Alpha Potentiel
by Umbre77
Summary: Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d’ailleurs. HPDM
1. Punition

**Auteur**** : **Umbre77

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changé sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Comme punition d'avoir obligé une amie à lire ma dernière fic en date (elle a été torturée par le couple de Harry et de…), me voilà obligé de faire une HPDM avec, comme personnage principal, un loup viril (c'était sa demande particulière). Cela dit, cela m'arrange bien, car je voulais également vous offrir un HPDM comme fic d'adieu. Je me retrouve donc avec deux fics d'adieu… Punaise, ma retraite me semble loiiiin !

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à 1 chapitre par mois, toujours en milieu de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** aucune idée ! Pour l'instant, y'en a 4 !

Sur ce… J'espère que cela vous plaire ! Bonne dernière fic HPDM (de ma part en tout cas).

**oOo**

**Prologue**** : Punition**

Draco était quelqu'un de peureux. Il le savait. Ses années à Poudlard le lui avaient cruellement démontré. Non pas qu'il espérait être courageux. C'était un trait de caractère beaucoup trop Gryffondor ! Mais… et bien, il espérait tout de même ne pas trembler de peur comme un enfant devant un loup-garou. C'est sans doute ce qui le poussa à faire l'une des plus grandes bêtises de sa vie.

Sa sixième année s'était somme toute assez mal terminée. Sous l'ordre du maître de son père, il avait dû tout tenter pour tuer Dumbledore. En échange de quoi ? La sécurité de sa mère et l'abstinence de sentence pour son père, encore enfermé à Azkaban. Mais il avait échoué. C'était Severus Rogue qui avait du l'aider. Qui avait du _faire le geste_. Lui en avait été incapable. Tuer quelqu'un ? Impossible pour lui, même s'il le voulait de toute son âme. Et pourtant, alors qu'il regardait son père se tordre de douleur sur le sol pour son échec, il aurait tout donné pour avoir le courage de juste lancer un sort sur Voldemort.

Mais il n'était pas Harry Potter… Il ne pouvait que regarder. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé ressentir de l'admiration pour son ennemi d'école. Mais alors qu'il regardait cette créature monstrueuse, il pensa que vraiment, Potter devait être soit très courageux, soit très suicidaire pour affronter cette chose quotidiennement. Draco, lui, ne pouvait que trembler de peur.

Ce jour là, il était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Le maître de son père avait pris le temps de torturer chacun de ses parents pour son erreur. Puis, comme pour prouver qu'il était un incapable, son père l'avait vertement puni pour son incapacité à obéir. Et la punition… Il en tremblait de tout son corps.

« Mère, s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il à cette dernière. Raisonnez père ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Navré, Draco, répondit Narcissa, le visage impassible. Je sais fort bien que tu n'as pas mérité une telle chose, mais crois moi, il vaut mieux cette sanction plutôt que celle du Lord ! »

Draco frissonna. Bien entendu ! Lucius avait négocié son châtiment avec son maître. Et Merlin seul savait ce que son père avait donné à cette funeste créature, pour l'épargner de son courroux.

« Alors, gamin ? Tu viens ? »

Draco frissonna. Il ne voulait pas y aller… mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lentement, il tourna son regard gris vers la créature se tenant sur le seuil du manoir. Fenrir Greyback était terrifiant, à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas qui il craignait le plus. Voldemort, Bellatrix ou ce loup-garou. A côté de lui, Lupin était un petit ange. Non, pire qu'un ange ! Un mollusque insignifiant !

Prenant sa peur entre ses mains – non pas son courage, il en était dénué – il se dirigea vers le lycanthrope, sans même avoir salué sa mère ou son père. Un tel geste aurait montré qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon effrayer. Et si Draco avait appris une chose, c'était bien de dissimuler sa frayeur ! A la place, il se contenta de se tourner vers eux dans l'embrasure de la double porte d'entrée pour les saluer avec noblesse et fierté. Puis il quitta le manoir. Merlin savait quand il y remettrait les pieds. Greyback le terrorisait…

Sa punition était simple : les loups-garous avaient rejoint Voldemort en échange de la promesse d'être reconnu ensuite par le monde sorcier comme des créatures humaines. Malgré cela, le Lord n'était pas certain de leur allégeance. Raison pour laquelle il envoyait un 'gardien'. Allez garder des loups-garous ! Comme s'il s'agissait de simples moutons inoffensifs ! Draco avait la nette impression d'être le casse-croûte de la meute de Greyback à la place.

Il le suivit pourtant, jusqu'à la sortie des limites de la propriété. Il dût s'enfoncer les ongles dans la main pour ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ou pour ne pas courir trouver refuge dans les bras de sa mère.

_« Pitié, Potter, si tu es un peu généreux, comme on le prétends, cesse de voler le courage du monde et donne m'en un peu ! »_

Il eut un rictus à sa pensée. Heureusement, personne ne saurait jamais qu'il avait pensé une telle chose. Sans quoi, il en mourrait de honte !

« Prends le portoloin », lui intima Greyback, dans une voix grondante.

Draco obéit. Il sentit la désagréable sensation d'être tiré vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il se retrouva dans un étroit placard sombre. A sa grande horreur, Greyback était tout contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur de sang et de bête. C'était désagréable. C'était… troublant.

« Maintenant, réponds-moi, gamin. Tu trembles tellement de peur que j'aie la nette impression que tu vas te pisser dessus ! Toutefois, je peux te jurer que ma meute et moi ne te ferons pas le moindre mal, si tu obéis à nos ordres. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mordre, de te manger ou quoi que ce soit… Pas dans l'immédiat. Ce que tu vas voir ici… ça ne doit JAMAIS être répété à qui que ce soit. Et comme je n'ai nulle confiance en un Malfoy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prêter serment sur ta vie que tout ce que tu verras sera gardé par devers toi. Personne, pas même le Lord, tes parents, tes amis, ton stupide mentor aux cheveux gras ou que sais-je ne devra en être informé. Le jures-tu sur ta vie ? »

Draco resta silencieux. Pourquoi Greyback prenait-il une telle précaution.

« Je le jure, dit-il.

-Sur ta vie ! insista Greyback. Fais un serment magique ! »

Draco déglutit. Un serment magique sur sa vie… Autant dire que c'était pire qu'un inviolable… Ou égal ? Il n'avait jamais pu distinguer les deux…

« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Black Malfoy, jure, par ma magie et par ma vie, que jamais je ne divulguerai à qui que ce soit ce que je vais voir dans ce lieu. »

Un rayon de magie blanche l'entoura et il frémit. Si jamais il désobéissait, il serait tué sur le champ ! Voilà qui était réjouissant ! Greyback sembla le jauger un instant puis il lui ordonna de le suivre. Il poussa la porte du sombre placard et Draco dût fermer les yeux, une forte lumière l'aveuglant. Ce qu'il vit, lorsqu'il put ouvrir les yeux, le laissa sans voix. C'était tout bonnement…

« Je rêve ! » dit-il, déclenchant un grognement hilare de son voisin.

Le placard n'était qu'une petite cabine dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas de pièce alentour. Il était dans un immense parc extérieur. Un parc qui, manifestement, ne se trouvait pas en Angleterre. Et si c'était le cas, il se demandait vaguement où ! Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de plantes gigantesques, à la fois magiques et normales. Les arbres étaient si grands que même en levant la tête, il ne parvenait pas à en voir le sommet qui se perdait dans une légère brume matinale. Définitivement, il n'était plus en Angleterre !

« Mais… Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il au lycanthrope.

-Sur le territoire des loups, répondit son guide. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir exactement où… »

Draco reprit son analyse. Il y avait de nombreuses créatures. Des humains, en majorité, mais aussi des hippogriffes qui voletaient ici et là, des niffleurs qui gambadaient à gauche et à droite. Il aperçut une trace de lumière pétillante qu'il identifia comme une petite troupe de fées riantes. Certaines se détachèrent du groupe pour venir vers eux. Elles tournoyèrent autour de Greyback, comme pour le saluer, alors que trois d'entre elles venaient le mirer avec curiosité. Draco frissonna, mais se laissa faire. Leurs petites mains passaient sur son visage, sur ses cheveux. Il eut un petit geste de recule, ce qui déclencha leur rire.

« Elles t'aiment bien, lui dit le loup-garou. C'est une bonne chose. »

Soudain, il se mit en marche et Draco se hâta de le suivre, ignorant les petites fées qui continuaient de le tripoter. Ils marchaient sur un sentier assez plat bordé d'herbes et de fleurs… C'était presque trop enchanteur ! Il croyait tomber dans un endroit puant le chien et couvert de sang ou autre chose horrible… A la place, il avait l'impression d'être dans un conte. Des dizaines d'humains les regardaient passer. Certains s'inclinaient face à Greyback avec un respect qui l'étonna.

« My Lord », disaient-ils en s'inclinant, sous leur passage.

Si bien que Draco commença à s'inquiéter. Voldemort l'avait envoyé là pour qu'il surveille, mais… Et si les loups-garous se rebellaient, qu'était-il censé faire, lui qui ne devait même pas citer le lieu de sa punition ?

_« Justement… tu es incapable d'en parler et donc, incapable d'en avertir le maître de ton père… »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Greyback l'avait piégé ! Et il avait plongé tête baissée dans le pot au rose !

**oOo**

La visite du village fut courte. Il était constitué de petites maisonnettes contenant un nombre relativement élevé de pièce, selon la famille y séjournant. La majorité des personnes y habitant était des lycanthropes. Draco avait été surpris d'apprendre que certains hommes et femmes présents étaient tout à fait humains. Il y avait des moldus, des cracmols, des sorciers. La raison de leur présence ? Un puissant lien qui les unissait à leur lycanthrope.

« Aussi séduisant que soit une humaine ou un lycanthrope, je te déconseille de te dresser entre deux liés… tu y risquerais plus que ta peau », lui dit Gabriel, un jeune lycan qui lui servait de guide dans le village.

Draco s'était abstenu de lui dire que jamais il ne trouverait un lycanthrope séduisant ! Il suffisait de voir Greyback pour comprendre sa répulsion. Toutefois, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rosalia, une lycanthrope de 24 ans. Elle était…indescriptible. S'il devait exister un model parfait de femme au monde, aux yeux de Draco, Rosalia était sa vive représentation. Elle avait des cheveux bruns assez longs, deux yeux de glace étincelants et… des formes appréciables. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, ne lui décocha aucun regard intéressé. En tant que Malfoy, il avait de la retenue. Il n'était peut-être pas courageux, mais il avait de bonnes manières.

« C'est la maison du chef, lui dit Gabriel, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. C'est là que tu dois dormir… En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il préfère t'avoir à l'œil… Donc, la nuit, tu resteras là. Notre Lord est encore le seul qui sache se contrôler, que ce soit en dehors ou pendant la pleine lune. Donc, tu seras en sécurité, tant que tu ne sortiras pas de la maison, la nuit. »

Draco n'esquissa aucune mimique de surprise. Pourtant, il était plus que stupéfait. Greyback parvenait à se contrôler, les nuits de pleine lune ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne serait pas attaqué ? Bien sûr, il savait qu'on ne l'exposerait pas au danger volontairement, mais il avait pensé que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, on le laisserait rentrer chez lui pour ces nuits…

« Tous les jours, les jeunes lycans ont des leçons, lui dit Gabriel, pointant du doigt un bâtiment un peu éloigné et assez grand. Si tu veux, tu peux y venir… tu apprendrais notre mode de vie…

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'un tel enseignement ? demanda Draco, méprisant. Je suis humain, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! »

Gabriel le regarda avec une pointe d'ennui et de colère. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

« Comme tu voudras ! Bon séjour, alors ! »

Draco soupira et entra dans la maison de Greyback. Ce dernier avait disparu après avoir désigné Gabriel comme son guide. Il lui avait dit de le mener à la maison principale et de lui glisser quelques règles de survies basiques. Il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup, cela dit… Entré dans la maison, Draco fut surpris de découvrir un salon confortablement décoré. Ce n'était pas luxueux, un peu rustre… Des canapés, un tapis, une table basse… Une large cheminée, quelques photos sur le manteau… Il y avait une patère, près de la porte d'entrée…

D'un œil curieux, il s'avança dans la pièce centrale. Il y avait quelques armoires et un mini bar dans un coin. Plusieurs portes attirèrent son attention. La première n'était qu'un placard sans intérêt. La deuxième donnait sur une cuisine rustique mais chaleureuse. La troisième était celle d'un sombre petit bureau. A l'odeur, Draco comprit que Greyback y passait beaucoup de temps.

La quatrième porte menait à l'étage et Draco n'hésita pas à gravir les marches de bois. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses vieux chalets de montagne. Les marches craquaient confortablement sous ses pieds. C'était un bruit rassurant, le genre de bruit qu'on s'attend à entendre lorsque l'on grimpe un vieil escalier de bois.

Quand il arriva au-dessus, il ne vit que quatre portes. Encore une fois, il trouva facilement la chambre du maître des lieux, à l'odeur. Une deuxième donnait sur une salle de bain exiguë mais comportant le nécessaire vital. Et enfin, la troisième était une chambre décorée de bleue… Elle était pratiquement déserte. Il y avait un lit, une commode et un petit placard. Draco fut étonné d'y voir quelques-uns de ses effets rangés à l'intérieur. Quand étaient-ils arrivés et qui les avait rangés ?

Sortant de sa chambre, Draco s'approcha de la dernière porte. Elle menait au grenier. Ce dernier était rempli d'un bric-à-brac indéfinissable et il en sortit précipitamment. Retournant dans sa pièce désignée, il s'affala sur l'édredon bleu en poussant un soupir de désoeuvrement. Et maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire, par Merlin ??

**oOo**

Au bout de seulement cinq jours, Draco comprit que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait sérieusement dépérir ! A pars quelques livres qu'il avait déjà lus par le passé et que relire l'ennuyait profondément, il n'avait absolument rien pour s'occuper. Oh, bien sûr, au début, il s'était baladé un peu dans le village. Certains humains lui avaient aimablement adressé la parole… Même ce jeune lycan de 16 ans, Gabriel, était venu lui parler avec gentillesse… Mais il n'avait pas spécifiquement envie de se lier d'amitié avec eux, loin de là. Il avait plutôt envie de partir et de rentrer chez lui.

Après trois jours, il tenta de ne plus sortir de la maison à cause des petites fées qui ne cessaient de l'ennuyer. D'abord, elles s'étaient amusées à le tripoter encore et encore. Ensuite, quand il s'était énervé pour leur manque de manière, elles avaient décidé que le taquiner était encore plus drôle ! Si bien que dès sa sortie de la demeure du chef, il était assailli par ces petites bestioles volantes et caquetantes ! Qui donc avait décrété que les fées étaient gentilles ? Cette personne n'avait pas dû s'étaler à de nombreuses reprises parce qu'elles installaient des pièges de feuilles sur son chemin !

Pendant ce début de séjour, il n'avait que très peu vu Greyback. Ce dernier était fort occupé entre gérer son clan et, manifestement, feinter Voldemort. Draco n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que les loups-garous ne respectaient pas le mage noir. Ils attendaient de lui qu'il honore sa promesse et qu'il ne s'attaque pas à eux. Rien d'autre. Le reste, ils espéraient que ce sombre personnage serait rapidement mort, afin de ne le considérer que comme de l'histoire ancienne. Toutefois, Greyback semblait nettement moins optimiste. Draco l'avait entendu parler avec un certain Chyreer.

« Cet homme n'en est même plus un ! Quand je suis à ses côtés, je le sens… Son âme hurle de douleur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il n'est plus entier ! »

Draco avait été étonné de l'entendre parler de cette façon. Bien sûr, il suffisait de voir le visage de Voldemort pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus humain. Mais manifestement, c'était l'âme directement du Lord que Greyback avait sondé.

Après cette réflexion du maître des lieux, Draco fut tenté d'aller écouter les leçons des lycans. C'est pourquoi il se rendit à l'école, au bout de six jours. Quand il le vit entrer, Gabriel esquissa un sourire moqueur. Draco haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le maître de classe, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant qui portait de petites lunettes ovales. Elles ne cachaient pas ses étranges pupilles grises animales.

« Bonjour, dit Draco avec un mélange de hauteur et de respect. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Cela vous dérange-t-il si… je suis vos… cours ? »

L'homme le fixa un long moment de ses yeux troublants. Après un moment, il inclina poliment la tête.

« Toute personne désirant apprendre est la bienvenue, dit-il. Vous ne savez rien sur notre communauté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, rien, répondit honnêtement Draco.

-Bon, alors je vous demanderai de ne pas troubler la classe et de rester sagement dans le fond. Ecoutez, apprenez… Et je vous ferai peut-être participer, ensuite. »

Il obéit poliment et alla s'installer dans le fond de la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tous les enfants et adolescents furent entrés, la leçon commença. Draco ne regretta pas d'être venu, même si la voix du Professeur Guilbert était un peu monotone et soporifique – il était moins pire que Binns, cela dit.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les lycans avaient une société si évoluée. Il apprit ainsi que Greyback était l'alpha. Le chef par excellence. Il était l'un des rares à savoir se transformer, avec ou sans pleine lune. Il pouvait effectuer des transformations partielles ou complètes. Dans tous les cas, l'ensemble de la communauté lycan le respectait et ses paroles avaient force de loi. Les lycans n'aimaient pas spécialement mordre. Seul les lycans isolés et mal élevés s'amusaient à persécuter les faibles humains. Il était vrai que la chaire humaine était tentante… mais c'était ainsi. Les loups mangeaient des animaux et quoi que les hommes en disent, peu importe combien ils se sentaient supérieurs, ils étaient à la base des animaux !

La potion Tue-Loup était vue comme une solution efficace pour les enfants. Elle leur permettait d'aborder leur vie de lycanthrope sans trop de douleur. Mais une fois adulte, si on avait reçu une éducation adéquate, la transformation pouvait devenir moins douloureuse. Certains lycans parvenaient même à garder un esprit plus humain. Mais ils étaient rares. Du reste, chaque pleine lune, Greyback veillait à ce qu'ils obéissent bien à ses ordres. Lui seul était capable de réfréner l'instinct animal de la meute, vu qu'il était l'alpha.

Certains jeunes loups étaient prédisposés à prendre la place de Greyback, soit à sa mort, soit lorsque l'un d'eux le défierait. Draco appris donc que Gabriel, mais également Rosalia, était de ceux là. Ce gamin parvenait à effectuer des transformations partielles. Toutefois, il n'était pas le seul, comme Draco l'apprit au fur et à mesure de ses leçons.

Dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par toute la science expliquée par le professeur Guilbert aurait été un mensonge. Il trouvait chaque renseignement fascinant et écoutait avec un vif intérêt. Après deux jours, il demanda à Greyback s'il n'aurait pas un petit livret vierge à lui donner et se mit à prendre des notes. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus était l'étrange hiérarchie des loups. Greyback était le chef. Il n'avait pas de compagnon ou de compagne – il en avait trouvé un, mais il avait fait une erreur et avait été rejeté, ce qui l'avait énormément blessé – et avait donc un second non lié. Généralement, les seconds de l'alpha étaient leur compagne ou compagnon. En l'absence de ce dernier, Greyback avait choisi Chyreer. C'était un loup d'une trentaine d'année, assez fort, mais trop faible que pour défier le chef. Il lui obéissait servilement et le protégeait avec beaucoup de détermination.

Chyreer, en tant que second, était également très écouté et respecté. Rosalia était crainte et admirée, mais elle était une femelle et avait donc moins de poids que le potentiel alpha Gabriel. Du fait de sa jeunesse, pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment le droit à la parole lors des assemblées de loups. Il se tenait à la droite de Chyreer, un peu en retrait. Les anciens, les loups très âgés, avaient également une place très importante, bien que discutable. Lorsqu'un loup devenait trop vieux, même si sa parole était écoutée et sagement pesée, les autres loups le tenaient à l'écart, car la vieillesse rendait faible – parfois un peu fou – et était donc handicapante. Et si les loups respectaient une chose, c'était la force !

Draco avait été étonné, lors de son premier jour de leçon, lorsque le professeur Guilbert avait officiellement lancé le début des TPP. Ou, comme Draco l'avait appris, Travaux Pratiques Physiques ! Les jeunes élèves avaient piaffés d'impatience et ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers un immense gymnase où des leçons épiques leur furent données. Elles portaient essentiellement sur l'art du combat, que ce soit en duel, ou en meute. Ils apprenaient à se battre physiquement et le faisait avec une bestialité qui, pendant un instant, rappela à Draco qu'il était avec des loups-garous et non de gentils adolescents inoffensifs. Il n'était pas envisageable pour lui de participer, mais le professeur ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il ne lui fit faire que quelques exercices physiques… exercices qu'il dut accomplit, à sa grande honte, avec des enfants de cinq ans. Gabriel l'avait d'ailleurs fortement charrié.

Mais Draco avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était pas du niveau des plus grands. Il suffisait d'écouter leur cri, leur grondement de rage alors qu'ils se propulsaient au sol d'une énorme bourrade ou qu'ils se saisissaient pour se faire jeter dans l'air. En outre, le manque de vêtements avait révélé à Draco leurs muscles étonnants. Il n'était pas plus fort qu'un enfant de cinq ans, à leurs yeux… Ce qui l'énerva beaucoup et le poussa à faire les exercices enseignés avec beaucoup de motivation.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il se plaisait énormément, dans l'antre des loups-garous. C'est pourquoi son premier rapport à Voldemort, bien que positif, restait évasif. Il se plaignit de devoir rester là car il n'était pas sûr à 100 % de la loyauté des loups… alors qu'en fait, il s'en réjouissait !

Juillet allait débuter, lorsqu'il se rappela pourquoi les loups étaient tant craint. Sous l'absence de pleine lune, Draco avait presque oublié que les personnes qu'il fréquentait étaient dangereuses.

Toute la journée, Gabriel s'était montré étonnement excité. Il ne cessait de jacasser à outrance, de sautiller sur place. Parfois, ses oreilles s'allongeaient pour prendre celle du loup. Elles se couvraient alors de fourrure, gigotaient dans tous les sens avec frénésie avant de se rétracter brutalement sous le regard agacé du professeur Guilbert. Draco avait été dégoûté, lors qu'il avait vu les oreilles de Gabriel, la première fois. Elles étaient alors dépourvues de poils et avaient fait un bruit immonde alors qu'elles poussaient. Mais lorsque la délicate fourrure noire et rousse était apparue, il avait trouvé ça beau. Bien que Gabriel ait une drôle de tête, avec ses oreilles couvertes de poils et bien plus canines.

Le plus drôle était encore la queue rousse qui, de temps en temps, faisait son apparition et se balançait joyeusement derrière lui. Bien sûr, Draco avait déjà vu ce phénomène depuis son arrivée, mais ce jour là, cela arrivait continuellement. Le professeur Guilbert lui-même était différent. Il semblait s'énervé plus facilement. Pendant le cours de TPP, Draco, qui était fier d'appartenir au groupe des enfants de huit ans – il ne s'en vantait pourtant pas ! – fut surpris de constater que même le groupe de cinq ans était brutalement devenu plus rapide que lui. Et il fut encore plus stupéfait lorsque Greyback vint le chercher, vers 17 heures.

« Viens, tu dois rentrer maintenant… »

Draco fut surpris. Pourquoi Greyback venait-il le chercher ? Avait-il reçu une lettre de ses parents ? Devait-il déjà quitter le camp des loups ? Il espérait que non, car il y avait encore tant de choses à apprendre… et puis… il se sentait en sécurité, étonnement. Pas de Voldemort pour le menacer, pas de tante Bellatrix qui ricanait cruellement lorsqu'elle le croisait. Ici, tout le monde, à l'exception de Rosalia, était gentil avec lui.

Docilement, il suivit Greyback, non sans regarder les adolescents de seize ans qui s'affrontaient avec encore plus de sauvagerie que d'habitude. Il eut vaguement envie d'aller taquiner Gabriel qui semblait avoir du mal avec un plus jeune, mais un regard de Greyback lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le suivre au plus vite. Angoissé, il traversa tout le village. Alors qu'il suivait l'alpha le long d'un sentier, il remarqua avec surprise que la majorité des autres créatures magiques avait disparu. Pas de petites fées taquines, pas de niffleurs gambadant dans les jardins… Juste des hommes. Etonné et inquiet, Draco entra à son tour dans la petite maison de Greyback.

« A partir de maintenant, tu ne sors pas d'ici avant demain midi. Tu n'es pas un loup et ma seule autorité sur toi est de te promettre que si tu désobéis, même Tu-Sais-Qui te semblera plus généreux que moi. Toutefois, je te jure que pour ta propre sécurité, tu _dois_ rester ici jusque demain. Les loups savent qu'ils ne doivent pas entrer ici cette nuit. Mais ne les provoque pas non plus en allant déambuler parmi eux. Clair ? »

Draco, bien que sceptique, hocha de la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sortir… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa. Forcément ! Qu'il était stupide ! Comment avait-il pu oublier que la pleine lune devait forcément surgir, à un moment où un autre ? Et c'était cette nuit. Une sourde peur l'envahit et, alors que Greyback s'apprêtait à sortir, il demanda :

« Aucun n'entra ici, vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu suis les cours, non ? demanda aussitôt l'homme, en grognant vaguement d'agacement. Je suis l'alpha. Ma parole est loi. A pars les enfants qui sont un peu trop idiots que pour m'obéir, aucun loup ne mettra une patte ici ce soir. Et les enfants, justement, sont les seuls à boire de la potion Tue-Loup, ce qui les rend parfaitement inoffensif. Donc, tu ne risques rien, tant que tu ne sors pas d'ici ce soir. Compris ? »

Draco acquiesça avec rapidité, même si ses entrailles dansaient la sarabande. Il allait être dans un village de loups-garous, une nuit de pleine lune ! Mais pourquoi ne rentrerait-il pas chez lui ??? Il savait, pourquoi… Voldemort avait estimé, sans doute, que ce serait une bonne leçon pour le gamin peureux des Malfoy… Connard de mage noir ! Il avait parfaitement raison !

L'après-midi se termina vite. A la grande horreur de Draco, le soleil se coucha et il entendit parfaitement, assis sur son lit, des cris et des grognements résonner dans tout le village. Il se demanda vaguement ce que faisait les autres humains, comme lui, avant de se rappeler qu'en tant que liés, ils ne craignaient absolument rien des loups. Leur odeur était imprégnée de celle de leur loup et ils étaient donc protégés. Lui n'était lié à aucun loup. Il était donc menacé.

Bien qu'il soit fatigué, il ne parvint pas à dormir. Il entendait souvent des loups hurler, notamment sous sa propre fenêtre. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'était approché de cette dernière pour regarder. Un grand loup noir et roux jappait devant la maison. Aux oreilles, Draco reconnu Gabriel et il eut presque envie de rire. Avant de se rappeler que son gentil guide et nouvel ami n'avait sans doute pas pris de potion Tue-Loup et l'attaquerait peut-être s'il sortait. Il se recula de la fenêtre pour s'installer sur son lit.

Pendant un long moment, il n'entendit que les hurlements, des bruits de course, des couinements… C'était terrifiant et excitant à la fois. Draco savait que les nuits de pleine Lune en meute étaient considérées comme des moments amusants et grisants par les loups… Il avait envie d'y jeter un œil, mais la peur le clouait sur place. Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée le gela définitivement sur son lit. Quelqu'un était entré…

Selon toute logique, il ne pouvait s'agir que de deux personnes : Greyback, qui se contrôlait parfaitement, ou un enfant un peu stupide et rebelle. Déglutissant, Draco tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des grattements, des piaffements et un bruit de cassure. Ce n'était pas Greyback. Ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas mis du désordre dans sa propre maison.

_« Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne sors pas d'ici ! »_

Mais lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un petit cri douloureux, il fut en alerte. Le louveteau s'était fait mal. Sans doute avait-il marché sur la chose qu'il avait cassée. Peut-être était-il blessé… Repensant aux adorables bambins avec qui il avait partagé les cours de TPP, Draco ne put rester sagement assis. Après tout, les enfants avaient bu la potion, non ? Il ne risquait donc rien.

Prudemment, il se leva de son lit. C'est en tremblant de peur qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre légèrement pour regarder à gauche, puis à droite. Rien. Il poussa entièrement le battant et se glissa timidement dans l'ouverture. Doucement, il s'avança le long du couloir. Il entendait encore les pleurs du petit… Soufflant, priant encore pour avoir du courage mais tremblant de tous ses membres, il descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon. C'était un vase qui était tombé sur le sol. Et comme Draco le pensait, c'était un jeune louveteau qui avait marché sur les débris. Le petit couinait douloureusement sur le sol, tentant de lécher sa patte ensanglantée. Bien qu'avec crainte, Draco prit la parole, sa voix lui semblant horriblement aiguë.

« Hey, petit, dit-il, attirant l'attention du loup. C'est Draco, tu te souviens ? »

L'absence de réponse ne le rassura pas. Il se rappelait en boucle qu'il avait bu la potion Tue-Loup. Il ne risquait rien. Le louveteau n'allait pas l'attaquer ! Toujours en tremblant, il s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'au petit. Il avisa les bouts de verre et shoota dans les plus proches qui se glissèrent sous une commode.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Le petit couina adorablement et Draco sourit. Il commençait à se détendre en l'absence de réaction violente de l'animal. Ce dernier le regardait de ses grands yeux charmants. Il s'agenouilla près du petit loup gris et regarda sa patte.

« Tu as marché sur un bout de verre. Il faut l'enlever, sinon, la plaie va s'agrandir… »

Il tendit la main vers la patte blessée mais le loup gronda. Draco éloigna aussitôt sa main.

« Je dois l'enlever, mon petit… ça va faire un peu mal, mais je te jure d'aller au plus vite. Après, tu pourras lécher la plaie et ça ira mieux. »

Draco avait entendu dans ses leçons que la bave des loups-garous avait des vertus curatives, pour leur espèce et leur lié.

« J'irai vite, c'est promis, continua-t-il. Tu veux pouvoir courir avec les autres loups le reste de la nuit, non ? »

Tendant encore la main vers la patte, alors qu'il parlait, il finit par la toucher. Le louveteau la rétracta légèrement, mais Draco ne se découragea pas. Il continua de caresser le membre blessé avec douceur. La fourrure était si soyeuse… Il sourit légèrement.

« Tout ira bien, lui dit-il, lorsque le petit loup se détendit sous ses mains. Tu vas voir, après, tu pourras te lécher et ça ira… »

Il approcha sa seconde main pour doucement soulever la patte. Jetant un œil, il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas profond, dit-il. Ça ira vite ! »

Il tendit la main, attrapa le morceau de verre qui dépassait entre les coussinets et tira. Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Il fut brutalement bousculé et une vive douleur lui perça la main droite. Draco mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce que le louveteau venait de faire et il regarda avec horreur sa propre main percée par les crocs du petit. Ce dernier s'écarta vivement en couinant avec horreur. Draco leva la main pour la regarder. Il vit son propre sang tomber sur le sol déjà tâché par le petit, mais également d'étranges lignes argentées se propager dans tout son membre.

« Oh non, dit-il. Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non !!! »

Il leva sa main gauche pour comprimer la blessure, espérant ainsi stopper le processus, mais rien n'y changeait. Il sentait ses veines s'échauffer, son corps lui transmettre une sourde douleur alors que de longues vagues de souffrance perçaient son cerveau. Ses dents le démangèrent brutalement alors qu'il sentait des larmes de colère et de terreur couler de ses yeux. Bientôt, ses sanglots ne furent plus que des grognements de douleur. Le petit louveteau jappa et s'enfuit à tout allure à l'extérieur, bien que boitant. Draco n'en eut pas conscience. Il sentait son pyjama craquer sur lui alors qu'il hurlait de douleur sur le sol, ses os se brisant, se déboîtant pour s'orienter différemment. Il hurla plus fort encore lorsque sa colonne vertébrale s'allongea, perça le bas de son dos pour faire ressortir une longue queue. Il se tordait sur le sol lorsque le louveteau revint, accompagné de plusieurs loups adultes. Greyback était en tête et il gronda avec agacement. Fallait-il vraiment que ça arrive ? Il claqua de la mâchoire près de la tête du petit imbécile qui venait de transformer le dernier des Malfoy en lycanthrope.

Sur le sol, Draco sentit l'horrible brûlure s'atténuer. Il avait chaud et faim. Son poil était humide et s'était désagréable. Mais surtout, il sentit la présence d'autres loups. Inquiet, il releva la tête et son regard gris croisa les yeux jaunâtres de Greyback. Il le reconnut d'autant plus qu'il perçut réellement sa voix.

« Reste calme. Tout ira bien, d'accord. Ne panique pas, Draco. Draco, tu te rappelles de qui tu es ? »

Question stupide ! Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait ! Il était Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il était un sorcier de 17 ans et à cause d'un stupide humain nommé Voldemort, sa vie virait au cauchemar !

Greyback et les autres loups parurent stupéfaits, ce qui l'étonna. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air d'une bande de marionnettes béates ?

« Il va falloir lui apprendre à ne pas diffuser ses pensées à tout va, fit une voix que Draco identifia comme celle du professeur Guilbert. Mais c'est étonnant. Pour sa première transformation, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il est et qui il est ! »

Bien sûr qu'il savait, il n'avait pas le cerveau de Londubat, que diable !

Un autre loup gris sembla ricaner et il tourna la tête vers lui. Greyback s'approcha de lui d'un pas souple pour ensuite venir le renifler. Draco s'en écarta avec un grognement. Non mais oh ! Ils n'avaient pas élevé les scroutts ensembles !

« Du calme, louveteau », lui intima Greyback.

Il renifla un long moment puis grogna.

« Alpha présumé, dit-il. Et puissant, en plus… Tu es capable de garder la maîtrise du loup et je ne serais pas surpris que tu puisses te transformer partiellement le jour… C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté. Maîtriser son loup ? Quel loup ? Il se sentait bien. Sauf qu'il avait très faim et l'envie folle de courir à l'extérieur pour chasser. Sa pensée fit rire les loups présents.

« Chasser, hein ? Voyons voir ce que tu es capable de faire ! »

D'un mouvement de tête, ils l'invitèrent à sortir. Draco les suivit, sans aucune hésitation, l'excitation brûlant ses sens.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, couché dans son lit, Draco n'eut aucun mal à savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve. D'abord, il était horriblement courbaturé. Ensuite, les différences notables chez lui furent un véritable rappel. Lorsqu'il parvint à se lever, malgré la douleur, et qu'il croisa son regard gris brillant et animal, il resta figé de stupeur. Puis il remarqua qu'il avait pris une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, l'amenant ainsi à la taille respectable d'un mètre nonante (1). Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et tombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules. Ils étaient ponctués de quelques mèches blanches qui se fondaient parfaitement dans la masse. Et surtout, surtout… il avait gagné en muscle ! Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme maigrelet, par le passé. Et pourtant, il l'était, par rapport à ce jour là.

« En admiration ? » fit la voix moqueuse de Greyback.

Draco sursauta puis rougit, couvrant pudiquement son entrejambe.

« Pfu, fit l'alpha, moqueur. J'en ai déjà vu, pas de pudeur avec moi, gamin… »

Ça n'empêcha pas Draco d'aller saisir sa couette pour s'enrouler dedans.

« Tu te rends compte, j'espère, des conséquences d'hier soir ? »

Draco resta un long moment immobile avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il réalisait enfin. Il leva la main droite. Sa blessure à la main était totalement soignée. Elle brillait légèrement, vague cicatrice d'argent sur sa peau pâle.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop, dit-il. Bon sang… Je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me souviens parfaitement, mais… Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à… Merlin… »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, son cœur battant d'affolement. Il n'avait pas peur. En fait, depuis le moment où sa transformation s'était terminée, sa peur innée s'était volatilisée. Non, à présent, il était juste angoissé. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Et Voldemort ? De quel prix allait payer la meute pour cette erreur ? Et depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour la meute ???

« Tu es perdu, lui dit Greyback. Tes centres d'intérêts ont changé définitivement. Si avant, tu t'inquiétais pour toi-même, pour tes parents, les choses sont maintenant différentes, parce que tu es un loup-garou. Bien sûr, tu aimes toujours tes parents… Tu les respectes également… Mais ils sont passés au second plan, par rapport à la meute. Guilbert t'expliquera tout ça. Maintenant que tu es un loup, il va falloir que tu apprennes nos codes de conduite… Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, mais de nombreuses leçons n'ont pas encore été dispensées. Et tu as 17 ans. Dans un an, tu seras considéré comme majeur pour un loup… Et tous les loups de cet âge doivent passer le rite, peu importe leur âge. Nous allons commencer par aller voir tes parents et Tu-Sais-Qui. Ensuite, je te ramènerais ici. Et nous ferons ton éducation aussi vite que possible. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es maintenant des nôtres, Draco. Si les uns te rejettent, tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi ta famille…enfin, ta nouvelle famille… »

Le cœur de Draco continuait de battre la chamade. Il hocha de la tête pourtant, car il savait que Greyback le protégerait et ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était ainsi. Greyback était l'alpha. Son supérieur. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Son instinct, qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien perçut, le lui dictait. Et c'est sans s'inquiéter qu'il s'y soumettait.

A suivre…

(1) quatre-vingt dix, si vous préférez, chers français.

C'est sans doute le plus long prologue de ma vie ! lolll ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Navrée pour les fautes, anniversaire d'une amie oblige, je n'ai pas le temps de relire ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! A dans un mois !


	2. Rencontres

**Auteur**** : **Umbre77

**Titre**** :** Inconnu … Dans le sens ou je sais pas encore comment l'appeler ! Plus tard !

**Résumé**** :** ça me fait chier… plus tard !

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Suite à une semaine épuisante et une sortie en boîte des plus… cataclysmiques, je ne fais pas les RAR aujourd'hui, mais promis, dès demain soir, vous les aurez ! Je viens de finir les réponses de MF et croyez que cela m'a vraiment épuisé ! A demain donc pour les réponses, tardives, certes, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, néh ?

A dans un mois et merci de votre compréhension !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 :** Rencontres

Lorsque Draco s'était présenté à ses parents, étouffant légèrement dans ses vêtements trop serrés, et qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il était un loup-garou, il avait dû faire face à un cas de figure qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Dans les jours qui l'avaient séparé de cette annonce, il avait imaginé que sa mère pleurait, mais lui assurait qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Son père, lui, entrait dans une rage folle et tentait de tuer Greyback.

Le deuxième scénario qu'il avait imaginé était beaucoup plus sombre. Ses deux parents lui tournaient brutalement le dos pour être devenu un hybride. Voldemort lui passait un collier autour du cou et s'en servait comme chien de compagnie, à sa grande humiliation.

Son imagination avait tourné souvent autour de comportements variés et étonnants, mais dans tous ses scénarios, jamais sa mère ne lui tournait le dos. Ce fut pourtant elle qui poussa un cri horrifié et lui donna une gifle retentissante et douloureuse. Elle le fixa comme s'il était une abomination puis quitta le salon où ils étaient réunis, avec son père mais également Voldemort.

Lucius le fixait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et quelque chose d'autre que Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Rapidement, pourtant, il comprit que son père tentait de se reprendre et attendait une réaction de son maître. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire sournois qui fit trembler Draco. Inconsciemment, il s'était rapproché de Greyback qui avait posé une main dans son dos. Son Alpha, par ce geste, lui montrait qu'il le soutenait.

Même si Draco avait une prédisposition pour supplanter Greyback à la tête de la meute, le loup en lui n'était encore qu'un louveteau tant qu'il n'avait pas passé le rite de la majorité. De ce fait, il avait tendance à chercher le soutien de celui qu'il considérait comme son supérieur direct, à sa grande humiliation. En tant que Malfoy, Draco se pensait nettement au-dessus de l'alpha derrière lui… Enfin, cette soumission ne durerait qu'un an…

« J'ignorais que cette ridicule punition désignée par ton père deviendrait si intéressante, dit Voldemort, moqueur. Et bien, Greyback, félicitation… Te voilà avec un louveteau sous le bras… Car tu vas l'éduquer, je suppose…

-Nous avons déjà commencé, mon seigneur », répondit Greyback.

Depuis qu'il était un loup, Draco était surpris de pouvoir entendre parfois une pensée, un avis venant de son supérieur. Et ce qu'il perçut dans les mots de son alpha faillit le faire rire. Il se contint en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume.

« _Même un cafard est mieux éduqué que ce serpent sournois ! »_

« Bien, dit Voldemort en se levant. Ne sois pas trop déçu, Lucius… Ton fils sera peut-être un peu courageux, à présent ! »

Sur ses mots qu'il croyait plein de justesse, Voldemort quitta la pièce. Il ne vit pas le regard plein de haine et de défis du plus jeune loup, posé sur son dos. Lucius, lui, l'intercepta très bien et parut encore plus surpris. Il reprit une expression neutre lorsque son maître fut totalement sorti. Draco se tourna alors vers lui, le cœur battant. Qu'allait dire son père, à présent ?

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lucius. Je ne peux que m'incliner…

-En effet, répondit Greyback. Le mieux est de me le confier, Lucius… L'éducation d'un louveteau est primordiale. S'il n'est pas formé, sa vie pourrait ne devenir qu'une douleur infinie… »

Lucius hocha pensivement de la tête.

« Je suppose, en effet », dit-il.

Il le regarda ensuite en poussant un long soupir. Après un moment de silence, il se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire sur lequel étaient disposés quelques petits morceaux de parchemin. Il en prit un et traça d'une écriture élégante un nom et une adresse.

« Si tu as un problème un jour, écris à cette personne. »

Draco prit le morceau de feuille pour le regarder.

_Devis Malfoy, Rue du Pleureur 30, Plymouth. _

« Devis Malfoy ? s'étonna Draco qui se repassa mentalement l'arbre généalogique de la famille en tête. Mais… C'est… enfin…

-Mon arrière, arrière grand-père, répondit Lucius. Et avec toi, le deuxième Malfoy à être devenu une créature hybride. C'est un vampire. Officiellement, il ne fait plus partie de la famille, bien qu'il soit considéré comme étant le réceptacle de la connaissance ancestrale de la famille… Il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il n'est plus le seul membre à être vu comme un pariât… »

Draco baissa la tête. Alors son père le rejetait, lui aussi…

« Je suis donc…

-Malheureusement, oui, répondit Lucius en le regardant. C'est la coutume dans la famille… Bien que je la trouve absurde et désuète… Tu es malheureusement destitué de ton nom et de ton rang, dès à présent. »

Draco serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui qui hurlait de douleur. Mais il tentait de toutes ses forces de garder un comportement honorable.

« Aux yeux de ta mère, tu es devenu une aberration, poursuivit froidement Lucius. Et à mes yeux… tu es mon fils, quoi qu'en dise une stupide coutume. »

Draco hoqueta en relevant brutalement la tête pour regarder son père, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne doute surtout pas de l'attachement que j'ai pour toi, Draco. Malheureusement, tu es… un loup-garou. Et je sais que le Lord a probablement de grands projets pour toi. Il est préférable que je m'en tienne à la coutume, dans un premier temps. Il ne pourra pas t'atteindre par moi. »

Pendant un long moment, Draco ne comprit pas. Puis il réalisa que son père lui offrait une protection. Mince, car en tant que subordonné de Greyback, il restait à la merci de Voldemort. Mais ce dernier ne pourrait pas le réclamer en prétextant le serment de fidélité prononcé par le dirigeant du clan Malfoy. En tant qu'homme, Draco devenait seul décisionnaire de ses actes. En tant que Loup, il dépendait encore de Greyback, jusqu'au rite.

« Merci, père, murmura Draco. Mais… vous risquez d'être puni, pour cela…

-Mon Lord connaît les règles du clan Malfoy. Elles l'ont même parfois servi… Il a sans doute dû se douter de la raison de ma présence dans ce salon, après son départ… »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Et pour mère…

-C'est une Black, répondit Lucius. Malheureusement, cette famille a toujours eu les hybrides en horreur et cela s'est transmis de génération en génération. A l'exception de Sirius Black qui adorait son ami loup-garou… Les Malfoy ont cessé de mépriser les êtres différents à cause de la transformation de Devis qui, bien que répudié, a été respecté par chaque génération de Malfoy. C'est un secret de la famille. Un secret que chaque homme transmet à son fils à sa majorité sorcière. J'aurai du t'en parler, en juin… Mais… certains évènements nous ont tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre… »

Draco hocha de la tête. Il regarda le petit papier, se répétant encore et encore l'adresse inscrite sur la petite carte, avant d'aller la jeter dans la cheminée, le parchemin se consumant rapidement.

« Merci, père, dit-il encore. Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute plus avant… un bon moment. »

Lucius approuva alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour sortir. Avant de franchir la porte, pourtant, il se tourna vers Greyback.

« Prenez soin de lui. »

Le loup-garou approuva d'un grognement. Et Lucius quitta le salon pour de bon.

**oOo**

Draco était rentré chez lui avec l'esprit un peu emmêlé. En moins d'une heure, il avait été vertement rejeté par sa mère, banni du clan Malfoy mais protéger de Voldemort par son père lui affirmant que sa nouvelle nature n'était pas un problème…

Lui qui avait toujours eu une vie si simple en perdait la tête. Et les choses n'allaient pas en se simplifiant.

« A présent, tu es un loup-garou, lui dit Greyback. Tu fais partie de ma meute et tu es, à ce jour, un alpha présumé. Tu as besoin d'apprendre. Et vite ! Nous avons moins d'un an pour te former. Plus important encore, si tu es protégé dans ce village, ce n'est pas le cas, à l'extérieur. Tu vas devoir tout apprendre, le plus vite possible. Pour cela, j'ai désigné pour toi un professeur particulier. Viens ! »

Draco se laissa entraîner sans résister. Il n'avait pas le droit, de toute façon. Greyback ne l'amena pas à l'école, mais bien dans une petite maisonnette bien plus vétuste que la sienne. Dedans se tenait un homme âgé, mais au visage couturé de cicatrices. En le voyant, Draco eut un frisson. Il sentait le vieux loup, mais aussi la puissance.

« Draco, je te présente mon prédécesseur à la tête de ce clan, Joshua. Il va t'enseigner rapidement tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur les loups, sur notre mode de vie. Il va également t'aider à totalement apprivoiser ton loup intérieur. Certes, ta première transformation s'est relativement bien passée, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu te contrôles, il suffit de voir la douleur que tu ressens, lorsque la transformation arrive. En outre, je te crois capable de te transformer le jour… Mais nous ne le saurons que si tu parviens à contrôler ton loup. Pour les exercices physiques, tu les réaliseras deux jours par semaine avec un autre professeur que je te présenterai bientôt. Bonne journée ! »

Greyback les laissa là, tous les deux silencieux. Rapidement, pourtant, le vieux Joshua fit une entrée en matière brutale et claire : Draco devait sagement l'écouter et s'il avait une question à poser, il n'avait qu'à attendre la dernière heure de la journée. Là, il serait d'humeur à supporter la curiosité d'un gamin mal tombé. Enfin, il lui recommanda d'enchanter une plume pour prendre des notes « Puisque tu es un sorcier ».

La journée lui parut longue, bien que Joshua fut nettement plus intéressant que le professeur Guilbert. Le vieux loup n'hésitait pas à le réprimander s'il baillait aux corneilles, alors qu'il lui racontait l'histoire des loups, comment ils avaient décidé de fonder un village et comment un sorcier avait déposé de multiples protections sur lui.

« Il était lié à l'alpha fondateur du village et une terrible guerre avait lieue, dans le monde magique. L'embêtant, avec les sorciers, c'est qu'ils ont tendance à penser que les loups-garous sont leurs gentils toutous de combat… Jusqu'à ce que la guerre s'arrête… Là, nous sommes juste les ennemis à tuer… Les monstres qui, soit disant, dévorent leurs enfants. Il existe bien entendu des loups qui tuent les humains… Mais ce sont généralement des lycans solitaires qui n'appartiennent pas à ce clan. Malheureusement, nous payons pour les erreurs des autres. »

Draco le vit baisser la tête, à ses mots. Nul doute que Joshua avait souffert du traitement des humains, voir même des sorciers, vu la haine qu'il nourrissait envers eux. Lui-même devait admettre qu'avant de venir habiter dans le village, il avait longtemps méprisé cette espèce. Mais dix jours passés à les fréquenter l'avaient obligé à réviser son jugement. Bien sûr, ils étaient… bestiaux. Mais ils étaient humains. Ils avaient un sens étonnant de la famille, respectaient des traditions parfois ancestrales que mêmes les sorciers avaient abandonnées. Et leur dévotion pour leur lié ou leurs enfants était… émouvante.

Lui-même, depuis qu'il était devenu un loup, avait changé considérablement. L'autorité ne l'énervait plus, même si une part de lui pleurait après son indépendance. C'était l'alpha en sommeil. Celui qui attendait l'âge adulte. Il y avait fort à craindre qu'une fois le rite passé, il s'isole, car incapable de supporter l'autorité de Greyback. Si bien que Draco craignait presque le rite. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Totalement seul. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours en appeler à Devis Malfoy. Mais il savait pour avoir reçu une éducation solide que les vampires et les loups-garous ne faisaient pas bon ménage. A moins qu'il ne se lie avec quelqu'un d'ici le rite, il allait se retrouver seul, probablement…

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Juillet s'écoula, alors que Draco apprenait encore et encore les rites des loups. Joshua était un professeur intransigeant. Même s'il n'était pas habilité à donner des leçons de combat à Draco, il était vif pour un vieillard et chaque retard se voyait puni d'un coup de poing douloureux. Si autrefois, Draco aurait poussé des hurlements hystériques face à un tel comportement, à présent, il ne disait rien et subissait sans se plaindre. Joshua n'essayait pas de le torturer, il était ainsi.

Un jour qu'ils avaient parlé du rôle de l'alpha dans le clan, Draco profita de la fin de la journée pour poser des questions.

« Vous étiez l'alpha, avant Greyback, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix ointe de respect.

-En effet, répondit Joshua. Je dois la jolie cicatrice de mon visage au jeune alpha actuel… »

Draco se retint de rire. Jeune ? Greyback ? Bon, peut-être du point de vue de Joshua.

« Est-ce… douloureux ? demanda-t-il. D'être un alpha et d'être… euh…

-Seul ? demanda l'homme. Un peu. J'ai souvent l'envie d'avoir ma propre meute… L'ancienne me manque. Et bien, techniquement, je suis toujours de ce village. Mais pas les soirs de pleine lune. Je dois partir tôt, le matin, avant la transformation. M'éloigner pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être vu comme un ennemi par le reste de la meute…

-Le fait que vous soyez un ancien ne vous protège donc pas ?

-Non, répondit Joshua. Au contraire. Greyback pourrait craindre que certains anciens loups se joignent à moi pour se liguer contre lui. Il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer, si un tel doute venait s'immiscer en lui. Alors je dois partir.

-Et pour les potentiels alphas ? demanda Draco. Comment ça se passe ? »

Joshua le regarda de ses grands yeux délavés, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu t'en inquiète, hein ? C'est normal, après tout, tu es le plus proche de la majorité. Tout dépend de la personne. Certains potentiels alphas deviennent de sages petits loups obéissant, décevant ainsi la meute qui espérait peut-être un nouveau chef. D'autres restent ici, tentant de contrôler leur forte envie de devenir le chef… mais ça ne tient jamais. Il peut alors y avoir plusieurs cas de figure. Ils défient le chef, perdent et s'en vont. Ils perdent ou restent et se soumettent bien malgré eux. Ou ils gagnent et deviennent le chef. »

Draco hocha pensivement la tête. Il pourrait donc rester…

« Donc, si je décidais de rester…

-Tu pourrais, lui dit Joshua. Mais attends-toi à souffrir, surtout les soirs de pleine lune. D'ailleurs, en parlant de pleine lune, la suivante est pour bientôt. Et tu n'es toujours pas parvenu à entrer en contact avec ton loup intérieur. N'oublie pas de faire tes exercices de méditation avant de dormir… »

Draco hocha de la tête alors que Joshua s'éloignait. Il devait, chaque soir, méditer. Tenter d'entrer en contact avec le loup en lui. Bien que Greyback soit persuadé qu'il en était capable, Draco n'avait pas encore réussi à se transformer en plein jour. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à rencontrer son loup, il n'y parviendrait pas, ce qui le frustrait énormément. Gabriel lui avait expliqué que dans ce genre de cas, on parvenait à voir le loup, comme s'il était en face de nous. Draco ne s'était pas vu, lors de sa transformation. Il se souvenait de ses pattes avant blanches… C'était tout. Et cela le frustrait tellement… Il mourrait d'envie de se voir !

Le problème principal était que, tant qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de son loup intérieur, il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Il ne pouvait donc pas encore se battre contre les autres garçons et hommes du clan. Il était trop imprévisible et risquait de tuer quelqu'un ou d'être tué, à cause d'un mauvais contrôle de sa puissance… Et puissant, il l'était. Draco avait été surpris lorsque, voulant récupérer un objet qui avait roulé sous le canapé, il avait soulevé ce dernier sans même se fatiguer. D'une seule main ! Il en était resté prostré pendant dix minutes, à la grande hilarité de Greyback qui avait assisté à la scène.

Sa force n'était pas son seul changement. Son caractère avait évolué. Il n'avait plus peur, pour bien des choses. Il se savait plus fort que bien d'autres choses. Il se pliait à l'autorité de Greyback, protégeait les plus jeunes alors que le fait d'aider quelqu'un l'aurait fait rire, avant sa transformation. Et sa magie avait changé. Elle était devenue plus brute, plus animale. Ses sorts étaient parfois moins contrôlés, plus forts… Bien que… moins que certains sorciers, s'il se souvenait bien de l'impressionnant expelliarmus de Potter.

D'autres petites choses le troublaient. Il supportait difficilement l'eau, bien que se laver était quelque chose qu'il faisait quotidiennement, car son hygiène était quelque chose de primordial pour lui. Il supportait ses cheveux devenus un peu plus longs alors qu'il avait détesté ça autrefois. Le froid lui faisait à présent horreur, même s'il le supportait mieux qu'avant. Le loup en lui avait besoin de chaleur. Sans quoi, il grondait de rage.

Le lait était devenu une drogue. Greyback l'avait prévenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas en boire trop, mais dès qu'on lui en servait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'avaler goulûment. Ça avait un goût exquis… Mais rien ne valait la viande. Qu'elle soit crue ou cuite. Quoi qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, il remarqua qu'il la préférait crue et bien saignante… il en était à la fois horrifié mais satisfait, lorsqu'il déchirait la chaire d'un grand coup de dent.

L'approche de la pleine lune exacerbait ses sens. Il entendait mieux, sentait mieux, voyait mieux… et l'excitation qu'il ressentait était de plus en plus forte. Son énervement à ne pas percevoir son loup intérieur également.

« Mais merde ! s'énerva-t-il, un soir. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le percevoir ? La pleine lune est demain ! Je vais souffrir à cause de ce cabochon qui reste caché ! »

Greyback, occupé à lire un long parchemin, leva la tête dans sa direction.

« Tu ne médites pas assez…

-Pas assez ? s'énerva Draco. Je fais ça chaque soir, pendant des heures ! J'ai beau me détendre, ne penser à rien… que dale, il m'ignore. Est-ce qu'il peut bouder ? Est-ce qu'il me boude ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !! »

Son alpha répondit par un rire moqueur.

« Peut-être devrais-tu penser à un endroit où tu te sens bien. Tu ne médites pas, tu essayes de te vider la tête et c'est impossible. Essaye de penser à un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Un endroit où tu es heureux… Il y sera peut-être… »

Draco eut une moue sceptique. Après un moment, il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Un endroit où il se sentait bien ? Pendant un long moment, il y réfléchit. Le manoir Malfoy ? Non… Il ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise, depuis que Voldemort y avait installé ses quartiers… Alors quoi ? Quel endroit… ?

Fermant les yeux, il se força à réfléchir. Il fut légèrement surpris lorsque ses pensées l'amenèrent vers Poudlard. Poudlard, avant sa sixième année. Avant qu'il n'y fasse entrer des mangemorts… Avant qu'il n'entraîne la mort de son directeur… Oui, il s'était senti en sécurité à Poudlard… il s'était senti protégé… Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il revoyait la salle commune des Serpentard. Un peu trop froide, peut-être ? Mais non… Seule la décoration était froide. Il y faisait chaud, en vérité. Il se vit pousser le portrait pour entrer à l'intérieur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur l'entourer. Oui, c'était ça. Il se sentait bien, là.

S'avançant lentement, Draco regarda les murs sombres des cachots, les décorations vertes et argentés… Cela lui manquait… Il voulait tellement y retourner…Alors qu'il pensait à cela, il sursauta. Il se croyait seul, dans la salle commune, mais quelqu'un d'autre était là. Juste devant la cheminée. Les flammes coloraient son pelage d'un voile doré. Mais il était blanc, intégralement. Du bout de la queue aux oreilles. Son museau était noir et ses yeux argentés. Il était magnifique. Draco s'approcha, mais il se figea lorsque le loup se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Les mêmes yeux s'affrontaient, cherchant à savoir qui aurait le dessus. Après un moment, Draco reprit son avancée. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux. Laisser la dominance au loup était une mauvaise idée. Mais pour autant, il ne voulait pas l'écraser. Il voulait être son égal.

Le loup du le sentir, car il finit par se tourner vers le feu dans l'âtre. Draco sourit et regarda les flammes lui aussi, alors qu'il s'installait près du grand animal.

« Et bien, murmura-t-il. Voilà qui est satisfaisant… »

Un simple grognement lui répondit et Draco sourit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, deux grandes oreilles blanches ainsi qu'une longue queue étaient apparues sur lui. Il les garda toute la journée !

oOo

Le mois de juillet s'acheva, août commençant. Avec lui vinrent les premiers duels de Draco. Grâce à sa rencontre avec son loup, il maîtrisait mieux sa force. Et celle-ci était colossale, si bien qu'il battait sans difficultés les plus jeunes. Les loups aguerris utilisaient la ruse contre lui et il perdait souvent, à cause de ça. Son professeur, Hystéria, était fière de lui.

« Si tu ne deviens pas un alpha, alors moi, je jure allégeance aux vampires ! »

Draco avait promis de se souvenir de cette promesse.

Le temps passait vite et il oublia presque qu'une guerre avait lieu, à l'extérieur. Souvent, Greyback partait et Draco savait où il se rendait… Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à profiter de sa nouvelle forme. Un jour, pourtant, il se rappela que le monde extérieur existait. Il venait de se lever et descendait pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit Greyback et Chyreer discuter.

« …il est furieux que Potter lui ait échappé… Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment fait ce foutu gosse, mais il a une chance du tonnerre…, disait Greyback.

-Tant que le monstre est fixé sur cet enfant, nous sommes relativement tranquilles, reprit Chyreer. Mais il est dommage que nous ne l'ayons pas sous la main… Peut-être pourrait-il nous aider…

-Nous aider ? se moqua Greyback. Non, c'est un combat entre Vol… enfin, entre Potter et lui. Toutefois, il est clair que nous avons tout intérêt à ce que ce gamin gagne… Si Dumbledore avait daigné oublier un instant mes crimes passés, il nous l'aurait peut-être confié… Ici, il aurait été en sécurité… L'autre ne l'aurait jamais trouvé et il aurait pu se préparer ou… ou en tout cas, être caché et protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte à l'affronter. Mais non, ce vieux gâteux ne m'a jamais pardonné mes années de folie… La haine que son petit protégé loup-garou me porte y est pour beaucoup, d'ailleurs… »

L'accent de douleur dans la voix de Greyback fit frissonner Draco. Lupin… l'alpha en parlait très peu, mais à chaque fois, il semblait souffrir. Pourquoi ? Draco ne comprenait pas… Après un moment, il décida de se faire remarquer en descendant le reste des marches des escaliers avec peu de discrétion, sifflant joyeusement.

« Oh, bonjour Greyback, Chyreer ! »

Les deux loups le regardèrent avec une pointe de moquerie alors que Draco se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« En voilà un qui ne se préoccupe pas de la guerre, dit Chyreer. Il est tout bonnement trop joyeux… s'en est presque agaçant ! »

Draco sourit en l'entendant. C'était vrai, il ne se préoccupait pas de la guerre, ni de Potter ou de Voldemort, bien que parfois, il craignait que le second ne l'appelle. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers Greyback d'un œil interrogateur. L'alpha comprit aussitôt.

« Il ne t'a pas demandé, lui dit l'homme. Pour l'instant, il a autre chose à penser que toi… Ce qui est heureux, d'ailleurs. Rogue m'a demandé de tes nouvelles… je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait pour ton père, car Lucius était présent, même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas écouter… Je l'ai bien vu se détendre en apprenant que tu maîtrisais parfaitement ton loup et que ta force était tout à fait remarquable, pour un louveteau d'à peine deux mois… »

Draco sourit. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa famille, depuis qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois dans le manoir. Sa mère criait haut et fort qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Quant à son père… il se contentait de l'ignorer. Cela était sans doute la pire blessure de Draco.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le village en compagnie de Joshua, des petites fées voltigeant autour de lui, il y pensa vaguement, se recevant aussitôt un coup de bâton sur la tête pour son inattention. Draco grogna avec menace, mais il lança un regard d'excuse à son professeur aussitôt. Ce dernier ne supportait pas qu'un louveteau lui montre les dents et devenait fort violent, dans ce genre de situation.

« Désolé, s'exclama rapidement Draco. Je pensais… à mes parents. »

Joshua l'excusa. Toute la meute était consciente du rejet des parents du petit nouveau. Beaucoup de loups étaient dans le même cas. Ils comprenaient sa douleur, mais savaient qu'elle passerait vite. Enfin… façon de parler.

Le mois de septembre vit arriver la première excursion de Draco dans le monde humain. Selon Joshua, se contrôler était simple, lorsqu'on était en compagnie de loups. Mais avec des humains, c'était différent. Car ils étaient 'de la nourriture sur patte', pour certains loups. Mais Draco ne ressentit aucune tentation. Tout juste un peu d'inquiétude à l'idée d'être montré du doigt et d'entendre des hommes crier au loup. Mais aucun ne sembla même remarquer sa présence. Certaines filles gloussèrent en le regardant, leurs yeux le dévorant des pieds à la tête. Draco aurait pu en être heureux si les relations sexuelles ne lui étaient pas interdites à cause du lien. Il en avait été horrifié, en l'apprenant.

« Sauf si tu veux te lier à la première petite pute venue, lui avait dit Joshua, je te déconseille d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit. Car si elle est consentante et si la personne ressent ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de sentiment pour toi, même refoulé, tu te retrouveras lié à elle pour toujours ! »

Il devait donc faire abstinence, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve _la_ personne. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas facile, d'ailleurs.

Ce qui troubla le plus Draco, lorsqu'il se balada dans les rues, se fut les odeurs. Elles étaient si nombreuses, si diversifiées… Certaines l'excitaient, d'autres lui donnaient envie de vomir… Alors qu'il passait près d'un petit square sinistre, dans Londres, il sentit une délicate odeur d'agrumes qui le fit gémir. Il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait venir, mais cela lui donna envie de la chercher pour la renifler avec plus d'intensité. Mais Joshua le rappela et il s'éloigna à contre cœur. Qu'importe cette odeur magnifique… ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter.

Quand il rentra au village – dont il connaissait l'emplacement exact et où il pouvait dorénavant transplaner sans difficulté, il parla longuement à Greyback des sensations ressenties dans Londres, tout en rangeant les vêtements nouvellement achetés. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était vu prêter de nombreux habits par les loups, mais Greyback avait fini par lui donner un peu d'argent pour qu'il s'en achète. D'où venait-il ? Draco l'ignorait et ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait _enfin_ des vêtements à sa taille et à son goût !

Après cette première excursion, Draco en fit de nombreuses autres, bien qu'il évitât la ville, après avoir découvert combien l'odeur des bois et de la campagne était agréable, comparé à celle de la pollution urbaine. En plus, il ne rencontrait pas d'humains, ce qui lui plaisait car le désir qu'ils éveillaient en lui, par leur odeur parfois alléchante, le dérangeait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pensé à la personne avec qui il se lierait… Tout juste y avait-il vaguement songé, lorsqu'il pensait à sa solitude future… mais rencontrer d'autres personnes lui rappelait sans arrêt que sa vie, dans ce domaine particulier, allait être difficile. Qui aimerait se lier avec un loup-garou quand l'image véhiculée par ce dernier était si… négative ?

Au final, Draco se sentait un peu vide et seul. Mais il s'accrochait à la meute pour ne pas tomber dans une déprime plus que malvenue. C'était ainsi que Greyback avait fini par plonger dans la folie et par mordre des enfants, afin de ne plus être seul… Jusqu'à ce que Joshua, exacerbé par la mauvaise réputation que construisait Greyback, ne le ramène de force dans la meute ou le jeune alpha avait fini par l'affronter pour en devenir le chef. Dès lors, l'homme s'était considérablement assagi.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans la lande anglaise, pensant justement à son alpha, Draco se figea en sentant une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oubliée. Une odeur d'agrumes entêtante. Il ferma les yeux et inspira brutalement. Elle était dans le vent et donc, très facilement repérable. C'est dans sans aucune hésitation qu'il s'élança dans la direction du parfum sucré et amer. Il y en avait d'autre avec elle. Deux odeurs dont une un peu terreuse et une autre florale. La première lui fit froncer le nez, la seconde lui donna simplement un sentiment de chaleur. Sans doute une fille. Mais sa préférée restait celle des agrumes, bien qu'il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Agacé de ne pas savoir, il s'approcha d'avantage, jusqu'à apercevoir une petite tente. Il y avait un petit feu juste devant… Draco s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir perçu, trop concentré qu'il était.

Réalisant soudain que les personnes vivantes dans cette tente pouvaient ne pas le voir arriver avec joie, il se cacha rapidement dans un sapin. Il attendit un long moment, allongeant inconsciemment ses oreilles qui se couvrirent de fourrure afin de tenter de percevoir des voix. Mais rien n'était perceptible. Il comprit pourquoi rapidement. Il y avait des protections magiques, tout autour du lieu. La seule chose qui l'aidait à trouver la tente était l'odeur qu'il avait suivie…

Il attendit un long moment, les sens aux aguets, avant que quelqu'un ne sorte de la tente. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu d'abord le visage souriant et les cheveux roux d'un Weasley. Ron Weasley, pour être exact. Ce dernier se moquait manifestement d'une Hermione Granger à l'air ronchon qui le suivait.

« _Les odeurs de terre et de fleurs_, réalisa Draco. _Donc, la dernière… Celle qui sent les agrumes… »_

La réponse vint avec un fort coup de vent alors qu'un Potter à l'air épuisé sortait de la tente à son tour. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient remarquablement impressionnantes. Malgré leur apparition hors de la tente, Draco n'entendait toujours rien. Il percevait juste une odeur. Agacé, il eut envie de s'approcher avant de réaliser que le trio ne serait pas ravi de le voir arriver. Alors à la place, il resta là. Granger cuisinait quelque chose sur le petit feu. L'odeur de la nourriture monta à ses narines et il sentit son ventre se crisper. La lune était de plus en plus ronde et son envie de viande de plus en plus présente.

« _Suis-je vraiment si stupide ? »_

Draco eut un sourire moqueur et se concentra. Se transformer en plein jour lui demandait encore beaucoup d'énergie, mais la nuit, tout était plus simple, surtout si la lune était proche. Il prit donc l'apparence du loup et sortit de derrière son arbre. La première à le remarquer fut Granger. Elle poussa un petit cri en se levant vivement et Draco recula prudemment, inquiet. Et si elle l'attaquait. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Potter et Weasley tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et le virent. Le premier écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que le second blanchissait considérablement.

A petit pas prudent, gigotant énormément sur place, Draco s'approcha d'eux. Il sentit les barrières magiques, mais les franchit sans difficulté. Aussitôt, les voix furent perceptibles.

« C'est soit un animagus, soit un animal sauvage, disait Weasley. Dans les deux cas, on est en danger ! »

Potter l'écoutait mais ne semblait pas réagir. Granger fut celle qui leva sa baguette en premier. Elle lui lança un sort et Draco se laissa toucher. Il l'avait reconnu. C'était le sort visant à annuler la transformation animagus. Mais n'en étant pas un, rien ne se produisit. Granger déglutit.

« Oh mon dieu, dit-elle. C'est un vrai loup ! »

Weasley sembla se figer totalement alors que Potter fronçait les sourcils. Pour s'amuser, Draco poussa un petit grognement.

« Merde, Hermione, attaque-le ! »

Les autres n'avaient pas leur baguette sous la main….

« _Idiots_ », pensa Draco.

Il cessa de s'approcher et s'assit sagement.

« Quelles sont les possibilités que ce loup soit… gentil ? demanda Hermione, tremblante.

-Aucune ! répondit Weasley. Il doit sans doute se demander lequel de nous il veut manger en premier !!! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Les manger ? Quelle horreur ! Quoi que… Potter et son adorable odeur devait avoir un goût savoureux.

« Il a levé les yeux au ciel ! remarqua le si célèbre survivant. Hermione, ton sort a-t-il vraiment fonctionné ?

-Oui, répondit la concernée, outrée. Il est impossible qu'il n'ait pas marché… Il devrait… il aurait du reprendre sa forme humaine ! »

Comprenant qu'il s'était grillé tout seul, Draco poussa un soupir. Il se releva pour trottiner joyeusement, jappant presque avec moquerie dans leur direction.

« Il se fout de notre gueule ! s'exclama Weasley, manifestement très réceptif.

-Il est humain, cingla Harry. Reprends ta forme, si tu l'oses ! »

Draco cessa de parader et recula d'un air effrayé. Harry eut une moue alors qu'il s'arrêtait. Amusé, Draco leva une patte qu'il posa sur son museau, comme pour tenter de se protéger.

« Je crois qu'il a peur qu'on l'attaque s'il le fait », dit Hermione, définitivement très intelligente.

Aussitôt, Draco remua la tête de haut en bas.

« Dites, dit Weasley, inquiet. S'il n'est pas animagus et qu'il n'est pas un loup, alors… »

Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Au même moment, Granger glapit.

« Mais oui ! Il est… Mon dieu ! Il est bien trop grand que pour être un loup normal ! »

Draco souffla. Manquait plus que ça !

« C'est… c'est, balbutia Weasley. Mais… Ce n'est pas la pleine lune ! »

Agacé, Draco se coucha au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche, semblant presque sourire.

« Certains loups-garous savent se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune, fit remarquer Hermione. Regarde Greyback….

-Merlin, tu crois que c'est lui ? demanda aussitôt Weasley. Je vais chercher ma baguette ! »

Il voulut rentrer dans la tente, mais Potter l'arrêta.

« S'il avait voulu nous attaquer, ce serait déjà fait, dit très justement le jeune héros sorcier. Allons, reprends ta forme humaine. On ne t'attaquera que si tu fais quelque chose de mauvais… »

Draco leva encore les yeux au ciel. Ça, il était prêt à en douter…

« Promis », reprit Potter, manifestement certain que Draco le croirait.

Ce dernier hésita. Il se rappela que Greyback aurait apprécié que Potter soit au village, afin d'être protégé. Et il est certain qu'il le serait plus que là, au beau milieu des bois, dans une petite tente ridicule !

Après un long débat intérieur, il se redressa sur ses pattes avant et reprit lentement forme humaine. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'absence totale de vêtements, ceux-ci étant restés sous le sapin. Il rougit et se concentra vivement pour que sa longue queue blanche apparaisse et s'enroule autour de sa taille, dissimulant ainsi son entrejambe. Devant lui, le trio le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Draco gigota sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Euh… Hello ? » dit-il.

**A suivre…**

Ouais, je sais… C'est méchant, ça ! Niark ! A dans un moiiiis ! (ou demain, pour les RAR du chapitre 1)


	3. Soumission

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** J'avance, j'avance, lentement mais sûrement dans l'écriture de ma petite histoire. J'ai décidé que si j'arrivais au chapitre 15 avant la publication du chapitre 5, je posterais à raison de deux chapitres par semaine… Mais vu que je ne suis qu'au 9 (que j'entame aujourd'hui), on en est encore loin… Sans oublier que je ne dois pas négliger MF, sinon, je risque de me faire écharper également de ce côté…

Bref ! Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 1. Je m'en excuse, le travail, la fatigue, une patronne tyrannique et cinglée m'en ont empêchée. Mais promis, ça n'arrivera plus ! Sur ce… Bonne lecture d'avance !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Je ne sais pas si ça intéresse quelqu'un de le savoir, mais personnellement, j'apprécie lorsqu'un auteur me dit ce qu'il écoute (si l'auteur est, comme moi, inspiré par la musique). Ainsi, ce chapitre a été savamment bercé par l'OST 2 de Naruto Shippuden, avec la chanson nommée Kokuten (c'est la 18e chanson de l'OST). Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube ou non… Sinon, ben… tant pis ! loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en milieu de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Pour l'instant, y'en a 8 !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2**** : Soumission **

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, Draco se retrouva étalé au sol, ficelé de la tête au pied. Il grogna douloureusement et tenta de s'asseoir, mais les cordes l'en empêchèrent.

« Merde, Potter, tu avais promis ! s'énerva Draco.

-J'ai promis qu'on ne t'attaquerait pas. Pas qu'on ne se protégerait pas. Non seulement tu es le bâtard responsable de l'attaque sur Poudlard l'année dernière, mais tu es devenu un loup-garou ?

-C'est papa Malfoy qui doit être content », ironisa Weasley.

Draco gronda douloureusement. L'attaquer directement sur sa plus grosse blessure… Voilà qui n'était pas très gentil.

« Merde, j'aurais pu vous attaquer mille fois depuis que je vous ai trouvé mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! s'énerva-t-il. Laissez-moi au moins m'asseoir dignement !

-Et tu veux peut-être qu'on te donne un petit coussin pour ton royal fessier et de la nourriture, aussi ?

-J'aurais rien contre la nourriture, dit Draco, moqueur. Mais non, ça ira pour le coussin. Allez, merde, ne soyez pas si rancunier…

-Rancunier ? s'énerva Granger. C'est le sale bâtard qui nous a fait vivre un enfer, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, qui dit ça ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous croire et juste me barrer ! Tout ça à cause d'une putain d'odeur ! »

Un long silence accueillit sa phrase avant que Granger ne demande :

« Une odeur ? »

Draco haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il avait flairé Potter et que cela lui avait plu ! Et puis quoi ?

« Je te conseille de répondre, Malfoy, gronda Potter, soudainement très proche de lui. Sinon, tu risques d'avoir très mal ! »

Draco sentit une baguette se poser contre sa gorge. Mais pire que tout, il sentit la délicieuse fragrance de Potter. Avec un couinement honteux, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et plaqua son nez le long de l'avant bras de Potter. Granger hoqueta et Weasley cria à Harry de se méfier, mais Draco se contenta de renifler la peau chaleureuse.

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de le renifler ? demanda Weasley, stupéfait.

-On dirait bien, répondit Granger.

-Arrête ça ! » s'agaça Potter, le repoussant.

Draco grogna, agacé. Sérieux, il était mal installé et il avait froid. Le loup en lui bougonnait contre ce mauvais traitement. Il savait qu'il pouvait briser les cordes, en y mettant du sien… Mais il était menacé de deux baguettes magiques, dont une appuyée contre sa gorge.

« Ecoutez, je vous jure sur ma meute que je ne vous veux pas de mal ! Je ne savais même pas qui était dans cette tente avant que vous n'en sortiez. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je n'ai pas la marque sur mon bras !

-C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas, dit Granger, d'une voix légèrement gênée. Je l'ai bien vu étant donné qu'il est… euh…

-Nu, Granger, dit Draco. Je suis intégralement nu ! Et j'ai froid ! Et je ne supporte pas le froid !

-Pauvre petit aristo, se moqua Weasley.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, gronda Draco. Depuis que je suis un loup, je ne supporte pas ça. Allez, s'il vous plait… Je ne vous attaquerai pas, je vous l'ai dit ! Je n'ai même pas ma baguette, elle est restée dans mes vêtements, sous le sapin ! Allez la chercher avec eux… Ainsi, moi, je m'habille et vous, vous êtes certains que je ne vous attaque pas ! »

Il y eut un long silence. Couché sur le sol, Draco ne voyait rien.

« Hermione, va les chercher, ordonna Potter.

-Quoi ? s'énerva Weasley. Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser libre ! C'est Draco Malfoy !

-Je sais, répondit l'autre. Mais Malfoy ou pas, on ne peut pas le laisser à poil indéfiniment ! On va lui prendre sa baguette et quand il sera habillé, on lui ligotera les mains et les pieds…

-Trop aimable », marmonna Draco.

Il souffla lorsque les cordes qui l'enserraient disparurent. Ses vêtements lui furent jetés sur la tête et Draco grogna. Vraiment, ses Gryffondor, quelle délicatesse ! Péniblement, il s'habilla, ignorant le regard méfiant des deux garçons et le rougissement gêné de Granger. Quand il fut décent, des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de des chevilles.

« Et mes chaussures, j'y ai pas droit ? demanda-t-il.

-Soit content d'avoir les vêtements, répliqua Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Draco souffla. Vraiment pas faciles, ceux-là.

« En toute sincérité ? dit-il. Je me promenais gaiement lorsque je suis tombé sur vous… »

En réponse, Weasley lui décocha un coup de pied dans la cuisse, le faisant gronder avec rage. Weasley ne se doutait pas de combien il pouvait être dangereux.

« Je te le déconseille, lui dit Potter, plaçant sa baguette sur son front. Réponds honnêtement…

-Mais c'est la vérité ! lui dit Draco, agacé. Je me promenais réellement sans aucune raison ! Joshua m'avait donné l'autorisation d'aller à l'extérieur du village pour me familiariser avec les hommes normaux… mais j'ai la ville en horreur, il y a beaucoup trop d'odeurs, ça finit par me rendre malade. Alors je suis venu dans les bois… Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous ! Mais après un moment, j'ai fini par sentir des odeurs, à nouveau. Autre que celles des animaux et des bois, je veux dire… ça m'a étonné, alors je suis venu voir. Je me suis planqué dans le sapin en attendant de voir qui était là… Je n'aurais pas du m'approcher, mais sérieux, votre viande sent vraiment bon et j'ai une dale d'enfer. Je pensais faire le gentil louloup qui veut un peu de nourriture… Faut-il que vous soyez si… observateurs ! »

Il n'allait pas dire intelligent… Certes, il admettait que Granger méritait des honneurs pour l'avoir reconnu tout de suite, mais de là à la complimenter…

« Tu nous as flairer ? demanda Granger, stupéfaite.

-Oui, répondit Draco d'une voix basse. J'ai senti une odeur de terre, de fleur et d'agrume. Vos odeurs respectives. Celle aux agrumes me plaisait bien… je voulais juste voir qui s'était… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était vous…

-Qui sent l'agrume, demanda Weasley, portant son bras à son nez. Je sens l'agrume ?

-Non, répondit Draco. La terre. Granger sent la fleur… »

Les deux concernés se tournèrent aussitôt vers Potter. Ce dernier regardait ses membres avec curiosité.

« Je ne sens rien, dit-il.

-C'est normal, souffla Draco. C'est votre odeur corporelle… on ne la sent généralement pas sur soi-même. Granger pourrait peut-être te sentir… Ou Weasley. Mais il faut avoir un bon nez. »

Un silence accueillit sa révélation. Weasley semblait perturbé par ses explications. Draco souffla alors qu'il portait les yeux sur la viande abandonnée près du feu. Elle saignait un peu… C'était vraiment très tentant d'y plonger les dents… Mais il avait des manières… Et il était toujours menacé par Potter.

« Depuis quand tu es un… un loup-garou ? demanda Granger, hésitante.

-Depuis fin juin, répondit honnêtement Draco. C'est un accident. Le Serpent m'a puni car je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Il m'a envoyé surveiller les loups-garous… Il n'avait pas confiance en eux, à raison d'ailleurs. Je n'aurai pas du être mordu, Greyback avait ordonné à la meute de ne pas me toucher. Les nuits de pleine lune, je devais rester dans sa maison… aucun adulte digne de ce nom n'aurait désobéit à Greyback… mais les enfants n'ont pas encore conscience de la hiérarchie de la meute et l'un d'eux est entré dans la maison… Pour autant, il n'était pas dangereux car les enfants prennent de la potion tue-loup tant qu'ils ne sont pas capables de maîtriser le loup en eux… Mais celui qui est entré dans la maison cette nuit là s'est blessé… j'ai voulu l'aider, mais je lui ai fait mal alors il m'a mordu… »

A nouveau, les trois Gryffondor se turent. Puis, étonné, Potter dit :

« Greyback est contre Vol…

-Ne dis pas son nom ! s'exclama Draco. Il est tabou !

-Tabou ! s'exclama Weasley. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils nous ont trouvé à Londres… Je te l'avais dit, Harry, qu'il ne fallait pas dire son nom !

-Tabou ? demanda Potter, ignorant.

-Chaque fois que quelqu'un dit son nom, les mangemorts transplanent automatiquement à l'endroit où se trouve l'idiot qui l'a prononcé, expliqua Draco. Donc, si tu le dis, protection ou non, ils viendront. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, l'alpha est contre le serpent. Au début, l'autre décharné l'a appâté avec la promesse que les loups seront enfin considérés comme des humains… mais Greyback a vite comprit que c'était un mensonge. Malheureusement, il avait juré fidélité. Et lorsqu'un alpha jure, c'est pour la vie… Il n'a donc pas le choix de le servir, bien qu'il espère sans arrêt qu'il soit détruit. J'ai entendu Greyback en parler avec Chyreer, il y a peu. Il se plaignait que Dumbledore ne lui ai pas fait confiance…

-Il s'en plaignait ? s'étonna Ron. Tu m'étonnes qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance, ce type mords des enfants !

-Il ne le fait plus, s'énerva Draco. Il l'a fait à une époque parce qu'il se sentait seul, il ne voulait pas…

-Il se sentait seul ? glapit Hermione. Et ça l'excuse ?

-Quand on connaît les loups-garous, oui ! répliqua Draco. Greyback vivait au village où il était un alpha isolé. L'alpha est le mal dominant de la meute. Lorsqu'un jeune devient alpha, il est repoussé par le supérieur en titre qui était, à l'époque, Joshua. Isolé et énervé, Greyback a quitté le village… mais un alpha ne supporte pas longtemps la solitude. Nous sommes fait pour être chef de meute, pour être entouré de personne… Alors Greyback est devenu fou de chagrin et de solitude. Il a commencé à mordre, principalement des enfants, car ils sont plus facilement contrôlables que des adultes…

-Contrôlables, dit Weasley, horrifié.

-J'entends par là que les enfants apprivoisent plus rapidement leur loup intérieur, répondit Draco. Un adulte a tendance à se braquer contre le loup et à rejeter sa nature, ce qui en fait des êtres assoiffés de sang et dangereux…

-A t'entendre, les loups-garous sont des êtres gentils et mignons, fit remarquer Weasley.

-Ils le sont, s'ils ont une meute, répondit Draco. Un alpha se tiendra calme s'il est entouré. Et sa meute lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas menacés, ils sont calmes... »

Granger l'écoutait, fascinée. Il pouvait presque l'entendre prendre des notes mentalement. Quant à Weasley, il semblait sceptique. Potter, lui, continuait de le menacer, le visage inexpressif.

« Donc, dit-il d'une voix lente, Greyback est contre l'autre ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu fasses quelque chose pour le détruire…

-On fait quelque chose, s'énerva Weasley.

-Ouais, du camping, répondit Draco, moqueur.

-Non, on…

-Ron ! coupa Potter, menaçant. Tais-toi. »

Weasley obéit sagement, ce qui étonna Draco. Il regarda Potter. Le survivant semblait réellement épuisé et inquiet. Il devait se sentir harcelé et dans l'insécurité. Sans compter qu'il avait ses amis sous sa responsabilité.

« Si vous venez au village, aucun mal ne vous sera fait, leur promit Draco. Le Serpent ignore où il se trouve, Greyback ne lui a pas révéler. Je peux vous jurer qu'il ne vous fera rien…

-Comme si ta promesse valait quelque chose, lui dit Ron, moqueur. Harry, on devrait lui lancer un sort d'amnésie et s'en débarrasser vite ! »

Potter sembla considérer l'option. Draco le regarda d'un air hésitant.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut nous prouver que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda le survivant. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer que tu n'essayes pas de juste nous tromper.

-Je n'ai pas la marque, dit à nouveau Draco.

-Et ça ne veut rien dire, nous le savons très bien toi et moi, lui dit Potter. Ton absence de marque ne t'a pas empêché d'attaquer Dumbledore l'année dernière. »

Draco siffla entre ses dents, agacé.

« J'aurai pu vous attaquer depuis longtemps, dit-il.

-Encore une fois ça ne prouve rien, lui dit Harry. Si ta mission est de nous amener à lui, tu as eu le comportement parfait… »

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour prouver sa bonne foi. Après un moment, il regarda Granger qui fixait la scène avec attention.

« Tu ne connais pas un sort ? lui demanda-t-il. Un sort qui fasse dire la vérité ? »

Granger sembla surprise qu'il lui pose la question. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Non, dit-elle. Il n'y a que le véritassérum qui fonctionne et nous n'en avons pas. »

Draco soupira à nouveau. C'était bien sa vaine, même le dictionnaire des sorts ambulant ne savait pas l'aider !

« Alors je ne sais pas comment vous prouver que je ne mens pas, leur dit Draco. Je pourrais demander à Greyback de venir… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'entende d'aussi loin… à supposer qu'il puisse percevoir ma voix sous sa forme humaine…

-Percevoir ta voix ? demanda Hermione.

-En tant que loup, je peux appeler mon alpha à distance… enfin, quand je suis sous forme de loup… Greyback est puissant… Mais le village est quand même très très loin et… Et vu l'heure, j'ai loupé la leçon de Joshua… Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète. Pas Joshua, il déteste les sorciers, qu'ils soient loups-garous ou non… mais Greyback… Oui, je pourrais l'appeler. Si vous acceptez que je me transforme et que je l'appelle. Je lui demanderai d'apporter une preuve…

-Rien ne nous prouve non plus que la supposé rébellion de Greyback soit vrai, signala Potter.

-Je sais, souffla Draco. Mais dans ce cas, on tourne indéfiniment en rond, Potter. Et manifestement, tu aimerais que je dise la vérité. Ne mens pas, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore suivi le conseil de Weasley et que je ne suis pas encore amnésique et inconscient. L'idée d'être emmené dans un village protégé de l'autre te plait. Laisse-moi l'appeler. Je peux te jurer que tu ne risques rien. Je te le jure sur tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je peux te faire un serment magique, si tu veux… »

Granger et Weasley semblèrent surpris en l'entendant.

« Serment magique ? s'exclama Granger. Tu serais prêt à le faire ?

-Oui, répondit Draco.

-C'est quoi ? demanda encore Potter.

-C'est un serment inviolable… s'il ment, il mourra… sur le champ ! »

Potter le regarda aussitôt. Il hocha de la tête et après un moment, Draco dit :

« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Black Malfoy, jure, par ma magie et par ma vie, qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal dans l'heure qui suit. »

L'habituel rayon de magie l'entoura aussitôt, se fondant en lui. Weasley sembla être surpris.

« Pourquoi avoir précisé une limite de temps ? demanda-t-il.

-Sérieux, t'es con, Weasley ? lui demanda Draco. Je vais pas promettre qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal de toute votre vie, car vous aurez sûrement du mal, vu que vous vous dressez contre vous-savez-qui ! Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un serment mal formulé ! »

Ron approuva d'un mouvement vague.

« Bon, vous me détacher ? Je peux pas me transformer avec ça ! »

**oOo**

Appeler Greyback fut bien plus facile qu'il ne le pensa. Comme il l'avait supposé, ce dernier avait été inquiété par son absence à la leçon de Joshua et avait prit sa forme de loup pour le chercher. Autre avantage, il était justement dans les bois, à quelques kilomètres d'eux. Heureux de l'apprendre, Draco leva le museau en l'air et hurla vivement. Granger poussa un cri et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'œil surpris des Gryffondor, Greyback surgit, dans sa forme animale.

A peine fut-il en vue que Draco s'aplatit docilement. Il pouvait sentir la colère émaner de son chef. Cela ne suffit pas à Greyback qui se rua sur lui. Draco poussa un couinement et tenta de lui échapper. Grave erreur. L'alpha, insulté, se jeta sur lui et le mordit vivement au cou.

« Non ! » cria Granger, horrifiée.

Draco cria à son tour de douleur alors que les crocs se plantaient dans sa gorge. Pourtant, ils ne le blessèrent pas. Greyback se contenta de l'obliger à se coucher au sol, à se soumettre. Ce que Draco n'appréciait pas. Il gronda pendant toute la manœuvre et continua, même lorsqu'il fut couché au sol de force, refusant de se soumettre totalement. Greyback resserra aussitôt ses crocs sur sa gorge. Draco couina douloureusement et se débattit alors, mais il sentit rapidement du sang s'écouler de son cou. Greyback avait percé la chair, agacé de le voir résisté.

Humilié, Draco se rendit et se plaça sur le dos, son regard défiant pourtant l'alpha. Ce dernier grogna avec agacement. Il finit par s'éloigner d'un pas assuré. Agacé, Draco se releva d'un bond. Granger hoqueta alors qu'il se précipitait vers Greyback, tout croc dehors. Ce dernier l'évita avec une aisance qui énerva Draco. Osé le blesser et le soumettre, lui !

« Il suffit, louveteau ! gronda Greyback, menaçant. Tu es encore mon inférieur, que tu le veuilles ou non, tant que tu n'es pas majeur alors reprends-toi ! »

Ils tournaient tous les deux sur place en de longs cercles. Draco pouvait entendre Granger pleurer, ce qui l'étonnait. Sans doute devait-elle avoir peur. Il n'osait pas détourner les yeux de Greyback, pourtant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se rebeller ainsi, mais il ne parvenait pas à se contenir.

« Il suffit, Draco, dit encore Greyback. Contiens-toi ou je devrais sérieusement te punir ! »

Draco répondit par long grognement. Aussitôt, Greyback se jeta sur lui. Draco répondit par des coups de mâchoire énervés. Malheureusement, il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté. Il se retrouva de nouveau couché au sol, les crocs de Greyback dans le cou. Il gronda encore, furieux, se débattant.

« J'ai dit, _**ça suffit !**_»

Draco cessa de bouger. Greyback attendit un instant puis ordonna.

« Retransforme toi. Maintenant ! »

Incapable de résister à l'ordre donné, Draco se retrouva nu, couché sur le sol, avec un loup menaçant au-dessus de lui, des crocs dans la gorge. Il souffla, transpirant et frissonnant.

« C'est bon, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. C'est bon, je ne le ferai plus, désolé ! »

Greyback sembla approuver et s'écarta. Respirant vite, Draco se redressa, massant son cou avec une exclamation de douleur. Presque aussitôt, Greyback reprit forme humaine, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur nue.

« Espèce de petit idiot ! rugit-il. Qui croyais-tu donc défier de la sorte, hein ? Je ne suis pas Joshua, ni Guilbert ou Hystéria et encore moins Gabriel ! Je suis ton alpha ! Tu me dois le respect, tu saisis ?

-Je sais ! s'écria Draco. Désolé, j'ai eu peur !

-Peur ! Menteur ! gronda Greyback. Je sais très bien que tu n'as plus ressenti le moindre sentiment de peur depuis que tu es un loup-garou ! N'essayes pas de me prendre pour un idiot, stupide louveteau ! Je suis ton alpha, je sais ce que tu penses et ressens. Tu seras probablement alpha à ton tour, mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Ose encore une seule fois me défier et je te tuerais. Compris ? »

Draco serra les dents en réponse.

« Je t'ordonne de répondre ! cria Greyback, lui décochant un violent coup de pied.

-Compris ! répondit Draco, énervé. Je ne le ferais plus, ça va ! »

Greyback continua de le jauger, énervé. Comprenant ce qu'il attendait, Draco détourna la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le trio de Gryffondor. Comme il le pensait, Granger tremblait de terreur. Potter et Weasley s'étaient rapproché d'elle et les visaient de leur baguette. Si le second tremblait de la tête aux pieds, le premier suivait attentivement l'échange.

Après un long moment, Greyback s'éloigna de lui, indifférent à sa nudité.

« Avise-toi encore de me provoquer et tu le paieras cher », dit-il en passant à côté de lui.

Draco se contenta de souffler, ses membres tremblants légèrement. Il se releva et voulut aller chercher ses vêtements, mais Greyback grogna d'un air menaçant. Draco comprit le message : si l'alpha n'était pas habillé, lui non plus. Il s'éloigna d'un pas agacé et fit ressortir sa queue pour couvrir au moins son entrejambe.

« Navré pour ce spectacle, dit Greyback aux trois adolescents lui faisant face. Si cet idiot ne s'était pas rebellé, ça n'aurait pas eu lieu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous attaquer. Je comprends toutefois que vous continuiez de me menacer et je ne tenterais pas de vous demander d'arrêter. »

Presque sagement, le loup-garou s'assit devant le feu. Après un moment, Potter et Weasley se détendirent alors que Granger cessait de pleurer. Elle regardait souvent Draco, précisément son cou qui saignait encore.

« Son… Son cou, dit-elle à Greyback.

-Il restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'estime qu'il a comprit », gronda aussitôt l'alpha.

Draco baissa encore la tête.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné le droit de parler, répliqua aussitôt l'autre. Ni de t'approcher du feu. Recule ! »

Draco obéit. Il savait que Greyback avait besoin de réinstaller son autorité. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être entouré de loups menaçant le plaquant au sol.

« Bien, dit Greyback, lorsqu'il estima que Draco était assez loin que pour être humilié et frigorifié. Draco m'a dit que vous étiez tenté d'être amené dans le village. Sa sécurité vous plairait, manifestement, ce que je peux envisager, vu votre… campement actuel. Vos protections magiques sont remarquables, soit dit en passant. S'il n'y avait eu vos odeurs et celle de Draco, je ne vous aurais pas trouvé. »

Granger commençait à se détendre. Après un moment, pourtant, elle invoqua une couverture qu'elle tendit à l'alpha. Ce dernier la regarda avec surprise.

« Il nous a dit que vous ne supportiez pas le froid, lui dit Hermione.

-C'est vrai », répondit Greyback, prenant la couverture avec reconnaissance.

Au regard que Hermione lança dans sa direction, Draco comprit qu'elle aurait voulu lui donner une couverture également. Il tremblotait misérablement sur le sol et il détestait ça. Pourtant, d'un hochement de tête, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Je ne sais pas quelle preuve vous donner, lui dit Greyback. Je sais que pour beaucoup de sorciers, je suis considéré comme un monstre à cause de ma passe… disons, de solitude. Mon affiliation à vous-savez-qui ne plaide également pas en ma faveur. Pourtant, si vous connaissez un peu les loups-garous, vous devez savoir que ces derniers sont fidèles, par ordre, à leur lié puis leur meute…

-Lié ? demanda Hermione.

-Leur compagnon, répondit Greyback. Je n'en ai pas. De ce fait, ma priorité est ma meute. Le serment que j'ai fait à Vous-Savez-Qui vient en second plan. »

Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Je sais pour la meute, dit-elle. Il est dit que les loups-garous leur sont plus fidèles qu'à n'importe qui au monde… Et que sa protection vaut largement que leur vie soit sacrifiée… »

Greyback hocha de la tête.

« C'est vrai, dit-il. Lorsque j'ai fait mon serment à vous-savez-qui, je n'ai impliqué que moi-même, non la meute entière. De ce fait, sa protection est toujours mon but principal. C'est ce qui énerve le lord. Il sait que je ne suis pas entièrement fidèle, vu qu'il passe après ma meute. Et c'est pourquoi il avait envoyé Draco… Malheureusement, ce dernier a… changé de camp, on va dire. »

Potter lui lança un regard. Draco tremblait toujours sur le sol, les dents serrés et le cou saignant légèrement. Il détestait être ainsi humilié devant les trois Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Dites-lui de s'approcher, s'impatienta Potter.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Greyback. Draco est un alpha potentiel. Je dois lui montrer qui est le chef, sans quoi, il se rebellera encore contre moi. Autant ce n'est pas grave, devant vous, autant un tel comportement au village pourrait lui coûter la vie. Je suis venu seul. Si mes loups étaient là, il serait dans un état bien pire ! »

Weasley le regarda en déglutissant. Manifestement, les plaies qu'il avait au cou étaient assez impressionnantes que pour l'inquiéter.

« Quand il cessera de grincer des dents, j'envisagerai peut-être de le rapprocher du feu », se moqua Greyback.

Draco eut une moue. Forcément, son alpha sentait parfaitement sa rancœur. Il devait faire preuve d'humilité, mais le loup en lui était encore furieux. Il inspira profondément et souffla, tentant de le calmer. Pour s'aider, il ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser la salle commune des Serpentard. Sans surprise, le loup blanc y était, marchant de long en large en grognant. Il suintait de rage. Draco s'en approcha, tentant de l'apaiser. Le loup claqua des dents et Draco le gronda.

« Ne fais pas ça ! dit-il. Nous ne sommes pas de taille maintenant, tu le sais bien ! Calme toi ! »

Il lui fallut bien plus qu'un quart d'heure pour que le loup accepte de se plier à sa volonté. Après un moment, Draco revint au moment présent. Les choses avaient évoluées. Les trois Gryffondor étaient assis, calmes. Greyback semblait content. Draco les regarda, hésitant. Il finit par se lever pour s'approcher. Aussitôt, son alpha grogna, mais Draco continua d'avancer. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et se détestait pour ça. Ignorant l'inquiétude des trois adolescents, il s'approcha encore. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de Greyback et se mit à genoux. Voyant que l'adulte ne disait rien, il s'approcha à quatre pattes. Weasley, Potter et Granger le regardaient avec surprise. Après un moment, Draco fut aux côtés de Greyback. Il poussa un simple son suppliant et l'alpha eut un mouvement de main évocateur. Humilié mais résolu, Draco se coucha devant lui et posa sagement et doucement sa tête sur ses cuisses nues. Greyback eut un sourire satisfait.

« Et bien, dit-il. Ça ne t'a prit qu'une heure pour te décider, dit-il, passant une main griffue dans ses cheveux en bataille. N'oublie pas qui te commande, Draco. Tant que tu es un louveteau, pour ta propre sécurité. Tu seras un alpha bien assez vite… Profite de ta jeunesse. »

Draco se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Il pouvait sentir les regards des trois autres sur son corps nu. Après un moment, Greyback se pencha sur lui. Draco put sentir sa langue parcourir son cou et les blessures se refermer aussitôt. En reconnaissance, il frotta sa joue sur la cuisse de son alpha. Ce dernier sourit vaguement.

« Tu vas m'emmerder beaucoup, dans les années à venir, lui dit-il, le cajolant. Mais je suis content que tu sois là. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu feras un bon alpha. »

Au fond de Draco, le loup blanc releva fièrement la tête. La reconnaissance de sa force était tout ce qu'il demandait !

A suivre…


	4. Réalisation

**Auteur**** : **Umbre77

**Titre**** :** Inconnu … Dans le sens ou je sais pas encore comment l'appeler ! Plus tard !

**Résumé**** :** ça me fait chier… plus tard !

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Non, je n'ai pas décidé de raccourcir le temps de publication, désolée ! Simplement, poster deux fics en même temps, avec les RAR à faire, c'est impossible, je finis forcément par sacrifier les RAR d'une des deux… Donc, je poste une semaine en avance et je vous dis à dans un mois ! loll Ce sera donc le 1 mai que je posterais la prochaine fois… Yahooo ! loll

Pour l'instant, mes chapitres sont assez courts et j'en ai honte. Mais je me rattrape dès le prochain où j'approche des 19 pages si je ne me trompe. Je resterais dans ce chiffre, plus ou moins, dans tous les chapitres suivants. Saluez donc comme il se doit le dernier chapite de 12 pages ! lolll

**Musique écoutée**** :** Non d'un chien, comme si je me souvenais ! je pense être restée sur la même que le mois dernier !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3**: Réalisation

Après un moment de réflexion, Greyback décida de les laisser rassembler leurs affaires pendant qu'il allait chercher ses vêtements ainsi qu'un portoloin. Ou plutôt, une personne capable d'en faire un.

« Je suis une vraie calamité avec ce sortilège, leur dit l'alpha, sérieux. Mieux vaut quelqu'un d'autre. Attendez-moi là. Draco, tu restes ici. Si quelqu'un attaque, défends-les. »

Le blond hocha sagement de la tête, agenouillé au sol. Il était toujours nu, ce qui le dérangeait. Les regards du trio naviguaient souvent dans sa direction, à sa grande honte. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Greyback se fut éloigné, Draco jeta un œil tenté vers ses vêtements. Pourtant, il savait que son alpha n'avait pas encore donné l'ordre. Il devait rester dans cette tenue, tant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de se vêtir à nouveau.

« Habilles-toi, Malfoy, lui dit Weasley, mal à l'aise. Tu comptes rester à poil encore longtemps ?

-Tant que Greyback n'a pas donné son accord, répondit Draco, l'air agacé. Crois bien que ça ne me plait pas plus que ça… »

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil vers ses vêtements. Apitoyée, Granger, lui tendit une couverture.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait contre, si ? Sinon, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je te l'ai imposée… »

Draco regarda le tissu chaud avec envie. Il finit par tendre la main, enroulant le plaid autour de ses épaules et couvrant ses cuisses. Aussitôt, il poussa un soupir reconnaissant et se blottit à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il était au chaud, il pouvait se permettre de se détendre et rétracter sa queue et ses oreilles. Les garder sorties, à l'exception du jour précédent la pleine lune, était fatiguant. Il se retint de gémir de satisfaction lorsqu'il reprit une apparence totalement humaine. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer au village, boire une tasse de lait et dormir. Comme quoi, être simplement ficelé au sol à tenter de sauver sa peau en étant un minimum sympathique était bien plus fatiguant qu'on ne pouvait le croire ! Et tout ça pour un morceau de viande qu'il n'avait même pas eu ! Foutu loup gourmand !

Les yeux clos, Draco entendait de nombreux bruits. Chaque mouvement du trio débarrassant la tente de leurs affaires, leur respiration, leur voix lorsqu'ils échangeaient quelques paroles. Il percevait aussi les bruits extérieurs. Quelques feuilles tombant au sol. Un écureuil qui trottinait le long d'un arbre, à la recherche de gland, un oiseau qui prenait son envol… Des feuilles qui craquaient, au loin… des hommes qui marchaient au pas de course.

Les odeurs le renseignèrent. Il s'agissait de Greyback revenant avec Chyreer. Il se détendit aussitôt, bien que restant aux aguets. Reniflant, il perçut les odeurs des trois autres. Celle de Granger était proche de lui. Draco se demanda ce qu'elle fichait, car elle ne parlait pas. Après un moment, ouvrant les yeux, il vit que cette dernière était assise près de lui, immobile. Elle regardait Potter et Weasley ranger les autres affaires. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, inspirant encore profondément. Weasley sentait mauvais, de son avis. Nul doute que Gabriel apprécierait, cela dit. Draco n'aimait pas la terre, mais il devait admettre que son odeur n'était pas désagréable… C'était juste lui qui ne l'aimait pas. Quant à la fragrance de Potter… Un frisson lui monta le long du dos et il se retint de s'approcher du survivant pour le renifler encore une fois. Il devait se contrôler, bon sang !

« Malfoy ? demanda Granger, Draco tournant vaguement la tête vers elle, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que.. euh… est-ce que tu sais si Greyback va bientôt revenir ?

-Il sera là dans un quart d'heure, vu sa vitesse de déplacement, renseigna-t-il. Chyreer ne peut pas se transformer sans pleine lune, ils sont donc obligés de venir sous forme humaine…

-Chyreer ? demanda Hermione.

-Le second de Greyback. C'est lui qui fera le portoloin…

-Tu pouvais pas le faire ? » demanda Weasley, surpris.

Draco y réfléchit un instant. Si, il pouvait le faire… mais sa magie était trop instable, depuis sa récente transformation. Il avait encore besoin de s'exercer avec elle…

« Pas actuellement », répondit-il simplement.

Le quasi silence reprit aussitôt. Draco percevait juste les mouvements des déplacements des deux garçons et la respiration lente de Granger. Il soupira, tenté de se rouler en boule pour dormir un peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir d'une telle manière en compagnie d'autre personne. Et surtout pas en compagnie du trio d'or. Après un long moment, ce fut Potter qui parla.

« Tu n'es plus du côté du serpent, si je comprends bien, dit-il.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, cingla Draco agacé. Et même si ça avait été le cas, dès le moment où j'ai été mordu, il m'a été impossible de supporter une possible inclinaison envers cette chose inhumaine… »

Il entendit vaguement Granger respirer un peu plus vite. Manifestement, elle était curieuse et avait envie de poser une question quelconque.

« Crache-le Granger, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Hermione gigota un instant avant d'oser parler.

« Tu… le traites de chose inhumaine… Je me demandais si…

-Si mes sens de loup-garou avaient détecté quelque chose lorsque j'étais près de lui ? Non, rien. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, après ma morsure, je n'étais pas encore parvenu à rencontrer mon loup intérieur, comme dit si bien Joshua. Et pour bénéficier de l'odorat, de l'ouïe et de la vision du loup, ainsi que pour contrôler un minimum sa transformation les nuits de pleine lune ou, lorsque l'on est un alpha potentiel, parvenir à se transformer sans lune, il est obligatoire de rencontrer le loup sommeillant en nous pour… comment dire ? Nous allier à lui… Enfin, on va dire ça comme ça… Bref, je n'ai rencontré mon autre moi qu'après ma dernière visite au manoir Malfoy… Donc, je n'ai rien pu percevoir. Mais Greyback dit… »

Il se tut. Etait-il censé dire cela ? Peut-être que non… mais Greyback voulait que Potter batte Voldemort… Et peut-être que Potter aurait besoin de cette information, pour y arriver.

« Il dit quoi ? s'impatienta Weasley.

-Qu'il n'est plus humain, murmura Draco, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder les deux garçons qui s'étaient figés devant lui. Que son âme hurle… elle hurle de douleur. »

A nouveau, le silence régna dans la clairière. Après un moment, Potter se remit au travail, manifestement remit du choc. Weasley s'activa rapidement ensuite, cherchant sans doute à rattraper le retard. Draco les regarda faire avec intérêt, sceptique face à leur profond mutisme. Il finit par refermer les yeux, cherchant à l'odorat où en étaient Greyback et Chyreer… Egalement inquiet à l'idée que d'autres humains débarquent, il renifla plus fort, cherchant une quelconque anomalie. Mais il n'y avait rien.

« Chyreer et Greyback seront là dans une minutes, leur dit-il. Alors activez-vous. »

En réponse, Weasley grogna d'un air menaçant, tout en jetant quelques livres dans un vieux sac. Draco se demanda vaguement ce qu'ils faisaient avec tout ce fatras. Il regarda Potter qui avait passé un médaillon étrange autour de son cou pour le ranger dans sa chemise avec précipitation. Quand il renifla, il lui sembla que l'odeur du survivant était différente. Il empestait de magie noire ! Fronçant les sourcils, Draco voulut lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait lorsqu'un pantalon lui atterrit sur la tête, suivit d'une chemise et de sous-vêtements.

« Habilles-toi, sale gosse, fit la voix grondante de Greyback. Et qu'importe qu'on t'ait obligé à t'enrouler dans une couverture, tu n'en avais pas l'autorisation ! »

Draco grimaça tout en commençant à s'habiller, sous le regard désolé de Granger. Il la fusilla aussitôt du regard. Pas besoin de sa pitié, merci beaucoup ! Il se vêtit à la vitesse de la lumière, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'en empêche à la dernière minute. A sa grande surprise, pendant qu'il s'habillait, Chyreer proposa de les aider et le trio accepta. Granger avait reprit également. En quelques minutes, la tente fut totalement vidée et rangée.

« Chyreer va faire un portoloin qui vous amènera au village… Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin d'un serment… un serment sur votre magie que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne mettrez pas en danger le village et n'en parlerez qu'en toute dernière nécessité à vos… amis. »

Draco le regarda aussitôt. Qui Greyback voulait-il éviter en faisant une demande aussi farfelue, exactement ? McGonagall ? L'ensemble de la famille Weasley ? Non… Remus Lupin, lui souffla presque son cerveau. Bien sûr. Le mystère restait encore entier, concernant cet homme. Draco savait que Greyback avait tenté de le rallier à sa meute, mais Lupin l'avait rejeté avec beaucoup de haine, furieux d'avoir été transformé. Malheureusement pour l'ancien professeur, il rejetait aussi son loup et se condamnait donc à une souffrance intolérable… Rien que pour ça, Draco était heureux d'accepter sa condition aussi bien, même si une partie de lui gardait une pointe de rancune et de douleur pour avoir perdu totalement son ancienne vie.

_« N'y pense pas ! »_

Il balaya aussitôt ses pensées, revenant au moment présent. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'ils avaient déjà fait leur promesse et s'apprêtaient à prendre le portoloin.

« Draco et moi transplanons, leur dit Greyback. Chyreer vous accompagne, afin que vous soyez assuré que ce n'est pas un piège. Miss Granger n'ignore sans doute pas qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que le second de l'alpha dans une meute ?

-En effet, répondit la jeune fille. Mais comment être sûr qu'il est bien votre second ? »

Greyback eut un léger sourire et Draco aperçut un frisson venant de Weasley. Oui, l'homme avait des dents un peu longues, pour un humain… mais bon, la pleine lune approchait et il était puissant… il montrait donc des signes extérieurs très… inquiétants.

« Malheureusement, cela ne se prouve qu'en observant la vie en communauté d'une meute, leur répondit-il. Mais je vous rappelle que je vous ai fais le serment de vous aider, non pas de vous livrer… »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Greyback leur avait promis une telle ineptie ? Etait-il fou ? C'était en total contradiction avec le serment fait à Voldemort ! Alors quoi ? Que comptait faire le loup, exactement ? Agacé de ne pas comprendre, Draco bailla sans discrétion.

« Peut-on juste rentrer ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais dormir ! »

Le trio le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Et peut-être était-ce un peu vrai ? Il venait d'interrompre volontairement un échange capital.

« Vous préféreriez que je prenne le portoloin ? demanda Greyback. Ou Draco, peut-être ?

-Et pourquoi pas tous ? demanda Weasley, tout simplement.

-Parce que l'objet choisi n'est pas assez long, fit remarquer Chyreer en sortant une bougie. A quatre autours, c'est possible, mais six…

-Et pourquoi avoir pris un objet si petit ? S'agaça Weasley.

-J'ai saisi la première chose que je voyais, répondit Chyreer.

-Lorsqu'un alpha appelle son second, ce dernier doit répondre à l'appel immédiatement, informa Hermione. C'est donc logique, Ron… »

Le rouquin se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

« Prenons juste ce foutu portoloin, s'agaça Potter. J'aimerais être installé avant que la nuit ne tombe !

-Voilà qui est sage, dit Chyreer. Mon seigneur, Draco… on se retrouve au village. »

Les deux loups-garous approuvèrent et transplanèrent sans attendre. Ils étaient au village depuis seulement une minute que le trio apparut à son tour, Chyreer avec eux. A la grande surprise de Draco, Potter tomba lamentablement au sol, déstabilisé.

« Je déteste les moyens de transport magique ! se plaignit-il en se relevant.

-Nous allons vous conduire à une petite maison se trouvant à l'extérieur du village. Ainsi, vous aurez votre intimité et ne vous sentirez pas trop espionné, quoi qu'il ne faille pas vous attendre à ne pas devenir la nouvelle attraction du village. Nous accueillions très peu de personnes extérieures et encore plus rarement des sorciers normaux… Enfin, aussi normaux que peuvent l'être des sorciers, expliqua Chyreer.

-Sous mes ordres, vous êtes protégés, leur dit Greyback. En tant que serviteur du Lord, s'il me pose la question, je suis obligé de lui répondre que je vous ai accueillis. Mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il m'interroge sur ce sujet s'il n'en entend pas parler. Evitez donc de le dire à qui que ce soit, je vous le rappelle. Vos besoins en nourriture seront assurés par la collectivité, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de nous aider en allant acheter de quoi vous nourrir à l'extérieur. On ne peut pas suivre des personnes transplanant et maintenant que vous avez mis les pieds aux villages, vous saurez le retrouver. »

N'ayant reçu aucun indice quant à ce qu'il devait faire, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre le long des sentiers menant à la future maison du trio. Comme l'avait dit Greyback, elle était à l'extérieur du village, non loin de la maison de Joshua. Alors qu'ils traversaient les longues allées terreuses, plusieurs personnes sortaient de leur maison pour les regarder, surpris. Greyback leur faisait chaque fois un signe de bonjour, les rassurant en leur montrant un comportement relaxe et assuré. Draco se retint de grogner lorsque plusieurs petites fées vinrent faire leurs inspections habituelles. Elles tournèrent autour du trio, s'éloignèrent de Potter comme s'il avait la peste, reniflèrent vaguement Granger et semblèrent adorer Weasley. Après un moment, quatre d'entre elles revinrent vers lui pour s'amuser avec ses cheveux ou pour s'asseoir sur ses épaules, ce qui fit apparaître le sourire moqueur de Greyback. Le trio le regardait avec surprise, en particulier Granger.

« Surprenant, dit-elle. Les fées sont rarement ainsi, avec les humains, dit-elle.

-Elles trouvent Draco à leur goût, fit remarquer Greyback, amusé. Ma foi, il est beau, c'est la vérité. Toutes les fées en sont folles ! »

Il ricanait, manifestement amusé. Draco se retint de grogner d'agacement. C'était flatteur, après tout : des fées s'étaient entichées de lui… Mais bon, tout de même ! Pas besoin de se moquer à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à une petite chaumière isolée. Un peu plus loin, Draco put voir la maison de Joshua. Il jeta un œil à Greyback qui lui répondit par un signe négatif.

« J'ai encore des choses à faire avec toi, tu iras présenter tes excuses ensuite. »

Draco se retint de grogner à son intention. Il détestait devoir présenter ses excuses, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire… Techniquement, ce n'était même pas sa faute, mais celle de ce foutu trio qui l'avait ficelé au sol, sans respect. Il leur lança aussitôt un regard courroucé et finit par afficher un air boudeur alors que l'alpha poussait la porte.

« Cette maison est inhabitée depuis des années, dit-il. Elle contient un salon, une cuisine, quelques placards, trois chambres et une salle de bain. Bien assez pour vous, donc. Et je suis gentil, j'aurais pu vous obliger à dormir tous ensembles ! Bref. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : tenez-là propre et ne la détruisez pas. A pars ça, vous pouvez y faire ce que vous voulez. »

Le trio regardait le modeste salon dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer avec attention. Il y avait une cheminée que Potter regarda avec une pointe de méfiance.

« Est-ce relié à la cheminette ? » Demanda-t-il.

Draco ricana aussitôt, s'attirant un regard interrogateur des trois autres.

« Être relié à la cheminette sous-entend demander l'autorisation au ministère, leur dit-il. A votre avis, le ministère autoriserait un aussi gros rassemblement de loup-garou ? »

Le silence accueillit cette révélation. Greyback, lui, affichait un sourire presque mesquin qui inquiéta Draco.

« Dis-moi, Draco, dit-il, sournois. Tu les connais bien, n'est-ce pas, ces Gryffondor ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Bien connaître est un peu exagéré, dit-il prudemment. Nous sommes de la même promotion. Potter est mon adversaire au Quidditch. Comme tout le monde, je sais que Granger est la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard et que Weasley est un puit sans fond… et sans contenu.

-Hey ! fit le concerné, furieux.

-Mais non, je ne les connais pas, dit-il.

-Ah, mais tu les connais bien assez, je trouve, lui dit Greyback. Puisque tu sembles tant les apprécier, je pense qu'il serait bon que tu sois leur personne repaire, ici…

-Leur personne repaire ? demanda Granger.

-A compter d'aujourd'hui, dit lentement Greyback, se délectant, Draco sera votre repaire. C'est-à-dire qu'il est le seul autorisé à répondre à vos questions. Si vous avez un problème, une interrogation, quelque chose… demandez-lui. Quant à toi, mon cher petit alpha potentiel, tu seras dorénavant à leur entière disposition. Bien sûr, tu dois poursuivre ton éducation, ça ne te dispense donc pas des leçons de Joshua ou d'Hystéria. Seuls mes ordres prévalent sur leurs demandes. En outre, chaque fois qu'ils quittent le village, s'ils ont besoin d'une protection, tu devras les accompagner. Clair ? »

Draco avait blanchi alors que Greyback parlait. Il le regardait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite, horrifié. Inconsciemment, ses dents poussèrent légèrement.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, épouvanté. Tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de sous-entendre que je dois me mettre à leur service ?

-C'est exactement ce que je sous-entend, lui répondit le plus vieux. Et si tu tiens un peu à ton foutu honneur de Malfoy, tu obéiras. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Draco était incapable de répondre. Il allait devoir servir Potter, Weasley et Granger. Les _servir _! Une folle envie de mordre et de détruire le saisit et il comprit rapidement qu'il était en train de se transformer, Granger glapissant presque d'effroi.

« J'ai déjà été plus que sympathique pour les pousser à te faire confiance. N'est-ce pas assez ? gronda-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

-Tu as très bien œuvré, avoua Greyback. Mais tu m'as défié… cela demande une punition et tu le sais…

-Mais merde, j'ai été obligé de rester plus d'une heure dans le froid, après ça ! N'est-ce pas assez ?

-Tu sais pertinemment que non, Draco. »

Il grogna sauvagement. Puis, brutalement, il prit conscience de quelque chose qui le calma totalement et eut l'effet de le faire redevenir humain. Il n'était plus en colère, non… il devint terrorisé. Ses yeux brillèrent brutalement d'angoisse et il recula prudemment vers la porte de sortie.

« Draco ? appela Chyreer, conscient de sa soudaine panique. Qu'est-ce qui se… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Draco reprit sa forme de loup et se sauva à toute vitesse à l'extérieur.

« Et bien, murmura Greyback. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu… »

**oOo**

Il avait quitté le village, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. S'il avait été humain, il aurait hurlé et pleuré, mais à la place, il se contentait de hurler, le museau en l'air, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait dans sa course éperdue. Il avait conscience que les loups, au loin, devaient l'entendre, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il était terrifié, brutalement.

Jusqu'à présent, Draco avait pensé qu'il serait toujours protégé par le village. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y resterait et serait à sa place, peu importe ce qu'elle signifiait. En tant qu'alpha potentiel, il aurait une vie difficile, mais il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, tant qu'il obéissait à Greyback… Mais voilà, il n'était qu'alpha potentiel et déjà, obéir lui était insupportable. Il avait besoin de marquer son autorité, son indépendance… Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un louveteau, un enfant qui, normalement, aurait du reconnaître la sagesse de l'alpha et lui obéir, comme le faisait Gabriel.

Mais pas lui… Malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience, il voulait commander. Il voulait être son seul maître. Et lorsqu'il aurait passé le rite, lorsqu'il serait un véritable alpha… jamais il ne pourrait rester sagement en retrait. Jamais il ne pourrait se plier aux ordres donnés par Greyback. Il allait devoir quitter le dernier endroit lui restant. Le dernier endroit qui l'accueillait encore. Son seul repaire !

Le cœur battant la chamade, Draco s'arrêta encore pour hurler toute sa détresse. C'était ce qu'il faisait : il appelait à l'aide. Il suppliait quelqu'un, n'importe qui, de venir l'aider, le sauver de la folie qui s'emparait de lui, lorsqu'il devrait volontairement abandonner une meute qui lui donnait jusqu'alors une certaine stabilité mentale.

Mais personne ne répondit. Parce qu'à pars lui, seul Greyback était capable de se transformer complètement. Et l'alpha ne pouvait pas aider son principal rival.

oOo

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il va aller bien ? demanda timidement Hermione, alors qu'ils installaient leurs effets dans la petite maison.

-Sans doute, répondit Fenrir, alors que le long hurlement se faisait entendre, à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas votre faute… Je pense qu'il vient juste de comprendre les ennuis qui l'attendent…

-Les ennuis ? » demanda Ron.

Fenrir et Chyreer se regardèrent d'un air peiné.

« Draco est un alpha, murmura Fenrir. Techniquement, il n'est que potentiel. Tant qu'il n'a pas été officiellement décrété loup adulte par la meute, il n'est qu'un potentiel. Mais lorsqu'il aura passé le rite, il sera un adulte. Et un alpha en pleine puissance. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas déterminé à lui laisser ma meute. Donc, Draco n'a que peu d'options. Soit il me défie, gagne et devient le maître de ce village. Soit il décide de s'incliner et de rester soumis. Soit il quitte la meute. Jusqu'à présent, Draco a toujours pensé qu'il pourrait tenter de se soumettre et rester ici, protéger… Mais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui vient de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas. Jamais il ne saura supporter de se brider. Il va donc devoir soit me défier… soit partir… »

Il se tut un instant, soupirant.

« Aucune de ses options ne lui plaisent, cependant. La première, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de me faire du mal. Il reste un humain, tout comme moi. Et il n'a pas envie de me défier, car je pense qu'il m'aime bien… Quant à la seconde possibilité… Et bien, vous avez tous entendu parler de ma folie passagère, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute fort qu'il ait envie de vivre ça, lui aussi… »

Le silence accueillit la remarque de Greyback, souvent entrecoupée des longs hurlements de détresse poussés par Draco. Après un moment, Chyreer poussa un petit gémissement attristé.

« Il a l'air si triste, murmura-t-il.

-Béni donc ton caractère passif, lui répondit Fenrir. Sans quoi, tu aurais connu la même détresse, toi aussi… enfin, je vais aller le calmer. Il a jusque juin, après tout… Peut-être pourrait-il se lier à quelqu'un… J'ai cru comprendre que Rosalia le trouvait attirant ?

-Oui, mais Draco ne l'aime pas, répondit Chyreer. Il la trouve trop prétentieuse… »

Fenrir ricana presque. Quelle ironie, pour un Malfoy, de ne pas aimer la prétention de quelqu'un d'autre !

« Bref, dit-il, regardant le trio qui avait cessé de ranger. Quand je l'aurais récupéré, je vous l'enverrai… Evitez de le taquiner sur ce sujet… Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Mais vraiment, évitez ce sujet. Il est très douloureux, croyez-moi. »

Sur ces mots, à son tour, il se transforma pour ensuite quitter la pièce. Rester seuls avec Chyreer, les trois Gryffondor reprirent leur rangement. A l'extérieur, le long hurlement cessa enfin.

**oOo**

Il avait continué d'appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente juste trop épuisé que pour continuer. Il s'était laissé tomber près d'un arbre et s'était roulé en boule, le museau enfoui dans sa queue touffue. Ainsi rassemblé sur le sol, le vent l'épargnait. Peu de temps après, il sentit des petites fées se poser sur lui. Il les laissa faire, ce qui était inhabituel. Normalement, il claquait vivement sa mâchoire près d'elles, afin de les effrayer.

Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir de la compagnie, même s'il aurait aimé avoir la présence rassurante de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Sa mère aurait été toute désignée. Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui, maintenant. Quant à son père, il n'avait jamais été très réconfortant. Draco couina doucement en pensant à sa famille perdue. Devenir un loup-garou avait changé tellement de chose. Sa manière de percevoir la vie, sa vie. Mais aussi son avenir, sa condition sociale… Rien n'avait été épargné. Même son physique avait été modifié. En bien, certes, mais il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant. Il aurai tout donné pour être encore et simplement Draco Malfoy, le petit con arrogant devant les faibles et tremblant devant les forts. Cette peur qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, depuis tout petit… Cette lâcheté honteuse… il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle l'accompagne encore tout au long de sa vie…

Cette morsure lui avait tout pris ! Et ce qu'elle lui avait offert, son esprit dominant allait le lui enlever, bientôt. C'était intolérable ! Il aurait préféré rester un garçon lâche que de subir un tel sort. La folie… L'envie de sang et de meurtre… il ne voulait pas devenir cette bête horrible qui lui donnait des cauchemars, lorsqu'il était enfant ! Quant à défier Greyback, ça lui était impossible ! Il ne pourrait jamais le faire, il le respectait trop !

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Etonné, Draco releva la tête, l'odeur de Greyback s'insinuant violemment dans ses naseaux. Ce fut avec une légère stupéfaction qu'il regarda le loup alpha, ce dernier s'approchant à pas prudents de lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Draco se recoucha, las. Il n'avait pas envie de défier qui que ce soit sur l'instant.

« Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Greyback.

-Oui, répondit Draco, l'air peiné. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, par : « profite de ta jeunesse ». Malheureusement… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, alors que l'alpha s'installait près de lui, l'air pensif.

« Dis-toi qu'il te reste encore plusieurs mois… Les choses peuvent changer…

-Je serais toujours un alpha, le moment venu, répondit Draco.

-Certes, convint Greyback. Mais il se pourrait également que tu te lies, entre temps… C'est ce que je te souhaite, de tout mon cœur. »

Draco ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Son seul espoir était de se lier à un loup-garou, car aucun homme ne voudrait sciemment se lier à ce que l'humanité considérait toujours comme un monstre.

**oOo**

Draco ne reparut pas auprès du trio avant le lendemain et il avait une mine si sinistre qu'aucun d'eux, même Ron, ne pensa à se moquer de lui. Ils le regardèrent avec un semblant de pitié qui le rendit malade.

« Bonjour, lui dit Granger, lui adressant un sourire qu'elle devait espérer joyeux.

-C'est ça, bonjour, répliqua Draco, cinglant. Bon, vous savez que je suis à votre disposition. Le problème, c'est que je dois suivre les leçons enseignées par Joshua et Hystéria, sur ma condition de Loup. Je suis ces leçons de huit à vingt heures, avec deux pauses pour les repas… Donc, à moins que vous ne veniez suivre les cours avec moi, je ne peux pas être avec vous pendant ces moments là. Ce qui, si j'en crois vos mines soulagées, vous arrange bien. Nous allons donc convenir d'un deal, vous et moi. Si vous avez une question, soit vous venez la poser pendant mes pauses, soit vous venez le soir, chez moi. J'habite avec Greyback, pour l'instant… enfin, jusqu'à… jusqu'à ma majorité. Aujourd'hui, vu les évènements d'hier, je suis en congé… Donc, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous me trouverez dans le village ou chez Greyback. Ça vous va ? »

Le trio acquiesça et, alors qu'il allait ressortir, Granger le rappela.

« Et bien… J'ai assez bien de questions, là tout de suite et… enfin, on serait mieux au chaud, non ? Donc, si tu voulais bien… »

Draco soupira mais acquiesça. Il alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils, celui le plus proche de la cheminée. L'intérieur de la maison des Gryffondor ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Greyback, mais en plus petit. Il s'y sentait donc largement à l'aise.

« Alors ? dit-il. Je t'écoute ! »

Et l'interrogatoire commença. Etonnement, Granger s'intéressait plus au village et à la vie de ses habitants. Draco répondait avec beaucoup de facilité, jusqu'à ce que Potter ouvre la bouche.

« Que fait tu-sais-qui ? »

Draco le regarda, surpris. Il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois, lorsque Greyback est allé lui annoncer que j'avais été mordu. Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais été recontacté. J'ai été… banni de la famille Malfoy. De ce fait, je ne lui appartiens plus. Toutefois, il croit que je ne suis qu'un simple loup obéissant à Greyback, donc, il pourrait me demander de venir… Mais lorsque je serais alpha, il n'aura plus la moindre connexion avec moi, sauf si je lui jure allégeance, ce que je n'ai nulle intention de faire. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il fait, demande à Greyback… Il en sait bien plus que moi. »

Potter hocha de la tête d'un air pensif. Il avait l'air aussi sombre que lui et Draco se demanda vaguement ce que fabriquait exactement les célèbres Gryffondor, pour arrêter l'autre cinglé. Il ne posa pourtant aucune question. D'abord parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer ce jour là. Il se sentait fatigué car il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, sans doute la pire depuis qu'il avait été mordu. La pleine lune était pour le lendemain et il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'aller chasser avec tout le monde.

« Donc, tu ne lui es pas fidèle ? insista Weasley.

-Non, répondit Draco. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été… Je n'ai juste pas eu le choix… Il tenait mes parents… ma mère, surtout. Je voulais la protéger, tout simplement. Je sais… que j'aurais peut-être du demander de l'aide, cette année là. Dumbledore m'aurait peut-être aidé… Mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il refuse et qu'il soit, en plus de cela, au courant de ma mission, ce qui l'aurait rendue encore plus irréalisable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès de vous. De toute façon, ça ne peut rien changer à ce qui a déjà été fait. »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration qui, étonnement, sembla grandement détendre Weasley et Granger. Potter, lui, restait simplement attentif, immobile.

« Tu étais piégé, lui dit-il, après un moment, le faisant sursauter. Tu n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper aux plans de tu-sais-qui… J'étais là, ce soir là. Sur le toit, caché de ma cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore m'avait immobilisé, je n'ai rien pu faire, tout comme toi. Tu as juste regardé, incapable d'agir, terrorisé… Je sais bien que tu étais piégé. Pour ce meurtre, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi…

-Contre Severus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco. Il est étrange… Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il a agit. Apparemment, il aurait un serment inviolable entre ma mère et lui. Elle lui aurait demandé d'accomplir ma mission, afin de me sauver du courroux du Serpent… Mais… Il y a autre chose. Quand on s'est enfuit, cette nuit là, il marmonnait en me tirant par le bras vers la sortie. Il disait sans arrêt « vieux fou sénile… Comment ai-je pu vous écouter ? Comment ai-je pu vous obéir ? Vieux cinglé ! Sa propre mort ! Sa propre mort… ». Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il en est, mais… Je ne sais pas, il semblait bien plus bouleversé que jamais… Je n'ai pas pu l'interroger, cela dit. A peine arrivé, j'ai été puni pour ma lâcheté… »

A l'air inquisiteur de Granger, Draco comprit qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la punition. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas été torturé, lui dit-il. Il a préféré s'en prendre à ma mère… il a trouvé ça amusant de lui lancer le doloris devant moi… 'Pour chaque seconde d'hésitation face à Dumbledore, ta mère souffrira'… ça a duré bien plus longtemps… »

Un grondement colérique lui échappa à ce souvenir et il ne fut pas surpris de sentir ses ongles s'allonger pour se planter férocement dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Granger le regardait, étonnée.

« Comment… comment tu peux te transformer, ainsi ? demanda Weasley.

-Parce que j'en suis capable, répondit Draco. Tout dépend des personnes, en vérité. Les alphas potentiels sont capables de ce genre de chose… Bien que… Gabriel n'est pas capable de prendre sa forme intégralement, il est juste bon à faire apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles. Quant à Rosalia, je l'ignore… Je suis le premier à être capable de prendre ma forme entière, autre que Greyback, ce qui… est très indicateur, quant à mon rôle futur… Enfin, bref. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Midi approchait et il commençait à avoir faim. Il devait mettre les points sur les i, une bonne fois.

« On ne se connaît pas, dit-il. On ne connaît que nos façades respectives. Je ne connais pas vos véritables personnalités. Je sais que Potter a tendance à foncer dans les ennuis, que Granger est sans doute la fille la plus intelligente et curieuse que j'ai vue et que Weasley mange comme vingt. A pars ça, je ne vous connais pas. Vous ne savez pas non plus qui je suis. Au vu des derniers évènements… je ne vous demande pas que nous soyons amis, mais tolérons-nous. J'habite dans ce village et Greyback m'a mis à votre service. Soyez assez adulte que pour ne pas en abuser stupidement. De mon côté, vous ne m'intéressez pas… J'ai d'autres problèmes que vous, actuellement. »

Il regarda vaguement par la fenêtre, soupirant.

« Ah, tant que j'y pense ! C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. Restez dans cette maison, fermez bien votre porte, ne laissez entrer personne. Les jeunes loups, étant sous potion tue-loup, ne vous feront courir aucun danger. Les plus âgés, eux, sont nettement plus incontrôlables. Greyback a déjà donné l'ordre qu'aucun n'approche et ne vous blesse, mais ne sortez pas. Greyback et moi nous contrôlons parfaitement, vous ne risquez rien de notre part, mais nous ne viendrons probablement pas… Lui parce qu'il a sa meute à diriger et moi… ben je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais. Donc, restez juste ici, fermez tout et… soyez sages ! »

Les trois Gryffondor hochèrent de la tête alors que Draco se levait pour sortir. Il les regarda une dernière fois, attendant une quelconque interrogation de leur part, mais aucun ne le retint. Satisfait, il sortit de la maison. Un peu plus loin, il entendit le rire de Gabriel et il soupira. Son ami n'avait que 16 ans. Il était loin de sa majorité de loup… Soufflant une dernière fois, il s'avança pour le rejoindre. Il devait se mêler au sien, à présent… trouver quelqu'un, pour apaiser l'alpha en lui… Et Gabriel serait une bonne distraction, pendant quelques mois, en tout cas…

A suivre

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose cette fois, mais le prochain sera plus… mouvementé. Son titre ? Alcool. A vous de broder autour de ça ! Ne vous gênez pas !

_« Et ? demanda-t-il après un moment, en le regardant boire. Tu te plains ? Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an ! Mon parrain a été incarcéré et deux ans après l'avoir libéré, il a été tué à cause de moi… A ça, tu peux ajouter la mort d'un camarade de classe par trop grand esprit sportif, d'un professeur par tendance à fourrer son nez où il ne faut pas et j'en passe… De quoi tu te plains, exactement, Malfoy ? »_

_Le concerné se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi bestiaux et Harry frissonna sous ce regard. Pourtant, il se détendit aussitôt lorsque le blond lui tendit sa bouteille. _

_« Bois, t'en as besoin ! »_

_Et Harry répondit en attrapant la bouteille. _

Nan, ce n'est pas du sadisme, c'est de la générosité ! lolll


	5. Alcool

**Auteur**** : **Umbre77

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Faut vraiment être motivée pour faire les RAR… Enfin, dites ça à mon autre fic pour laquelle j'ai encore eu la flemme de répondre… J'engagerais bien quelqu'un pour le faire, mais c'est impossible. A moins de greffer mon cerveau à mon employé, il ne pourra jamais répondre comme moi je le fais… Même en racontant toute l'histoire (vu que je ne vous dis jamais RIEN sur l'histoire, quand on y réfléchit bien ! loll)

Bref ! Certaines d'entre vous vont adorer ce chapitre. Savourez-le, ça ne va pas revenir avant un moment. Ah et tant que j'y pense : Nous entamons les chapitres de 19 pages !

**Chanson écoutée**** : **Alors celle là… Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace. On dit merci Haganemaru pour l'inspi chanson! (Allez la lire, elle vaut le detour!).

**Temps de parution**** :** Voyons voir qui est attentif et lis vraiment mes notes ! J'avance relativement bien dans la rédaction des chapitres… Je publierais peut-être plus fréquemment dans un temps proche…

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 5, presque 6

**oOo**

**Chapitre 4**: Alcool

Courir… toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin… il sentait la présence de la meute, derrière lui, devant… tout autour ! Et c'était si agréable. Draco leva le museau vers la lune et hurla de toutes ses forces, accompagnant ainsi Greyback et l'ensemble des loups réunis autour de lui. L'astre d'argent était plein. Rayonnant ! Il les illuminait entièrement, leur transmettant une force et une énergie intense…

Après un long moment, ils sentirent l'odeur du gibier. Il y avait un cerf, quelques mètres plus loin. L'excitation ébranla tout le groupe. Ils frémirent d'envie et de joie. La chasse recommençait, encore. Avec des grondements menaçants et dangereux, ils s'élancèrent, suivant une logique implacable qui rendrait la survie de la proie impossible. Le piège était en place bien avant qu'ils ne perçoivent le délicieux fumet de la viande fraîche… Bien avant que la pauvre bête ne les entende !

Draco aurait été dégoûté, quelques semaines avant, à l'idée de tuer un animal de lui-même. De plonger ses dents dans sa chaire et de la manger. Mais à présent, il adorait ça, les nuits de pleine lune en particulier. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, recommencer. Et il ne se gêna pas pour s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la pauvre bête paniquée, lorsqu'ils l'attrapèrent. Lorsque le cerf tomba mort sur le sol, il gronda d'agacement à l'ordre d'éloignement de Greyback, mais il obéit. L'alpha mangeait toujours en premier. La meute se tenait en cercle autour de la viande encore chaude. Greyback se pencha et commença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il leur donna l'autorisation d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent tous avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

Les bruits auraient dû le répugner, mais il ne les écoutait même pas, trop empressé d'avoir son propre morceau de choix, ignorant le sang, l'odeur, la chaire qui se déchire, les grognements de satisfaction de ses comparses… Seul comptait le goût délicieux sur sa langue et la satisfaction de manger.

Bien des heures plus tard, alors que la lune pâlissait doucement, Draco trottinait en direction du village lorsqu'il sentit encore cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. Il avait encore du sang, sur le museau. Cela venait de sa dernière proie, un lapin inconscient. Il léchait doucement ses babines, essayant de se nettoyer, lorsqu'une délicieuse fragrance d'agrume lui monta au nez. Il savait à qui elle appartenait. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'en approcher pour mieux sentir.

Il fut rapidement près de la maison abritant le trio. Il ne les avait plus vus depuis le matin de leurs explications. Il avait passé la journée à se distraire en compagnie de Gabriel. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin, s'il s'en referait à l'odeur de cerise. Il s'en détourna pour humer l'air venant de la fenêtre du premier étage. Potter dormait donc là ? Il eut sa réponse en apercevant une silhouette à la fenêtre. Il était éveillé et le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. En réponse, Draco leva le museau et poussa un long hurlement qui fut repris par d'autres loups, encore dans la forêt. Potter sursauta et s'éloigna, mais il revint lorsque Draco se mit à japper avec moquerie.

Le Saint-Potty était-il effrayé par lui ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il se contrôlait, non ? S'il avait pu parler, Draco se serait moqué, mais à la place, il sauta presque sur place, comme pour montrer sa joie. A sa fenêtre, Potter eut un sourire moqueur, comprenant ce qu'il tentait de dire. Au même moment, Gabriel apparut et se jeta sur Draco, lui mordillant les oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu viens ? Le soleil va se lever ! Tu n'es donc pas fatigué ? Greyback ne veut pas qu'on s'approche des humains…

-Je me contrôle, répliqua Draco, lui rendant son attaque en douceur. Et puis, Potter ne dormait pas… Je voulais juste le taquiner un peu ! »

Gabriel répondit par un rire, alors même qu'il levait la tête vers la fenêtre. Il huma légèrement et passa une patte sur son museau.

« Pfua ! Il sent l'agrume, je n'aime pas ! dit-il.

-Weasley sent la terre, lui dit Draco. Tu devrais apprécier…

-Et la fille sent la fleur, dit Gabriel. J'ai entendu Greyback en parler. Il a dit qu'elle sentait bon ! »

Draco parut surpris. Greyback avait complimenté Granger ? Voilà qui était étonnant… Il n'avait jamais entendu l'alpha dire quoi que ce soit de gentil… Bah, il était vrai que l'odeur de Granger était agréable, mais…

« Je préfère l'odeur de Potter, dit-il, levant les yeux vers ce dernier.

-Drôle de goût, lui répondit Gabriel. Allez, viens ! Le soleil se lève ! Tu n'as pas envie d'être nu ici, si ? Les fées risqueraient de devenir folles ! »

Draco grogna d'agacement alors que, riant, Gabriel partait en trottinant vers le village. Draco lança un dernier coup d'œil vers Potter, jappa une dernière fois, puis partit lui aussi. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison de Greyback, saluant respectueusement ce dernier, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi le Gryffondor ne dormait pas. Il chassa cette question alors qu'il sentait son corps reprendre sa forme humaine. Il n'avait plus rien d'un loup, lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant aussitôt.

**oOo**

Le lendemain d'une pleine lune était une épreuve. Même si la transformation était rendue non douloureuse grâce à la présence d'une meute, à la bonne entente avec le loup intérieur, le fait était que courir toute la nuit avec le groupe, chasser, jouer, était épuisant. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, ils ne faisaient jamais rien. Il arrivait que Greyback soit appelé par Voldemort, les lendemains de pleine lune, car ce dernier aimait voir la forte créature peiner pour rester éveillée. Ce jour là ne fut pas différent des autres et lorsque Draco se réveilla, il était seul dans la maison. Il se leva avec difficulté. A l'odeur, il savait qu'il était seul dans la maison. Aussi ne se gêna-t-il pas pour descendre, nu, au rez-de-chaussée.

D'un pas nonchalant, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit l'armoire pour se saisir d'une bouteille de lait placée là pour lui. Elle était encore froide, sans doute protégée par un sortilège quelconque de conservation. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il ouvrit le récipient, humant son odeur avec délectation. Il avait passé toute la nuit à se nourrir de viande chaude et de sang… A présent, il voulait du lait. Passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres pour ensuite aspirer le doux nectar dans sa bouche.

Les loups adoraient le lait. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait surpris, lorsqu'il l'avait appris à l'école. Normalement, les chats étaient plus réputés pour leur addiction au liquide, mais les loups ne faisaient pas exception. Ce fut donc presque en gémissant de plaisir qu'il aspira la boisson dans sa gorge, jouant un instant avec elle dans sa bouche, savourant l'effet sur ses papilles, sur son palais et dans ses joues. Puis il l'avala, appréciant de la sentir couler dans sa gorge et disparaître dans son œsophage. Dans sa satisfaction, il laissa s'écouler quelques gouttes qui tombèrent sur son bras nu. Les regardant, il eut un vague sourire et souleva son membre pour ensuite lui donner quelques petits coups de langue adorateurs. Vraiment, quel plaisir que de boire du bon lait froid, après une pleine lune…

« Bordel de merde ! »

Le son étouffé le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux vers un Weasley prêt à s'évanouir, une Granger rouge pivoine qui ne savait où se mettre et un Potter plus que stupéfait. Draco resta un instant figé, sa bouteille de lait à moitié vide dans une main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il, perturbé de ne même pas les avoir senti.

-Est-ce vraiment important, là, tout de suite ? s'énerva Weasley. Tu es nu. Encore ! Et tu… bandes, bordel ! »

Draco sursauta et baissa les yeux. Il rougit vivement et voulu se cacher. En conséquence de quoi, il renversa le reste de sa bouteille. Un grognement de rage sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il regardait le liquide blanc sur le sol.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il, se penchant aussitôt, chassant de son esprit la présence de ses camarades d'école.

A genoux sur le sol, il se pencha doucement pour aspirer le liquide entre ses lèvres, sa langue sortant presque aussitôt pour lécher ce qui pourrait lui échapper. A un mètre et demi de lui, les trois Gryffondor écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur face au spectacle très… sensuel et perturbant d'un Draco Malfoy nu, excité et occupé à laper du lait à même le sol. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pensaient – et ne voulaient ou n'espéraient – jamais voir !

Après un moment, gênée des gémissements de délectation de Draco, Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Et bien… je suppose que voilà la fameuse addiction des loups-garous pour le lait… hem… Si nous allions au salon ? Le temps qu'il… termine et… peut-être pourras-tu nous rejoindre… avec des vêtements, après ? »

Draco se contenta de grogner en réponse. Aussitôt, le trio s'éloigna, Hermione encore fort rouge d'avoir assisté à une telle scène.

« Bordel, ce type est taré, dit Ron, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Il ne l'est pas vraiment, intervint Hermione. Les loups-garous sont… accrocs au lait, d'après un livre que j'ai lu. Ils n'y résistent pas. Et c'est d'autant plus fort lorsqu'ils ont eu une nuit de pleine lune… comment dire ? C'est un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau ou le lot de consolation pour ceux qui passent une mauvaise nuit… un grand médicomage avait une théorie fascinante à ce sujet. Il prétendait que le cerveau imposait cette addiction aux loups-garous afin de solidifier leurs os qui, la veille, se sont disloquer et casser à de nombreuses reprises pour prendre la forme du loup. Le lait ingérer le lendemain matin permettrait, par un phénomène magique lié au venin du loup présent dans leur organisme, de réparer les fissures – indétectables – de se reboucher totalement. Il a d'ailleurs été prouvé qu'un lycanthrope buvant du lait le lendemain d'une pleine lune était plus rapidement sur pied qu'un autre n'en disposant pas et…

-Mais on s'en fout ! interrompit Ron, agacé. Bon dieu, on est pas là pour en apprendre plus sur la vie de ces monstres ! »

Hermione sursauta en l'entendant. Harry, lui, tourna si vivement la tête dans sa direction que le rouquin sursauta.

« Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Si, tu voulais le dire, interrompit la voix grave de Draco, entrant dans le salon et les faisant sursauter. Moi qui croyais les Weasley plus tolérant que les autres… »

Il était habillé – dieu soit loué, pensa Ron – et semblait en effet en pleine forme. Il marchait sans aucune difficulté, l'air pourtant un peu fatigué. Lorsqu'il s'installa dans le divan, non loin d'une Hermione encore un peu rouge et incapable de le regarder, il s'étendit en grognant un peu.

« Tu as raison, pour l'effet du lait, lui dit-il, ignorant volontairement sa gêne. Il nous aide à réduire les douleurs de la transformation. Les courbatures s'amenuisent, pour ensuite totalement disparaître. Comme je suis capable de me transformer hors pleine lune, je dois en boire souvent et je réagis toujours… fort. Navré pour le spectacle de tout à l'heure, c'était plus fort que moi… Bref. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-On voulait savoir si nous pouvions partir ? demanda presque Potter. On doit aller à Londres, acheter quelques broutilles.

-Vous pouvez, répondit Draco. Greyback n'a rien dit, à ce sujet, si ce n'est que si vous le vouliez, je pouvais venir avec vous pour vous protéger… Dois-je…

-Non ! » répondit précipitamment Potter.

Draco comprit aussitôt : quoi qu'ils aillent faire, c'était un secret et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit informé.

« Bon, dit-il. Voilà qui m'arrange. J'ai encore besoin de dormir pour me remettre de cette nuit. Ça a été, pour dormir ?

-Oui, répondit Granger. Je vous ai entendu hurler, au début… Mais vous vous êtes éloignés du village, alors… j'ai pu trouver le sommeil. »

Draco regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« J'ai même pas entendu les premiers hurlements, dit-il, indifférent.

-Je vous ai entendu, répondit Harry, lorsque Draco les regarda. Mais je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai dormi jusqu'à l'aube, presque…

-Presque, en effet », répondit Draco, moqueur.

Harry marmonna, haussant les épaules. Il finit par le regarder avec intérêt.

« Que faisais-tu, exactement ? dit-il. Pourquoi étais-tu devant chez nous ? »

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Draco avec une pointe de surprise, un peu d'inquiétude (Ron) et beaucoup d'intérêt (Hermione).

« Je rentrais au village, lorsque je suis passé pas loin de chez vous », lui répondit Draco.

Hors de question de lui avouer qu'il l'avait flairé et avait voulu le sentir un peu plus…

« Menteur, répondit Harry. Je t'ai vu, tu es sorti de la forêt, te dirigeait vers le village, puis tu as fait demi tour dans notre direction… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, détournant la tête. Il regarda la cheminée de Greyback alors qu'il répondait :

« J'ai senti… une odeur forte, je me suis approché, c'est tout.

-Une odeur ? demanda Hermione, souriant presque d'amusement. Une odeur d'agrume ? »

Draco se sentait presque rougir. Le comportement qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il avait littéralement frotté son nez contre le bras de Potter, était une humiliation qu'il ne se pardonnait pas.

« Bref ! dit-il. Je me suis juste approché un peu… Puis j'ai vu que tu étais réveillé alors je t'ai un peu taquiné… »

Potter eut un léger rire moqueur.

« Ouais, j'ai vu ça, dit-il. Le loup qui t'a rejoint…

-C'était Gabriel, répondit Draco, comprenant la question. Il se demandait ce que je fabriquais. Il trouve que tu sens mauvais, il n'aime pas l'odeur d'agrume. Par contre, il devrait adorer l'odeur de Weasley…

-La mienne ? demanda le concerné.

-Tu sens la terre, je te l'ai dit. C'est une odeur que Gabriel apprécie…

-Et la mienne ? demanda Granger.

-Je la trouve agréable, sans plus », répondit Draco, reniflant vaguement dans sa direction.

Dans son action, il s'aperçut que l'odeur de Weasley était couverte par celle d'une puissante magie noire. Il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que… Potter sentait ça aussi, le jour où on s'est vu dans la forêt, avant de venir au village… Et maintenant, c'est toi… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Ron le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant manifestement pas.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

-La magie noire, dit Draco. Ton odeur est couverte par celle de la magie noire… Avant de venir au village, celle de Potter était couverte également… »

Les trois Gryffondor le regardèrent avec surprise. Après un moment, Granger prit la parole.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Rien de dangereux, en tout cas… Enfin, ce n'est pas dangereux pour l'instant…

-Tu es capable de sentir la magie noire ? s'étonna Potter, manifestement très surpris.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Et celle de Weasley empeste… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais évitez de laisser ça traîner ici… C'est… pfoua ! Ecoeurant ! »

Il se leva pour s'éloigner de Weasley, s'asseyant sans gêne près d'un Harry stupéfait. Inspirant, Draco soupira de satisfaction.

« Mieux, dit-il, ignorant l'air étonné de son voisin. Que comptez-vous faire de cette chose infecte ?

-Le détruire, répondit Harry. Nous n'avons pas encore le moyen de le faire, mais… on essaye de se le procurer. »

Draco hocha vaguement de la tête. Il regarda encore Ron d'un air méfiant mais finit par s'en détourner.

« Une autre question avant que vous ne partiez ?

-Greyback, dit Harry. Où est-il ?

-Il a dû être convoqué, répondit Draco. L'autre taré aime le voir affaibli, les lendemains de pleine lune. Ça lui plaît de voir le grand loup lutter contre la fatigue… évitez de l'énerver, aujourd'hui, il ne sera pas très patient en rentrant. »

Le trio hocha de la tête. Après un autre silence, Weasley se leva.

« On devrait y aller, non ? dit-il. Je veux dire… on a des choses à faire. »

Les deux autres approuvèrent et se levèrent. Dans le mouvement, un flot d'agrume envahit Draco qui tendit la main pour attraper brutalement Potter. Ce dernier glapit lorsque Draco le rapprocha vivement de lui, le blond enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise pour mieux sentir. Il poussa un soupir satisfait. Vraiment, cette odeur était si… apaisante, agréable… Presque excitante…

« Malfoy… tu pourrais éviter de frotter ton visage contre moi… C'est vraiment… »

Draco leva deux yeux fatigués vers lui. Il sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il avait osé enlacer Potter pour ensuite blottir son visage contre son ventre. Le relâchant brutalement, il s'enfonça dans le siège de son fauteuil, tentant de s'en éloigner un peu.

« Désolé, dit-il. La fatigue me fait perdre le contrôle… »

Il rougit, conscient que son comportement était plus qu'indigne. Granger souriait, comme fascinée.

« Ta transformation t'a vraiment changé, dit-elle. Tu es devenu tellement plus… ouvert. Un peu moins prétentieux, bien que toujours distant et froid. Mais clairement moins maîtrisé… »

Draco siffla en réponse.

« Il n'y a rien de réjouissant là-dedans ! dit-il, mortifié. Bon, barrez-vous, maintenant ! »

Le trio obéit sans discuter, bien que Weasley semblait réellement se moquer de lui en sortant. Froissé, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains.

« _Note à moi-même : éviter Potter le plus possible ! »_

**oOo**

Trouver refuge dans un village de loup-garou et avoir la protection de Draco Malfoy n'était pas à proprement parler ce que Harry avait imaginé, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de s'enfuir pour combattre Voldemort sans la protection acharnée – et la curiosité plus que mal venue – de l'ordre du Phénix, mais une chose était sûre : c'était pratique. Non pas qu'il ait eu le plaisir de goûter à la protection de Malfoy… mais la sécurité du village était réellement apaisante.

Depuis qu'ils y avaient déménagé, Harry se sentait mieux. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que Greyback soit de leur côté – la répugnance de Remus n'était pas feinte, vis-à-vis de l'homme – mais il était heureux de savoir que dans le village – incartable – leur offrait sa protection. Voldemort lui-même ignorait l'emplacement de cet endroit ! Fallait-il être idiot, d'ailleurs, pour laisser des loups-garous sous le contrôle d'un seul homme ? Meute ou pas, il suffisait que Greyback soit destitué pour que toute la meute échappe au contrôle du mage noir. Si contrôle il y avait, d'ailleurs… A pars Greyback, aucun loup ne rencontrait Voldemort.

Mais loin de cette préoccupation purement stratégique, Harry savourait la protection d'adultes, mais aussi leur indifférence. Ils pouvaient faire ce qui leur chantait, tant que le village n'était pas menacé, Greyback s'en fichait comme d'une guigne ! Dès lors, ils ne se gênaient pas pour passer des heures à chercher une solution pour détruire l'horcruxe du médaillon de Serpentard et pour trouver les autres… Ce qu'ils faisaient avec crainte dans une petite cabane, ils l'accomplissaient avec beaucoup de sérénité dans une maison confortable et chauffée.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée, ils furent même stupéfaits de constater que le village se décorait pour Halloween… un peu en avance, mais bon… C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'imaginaient pas non plus : célébrer une fête aussi futile. C'était comme si la guerre n'existait pas dans ce lieu. Oh, souvent, ils s'en rappelaient en voyant Greyback revenir, la mine sinistre, une blessure ou l'autre sur le corps… Mais à pars ça, rien. Pas le moindre sentiment de peur.

A première vue, en tout cas… Car Hermione lui avait justement fait remarqué les tours de gardes exécutés par de robustes loups-garous, la nuit. Les hommes patrouillaient aux frontières du village, scrutant les ténèbres avec vigilance. Lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé à Malfoy, ce dernier avait juste haussé les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Personne ne serait assez fou que pour ne pas être prudent, dans la situation actuelle, dit-il. Pacte avec Greyback ou pas, ce serpent est horriblement sournois… Même si, actuellement, il est trop obsédé par un certain survivant que pour penser à nous, le fait est que s'il décidait de s'en prendre au village, il y parviendrait sans doute en un temps relativement court. Autant se tenir sur ses gardes, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises… »

Malgré ses mots, Harry se sentait détendu. Car il savait, au fond de lui, que Voldemort ne se fichait royalement des loups-garous. Il était bien trop inquiet par rapport à un plan posthume de Dumbledore et par sa disparition totale. Le mage noir savait que le vieux directeur leur avait légué quelque chose. Une mission, très exactement. Et il n'ignorait pas que Dumbledore était informé de ses horcruxes. La possibilité, même infime, que Harry soit chargé de les détruire, le hantait régulièrement. Et Harry pouvait le sentir…

La méfiance de Voldemort vis-à-vis de ce sujet particulier ne l'arrangeait pas, car si le mage noir venait à se douter de sa mission, atteindre les horcruxes serait bien plus difficile… non pas que cela était déjà facile, mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas directement entre ses mains.

Le temps passant était son plus grand ennemi, dans cette bataille qui lui semblait interminable. Harry avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à ça. Plus les jours défilaient, plus il avait l'impression d'être responsable de chaque vie, de chaque malheur arrivant aux sorciers, par son inaction. Il avait beau savoir que ça n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, le fait était qu'il s'en voulait énormément de la souffrance vécue par ses concitoyens. Et la paix trouvée au village, bien qu'éphémère, lui ôtait vaguement cette culpabilité, le laissant respirer un peu.

Pourtant, il gardait une certaine méfiance, notamment à cause de Remus. Il ne comprenait pas que son ami n'ait pas décidé de vivre dans un village de ce type. Il devait forcément y avoir une bonne raison, outre que sa colère contre Greyback. Car il fallait l'admettre : Malfoy ne semblait même pas en colère d'avoir été transformé. En fait, il paraissait en être heureux, son inquiétude pour sa majorité de loup mis à part. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils vu rire en compagnie de Gabriel ou plaisanter avec d'autres membres de la meute ? Le garçon si froid, supérieur et arrogant était devenu un homme étrange. A la fois prétentieux, mais bestial. C'était quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui donnait des frissons à Harry, lorsqu'il le voyait dans le village. Hermione lui avait confié avoir ressenti la même chose… Surtout le matin de la pleine lune, lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé nu dans la cuisine, en train de lécher sensuellement son bras.

« Je n'ai jamais été attirée par Malfoy, lui chuchota son amie, une nuit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil et qu'ils profitaient de l'absence de Ron. Mais ce jour là… Mon dieu, Harry, tu n'imagines pas toutes les choses qui m'ont traversé l'esprit… J'avais envie… de le dévorer ! Il était si… si bestial, si sensuel, si beau ! »

Harry avait été surpris d'entendre sa meilleure amie parler ainsi de leur ennemi d'enfance, mais soulagé également. Lui aussi avait ressenti un puissant sentiment d'attraction… et ça en avait été d'autant plus troublant que Malfoy n'avait pas hésité, presque une heure après, à l'attirer contre lui pour ensuite enfouir son visage contre son ventre, afin de mieux le sentir.

Difficilement, Harry chassa cette pensée de son esprit. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison de Greyback. La nuit était tombée et ils étaient rentrés bredouille de leur expédition dans Londres. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun livre leur indiquant comment détruire l'horcruxe qu'ils avaient récupéré. Et à moins de mettre la main sur l'épée de Gryffondor, ils étaient bons pour se le traîner encore longtemps… ça ne le réjouissait vraiment pas. D'abord, parce que chaque créature présente dans ce foutu village semblait être capable de le percevoir… Ensuite, parce qu'il ressentait son effet néfaste chaque fois qu'il le portait. Et manifestement, il n'était pas le seul… Ron était celui qui en était le plus sensible. Sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours était entièrement le fait du pendentif, Harry en était certain… Enfin, il l'espérait. Sans quoi, son meilleur ami était devenu un sacré connard !

Harry soupira avec difficulté alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison du loup-garou en chef. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux, car il n'avait toujours pas accordé sa totale confiance en l'homme étrange, même s'il jurait ne vouloir que la protection de sa meute. Le fait était que, protection ou pas, il avait été assez stupide que pour s'agenouiller aux pieds de Voldemort.

« Entre, gamin, dit soudain une voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Tu ne vas pas rester planté là toute la nuit, si ? »

Harry considéra la porte avec une certaine surprise, pendant un long moment. Puis, bien qu'avec hésitation, il l'ouvrit pour entrer. Greyback était négligemment installé dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool en main. Il regardait l'âtre, l'œil sombre et fatigué.

« Draco m'a signalé votre passage, il y a une semaine, dit-il. Navré, j'ai été appelé ailleurs et assez occupé depuis. Assieds-toi donc… »

Harry obéit. Malfoy n'était manifestement pas dans les environs, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être distrait.

« J'ai des questions, dit-il.

-Naturellement, dit le lycanthrope. Au sujet de mon maître vénéré, je suppose… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il regarda un moment le feu de cheminée qui faisait craquer les bûches massives. La chaleur et le silence étaient pesants… presque désagréable. Agacé, il prit la parole.

« Que fait-il ? demanda-t-il. Le Serpent… Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? »

Greyback ricana vaguement, buvant un peu.

« Si je le savais, lui dit-il. Je ne suis qu'un chien de compagnie, Potter… un moyen de pression contre des familles possédants des enfants et persuadées que je vais venir les dévorer… mais certainement pas une pièce importante de l'échiquier… Ce que prépare ce fou, je l'ignore. Je peux t'assurer qu'il te cherche, désespérément. Il se centre plus sur le ministère, pourtant… Je crois qu'il essaye d'asseoir une bonne fois son pouvoir, afin d'être sûr de te repérer plus facilement. Mais à pars ça, j'ignore tout de ses plans diaboliques, actuellement… »

Harry hocha vaguement de la tête. Il resta un instant silencieux puis dis :

« Il possède des objets… des objets précieux. Et mes amis et moi devons les trouver. Mais… nous ignorons où il les a rangé. Je sais… qu'il en a donné certains. A quelques bons serviteurs…

-Je n'ai rien reçu, intervint Greyback. En outre, il donne beaucoup de cadeau à ses serviteurs… présents empoisonnés, je n'en doute pas. Mais il les donne quand même… »

Harry souffla. Un bruit fort se fit entendre à l'étage et Harry leva la tête vers le plafond. Greyback soupira.

« Il est bouleversé, dit-il, les yeux plissés et concentrés sur le feu. Je lui ai annoncé une nouvelle pénible sur sa famille… Il n'est pas dans un très bon état… »

Le silence se prolongea, une fois de plus. Harry finit par parler à nouveau :

« Un objet appartenant à Poufsouffle, dit-il. Peut-être un autre qui est à Gryffondor… Serdaigle… ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Greyback sembla y réfléchir, pendant un long moment. Puis, il murmura :

« J'en ai entendu parler… il y a des années d'ici… Oui, je crois… cette chienne de Bellatrix s'est vantée, il me semble… Qu'elle avait eu l'honneur de recevoir un cadeau du maître… un cadeau symbolique et puissant… une coupe en or, je crois.

-Une coupe en or ? Demanda Harry.

-Mhmm… une coupe de Poufsouffle… Quant à ce qu'elle en a fait, je l'ignore… Je suppose qu'elle a dut la ranger quelque part, là où elle ne pourra pas être volée par un gamin mystérieux… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur alors qu'un autre bruit fort résonnait à nouveau. Greyback siffla d'agacement.

« Il va finir par casser le plancher… Je vais le calmer… »

Au moment où il se levait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Greyback souffla et ordonna :

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Chyreer, la mine sombre.

« J'ai besoin de vous », dit-il simplement.

Greyback eut une moue, mais il finit par hocher de la tête. Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, il haussa les épaules.

« Si tu pouvais aller le calmer… ça m'arrangerait. Evite de le contredire, contente-toi de hocher de la tête, ça ira… »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il dit, en le croisant :

« J'essayerais de savoir, pour les objets… Je t'en reparlerai. »

Harry approuva discrètement, le regardant sortir. Resté seul dans le salon, il leva la tête vers le plafond. Il n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup pour trouver les escaliers qu'il gravit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Lui, aider Malfoy ? Comment pourrait-il le faire, exactement ? Mais la curiosité l'avait saisie. Quelle mauvaise nouvelle avait-il reçu de sa famille, exactement ?

Marchant doucement dans le couloir, il hésita avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre d'où sortait régulièrement des grognements de rage et des commentaires acerbes étouffés. Il finit pourtant par lever la main, frappant contre le battant. Le silence accueillit son geste avant qu'un « Ouais ! » ne se fasse entendre. Harry ouvrit alors la porte, découvrant une chambre en mauvais état. Des coussins traînaient sur le sol, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures et quelques vêtements. A sa grande gêne, Malfoy lui faisait face, haletant. Il était en sous-vêtement et chemise, le regard un peu trouble. Dans sa main, une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide. Harry la considéra avec une pointe de désapprobation.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit le blond, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Euh… Greyback m'a demandé de venir te voir, lui dit-il en réponse. Il voulait venir lui-même, mais Chyreer est venu l'appeler… Donc il m'a envoyé…

-Par les cornes de Merlin, de toutes les personnes présentes, c'est toi qu'il m'envoie, hein ? Mais j'ai besoin de personne, bordel ! Tu peux te casser ! »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il frappa avec rage dans un coussin. Ce dernier rebondit sur le mur et tomba mollement au milieu de la chambre. Draco le regarda avec une pointe de mépris et de haine.

« Bordel, même frapper dans un coussin, c'est quelque chose de trop dur pour moi, hein ! »

De rage, il donna un autre coup. Harry le regardait, surpris de le voir dans un tel état.

« Greyback a dit… que tu avais eu une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il en entrant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ouais, une mauvaise nouvelle… Techniquement, ça dépend du point de vue, tu sais… ça aurait été une putain de bonne nouvelle si mes enfoirés de parents m'avaient pas banni de la famille ! Mais voilà, ils l'ont fait ! Et comme ils ne veulent pas laisser la famille s'éteindre, figure-toi qu'ils ont décidé d'avoir un ultime enfant ! Ma connasse de mère est enceinte ! »

Harry le considéra avec une sorte de surprise. Narcissa Malfoy ? Enceinte ? Elle pouvait encore ? Bah, elle n'était pas si vieille, après tout, si ?

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es en colère, finit-il par dire.

-Je suis en colère parce qu'ils m'ont définitivement effacé ! Quand je suis devenu un loup-garou, ma mère m'a rejeté, Potter ! Elle m'a traité d'abomination et elle est partie, comme ça ! Quant à mon père, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il devait quand même me bannir du clan Malfoy. Mais c'est quoi, ces conneries ? Quand on aime, est-ce qu'on agit ainsi ? Est-ce qu'on se dépêche d'avoir un dernier gosse pour s'assurer que celui qui n'est pas normal ne touche jamais à l'héritage ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, le considérant en silence avant de dire :

« C'est ce qui te met dans une telle rage ? La perte de ton héritage ?

-Mais bordel, je m'en fous, de cet héritage ! » s'écria Draco, furieux.

En deux enjambées, il fut sur lui, ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules.

« Je m'en fous ! répéta-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais en faisant un autre enfant Malfoy, ils marquent définitivement leur rejet… Définitivement, tu comprends ? »

Il rit, d'un rire désespéré et ironique.

« J'ai pensé que peut-être… Avec un peu de temps… J'ai cru que mère finirait par l'accepter ! Que son amour pour moi prendrait le dessus ! Mais non ! Elle me remplace, Potter ! Elle me rejette une bonne fois ! Et tu sais le pire, dans tout ça ? C'est que je suis content d'avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une petite sœur… Mais je ne pourrais jamais le ou la connaître ! Jamais ! Parce que je ne suis plus un Malfoy, je ne suis plus rien ! »

Il s'écarta avec rage, buvant encore un peu d'alcool. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus étrangement animaux et Harry se demanda vaguement si l'alcool avait un effet particulier sur les lycanthropes, tout comme le lait. Ce souvenir le fit rougir et il se secoua pour l'éloigner.

« Et ? demanda-t-il après un moment, en le regardant boire. Tu te plains ? Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an ! Mon parrain a été incarcéré et deux ans après l'avoir libéré, il a été tué à cause de moi… A ça, tu peux ajouter la mort d'un camarade de classe par trop grand esprit sportif, d'un professeur par tendance à fourrer son nez où il ne faut pas et j'en passe… De quoi tu te plains, exactement, Malfoy ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi bestiaux et Harry frissonna sous ce regard. Pourtant, il se détendit aussitôt lorsque le blond lui tendit sa bouteille.

« Bois, t'en as besoin ! »

Et Harry répondit en attrapant la bouteille.

oOo

Boire n'était pas une bonne chose. C'était un fait. Un fait que Harry avait intégré lors du mariage de Bill, lorsqu'il avait fini la tête dans la cuvette à évacuer ce qu'il avait ingurgité, un Ron compatissant lui tapotant le dos tandis que Hermione le sermonnait sans aucune pitié. Pourtant, alors qu'il était affalé dans le lit d'un jeune loup-garou complètement saoul, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi l'alcool était, selon son cerveau embrumé, pire que Voldemort.

« Et tu sais, le pire, balbutiait-il, c'est que… Ginny, ok, elle est sympa… Mais c'est une vraie salope ! »

Draco éclata de rire en l'entendant. Un rire qui, selon sa conscience vacillante, était amusant. Il rit à son tour.

« Sérieux, je suis d'accord, Potter, lui répondit le blond, lorsqu'il eut essuyé ses larmes d'hilarité. Cette fille a passé une partie de sa scolarité à baver sur toi, l'autre à s'envoyer des mecs… Et un mince moment à te lécher le visage… »

Harry grimaça en l'entendant. Il haussa vaguement les épaules en buvant ce qui, selon son calcul – inexact – devait être leur troisième bouteille. Il ignorait volontairement – ou pas – les deux autres cadavres qui avaient fini sous le lit.

« De toute façon, je l'ai largué. Je l'aime. Je crois ? Sérieux, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? Je crois juste que je l'aime, parce que j'aime Ron et que je ne veux pas qu'il me colle son poing dans la figure quand j'aurais le courage de lui avouer que sa petite sœur chérie m'a tiré une pipe d'enfer ! »

Draco éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Weasley en ferait un énooorme scandale ! Si tu lui dis, fais-le quand je suis là ! »

Il se pencha sur lui – s'affala sur son épaule, pour être exact – afin de lui reprendre la bouteille qu'il porta négligemment à ses lèvres. Harry le regarda boire en pensant que la façon dont la bouche de Draco se posait sur le goulot était excitante… Mais il balaya cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la musique jazz qui se diffusait dans la chambre.

« Comment t'as allumé une radio ? T'as une radio, ici ? »

Il se redressa dans le lit, ce qui le fit tanguer dangereusement. Malfoy gronda et le tira pour le recoucher, le plaquant contre lui dans son mouvement.

« Bouges pas, tu fais bouger le matelas… et c'est pas conseillé, même si tu as pas encore envie de gerber ! »

Harry gloussa. Vraiment ! Et quand il s'en aperçut, il plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche, les yeux exagérément écarquillés.

« Je me Parvatirise », dit-il, d'une voix suraiguë.

Encore une fois, le blond répondit par un éclat de rire. Quand il parvint à se reprendre, il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« T'es un marrant, finalement, Harry…

-Je sais ! répondit le concerné. Entre deux tentatives de meurtres de l'autre taré, faut bien que je décompresse, tu sais ! »

Draco ricana.

« Ouais, j'imagine, dit-il en se redressant prudemment. Moi, j'essaye de digérer le fait que je suis un loup-garou…

-T'avais pourtant l'air de bien le prendre, lui fit remarquer Harry.

-Je le prends bien… Je crois ? En fait, je suis content, tu sais ? Je n'ai peur que d'une seule chose : mon rite de passage et ses conséquences. Avant, j'avais peur de tout. Tout le temps. Peur des autres, peur de ma famille, du mage noir, de pas être assez bien, de plus avoir d'argent… C'est pas un problème, maintenant, je m'en fiche… Je suis libre. Mais… cette liberté, tu sais… elle me fait peur, en fait. Je… J'avais jamais remarqué combien j'étais prisonnier avant ma morsure… Et maintenant que je suis libre… Je sais pas quoi faire ! »

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Harry. Ce dernier ricana vaguement et tendit une main pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

« Je t'envie, lui dit-il. J'aimerais être aussi libre que toi… Mais moi, même en étant mordu, je serais toujours enchaîné à ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire… »

Draco resta un instant silencieux, perturbé par le regard hanté de son ennemi d'école. Il finit par tendre la main et la passa sur son front, dégageant ses mèches qui dissimulaient la célèbre cicatrice.

« Par ça, aussi, non ? dit-il.

-Aussi, ouais, répondit Harry. Quand je pense que tu semblais l'envier, à l'école… Je te la donne, si tu veux ! »

Draco grimaça.

« Ah non, garde-là ! Je ne veux pas de cicatrice en plus sur ma peau ! Regarde ! »

Il montra sa main où était dessinée la fine morsure qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Harry la saisit et caressa doucement la chaire argentée.

« C'est joli, dit-il. On dirait un croissant de lune… Marrant non ? Toutes les cicatrices ont une forme symbolique, dans le monde magique… »

Draco y réfléchit pendant un instant, ses yeux se posant sur la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Doucement, il se pencha, comme attiré, pour la regarder de plus près. Sa main libre se leva pour la toucher une fois de plus.

« Marrant, ouais… La tienne est un éclair… la foudre, sans doute… »

Sa proximité rapprochée augmenta l'odeur d'agrume et il poussa un petit gémissement plus canin qu'humain. Doucement, il enfouit son visage dans le cou dégagé de son camarade d'école. Harry sursauta mais le laissa faire. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

« Tu aimes mon odeur à ce point ?

-T'imagines même pas combien, répondit Draco, son nez frottant contre sa jugulaire. J'ai… beaucoup d'odeur qui me plaisent, depuis que je suis un loup-garou, mais la tienne… la tienne… »

Il se tut, ouvrant la bouche comme pour mieux l'aspirer. Le parfum semblait s'immiscer dans tout son organisme, l'enivrant autant que l'alcool.

« La mienne ? murmura Harry, les yeux clos.

-Elle me rend fou », répondit Draco.

Et il déposa un baiser sur la peau qui le tentait tant. En sentant les lèvres sur sa peau, Harry se tendit légèrement. C'était doux et agréable, alors il le laissa faire, penchant un peu plus la tête sur le côté. Son cerveau était totalement embrumé et il se surprit à lever les bras pour aller caresser le dos du lycanthrope. Etonné, Draco poursuivit pourtant ses petites caresses avec tendresse. Ses mains se mirent en mouvement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il fut surpris, au bout de quelques minutes, de les sentir se balader sur la peau du dos d'un Gryffondor haletant contre lui.

« Si je continue, tu me frappes ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille d'un Harry pantelant.

-Te… Frapper ? » dit-il.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. L'alcool, la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien, le touché sensuel du blond le perdaient et le laissaient incapable de réfléchir. Au bout d'un petit moment, il poussa un petit son d'envie et d'agacement mêlé, sa main venant appuyer sur l'arrière du crâne de Draco pour qu'il reprenne ses attentions. Ce dernier prit ça pour une réponse négative à sa question et recommença. Il n'avait jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie. L'alcool, sans doute… Ou cette odeur si diaboliquement envoûtante… Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Il renversa totalement Harry dans le lit qu'ils occupaient un peu avant en toute innocence éthylique. Le Gryffondor l'aida dans son action en s'étendant dans les coussins moelleux. Leur position les stoppa un instant. Malgré leur état d'ébriété, ils avaient conscience qu'ils faisaient quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient même pas imaginé une seconde. Pourtant, la pression de leur bassin respectif les fit bouger. Ce fut un mouvement presque hésitant et aucun des deux n'était capable de dire qui l'avait amorcé, mais ils se mirent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. L'excitation déjà bien présente sembla alors s'agrandir et ils poussèrent un même gémissement de satisfaction et de désir.

« On fait une connerie, souffla Harry.

-Je sais, répondit Draco, fondant sur sa gorge pour recommencer à lécher la peau et inspirer l'odeur délectable.

-Oh, pitié, continue ça ! »

Harry l'enlaça, incapable de résister. Il ignorait que sa gorge était à ce point sensible ! Personne ne l'y avait jamais embrassé et il n'avait qu'une envie, que Draco le fasse sans arrêt. Après un moment, pourtant, la chaleur et la pression entre leur jambe les dérangèrent. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, sans se rendre compte que cela allait les entraîner dans une situation encore plus dangereuse. Quand ils se retrouvèrent torse nu, ils se regardèrent avec curiosité. Harry écarquilla les yeux face aux muscles bien découpés alors que Draco observait le torse pâle et trop mince. Il se pencha sur lui et laissa son nez passer contre son sternum. Harry inspira en le sentant faire. C'était… étrange, d'être flairé de cette manière. Mais si excitant !

Quand Draco se redressa, ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Mais pire encore, ses oreilles s'étaient couvertes de fourrure et avaient pris l'aspect de celles du loup. Harry le trouva horriblement sexy et il reprit le mouvement de leur hanche, ce qui arracha une plainte à l'homme qui le dominait. Excité, Draco reprit sa découverte en allant lécher le ventre d'un Harry extatique. Sa bouche remonta le long des côtes et Draco pensa vaguement qu'elle les gravissait tant les os étaient perceptibles.

« _Demain, je le gave comme une oie ! »_

Il atteignit enfin l'un des tétons bruns qui trônaient sur le torse pâle. Doucement, il commença à le taquiner du bout de la langue et, de surprise, Harry cessa de bouger et de respirer. Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, surtout qu'il sentit la respiration du brun reprendre avec un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Harry haleta et se remit à caresser le loup-garou, ses mains passant encore et encore dans son dos. En descendant le long de celui-ci, il sentit une excroissance dans son caleçon, à l'arrière. Autant il comprenait celle de devant – il était dans le même état – autant celle de derrière le laissa un instant sceptique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la sorte. La longue queue blanche qu'il avait déjà vu un peu avant. L'excitation avait fait réapparaître les membres canins. Harry sourit et se mit à la caresser.

Contre lui, Draco grogna de satisfaction. Son désir était trop grand, surtout depuis que les mains du brun frôlaient régulièrement ses fesses. Harry semblait ne pas faire exprès, mais après un moment, il laissa réellement ses doigts parcourir cette partie de l'anatomie du blond. Draco gronda et mordit dans le téton qu'il taquinait. De surprise, Harry poussa un petit cri, plus proche du gémissement. N'y tenant plus, Draco se redressa pour tirer leurs derniers vêtements. L'état d'excitation et d'ébriété rendit l'enlèvement des chaussures complexes. De rage, Harry finit par les expulser à coup de talon, permettant ainsi à sa dernière protection de s'en aller.

S'ils avaient été sobres, le simple fait de se voir nu, de contempler leur érection mutuelle les aurait stoppé. Mais dans leur état, cela déclencha une excitation telle qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Draco grogna en sentant tout son corps embrasser celui de Harry. Sa peau était chaude et douce… et il adorait ça ! Et son odeur qui l'entourait, semblant presque l'enlacer des pieds à la tête. Il reprit son mouvement du bassin entre les cuisses qui s'étaient naturellement écartées.

« Oh oui, Draco, murmura Harry, incapable de se retenir. Oui… »

Le blond grogna en l'entendant. Il se redressa légèrement pour le regarder, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Une partie de lui fut satisfait de ce sentiment de supériorité. L'autre fut tout bonnement électrisé par l'apparence de Potter. Son visage était rougi par le désir et ses yeux scintillaient d'une étrange façon. Ses lèvres, mordillées pour tenter de contenir ses gémissements, étaient légèrement gonflées. Et mieux que tout, il avait dans le cou plusieurs marques rouges dont Draco était responsable. Son instinct lui cria haut et fort qu'il devait le marquer plus encore. Le marquer de l'intérieur. Et sans pouvoir résister, Draco lui écarta d'avantage les cuisses et s'en éloigna pour regarder. Il remarqua son sexe tendu et s'en approcha pour passer sa langue dessus. Harry ne retint pas le cri qu'il poussa, électrisé. Il haleta un instant puis cria encore, lorsque Draco recommença. Satisfait de ses réponses vocales, Draco reprit ses attentions lubriques. Chaque son que produisait le Gryffondor se répercutait directement sur sa propre excitation et il ne se lassait pas de cette sensation.

Le prenant entièrement en bouche, Draco savoura la douceur sous sa langue, mais aussi le goût légèrement amer. Et mieux que tout, l'odeur… elle était encore plus forte, plus savoureuse. Il avait l'impression de le goûter complètement et c'était probablement le cas. Une des cuisses de Harry était passée sur son épaule et son talon était planté dans son dos. L'autre bougeait sur le lit, presque incontrôlable. Le brun, quant à lui, était juste capable de crier. C'était si… si bon, si violent, si intense… Aussi doué qu'ait été Ginny lors de leur vague expérience, jamais elle n'avait été capable de déclencher un tel panel de sensation !

Au bout d'un petit moment, Draco ralentit le rythme. Il sentait le Gryffondor proche de la délivrance et il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne comme ça. Non, surtout pas ! Il voulait qu'ils viennent ensembles. C'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Son instinct le lui criait et si Draco avait appris quelque chose, depuis son arrivée au village, c'était de toujours écouter son instinct.

Doucement, il s'écarta du sexe tendu qu'il torturait de sa bouche et de sa langue pour descendre vers l'anus qu'il pouvait voir. Harry avait laissé échapper une plainte suppliante, mais il couina littéralement lorsque la langue qui lui faisait tant de bien reprit sa torture… Sur un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Ce fut au début une simple caresse mouillée, mais après un moment, la sensation l'excita et il se crispa dans le lit, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément aux draps. Il poussa des petits soupirs de plaisir qui ravirent son amant. Draco enfonçait sa langue dans le corps chaud sans la moindre hésitation. Le loup en lui était plus qu'impatient d'y mettre autre chose, mais il savait qu'il devait prendre grand soin de la personne en dessous de lui. Il ne devait surtout pas le blesser, c'était important.

Doucement, Draco commença à mêler ses doigts à sa langue. Harry cria, car il était entièrement détendu par l'alcool et parce que cela l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'ait imaginé. La sensation était agréable et si elle devint dérangeante lorsque deux doigts puis trois s'en mêlèrent, ce ne fut que passager. Il redevint rapidement une chose informe et gémissante, entièrement dépendante des attentions de l'homme qui le dominait. Après un moment, incapable de supporter l'attente, Draco se redressa pour regarder Harry. Ce dernier semblait ne plus du tout savoir où il se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et il tentait désespérément de rester concentré. Mais le plaisir et l'alcool l'en empêchaient. Satisfait, Draco se redressa pour se recoucher contre lui.

« Je veux te baiser, Harry, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, frottant son sexe contre l'entrée humide de salive. Tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as envie ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu, dans son état normal. Mais il en avait envie. Il voulait dire oui, car il voulait savoir s'il pouvait aimer autant qu'avec les doigts et la langue. Et putain, il avait un besoin viscéral de jouir.

« Oui », dit-il.

Draco sourit, victorieux. Le loup en lui hurla de satisfaction face à la réponse. Satisfait, Draco le souleva légèrement pour atteindre plus facilement l'entrée qui le tentait. Il commença un léger mouvement pour le pénétrer, mais n'y parvint pas. Afin de s'aider, il porta sa main à son sexe et s'aida à entrer. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa aussitôt et une douce chaleur commença à s'allumer dans sa poitrine. Sous lui, Harry poussa un petit gémissement. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste étrange. Il écarta d'avantage les cuisses, tentant d'aider le blond à entrer. Le mouvement leur arracha un gémissement commun. Draco regarda le jeune homme sous lui. Ses yeux brillaient et il haletait.

« S'il te plait, murmura Harry, incapable de se contenir. S'il te plait, dépêche-toi… »

Draco approuva totalement et s'enfonça totalement. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer la sensation. C'était… chaud et étroit. Et il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il poussa un jappement satisfait et, incapable de rester immobile, bougea doucement. Sous lui, Harry couina à nouveau délicieusement. Il adorait ce son. Il reprit son mouvement pour l'entendre à nouveau. Le brun poussa cette fois un petit gémissement, un peu plus sonore. Satisfait, Draco se mit à bouger réellement, sans s'arrêter. Les cris de Harry ne s'arrêtèrent plus.

La sensation avait été troublante, au début. Mais Draco avait alors commencé à ne plus s'arrêter et chaque mouvement semblait déclencher un torrent de plaisir, lorsque son sexe buttait quelque part en lui et il adorait ça. Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry leva les hanches pour en avoir plus, chaque mouvement se faisant presque frénétique. Des larmes envahirent ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait l'impression que le corps de Draco brûlait le sien et la sensation s'amplifiait à chaque mouvement.

« C'est bon… C'est bon, Draco… Draco, oui ! »

Le blond grognait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, même s'il voulait dire lui aussi combien il aimait ça. Il s'enflammait littéralement, bougeant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'odeur continuait à le droguer et il perdit toute notion des choses. Son regard se porta sur Harry qui ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Ses cheveux noirs étaient totalement emmêlés et ses yeux pleuraient, les rendant encore plus brillant. Sa bouche ouverte semblait presque l'appeler et Draco fondit dessus pour l'embrasser. Il remarqua après un moment que Harry avait saisit la tête de lit et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces, ses doigts ayant blanchis sous l'effort.

Les oreilles de Draco s'étaient plaquées sur son crâne et sa queue vaguement enroulée autour d'une des jambes de Harry, fermement serrées autour de sa propre taille. Après un moment, pourtant, Draco ressentit le besoin de le prendre avec plus de violence et il sortit du corps chaud, déclenchant un soupir contraint. Souriant, il retourna le Gryffondor qui attrapa à nouveau la tête de lit. Il avait instinctivement compris et il leva les fesses dans une invitation qui rendit Draco encore plus fou. Il le prit à nouveau, avec plus de force encore, ses mains serrant fortement les hanches étroites du jeune homme sous lui. Harry poussa un cri satisfait et se mit à le supplier, sans s'en apercevoir.

Draco ne l'écoutait même pas. Il le dominait de toute sa taille et c'était si bon. Il sentit une vague démangeaison au niveau de sa bouche mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Son plaisir augmentait, il était si proche. Manifestement, Harry aussi, car il ne cessait de dire qu'il allait exploser. La chaleur avait cessé de s'amplifier, mais elle demeurait. Draco sut à quel moment exactement Harry allait jouir. Il le sentit se tendre et son odeur, bien que forte, s'amplifia encore plus. Son corps se crispa, son anus se resserra sur lui et, brutalement, il hurla. Aussitôt, Draco perdit pied. Il s'enfonça avec brutalité, jouit vivement et se pencha aussitôt sur Harry. Ses dents, allongées pendant le plaisir, se plantèrent dans son épaule. Harry cria encore et son orgasme se prolongea dans une sensation d'infini total. Draco finit par le lâcher et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, le corps tremblant et en sueur.

Epuisés, ils n'eurent pas le courage de bouger. Draco prit à peine le temps de tirer sur la couverture pour les recouvrir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Sur l'épaule de Harry, la blessure de la morsure faite par Draco, en forme de croissant de lune, brillait d'une lueur argentée.

A suivre…

Oserais-je… Si je le propose, je vais me retrouver avec des dizaines d'acceptation… Bon, j'ose.

_**Auteur recherchant activement petite âme volontaire pour se faire vigoureusement torturer à relire ses chapitres, que ce soit pour l'ortho ou pour l'opinion de l'histoire. Opinion détaillée. Attention, l'auteur est despotique, attend du lecteur qu'il soit à disposition quand elle en a besoin (non, vraiment, je suis despotique, je vous assure, ce n'est pas une blague ni du négativisme, c'est réaliste en plein). Et cela, uniquement pour cette histoire…**_

Sur ce, je vous dis au premier juin au plus tard, ou avant, qui sait…

Ah! Et le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Lien". Et comme j'aime être une connasse:

"Draco hocha de la tête alors que le sourire de Devis s'accentuait.

« Mais tu risques d'avoir très mal… »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix presque cajoleuse. Une voix capricieuse qui sous-entendait qu'il s'en réjouissait.

« Je sais, répondit Draco, se retenant de claquer des dents. Mais il le faut. »

Devis sourit plus largement.

« Fort bien, dit-il. Que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire l'un de mes héritiers… »"


	6. Lien

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** A tous ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui se sont réjouies d'avoir du HPDM à se mettre sous la dent, toutes celles qui ont bavé, pleurer de joie à la vue du lemon du chapitre précédent… J'espère que vous avez toutes un bon parachute car ça va faire mal !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Ce chapitre a été savamment bercé par _**Vega4**_, avec la chanson _**Life is Beautiful**_ (ça ne cadre pas du tout avec le contenu du chapitre, mais ça ma inspiré un peu de drame… loll) mais également, pour le passage avec Devis, par l'_**OST de Kuroshitsuji, La Gardenia**__. _Cette chanson se marie très bien avec Devis, son comportement et ses manières que j'assimile assez bien à Sebastian et Ciel mélangés… oui, oui, je sais… pour ceux qui connaissent, ça fait peur quant au résultat !

**Temps de parution**** :** En variante, au pire, un mois, au mieux, deux semaines !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 13.. Enfin, le 13 est en cours.

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5**** : Lien**

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il était bien. Une douce sensation de chaleur brûlait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression de dormir sur un petit nuage cotonneux et non sur son lit. Il s'étendit paisiblement, ignorant volontairement l'étrange texture de ses draps, sous son bras gauche. Le tissu était chaud et doux… Bien plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. Toutefois, il préféra nier cet élément et se tourna sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Comme il était bien !

Un léger sourire fendit son visage et il tourna la tête sur la droite. Pour, brutalement, avoir l'impression de chuter en enfer.

« Par tous les dieux du monde ! »

Il bondit hors de son lit à la vitesse d'un chat ébouillanté pour regarder, les yeux écarquillés, un Harry Potter nu dans ses couvertures, occupé à dormir comme un bienheureux. Stupéfait, Draco resta planté au milieu de la pièce, la respiration haletante à cause de la soudaine peur qu'il avait ressentie. Puis, presque machinalement, il laissa son regard parcourir le corps nu de son ennemi. Il était fin. Bien trop fin.

« _Demain, je le gave comme une oie… »_

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se rappela avoir pensé cette phrase… alors qu'il léchait le torse du Gryffondor encore assoupi. Son visage blêmit et il baissa la tête sur sa propre personne. Il était intégralement nu… et Potter aussi, s'il en jugeait aux petites fesses blanches et musclées qu'il voyait sans mal… Draco déglutit.

« Non, ça ne se peut pas, marmonna-t-il. Nus, ok… Couché ensembles, certainement pas ! Je me souviendrais d'un tel évènement… J'en suis certain ! »

Il s'approcha pourtant du Gryffondor avec méfiance, enjambant deux ou trois bouteilles vides qui le firent grimacer. Bon dieu, ils avaient bu assez que pour faire une horrible bêtise, il en était certain au vu des cadavres ! Malgré cela, il continua d'avancer jusqu'au brun assoupi et se pencha sur lui. Son odeur l'envahit aussitôt et il retint un gémissement. A sa grande honte, il sentit très bien son sexe se réveiller à son tour et il porta une main sur ce dernier, comme pour l'arrêter. Le contact fut pourtant pire et il le lâcha brutalement. Il se redressa le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits puis se pencha à nouveau sur le brun, tentant d'ignorer son excitation et la magnifique odeur qui, en lui, faisait presque hurler le loup.

« Pitié, pitié, pitié », murmura-t-il tout en regardant partout sur le corps dévêtu.

Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il la trouva. Il sentit son estomac se tordre alors que toute excitation sexuelle chutait brutalement comme une pierre au fond d'un puits. Pendant un instant, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes incontrôlables, mais il les chassa violemment.

« Non, gémit-il. Non, non, non, non, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

Il recula brutalement, manquant de tomber en marchant sur une des baskets de son amant d'une nuit. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se retrouva appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre à regarder Harry Potter paisiblement endormi.

« Oh non, pitié, dit-il. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, c'est sûrement ça ! Pitié… Pitié… Pitié ! »

Sans attendre, il s'élança presque et quitta la chambre pour figer sur le pallier. D'abord, il était nu. Ensuite… Ensuite, la simple idée de laisser Harry seul, vulnérable dans son sommeil, le rendait malade.

« Oh non, gémit-il en tombant à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi ? »

Il resta ainsi prostré jusqu'à ce que l'odeur mâle de Greyback le sorte de sa catatonie.

« Ben alors, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à poil dans le couloir ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot, j'entends… »

Il souriait d'un air amusé, mais lorsque Draco redressa la tête pour croiser son regard, il perdit son air joyeux. Il grogna vaguement puis renifla.

« Merde alors », dit-il.

Sans attendre, il dépassa Draco et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Le blond réagit au quart de tour. Il bondit en avant, le bouscula et se plaça en position de défense, dos à son lit. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte afin de ne pas tomber, Greyback le dévisageait d'un air stupéfait.

« Bon sang… Est-ce que… Non ! »

Il semblait si surpris que ça aurait pu en être drôle. Sa bouche s'ouvrait convulsivement alors que ses yeux voyageaient du lit à Draco, ce dernier trop occupé à protéger la personne endormie pour s'étonner de son propre geste. Finalement, Greyback se reprit et soupira.

« Habilles-toi et rejoins-moi dans le couloir. On a des choses à se dire, je crois… »

Puis il quitta la chambre à reculons : tourner le dos à Draco eût été un cruel manque de jugement !

**oOo**

Il avait été incapable de s'éloigner du couloir, tant que Harry dormait dans son lit, à son grand agacement. Greyback avait juste reniflé d'ennui mais il avait daigné s'installer sur le sol où ils se faisaient face, en chien de faïence.

« Tu as couché avec lui… »

Draco hocha de la tête en réponse.

« Vous êtes liés, maintenant… »

Encore une fois et avec reluctance, le blond approuva.

« Bon… Et quoi ? C'était… euh… comment dire… Je me doute que oui, sinon, le lien n'aurait pas pu se former, mais…

-On était saoul, répondit Draco, le rouge aux joues. Alors non, ça n'était pas vraiment volontaire. »

Greyback laissa échapper un juron bruyant.

« Merde, tu ne fais rien dans la dentelle, toi, dis donc ! »

Draco se contenta de fermer douloureusement les yeux, tentant de retenir les larmes qu'il avait envie de laisser échapper.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? explosa-t-il, au bout d'un moment. C'est la pire erreur de ma vie ! »

Greyback leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Comment ça ? dit-il. Potter n'est pas vraiment laid au point de déclarer…

-Ce n'est pas ça ! s'énerva Draco en le fusillant du regard. Harry est beau, je trouve… un peu trop mince, il aurait besoin de manger plus, mais c'est un beau garçon. Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ! Le problème… Enfin, non, les ! C'est que un, je ne suis pas Gay ! Deux… Même si je l'étais – et je ne le suis pas – jamais je ne choisirais Harry comme… comme compagnon ! Bordel, Greyback, Harry et moi nous détestons depuis… Depuis notre première rencontre ! »

Il avait élevé la voix pendant un moment, mais l'avait diminuée en réalisant qu'il risquait de réveiller son lié endormi. D'une, il préférait qu'il le fasse le plus tard possible car la conversation serait dure, de deux, il voulait le laisser dormir car il en avait besoin, vu les cernes qu'il avait tous les jours. Il s'insulta mentalement pendant plus de dix minutes pour sa protection manifeste.

« Vous ne vous détestez pas tant que ça, répondit Greyback. Sans quoi, le lien n'aurait pas marché. Il faut des sentiments des deux côtés, Draco, pour que le lien se forme. S'il s'est fait, c'est que vous en avez l'un et l'autre ! »

Draco secoua la tête de gauche à droite, alors même que son cœur s'emballait. Certainement pas ! Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter ! Il l'avait toujours détesté ! Il… il ne le connaissait pas !

Cette réalisation, plus qu'autre chose, le fit gémir douloureusement.

« Bordel, faut-il que je sois sous l'effet d'un loup lié ? dit-il en posant une main sur la boule de chaleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Une part de moi est ravie de ça… j'ai l'impression que je me réjouis tout en me maudissant…

-Normal, répondit Greyback. Tu l'aimes, même si tu l'as refusé et que tu le refuses encore. Et le loup en toi le sait. Il en est heureux, célèbre le lien qui vous unis… Mais ta partie rationnelle, elle, n'a pas oublié que tu as passé plus de six ans à te disputer avec la personne qui dort dans ta chambre… Et que lorsque celle-ci va se réveiller… »

Le sous-entendu était clair : cela allait sûrement très mal se passer ! Une sourde peur envahit peu à peu Draco.

« Et s'il me rejette ? » dit-il, angoissé.

Greyback grimaça.

« Il y a plusieurs cas de figure. Au mieux, tu souffres horriblement mais tu tentes d'accepter sa décision… Tu peux aussi vaguement tenter de le satisfaire en faisant ce qu'il t'ordonnera, genre « crève ». Au pire… »

Sa phrase en suspend donna des sueurs froides à Draco.

« Au pire ? dit-il.

-Ta domination va s'en trouver exacerbée et tu risques de devenir un compagnon despotique. D'autant plus que tu es un alpha potentiel… Ce besoin de suprématie est redoublé par ça… »

Draco grogna d'agacement. Fallait-il qu'il soit un alpha potentiel, franchement ? Il aurait préféré être un gentil petit loup servile ! Il aurait eu moins d'ennui !

« Comment Potter va-t-il le prendre, à ton avis ? » demanda Greyback.

Draco eut envie de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, que c'était le cadet de ses soucis et que Potter pouvait aller en enfer avec ses états d'âme. C'était lui qui se retrouvait dépendant à vie d'un Gryffondor suicidaire ! Pas l'inverse ! Mais il sut à l'instant qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement plus se montrer 'méchant' avec le Gryffondor. Pas sans sentir un puissant sentiment de honte ! Il gronda d'agacement.

« Sincèrement ? Sans doute avec plus d'horreur que moi ! Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Et pourquoi, par tous les dragons, m'as-tu envoyé Potter hier soir ? »

Greyback haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça, figure toi !

-Ben j'espère bien ! répliqua Draco en se redressant vaguement pour ensuite marcher de long en large. Et comment je lui explique ça ? Dois-je réellement le lui expliquer, d'ailleurs ? Je ne peux pas le garder secret ?

-Tu peux, répondit Greyback. Mais ton comportement va relativement changer, maintenant… Et le lien va également l'affecter… À un moment où un autre, il va remarquer que quelque chose est étrange. Ne serait-ce que lorsque tu vas te mettre à le suivre pour t'assurer qu'il n'ait aucun mal ou lorsqu'il va ressentir une douleur au niveau de sa morsure parce que tu seras triste, en colère ou autre sentiment négatif… Et je ne te parle même pas des autres sensations qu'elle lui procura… »

Draco soupira. Forcément ! Cette foutue morsure était une vraie malédiction, vu qu'elle renseignait le lié sur les états d'âmes de son foutu loup-garou ! Fallait-il qu'il le morde, bon sang ? Fallait-il qu'ils couchent ensemble sous l'effet de l'alcool ?

« J'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le moindre sentiment amoureux pour Potter, dit-il, le regard malheureux. Quant aux siens… Ah !... Tu-Sais-Qui en train de danser dans _Casse-noisette_ est plus probable ! »

Greyback eut un sourire moqueur à l'image évoquée, mais il reprit son sérieux en remarquant que Draco s'était crispé.

« Il est réveillé », annonça le blond, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il regarda la porte de sa chambre comme si Voldemort en personne allait en sortir.

« Tu devrais y aller, lui dit Greyback. Je pense que vous devez d'abord vous expliquer seul à seul… »

Draco regarda l'alpha avec une hésitation clairement perceptible.

« Tu devras l'affronter tôt ou tard, Draco, lui dit l'homme. Mieux vaut maintenant, crois-moi… »

Le blond hocha de la tête. Puis, avec une lenteur presque exagérée, il se leva pour s'approcher du battant de bois. Il leva la main, se racla la gorge puis frappa. Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Après un moment, il finit par entrer, sa main tremblant un peu. Il referma rapidement la porte en découvrant Harry Potter complètement nu planté au milieu de sa chambre.

« Hum, fit-il, mal à l'aise. Tu devrais… T'habiller, non ? »

À ces mots, Harry pivota pour se tourner vers lui. Il rougit (« _Adorable… Hein ? Adorable ? Foutu lien ! »_) et attrapa vivement un pan du drap de lit qu'il rabattit sur son corps.

« Malfoy ! » dit-il, un peu troublé.

Rapidement – trop – il reprit contenance.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous ici complètement nu ? »

Draco poussa un long soupir. Et bien, ils n'étaient pas arrivés !

**oOo**

Potter s'était habillé et Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent un solide petit déjeuner avant de parler de la raison de sa présence dans la chambre et de sa nudité. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le brun mangeait les toasts que Draco avait été chercher, il le voyait blêmir et regarder le lit sur lequel ils étaient assis, à une distance ridiculement longue, avec horreur.

Quand ils eurent fini, un long silence accueilli le début des explications.

« Je n'ai qu'une question, dit Harry. Est-ce que… par hasard… nous… tous les deux, nous… aurions… Dormi ensemble ? »

Draco prit une inspiration. Dormir ensemble. C'était une expression neutre disant juste « Dis-moi qu'on a fait que dormir, pitié ! ». Draco pouvait parfaitement percevoir l'angoisse du jeune homme devant lui. Il souffla et répondit calmement :

« Si par dormir ensemble, tu entends se saouler la gueule puis baiser comme des fous, la réponse est oui. »

Le visage de Harry sembla perdre toute couleur. Draco s'en serait amusé s'il n'avait été aussi angoissé à l'idée de lui révéler le pire. Il reprit pourtant la parole avant que la célèbre impulsivité du Gryffondor ne soit libérée.

« Et avant que tu ne t'exprimes à ce sujet, je dois te dire… que je n'avais pas prémédité ça. J'étais saoul, comme toi, et comme toi, j'ai très mal pris mon réveil à tes côtés. Je me dois toutefois de te prévenir que la nuit dernière… a sans doute changé nos vies pour toujours…

-Et comment ! explosa Harry. Bordel, je me suis fait baiser par un mangemort ! »

Draco sursauta et le regarda. Ses sentiments explosèrent brutalement en lui et il gronda.

« Mangemort ? dit-il. Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Et je te signale que ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais, mais du fait que nous sommes à présent liés ! »

Potter se figea. Il le regarda avec scepticisme, manifestement inconscient du sens de ses paroles.

« Liés ? dit-il. En quoi une erreur monumentale pourrait-elle revêtir suffisamment d'importance pour nous lier d'une quelconque manière ? »

Draco poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon sang, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'aurais aimé coucher avec Granger ! Elle, au moins, elle sait de quoi je parle ! »

Il se leva du lit pour tourner en rond devant Harry, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Les loups-garous se lient à des personnes. Très exactement, ils se lient à une personne, pour l'éternité. Enfin, pour la durée de leur vie terrestre, bien qu'il y ait un mythe quelconque sur un lien spirituel… Mais bref ! Lorsqu'un loup-garou… couche… avec quelqu'un… Et qu'il… le mord…

-Tu m'as mordu ? » paniqua Harry, horrifié.

Il se leva et commença à tâter chaque partie de son corps. A sa grande gêne, Draco en ressentit un frisson d'envie. Il l'aurait bien tâté, lui aussi.

« _Foutu loup-garou, reste couché dans ta niche ! »_

Un petit couinement de douleur le ramena au moment présent. Harry venait de tirer sur son t-shirt pour découvrir la morsure au niveau de son épaule.

« Oh bordel, tu m'as vraiment mordu ! Est-ce que je…

-Tu ne crains rien, le coupa Draco. Tu ne te transformeras pas et n'aura… presque aucune conséquence physique…

-Presque ? insista Harry, furieux. Comment ça, presque ? »

Draco souffla.

« Les loups se lient pour la vie. Lorsqu'ils le font, c'est généralement avec… une personne qu'ils aiment profondément. Une personne qui les aime en retour. Selon Greyback, les sentiments sont essentiels, pour une union… J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui et il soutient que nous n'aurions pu nous unir sans… sans sentiment. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu es maintenant mon… mon compagnon. »

Harry resta figé bêtement, droit comme un i. Il tirait toujours sur un morceau de son t-shirt, les yeux écarquillés bêtement.

« Com…com…Compagnon ? dit-il, la voix aigue. Tu… plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy, je préférerais encore crever que de devoir être ami avec toi, alors compagnon ? Rien que l'idée d'avoir couché avec toi me donne envie de vomir ! »

Les mots étaient durs. Horriblement. Greyback l'avait prévenu que le lien lui donnerait ce sentiment. Même s'il n'avait que des sentiments inconscients, vis-à-vis de Potter, le lien les faisait ressortir et Draco eut mal en l'entendant. Il tenta d'ignorer ça, mais il vit Potter grimacer et porter la main à son épaule.

« Désolé, lui dit Draco. Chaque fois que je ressens un sentiment trop fort… tu le ressens, par la morsure. C'est la seule conséquence physique que tu auras de cette morsure. Si je suis triste, en colère, blessé… tu le ressens. De même, si je suis heureux, extatique, joyeux… bref, un sentiment fort. »

Potter eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Et pour le reste ? dit-il. En quoi ça consiste ? »

Draco soupira. Potter avait au moins la décence de lui demander une explication complète, ce qui était étonnant.

« Techniquement… nous sommes dorénavant liés. Ce qui veut dire que pour le loup qui est en moi, tu es mon compagnon. Même si je ne le veux pas, je vais… me sentir obligé de prendre soin de toi, de te protéger de tout danger, allant jusqu'à ma propre autodestruction pour y parvenir. Je risque… d'être très possessif, vis-à-vis de toi…

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Potter.

-C'est-à-dire que je refuse que quiconque te touche ! Je refuse que tu regardes une autre personne que moi, que tu embrasses ou baises avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Tu es à moi ! »

Draco s'aperçut avec quelques secondes de retard de ce qu'il disait. Il recula vaguement, gêné.

« Euh… Possessif, donc, disais-je…

-Je ne serai jamais ton compagnon, le coupa Harry. Tu m'entends, Malfoy ? Hier était une erreur et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de réitérer cette… abomination ! Je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime Ginny ! Et toi, je te déteste ! »

Draco frissonna des pieds à la tête. Il avait envie de hurler à la fois de douleur et de colère. Il avait aussi envie de renverser Harry sur son lit pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il apprendrait à le respecter pour cela. Mais il se contrôla, difficilement. Malgré tout, il sentit ses oreilles changer d'apparences, ses ongles s'allonger et il eut conscience de mieux percevoir les choses : ses yeux avaient changé.

« Nous sommes liés, Harry…

-Alors trouve un moyen pour briser ce lien ! répliqua Harry, cinglant. Car je préférai être tué que de te laisser me toucher à nouveau ! »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre presque en courant. Resté seul, Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Je ferais de mon mieux », répondit-il, les dents serrées.

Et il haleta de douleur face au rejet de son lié.

**oOo**

Il avait toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Faire confiance à Greyback, le suivre dans ce village où vivait Malfoy… C'était sans doute la pire idée de sa vie ! Et le pire, c'était qu'à présent, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il était juste obligé de vivre avec ça ? Hors de question ! Il préférait encore se faire tuer par Voldemort que de devenir le compagnon de cet enfoiré !

D'un pas rageur, Harry quitta la maison de Greyback, ignorant volontairement l'élancement dans son épaule. Il ne voulait pas savoir que Malfoy souffrait de ses paroles, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste partir de là ! Il traversa le salon sans s'inquiéter de la mine sombre du maître des lieux. Greyback n'avait même pas tenté de le retenir, il s'était contenté de regarder l'étage d'un air peiné. Harry quitta la maison pour traverser le village, droit vers celle qu'il habitait avec Hermione et Ron. Il fusilla du regard les petites fées qui voulurent le fêter et s'empressa d'aller s'enfermer à l'abri. Loin de ces foutus loups-garous !

La porte claqua derrière lui, faisant sursauter Hermione qui déjeunait. Elle lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

« Harry ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un souci ?

-Oui, j'en ai un ! cria-t-il. Je veux que nous partions d'ici tout de suite ! »

Ron, qui ne devait pas être loin, arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Sérieux, on se casse ? Je prépare les sacs !

-Tu ne prépares rien du tout ! cingla Hermione. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le survivant ne répondit pas immédiatement. La douleur dans son épaule était presque lancinante et il finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, se massant vaguement.

« Rien, je veux qu'on parte, c'est tout ! »

Mais Hermione lui lança un regard clairement reconnaissable :

« Tu me dis tout de suite ce qu'il se passe ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter ! »

Malgré lui, Harry grogna d'agacement. Et ce fut le rouge aux joues qu'il raconta, d'une toute petite voix, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Ron verdissait puis pâlissait. Hermione avait vaguement rougi avant d'arborer elle aussi un visage très pâle.

« Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle. Montre ! »

A contrecoeur, Harry écarta son t-shirt pour montrer la morsure. La jeune fille s'en approcha et l'analysa sous toutes les coutures.

« C'est exactement comme le professeur Chyreer l'a dit, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te remercie d'accorder à mon épaule autant d'attention qu'à un sujet d'étude ! s'énerva Harry. Je te rappelle que _je_ suis lié à Malfoy ! »

Hermione grimaça.

« Oui, ce n'est pas des plus heureux… Mais Harry, être lié à un loup-garou… enfin… je ne dis pas que c'est mal, n'est-ce pas, mais… Te rends-tu seulement compte que c'est définitif ?

-Jamais ! répondit Harry. Je lui ai dis que je préférais mourir et je le pense ! Soit il brise ce lien, soit un de nous meurt, mais je ne me laisserais plus jamais approcher par ce type ! »

Ron approuvaient vigoureusement de la tête.

« Je veux que nous partions ! répéta Harry. Je veux m'éloigner de cette erreur au plus vite !

-Harry, tu ne peux pas dire de telle chose ! s'écria Hermione. Te rends-tu seulement compte de la souffrance que tu lui fais ressentir ?

-Je m'en fous ! C'est Malfoy, Hermione ! Le type qui nous a pourri la vie pendant toute notre scolarité. L'un des éléments responsables de la mort de Dumbledore. D'accord, il était piégé, mais il l'a fait quand même. Et par-dessus tout… c'est un mec et je ne suis _pas_ gay ! »

Hermione rougit brutalement. Elle balbutia vaguement et se détourna, gênée.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry, plissant les yeux.

-Rien, rien, répondit la brune, n'osant pas croiser ses yeux.

-Mais bordel, quoi ? » s'énerva Harry.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose puis osa enfin se tourner vers lui.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Harry… Tu ne serais pas son compagnon si… si tu n'aimais pas Malfoy un tout petit peu…

-Foutaise ! s'écria le Gryffondor d'un air dégoûté.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, Harry, coupa Hermione. C'est dans tous les livres ! On ne s'unit à un loup-garou que par amour… Et je ne dis pas ça que parce que seule une personne amoureuse peut accepter de passer sa vie avec un despote possessif intransigeant ! Mais parce que chaque fois qu'un loup-garou a couché avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas car il ne la connaissait pas du tout, il ne s'est rien passé ! Mais dès le moment où il y avait une pointe d'amour, même infime, il se retrouvait lié…

-Et bien, Malfoy m'aime, tant pis pour lui ! Moi, je ne…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! coupa encore son amie. Le lien doit fonctionner dans les deux sens. Si Malfoy ne t'aimait pas, il n'y aurait pas de lien… Et si tu ne l'aimais pas, il n'y en aurait pas eu non plus… Vous vous aimez tous les deux, inconsciemment peut-être, mais…

-J'aime Ginny ! cria fortement Harry. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette stupide éventualité d'amour entre Malfoy et moi ! Nous avons une mission et nous allons nous concentrer dessus et non pas sur le mode de fonctionnement de cette stupide meute ! Si tu veux en savoir plus, libre à toi de revenir après ! Mais en attendant, au diable Malfoy, Greyback et le reste ! Je veux que nous partions ! »

Hermione soupira de défaite. Elle savait qu'il était impossible de parlementer avec Harry quand il était dans cet état. C'était dans ce genre de circonstance qu'elle enviait Rogue et sa si célèbre répartie !

« Et pourtant, vous devriez rester ici, Potter », intervint une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée où se tenait un Greyback sombre.

« Je ne dis pas ça à cause du lien entre Draco et toi, bien que je pense que tu as tout intérêt à ne pas t'éloigner, sauf si tu désirs voir un loup-garou se jeter sur toi pour ensuite te montrer qui est le maître dans votre relation… et crois-moi, il le fera. Pour l'instant, il se contrôle. Difficilement, mais il le fait, parce qu'il rejette le lien autant que toi. Mais quand il l'acceptera – et il le fera, je te l'assure – il va se montrer possessif et colérique. Et je doute que tu veuilles vivre ça… Non, si je te dis que tu dois rester ici, ce n'est pas pour Draco… Mais pour Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Vous êtes à sa solde !

-Pour mieux le détruire, coupa Greyback. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je t'ai fait un serment que je n'ai pas l'intention de renier, quand bien même je désapprouve ton comportement actuel. Draco n'a pas mérité ta colère. Tu ne le connais pas et vice versa. Quant à ma fidélité, elle va à ma meute qui, bien qu'actuellement protégée par mon allégeance au serpent, sera menacée par lui, dans un avenir encore trop proche à mon goût. C'est donc sans hésitation que je le défie. Ordonne-moi ce que tu veux, pour que je t'aide à le détruire et je ferais ce que je peux ! Mais s'il te plaît, reste ici ! C'est dans ton intérêt. Draco ne t'approchera pas. Il s'est mis en tête de détruire le lien, ce qui est totalement stupide, car c'est impossible…

-Il le fera, il a intérêt ! s'énerva Harry.

-Il ne le pourra pas, répondit gravement Greyback. Et je te supplie de ne pas l'encourager dans cette voie… Il pourrait se détruire, en le faisant…

-Et bien qu'il se détruise, ça m'est égal ! répondit Harry. Je le déteste ! Je ne veux pas, jamais, être avec lui ! »

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : Hermione leva la main et le frappa. Harry se tut, choqué. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, le visage marqué par la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi, lui dit-elle. Je ne serais pas heureuse, à ta place, Harry… Mais Malfoy est un être humain. Tu ne peux pas lui souhaiter ainsi de souffrir… Vous avez fait une erreur… Une grave erreur qui vous a lié ! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que Malfoy ne t'a pas violé, hier. Tu as accepté ce que vous avez fait. Il faut être deux pour faire l'amour ! »

Harry rougit vaguement. Oui, il se souvenait de son comportement de la veille… un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs ! La manière dont il avait gémi, supplié… dont il avait levé les fesses en lui demandant de venir… dont il lui avait dit qu'il aimait ça…Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses horribles souvenirs de sa mémoire.

« Et alors ? dit-il. Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas de lien avec lui ! »

L'arrivée de Draco les fit sursauter tous. Harry se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Depuis quand était-il là, exactement ? L'avait-il entendu dire qu'il souhaitait sa mort ? Malfoy avait un visage totalement inexpressif.

« Je vais quitter le village pendant un moment, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Greyback, soudain plus grave.

-Il est évident que Ha… Potter ne voudra pas rester ici si j'y suis… Et j'aimerais me renseigner quant à la possibilité de briser le lien. Peut-être Devis pourra-t-il…

-Hors de question ! rugit l'Alpha. Il est hors de question que tu ailles demander à ce vampire de briser le lien qui t'unit à Potter !

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Greyback, tu n'as pas ton avis à donner sur ce sujet, intervint Draco. Il s'agit de ma relation. De mon lien. Harry n'appartient pas à cette meute. Et tant que je suis son compagnon, je me dois de le rendre heureux… présentement, son souhait est que je brise le lien qui nous unit…

-Mais tu ne peux pas le briser ! s'exclama Greyback, furieux. Tu vas te détruire en tentant de le faire ! Et Devis Malfoy… il a toujours adoré faire des expériences… Si tu lui demandes, il va se faire une joie d'essayer et Merlin sait comment tu en sortiras…

-Cela m'est égal, répondit froidement Draco. Si Devis accepte… alors je le laisserais faire. »

Harry tenta vaguement de comprendre. Qui était Devis Malfoy, exactement ? Un vampire ? Et pourquoi Greyback semblait-il si horrifié à l'idée que Draco lui demande un tel service ? Hermione semblait aussi sceptique, mais Ron arborait une moue horrifiée également.

« Ron ? Demanda Hermione. Est-ce que tu…

-Devis Malfoy, murmura le rouquin. Je pensais qu'il était mort… C'est ce que tout le monde a toujours dit…

-Il ne l'est pas, à proprement parler, dit Greyback. Il a été transformé en vampire, ce qui le rend encore plus terrifiant, si vous voulez mon avis… »

Ron frissonna d'horreur.

« Quand j'étais petit et que je n'étais pas sage, ma mère me disait toujours qu'elle irait chercher Devis Malfoy pour me punir… »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Et après, on s'étonnait que les enfants Weasley n'apprécient pas les Malfoy…

« Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione. Qui est-il ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance ! gronda Draco. J'y vais ! »

Il quitta la maison d'un mouvement rapide.

« Et merde ! », grogna Greyback en partant à sa poursuite.

Resté seul avec ses deux amis, Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers Ron. Ce dernier semblait presque tenté de courir après son ennemi naturel pour le retenir.

« Devis Malfoy est connu comme étant le plus sanglant du clan… il a tué plus de monde que Tu-Sais-Qui et ses mangemorts, dit-il, la voix blanche. Et pas avec de la magie, poursuivit-il. Il les tuait… avec ses mains. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé pourquoi… il paraît qu'il a répondu qu'il faisait des expériences… sur le corps humain. »

Harry frissonna. Des expériences ? Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. La porte était restée ouverte, mais il ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'un chemin de terre.

« Malfoy est fou d'aller lui demander une telle chose, reprit Ron. Il va accepter… et Merlin sait ce qu'il va lui faire, par curiosité… Car c'est le seul mobile qu'il ait donné au ministère : la curiosité.

-Et ce fou est resté en liberté ? Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

-A l'époque, les Malfoy avaient le bras long… encore bien plus long que maintenant. Devis était le seul héritier mâle, il n'avait encore fourni aucune progéniture… alors on l'a laissé en liberté… Mais vers ses vingt ans, après avoir donné naissance à l'héritier de la famille, il a été déclaré mort…

-Vingt ans ? Demanda Hermione. Attends, quel âge avait-il, lors de ses meurtres ? »

Ron la regarda d'une telle manière que la jeune fille regretta presque d'avoir posé la question.

« Douze ans, répondit le rouquin, offrant un horrible frisson aux deux autres. Il avait à peine douze ans lorsqu'il a été arrêté… et il avait tué plus de cent cinquante personnes… »

Un long silence accueillit sa réponse.

**oOo**

« Des foutaises ! Rien que des foutaises ! »

Draco s'était libéré de Greyback avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le loup-garou était décidé à l'empêcher de quitter le village, mais il avait résisté et, après avoir embarqué plusieurs vêtements – « je reviendrais en chercher d'autres dans quelques semaines » – il était parti pour Londres. Ensuite, avec une prudence exagérée, il s'était rendu chez son ancêtre, frappant à la porte avec hésitation.

Celle-ci s'était ouverte avec violence et Draco avait été surpris de baisser les yeux sur… le plus mignon des hommes décédés qu'il ait jamais vu ! Devis Malfoy faisait à peine un mètre soixante. Il avait de grands yeux bleus innocents, de longs cheveux blonds cascadant dans son dos et une adorable petite bouche qui, à ce moment là, dessinait une moue agacée sur son visage. Il l'avait regardé sombrement, presque comme s'il était une insulte personnelle.

« Un loup-garou ? avait-il dit d'une voix presque mélodieuse. Chez moi ! Que puis-je… Ah ! Mais tu es un Malfoy, non ? J'en perçois l'odeur, bien cachée sous celle d'un sac à puce… »

Draco avait levé aristocratiquement les yeux au ciel.

« Bien vu, dit-il. Et le Malfoy a besoin de votre aide… Puis-je ?

-Certes ! » avait répondu Devis.

Draco était entré dans l'immense maison – un peu froide et sombre, mais bon… Devis était un vampire, non ? – et s'était laissé conduire jusqu'au salon où il avait été tout bonnement questionné par son ancêtre. Ancêtre qui marchait de long en large dans le salon, pestant contre Greyback.

« Moi, un serial killer ! Moi ! Des foutaises, oui ! »

Il n'en démordait pas !

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ais tué toutes ses personnes ! Et je n'avais pas douze ans, mais seize ! Sous prétexte que je suis petit et mignon, on m'a rajeuni de 4 ans, mais j'avais seize ans, bordel ! Et je n'en ai tué que 10 ! Elles étaient en mauvaise santé de toute façon ! Piètres cobayes, si tu veux mon avis ! Et puis… J'en ai tué bien plus, depuis… Nature vampirique oblige, tu comprends ? Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un serial killer et encore moins un psychopathe ! Pour qui se prend exactement ce cabot ? N'est-ce pas lui qui mordait d'innocents petits enfants ? Moi ! Dangereux ! Foutaise ! »

Sous l'œil plus que sceptique de Draco, Devis donna un coup de pied dans un fauteuil qui valdingua un peu plus loin. Son comportement lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Il sourit, amusé.

« Pourrait-on parler de mon cas ? » demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, Devis se calma. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Effrayant, d'ailleurs, le sourire…

« Ah, oui, ton cas », dit-il.

Le petit air mignon avait totalement déserté son visage. Il le fixait alors avec un air presque mesquin, voir totalement… menaçant.

« Tu t'es lié avec Potter… excellente idée, si tu veux mon avis. Les Potter sont puissants ! Pour peu que tu le laisses engrosser une quelconque idiote, tu auras un descendant des plus intéressant… Enfin, il faudrait que tu lui donnes tes gènes aussi, sinon, tu auras juste un simplet de la famille…

-Je ne veux pas rester lié à lui… »

Devis se tut pour le dévisager pendant un long moment. Il avait l'air enfantin, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant.

« Et tu veux que je brise le lien que tu as établi avec lui », murmura-t-il, s'approchant de Draco.

Ce fut sans aucune gêne qu'il s'assit sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Il approcha son visage froid du sien, souriant.

« J'ignore si cela est possible, dit-il. Mais tu risques d'avoir très mal, tu sais ? »

Draco frissonna. Le corps de son ancêtre était froid contre le sien et son regard hypnotisant l'effrayait. En lui, le loup reculait d'inquiétude pour aller se tapir dans un coin, tremblant.

« Je sais, répondit-il. Pour autant, je ne peux pas… rester lié à Potter.

-Ne pas pouvoir et ne pas vouloir sont deux choses différentes, cher descendant, lui dit Devis, mesquin. Mais bon… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… nous pouvons essayer… »

Draco hocha de la tête alors que le sourire de Davis s'accentuait.

« Mais tu risques d'avoir très mal… »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix presque cajoleuse. Une voix capricieuse qui sous-entendait qu'il s'en réjouissait.

« Je sais, répondit Draco, se retenant de claquer des dents. Mais il le faut. »

Devis sourit plus largement.

« Fort bien, dit-il. Que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire l'un de mes héritiers… »

Il prononça ses mots lentement, semblant s'en délecter. Puis il bondit, se retrouvant noblement sur ses deux jambes, près de la porte du salon.

« J'ai quelques recherches à faire au préalable… Profites-en pour découvrir un peu ma maison… Elle est la tienne également ! »

Et il quitta la pièce dans un mouvement rapide. Resté seul, Draco soupira. Il posa une main sur son cœur. Potter semblait tendu…

« Peu importe, murmura-t-il, chassant ce sentiment. L'essentiel est que je brise ce lien, à présent… »

Et il se leva pour partir explorer, tentant d'ignorer le froid ambiant et la crainte qui le dévorait.

A suivre…

N'est-il pas adorable, ce Devis? … Ok, tout dépend du point de vue, je sais !

Sur ce, je vous dis à je ne sais pas quand ! loll Bisous !

PS : Les réponses aux Reviews vont venir dans la soirée…


	7. Rêves et douleur

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et me revoilà après un loong mois d'attente (je crois ?). Je sais, je sais… Je vous ai fais miroiter une publication plus rapide et je suis désolée de se rêve qui, de toute évidence… n'était qu'une illusion. Sachez que ce n'était pas pour vous torturer ou quoi que ce soit, c'était surtout parce que mon imagination tournait à fond de balle et que j'étais donc inspirée. J'ai tapé un certain nombre de chapitre et avait l'espoir que cette frénésie créatrice ne s'arrête jamais.

Grande déception. Ma frénésie s'est barrée en me laissant vide, fatiguée et… incapable de taper une ligne. J'ai donc repris mon vieux rythme habituel.

Bref ! Voici mon chapitre préféré de l'histoire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. Je ne dis pas que les autres chapitres sont moins bien, mais c'est celui que j'adore plus que tout. Pour l'instant, en tout cas !

Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews (alors que j'avais dis que je le ferais avant de poster, quoi qu'il arrive), mais je reviens d'une journée épuisante aux thermes de spa (non, ce n'est pas de la pub) et je suis donc EPUISEE (mais avec plein d'idée aquatique qui ne cadrent pas avec cette histoire… Fait chier).

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je vous dis, et oui… A dans un mois !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Gardenia (Kuroshitsuji) et l'OST de Junjou Romantica.

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en milieu de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 6**** : **Rêves et douleur

Cette musique… lui tapait sur les nerfs ! C'était la seule chose logique que Draco pensait. Il était chez son ancêtre depuis deux semaines déjà… Et depuis ce temps, il avait revisité tous les albums des chanteurs d'opéra ! Et il n'avait rien contre l'italien, vraiment… Mais Devis ne pouvait-il pas juste… changer un peu de refrain ? Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco regarda son cher ancêtre entrer dans la pièce en tournoyant avec grâce et volupté au centre de la pièce. Ses vêtements, de coupe ancienne, parcourus de nombreux rubans et de dentelle, suivirent le mouvement, donnant au mouvement plus d'ampleur.

De sa voix qu'il avait magnifique, il chantait lui aussi, ses yeux brillants de satisfaction.

« Allons, cher petit descendant, ne pourrais-tu sourire un peu ? J'ai reçu une magnifique nouvelle ! Une nouvelle incroyable ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil alors que la musique semblait augmenter de volume encore, faisant presque vibrer tous les meubles.

« Quelle nouvelle ? » cria-t-il, tentant de se faire entendre.

Pour seule réponse, Devis chanta encore plus fort, sa voix devenant presque aigue. Draco se demanda vaguement si ses tympans – forts sensibles à cause de sa lycanthropie – et les fenêtres allaient y résister. La musique devint moins forte et Devis s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide, ses mains froides prenant les siennes. Il lui sourit, ses canines ressortant horriblement et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce dans une valse étourdissante qui, pourtant, lui arracha un rire. Presque naturellement, Draco guida le vampire, amusé de voir les meubles s'écarter naturellement de leur passage.

« Mon calice ! dit Devis, souriant avec satisfaction. Mon calice sera bientôt de retour ! D'un voyage de six mois ! Il m'avait laissé des poches de sang que je réchauffais à la poêle, mais sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus de son absence ! Il sera de retour dans deux semaines ! Deux semaines ! »

Et sur ses mots, il augmenta la frénésie de la valse que Draco suivit avec aisance.

« Ah, oui, ton calice, dit-il. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé un moyen de couper le lien, peut-être… »

Devis sourit largement, continuant de danser.

« Ah, ça… Aussi ! » dit-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et stoppa sa danse. Une moue sur les lèvres, Devis cessa de danser alors que la musique s'interrompait brutalement, les plongeant dans un silence très pesant. Ils restèrent plantés, face à l'autre, le plus grand affichant une grimace inquiète. En deux semaines, Devis avait exécuté de nombreux tests sur lui… Certains avaient été douloureux… D'autres, juste un peu corrosif… Il avait quelques cicatrices de plus, à présent… des traces de brûlures se soignaient péniblement au niveau de son torse… Au niveau de son cœur.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le briser, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vampire, le faisant sursauter. Tu as admis l'aimer, il y a quelques jours… Si tu le souhaites…

-Ce que je souhaite n'a pas d'importance, lui dit Draco. Harry… ne veut pas de moi. Alors ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Devis soupira. Il haussa les épaules et regarda vaguement un tableau, au-dessus de la cheminée. Il représentait Draco, avec ses oreilles blanches sur le haut de son crâne. Devis l'avait peint lui-même, une semaine auparavant, lors d'une discussion que Draco n'oublierait jamais, étant donné son importance.

« Ton âme sera à jamais mutilée, après ça, lui dit le vampire. Je doute fort que tu puisses aimer à nouveau… et quand je parle d'amour, je ne parle pas seulement de celui que tu as pour Harry, mais également de celui que tu éprouves pour tes amis, tes parents… cette capacité disparaîtra de ton âme… j'ignore encore quelle sorte de monstre cela fera de toi… enfin, si tu survis à ça… »

Draco frissonna. Ne plus jamais aimer… au fond, c'était peut-être la solution ? L'amour… c'était trop douloureux.

« J'y suis préparé, dit-il d'une voix rauque, posant naturellement une main sur sa poitrine qui l'élançait vaguement de douleur. Et je l'accepte. »

Devis tourna son regard bleu lumineux vers lui. Il souffla et hocha de la tête.

« Donne-moi une semaine pour les préparations… ensuite, je me chargerais de souiller ton âme à jamais… »

Et sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, le laissant seul avec une souffrance et une terreur aigue.

_Si seulement… si seulement tu pouvais m'accepter…_

Il n'eut jamais conscience de l'avoir dit à voix haute…

**oOo**

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

La culpabilité l'étranglait. Chaque jour, c'était le même supplice. Elle était dans sa gorge, serrant sa trachée et son œsophage en même temps. Elle était dans le regard d'Hermione qui ne desserrait pas les dents. Un peu dans le regard hésitant de Ron… Et dans ceux des lycans du village. Greyback le regardait avec déception. Gabriel avec une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les autres étaient mitigés. Harry était surpris de voir certains liés s'accrocher avec angoisse à leur loup, lorsqu'il les croisait. Comme s'il représentait une sorte de croque mitaine des liens… Bon dieu, il avait le droit de refuser, non ? Il n'avait pas voulu ça, c'était…

_Une erreur !_

Le mot lui envoya une décharge de douleur dans l'épaule et il porta la main à cette dernière. Malfoy n'était parti que depuis deux jours et ça n'avait pas cessé… Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas gay ! Il n'aimait pas Malfoy, qu'importe que Hermione, Chyreer, Greyback et le professeur Gilbert lui soutiennent le contraire !

« _Mince, c'est mon choix ! _pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se mettait au lit pour dormir_. J'ai le droit de refuser ! J'ai le droit de choisir avec qui je vais rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !_ »

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser. De revoir sans arrêt la douleur dans le regard de celui qui était son compagnon. D'entendre, avec horreur, ses propres paroles hurlées… des paroles qui lui faisaient tellement honte…

« _J'ai souhaité sa mort… pire, je lui ai souhaité de se détruire volontairement… »_

Harry poussa un gémissement honteux en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser. A sa propre cruauté… Comment avait-il pu être si monstrueux ? D'accord, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas de Malfoy comme compagnon, mais il aurait dû y mettre les formes, juste un peu… à la place, il l'avait envoyé à la mort, sans la moindre hésitation. Valait-il mieux que Voldemort en faisant cela ?

L'angoisse, à cette pensée, se fit écrasante. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur un autre horcruxe et le médaillon n'était toujours pas détruit… Soupirant, il tenta d'écarter ses pensées, afin de ne pas sombrer dans la même insomnie qui le hantait, depuis le début de sa recherche et depuis… qu'il avait chassé Malfoy.

Il se secoua un peu et serra la couette dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Hermione lui avait enseigné une technique, pour dormir. Il suffisait de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. De s'imaginer dans un endroit magnifique et reposant. Il visualisa donc un champ de fleur illimité. Le soleil était présent et le réchauffait agréablement. Assis dans les herbes hautes, Harry regardait les quelques nuages floconneux au-dessus de sa tête.

« On dirait un lapin… ah, il y a un serpent, pas loin… et ça… C'est un loup, non ? »

Harry frissonna. Il avait aperçut une petite maison de style ancien, au fond du près. Stupéfait, il se leva. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas imaginé, cette sombre bicoque…

« _Je ne devrais pas y aller… mais je me demande… »_

D'un pas hésitant, il traversa le près, s'approchant du perron de bois. Plus il avançait, plus le jour pâlissait, le faisant hésiter. Il finit pourtant par s'en approcher. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée

« _Foutue curiosité !_ »

Si ça virait au cauchemar, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il y avait autant de chance de croiser Voldemort qu'autre chose… Soupirant, il voulut frapper à la porte, mais sa main passa au travers. Les yeux écarquillés, il hésita un instant… puis traversa le battant de bois sombre pour se retrouver dans un couloir lugubre, mais richement décoré. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, de premier abord. Il avança donc dans le couloir où quelques portraits de personnes blondes et pâles le firent frissonner. Le manoir Malfoy ? Il l'avait imaginé plus grand, pourtant… Un bruit de pages tournant le fit sursauter. Il venait d'une pièce sur sa gauche, avec des portes à double battant. L'une d'elle était ouverte. Hésitant, il s'avança, ses pieds nus marchant sur un tapis confortable et soyeux.

La pièce était une bibliothèque. Elle contenait un nombre incalculable d'étagère, des fauteuils confortables et immenses, pourvus en nombreux coussins. Les meubles étaient noirs, les coussins bordeaux. Cela assombrissait la pièce qui n'était éclairée que par quelques candélabres et par une cheminée où craquaient quelques bûches. Hésitant, Harry avança encore. Dans un fauteuil, lui tournant le dos, se trouvait une silhouette que Harry connaissait.

_Malfoy… _

Le garçon était pâle et semblait épuisé. Il lisait un livre. Ou plutôt, il en tournait les pages, feintant de s'y intéresser.

« Bonjour, petit descendant ! »

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Un autre homme venait d'entrer et vu la ressemblance, Harry déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Devis Malfoy. Il était… magnifique ! Aucun autre mot ne lui vint à l'esprit en voyant l'être somptueux qui venait d'entrer, parer de vêtements digne du 17ième siècle. Un petit visage adorable, encadré de magnifiques cheveux blonds lisses et soyeux, presque brillant. Deux immenses yeux bleus scintillant, un visage pâle et immaculé… il marchait avec élégance, presque en dansant ! Et il souriait, joyeux.

« Bonsoir, répondit sombrement Draco.

-Ah, oui, c'est le soir, dit Devis, amusé. Tu as du mal à t'habituer à mon rythme de vie, à ce que je vois… »

Il s'approcha de Draco, si prêt qu'il le collait presque. Levant la main, il caressa les cernes présentes sur le visage du plus jeune.

« Je pense que ça devrait aller mieux, dans quelques jours… Enfin, quelques nuits… Tu n'as pas dormi le jour précédent, je l'ai senti… Enfin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Reste éveillé cette nuit et demain, tu dormiras comme un bébé… »

Tout en parlant, il ne se gêna pas pour lui arracher le livre des mains et s'installer sur ses genoux, comme un enfant. Il enfouit son visage contre son torse, souriant.

« Quel dommage que tu sois un loup-garou, dit-il. Tu aurais été un calice si agréable… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas pour l'inceste, dit-il en repoussant son ancêtre, le forçant à descendre de ses genoux.

-Certes et je suis un homme… non, un vampire fidèle ! Je doute fort qu'Alrick apprécie ma tentative de séduction, mais j'ai toujours aimé ce qui était beau… et tu es…beau ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil, tout comme Harry.

« Alrick ? dit le blond.

-Mon calice, dit Devis, souriant avec extase. Bien que… il a du s'absenter pour affaires. Il reviendra bientôt, du moins je l'espère. Les poches de sang qu'il m'a préparées sont presque toutes vides et je n'ai pas envie d'aller mordre ailleurs… enfin, quand il faut, il faut… »

Il soupira dramatiquement puis se tourna à nouveau vers Draco.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que nous allions essayer de travailler sur ton lien avec Potter !

-Tu as trouvé ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-Pas encore, lui répondit son ancêtre. Mais expérimenter certaines choses ne serait pas un mal. J'ai lu dans un livre parlant de votre espèce que le lien était à double sens. Si ton lié souffre, s'il est heureux ou j'en passe, tu le ressens. Ainsi, essaye de te concentrer sur lui, veux-tu ? Que ressent-il, en ce moment ? »

Draco eut un air sceptique, mais il souffla en fermant les yeux, se concentrant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, mais personnellement, je n'éprouve que de la perplexité », dit le blond en ouvrant les paupières.

Harry sursauta. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait…

« Et je suis étonné, bien que j'ignore pourquoi, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aha ! dit Devis, vainqueur. Ton lié doit être surpris par quelque chose en ce moment, ce qui explique ce sentiment. Comme le dit mon livre, tu es capable de ressentir ses émotions, même à distance. Ça te permet d'intervenir, s'il souffre ou s'il est en danger… Mais ça va surtout nous aider à savoir exactement où le lien est implanté dans ton âme. »

La surprise était cette fois chez les deux autres personnes.

« Où…, dit Draco, la voix rauque.

-L'âme humaine est comme le corps. Elle en a la forme, l'apparence. Pour certains humains, d'après mes recherches, elle est ponctuée de certaines caractéristiques que la rend plus grande, mais en soit, elle a l'apparence du corps humain. Ainsi, si tu te concentres sur le lien et que tu ressens le sentiment, un tiraillement ou que sais-je d'autre à un endroit déterminé, c'est là que le lien sera implanté dans ton âme. Essaye, veux-tu ? »

Mais Draco n'essaya rien. Il pointa naturellement son torse à l'endroit du cœur.

« Ici, dit-il. Lorsque… lorsque j'ai annoncé à Potter que nous étions liés… et qu'il a ressenti ce dégoût et cette haine à mon encontre… C'est là que ça a tiraillé… »

Devis haussa un sourcil.

« C'est peut-être simplement du à la douleur que tu ressentais, dit-il.

-Non, dit Draco. Il est là, je le sais… »

Harry regarda son ennemi. Il semblait… chagriné. Et sa morsure le lui indiquait très clairement, déclenchant presque une montée de larme inconsciente.

« Draco, dit Devis, attirant l'attention de ce dernier vers lui. Ça ne sera pas sans douleur… Mais je vais tenter quelque chose. Viens. »

Le plus jeune se leva et suivit son ancêtre. Harry leur emboîta aussitôt le pas, curieux. Il traversa le hall, transperça la porte que Draco avait refermée derrière lui et descendit à son tour vers le sous-sol. Là, Devis ouvrit une porte et entra dans une pièce presque entièrement dépourvue de meuble, à l'exception d'un support en pierre. A sa forme, Harry comprit qu'il était fait pour qu'un homme se couche dessus. Draco le regarda lui aussi et lança à son ancêtre un regard inquisiteur. Devis approuva et le loup-garou s'approcha, s'assit puis s'étendit.

« J'ignore si ça va marcher, mais il faut bien essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais essayer d'atteindre ton âme, ton lien. Si j'y parviens, tu devrais ressentir une sorte de chatouillis interne, bien que j'ignore exactement ce que veux dire le livre par là, car… et bien, tu vas aussi souffrir, vu que je dois percer ton corps… »

Draco lui lança un regard presque inquiet, mais il hocha de la tête.

« Bon, dit Devis. Enlève ton haut, je reviens. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Draco seul. Ce dernier se redressa et détacha lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise, l'ôtant ensuite pour dévoiler un torse large et musclé. Harry détourna les yeux en le voyant. Il y avait quelques traces qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'ils avaient… Rougissant, Harry resta les yeux baissés jusqu'à l'entrée de Devis. Ce dernier s'approcha de Draco, une longue tige noire et luisante en main. Elle ressemblait presque à un bâton du jeu mikado. Grande d'une vingtaine de centimètres, fine… Elle semblait presque inoffensive… Mais les gants que portait Devis pour la tenir indiquaient le contraire.

D'un mouvement souple, le vampire s'assit sur les hanches de son descendant. La scène fit rougir Harry. Si Devis n'avait été si concentré et Draco si terrifié, ça aurait pu paraître… charnel.

« _Mais à quoi je pense, exactement ? »_

Il se concentra sur la scène se jouant sous ses yeux. Devis leva la tige d'acier au-dessus du torse de Draco.

« De l'argent, indiqua le vampire. Seul ce métal peut t'atteindre, alors…

-Fais-le juste », dit le blond, fermant les yeux.

Devis soupira. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il enfonça la tige dans le torse de son descendant. Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Draco poussa un hurlement déchirant. Harry aussi. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans l'épaule, si intense qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Il était dans son lit, couvert de sueur et il hurlait de toutes ses forces, si bien que Ron et Hermione, en pyjama, arrivèrent en courant, l'air inquiet. Harry cessa de hurler lorsqu'il reconnut sa chambre. C'était juste un rêve…

« Mon dieu, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Je crois que tout le village a du t'entendre ! »

Haletant, Harry fut incapable de répondre. Son épaule l'élançait horriblement et il posa sa main dessus. Ses amis regardèrent son geste avec inquiétude puis écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Oh Merlin, gémit Hermione. Harry, tu saignes ! »

Baissant les yeux, le concerné regarda son épaule. A l'endroit exact de la morsure, un flot de sang s'échappait, sans que sa peau ne soit percée. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son rêve lui revenait.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve, murmura-t-il, horrifié, sa culpabilité devenant plus écrasante encore. Merlin, ce n'était pas un rêve ! »

**oOo**

Les jours passaient dans une sorte de monotonie écrasante. Il ne supportait plus la compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, réfléchissant, tournant en rond, s'énervant. Rien n'allait. Que ce soit la recherche des horcruxes qui n'avançait pas ou sa vie en générale, d'ailleurs ! Plus rien ne tournait rond et c'était entièrement la faute de Malfoy ! Ce petit con lui pourrissait la vie en l'emmenant chaque nuit dans cette maison où il subissait…

_Des tortures indescriptibles !_

Harry gémit. Tant de honte que d'horreur. Combien de fois avait-il vu Devis Malfoy blessé, mutiler son descendant, cherchant à atteindre son âme pour ainsi briser le lien qui les unissait ? Et combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, hurlant de douleur, la morsure saignant abondamment… Lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé avec Greyback, ce dernier avait parut surpris.

« Tu dois avoir un certain talent avec les rêves, lui avait dit le chef de meute. Car normalement, les liés ne rêvent pas ainsi de leur compagnon… »

Un certain talent avec les rêves… il avait toujours pensé que seul son lien avec Voldemort expliquait sa capacité à visualiser le mage noir, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait un quelconque talent de vision… Trelawney en mourrait de rire, si elle l'apprenait ! Lui n'avait pas envie de rire. Chaque nuit était une torture. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Soit il rêvait de Malfoy, soit il rêvait de Voldemort. Et quand ce n'était pas l'un ou l'autre, c'était…

Il rougit considérablement. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il rêverait de telles choses. Ni qu'il se réveillerait excité par ça… Mais c'était une réalité. Lorsqu'il parvenait à se rendormir et que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne visualisait pas Draco ou Voldemort, il… rêvait de sexe. Très exactement, il rêvait d'avoir des relations sexuelles époustouflantes avec Draco Malfoy ! Tantôt ils s'embrassaient en se frottant l'un contre l'autre, tantôt ils étaient nus, se caressant voluptueusement, tantôt Harry le suppliait de le prendre, le suçait ou…

Mais il ne voulait pas penser ça ! Il ne voulait pas être excité par ça… mais il devait l'admettre, il se réveillait toujours de ses rêves avec… une érection plus que gênante, quand ce n'était pas carrément avec des traces suspectes qui lui faisaient honte. Il insistait à présent pour faire sa lessive lui-même, incapable d'admettre son tort à ses amis. Il ne pouvait parler de ça à personne, en plus. Hermione ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Harry rêvait de ce que Draco subissait pour lui et que son ami ne faisait rien pour arrêter cette torture. Ron, quant à lui… et bien, c'était Ron. Lui parler de ses rêves érotiques lui semblait impossible, d'autant plus qu'Harry était censé être amoureux de Ginny…

Pourtant, il n'avait que très peu pensé à la jeune fille, depuis le lien. Tout juste l'avait-il évoqué pour tenter de se prouver qu'il ressentait du désir pour la jeune fille… mais rien. Il n'avait même pas bandé en repensant à l'incroyable fellation de la rouquine, quelques mois plutôt. Elle ne lui inspirait aucun désir…

Alors que Malfoy… le simple fait de le voir sans chemise le rendait nerveux. Il se sentait rougir et n'osait pas le regarder. D'autant plus qu'il y avait à présent des blessures, sur son torse, qui lui faisait mal et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement… mais il avait trop honte aussi que pour intervenir. Qu'était-il censé faire, exactement ? Se rendre chez Devis Malfoy et dire à son ennemi de toujours qu'il voulait qu'il cesse ? Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème… il n'aimait pas Malfoy, qu'importe le désir honteux qu'il ressentait pour lui !

_« Je tourne en rond et c'est insupportable ! »_

Depuis une semaine, il était figé sur cette pensée. Il ne cessait de constater qu'il ne pensait qu'à Malfoy, à peine à Voldemort et c'était insupportable. Il avait une mission et il était incapable d'y penser tant son esprit était hanté par le jeune homme blond. Le pire était sans doute qu'il n'osait plus dormir. Il ignorait qui il verrait lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux. Malfoy ou Voldemort ? Et le pire était qu'il souhaitait presque voir le blond. Ou Voldemort ? Si ce n'était pas le plus jeune qui se faisait torturer, c'était le mage noir qui dolorisait certains de ses mangemorts… Voir pire ! Dormir était devenu… pire que tout !

Pourtant, comme chaque soir, une semaine après le départ précipité de son loup-garou, Harry se résolut, vers deux heures du matin, à aller se coucher. Il n'eut pas à tourner dans tous les sens pour s'endormir. Le sommeil le happa brutalement et il se retrouva dans un petit salon chic qu'il reconnut : celui de Devis Malfoy. A sa grande stupeur, le vampire avait revêtu une sorte de large toge blanche et s'échinait à peindre un portrait de son descendant. Draco était noblement installé dans un divan, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre. Il était pâle, semblait fatigué (comme d'habitude) et s'ennuyait. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés avec soin par Devis, car ils semblaient plus somptueux encore que d'habitude, formant une sorte de large et incroyable crinière autour de sa tête. Ses oreilles blanches étaient dressées sur sa tête, bougeant parfois nerveusement. A la grande surprise de Harry, un petit anneau de platine était accroché à l'oreille droite.

Draco était vêtu à la mode de son ancêtre, avec des vêtements tout en dentelle et ruban et cela lui donnait une classe folle. Pourtant, il avait négligé le ruban attachant la chemise, celle-ci alors largement ouverte sur un torse pâle et impressionnant. Le ruban de soie bleue qui devait fermer le vêtement était savamment enroulé autour de sa main gauche, encadrant la morsure avec finesse, la faisant ressortir avec élégance. Il était tout de blanc, de bleu et d'argent vêtu et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cette vision. Il refusa pourtant de s'interroger sur la sensation. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi brutalement, il avait eu l'envie de se blottir contre cet homme majestueux afin d'y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

« Tu apprécies ta nuit de repos ? demanda Devis, s'appliquant à peindre.

-Grandement, répondit Draco. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu désirs un portrait de moi ? »

Devis sourit avec hauteur.

« Il est normal que je désirs avoir un souvenir de mon arrière petit fils, non ?

-Tu devrais rajouter quelques arrières, répondit Draco, moqueur. Je te rappelle que tu as trois cents quatre vingt ans ! »

Devis leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant.

« Merci de me le rappeler », lui dit-il.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Devis se contenta de peindre. Harry s'approcha naturellement de la toile. L'expression du visage de Draco, figée sur la toile, lui fit presque mal. Devis l'avait représenté avec une telle souffrance, une telle mélancolie dans les traits… Celle-là même qu'il essayait de ne pas voir, chaque nuit, et qui le torturait autant que les blessures que le blond s'infligeait pour réaliser sa demande égoïste.

« _Brise ce lien ! »_

Harry baissa la tête puis regarda à nouveau son ennemi d'enfance.

« Des nouvelles de ton père ? demanda brusquement le vampire.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'en aie ? demanda Draco. Je suis banni, je te rappelle… »

La pointe de douleur n'échappa pas à Harry. Draco semblait particulièrement amer, ce soir là.

« Et alors ? demanda Devis. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir, de temps à autre… Ta mère est enceinte, tu le savais, non ?

-Oui, Greyback me l'avait dit, répondit Draco, moqueur. Ils essayent d'avoir un ultime héritier Malfoy… Quelle connerie, je te jure… »

Devis eut un ricanement presque aussi amer.

« Je sais, dit-il. Je partage ton avis… »

Draco souffla, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. L'une d'elle était décorée d'une bague en platine, sertie d'une émeraude. Il la caressa du pouce et poussa un soupir.

« Il te manque ? » demanda Devis, cessant de peindre.

Draco tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ancêtre.

« Qui, mon père ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, Potter. »

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé. En une semaine, Draco ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Il parlait du lien qu'il avait avec lui, mais jamais de lui. Il vit le regard du blond se charger d'une peine si douloureuse qu'il la ressentit aussitôt.

« Non », répondit pourtant le blond.

Il hésita, soupira puis murmura :

« Si. »

Devis eut un vague sourire, continuant à peindre avec douceur.

« Parle-moi de lui… »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il resta silencieux un long moment, si bien qu'Harry pensa qu'il ne parlerait jamais. Puis il finit par murmurer doucement :

« Il est beau. Pas de la même beauté que la nôtre, cependant. La nôtre est noble, froide… la sienne… Je la trouve chaleureuse, agréable. Il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Son teint est brun, bien qu'il manque de soleil alors il paraît très pâle. Lorsque je l'ai revu au village, il avait l'air épuisé. Et il est terriblement mince. J'aimerais qu'il mange un peu plus… »

Il se tut un instant, ses yeux brillants étrangement alors qu'il clignait vivement des paupières.

« Il… Je l'ai rencontré à l'âge de 11 ans, chez Madame Guipure. A cette époque, j'ignorais qui il était. J'ai juste vu un petit garçon à l'air perdu et adorable et j'ai pensé que je pourrais m'en faire un ami. Ça serait agréable, d'entrer dans le train en sachant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à retrouver, parce que Poudlard m'inquiétait et m'excitait en même temps. Mais j'ai été stupide. J'ai revêtu le masque du garçon pourri gâté et je l'ai dégoûté de moi en quelques mots… Quand je l'ai revu dans le train, je me suis enfoncé d'avantage en insultant un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer et qu'il préférait à moi… à partir de là, il m'a détesté. Et parce que je ne supportais pas qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, je l'ai détesté également. »

Devis sourit et Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était la seule raison à la haine de Draco ? Il n'avait pas accepté qu'Harry ne veuille pas de son amitié ?

« Les années ont passé et on s'est livré à une guéguerre enfantine qui a continué de creuser un fossé entre nous. En toute honnêteté, je peux te jurer que ça me faisait souffrir. Chaque affrontement, chaque insulte… Je n'aimais pas de les lancer et encore moins d'en recevoir. Mais l'habitude s'est installée. Je lui en voulais de me détester et lui… et bien, je suppose qu'il m'en voulait d'être ce petit con arrogant et prétentieux que j'étais…

-Tu l'admets ? demanda Devis, surpris. Tu sais, chaque Malfoy est ainsi… C'est le masque de la famille…

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Bien que je ne le porte plus, depuis que je suis un loup-garou. Depuis que j'ai été… banni. »

Le silence régna un long moment à nouveau. Harry appréciait cela. C'était si calme, si reposant, comme rêve.

« Harry vole magnifiquement bien, dit soudainement Draco, le faisant sursauter. Bien que je l'ai toujours nié… Il est magnifique, lorsqu'il est sur un balai. Il paraît si libre, si heureux… Enfin, il paraissait… Depuis sa cinquième année, il a juste l'air… de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Ça doit être épuisant, d'être toujours sur la défensive. Il ne semble plus savoir se détendre… »

Il se tut à nouveau, baissant la tête pour regarder ses mains

« Il ne m'aimera jamais, dit-il d'une voix atone.

-Techniquement, il t'aime, signala Devis, qui avait cessé de peindre. Sinon…

-Je sais, répondit Draco en tournant la tête dans la direction de son ancêtre. Techniquement, il m'aime, sinon, le lien n'aurait jamais été fait… mais il ne l'admettra jamais. On peut aimer quelqu'un et le garder au fond de soi jusqu'à sa mort…

-C'était ce que tu comptais faire ? Avec Potter… Si tu n'avais pas couché avec lui…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Probablement... »

Il eut un petit sourire résolu qui fit soupirer Devis.

« Tu en avais conscience, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vampire. De tes sentiments pour lui… Sinon, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal pris son rejet, en première année… Et tu n'aurais pas souffert de ses remarques blessantes, pendant vos études…

-Quelle importance ? Demanda Draco. Il ne veut pas de moi, de toute façon. Il n'a jamais voulu…

-Tu pourrais le séduire », proposa Devis.

Draco éclata de rire. Un rire presque amer.

« Même si j'essayais, il ne me verrait jamais que comme Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui n'a cessé de lui pourrir la vie. Et puis… il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre aussi… »

Devis eut un soupir. Il avait reposé sa palette de peinture et regardait son descendant avec une lueur de tristesse.

« L'amour, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est jamais agréable… si tu veux mon avis, nous ne devrions pas le souhaiter… J'ai connu des gens qui suppliait d'en avoir… et qui, lorsqu'ils en avaient… souffraient tellement ! »

Draco le regarda avec une expression pensive.

« Tu aimais ta femme ? demanda-t-il. Lorsque tu as été mordu…

-Un peu, répondit Devis. Je l'aimais, à ma manière. Bien moins que je n'aime Alrick, si tu veux savoir. Mais… j'aimais mon fils, surtout. »

Draco resta un instant pensif.

« Tu as été mordu quand il avait quel âge ?

-Deux ans, répondit Devis. Et dès le moment où ma soif de sang a éclaté, j'ai été renié, banni et on m'a interdit de remettre les pieds dans le manoir Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils grandir… je ne l'ai pas vu voler pour la première fois, faire de la magie… Je l'ai rencontré quand il avait vingt-deux ans, par hasard… Enfin, ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Je suis allé à la boutique de vêtement volontairement, sachant qu'il y était pour essayer son costume de mariage… Il était magnifique. Fier, froid, indifférent… un Malfoy dans toute sa gloire… »

Draco eut un vague sourire.

« Il a su qui j'étais dès qu'il m'a vu, poursuivit Devis. Et il m'a ignoré comme si j'étais un fantôme gênant… Il ne m'a même pas lancé un simple regard. Je n'étais… rien qu'un vampire. »

Draco frissonna. Il baissa la tête à son tour, regardant la cheminée.

« Mon père m'a pourtant dit que les membres de la famille venait te voir…

-C'est arrivé cent ans après ma transformation, lui dit Devis. Un jour que j'étais ici, à écouter Alrick jouer du violon, quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte. Surpris, je me suis levé, j'ai été ouvrir… et j'ai vu la plus pure représentation Malfoy qui soit… sur le pas de ma porte. J'ai cru un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un renié… Comme moi. Mais non, il était l'héritier en titre et il souhaitait me parler. A partir de là, j'ai un peu renoué avec ma famille. J'ai appris comment mon fils était mort en laissant deux enfants derrière lui, eux-mêmes déjà décédés et parents… Mais je n'ai jamais pu faire la connaissance du seul être humain que j'aimais plus que moi-même… »

Le silence régna à nouveau, Draco fixant son ancêtre avec un tel chagrin. Devis aussi semblait triste. Il se secoua pourtant et ôta la toge qu'il portait pour protéger ses vêtements.

« Je vais aller me faire réchauffer un peu de sang, dit-il. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Du lait », répondit Draco.

Devis hocha de la tête et sortit. Resté seul, Draco s'avachi dans le fauteuil, regardant le plafond avec un regard presque hanté.

« J'espère que tu vas bien, murmura-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry. Que tu dors bien et que n'es pas trop en danger… Tu as toujours trop tendance à risquer ta vie et je ne peux même pas te protéger… »

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, une main se portant à son torse.

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour le briser, je te le promets… »

Harry frissonna en l'entendant. Il se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé d'envie.

**oOo**

Les tortures avaient cessée. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et rejoignait Draco, il le trouvait en train de discuter paisiblement avec son ancêtre. Ils parlaient de potion, d'art, de leur famille… parfois, Devis lui racontait des anecdotes sur la famille Malfoy qui faisait rire le plus jeune. Harry s'était surpris à attendre le soir pour les rejoindre dans ses rêves et en entendre d'avantage. Draco s'était détendu à nouveau, il se montrait ouvert et heureux. Quant à Devis, il ne semblait pas si dangereux que le prétendait Ron. Harry l'avait vu regarder le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux brun clair et le caresser avec envie en murmurant le nom de son calice. Comment croire qu'un homme avec un regard si tendre envers quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être un serial killer psychopathe ? Il se rappelait pourtant parfois que Devis était dangereux quand il le voyait évoquer les blessures qu'il infligeait à son descendant sans aucune honte ni culpabilité.

« Que penses-tu de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Draco, un soir.

-Quoi, le mage noir actuel ? demanda Devis. Aaah, qu'il m'aurait plu si je n'avais eu un calice… Il est venu ici, tu sais ? Pour me proposer de le rejoindre. Il avait sans doute entendu parler de mes pseudos 150 victimes, lui aussi… »

Devis ricana, amusé.

« Mais j'ai refusé son offre. Je suis immortel, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai presque quatre cents ans. Et je suis las des guerres, des ennuis, des manipulations. Vivre ici, avec Alrick, me convient parfaitement. Je ne pense pas que ça durera éternellement, cela dit. Un jour ou l'autre, comme le dit Alrick, j'aurais à nouveau la bougeotte. Mais en attendant ce moment, je profite de ma paix.

-Tu en as de la chance, lui dit Draco, ironique. Moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est la paix… J'ai l'impression que mon âme s'agite continuellement…

-C'est Potter, lui dit Devis. Il te manque. Ton loup le réclame constamment… mais il ne répond pas à l'appel et ça te torture. »

Le visage de Draco s'était assombri et il souffla.

« Je suis amoureux de lui, murmura-t-il. J'en ai conscience un peu plus chaque jour… Quel genre de masochiste suis-je pour aimer passionnément un homme qui ne veut pas de moi, hein ? »

Devis eut un sourire, regardant le sang qu'il buvait dans une tasse.

« Un Malfoy ? proposa-t-il, amusé. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je travail à la cessation du lien… J'ai peut-être trouvé… nous en saurons plus demain. »

Il se leva avec noblesse, vidant sa tasse d'un trait.

« Je vais continuer mes recherches. Bonne soirée ! »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Draco seul. Harry resta en sa présence, bien qu'il ait la possibilité de se promener dans le manoir de Devis. Son rêve ne le limitait pas à Draco, ce qui l'étonnait. Lorsqu'il rêvait de Voldemort, il restait près du mage noir…

Pendant près d'une heure, il regarda son ennemi d'enfance lire un épais roman. Sur la couverture, il ne voyait qu'un petit symbole représentant un éventail rouge et blanc… Il se demanda vaguement de quoi parlait le livre, mais s'en désintéressa pour simplement regarder Malfoy. Il avait maigri et il semblait toujours fatigué. Il ne vivait plus que la nuit et, en près de deux semaines, son teint avait perdu de sa luminosité passée.

« Bientôt la pleine lune, murmura Draco en regardant par la fenêtre. La première depuis que je suis parti de la meute… ça va être douloureux… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Que se passerait-il lorsque la pleine lune arriverait ? Hermione avait sous-entendu quelque chose vis-à-vis du lien…Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit qu'il n'imaginait pas entendre. Des sanglots… Tournant la tête vers Draco, il écarquilla les yeux. Le blond s'était replié sur lui-même. Ses oreilles blanches, ressorties, s'étaient plaquées sur l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il pleurait, son visage enfoncé dans ses bras. Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. C'était quelque chose d'inattendu et d'angoissant. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, par le passé. Une fois. Et déjà à ce moment là, il avait souffert de ce spectacle. Mais c'était encore plus pénible de savoir que les larmes versées étaient là de sa faute.

« _Non, de notre faute… Hermione a raison, il faut être deux pour faire l'amour… Nous avons fait ce lien à deux… Et je l'ai repoussé égoïstement, lui ai ordonné de le détruire, sans même réfléchir. Sans même hésiter. »_

Il le regarda pleurer, des larmes montant aussi à ses yeux. Il n'était pas gay… il voulait d'une vie simple, avec Ginny… Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il en doutait. Il n'arrivait même plus à désirer la rouquine… alors que Draco lui donnait des frissons rien qu'en étant là… Rien qu'en apparaissant dans ses rêves. Et le simple fait de l'imaginer lui faire des choses… Mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait d'une telle vie avec lui. Il l'aimait peut-être, mais il ne savait pas quand ni comment ça avait pu arriver…

« _Mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… »_

Harry soupira et s'approcha de Draco. En presque deux semaines de rêves, il avait toujours refusé de s'en approcher. A présent, il en était si près qu'il en frissonna. Les sanglots continuaient de se faire entendre. Le blond ne disait rien, il pleurait simplement.

« Ne pleure plus, murmura Harry. S'il te plait… »

Il voulut tendre la main et le toucher, mais il le traversa, sans même le percevoir. Il n'était qu'un rêve, après tout.

**oOo**

Le rêve du lendemain fut… vif, coloré et étrange. Harry savait avoir rêvé de Draco, car il avait la sensation de l'avoir vu, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était la pleine lune… C'était la seule explication qu'il en avait. Fatigué, il s'était levé puis était descendu dans le salon où Ron semblait essayé de se transformer en gelée agonisante.

« Je m'ennuie ! lui dit le rouquin. Ne sommes-nous pas censé faire quelque chose ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Tu sais où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

-Sortie, répondit Ron. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Greyback, pour l'instant… »

A la moue boudeuse de son ami, Harry comprit que Ron était jaloux de ce fait. Il n'insista pas et remonta s'habiller. Greyback… Il l'évitait comme la peste, depuis le jour du rejet… Hésitant, il finit pourtant par sortir de la maison. Un soleil automnal l'accueillit, l'inondant de chaleur. Il croisa quelques personnes, dont un Gabriel qui lui lança un regard amer et colérique. Mais que lui avait-il fait, à celui-là ?

_« Il s'entendait bien avec Draco… Peut-être m'en veut-il du départ de son ami ? Ou peut-être… qu'ils étaient plus qu'ami ? »_

Un sentiment de jalousie le fit accélérer. Non, il ne voulait pas penser ce genre de chose. Il ne voulait pas non plus ressentir de la jalousie ! Furieux contre lui-même, il courut presque jusqu'à la maison de Greyback avant de freiner en la voyant. Normalement, Draco aurait dû y habiter. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, d'ailleurs…

_« C'est bon… C'est bon, Draco… Draco, oui ! »_

Il rougit et voulut faire demi tour. Mais il avait besoin de parler à Hermione, qu'importe ce que cette maison évoquait en lui. Tremblant un peu, il s'approcha de la porte pour frapper contre le battant. Un « Oui » rauque retentit et il poussa la porte pour entrer dans le salon, la scène lui rappelant immanquablement ce qu'il s'était passé, plus de deux semaines plus tôt.

« Hermione ? Demanda Harry, n'osant pas croiser le regard vide et fatigué de Greyback. Est-ce qu'on pourrait… parler ? »

Son amie était installée face au loup-garou. Vêtue d'une jupe à carreaux et d'un pull noir confortable, elle le regardait d'un air à la fois apitoyé et colérique.

« A quel sujet ? »

Harry fut surpris qu'elle demande, mais il se résolut : il savait quel sujet elle voulait qu'il aborde et c'était justement pour ça qu'il venait la voir. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant Greyback…

« A ton avis, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ferais tout aussi bien d'entrer, dans ce cas, dit-elle.

-Je veux en parler avec toi. Pas… euh… enfin, juste avec toi !

-Et bien, je suis désolée, mais je pense que nous devrions avoir cette conversation avec Greyback. Alors entre ! »

Harry grogna mais obéit. Il entra une bonne fois et referma la porte derrière lui. Greyback était avachi dans le canapé alors il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le dernier fauteuil libre. En s'asseyant, il aperçut la tasse de lait posée près du lycanthrope et il se demanda vaguement si Draco en avait bu, lui aussi. Et si c'était le cas, s'il l'avait fait avec autant de sensualité que la dernière fois.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

Il gigota, hésitant.

« Je ne veux toujours pas… être lié à Draco, dit-il, provoquant deux soupirs agacés. Mais… c'est fait. Je veux dire… Ce lien existe, n'est-ce pas ? Il essaye de le détruire, mais il ne fait que se torturer un peu plus chaque jour… »

Presque machinalement, Harry passa une main sur son épaule qui l'élançait doucement. Draco souffrait de son absence continuellement.

« Je rêve de lui chaque nuit, murmura-t-il. Je vois ce qu'il fait… j'entends ce qu'il dit, je ressens chacun de ses sentiments… c'est un peu gênant, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que je… sois là à l'observer, mais je ne contrôle pas ça, alors… euh… »

Il rougit vaguement. Greyback s'était redressé et il pouvait sentir l'espoir qui émanait du loup-garou.

« Je ne l'aime pas… ou si c'est le cas, je n'en ai toujours pas conscience… mais je ne veux pas qu'il continue de se torturer ainsi… Je veux dire… S'il était… près de moi… est-ce qu'il…

-Incontestablement, lui dit Greyback. Même s'il ne peut te toucher, même si tu lui dis ne pas l'aimer, le simple fait d'être proche de toi et de pouvoir veiller sur toi l'apaisera un peu. Il faudra bien sur que tu ne regardes et ne touche personne… Enfin, j'entends par là que tu ne devras pas montrer d'intérêt charnel pour quelqu'un d'autre en sa présence, sinon, il risquerait de mal réagir. Mais… si tu lui dis accepter le lien, ça lui ôtera déjà une bonne épine du pied. »

Harry rougit un peu, gigotant.

« Je… je sais… que je le désir… un peu… »

Hermione eut un sourire en l'entendant, ce qui l'étonna.

« Je t'ai entendu, une nuit, lui expliqua son amie. Tu avais un rêve très… coquin, apparemment, sur Malfoy. Je me demandais juste quand tu allais enfin réaliser que tu le désirais... »

Harry eut vaguement l'impression que son visage était entré en combustion spontanée.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux… enfin que je suis prêt à…

-Un loup-garou fait tout ce qui est possible pour satisfaire et rassurer son lié, interrompit Greyback. Si tu lui dis que tu n'es pas prêt pour une vraie relation, il respectera ça. »

Harry hocha de la tête doucement. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps, cela dit, annonça-t-il. Peut-être… enfin, on pourrait y aller dans quelques jours ?

-Quand ? demanda Greyback.

-Pourquoi pas… euh… Fin de la semaine ? Demanda Harry. J'ai encore besoin de pouvoir accepter ça. Et puis… j'ai besoin d'en parler avec Ron avant… »

Hermione grimaça. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Le rouquin prenait très mal cette relation, bien qu'il tentait de l'accepter, car justement, elle n'existait pas. Ron avait eu l'impression que Harry avait trompé Ginny, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Le fait était que la jeune fille attendait toujours Harry… Ron estimait donc que le brun devait être honnête envers sa sœur, avant toute chose.

« Quand lui parleras-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Demain, c'est possible ? »

Hermione sourit en l'entendant et hocha de la tête.

« Même après-demain si tu veux, lui dit-elle. Tu vas avoir besoin de tout ton courage pour parler à Ron ! »

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

**oOo**

On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'y attendait ! Quand il s'endormit ce jour là, Harry se retrouva, comme d'habitude, dans la maison de Devis Malfoy. Maison où de la musique italienne résonnait de partout ! Planté dans le couloir, un peu étourdi par le son, Harry regarda droit devant lui. La maison lugubre était éclairée comme jamais. Il y avait de la lumière dans chaque coin. Tous les candélabres étaient allumés et éclairaient vivement le hall d'entrée. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, c'était également le cas des autres pièces.

Harry fut surpris de voir Devis descendre de l'étage en dansant d'un pas souple et léger. Il chantait en même temps, suivant chaque parole avec précision. Sa voix était claire et magnifique, presque envoûtante. Il se dirigea vers le salon en esquissant des pas qui auraient fait pâlir la meilleure ballerine du monde. Il semblait si gracieux, si séduisant que Harry suivit automatiquement sa silhouette gracile. Quand il entra dans le salon à sa suite, ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il retrouva les deux Malfoy occupés à valser ensemble, au centre de la pièce.

C'était quelque chose de tout à fait fascinant à regarder ! Draco, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, guidait son ancêtre avec fermeté et grâce. Et le mignon petit Devis, de presque quatre cent ans, chantait en rythme, souriant largement, le visage transporté de joie. Autour d'eux, les meubles s'écartaient naturellement, donnant presque l'impression qu'ils accompagnaient les deux parents dans leur danse qui, bien qu'élégante, devint presque frénétique lorsque Devis annonça :

« Mon calice ! Mon calice sera bientôt de retour ! D'un voyage de six mois ! Il m'avait laissé des poches de sang que je réchauffais à la poêle, mais sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus de son absence ! Il sera de retour dans deux semaines ! Deux semaines !

-Ah, oui, ton calice, dit Draco. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé un moyen de couper le lien, peut-être… »

Devis sourit largement, continuant de danser.

« Ah, ça… Aussi ! » dit-il.

Draco cessa aussitôt de bouger. La musique s'éteignit et Harry sentit sa respiration se couper. Le lien… Devis avait trouvé comment le briser ? Mais alors… alors tout s'arrangerait ! Harry sourit, heureux… enfin… il aurait dû l'être. Mais à la place, il se sentait… déçu.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le briser, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vampire, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Tu as admis l'aimer, il y a quelques jours… Si tu le souhaites…

-Ce que je souhaite n'a pas d'importance, lui dit Draco. Harry… ne veut pas de moi. Alors ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Greyback lui avait pourtant dit qu'un lycanthrope ferait tout pour satisfaire son lié… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit…

« Ton âme sera à jamais mutilée, après ça, lui dit Devis, interrompant les pensées du Survivant. Je doute fort que tu puisses aimer à nouveau… et quand je parle d'amour, je ne parle pas seulement de celui que tu as pour Harry, mais également de celui que tu éprouves pour tes amis, tes parents… cette capacité disparaîtra de ton âme… j'ignore encore quelle sorte de monstre cela fera de toi… enfin, si tu survis à ça… »

Un frisson traversa Harry. Devis était-il sérieux ? Draco…

_« Ne plus jamais aimé… personne ? Jamais ? Il ne peut… »_

« J'y suis préparé, dit Draco d'une voix rauque, posant naturellement une main sur sa poitrine. Et je l'accepte. »

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait se résigner à une telle chose, juste pour satisfaire une demande ? Juste…

_« Et bien qu'il se détruise, ça m'est égal ! Je le déteste ! Je ne veux pas, jamais, être avec lui ! »_

Harry frissonna. C'était ses propres mots. Des mots que Draco avait entendus. Des mots qui le torturaient et qu'il avait pourtant acceptés… Des mots… qui étaient sans doute responsables des larmes qui avaient coulées, quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Alors trouve un moyen pour briser ce lien ! Car je préférai être tué que de te laisser me toucher à nouveau ! »_

Il déglutit, tout son corps frissonnant de froid. Face à lui, Draco et Devis se dévisageaient en silence. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Donne-moi une semaine pour les préparations… ensuite, je me chargerais de souiller ton âme à jamais… »

Et Devis sortit, laissant son descendant seul. Harry secoua la tête, refusant aussitôt ça.

« Ne fais pas ça ! cria-t-il. Qu'importe ce que je t'ai dit, ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi te ferais-tu autant de mal ? Parce que je te l'ai ordonné ! C'est stupide, Draco ! Nature lycan ou non, c'est de la folie, ne fais pas ça ! Draco ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'entendre, non d'un chien !

-Si seulement… si seulement tu pouvais m'accepter… », murmura le blond, le visage marqué par la souffrance.

Harry sentit un sanglot lui échapper. Qu'importe qu'il ne l'aime pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une telle chose. Perdre à jamais la capacité d'aimer qui que ce soit… quoi que ce soit… Et tout ça, juste parce qu'il le lui avait demandé ?

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! lui dit-il en s'approchant, tentant de l'attraper dans ses bras qui le traversèrent, bien entendu. Je ne suis pas d'accord, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. Je ne te laisserais pas faire, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! »

Draco ne l'entendit pas. Il regardait fixement l'âtre de la cheminée, le regard vide.

« Tu sembles paniqué, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, en posant une main sur son torse. J'espère que tu n'es pas en danger… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste peur pour toi, idiot… »

Draco baissa la tête en soupirant. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, comme à son habitude.

« Dans une semaine, Harry, murmura-t-il. Nous serons libres tous les deux… Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter… et moi… et bien… ça n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se glaça d'avantage.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Bien sûr que tu es important ! Comment peux-tu penser que tu n'es pas… »

Il se tut, se rappelant vaguement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, cette nuit là.

_« Je suis en colère parce qu'ils m'ont définitivement effacé ! Quand je suis devenu un loup-garou, ma mère m'a rejeté, Potter ! Elle m'a traité d'abomination et elle est partie, comme ça ! Quant à mon père, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il devait quand même me bannir du clan Malfoy. Mais c'est quoi, ces conneries ? Quand on aime, est-ce qu'on agit ainsi ? Est-ce qu'on se dépêche d'avoir un dernier gosse pour s'assurer que celui qui n'est pas normal ne touche jamais à l'héritage ? J'ai pensé que peut-être… Avec un peu de temps… J'ai cru que mère finirait par l'accepter ! Que son amour pour moi prendrait le dessus ! Mais non ! Elle me remplace, Potter ! Elle me rejette une bonne fois ! Et tu sais le pire, dans tout ça ? C'est que je suis content d'avoir un nouveau petit frère ou une petite sœur… Mais je ne pourrais jamais le ou la connaître ! Jamais ! Parce que je ne suis plus un Malfoy, je ne suis plus rien ! »_

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Pourquoi pouvait-il touché les objets et pas Draco ? Les mystères oniriques, sans doute…

« Tu es important, dit-il en tendant la main, la faisant frôler les cheveux soyeux. Attends-moi je vais venir… Je m'explique avec Ron… peut-être avec Ginny, aussi… et je viendrais, d'accord ? Alors attends encore un peu… On trouvera une autre solution, c'est promis. Mais ne te mutile pas ainsi pour moi ! »

Draco ferma les yeux. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« Tu ressens beaucoup de tendresse, maintenant… C'est agréable, tu sais ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Je sais, oui… J'en ressens aussi… »

Et il resta simplement là, à savourer les sentiments doux de Draco et à lui en envoyer autant que possible.

A suivre…


	8. Mise au point

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Non non, je ne suis pas folle. Je sais qu'il y a de cela deux semaines, je vous annonçais avec regret que mon temps de parution allait ralentir et revenir à son rythme initiale… Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Toutefois, je suis enfin en mesure de donner mes heures d'apparitions à la japan (pour ceux que ça intéresse… Personne, je sais, pas besoin de me le dire ! loll)

**Je serais donc officiellement au Stand Maskot ce dimanche 4 juillet de 14h à 14h45 et de 16h30 à 17h15.** Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est intéressée par l'idée de me rencontrer mais perso, j'ai vraiment adoré ça les autres années où cela est arrivé, donc, si vous êtes tenté, ne vous gênez pas et passer me dire un petit coucou !

Voilà, cette simple nouvelle justifie la publication d'avance de ce chapitre. Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez le prochain fin juillet. Ben oui, tout se paye dans la vie ! loll Sur ce, à dans un mois, réellement cette fois !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** L'instant T, Natasha St-Pierre

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en milieu de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 14e chapitre entamé !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 8**** : Mise au point**

S'habituer à vivre la nuit n'avait pas été évident. Draco avait lutté pour s'y faire. Après une semaine, il était totalement nocturne, même si le soleil lui manquait, ainsi que l'agréable parfum du jour. C'est pourquoi il se réveilla un peu plus tôt, ce jour là. Il y avait encore du soleil. L'envie de courir dans les bois le saisit et il se leva avec raideur. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter et partir courir un peu, tant qu'il avait encore son âme entière ? Il pourrait apprécier à sa juste valeur l'odeur des bois et la chasse…

Le cœur serré, il se hâta de se lever. Il n'enfila aucun vêtement, c'était inutile. Il comptait prendre sa forme de loup, de toute façon. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et écrivit une petite note pour son ancêtre, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Pas que ce soit dans le style de Devis de le faire, mais il préférait être certain. Quand il fut satisfait, il transplana aussitôt, se retrouvant dans une forêt qu'il connaissait bien. La forêt interdite. Quel endroit agréable pour un homme tel que lui ! Sans hésiter, il prit son apparence animale. Sa fourrure le fit frémir de satisfaction et il s'élança en courant dans les bois, savourant l'odeur, la magie l'entourant et les bruits divers.

Après une heure de course effrénée, il s'arrêta un instant, regardant autour de lui. Il sentait d'autres créatures. A poils. Licorne ? Non, elles se seraient sauvées en le percevant. Alors quoi ? Sombrals ? Il ne les avait jamais vus… Il eut sa réponse en voyant deux énormes centaures approchés. Ils discutaient, ne l'ayant manifestement pas remarqué. Il était couché contre un arbre et les regardait passer. Après un moment, le plus massif d'entre eux s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et sembla se mettre en position de défense. Draco soupira et en réponse, il posa sa tête sur ses pattes de devant, montrant par sa nonchalance qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Les deux centaures en semblèrent particulièrement surpris.

« Tu n'es pas un loup, dit l'un d'eux.

-Bien vu, pensa Draco. Tu l'as vu dans les étoiles, peut-être ?

-Non, ça se sent ! »

Draco releva la tête. Etait-ce… ?

« Vous m'entendez ? »

Normalement, seuls les loups étaient capables de percevoir le langage mental… Et pourtant…

« A ton avis, on devine tes pensées, peut-être ? se moqua le plus jeune centaure.

-Allez savoir, avec des centaures, dit Draco, reposant sa tête sur ses pattes.

-Que fais-tu ici, loup-garou ? »

Draco releva la tête. Il bailla.

« Je savoure la nature, dit-il. Une dernière fois, tant que je le peux… »

Les deux centaures se regardèrent en même temps.

« Je ne pourrais plus le faire, bientôt…, murmura Draco. Dans quelques jours… »

Il soupira et se recoucha, fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? demanda l'un des centaures.

-Parce que bientôt… je n'aurais plus de cœur », répondit le lycanthrope.

Les deux centaures échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Plus de cœur ? »

Un bruit stoppa la conversation. Draco ouvrit un œil et il fut surpris de voir Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que le demi-géant fichait là ?

« Oh, c'est vous, dit Hagrid. Je me demandais qui parlait dans la forêt… Comment allez-vous, Pants ?

-Bien, répondit le plus grand centaure. Hagrid, je pensais avoir été clair quant à votre présence ici…

-Je sais, répondit le demi-géant. Je ne devrais pas être ici, mais je voulais essayer de voir comment allait Poudlard… »

Les centaures soupirèrent, agacés.

« L'école va aussi bien qu'elle le peut avec des mangemorts à l'intérieur, Hagrid, dit Pants. A présent, partez d'ici ! La forêt n'est pas sûre et elle n'est pas à vous également !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Pants, tu le sais… Oh… mais c'est un loup ! »

Draco souffla. Ne pouvait-il dormir en paix ? Pourtant, quelques mots dans la conversation l'avaient intéressé. Poudlard… Il avait envie d'y aller. Il releva la tête et finit par se lever, s'étendant en laissant échapper un profond bâillement.

« Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas, lui dit l'un des centaures. Si tu te fais prendre, tu seras en danger… »

Draco se contenta de lui lancer un regard indifférent.

« Et alors ? dit-il. Ça n'a pas la moindre importance ! »

Et il partit en courant, sans même regarder Hagrid ou les centaures. Traverser la forêt fut un jeu d'enfant. Il croisa bien quelques animaux dangereux, mais il ne les regarda même pas. Lui-même fut ignoré. Quand il arriva aux abords de la forêt, il ralentit pour totalement s'arrêter. Le parc de Poudlard était là. Il était toujours aussi magnifique, bien qu'assombris par le couché de soleil. L'école ne semblait pas avoir changé. La seule chose anormale était l'absence d'élèves dans le parc. Il était encore tôt, il y aurait dû y avoir un élève quelque part…

D'un pas prudent, Draco entra sur les terres du château. Il ne se passa rien. Il ne fut pas attaqué brutalement, ni éjecté par un puissant sortilège. La magie du château le laissa entrer, tout naturellement. Trottinant, Draco regarda avec bonheur le large espace vert ainsi que l'immense château. Il ressentit un tel sentiment de joie à sa vue qu'il en fut déstabilisé. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu de combien le château lui avait manqué !

Ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'il traversa tout le parc, bien qu'avec autant de discrétion que possible. Les centaures avaient parlé de mangemort, dans l'école, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre par eux ! Il s'approcha au maximum des murs de Poudlard, avisant les portes du hall. Elles étaient ouvertes, l'invitant presque à entrer, mais Draco pensa vaguement que ce serait suicidaire d'y entrer…

« _Ce n'est pas comme si je manquerais à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ça m'empêchera d'avoir l'âme mutilée… et puis… je suis curieux… Quel mangemort a-t-on affecté à l'école ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout… me ferais-je prendre ? »_

Riant en lui-même, il passa les doubles portes. Encore une fois, il ne se passa rien. Il ne fut pas attaqué ni touché. A la place, il ressentit un grand sentiment de quiétude et de bonheur. Poudlard lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait…

« _C'est une soirée d'adieu à tout ce que j'aime, non ? J'ai bien le droit ! »_

Sans hésiter, il s'aventura le long des couloirs silencieux. Ce n'était pas normal non plus. Poudlard était normalement animé et bruyant, peu importe l'heure… Haussant ce qui lui servait d'épaule, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers les cachots. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dans les quartiers des Serpents, mais il voulait au moins faire le chemin ! Amusé, il descendit dans les entrailles du château, un délicieux frisson le parcourant. Il avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison… Chaque recoin lui inspirait un souvenir qu'il chérissait. C'était juste devant la classe de potion qu'il s'était amusé à fomenter les pires mauvais coups contre Harry… Et là, n'était-ce pas l'endroit où il avait embrassé Daphnée Greengrass pour la première fois ? Non pas qu'il n'ait envie de recommencer, mais cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il avait été si nerveux, ce jour là…

Souriant intérieurement, Draco continua son chemin d'un pas allègre. Du bruit le stoppa pourtant. Des personnes s'avançaient calmement dans sa direction. Nerveux, Draco regarda dans tous les coins et avisa un mur renfoncé. Il courut aussitôt s'y réfugier. A l'odeur, il reconnut les personnes avant même qu'elles n'arrivent. Blaise Zabini discutant non moins avec Neville Londubat !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Londubat ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme Finch-Fletchey, ok ? C'est peut-être ton truc, les sévices corporels, mais pas moi…

-Mais certains de tes amis font partie des élèves concernés, non ? Tu n'as pas envie de…

-De quoi ? demanda Blaise en s'arrêtant, empoignant Neville. Les aider ? Londubat, ce sont des mangemorts ! Et je doute fort que se rebeller contre eux soit intelligent ! Il suffit de voir dans quel état tu es pour s'en rendre compte ! »

Draco suivait la conversation avec intérêt. Blaise n'était pas différent. Grand, la peau sombre, le regard étincelant, il dominait totalement Londubat dont le visage était marqué par les coups, mais aussi par quelques blessures encore fraîches, faites par un sortilège de lacération.

« Tu pourrais aller voir Rogue ! dit Neville, se débattant pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Seuls les Serpentard ont le droit… et je suis sûr qu'il t'écouterait ! Merde, Zabini, tu pourrais te montrer un peu solidaire, non ? On ne peut pas se battre tout seul !

-Qui a dit que je voulais me battre, de toute façon, hein ? demanda Blaise. Ecoute, Londubat… Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu cesses de te rebeller ! Bordel, mais regarde-toi ! »

Blaise leva une main qu'il passa doucement sur le visage marqué du Gryffondor. Lequel se recula brutalement, comme brûlé.

« Et alors ? demanda Neville. Il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse, vu que les autres sont trop lâches ! Merci pour ton avis, Zabini ! »

Et sur ces mots, il parti d'un pas furieux. Draco le regarda passer puis fixa l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ce dernier soupira, agacé.

« Foutu Gryffondor… Pourquoi doivent-ils toujours se mêler de tout ? »

Il pivota sur lui-même, prêt à partir… et Draco jappa. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait_ besoin_ de parler à Blaise. Tant qu'il pouvait encore… Son ami s'était arrêté et retourné dans sa direction. Draco s'empressa de reprendre forme humaine. Peu soucieux d'être nu – Blaise l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue, de toute façon – il le regarda approché avec une vive satisfaction. Quand il arriva enfin prêt de sa cachette, Blaise écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Mince alors, dit-il. Draco, c'est toi ? »

Le blond eut un large sourire. Finalement, se promener à Poudlard était vraiment une bonne idée !

**oOo**

Il suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. Ce n'était pas si difficile, si ? Ouvrir la bouche, laisser les sons sortir… Et lui parler. Mais il en avait été incapable ! Couché dans son lit, Harry se retourna dans l'autre sens. Trois jours déjà qu'il essayait d'avoir le courage d'avertir Ron de sa décision concernant Draco Malfoy. Hermione désapprouvait sa lâcheté, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre. Comment annoncer à son ami, le frère de la fille dont il se croyait amoureux, qu'il voulait du blond à ses côtés. Platoniquement dans un premier temps… mais à ses côtés quand même !

_« Il va me détester… Peut-être même qu'il va me frapper…_ »

Harry soupira dramatiquement. Il eut une moue et ferma les yeux.

« _Allons voir Draco, ça vaut mieux ! »_

Il ressentit un vague sentiment de honte à cette pensée. Il avait parfois l'impression de se servir du blond pour échapper à ses problèmes… mais bon, il avait besoin de le connaître, non ? Et quoi de mieux que de l'observer, en secret, pour se faire ? Sans plus aucun remord, il se laissa envahir par le repos.

Ce qui était étrange, avec ses rêves, c'était que quand il s'endormait, il ouvrait les yeux dans un autre endroit. Harry était toujours déstabilisé par ce fait. Mais ce jour là, il le fut encore plus. Il n'était pas chez Devis Malfoy. Il était à Poudlard… Dans la salle commune ! Entouré de Serpentard riant, entourant un Draco Malfoy nu et souriant. Le blond était installé dans un canapé de cuir noir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une couverture qui couvrait juste son entrejambe. Autour de lui, les septièmes années de Serpentard lui parlaient avec joie.

« On a tous entendu parler de ta soudaine adoption de Greyback, disait Théodore Nott. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous rendes visite… Vas-tu revenir à Poudlard ?

-Je ne peux pas, dit Draco. Je dois… rester avec la meute. Ça me rend moins dangereux, avec eux…

-Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? demanda une Pansy Parkinson intéressée et le dévorant du regard. La transformation ?

-Les premières fois, disait Draco. Mais on s'habitude. Maintenant, je suis même capable de me transformer hors lune… mais c'est parce que je suis un alpha potentiel…

-M'étonne pas de toi ! dit Blaise Zabini, riant à gorge déployée. Tu es si dominateur, c'est presque évident que tu en es un ! Mais que vas-tu faire quand tu seras un loup adulte ? »

Draco haussa les épaules avec une fausse indifférence.

« Je verrais à ce moment là. Pour l'instant, j'apprends et je deviens plus fort.

-T'as bien raison, dit le jeune homme. Aaah, comme je t'envie… Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est pénible, ici…

-Pénible ? demanda Draco.

-Ecoute, mec… je sais que… enfin, je connais pas tes opinions concernant… Le Lord…. Mais sérieusement, mettre des mangemorts aussi cinglés dans une école, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! »

La majorité des Serpentard approuva.

« Clair ! Ils sont barges ! dit Pansy. Je suis contente de voir certains élèves se faire martyriser un peu, mais je ne suis pas pour la torture gratuite, tu sais ? Te rends-tu compte qu'ils lancent carrément des doloris ? Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais certains profs me manquent vraiment ! Même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! »

Il y eut un rire général dans la salle. Draco, lui, gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, enfin… euh…

-T'inquiète, va, dit Théo, souriant. On sait que tu ne l'as pas tué. C'est Rogue qui l'a fait… Tous les mangemorts en parlent et leurs fils nous le disent… Hein, Goyle ? »

Le concerné eut une simple moue en réponse.

« Vous ne le direz pas, hein ? dit soudainement Draco. Que je suis venu ici ? Personnellement, je m'en fous, mais s'_il_ le sait, Greyback va en prendre pour son grade…

-Et tu t'inquiète de ce sac à puce ? demanda Pansy, méprisante.

-Pour la meute, répondit Draco. Greyback, je m'en fiche… »

Harry voyait bien qu'il mentait. Il le sentait également.

« Et puis… Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on me fasse du mal, hein ? »

Draco se pencha sur Pansy, caressant tendrement sa joue. La jeune fille rougit aussitôt.

« Non… en effet, dit-elle, balbutiante.

-Tu es gentille, dit Draco, continuant de la toucher avec douceur. Et tu sens bon… »

Il mentait encore. Son visage transpirait la séduction, mais Harry pouvait percevoir son dégoût de la comédie qu'il jouait. Malgré tout, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être agacé. N'était-il pas censé vouloir lui être fidèle et bla bla bla ? Alors pourquoi pouvait-il jouer les Casanova de bas étage avec cette mocheté de Parkinson ?

« Bref, dit Draco, feintant de sortir d'une sorte de transe. A pars les mangemorts, quoi de neuf ?

-Tu nous manques, dit naturellement Théo. C'était plus drôle avec toi ici ! »

Draco sourit. Harry sentait parfaitement sa joie d'entendre de telles paroles.

« Vous me manquez aussi, dit-il. Je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées, actuellement… à pars lire des livres sur mon espèce… »

Les Serpentard sourirent. Près de lui, Blaise bailla.

« Y'a tant de choses à dire sur les loups-garous ?

-Plus que ne nous l'a enseigné Rogue, en tout cas, dit Draco. Un jour, si on se revoit, je… »

Il se tut. Harry le regarda, l'air interrogateur. Brutalement, Draco se releva, la couverture tombant au sol. Pansy rougit de la tête aux pieds alors que certains garçons esquissaient des sourires.

« Quelqu'un vient », dit Draco.

Et il se transforma en loup, se tapissant dans un coin. Au même moment, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Rogue à l'air mauvais.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore éveillé à cette heure ? Je croyais avoir été clair en ce qui concernait les réunions nocturnes ? Dans vos lits, tout de suite ! »

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'aller se coucher. Resté seul dans la salle commune, Rogue soupira.

« Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il, faisant sursauté le concerné, une pointe d'angoisse éclosant dans le cœur de Harry. Venez ici ! »

Draco soupira, mais il sortit de sa cachette et trottina jusqu'à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Mais qu'a donc fait cet idiot de Greyback, dit-il en le regardant. Que voilà une grande perte pour notre monde… »

Draco roula des yeux, l'air furieux.

« Je plaisantais, lui dit Rogue. Vous devriez partir d'ici… un certain serpent va nous rendre visite… »

Draco lança un regard angoissé vers les dortoirs.

« Ils ne risquent rien, dit Rogue. C'est moi qu'ils viennent voir. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il vous croise ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco couina et Rogue eut un sourire.

« Quittez le château prudemment. »

Draco acquiesça. Il suivit le professeur jusqu'à la porte et sortit en sa compagnie. Mais rapidement, ils se séparèrent. Harry marchait derrière Draco, le suivant. Sous sa forme de loup, il était vraiment magnifique. Tandis qu'il marchait dans le château, bien qu'angoissé, Draco transpirait également la satisfaction d'être là. Il aimait Poudlard autant que lui, manifestement. Mais il ne tarda pas à en sortir et Harry en fut soulagé. Il préférait ne pas être là quand Voldemort arriverait.

« Merlin, Voldemort à Poudlard, murmura-t-il en regardant le château. Il faut vraiment que je me bouge, avec les horcruxes ! »

Il suivit Draco jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Heureusement, le loup ne courrait pas. Sans quoi, il n'aurait eu aucune chance ! Draco dût les entendre avant lui, grâce à ses sens de lycanthrope. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il alla se tapir sous une énorme souche d'arbre renversée. Seul ses yeux luisants étaient perceptibles de sous sa cache. Bien qu'invisible, Harry le suivit automatiquement, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui. Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange marchaient, côte à côte. Harry fut choqué en les voyant. Lui qui les voyait si différente dans sa tête ne put que voir les points communs. Le même visage froid et arrogant, la même lueur déterminée dans le regard, le même nez droit et fin… Bellatrix était brune et Narcissa blonde… la première paraissait folle et la seconde très incommodée, mais à part ça, elles se ressemblaient trait pour trait.

_Je devrais m'estimer heureux que Draco ressemble tant à son père…_

Des paroles interrompirent ses réflexions moqueuses.

« … ton mari est un idiot ! Il aurait dû le tuer, plutôt que de le laisser courir on ne sait où ! Une telle honte, une telle abomination déambulant on ne sait où dans notre monde… Quand je pense qu'il est ta chaire et ton sang, j'en ai des sueurs froides…

-Personne n'est infaillible, dit Narcissa. Lucius a conscience qu'il aurait dû régler le problème… il le fera, à la prochaine occasion… »

Harry frissonna. Comment pouvaient-elles ainsi parler d'un fils, d'un neveu ? Il jeta un regard angoissé à celui qui était son compagnon. Il avait les oreilles basses sur son crâne et un regard chargé de tristesse. Harry regretta encore une fois d'être immatériel.

« _Personne, pas même lui, ne mérite d'entendre un parent dire de telles horreurs… »_

Il revint au moment présent en entendant la suite.

« Lucius est trop faible, si tu veux mon avis… Il accumule les bévues… D'abord le journal, ensuite votre fils…

-Le journal était du fait de Lucius, j'admets, dit Narcissa. Quant à l'enfant, ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il est un raté. »

Harry frissonna de plus belle. Le chagrin qui submergeait Draco était étouffant.

« Tu devrais te méfier, toi aussi, lui dit Narcissa. Laisser la coupe à Gringotts n'est peut-être pas la meilleure de tes idées… »

Harry cessa de respirer. La coupe… _La coupe !_

« Elle ne risque rien là-bas, dit Bellatrix. Même le ministère n'a pas le droit de toucher aux objets gardés par les gobelins. La seule personne capable de cambrioler Gringotts, c'est le maître et comme il s'agit d'un objet lui appartenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait se voler. Non, la coupe est parfaitement en sécurité. Navrée de te décevoir, chère sœur… »

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin, mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il eut vaguement conscience que Draco laissait échapper des petits sons attristés… il le vit également se lever de sa cachette et partir en courant… mais il se réveilla plutôt que de le suivre.

« RON ! HERMIONE ! »

Ses cris résonnèrent dans toute la maison. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrivent en courant, essoufflés, en pyjama. Harry avait à peine eu la force de se redresser, encore choqué d'avoir entendu de tels mots.

« Je sais ! dit-il, surexcité, ses deux amis lui lançant un regard furieux (Ron) et perplexe (Hermione). Je sais où est la coupe de Poufsouffle ! »

Aussitôt, les deux autres eurent un air intéressés. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le grand lit double.

« Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

-On s'en fiche ! dit Ron. Où est-elle ?

-Non, on ne s'en fiche pas, Ron, le coupa Hermione. Et s'il s'agit d'une vision de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Ce n'en est pas une, coupa Harry. C'est Draco. J'étais avec lui ! Il était à Poudlard, avec des amis… Puis Rogue est venu le prévenir qu'il devait partir car Vol…die est arrivé ! Alors Draco est reparti et dans la forêt interdite, il a croisé Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix qui parlaient. Et cette idiote de Bellatrix a dit où était la coupe ! Elle est à Gringotts, dans le coffre des Lestrange ! »

Son air ravi disparut petit à petit en constatant l'air inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ben quoi ? dit-il.

-Harry, soupira Hermione, agacée. Gringotts ! Personne ne peut cambrioler un tel endroit !

-Voldie y est arrivé, lui !

-Oui, mais c'est Voldie ! répondit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. Comment diable veux-tu que nous y arrivions… »

Il y eut un long silence, le cerveau de Harry tournant à cent à l'heure. Il claqua des doigts, l'air victorieux.

« Polynectar ! dit-il. Je suis certain que Greyback pourrait avoir un cheveu de l'autre toquée !

-Et tu en as, du polynectar ? demanda Hermione, blasée.

-Mais bordel, je cherche une solution, moi, au moins ! s'énerva le brun en fusillant son amie des yeux. Et puis tu as déjà su en faire, ça sera un jeu d'enfant ! »

Hermione soupira de plus belle.

« Je n'ai pas la potion sur moi, Harry… Et je ne la connais pas par cœur, non, désolée ! »

Harry gronda. Bordel, pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi dur ?

« Malfoy l'a peut-être ? proposa Ron, les faisant sursauter. Je veux dire… ce type était doué en potion, non ? Il l'a peut-être avec lui… Et puis c'est un truc tellement sournois et dégueu… ça correspond à un Serpentard, non ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Et dois-je vous rappeler que ledit Malfoy est parti se faire tuer quelque part sous la demande d'un certain Gryffondor ? »

Harry prit un faux air choqué. Il savait parfaitement ce que Hermione faisait : elle lui donnait une porte de sortie pour justifier qu'il aille chercher Draco aux yeux de Ron, sans qu'il n'ait à exprimer ses véritables envies.

« Bon, ça va, je sais, j'ai eu tord, ok ? Je vais aller le chercher…

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, feintant le ravissement.

-Pourquoi t'es si contente ? demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

-Oh, peut-être parce que MOI, je sais ce qu'il doit ressentir maintenant ? Ou peut-être parce que j'ai conscience que la stupide demande de Harry risquerait de lui coûter la vie, voir pire, son âme ? »

Ron marmonna, mal à l'aise.

« On y va maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-Quoi, maintenant ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Mais… euh…

-Ils vivent la nuit, non ? demanda son amie, implacable. Donc, c'est le bon moment ! Allons-y ! »

Et sans attendre, elle quitta la chambre. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de concert. Cette Hermione, quand elle avait une idée…

« Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, au lieu de vous fixer comme des merlans ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en l'entendant, tous deux se levant du lit.

« Ron, appela Harry, alors qu'il allait sortir. Si je vais chercher Malfoy… euh… Enfin…

-Je veux pas savoir, lui dit son ami en lui tournant le dos. Laisse-moi le temps de digérer ça, d'accord ? Ensuite, quand ça sera fait, on en reparlera. »

Harry soupira, satisfait de sa réponse.

« D'accord », dit-il.

Ron fit un mouvement pour sortir, mais il s'arrêta pour le regarder, sur le pas de la porte.

« Et mets les choses aux claires, avec ma sœur… Qu'elle ne t'attende pas pour rien. »

Bien qu'avec difficulté, Harry approuva. Encore une conversation avec un Weasley qui ne serait pas facile.

OOo

Draco avait transplané directement chez Devis, le corps couvert de sueur. Les yeux écarquillés, il chancela vaguement sur le plancher, nu. Il haletait, encore trop bouleversé pour s'en remettre.

« _Impossible… ça n'est jamais arrivé… Impossible… »_

Incapable de bouger, il resta prostré sur place, le cœur battant si fort qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir dans la tête.

« Et bien, et bien, dit une voix qui lui était inconnue. Un jeune homme nu dans l'entrée… voilà qui est étonnant… »

Draco releva vivement la tête pour croiser les deux yeux les plus étranges qu'il lui ait été donné de voir (et il vivait avec des loups-garous depuis quelques mois, c'était peu dire !). Les yeux de l'inconnu étaient un mélange étrange entre le bleu, encerclé de jaune. Grand, musclé, l'air sévère mais horriblement beau, il dominait Draco de toute sa stature. Il avait des cheveux blonds assez foncés, une mâchoire carrée et virile, un regard aiguisé… bref, il était…

« Wow », murmura Draco, incapable de se contenir.

Derrière l'armoire à glace, un rire se fit entendre. Sous l'œil étonné de Draco, Devis apparut, sautillant presque de joie. Il attrapa l'un des bras du nouveau venu, s'y suspendant sans que l'homme n'en semble affecté.

« Hello Draco, dit Devis, resplendissant. Laisse-moi te présenter mon calice : Alrick. »

Draco frissonna. Devis lui avait parlé d'Alrick des dizaines et des dizaines de fois… mais jamais il n'avait imaginé l'homme ainsi. Il le savait grand, fort, mais pas à ce point. Même lui, qui était pourtant aidé par les gènes lycanthropes, semblait ridicule à côté d'Alrick.

« Euh… bonjour, dit Draco, se relevant alors que sa queue blanche venait machinalement recouvrir ses parties intimes, ses oreilles pelucheuses fièrement dressées sur sa tête en signe d'intérêt.

-Ah, oui, je vois, dit Alrick. C'est pour ça, le « J'ai adopté un chien pendant ton absence, chéri ? »…

-Un chien ?, grogna Draco, agacé.

-Oui, ou un loup, si tu préfères, répondit Devis, nullement gêné. Drake, je t'attendais avec tant d'impatience pour te présenter Alrick ! Va t'habiller et rejoins-nous dans le salon, d'accord ? »

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête. De toute façon, rester nu devant eux ne lui plaisait pas. Alrick fixait son torse avec une intensité qui risquait de… l'exciter.

« _Bon dieu, qu'est devenu le Draco hétérosexuel ? Faut dire, ce type est vraiment une bombe ! Où donc Devis l'a-t-il dégoté ? »_

Amusé de ses pensées, Draco monta jusqu'à la chambre que son ancêtre lui avait affectée. Il se saisit distraitement d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon d'une même teinte, les enfilant à la va-vite. Un peu de conscience aristocratique s'éveilla en lui et il s'arrêta le temps de recoiffer un peu ses cheveux qu'il trouvait de plus en plus long. Puis, après avoir sauté dans de confortables pantoufles bleues, il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant.

La gêne fut la première chose qu'il ressentit à la vue de Devis assis sur les genoux d'Alrick, manifestement occupé à boire son sang. Les dents plantées dans sa gorge, le vampire déglutissait avec ravissement alors qu'Alrick l'enlaçait, gémissant de plaisir. Un mouvement de leurs hanches indiqua Draco sur l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Rougissant, il hésita avant d'entrer. Mais un regard de son ancêtre lui fit comprendre qu'il le pouvait. Ce fut donc avec raideur qu'il entra dans le salon pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil, juste en face du couple grandement occupé.

De part sa présence, il avait mis un terme presque automatique aux gémissements et autres démonstrations charnelles, mais à la vue des regards, Draco sut que les deux amants n'attendraient pas longtemps avant de céder. Ils se continrent pourtant et se séparèrent après que Devis eût refermé doucement la plaie au cou de son calice.

« Alors, Draco ? demanda Devis. N'est-il par charmant… ? »

Tout en parlant, il s'était tourné dans sa direction, gardant une position pourtant très sensuelle sur les genoux de son calice. Lequel l'avait fermement enlacé à la taille et ne se gênait pas pour lécher sa gorge avec douceur, bien qu'attentif à la conversation.

« Si, si, charmant, dit Draco avec nervosité. Devis, je suis désolé de paraître brutal et de ne pas m'extasier ainsi sur ton calice, mais j'ai fait une rencontre particulière ce soir…

-Une rencontre ? Demanda le vampire, Alrick cessant ses attaques de langues pour écouter réellement. Quelle rencontre ?

-Ma mère, répondit Draco. Elle était dans la forêt interdite, en compagnie de sa sœur, Bellatrix. Elles discutaient de moi. Je ne pense pas que leur propos te surprendra et ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont choqué. Non, ce qui m'a perturbé, c'est ma mère…

-Qu'avait-elle donc ? S'impatienta Devis.

-Je… j'étais sous ma forme de loup, murmura Draco. Et j'ai… j'ai senti. »

Son ancêtre haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu as senti ? Quoi donc ?

-L'enfant, dit Draco. Ou plutôt les… Devis, je pense que ma mère est enceinte de jumeaux… Et je les ai senti… Réellement, je veux dire. »

Le vampire le considérait à la fois avec stupeur et joie.

« Des jumeaux, dit-il après un moment. Dans la famille Malfoy… ça ne s'est jamais vu, je pense… Pas depuis ma naissance, en tout cas… J'ignore si du côté des Black… Mais du mien, jamais ! Et bien ça, alors… Et tu as été capable de le sentir ? Je n'en suis pas trop surpris. Les loups-garous ont un odorat très développé. Il est vrai que c'est une capacité que j'ignorais, mais c'est tout à fait possible, je pense.

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, stupéfait. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais si surpris que j'ai failli lui lancer un sortilège de diagnostic… Mais elle n'en est qu'à son premier mois, alors…

-C'est d'autant plus étonnant, dit Alrick, sa voix rauque portant parfaitement bien. Sentir, à seulement un mois de gestation, qu'il s'agit de jumeaux… es-tu sûr ?

-Il y avait… deux signatures magiques, en plus de celle de ma mère, expliqua Draco.

Le silence accueillit sa révélation.

« Il faudrait demander à Greyback, dit Devis. Il saurait sûrement si… »

Le bruit de la clochette à l'entrée les fit taire. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut plus le moindre son. Puis, brutalement, le bruit retentit à nouveau. Les trois blonds se regardèrent avec une pointe d'étonnement mêlé d'inquiétude pour Draco.

« Je vais ouvrir », dit Alrick.

Obligeant Devis à se lever, il quitta le salon. Draco tendit l'oreille. Il percevait parfaitement les sons alors que son… quoi, d'ailleurs ? Beau-père ? Pourquoi pas ! Alors que son beau-père se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, attrapait la poignée et l'ouvrait. Il sut qu'il parlait, mais il n'entendit rien. Dès le moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Draco le _sentit_. Un flot d'agrume envahit la pièce et il perdit tout contrôle. Devis hoqueta de surprise alors que brutalement, les oreilles lycanthropes, sa queue blanche mais également ses canines et ses ongles ressortaient. Il poussa une sorte de son guttural alors qu'il tentait vaguement de garder prise, mais dès le moment où Harry entra dans le salon, il en fut incapable.

Sans aucune hésitation, il se leva, courut presque jusqu'à Harry et le tira contre lui. Il entendit le glapissement de surprise du Survivant, mais il fut incapable de s'arrêter. Son visage s'enfouit tout naturellement contre sa gorge, sa langue sortit délicatement pour venir la lécher de part en part avec ravissement. Enfin ! Enfin, il était là, juste contre lui, avec lui, comme ça devait être. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres. Il était à lui ! A lui seul !

Mais alors même qu'il poussait un grognement d'avertissement, ses mains passant de long en large dans le dos fin et délicat, il se rappela.

_« Je ne serai jamais ton compagnon. Tu m'entends, Malfoy ? Hier était une erreur et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de réitérer cette… abomination ! Je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime Ginny ! Et toi, je te déteste ! »_

Une décharge électrique n'aurait pas mieux agit. Glapissant de douleur, Draco s'écarta de lui comme si Harry avait de nouveau prononcer ses mots horribles et recula.

_« Alors trouve un moyen pour briser ce lien ! Car je préférai être tué que de te laisser me toucher à nouveau ! »_

Peu à peu, le contrôle qu'il avait perdu lui revint. Il eut conscience que Granger était là. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle lui lançait un regard presque compatissant. Weasley était juste à côté d'elle et semblait vouloir vomir, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Quant à Potter… celui-là même dont il tentait de ne pas croiser le regard… Potter semblait surpris. Juste surpris. Draco fut lui-même étonné de ça. Comment, pas de répulsion ? Non, il y avait juste une pointe de crainte, un peu d'hésitation et de la stupeur. Draco en resta figé avant de se reprendre. Ses membres lycanthropes disparurent peu à peu et il se reconstruisit péniblement un visage de circonstance.

« Désolé, dit-il froidement en lui tournant le dos. Le loup l'a emporté… ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Sans prêter attention aux trois Gryffondor, il s'éloigna pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il avait brutalement quitté quelques secondes plus tôt, le visage inexpressif.

_« Surtout, reste fort… il vient sûrement s'enquérir de l'avancée des choses… Bon… Je vais le rassurer, le laisser parler un minimum, pour qu'il ne fasse pas plus de mal et ainsi, il repartira… »_

Draco sentit une vague douleur dans la poitrine à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry reparte. Il voulait que le jeune homme reste, qu'il l'accepte.

« _Impossible, arrête de rêver ! Fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il te dise le moins d'horreur possible ! »_

« Malfoy, commença Harry.

-Nous avons trouvé un moyen, interrompit Draco, sans le regarder. Pour couper le lien.

-Je…

-Nous devrions faire ça fin de la semaine…

-Oui mais…

-Sans faute ! Devis m'a assuré que cela fonctionnerait. Il n'y a donc aucune inquiétude à avoir…

-Mais je ne…

-Et ainsi, tu seras libre, comme tu le souhaite, coupa encore Draco, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon provisoire. Dans une semaine, Potter, ce n'est pas la mort, si ? »

Harry se tut. Draco détourna vivement les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Dans son fauteuil, Devis semblait suivre la conversation avec tranquillité. Près de lui, Alrick avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

« Du thé ? demanda le vampire, enchantant des fauteuils pour qu'ils s'approchent, un magnifique service apparaissant sur la table basse au centre du regroupement de canapé. Des biscuits, aussi ? »

Les trois Gryffondor s'approchèrent et Draco pesta. Mais que diable faisait cet idiot de Devis ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il souhaitait que ces foutus Gryffondor s'en aillent ?

« _Qu'il parte avant de me faire du mal… Pitié, Devis, fais-le partir ! »_

Il y eut un long silence tandis que le vampire servait copieusement les invités soudain en biscuits et autres futilités. Il finit par se présenter, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Devis Malfoy, enchanté, dit-il en s'appuyant avec une nonchalance sensuelle contre Alrick, ce dernier enroulant un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Et voici mon calice, Alrick. »

Le susnommé eut un simple mouvement de tête pour saluer et se désintéressa ensuite des convives. Il couvait Devis des yeux. Manifestement, son compagnon à croc lui avait énormément manqué et son visage démontrait clairement son agacement à recevoir tant de visiteurs.

« Vous connaissez déjà Draco, bien entendu… Mais j'ignore vos identités, bien que je me doute, pour l'un d'entre vous… »

Il coula un petit regard moqueur vers Harry. Draco sentit sa gêne aussitôt et grogna en direction de son aïeul, malgré lui. Devis eut un sourire moqueur.

« Du calme, petit loup, dit-il avec douceur. Je ne vais rien lui faire… »

Encore une fois, l'étonnement de Harry fut présent, mais Draco n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il continuait de fixer Devis avec méfiance.

« Et les deux autres sont donc…

-Hermione Granger, dit la concernée. Et le rouquin renfrogné est Ron Weasley.

-Enchanté, dit Devis, amusé alors qu'il regardait Ron. Et non, je n'ai pas tué 150 personnes, vous pouvez vous détendre… »

Alrick se racla la gorge et le vampire leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, ok, je n'en ai pas tué 150 de mon vivant… »

Malgré lui, Draco rit. Il s'arrêta pourtant, surpris d'entendre Harry rire également. Il eut un mouvement pour le regarder mais se reprit rapidement. Croiser ses yeux risquait d'être trop dangereux pour lui. Il sentait, tout au fond de lui, le loup grogner de colère contre lui-même. Il désirait s'approcher de Harry, le toucher, le lécher… mais il ne pouvait pas, tenu d'une poigne de fer par l'humain dans lequel il était enfermé…

« Et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Devis, après un autre long moment de silence.

-Nous savons pourquoi ils sont là, coupa brutalement Draco, une moue arrogante sur le visage. Ils viennent s'enquérir de l'avancée de nos tentatives. Et j'ai déjà répondu à leur question. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il reste ici, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous partiez ? »

Devis eut un sourire amusé.

« Allons, loupiot… les empêcher de parler n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution. Je sais que tu as peur qu'il te blesse, mais crois-tu réellement que cela soit la meilleure des solutions ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard en réponse. Comment osait-il le trahir de la sorte ?

« Tu as peur de ce que Harry va dire ? demanda Hermione, étonnée. Ah, oui… Greyback m'a parlé de ça aussi… »

Elle eut un air profondément chagriné qui rendit Draco nerveux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, si ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ! »

Il se leva brutalement et voulut quitter la pièce. Malheureusement, Harry eut un mouvement similaire, lui bloquant le passage.

« Non, ne… »

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il préféra sauter par-dessus le fauteuil de Ron – qui faisait dos à la porte – et sortit précipitamment.

_« Lâche, Draco ! Tu es un lâche ! Tu fuis stupidement, juste parce que tu as peur de l'entendre parler ? Tu es ridicule ! Fais demi-tour ! »_

Mais il en fut incapable. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler. L'écouter, c'était prendre le risque d'être encore insulté, d'entendre une personne pour qui il avait des sentiments souhaiter sa mort… Un frisson d'angoisse le traversa la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il entrait vivement dans la bibliothèque, pièce la plus proche qu'il avait vue. Il y entra et referma la porte derrière lui, le souffle précipité.

« Ridicule !, gémit-il en soufflant. Je suis ridicule ! »

Il souffla en fermant les yeux. Peut-être l'était-il, oui… Mais il faisait déjà assez preuve de courage en acceptant de se mutiler l'âme. Qu'on ne lui en demande pas d'avantage ! Honteux et énervé contre lui-même, Draco s'avança dans les grandes étagères de bois recouvertes de livres pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. La lune déclinait doucement, s'affinant lentement dans le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, savourant presque sa lumière blafarde.

« Si tu pouvais m'aider… n'es-tu pas censée être au centre de mon univers ? Aide-moi… »

Il appuya son front contre la vitre froide, un frisson parcourant son dos. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit timidement puis se referma, une odeur d'agrume envahissant lentement son nez. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Je ne veux pas te parler… va-t-en…

-Non, répondit Harry. Moi, je veux te parler…

-Et bien je ne veux pas t'entendre ! », répliqua Draco en se retournant.

Il crispa sa mâchoire lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert de son compagnon. Presque automatiquement, ses oreilles s'allongèrent et se couvrirent de fourrure, mais il se contrôla, empêchant les autres transformations.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, murmura Harry en le regardant, près de la porte. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, pendant ces deux semaines… »

Draco détourna la tête, préférant regarder par la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, suppliant mentalement n'importe quel dieu de lui épargner une quelconque douleur.

« J'ai rêvé de toi toute la semaine… »

Draco sursauta et regarda à nouveau Harry, l'air stupéfait. Le survivant avait les joues légèrement rose tandis qu'il parlait.

« Des vrais rêves… enfin, je veux dire, je rêvais… la réalité. Ce que tu faisais. Chaque nuit. En compagnie de Devis…

-Quoi ? demanda Draco, ébahi.

-J'ai vu chaque nuit que tu as passée ici… J'ai vu… Ce que tu subissais, pour… pour faire ce que je t'ai demandé… »

Draco n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un compagnon capable de faire une telle chose !

« Mais… comment ? dit-il, cherchant une indication dans les leçons qu'il avait reçues de Joshua ou de Guilbert.

-C'est particulier, répondit Harry. Je suis simplement doué pour ça… Apparemment… Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai des rêves de Vol…Die, aussi.

-Voldie ? » demanda Draco.

Malgré lui, il rit. Si Voldemort entendait ce surnom, il en mourrait de rage !

« Ouais, c'est sorti tout seul quand j'en parlais avec Ron et Hermione, dit Harry, amusé. Bref… Apparemment, j'ai un certain talent pour les rêves lorsqu'il s'agit des personnes avec qui je suis… lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et donc… J'ai rêvé de toi. Et de tout ce que tu as… fait.

-Oh, dit Draco, réfléchissant avant de finalement comprendre. Désolé… ça n'a pas dû être agréable de voir nos tentatives. Je demanderais à Devis de faire ça le jour. Comme on le fait à la cave, ça ne devrait pas…

-Non ! coupa Harry, Draco se taisant aussitôt. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Je ne veux pas que tu coupes le lien, je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal ! »

Il en resta sans voix. Quoi ? Quoi ? Il voulait qu'il cesse ? Il voulait qu'il… Quoi, d'ailleurs ? Acceptait-il le lien ? C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment d'amour en Harry, vis-à-vis de lui. Juste beaucoup de gêne et un peu d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, méfiant. Je veux dire… tu ne l'acceptes pas, que je sache. Je le sais, je le sens… Donc…

-Mais je ne le refuse pas non plus ! coupa encore Harry. Ecoute, je… »

Il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'est arrivé si brutalement… J'en étais à peine à accepter ta soudaine neutralité dans la guerre que, brutalement, tu devenais mon compagnon pour la vie ! Et on a passé notre vie à se haïr ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse à ça ? Je sais qu'il fallait que nous soyons deux pour faire ce lien, mais… mais je ne suis pas gay, je suis amoureux de Ginny et je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis maintenant ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris en l'entendant. Il émanait en effet de Harry un fort sentiment de détresse.

« Quand j'ai rêvé de toi, pendant ces deux semaines… j'ai bien vu… que tu étais différent du Draco que je connais. Tu as semblé si… ouvert, en compagnie de Devis. Tu l'étais aussi, avec Greyback et Gabriel, quand j'y repense. Même avec les élèves de Serpentard que tu as rencontré ce soir… »

Draco sursauta en l'entendant. Alors il avait vraiment rêvé de lui et visualisé chaque moment de ses nuits…

« Tu m'as parut plus… agréable, poursuivit Harry, ses yeux voyageant un peu partout sur la pièce mais n'osant pas se poser directement sur lui. Plus… bref, je ne sais pas où je me positionne face à toi, face à ce lien, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu te mutiles pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, que tu cesses d'aimer définitivement à cause de moi ! Cette simple idée m'est intolérable ! Alors ne le fais pas… Je ne dis pas que je suis prêt à avoir une relation avec toi, mais… on pourrait commencer par… apprendre à se connaître ? Platoniquement, j'entends ! Et je… Oh ! »

Draco n'y tint plus. Il était soudainement si heureux qu'il franchit les quelques mètres le séparant de Harry, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Un soulagement sans nom l'avait envahi, aux mots de son lié.

« Merci, dit-il, transporté de joie. Merci, vraiment… Tu n'imagines pas combien briser le lien m'effrayait, merci ! »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il enfouit son visage contre la gorge chaude de son compagnon, flairant son odeur avec satisfaction. Contre lui, Harry était tendu mais manifestement heureux de son bonheur.

« De rien, dit-il après un moment. Euh… écoute, comme je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment prendre notre… relation, donc… »

Délicatement, il le repoussa, l'obligeant à s'éloigner. Draco le regarda avec envie mais se contint. Harry acceptait déjà de le tolérer auprès de lui, c'était mieux que rien.

« Je risque d'être dangereux si tu…

-Je n'aurais aucun contact avec d'autres personnes, renseigna aussitôt Harry. Je ne regarderais personne… Simplement… Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une relation quelconque autre qu'amicale avec toi, actuellement. Je ne sais pas si je serais jamais capable de dépasser ce stade, d'ailleurs… Mais allons-y pas à pas, d'accord ? Ce sera déjà bien, non ? »

Draco sourit largement, hochant de la tête. Oui, ce serait déjà bien mieux que ce qu'il avait, en tout cas.

« J'ai dis à Ron que nous venions te chercher parce que nous avions besoin de toi pour avoir la formule du polynectar, dit soudainement Harry, le feu aux joues. Tu la connais ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il avait menti à Weasley ? Pourquoi ? Ah, oui, forcément… Si le frère était informé de la pseudo acceptation de Harry, la sœur également… Harry couvrait donc ses arrières… Une légère pointe d'amertume se glissa en lui à cette pensée, mais il la chassa. Il aurait tout le temps de pleurnicher sur son sort plus tard… Quand il serait certain qu'un certain Harry Potter ne pourrait pas espionner ses sensations et ses réactions, par exemple.

« Je ne la connais pas, dit-il. Mais Devis a sûrement un livre ici qui en parle. Il a des livres sur tout… Et je pense qu'il me le prêtera. Il m'aime bien…

-Tu disposes un peu vite de mes affaires, loupiot ! »

Le concerné sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement, Devis entrant dans la pièce d'un pas royal.

« Mais bon… Tu es le seul descendant Malfoy à avoir passé plus d'un jour dans cette maison, donc, je peux bien faire ça… Tu vas repartir dans ce foutu village de canidé, je suppose ?

-Oui, dit Draco en souriant avec chagrin. C'est là qu'est ma place, tu sais ?

-Je sais, soupira le vampire. Mais tu vas me manquer quand même. »

Draco eut un léger sourire. Ça faisait du bien d'être accepté. Que ce soit par un membre de sa famille renié ou par un compagnon récalcitrant !

A suivre…


	9. L'heure obligatoire

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Yo mina ! Que cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Un mois, même plus, que j'ai postulé le précédent chapitre d'Alpha ! Et je ne parle même pas des lecteurs de Magie qui doivent se demander s'ils ne devraient pas envoyer mon profil à « perdue de vue »… (ça existe encore, ce truc ? Bref)… Mais je suis toujours en vie !

Je suis en fin de vacances (et vi, lundi, retour au bureau) et j'en profite donc pour faire mes RAR. Il me semble que je ne les avais pas faites pour tout le monde lors du dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée. Incapable de me rappeler à qui j'ai répondu ou non, je ne saurais reprendre. Mais sachez que je lis TOUTES vos reviews sans exception, que je les adore et m'en réjouis toujours autant !

Sur ce, je vous livre mon chapitre 9… Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais il est important pour l'histoire. A bientôt, les enfants !... je vous promets de vous torturer prochainement ! loll

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Soul eater, OST 2, Schlachtschiff (ouais, je sais… à mes souhaits)

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en milieu de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 15e en cours !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 9**** : L'heure obligatoire**

« Je savais que tu finirais par revenir ! »

C'était les mots de Greyback lorsqu'il arriva au village, encadré par le trio d'or. L'alpha le regarda des pieds à la tête puis s'approcha de lui avec majesté. Sans crainte, Draco baissa la tête avec repentance. Il sentit le nez de Greyback frôler ses cheveux, sa joue puis sa gorge. Il descendit ensuite sur son torse et s'arrêta au niveau de la poitrine. Greyback grogna, d'un puissant son animal contraint.

« Ils sont venus à temps, à ce que je vois, dit-il en se redressant. Ce foutu vampire avait déjà un peu entaillé ton âme… »

Draco baissa encore la tête en réponse.

« Entaillé ? demanda Hermione, alarmée. Mais… ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco fut surpris, non pas l'inquiétude de la jeune fille, mais par celle qu'il ressentait via le lien. Il lutta pourtant pour ne pas se retourner et dévisager son lié. Mieux valait qu'il l'ignore un peu, qu'il lui laisse le temps suffisant pour accepter une relation quelconque avec lui…

« Non, sinon, il ne serait pas ici dans cet état, dit Greyback, une large main allant flatter les cheveux de Draco. Ça se soignera, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps… Tu aurais pu t'y perdre, Draco, tu en es conscient ? Cette blessure est infime, mais je suis sûr qu'elle te fait mal…

-Pas exactement, répondit le blond en relevant doucement la tête. Je me sens juste… un peu fatigué. »

Greyback hocha de la tête et l'attira avec lui vers sa maison.

« Tu vas dormir, dans ce cas, lui dit-il. Va voir ton loup, en même temps. Je pense que tu l'as ignoré pendant ton séjour chez la sangsue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, j'aurai eu du mal, répondit Draco. Il n'arrêtait pas de grogner et de hurler après… euh…

-Après Potter, tu peux le dire, dit Greyback, lançant un regard moqueur à un Harry à la fois étonné et gêné. A ce sujet, il faudra que je vous parle à tous les deux. Ce soir. A vingt heures. Soyez ponctuels. Sur ce, chers Gryffondor, le jour se lève. Si vous êtes fatigués, allez dormir. Quant à toi, Draco, je ne te laisse même pas le choix. Va te reposer, tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie ! »

Bien qu'étonné par sa mise en garde, Draco obéit. Une part de lui voulut se tourner vers Harry, en attente d'un mot, d'un geste… Mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Alors il persista à l'ignorer et partit trouver refuge dans la maison de son alpha. Sa maison, après tout.

Resté derrière, le trio le regarda s'éloigner en traînant légèrement les pieds, le teint pâle et l'air fatigué. Hermione poussa un soupir attristé.

« Son âme, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry d'un air menaçant. Il a réussi à mutiler son âme juste pour toi ! Est-ce que tu es seulement conscient de l'importance d'un tel acte ! »

Harry rougit vaguement de honte.

« Je sais, je sais, dit-il. Ecoute, je vais essayer… d'apaiser tout ça, d'accord ?

-Tu n'y arriveras pas en te tenant à vingt mètres de lui comme s'il avait la peste ! cingla Hermione. Le loup a besoin de toi ! Il a besoin que tu lui montres que tu lui appartiens !

-Mais je ne lui appartiens pas ! cria presque Harry, révulsé. Je… ok, je trouve que Malfoy a bien changé, qu'il est agréable à vivre. Oui, il est beau. Mais… je… je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation avec un homme et encore moins avec lui ! Et je n'appartiens à personne, c'est clair ?

-Détrompez-vous, lui dit Greyback. Vous appartenez à Draco, autant qu'il vous appartient d'ailleurs. Plus vite vous le comprendrez, mieux ça vaudra… Mais venez ce soir à vingt heures, ce…

-Fenrir ! »

Le concerné se tut et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Gabriel arrivait en courant, en pyjama. Il avait l'air encore un peu endormi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de courir à toute vitesse.

« Gabriel ? demanda l'alpha, étonné. Qu'est-ce qui te…

-Draco est rentré, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'adolescent. Je l'ai senti ! Et ça m'a même réveillé ! Il est rentré, je ne me trompe pas ? Où est-il ?

-Du calme gamin ! cingla Fenrir, agacé par l'hyperactivité du garçon. Il est rentré et est allé se coucher… Il était… Et ! Où vas-tu ? »

Gabriel partait déjà en courant en direction de la maison, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Voir Draco ! dit-il.

-Mais il dort ! fit remarquer Fenrir.

-Pas grave, je dormirais avec lui !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, attirant l'attention de Greyback qui laissa le jeune loup rentrer dans sa maison.

-Gabriel apprécie beaucoup Draco, fit remarquer l'alpha, amusé. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, entre eux. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr… Gabriel est un potentiel, mais… et bien, il est moins dominant que ne l'est Draco…

-Quelque chose ? demanda Hermione. Comment ça… ?

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie, répondit Fenrir en regardant la maison. Mais il se conduit comme Chyreer se comportait avec moi lorsque j'étais encore un potentiel. Il me suivait partout, s'assurait sans arrêt que j'allais bien… Il y a des jours où je le soupçonnais d'être amoureux de moi. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il était mon second désigné, bien que nous l'ignorions tous les deux. Nous ne l'avons compris qu'à ma majorité… »

Il regarda la maison d'un air pensif et amusé.

« Gabriel est un potentiel, mais il est moins dominant. Nous soupçonnions déjà qu'il ne devienne qu'un simple loup à sa majorité, mais nous nous demandons à présent s'il n'est pas un second pour Draco. Ça ou il en est amoureux. Je préférais que ce soit le premier cas…

-Parce qu'il n'aurait aucune chance ? demanda Hermione. Je veux dire… Draco est lié à Harry…

-Mhmm, répondit l'alpha, croisant les bras. Gabriel se verrait rejeter avec une force presque destructrice. Draco n'accepterait pas ses sentiments et ça mettrait fin à leur amitié définitivement… »

Un long silence accueillit ses mots. Greyback regardait la maison comme s'il pouvait y voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Harry, lui, avait une moue aux lèvres. Il avait envie de s'y glisser, afin de regarder. Gabriel dormait-il vraiment avec Draco ? Etait-ce normal, qu'ils le fassent ? Après tout, ils étaient liés, non ? Un loup n'était-il pas censé être fidèle ?

« _Et non d'un chien, est-ce de la jalousie que je ressens ? »_

Harry s'en sentit aussitôt irrité. Il ne devait pas être jaloux ! C'était Malfoy après tout…

« Je devrais en connaître un peu plus sur les loups-garous, je suppose, murmura-t-il, agacé.

-Enfin, tu le comprends ! fit remarquer Hermione, agacée. J'ai plein de choses à t'apprendre, si tu veux ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je préférais que ce soit un loup, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Greyback.

-Je suis trop occupé, répondit aussitôt l'alpha. Mais demande à Guilbert ou Joshua… Ils seront ravis de te renseigner. Quoi qu'il vaut mieux éviter Joshua. Il tolère Draco car il est un loup, mais il ne t'appréciera pas. Il déteste les sorciers. Guilbert sera plus indiqué. Surtout que c'est un jeune lié, il connaît parfaitement les sentiments de Draco actuellement. Je lui en toucherais deux mots, il viendra vers 16 heures si tu es intéressé ?

-Oui, ça me va, répondit Harry. Merci. »

Greyback eut un simple mouvement d'épaule puis il siffla d'un air contrarié. Posant une main sur son avant bras montrant clairement la marque des ténèbres, il souffla.

« Le travail, dit-il. Bonne journée les gosses ! »

Et sans attendre, il transplana, indifférent à sa tenue nocturne.

« Il va vraiment aller chez Voldie en pyjama ? demanda Ron, amusé.

-Apparemment, répondit Hermione, elle aussi hilare. Pyjama Party, peut-être ? »

Bien qu'ils soient conscients que Greyback allait probablement souffrir, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'image imposée.

« Peut-être que Voldie dort avec une peluche, continua Ron, moqueur.

-Quelle forme ? Demanda Harry. Serpent ?

-Sans doute ! »

Ils rirent à nouveau. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la demeure de Greyback d'où Gabriel ne revenait pas. Ce petit blondinet surexcité dormait réellement avec Draco ! Il souffla puis bailla.

« Je vais aller me recoucher, dit-il. Et vous ?

-Moi pas, répondit Hermione. Je vais commencer à rassembler les éléments pour le polynectar. J'attendrais Draco pour la réaliser. Je sais que je sais la faire toute seule, mais à deux, c'est toujours mieux. Et puis, ça me permettra d'essayer de mieux le connaître…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. On le connaît déjà !

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il tente de détruire sa propre âme pour Harry ? On ne le connaît pas, Ron. On ne connaît que le masque des Malfoy. Je sais qu'il est différent, il suffit de voir avec quelle dévotion il couve Harry. Certes, c'est le lien qui le rend ainsi, mais je sais qu'il y a plus à découvrir chez Malfoy. Et il serait bien que tu te fasses à cette idée aussi, Ronald ! »

Le concerné eut une moue en réponse puis haussa les épaules. Il bailla à son tour.

« Ben moi, je vais me recoucher aussi ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Il partit d'un pas hésitant puis déterminé. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

« Il l'accepte toujours mieux que je ne le pensais, dit-il à son amie. Mais je suis certain qu'il me trouve horrible de faire ça à sa sœur…

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Je crois que pour l'instant, il s'inquiète plus pour toi que pour les sentiments de Ginny. Après tout, tu te retrouves collé à Draco Malfoy du jour au lendemain…Et aussi différent soit-il maintenant, on ne peut pas dire que l'entente soit encore parfaite entre vous…

-Et je ne suis pas gay ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase.

« Pitié, Harry ! Tu as couché avec lui ! Et peu importe que ce soit sous l'effet de l'alcool, tu l'as fait ! Et tu as aimé ! Et tu rêves de recommencer ! Ne le nie pas, tu as admis avoir des rêves à ce sujet ! Tu n'es peut-être pas Gay à proprement parler… ou tu peux penser ainsi si ça te soulage ! Mais tu ferais mieux d'admettre une bonne fois qu'avoir des relations sexuelle avec Draco Malfoy te plait ! Crois-moi quand je te dis que ça fera grandement évoluer les choses entre vous ! Car ton rejet vient essentiellement de là ! Tu fais simplement un stupide blocage sur ta sexualité. Je te rappelle que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Malfoy non plus n'est pas gay ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il sortait avec Greengrass, avant les incidents de sixième année… »

Harry eut aussitôt une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

« Et en plus tu es jaloux ! se moqua Hermione. Non, vraiment, tu n'as aucune attirance pour Draco ! »

Elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons, s'éloignant pour rejoindre la maison. Harry souffla d'un air agacé mais se décida lui aussi à partir. Il jeta pourtant un autre coup d'œil vers la maison de Greyback.

« Attirance ou pas, si ce foutu Gabriel dort avec lui, comment je suis censé réagir à ça ? »

Comme aucune réponse ne lui venait, il finit par renoncer et par s'éloigner d'un pas maladroit et hésitant.

**oOo**

Harry fut surpris. Il dormait profondément et confortablement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Non pas dans la réalité, mais dans un autre de ses rêves étranges qu'il faisait sur son lié. Malfoy venait manifestement de se réveiller. Harry apparut dans un coin de sa chambre. Il avait l'air endormi et un peu perdu alors que son regard troublé parcourait chaque coin de la chambre. Quand il la reconnut enfin, il eut un léger sourire.

« Revenu à la maison », dit-il en se laissant retomber dans son lit.

Il y resta étendu un bon moment avant de se redresser, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Machinalement, il attrapa sa baguette et marmonna un « tempus » qui lui indiqua aussitôt l'heure. Treize heures dix-sept. Il parut étonné mais haussa ses épaules nues pour ensuite sortir de son lit. Harry rougit brutalement en le découvrant entièrement nu.

« _Et il a dormi avec Gabriel dans cette tenue ? »_

Son agacement redoubla légèrement. Tant parce qu'il ressentait cette jalousie ridicule que parce que Draco avait réellement dormi avec Gabriel. Il en était certain !

Loin de s'appesantir sur l'agacement que ressentait son lié, Draco farfouilla dans une des armoires après quelques vêtements qu'il n'avait pas emmenés chez Devis. Il finit par dénicher un pantalon kaki et un t-shirt beige. Une moue sur les lèvres, il enfila le tout après avoir retrouvé un sous-vêtement abandonné.

« Faudra que j'aille rechercher mes affaires chez Devis, marmonna-t-il. Bah… Bonne occasion de le revoir ! »

Souriant avec joie, il quitta sa chambre avec des pantoufles aux pieds, l'air presque détendu. Machinalement, Harry le suivit avec attention. Draco descendit directement à la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo pour attraper une petite bouteille de lait. Il sourit avec satisfaction, la déboucha puis la bus. Avec horreur, Harry se sentit frissonner lorsque son lié émit un gémissement de pur plaisir en buvant. C'était vraiment… très sensuel, cette manière qu'il avait de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres, presque avec dévotion. Il passait sa langue sur le goulot, comme pour récolter chaque goutte… et tout son corps était détendu, transpirant le plaisir de boire…

Harry dut se pincer violemment pour s'en remettre. C'était vraiment très très grisant. Alors même qu'il terminait la bouteille sous un soupir d'extase, un coup fut frappé à la porte. Draco sourit largement en reposant le récipient vide et répondit un « Entre ! » ravi. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer un Gabriel au sourire étincelant. Harry eut aussitôt une moue agacée.

« Réveillé, hein ? demanda Gabriel en levant les mains, révélant deux énormes sandwichs d'où émanaient une forte odeur de viande. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais manger…

-J'apprécierais, oui, répondit Draco en s'approchant de lui pour lui prendre un sandwich. Merci ! »

Gabriel hocha simplement de la tête puis alla se réfugier dans un des fauteuils de Greyback. Il déballa son repas, mordant ensuite dedans à pleine dent. Draco l'imita presque aussitôt, installer juste en face de lui.

« Et les leçons du professeur Guilbert ? demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il eut avalé sa première bouchée.

-C'est la pause de midi, dit simplement Gabriel. Alors j'ai pensé venir ici… Je te dérange ?

-Tu sais bien que non ! »

Gabriel eut un sourire ravi et ils continuèrent de manger dans un silence presque serein. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent fini – et se furent consciencieusement relécher les doigts – qu'ils recommencèrent à parler.

« Et donc, comment était ton ancêtre ? demanda Gabriel avec curiosité.

-Intéressant, dit Draco. Un peu fou, je crois… Très curieux. Trop. Mais agréable à vivre. Il lui était égal que je sois un loup-garou… enfin, autant que peu être indifférent un vampire face à un loup-garou. Mais c'est un homme que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense que j'irais le revoir souvent. Je l'aimais bien. »

Gabriel sourit en l'écoutant. Avec un côté enfantin presque touchant, il releva les jambes qu'il serra contre son torse.

« Mais tu ne vas pas repartir, hein ? dit-il, inquiet.

-Non, je vais rester ici, je crois, dit Draco. Je me sens mieux ici qu'ailleurs… Aussi gentil qu'ait été Devis, je me sens mieux dans une meute… »

Gabriel sourit encore plus, satisfait de sa réponse.

« Tant mieux, dit-il. Tu me… manquais, on va dire. »

Draco parut étonné du commentaire du garçon, mais il sourit à son tour.

« Merci, dit-il. Tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Gabriel le regarda avec un étonnement ravi. D'un mouvement souple, il se leva pour rejoindre le fauteuil de Draco, s'asseyant sans hésitation sur ses genoux. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Draco parut stupéfait, mais il sourit et le serra contre lui en retour.

« Ne repars plus, alors, dit Gabriel, le visage enfouit dans sa gorge. D'accord ?

-D'accord », murmura Draco, son nez passant avec tendresse dans les cheveux blonds foncés du plus jeune.

Dans son coin, Harry sentit une part de lui hurler de rage à l'image que présentait le tableau des deux blonds enlacés devant lui. Mais aussi un peu de chagrin. Draco semblait tellement heureux et détendu avec Gabriel contre lui… Tout serait tellement plus simple, si les deux lycans étaient unis…

« Tu suinte la douleur, murmura soudainement Gabriel, s'écartant du blond. Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ? » demanda Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et se réinstalla contre lui. Il soupira d'un air ennuyé, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il se remit à parler.

« Si tu n'avais pas été lié, je t'aurais proposé… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. L'enfoiré osait, en plus ?

« Mais je le suis, dit Draco, soudainement tendu.

-Difficile de l'ignorer, dit Gabriel. Même si vous ne vous touchez pas, tu sens l'agrume. Son odeur est sur toi, autant que la tienne est sur lui. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans son ton et Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Draco semblait s'être figé en statue de sel et ne disait pas un mot, le visage indifférent.

« Je t'aurais proposé de te lier à moi, dit Gabriel. Bien que… je pense que tu aurais refusé.

-Je ne suis pas gay, dit Draco. Même si je désire Potter, je suis encore capable de trouver que Rosalia est bandante ! »

Gabriel pouffa en l'entendant. Harry, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Quel homme ne désirait pas Rosalia, exactement ?

« C'est une bonne chose que tu sois lié à Potter. Ça m'évite une humiliation, dit Gabriel. Toutefois… je continue d'être attiré par toi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Le lien aurait dû empêcher ça… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, lui aussi. Machinalement, il passait une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, pensif.

« Mon loup apprécie ta compagnie plus que celle des autres, murmura Draco. Mais il ne te voit pas du tout comme un compagnon… plutôt comme… »

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir. Harry pouvait presque sentir sa concentration alors qu'il semblait sonder son propre cœur.

« Un second, murmura Gabriel en relevant la tête vers lui, son nez frottant contre la mâchoire de Draco en une caresse tendre. J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Guilbert… il est d'accord avec moi. Il y a toutes les chances pour que je sois ton second. »

Draco souriait à présent. Sa joie était presque palpable et Harry se détendit légèrement, bien qu'il ressentît toujours une cruelle pointe de jalousie.

« Mon second, dit-il, affectueux. Mais comment en être sûr ?

-Nous n'en saurons rien avant ta majorité, selon Guilbert, dit Gabriel. Mais le fait que je veuille être proche de toi et que tu m'acceptes… Sais-tu qu'il serait impossible à tout autre loup d'être avec toi tel que je le suis maintenant ? En tant qu'alpha potentiel, que loup lié, un contact si rapproché te ferait normalement horreur, sauf si tu reconnais en la personne proche de toi un lien particulier…

-Je t'en reconnais donc inconsciemment un ? »

Gabriel hocha de la tête, fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre lui, la tête contre son épaule et le nez dans son cou.

« Je ne suis pas un alpha, dit-il, presque peiné. Mais je crois que j'apprécierais d'être ton second. »

Draco sourit en réponse.

« Je l'apprécierais aussi… »

…_Ry… _

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

…_Harry ! _

Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. Agacé, il secoua la tête avec distraction, continuant de regarder Draco et Gabriel si proches lorsque…

« Harry, réveille-toi, merde ! »

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa dans un mouvement de panique dans son propre lit. Hermione n'était pas loin et le regardait, une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il est temps de dormir ? Je te rappelle que le professeur Guilbert doit venir bientôt !

-A seize heures, marmonna Harry. Et il n'est même pas quatorze heures… »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Comment tu le sais ?

-Mpff… Rêve… Draco, marmonna-t-il en baillant.

-Je vois, dit Hermione. Tu sais qu'on pourrait apparenter cela à de l'espionnage ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à dormir, Harry ! Si tu veux voir Draco, tu n'as qu'à y aller !

-Quoi ? dit Harry, soudain bien réveillé. Mais… Non, je ne veux pas le voir, ça n'a rien à voir…

-Si tu le dis, répondit Hermione, clairement sceptique. En attendant, lève-toi ! Et que ça saute ! »

**oOo**

Guilbert avait été ponctuel. Il était arrivé à l'heure pile, Harry rougissant légèrement sous le regard professoral. Il était installé au salon, dans un fauteuil, Ron assis non loin. Son ami avait un peu balbutié lorsqu'il avait expliqué qu'il voulait entendre la conversation. Après tout, ça concernait Harry et il voulait aussi savoir. Hermione avait haussé les épaules et préféré aller voir Draco pour parler Polynectar. Resté seul avec le loup-garou, les deux amis gigotèrent un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Donc, dit Guilbert de sa voix un peu monotone. Que désirez-vous savoir, exactement ? »

Harry hésita un instant.

« Et bien… Tout, dit-il. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les loups-garous et leur lié… Enfin… Ce que vous pouvez m'en dire… »

Guilbert le regarda un instant puis soupira. Il regarda vaguement par la fenêtre, commençant à parler.

« Seules deux personnes amoureuses peuvent se lier. C'est un fait. Vous vous devez de l'accepter. Vous n'avez peut-être pas conscience de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais vous devez comprendre, Monsieur Potter, que sans amour des deux côtés, le lien ne se construit pas. Il a besoin de cette énergie particulière et puissante pour se former. C'est l'amour qui lui donne sa consistance et qui fait naître entre le loup et son lié un véritable pont.

-Un pont ? » demanda Harry, Ron regardant Guilbert avec intérêt.

Ce dernier fixa Harry de ses yeux noirs dissimulé derrière une paire de lunette ovale faite d'une monture argentée. Il n'était pas spécialement jeune, il devait avoir dans les trente ans, voir plus. Harry s'en étonnait d'ailleurs. Greyback l'avait qualifié de « jeune lié ». Hors, il savait que Guilbert n'était pas le plus jeune de la meute.

« Un pont, dit le loup, sans se préoccuper des pensées de Harry. C'est ainsi que je peux le mieux le qualifier. Ce lien relie le loup à son lié et inversement. Grâce à lui, les sentiments des deux personnes peuvent être transmis, mais pas seulement. Je suis un jeune lié. Ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis avec la personne que j'aime. Mais j'ai déjà pu expérimenter un peu le lien. Si je le désire, je peux transmettre à ma liée un peu de mon énergie. J'entends par là ma force, qu'elle soit physique ou magique…

-Vous pouvez faire ça ? » s'étonna Ron, stupéfait.

Guilbert hocha de la tête avec lenteur. Manifestement, il était prudent dans ce qu'il disait.

« Nous, les loups, avons été longtemps persécutés pour notre… anomalie. Beaucoup d'entre nous perdent le contrôle à la pleine lune, à l'exception des alphas. Et encore ! Ceux-ci restent maîtres d'eux-mêmes à la condition unique qu'ils aient une meute à diriger. Sans quoi, ils sombrent dans une folie destructrice et douloureuse. Un loup, alpha ou non, peut rester seul et être inoffensif, s'il a un lié. Mais par le passé, les sorciers et les rares moldus informés de notre existence ignoraient que nous n'étions plus dangereux, une fois lié. Ils continuaient donc à nous chasser et à nous persécuter… »

Il laissa planer un long silence puis reprit d'une voix chagrine.

« Certains sorciers, conscients de la dévotion que nous ressentions pour nos liés, n'hésitaient pas à se servir d'eux pour nous atteindre. De ce fait, les loups ont commencé à transmettre à leur lié leur force, via le lien. Si le loup est un simple moldu, il ne transmet que l'énergie et la puissance physique nécessaire pour que son lié puisse se sortir de l'éventuel piège dans lequel il est tombé. Si par contre, le loup est un sorcier, la magie s'ajoute. Bien entendu, nous ne vous donnons pas cela constamment, juste lorsque vous êtes en danger. Et croyez-moi, nous savons toujours lorsque notre lié est menacé… »

Harry enregistra soigneusement les paroles de Guilbert. Alors Draco pourrait le rendre plus fort, s'il en avait besoin ? C'était intéressant…

« Le lien ne s'arrête pas là. Je suis incapable de le faire, mais Joshua y parvenait, avec sa lié, avant qu'elle ne soit tuée… Il parvenait à voir par ses yeux et à faire voir par ses yeux, avec de la concentration. C'était assez impressionnant…

-Vous voulez dire que la lié de Joshua… pouvait voir par ses yeux ce qu'il voyait ? Ou qu'il soit ?

-Très exactement. D'autres loups ont été capables de bien des prouesses avec leur lié… C'est un lien réellement très intense… »

Harry hocha de la tête. C'était surtout très pratique ! S'il parvenait à s'entendre avec Draco et qu'ils s'entraînaient, cela pourrait s'avérer très utile dans la guerre ! Son cerveau tournait déjà à cent à l'heure sur le sujet, mais Guilbert l'arrêta en reprenant son explication.

« Il est rare que nous, loups-garous, trouvions l'amour… Et ce n'est jamais par hasard. Notre instinct ne nous trompe jamais. Si nous nous dirigeons vers quelqu'un en particulier, alors c'est la bonne personne pour nous. Nous avons un flair unique…

-Alors… si Draco aime mon odeur…

-Simple hasard, coupa Guilbert. Bien que le loup apprécie toujours l'odeur de son lié, ce n'est qu'un hasard si Draco raffole de votre odeur en particulier. Je suis personnellement très attiré par toutes les odeurs florales, mais ma liée sent la rosée du matin… Enfin, je trouve que son odeur y ressemble, mais si vous demandez à Greyback, il vous dira qu'elle sent l'eau… Bref. L'odeur n'est pas un facteur révélateur. Non, c'est surtout l'attention que nous portons au lié… Si nous avons tendance à vouloir le toucher, à le surveiller inconsciemment… ce que Draco a fait avec vous, pendant les six dernières années, sous couvert d'une haine qui n'était qu'illusoire. Il n'était pas un loup, cela s'est donc manifesté d'une autre façon… »

Harry frissonna. Pour être surveillé par Draco, il l'avait été. Mais le garçon se servait de chaque information pour le faire souffrir… Note, il n'avait pas été très sage non plus…

« Ne ressassez pas le passé, dit Guilbert. Vous étiez des enfants tous les deux. Vous l'êtes toujours, bien que de moins en moins… Vos agissements passés ne doivent pas vous entraver… C'est en vous attachant à ces moments sans importances que vous vous bloquer au bonheur d'être lié…

-Le bonheur d'être lié, murmura Harry. J'ai un peu de mal à le voir, en effet… »

Guilbert eut un sourire et hocha de la tête.

« C'est normal, dit-il. Vous êtes fermé à Draco. Vous lui collez de force un masque qu'il a lui-même enlevé… Cela dit, il est lui-même très fermé à votre personne…

-Fermé ? demanda Harry, repensant à la manière dont Draco s'était jeté sur lui, à son arrivée chez Devis.

-Bien qu'une part de lui souhaite être entière avec vous, il est sur la défensive. Normal, si j'en crois les rumeurs concernant les mots que vous lui avez adressé, à la découverte du lien. Il est effrayé par vous, par votre rejet… Alors, pour se protéger, il se force à rester loin de vous. Un loup-garou, jeune lié comme l'est Draco, devrait normalement ne pas vous quitter d'un millimètre. Il devrait sans arrêt réclamer votre présence, s'assurer que vous l'aimiez, que vous avez besoin de lui. Nous avons besoin de nous sentir aimer, car nous sommes une espèce rejetée par la majorité des humains… Et surtout, parce que nous dépendons bien plus de vous que l'inverse…

-Dépendez ? demanda Harry, étonné. En quoi ? »

Guilbert eut une moue hésitante puis reprit.

« Le lien nous attache à vous… de manière définitive et inextinguible. Si vous mourrez, nous n'aimerons jamais personne que vous. Nous sommes incapables de trahir notre lié, incapable de lui être infidèle, incapable de le blesser. Lorsqu'un loup aime, c'est jusqu'à sa mort. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.

« Mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous pouvez aimer quelqu'un d'autre, nous trahir, nous blesser, nous être infidèle. C'est pourquoi un loup se montre si possessif et dominant envers son lié. Nous avons peur de vous perdre. Surtout que nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup d'amour dans notre vie, à cause de nos transformations qui sont effrayantes. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

-Je crois, murmura Harry. Alors… sachant que je suis amoureux de Ginny…

-Vous torturez Draco à chaque fois que vous le dites, dit Guilbert avec un air un peu dégoûté sur le visage. Chaque fois que vous sous-entendez ne pas l'aimer ou que vous le déclarer de manière brutale… vous ignorez combien cela peut le faire souffrir… Le pire est qu'il ne peut même pas déclarer qu'il s'en fiche, que votre relation s'arrête là… Non, il vous est attaché jusqu'à sa mort. Et s'en est d'autant plus difficile pour lui. »

Harry hocha pensivement de la tête. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quelle situation était Draco. En fait, il n'y parvenait même pas. Il n'était pas attaché, lui…

« Je ne sais pas trop… comment remédier à ça, dit-il. Je veux dire… je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer…

-Je sais, dit Guilbert. Malheureusement… »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et se prolongea un long moment. Harry ne voyait pas quoi demander d'autre. Il avait déjà tellement à penser, avec tout ça.

« En tant qu'Alpha, Draco est-il différent, vis-à-vis du lien ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Il est probablement plus dominateur, dit Guilbert. Mais non, le lien nous soumet tous au même régime. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Plus dominateur… Le blond avait été remarquablement maîtrisé, pour l'instant…

« _Mais ça peut encore changer… Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop le provoquer… »_

**oOo**

Draco avait été étonné de voir Hermione Granger débarquer chez lui, vers 16 heures. Mais il l'avait laissé entrer avec complaisance, pensant qu'elle venait peut-être voir Greyback. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, ce fut avec lui qu'elle passa l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent un peu du polynectar, commencèrent à préparer la potion, mais très vite, la conversation dévia sur Harry. Si Draco doutait un peu des raisons de sa présence, il les comprit vite avec le bavardage presque irrationnel de sa camarade d'école. La jeune fille n'hésitait pas du tout à discuter, encore et encore, de ce qu'elle savait sur Harry, sur ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui donner une foule d'information, ce qui stupéfia Draco.

« Ce ne serait pas quelque chose comme une trahison, ça, Granger ? demanda-t-il, après un long moment à l'écouter raconter combien Harry était adorateur des bonbons gélatineux.

-Disons plutôt un coup de pouce, dit Hermione, amusée. Ecoute, Malfoy, on ne s'est jamais bien entendu, tous les deux. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que maintenant que vous êtes liés, plus rien ne peut changer. Nous devons travailler dans le sens du lien et non inversement. Même Ron l'a compris et ne critique pas les choix de Harry. Si tu es prêt à faire un effort de caractère envers moi, envers Ron et Harry… alors je suis prête à t'aider pour que mon meilleur ami soit heureux, lui aussi… »

Draco resta silencieux un long moment. Puis il soupira avant de la regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry a décidément de bons amis, lui dit-il. Marché conclu, Granger. Faisons de notre mieux ! »

Et il lui tendit la main. Hermione la considéra un instant, surprise. Puis elle sourit à son tour et la lui serra. Après cela, ils cessèrent définitivement de faire semblant de travailler et s'installèrent dans un canapé où ils prirent le thé en discutant simplement. Draco fut plus étonné qu'il ne le crut en découvrant en Hermione une jeune fille calme et agréable. Son odeur ne l'indisposait pas, contrairement à celle de Weasley. Il se détendit donc totalement en sa présence, l'écoutant parfois simplement ou prenant le relais, lorsqu'ils parlèrent un peu de l'école. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, Draco se sentit gêné. Il avait eu tord et chaque minute passée avec la jeune fille le lui révélait clairement. Il l'avait méprisée, jugée, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Tandis qu'il la découvrait au fil d'une conversation sans importance, il ressentit un vague remord. Gêné, il attendit qu'elle ait terminé de lui parler de sa fascination pour le monde magique avant de parler d'une voix hésitante.

« Tu sais… je suis… désolé. »

Il avait détourné le regard pour parler et ne vit donc pas le regard étonné d'Hermione.

« Désolé ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ? »

Draco eut envie de gigoter. Ce qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais, sous ordre de son père. Un Malfoy ne gigote pas, il se tient droit et sûr de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait eu à faire des excuses si humiliantes.

« Pour tout ce que j'ai dit, finit-il par murmurer. Sur toi. Pendant nos études. Être moldu… ce n'est pas une tare. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui faire face à nouveau, gêné. Hermione le considérait avec surprise. Manifestement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant, quand il croisa son regard, elle se reprit et lui sourit.

« Merci, dit-elle. Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça. Merci. »

Draco haussa simplement les épaules et se pencha sur la table pour servir un peu de thé. Pourtant, il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir Greyback entrer, une valise qu'il connaissait bien sur ses épaules.

« Mais… Ce sont mes affaires ! dit-il, surpris.

-Plusieurs hiboux les portaient, en dehors du village, dit Greyback. Je suppose que nous devons ça à la sangsue… Tsss, au lieu de te demander de venir les chercher… Enfin, va donc ranger ça ! »

Draco hocha de la tête, attrapant sa malle avec satisfaction. Il sentit l'odeur de Devis sur l'objet et rit en voyant la grimace dégoûtée de l'alpha.

« A tout à l'heure, Granger », dit-il en quittant rapidement le salon.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un mouvement de la main. Elle resta un instant assise dans son fauteuil, regardant Greyback. Ce dernier était sale et semblait fatigué.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Comment s'est passée l'après-midi ?

-Bien, répondit-elle. Comme vous l'aviez dit, il est réellement différent de ce que je pensais… il m'a présenté ses excuses… pour son comportement passé. »

Greyback eut un grognement appréciateur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Hermione le regarda avec hésitation puis demanda :

« Votre convocation de 20 heures… C'est… euh…

-Pour les forcer à se voir, dit le loup-garou. Ils n'avanceront pas s'ils ne se voient pas. Donc, je vais leur imposer un rendez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas… Draco l'acceptera car je suis son alpha et parce qu'une part de lui sera ravi d'avoir Potter pour lui tout seul pendant une heure. Le seul problème, c'est Potter…

-Je pense qu'il acceptera aussi, dit Hermione. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, mais il acceptera… »

Greyback hocha de la tête, tournant le dos définitivement pour entrer dans la cuisine. Hermione resta un instant seule puis, avisant l'heure, se leva pour rejoindre l'alpha dans la pièce.

« Je pense qu'il est trop tôt que pour qu'on se fasse un souper tous ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Je vais retrouver les garçons. A ce soir !

-Mhmm, répondit l'homme, occupé à saler de l'eau. A ce soir, Hermione. »

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta pourtant la cuisine d'un pas qu'elle jugea elle-même un peu trop guilleret.

**oOo**

Harry était nerveux. A l'idée d'aller dans la maison de Greyback, d'être en présence de Draco. Que lui voulait exactement l'alpha ? Que leur voulait-il à tous les deux ? Hermione et Ron ne l'avaient pas accompagné, à la demande de la jeune fille. Ron avait paru perturbé à l'idée de rester seul avec la jeune fille mais il avait accepté de laisser Harry se débrouiller tout seul. Planté devant la porte close de la maison de l'alpha, Harry souffla. Il était un Gryffondor ! Il était courageux ! Il devait y aller !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte. Un « entrez » lui répondit et il poussa la porte. Greyback était seul dans le salon. Draco n'y était manifestement pas et Harry se demanda vaguement où il était.

« Viens t'asseoir, lui dit l'alpha. Draco va descendre dans quelques minutes, il termine de s'habiller…

-S'habiller ? demanda Harry, inquiet à l'idée d'une quelconque cérémonie.

-Il vient d'aller se laver, dit Greyback, fronçant le nez. Je déteste l'odeur de son foutu shampoing… Il me fait éternuer… »

Harry pensa en lui-même qu'il serait une bonne chose que Greyback l'utilise, éternuement ou pas. Le loup-garou était réellement répugnant. L'homme perçut très bien son regard car il sourit avec amusement.

« C'est un déguisement, dit-il en étendant les bras. En me montrant ainsi au lord, je le persuade que je suis plus un animal qu'un homme. Sa méfiance envers moi est donc moindre, bien qu'encore trop élevée à mon goût… Mais bref ! Voilà Draco ! »

Et en effet, le garçon surgit brutalement, d'un pas presque précipité. Harry hésita avant de le regarder, mais il se traita d'idiot intimidé et releva courageusement la tête… avant de rougir brutalement. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière, encore humide de la récente douche qu'il venait de prendre. Entièrement vêtu de noir, il semblait encore plus imposant et plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce n'était décidément pas surprenant qu'il soit un loup blanc… En parlant de loup blanc… Ses oreilles avaient de nouveau leur aspect animal et Harry sourit en repensant à ce que Guilbert lui avait dit à ce sujet.

« _L'excitation empêche le lycanthrope de garder le contrôle totale sur le loup. Si les oreilles et la queue de Draco apparaissent à chaque fois que vous êtes dans les parages, c'est simplement parce qu'il est excité par votre présence. Et je ne parle pas ici d'une excitation sexuelle, bien qu'elle doit sans doute apparaître également…Mais bel et bien d'une excitation normale, à la vue d'une personne que l'on aime et que l'on est heureux de revoir… »_

Harry le regarda. Comme l'avait indiqué Guilbert, Draco le fuyait, préférant regarder le sol ou le mur plutôt que lui. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil éloigné, comme si le fait d'être proche de lui pouvait être dangereux. Il le fuyait réellement. Harry soupira puis regarda Greyback.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour vous donner mes directives, dit Greyback. Je sais que tu ne fais pas partie de ma meute, Harry, mais Draco oui. Et je ne peux pas tolérer de sentir une telle souffrance juste parce que vous êtes deux idiots entêtés. Donc… A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire le plaisir, tous les deux, de rester proche l'un de l'autre, pendant une heure, chaque jour…

-Quoi ? demanda Draco, fixant son alpha avec un air outré. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à…

-Je sais, coupa Greyback. Je ne vous demande pas de coucher ensembles, que je sache. Je vous demande juste de passer du temps ensembles, dans une même pièce, seuls, pendant une heure. Rien ne vous empêche de lire, de juste vous taire en attendant que le temps passe, mais je veux que vous le fassiez !

-Mais…

-Il suffit, Draco ! cingla Greyback. C'est un ordre de ma part ! Accepte-le simplement et arrête de discuter ! »

Le blond referma la bouche, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Manifestement, il lui en coûtait d'obéir sagement à son alpha.

« Ça me va, dit Harry, faisant sursauter son lié.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Draco, le regardant pour la première fois.

-Il a raison, répondit Harry en le regardant, Draco détournant aussitôt les yeux. Nous sommes liés… on ne peut pas juste se fuir jusqu'à notre mort, non ? Et puis… Je t'ai dit hier que je voulais apprendre à te connaître platoniquement dans un premier temps… »

Bien qu'il refusât toujours de croiser son regard, Draco semblait réellement stupéfait et Harry pouvait le sentir par le lien.

« Donc, dit-il. On dit tous les jours ? A cette heure ci ?

-Disons plutôt 20h30, dit Greyback. Ainsi, vous n'avez pas perdu de précieuses minutes en tête à tête inutilement. Sur ce, je vais voir Chyreer jusque 21h30. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et sans attendre, il se leva, partant d'un pas rapide. Resté seul avec Draco, Harry gigota, nerveux. C'était facile d'accepter tant que Greyback était là. C'était bien plus dur de rester seul avec un Draco refusant de le regarder. Ses oreilles étaient aplaties le long de son crâne, signe de crainte, selon les indications de Guilbert. Le silence s'installa et régna en maître pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne sachant que dire. A plusieurs reprises, Harry eut l'impression que Draco allait parler, mais il refermait la bouche pour s'enfermer dans un mutisme ridicule.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ça ? C'était à la limite de la torture. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Après un moment, il finit par relever les yeux. Il émanait de Draco une sorte de douleur mêlée d'angoisse qui était presque étouffante et qui était communicative.

« _Et je ne suis pas un putain de trouillard ! »_

Agacé, Harry se leva brutalement. Il vit Draco se tendre puis se résoudre. Mais loin de partir comme le pensait manifestement Draco, Harry s'approcha de son fauteuil, se campant juste devant. Draco tourna la tête vers lui, étonné. Il ne le regarda pourtant pas dans les yeux et Harry soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Il tendit la main qu'il posa sans crainte sur la peau chaude du lycanthrope. Il avait la peau horriblement douce et Harry se surpris à la caresser avant de simplement bouger sa main, lorsqu'il constata que les yeux de Draco étaient enfin fixés sur son visage.

« Tu crois qu'on va apprendre à se connaître en restant silencieux ainsi ? demanda Harry. Tu crois que les choses vont s'améliorer de cette façon ? »

Draco hocha négativement de la tête.

« Alors ne reste pas stupidement silencieux ainsi ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Harry rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il demandait. Mais Guilbert l'avait prévenu… Et il en assumait les conséquences.

« Je ne suis pas prêt, dit-il pourtant. Pour qu'on soit… un couple. Mais j'accepte qu'on essaye. Alors… ne reste pas juste planté là, d'accord ? Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais je suis perdu, alors… euh… »

Draco hésita un instant. Il finit pourtant par ouvrir les bras, les tendant vers lui.

« Est-ce que je peux juste… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses bras se rabaissant avec résolution, manifestement persuadé de recevoir un non. Mais Harry soupira et, bien qu'avec les joues rouges pivoines, il s'avança vers lui pour s'asseoir avec une certaine hésitation sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Puis, quand il s'estima bien installé, il se pencha sur Draco pour enfouir son visage contre son cou. Il entendit Draco respirer brutalement et sourit.

« Tu peux, lui dit-il en passant un bras autour de lui. Guilbert m'a mis en garde… il m'a dit qu'être proche de moi t'était nécessaire et que, pour peu que je t'y autorise, tu me… toucherais un peu. Alors je t'y autorise. Tant que… tu ne dépasses pas certaines limites… »

Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et glapit de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Draco. Pourtant, il ne s'en écarta pas. Il sentait la joie brutale de Draco et sa satisfaction à le sentir contre lui. Il perçut aussi la brutale inspiration de Draco lorsque son nez vint caresser sa jugulaire. Lui-même sentait parfaitement le parfum de Draco. La menthe… Pour des loups-garous à l'odorat développé, ça devait être insupportable, en effet…

« Pour aujourd'hui, je pense que juste rester ainsi pendant toute l'heure devrait t'aller, non ? Demanda Harry, un peu gêné d'en être satisfait.

-Mhmm, répondit Draco, les yeux clos, son visage calé dans la gorge de son lié. Ce serait parfait… »

Harry sourit en l'entendant. Il rougissait et était certain que Draco faisait de même. Pourtant, il ne se serait éloigné pour rien au monde. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi protéger de toute sa vie.

« Merci, murmura Draco contre lui. Tu n'as pas idée de combien c'est important…

-Non, c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Mais je crois… que je le comprends un peu mieux, maintenant. »

Draco sourit en réponse. Il frotta son visage contre son cou, un soupir extatique lui échappant. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Greyback, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec un cadeau, peut-être ? Mais à pars une brosse à cheveux ou du shampoing, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi offrir au lycanthrope…

Bah, il avait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Il valait mieux qu'il profite de son lié, pour le moment.

A suivre…

Sur ce… A dans un mois, sauf changement ! (Normalement, un vendredi 27 août ou samedi 28, mais vu que je suis en vacs, j'en profite et poste un jeudi… loll)


	10. Visite capitale

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Le saviez-vous ? Avant, j'avais une motivation d'enfer. Pour absolument tout ! Je rêvais de plein de choses et j'y croyais ! Maintenant, je suis une pessimiste en puissance. Soumettez-moi un rêve, une envie et comptez sur moi pour vous démolir. Je suis douée pour ça. Je le sais, je l'applique très souvent sur moi-même.

Dernièrement, je me pessimismes à coup de chocolat. Ma motivation à garder la ligne disparaît aussi vite que la nourriture dans mon gosier. Si bien que… J'ai perdu 33 kilos en 3 ans d'effort… Et j'en ai repris 6 en… 8 mois de surbouffe… Pitoyable !

Ainsi, je poste cette note dans une tentative désespérée de réclamation ! Si par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un aurait vu passer ma motivation quelque part, pourriez-vous lui dire de rentrer à la maison et lui foutre quelques coups de pieds au cul pour qu'elle se dépêche ? Mes vêtements vous en seraient très reconnaissants ! Mon moral et ma balance aussi, d'ailleurs !...

J'offre une grande récompense à quiconque me la rendra, morte ou vive !

_**WANTED : Motivation, Dead or alive ! loll**_

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Volcano… Oui, en fait, c'est un film, mais bon, passons…(Et Bob l'éponge en attendant le film… Sans commentaire). OST de Lovely Complex sur la fin… ouais, c'est varié, cette fois, hein ?

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en début de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** : **Toujours en train de stagner à 15... Putain de banque Gringotts!

**oOo**

**Chapitre 10**** : Visite capitale**

L'automne passait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Harry avait beau savoir que trouver les horcruxes n'était pas simple, il n'empêchait qu'il s'en voulait d'être paresseusement et tranquillement installer dans un village sécuritaire plutôt que sur le front à tenter de bloquer Voldemort. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles de ses proches et qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais comment les contacter sans les mettre en danger ? Cela lui paraissait impossible. Le plus urgent était encore de savoir où en était le combat en général et il devait admettre que de ce point de vue là, Greyback était d'une grande aide. Le loup-garou n'hésitait pas à confier certaines choses dont il avait été informé, inquiétant parfois le trio ou le rassurant selon la nouvelle.

Le plus angoissant, du point de vue de Harry, était le fait que le mage noir ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il lui réservait. Ses plans le concernant restait vague, seuls quelques rares mangemorts étaient informés de ce qu'il faisait pour retrouver son dernier ennemi qui vaille son attention.

Mais plus énervant pour lui encore, quelles que soient ses préoccupations vis-à-vis de Voldemort, Harry devenait incapable d'y penser dès que Draco Malfoy entrait dans l'équation. Que ce soit parce qu'il l'entrevoyait en se promenant dans le village, parce qu'il le croisait quand il allait rendre visite à Greyback, parce qu'il l'entendait parler et rire non loin ou lors de leur rendez-vous imposé, Harry perdait tout ses moyens dès que ce foutu blondinet était dans les parages et cela le rendait furieux ! Si lorsque Draco n'était pas là, il jurait ses grands dieux qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, dès que son lié apparaissait, il avait envie de s'en rapprocher, voir de se coller à lui pour profiter de lui.

Chaque heure de rendez-vous se passait d'ailleurs, au début, de la même façon. Ils se taisaient, gênés puis, au bout d'un moment, l'un ou l'autre se rapprochait pour ensuite se toucher avec une timidité presque frustrante. Mais ils finissaient toujours par se coller l'un à l'autre à simplement s'étreindre. Harry était heureux de la retenue de Draco. Il la percevait parfaitement et en était satisfait, car s'il avait besoin de cette étreinte, le fait était qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer au stade suivant.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils se mirent à parler. Harry commença par lui demander où en était le polynectar, ce à quoi Draco répondit qu'Hermione et lui s'en occupaient chaque jour avec attention. Et Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion pour savoir comment la collaboration se passait avec Hermione. Etonnement, la jeune fille commençait à se rapprocher du lycanthrope, devenant peu à peu une bonne amie et surtout, une fervente avocate lorsqu'elle en parlait avec Ron et Harry. C'était un peu grâce à elle si Harry commençait à voir les points positifs de son lié et s'il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Ça et les heures obligatoires.

Après Hermione, ils parlèrent du village. Harry n'eut pas à poser beaucoup de question, Draco devint très volubile, concernant cet endroit qu'il considérait comme « sa maison ». Il connaissait pratiquement chaque membre de la meute, qu'ils soient loup ou non. Harry s'aperçut rapidement que si Draco devait devenir le chef, il en serait parfaitement capable. Il était naturellement respecté par l'ensemble de la meute, bien que Greyback soit toujours regardé avec plus de soumission et de respect. Si Chyreer était le second, Draco était désigné comme l'héritier naturel, ce qui en était très étonnant.

« Mais je croyais que Rosalia serait mieux considérée, s'étonna un jour Harry, assit sur les genoux de Draco qui jouait négligemment avec un petit morceau de son t-shirt.

-Non, car elle est une femme, répondit aussitôt Draco. Je sais que c'est très cruel de dire cela, voir un peu machiste, mais même si Rosalia est une alpha potentielle, le fait est qu'elle est une femme. Elle ne deviendra jamais le chef de cette meute ou alors par intérim. »

Harry avait acquiescé. C'était dur, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Surtout après avoir vu la force qui émanait de Draco, après qu'il se soit transformé en loup juste devant lui. Massif, majestueux, l'immense loup blanc lui avait donné l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire fétu de paille. Draco avait pris sa forme au bout de douzième soir, après qu'Harry le lui ait demandé timidement. Bien qu'étonné, le blond avait obéit. Pendant un bon moment, Harry était resté subjugué puis il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le touché. Il avait senti l'acceptation mais aussi la joie de Draco à cette demande alors il s'en était approché timidement pour tendre une main vers lui. Draco avait approché son museau et avait flairé sa main avec délectation, fermant ses magnifiques yeux incandescents. Puis Harry avait enfin osé le caresser avec plus de franchise. A sa grande surprise, il avait rapidement découvert que Draco était très sensible du cou, si bien qu'après quelques grattements, le grand loup avait fini couché sur le flan, l'air ravi. Riant, Harry avait continué un long moment.

« Ça doit être chouette, murmura Harry, alors qu'il passait une main douce dans sa fourrure, la tête massive de Draco appuyée contre ses cuisses. De pouvoir se transformer ainsi… Quand je vous vois tous ainsi, je n'arrive plus à comprendre pourquoi les loups-garous sont considérés comme dangereux… »

Draco avait relevé la tête et l'avait penché sur le côté. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il avait reprit son apparence humaine, se retrouvant nu devant lui. Harry avait rougit, balbutié puis fermé les yeux.

« Désolé, dit Draco en se relevant précipitamment. J'oublie toujours… »

Il se précipita vers ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la va-vite.

« Tu sais, dit-il en s'habillant, je suis contrôlé car je suis un alpha. Greyback également… Mais en dehors des alphas, les loups sont rarement aussi dociles… »

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Draco lui tournait le dos et c'est avec une forte gêne qu'il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son dos encore nu, ses muscles impressionnants, sa peau pâle, presque lunaire…

« Alors… Remus…, balbutia-t-il, le feu aux joues. S'il ne se contrôle pas…

-C'est parce qu'il n'a pas d'alpha pour le diriger, répondit Draco en enfilant vite fait un t-shirt, se retournant ensuite pour le regarder. Les loups ont besoin d'un chef…

-Mais pourquoi Remus n'a-t-il pas voulu venir ici, alors ? demanda Harry. Il serait mieux ici ! »

Draco revint vers lui. Tout naturellement, Harry se releva pour se lover contre lui et il sourit en entendant le soupir satisfait de Draco. Avec tout autant d'aisance, le blond enfouit son nez dans son cou pour le sentir.

« Je l'ignore, dit-il, sa voix rauque résonnant étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry. Je n'ai jamais osé poser la question à Greyback, car il souffre lorsqu'on l'évoque… Mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas si tu l'oses… »

Harry grimaça en réponse. Interroger Greyback sur quelque chose de privé semblait aussi facile que de demander à Voldemort de chanter une berceuse !

Les jours passaient et ils parlaient avec un peu plus de faciliter. Harry se surprenait souvent à rire aux éclats en sa compagnie ou à attendre impatiemment l'heure du rendez-vous hebdomadaire, comme un bon moment dont il ne se lassait pas. Peu à peu, l'heure se rallongea et Greyback, lorsqu'il rentrait – de plus en plus tard aussi – s'en amusait clairement, bien qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire.

Harry en fut effrayé, à un moment. De voir à quelle rapidité il s'habituait à Draco, combien il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais été un lâche et Hermione le lui fit remarquer lorsqu'il lui en parla, un soir.

« Il m'a présenté ses excuses, tu sais ? lui dit la jeune fille, l'air ravie. Pour les insultes du passé…

-Il a fait quoi ? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

-Il s'est excusé. Sincèrement ! répliqua Hermione, presque fière. J'ai été si stupéfaite, quand il l'a fait… Mais c'est la stricte vérité, Harry, il l'a fait… Et c'était… Vraiment délicat de sa part, je trouve… Ne te pose pas de question, ne t'interroge pas. Laisse-toi juste porter, d'accord ? »

Harry s'était contenté d'approuver, l'air pensif. Quelque chose d'autre le gênait pourtant. C'était les regards de Ron lorsqu'il quittait leur maison pour aller retrouver Draco, presque avec joie. Si on ami ne désapprouvait pas, Harry savait qu'il attendait un geste important : qu'il rompe définitivement avec Ginny, de façon claire et officielle. Il admettait lui-même ressentir une certaine culpabilité pour la jeune fille qui, il le savait, l'attendait toujours, malgré leur rupture passée. Mais comment voir la jeune fille qui était à Poudlard, si ce n'est en y allant ? Mais n'était-ce pas un peu idiot de se risquer là alors que des mangemorts occupaient la place ? Tout ça juste pour clarifier une situation ? Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui écrire, c'était bien trop dangereux.

C'est pourquoi ce soir là, il se rendit à son rendez-vous avec Draco les pieds lourds. Il savait qu'il devait lui en parler… Et il ignorait comment allait réagir son lié. Hermione, Guilbert, même Greyback lui avaient parlé de la légendaire possessivité des loups-garous… Alors comment Draco allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il désirait aller voir son ancienne petite amie ? Une fille dont il jurait être amoureux alors que, au fur et à mesure des jours passés en compagnie du loup-garou, il en doutait de plus en plus ?

Quand il entra dans la maison, Draco était déjà seul, paisiblement installé devant la cheminée. Harry savait qu'il l'avait senti, mais le blond ne se tourna pas vers lui. A la place, il resta là à contempler les flammes, attendant. Harry hésita, nerveux. Bon dieu, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui annoncer qu'il comptait aller coucher avec elle ! Il voulait juste… aller clarifier les choses. Il le lui devait bien !

« Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, le faisant sursauter. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? »

Harry hésita. Il s'approcha doucement, restant pourtant en retrait.

« Parce que je vais dire quelque chose de… difficile, dit-il.

-Difficile ? » Demanda Draco en se tournant vers lui.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Assis devant l'âtre, le visage auréolé de flamme, il semblait… incandescent ! Ses cheveux pâles brillaient à cause des flammes. Il était vraiment magnifique et Harry se sentit rougir alors qu'il le détaillait. Devant lui, Draco frissonna. Il avait senti ses sentiments.

« Parle, dis-moi », demanda Draco en tendant une main pâle.

Harry la regarda puis la prit. La main de Draco était chaude et douce. Elle était agréable… Après plusieurs jours à le toucher, Harry s'était habitué à ce contact particulier qui le gênait tant au début et lui plaisait à présent.

« Je dois aller à Poudlard, murmura Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Voir Ginny. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais il resta parfaitement calme.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle m'attends, murmura Harry. Et… C'est injuste. Elle attend quelqu'un qui ne viendra plus jamais… quelqu'un… qui n'est plus libre maintenant. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Soudainement, il tira sur la main de Harry qui se sentit presque décoller du sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait fini dans les bras de Draco qui le pressait contre lui.

« Alors tu m'acceptes ? murmura Draco contre lui. Tu ne nies plus, vraiment ? »

Harry resta un instant perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait, le lycanthrope ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit, lorsque je suis venu te chercher chez Devis ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il le pressait contre lui avec un semblant d'adoration, son visage enfouit dans son cou et ses mains caressant son dos avec dévotion.

« Mais tu suintait le rejet, dit-il. Tu disais des mots que tu ne pensais pas, que tu ne voulais pas. Tu continuais de me rejeter… Mais plus maintenant. Tu m'acceptes enfin ! »

Draco l'écarta de lui sans brutalité pour le regarder avec une telle joie qu'Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. Comment avait-il pu si longtemps ignorer combien Draco était beau ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir, alors que cela sauterait aux yeux même d'un aveugle ?

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, à genoux entre les cuisses de Draco. Tu as beaucoup souffert, hein ? »

Draco hocha négativement de la tête, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Je ne suis toujours pas prêt… pour plus, tu sais ? dit-il. Mais oui, je l'accepte. Depuis longtemps, je crois, maintenant. »

Draco ferma les yeux, semblant presque savourer ses mots. Et il se détendit totalement, heureux, léger, extatique.

« Je t'accompagnerai à Poudlard, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Et non, ce n'est pas discutable. Je te laisserais parler seul à seul avec elle… Mais il est hors de question que tu ailles dans un repère de mangemorts seul ! Chacun d'entre eux donnerait n'importe quoi pour te capturer. Alors laisse-moi venir. Je te protègerai ! »

Harry frissonna en l'entendant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter. Et une part de lui ne le voulait pas. Si quelqu'un veillerait sur lui avec attention, c'était bien Draco. Et il s'en voulut presque d'en être satisfait alors qu'il se lovait encore dans l'étreinte sécurisante de son loup-garou.

**oOo**

Draco était un enfoiré. C'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit pendant des années et dont il avait parfaitement conscience. Depuis l'enfance, il était extrêmement manipulateur. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il utilisait toujours les armes adéquates. Que ce soit une petite moue boudeuse et adorable lorsqu'il voulait un bonbon, dans son enfance. Ou un jouet hors de prix. Ou un animal de compagnie qu'il négligea au bout de quelques jours. Il avait toujours tout ! Il avait été élevé dans l'optique de mériter ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans ce monde.

Et actuellement, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui, c'était Harry Potter. Le pudique, réservé, entêté Harry Potter, Survivant de son état et tortionnaire de son corps. Car Draco était torturé. Chaque instant. Que ce soit lorsqu'il le sentait sur lui, dans sa maison ou quand il le touchait, le percevait… C'était insoutenable. Il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose. Il voulait le lécher, le mordre, le toucher, le griffer, le sucer, le posséder… Il voulait que ce corps frémisse sous lui et grâce à lui, qu'il perde la tête avec lui et à cause de lui… Il voulait tout de Harry et non juste des étreintes enfantines qui le tuaient.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas et son instinct de loup le poussait à respecter ses envies et ses craintes. Il le serrait donc contre lui avec retenue, savourant pourtant ce contact. Toutefois, il était un enfoiré manipulateur et c'est pourquoi lors de chaque étreinte, à chaque visite, il poussait les choses un peu plus loin. C'était des caresses dans son dos, sur ses épaules, sur ses bras… puis, lentement, sur son ventre, ses hanches… ses fesses. Il ne les avait touchées qu'à de rares occasions et Harry s'était raidi à chaque fois, mais Draco n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Harry était à lui et il entendait bien l'avoir !

Sa bouche ne restait pas inactive. Il osait, de temps en temps, déposer de doux baisers sur son épaule vêtue. Puis, il se risqua à le faire dans son cou, à même la peau. Et quand Harry commença à accepter ce rapprochement, il donna un coup de langue un peu provocateur qui arracha un couinement surpris à son lié. Il n'osa plus le refaire ensuite, mais il l'avait fait une fois et cela lui faisait plaisir. Lentement mais sûrement, il bâtissait un pont de confiance entre eux. Et il devait pour cela remercier Greyback et Granger. Ces deux là étaient deux sombres connards rusés car ils les poussaient l'un vers l'autre avec une rare habilité. Que ce soit Granger en devenant soudainement une de ses amies – il l'appelait d'ailleurs Hermione, depuis quelques temps – ou Greyback en les 'obligeant' à se voir une heure – et même plus – par jour.

Draco était assez satisfait de l'avancée des choses. Si tout continuait ainsi, Harry serait à lui rapidement et il s'en réjouissait comme jamais. Car se masturber chaque jour commençait à réellement devenir pénible. Son désir était insoutenable et totalement incontrôlable, lorsque Harry finissait par l'abandonner pour la nuit. A peine le Gryffondor était-il parti que Draco se précipitait dans sa chambre pour céder à ses pulsions les plus folles, s'offrant sans doute les plus bruyantes séances de masturbation de sa vie ! S'en était humiliant, gênant, mais c'était sa seule solution pour éviter de bander comme un idiot lorsque Harry se collait à lui, le lendemain soir. C'était arrivée une seule fois et la profonde gêne de son lié était restée entre eux pendant plusieurs jours, agaçant Draco qui avait fini par simplement céder à d'ignobles besognes pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

Mais il ne voulait plus se contenter de sa main. Il voulait dorénavant profiter d'Harry de façon entière… Et ce n'était pas avec la visite à l'autre pétasse qu'il allait pouvoir le faire. Il ne la sentait pas, cette visite. Il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler, pour ne pas être jaloux, mais il était dévoré par l'inquiétude au fur et à mesure que le rendez-vous approchait.

Au début, il avait espéré que cela ne soit pas faisable. Après tout, il fallait trouver un moyen d'avertir la rouquine. Mais Miss je suis super intelligente Granger avait trouvé. Une histoire bizarre de pièce et d'AD… Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un rendez-vous avait été organisé avec brio dans une salle du troisième étage.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Draco était pris d'une brutale envie de tuer. Il ne voulait pas que Harry revoie Ginny. Il craignait que cette rencontre ne fasse tout basculer. Que tous ses efforts tombent brutalement à plat… Ou pire, d'être définitivement rejeté. Après tout, Harry ne cessait de dire qu'il était amoureux de cette truie en mal de sexe. Car Draco le savait pour avoir entendu plusieurs rumeurs, du temps de Poudlard : cette fille était une vraie traînée et il n'avait aucun respect pour elle !

Mais allez dire ça à quelqu'un qui la respecte et est certain d'en être amoureux ! Draco ne pouvait que serrer les dents, tentant de contenir sa rage. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Chaque soir, il serrait Harry contre lui, se permettant des gestes que le bon sens lui aurait interdit, avant. Il léchait sa gorge avec envie, allant jusqu'à le mordiller, lui arrachant des petits cris de surprise. Harry avait été surpris et effrayé au début, mais Draco s'excusait à chaque fois et le Gryffondor avait fini par comprendre la raison de son comportement initial. Alors il le laissait faire, ce qui était pire car Draco était tenté d'en abuser et il le faisait quelque fois en le touchant plus fortement, ses mains passant sur ses fesses, sa bouche s'attardant sur son visage sans toutefois jamais céder aux lèvres qui l'envoûtaient.

Ce ne fut que le dernier jour, la veille du rendez-vous, que Draco se permit enfin de céder à une pulsion qui le rendait fou également : l'embrasser. Il ne le prit pas de force, cela dit. S'eût été un cruel manque de jugement ! A la place, assis dans le canapé, Harry installer sur ses genoux, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et frotta son nez contre le sien, le regardant dans les yeux. Puis, hésitant et tenté, il murmura contre lui :

« Pourrais-tu… me rendre un… service ? »

Son hésitation dans l'emploi du mot laissa Harry perplexe et le jeune homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Un service ? » dit-il.

Draco fit passer le bout de son nez le long de sa joue puis de sa mâchoire. Il remonta sur sa bouche, la frôla, s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux.

« S'il te plait, murmura-t-il en le fixant. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… pour… m'apaiser, pour demain… »

Harry s'était tendu contre lui et Draco se mordit un instant les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« M'embrasser ? »

Contre lui, le brun écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Et Draco dut se retenir de grogner et de l'étaler sur la table basse derrière pour ensuite le déshabiller et lui faire tout ce que ses rêves lui montraient, chaque nuit.

« Juste une fois, insista-t-il. S'il te plait… »

Harry resta un instant figé. Puis il soupira, plus pour s'apaiser que par lassitude et hocha de la tête. Draco sentit une pointe d'extase se répandre en lui et il le regarda avec impatience. Harry souffla encore, se racla la gorge et se pencha sur lui. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'écarta précipitamment. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Non, dit-il, agacer. Ce n'est pas ça, embrasser. »

Et avant que Harry ait pu refuser, il posa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne et le poussa vers lui. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent alors doucement et restèrent l'une contre l'autre. Quand Draco sentit Harry se détendre, il se permit de bouger ses lèvres sur celles de son lié. Elles étaient douces et agréables et Draco se sentit frémir en les touchant. Il en voulait plus… Tellement plus ! Mais après tout, n'était-il pas censé lui montrer ce que c'était, embrasser ? Sans hésitation, il sortit une langue pointue qu'il fit passer sur les lèvres rouges. Harry hoqueta et Draco en profita pour donner un coup de langue plus fort. Il soupira de satisfaction quand la bouche interdite s'ouvrit légèrement, comme hésitante, avant de l'accueillir enfin.

Le reste fut un déluge de satisfaction. Draco ne s'en lassait pas. Harry était un peu maladroit, hésitant, mais il le guidait sans hésitation, avec un plaisir évident. Jamais baiser ne lui avait paru plus intense, si ce n'est peut-être ceux qu'ils avaient échangés lors de cette nuit fatidique. Et alors que Draco n'en avait demandé qu'un, il en prit plusieurs, encore et encore, savourant chaque attention, chaque acceptation de son lié. Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin et les pas de Greyback sur les graviers de l'entrée les séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent, l'un avec désir, l'autre avec une gêne profonde. Avant que l'alpha ne rentre, Draco déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres bien plus rouges.

« Merci », murmura-t-il contre elles.

Harry se relâcha en l'entendant. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serra contre lui, fermant les yeux en entendant Greyback entrer. Ils l'ignorèrent et l'alpha eut la gentillesse d'aller se réfugier dans la cuisine presque aussitôt.

« Merci à toi, murmura Harry. Tu es… plus courageux que moi, vis-à-vis de… de tout ce qui est… physique…

-Ne crois pas ça, dit Draco contre lui. Je suis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du fait de finir avec un homme, si tu veux tout savoir…

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry en s'écartant pour le regarder. Mais tu sembles toujours si… à l'aise !

-Ce n'est qu'une impression, répondit Draco, soudain gêné. Je te désirs et ça m'aide. Mon instinct m'aide aussi. Mais tout comme toi, j'ai toujours désiré les filles alors… oui, c'est aussi étrange pour moi que pour toi. Je me dis juste qu'hésiter n'aidera pas. Nous sommes liés. Plus vite nous accepterons ça, plus vite nous pourrons… je ne sais pas. Être heureux, peut-être ? Je veux te protéger, parce que tu es mon lié… parce que j'ai des… sentiments pour toi et qu'il m'est naturel de protéger les personnes que j'… pour qui j'ai des sentiments. »

Il rougissait et Harry souriait en le constatant. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui !

« C'est la seule raison qui me permet d'être si… détendu, vis-à-vis des attouchements physiques. Si ce n'était pas toi… Je veux dire, tout autre garçon… Bon, ça ne compte pas, car ça tient surtout au fait que je ne peux pas être infidèle à mon lié. Cette idée m'est intolérable, quel que soit le sexe de la personne, mais je sais tout de même que je préférais une fille à un garçon, si je devais t'être infidèle. Ce qui m'est impossible, mais bon… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit-il. Même si… je crois… que je commence à être… vraiment… »

Il se tut. C'était difficile à dire. Ça l'était déjà tellement à admettre, mais c'était la vérité. Il était attiré par Draco. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le voir, d'être près de lui. Et il avait adoré leur baiser. Mieux, il en avait encore envie !

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco, dans l'expectative.

Harry rougit mais se força à finir. Il le devait.

« A ressentir pour toi… Beaucoup de… D'attirance, je dirais. »

Le sourire de Draco lui sembla éblouissant. Il avait l'air soudain si heureux qu'Harry ne regretta pas de le lui avoir dit.

« Merci, murmura Draco. Tu n'imagines pas combien il m'est important de savoir ça, avant demain… »

Harry approuva doucement. Il s'en doutait, bien qu'il n'ait pas dit ça pour ça.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il. En parlant de demain, je vais aller me coucher. Même si nous n'y allons qu'en soirée, je préfère être en forme… Donc… »

Il fit un mouvement pour se redresser mais Draco l'attira à nouveau pour l'embrasser et Harry lui céda avec une bonne volonté qui ne le surprit plus. S'il n'avait osé faire le premier pas, il en mourrait d'envie quand même !

**oOo**

Draco avait été nerveux toute la journée. Malgré son assurance apportée par le soudain rapprochement de la veille, il avait été insupportable ! Tant et si bien que Joshua l'avait dispensé d'entraînement. Même Greyback l'avait sommé de le laisser tranquille, si bien que Draco avait passé son temps à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à éviter Harry, en dehors de leur heure obligatoire. Il voulait que ce soit le Gryffondor qui vienne vers lui et non l'inverse. Aussi, depuis son retour au village, il l'évitait comme la peste dès lors qu'il n'était pas 20h30.

Pourtant, ce jour là, il eut un mal de chien à s'empêcher de courir près de lui. Il sentait que son lié était fébrile, mais il n'y avait aucune autre explication quant à ses éventuels sentiments, vis-à-vis de la future rencontre qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec la Weasley en chaleur. Ce fut sans doute sa pire journée. Vers 18h, il était en train de manger avec distraction lorsque des coups furent portés à sa porte. Surpris de sentir l'agrume devant la maison, Draco regarda Greyback avec stupéfaction.

« Tu es ridicule avec ton principe d'évitement, tu sais ? » lui demanda son alpha en se levant, après un regard insistant de Draco.

Du reste, tandis que Greyback allait ouvrir la porte, Draco se concentra sur son repas uniquement, savourant sa viande comme si elle était l'élément principal de sa vie. Il tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée et ne voyait donc pas Harry, ce qui lui évitait la tentation de juste lever les yeux.

« Bonsoir, dit Harry à Greyback, sa voix portant parfaitement. Est-ce que… euh… Draco est disponible ? »

Le concerné tendit l'oreille encore plus, mâchouillant distraitement du vide.

« Il l'est oui, il mange. Viens ! »

Draco entendit des pas et la porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Conscient de ne plus rien avoir en bouche depuis près de deux minutes, il s'appliqua à couper un autre morceau de son steak – fort saignant, d'ailleurs – qu'il porta à sa bouche avec négligence.

« Draco, c'est Harry…

-Mhmm », fit le concerné.

Il déglutit et se tourna vers son lié. Ce dernier paraissait gêné alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine.

« Euh… Draco… Tu crois qu'on pourrait… Se voir un peu ? demanda Harry, manifestement très gêné de lui demander ça.

-Mhmm ? demanda le blond, étonné. Euh… Oui, bien sûr. J'avais terminé, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais il n'avait pas envie de supporter une ambiance aussi tendue pendant tout son repas. Il pourrait toujours manger quelque chose ensuite ! Avisant Greyback qui n'avait nullement l'intention d'abandonner son plat, lui, Draco entraîna Harry vers l'étage. Il remarqua ensuite que ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure de ses idées car le Gryffondor devint brutalement très embarrassé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre.

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille, lui dit Draco. On ne va pas mettre Greyback dehors à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? Assieds-toi sur le fauteuil là… tu seras plus à l'aise, ainsi… »

Harry obéit, légèrement rouge. Etre dans cette chambre, avec ce qui s'y était passé, était un peu intimidant pour lui… surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le lit où Draco s'était assis négligemment, l'air interrogateur.

« Je… Tu as paru assez agité, aujourd'hui, dit Harry, incapable de regarder vers lui. Alors j'ai pensé venir passer un peu de temps avec toi, avant qu'on ne parte pour Poudlard… »

Draco resta silencieux un long moment, les mots de Harry s'infiltrant lentement mais sûrement dans sa tête. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux, stupéfait. Harry était venu parce qu'il voulait le rassurer ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? A l'air gêné de son lié, il comprit que oui. Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur le visage de Draco, ravi.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-il, soudain inspiré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'enferme à chaque… euh… Rendez-vous, je vais dire. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir l'air étonné. Mais il hocha de la tête après une hésitation, se levant du fauteuil pour sortir. A leur passage près de la cuisine, Greyback haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais Draco n'y prêta nulle attention. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans la fraîcheur de l'automne. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas et ils avaient tous les deux des pulls assez épais sur le dos.

« On part à 20 heures, c'est ça ? demanda Draco. Tu es venu me voir tôt… »

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'ils marchaient dans le village pratiquement désert.

« J'en avais un peu assez de tourner en rond, faut dire. Et Ron et ses recommandations pour Ginny commençaient à me sortir par les oreilles. Quand Hermione et lui se sont mis à se chamailler comme d'habitude, j'ai juste… enfin, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien maintenant de venir te voir. Pas que je voulais les fuir, mais… J'y pensais depuis un moment. Plus la journée avançait et plus je ressentais une sorte de malaise venant de toi. C'était assez… pesant.

-Désolé, lui dit Draco, amusé. Accuse donc le loup… Je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ça. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant. Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

« En fait, je crois que ce lien est encore ce que je préfère, entre nous… »

Draco le considéra avec stupeur.

« Ah ? dit-il.

-Et bien… C'est assez pratique. Bien sûr, ton comportement actuel m'a déjà fait comprendre que tu n'étais plus du tout comme le Draco que j'ai connu par le passé… Mais… Disons que le lien a renforcé cette impression. Ça et… les rêves que j'ai fais. Quand tu étais chez Devis… »

Draco rougit en l'entendant parler. Il avait dit des choses à Devis qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de prononcer devant Harry et pourtant, inconsciemment, il l'avait fait. Cela le mettait réellement très mal à l'aise.

« Hem… Oui, ces rêves, murmura Draco.

-Maintenant que tu dors en même temps que moi, je n'en fais plus, dit Harry, l'air chagriné.

-Tu aimais ça ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Et bien… C'était toujours plus agréable que Vold…ie.

-Oui… Oui, je suppose. J'espère ! dit le blond, riant. Je suis tout de même plus agréable à regarder, non ? »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant.

« Oui, clairement ! » dit-il.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu des maisons, brutalement, une dizaine de petites fées apparurent et vinrent tournoyer autour de Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Oui, oui, bonsoir à vous aussi ! dit-il. On s'est vu hier, vous savez ? »

Les petites fées se contentèrent de rire, certaines d'entre elles ne se gênant pas pour s'asseoir sur ses épaules ou sur sa tête. Draco soupira lorsqu'elles le firent.

« Elles, en tout cas, je leur plais ! dit Draco en se tournant vers Harry, moqueur.

-Tu me plais aussi, répondit Harry, figeant le lycanthrope dans son mouvement. Sans quoi, je n'irais pas trouver Ginny pour m'expliquer avec elle, tu sais ? »

Draco se tourna vers lui, stupéfait.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer double jeu, lui dit Harry. Si je décide d'être avec toi, je le fais entièrement. C'est un peu difficile, à cause de notre passé et parce que tu es un garçon… Mais… Enfin, je crois que je commence à douter de plus en plus de mon hétérosexualité… »

Harry était devenu si rouge qu'il en paraissait incandescent et Draco sourit.

« Bienvenu au club, dit-il. La façon dont j'apprécie le moindre de tes contacts… je dois dire que je suis totalement résolu, maintenant. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pensé consciemment à toi, avant… le lien. Pourtant, j'ai conscience que mes sentiments devaient être présents avant, sans quoi, nous n'aurions pas pu nous unir… Faut-il que je sois doué pour me fermer les yeux… »

Harry haussa les épaules en l'entendant. Fatigué de marcher, il s'appuya contre un arbre, un peu à l'extérieur du village.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de manière charnelle ni amoureuse, lui dit-il. Même si Hermione m'a fait remarquer que… mon acharnement à te surveiller pendant nos années d'études et en particulier pendant notre sixième année ressemblait plus à une obsession malsaine et louche qu'à une prévention quelconque…

-J'ai remarqué aussi, dit Draco, s'appuyant sur le même arbre, mais derrière Harry. Je te regardais constamment. Je voulais ton attention, mais je pensais que c'était pour te blesser, parce que te provoquer m'amusait… Avec le temps et le recule, je m'aperçois que c'était plus que ça… »

Harry ferma les yeux en l'entendant, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Il était plus facile de parler sans le voir.

« Pour moi aussi, dit-il. C'est dur à admettre, mais c'est vrai. Je me suis senti aussi vivant en te défiant qu'en faisant du Quidditch. C'était un peu comme une drogue. J'avais besoin de ma confrontation…

-La petite aventure du jour, murmura Draco. « Vais-je réussir à l'envoyer en retenue ? Allons-nous nous lancer dans un duel ? Sera-t-il magique ou physique ? »

-« Aurais-je le dessus ? Vais-je gagner ? Je dois gagner ! »

-Et tant d'autres choses, rit Draco. Je vois que nous pensions la même chose… »

Harry rit à son tour. Distraitement, il tendit la main le long de l'arbre et fut presque surpris de rencontrer celle de Draco. Avait-il perçu son mouvement ou l'avait-il exécuté en même temps ? Il serra sa main dans la sienne.

« On avance bien, non ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. Ce n'est pas encore une vraie relation, mais… Il est certain qu'il y a de l'amélioration. Tu ne souhaites plus ma mort… »

Harry serra la main pâle encore plus fort.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il. J'ai… j'ai été un vrai connard et je suis désolé. »

Draco retint un soupir de plaisir en l'entendant. Il resta silencieux un long moment, incapable de parler sous la forte émotion qu'il l'envahissait. Comment ce foutu Gryffondor pouvait-il le frapper si fort avec de simples mots ? Que ce soit dans le but de le blesser ou de le soigner, il touchait toujours son but avec une justesse presque illogique.

« J'ai compris pourquoi tu as été ainsi, lui dit Draco. Tu… n'avais jamais envisagé d'être avec moi… On a passé nos années d'école à se disputer… je suis un garçon et tu es amoureux de Ginny… Si j'avais été amoureux, je pense que j'aurais réagis comme toi… En fait, je n'aurais simplement pas couché avec toi, mais bon…

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny, murmura Harry, Draco haletant en l'entendant. Je te l'ai dit quand j'étais saoul, non ? Que je doutais fortement de mes sentiments pour elle… Il est vrai que je n'ai cessé de hurler l'aimer, après l'élaboration du lien… Mais je crois que j'essayais juste de me rassurer sur ma sexualité. Si je l'ai aimé, ça n'a été… que passager. Sinon, comme tu l'as dit, je ne l'aurais pas trompé avec toi. Il est temps que j'arrête de me réfugier derrière un faux prétexte. Je suis un Gryffondor, non ? Et je suis censé être courageux. »

Harry soupira et, laissant sa main dans celle de Draco, il se décolla de l'arbre, le contourna légèrement pour arriver face au lycanthrope qui le dévisageait avec de la surprise et une attente presque douloureuse. Harry sourit alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, un peu rougissant.

« Apprenons à nous connaître et à nous aimer, murmura Harry, son visage proche de celui de Draco. Apprenons à nous faire confiance et tout ira bien. Ma vie a déjà été assez gâchée par un mage noir, je n'ai pas envie de me la gâcher d'avantage avec des ornières ou des mensonges. Je veux juste être heureux. Peux-tu m'aider pour ça ? »

Draco haleta en l'entendant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, mais elle touchait son cœur mieux que n'importe quel autre mot. Ça et l'acceptation complète de Harry, vis-à-vis de leur couple. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher, il tendit son bras libre et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et renifla son odeur délicate et tant aimée.

« C'est mon seul souhait, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Le seul que je veuille réaliser. Si tu acceptes d'être mon allié pour ça… Alors oui, sans problème, Harry. »

Sans hésitation, le brun se lova contre lui, arrachant à Draco un soupir de joie. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Draco proteste de ne pas avoir mangé à sa faim, le rire d'Harry accueillant le son bruyant.

« Allons manger, dit-il en s'écartant de Draco. Tu en as besoin et je meurs de faim ! »

S'il s'éloigna de Draco, il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il l'attirait vers le village. Souriant, Draco ne remarqua même pas que les fées les avaient abandonné depuis un petit moment, ni même que ses oreilles et sa queue lycanthropes étaient, comme d'habitude, sortis. Il était bien trop heureux que pour s'y arrêter !

**oOo**

Il pleuvait et Draco avait une sainte horreur de la pluie, qu'importe qu'il soit caché sous une cape d'invisibilité en compagnie de Harry. Peut-être était-il ronchon parce qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter SON compagnon dans les bras d'une succube dangereuse ? Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais ! A la place, il préférait feinter d'être furieux contre le temps pluvieux.

« Je vais sentir le chien mouiller et ça sera horrible ! marmonnait-il alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, l'eau dans l'herbe faisant un horrible bruit à chacun de leur pas. Si je n'attrape pas une pneumonie au passage…

-Mais tu as fini de te plaindre ? s'impatienta Harry, lui-même déjà bien trempé.

-Non, répliqua Draco, culotté. Et tu es trempé ! Je te lance un sort de séchage dès qu'on rentre dans le château ! Tu pourrais tomber malade ! Et Merlin sait ce qu'elle pensera en te voyant avec tes vêtements mouillés si collant, si moulant…

-Un petit doloris pour te sortir de ta séance de matage, Malfoy ?

-Comme si tu ne me matais pas, Potter ! »

Harry rougit puissamment en l'entendant, incapable de nier. Oui, il le reluquait et oui, Draco l'avait parfaitement remarqué !

Une masse sombre proche d'eux les détourna de cette conversation hautement gênante et Harry fut soulagé de reconnaître l'entrée de Poudlard. Sans presque aucune hésitation, ils poussèrent la porte, entrant à l'intérieur. Comme prévu, le hall était désert. Harry avait pris soin d'emmener sa carte avec lui et il l'avait consulté avant qu'ils ne quittent le couvert des arbres de la forêt, sous l'œil presque envieux d'un Draco stupéfié de l'existence d'une création si utile.

« Ceci explique sans doute ton talent à te faufiler partout dans l'école », avait sifflé Draco, agacé.

Harry s'était contenté de rire d'un air mal à l'aise, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait répondre. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer que cette carte était surtout l'instrument principal de toutes ses victoires lors de leur guerre scolaire, si ?

« Personne en vue, dit Harry en regardant sa carte. Comme prévu, les mangemorts sont occupés avec des retenues, Snape est dans son bureau, Rusard rode au troisième étage et les élèves sont sagement dans leur maison respective…

-Sauf une, dit Draco d'un air boudeur en pointant Ginny du doigt, en train de tourner en rond, manifestement.

-Forcément, répondit Harry. Tu sauras te débrouiller pour rester cacher ?

-Sans problème, répondit Draco. Tu prends mes vêtements ? »

Harry rougit mais hocha de la tête. Alors, sans hésitation, Draco se transforma en ce majestueux loup qu'il était. Harry le regarda un instant.

« Comme se fait-il que tes vêtements ne se déchirent pas ? Ou qu'ils ne restent pas sur toi ? Ils tombent toujours en dessous de toi comme s'ils te passaient au travers… »

Draco ne lui répondit pas – évidemment, un loup ne parlait pas – mais lui lança un tel regard que Harry l'interpréta sans mal : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais bordel ! N'y a-t-il pas plus important, là, tout de suite ? »

Riant discrètement, Harry se pencha pour ramasser les vêtements abandonnés. Il les plia convenablement et les déposa dans son sac à dos, comme convenu.

« A tout à l'heure, alors, dit-il. Et ne stresse pas inutilement ! »

Draco grogna vaguement en le regardant partir. Comment était-il censé rester zen alors que SON compagnon allait rejoindre son ex ? Stupide Gryffondor !

**oOo**

Harry était nerveux. Il ignorait totalement quoi dire à Ginny. Tandis qu'il se faufilait sous sa cape dans les étages, s'approchant du terrible lieu de rendez-vous, il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il accomplissait un acte si stupide. Puis il se souvint du regard pensif de Ron et soupira. Que ne ferait-il pas pour son meilleur ami ?

Les mains moites, il leva la carte pour s'assurer que le passage était sans danger. Rassuré, il chercha Draco des yeux. Ce dernier était dans les cachots. Mais que fichait-il là ? Bien que curieux, il soupira et décida de chasser le lycanthrope de ses pensées provisoirement. Il devait régler ses problèmes avec Ginny avant toute chose !

Les jambes un peu flageolantes, il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Il soupira pour se donner du courage et frappa avec hésitation le code qu'il avait établi avec Ginny et Hermione par pièce interposée. Ensuite, il entra. La pièce était éclairée et remplie de banc et de chaise. Cela lui rappela la seule expérience un peu intime qu'il avait eue avec Ginny et il rougit. Il n'aurait pas du lui donner rendez-vous dans cette salle !

_Vraiment pas du !_, pensa-t-il en voyant la jeune fille, assise sur un banc un peu plus loin.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas belle aurait été un mensonge horrible. Elle était éblouissante. Apparemment, en prévision de ce rendez-vous, elle s'était préparée. Les cheveux lisses redressés en une coiffure mignonne mais élaborée, elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle portait son uniforme scolaire réglementaire, bien qu'il semblât à Harry que sa jupe était un peu plus courte et que sa chemise blanche – elle n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre le gilet – était plus transparente que dans son souvenir. Ça où son soutien-gorge était vraiment trop foncé.

Quand il la regarda, assise sur ce bureau étudiant, les jambes croisées, les yeux brillants, il la trouva vraiment jolie. Désirable, même. Mais sur le même moment, il pensa à Draco et frissonna. Aussi belle que soit Ginny, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, si ce n'est du chagrin. Elle s'était faite jolie pour lui… elle le regardait avec une joie telle qu'il ne doutait pas de ses pensées : elle pensait qu'il lui avait donné un rendez-vous amoureux. Qu'il était revenu sur sa décision initiale… Et elle s'en réjouissait tant… Il lui était pénible de lui faire du mal ainsi. Mais il n'avait jamais été un lâche.

Soupirant, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ça allait vraiment être très pénible. Mais quand il fallait… il fallait !

« Bonsoir, Ginny…

-Hey, Harry, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Je suis tellement contente ! »

Elle bondit presque de son banc et la petite jupe – vraiment raccourcie, réalisa Harry avec stupéfaction – dévoila un peu plus de ses cuisses pâles. Il ne ressentit pourtant aucun frisson en les regardant. A la place, il n'en fut que plus mortifié. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que la rouquine se pressait contre lui, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Sa bouche s'était posée sur la sienne avec amour et Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas la repousser brutalement. Sa propre répugnance l'étonna. Embrasser Ginny ne lui avait jamais déplu, pourtant.

« _Mais c'est si fade, par rapport à hier… »_

Il frissonna en y repensant. Les baisers de Draco avaient été si… époustouflants ! Grisants ! Rien de comparable avec la façon dont Ginny l'embrassait. Au contraire, il la trouvait agressive dans sa démarche, prétentieuse aussi. Elle ne doutait vraiment pas de ses charmes et n'hésitait pas à se tortiller contre lui, frottant sa poitrine contre la sienne et ses hanches dans une tentative qu'il trouva humiliante.

Avec douceur mais fermeté, Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la repoussa.

« Ginny, murmura-t-il…

-Harry, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! le coupa-t-elle. Te rends-tu compte que nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Ça fait une éternité ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi ! Tu as maigri non ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry soupira. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile, surtout si elle ne le laissait pas en placer une !

« Tout va bien, Ginny, dit-il. Je n'ai pas spécialement maigri. Et non, je n'avais pas remarqué que cela faisait autant de temps que nous ne nous étions plus vu… Ecoute, je suis ici pour une raison importante…

-Une raison importante ? demanda-t-elle, se pressant de nouveau contre lui, prenant un petit air ingénu qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Je t'écoute, Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Maladroitement, Harry se sépara d'elle et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il marcha un moment de long en large, cherchant ses mots.

_« Commence par le début ! »_

Sa voix intérieure avait étonnement l'intonation d'Hermione.

« Ginny… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? En juin de l'année dernière ? »

Ginny resta un instant silencieuse puis sourit. Un sourire amer ponctué d'espoir.

« Que c'était terminé entre nous… Mais tu sais, Harry… Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Ron m'a expliqué et Hermione aussi. C'est très noble de ta part de vouloir me protéger du danger comme tu le fais mais…

-Non, interrompit Harry. A ce moment là, je voulais te protéger du danger, c'est vrai… Mais les choses sont différentes à présent… »

Ginny le fixa un instant sans comprendre et il se rendit compte que ses paroles n'étaient pas claires du tout. Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et regarda la jolie jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« A ta façon d'être préparée, je me rends bien compte que tu t'attendais à un quelconque rendez-vous amoureux, dit-il. J'aurais du être plus précis dans mon message, mais discuter sur des tranches de pièces, ce n'est pas très évident, tu en conviendras… »

Le sourire de Ginny avait disparu. Elle était à présent tendue et Harry savait que l'ambiance joyeuse ne réapparaîtrait plus, à présent.

« Lorsque j'ai mis un terme à notre relation en juin, c'était bel et bien pour te protéger, Ginny. Tu le savais, tout comme moi alors… tu continues de m'attendre. Et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. »

Ginny resta un instant pétrifié puis le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Quoi ? dit-elle. Comment ça ? »

Harry soupira. C'était le passage difficile. Celui où il devait clarifier vraiment les choses.

« Je ne dis plus ça pour te protéger, dit-il fermement. Mais parce que je veux bel et bien mettre un terme à notre relation. Un terme définitif. »

Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage de Ginny et, un peu lâchement, Harry en profita pour continuer.

« Je t'ai beaucoup aimé, Ginny… Mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments n'étaient pas sincères ni aussi forts qu'ils auraient du l'être, pour quelqu'un d'amoureux. Tu es belle. Séduisante. Excitante. Mais je ne t'aime pas. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il voyait bien le beau visage se décomposer et se méprisa du chagrin qu'il lui imposait.

« _Mais je dois continuer ! »_

« Si je t'ai donné rendez-vous ce soir, ce n'est pas parce que je voulais te revoir pour renforcer un lien quelconque, mais bel et bien parce que je voulais briser ce qu'il restait entre nous. Une bonne fois pour toute. »

Cette fois, le silence régna entre eux un long moment. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ginny le regardait avec un air si consterné qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Merlin soit loué, elle lui épargna ce genre de scène. Quoi que ce qu'elle fit lui sembla tout aussi pénible.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en le fixant d'un air colérique. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tu étais amoureux de moi, je le sais !

-J'avais de forts sentiments pour toi, admit Harry. Mais ses sentiments sont…

-Ça suffit ! cingla Ginny. Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger, Harry, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin dans tes actions, tout le monde est déjà convaincu que tu ne veux plus de moi alors pourquoi tu essayes de m'en convaincre aussi !

-Parce que c'est la vérité ! s'agaça Harry. Je ne t'aime pas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Ils furent autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Ginny, car elle n'avait sans doute pas envisagé d'avoir une quelconque rivale quelque part. Et Harry car il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à présent, osé admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Draco. Oh, il l'appréciait. Il le trouvait drôle très souvent, beau, agréable… son caractère était bien plus facile depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou et Merlin savait qu'il était plaisant de passer du temps avec lui… Mais Harry ne se pensait pas amoureux de lui. Pourtant, alors même qu'il le disait à Ginny, il comprit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le lycanthrope. Tant de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas s'imposèrent si brutalement à lui qu'il eut presque envie d'en pleurer.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais remarqué combien il était soulagé que Draco soit un alpha. De cette façon, le garçon n'était pas torturé par la transformation mensuelle et gardait un contrôle total sur son loup. Ensuite, de part sa présence dans le village, il était lui aussi protéger de Voldemort. Ce que Harry prenait à cœur bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Enfin, il se rendit compte que s'il était si impatient que le rendez-vous arrive chaque jour, c'était parce que Draco lui manquait et non parce qu'il s'y amusait. Il comprit aussi qu'il était horriblement frustré que Draco ne l'ait pas embrassé depuis la veille et il en rougit en le constatant. Qu'il était donc doué pour se voiler la face, lui aussi ! Draco avait-il conscience de ses propres sentiments ? Pire ! Ressentait-il, par le lien, le flot d'émotion qui passait en lui, pour lui ?

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? s'écria Ginny, le ramenant à la réalité. Mais qui ? Est-ce… Hermione ? »

Harry eut un frisson d'effroi à cette pensée.

« Non ! dit-il, horrifié. Hermione est comme une sœur, comment peux-tu…

-Alors qui ? cria la jeune fille, les larmes commençant à inonder ses yeux. Tu ne fréquentes aucune autre fille ! »

Harry frissonna. Alors le moment était venu. Celui de le dire à voix haute, de l'assumer une bonne fois. Il poussa un soupir et, enfin, le dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille, dit-il. En vérité… Je suis amoureux d'un garçon. »

**A suivre…**

Mais nan, je suis pas sadique, enfin !... De toute façon, on s'en tamponne la fesse droite, de Ginny, hein ? loll

Bref! Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos très nombreuses reviews! J'ai répondu à la moitié des courageux (sauf Chris63, mais tu as bloqué les mails ffnet? Je t'ai lu avec attention, merci pour ta review que j'ai tout autant appréciée que les précédentes) et je répondrais à l'autre moitié demain!

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois! Je suis venue deux jours plus tôt car j'ignore si j'aurais le courage samedi. On se donne donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour MF et dans un mois pour alpha, le **25 septembre**! Ziboux et bonne rentrée!


	11. Vérités

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** **_Ce message est capital!_** Avant toute lecture du chapitre 11, je tiens à signaler que j'ai conscience d'avoir été horrible avec Ginny. Toutefois, je me permets de vous spoiler en vous révélant que toutes choses dites lors de la conversation que vous allez lire n'est pas véridique! Attendez d'avoir toute l'histoire avant de hurler que j'ai été une vraie connasse avec ce personnage. Merci!

Autre message important: A toute personne vivant ou circulant sur la région de Huy, en Belgique. Ne sortez pas vendredi, de 16 à 18h... Je vais à l'auto-école, ça peut être dangereux! Mieux vaut éviter les zones à risques qui sont Tihange, Statte, Huy et j'en passe. Croyez-moi! Ah! Evitez donc Modave, Havelange, coutisse, Ohay, et j'en passe le dimanche... Je conduits aussi! lolll

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** OST de Lovely Complex. Ça marche bien, ces chansons, sur les évènements – non important ou presque – actuels !

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en début de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** : **je suis toujours bloquée au 15. ça devient inquiétant...

**oOo**

**Chapitre 11**** : Vérités**

Draco avait eu un mal de chien à laisser Harry partir à ce maudit rendez-vous. Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur effroyable. Il était prêt à parier que la traînée lui sauterait dessus dès son arrivée dans la pièce et ça le rendait malade.

« _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Si je reste ici, je vais me faire pincer ! Bougeons !_ »

Automatiquement, il trottina vers les cachots. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa salle commune à une telle heure. Il était beaucoup trop tôt, aucun Serpentard ne devait dormir à une heure pareille et il n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre. A la place, il se contenta d'aller renifler près de la porte d'entrée avec envie. Il se découvrait nostalgique, ce qui l'étonnait. Il ne l'avait jamais été et, brutalement, il avait presque envie de remonter le temps.

« _Oui, bon, enfin… Tout en gardant Harry tout aussi disposé vis-à-vis de nous…_ »

Draco tentait vainement de ne pas s'attarder sur le flot d'émotion qui envahissait Harry depuis quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son compagnon ressentait avant de le récupérer. Il avait bien trop peur de ne pas résister et de se précipiter jusqu'à lui pour l'emmener loin de cette femelle perverse…

« _Tant qu'il ne ressent pas du plaisir, pensa-t-il. Tant que ce n'est pas ça, je peux tenir !_ »

Il s'éloigna de la porte des Serpentard à regret. Il s'y serait bien attardé pour discuter avec Blaise ou Théo… Même Pansy lui semblait plus envisageable que de rester dans l'école, seul, à attendre le retour de Harry.

Amer, Draco remonta vers les étages. Il reniflait avant de tourner dans chaque couloir, à la recherche d'une odeur quelconque lui indiquant une présence humaine. Mais rien. Soit il avait beaucoup de chance, soit personne ne voulait traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, ce qui était étonnant à Poudlard.

« _Note, avec des mangemorts comme prof, je les comprends assez…_ »

Sur un coup de tête, Draco décida d'aller plus haut encore. Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie qui était, Merlin soit loué, déserte.

« _Normalement, il devrait y avoir un ou deux couples… occupés, bien entendu… Ces mangemorts ne font vraiment pas de bien… _»

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir repris sa scolarité. Être à Poudlard avec ces hommes démoniaques aurait sans doute pourri ses ultimes souvenirs d'un endroit qu'il aimait plus que tout. Au moins, à présent, ce passage de sa vie était préservé. Assis sous les étoiles, Draco s'accorda un instant un petit regard sur le lien et les sentiments de Harry. Il paraissait confus. Troublé. Et surtout, il suintait de culpabilité. Rien de bien méchant. Pas d'amour débordant pour cette peste. Bon ! … C'était déjà ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Se traitant de midinette énamourée, il se força à regarder le parc. Assis sous un petit auvent de pierre, il regarda la pluie tomber en tentant d'ignorer son envie de hurler, le museau vers le ciel. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer car l'humidité et le froid le dérangeaient, il eut la surprise de sentir un brutal flot de sentiment de Harry. Il était si fort qu'il ne put l'ignorer et il couina misérablement. C'était… indescriptible. Il y avait un mélange d'un peu tout. De la surprise en majorité. De la joie, un mélange d'envie et d'amour. Draco baissa le museau, passant une patte dessus. On avait pas idée d'envoyer des choses aussi fortes, enfin !

« _Mais pourquoi ressent-il tout ça ? Il y a de l'amour aussi… tellement d'amour… Pour qui ? Ginny ?_ »

Il eut envie de se précipiter dans la pièce pour le sortir de là, mais les sentiments forts s'éteignirent brutalement pour laisser place à la gêne. Alors il resta là et soupira. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au parc humide et rentra.

« _De toute façon, je ne peux pas y aller. J'ai promis… A la place, je vais aller jeter un œil dans la salle sur demande ! Oui, faisons ça… Sinon, je vais devenir dingue !_ »

**oOo**

Le silence avait accueillit sa nouvelle déclaration. Il respirait vite, le feu aux joues, tandis que Ginny le regardait avec une telle stupéfaction qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise. Puis, brutalement, elle éclata de rire. Harry resta figé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

« Un garçon ! dit-elle, riant aux larmes. Oh, pitié, Harry… »

Elle le regardait avec pitié, ce qui l'énerva. Et bien quoi ?

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober de telles sornettes ? Toi ! Amoureux d'un garçon ! »

Elle rit de plus belle et Harry serra les poings. Bon dieu, il lui était si difficile de le dire. Devait-elle vraiment nier ses sentiments ainsi ? L'obliger à le répéter ?

« C'est la vérité, s'agaça-t-il. Je suis vraiment amoureux d'un… »

Ginny l'interrompit en s'approchant de lui. Elle saisit sa main et la plaqua violemment sur sa poitrine, Harry rougissant brutalement en sentant un sein dans la paume de sa main.

« Menteur ! dit-elle. Tu n'aimes pas les garçons, Harry, je le sais ! »

Elle se plaqua contre lui, Harry secouant la tête et tentant de s'en éloigner. Mais elle serrait son poignet, l'empêchant d'enlever sa main, son corps appuyé contre le sien.

« Tu aimes les filles et je le sais… Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous avons fais dans cette salle de classe ? Dois-je te le faire à nouveau ? »

L'effroi envahi Harry à cette pensée. Presque violemment, il la repoussa et elle tomba sur le sol, sur les fesses.

« Arrête ça ! s'énerva Harry, élevant la voix. Il est vrai que j'ai apprécié chaque moment passé avec toi et que les courbes des filles me plaisent ! Mais je suis amoureux d'un garçon, maintenant. Qu'importe que je réagisse au touché d'une poitrine ou non, le fait est que j'aime ce garçon ! Je ne suis peut-être pas gay, mais bisexuel certainement ! Et je ne souhaite pas entretenir deux relations, si tu veux tout savoir. Je ne veux être qu'avec lui ! Alors cesse ce comportement ridicule et lamentable ! »

Il y allait fort et il le savait, mais elle l'avait énervé. Au diable Ron et ses considérations, elle devait comprendre une bonne fois pour toute !

« Dorénavant, c'est lui que je désire ! dit-il. C'est de lui dont j'ai envie. C'est avec lui que je veux passer mon temps. C'est lui que je veux embrasser, protéger. Et si tu ne me crois pas, ça m'est égal. Car c'est de toute façon terminé entre nous ! Alors cesse ça ! »

Ginny se releva péniblement. Elle semblait furieuse tandis qu'elle le regardait de ses grands yeux brillants horriblement. Son entêtement rendait Harry encore plus furieux. Soudain, elle leva la main et le gifla. Il grogna, se reculant pour éviter un autre coup.

« Je ne te crois pas ! cingla-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je te croire, bon sang ! Tu as bandé rien qu'en m'embrassant, par le passé ! Je t'ai vu regarder les fesses des filles, comme tous les autres garçons. Je ne t'ai jamais vu détailler un seul homme !

-Alors c'est que tu n'es pas très observatrice, grogna Harry. Car il y en a un que j'ai toujours regardé ! »

Alors même qu'il le disait, il se rappela de combien il avait pu observer Draco pendant toutes ses années. Bon sang, il avait été si bouché ! Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé tout de suite ? Depuis sa première année, il l'observait. Il regardait son petit nez d'enfant à 11 ans en le pensant mignon. Il pensait régulièrement, pendant ses six années, que les cheveux de Draco seraient mieux sans gel… Comme maintenant, réalisa-t-il. Il avait observé sa grâce pendant les matchs de Quidditch, souhaitant le voir perdre, mais incapable de rester serein lorsqu'il était dans une situation délicate. Qu'il était stupide. Stupide ! Hermione avait du en être désespérée !

« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? demanda amèrement Ginny, cessant de nié son homosexualité.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, coupa Harry. Ça le mettrait en danger. Alors je ne te dirais certainement pas son identité… »

Ginny renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Pourquoi as-tu souhaité me voir, alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu voulais me faire du mal, c'est ça ?

-Non, se radoucit légèrement Harry. Je voulais être honnête avec toi. Tu attendais quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais. Ou en tout cas, pas pour toi… Je voulais simplement que tout soit clair.

-Pour être clair, ça l'est… »

Elle semblait furieuse. Elle le regardait avec une telle colère que Harry se sentit nauséeux. Pauvre Ginny… Une lueur de pitié transparut dans son regard et Ginny en sembla encore plus en colère.

« Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi, Harry Potter ! cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement ? Que je t'ai attendu bien sagement dans un coin ? Tu me crois si stupide ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle, exactement ?

« Il y en a au moins dix dans cette école qui ont déjà profité de mon célibat provisoire, dit-elle, provocante. Monsieur n'aime plus les filles ? »

Elle passa ses mains le long de son corps, en une attitude provocante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et le dégoûta.

« Beaucoup ici ont en tout cas profité de mes charmes, Potter et je n'aurais aucun mal à te remplacer, sache-le ! Eux au moins, ils ont eu le courage de baisser ma culotte, ils ne sursautaient pas dès qu'un de mes frères risquaient de venir ! »

Harry accusa le coup. Paroles dites sur le coup de la rage ou vérité ? Dans tous les cas, Harry regretta presque d'être venu en personne.

« _J'aurais du lui envoyer une lettre… ça m'aurait épargné des révélations si… décevantes ! »_

Il n'était pas offensé d'avoir été trompé. Non, juste de l'avoir cru honnête et fidèle.

« _Draco ne te fera jamais ça, lui !_ »

Cette pensée le raffermit et il la regarda cette fois avec mépris.

« Heureux de savoir que tu n'auras aucun mal pour trouver quelqu'un à te coller entre les cuisses, dit-il. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser. J'ai une guerre à mener ! »

Et sans attendre, il tourna les talons, méfiant pour autant.

« C'est ça ! dit-elle avec rage. Va faire joujou avec ton mage noir. Stupide Potter ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es qu'un poltron, un pleutre ! Et je suis bien contente que ce soit enfin terminé entre nous ! »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il attrapa sa cape qu'il avait déposé sur le sol et sortit sa carte de sa poche. Personne dans les couloirs proches, mais Rusard rodait au premier, Rogue était dans le troisième étage. Deux élèves marchaient dans les donjons – Neville ? s'étonna Harry – et Draco… était introuvable ? Harry sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement sous la panique. Où était Draco ? Etait-il partit sans lui ? Impossible !

Il était si paniqué de la disparition de son lié et si occupé à chercher ce lien qui les unissait qu'il n'entendit pas le sortilège résonner derrière lui. Par contre, il sentit très bien le doloris qui lui fit lâcher cape et carte pour ensuite tomber sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

**oOo**

Draco était entré dans la salle sur demande sans problème, malgré son apparence de loup. La porte s'était matérialisée et ouverte automatiquement. Il y était entré rapidement et avait repris forme humaine. Marchant lentement parmi les colonnes d'objets, il se dirigea sans mal vers celui qu'il voulait voir. La fameuse armoire. Le symbole de sa torture…

« Elle est toujours là, c'est déjà ça ! »

Il n'avait pas sa baguette magique sur lui, transformation oblige. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour détruire quelque chose. Plus maintenant ! Sans hésitation, il posa ses mains sur l'armoire. Il tendit les muscles de ses bras, pris appuis sur ses jambes et, poussant un grognement sourd, il souleva l'armoire. Il était plus fort, bien plus qu'avant, mais il n'était pas un surhomme pour autant. L'armoire ne décolla que de quinze centimètres, mais c'était suffisant. Y mettant toutes ses forces, il la balança sur le sol. Il y eut un bruit de cassure, mais il ne fut pas satisfait. Il voulait la réduire en charpie. Alors, à la place, il se transforma à nouveau et se jeta sur elle, mordant, griffant avec rage.

La fureur qu'il ressentait était sans limite et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle d'Harry. Surpris, il cessa de s'énerver sur l'armoire en charpie. Il avait des échardes dans la gueule et il grogna d'agacement, passant sa langue dessus. Cela eut pour conséquence d'en enlever certaines mais d'autres s'enfoncèrent plus loin encore et il reprit aussitôt forme humaine.

« Bordel de bois ! »

Se levant, ignorant sa nudité, il s'approcha lentement d'un miroir cassé. Il se regarda et grimaça. Doucement, se servant de ses ongles un peu plus longs, il entreprit de les enlever une par une. Heureusement, ce n'était rien de bien grave et il eut tôt fait de les enlever une à une avec facilité. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers l'armoire. Elle ne servirait plus jamais à rien, à présent, vu son état. Quand il pensait aux difficultés qu'il avait eues à la remettre en état… Bah, bon débarras !

Satisfait, il commença à s'en éloigner, mais une odeur nauséabonde l'arrêta. Il connaissait ce parfum. C'était le même que le médaillon que Harry possédait. Il secoua la tête mais décida ensuite de chercher après. Peut-être Harry voudrait-il aussi cet objet ? Reniflant le long des allées, il était proche de l'objet lorsqu'il sentit brutalement un élan de douleur venir d'Harry. Une douleur si intense qu'il en cria de stupeur.

« Mon dieu, non ! » cria-t-il.

Oubliant l'odeur infecte, il reprit sa forme de loup et se précipita sans hésiter vers la sortie. La salle sur demande s'ouvrit sans hésitation et Draco bondit dans le couloir. Il s'aidait de ses pattes pour se propulser plus vite encore sur le sol, ses griffes éraflant les pierres lisses ou les tapis. Harry souffrait horriblement. Quelqu'un était en train de lui faire du mal ! Humant l'air, Draco retrouva l'odeur, alors qu'elle était deux étages plus bas. Il les descendit à une vitesse que n'importe qui aurait jugée phénoménale. Il eut vaguement conscience de croiser Rogue mais s'en désintéressa. Le professeur le regarda courir avec stupéfaction, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Heureusement, sans quoi, Draco l'aurait tué sans hésiter.

Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Harry. Personne ! Rageur, il fonça droit sur la porte de la salle de classe. Celle-ci se brisa sur son passage. Draco sentit des morceaux de bois se planter dans sa chaire mais il les négligea pour entrer dans la pièce, ses yeux cherchant son lié et son tortionnaire. Harry était sur le sol, haletant. De surprise face à son entrée spectaculaire, le sort avait été arrêté et il tremblait sur le sol. Draco tourna alors la tête vers la seule personne présente et la rage qu'il ressentait n'eut plus de limite. La peste ! Harry prenait des risques inconsidérés pour venir régler les choses avec elle et elle osait recourir à de telles méthodes ? Elle osait le torturer !

Furieux, il eut un mouvement menaçant envers la jeune fille qui, de terreur, recula. Ginny le fixait avec angoisse, manifestement ébahie de sa présence. Draco continuait de grogner en avançant vers elle. Il allait la déchiqueter. La tuer. Cette truie ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne, foi de Draco ! Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, une odeur émanant d'elle l'arrêta.

« Bordel de merde ! pensa-t-il. Pitié, que ce ne soit pas d'Harry ! »

Il continua de grogner vers elle, tout en reculant vers le Gryffondor. Ce dernier se redressait tant bien que mal, le corps meurtri par le doloris. Sans hésiter, Draco fonça sur lui, enfouissant sa truffe dans sa nuque. Il le renifla avec force, partout, cherchant une éventuelle blessure ouverte. Mais il n'avait rien. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ses mains s'accrochaient frénétiquement à sa fourrure. Harry l'avait reconnu et Draco percevait son soulagement.

« Draco, je veux partir », murmura-t-il.

Si bas que Ginny ne dut l'entendre, mais l'ouie de Draco le perçut sans problème. Alors, presque sans hésitation, il reprit forme humaine. Derrière lui, Ginny hoqueta. Draco l'entendit mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle. A la place, il enlaça Harry, le soulevant pour l'installer sur ses cuisses nues.

« Que s'est-il passé ? dit-il, ses mains caressant les cheveux de Harry et son visage.

-Doloris, murmura Harry contre lui. Elle me l'a lancé… »

Draco tourna un regard furieux vers Ginny et celle-ci recula d'un air terrifié.

« Malfoy, hoqueta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Puis elle remarqua comment Harry se cramponnait à lui de toutes ses forces alors que Draco continuait de le cajoler pour le calmer. Et ses yeux s'étrécirent sous la réalisation.

« C'est lui, dit-elle, la voix aigue. C'est de ce mangemort que tu es amoureux ! »

Harry grogna d'un air furieux.

« Mangemort ? s'énerva-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Il est nu, espèce de conne. Vois-tu seulement la marque sur lui ?

-Il est responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ! cria Ginny.

-Rogue est responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ! cingla Harry. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé alors ferme-là ou peu m'importe Ron et je te tue ! »

Ginny cria faiblement et recula sous la menace. Non seulement Harry la fixait avec haine, mais Draco la regardait avec dégoût et rage. Il s'obligea pourtant à se calmer et se tourna vers le garçon toujours installé sur ses genoux.

« Harry, dit-il. Comme tu lui as fait remarqué, je suis nu… tu pourrais… Me passer mes vêtements ?

-Oh, pardon ! » dit aussitôt le brun en se relevant avec raideur.

Il avait mal et Draco se leva aussitôt pour l'attraper par la taille. Harry le regarda avec surprise alors que Draco le soulevait pour le poser sur un banc qui n'avait pas été renversé par son entrée fracassante.

« Reste assis, je vais les prendre. »

Sans s'attarder, presser d'être convenable, il alla jusqu'au sac rester au sol et le ramassa. Dans son mouvement, il remarqua plusieurs zébrures ensanglantées sur son corps, provoquées par la porte qu'il avait défoncée. Mais il s'en désintéressa. Tant que Harry ne serait pas en sécurité, il y avait plus important !

Rapidement, il fut habillé. Ginny était appuyée contre un mur et tremblait. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et renifla avec dédain. La salope s'était faite jolie pour Harry. Pire, elle avait mis ses atouts le plus en valeur possible. Sa jupe était si courte qu'il aurait pu voir sa culotte sans qu'elle ne se penche trop en avant. Sans parler de sa chemise qu'elle avait rendue moins opaque… Ridicule !

D'un pas souple, il retourna près d'Harry, ravi d'avoir récupérer sa baguette. Au passage, il ramassa la carte et la cape et ramena aussi le sac à dos. Il posa le tout près d'Harry et l'enlaça à nouveau, son nez passant délicatement contre sa tempe.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça va, murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur Ginny avec colère. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite en les regardant avec consternation. Pour la provoquer un peu plus, Draco donna un coup de langue dans le cou d'Harry. Ce dernier frissonna contre lui et posa une main sur son bras.

« Arrête, dit-il. J'aimerais terminer ça… »

Contraint mais pressé de quitter les lieux, Draco obéit. Il garda pourtant ses bras possessifs autour de sa taille.

« Ginny, dit Harry avec chagrin. Comment as-tu pu me lancer un doloris ?

-Et toi ? demanda la jeune fille, furieuse. Comment peux-tu être avec ce… ce déchet ! »

Draco se tendit. D'abord parce que Ginny le traitait de déchet. Ensuite parce qu'il perçut l'odeur de Rogue près de la pièce. Le directeur n'entra pas. Il resta dehors, sans doute à espionner et Draco soupira. Voldemort allait sans doute être informé… Et ils devraient se battre pour sortir de là, probablement. Son corps se tendit et il resserra son étreinte avec crainte.

« Draco n'est pas un déchet, dit Harry. Je n'essayerais pas de te convaincre, car tu es en colère et que tu ne le connais pas, mais… c'est quelqu'un de bien. Pas toi, manifestement…

-Je t'interdis ! cria presque Ginny. Comment oses-tu…

-Avez-vous couché ensemble ? » interrompit brutalement Draco.

Le silence accueillit cette question. Ginny le regardait avec provocation et elle sourit.

« Oui ! dit-elle.

-Non, rectifia Harry. Jamais. J'ai toujours eu peur que Ron ne l'apprenne. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas que je touche à sa petite sœur sans être marié à elle. Et je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec lui. On s'est touché, caressé, léché… sucé, aussi. Mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin. »

Draco se détendit. Alors ce n'était pas d'Harry. Il regarda Weasley avec un mépris accrut. Comment osait-elle lui faire une telle scène alors qu'elle était la pire des traînées ?

« Alors il n'est pas de toi, dit Draco avec satisfaction, Harry se raidissant dans ses bras.

-Pas de moi ? demanda-t-il. Quoi ?

-Le bébé, dit Draco. Celui qu'elle a dans le ventre. A l'odeur, je dirais depuis… trois mois et une semaine. Etonnant que ça ne se voie pas encore… »

Ginny avait écarquillé les yeux d'horreur. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre et posa une main tremblante dessus.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? se moqua Draco.

-Je ne suis pas, commença-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? coupa Draco. Tu as eu tes règles, dernièrement ? »

Ginny resta un instant figée puis elle blêmit effroyablement alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle regarda à nouveau son ventre et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, murmura-t-elle. C'est impossible, je… J'ai fais attention…

-Pas assez, se moqua Draco. Harry, nous devons partir. J'ai été tout sauf discret lorsque j'ai couru jusqu'ici et que j'ai défoncé la porte. Je crains que nous n'ayons quelques difficultés pour partir. »

Harry regardait Ginny avec une pointe de dégoût et de pitié. Pourtant, il hocha de la tête tandis que la jeune fille continuait de nier avec désespoir. Trois mois… Elle ne pouvait même pas avorter. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait Draco avec lui. S'il avait du rester avec elle, continuer de croire qu'il en était amoureux… Quelle amère déception que d'apprendre que celle qu'il pensait aimer l'avait trompé et était enceinte d'un autre !

Encore un peu tremblant et difficilement à cause de Draco qui ne le lâchait pas, Harry se leva. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était soulevé du sol, maintenu dans les bras de Draco.

« Non ! protesta-t-il. Pose-moi ! C'est ridicule !

-Jamais, dit Draco avec conviction. Tu ne marcheras pas. Ton corps crie encore de douleur et tu trembles de la tête aux pieds. Je te porte. Ce n'est même pas discutable !

-Mais on ne parviendra jamais à se cacher sous la cape ainsi… »

Draco sembla réfléchir. Ginny pleurait dans un coin et cela le dérangeait. Il reposa Harry sur le banc et se tourna vers elle. Sortant sa baguette, il la stupéfixa, à la grande surprise de Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-On a pas le temps de l'écouter pleurnicher, dit simplement Draco. Et elle risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Mieux vaut la faire taire. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et sourit. Il s'approcha de lui et lui écarta les jambes avec autorité, Harry rougissant brutalement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Draco s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Je trouve une solution », lui dit-il.

Puis, tout en restant entre ses jambes, il lui tourna le dos. Il attrapa ses mollets et les passa autour de sa taille. Derrière lui, Harry soupira. Draco était vraiment têtu ! Mais il était ainsi… Résolu, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se cramponna à sa taille. Draco eut un sourire et attrapa la carte et la cape. Il prit le sac qu'il mit devant lui. Ainsi chargé, il se sentait un peu ridicule mais n'en prit pas compte.

« Tiens la cape pour nous, dit Draco. Moi, je me charge de toi. »

Il posa ses mains dans le creux de ses genoux pour le stabiliser. Appuyé contre son dos, Harry l'aida à installer la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux. Alors, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sentait toujours l'odeur de Rogue, mais elle était discrète, atténuée. Quand il sortit, il ne vit personne. Etait-il parti prévenir les mangemorts ? Inquiet, il se hâta de partir. Il courrait presque dans les couloirs, sentant Harry rebondir derrière lui. Presque avec désespoir, Draco pensa qu'il aurait adoré l'avoir devant lui… Oh oui, ça aurait été si agréable de sentir ses hanches frotter contre les siennes, comme elles le faisaient contre ses reins… Il sortit péniblement de ses pensées perverses. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Draco sentait le chagrin de Harry. Vraiment, cette truie avait vraiment mal fait les choses ! Et resserra ses mains sur lui et accéléra. Il fallait qu'il le mette en sécurité. Ensuite, il aurait tout le temps pour le réconforter.

**oOo**

A sa grande surprise, il n'y eut aucun danger. Aucun mangemort ne surgit, aucun sort… Ils atteignirent la forêt sans la moindre difficulté et Draco daigna enfin poser Harry pour qu'il transplane. Le Gryffondor tremblait encore, mais moins. Dès qu'ils furent au village, Draco l'attrapa. Il fourra tous les instruments devenus inutiles dans son sac à dos qu'il remit sur son dos puis il souleva Harry qu'il porta cette fois comme il le souhaitait. Le garçon protesta un peu, mais il finit par se résoudre et s'appuya sagement contre lui. Puis il traversa le village jusqu'à la maison de Greyback et entra, claquant la porte derrière lui dans un coup de pied brutal.

Délicatement, il s'avança vers le divan et y posa sa charge avec douceur. Alors, seulement, il se permit de regarder autour de lui. Il était rare qu'ils soient seuls dans la maison et tout particulièrement le jour ou il voulait que Greyback soit là, ce dernier était à un foutu meeting de mangemort.

« _Qu'ils aillent tous se faire pendre, avec leur foutu meeting de merde ! Ils y font quoi, d'abord ? Ils torturent quelques moldus puis ils se saoulent à mort en pleurant sur la gloire perdue des sangs purs ? Foutaises ! »_

Mal à l'aise, Draco souffla. Harry s'était levé à peine après que Draco l'ait posé et s'était dirigé vers la cheminée. Penché vers l'âtre, il lui tournait toujours le dos, tendu. Draco le regarda avant de s'asseoir dans le divan. Il gigota sur son siège, tentant de trouver quoi dire. Il sentait le trouble chez son lié. Sa peine, aussi. La sale peste ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné.

« _Et quoi ? Tu t'étonnes ? Cette pute qu'il a cru aimer lui a lancé un doloris ! Pire, elle lui a craché au visage son infidélité ! Et elle est même enceinte ! »_

Il s'assombrit légèrement, baissant la tête et serrant convulsivement son pantalon, au niveau des cuisses. Harry devait se sentir si trahi… Lui qui avait des sentiments si forts pour cette traînée !

« _Au diable Merlin et tous les autres foutus sorciers du monde… Il n'y a que moi qui ait droit à une telle chance, hein ? »_

Mais il se sentait égoïste de recasser ainsi sa colère. A bien y réfléchir, Harry était encore plus misérable que lui. C'est donc avec toute la bonne volonté du monde qu'il tenta d'utiliser le lien pour lui donner un sentiment de réconfort et non pas de peine. Il vit clairement la silhouette de son lié frissonner, lorsqu'il l'atteignit par le lien. Le brun se tourna vers lui d'un air légèrement étonné. Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser déprimer ainsi, non ? », dit-il, tentant vaguement de s'expliquer et maudissant sa peau claire qui révélait parfaitement ses joues rouges, même dans la pénombre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Et Draco le sentit. La légère pointe de désir que son vis-à-vis tentait de réprimer, difficilement. Il frissonna en la percevant, sa propre envie s'éveillant aussitôt. Cette fois, Harry ne frémit pas. Il couina. Comme ce soir là… Et le désir de Draco explosa en l'entendant. Ses oreilles perdirent aussitôt leur aspect humain alors que la longue queue blanche apparaissait dans le bas de son dos. Douloureusement, il se redressa pour ne pas rester appuyé dessus. Foutu excitation ! Foutus membres de lycanthrope !

Mais alors qu'il pestait, il sentit une main se poser sur une de ses oreilles blanches. Il frissonna et leva deux yeux stupéfaits vers un Harry Potter aux joues rougies.

« Elles sont… jolies », lui dit Harry, la voix un peu rauque.

Il avait envie de lui. Draco le percevait très bien. Mais le brun ne savait pas quoi faire, hésitant entre se jeter sur lui où simplement rester là à lui caresser les oreilles. Draco en aurait sourit, s'il n'avait eu conscience de l'importance du moment.

« Merci », dit-il, la voix tendue.

Harry continuait de passer sur son oreille droite, si bien qu'après un moment, le blond poussa un gémissement appréciateur. Le son fit frémir son lié qui cessa sa caresse. Il le regarda un moment puis se décida à agir. Tendant la main, il agrippa son t-shirt et le tira vers lui. Harry eut un léger sursaut et poussa un cri de surprise. Il était affalé sur Draco, entre ses jambes légèrement écartées.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il, gêné.

-Ce que tu n'oses pas, répondit Draco. Tu en as envie, non ? »

Harry rougit encore plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et cela, à plusieurs reprises.

« Qui a dit que les Gryffondor étaient courageux ? » se moqua Draco.

Et sur cette phrase moqueuse, il se pencha sur la bouche hésitante et balbutiante. Harry se crispa des pieds à la tête, mais Draco n'arrêta pas. Il taquinait les lèvres délicieuses, tendres et délicates avec toute la douceur du monde, même si le loup en lui avait envie de les mordiller, de les marquer jusqu'à l'en faire saigner, pour bien démontrer au monde entier qu'elles étaient à lui seul. Weasley l'avait embrassé… Il n'était pas là, mais il le savait, et ça le rendait dingue ! Alors il commença, presque inconsciemment, à les mordiller. Contre lui, Harry s'était détendu et légèrement, il ouvrit la bouche. C'était une acceptation et Draco saisit parfaitement le message, sa langue s'engouffrant dans la bouche offerte alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille du Gryffondor. Presque automatiquement, il le souleva pour l'installer sur ses genoux, sans jamais lâcher sa bouche, avec une aisance que lui conférait la force du lycanthrope qu'il bénit mille fois.

A nouveau, il y eut une nette hésitation chez son lié avant qu'il ne lève les bras pour entourer ses épaules, avec une pointe de douceur qui fit frissonner Draco. Il avait envie de le renverser sur ce foutu canapé, de le déshabiller et de le prendre une bonne fois pour toute, afin de marquer sa domination. Mais malgré les grognements d'impatience qu'il laissait entendre, il restait correct. Harry n'avait jamais encouragé un tel rapprochement, jusqu'à présent. Pas avec autant de bonne volonté, en tout cas ! Mieux valait ne pas trop s'emballer.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de voyager sur lui. Il sentait les frissons naître dans le corps chaud contre le sien. Dû au doloris ? Peut-être ! Mais il se plaisait à croire que c'était le plaisir. Draco grogna contre sa bouche et se sépara de lui, légèrement haletant.

« Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-il en passant une main inquiète le long de son visage encore pâle. Je n'ose pas croire qu'elle ait pu te faire ça. Te lancer un tel sort… Est-elle folle ? Elle aurait pu te faire bien pire ! »

Il continuait de le scanner sous toutes les coutures, tentant d'ignorer son désir. Harry le regardait d'un air légèrement perdu. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait encore à lui demander s'il allait bien, le Gryffondor posa ses mains sur son visage et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Draco fut stupéfait. Jamais encore Harry n'avait fait le premier pas. Et là, il réclamait sa bouche ! Il se faufilait en elle avec douceur mais autorité. Et Draco se laissa faire avec bonne volonté, gémissant plaintivement. C'était si doux, venant de lui…

Ses bras enroulé autour de sa taille, Draco le serra à l'en étouffer. Il y avait dans le lien des sentiments nouveaux qui le grisait. De la tendresse. Mais aussi beaucoup de joie d'être là, du plaisir. Et quelque chose d'autres qui donna à Draco l'envie de pleurer. C'était fort et si chaleureux. Il se saisit de cette sensation et s'en gorgea comme d'une boisson alcoolisée. Ça l'enivrait autant que l'odeur d'Harry et sans s'en rendre compte, il renversa le Gryffondor dans le canapé, sa bouche dévorant la sienne avec emphase. Harry haleta contre lui, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Ils poussaient tous les deux de petits gémissements d'envie et de plaisir alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser avec force, leur corps étendu l'un sur l'autre. La position rappela à Draco leur seule et unique nuit et il se sentit transporter de joie. Harry ne le repoussait même pas…

« _Mais il est perdu, _réalisa-t-il. _Il est bouleversé par ce qu'il vient de se passer… Et toi, tu en profites ! »_

Aussitôt, Draco se calma. Il continua pourtant de l'embrasser, mais il y mit moins d'ardeur, plus de douceur et de tendresse. Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent et Harry reprit pied. Il rougit en se voyant couché sous Draco. Ce dernier voulut aussitôt se redresser mais Harry le retint.

« Reste là, lui dit-il en évitant son regard. S'il te plait… »

Draco le fixa un moment puis hocha de la tête. Bien qu'avec beaucoup de précaution, il se recoucha contre Harry. Ce dernier soupira de satisfaction et ferma les yeux, se détendant peu à peu. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment puis Harry murmura quelque chose.

« Dure soirée, hein ? dit-il avec ironie.

-J'ai connu pire », lui dit Draco avec moquerie.

Harry rit contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers et Draco s'en amusa. Il se redressa un peu pour les remettre droites et Harry eut un regard reconnaissant.

« Pas pratique, ses lunettes, dit-il.

-Elles te vont bien, murmura Draco.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es moqué de moi pendant des années avec ça ? fit remarquer Harry.

-Je n'étais qu'un menteur, lui dit Draco. En fait, je trouve qu'elles te donnent un petit côté coquin très sexy… »

Harry rougit et Draco sourit en le voyant. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, comme à son habitude. Sauf que pour une fois, ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre.

« Merci, murmura Harry en l'enlaçant à nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais si tu n'avais pas été là. »

Draco souffla contre lui.

« Ne me remercie pas, lui dit-il. J'aurais du être plus prêt… ça n'aurait pas duré si longtemps, ainsi. J'ai une potion pour les raideurs musculaires. Tu la veux ? Je pense que ça t'aidera pour supporter la douleur. Merlin, je suis couché sur toi et tu dois avoir si mal… »

Il voulut se relever à nouveau mais Harry le retint encore.

« Non, reste ici ! »

Sa voix était si désespérée que Draco obéit aussitôt. Comment lui refuser ça ? Doucement, il se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Il sentit, au bout d'un long moment, que les doigts d'Harry venaient à nouveau caresser ses oreilles, mais aussi ses cheveux et Draco se surprit à fermer les yeux pour savourer la caresse avec plus de plaisir. S'il avait été un chat, nul doute qu'il eût ronronné.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment.

-J'adore, répondit Draco, souriant vaguement. C'est très agréable… »

Harry sourit et continua ainsi un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Draco le sentit se détendre de plus en plus contre lui, ses mouvements s'arrêtant après un moment. Il soupira de satisfaction en le sentant si détendu contre lui.

_« C'est un grand pas en avant que nous avons fait là, _pensa-t-il en inspirant l'odeur adorée. _J'espère que nous allons continuer ainsi… »_

Souriant, il se redressa avec précaution, de crainte de le réveiller. Mais Harry se contenta de marmonner vaguement. Il tenta de le garder près de lui ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, avec tout autant de douceur et de prévention, il le souleva à nouveau dans ses bras. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Greyback pouvait rentrer à tout moment et il ne voulait pas que l'alpha le réveil. Non, surtout pas. Gravir les marches ne fut pas difficile. Il eut bien plus de mal avec la porte close, mais après une petite gymnastique compliquée, il parvint à l'ouvrir. Alors, enfin, il déposa son précieux fardeau dans son lit.

« _Là où est sa place… »_

En lui, le loup sembla presque grogner son assentiment à sa pensée et il sourit. Il referma sa porte et s'approcha d'Harry pour lui enlever ses chaussures. Il caressa ses pieds après avoir enlevé ses chaussettes, ses mains se glissant malgré lui dans les jambes du pantalon pour atteindre ses jambes. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant ce dernier. Il pouvait le gêné pendant la nuit… A moins qu'Harry préfère ne dormir que torse nu ?

« _Dans le doute, enlevons tout !_ »

Fort de cette décision, Draco s'approcha de lui et détacha prudemment son pantalon sur lequel il tira. Harry gémit un peu mais se laissa faire sans résistance et, rapidement, il se retrouva en caleçon et chemise. Satisfait, Draco regarda cette dernière. Lui enlever allait être plus difficile que le pantalon…

« _Et il n'appréciera peut-être pas d'être en sous-vêtements dans le même lit que moi… »_

Draco eut une petite moue, débattant intérieurement avec lui-même. Il en était résolu à lui enlever sa chemise et à aller dormir ailleurs lorsque Harry ouvrit un œil un peu vitreux.

« Mhmm, marmonna le Gryffondor en gigotant dans le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco rougit en le regardant. Il était… adorable. Ses lunettes étaient encore de travers. Il aurait du les lui enlever en premier !

« Je me demandais où j'allais dormir, répondit Draco d'un air penaud. Et si tu préférais dormir avec ou sans chemise… »

Harry se regarda en l'entendant et il rougit en constatant qu'il n'avait plus son pantalon. Il leva les yeux vers Draco qui le regardait d'un air attentif. Puis il soupira en se redressant, défaisant de lui-même les boutons de sa chemise qu'il balança ensuite au sol. Quand ce fut fait, il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur l'une des tables basses encadrant le lit. Alors, enfin, il s'installa dans les coussins confortables et duveteux placés derrière lui. Puis il tendit les bras vers lui.

« Ici, ça ira bien, non ? »

Draco le regarda un long moment, le cœur battant si vite qu'il crut mourir. Puis, après s'être rappelé qu'il devait respirer, il défit ses propres chaussures, arracha littéralement son pantalon, son pull et son t-shirt et le rejoignit dans les couettes. Harry le regarda avec une pointe de gêne. Puis il s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui, à la grande surprise de Draco qui commençait à se demander si Harry avait encore toute sa tête.

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais avancer, non ? marmonna le Gryffondor, le visage enterré dans son torse.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas avancer, ça… C'est carrément bondir ! »

Harry sourit contre sa peau et Draco serra ses bras autour de sa taille nue.

« Je me sens bien ici, c'est tout, murmura Harry. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, je crois… »

Il referma les yeux et s'endormit si vite que Draco se demanda vaguement si le Gryffondor avait vraiment été réveillé. Puis, constatant que le brun dormait profondément contre lui, il se détendit doucement et soupira de satisfaction.

_« Sans doute l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie !... espérons que ça se reproduira très souvent ! »_

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, marmonnant un nox qui éteignit les bougies magiques de sa chambre. Il sentait la respiration de Harry sur son torse, sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Il avait appuyé son menton contre ses cheveux noirs et indisciplinés… Oui, vraiment, la meilleure nuit de sa vie !

**oOo**

Harry ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Et pourtant, il retrouva la sensation habituelle d'un rêve réel. Il ouvrit les yeux et frissonna. Il se voyait lui-même, couché dans le lit, blottit contre Draco. Il faisait encore nuit mais le blond était réveillé. Il le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'une joie totale et Harry se sentit troubler en le remarquant. Draco sourit plus largement.

« Rêves-tu ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Harry ne répondit pas car il savait que c'était inutile. Mais il s'approcha du couple endormi et regarda Draco le presser un peu plus. Tout naturellement, son corps endormi se lova plus confortablement dans l'étreinte. Il sourit en se voyant si heureux et satisfait de la chaleur du loup.

« Je ne trouve plus le sommeil, murmura Draco, comme conscient de sa présence. Je suis trop excité par la situation… »

Harry ressentit aussitôt de la gêne et Draco rit de plaisir.

« Ah, oui, tu rêves ! dit-il, extatique. Ne sois pas gêné, ce n'est pas cette excitation là… Disons plutôt que je suis tellement heureux que tu dormes avec moi que cela me tient éveillé… Comprends-tu ? »

Draco dut percevoir sa compréhension car il sourit plus largement. Doucement, il se pencha sur lui et caressa la joue de son visage endormi.

« Tu as des expressions adorables lorsque tu dors, fit-il remarquer en voyant Harry marmonner et frotter son visage contre son torse. Mais peut-être que je te dérange… Je vais essayer de me rendormir. Bons rêves ! »

Il se recoucha contre Harry. Ce dernier l'observa longtemps. Il avait les yeux clos mais souriait avec bonheur. Le blond émettait un fort sentiment d'excitation et Harry se demanda vaguement s'il s'endormirait réellement. Il eut la réponse presque une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque tout devint noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il mit quelques secondes à se resituer. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, pensant qu'il avait chaud. Puis il en comprit la raison en découvrant un Draco Malfoy quasi nu accroché solidement à sa taille, l'air possessif. Il avait l'air si paisible et si heureux qu'Harry ne réagit pas sur le champ, l'observant une minute avant de comprendre que lui aussi était quasiment nu. Stupéfait, il y réfléchit plus d'une fois avant que les horribles évènements de la veille ne lui explosent au visage. Ginny et le doloris. Ginny enceinte…

En soit, le fait qu'elle couche avec d'autres garçons et qu'elle porte l'enfant de l'un d'eux était encore le moins traumatisant. Non, le pire, à ses yeux, était son attaque brutale. Jamais il n'avait cru que cette jeune fille qu'il respectait tant lui lancerait un sort impardonnable. Et il avait beau se dire que c'était un minimum justifié par sa colère et sa rancœur, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force nécessaire de lui pardonner.

Se forçant à chasser Ginny de ses pensées, il regarda le garçon – non, l'homme ! – étendu contre lui. Draco l'avait étonné, la veille. D'abord, en arrivant si brutalement dans la pièce où il était torturé. Il n'avait pas vu son entrée, mais il en constatait les conséquences. D'abord par la porte en miette qu'il avait entrevue. Ensuite, par les nombreuses zébrures ensanglantées qu'il portait sur son corps. Rien de bien grave, juste quelques égratignures, mais elles démontraient avec quelle violence il s'était jeté contre le montant de bois pour l'atteindre.

Outre les traces sur son corps, il se souvenait aussi avec quel empressement il s'était assuré qu'il n'avait rien. Avec quelle douceur et quelle prévenance il l'avait tenu contre lui, le caressant alors qu'il s'assurait que tout était correct. Puis comme il avait insisté pour le porter. Harry avait protesté, bien entendu. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait adoré ça. Il n'y avait qu'avec Draco qu'il se sentait si protéger. C'était d'ailleurs si ironique, quand on y pensait. Pourtant, il savait que jamais le lycanthrope ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Et de ce fait, il se détendait en sa compagnie, l'appréciait d'avantage. Jusqu'à en tomber peu à peu amoureux.

Les yeux posés sur lui, Harry soupira. Il tendit la main et cajola encore les cheveux blonds de plus en plus longs. Ses yeux descendirent le long du visage apaisé, fixant les lèvres pâles qu'il avait encore envie de toucher, comme la veille… Il en rougit en y pensant. Il s'était tout bonnement jeté sur lui et Draco aurait pu profiter de son bouleversement. Mais à la place, il était resté maître de lui, l'avait calmé, rassuré… Vraiment, il était… parfait. Pour lui, en tout cas.

« _Ils avaient tous raison et ça me fait chier ! »_

Harry sourit de sa pensée. Il continua de le regarder, fixant les blessures récentes sur le corps de son lié… avant de tomber sur les anciennes. Un frisson lui échappa lorsqu'il fixa les cicatrices profondes au niveau de son cœur. Les nombreuses plaies que Draco s'était infligé dans le but de le satisfaire… Des marques que Harry ne supportait pas de regarder. Il revoyait encore Devis assis sur son descendant, levant la pointe d'argent pour l'enfoncer violemment dans le torse d'un Draco hurlant. Ce cri… il ne l'oublierait jamais.

« _Je suppose que je dois me faire pardonner, pour ça… Même s'il jure ne pas m'en vouloir, ça ne rend pas ma culpabilité moins forte… »_

Distraitement, il passa une main douce sur les blessures cicatrisées. Il regarda le visage de Draco endormi, rougit et s'approcha. Doucement, s'assurant que la respiration de Draco était toujours régulière, il embrassa les marques pâles. Sa peau était inégale, mais toujours aussi douce. Et presque distraitement, Harry passa son nez le long de celle-ci, le reniflant. Il sentait la menthe, comme Greyback lui avait dit et comme il l'avait déjà senti. Mais était-ce son odeur naturelle ? Ou n'était-elle due qu'à son shampoing et savon ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à un loup-garou…

Souriant, il s'écarta légèrement du torse imberbe pour tomber directement dans les yeux encore ensommeillé de Draco. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air un peu perdu avant que, lentement, il ne semblât comprendre qui il fixait et tenait contre lui avec autorité.

« Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre son cou, Harry dégageant ce dernier avec automatisme.

-Bonjour, répondit le brun, un léger sourire aux lèvres en le sentant humer son odeur avec satisfaction. Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que jamais », répondit Draco dans un grognement, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser passer une langue curieuse.

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il adorait lorsque Draco faisait ça. C'était si grisant, si agréable. Il ne se savait pas si sensible au niveau du cou mais appréciait la découverte. Surtout lorsque les dents de Draco venaient délicatement pincer sa peau avant que sa langue ne passe sur l'endroit maltraité, comme pour se faire pardonner son audace.

Pourtant, Harry se tendait toujours, dans ce genre de situation. Non pas qu'il ait peur… Pas de Draco, en tout cas. Il avait plutôt peur de lui-même. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps et sur lui-même s'effilochait de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure de leur découverte physique. Il savait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus résister au désir qui l'envahissait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais il ne voulait pas céder tout de suite. Il avait besoin de se sentir vraiment prêt. Bien qu'il ignorait comment. Il savait qu'il avait aimé la dernière fois. Et ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il craignît la douleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… En fait, il avait surtout peur de ce que signifierait cet acte. Il se donnerait entièrement à Draco. Lui démontrerait qu'il lui appartiendrait complètement. Et surtout, il se livrerait à lui comme il n'avait jamais osé se livrer à personne, même pas à Ginny. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, ça avait été facile. Mais en étant sobre, l'acte lui semblait horriblement difficile.

« On a tout notre temps, chuchota Draco contre lui, le faisant sursauter. Je te désirs et je sens ton envie, je sais aussi que je ne serais apaisé vis-à-vis de notre lien que lorsque tu m'appartiendras enfin pleinement, mais je suis déjà tellement content que tu me laisses te toucher, t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras et que tu sembles apprécier… Il y a de cela quelques semaines, j'étais persuadé de devoir mourir. Que cette mort avait plus de salut que toi… Et finalement, tu m'acceptes. Ne te mets aucune pression, on avance à notre rythme, c'est tout. »

Harry se détendit à ses mots et sourit.

« Vraiment pratique ce lien, dit-il.

-A qui le dis-tu », répondit Draco, riant.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun contemplant le plafond. Draco était toujours contre Harry, une de ses mains passant distraitement sur son ventre et suivant les lignes de ses côtes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça… Pourquoi était-il si mince ? Il voulut un instant poser la question, mais en avisant l'expression paisible de Harry, il comprit qu'il ferait pire que mieux. Aussi préféra-t-il continuer à se taire. Un long moment passa avant que quelqu'un frappant à la porte ne les fasse sursauter.

« Draco ? demanda la voix de Greyback. Loin de moi l'envie de casser ta petite bulle de bonheur, mais je te rappelle que tu as du travail aujourd'hui. Et que tu n'as qu'une demi-heure pour être prêt et être dans la serre trois ! »

Draco marmonna vaguement quelque chose qui fit ricaner Greyback.

« Arrête de raller et bouge toi de là ! »

Puis l'alpha s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et le blond soupira.

« La serre trois ? demanda Harry en le regardant se redresser.

-Tu n'as jamais vu les serres ? s'étonna Draco en le regardant. Est-ce que tu as visité le village, dis-moi ?

-Ben… un peu, répondit Harry.

-Mouais, en gros, non », dit le blond.

Il se tut un instant, cherchant après des vêtements dans son armoire. Il finit par dégoter ce qui lui plaisait et se tourna vers Harry, les tenant contre lui.

« Nous sommes un village de lycanthrope, dit-il en regardant le Gryffondor encore assis dans les draps froissés. Du reste, nous devons nous nourrir, comme tous les êtres humains. Et pour se nourrir, il faut de l'argent. Certains travaillent dans le monde moldu, parmi les loups-garous. Ceux qui ne sont pas touchés par la lycanthropie et sont sorciers ont un travail dans notre monde… Nous fonctionnons sur un système d'argent commun. Enfin, une partie. Disons que 50 pourcent du salaire est reversé à la collectivité. Seulement tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Alors pour subvenir aux besoins élémentaires en nourriture, nous avons installé des serres dans lesquelles nous cultivons le plus de légume possible. Pomme de terre, carotte, choux, salades… Mais aussi quelques fruits, telles que les fraises. Pour autant, nous laissons les fruits aux saisons normales. Tu as sans doute remarqué que nous avions de nombreux arbres entourant le village. Il y a la forêt, bien entendu, mais les premières lignes sont des arbres fruitiers qui ont été plantés là pour nos besoins. Pommiers, cerisiers, poirier… enfin, tu as compris…

« Pour la viande, ce sont les loups qui y subvienne. Chaque pleine lune, nous chassons. Au début, c'est pour ce nourrir. Mais quand nous avons la panse pleine, nous cherchons après des proies que nous ramenons au village. Un compagnon d'une louve est boucher. On dépose la viande devant sa maison, il la réceptionne, découpe et met à refroidir. Congeler, comme vous dites chez les moldus. Et le lendemain, on la distribue. Ça constitue la réserve pour un mois. »

Harry écoutait tout ça tout en regardant Draco avec fascination. Le blond parlait avec tellement de facilité et de fierté du village. Il était pourtant certain que, des mois plus tôt, avant sa morsure, il l'aurait méprisé…

« Et tu travailles dans la serre, dit Harry, étonné.

-Je fais partie de la meute, non ? demanda Draco en se détachant de son armoire pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je vais m'habiller, je reviens. »

Il quitta la chambre rapidement, laissant Harry un long moment seul. Ce dernier en profita pour regarder la chambre avec intérêt. Elle était vide. Il y avait des vêtements sur le sol, le lit, la commode, son armoire et une table de nuit… Mais elle était vide et impersonnelle. Draco ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps ou ne rien avoir pour décorer.

« Je lui en offrirais pour Noël… C'est triste une chambre vide ! »

Et il resta un long moment figé sur cette phrase. Noël… Oui, ils étaient bientôt en décembre… Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé autant de temps au village, déjà.

« Quand le polynectar sera prêt, la chasse aux horcruxes reprendra. En attendant, j'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu… »

La porte se rouvrant le fit sursauter. Draco entra, habillé et coiffé. Il avait rassemblé ses cheveux un peu trop longs en une queue haute serrée, ce qui laissait son visage totalement libre. Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment beau.

« Tu veux aller dans la salle de bain ? demanda Draco en ramassant les vêtements qui traînaient. Je préparais le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps. Tu veux quoi ? »

Harry le regarda avec surprise puis décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Sortant du lit, il le contourna pour aller prendre ses vêtements des mains de Draco.

« Surprends-moi ! » répondit-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis, rougissant, il quitta la chambre rapidement, laissant un Draco légèrement étonné derrière lui.

**A suivre…**

Pour toute plainte relative au sort de Ginny, Merci de lire la note d'auteur, au-dessus!

Sinon, ne vous gênez pas, j'adore vos avis! 70 reviews la dernière fois? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, vous avez été si généreux! Merci! On se revoit dans un mois, dans le courant de la semaine du samedi 23 octobre. Je dis dans le courant parce que vu que je m'amuse sans arrêt à publier plus tôt que prévu... loll Au pire, vous l'aurez ce samedi là, au mieux, durant la semaine... Tout dépendra de ma motivation ^^ A bientôt et encore merci!


	12. Phases lunaires

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et me revoilà avec un chapitre en avance ! Seulement deux jours, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?

Le saviez-vous ? J'adore prendre le train, malgré les grèves constantes. Ça permet de voir des gens et surtout, de les écouter. Mine de rien, écouter les autres parler est inspirant… Attention aux habitués de la ligne Liège-Namur de 7h21 (à Huy) et de Namur-Liège de 17h16… Je laisse mes oreilles trainer avec beaucoup d'intérêt, malgré mon air endormi et mon MP3 ! loll

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Come on Closer, Jem

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en début de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 15 toujours. Décoincée, envie d'écrire mais surtout de dormir. L'oreiller prime sur tout, navrée ! loll

**oOo**

**Chapitre 12**** : Phases lunaires**

Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner ensembles, discutant et riant comme de bons vieux amis. Les évènements de la veille avaient au moins eu l'effet positif de les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne le mesuraient encore, notamment avec l'abondance de tendresse qu'Harry réclamait inconsciemment à un Draco plus qu'heureux de le satisfaire. C'est ainsi que Greyback entra dans la cuisine et assista à la scène de couple la plus incroyable qu'il pensait voir. Aucun n'avait conscience de la soudaine alchimie présente entre eux et vivait avec elle comme si c'était habituel. L'alpha les regarda parler, se tendre gentiment le lait, essuyer la moustache présente au-dessus des lèvres de l'autre avec un doigt tendre ou encore passer une main réconfortante dans le dos de son voisin avec un air détaché et ravi à la fois.

« Quel magnifique petit couple de tourtereaux, se moqua l'alpha en s'avançant plus dans la pièce, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence à Harry qui ne l'avait pas perçu. Quand vous aurez fini de roucouler, Draco, la serre trois et les pommes de terre t'attendent ! Harry… Je pense que tes amis sont impatients de te voir ! »

S'il avait rougi au début, Harry blêmit sur la fin. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il allait devoir raconter à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec sa sœur. Il ignorait absolument comment le rouquin allait réagir face aux révélations qu'il aurait à lui faire. Comprenant son inquiétude, Draco termina son verre de lait, s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire, signala-t-il.

-Mais je vais devoir lui dire qu'elle est enceinte, murmura Harry. Et préciser avant que ce n'est pas de moi, sinon, il risque de me tuer…

-La sœur de Ron est enceinte ! s'exclama Greyback, qui avait entendu. Merde alors…

-Pas de moi ! dit aussitôt Harry.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd, dit l'alpha. Et bien, la conversation risque d'être mouvementée dans la cabane d'humain. Bonne chance ! Draco, la serre ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en regardant l'alpha quitter la cuisine après avoir fini sa bouteille de lait entière. Il se tourna vers Harry dont l'angoisse le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux que je vien…

-LA SERRE ! se fit entendre la voix de Greyback depuis l'entrée.

-Oui, je sais ! cria Draco, agacé.

-Non, ça ira, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui, touché de sa sollicitude. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas fâché contre moi mais contre sa sœur. Et je sais aussi qu'il va souffrir des révélations que je vais lui faire, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur. Mais ça ira. Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là. Enfin… Je veux dire…

-Je sais, coupa Draco. Il vaut mieux éviter de mettre l'ennemi juré numéro un en face de Weasley quand il apprendra que sa sœur est une catin…

-Draco ! s'exclama Harry, choqué. Tu n'es pas l'ennemi numéro un. C'est juste… et bien, Ron a un peu de mal, c'est tout. Je trouve qu'il est très calme par rapport à ça. J'aurai pensé qu'il… je ne sais pas, qu'il exploserait ?

-Oui, j'admets, il est très raisonnable, même en ma présence. Bien qu'il ne m'adresse pratiquement jamais la parole. Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui aussi… Mais c'est à la famille Weasley entière que je devrais présenter mes excuses, pas qu'à lui… »

Harry le fixait à présent comme si Draco lui avait avoué avoir quelque part un frère jumeau maléfique et qu'il avait en vérité fréquenté ce dernier pendant six ans plutôt que celui lui faisant face. C'était probablement une explication presque plausible pour expliquer un tel revirement !

« Quoi ? demanda Draco, en voyant l'expression choquée de son lié. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu veux t'excuser auprès de la famille Weasley ? dit Harry d'une voix presque aphone. Toi !

-Hé ! Je me suis excusé auprès d'Hermione. Elle te l'a dit, non ? Je sais que j'ai agis comme un con, ok ? J'ai été un sale morveux pourri gâté et je le sais. Je n'aurai pas présenté mes excuses si je n'avais pas été lié à toi, mais ils sont tes proches et tu les aimes. J'ai donc tout intérêt à faire amende honorable. Et je ne dis pas que je ne pense pas mes excuses ! Je les pense. Je suis conscient depuis… Quoi ? Ma sixième année, je pense ? Que j'ai agi comme un sale con arrogant et riche. Mais je projetais de faire comme si de rien était et d'ignorer les personnes que j'avais insultées jusqu'à ma mort ! Mais bon, comme on est lié… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant. Draco tentait de se justifier et il paraissait horriblement gêné, d'autant plus qu'il rougissait de plus en plus face à son regard scrutateur. Bientôt, il n'y tint plus et éclata littéralement de rire.

« Quoi ? s'étonna Draco. Ça te fait rire, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ?

-Désolé, haleta Harry, cramponné à la table de la cuisine. Désolé, tu es juste… tellement drôle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans mon envie de m'excuser auprès des Weasley ? »

Harry fut incapable de répondre pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quand il se calma enfin, il avait les larmes aux yeux et de la buée plein ses lunettes.

« Désolé, dit-il en les enlevant, cherchant ensuite de quoi les essuyer. Merci ! »

Draco lui avait automatiquement tendu une petite serviette et il entreprit de frotter les verres de ses lunettes avec précautions.

« Alors ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi tu riais ? »

A la question, Harry rit à nouveau et Draco soupira d'impatience. Le brun se racla la gorge et s'excusa.

« Pour rien, en vérité. Tu étais juste tellement… comment dire ? Mignon, dans tes explications. C'était vraiment… Déstabilisant, attendrissant et… hilarant aussi. Désolé d'avoir ri…

-Attendrissant ? s'étonna Draco. On ne m'avait jamais qualifié ainsi… »

Harry remit ses lunettes et releva la tête. Il sursauta en voyant l'expression presque contemplative de Draco sur sa personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il se tut lorsque deux lèvres vinrent s'appuyer contre les siennes. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et il sentit vaguement son cœur accélérer avant qu'il n'ait le courage de se rapprocher nettement de Draco, répondant à son baiser avec un peu de timidité. Embrasser Draco était devenu si agréable. Il s'accrocha à lui avec bien plus de fougue qu'il ne s'y attendait, gémissant dans la bouche experte qui parcourait la sienne avec plaisir. Au pris d'un effort visible, Draco s'écarta de lui, soupirant.

« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, hein ? dit-il en frottant son nez contre sa gorge dégagée. Mais j'ai du travail aujourd'hui… Et puis… nous avançons lentement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il déposa un baiser dans sa gorge et Harry se colla totalement à lui, incapable de se maîtriser. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas nier combien il était attiré par le corps qui l'enlaçait avec tant de force et de domination. Il avait envie de s'y abandonner, comme le matin même, mais sa crainte était toujours là. Et puis… il avait une conversation importante à avoir avec Ron… Péniblement, il s'en écarta, conscient de son désir de rester.

« On se revoit ce soir, alors ? demanda-t-il, rougissant. Pour… Le rendez-vous ?

-Mhmm, répondit Draco en allant déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Comme d'habitude. Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi… »

Ce fut avec difficulté qu'Harry s'arracha à lui pour quitter la maison de Greyback. Tant parce qu'il avait envie de rester avec Draco que parce qu'il craignait la discussion avec Ron. Mais quand il fallait, il fallait !

**oOo**

Il avait été accueillit par deux Gryffondor particulièrement curieux. Ron lui avait à peine laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Il l'avait assis de force dans un des fauteuils de leur salon et avait commencé par un tonitruant : « Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? ».

Harry avait déglutit péniblement avant de commencer à raconter. Au début, il avait une voix un peu plus franche et assurée. Après tout, le début du rendez-vous était plus ou moins normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne aux révélations de Ginny concernant sa vie sexuelle. Afin d'amoindrir la douleur, il tenta vaguement de faire passer la pilule en atténuant le tout. Disant qu'elle n'avait avoué avoir des relations qu'avec un ou deux garçons. Ensuite, il dit juste qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort – sans préciser lequel – et que Draco était alors intervenu. Puis, il révéla le dernier point. Le plus difficile.

Ron avait changé de couleur déjà bien avant. A la mention de la sexualité de sa sœur, il avait blêmit. Lorsque Harry dit qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort, il avait serré les poings et les dents, sans plus. Mais quand la nouvelle du bébé avait été prononcée, le visage de Ron fut envahit par une fureur sans nom et il devint si blanc qu'Harry craignit qu'il n'ait un arrêt cardiaque quelconque.

« Et ensuite ? demanda Hermione, ébahie par tant de nouvelles.

-Ben… Rien. Draco et moi sommes partis. Elle pleurait. On est rentré au village et j'ai… dormi chez lui…

-On avait remarqué, dit Hermione, un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Juste dormi ! » s'exclama Harry, rougissant et étrangement excité à l'idée qu'il aurait pu se passer autre chose.

Notamment dans le canapé, si Draco n'avait pas été si mesuré… Cette simple idée le terrorisait autant qu'elle l'excitait…

« _Mais à quoi je pense alors que Ron est en train de vivre un des pires moments de sa vie ? »_

Il revint au moment présent, serrant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ron fixait le vide d'un air à la fois bouleversé et furieux. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité de silence, il releva les yeux et regarda Harry.

« Comment Malfoy a-t-il pu le sentir ? dit-il.

-La Lycanthropie, intervint Hermione. Les loups-garous sont capables de sentir ce genre de choses. Lorsqu'une femme est enceinte, je veux dire. C'est un peu de la préservation. Pour exemple, aucun loup n'a jamais attaqué une femme enceinte. Ils jugent que la nouvelle vie est trop sacrée pour ça. C'est probablement ce qui a sauvé Ginny hier, d'ailleurs…

-Sauvé ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Es-tu stupide ? demanda la jeune fille. J'ignore quel sort Ginny t'a lancé, mais il a été assez douloureux que pour pousser Draco à intervenir. Et si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il l'aurait tuée. Sur le champ ! Aucun loup n'accepte que quelqu'un face souffrir son lié. Le fait qu'elle soit enceinte l'a protégée de la fureur de Draco. Elle doit probablement sa vie à son bébé… »

Le silence accueillit cette révélation. Ron en était toujours à digérer que sa sœur était enceinte tandis qu'Harry prenait la mesure du danger qu'ils avaient évité grâce à la situation de la rouquine. Si Draco l'avait tué… Ok, elle méritait une punition pour lui avoir lancé un doloris, mais de là à la tuer… Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce que c'était, que d'être lié à un loup-garou…

_« L'avenir me réserve des surprises, j'en suis persuadé… »_

Pour autant, il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait rassuré de se savoir ainsi en sécurité.

« _Quel genre d'enfoiré suis-je exactement pour me complaire ainsi dans la protection de Draco ? »_

Mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'en vouloir… Le mouvement brutal de Ron le fit sursauter. Le rouquin s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda aussitôt Hermione en le suivant, Harry les imitant.

-Chez moi, répondit Ron. Je dois parler avec mes parents…

-Mais…

-Non ! claqua Ron en se retournant vers eux. Je sais que ce que nous faisons est important, mais… de toute façon, on ne fait rien, pour l'instant. On reste dans ce village à tourner en rond et à regarder Harry se faire draguer par Malfoy. Alors ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, tes histoires de cœur, mais j'ai plus important actuellement. Je dois parler avec ma famille de ce qu'il se passe pour Ginny. C'est très grave, ok ? Alors je vais rentrer. Je reviendrai dès que nous aurons réglé ça. Je suis désolé…

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit Harry. Je comprends. Vas-y, tu as raison. »

La colère de Ron sembla se calmer un peu et il regarda Harry avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

« Ne faites rien de dangereux, dit-il. Ou prenez Malfoy avec vous… Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais c'est un loup-garou et il est fort… Et il est manifestement décidé à te protéger de tout, vu que tu es son lié, alors… Enfin, soyez prudents, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Ron, lui dit-il. Pour Ginny… »

Le rouquin eut un sourire désabusé.

« T'inquiète… Elle s'est mise toute seule dans cette situation, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton bébé… On va régler ça en famille. Dès que la situation est clarifiée, je reviendrai. A bientôt ! »

Et sans attendre ni d'autres gestes d'adieu, il disparut dans un pop significatif. Derrière Harry, Hermione poussa un long soupir.

« Je vais être toute seule, maintenant, je suppose », dit-elle, soufflant.

Harry se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis là, non ?

-Tu es avec Draco, dit-elle.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry. Ça ne m'empêche pas de rester avec ma meilleure amie. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule ! »

Hermione haussa vaguement les épaules en réponse. Elle eut pourtant un petit air triste qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Ce n'était pas tant d'être toute seule qui la dérangeait… C'était surtout le départ de Ron. Pas dupe, Harry sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

« Allons, il reviendra. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione hoqueta contre lui et hocha de la tête, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ! protesta-t-elle.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! dit Harry, amusé. Allez, viens ! Si on allait voir comment va le polynectar ? »

Hermione renifla mais se laissa guider vers leur cuisine sans résister.

**oOo**

Dans la serre numéro trois, Draco était plus préoccupé par les signaux envoyés par Harry que par les pommes de terre. Il en avait à peine déterré dix alors que Gabriel avait déjà un seau plein.

« Si tu continues de bailler aux corneilles, tu vas te faire…

-Dis donc, blondinet, tu comptes bosser un jour ? »

Draco reçut un vif coup de manche de pelle sur la tête, le faisant sursauter. Revenant à la réalité, il tourna la tête vers Derrick, le fermier responsable de la serre trois.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je m'y mets !

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça, y'a un quart d'heure. Active-toi, gamin. Sinon, potentiel ou pas, je te fous une rossée ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Pour autant, il ne provoqua pas Derrick. Il n'était peut-être pas un alpha, mais il avait une carrure plus que dissuasive, même pour lui.

« J'ai essayé de te prévenir, dit Gabriel, occupé à remplir son deuxième seau.

-Ouais, merci, dit Draco en se massant le crâne. J'étais un peu… distrait…

-Jolie façon de dire que tu espionnes les sentiments de ton lié. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu le sentais à des kilomètres, quand tu es arrivé. Tu as couché avec à nouveau ?

-Non, répondit Draco en se mettant enfin au travail. On a dormi ensemble, seulement… »

Il eut conscience qu'il arborait un sourire niais et tenta de le faire disparaître, sous le rire de Gabriel.

« C'est mignon, lui dit ce dernier, moqueur. Et c'est tout ?

-Pour l'instant, dit Draco, ravi. Mais il se rapproche de moi. Je crois qu'il est amoureux, maintenant… C'est ce qu'il a dit à son ex, en tout cas…

-Tu crois qu'il est amoureux, maintenant, parodia Gabriel. Idiot, il l'est ! Sinon, le lien…

-Je sais ! coupa Draco, agacé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant, il en a conscience. Avant, il se contentait de nier le truc… »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et Draco grogna d'un air menaçant.

« Ne te moque pas de mon lié !

-Je ne le fais pas ! contra le plus jeune. Je te jure ! »

Draco le regarda d'une façon claire : il n'en croyait pas un mot mais il allait faire semblant, histoire d'éviter une scène quelconque qui leur ferait écoper de coup de pelle de la part de Derrick. Ils travaillèrent un long moment en silence puis Gabriel se racla la gorge.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Draco se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Il avait de la terre sous les ongles à force de chercher après les pommes de terre et ça le dérangeait. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« A quel sujet ? dit-il, recommençant à chercher.

-Pour Potter, bon sang ! s'impatienta Gabriel. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Draco. On avance petit à petit, c'est tout… »

Gabriel soupira en l'entendant.

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune, lui dit-il. Tu sais que tu vas devenir incontrôlable… »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« N'abuse pas…

-Je n'abuse pas, Draco, fit Gabriel. La dernière fois, tu étais chez Devis. Donc, tu ne risquais rien. Mais ici, tu seras près de lui. Plus la lune va grossir, moins tu vas te maîtriser. Tu risquerais de le viol…

-Jamais ! coupa Draco, fusillant son futur second du regard. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à Harry !

-Toi non… Mais le loup en toi le veut et tu le sais ! Les autres ne sont peut-être pas capable d'entendre ton appel désespéré, mais moi, oui ! Et Greyback aussi. Et probablement Rosalia aussi. Tu as tellement envie de lui que tu serais capable d'aller pisser autour de sa maison chaque nuit ! »

Draco roula des yeux en l'entendant.

« Ecoute, je me contrôlerai, ok ? La masturbation, ça n'existe pas que pour les chiens !

-Les chiens ne se masturbe pas, coupa Gabriel. Ils s'envoient en l'air sans s'inquiéter de la délicatesse de leur partenaire. Et c'est très exactement ce que tu risques de faire. Tu dois coucher avec lui avant que la lune ne soit à son trois quart, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours, sinon, tu vas lui sauter dessus et tu le sais ! »

Draco souffla. Il savait que plus la lune était proche, moins il serait humain. Et malheureusement, le loup et lui s'entendaient un peu trop bien. Ils voulaient tous les deux Harry. Ils voulaient tous les deux son corps, pour des raisons différentes. Draco le voulait parce qu'il le désirait. Le loup le voulait car Harry l'avait repoussé et il voulait lui montrer qui commandait dans la relation. Les deux mélangés pouvaient donner un cocktail explosif. Greyback l'avait déjà averti du caractère dangereux de sa possessivité et de sa domination… Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire… Il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry, encore moins en deux jours !

« J'irais chez Devis s'il le faut, dit Draco.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marchera maintenant que Potter a accepté votre relation. Tu pourrais très bien transplaner à la dernière nuit avant la pleine lune. Tu sais que celle là est la pire. C'est celle où, bien qu'encore humain, nous sommes les plus bestiaux… Couche avec ! Ce soir, ce serait le mieux ! Demain, tu seras déjà un peu plus violent…

-Merde, Gabriel, je ne le ferais pas ! J'irai chez Devis. Je sais qu'il m'acceptera. Je m'enfermerai dans une cave s'il le faut, mais je ne forcerais pas Harry !

-Et tu comptes faire ça chaque pleine lune ? Enfin, chaque veille. Parce que la pleine lune en elle-même, à pars veiller sur lui, tu ne feras rien…

-S'il le faut, oui !

-Mais ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas là avec la meute, encore une fois… Tu sais que tu en as besoin. La transformation va devenir douloureuse, sinon… Et lié ou non, tu pourrais céder à la folie !

-Il m'a accepté… Je ne tomberai pas là-dedans ! dit Draco. Maintenant, ramasse tes pommes de terre et fiche moi la paix ! »

L'ordre était trop clair que pour être ignoré. Gabriel serra les dents mais reprit son travail. Silencieux, Draco marmonnait. Il savait que le danger était réel. La veille, il avait déjà un peu perdu la tête dans le canapé. Il aurait été bien plus loin si l'inquiétude pour Harry n'avait pas été la plus forte…

« _Mais je me contrôle, maintenant… Tout ira bien… Je n'aurai qu'à transplaner chez Devis… Demain matin ! Tout ira bien…_ »

oOo

Le soir même, il eut pourtant la preuve que le danger était bien plus réel lorsque Greyback lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment voir Harry.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu suintes, lui répondit l'alpha d'un air bourru.

-Suinte ? » demanda Draco, perplexe.

Il se sentait léger et extatique à l'idée de voir Harry bientôt. Le Gryffondor devait arriver dans moins de quinze minutes.

« Draco, tu as vu ta tête ? Et tes ongles ? »

Le blond leva la main et baissa les yeux vers elle. Ses ongles étaient très clairement bien plus lupin qu'humain. Etonné, il se dirigea vers un miroir et aperçut les oreilles habituelles du loup. Mais en plus de cela, ses dents et ses yeux avaient également changé.

« Merde, dit-il, passant un index hésitant sur une de ses canines. Qu'est-ce que…

-La pleine lune approche, indiqua Greyback. Tu es excité par elle et tu laisses place à l'animal plutôt qu'à l'humain… ça va être de pire en pire. Et Harry amplifie le phénomène… »

Draco le regarda d'un air inquiet. Les paroles de Gabriel lui revinrent et il frémit.

« Tu crois que c'est dangereux ? demanda-t-il à son aîné.

-Et bien, ça pourrait, dit Greyback, hésitant. Ce matin, tu as été assez maîtrisé, mais la nuit, ça augmente… Sans compter que la lune est de plus en plus ronde, alors ça n'aide pas… »

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses mains, étonné. Il souffla, tentant de se calmer. Peu à peu, ses ongles se rétractèrent pour prendre une apparence plus humaine. Il sentit également une démangeaison plus que révélatrice au niveau des dents, ce qui le rassura. Les oreilles et la queue, elles, demeurèrent en place.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, dit-il.

-Tes yeux n'ont pas changé, signala Greyback. Ça risque d'être limite ce soir…

-Mais… je devrais le contrôler, non ? demanda Draco, angoissé brutalement. Je veux dire… le bien être du lié est toujours ce qui prévaut, non ? »

Greyback hésita.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais été lié, comme tu le sais. Tu pourrais très bien perdre la raison et te jeter sur lui… Mais je pense que ça ira, ce soir. Par contre, demain, tu oublies. »

Draco hocha de la tête alors qu'un coup à la porte faisait brutalement ressortir ses dents et ses ongles.

« Merde ! », jura-t-il, tournant le dos à l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur le plia pratiquement en deux. Bon sang… Il avait totalement sous-estimé l'effet aphrodisiaque de l'approche de la pleine lune. On lui en avait parlé, mais il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti lors de sa pleine lune chez Devis. Maintenant, la mésentente entre Harry et lui devait être l'explication principale à cette absence d'excitation.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry en voyant Draco plié en deux dans le salon.

-Mal de ventre, on va dire, dit Greyback, amusé. Dites les gosses… Et si je restais avec vous, ce soir ? »

Harry le considéra avec stupéfaction.

« _Et une sacré pointe d'ennui,_ réalisa Draco. _Bon sang, il ne sait absolument pas dans quel pétrin il risque d'être…_ »

Pourtant, il sentit que peu à peu, son corps était en train de se calmer. La confiance totale qu'avait Harry en lui l'aidait grandement. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire le sale coup de le blesser, juste parce qu'il avait envie de lui !

Se tournant lentement vers Harry, Draco déglutit. Ses oreilles et ses yeux demeuraient ceux du loup, mais les autres attributs avaient disparu, à sa grande satisfaction.

« Tu peux y aller, dit Draco en regardant Greyback. Tout ira bien… »

L'alpha fronça les sourcils et hésita.

« Demain…

-Je sais, répondit Draco, l'interrompant. Mais ce soir, ça va… »

Greyback soupira et finit par partir d'un pas rapide.

« Oh, Potter. Si ça dérape, hurle, j'entendrais ! »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

« De quoi il parle ? demanda Harry en regardant Draco, sursautant ensuite face à son regard animal.

-De rien d'important, dit Draco. La pleine lune approche et ça me rend un peu ingérable, dit-il. Tu as sans doute du le voir aujourd'hui, si tu as vu quelques loups se balader…

-Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il y a comme une sorte… d'euphorie dans l'air, mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Le polynectar est bientôt prêt, d'ailleurs.

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Les dernières étapes sont liées à la pleine lune. Il devrait être prêt quelques jours après. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? »

Draco se dirigea prudemment vers un fauteuil, s'asseyant dedans. Ce dernier ne permettait pas que deux personnes s'y installent et Harry le considéra un instant avec surprise. Il alla s'asseoir dans le divan proche, mais la distance qui les séparait était sans doute la plus grande qu'ils aient eue entre eux depuis le retour de Draco au village. Mal à l'aise, Harry se mit pourtant à parler.

« Je dois récupérer un objet… à Gringotts. Dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors j'ai pensé…

-Prendre son apparence ? demanda Draco, stupéfait. Et comment veux-tu avoir un cheveu de cette garce, exactement ?

-Et bien… Je… je pensais demander à Greyback, dit Harry. Tu crois qu'il peut…

-Probablement, coupa Draco. C'est dangereux, mais si quelqu'un peut t'avoir un cheveu, c'est bien lui… »

Draco resta un instant silencieux avant de le regarder.

« Je veux vous accompagner, dit-il. Quand vous irez là-bas…

-Mhmm, répondit vaguement Harry, gêné. Je me doutais que tu dirais ça…

-Tu acceptes ? demanda Draco. Je veux venir ! Je…

-Je voulais te le demander, en fait, répondit Harry. Tu… enfin, tu es bien plus au fait du comportement que Bellatrix Lestrange pourrait avoir, vis-à-vis des gobelins alors… »

Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

« Tu veux que je prenne son apparence, conclut Draco, surpris. C'est ça ?

-Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais ! dit précipitamment Harry. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu la connais mieux que nous… Enfin, c'est la sœur de ta mère et…

-Et je l'ai fréquenté bien plus que vous, je sais, dit Draco. Ne panique pas, c'est d'accord. Je le ferai…

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Ainsi, au moins, tu… »

Il se tut brutalement, se mordant la lèvre. Dire une telle chose était tellement… romantique. Il préférait encore se taire !

« Je quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, répondit Draco. Hum… Donc, on fera ça après la pleine lune, c'est ça ? Quand le… polynectar sera prêt… Je demanderai à Greyback, pour le cheveu.

-Je peux le faire, tu sais, dit Harry, soucieux de l'étrange comportement distant de Draco.

-Non, je le ferai. Ah ! Comment ça s'est passé, avec Weasley ?

-Il est parti, dit Harry. Il a dit qu'il devait régler le problème de Ginny avec sa famille, alors il est rentré chez lui…

-Compréhensible, dit Draco, pensif. Ça ne doit pas être facile… Pour lui, je veux dire. C'est ça petite sœur, après tout. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ok, il en était sûr, quelque chose clochait avec Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, plissant les yeux.

-De quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Depuis que je suis là, tu es bizarre. D'abord, tu parles par énigme avec Greyback… Ensuite, tu t'assieds le plus loin possible de moi et enfin, pour terminer, tu me parles de Ron ? »

Draco gigota sur place. L'attraction qui émanait d'Harry lui semblait horriblement difficile à combattre. Ou plutôt non… C'était l'entêtement du loup en lui qui était dur à combattre.

« Tu n'as jamais été aussi distant, sauf quand on s'est revu chez Devis, et encore… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Même le lien à l'air de me dire de partir… »

Draco le regarda avec une pointe d'angoisse. Pourquoi Harry s'était-il assis dans le canapé ? C'était principalement le pire endroit… Il pourrait si facilement l'y coucher… Et la voix de Gabriel qui ne cessait de l'inciter à agir…

_« Couche avec ! Ce soir, ce serait le mieux ! Demain, tu seras déjà un peu plus violent… »_

Se mordant la lèvre, Draco gémit en sentant un croc aiguisé lui percer la peau.

« Merlin, Draco ! s'exclama Harry en se levant brutalement, s'approchant de lui presque en courant.

-Non ne… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Harry était juste devant lui, entre ses cuisses. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et une autre avait saisi son menton pour regarder la lèvre ensanglantée.

« Tes dents, murmura Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es… plus loup que tu ne l'as jamais été en ma présence… »

Draco avait fermé les yeux et tentait vainement de résister, les poings serrés. Mais quand il les rouvrit et qu'il croisa les yeux inquiets d'Harry, il gémit.

« Eloigne-toi, chuchota-t-il. C'est dangereux…

-Dangereux ? demanda Harry en le regardant. Pourquoi…

-La pleine lune, murmura le blond, tentant de résister. Elle est dans trois jours… Et… le loup est de plus en plus fort…

-Mais tu es un alpha ! dit Harry en se redressant, s'éloignant doucement. Tu te contrôles, non ? »

Draco se sentit réagir à l'éloignement d'Harry et se leva à son tour avec lenteur, à sa grande horreur.

« Je le contrôle pour pratiquement tout, dit-il. Sauf pour toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se figeant.

« Moi ? » dit-il.

Draco s'approcha encore de lui, une partie de lui pleinement satisfaite qu'il se soit arrêté.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le brun, inquiet. Tu vas bien ? »

En réponse, le blond lécha sa lèvre blessée. Le goût du sang le fit frémir et il laissa échapper un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

« Bien, dit-il en fixant Harry avec un regard si chaud que le brun en frémit. Je vais… vraiment bien… »

Même sa voix semblait plus rauque et Harry eut l'envie brutale de se rapprocher de lui. Pourtant, il eut conscience que s'il le faisait, il risquait de le regretter amèrement. Alors il resta totalement immobile, l'impression étrange d'être face à un animal féroce bien implanté dans son cerveau.

« Draco…, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, exactement ? »

Le blond inclina la tête sur le côté. Il continuait de le fixer comme s'il était une pièce de viande particulièrement juteuse et Harry tremblait légèrement. Pour autant, ce n'était pas de peur. C'était de l'excitation. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi… Et surtout, ça lui rappelait cette nuit là. La seule qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble.

« Dra…

-Salut les jeunes ! »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent alors que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait, libérant un Greyback souriant.

« Draco, tu suintes à des kilomètres, dit-il en remuant la main devant son nez. Harry, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi. Je pense que tu ne reverras pas Draco avant le lendemain de la pleine lune, ça vaut mieux…

-Quoi, mais…

-Pas de mais, pars », coupa Greyback assez froidement.

Draco reprenait peu à peu le contrôle, mais il fixait alors Greyback avec une colère manifeste. Un peu gêné, Harry obéit, bien qu'il lançât un regard angoissé à Draco.

« Est-ce qu'il…

-Tu le verras demain, coupa l'alpha. En plein jour, c'est mieux. »

Harry hésita puis hocha doucement de la tête. Il regarda une dernière fois Draco qui lui tournait alors le dos. Il y avait tant de rejet en lui qu'Harry s'en sentit immédiatement blessé.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me rejette ainsi ? »_

Perplexe, Harry s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit Greyback grogné d'un air menaçant. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant de voir que l'alpha s'était transformé et empêchait Draco de l'approcher.

« Mais je ne veux rien lui faire ! dit Draco, l'air déchiré. Il souffre à cause de moi, laisse-moi passé ! Je ne ferais rien, je le promets ! »

L'alpha grogna encore, mais il s'écarta. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir dans la relation unissant Draco et Harry, mais savait aussi que le blond s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il laissait le loup prendre le dessus pour leur « première » fois. Prudemment, Draco s'approcha d'Harry qu'il enlaça, inquiet.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Je ne te rejette pas, Harry, mais la situation est dangereuse… Il vaut mieux pour ta sécurité qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment…

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, étonné. Mais… Pourquoi, je pensais…

-Ecoute ! supplia presque Draco, les dents serrées. Je t'expliquerais tout après la pleine lune, mais… Ne viens plus me voir en attendant. Désolé ! »

Il tenta de s'en éloigner mais en sentant le soudain sentiment d'inquiétude de Harry, mélangé à une pointe d'angoisse, il ne put s'empêcher de le ramener contre lui, son visage allant se perdre contre sa gorge. Sa langue sortit tout naturellement et alla lécher la peau blanche et si tentante. Harry se crispa contre lui, mais pas de crainte, de plaisir. Draco gémit en le sentant et il l'aurait probablement déshabillé avec fureur si Greyback ne s'était pas rappelé à eux en hurlant bruyamment. Ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, Draco s'écarta brutalement de son lié, la respiration haletante et le visage de nouveau marqué par la lycanthropie.

« Va-t-en, maintenant… On se revoit dès que la pleine lune sera passée, je te le promets… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma en lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard animal. Résolu, il tourna les talons et referma la porte. Draco entendit longtemps ses pas s'éloigner et il fut torturé longtemps encore par la peine de son lié.

« Il comprendra, lui dit Greyback, redevenu humain.

-Et il me méprisera probablement pour ma faiblesse, murmura Draco. Je veux aller chez Devis… Je sais qu'il arrivera à me contenir.

-Comme tu préfères, répondit Greyback. Toutefois… Tout serait plus simple, si tu le…

-Quand il sera prêt, répondit Draco avec agacement. Je pars ce soir ! »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce.

**oOo**

Hermione avait parut stupéfaite de le voir rentrer si tôt. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait son meilleur ami à l'air chagriné.

« Mais… Il n'est que 21 heures… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il ne veut pas me voir ce soir, apparemment, dit amèrement Harry. Il se passe quelque chose que tous les loups-garous semblent savoir sauf moi ! »

Agacé, il alla se jeter dans le canapé avec rage. Il était d'autant plus frustré que la sensation d'envie perdurait. Il attendait ce rendez-vous impatiemment toute la journée et voilà qu'il lui était brutalement enlevé, sans raison ! Sans aucune explication, juste des phrases mystérieuses et énervantes ! Il détestait ça. Ça lui rappelait Dumbledore et ses manières sournoises…

« Harry, dit précautionneusement Hermione. C'est bientôt la pleine lune…

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il, agacé, en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Il se contrôle, non ? »

Hermione rougit face à la candeur de son meilleur ami. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« Le professeur Guilbert a tout fait à moitié, apparemment… mais ça ne m'étonne pas, il est coincé, ça se voit… Harry, les loups liés sont différents à l'approche de la pleine lune. Ils sont plus… Excités. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Puis, se souvenant du regard chaud de Draco sur lui, il rougit.

« Quand tu dis exciter, tu veux dire…

-Oui, Harry, répondit Hermione. Ils désirent et font l'amour avec bien plus de vigueur que n'importe quel humain. Et plus la lune est présente, plus leur fougue est grande… »

Le visage d'Harry était devenu incandescent. Il revoyait avec quelle passion les yeux de Draco s'étaient posés sur lui. La façon lente et sensuelle de sa démarche alors qu'il approchait de lui. La manière dont la langue de son lycanthrope s'était glissée sur sa gorge, désireuse, presque perverse…

« Par Merlin, dit-il. Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? Draco devait…

-Ne pas s'y attendre, coupa Hermione. Lors de la dernière pleine lune, il était chez Devis… Et tu l'avais repoussé. Il n'a donc pratiquement pas été touché par les effets de la lune montante. Ici, c'est différent. Tu l'acceptes, même si tu n'es pas… hum… disposé à partager certaines choses avec lui. Et donc, il te désirs. Ça doit être d'autant plus fort que le loup doit vouloir… euh… bref.

-Vouloir quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione rougit, ce qui stupéfia le Gryffondor.

« Et bien, il doit vouloir… Te dominer. Montrer qui commande… euh… enfin… réaffirmer sa domination sur toi, ton appartenance… Enfin, tu comprends… »

Harry resta figé un long moment avant de déglutir. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Draco s'était éloigné de lui avec inquiétude.

_« Une fois encore, il me protège… »_

Malgré lui, Harry sourit.

« Bref, tu ne le verras sûrement plus jusqu'au lendemain de la pleine lune, lui dit la jeune fille.

-Hum », dit Harry, une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant.

« Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, le faisant sursauter puis rougir.

-Je crois, oui, répondit-il.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry, dit-elle. J'en suis même plutôt contente, en fait.

-Contente ? demanda-t-il.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas plus éternel que l'amour d'un loup-garou… Et bien, avant de venir au village, je ne t'aurais pas félicité, mais maintenant que je les connais un peu mieux… Je suis vraiment contente pour toi… »

Harry eut un vague sourire. Il s'avachit à nouveau dans le canapé, regardant le plafond.

« C'est allé si vite, murmura-t-il.

-N'essaye pas de comprendre, lui répondit son amie. Il n'y a rien de logique, dans l'amour… Et puis… Tu l'aimais déjà avant. Tu étais juste trop bouché que pour t'en apercevoir…

-Faut-il que je sois masochiste pour tomber amoureux d'un tel crétin… »

Hermione rit en l'entendant.

« Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire… mais regarde-moi, je ne suis pas mieux, avec Ron. »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda à nouveau le plafond et soupira.

« Tu crois… que je suis égoïste ? demanda-t-il.

-Egoïste ? demanda Hermione. Comment ça ? »

Harry resta longtemps silencieux avant d'oser parler.

« Si je couchais avec lui… il n'aurait pas à souffrir d'avantage. »

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle soupira tout en regardant l'âtre.

« Tu en as envie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais… ça m'effraie un peu. De faire ça avec un homme, je veux dire… »

Hermione sourit en l'entendant.

« Je me doute », dit-elle.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis murmura :

« Teste toi…

-Hein ? dit Harry, la regardant avec stupéfaction.

-Oui, tu sais… »

D'un mouvement de doigt, elle parvint à choquer Harry jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Hermione ! dit-il, mortifié. Enfin, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Si, répondit son amie. Essaye, si c'est ça qui te fais peur !

-Mais je ne…

-Je ne te dis pas de faire ça maintenant et ici, Harry. Mais essaye. Ça te rassura peut-être ! »

Elle se leva ensuite et quitta la pièce. C'était une chose d'insinuer à Harry qu'il devait se caresser, s'en était une autre d'assumer son regard innocent perturbé.

« Vraiment, aucun homme n'est aussi innocent à son âge ! Est-il normal ? », marmonna-t-elle en montant à sa chambre.

Resté seul dans le salon, Harry se recoucha pour admirer à nouveau le plafond. L'idée d'Hermione n'était pas mauvaise, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer ça… Non pas que ça le dégoûtait, mais ça n'avait pas de sens, tout seul… Il rougit sur cette pensée.

« Suis-je juste complètement pervers, maintenant ? »

D'un mouvement souple, il se releva. La boîte en fer sur la cheminée attira son regard et Harry soupira. L'horcruxe était mis bien en évidence, non protégé. Ils avaient un peu hésité avant de l'y mettre, mais vu l'air rebuté de tous les loups lorsqu'ils le portaient, ils préféraient le tenir éloigné d'eux. Mais le principal problème était qu'ils ne savaient comment les détruire.

« _Si nous avions au moins l'épée de Gryffondor… »_

Soupirant, Harry sortit du salon pour gravir les escaliers menant à l'étage. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le rendez-vous avec Draco, il se sentait un peu fatigué et ennuyé. Hermione avait fui à cause de la conversation gênante et lui-même ignorait quoi faire pour occuper sa soirée.

Agacé, il trouva refuge dans sa chambre. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit clairement la lune briller.

« Enfoirée, tout est de ta faute ! »

Il ferma les rideaux avec rage. Puis, hésitant, il se jeta dans son lit, enserrant son coussin dans ses bras. Ils n'allaient plus se revoir avant la fin de la pleine lune, soit dans trois jours…

« Ce n'est pas la mort, j'y survivrais… Bordel, je suis pire qu'une gamine ! »

Il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, énervé. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant que sa colère ne s'efface. Et c'est sans s'en apercevoir qu'il s'endormit.

Il fut étonné d'ouvrir les yeux sur un salon qu'il connaissait bien. Rien n'avait changé dans la maison de Devis. La décoration était toujours un savant mélange entre modernité et passé. Il y avait toujours cette atmosphère un peu lourde et angoissante ponctué d'un confort chaleureux apporté par les tapis, coussins en surnombre et fauteuils confortables. Et surtout, il y avait toujours Devis, petit homme éternel exubérant et dangereusement meurtrier.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite ! Tu veux encore que je brise le lien entre Harry et toi ? Avec Alrick qui est là, ça risque d'être difficile… Il déteste que je torture les gens… »

Ledit Alrick lança à son amant un regard énervé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Draco avec un léger sourire. Je te demande juste l'asile jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune soit passée…

-Oh ? demanda Devis. Pourquoi ? Perte de contrôle sexuelle ?

-Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi tu poses la question ? demanda Draco, le rouge aux joues. Être proche d'Harry est dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal accidentellement. Alors si tu voulais bien…

-Evidemment ! dit Devis. Dois-je t'aménager une salle particulière ? »

Draco hésita. Il poussa un soupir et hocha de la tête.

« S'il n'y avait eu ce soir, je t'aurai dit non… Mais j'ai bien mesuré le danger, après le rendez-vous de ce soir. Alors oui, j'apprécierai…

-La totale ? demanda Devis.

-Oui. »

Le vampire hocha de la tête et quitta la pièce sur un « je m'en occupe tout de suite ! ». Resté seul avec Alrick, Draco regarda ce dernier et sourit.

« Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Pour supporter toutes ses idées un peu dangereuses…

-Beaucoup trop, répondit le calice. Je savais lorsque j'ai choisi d'être son calice que j'allais devoir surveiller un vrai petit démon, cependant. Alors je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre… »

Draco sourit en l'entendant. Il regarda le feu dans la cheminée, mais aussi les quelques décorations de Noël qui étaient apparues.

« Vous fêtez Noël…

-Chaque année. Devis y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. »

Draco rit en l'entendant. Il imaginait sans mal son ancêtre avec un chapeau rouge et blanc. Alrick esquissa un sourire, suivant sans doute l'ordre de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement coucher avec votre lié ? demanda Alrick, faisant sursauter Harry comme Draco.

-Il n'est pas prêt, dit le blond.

-Mais vous l'avez déjà fait, non ?

-Sous le coup de l'alcool, répondit Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était… instinctif et incontrôlé de notre part. Ici… ce sera différent. Nous le voudrons tous les deux. Et je ne veux pas le forcer juste parce que mon loup veut montrer sa dominance. Ou parce que la présence de la lune me rend légèrement pervers…

-Légèrement, répéta Alrick d'un air amusé. Pourquoi ne pas le saouler à nouveau ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris puis éclata de rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec Devis pour rien, vous ! dit-il. Ce serait lui manquer de respect, tout simplement. Et puis… J'aimerais pouvoir faire l'amour à mon lié sans me servir de l'alcool à chaque fois ! »

Le calice rit en l'entendant. Harry souriait lui aussi, amusé.

« Comme si je me serais laissé faire, dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco, satisfait d'être proche de lui malgré son éloignement forcé.

-La pièce est prête ! dit Devis en entrant à nouveau. Pour cette nuit, ta chambre suffira. Mais demain, si tu sens que tu craques…

-J'irai dès demain, répondit Draco. Je ne craquerai peut-être pas demain, mais quand la lune sera à son trois-quarts, si. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-Quel compagnon attentif, se moqua Devis, amusé.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule, vas-y, répliqua Draco, agacé. Bref ! Je vais aller dormir… Tant que je le peux encore ! »

Devis et Alrick lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Draco grimpa à l'étage rapidement. Il rentra dans sa chambre, soupirant en la revoyant.

« Je ne pensais pas remettre les pieds ici si tôt », marmonna-t-il en regardant le large lit que Devis lui avait donné.

Sans autre forme de procès, il détacha lentement sa chemise qu'il jeta négligemment sur une chaise posée contre un mur. Harry le regarda faire, pensif. Il observa chaque centimètre de peau blanche qui se révélait avec une pointe d'envie et de satisfaction. Draco était vraiment incroyablement beau… Le concerné frissonna et se figea alors qu'il allait baisser son pantalon.

« Foutu rêve, dit-il. Tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien, Draco ne le percevrait pas. A la place, il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. Cette dernière le traversa aussi la recula-t-il, faisant passer sa présence fantomatique le long du ventre de Draco. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, les yeux clos. Harry aurait pu penser qu'il savourait son contact, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien sentir. Il continua de passer sa main le long du ventre qu'il ne pouvait percevoir, remontant jusqu'à son torse, descendant le long des côtes.

« J'ai envie de te toucher vraiment, murmura Harry. Je suis juste un peu effrayé à l'idée de faire ça… Mais pour la prochaine pleine lune, tu n'auras pas à t'isoler, je te le promets… »

Draco ne l'entendait pas. Il respirait calmement, mais certains attributs lycanthropes étaient ressortis, telles que ses oreilles, ses dents ou sa queue. Harry s'éloigna un peu, le regardant, immobile dans l'obscurité légère de sa chambre. Après un long moment, Draco soupira et entreprit de se déshabiller totalement. Harry suivit chaque mouvement avec envie. Peu importe son angoisse, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Bientôt, il cèderait à son envie et à celle de Draco.

**oOo**

Dès le moment où Draco s'était endormi, Harry avait regagné des rêves plus normaux, plus flous. Il n'avait pas rêvé de Voldemort, ce dont il était reconnaissant au hasard. Le lendemain matin, il était en train de déjeuner lorsque Greyback leur rendit visite, à leur grande surprise. Il venait simplement dire à Harry que Draco serait chez Devis jusqu'au lendemain de la pleine lune, ce à quoi Harry répliqua qu'il le savait, vu qu'il avait rêvé de lui cette nuit. L'alpha eut un sourire moqueur en l'entendant dire ça mais ne commenta pas.

« Si vous désirez aller le voir le soir de la pleine lune, vous pouvez… ça apaisera le loup en lui et surtout, ça lui permettra de passer une meilleure nuit. Du fait de la différence d'espèce, il ne pourra rien vous faire, cette nuit là. »

Harry avait rougit sous l'insinuation mais hoché de la tête. Il avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité. Bien qu'il ait la possibilité de voir Draco dans ses rêves, il ne le revit que la veille de la pleine lune. Manifestement, le jeune homme avait dormi avant ou en même temps que lui la nuit précédente, ce qui frustrait Harry bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Quand il le revit, pourtant, il eut un frisson d'horreur pure. Draco était attaché à un petit lit, le corps tremblant. Des chaînes entravaient ses poignets et chevilles, mais aussi sa taille. Le corps couvert de sueur, le loup-garou poussait de petits gémissements révélateurs. Harry se sentit rougir en le voyant dans un tel état. C'était d'autant plus gênant que le blond prononçait parfois son nom alors qu'il esquissait des mouvements de hanches plus qu'évocateurs. Sans compter la déformation visible de son pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Mais plus inquiétantes étaient les marques que les chaînes faisaient aux poignets et aux chevilles de Draco. Elles semblaient littéralement brûlées. Harry s'était approché du corps tendu du lycanthrope et le regardait avec horreur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Devis à l'air étrangement serein. Il transportait un seau de glaçon qu'il traîna jusqu'au lit.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Ça va ?

-J'ai l'air… d'aller ? demanda Draco en gémissant presque. Bon sang, c'est tellement…

-Tu suintes, dit simplement Devis en soulevant le seau de glaçon qu'il déversa sur Draco, ce dernier hoquetant de surprise. Tu sens le sexe à des kilomètres, sans vouloir paraître désagréable. Ça m'excite et Alrick se demande si je ne suis pas fou moi aussi…

-Désolé, geignit Draco. Merci pour les glaçons.

-Mhmm, répondit le vampire. Vivement demain, hein ?

-A qui le dis-tu », haleta Draco.

Devis regarda les traces laissées par les chaînes. Il tendit la main et caressa les marques avec un soupir.

« L'argent n'est sans doute pas la solution la moins douloureuse, mais au moins, il te prive de ta force lycanthrope. Tu auras des marques pendant plusieurs jours…

-Je sais, dit Draco, de la sueur coulant le long de son front malgré la fraîcheur de la glace. Mais c'est… mon choix… »

Il poussa un petit gémissement plus fort et son corps sembla être soudainement pris de convulsion. Harry rougit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait simplement de se laisser aller dans son pantalon.

« Quand la lune se sera couché, je t'amènerai de quoi te laver, dit Devis. Je pense que je pourrais te détacher sans trop de danger demain matin… Mais tu resteras enfermé ici ! »

Le blond approuva, le corps tremblant sous la jouissance qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Je n'ai jamais… Désiré quelqu'un ainsi, gémit-il. C'est insupportable !

-Dis-toi qu'avec un peu de chance, tu pourras assouvir ce désir à la prochaine pleine lune. Ça risque d'être très chaud, entre vous…

-Pitié, tais-toi… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Draco était de nouveau excité. Le simple fait de l'évoquer avait suffit. Il rougit en imaginant lui aussi la nuit que cela promettait d'être, chaque mois. Etait-ce pour cela que Remus avait tant honte d'être un loup-garou ? Etait-ce ainsi pour tous ou juste pour les liés ? L'inquiétude pour Draco s'accrut d'avantage. Le jeune homme sanglotait presque dans son désir. Inquiet, Harry s'assit près du lit alors que Devis ressortait avec un « Courage ! Je te rapporte de la glace dans une heure ! ».

Les petits cubes roulaient le long du corps vêtu de Draco alors que ce dernier gigotait dans tous les sens, se blessant d'avantage aux poignets. Harry poussa un soupir.

« Tu aurais du me dire que cela allait arriver. Si pas toi au moins quelqu'un qui était au courant. Peu importe ma stupide peur, je t'aurai donné ce que tu voulais, tu sais ? »

Il se tut, sachant pertinemment que Draco ne l'entendait pas. Il devina également que oui, Draco savait qu'Harry lui aurait cédé s'il avait été averti. Et c'était probablement une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne rien dire.

« Tu me protège de tout, donc… Même de toi, hein ? »

Il sourit doucement et appuya sa tête sur le lit.

« Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour mon bien et tu empires les choses à chaque fois que tu fais ce genre de chose… »

Les gémissements de Draco lui répondirent et Harry frissonna. Il resserra ses cuisses, lui-même excité par la situation. Ecarquillant les yeux, il eut un large sourire et se redressa.

« Je vais venir, Draco, dit-il, soudain décidé. Je vais t'aider ! »

Et il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se réveiller. Cela lui prit du temps, pourtant. Avoir conscience de dormir et vouloir s'éveiller demandait beaucoup d'énergie et ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il y parvint. Haletant dans son lit, il fut légèrement gêné par l'érection tendant son sous-vêtement. Pourtant, il se leva avec raideur et se décida à simplement enfiler une robe de sorcier d'hiver. Ensuite, il quitta sa chambre presque en courant. Mais quand il entra dans le salon, il fut choqué d'y voir Greyback.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Il m'a demandé de t'en empêcher, dit simplement l'alpha en le regardant avec ennui.

-Hein ? dit Harry, étonné.

-Draco, précisa Greyback. Il m'a demandé de t'empêcher de le rejoindre si jamais tu rêvais de lui et que tu décidais de le rejoindre. »

Harry resta un instant figé, son corps se refroidissant à ses mots.

« Quoi ? Dit-il. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu agisses par pitié. Il ne veut pas que tu te donnes à lui parce que tu es désolé de le voir souffrir. Et il ne veut pas non plus que votre « première fois », comme il dit, se passe dans la violence.

-Mais ça n'a pas à se passer dans la violence ! dit-il, choqué.

-Si tu y vas maintenant, ça se passera dans la violence. La lune est presque pleine et il ne se contrôlera pas. Il te prendra comme une bête, sans s'inquiéter… Et tu n'es pas encore en mesure de le supporter, crois-moi ! »

Harry resta figé un long moment. Il soupira et alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil face à celui de Greyback.

« Mais il souffre, dit-il. Il a terriblement mal et je…

-Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses. Je sais ce qu'il fait actuellement. Il s'est attaché avec des chaînes en argent. Elle annihile sa force animale et l'empêche donc de se ruer hors de la maison de Devis pour te rejoindre. Mais si tu vas là-bas… il n'aura besoin que de ton parfum pour devenir complètement fou. Il arracha les chaînes, qu'importe leur qualité d'argent. Et crois-moi, rien ne l'empêchera de te posséder, pas même tes cris. Tu comptais faire quoi ? Profiter du fait qu'il est attaché pour coucher avec lui en toute sécurité ? Mais ça ne marchera pas, crois-moi. »

Harry avait blêmit en l'entendant. Il avait sous-estimé la bestialité des loups-garous.

« Ne nous prends pas pour de gentils animaux de compagnie, Harry. Nous sommes des animaux, des loups. Même si pendant 29 jours sur le mois, nous avons une apparence humaine, nous demeurons ce que nous sommes. Lupin l'a bien compris. C'est ce qui fait qu'il me hait tant… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin savoir… ?

« Remus, murmura-t-il. Il vous hait parce que…

-Parce que je l'ai mordu, tout simplement, répondit Greyback en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Qu'importe qu'il ait été un enfant, il m'a détesté pour ça. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre sous mon aile pour lui enseigner la vie d'une meute. Ses parents sont arrivés et m'ont attaqué… Je n'ai jamais pu l'éduquer. Il a appris seul. Il a souffert seul. Les loups solitaires sont les plus difficiles… Remus n'était pas un alpha, heureusement. Mais ça n'a pas rendu les choses faciles pour lui pour autant. Il a appris seul à ne pas pouvoir se lier aux gens comme les autres. Il a du vivre avec son seul instinct pour guide. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui. »

Greyback eut un sourire amer.

« Et il fait encore face seul à sa bestialité actuellement. Il s'est lié à cette jeune femme, cette Tonks. Je le sais. Je continue de suivre mon louveteau, malgré lui. Je suis heureux pour lui, ne te méprends pas. Mais je sais d'avance qu'actuellement, il s'est isolé loin d'elle, tout comme Draco l'a fait de toi, parce qu'il n'accepte pas le désir bestial qu'il a pour elle à l'approche de la pleine lune. »

Harry frissonna en imaginant Remus dans la même situation que Draco. S'imposait-il réellement ça ? Il avait du mal à comprendre…

« Mais… il serait plus heureux s'il vivait avec vous, non ? Juste par haine il…

-Oui, coupa Greyback. Il me hait tellement qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de me rejoindre. Aux yeux de Remus, je ne suis pas un loup-garou solitaire plongé dans une folie momentanée due à la solitude. Je suis le monstre qui a gâché sa vie. Je suis le monstre qui a fait de lui un animal plutôt qu'un homme. Il n'a jamais accepté le loup en lui et ne l'acceptera jamais. C'est ainsi qu'il a été éduqué. Je croyais que Draco ferait pareil, d'ailleurs. Mais Merlin soit loué, Lucius lui a inculqué le bon sens qu'il manque à sa mère. Ça l'a aidé à s'accepter. Tu l'y aides aussi, à ta façon. Lorsque tu l'as rejeté, tu l'as fait pour l'humain, non pour le loup et il l'a bien compris. Et lorsque tu l'as accepté… Tu l'as fait pour l'humain et pour le loup. Tout comme ce soir, tu t'apprêtais à faire une grave erreur pour l'homme et le loup. Pour les soulager tous les deux du désir destructeur qu'ils ressentent pour toi. Mais crois-moi, aucun des deux ne sera heureux de se satisfaire ce soir, si tu les rejoins. Ils se détesteront tous les deux de t'avoir fait du mal. Reste éveillé si cela peut t'aider à supporter ça. Je peux te tenir compagnie… »

Harry resta silencieux un long moment puis hocha négativement de la tête.

« Si Draco souffre, je préfère être près de lui. Même si c'est juste en rêve », dit-il.

Greyback eut un sourire en l'entendant. Un sourire animal. Harry frissonna en le voyant. Lui aussi était affecté par la rondeur de plus en plus forte de la lune.

« Tu es un bon compagnon, lui dit l'homme. Il a vraiment bien choisi. »

D'un mouvement lent, l'alpha se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Harry se décida à demander.

« Greyback, dit-il. Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que… Vous me rameniez un cheveu de Bellatrix Lestrange ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où il savait le polynectar occupé à bouillir lentement.

« Toute une poignée si tu veux, gamin », dit-il, un sourire presque mesquin aux lèvres.

Harry eut un sourire en l'entendant et le remercia. L'alpha se contenta de sortir. Resté seul, Harry soupira. Il regarda le plafond à nouveau et s'endormit dans son fauteuil sans s'en rendre compte, rejoignant son loup-garou torturé.

**oOo**

La nuit avait été horriblement longue. Plusieurs fois, Harry avait failli se réveiller pour rejoindre Draco et l'aider. Si le voir gémir et supplier avait été excitant la première heure, cela devint rapidement douloureux pour lui. Surtout sachant que Draco se retenait ainsi pour ne pas le blesser. S'il avait juste été un peu moins froussard, ils auraient juste passé une nuit torride et tout irait bien ! Draco aurait passé la journée suivante à dormir – ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs – et la nuit tombée, il aurait rejoins la meute pour chasser. A la place, il se transforma dans une cave en poussant de petits halètements de douleur.

Cela, Harry le sut car il était juste de l'autre côté de la porte, à attendre que ce soit terminé. Et dès qu'il entendit les grognements bestiaux du loup, il regarda Devis qui sourit en déverrouillant la porte. Harry entra à pas lents dans la chambre chaude où l'odeur de sexe et de sueur planait encore un peu. Le loup était sagement couché sur le lit et leva la tête dans sa direction. Il grogna un peu et Harry se figea, incertain. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit son avancée pour ensuite s'asseoir à côté de l'animal massif. Il savait que Draco le reconnaissait encore.

« Bonjour », lui dit-il, le feu aux joues.

Le loup se contenta de le regarder de ses grands yeux argentés et Harry soupira. Il tendit une main incertaine et caressa la tête pelucheuse.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en le caressant. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que tu as subis les nuits avant… »

Harry sentit avec surprise des larmes envahir ses yeux et il retint péniblement un sanglot. Le loup redressa la tête et le regarda. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il était surpris.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres ainsi à cause de moi, je suis désolé… »

Le loup grogna et se releva. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre, Harry se retrouva étendu sur le lit, un loup-garou à moitié couché sur lui. La langue épaisse passa brutalement sur son front, le faisant couiner de surprise. De part le lien, Harry sentit un fort sentiment de réconfort et il gémit en le percevant, ses mains allant s'accrocher à la fourrure blanche et épaisse.

« La prochaine fois, murmura-t-il contre le poitrail de l'animal. La prochaine fois, je te le promets… ça sera différent. »

La surprise se fit ressentir dans le lien, puis beaucoup de tendresse. Harry ferma les yeux pour la savourer.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, en fait, dit-il. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. »

Draco poussa un son étrange et frotta son museau dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Harry éclata de rire en le sentant faire.

« Tu chatouilles, dit-il en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder. Tu es vraiment beau… »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté et Harry sourit. Puis il se redressa un peu et déposa un baiser entre les yeux de Draco.

« Je sais que le loup est bien plus présent que l'homme ici. Alors… Si tu m'entends… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis à toi, maintenant. Je suis totalement à toi. »

Un sentiment de pure satisfaction lui répondit et Harry se retrouva de nouveau couché avec la tête massive de Draco appuyé contre sa gorge. Il savait que c'était un signe de domination et il s'y complut sans protester. Parce qu'à présent, c'était son choix.

**A suivre… **

Et enfin la fameuse explication concernant Remus… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, je vous dis rendez-vous dans un mois, dans le courant de la semaine du 15 novembre, le samedi 20 en dernière limite ! Bisous à tous et milles mercis pour vos reviews, encouragements, commentaires et j'en passe. Navrée de ne pouvoir répondre aux non-signés. Mettez donc votre adresse mail dans la case correspondante si vous désirez une réponse, je me ferais une joie de la communiquer !


	13. Alrick

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et oui, me voilà ! En l'honneur de ce 31 octobre (qui n'est pas que Halloween, c'est aussi la mort des parents d'Harry, la veille de la toussaint, dimanche, jour de pluie et de brouillard et il passe Scream 2 sur plug rtl ce soir, passionnant, hein ?... Bon, ok, je me tais !), je me pointe avec mon petit chapitre 13 qui, je l'espère va vous plaire !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** euh… c'est ballot, je l'ai pas écris quand j'ai commencé le chapitre alors je ne m'en souviens plus. Bah, tout le monde s'en branle de toute façon T_T

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en début de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Chapitre 17 en cours. Non non, vous ne rêvez pas !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 13**** : Alrick**

Harry se réveilla après avoir passé une nuit incroyablement reposante. Serré contre un corps chaud dans un lit étroit, il eut un peu de mal à se replacer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les chaînes d'argent pendant aux montants du lit. Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête de l'autre côté, là où il sentait la présence chaleureuse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut le visage paisiblement endormi de Draco.

Un léger frisson le parcourut à sa vue et il gigota un peu pour se tourner vers lui totalement. Instinctivement, Draco le serra plus fort contre lui en frottant son visage contre son bras. Harry eut un sourire en le voyant faire. Le blond semblait si paisible. Il ne l'avait plus vu avec une telle expression depuis leur dernière nuit. Amusé, il passa un bras autour du corps nu, rougissant en s'en apercevant avant de se reprendre. Il regarda avec un peu de gêne vers le bas pour découvrir ses fesses dévêtues. Draco était couché sur le ventre, ce qui l'arrangeait, d'une certaine manière. Bien que… il était curieux. Il se souvenait plus ou moins de l'entièreté de son corps, dû à leur première nuit, mais cette partie là restait raisonnablement floue. Censure obligatoire de son cerveau hétérosexuel, sans doute. Pourtant, il était curieux. Comment était exactement… le sexe de Draco ?

Le simple fait de se poser la question faillit le tuer. Ça y était ! Il était vraiment pervers ! Dépravé ! Il irait en enfer !

Mortifié, il serra un peu plus Draco contre lui en fermant fortement les yeux. Dans son mouvement, il dérangea le lycanthrope qui poussa un gémissement douloureux. Inquiet, Harry se redressa mais la poigne autour de sa taille l'empêcha de se lever. Draco voulait vraiment qu'il reste auprès de lui… Rougissant encore un peu, Harry passa une main douce le long du dos nu, savourant la texture agréable de sa peau. Il regarda les épaules larges et ferme, suivi la colonne vertébrale, passant le long des vertèbres dorsales, les cervicales, jusqu'à atteindre son cou et son crâne, ses doigts plongeant dans les cheveux longs et doux.

« Si doux », murmura-t-il en se penchant pour enfouir son nez dedans.

Ils ne sentaient plus la menthe. C'était une autre odeur qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle était piquante, épicée, mais discrète. Il l'apprécia autant que celle que Draco arborait généralement. Etait-ce son odeur naturelle ? Celle que les loups parvenaient à sentir sans difficulté ? Que sentait Draco ? Il aurait du demander à Greyback…

« Bonjour, dit la voix enrouée de Draco, le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? »

Harry se redressa, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire qu'il le reniflait, c'était humiliant.

« Rien de particulier, dit-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mal partout, dit Draco de sa voix rauque. Je veux du lait… »

Harry sourit en l'entendant. Puis, regardant Draco dont le visage était toujours appuyé contre son ventre, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, le faisant sursauter. Draco redressa légèrement la tête et Harry en profita pour prendre ses lèvres des siennes. Le blond poussa un gémissement satisfait et son lié sourit.

« Tu…, commença Draco avant de s'interrompre, soudainement mortifié. Tu as vu tout, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il finalement.

-Tout ? demanda Harry. Tu veux parler des autres nuits ? »

Draco hocha de la tête avec gêne.

« Oui, répondit Harry. J'en ai rêvé… »

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration et Draco détourna la tête d'un air gêné.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise, dit soudainement Harry, le faisant sursauter. Je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière, non ? »

Draco le fixait avec stupeur et Harry soupira. Fallait-il qu'il le force à le dire ?

« Je crois que… je t'aime beaucoup, dit-il, son cœur accélérant alors qu'il prononçait ses mots. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser souffrir ainsi chaque nuit précédent la pleine lune ? La prochaine fois, nous la passerons ensembles. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire… »

Draco le regardait à la fois avec stupéfaction et bonheur, même si sa confession n'était pas encore parfaite… Après un moment, il se redressa dans le lit, se fichant manifestement de sa nudité. Harry rougit lorsqu'il baissa inconsciemment les yeux vers l'objet de sa curiosité matinale, les relevant précipitamment pour regarder Draco. Ce dernier souriait largement. Il l'attrapa et le tira vers lui pour le serrer contre lui. Bien que gêné, Harry répondit à son étreinte, caressant son dos nu.

« Je t'aime, murmura Draco, Harry hoquetant en l'entendant. Merci. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça et Harry en était conscient. A la place, le feu aux joues, il entreprit de serrer Draco avec tendresse, ses mains parcourant son dos avec lenteur. L'envie de les faire passer ailleurs – très exactement plus bas – l'avait saisi avec une force déconcertante et ce fut avec une petite hésitation qu'il descendit ses paumes le long du dos musclé, jusqu'à atteindre ses reins sur lesquels il figea. Il hésita encore une minute puis descendit d'un cran, Draco se tendant contre lui.

« Harry, tu… »

Mais il se tut quand les mains touchèrent pleinement ses fesses, le faisant haleter de stupeur. Le visage incandescent, Harry s'était tendu de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il pelotait son loup pour la première fois – la nuit de saoulerie mise à part.

« On avance, non ? demanda Harry, la voix enrouée. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que les nuits précédentes se reproduisent…

-Oui, mais de là à y passer directement… J'ai… un peu trop mal au corps pour ça, en tout cas, dit Draco d'une voix gênée.

-Euh… je ne pensais pas à faire ça maintenant, dit Harry, bénissant leur position qui empêchait Draco de voir combien il était mortifié. Mais… on peut… commencer à se toucher un peu plus… Juste… un peu. Comme ça. »

Il donna une caresse au postérieur qu'il touchait depuis déjà cinq minutes, ce qui provoqua chez Draco un petit halètement de plaisir qui l'étonna. Lui-même appréciait que le blond frôle cette partie de son corps, même si les rares fois où il l'avait fait, Harry s'était tendu comme une corde à linge…Mais de là à ce qu'il ait une telle réaction…A moins qu'il ne souffre ? Souffrait-il ? Soucieux, il s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder, le découvrant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et des yeux un peu plus brillants que la normale.

« Ah, si je n'étais pas si épuisé », dit-il d'une voix chaude, presque caressante.

Harry ne put que trembler face au ton employé. La voix de Draco l'avait mieux caressé que ne le faisaient ses mains hésitantes sur le corps du lycanthrope. Incapable de se contenir, il le serra contre lui alors que sa bouche allait à nouveau explorer celle du blond, ce dernier lui répondant presque aussitôt. Leur langue se chercha un instant avant de trouver enfin un rythme commun qui les fit gémir dans le baiser tandis que leur corps se pressait l'un contre l'autre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il se frottait contre Draco, ce dernier réagissant fortement à une telle stimulation. Lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste. Son pantalon avait beau être très large, il avait brutalement rétrécit au niveau de l'entrejambe !

Contre lui, Draco poussa un petit gémissement, incapable de se contrôler. Tout son corps lui faisait mal à cause de la nuit précédente (sans compter la douleur à ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa taille), mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Harry gémissait contre lui, réclamant ses lèvres, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes. Et même si le jeans du Gryffondor passant contre son sexe était désagréable, le fait de le sentir excité le transportait de joie. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le t-shirt fin, caressant sa peau, passant tantôt dans son dos, tantôt sur son torse. N'y tenant plus, Draco s'écarta pour lui enlever le haut agaçant. Et Harry ne l'en empêcha pas, au contraire. Il leva les bras et éjecta le tissu dérangeant sans hésitation.

Torse nu, il regarda Draco dont le corps tremblait contre le sien et replaça ses mains contre. Il avait eu tellement envie de lui, deux nuits plus tôt. Seul Greyback et la perspective de se faire violer sans douceur l'avaient empêché de venir pour céder enfin à son désir. Mais plus rien ne l'entravait. Peu importe que Draco soit un homme, il l'aimait et il se souvenait encore assez bien de leur nuit de beuverie pour savoir que le sexe avec lui serait bon. Il n'avait pas à le craindre, le loup-garou le protégerait toujours de tout, même de lui ! Sur cette pensée, Harry tendit une main pour prendre celle de Draco. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur, étonné de son soudain calme. Mais en réponse, Harry leva le bras jusqu'à son visage pour commencer ensuite à embrasser, voir même lécher, les blessures que les chaînes avaient portées à la peau pâle et parfaite. Contre lui, Draco poussa un petit gémissement en le regardant faire. Il ne pensait pas être plus excité, mais de voir Harry lécher ses blessures avec tant de sensualité faillit le faire jouir. Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de se retenir.

« Harry, souffla-t-il alors que le Gryffondor soulevait son autre main pour lui donner le même traitement. Tu… arrête ! »

Mais le Gryffondor ne l'écouta pas. Il le poussa sur le lit où Draco se laissa tomber sans résister. Les yeux incroyablement verts de Harry brillaient si intensément qu'il en était pétrifié. Il le regarda prendre sa cheville droite et lui donner le même traitement qu'à ses poignets. Puis la gauche. Et Draco n'avait jamais vécu une scène plus érotique que celle-là : Harry Potter lui léchant les chevilles, baisant ses pieds avec repentance était la scène la plus excitante de toute sa courte vie !

Mais le pire était à venir. Il poussa une plainte lorsqu'Harry reposa sa jambe gauche qu'il écarta pour se lover entre ses cuisses, le visage à la hauteur de sa taille. Puis, le feu aux joues, il lécha la ligne rouge qu'avait laissée la chaîne d'argent. Son menton frottait contre l'érection de Draco qui poussa aussitôt de petits gémissements d'envie. Si seulement… Si seulement il pouvait descendre un peu ! Mais Harry n'était pas prêt, Draco le savait alors il serra convulsivement les draps sous son corps pour s'empêcher d'aller appuyer sur le haut de sa tête. Quand il s'arrêta, Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé pour le regarder. Harry le fixait, le visage si rouge, la respiration un peu haletante. Intimidé, il jetait de petit coup d'œil à l'érection proche de son visage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage et qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et Draco le trouva horriblement drôle et adorable. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire mais un sourire se forma malgré lui, sourire qui arracha à Harry une grimace encore plus amusante.

« Désolé, dit-il en se redressant. Je ne peux pas… c'est encore… Je veux dire… »

Draco secoua la tête et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Il passa le bout de son nez le long de sa joue et embrassa cette dernière avec beaucoup de prévenance.

« Aucune excuse, dit-il. Tu es effrayé par ça, je le sais bien. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je le serais aussi, si un certain loup ne m'aidait pas à l'accepter. Va à ton rythme…

-Mais… La prochaine pleine lune…

-N'est pas avant un mois, coupa Draco. Nous verrons à ce moment là, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Harry soupira en appuyant son visage pivoine contre son épaule, le dissimulant avec honte. Il était censé être courageux. Et vraiment, il voulait faire plaisir à Draco, avancer… mais c'était si difficile. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, loin de là. Draco l'excitait plus que n'importe qui. C'était juste si... terrifiant. L'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur ou de ne pas apprécier ça le figeait. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Que feraient-ils alors ? Ils étaient liés et amoureux, même si avouer ses sentiments était encore trop difficile.

« Je ne suis qu'un pleutre, geignit-il. C'est le monde à l'envers, je suis celui qui devrait assumer le mieux, je suis celui qui est dans la maison du courage !

-Il n'y a pas de courage, lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, répondit Draco. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est abominablement romantique parce que je n'essaye pas de l'être. Faire l'amour, être amoureux est horriblement difficile, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu as vu mon séjour chez Devis dans tes rêves, tu sais donc que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un bon moment, ça ne m'a pas empêché de les nier férocement autant de temps que je le pouvais… Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la brillante idée de boire ensemble, en vérité. Sans ça, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté, j'aurai enfoui ça quelque part et je peux te jurer que je l'aurai gardé caché du monde, même de moi, jusqu'à ma mort, quitte à mourir malheureux. Ça me semblait trop dur de faire face à ça. Mais tu y fais face. Tu as accepté que je reste près de toi. Tu acceptes que je te touche, que je t'embrasse. Tu acceptes de n'être qu'avec moi. Et c'est déjà tellement plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais…

-Mais ce n'est pas assez ! dit Harry en se redressant pour le regarder. Je voudrais te donner plus, je voudrais que nous soyons vraiment… un couple ! »

Draco sourit avec satisfaction en l'entendant et il le força à se recoucher contre lui, caressant son dos nu. Leur excitation commune était redescendue mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas.

« Crois-tu que c'est simple pour tous les couples ? Crois-tu que l'amour soit simple ? Non, ça ne l'est pas, Harry. Pour personne. C'est effrayant d'aimer quelqu'un. Et si la personne partait ? Si elle me trompait, si elle cessait de m'aimer, si elle mourrait ? Tout ça, ça fait peur. Et se donner à quelqu'un physiquement… la première fois, c'est toujours effrayant. C'est d'autant plus effrayant quand on aime. 'Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Et s'il n'était pas satisfait de moi, de mon corps ? Suis-je assez beau pour lui ? Suis-je assez doué ? Est-ce que je lui fais mal ?'. C'est terrifiant aussi. Pour moi, en tout cas, ça l'est. J'en crève d'envie, mais ça me fait peur aussi. »

Harry se renfrogna. Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur, il était si assuré… Comment faisait-il, non d'un chien ?

« Est-ce que ta foutue assurance est une façade ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant. Tu es si … tranquille, quand il s'agit de faire quelque chose…

-C'est une façade, répondit Draco avec franchise. Mon cœur a faillit exploser dix milles fois depuis que je me suis réveillé. Que ce soit parce que tu me regardais avec tant de désir à mon réveil… Non, ne soies pas gêné ! Ou lorsque tu as léché mes blessures, toucher mes fesses… J'ai vraiment failli mourir quand tu as fait tout ça… Je n'ai jamais ressenti des sentiments si forts et pourtant… j'ai vraiment cru aimer d'autres personnes avant toi… »

Harry le regarda avec une légère moue qui arracha à Draco un léger rire. Etait-ce de la jalousie que son compagnon ressentait brutalement ? Il attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa avec amour.

« Je me suis manifestement trompé, dit-il. Car tout ce que j'ai ressenti en moins d'une heure avec toi est tellement plus fort que ce qu'ils ont fait naître en moi, eux tous réunis…

-Tu veux dire elles toutes, répondit sombrement Harry.

-Oui, elles, confirma Draco. Mais que tu sois un garçon ne me dérange pas vraiment…

-Forcément, ce n'est pas toi qui va être enculé ! dit Harry avec une moue, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Oh.. désolé…

-De quoi ? demanda Draco. Tu connais d'autres mots plus doux pour définir ça ? Sodomiser ne me paraît pas plus gracieux. Quant à culbuter, c'est le comble du vulgaire. Malheureusement, je dois dire que les personnes responsables du vocabulaire sexuelles ne sont pas très compatissantes avec les homosexuelles… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant.

« Idiot, dit-il en se détendant contre lui, sa main suivant la ligne rouge le long de sa taille. Mais ça me fait quand même peur…

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'empresses de répondre à mes attentes, juste parce que la pleine lune approche. Ne le fais pas, ne t'imposes pas une limite de temps. Allons à notre rythme, sinon, ça se fera quand même dans la douleur et ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

-Mais ce que tu as subi…

-N'est rien de bien méchant, répondit Draco. La prochaine fois, je prendrais une potion de sommeil, comme ça, ça n'arrivera plus…

-Quoi ? demanda Harry en se redressant. Ça marcherait ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Draco. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ? »

Harry soupira en le regardant. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement céder ?

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en se blottissant contre lui.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, lui répondit Draco en l'enlaçant. Tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur naturelle de Draco venant encore lui caresser les narines. Qu'était-ce ? Qu'était ce parfum ? Il était certain de l'avoir déjà senti avant…

« _J'aime… C'est épicé, mais doux… Normalement, c'est un parfum fort. Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà perçu avant, mais je ne sais plus quand… »_

Ça remontait à son enfance… C'était un moment agréable… Il aurait donc forcément dû s'en souvenir…

« _Bah, peu importe !_ »

Il referma les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangea à nouveau et il les rouvrit pour regarder Draco.

« La dernière fois… comme je t'avais rejeté, tu n'as pas été… excité, c'est ça ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Il soupira et rabattit un bras sur son visage, cachant ses yeux.

« La dernière fois, j'étais déjà chez Devis, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Et ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'en ai pas été affecté… Disons que ça a été différent. »

Un long silence s'installa alors qu'Harry haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il finalement.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry l'entendit prendre plusieurs inspirations pour parler, mais il ne le fit qu'au bout d'un très long moment.

« La dernière fois… j'ai pleuré », avoua-t-il d'une voix gênée.

Et Harry se souvint de cette horrible nuit. Cette nuit où Draco avait éclaté en sanglot, la nuit où Devis et lui avaient longuement discuté… la nuit où il avait décidé de ne pas l'abandonner. Draco avait pleuré pendant des heures entières, lui déchirant le cœur à chaque sanglot.

« Alors… c'était à cause de la lune ? dit-il, étonné.

-En partie, répondit vaguement Draco. J'étais triste, naturellement… et disons que la lune a juste accentué… ce sentiment. Elle l'a rendu si intolérable que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. En fait, c'était déjà ce que je ressentais avant, mais… là, c'était encore pire. Il fallait bien que j'évacue ça ! »

Il semblait presque s'en excuser et Harry frissonna en l'entendant. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son ventre, ce qui le fit frémir. Pourtant, le brun n'y prêta pas attention et écarta le bras du visage de Draco, le regardant. Il semblait très gêné, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Ne sois pas gêné…

-Facile à dire ! répliqua Draco d'un air agacé. Ce n'est pas toi qui as passé pratiquement une nuit entière à pleurnicher. »

Harry sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai trouvé ça… mignon…

-Ouais, c'était trop adorable, ironisa Draco. Maudit soit ta capacité à voir ce que je fais lorsque tu dors ! »

Harry ne put retenir son rire alors qu'il se callait mieux contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un choc contre la porte les fasse sursauter. Draco se redressa légèrement, dégagea la couverture qui était coincée sous leurs jambes et la rabattit sur eux.

« Oui ? »

Alrick poussa la porte avec précaution. Il leur sourit ensuite, l'air un peu fatiguée. Dans sa main, une bouteille blanche arracha une plainte d'envie à Draco. Le calice sourit plus largement et lui tendit.

« Devis a dit que je devais te l'apporter vers 9 heures. Et il est 9 heures. Tiens. »

Draco saisit la précieuse bouteille et la but intégralement en gémissant presque d'extase. Toujours appuyé contre lui, Harry sentit son corps frissonner alors qu'il buvait à grande lampée. Un peu de lait coula le long de son menton mais Draco continua, savourant le liquide frais. Quand il eut terminé et qu'il éloigna la bouteille de sa bouche, il avait un air si satisfait qu'Harry en frémit à son tour. Il se redressa un peu et donna un coup de langue le long de la traînée laiteuse sur son menton, jusqu'à sa bouche. Draco le regarda avec étonnement avant de l'embrasser en douceur, savourant le goût du lait sur sa langue.

« C'est encore meilleur ainsi, souffla-t-il en le regardant presque langoureusement, Harry devant souffler pour calmer la soudaine accélération de son cœur.

-Merci, dit-il simplement, arrachant un sourire au blond.

-Hem, intervint Alrick, amenant les regards des deux liés sur lui. La salle de bain de l'étage est disponible, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. »

Ils se regardèrent et Draco haussa les épaules, se dégageant douloureusement du lit. Sans faire attention au regard du calice et de son compagnon, il s'étendit de tout son long quand il parvint enfin à se mettre debout, poussant un grognement appréciateur.

« Je vais en profiter en premier, dit-il en regardant Harry par-dessus son épaule, la couleur du visage de ce dernier ayant encore brutalement changé. A tout à l'heure ! »

Puis il quitta sa petite chambre de torture d'un pas presque joyeux, totalement indifférent à sa nudité. Harry se mordit la lèvre en le regardant d'un air hésitant. Peut-être devait-il le suivre ? Non, non, mauvaise idée, il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça non plus. Il soupira, ses yeux cherchant après son t-shirt que Draco avait lancé au sol. Il soupira en allant le rechercher. Il sursauta lorsqu'Alrick se déplaça devant lui, allant simplement s'appuyer contre un mur, près de l'entrée.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous le lien ? demanda le calice, Harry se redressant aussitôt.

-Je ne le refuse plus, répondit Harry, étonnement sur la défensive.

-Mais vous ne couchez pas avec Draco, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel rapport ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait eu aucune relation physique avec le lycanthrope, mais il n'était simplement pas prêt.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça, dit-il simplement. J'accepte d'être son compagnon, j'accepte qu'il… m'aime, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation physique. Ce qui est un peu contradictoire et je le sais, car je le désire énormément… Mais...Je crois que ça m'effraie un peu. Même si j'en ai l'envie. »

Il s'emmêlait et le savait, mais ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

« Je comprends, dit Alrick, le faisant sursauter. J'étais moi-même très hésitant, par le passé. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il enfila de nouveau son t-shirt et alla s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il avait occupé toute la nuit.

« Comment ça ? dit-il. Vous voulez dire… avec Devis ? »

Le calice hocha de la tête. Harry sentit sa curiosité légendaire refaire surface. Comment résister ? Autant il lui semblait grossier d'interroger un lié quelconque d'un loup-garou, autant questionné Alrick lui paraissait horriblement simple et censé.

« Vous n'étiez pas gay ? dit-il.

-Pas du tout, répondit Alrick. Je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour les hommes. Je n'en ressens toujours pas. Mais Devis a été différent…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, voyant que l'homme lui répondait sans gêne.

-Je l'ai rencontré il y cent ans d'ici, lui dit Alrick, Harry hoquetant en l'entendant. Je venais de perdre mon travail et j'étais un peu déprimé. Je suis donc allé dans une taverne. Un bar, si vous préférez. J'avais la ferme intention de m'y saouler, morose, dans un coin… Mais quand j'y suis entré, l'atmosphère lugubre que je recherchais n'y était pas. Au contraire, tout le monde riait et s'amusait… A cause de Devis. »

Il eut un sourire presque moqueur, ironique, et Harry sentit la nostalgie qui émanait de lui.

« Il a toujours été doué pour amuser la galerie et il le faisait encore avec brio. Il racontait une anecdote sur une aventure passée qui lui était arrivée cinquante ans auparavant. Ce qui faisait rire les poivrots qui le croyaient saoul car, vu son physique, il était impossible qu'il ait vécu une telle aventure. Mais voilà, il l'affirmait, le clamait et racontait avec tant de détail que s'en était troublant. Toutefois, dans mon état, je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ça. J'étais surtout furieux qu'on gâche mon envie de morosité avec des pitreries sans sens. Alors je me suis attaqué à lui, déversant sur lui toute la fureur que mon licenciement avait engendrée en moi… »

Alrick se tut encore, semblant presque revoir la scène. Etonnement, Harry avait presque l'impression de la visualiser aussi. Devis, noblement vêtu, occupé à distraire la salle d'une histoire impossible, virevoltant avec grâce et parlant avec éloquence. Et Alrick, furieux, impétueux, se jetant sur lui pour évacuer sa colère qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

« Devis était le bouc émissaire parfait, poursuivit le calice. Petit, frêle, noble d'apparence… L'homme à qui la vie réussi sans qu'il n'ait à faire le moindre effort. Je voulais lui faire payer ça. Je pensais y parvenir sans difficulté. Mais tu t'en doutes… Que peut faire un homme, face à un vampire. Il a tout de suite deviné mes intentions et il m'a évité comme si je n'étais qu'une brindille qui l'avait dérangé. De rage, j'ai tenté de le frapper. Quand mon poing l'a atteint, je me suis fais mal. Et lui me regardait de son magnifique visage indifférent… Les pochetrons autour de nous m'encourageaient au début, mais ils ont vite remarqué, dans leur ébriété, que Devis n'était pas normal. Il bougeait trop vite et ne semblait pas souffrir de mon coup de poing. Pire, il souriait, amusé… J'ai été encore plus rageur et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, je me suis retrouvé plaqué au sol par une petite terreur qui souriait avec satisfaction. Et son sourire n'avait rien de charmant… Ses canines étaient largement sorties et j'ai tout de suite senti le danger. J'ai tenté de le déloger de là, mais… que pouvait faire un homme face à un vampire ? »

Il laissa le silence accentuer sa question et Harry gigota. Il était totalement dans le récit, captiver.

« Ensuite ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alrick eut une vague esquisse de sourire.

« Il m'a mordu, répondit-il. Violemment, comme tout ce qu'il fait. Il m'a mordu, sous les acclamations surprises des poivrots nous entourant. Et jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai ressenti pareil plaisir. Lui non plus. Pourtant, Devis a été un homme de plaisir. Alors quand il a relâché ma gorge et qu'il m'a regardé, il a parut stupéfait. Puis il a sourit. Il avait du sang partout autour de sa bouche et sur sa chemise blanche. Et les poivrots, en voyant ça, on paniqué. Pour autant, Devis n'a pas perdu son sourire. Il est juste devenu plus cruel lorsqu'un des hommes a parlé d'aller prévenir la police. Et c'est sans hésitation qu'il a tué toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en l'entendant.

« Tu…Tuer ? Dit-il, horrifié. Tous ?

-Sans exception, affirma Alrick. Il leur avait révélé sa nature, il ne pouvait pas les laisser vivre. Je sais qu'il a hésité pour moi. Après les avoir tous vidés de leur sang, il s'est dirigé vers moi de son petit pas joyeux et m'a regardé. Son visage était couvert de sang et il ne cessait de passer sa main dessus pour ensuite suçoter ses doigts. Il était… terrifiant. Puis il s'est penché sur moi et a dit : « Ton sang est bon. Meilleur que celui des autres. Je vais te laisser vivre un peu. ». Je me souviens de ses mots en particulier. Parce qu'ils ont provoqué chez moi une sorte de terreur mêlée de fascination. Je n'avais jamais vu de vampire. Jamais imaginé qu'ils existaient… Mais là… J'en avais un sous les yeux !

-Vous êtes…Vous êtes un moldu ? S'étonna Harry, stupéfié.

-J'en suis un, répondit Alrick avec un sourire compatissant. J'en étais un. Mais Devis m'a pris pour calice. Sans s'inquiéter de savoir si j'étais d'accord, si j'en avais envie ou pas. Il m'a juste traîné chez lui et séquestrer pendant… plusieurs semaines avant de décider de faire de moi son calice. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de mon sang. Qu'il voulait que je sois à lui. Et faire d'une personne son calice démontre de façon claire qu'il appartient au vampire. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors je n'ai été qu'une réserve de sang, pendant plusieurs années. Mais au fur et à mesure… le monstre fascinant est devenu encore plus attirant. Sa façon d'agir brutale et terrifiante s'est transformée en une négligence enfantine. Il m'est apparut… oui, comme un enfant curieux. Il avait pourtant plus de 100 ans. Mais il ne vieillissait pas et moi non plus. J'avais gagné en force, en rapidité, en pouvoir. Car en faisant de moi son calice, Devis m'avait offert des avantages qui me permettaient de me défendre. La vie horrible et pauvre que j'avais avant était soudainement palpitante, effrayante, mouvementée… Et puis… il y avait les morsures. »

Harry l'écoutait, stupéfié. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il tomber amoureux de Devis ?

« Chaque morsure me plongeait dans une transe incroyable que les moldus d'aujourd'hui rapporteraient à la drogue. J'étais shooté à ces moments qui n'avaient lieu au début qu'une fois par semaine. Mais au fur et à mesure, Devis a constaté le plaisir que j'en ressentais, il a commencé à en ressentir aussi… Et je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'à force de vivre avec un monstre inconscient, j'en suis devenu un ? J'ai trouvé Devis de plus en plus beau, de plus en plus drôle, sous ses airs d'enfant turbulent. J'ai été attiré par lui physiquement et chaque morsure me plongeait dans un désir que j'aurais désapprouvé dans ma vie de moldu. Mais voilà… Je n'étais plus un moldu. J'étais un calice et j'avais l'éternité, pour peu que Devis vive si longtemps. Alors… J'ai cédé. »

Les yeux d'Alrick étaient souriants. Il ne semblait pas regretter ni éprouver le moindre sentiment d'angoisse ou autre sensation négative. Il paraissait juste nostalgique.

« Un soir que Devis venait de refermer la blessure que j'avais dans la gorge, je l'ai attrapé par les cheveux et je l'ai plaqué contre le sol. Et il m'a juste laissé faire, approuvant chaque geste que je faisais, chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Il savait que j'en avais eu envie et il s'est laissé dominer sans résister. Dès lors, notre relation a pris une nouvelle tournure. Il est devenu mon amant. Et à notre façon, nous avons trouvé notre propre équilibre…

-Mais… Vous n'êtes pas amoureux ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Si, répondit Alrick. Un amour bien à nous qui est né dans les années passées côte à côte. »

Harry hocha pensivement de la tête. Leur relation lui paraissait totalement incompréhensible, parce que totalement opposée à celle qu'il avait avec Draco.

« Mais en quoi avez-vous hésité ? demanda Harry. Vous n'avez jamais eu le choix !

-J'ai pris le choix de faire de Devis mon amant. Nous aurions pu rester simples compagnons de vie, sans jamais nous toucher ni nous aimer réellement. Et j'ai longuement hésité avant de céder à mon envie de le faire. Mais il me plaisait… Vraiment beaucoup. J'ai compris qui il était. Sous son air insensible, derrière les envies un peu folles, il y avait Devis. Et il m'a plu. Mais j'ai si longuement réfléchi à ce sujet… Des années presque. Rien n'oblige le calice d'avoir une relation avec un vampire, même si cela finit toujours par arriver car des années de vie commune rapprochent toujours… »

Un bruit dans le couloir fit sursauter Harry qui tourna la tête dans la direction du son. Il se sentit presque soulager de voir Draco apparaître, les cheveux encore humide et l'air toujours aussi fatigué. Harry se leva, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction avant qu'Alrick ne prenne la parole.

« Tu devrais aller te laver. »

Harry le regarda et hocha de la tête. Il sourit à Draco et passa à côté de lui. Le blond n'avait pas utilisé son savon et shampoing habituel, manifestement, car l'autre odeur, celle qu'il avait perçue le matin même était bien plus forte qu'avant.

« _Girofle, _réalisa Harry avec un sourire. _Les clous de girofle !_ (1) »

Il sourit d'avantage lorsque la main de Draco frôla tendrement la sienne. Rester seul avec Alrick, Draco eut un sourire avec ce dernier.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

-De ma rencontre avec Devis, répliqua le calice.

-Oh, le fameux bal où Devis s'était déguisé en fille et où tu l'as dragué ?

-Oui, celui-là même. »

Draco sourit, ignorant l'air un peu moqueur d'Alrick. (2)

**oOo**

Devis étant parti dormir dès l'aube, il ne leur dit pas au revoir. Non pas que ce soit son genre, d'ailleurs. Alrick avait tenu jusqu'à leur départ mais à sa tête, Harry et Draco avaient très bien compris que le calice allait également dormir tout le jour. Du reste, le lycanthrope semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé. Ses yeux étaient minuscules et il se manifestait à peine, répondant à Harry par des sons à peine compréhensibles. Il était d'ailleurs appuyé contre lui quant ils rentrèrent au village et durant tout le trajet menant à la maison de Greyback.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

-Fatigué, répondit simplement Draco en s'appuyant plus fort contre lui. Pas envie de travailler…

-Travailler ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Je n'ai pas participé à la chasse, expliqua le blond, en regardant la maison de Greyback d'un air las. Donc, il a décidé que je devais aller aider le boucher à couper la viande et à la distribuer… »

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Il était admiratif du système mis en place par l'alpha (ou par ses prédécesseurs ?) mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco devait être puni de son absence à la chasse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait volontairement…

« Ne sois pas en colère contre Greyback, lui dit Draco en s'arrêtant de marcher. C'est normal qu'il me fasse faire ça. Je fais partie de la meute et j'ai donc un rôle à y jouer. En fait, j'apprécie assez qu'il m'inclue ainsi dans la meute. Et puis, il a donné une tâche à tout le monde, aujourd'hui. Pour nous empêcher de dormir…

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Si vous êtes fatigués…

-Justement parce que nous sommes fatigués, expliqua Draco. Si nous allons dormir maintenant, nous ne ferons que ça de la journée. Et ce soir, nous ne serons pas fatigués… Le rôle de l'alpha est de s'assurer que nous gardions une bonne hygiène de vie. Et cela commence par des habitudes saines telles que dormir la nuit ! »

Harry dut presque se mordre pour ne pas rire. Imaginer Greyback veillé sur sa petite meute comme un parent consciencieux était… hilarant. Vraiment !

« Bon, dit-il, luttant pour garder son sérieux. Et donc, là, tu vas aller chez le boucher pour… travailler ?

-Merlin, pas sans un bon petit déjeuner ! dit Draco en reprenant sa marche vers la maison de Greyback. Je meurs de faim ! Et je crois que je voudrais encore du lait. La bouteille d'Alrick était trop petite, je n'en ai pas eu assez que pour me permettre de rester debout jusqu'au soir. Vivement cette nuit ! J'irais probablement dormir tôt ! »

Derrière lui, Harry eut une petite moue. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il était contrarié. Si Draco allait dormir tôt, alors ils ne se verraient pas beaucoup. Surtout si le lycanthrope travaillait toute la journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Mhmm ? demanda Harry en le regardant. Rien, je réfléchissais à tout ça. J'ai faim moi aussi. Je… peux manger avec toi ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Harry savait que sa demande était particulière, mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser trop tôt. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement intenses entre eux, que ce soit cette nuit torride pendant laquelle Harry l'avait contemplé trembler de désir pour lui ou celle de la pleine lune où il avait juste dormi, surveiller et dominer par la forme lycanthrope de son compagnon. Mais l'intensité des derniers jours ne semblait pas influencer le déroulement bien rodé de leur vie : rendez-vous en soirée et journée séparé. Harry ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Draco prenait un soin tout particulier à l'éviter en journée.

« Bien sûr que oui, répondit Draco, un large sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Hermione est chez Greyback, de toute façon… »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Draco désigna son nez d'un mouvement négligeant.

« Mais on est à dix mètres de la maison ! s'étonna le brun, en avançant d'un pas plus volontaire.

-Et alors ? demanda Draco. Je suis un loup. J'ai un odorat pouvant percevoir une odeur à 500 m car je suis un animal magique. »

Harry sourit. C'était étrange d'entendre Draco se caractériser d'animal magique. Il rit tout en se rapprochant de lui. Le blond traînait des pieds.

« Mais encore ? dit-il. Quelle autre particularité ?

-J'ai une vision à 250 degrés, dit Draco en baillant. Alors qu'un homme normal ne voit qu'à 180 degrés. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Comme ça devait être étrange.

« Mais… Même sous ta forme humaine ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, sous forme humaine, ça se réduit à 200. »

C'était donc toujours supérieur aux hommes. Harry le regarda. Draco se contentait en apparence de regarder la maison qui n'était plus qu'à trois mètres. Harry le rattrapa alors définitivement en posant une main sur son bras.

« Euh… Pour le rendez-vous de ce soir, dit-il en le regardant. Tu viendrais chez nous ? Enfin, dans la maison qu'Hermione et moi occupons. Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule, vu que Ron est parti…

-Mhmm, répondit Draco en hochant de la tête. Pas de problème. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, hésitant. Puis Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, à la grande surprise de Draco qui se laissa pourtant faire. Ses oreilles – canines – frémirent sur le haut de sa tête et il soupira de satisfaction. Harry rit en l'entendant.

« J'aime que tu fasses un pas dans ma direction, lui dit Draco.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Allons manger ! »

Ils firent les derniers mètres les séparant de la maison de Greyback les mains de nouveau jointes.

**oOo**

Ils avaient mangé ensembles, en compagnie d'Hermione, de Greyback et de Gabriel qui avait accouru en percevant Draco dans le village. Harry avait eu du mal à réprimer une vive jalousie en voyant le jeune garçon coller de trop prêt son compagnon et son petit déjeuner, pourtant délicieux, avait eu un arrière goût d'amertume. Il se savait ridicule, Gabriel avait renoncé à Draco et ce dernier l'aimait, il le lui avait dit le matin même ! Mais voilà, il était possessif, même s'il n'était pas un loup-garou. Et même si Draco et lui ne couchaient pas ensembles (pas encore, en tout cas), le fait était qu'il était à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas que Gabriel le touche ainsi.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Draco dut percevoir sa colère car il lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur qu'Harry avait ignoré en détournant la tête, gêné. Il se savait ridicule et ça l'énervait d'autant plus.

De son côté, Draco planait plus sur un énorme nuage cotonneux. Il était épuisé, tant par la nuit précédant la pleine lune que par cette dernière. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule dans un lit et dormir. De préférence, avec Harry. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait le lui demander, pas alors qu'ils avançaient enfin dans la bonne direction. Donner à Harry l'impression qu'il en profitait serait la pire chose à faire.

Il avait pourtant perçu ce fort sentiment de colère lorsque Gabriel l'avait enlacé en lui disant que la nuit avait été moins drôle sans lui. Et il l'avait regardé, interrogateur. Le regard d'Harry s'était détourné, mais il avait vu sa colère vis-à-vis de Gabriel. Alors, parce qu'il ne voulait pas énerver son compagnon, il s'éloigna vaguement de son potentiel second avec l'excuse qu'il voulait manger sans en mettre partout.

Puis le moment était venu pour lui d'abandonner une Hermione à l'air analytique et un Harry à la moue étrangement boudeuse. Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser une main dans son dos et de poser son visage contre son épaule.

« Ce soir, donc, dit-il. Je viendrais chez vous, d'accord ? »

Harry avait acquiescé et l'avait laissé partir avec un petit son d'approbation. Quand Draco avait quitté la pièce, il avait soupiré presque dramatiquement.

« C'est si mignon, se moqua Greyback, l'air à demi-mort.

-Fermez-là, répliqua Harry, boudeur.

-C'est pour son bien, Potter, répliqua l'alpha. Je vais d'ailleurs aller m'occuper et vite avant de céder à l'appel de mon lit. Hermione. »

Il la salua d'un mouvement de la tête et quitta la pièce avec rapidité. Resté seul avec Hermione, il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Est-ce que Greyback n'est pas… étrange, avec toi ?

-Etrange ? demanda Hermione. Non, je ne trouve pas, pourquoi ?

-Oh, juste une impression, répondit Harry. On rentre ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et le suivit d'un pas tranquille alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison de l'alpha.

« Et donc, ta nuit ? demanda Hermione.

-Normale, répondit Harry. J'ai dormi comme un loir, avec un loup qui s'est juste couché sur moi pour bien me montrer qu'il m'était supérieur ! »

Hermione rit en l'entendant.

« Normal, dit-elle. Je crois que même si vous aviez des relations sexuelles, ça n'empêcherait rien, tu sais ? Il est un alpha potentiel, après tout. »

Harry approuva, regardant le village autour de lui. Il voyait des hommes passer. Certains avaient l'air en pleine forme tandis que d'autres traînaient la patte d'un air épuisé. Il n'était pas difficile d'identifier les loups-garous des hommes normaux.

« Et donc, dit-il. Comment ça a été, ici, hier soir ?

-Bruyant, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer et je me suis endormie.

-Tu n'as pas eu peur ? s'assura-t-il, culpabilisant de l'avoir laissé seule.

-Non, Greyback m'a encore assuré que rien n'arriverait avant que la lune ne se lève. Vu que j'étais seule, il y a personnellement veillé. Disons que la soirée a été un peu longue… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Ils marchèrent encore un moment en silence puis Harry murmura :

« Il faut dire ce que nous faisons à Draco, dit-il. J'aimerais lui en parler. Des objets, de… Voldie. Tout ça quoi. Tu crois que je fais bien ?

-Tu sais bien que oui, répondit son amie. Il va venir avec nous à Gringotts, non ? Il doit savoir. Et puis, il est ton compagnon. Il vaut mieux qu'il en soit informé. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Pour autant, il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de tout avouer à Draco. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui. Mais le blond était encore sous la coupe de Voldemort, à sa façon. Même si le mage noir le laissait relativement en paix, ça ne voulait pas dire que Draco n'était pas encore sous son autorité. Et il savait que s'il était convoqué, pour ne pas attirer d'ennui à Greyback et au village, Draco s'y rendrait. Et si Voldemort, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lisait son esprit…Il soupira une fois de plus alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Le coffre, sur la cheminée, lui sauta presque aux yeux. Avec un peu de chance, bientôt, ils auraient la coupe. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas comment les détruire.

« Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose, dit-il à Hermione. Pour détruire ses horreurs. Il le faut, Hermione.

-Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en regardant la cheminée. J'y travail, Harry. J'y travail de toutes mes forces. »

Il hocha de la tête.

« Tu crois que Ron va bientôt rentrer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Hermione. Mais j'aimerais bien. Il me manque. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant et il tendit la main pour l'attirer contre lui et la serrer.

« Il serait bien que tu agisses dans un sens pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de partir, la prochaine fois… »

En retour, il reçut un simple coup sur l'épaule.

« Et toi, quand vas-tu agir pour que Draco n'ait plus à s'enchainer à la prochaine nuit de trois quarts ? »

Il grogna fièrement, déclenchant l'hilarité de sa meilleure amie.

**oOo**

La soirée arriva vite. Harry avait passé la journée à discuter avec Hermione. Il avait ainsi mit à l'épreuve les connaissances de la jeune fille sur l'organisation du village et découvert qu'ils étaient nourris gratuitement au frais du village, ce qui le dérangea un peu quand Hermione le lui avoua.

« On pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux, non ? avait-il demandé, alors qu'ils se préparaient un repas rapide.

-J'ai proposé, avoua Hermione. Mais ils ont dit que le mieux que nous ayons à faire était de tuer tu-sais-qui, donc… »

Harry avait grimacé en entendant ça. Il suffisait d'un seul traitre parmi la meute et Voldemort saurait où ils étaient et quel était leur but. Merlin soit loué, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué les horcruxes.

« Alors ? Tu vas aller retrouver Draco, ce soir ? Demanda Hermione en constatant qu'il était presque 20 heures.

-Non, je lui ai demandé de venir », répliqua Harry.

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique en l'entendant, jetant un coup d'œil incrédule à son meilleur ami avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres, sourire un tantinet moqueur.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Tu ne peux plus du tout te passer de lui, hein ? dit-elle.

-Quoi ? répéta Harry, les joues rougies. N'importe quoi !

-Oh pitié Harry. Tu sais très bien que Draco sera trop fatigué que pour rester éveiller toute la durée du rendez-vous. Tu l'obliges à dormir ici en lui demandant de venir. Tu l'obliges à dormir avec toi ! Et ne viens pas me faire croire que tu ne savais pas ! »

Harry referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte dans le but de protester. Oui, il savait. Cela faisait-il de lui un connard rusé ? Peut-être, mais il l'assumait. Il voulait que Draco soit avec lui chaque seconde.

« Je suis une fille, dit-il d'un air horrifié.

-Et bien, tu n'as pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire, renchérit Hermione.

-Non, mais… Je veux dire… Ne le prend pas mal, ok ? Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lavande collait Ron comme s'il était sa vie. Ni pourquoi Ginny voulait toujours me toucher ou qu'on fasse des trucs ensembles, presque chaque putain de secondes. Je crois que c'est juste un truc de filles… Et j'entends par là certaines filles, pas toutes, hein. De rester coller à la personne avec qui elles sont. Mais en fait… Je commence à avoir exactement le même comportement ! »

Il enfouit son visage honteux dans une de ses mains, n'osant pas regarder Hermione qui resta silencieuse un long moment.

« Ce que tu viens de dire est si machiste, lui dit-elle, horrifiée. Et bien, je comprends, je pense, pourquoi tu penses que c'est un truc de fille. C'est simplement parce qu'elles étaient amoureuses. Quand un mec est amoureux, il veut juste baiser !

-Hé ! s'écria Harry en relevant la tête. C'est faux !

-Ooh, Draco, oui, c'est bon, parodia Hermione d'une voix langoureuse. Harry, ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne et tes rêves sont vraiment bruyants, tu sais ? »

Le garçon balbutia, le visage incandescent.

« Et alors ? dit-il finalement. Je suis un garçon en bonne santé. J'ai le droit de fantasmer sur mon compagnon ! »

Hermione rit en l'entendant.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit-elle. Evite juste de réduire ton comportement amoureux à un comportement de fille. Draco aussi a envie d'être prêt de toi sans arrêt !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps loin d'ici, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Harry.

-Non, ça, il le fait pour te rendre accroc à lui, déclara Hermione avec un air moqueur. Et ça marche ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sous l'œil moqueur d'Hermione. Puis…

« Il le fait exprès ? s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

-Oh pitié, dit Hermione. Oui, bien sûr qu'il le fait. Et bien, je pense qu'il pense qu'il t'autorise à garder une certaine distance, qu'il te permet de t'habituer à lui, qu'il ne veut pas envahir ton espace personnel. Mais je pense qu'il attend surtout que tu le supplies d'envahir ton espace personnel. Et même plus d'ailleurs… »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, Draco passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, même s'il était épuisé, il n'a pas cessé de te regarder, de te toucher, de te frôler. Et toi, tu te tendais vers lui comme si tu en voulais plus. Ça aurait pu être indécent s'il y avait mis un peu plus d'énergie ! Saute-lui dessus une bonne fois.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce n'est pas toi qui doit… enfin..

-Quoi ? Etre baisée ? demanda Hermione. Harry tu en as envie, tu le sais bien. Tu en rêves chaque nuit ! »

Il soupira en l'entendant. Oh oui, il le voulait. Et tellement fort. Il voulut répondre, mais entendit Draco frapper à la porte. Aussitôt, il oublia la conversation pour aller simplement ouvrir, sous l'œil moqueur d'Hermione.

« Hey », dit Harry en lui ouvrant.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il se fit attirer dans une étreinte solide et puissante. Il haleta vaguement en reconnaissant l'odeur de menthe.

« Hey, répondit Draco, son nez passant contre son cou. Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. En vérité, il se sentait horriblement bien et relaxé. La journée semblait brutalement trouver un sens et il soupira face à son esprit si… quoi ? S'il pensait féminin, Hermione allait le tuer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait… Donc, oui, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une stupide fille de 15 ans amoureuse et un adolescent en manque vu le déplacement nonchalant de ses mains dans le dos de Draco.

« Je vais bien, dit-il en relevant la tête vers lui. Toi, tu as l'air d'un mort. »

Draco avait le teint pâle et des cernes horribles. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué et c'est d'un mouvement décidé qu'il l'attira vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Salut Hermione, dit poliment Draco en suivant son lié.

-Bonsoir Draco, répondit la jeune femme. Pas trop pénible cette journée boucherie ?

-Une vraie torture, répondit Draco en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, Harry s'installant près de lui. Franchement, j'espère ne plus jamais avoir ce travail ! Lane ne m'a même pas laissé en manger un peu ! »

Harry sourit en l'entendant et il frissonna lorsque Draco enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il fusilla Hermione des yeux, celle-ci arborant un air clairement amusé.

« Pas trop envie de dormir ? interrogea Hermione.

-Putain si, répondit Draco en s'effondrant contre Harry. Je n'en ai jamais tant eu envie de ma vie ! Les lendemains de pleine lune sont vraiment…les pires moments au monde ! »

Doucement, son corps glissa le long de celui d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve sur ses cuisses. Draco ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec hésitation. Mais le brun répondit par un sourire attendrit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux dormir ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum, non, mais je veux bien rester coucher ainsi. »

Il se tourna vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le ventre d'Harry, si bien que ce dernier se demanda comment il pouvait respirer. Dans le fauteuil, Hermione sourit avec amusement.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? demanda Hermione.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Harry, une de ses mains jouant négligemment avec une des oreilles canines de Draco.

-Et bien, même si je sais que tu es là pour moi, pour ne pas me laisser seule, se moqua Hermione, je m'en voudrais de perturber votre… rendez-vous hebdomadaire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant parfaitement les sous-entendus vaseux. Non, Harry n'avait pas donné rendez-vous à Draco chez eux pour soutenir la solitude d'Hermione, mais bel et bien parce qu'il voulait forcer Draco à dormir avec lui. Il en avait envie. Ses nuits avec le lycanthrope étaient… si agréables. Contre lui, Draco marmonna quelque chose et Harry s'aperçut que le blond s'était déjà endormi. Il sourit et continua de caresser ses oreilles.

« Tu m'aideras à lui raconter ? demanda sérieusement Harry. Pour la prophétie… et les horcruxes. »

Hermione reprit un air plus sérieux et hocha de la tête.

« Promis, dit-elle. En attendant, tu devrais le faire léviter jusqu'à l'étage. Et reste avec lui, ne redescends pas pour moi. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. »

Bien que gêné, Harry hocha de la tête. Il sortit sa baguette et enchanta le corps de Draco, ce dernier s'élevant naturellement. Harry le guida jusqu'à l'étage et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il l'étendit dans son lit. Quand il y fut installé, Harry le regarda un instant avec hésitation. Draco aimait dormir nu…

Inspirant, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui enleva chaussures et chaussettes. Et non, il ne profitait pas de la situation. Ou peut-être… Un peu ? Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes et Draco marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil. Un peu embarrassé, Harry arriva à la fermeture du pantalon. Il la défit lentement et tira sur le vêtement. Le corps de Draco étant totalement relâché, il eut quelques difficultés à lui extirper le vêtement mais il parvint au bout de plusieurs efforts. Et alors qu'il dénudait le bas de ses jambes, ses yeux le détaillèrent avec attention. Il rougit en pensant que ses cuisses étaient magnifiques. Fortes, musclées. Tout autant que ses jambes. Puis il releva les yeux jusqu'à son entrejambe encore cachée par le sous-vêtement.

Résolument, il préféra lui enlever son pull et sa chemise. Draco grogna un peu. Il entrouvrit un œil fatigué et Harry se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Ce n'est rien, Draco, dit-il. Je t'aide juste à te mettre à l'aise. Dors, maintenant. »

Le blond hocha de la tête, relevant juste son corps pour l'aider à ôter ses hauts. Quand ce fut fait, il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le lit avec mollesse, refermant les yeux.

« T'dors avec moi ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Tu le veux ?

-Mhmm, oui… Dormir est encore meilleur si tu es là. »

Harry sourit et se redressa à son tour. Il se dévêtit presque intégralement avant de s'arrêter, hésitant à enlever son sous-vêtement. Puis, décidé, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, tentant de nier l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses chaudes de Draco, celles-ci voyageant sur la peau agréable avant d'atteindre le bord du vêtement. Puis il tira dessus, le faisant glisser le long du corps de Draco. Quand il le jeta enfin au sol, il regarda Draco dans son entière nudité et déglutit. Il était magnifique. La peau pâle, le corps musclé et alangui dans ses draps lui arrachèrent une plainte d'envie. Si Draco n'avait été endormi, Harry eut conscience qu'ils auraient franchi une étape très importante.

« _Hermione a raison… Je dois juste foncer, me laisser porter par ça, sans réfléchir. J'ai peur, de la douleur, mais aussi d'avoir cette première relation qui rendra notre relation totalement… définie. J'ai aussi peur d'aimer ou de détester ça. Mais tant que ça ne sera pas fait, je ne pourrais jamais savoir où je me situe par rapport à ça. Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie… »_

Le souvenir de leur nuit de beuverie était clair dans sa tête. Et plus le temps passait, plus Harry avait envie de recommencer.

« Bientôt, Draco, dit-il en montant dans le lit, son corps nu allant s'appuyer contre celui du lycanthrope. Bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

Avant de tirer la couverture qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas remettre sur le lit après une rapide petite sieste en début d'après-midi sur eux, Harry laissa ses mains s'égarer sur les hanches de Draco, flattant sa peau douce, savourant les caresses que Draco ne pouvait connaître dans son épuisement. Il soupira et prit le poignet du lycanthrope. Tirant fort, il l'obligea à passer son bras autour de sa taille. Draco geignit mais, brutalement, se tourna vers lui pour l'enlacer, collant son corps au sien. Harry haleta en sentant leur sexe se rencontrer. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'excite, Draco n'était pas en état de le soulager d'une quelconque manière. Alors, en attendant le moment où il pourrait le faire, il amena la couverture à eux. Il n'était même pas 21 heures… Il sourit en pensant qu'il ne s'était jamais couché aussi tôt de sa vie !

A suivre…

(1) Le mélange clou de girofle et agrume est très connu et est souvent pratiqué. Cela donne aux agrumes, tout particulièrement aux oranges, un parfum fort et agréable. J'ai donné cette odeur à Draco, d'abord parce que je l'apprécie (c'est toute mon enfance), ensuite, car il s'associe naturellement à l'odeur d'Harry !

(2) A votre avis… Lequel a menti ? Alrick ou Devis ?

Et voilààà ! Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois pile, c'est-à-dire le 30 novembre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce cadeau !


	14. Avancées

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Si ce n'est pas ce cher Draco et ce cher Harry qui vont enfin emprunter la route glissante et sinueuse que la majorité des lecteurs voulaient les voir reprendre ! Vi, cette route qui n'a plus été fréquentée depuis le chapitre 5 ! loll Bonne lecture à vous.

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Me souviens pas… Me connaissant, j'ai du regarder les experts ! Là, par exemple, je regarde les Simpsons ! loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en fin de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Chapitre 20 terminé ! Et ouais, incroyable !

Un grand merci à Tamaki pour sa correction plus que souhaitée ^^ Remerciez la donc aussi !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 14**** : Avancées **

Harry se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'être enserré dans un étau. Deux bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et la serraient fort. Après un petit moment de flottement, il sentit tout son corps s'éveiller au contact de la peau nue contre la sienne. Ça commença par les bras contre sa taille puis le torse contre le sien, le visage enfoui dans sa gorge, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes et enfin, tout son corps se concentra sur le sexe à moitié érigé contre le sien totalement raide.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il portait une main sur un des bras de Draco, tentant vaguement de l'écarter.

« Draco, murmura-t-il. Tu serres trop fort… »

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à du silence. Draco dormait toujours et n'avait nulle conscience de la puissance de sa poigne.

« Draco », gémit Harry en gigotant encore.

Il souffla et bougea encore avant de prendre conscience que ses gestes pouvaient être interprétés comme lascifs. Il soupira et cessa tout mouvement, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son lié.

« Draco, s'il te plait… Draco. Réveille-toi ! Tu m'entends ? Draco ! »

Le concerné geint contre lui. Il bougea contre son corps et Harry couina en le sentant faire. Son excitation de la veille était totalement revenue et il ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Le corps intégralement nu de Draco le rendait fou. Les mains inactives dans son dos se mirent en mouvement et passèrent sur sa peau, l'une descendant et l'autre montant. Harry gémit en sentant une des larges paumes se perdre sur ses fesses soudainement très sensibles alors que l'autre allait masser sa nuque, endroit plus que névralgique de son corps.

« Oh Merlin, murmura Harry contre le lycanthrope, ses yeux fermement clos tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre pied. Draco… Tu es réveillé, hein ?

-Mhmm, répondit l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment rester endormi avec une telle vague de désir qui m'assaille… »

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Draco le contemplait comme s'il était son petit déjeuner et qu'il mourait de faim. Un peu inquiet, Harry eut un mouvement de recul que Draco empêcha en resserrant ses bras sur sa taille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il, son visage allant se nicher contre sa gorge. Je ne te ferai rien. Je sais… »

Harry resta un instant figé avant de grogner. Merde alors, qu'était-il exactement, une foutue fille ? D'autorité, il écarta Draco et le regarda d'un air agacé.

« Bordel de Merlin, est-ce que tu crois que je suis en cristal ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? N'es-tu pas censé être une sorte de loup-garou surprotecteur et hyper dominateur ? N'es-tu pas censé vouloir me baiser une bonne fois ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil de stupeur en entendant les mots d'Harry. Ce dernier, furieux, le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« Putain si, dit-il. Tu sais que je le veux. C'est assez évident, non ? »

Il eut un mouvement de hanches qui arracha un léger son de surprise mêlée d'envie à Harry.

« Mais tu es terrifié par ça.

-Je ne suis pas terrifié ! contra Harry, choqué. J'appréhende, c'est vrai. Bon Dieu, je sais que ça ne va pas se passer sans douleur et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas masochiste, ok ? Mais je t'ai dit que je voulais que nous avancions !

-Et bien dans ce cas, cesse d'avoir l'air d'un lapin tremblotant dès que je te touche ! »

Harry plissa les yeux d'un air agacé. Presque avec violence, il repoussa Draco, le couchant sur le dos avant d'enjamber sa taille, se retrouvant assis sur lui.

« Est-ce que le fait que je crains de coucher avec toi empêche les caresses ? demanda-t-il. Cela empêche-t-il les rapprochements physiques, les expériences ?

-Non », dit Draco, tentant de suivre le mode de pensée étrange de son compagnon.

Bon Dieu, qu'essayait-il de dire à la fin ?

« Alors touche-moi bordel ! s'énerva Harry en prenant ses mains, les posant sur sa peau nue. Caresse-moi ! Montre-moi ! »

Draco sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Si ça, ce n'était pas la demande la plus chaude qu'il ait entendue de toute sa vie, il voulait bien être pendu dans l'heure. Harry le regardait avec défi et il était plus que prêt à répondre à ce défi-là ! Mais avant ça, il devait s'assurer d'une petite chose.

« Est-ce que tes paroles sont dictées par ta peur de la prochaine pleine lune ?

-Est-ce que le fait que je bande contre toi n'est pas assez persuasif ? s'écria presque Harry, vexé.

-D'accord, d'accord ! tempéra Draco, ne croyant pas en sa chance. Excuse-moi mais tu n'es clairement pas prêt pour une relation sexuelle et…

-Et je ne suis pas une putain de fille ou un objet précieux. Alors merde… touche-moi ! »

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés plaintivement et Draco prit enfin le temps de constater le désir et le désespoir qui émanaient de son compagnon. Harry avait envie d'essayer. Il avait aussi envie de sentir ses mains sur lui. _Partout !_ Lui indiquèrent ses sens de lycanthrope ! Et quel bon Serpentard ne profiterait pas d'une invitation si… désespérée ? Presque avec respect puis avec plus de franchise quand il vit la colère scintiller à nouveau dans le regard de Harry, Draco fit voyager ses mains sur le corps chaud perché sur lui. Et seulement à ce moment-là, il remarqua que son propre sexe en érection était positionné juste contre ses fesses. Et il eut un petit mouvement de frottement qui arracha à Harry un léger glapissement alors que lui-même gémissait.

« C'est toi qui l'a demandé, dit philosophiquement Draco. Alors ne chouine pas et savoure ! »

Et il le renversa dans le lit, reprenant la position dominante que le loup réclamait au fond de lui. Harry le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts dépourvus de lunettes et Draco se mordit la lèvre. Son corps nu contre le sien était presque obsédant et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de son compagnon sans difficulté. Ce dernier l'avait accueillie presque avec gourmandise. Harry avait vraiment envie qu'il le touche. Alors il obéit pendant que le baiser s'intensifiait.

Il posa d'abord une main sur le torse mince – trop ! Il devait vraiment travailler là-dessus rapidement – et s'aventura jusqu'à un téton qu'il pinça légèrement. Les gestes lui rappelèrent leur nuit mais il s'en écarta. Ce serait différent. D'abord, ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout. Harry n'était pas prêt, même s'il estimait le contraire. Et surtout, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller jusque-là. Il était bien trop excité et ne survivrait pas à la sensation de ses doigts allant et venant dans Harry. Non, ils allaient expérimenter, comme le voulait Harry. Et ils allaient le faire bien et intensément. Et non dans la précipitation, comme lors de leur unique nuit.

Presque avec révérence, Draco laissa les lèvres d'Harry pour descendre sur sa gorge qu'il lécha d'abord puis mordilla, tout le long de la jugulaire. Il arriva à la clavicule qu'il longea, alors que son corps s'était naturellement réfugié entre ses cuisses. Ses hanches bougeaient tout doucement, installant un mouvement de frottement entre leurs deux corps. Et rapidement, Harry se retrouva à gémir contre lui alors que sa langue allait caresser un téton dressé avec impertinence. Il le lécha, le mordit, le taquina du bout de la langue alors qu'une de ses mains glissait le long du ventre tendu d'Harry, l'autre lui permettant de rester légèrement surélevé. Il avait un peu mal à son bras mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. A la place, il continua de taquiner le torse d'Harry alors que sa main flattait son pubis, évitant l'érection qui frottait contre la sienne.

« Il faut que ce soit réciproque, Harry, dit-il contre son torse. Ne veux-tu pas me toucher, toi aussi ? »

Les paroles de Draco mirent un petit temps à percer le cerveau embrumé de désir de Harry, mais quand elles le firent, elles provoquèrent un soupir d'envie. Oui, il le voulait. Il voulait sentir la peau douce de Draco sous ses doigts, la lécher et l'embrasser. Son visage et ses mains se mirent en mouvement. Le premier se contenta de réclamer les lèvres de son loup-garou tandis que les secondes s'aventuraient dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sur ses fesses. Draco soupira de contentement. Les doigts se faisaient tantôt caressants, tantôt insistants et les mouvements de leurs hanches accélérèrent, leur arrachant de soudains grognements de plaisir.

Rapidement, Draco eut envie d'expérimenter autre chose et il cessa de taquiner le ventre d'Harry pour saisir une de ses mains qu'il plaça entre leurs corps. Harry rougit quand il réalisa que Draco l'avait obligé à prendre son sexe en main. Il comprit ce que voulait Draco lorsque sa propre érection fut attrapée par des doigts fins. Alors, lentement, il bougea son poignet de bas en haut, faisant gémir Draco de plaisir.

« Oui, chuchota-t-il contre sa gorge. C'est ça que je veux, Harry. »

Son nom avait roulé dans la bouche de Draco comme une caresse. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, leurs mains branlant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il gémissait, savourant la paume et les doigts de Draco sur son érection, mais aussi la texture et la dureté du sexe de Draco dans la sienne.

Comme Draco l'avait pensé, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Ils étaient tous les deux trop impatients, trop excités par cette première expérience. Et leurs hanches bougeaient frénétiquement, accentuant le mouvement de frottement alors que leurs mains prenaient un rythme effréné. Leurs bouches s'étaient naturellement retrouvées pour un baiser passionné, sans doute un peu trop car ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'ils léchaient autant leur menton ou leurs joues que la langue de l'autre.

Puis, brutalement, plus rien n'eut de sens. Ils gémissaient de façon incontrôlée alors que leurs corps bougeaient avec plus d'entrain, presque avec une frénésie que les grognements de Draco rendaient animale. Et soudainement, le bras libre de Harry enserra la taille de Draco. Ses jambes s'écartèrent avec plus de force, rapprochant encore le corps de Draco alors qu'il se crispait contre lui et poussait un long cri de délivrance. En le sentant venir, le lycanthrope ne put se retenir et poussa un son guttural, éjaculant dans la main qui le tenait. Et incapable de se soutenir sur une seule main, il tomba sur Harry qui n'émit aucune protestation, encore étourdi par son orgasme renversant. Rien dans sa vie n'avait été aussi exaltant. Rien n'avait de commune mesure au sentiment de plaisir qui l'avait envahi. Et il ne voulait jamais lâcher Draco. Au contraire ! Il voulait que leurs corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

« Oh mon Dieu », murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Draco.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, la respiration rapide. Il se redressa vaguement, s'installant de façon à ne plus écraser son compagnon qui grogna de dépit en le sentant bouger.

« Je ne vais nulle part, dit-il. J'avais juste besoin de me déplacer un peu. »

Il passa une main tendre sur le front en sueur, le regardant. C'était le meilleur matin de sa vie. Bien meilleur que tous les autres. Si on lui avait dit la veille ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, il n'en aurait sûrement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, qu'importe sa fatigue, tant l'impatience aurait été grande !

« On recommence quand tu veux l'expérimentation, dit-il à Harry, souriant. Tout à l'heure, ce soir, demain… Appelle-moi quand tu veux essayer quelque chose…

-C'est noté, répondit Harry, les yeux à moitié clos, une main passant et repassant dans le dos de son amant. J'en avais tellement envie… d'avancer… de découvrir… de toucher… »

Draco frissonna en l'entendant. La voix fatiguée de Harry respirait la sensualité et il enfouit son visage dans sa gorge pour lécher cette dernière. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il quitta son endroit préféré pour aller simplement l'embrasser.

« On devrait se lever, dit-il. Nous collons… Et il y a de l'agitation, en bas.

-Agitation ? demanda Harry.

-Hermione prépare le petit déjeuner. Elle parle avec… Weasley ?

-Ron ? reprit Harry en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait avec Draco couché sur lui.

-Il est arrivé pendant qu'on… Enfin, je ne te l'ai pas dit, j'étais occupé ailleurs… »

Harry rougit mais acquiesça. Avec une grimace d'excuse, il le poussa puis se leva, ses yeux se baissant avec gêne sur son corps souillé.

« Hem…, dit-il, gêné. Je pense qu'une douche s'impose…

-Je pense, oui, confirma Draco en le regardant depuis le lit avec un sourire appréciateur. Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Le fantasme de la veille revint en Harry avec force et il hocha la tête sans toutefois oser le regarder. Sans attendre davantage, Draco se leva pour ensuite ramasser ses vêtements. Il suivit Harry avec un curieux sentiment de plénitude qu'il espérait bien garder en lui le plus longtemps possible.

**oOo**

La douche commune n'avait été qu'une simple douche partagée. Draco l'avait bien entendu regardé et Harry avait également laissé traîner ses yeux gourmands le long du corps qu'il frôlait de temps en temps, par accident ou intentionnellement. Mais rien de plus. Ils avaient terminé de se laver puis s'étaient habillés dans un silence confortable. Puis, ils étaient descendus, sous l'œil ravi d'Hermione et stupéfié de Ron.

« Et bien, dit le rouquin, l'air un instant perturbé. Je vois que… ça a avancé, ici. »

Harry rougit face au commentaire de Ron mais Draco resta totalement imperturbable. Il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et remercia Hermione lorsque celle-ci lui tendit une bouteille de lait qu'il but tranquillement, en silence.

« Tu es rentré, constata bêtement Harry en regardant Ron. Est-ce que… ça c'est arrangé, chez toi ? »

Ron soupira en haussant les épaules.

« Je crois qu'on devrait manger d'abord, dit-il. J'expliquerai ensuite. »

Harry approuva. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé d'entendre ce récit. Madame et Monsieur Weasley avaient dû être effondrés d'apprendre que leur fille avait eu un comportement si peu honorable. Lui-même avait encore du mal à associer la gentille Ginny à celle qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

A côté de lui, Draco soupira et plaça discrètement une main sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter. Le geste n'était pas ambigu. Harry percevait très aisément l'envie de consoler émanant de son compagnon et il s'y réfugia sans honte, profitant de la discrétion du lien invisible. Ce qu'il n'osait pas encore faire face à ses meilleurs amis, son esprit pouvait le faire grâce au lien. Il se lova donc spirituellement et sans honte à Draco, sentant ce dernier soupirer agréablement à côté de lui. Aucun n'avait conscience que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas naturel pour de jeunes liés.

Ils mangèrent tous en silence les crêpes qu'Hermione avait préparées. C'était un des rares repas qu'ils réussissaient tous, même si Ron semblait mieux se débrouiller qu'eux avec les œufs. Harry était un niveau au-dessus de part son entraînement chez les Dursley, mais il détestait cuisiner. Quant à Draco, il s'agissait de son premier petit déjeuner en leur compagnie. Il ne participait donc pas au roulement des tâches imposé par Hermione.

« Alors ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, en regardant Ron.

-On débarrasserait pas avant ?

-Ron ! s'impatienta la jeune fille.

-Ok, ok, dit le roux en passant une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux. Je suppose que je n'y couperai pas… Bon… Je suis arrivé là, tout de suite après mon départ. Maman a été… stupéfiée de me revoir. Et ravie. Je crois que pendant quelques secondes, elle a pensé que nous avions changé d'avis et que nous revenions tous à la maison… Mais quand elle a vu que j'étais seul, elle a été un peu… déçue, on va dire. Ensuite, tout le monde s'est réuni à la maison. Et quand je dis tout le monde, je parle du professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, toute ma famille sans Ginny et Percy, bien entendu. Et Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, enfin, tout le monde quoi ! Et ils se sont tous mis à m'interroger pour savoir où nous en étions, où vous étiez, si vous alliez bien.

J'ai répondu le moins possible. J'ai dit que vous alliez bien et que vous étiez dans un lieu protégé que je ne pouvais nommer. Et que j'y retournerai aussi, quand j'aurai expliqué pourquoi j'étais là. Et là… J'ai tenté de faire partir tout le monde, pour qu'on reste juste en famille, mais maman n'a pas compris l'importance de la situation alors… et bien, j'ai juste expliqué ça devant tout le monde en essayant d'en dire le moins possible. J'ai dit que les sentiments d'Harry envers Ginny avaient changé. Qu'il avait voulu aller la trouver pour qu'elle cesse de l'attendre. Je leur ai dit aussi que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre, sans préciser… Mais quand j'ai dit que tu avais su que Ginny était enceinte, ils ont voulu savoir comment et… Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas le dire, mais ça m'a échappé. J'ai évoqué… Malfoy. »

Le silence accueillit cette phrase. Harry souffla, tentant de ne pas paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, exactement ?

-Que c'était Malfoy qui avait senti que Ginny était enceinte. Alors là, ça a été… la folie. Ils se sont mis à me hurler des choses, des dizaines de questions… J'ai répondu à certaines. Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi Malfoy était là et comment il l'avait senti. Et j'ai juste eu besoin de leur dire que Malfoy était un loup-garou et lié à Harry et là, j'ai eu l'impression de donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière. Maman a réalisé que Ginny était enceinte, elle a cru au début que c'était de toi mais je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Que manifestement, elle avait eu des relations avec un autre homme que toi... Maman a d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague ou elle l'a espéré… Mais ensuite, elle a juste plongé dans un silence horrible pendant que papa ne cessait de dire qu'elle allait être punie jusqu'à sa mort ! Et tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de m'interroger, Remus ne cessait de dire qu'il était impossible que Malfoy soit un loup-garou et que vous soyez liés et… Bref, ça s'est fini par maman déclarant qu'elle allait à Poudlard, Papa qui tentait de l'en empêcher car nous savons tous qui a main basse sur Poudlard et… C'était un vrai bordel. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il doutait fort en effet que tout le monde ait accepté la nouvelle situation sans rien dire.

« Et ? demanda Hermione. Procède dans l'ordre. Commence par ta sœur, nous parlerons du reste après.

-Pour Ginny, papa est parvenu à calmer maman. Nous avons écrit à Poudlard en exposant la situation, prétextant que l'horloge murale de la maison avait indiqué la nouvelle situation de Ginny et que, le cas étant, nous souhaitions qu'elle rentre à la maison afin de… régler le problème en famille. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que Rogue nous ait répondu en nous renvoyant Ginny dès le lendemain. Il lui avait juste donné un mot disant que Poudlard n'était pas une maternité et qu'il donnait tout loisir à la famille Weasley de régler la situation.

« Ensuite, maman et papa ont interrogé Ginny pour savoir. Elle était bouleversée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de s'excuser. Elle a précisé qu'elle n'avait eu des rapports qu'avec un seul garçon. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il y en ait eu plusieurs ! » a dit maman, furieuse. Elle voulait savoir qui était le père. Ginny a tenté de ne pas le révéler, mais papa s'est énervé alors elle a craqué. C'est un Gryffondor et on le connait très bien. Colin Crivey…

-Crivey ? s'étonna Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais il n'est pas à Poudlard, cette année ! Enfin, ça m'étonnerait vu qu'il est… comme moi.

-Ils se sont vus fin août. Colin a donné une fête pour son anniversaire, afin de célébrer ses 16 ans. Ouais, je sais… Une fête, par les temps qui courent ! Mais il vit dans un village uniquement moldu et donc, assez tranquille pour l'instant. Bref, maman avait autorisé Ginny à s'y rendre, car elle ne cessait de se plaindre de la tranquillité morbide du village… Et donc… c'est arrivé cette nuit-là. »

Le silence suivit cette révélation. Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut que le son des respirations puis Ron soupira encore.

« Maman a bien entendu contacté les Crivey. d'après ce que je sais, ils doivent se rencontrer prochainement afin d'en discuter. Ginny ne peut pas avorter. C'est contre nos lois et… Enfin, même le monde moldu ne l'autoriserait plus car le bébé est déjà trop développé. Donc… Et bien, je vais être oncle. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix un peu amère et perdue. Hermione tendit doucement la main pour la poser sur celle du roux, compatissante. Ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans et Ginny en avait à peine seize. Cela devait être difficile à avaler, pour lui qui avait tenté de protéger sa petite sœur.

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours tout fait pour empêcher Harry de la toucher et il suffit que j'aie le dos tourné pour qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec Colin Crivey ? J'aurais encore préféré que ce soit ton enfant, Harry ! »

Ce dernier préféra ne pas répondre. Au fond de lui, il était vraiment ravi que ce ne soit pas le cas !

« Enfin, bref. J'ai fini par repartir quand j'ai vu que tout était de nouveau calme. On m'a bien entendu interroger sur ton lien avec Malfoy, en particulier Remus qui n'en revenait pas. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait rencontré Malfoy dans une forêt. Qu'il nous avait emmenés dans un endroit sécurisé et que… de fil en aiguille, vous vous étiez rapprochés. J'ai préféré éviter de dire que vous aviez couché ensemble sous le coup de l'alcool. Remus avait déjà assez de mal à l'admettre. Bref, j'ai dit que vous vous étiez liés et que c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry s'était rendu à Poudlard pour parler avec Ginny. D'ailleurs… euh… »

Ron rougit un instant puis souffla pour se donner du courage.

« Ginny t'a menti en évoquant dix amants. Elle te prie de l'excuser. Elle était en colère et jalouse. Elle a dit ça pour t'énerver. Elle m'a demandé de te le dire avant que je ne parte. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, mais… je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur passe pour une catin… Donc… voilà. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il sentait toujours l'esprit de Draco l'entourer, comme pour le protéger. Toutefois, la protection était possessive et non réconfortante comme un peu plus tôt. Manifestement, le lycanthrope se sentait menacé par la simple évocation de Ginny. En temps normal, Harry en aurait souri. Mais il étouffait presque sous l'aura menaçante de Draco, tendu à côté de lui. C'était donc cela, la possessivité du loup-garou ? Version passive, mais oppressante malgré tout.

« Remus veut te rencontrer. Enfin, vous rencontrer. Il était vraiment bouleversé, expliqua Ron. Il te demande de le retrouver avec Malfoy au _Chat qui bout_, à Bristol, demain. Tiens, voilà l'adresse. »

Il tendit un petit morceau de parchemin à Harry. L'adresse y était écrite avec empressement et rage. Harry frissonna mais enfonça le papier dans sa poche.

« C'est à peu près tout, dit Ron. Je leur ai fait promettre de ne jamais évoquer Malfoy, car Vous-Savez-Qui ignorait la situation actuelle et que, pour notre sécurité, il valait mieux que ça continue. Ils ont tous juré de ne jamais vous placer dans la même phrase en dehors de la maison. »

Harry soupira. C'était sa principale crainte. Que l'un d'eux évoque leur soudaine relation et que cela parvienne aux oreilles de Voldemort. Ce dernier ne tarderait pas à comprendre que son ennemi désigné était au village et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il l'attaquerait, qu'importe le pacte avec Greyback. Il devait bien exister d'autres clans de loups-garous. L'homme n'était pas irremplaçable, surtout que le marché passé entre lui et le mage noir était restrictif, au grand agacement de Voldemort.

« Maman a tenté de m'empêcher de revenir et elle n'a pas cessé d'essayer de me convaincre de vous ramener, mais j'ai tenu bon. Enfin voilà.

-Comment va tout le monde ? demanda Hermione. Comment ont-ils réagi à la nouvelle de la grossesse et… du lien d'Harry ?

-Pour la grossesse, ça a été le choc. Maman est bouleversée et papa est furieux. Les jumeaux ont juste plaisanté sur le fait de d'offrir des farces et attrapes à leur futur neveu ou nièce. Charlie a été assez choqué et Bill a sermonné Ginny pendant des heures entières. Fleur n'a rien dit, mais je suis certain qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle l'a regardée comme si elle n'était qu'un déchet ! Les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient plus compatir au malheur de mes parents qu'autre chose… Enfin, soit. Pour Harry et Malfoy, là… Au début, ils ont tous crié au piège. Mais j'ai tenté de calmer le jeu. J'ai expliqué que Malfoy était contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils sont toujours choqués et étonnés. Le pire est Remus. Il veut vraiment cette explication avec toi, Harry.

-J'irai, répliqua ce dernier. Nous irons. »

A côté de lui, Draco était serein, malgré l'aura de possessivité qui semblait émaner de lui. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et gigota sur sa chaise. A l'instar d'Hermione, il avait envie de tendre la main et de la poser sur celle de Draco toujours sur sa cuisse. Mais elles étaient toutes les deux sur la table et si l'une disparaissait, il savait que Ron verrait le mouvement. Et il ne savait pas encore s'il était capable d'afficher si clairement sa nouvelle attirance. Pas devant Ron, en tout cas. Il resta donc totalement immobile, un sentiment de culpabilité et de lâcheté bien ancré dans sa gorge. A côté de lui, Draco bougea sa main et caressa sa cuisse pour l'apaiser mais cela ne fit que renforcer la honte qu'il ressentait. Lui qui ne cessait de dire qu'il voulait avancer n'arrivait même pas à affronter la réaction de son meilleur ami ! Quel espèce de lâche était-il exactement ?

« Et bien, dit Hermione, interrompant les pensées de Harry. Que de nouvelles… »

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence puis des coups à la porte les firent sursauter. Draco siffla en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant sursauter le trio, chacun le considérant avec étonnement.

« Ne crois pas que tu n'as plus rien à apprendre parce que tu es lié, gamin, dit une voix qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendues. Je t'attends. Alors dis au revoir et rejoins-moi !

-J'arrive, répondit Draco un peu hargneusement. Je serai là dans cinq minutes. »

Le silence lui répondit. Ils n'entendirent personne s'éloigner, mais Draco semblait savoir que l'homme était parti.

« J'ai négligé mes leçons avec Joshua, précisa-t-il humblement. Je dois y aller. »

Il se leva sans hésitation, Harry le suivant du regard.

« Reviens ce soir, dit soudainement Hermione. Nous aurons des choses à t'expliquer. »

Le blond les regarda un instant avec étonnement mais il hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, hésita une seconde, fit demi-tour et se pencha dans le dos de Harry pour l'enlacer, lui et le dossier de sa chaise. Le brun hoqueta de surprise en le sentant faire, rougissant face à l'air surpris de Ron et attendri d'Hermione.

« A ce soir, murmura Draco contre sa gorge.

-A… à ce soir », balbutia Harry.

Puis, presque avec précipitation, Draco sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le silence régna encore pendant un moment avant que Ron ne se racle la gorge.

« Alors… Vous êtes… Enfin… Tu t'es finalement décidé ? »

Les joues écarlates, Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Je… Il faut être deux pour faire ce lien, Ron. Et même si je ne comprends pas encore comment j'ai pu… tomber amoureux de lui pendant nos années d'études, je… je sais que je l'ai aimé, à un moment ou à un autre. Car ce lien… a bel et bien été construit et… et je ne peux plus me tromper sur ce que je ressens maintenant. »

Ron resta impassible un moment et soupira à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'ai souhaité, dit-il. J'aurais préféré te voir avec Ginny, voire avec un de mes frères si tu es gay… »

Harry secoua la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, maintenant, poursuivit Ron. Mais bon… S'il n'insulte pas ma famille… Faut dire que son comportement est nettement moins insupportable qu'avant…

-Nettement ! renchérit Hermione, amusée. C'est le jour et la nuit tu veux dire ! »

Elle rit alors qu'elle se levait, s'étirant.

« Bon, débarrassez la table, bande de fainéants. Ensuite, on nettoiera un peu cette foutue bicoque ! Et enfin, on essayera d'établir un plan d'attaque pour Gringotts. La potion est prête maintenant. Nous avons même les cheveux de Bellatrix, que Greyback a apportés hier soir. »

Elle désigna une poignée de cheveux emprisonnée dans un bocal, un peu plus loin.

« Mais il lui a tondu la tête ou quoi ? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione en riant. Mais j'aurais voulu être là pour voir la tête de Bellatrix lorsque Greyback lui a arraché les cheveux, je cite, « Par accident » ! »

Elle éclata de rire sous l'œil amusé de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se joignirent rapidement à elle.

**oOo**

La journée passa vite pour tous. Draco avait été sermonné pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures en compagnie de Joshua. Il avait écouté le vieil alpha lui faire la morale sur l'irresponsabilité dont il avait fait preuve en manquant des leçons, les dents serrées. Comme s'il l'avait choisi d'en manquer ! Il subit les remontrances et savoura le début des leçons qui se passa en promenade dans le village. Puis, comme toujours début du mois, il eut droit à un peu de sport avec les élèves de l'école. Il savoura chaque échauffement et chaque combat, surtout qu'il les gagnait pratiquement tous sans difficulté. Gabriel était encore celui qui lui donnait le plus de difficulté, de part sa position proche d'alpha potentiel. Quand la journée se termina et qu'il rentra chez Greyback afin de se doucher, le matin et le reste de la journée lui semblaient presque sur deux plans différents tant ils avaient été dissociés.

« Tout se passe bien ? lui demanda son alpha lorsqu'il redescendit, changé et lavé.

-Très bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire. Je me rapproche de lui. »

L'homme approuva avec un léger sourire satisfait. On aurait pu penser qu'ils complotaient, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient simplement heureux de constater que le danger s'était éloigné. Ils soupèrent ensemble et comme bien souvent, Greyback continua à donner d'autres explications sur la gérance de la meute à Draco, l'air de rien. Le garçon l'écoutait, ravi d'apprendre qu'ils avaient assez de viande pour manger à leur faim durant tout le mois, que les cultures avaient été si bonnes qu'ils pouvaient accueillir l'hiver avec sérénité et qu'un conseil aurait lieu prochainement pour désigner les tâches de chacun pour le mois à venir et surtout, pour la préparation de Noël.

« Il sera rapidement là… Tu as une préférence ? »

Draco y réfléchit un long moment. Il avait besoin d'argent et bien qu'il ait son coffre personnel à Gringotts, il voulait apprendre à acheter les choses avec un salaire qu'il aurait mérité. Aussi demanda-t-il :

« Un travail rémunéré, si possible ? J'aimerais faire un cadeau à Harry. Penses-tu les inclure dans la vie du village ?

-Je ne le voulais pas, mais Hermione insiste pour le faire, signala Greyback. Alors oui, ils auront prochainement un rôle. Veux-tu que ton compagnon soit assigné aux mêmes tâches que toi ? »

Draco y réfléchit sérieusement avant de répondre.

« Non, dit-il. Je préférais… Serait-il possible de l'assigner aux mêmes tâches que Chyreer ? Si je deviens Alpha, Gabriel sera mon second, mais Harry, en tant que compagnon, aura plus de poids que lui… Sur les humains en tout cas, alors… Enfin, j'aimerais qu'il apprenne le rôle d'un second, même s'il n'en sera jamais un. Peut-être Chyreer pourrait-il…

-Il le fera avec la discrétion qui lui incombe, répondit Greyback avec un léger sourire. Ton compagnon… Tu as de la chance, Draco, le sais-tu ? »

Le concerné approuva. Il ne l'ignorait pas. Qu'un loup-garou soit lié à dix-sept ans n'arrivait jamais. Il leur fallait des années pour se trouver quelqu'un, en règle générale. Sauf lorsque deux loups s'associaient, mais cela arrivait généralement plus tard quand même. Mais qu'un loup-garou s'associe à un humain avant la trentaine n'était jamais arrivé.

« Je le sais, dit-il. D'ailleurs… on m'attend. A tout à l'heure !

-C'est ça, ricana Greyback. Je suis _certain_ de te revoir tout à l'heure ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en quittant la maison, non sans avoir attrapé une cape suspendue. Le froid de l'hiver approchait de plus en plus et il n'était pas rare qu'il grelotte, lui qui avait horreur de ça ! Il avait pourtant revêtu son pantalon et son pull les plus épais… Courant presque pour traverser le village plongé dans l'obscurité, Draco aperçut la faible lumière émanant de la maison de son compagnon et se pressa dans cette direction. Vraiment, qu'il détestait le froid !

Presque brutalement, il frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit à peine l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans la petite maison.

« Entrée brutale, fit la voix de Weasley. On t'a pourtant appris la politesse, chez toi, non ? »

Draco se retourna. Weasley était seul, à sa grande surprise.

« Hermione prend sa douche et Harry est à l'étage. Il va sûrement bientôt descendre. »

Draco hocha la tête. Gêné par sa cape, il la décrocha et l'attacha à la patère près de la porte.

« Désolé pour mon entrée, s'excusa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé libre. Il faisait froid dehors. »

Ron ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Et de toute façon, que dire à ça ? Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, aucun ne sachant ce qu'ils devaient dire et chacun dérangé par l'unique présence de l'autre. Puis, satisfait qu'il n'y ait personne, Draco prit la parole.

« J'avais décidé de faire des excuses groupées car c'était le plus pratique, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ennemi de toujours. Mais j'ai conscience que je ne verrai pas ta famille avant un bon moment et que nous allons tous les deux nous fréquenter pendant ce moment, justement. Tu es le meilleur ami de mon compagnon et il m'est donc pénible que nous ayons un passé querelleur entre nous. Ainsi, je te présente mes excuses. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, sur toi et ta famille, sur votre situation financière et j'en passe. En vérité, je pense que je vous ai envié, d'une certaine manière. D'abord parce que vous étiez nombreux et que je détestais ma situation d'enfant unique. Ensuite, parce qu'il émanait de vous une telle chaleur, un tel amour familial que je vous ai détesté d'avoir quelque chose que je ne ressentais qu'en de très rares instants chez moi.

J'ai conscience d'avoir été un sale gosse infect, de t'avoir pourri la vie et j'en suis profondément désolé. »

Ron resta médusé. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Bien entendu, Hermione avait évoqué ses excuses. Harry disait qu'il avait changé ! Mais ça, tout de même. Et il prévoyait de s'excuser auprès de _toute_ sa famille ?

« Tu mets quoi dans tes bouteilles de lait, sérieux ? demanda Ron.

-Pardon ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-T'es drogué ?

-Non !

-Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas Malfoy !

-C'est bien moi, je peux te le prouver ! »

Ron eut un froncement de sourcil et Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En deuxième année, tu as tenté de me jeter un sortilège de crache limaces, mais il s'est retourné contre toi. Ça te suffit ? Ou je dois évoquer tous les autres moments relatant nos stupides disputes ?

-Nan, ce souvenir suffira, répondit Ron en grimaçant. Tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur…

-Tu trouves les autres plus agréables ? » demanda Draco, moqueur.

A la grimace de Ron, il comprit que non. Le silence régna encore un instant. Ils entendirent une porte claquer à l'étage et des pas dans les escaliers. Draco se tendit. Il _savait_ qui descendait.

« J'accepte tes excuses, dit Ron rapidement, conscient que Harry arrivait. Mais je ne te promets pas d'être sympa avec toi dans l'immédiat. »

Draco approuva de la tête puis se tourna vers la porte menant aux escaliers. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il soupira d'aise. Enfin ! Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il était impatient de le revoir durant la journée. Il ne le réalisait qu'alors, regardant un Harry aux cheveux encore un peu humides entrer. Le jeune homme avait enfilé un pyjama et une robe de chambre. Draco remarqua très vite que Weasley était dans la même tenue. Soirée pyjama ? Ils auraient dû le prévenir…

« Tu es déjà là », dit Harry en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à Ron. Ce dernier souffla et se leva.

« Je vais dans la cuisine chercher le dessert. Ça te tente de la tarte, Malfoy ?

-Oui, beaucoup, répondit Draco.

-Bon, ben je reviens avec… Et du thé, aussi. »

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas presque rapide alors qu'Harry s'asseyait dans (sur) le canapé, l'air désolé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit aussitôt Draco. C'est normal d'être gêné face à un ami.

-Je suis désolé quand même, répondit Harry.

-Ne le sois pas. Je ne suis pas gêné car ni Ron ni Hermione ne m'importent. Les loups savent à quoi s'en tenir. Mais si mon père devait être ici, je pense que j'aurais quelques hésitations à te toucher devant lui. En fait, je pense que je serais mortifié s'il me voyait t'embrasser. Comme ça. »

Il tira Harry en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe de chambre et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun sourit. Juste un chaste baiser mortifierait donc Draco face à Lucius ? Et bien, il pouvait le comprendre. Il s'imaginait très mal le toucher face à Ron ou encore Remus. Hermione ne le dérangeait pas, sans doute parce que son amie avait été la plus enthousiaste. Soupirant de satisfaction à être seul avec Draco et en plus de ça enlacé par ses bras, il ouvrit une bouche quémandeuse contre celle de son lié. Il sentit le sourire de Draco puis sa langue répondit enfin à la demande muette et il se perdit dans le moment, oubliant que Ron était juste à côté. Ça lui avait manqué…

« Hem, fit une voix féminine. Nous avons une discussion importante à avoir, alors… peut-être pourriez-vous garder cela pour plus tard ? »

Harry s'écarta de Draco et rougit en constatant qu'il était assis sur ses genoux et que les mains de Draco s'étaient vicieusement glissées sous sa robe de chambre et avaient commencé à soulever son haut de pyjama. Pire encore, la tarte était sur la table ainsi que le service à thé et Ron, installé dans un fauteuil. Il rougit et descendit rapidement de son perchoir pour s'asseoir calmement à côté de Draco, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Hermione eut un sourire indulgent alors que Ron se contentait de jouer – très mal, il paraissait surtout très gêné – les indifférents.

« Ainsi, commença Hermione alors que Harry servait tout le monde en thé afin de s'occuper. Draco, nous avons longuement réfléchi et au vu de la relation que tu partages avec Harry, nous avons décidé que nous devions t'informer de la nature de notre mission. C'est pour nous très dangereux car tu es encore un peu sous la coupe de Voldie, bien que protégé par le rejet de ton père et la protection de Greyback. Il pourrait accéder aux informations que nous allons te livrer mais nous sommes décidés à prendre le risque. Car nous ne pouvons te laisser participer à notre combat en étant inconscient du danger que tu cours! »

Elle se tut, le temps de boire un peu de thé et de servir un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Draco regarda la pâtisserie en se demandant qui l'avait faite. Vu sa réussite, il douta que ce soit un membre du trio et mordit dedans avec générosité, savourant son goût frais et sucré, comme les autres. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de manger puis Hermione reprit.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé bon d'informer Harry l'année dernière de ce qu'est réellement Voldie et lui a demandé expressément de ne le dire à personne, à l'exception de Ron et moi. Mais il n'avait probablement pas imaginé que Harry se retrouverait lié à toi et nous avons donc décidé de tout te dire. Donc… »

Elle prit une inspiration et commença. Elle parla des horcruxes. De ce qu'ils étaient, du nombre qu'avait créé Voldemort et de la mission qu'ils avaient donc. Elle récapitula les tentatives de destruction, leurs conséquences. Mais aussi leur hypothèse pour trouver les autres.

« La coupe de Poufsouffle se trouve à Gringotts, dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de le cambrioler. Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. »

Draco était heureux d'avoir mangé la tarte avant. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait probablement étouffé sous la surprise et le choc. Pendant tout le temps où Hermione avait parlé, il n'avait même pas imaginé l'interrompre. Et au fur et à mesure de son monologue, il avait fini par attirer Harry contre lui, le pressant contre ses côtes, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Voldemort était encore plus monstrueux qu'il ne le pensait. Et la mission donnée au trio lui paraissait irréalisable. Puis il prit conscience de ce que contenait la boîte sur la cheminée et la considéra avec horreur. Un morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Dans cette boîte ! Cette puanteur immonde enfermée près de son compagnon. Il grogna d'un air menaçant en la regardant.

Contre lui, Harry s'était laissé faire avec surprise puis avait simplement décidé de se blottir contre lui. Malgré les horreurs évoquées par sa meilleure amie, il se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais. C'est pourquoi il geignit en sentant Draco se tendre davantage contre lui.

« A Poudlard, dit-il. Dans la Salle sur Demande… »

Sa voix était presque inaudible alors qu'il blêmissait considérablement contre un Harry étonné.

« Je l'ai senti. J'ai voulu aller le prendre pour te l'amener mais ensuite, cette connasse de Ginny t'a lancé le sort et je… J'ai complètement oublié ! »

Le trio le regardait avec stupéfaction.

« J'ai reconnu l'odeur. C'était la même que le médaillon alors j'ai pensé que tu en aurais peut-être l'utilité… J'ignorais… Merlin, je l'ai laissé là. Je vais le chercher ! »

Il se leva si vite que Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir. Puis, comprenant ce que Draco disait, il l'attrapa avant qu'il atteigne la porte.

« Non, ne pars pas ! Tu es fou ? Ne va pas ainsi à Poudlard, pas sans plan !

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un plan ! répondit Draco. Je vais le chercher, je sais où il est et je peux le retrouver très facilement !

-Mais tu sembles oublier qu'il y a des mangemorts dans ce château ! s'exclama Harry, inquiet. Et que s'ils te trouvent, tu risques de passer un très mauvais moment !

-Ils ne m'ont jamais retrouvé jusqu'à présent, fit remarquer très justement Draco. Je ne crains rien !

-Ils ont forcément dû te voir, dit Harry, angoissé. Tu as démoli une porte et couru dans les couloirs sans la moindre discrétion ! Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'ils ne t'ont pas remarqué !

-Même s'ils l'ont fait, je saurai me faufiler sans problème, Harry. Je l'ai déjà fait par deux fois !

-Justement, c'est deux fois plus dangereux ! »

Le silence régna après cette réflexion, les deux liés se regardant avec un agacement manifeste. Au bout d'un moment, Draco souffla, tentant de reprendre son calme.

« Ce n'est de toute façon pas toi qui ira, dit-il, impérieux. Donc, j'irai. De tous, je serai celui qui craindra le moins ! Si je suis trouvé par un mangemort, je serai protégé de part mon statut. Tandis que l'un de vous…

-Mais…

-Il a raison, Harry, intervint Ron, les faisant tous sursauter. Malfoy est encore considéré comme un mangemort. Donc, il est protégé. Nous non.

-Mais il n'a aucune raison logique de se rendre à Poudlard.

-Je pourrais prétexter n'importe quoi, dit Draco. Ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent. Ecoute, je ne me ferai pas prendre, d'accord ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Et flûte, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait ! De toute façon, vu la lueur décidée régnant dans les yeux de Draco, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot et l'idée même de se disputer lui donnait d'avance un mal de tête incroyable.

« Très bien, très bien ! s'agaça Harry. Mais si tu n'es pas revenu dans une heure, j'y vais ! »

Draco siffla d'un air agacé.

« Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure, tu restes ici bien sagement et tu attends, dit-il. Je ne risque rien, tu le sais très bien ! Alors cesse ça !

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda Harry. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Draco. Mais pas de risquer stupidement ta vie ! Alors reste ici sagement et ne bouge pas !

-Tu me prends pour qui, un enfant de cinq ans ? Je viendrai si je veux !

-Non tu ne le feras pas ! cria Draco dans un grognement presque impérieux. Tu. Restes. Ici !

-Harry, arrête ! s'écria Hermione. Tu empires les choses ! »

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de comprendre ce qu'Hermione tentait de lui dire. Face à lui, l'air féroce de Draco ne le trompa pas : la domination commençait à se faire sentir dans son comportement trahi par son corps tendu, alerte et ses yeux furieusement posés sur lui. Pour en avoir discuté avec Hermione, un peu Draco et Guilbert, Harry savait que Draco le considérait comme un second, comme un membre de sa meute et que de ce fait, il devait se plier aux ordres que le blond lui donnait. Mais il n'était pas un loup-garou, n'avait aucune conscience de la hiérarchie, de quand s'opposer à Draco sans risque et de quand il devait impérativement se taire. Manifestement, le cas présent demandait sa soumission. Et il aggravait la situation en protestant.

« Incline-toi ! recommanda Hermione. Sinon… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler et Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de se retrouver brutalement plaqué contre un Draco furieux, allongé sur le canapé.

« Tu resteras ici, grogna-t-il. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Draco avait grandi, que son corps était plus musclé qu'avant et bien plus puissant, surtout… Mais il n'avait jamais été confronté physiquement au lycanthrope. Enfin, pas de manière agressive, en tout cas. Brutalement, il prenait conscience que s'il le souhaitait, Draco pourrait lui faire du mal très facilement.

« _Sauf qu'il ne le souhaite pas_ », remarqua-t-il.

Draco le dominait, menaçant, mais n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour le blesser. Il voulait juste qu'il se soumette. Ce que Harry ne voulait justement pas faire. Pas dans le cas actuel. Alors il biaisa.

« J'ai juste peur pour toi », dit-il d'une voix intimidée, conscient de la présence alerte de Ron et Hermione dans la pièce.

Il rougit un peu en pensant à leur position ambigüe. Lui couché sur le canapé, Draco le bloquant de son corps, ses mains maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête dans une posture soumise infligée.

« Je ne cours aucun risque alors que toi si, répliqua Draco, toujours furieux. Alors laisse-moi y aller seul et reste ici ! En sécurité ! »

Harry resta un instant immobile. Les yeux de Draco n'étaient plus humains depuis le début de la conversation mais il prit le risque de libérer un de ses bras, provoquant un grognement de rage. Pourtant, avant que le blond n'ait pu bouger, Harry l'enlaça pour le plaquer contre lui avec douceur.

« Alors promets, chuchota-t-il à son oreille devenue canine. Promets que tu reviendras entier et rapidement. Qu'importe que ce soit aisé de se glisser dans Poudlard, c'est un endroit dangereux. Promets ! »

Contre lui, le corps de Draco perdit son agressivité pour se faire plus doux et tendre. Harry sentit la domination se réduire et passer doucement en mode protection. Il gémit et se pressa davantage contre le corps chaud au-dessus du sien.

« C'est promis, répondit la voix bien plus humaine de Draco. Je reviendrai vite ! »

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et, sans tenir compte du besoin de Harry, se leva brutalement. Le brun le regarda d'un air égaré mais Draco lui tourna le dos, manifestement troublé par son propre comportement. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver. Harry et lui avaient passé leur enfance à se défier, ça devait arriver et ça arriverait encore. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé sa réaction si violente. Il avait été prêt à le blesser tant il avait eu le désir de le voir plier face à lui. Sa propre violence le terrifia. Il resta un instant immobile pour retrouver son sang-froid puis sursauta lorsqu'Hermione lui tendit un petit sac.

« Mets l'objet dedans, dit-elle. Surtout, ne le touche jamais. Aie toujours une protection, d'accord ? C'est extrêmement toxique et nous ignorons ce que ces choses peuvent faire si on les touche trop. Alors mets-le là-dedans. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry mais préféra se transformer brutalement. Comme à chaque fois, ses vêtements tombèrent au sol. Il ouvrit la gueule et Hermione y déposa un pan du sac noir. Resserrant sa mâchoire, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'Hermione lui ouvrit. Ensuite, sans hésiter, il s'élança. Il allait devoir se retransformer une fois en dehors du village, pour transplaner et il aurait alors très froid, mais ça lui était égal. La seule chose importante était de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. L'angoisse que ressentait Harry était bien trop étouffante pour la supporter longtemps !

oOo

Poudlard était silencieux. Ce manque de bruit le rendait toujours nerveux car il était clairement anormal. Le château était toujours plein de sons, de petits bruits, de rire refoulés, de confidences murmurées… il le savait pour avoir été préfet et avoir patrouillé tout un temps dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Alors ce silence morbide lui hérissait le poil. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, il trottinait dans les couloirs avec prudence. Le tout était d'arriver à la Salle sur Demande sans se faire repérer. Tout juste avait-il croisé un ou deux fantômes qui, soit ne l'avaient pas vu, soit avaient feint de ne pas le remarquer. Dans les deux cas, il préférait se dépêcher !

Arrivé au bon étage fut un jeu d'enfant. Les escaliers étaient de son côté et son odorat était réellement un cadeau du ciel. Par contre, il dut attendre une longue demi-heure, caché derrière une statue, qu'un professeur dont il ne connaissait pas le visage ait terminé de déambuler dans le couloir. Ensuite, il se précipita jusqu'au mur nu, passa trois fois devant et eut la satisfaction de voir la porte apparaître et s'ouvrir. Il entra rapidement et se relaxa une fois que la porte fut close.

Comme toujours, des dizaines de milliers d'objets l'entouraient et il les regarda tous avec suspicion. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient tous faire ? Maintenant qu'il savait ce que l'un de ses objets renfermait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de courir jusqu'à l'endroit où régnait l'infecte odeur de Voldemort. Quand il vit le diadème, il sut que c'était lui. Il pouvait presque en deviner l'aura putride qui s'en dégageait. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il reprit forme humaine. Son regard se posa un instant sur l'armoire qu'il avait mis mise en miettes mais il s'en détourna. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Délicatement, il ouvrit le sac et attrapa une vieille cape trainant non loin. Il s'en servit pour soulever le diadème et le laisser tomber dans le sac qu'il referma rapidement, comme si l'objet allait tenter d'en sortir, voire pire. Quand il eut terminé, il jeta la cape et se retransforma. Presque avec dégoût, il attrapa un morceau du sac dans sa gueule et retourna vers la porte. Il renifla, mais s'aperçut rapidement que la proximité du sac l'empêchait de percevoir les autres odeurs. Pestant, il hésita, réfléchit puis décida que de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander mentalement aux portes de s'ouvrir, il eut la surprise de voir ces dernières devenir transparentes. Réellement. Les yeux écarquillés, Draco découvrit un couloir vide. Il souffla, remercia Poudlard et regarda alors l'une des portes s'ouvrir prudemment, comme consciente de l'importance du moment. Draco passa alors la tête dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à gauche et à droite. Rien.

Satisfait, il courut se réfugier derrière sa statue, s'immobilisant totalement. Il posa le sac et renifla, mais la puanteur était trop grande encore et il ne distinguait rien d'autre. Vraiment, quelle plaie ! Agacé, il reprit sa charge et s'empressa de rejoindre la protection d'une autre statue. En procédant de la sorte, il savait qu'il en avait pour des heures ! Et l'angoisse de son compagnon qui ne cessait de grandir, au fil du temps… Vraiment, cela allait être une plaie, cette sortie !

oOo

Trois heures que Draco était parti et ils n'avaient aucun signe leur indiquant qu'il allait bien. Harry tournait en rond, se persuadant péniblement de rester au village, sans succès. Il aurait dû l'accompagner ! Sous la cape d'invisibilité, avec la carte, il ne craignait rien ! Mais non, Monsieur le loup-garou protecteur avait voulu y aller seul ! Il avait voulu jouer les courageux protecteurs qui ne voulait pas voir son compagnon risquer un peu sa vie ! Mais bordel, il la risquait depuis toujours sa vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce foutu petit fils à papa ?

Tournant en rond au milieu du salon, sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione et endormi de Ron, Harry commençait à devenir fou. Il voulait juste être sûr qu'il allait bien ! Si seulement il avait pu dormir, il l'aurait su. Il l'aurait accompagné dans ses rêves ! Mais voilà, ils n'avaient aucune potion de sommeil. Sans rêve, ils en avaient des tas ! Mais justement, Harry voulait rêver ! Agacé, il reprit ses allées et venues avec plus de rage.

« Harry, ça ne sert à rien, tu le sais bien.

-J'aurai dû y aller, s'énerva le brun. Merde, Hermione, il a eu de la chance deux fois mais rien ne nous assure qu'il en aura encore cette fois-ci ! De toute façon, je… »

Harry cessa sa diatribe. Il était là. Il savait qu'il était au village. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il le savait. Alors, sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en grand, fixant la nuit devant lui. Pratiquement tout le monde au village dormait. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois lueurs de bougies venant des maisons ici ou là. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il eut du mal à le voir arriver. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour laisser passer l'énorme loup blanc qui entra dans la maisonnette.

Aussitôt rentrer, Draco lâcha le sac et s'en éloigna à toute vitesse, venant se coller à Harry qu'il huma avec délectation. Enfin un parfum agréable ! Cette horrible puanteur allait lui chatouiller le nez pendant des jours, il en était persuadé.

« Enfin ! dit Harry en s'agenouillant près de lui tandis que Ron refermait la porte et qu'Hermione attrapait le sac. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! »

Draco grogna d'un air agacé, sa truffe s'enfouissant sans gêne dans le cou d'Harry. Près d'eux, Hermione avait ouvert le sac. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant l'objet.

« Nom d'une chouette ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est le… c'est le…

-Le quoi ? demanda Ron, agacé.

-Le diadème… Le diadème de Serdaigle ! Mais c'était une légende ! »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard interrogateur alors que Draco continuait de respirer tranquillement l'odeur de son lié, manifestement totalement indifférent à l'exclamation d'Hermione.

« Et alors ? demanda Ron.

-Alors cet objet est une légende ! s'énerva Hermione. Mais vous n'avez donc vraiment pas lu… Oh et puis zut, aucun de vous deux ne sait lire, de toute façon ! »

Ron eut un air outré face à cette exclamation alors que Harry haussait un sourcil sceptique. Pourquoi un tel énervement ? Les ignorant, Hermione transforma le sac en boîte. Elle prit délicatement le diadème entre le pouce et l'index et le déposa à l'intérieur de la boîte qu'elle alla ensuite disposer sur la cheminée, éloignée du médaillon au cas où.

« Sur ce, je vais dormir ! dit-elle avec agacement.

-Attends, mais c'est quoi, ce diadème ? questionna Ron, curieux.

-Tu n'as qu'à le lire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! répliqua Hermione. Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce avec force, les laissant pour le moins surpris.

« Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ça devant elle, commenta Harry, ses mains occupées à caresser la fourrure de Draco.

-Mouais, dit le rouquin. Peu importe. Il est minuit, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit ! Faites pas autant de bruit que ce matin ! »

Sous ce commentaire pour le moins gênant, il quitta la pièce, l'air toujours un peu pensif. Le rouge aux joues, Harry attendit que la porte soit refermée pour regarder Draco.

« Bon, tu reprends forme humaine, maintenant ? »

Le loup grogna et enfonça plus vivement sa truffe dans le cou de Harry, le chatouillant légèrement.

« Draco, s'il te plait. Je veux que tu me racontes… »

Soufflant, l'animal s'éloigna légèrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Draco entièrement nu qui réapparut. Harry déglutit en le voyant ainsi, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de voyager sur le corps pâle. Puis, constatant qu'il frissonnait, il s'empressa d'aller chercher ses vêtements abandonnés près du canapé et de les lui tendre. En moins de deux, Draco était de nouveau vêtu et assis sur le canapé, Harry sur les genoux.

« Alors ?

-Un jeu d'enfant, répondit Draco. J'ai juste été retardé sur le retour. Cette chose sent la mort et ça a annihilé mon odorat. Or, j'en avais besoin pour m'assurer que je ne risquais pas de croiser quelqu'un… J'ai juste dû être très prudent sur le chemin du retour.

-Et c'est tout ? Aucun danger ?

-Aucun, je te l'avais dit, s'exaspéra Draco. Et même si on m'a remarqué, j'étais sous forme de loup du début à la fin ! Enfin, sauf dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il n'y avait personne là non plus donc… »

Contre lui, Harry se relaxa enfin. Il se surprit à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule et à fermer les yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué combien il était fatigué avant.

« Tu veux dormir ? demanda Draco en caressant son dos par-dessus la robe de chambre.

-Mhmm, répondit Harry. L'inquiétude fatigue. »

Draco eut un sourire en l'entendant. Puis, délicatement, il le souleva dans ses bras, les jambes de Harry allant mécaniquement se nouer autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

« Bon, alors au lit, dit Draco.

-Tu restes avec moi, hein ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre, souriant en repensant au commentaire narquois de Greyback. Il ne peut en aller autrement… »

Et sans plus d'hésitation, il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il aurait tout le temps de poser des questions sur les horcruxes demain. Comme par exemple : pourquoi ne les détruisaient-ils pas ?

A suivre…

Et voilà ! Normalement, je devrais vous dire « Rendez-vous le 26 décembre ! ». Sauf que je vais à Londres ce jour là et que je sais que publier le 25 serait géniaaaal pour Noël mais j'ai des choses de prévues. Donc, comme je n'ai pas envie d'être une sadique née, je vais simplement avancer la publication au **lundi 20 décembre**. Donc, on se retrouve lundi 20, premiers jours de mes vacances ! Yattaaa !

PS: Un grand merci à toi, Mlodie! J'adore tes reviews, réellement! C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas te répondre plus en détail mais sache que je savoure chaque mot ^^


	15. Gringotts, travail et découvertes

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Je suis censée répondre à tout le monde puis poster… Mais je viens de voir à la télévision qu'une nouvelle précipitation de neige arrivait et celles d'hier nous ont valu une coupure de courant de plusieurs heures donc, je continue de répondre mais je poste en le faisant… ça en ravira certaines, j'en suis sûre ! loll Bonne lecture à vous et je vous dis à dans un mois, **le 22 janvier** ! Bonnes fêtes à tous !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** T.B.C, 15 musique de l'OST 2 de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en début de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Toujours chapitre 20 ! Je me permets un peu de repos ^^

**oOo**

**Chapitre 15**** : Gringotts, travail et découvertes**

Harry se réveilla, comme chaque matin depuis cinq jours, dans les bras rassurants de Draco. Il perçut vaguement les ténèbres de l'aube et gémit en gigotant un peu afin de trouver une position plus commode. Par automatisme, le bras autour de sa taille se desserra le temps qu'il soit confortable puis se resserra avec possessivité. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Harry posa sa main sur celle, blanche et grande, installée sur son ventre nu.

En trois nuits, ils avaient avancé. Un peu. Et ça avait été…

_« Explosif, délicieux, j'en veux encore, encore, encore ! »_

S'il avait été un peu honteux, au début, de son soudain désir pour le corps de Draco, il était à présent totalement calme face à cet état de fait. Il ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon, il devait l'assumer. Même si cela était encore parfois difficile de faire face à Ron lorsque celui-ci assistait à un échange amoureux. Draco s'obstinait à le toucher et à l'embrasser devant le roux, tentant sans doute de détendre Harry face à ses proches. Et si au début, il en avait rougi, à présent, il l'acceptait. Il n'initiait pas encore le mouvement, mais il se sentait capable de le faire.

_« Surtout que… Nos expériences matinales sont __bien__ pires que quelques baisers… »_

A cette pensée, il tourna la tête pour regarder Draco. Ce dernier dormait profondément, à sa grande peine. Il avait parfois envie de le réveiller afin d'obtenir plus vite ce qu'il voulait. Ses mains et sa bouche sur lui ! Les trois matins précédents ne cessaient de le faire rougir quand il y repensait. Non pas à cause des actes commis, mais à cause de son propre comportement. Il était une chienne. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Harry se définissait, lorsqu'il repensait à ses propres gestes, à ses suppliques, quelques heures après. Il se comportait envers Draco comme une chienne en chaleur et le blond semblait adorer ça.

« _Sans doute la répercussion de la domination… »_

Il avait honte d'agir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été si avide avec Ginny. Mais c'était différent. Ginny s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne les choses en main, même si elle le faisait plus souvent, car elle se désespérait de le voir agir. Draco, lui, n'attendait pas qu'il agisse. Insidieusement, comme un serpent, il obligeait son désir à devenir si intense que Harry se mettait à le supplier pour qu'il le touche. Et dans ces moments-là, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Draco le dominait entièrement, menait la danse sans toutefois le laisser être passif et il adorait cette façon de faire.

Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment couché ensemble. C'était toujours de l'expérimentation. Mais Harry savait que ça arriverait bientôt. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser ça. Et la façon dont, la veille, il avait frotté ses fesses contre l'érection de Draco démontrait parfaitement qu'ils en étaient de plus en plus proches. Harry ne pensait pas avoir un jour le désir réel que Draco le prenne. Et pourtant, plus les matins sexes se déroulaient et plus il en avait l'envie irrépressible.

« _Comme une chienne ! »_, pensa-t-il avec culpabilité.

Car comment interpréter autrement son propre comportement ?

« Arrête de penser autant de si bon matin ! », fit soudain la voix de Draco à son oreille, déclenchant aussitôt un grand frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Harry sentit tout son corps s'éveiller alors que Draco bougeait contre lui et il rougit. Vraiment, suffisait-il que le blond parle ainsi, de cette voix rauque encore endormie, pour qu'il se sente excité ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient condamnés à se toucher le matin uniquement ? Non. Draco était capable de l'exciter à bien d'autres moments. Simplement, à ces instants-là, ils n'étaient pas seuls ou alors trop fatigués !

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix un peu suppliante, à son avis.

-Bonjour, répondit Draco en laissant sa main caresser son ventre, souriant en le voyant s'alanguir sous son toucher. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Mhmm, non… Une dizaine de minutes… »

Draco poussa un soupir, continuant sa caresse lente sur la peau dénudée. Ils dormaient toujours nu. Le lycanthrope avait en horreur de sentir un tissu les séparer. La seule fois où Harry avait mis un pyjama, il s'était réveillé nu le lendemain, son vêtement de nuit déchiqueté au pied du lit. Quand il avait interrogé Draco, ce dernier avait haussé les épaules. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir détruit le pauvre pyjama, mais vu qu'un morceau de tissu était encore accroché à l'un de ses ongles incroyablement longs, il en était le responsable tout désigné ! Hermione avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle avait entendu Harry râler à ce propos.

« Les loups aiment les contacts de la chair, Harry, avait-elle dit, faisant rougir le concerné. Surtout la nuit ! »

Draco avait simplement ri de son commentaire alors que Ron s'enterrait dans sa tartine, tentant de ne pas imaginer le sous-entendu de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs eu pitié du rouquin et avait appris à un Harry mortifié qu'il existait un sort pour empêcher les autres occupants de la maison de profiter des cris matinaux d'un couple occupé.

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, avait-elle dit d'un air professoral. Mais je crois que Ron va finir par aller vivre avec Fenrir si ça continue ! »

L'alpha se moquait d'eux chaque matin. Car il leur rendait visite tous les jours, pendant le petit déjeuner, pour distribuer le programme de la journée de Draco. A l'étonnement du trio, eux aussi commençaient à se mêler au travail des habitants. Hermione avait été désignée pour aller aider Guilbert dans l'enseignement, la jeune fille en profitant pour s'enrichir sur les sujets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bien qu'il ignore pourquoi, Ron avait été affecté à un travail purement féminin, de son point de vue. Il devait travailler au seul petit restaurant présent dans le village.

« C'est une vraie torture ! s'était plaint le rouquin. Tous ses plats délicieux et je ne peux pas les manger ! Je dois juste les distribuer ! »

Harry, lui, était devenu le secrétaire personnel de Chyreer. Il devait l'accompagner partout et l'aider au maximum. Et Merlin savait que le second de Greyback avait beaucoup de choses à faire ! Il courait d'un bout à l'autre du village, afin de régler des conflits, réclamer un impôt non payé, s'assurer en compagnie de son alpha que les gardes étaient établies et respectées… Fin de journée, Harry avait juste la force de se laver, manger et se coucher. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs largement qu'ils n'explorent leur désir que le matin.

Tremblant comme une feuille contre Draco, Harry laissait ses mains parcourir les muscles fermes d'un torse imberbe qu'il adorait sentir la nuit. Ses initiatives étaient encore faibles comparées à celles du lycanthrope, mais il s'émerveillait chaque matin d'oser aller plus loin.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Draco à son oreille, ses gestes se faisant de plus en plus charnels.

-Ou… oui, très bi…bien, haleta Harry contre lui. Oh, pitié, Draco…

-Mhmm ? répondit le blond amusé, feintant de ne pas comprendre sa supplique.

-Touche-moi plus », répondit un Harry agacé.

Draco sourit à sa demande et s'exécuta. Qui était-il pour le lui refuser ? Ses mains cessèrent de passer avec langueur sur son torse. Il s'en servit plutôt pour prendre appui sur le lit et se décaler légèrement. Harry protesta en le sentant s'éloigner mais il soupira quand Draco l'obligea à bouger à son tour. Subitement, il se retrouva assis sur les hanches de Draco, dominant ce dernier pour la première fois.

« Et si tu prenais ce qui te fait envie, Harry ? demanda Draco d'une voix presque hypnotique, ses yeux prédateurs plongés dans les siens. Si tu me montrais ce que tu veux ? »

En réponse, Harry gémit. Draco n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais la position lui permettait surtout de sentir l'érection du blond entre ses fesses et cela l'excita bien plus que sa posture dominante. Sous lui, le loup-garou geignit en le sentant bouger afin que le sexe frotte contre son intimité.

« Tu as envie de ça, Harry ? demanda-t-il avec langueur.

-Oui, couina le brun, continuant ses mouvements.

-Alors continue », ordonna Draco.

Et Harry obéit, bougeant ses hanches dans un mouvement de frottement qui leur arrachait des plaintes de désir. Les mains de Harry, jusqu'alors immobiles sur le torse de Draco, se mirent en mouvement. Tandis que la droite caressait la peau blanche, la gauche alla se saisir d'une des mains de Draco posées sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à venir s'occuper de son érection délaissée.

« S'il te plaît, gémit-il en enroulant les doigts pâles autour de son propre sexe.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Harry », ronronna Draco.

Et il bougea sa main de haut en bas, au rythme des déhanchés presque brutaux de Harry. Il le voulait vraiment. Enfoncer son sexe dans l'entrée chaude qu'il sentait contre son érection. Mais pas ainsi. Pas au réveil. Il voulait posséder Harry à un autre moment que pendant ces matins explorateurs.

« _Bientôt_, pensa-t-il en regardant son amant au-dessus de lui et son expression extatique. _Bientôt, nous nous unirons à nouveau. Très bientôt ! »_

Comme chaque matin, cela fut rapide. Non pas qu'ils soient précoces, mais ils n'avaient pas la patience de faire durer les choses. Draco savait que ce serait différent lorsqu'ils se décideraient à aller jusqu'au bout. Il se faisait fort de prolonger leurs étreintes à chaque fois. Mais pas ce matin. Dans leurs actes, ce jour-là, il y avait une certaine tension qu'ils savaient présente à cause de leur activité de la journée. Ils avaient enfin décidé d'aller chez Gringotts.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils en parlaient, qu'ils planifiaient. Le moment était enfin venu d'aller chercher la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Même si cela ne les rassurait guère.

« Oh, Draco, gémit Harry en se cambrant sur lui, se frottant davantage. J'ai tellement envie… »

Sous lui, le concerné se mordit la lèvre. Et lui donc ! Combien avait-il envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

« Bientôt, haleta-t-il. Très bientôt, Harry… »

L'intéressé gémit et le regarda ensuite avec désir. Leurs mouvements se firent à nouveau presque brutaux puis, sauvagement, Harry se tendit et jouit dans la main d'un Draco plongé dans l'extase également. Avec gêne, le brun savoura la sensation du sperme de Draco coulant entre ses fesses. Ça n'était pas censé le satisfaire ! Il aurait dû en être dégoûté, mais au contraire, il aimait ça. Et il pouvait sentir de part le lien que Draco en était heureux également. C'était un signe très net d'appartenance. Même s'il se lavait, Harry portait l'odeur de Draco sur lui, à cause de ça, toute la journée. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelques remarques salaces de Greyback et de Gabriel.

Le jeune homme leur rendait visite très souvent. Harry savait que Draco lui avait fait une remarque car le plus jeune ne touchait plus du tout Draco, s'en tenant éloigné respectueusement. Ce qui rendait l'entente avec Harry bien plus facile, d'ailleurs.

Le corps las, Harry se laissa tomber sur le torse de Draco. Ce dernier ne protesta même pas, l'enlaçant au contraire. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de satisfaction. La journée pouvait être aussi éprouvante qu'elle le voulait, tant qu'ils avaient eu du plaisir ensemble, ils étaient prêts à l'affronter. Même si celle-ci promettait d'être plus épuisante que les autres.

« Nous devrions aller nous laver, murmura Draco contre le crâne de Harry. Il va être l'heure. »

Harry soupira. Il préférait de loin rester lover contre Draco. Pourtant, il se redressa, frémissant en regardant leurs torses tâchés.

« D'accord », dit-il.

Il ne s'était jamais autant réjoui d'être à nouveau dans son lit de sa vie !

« _Tant que la journée passe et que ce soir, nous sommes de nouveau tous les deux là, avec Ron et Hermione dormant paisiblement, je serais satisfait ! »_

**oOo**

Ils avaient décidé d'aller à la banque sorcière au matin. De cette façon, avait remarquablement dit Hermione, il y aurait moins de monde. Moins de monde pour s'étonner du passage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et peut-être, moins de possibilité pour croiser un mangemort quelconque. Ils avaient donc quitté le village, Draco déguisé en sa tante, Harry et Hermione sous la cape d'invisibilité et Ron travesti en un habitant innocent du village qui avait consenti à donner ses cheveux. Il devait se faire passer pour un sorcier inconnu et étranger et rester en dehors de la banque afin de les avertir d'un quelconque danger à l'aide d'un sort débusqué par Hermione. Ce dernier ferait briller la petite perle qu'Hermione portait autour du poignet, attachée à un fil noir.

Autant Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de Draco, autant il était stupéfié de voir combien ce dernier jouait parfaitement la comédie. Son visage reflétait le dégoût habituel de la femme et ce fut sans difficulté qu'il trompa Tom, le tenancier du Chaudron Baveur. Il fut si infect avec lui que même Harry eut envie de frapper son compagnon.

« Tu étais obligé de le malmener ? demanda Harry en soufflant à Draco.

-Non, mais ça fait plus vrai », répondit un Draco moqueur.

Ils traversèrent la rue d'un pas nerveux, bien que Draco ait juste l'air d'être un conquérant. Il gravit les marches menant aux portes mais le pas rapide se fit hésitant en avisant la sécurité installée à l'entrée. Un « maintenant » fut soufflé, plusieurs sorts fusèrent et ils passèrent les barrières sans trop de difficulté.

« _Et même trop de facilité, _pensa Harry. _Enfin, le plus compliqué reste à faire… _»

Dès que Draco posa un pied dans la banque, les personnes présentes semblèrent se figer et l'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement. Haussant un sourcil méprisant, la fausse Bellatrix siffla d'un air agacé.

« Pitié, enlevez le balais que vous avez dans le cul, ça me fera des vacances ! »

Et sur ces mots très pertinents, elle s'approcha d'un comptoir avec rapidité.

« J'aimerais accéder à mon coffre, dit-elle en regardant le gobelin de haut. Maintenant. »

Le gobelin plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Manifestement, il n'aimait pas Bellatrix. Draco fronça aussitôt les sourcils en le voyant faire.

« Je n'aime pas ton expression, petit rat. Est-ce que le petit rat désire souffrir ? »

Il sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant, l'élevant au-dessus du gobelin qui recula.

« Non… je… Gorulf ! Conduis madame Lestrange à son coffre ! »

Un autre gobelin arriva en trottinant. A son expression, lui non plus ne paraissait pas ravi d'être désigné pour acheminer l'horrible femme jusqu'à son coffre. Pourtant, il s'inclina face à elle et l'invita à se diriger vers la porte. En bon acteur, Draco continua pourtant à regarder l'autre gobelin avec dégoût.

« Sale engeance, dit-elle, méprisante. N'oubliez pas les Tintamars !

-Non, madame, je les ai », répondit le gobelin en brandissant un sac cliquetant étrangement.

Hochant la tête, la fausse Bellatrix tourna les talons, gardant sa baguette serrée dans sa main, arme menaçante. Harry et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas avec rapidité. Gorulf courait devant eux d'un air empressé.

« Il joue vraiment bien son rôle, dit Hermione. Si je ne savais pas la vérité, je croirais que nous pistons la vraie ! »

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, Draco l'imitait parfaitement. Il s'était entraîné durant les deux soirées précédentes, faisant parfois rire le trio dans une imitation brillante, mais ridicule. Combien de fois Draco avait-il passé du temps avec son horrible tante, avant d'être envoyé au village de Greyback ? C'était une question que Harry mourait d'envie de lui poser !

« Pressons ! dit soudain Draco en passant la porte menant au wagonnet. Je suis pressée ! »

Le gobelin s'inclina à nouveau en lui désignant un des transports métalliques. Ce fut avec une délicatesse étrange et un temps extrêmement long que Draco s'installa, en se plaignant du manque de confort des wagons à grand renfort de mépris et d'hostilité pour ces « inférieurs » qui avaient main basse sur leur argent. Harry, installé dans le wagonnet depuis un moment, voyait parfaitement le gobelin serrer les dents, tentant de ne pas l'enchanter.

Le voyage fut pénible. Harry aimait en règle générale les déplacements en wagonnet mais celui-ci fut une horreur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vite ni aussi loin dans la banque et le vent rendait le maintien de la cape d'invisibilité sur Hermione et lui difficile. Sans compter Draco qui, dans une imitation très proche de Bellatrix, ne cessait de menacer le gobelin de multiples tortures s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

« Vous êtes des choses si inutiles ! dit-il alors qu'il descendait lentement du wagonnet, permettant ainsi à Harry et Hermione de le faire. Les Tintamars, stupide créature ! Sortez-les donc ! Je n'ai nulle envie de me faire attaquer ! »

L'air haineux, le gobelin sortit les deux objets de son sac et Harry se permit un instant de les observer avant de s'en désintéresser. Il savait combien ils seraient utiles étant donné ce qui gardait le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione et lui avaient été proprement choqués d'apprendre qu'un dragon était retenu prisonnier et dressé à surveiller les plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. Le coffre des Malfoy étant conjoint à celui des Lestrange, Draco le savait pertinemment et il les avait prévenus de l'importance des Tintamars lorsqu'ils avaient préparé leur visite à Gringotts.

« _Un vrai dragon ? s'était __exclamée__ Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais… alors nous ne pourrons pas…_

_-Bien sûr que si, avait répondu Draco avec indifférence. Les gobelins ne sont pas stupides, ils l'y ont installé pour contrer les voleurs, par pour empêcher les clients d'accéder à leur coffre. Ils ont leur propre technique pour cela. Ne t'en fais donc pas. Nous y aurons accès sans problème… »_

Et Draco n'avait pas menti. Ils marchèrent un peu avant de l'apercevoir, mais manifestement, le dragon, lui, les avait entendus. A la vue de ses yeux presque éteints, Harry sentit un fort sentiment de pitié. Qu'importe que l'animal massif soit dangereux, il ne méritait pas ça.

« _Personne ne le mérite ! »_

Au bruit qu'émirent les Tintamars, l'énorme lézard poussa un son coléreux et recula prudemment, comme inquiété. Harry aperçut la lueur de haine et de crainte mélangée dans son regard mais aussi les cicatrices horribles sur son museau. Etrangement, elles lui rappelèrent un peu celles présentent sur le torse pâle de son loup-garou et il frissonna, détournant les yeux pour regarder le dos de la fausse Bellatrix. Il sentait que Draco s'était tendu face à son chagrin et avait conscience qu'il luttait contre l'envie de s'approcher de lui mais Draco maintint son rôle en place.

« Et bien, ouvre-le donc, ce coffre, stupide gobelin ! », dit-il, bien plus cinglant qu'avant.

Gorulf souffla mais s'exécuta. Une simple apposition de la main suffit pour que l'immense porte du coffre s'ouvre brutalement. Harry retint une exclamation en découvrant les nombreux trésors présents à l'intérieur. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais ! Il y avait bien trop de coupes en or ! Alors même qu'il pensait cela, Hermione sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa le gobelin. Ce dernier tomba mollement au sol et la jeune fille se précipita sur l'un des Tintamars qu'elle enclencha, tenant le dragon éloigné.

« Allez-y, dit-elle à Draco et Harry. Cherchez-la. Je m'occupe de tenir le dragon éloigné. »

Draco, une expression bien plus neutre et douce sur le visage, hocha la tête. D'un signe, il indiqua à Harry de le suivre, ce qu'il fit avec une pointe d'angoisse tout en tenant la cape d'invisibilité repliée contre lui.

« Ne touche à rien, dit Draco devant lui. Seul le propriétaire légitime peut s'emparer d'un objet lui appartenant. Si tu le fais, tu seras brûlé et en plus, les objets vont se multiplier… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, s'assurant par de multiples regards angoissés qu'il ne risquait pas d'entrer en contact avec l'un des objets. Posté près des nombreux trésors en or, Draco renifla. Il secoua un peu la tête en plaquant une main sur son nez.

« Il y a beaucoup d'objets maléfiques ici, dit-il en regardant Harry, l'air nauséeux. Mais je crois que je pourrais la trouver en me transformant. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de voir Bellatrix Lestrange nue, dit-il.

-C'est justement le problème, expliqua Draco. Si je me transforme, le polynectar va être annulé. »

Harry resta un instant immobile puis approuva.

« Nous avions prévu une fiole supplémentaire, non ? dit-il en le regardant. Vas-y. »

Draco souffla puis s'exécuta. Etrangement, Harry fut presque soulagé de voir Draco prendre sa forme de loup. Avoir une conversation civilisée avec Bellatrix Lestrange, la voir le regarder avec amour était réellement… perturbant. L'immense loup blanc le soulagea par son apparition. Délicat, l'animal ne touchait aucun objet. Il leva le museau en l'air et renifla à de nombreuses reprises, marchant dans les allées avec prudence. Jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un amas d'objets divers. Il renifla encore, leva la tête puis émit un son proche du grognement dégoûté. Enfin, sous l'œil presque gourmand de son compagnon, il reprit sa forme humaine, le loup laissant place à un jeune homme nu athlétique et tout autant magnifique.

« Elle est là, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, surprenant son air contemplatif. Ce n'est guère le moment, Harry ! »

Le concerné rougit, gigotant. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Draco était vraiment magnifique, comparé à lui en tout cas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas repoussant, mais à côté de Draco, en tout cas, il manquait cruellement de beauté et le voir là, entouré d'or, lui parut être quelque chose de trop beau pour lui. Il se reprit rapidement pourtant.

« Tes… tes vêtements, dit-il en s'abaissant pour ramasser la robe de sorcier violette traînant au sol. Remets-les. Je vais chercher la seconde fiole. »

Il balança presque la robe et sortit rapidement du coffre, soupirant en regardant une Hermione imperturbable fixée sur le dragon.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Trouvée, dit-il. Il me faut la seconde fiole. »

Profitant de sa main libre, Hermione la sortit de sa poche et lui tendit. Harry grimaça. Il détestait cette potion et elle avait une couleur immonde, maintenant qu'elle avait un cheveu de Lestrange dedans. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour, non sans avoir regardé Hermione tripoter la petite bille qu'elle portait au poignet, informant sûrement Ron de l'avancée des choses grâce à un code de couleur.

Revenant à l'intérieur, il constata que Draco n'avait pas bougé. Tout juste avait-il repassé la robe et il fut plus à l'aise en le voyant vêtu.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Draco en l'entendant arriver.

-Oui, personne ne vient et le dragon est très calme. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Comment va-t-on la prendre ? demanda Harry en regardant la coupe. Si on ne peut pas la toucher ni la faire venir…

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde. »

Le blond continuait de fixer la coupe et Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était simple, jolie… Difficile de croire que cet objet contenait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Soupirant, Harry regarda les autres objets. Des pièces, des livres, même des peaux de bêtes. L'une d'elle lui fit penser au pelage de Gabriel et il détourna les yeux avec horreur, serrant la cape de son père contre lui. Draco se retourna, l'air interrogateur mais Harry éluda la question d'un simple hochement de tête.

« J'ai peut-être une idée, lui dit Draco. Mais il me faut une canne à pêche et j'aurais besoin que tu me fasses léviter jusqu'à elle.

-Une… canne à pêche ? demanda Harry, surpris. Comment tu connais ça ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« On pêche au village, lui répondit-il simplement. J'y suis allé, une fois. Mais je ne suis pas capable de rester silencieux sans bouger alors Greyback m'a enlevé de la liste de cette horrible corvée ! »

Harry eut presque envie de rire. Draco Malfoy en train de pêcher était tout bonnement… irréaliste.

« Je vais voir si Hermione a une idée.

-Ok », répondit Draco en continuant de se concentrer sur la coupe.

Toujours hilare, Harry se dépêcha de sortir. Il en profita pour poser la cape sur les épaules d'Hermione.

« Elle va me gêner, dit-il en fourrant la fiole de polynectar dans sa poche. Dis, tu connais un sort pour métamorphoser une canne à pêche…

-Une… canne à pêche ? demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

-On ne peut pas toucher la coupe sans se brûler et sans qu'elle se démultiplie selon Draco. Donc, il a besoin d'une canne à pêche. Ne me demande pas.

-Non, je vois très bien ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, dit Hermione. C'est une excellente idée ! Tiens, occupe-toi du dragon, je reviens ! »

Sans s'attarder, Hermione se baissa pour ramasser le second Tintamar et rentra dans le coffre, sous l'œil agacé de Harry. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être attardé mental avec ces deux-là ! Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'Hermione et Draco seraient autant sur la même longueur d'onde. Il en était presque jaloux, à sa grande honte.

« _Ce n'est pas Hermione que j'aime, avait simplement dit Draco, un soir avant, lorsqu'il avait réalisé le sentiment de jalousie de Harry après que ce dernier ait assisté à un long débat des deux nouveaux amis._

_-Pourtant… tu as dit… enfin, tu sais ? »_

_Draco avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur. _

_« Non, je ne sais pas, dit-il. Qu'ai-je dit ? »_

_Harry avait rougi, mal à l'aise. _

_« Lorsque nous avons réalisé que nous étions liés, dit-il. Tu as dit que tu aurais préféré l'être avec elle. »_

_Draco avait simplement grimacé en réponse et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. _

_« Et bien, j'étais loin d'admettre mes sentiments pour toi, à ce __moment-là__, lui dit-il. Le fait est qu'Hermione est jolie et brillante. Et qu'elle connaît parfaitement ma race. A ce __moment-là__, j'aurais aimé que tu en saches autant qu'elle. Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pour elle que de l'amitié. Et puis… ne suis-je pas censé être celui qui est jaloux et possessif ici ? Tu sais très bien que je n'appartiens qu'à toi dorénavant, alors cesse ta jalousie ridicule. »_

Harry n'avait rien répondu d'autre, sans doute trop touché encore par la remarque de Draco, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand ils les voyaient si proches et si symbiotiques.

« Et bien, nous avons notre propre symbiose, pensa-t-il en faisant sonner le Tintamar, regardant le dragon avec une pointe de chagrin. Et comme il l'a dit, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il m'appartient ! »

Un peu honteux de ses pensées, il jeta un regard en arrière. Il ne voyait rien si ce n'est des colonnes d'or mais il devina qu'Hermione devait être en train d'aider Draco. Quelques minutes plus tard, il les vit revenir, Draco tenant à la main une canne à pêche. Il déroulait le fil au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la sortie, Hermione le précédant avec un sourire ravi.

« Je suis certaine que cette monstrueuse femme n'y avait même pas pensé ! s'exclamait la jeune fille, amusée. Un objet aussi moldu ! Aussi inutile selon elle ! Ah, j'ai presque envie d'aller me moquer d'elle ! »

Draco souriait d'un air amusé alors qu'il sortait du coffre. Jetant un regard victorieux vers Harry, il se mit à rembobiner le fil de pêche. Il y eut un bruit monumental venant de l'intérieur du coffre, des sons de chutes, d'objets qui se percutent puis, presque brutalement, la coupe sortit du coffre, pendant lamentablement au bout de la canne de Draco.

« Quel joli poisson, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le lycanthrope en souriant.

Harry se retint de rire. C'était une excellente idée et il ne doutait pas que Bellatrix n'y avait même jamais songé ! Victorieux, ils s'empressèrent de déposer la coupe dans le petit sac à dos qu'Hermione portait.

« Bois le polynectar Draco, lui dit Hermione. Nous allons… Oh, un message de Ron ! »

Elle releva son poignet, regardant la bille. Presque aussitôt, elle sortit sa baguette et tapota la bille, celle-ci changeant de couleur.

« Je lui ai dit la bonne nouvelle, dit-elle. Il nous félicite… »

Draco haussa un sourcil face à ses mots.

« Combien de temps avez-vous passé, exactement, à élaborer ce code de couleur, Weasley et toi ?

-Pas si longtemps », répondit Hermione évasivement.

Harry se retint difficilement de lui faire remarquer qu'ils y avaient pratiquement passé deux jours, essentiellement pour que Ron retiennent les codes.

« Bon, Draco, reprends le polynectar et on y va. Ah… il vaut mieux réveiller le gobelin. N'oublie pas l'excuse que nous avons élaborée… »

Draco hocha la tête en réponse et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier poussa un soupir agacé et lui tendit la fiole.

« Heureusement que ça ne dure qu'une heure, dit-il en regardant son amant avaler l'infecte mixture.

-Viens sous la cape, Harry », lui dit Hermione, impatiente.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, préférant de toute façon ne pas regarder Draco se métamorphoser peu à peu en son horrible tante. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils étaient dissimulés alors qu'une Bellatrix Lestrange plus vraie que nature replaçait sa robe de sorcier en place. Quand Draco jugea qu'il était présentable, tout en s'occupant de faire résonner l'un des Tintamars, il sortit sa baguette, réanima le gobelin et cacha l'item magique dans sa poche afin qu'il ne soit pas trahi.

Gorulf se réveilla d'un sursaut, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un mouvement brutal, inquiet. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et regarda finalement Bellatrix d'un air à la fois furieux et outré.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, éructa-t-il, en rage. Vous n'aviez pas…

-Quoi ? Que dis-tu, Vermine ? cria Draco d'une voix si aiguë que Harry et Hermione furent tentés de se boucher les oreilles. Qu'oses-tu me reprocher, petite chose ? Que n'ai-je pas le droit de faire exactement ? »

L'expression du visage de la fausse Bellatrix arracha un frisson aux deux Gryffondor. C'était une expression démentielle, vacillant entre le mépris et la moquerie avec une lueur de mort dans le regard. Fasciné autant que terrifié, Harry regardait Draco jouer son rôle avec une perfection presque gênante.

« Que veut le cloporte ? poursuivait Draco en s'approchant vivement du gobelin, l'attrapant par le bras pour le bousculer vers le dragon. Veut-il que je cesse le bruit des Tintamars et que je regarde ce qu'il va se passer ? Le veut-il ? Ou va-t-il simplement se taire et me reconduire en surface gentiment ? »

Gorulf la regardait avec terreur et fureur mêlée. Mais la comédie parfaite de Draco associée à la réputation de Bellatrix suffirent à le convaincre. Serrant les dents, il détourna le regard avec frustration et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le wagonnet resté un peu plus loin.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait », se moqua Draco avec supériorité.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au wagonnet en silence. Ce dernier était pourtant brisé par le son des Tintamars que Draco activait avec une motivation pouvant paraître étrange mais qui n'avait que pour but de dissimuler le son des pas des deux Gryffondor derrière lui. Quand vint le moment de monter dans leur moyen de transport, comme à l'aller, Draco feinta d'avoir quelques difficultés, permettant ainsi à Hermione et Harry d'y grimper rapidement. Quand ils furent installés, Draco s'assit à son tour et cessa le bruit des Tintamars.

« Et bien, cafard, qu'attends-tu ? »

Grommelant, Gorulf actionna le wagonnet avec amertume. Il ne cessa de décocher un grand nombre de regards assassins à un Draco royalement indifférent. La tête haute, il observait le spectacle des tunnels défilants devant ses yeux, ignorant l'air revêche de son guide. Très rapidement, ils revinrent à la surface et après une comédie de Draco, se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

« Vous devriez revoir votre personnel, persifla Draco au gobelin qui leur avait assigné le pauvre Gorulf. Manifestement, il y a du… nettoyage à faire ici également. »

Puis, sur ces mots menaçants, Draco sortit d'un pas royal. Un sortilège aux gardes à la sortie et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale, hébétés d'être sortis avec tant de facilité. Ron, appuyé contre un mur, toujours déguisé en l'un des villageois, s'approcha d'eux d'un pas hésitant.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Alors quoi ? claironna presque Draco. T'ai-je demandé de m'adresser la parole ? »

Puis, sans plus faire attention à lui, il tourna les talons, prenant la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Sous la cape, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé face à l'air agacé de leur ami sous polynectar. Ron commença pourtant à suivre la fausse Bellatrix quand, brutalement, cette dernière s'arrêta. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite quel était le problème car la vue était bloquée par un passant qui s'était également arrêté, son visage tournant respectivement de Draco à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Hermione et lui se décalèrent et toute l'horreur de la situation leur sauta aux yeux en quelques secondes.

Face à Draco, une Bellatrix à l'air étonné se tenait. Les deux femmes se fixaient avec le même air stupéfait, leurs yeux voyageant sur le visage de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la compréhension s'impose aux deux esprits. Draco n'hésita pas un instant et fit un pas sur le côté à l'instinct, ce qui empêcha le sortilège lancé par Bellatrix de le toucher. Quelques secondes plus tard et sa baguette était sortie également, les deux femmes se lançant des sorts. Une différence certaine les démarquait pourtant. Outre l'habillement et l'expression faciale – l'une était en rage, l'autre juste concentrée – il était clair que l'une des deux ne se souciait pas du tout des personnes l'entourant alors que la seconde tentait de ménager les badauds s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Et plus important encore aux yeux de Harry, Draco se débrouillait toujours pour faire écran entre la vraie Bellatrix et Hermione et lui. Même si le lycanthrope ne les voyait pas, il bougeait toujours de façon à les protéger de son corps des sortilèges lancés par l'autre folle.

« On doit l'aider ! intervint Hermione en attrapant sa propre baguette.

-Non, s'exclama Harry. On doit surtout s'enfuir ! »

Sans hésiter, Harry enleva la cape et courut jusqu'à Draco, ignorant l'exclamation de surprise et puis le regard excité de la vraie Bellatrix.

« On doit se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit-il au lycanthrope. Une fois dans les rues moldues, on pourra plus facilement la semer.

-Elle ne se contiendra pas parce que nous serons dans des rues moldues, fit remarquer Draco. Au contraire !

-Alors transplanons ! s'exclama Hermione en lançant une série de sorts sur une Bellatrix pas inquiétée pour un sou.

-Séparons-nous, intervint Ron en se plaçant à leurs côtés. On transplane à plusieurs endroits puis on se retrouve où vous savez ! »

Etrangement, personne ne pensa à contrer cet ordre, au contraire. Presque sans attendre, Hermione disparut, suivie de Ron. Harry, lui, lança un dernier sort puis tenta de se concentrer sur un endroit. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul lieu que Draco l'attrapait par le bras pour le plaquer contre lui.

« Accroche-toi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Puis, quand Draco le sentit serrer sa taille, il transplana brutalement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit ses pieds se poser une dizaine de fois sur le sol avant qu'ils n'apparaissent à Bristol, dans une ruelle qu'Harry connaissait très bien pour l'avoir visitée deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient allés voir Remus en compagnie de Draco. Il resta un instant déstabilisé avant de se sentir entraîner jusqu'au fond de la ruelle. Puis, brutalement, la fausse Bellatrix laissa place à un loup énorme et aux poils blancs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco réapparut, nu. Harry rougit et se retourna, fixant la rue animée d'où personne ne faisait attention à eux, heureusement.

« Habille-toi, vite ! dit Harry, inquiet à l'idée qu'on les voie.

-C'est fait », répliqua Draco.

Se retournant, Harry fut surpris de trouver Draco en jeans et chemise violette, métamorphose parfaite de la robe qu'il portait avant.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de changer la couleur de la chemise, dit le lycanthrope en lui attrapant la main. Viens, partons vite d'ici. Des mangemorts vont peut-être venir. Viens ! »

Sans attendre davantage, Draco traversa la ruelle presque en courant. Ils débouchèrent sur l'allée principale avec brusquerie et quelques passants leur lancèrent un regard sceptique. Draco ne portait pas de manteau alors qu'il faisait horriblement froid. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas des mieux habillé et ils se tenaient par la main, ce qui augmentait la confusion.

Pourtant, ils firent abstraction des regards et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le seul endroit qu'ils connaissaient : Le _Chat qui __bout._

oOo

_L'heure indiquée par Remus sous-entendait de venir en soirée et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Ses soirées étaient depuis quelques temps consacrées à Draco car il n'avait pas la possibilité d'en profiter à un autre moment de la journée depuis que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été __désignés__ membre honoraire du village. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas voir Remus… Mais il craignait un peu la confrontation. _

_D'après Ron, l'ancien professeur était bouleversé que Harry soit lié à Draco. Non pas à cause de son passé de pseudo mangemort… Non, à cause de sa lycanthropie, cette maladie – selon lui – qu'il n'acceptait pas en lui. Bien entendu, Remus ne pouvait rien faire pour séparer les deux liés mais Harry ne voulait pas perdre un proche à cause de son lien. _

_« Techniquement, j'ai perdu Ginny de part ce lien… Je ne veux pas perdre Remus ! »_

_Non pas qu'il tienne encore à la rouquine ! Il avait, depuis leur confrontation, totalement abandonné tout sentiment d'amour pour elle. A la place, il avait réalisé combien il aimait Draco et appréciait chaque jour le lycanthrope un peu plus. Il découvrait qu'il aimait le regarder dormir, sans doute parce que Draco perdait cette assurance presque arrogante qu'il arborait en journée pour ressembler à un enfant innocent. Le blond se cramponnait à lui, comme s'il était un simple doudou en peluche qu'il craignait qu'on lui vole pendant la nuit. _

_Avec le temps, il apprécia aussi son sourire. Un sourire sincère et non plus entaché de supériorité, bien que ce dernier apparaisse encore de temps en temps. Pourtant, le petit air mesquin que Draco affichait lui plaisait tout autant. Et il y avait aussi son envie de tendresse constante, la façon incroyable qu'avait le lycanthrope de lui transmettre un sentiment de réconfort, de protection dont Harry ne se lassait pas, surtout alors qu'ils préparaient l'attaque de Gringotts. _

_L'angoisse de Harry était totale lorsqu'ils apparurent à Bristol, dans une ruelle, pour rejoindre Remus au _Chat qui bout._ Et pour ne pas aider, Draco était en mode protection forte depuis le matin. Il suintait une domination presque écrasante que Greyback avait expliquée par un simple : « Rendez-vous avec un loup-garou sauvage ! »._

_Face à son air interrogateur, Hermione lui avait expliqué que les loups-garous isolés, dits sauvages, étaient synonymes de menace pour un alpha car il risquait soit de lui voler sa meute, soit de se montrer irrespectueux envers l'alpha en ne tenant pas sa place qui était, en toute logique, inférieure, de part sa solitude. _

_En tant qu'Alpha, Draco voyait en Remus une menace dangereuse. Et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il était un proche de Harry et pouvait insuffler le doute en son compagnon, alors que les choses allaient justement bien mieux entre eux ! Crispé à côté de lui, Draco avait enroulé un bras possessif autour de sa taille dès qu'ils étaient apparus dans la ruelle. Et durant tout le trajet jusqu'au café, il le maintint en place avec un air si mauvais __que toute personne marchant dans la rue s'éloigna __d'eux d'un air inquiet. _

_Quand finalement ils arrivèrent face au café, Draco enleva son bras pour lui ouvrir la porte, ce qui fit sourire un Harry presque amusé de l'inquiétude palpable de son lié. Le brun repéra Remus dès son entrée. L'homme était assis dans un coin isolé d'un petit café à moitié __rempli__. La salle était sombre, intimiste et il jugea le choix de l'endroit parfait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table, Remus se leva et leur désigna un petit escalier en __bois__ donnant sur un petit balcon à l'étage. De là où ils étaient, Harry et Draco aperçurent des fauteuils. Ils suivirent l'ancien professeur __jusque-là__ et, découvrant la petite passerelle déserte, investirent les canapés entourant la seule table. _

_L'obscurité, les meubles en bois __sombre__, les fauteuils à carreaux noirs et bruns, tout assombrissait l'espace mais rien ne valait le regard que posa Remus sur eux. Harry frissonna et il recula par automatisme dans les bras d'un Draco __fusillant des yeux__ l'autre lycanthrope. Pendant une longue minute, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Puis une serveuse grimpa jusqu'à eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire. _

_« Thé, répondit Remus. Vert. _

_-A la menthe, dit Draco avec distraction. _

_-Pareil », répliqua un Harry clairement inquiet._

_Puis, de nouveau, ce fut le silence. Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Vers Draco assis à côté de lui, l'air si mauvais qu'il en eut presque peur. Le bras de son compagnon enserrait sa taille avec rudesse, lui faisant presque mal. A Remus qui fixait Draco avec un regard méfiant, presque hésitant mais clairement provocateur. La serveuse revint, posa les différentes tasses puis partit avec célérité : elle n'était manifestement pas rassurée. _

_La situation continua ainsi pendant un long moment, si long qu'Harry se demanda s'ils comptaient parler avant la fermeture du café. Finalement, Draco gagna. Harry avait senti l'ambiance devenir de plus en plus froide et inquiétante, jusqu'à ce que Remus détourne les yeux. Alors, il sentit la satisfaction dans le lien. Draco se détendit largement et son bras fut plus tendre, sa main allant s'égarer sur le ventre d'Harry. _

_« Un alpha, donc, dit Remus en relevant les yeux après avoir pris sa tasse de thé dans ses mains. J'aurais __dû__ m'en douter, venant de toi…_

_-Potentiel seulement, répondit Draco en imitant leur ancien professeur. Je ne __serai__ alpha que lors de mon anniversaire futur…_

_-Oui, l'année obligatoire pour définir le loup comme un adulte. Si tu avais été mordu plus tôt, tu le serais déjà… Qui t'a mordu ? »_

_La tension avait refait son apparition. Remus n'avait pas demandé clairement, mais il soupçonnait fortement Greyback d'en être le responsable. Draco le détrompa aussitôt. _

_« Un enfant innocent, répondit-il après avoir bu un peu du liquide bouillant. Il était entré dans la maison sous sa forme lycanthrope et s'est blessé. Un bout de verre était enfoncé dans sa patte. J'ai voulu l'enlever. La douleur lui a fait perdre conscience de ses actes et par instinct protecteur, il m'a mordu. La transformation a été immédiate chez moi. »_

_Remus hocha la tête d'un air pensif et chagriné à la fois. _

_« J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile…_

_-En vérité, si, dit Draco. Et bien, __j'ai été renié par ma famille__ originelle mais j'ai été accueilli dans une autre. »_

_Remus fronça le nez en l'entendant. _

_« Le village, dit-il simplement. _

_-Tu le connais ? s'étonna Harry. _

_-Bien sûr, répliqua Remus. Greyback m'a souvent demandé de les rejoindre là… Mais je préférais mourir que d'y mettre un doigt de pied ! »_

_Harry grimaça en l'entendant. La froideur dans la voix de Remus était revenue et Draco s'était tendu à nouveau. Il y eut un autre silence très prolongé. _

_« Tu y es aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus en regardant Harry, le bras de Draco se resserrant à nouveau avec rage. _

_-Oui, répondit Harry. Nous y sommes bien !, s'écria-t-il en constatant l'air contraint de Remus. Personne ne se doute que nous y sommes ! Ron, Hermione et moi avons notre propre maison en dehors du village, nous sommes intégrés et…_

_-Intégrés ? demanda Remus en plissant les yeux. Dans un village de __monstres__…_

_-Ils n'en sont pas ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait. Aucun lycanthrope n'est monstrueux, Remus ! Je sais et je comprends qu'étant donné le passé commun que tu as avec Greyback, ton éducation ou que sais-je encore, tu n'apprécies pas ta condition et ne __supportes__ pas Greyback, mais vous n'êtes pas des monstres. Qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça ? Parce qu'une fois par mois, tu te transformes en loup et que cette __nuit-là__, tu es dangereux ? Ce n'est qu'une nuit, Remus. Et les loups en meute sont moins dangereux que…_

_-Pour peu que l'alpha les guidant soit quelqu'un de bien, l'interrompit Remus. Ce qui ne me semble pas le cas avec Fenrir Greyback ! »_

_Harry resta un instant coi devant la rage de son ancien professeur. Manifestement, Remus n'était pas prêt de pardonner à l'alpha et Harry réalisa qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. La haine qui émanait de son regard était trop intense. Si solution il y avait, il n'était pas celui qui devait parler de ça avec Remus. C'était Greyback lui-même qui devrait le faire. _

_« Ecoute, je ne veux pas parler de ça, lui dit Harry. Je suis bien là. En sécurité. _

_-Avec un alpha qui a promis fidélité à Tu-Sais-Qui ? se moqua Remus. _

_-Avec un compagnon qui me protège de tout, rétorqua Harry. Qu'importe Greyback et son serment, Draco ne laissera rien de dangereux m'atteindre et je le sais !_

_-Tu fais confiance à quelqu'un qui a initié l'attaque de Poudlard ? _

_-Il n'avait pas le choix ! s'énerva presque Harry. Sa mère était en danger et son père en __prison. Remus, aucun enfant ne résisterait à un chantage pareil ! J'en suis certain et je sais que tu peux le comprendre ! Le seul enfoiré qui a tué Dumbledore est Severus. Et je ne dis pas que Draco n'a pas eu tort en ne demandant pas d'aide mais personne ne peut réellement lui en vouloir d'avoir tenté de protéger sa famille ! »_

_Remus ne trouva manifestement rien à répliquer. L'air stupéfait, il regardait Harry d'un air légèrement ahuri. _

_« Alors… tu l'aimes ? » demanda Remus, la voix presque hachée._

_Harry perçut alors plusieurs choses en même temps. La rougeur sur ses joues mais également le puissant sentiment d'amour émanant de la personne assise à côté de lui, la tendresse du bras autour de sa taille et la caresse si douce sur son ventre. Draco souriait sans doute à côté de lui mais il ne pouvait pas le voir car il n'osait subitement pas le regarder, trop gêné pour le faire. _

_« J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Harry », insista Remus._

_Le concerné ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, consterné. Il se sentait brutalement bloqué et eut conscience du chagrin qu'il faisait ressentir à Draco et il tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, horrifié. _

_« Je ne veux pas te le dire parce que quelqu'un me le demande ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas comme ça ! »_

_Draco __hocha simplement la tête __en réponse et il fit un geste pour se lever mais Harry le retint fermement. _

_« Mais je t'aime vraiment, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je… je t'aime réellement… de tout mon cœur. »_

_Pendant un instant, il n'y eut pas le moindre son. Puis Draco se rassit brutalement à côté de Harry, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors que les mots entraient dans sa tête, l__'immergeaient__ et le __remplissaient__. Il eut un sourire, un sourire rayonnant qui donna un frisson à Harry. _

_« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… je voulais te le dire pour une occasion plus… spéciale. _

_-C'est une occasion spéciale, lui répondit Draco. Le simple fait que tu le dises rend l'occasion spéciale… Redis-le. »_

_Harry resta un instant silencieux puis ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. A la place, il se colla à lui et leva le visage jusqu'à son oreille où il chuchota : _

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Draco frissonna et l'enlaça en réponse, son visage allant automatiquement se réfugier contre sa gorge. _

_« Merci, murmura Draco. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. »_

_Et pour cause, il en avait besoin. Pas seulement à cause du lien qu'il avait besoin de sentir sécurisé. Mais surtout à cause de la frayeur qui le saisissait parfois, à l'idée que Harry ne veuille plus de lui brutalement, comme sa mère. C'était une blessure trop fraîche encore, combinée à celle faite par Harry, peu de temps après l'établissement du lien. _

_« Désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit avant, lui répondit Harry. J'avais… j'avais besoin de…_

_-Je le sais, répondit Draco. A notre rythme, tu te souviens…_

_-Sauf que je le sais depuis si longtemps… J'en ai l'impression, en tout cas. Et ça a été égoïste de ma part de ne pas te le dire… Surtout… Surtout que je sais combien tu avais besoin de l'entendre. »_

_Draco ne répondit rien. Que dire à cela ? _

_« Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il, Harry frissonnant en l'entendant._

_-Je sais », répondit le brun en souriant. _

_Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. C'était agréable. Si Draco était soulagé d'apprendre que son lié ne le repousserait plus, Harry, lui, se gorgeait de cette sensation de soulagement que ressentait le blond mais aussi de la pointe d'appartenance. C'était si rassurant de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, Draco ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il ne le pourrait jamais ! Il n'avait pas conscience que cet aspect l'effrayait autant avant d'apprendre que cela n'avait plus à l'angoisser. Il n'était jamais serein lorsqu'il était avec Ginny. Et probablement ne l'aurait-il pas été si Draco n'avait pas été un loup-garou. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il était un loup-garou qu'il l'aimait autant. Etait-ce lâche ? Cruel ? Stupide ? Il ne le pensait pas vraiment. C'était simplement une partie de Draco qui rendait leur relation possible et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. _

_« Hum ». _

_Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers un Remus à l'air à la fois amusé et rassuré. Harry rougit alors que Draco le fusillait du regard. _

_« Je sais, Draco. Ça ne se fait pas d'interrompre un moment entre un loup et son lié et encore moins quand il s'agit d'un alpha mais nous n'avons pas énormément de temps. Enfin, maintenant, au moins, je sais que je peux être rassuré concernant votre relation. C'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus…_

_-Le lien ne s'établit que par amour, dit Draco en le regardant. En tant que professeur et loup-garou, vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne…_

_-L'amour peut s'inventer, dit sérieusement Remus en regardant tour à tour Harry puis Draco. J'étais venu ici pour te demander comment, alors que tu haïssais Draco l'année dernière, tu pouvais à présent être lié à lui. Mais… je crois que j'ai eu ce que je voulais sans que tu ne racontes quoi que ce soit. »_

_Le visage toujours rouge, Harry __hocha la tête__, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse déjà refroidie. _

_« Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant de te savoir auprès de Greyback. Mais bon… Au moins, Draco sera là. Ainsi que Ron et Hermione… Mais Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, ne lui fais pas confiance. Qu'importe qu'il se montre au village sous un aspect appréciateur__, il n'en est pas moins le servant de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et pour être lié à l'un __d'eux__, tu devrais déjà savoir qu'un serment fait par un lycanthrope a force de loi pour notre espèce. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie pas. »_

_Harry ne put qu'__ acquiescer de la tête __en réponse. _

**oOo**

Comme ce jour-là, ils entrèrent dans le café avec le corps tendu par l'angoisse. Ils montèrent sur le petit balcon sans regarder autour d'eux et s'installèrent dans un coin où ils pouvaient voir la porte.

« On attend ici, lui chuchota Draco en serrant Harry contre lui. On commande un verre et si dans dix minutes personne n'a franchi la porte en nous recherchant, on transplane au village. Ça te va ? »

Harry approuva, crispant sa main sur le genou de Draco. Comme ce jour-là, une serveuse vint leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient et ils commandèrent un thé à la menthe. Ils réglèrent la consommation immédiatement puis se concentrèrent sur la porte dans un long silence angoissé. Aucun des deux ne parlait, trop concentré. Parfois, Harry frissonnait et se serrait contre Draco, angoissé. Hermione et Ron allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils rentrés au village sans inquiétude ? Et si oui, avaient-ils été suivis ?

Les dix minutes passèrent dans une angoisse inquiétante jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils soupirent tous les deux de soulagement. Soit les mangemorts n'avaient pas trouvé le café, soit ils n'avaient pas été suivis jusqu'à Bristol.

« Va aux toilettes, lui chuchota Draco. Je te rejoins. On rentre. »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le petit fauteuil rapidement. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et traversa la salle jusqu'aux toilettes, ignorant les regards vides des poivrots habituels ou les yeux gourmands d'une fille occupée à discuter avec son petit ami. Il poussa la porte des toilettes et alla rapidement jusqu'à une cabine qu'il ouvrit. Il attendit avant d'y entrer et soupira de soulagement lorsque Draco arriva, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Rien ? demanda-t-il.

-Juste une idiote qui a voulu m'aborder mais je l'ai envoyée promener », dit Draco en s'approchant de lui.

Il le poussa brutalement vers la cabine à la porte ouverte, Harry poussant un petit cri surpris lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, enfermés dans le petit espace.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de te coincer quelque part, lui chuchota Draco en lui souriant d'un air presque pervers.

-Crétin, lui répondit Harry. On y va ? »

Draco se contenta de l'enlacer en réponse et Harry s'accrocha à lui en pensant au village. Aussitôt, dans un pop, ils disparurent des toilettes pour réapparaître aux portes du village. Derrière celles-ci, un Ron et une Hermione terrifiés attendaient. Quand ils les virent, ils accoururent vers eux rapidement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, très, répondit Harry. Tu as tout ?

-Tout, oui, répondit Hermione. Cape d'invisibilité également. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, Harry. »

Le concerné grimaça en récupérant son bien.

« Et la coupe ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et enleva le sac à dos qu'elle ouvrit pour dévoiler la coupe de Poufsouffle. Harry la regarda un long moment et soupira ensuite de soulagement.

« Et ça nous fait trois de ces horreurs, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de les détruire… »

Les autres répondirent par un simple hochement de tête. Ils se mirent à avancer le long de l'allée centrale menant à la maison du trio lorsque Greyback apparut brutalement à côté d'eux.

« Ah, Draco, tu es revenu de ton excursion mystérieuse, dit-il, moqueur. J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu viens. »

Ce n'était pas une demande. L'alpha tourna les talons et se dirigea sans attendre vers sa propre maison.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard, dit Draco en caressant vaguement la main de Harry de la sienne. A tout à l'heure. »

Sans attendre, il suivit Greyback jusqu'à la maison principale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Le maître est dans un état… inénarrable, lui dit Greyback. Harry Potter est apparu sur le Chemin de Traverse et, manifestement, un objet a été volé dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange. Un objet auquel le maître semblait beaucoup tenir. »

Draco eut un simple mouvement de la tête, préférant pourtant garder le silence. Pendant un long moment, les deux lycanthropes se jaugèrent.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cet objet ni ce que vous comptez en faire, Draco… Mais qu'une chose soit bien claire entre nous : si cette chose menace le village d'une quelconque façon…

-Ce n'est pas le cas, interrompit Draco. Nous allons le détruire. Bientôt. »

Greyback accueillit cette réponse avec un air soucieux.

« Bon, dit-il. Je suis obligé de te faire confiance sur ce coup-là, j'ai l'impression.

-En effet. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Greyback soupire.

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, lui dit-il. Si le rite de passage doit obligatoirement être passé dans quelques mois, j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu es déjà un alpha… »

Draco gigota sur place en l'entendant. C'était flatteur pour lui mais il savait aussi que d'un point de vue hiérarchique, c'était dangereux. Greyback pouvait le renvoyer du village à tout moment, juste pour cela.

« Tant que tu ne me défies pas, tu sais que je ne te chasserai pas, lui dit l'homme en comprenant ses pensées.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, en vérité, lui dit Draco.

-Parce que tu as Potter. Votre relation suffit à calmer l'alpha en toi. Tu es entièrement tourné vers ça. Mais un jour, peut-être, ça ne te suffira plus. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça arrivera avant ta majorité, nous sommes donc encore tranquille jusque-là. Bref ! Je ne t'ai pas amené ici juste pour te parler de ça. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Draco.

-Je t'ai trouvé un travail dans le Londres moldu. Dans une pâtisserie. Comme c'est un travail payant, 50 % de ton salaire reviendra à la communauté. Mais les 50 % restants te seront donnés. Ça te va ? »

Draco eut un large sourire.

« Et mes sessions avec Joshua ? demanda-t-il quand même.

-Le week-end, répondit Greyback. Tu n'as plus grand-chose à apprendre, de toute façon. Quant à tes cours de combat, ils auront également lieu le week-end. »

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait. Travailler et être payé étaient une demande qu'il avait faite depuis sa première relation avec Harry. Il avait besoin de s'occuper et surtout, il voulait avoir de l'argent afin de pouvoir remplumer un peu son compagnon, que ce soit en vêtement ou physiquement. Non pas qu'il n'ait plus le moindre sous ! Ses parents lui avaient ouvert son propre compte chez Gringotts et il était régulièrement rempli depuis sa naissance. Mais se rendre à la banque sorcière n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, qu'importe que ce compte lui appartienne. Connaissant sa mère, elle était capable de piéger l'entrée de son coffre pour qu'il y soit enfermé jusqu'à sa mort !

« Tu commences demain mais tu dois t'y rendre… Tu devais t'y rendre il y a une demi-heure ! Avec la réunion de Tu-Sais-Qui, je n'ai pas pu t'avertir. Vas-y vite et dis que le messager s'est égaré. Le patron est un bon ami, il te pardonnera ! »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie, au grand étonnement de Greyback.

« Où tu vas gamin ?

-Enfiler de vrais vêtements, dit-il. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette robe va tenir ainsi mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. »

Face à la justesse de ses mots, Greyback ne put que sourire.

**oOo**

Draco arriva comme à son habitude dans une ruelle sombre et isolée. A part des poubelles et des rats, personne ne pouvait le voir apparaître brutalement, vêtu d'un jeans seyant et d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait passé une veste assortie à son pantalon bleu foncé. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle.

Comme indiqué par Greyback, il était à seulement deux pas de la pâtisserie. Le _Grelot d'Argent_ était tenu par un moldu dont le frère vivait au village et avait pour habitude d'engager un vendeur pour la période du mois de décembre. L'approche des fêtes rendait le travail long et fastidieux et le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas assurer à la fois la vente et la fabrication. Bien entendu, il occupait une grande partie de ses soirées à cuisiner et il avait à sa disposition deux pâtissiers et un vendeur mais la frénésie de Noël venait toujours tout compliquer. C'est pourquoi chaque année, il proposait à l'alpha de son frère de placer l'un de ses hommes à la vente.

Quand Draco poussa la porte du Grelot d'Argent, il entendit l'un de ses appareils tinter agréablement à son oreille et l'odeur délicieuse de gâteaux et autres mets sucrés envahirent ses narines. Il perçut plus facilement l'odeur des pâtes d'amandes mais également de bonbons aux agrumes qui lui firent penser à Harry. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller prévenir son compagnon qu'il partait et il espérait que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

« Bienvenu, dit une voix féminine qui le sortit de ses pensées. Que puis-je vous servir ? »

La jeune femme derrière le comptoir était assez jolie. Ce fut la première chose que Draco pensa d'elle. Petite, les cheveux coupés au carré, de grands yeux marron, elle souriait avec sympathie et le joli petit uniforme (une robe courte avec un jupon bouffant, le tout au couleur de la boutique : blanc, rose et bleu) qu'elle portait mettait ses atouts en valeur. Si Draco n'avait pas été lié, nul doute qu'il l'aurait séduite. A la place, il s'inclina poliment et dit avec le plus de sympathie.

« Je suis envoyé par Fenrir Greyback. On m'a dit de m'adresser à un certain Mathias ? »

La jeune femme resta un instant saisie puis sembla comprendre.

« Oh, dit-elle. Vous êtes notre aide pour décembre ! Mais vous êtes en retard !

-Malheureusement, Greyback a été retenu entre le moment où on lui a dit que le poste était libre et que je devais me présenter et maintenant. Il vous présente ses excuses pour le retard. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

« Et bien, je me prénomme Catherine. Je suis la petite sœur de Mathias. Venez, passez derrière le comptoir. »

Draco s'exécuta rapidement. Il longea le large présentoir, non sans jeter un œil aux mets succulents s'y trouvant. Puis, Catherine souleva une petite planchette de bois clair qui lui donna accès à l'arrière du comptoir. L'odeur des pâtisseries sembla en être renforcée.

« Mathias est dans la cuisine, dit-elle en désignant une porte blanche aux moulures roses et bleues. Il vous mettra au parfum et vous donnera votre uniforme. »

Draco hocha la tête et la remercia. Il se dirigea vers la porte, frappa, attendit quelques secondes puis entra. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle frénésie de l'autre côté. Il y avait là deux hommes et une femme qui s'échinaient au travail avec une concentration intense. Draco les regarda courir d'un bout à l'autre, avec une logique présente mais qui lui échappa pendant quelques minutes avant que l'homme le plus âgé, barbu, les cheveux sombres et les yeux marron, ne se tourne vers lui d'un air sévère.

« Vous êtes ?

-Draco, répondit le susnommé. Je suis envoyé par Greyback.

-Et vous êtes en retard, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Je suppose que ce foutu loup-garou en est responsable alors je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Quel âge ?

-Dix-sept ans, répondit automatiquement Draco.

-T'en es un aussi ? »

Manifestement, son jeune âge avait persuadé Mathias de le tutoyer. Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête, comprenant parfaitement la question.

« Alpha potentiel, lié récemment », dit-il.

Mathias haussa un sourcil en l'entendant.

« Si jeune ? dit-il. Bah, ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Tu as déjà travaillé ?

-Non, jamais », avoua Draco.

A ces mots, Mathias grimaça.

« Alors tu vas devoir suivre une petite formation. Il y a des uniformes dans le vestiaire là-bas. Trouves-en un à ta taille puis retourne près de Catherine. Elle te formera. Demain, tu devras être opérationnel alors sois attentif. »

Draco hocha de la tête en réponse. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne verrait pas Harry avant un petit moment…

**oOo**

La nuit était noire lorsqu'Harry se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'être dérangé par quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit engourdi, et tenta de regarder autour de lui mais il ne distinguait rien. La chambre était plongée dans les ténèbres et il était seul dans son lit. Habillé et seul. Cette constatation lui arracha un soupir déçu. Il avait oublié que Draco n'était pas rentré et n'était plus réapparu devant lui depuis leur retour de Gringotts. Et c'était justement ça qui l'avait réveillé. L'absence de son compagnon le dérangeait. Il s'était habitué à sentir ses bras possessifs autour de lui, son souffle contre sa peau nue. Et ça, bien entendu, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Gigotant dans son lit, Harry tenta de trouver une position confortable, mais soudainement, son lit deux personnes lui sembla horriblement large et il cessa de bouger, se pétrifiant. C'était ridicule. Il n'allait tout de même pas paniquer sous prétexte que son compagnon ne dormait pas avec lui, pour une fois ? Il avait passé des dizaines et des dizaines de nuits seul, autrefois et dormir avec Draco ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit avant qu'il ne se saoule avec le concerné ! C'était ridicule !

De frustration, il se mit sur le côté, attrapa le second oreiller et s'enroula autour, comme il le faisait parfois avec Draco. C'était plus confortable ainsi. Bien qu'il manquait la paire de bras autour de son corps, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes…

« Mince, ça suffit ! Je peux très bien dormir sans lui, bon sang ! Tout ça est de la faute de Greyback, de toute façon. Il est venu le rappeler, soi-disant qu'ils devaient discuter de quelque chose… Ils pouvaient discuter en notre présence, non ? Et quel genre de discussion prend toute la journée ? »

Vraiment ridicule ! Agacé, Harry donna quelques coups à l'oreiller remplaçant. Il était froid. Draco n'était jamais froid, lui ! Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée attira son attention. Il était certain d'avoir entendu une porte claquer. Hors, tout le monde dormait.

« _Quelqu'un serait rentré ici ? Quelqu'un se serait glissé dans notre maison ? »_

Inquiet, Harry cessa de torturer le coussin innocent pour se redresser dans son lit. Qui que ce soit, il allait trouver à qui parler. Il était si en colère d'être ridicule qu'il se sentait prêt à tuer n'importe quoi ! Le seul problème était justement qu'il ne voyait rien. Les rideaux fermés et la présence de nuages persistants coupait toute luminosité nocturne. Un peu inquiet, Harry tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Il soupira en mettant la main dessus, d'autant plus qu'il était certain d'avoir entendu le palier grincer. Au moment même où il ramenait son bras vers lui, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement puis se referma. Le couloir étant aussi sombre que sa chambre, Harry ne vit personne rentrer mais il entendit la respiration rauque, sentit la fraîcheur d'un corps venant de l'extérieur mais aussi une odeur de menthe fort connue.

« Draco ? » appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée mais brutalement, quelqu'un se laissa tomber auprès de lui. Des mains touchèrent son corps et au grognement agacé qu'il entendit, il reconnut son compagnon.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Encore une fois, il n'eut aucune réponse. A la place, il sentit les mains se faire impatientes et afin de ne pas se retrouver avec d'autres vêtements déchirés, Harry obéit et aida le lycanthrope à le dévêtir. Du reste, il constata avec effarement que Draco était nu également. Le concerné avait-il commis la stupide imprudence de traverser le village complètement nu ?

« Draco où sont tes vêtem… »

Sa question fut coupée par son propre gémissement. Le blond venait de lui écarter ses cuisses nouvellement dévêtues pour se coucher sur lui, son visage s'enfouissant contre sa gorge qu'il lécha agréablement.

« Est-ce que tu… es somnambule d'une façon… ou d'une autre ? »

Les mots sortaient difficilement. Son compagnon était manifestement très envieux de toucher et il ne se gênait pas pour en donner et en réclamer d'un son sensuel proche du grognement. Incapable d'y résister, Harry laissa ses mains parcourir le dos encore frais de Draco. Il était trempé. Cela répondit donc à sa question : Oui, Draco avait traversé le village actuellement copieusement arrosé complètement nu. Et probablement l'avait-il fait en dormant ! Draco avait-il perçu sa contrariété à ne pas pouvoir dormir en sa compagnie ? Et y avait-il réagi en le rejoignant sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller ni de simplement se réveiller ?

Ses questions sans réponses s'éloignèrent lorsqu'un mouvement de hanches termina d'exciter définitivement Harry. Tremblant sous le lycanthrope, le brun haleta. Le corps de Draco, bien que frais à cause de la pluie et du vent extérieur, était chaud contre lui et tellement agréable. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et caressa son dos de bas en haut pour enfin descendre vers ses fesses. Dans l'obscurité, il perçut le membre canin qui avait fait irruption dans le bas du dos de son compagnon et le frôla. Il était certain que les oreilles de Draco n'étaient plus humaines et il perçut également les dents proéminentes du blond lorsqu'elles frôlèrent sa gorge, lui arrachant un petit couinement de surprise.

Lâchant un peu la peau de son compagnon, Harry tâtonna après sa baguette qu'il avait abandonnée dans le lit. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il marmonna un lumos qui éclaira la chambre d'une lumière tamisée. Bien que faible, la soudaine illumination fit grogner Draco. Harry leva alors son regard vers lui et écarquilla les yeux . Le blond était en effet trempé mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait surpris. Ses yeux étaient plus lupins qu'humains et ses pupilles totalement dilatées. Manifestement, ce n'était pas Draco qu'il avait dans ses bras mais le loup. Il resta un instant interdit, se demandant si la pleine lune était pour bientôt avant de réaliser que c'était impossible. Elle ne datait pas d'assez longtemps !

Contre lui, Draco grogna et replongea contre sa gorge, continuant les mouvements lents de son corps sur le sien. Harry poussa un petit gémissement en le sentant faire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être gêné par le fait que la personne au-dessus de lui n'était pas humaine mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au-dessus de lui, le loup le regardait avec envie et Harry frissonna face à son regard. Passant une main dans ses cheveux puis sur ses oreilles, Harry se suréleva pour aller embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Presque aussitôt, un baiser aussi passionné que brûlant lui fut rendu et Harry trembla contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres. Où étais-tu ? »

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté à sa question. Il ouvrit la bouche mais seul un grognement rauque s'en échappa et Harry frissonna en l'entendant.

« Ne disparais plus sans me prévenir, dit-il après s'être remis de son émotion. Je me suis inquiété. »

Le loup se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans sa gorge et passa un coup de langue réconfortant. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et il sourit alors que ses mains caressaient de long en large son dos, apaisant doucement son compagnon.

« On dort ? demanda-t-il. Ou tu veux faire autre chose ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre presque aussitôt. Sa phrase était tout sauf innocente et il sentit le loup grogner d'envie contre lui.

« Pas sans que tu ne sois réellement réveillé, Draco, lui dit-il. J'ai besoin que tu m'exprimes oralement ce que tu désires… »

Il y eut un long moment de silence et d'immobilité pendant lequel Harry se demanda si le loup allait accéder à sa demande. Jusqu'à ce que brutalement, le corps contre lui trembla puis recula. Les yeux que Harry rencontra étaient humains et un peu endormis.

« Harry ? demanda Draco, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Il semblerait que ton loup se soit décidé à agir, lui répondit le brun. Il t'a fait traverser le village nu, sous la pluie et en pleine nuit pour me rejoindre. »

Draco resta un instant coi face à ses paroles puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Cabot obstiné, dit-il en se recouchant contre Harry.

-Moi, je suis plutôt content, répondit simplement le brun, souriant. Tu me manquais… »

Draco trembla contre lui.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je suis rentré tard. Trop que pour venir te déranger.

-C'était ton absence qui me dérangeait, lui répondit Harry. Où étais-tu ?

-A Londres. Greyback m'a trouvé un travail payant pour le mois de décembre. C'est moi qui lui avais demandé… J'ai été faire ma formation, on va dire. Je commence demain. »

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du blond.

« Et tu vas toujours rentrer aussi tard ?

-Non, répondit Draco en souriant. C'était juste cette fois. J'avais besoin d'une sérieuse formation !

-Tu travailles dans quoi ? »

Draco grimaça tout en s'écartant suffisamment pour le voir. Il leva la main pour caresser son visage avec douceur, allant embrasser sa joue, son nez puis ses lèvres.

« Une pâtisserie, dit-il. En tant que vendeur. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant puis sourit.

« Oui, tu avais sûrement besoin d'une sacrée formation, alors, dit-il, moqueur. Surtout en amabilité !

-Hé ! se plaignit Draco. Je suis aimable quand je veux ! Non, en fait, ce qui m'a posé le plus de difficulté est de connaître tous les noms et prix des pâtisseries. Et leur emplacement dans le comptoir… Et l'argent moldu, aussi. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant.

« Je suppose que tu dois te lever tôt, alors, demain ?

-Oui, assez, lui répondit Draco. Pourquoi ? »

Harry rougit un peu, hésitant à avouer qu'il n'avait vraiment plus envie de dormir.

« Oh, et bien… euh… »

Le sourire légèrement pervers de Draco ne le trompa pas : le blond avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

« Tu le sais, pourquoi ! s'énerva Harry, gêné.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Draco. Mais le dire ne te tuera pas. »

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise. Il hésita un petit instant puis dit d'une voix basse :

« J'ai… j'ai envie… que tu me touches. »

Draco eut un sourire en réponse.

« Comment ? demanda-t-il. Il faut être précis, Harry. Techniquement, je te touche déjà. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, sembla ensuite en colère puis se résigna. Quand Draco avait une idée en tête, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Je… j'aimerais que tu me caresses. Partout. »

Aussitôt, Draco s'exécuta, mais encore une fois, pas de la façon dont Harry le désirait. Il se redressa sur le matelas, s'agenouillant entre les cuisses écartées d'Harry. Ses mains se mirent à passer sur sa peau avec douceur sans toutefois se faire sensuelles.

« Ainsi ? demanda Draco.

-Non, répondit Harry. Plus… avec plus de… enfin…

-Sensualité ? demanda Draco en s'appliquant.

-Oui, répondit Harry, alangui sur le lit.

-Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Draco.

La question laissa Harry un petit instant pantelant. Une idée saugrenue venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il rougit en la réalisant. Son excitation s'accrut brutalement et il fut tenté de replier les jambes pour cacher son érection soudainement proéminente.

« Ah, dit Draco, intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui vient de te faire tant envie, Harry ? »

Le brun rougit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en l'entendant.

« Rien, dit-il. Rien du tout…

-Menteur, lui répondit Draco. Dis-le-moi Harry… et je le ferai. »

A ces mots, la respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Draco le ferait-il réellement ? Cette idée lui arracha une plainte envieuse. C'était quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis si longtemps… Depuis le lendemain de la pleine lune, en fait, mais il avait été si gêné à l'idée d'être touché ainsi par Draco… Mais l'exploration régulière à laquelle ils s'adonnaient depuis quelques jours avait rendu cette possibilité de plus en plus attrayante et excitante. Si bien que, rougissant, Harry murmura :

« J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu me suces. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry comprit qu'il allait l'obliger à être plus précis. Il prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant puis le regarda à nouveau pour dire :

« Que tu suces… enfin…

-Oui ? encouragea Draco. Dis-le, Harry… »

Le brun frissonna. Comment faisait donc le lycanthrope pour donner à son prénom une connotation si perverse ?

« Ma… ma bite », dit-il, d'une petite voix.

Le sourire de Draco fut immense et Harry plaqua ses mains sur son visage, mortifié de l'avoir dit. Ses mains furent pourtant écartées et une bouche vint ravir la sienne avec amour.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Harry, lui dit Draco en le regardant dans les yeux, une lueur d'excitation bien présente dans ses prunelles. Mais… tu sais… que j'aimerais aussi que tu me le fasses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. L'érection de Draco frottait contre son ventre et l'excitait en même temps. Il se mordit la lèvre et, le feu aux joues, hocha la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le blond. Mais… Toi d'abord. »

Draco sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, Harry, dit-il. En même temps. »

Soudainement, Draco s'écarta et le tira afin qu'Harry soit au centre du lit, sans oreiller pour surélever sa tête. Le brun était encore en mode pause face à la phrase de Draco. Il ne se reprit que lorsqu'il eut conscience de ce que Draco était en train de faire. Le blond l'avait renversé légèrement sur le côté et s'était couché dans une position similaire. L'une de ses jambes était face au visage d'Harry alors que l'autre passait au-dessus de lui. Le blond était occupé à lui lécher le ventre tendrement, une main caressant sa peau alors que l'autre s'était aventurée sur ses fesses. Harry gémit en le sentant faire et ferma un instant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Draco le rappelle à l'ordre.

« Je veux que ce soit réciproque, Harry », lui dit-il.

Rouge pivoine, le brun releva les yeux. L'érection de Draco était tout près de son visage et il la regarda un instant avant de s'en rapprocher. C'était à la fois si excitant et terrifiant que Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il se situait mais il eut soudain l'envie d'essayer. De voir si cela plairait à Draco. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit coup de langue…

Timidement, il rapprocha son visage, sortit sa langue et la fit passer tout le long de la verge de Draco. Ce dernier poussa aussitôt un son langoureux et plaintif et, presque aussitôt, eut un mouvement similaire sur le sexe tendu d'Harry. Un gémissement échappa à ce dernier qui comprit enfin ce que Draco voulait dire par « réciproque ». Donnant un autre coup de langue, Harry en reçut un presque aussitôt. Alors, sans plus aucune retenue, il se mit à lécher le sexe face à son visage, gémissant face à la simultanéité des gestes réalisés par son amant.

Rapidement, les coups de langue ne lui suffirent plus mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait que s'il le faisait. Alors, le cœur battant la chamade, il approcha sa bouche de la pointe du sexe de Draco. D'abord hésitant, il finit par prendre la verge en main afin de s'aider puis, très lentement, il ouvrit la bouche pour y glisser le gland rougi. Contre lui, Draco émit un son proche du cri et il s'empressa de lui faire subir la même chose. La sensation empêcha un instant Harry de bouger puis il se rappela de ce qu'il voulait et se mit alors à lécher la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Rapidement, il perdit toute inhibition. Ce que lui faisait Draco et la concentration qu'il devait garder l'empêchèrent d'être gêné et ce fut sans réellement s'en rendre compte qu'il se mit à sucer l'érection devant son visage, l'avalant de plus en plus. Draco avait cessé de l'imiter, manifestement incapable de garder la symétrie des gestes. Bien qu'il continuât de respecter l'avancée d'Harry, sa langue et sa bouche bougeaient de façon différente mais réellement délicieuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se mit à reproduire ses gestes, le suçant au même rythme, ses mains caressant son pubis et ses testicules. Ils gémissaient discrètement, la bouche trop occupée pour émettre des sons audibles. Heureusement car ils avaient oublié d'insonoriser la chambre.

Sans se contrôler, Harry se mit à bouger des hanches contre le visage de Draco. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas non plus, bien qu'il bougeât avec lenteur et douceur. Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry mit un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'un doigt s'était immiscé dans son intimité et allait et venait en douceur. Il poussa un son guttural, non pas de dégoût mais d'excitation. C'était grisant. Excitant. Tant d'avoir le sexe de Draco en bouche, de se faire sucer ou de sentir ce doigt qui bougeait en lui. Bientôt, il sentit un second doigt le pénétrer et il poussa un petit son de plaisir à son entrée. La réciproque n'était plus de mise, apparemment. Car Harry savait pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait avec un alpha fou furieux s'il osait ne serait-ce que pointer son index contre son intimité. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, savourant au contraire la sensation qui, si elle était dérangeante au début, devint rapidement grisante et agréable. Le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche était gros et envahissant mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était bon aussi. Si bon de le sentir bouger dans sa bouche et trembler contre lui, à cause de lui…

Par ailleurs, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il gémissait son plaisir, bougeant des hanches un peu plus fort. Contre lui, Draco s'appliquait à le distraire avec sa bouche, afin que ses doigts ne le dérangent pas outre mesure. Jamais le lycanthrope n'aurait pensé en venir à ces activités avec Harry, le matin même. Le Gryffondor ne lui avait pas paru prêt pour ce genre d'exploration, mais c'était le brun lui-même qui avait réclamé une fellation et initié le mouvement, à la grande satisfaction de Draco. Et plus agréable encore, Harry n'avait pas protesté face à l'invasion de ses doigts en lui. Et c'était ce point-là qui l'intéressait plus que tout ! Quoi que… si Harry prenait toujours tant de plaisir à le sucer, il n'aurait rien contre une expérience quotidienne.

L'idée d'avoir Harry à genoux à ses pieds, occupé à le sucer pour le satisfaire le fit grogner d'appréciation et il enfonça ses doigts avec un peu plus de rudesse. Au petit cri que poussa Harry, il comprit qu'il venait de trouver le point essentiel. Avec sadisme, il entreprit de le torturer copieusement. Draco sut exactement quand Harry allait jouir. Il enfonça un peu plus le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche et avala sans se plaindre le sperme qui l'envahit. Il avait un goût d'agrumes qui l'enchanta et l'empêcha d'être dégoûté. Contre lui, Harry haletait, frissonnant. Il avait relâché le sexe de Draco ce qui arracha une petite moue au lycanthrope. Tout doucement, le blond se redressa dans le lit tout en passant une main sur le corps frémissant et relâché. Assis à côté du visage d'Harry, il passa une main câline dans ses cheveux.

« Harry, dit-il d'une voix impatiente. Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

Le brun ouvrit deux yeux encore brillants de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Il regarda le visage de Draco, sourit face à ses oreilles lycanthropes puis se redressa. Il s'assit d'abord, allant l'embrasser puis le poussa pour que Draco s'installe contre les oreillers. Enfin, il regarda l'érection tendue et se pencha sur elle. La position et la soumission de Harry, sa bouche rougie appliquée sur son sexe et les petits gémissements de plaisir qu'il poussait en le suçant amenèrent Draco à la jouissance bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à ce que Harry avale mais sourit en constatant que le Gryffondor le faisait, non sans grimacer. Haletant, Draco caressa les cheveux d'Harry dans un mouvement purement reconnaissant.

« Tu es doué, dit-il, faisant rougir aussitôt son amant. Quand tu veux… »

Harry dissimula son regard embarrassé dans le ventre de Draco, ses bras enlaçant sa taille pour mieux se cacher. Riant, le blond continua son mouvement tendre dans les cheveux démesurément ébouriffés.

« Est-ce que ce que je t'ai fait t'a plu ? » demanda Draco.

Il pouvait sentir l'embarras d'Harry mais il avait besoin de savoir. Oh, il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si la fellation lui avait plu : il le savait. Non, c'était surtout son initiative anale qui l'inquiétait.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Avec lenteur, le jeune homme releva la tête, son menton posé sur le ventre de Draco. Ses joues étaient d'un beau rouge incandescent et Draco passa un index taquin dessus. Avec défi, Harry attrapa le doigt moqueur dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer avec lenteur, Draco déglutissant face au mouvement évocateur.

« Oui, répondit finalement Harry après l'avoir relâché. J'ai tout aimé. »

Et Draco eut un large sourire satisfait.

A suivre…


	16. Destructions et fièvre

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Hello tout le monde ! Tout en m'acharnant sur mes RAR (j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée de publier alors que je n'ai pas fini et que je suis crevée, mais promis, je finirai… j'espère ! loll), je me permets de poster ce chapitre plus tôt.

J'ai aujourd'hui plusieurs choses importantes à dire ! En premier lieu :

Bon anniversaire TAMAKI (ma correctrice, je vous rappelle, pour les distraits). Avec un jour de retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte !

En second lieu : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, qui viennent ou non à la Japan Expo, je vous rappelle qu'il y a toujours mon recueil spécial Cœur de Cristal en vente et que vous pouvez réserver sur l'adresse email présente dans ma biographie ! Si vous venez à la japan le dimanche, vous aurez droit à une signature dans le recueil et un grand sourire. Si vous ne venez pas et que vous commander avant la Japan, vous aurez droit à une signature dans le recueil et une expédition ! loll Coup de pub terminé !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Euh… New York unité spécial et section criminelle, ça compte ? Suivi de Mentaliste et Fringe ? loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en début de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Chapitre 22 en cours. Qui ça intéresse d'avoir juste les titres des chapitres à venir ?

**oOo**

**Chapitre 16**** : Destructions et fièvre**

Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, Harry se réveilla, l'esprit un peu égaré. Il avait rêvé de Draco, habillé de blanc, de bleu et de rose. L'uniforme de la pâtisserie lui allait bien. Le blanc prédominait, le rose et le bleu n'étaient que sur le col et au bout des manches, de la blouse à confection chinoise… et le long du pantalon.

Trop gêné pour l'avouer, Harry n'avait jamais dit à Draco que, chaque matin après qu'il soit parti, il se forçait à se rendormir juste pour espionner son lycanthrope au travail. Les raisons étaient loin d'être glorieuses, il fallait l'avouer. Greyback avait plaisanté sur le fait que le _Grelot d'Argent_ avait plus de clientes depuis que Draco avait été engagé et la jalousie d'Harry avait simplement fait le reste. Il savait pourtant que son amant ne ferait rien, mais voilà… il était possessif. Ça le dévorait presque de ne pas pouvoir être là et éloigner ces pestes de collégiennes qui venaient chaque matin pour lui parler ou toutes ces bonnes femmes trop vieilles que pour sortir réellement avec Draco mais qui débarquaient quand même pour baver devant le corps svelte et musclé de _son_ compagnon !

A sa grande honte, Hermione avait découvert le petit jeu auquel s'adonnait Harry, soit dormir aussi longtemps que possible pour espionner Draco et elle l'obligeait à se réveiller vers neuf heures, c'est-à-dire lorsque les vieilles rombières venaient draguer _son_ compagnon. Enfin, au moins, il pouvait espionner les collégiennes.

« Tu devrais avoir honte ! lui disait Hermione au petit déjeuner. Draco est sans doute celui qui devrait t'espionner car tu es celui qui peut le tromper librement et non l'inverse. C'est inadmissible, Harry !

-Je sais ! dit le concerné en tartinant copieusement de confiture une des crêpes que Draco avait préparées avant de partir. Je sais que c'est ridicule, je n'y peux rien, ok ? Il est à moi ! »

La bouche ouverte pour mordre dans une viennoiserie apportée la veille par Draco, Ron le fixait avec des yeux exorbités.

« Mec… depuis quand tu es si possessif ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Enfin, je veux dire… tous les gars de la tour Gryffondor bavait sur Ginny quand vous sortiez ensemble et tu t'en foutais complètement ! Et là, tu ne supportes même pas qu'une fille regarde Malfoy d'un peu trop prêt ? Tu devrais peut-être consulter quelqu'un…

-Arrêtez, je ne suis pas cinglé ! s'énerva Harry. Merde, chacun ses névroses, ok ? C'est juste que je n'aime pas que toutes ces greluches bavent sur lui alors que moi, je suis ici !

-En gros, tu veux pouvoir baver sur lui toi aussi ? demanda Ron d'un air dégoûté.

-Merde, répondit Harry en attrapant son assiette pour aller manger tout seul. A tous les deux ! »

Et sur ces mots rageurs, il alla s'isoler dans le salon, devant la cheminée.

« Je suis sûr que Malfoy serait ravi de te voir aussi dépendant de lui », lui cria pourtant Ron.

Harry rougit tout en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Il savait lui aussi qu'il était ridicule. Mais Ron n'avait pas tort, il en était dépendant. Dépendant de ce sentiment de sécurité que Draco lui transmettait continuellement, dépendant de sa façon de le toucher, de l'embrasser…

Depuis que Draco avait commencé à travailler, chaque soir se voyait accompagné de sexe. Ils n'étaient toujours pas allés au bout mais Harry recevait toujours deux, voire trois doigts en lui, pour l'habituer. Et à sa grande honte, le brun s'était mis à les attendre ses doigts, à les demander désespérément… Il attendait le soir avec une impatience qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Dès que la porte de leur chambre était close, que le sortilège était lancé, Harry avait l'impression de se métamorphoser en une sorte de chienne suppliante et Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, répondant à ses désirs sans la moindre gêne.

Le plus embarrassant pour Harry avait sans doute été la délectation avec laquelle il se mettait à sucer Draco lorsque ce dernier le lui demandait. Hermione n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait que les hommes ne pensaient qu'à ça. Harry était branché sur ce domaine toute la journée pour finalement exploser le soir même, devenant quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui faisait honte mais dont il ne pouvait pas se passer.

« _Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?_, avait-il demandé à Draco, mortifié.

-_Comme si j'allais raconter à qui que ce soit combien tu es incroyable dans un lit_, lui avait chuchoté Draco en le serrant contre lui, après un orgasme dévastateur. _Ce qui se passe dans notre lit ne regarde que nous, Harry. Et tu n'as vraiment pas à être gêné de ton comportement. Je l'adore ! »_

Bien sûr qu'il l'adorait ! Harry était entièrement soumis à ses désirs. A présent, il n'avait plus peur que Draco le prenne. Non, il était terrifié ! Plus par l'acte. Mais par la possibilité d'aimer tellement ça qu'il deviendrait une sorte de nymphomane. C'était ce qu'il était, selon lui, à bien des égards. Et il en était mortifié !

Un bruit à la porte le fit sursauter et Harry s'empressa de terminer sa crêpe. Il savait que Chyreer venait le chercher pour le travail, comme chaque matin. Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le second de Greyback entrer. Chyreer était un homme grand. Il était tout en longueur et en finesse. Parfois, Harry se demandait s'il était capable de se glisser entre un mur et une affiche collée dessus ? Il lui faisait penser à un trombone qu'on aurait déroulé… Mais il ne se risquerait jamais à le lui dire.

« Je mets mes chaussures et je suis prêt », dit-il en allant reposer son assiette dans l'évier.

Chyreer n'était pas très causant mais il était une compagnie agréable. Tout entier dévoué au village, aux ordres de Greyback, il veillait jalousement sur chaque aspect de la vie en communauté. La veille, Harry l'avait accompagné, ainsi que plusieurs loups, dans la forêt afin d'aller solidifier un barrage un peu plus en hauteur. Avec les fortes pluies, la rivière pouvait très bien déborder et inonder le village, ce qui était déjà arrivé par le passé, apparemment.

« Mets plutôt des bottes, lui dit justement Chyreer. On va continuer le travail au barrage… »

Harry releva la tête qu'il hocha ensuite, se dirigeant vers les bottes prêtées par un des membres du village. Il les enfila rapidement ainsi que l'imperméable qui allait avec. Puis il lança un sort à ses lunettes, les rendant ainsi imperméables à la pluie et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, l'air un peu penaud.

« Bon… A tout à l'heure. Et désolé pour… vous savez.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit simplement Hermione. A tout à l'heure ! »

Sans attendre, Harry sortit de la maison en compagnie de Chyreer. Comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours, il pleuvait à verse. Harry s'empressa de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger du mauvais temps. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et salua les cinq loups-garous qui étaient présents. Puis, sans plus traîner, ils quittèrent le village, s'enfonçant dans les bois.

**oOo**

Draco mentirait s'il niait aimer travailler dans la pâtisserie. Etre aimable avec les clients n'était pas toujours évident, surtout qu'il était toujours sollicité. Mais il aimait ça et pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il gagnait de l'argent et il en avait besoin pour plusieurs achats importants. Ensuite, cela déclenchait chez Harry une jalousie qu'il savourait avec délectation. Il le sentait, sans arrêt, comme un esprit vengeur l'entourant et menaçant les prétendantes. Et il souriait, d'autant plus satisfait que son expression joviale les encourageait alors qu'en vérité, il était aussi heureux uniquement à cause des sentiments qu'émettait son compagnon furibond.

Vers neuf heures, pourtant, l'humeur de son compagnon se transformait. Harry devait se réveiller vers cette heure-là. Draco devinait qu'il déjeunait pour ensuite rejoindre Chyreer car la jalousie, l'envie, laissaient place à la concentration et l'application. Alors, seulement, Draco était réellement présent dans la pâtisserie, s'appliquant à être commercial, conseillant les clients, souriant même quand il en avait assez.

Deux ou trois jours après qu'il ait commencé à travailler, Mathias lui avait fait part du succès flagrant qu'il rencontrait et Draco en était assez fier. Jamais le _Grelot d'Argent_ n'avait aussi bien vendu.

« _Tu attires les filles comme un aimant, _avait dit Mathias, amusé. _Je vais remercier ce vieux loup de t'avoir envoyé ! »_

Draco avait haussé les épaules. Il se savait beau, il n'allait certainement pas nier ou rougir. A la place, il continua de se montrer serviable et souriant. Tant que le salaire suivait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance !

L'argent était pour Draco un point essentiel. Il en avait besoin pour plusieurs choses, respectables ou non. L'une d'elles était des vêtements, pour lui et pour Harry. La seconde était nettement moins avouable et il attendait la fin de la semaine avec impatience pour aller s'en acheter. Draco n'était pas prêt d'avouer qu'il désirait acheter du lubrifiant pour Harry et lui. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leurs proches – et en particulier un certain Gabriel qui se foutait de lui quotidiennement – sachent où ils en étaient dans leur couple. Harry était déjà bien assez honteux de son comportement soumis sans qu'il n'en rajoute en plus. Ensuite parce qu'il était assez mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aller acheter ce genre de produit.

Si Draco affichait une sorte de confiance royale en ce qui concernait ses relations avec Harry, il n'en restait pas moins assez nerveux. Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu coucher ensemble si facilement, lorsqu'ils étaient saouls. Maintenant qu'il avait osé tâter un peu l'anus de Harry de ses doigts, il avait conscience que l'acte n'allait pas être évident. Et pour s'être – discrètement – renseigné auprès d'une Hermione rougissante, il savait que le lubrifiant aiderait considérablement.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il était si heureux d'être fin de semaine et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir son salaire. Il savait que 50 % revenait au village et était prélevé directement par Mathias, afin que Draco ne le dépense pas par distraction. Mais peu lui importait. Du lubrifiant ne devait pas être si cher.

Durant toute la semaine, il avait mis à profit ses pauses dîners pour partir en vadrouille dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche de ce que son amie Gryffondor avait appelé un « Sex Shop ». Il l'avait trouvé deux jours avant et n'avait pas osé entrer au premier abord. C'était si embarrassant. La vitrine du magasin ne l'avait vraiment pas mis à l'aise, encore moins les regards louches des hommes y entrant ou les expressions concupiscentes et vulgaires de certaines femmes. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour Harry ?

Soupirant dramatiquement, Draco profita de l'absence de cliente pour se relâcher un peu, nettoyant le comptoir avec application et rangeant les pâtisseries un peu mieux. Il sourit en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être encore la chance d'en ramener au village et tout particulièrement chez un Harry appréciant manifestement l'arrivée des petits gâteaux. Déjà, le blond avait constaté que l'exercice apporté par son travail au sein du village et la nourriture plus conséquente l'avaient considérablement remplumé, à sa grande satisfaction.

« Draco, tu peux venir nous aider, s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Sur un petit signe de Catherine, il retourna dans la cuisine avec empressement. Mathias était occupé à ranger un énorme gâteau de mariage dans un carton, ce qui présentait manifestement quelques difficultés techniques.

« Prends le carton et ouvre-le, le plus possible. »

Obéissant, Draco tira sur chaque bout afin de permettre au gâteau d'entrer dans son réceptacle. En quelques minutes à peine, la pâtisserie était emballée correctement et transportée jusqu'à la camionnette, garée dans la rue.

« Bon, lui dit Mathias en regardant la livraison partir. Viens. »

Draco le suivit à nouveau jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique.

« Voilà ta paye de la semaine, lui dit Mathias en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche. Le reste est déjà parti pour le village. Tu as fais du bon boulot. Reviens lundi, d'accord ? »

Draco hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Normalement, il aurait dû travailler le samedi et le dimanche matin, mais étant donné son instruction toujours en cours, Greyback avait demandé à un autre membre de la meute de prendre la relève le week-end.

Satisfait d'avoir son enveloppe et conscient de la bonne conduite à tenir, il la mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de travail et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, ce qui se résumait à un petit placard rendu plus étroit encore par la présence gênante d'une petite armoire métallique dans laquelle étaient rangées les affaires des employés. Refermant précieusement la porte derrière lui, Draco s'empressa de rouvrir sa veste pour compter l'argent moldu à l'intérieur. Un sourire satisfait franchit ses lèvres. C'était exactement ce qu'il prévoyait ! Il avait assez pour acheter du lubrifiant en quantité raisonnable ainsi qu'un pantalon convenable à Harry. Il connaissait déjà sa taille pour l'avoir mesuré pendant que le Gryffondor dormait.

« _Un jean, dit-il en se déshabillant pour repasser ses propres vêtements. Avec un sort anti-déchirure… Serré… Oh oui, serré…_ »

Il se secoua pour se sortir de la pente glissante sur laquelle il se dirigeait. Draco était un adolescent, presque adulte civilement, mais mentalement encore adolescent. Mais il savait que même en étant un homme d'âge mûr, jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter d'avoir constamment envie de Harry.

« _Et comment ne pas avoir envie de lui ? Lui qui est si sensuel, si avide… et si horrifié de l'être… Vivement qu'il ne le soit plus !_ »

Draco sourit de ses pensées en remettant ses chaussures, après avoir remis son pantalon, sa chemise et son manteau, le tout en noir. Il rangea précieusement son uniforme dans son tiroir, glissa dans sa poche l'enveloppe qu'il avait gagnée si agréablement et sortit du vestiaire. Quand il arriva dans la boutique, quelques collégiennes étaient revenues et gloussèrent en le voyant surgir, ses cheveux blonds recoiffés dans la précipitation ou précipitamment.

« Oh, Draco ! s'exclama Catherine, attirant son attention. Tiens, emmène ça chez toi.

-Ah, merci, dit-il en prenant le sachet tendu par la jeune femme et contenant, à l'odeur, un bon nombre de pâtisseries alléchantes. A lundi !

-A lundi ! »

Non sans accorder un sourire charmeur aux jeunes filles, il sortit de la boutique, s'élançant presque dans les rues. Le Sex Shop était encore loin et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, même s'il savait que Harry n'était pas encore rentré de son travail avec Chyreer. Il traversa plusieurs quartiers au pas de course avant d'enfin retrouver la boutique qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt. S'arrêtant, Draco regarda la vitrine avec gêne puis inspira un bon coup avant de s'avancer pour ensuite pousser la porte avec assurance. Il était un Malfoy, après tout.

Mais il faillit défaillir en entrant. Le magasin était bien plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait et pendant un instant, il se demanda où il pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Face aux regards des quelques clients et vendeurs, Draco s'avança dans les allées d'un pas lent, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était si occupé à regarder les étalages qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le garçon en face de lui, manquant de le percuter malgré son instinct lui criant que quelqu'un lui faisait obstacle.

« Oh, pardon, dit s'excusa Draco, tentant de le contourner.

-Je peux vous aider ? » lui demanda le garçon, le faisant sursauter.

Draco se tourna vers lui, l'observant. Il avait l'air jeune. Bien trop pour travailler dans un tel endroit mais après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? Il avait de grands yeux bleus un peu innocents, des cheveux blonds flamboyants et un sourire si large que Draco se demanda si sa bouche était normale.

« Euh… et bien, je cherche… du lubrifiant, dit Draco, tentant de prendre confiance en lui.

-Oh, dit le blondinet. Oui, venez ! »

Tournant les talons, l'employé fonça à travers les étagères, Draco se hâtant de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un rayonnage contenant un stock de flacons en plastique qui laissa Draco un instant pantois. Tout ça ! Constatant son air égaré, le blondinet soupira.

« Vous en voulez du comment ? Qui diffuse de la chaleur ? Dilatateur ? Parfumé aux fruits ? »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, hésitant. Puis, décidant qu'il était ridicule d'être aussi intimidé devant un gamin, il déclara :

« Il me faut un lubrifiant anal, dit-il. En fait, plusieurs. Vous avez quoi, comme choix ? »

Face à son assurance, le blondinet rougit, comprenant brutalement ce que Draco désirait.

« Euh… Ben… Les tubes de lubrifiant anal sont là, dit-il en désignant tout un pan du rayonnage. Vous… vous n'avez qu'à lire puis aller à la caisse. »

Le petit blond s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas rapide, le feu aux joues. Draco s'en désintéressa mais il eut conscience que l'employé s'était retourné pour le regarder. Non, pour le mater. Amusé, Draco se contenta pourtant d'examiner les tubes montrés. Il y en avait toute une gamme, à des prix assez bas. Il estima qu'il pouvait peut-être y consacrer la moitié de son budget. Ça lui laisserait la possibilité d'acheter un pantalon à Harry. Et puis de toute façon, il aurait une autre paye, la semaine suivante !

Il regarda à nouveau la diversité des flacons, lisant précieusement chaque étiquette et comparant les prix. Son père lui avait toujours dit que ce qui était cher était de qualité… Etait-ce le cas également, pour du lubrifiant. Jetant un œil autour de lui), Draco aperçut le petit blond qui l'observait un peu plus loin. Ce dernier tenta maladroitement de se cacher derrière un rayonnage. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, soupira en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas demander de l'aide. Il se retourna alors vers l'armoire, recommençant à lire. A part quelques flacons, les prix étaient relativement identiques, à quelques cents près.

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que Draco ne se décide finalement pour deux lubrifiants à l'eau « efficaces », selon l'étiquette, un autre qui devait donner une sensation de chaleur et, avec un peu d'hésitation, un quatrième qui devait exciter et dilater l'anus de la personne. Celui-là coûtait un peu plus cher mais Draco était tenté de le tester. Tous étaient soi-disant testés dermatologiquement et le loup-garou supplia Merlin et tous les Dieux du monde que Harry ne fasse aucune réaction allergique. Satisfait, Draco se dirigea vers la caisse, ignorant le blondinet qui continuait de l'observer. Passant près d'une série de vêtements, Draco se laissa un instant distraire. Il y avait une série de costumes, essentiellement pour les femmes et le blond les regarda avec un intérêt mitigé.

« _Un Harry en soubrette ? _imagina Draco, se sentant étrangement rougir à l'idée de soulever la jupette pour se satisfaire. _Certainement pas en chat !_ »

Il balaya les oreilles, la queue proposée et se figea devant un déguisement canin. Etrangement, il eut presque l'impression qu'il pourrait bander, au beau milieu du magasin, en imaginant son compagnon déguisé avec des oreilles canines aux poils noirs.

« _Et ce petit short de cuir… Oh, ses fesses seraient délicieuses, ainsi… Ou encore attaché avec ses chaînes… Merde, je dois partir d'ici ! »_

Tournant brutalement les talons, Draco continua son chemin vers la caisse avant de ralentir. Peut-être, juste le short… ou les chaînes… ou les deux…

**oOo**

La pluie était… insupportable ! Malgré les bottes, le manteau imperméable et la capuche, Harry pouvait sentir l'eau s'infiltrer par chaque interstice pour le tremper. Par les manches quand il levait les bras, par les espaces libres de la capuche à chaque mouvement de la tête… Il était trempé et c'était horrible.

Le barrage n'avait pas cédé mais un arbre mort était tombé dans la rivière et avait foncé droit dessus. Certains hommes étaient tout bonnement dans l'eau, jusqu'à la taille, pour essayer de l'extraire tandis que les autres renforçaient le barrage à grand renfort de pierres, de planches et de clous. Chyreer et Greyback étaient là également, travaillant autant que les autres. Harry avait mal partout, tremblait de tout son corps et voulait juste rentrer. La nuit tombait et Draco devait déjà être au village. Une grimace sur les lèvres, Harry continua de tenir solidement la corde qui retenait en partie l'arbre mort qui était petit à petit extrait, celle-ci glissant parfois entre ses mains.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, il éternua une dizaine de fois d'affilée et le son, malgré la pluie, les ordres hurlés et les grognements, se répercuta dans la forêt, attirant l'attention de Chyreer sur lui. Ce dernier frappa vaguement un des loups-garous et le désigna ensuite de la main. Aussitôt, l'homme à la carrure épaisse s'approcha.

« Je prends le relais gamin. Rentre au village, t'es plus inondé que toute la forêt ! »

Harry hocha la tête en réponse et lui tendit la corde. Il se sentit un peu idiot quand il constata que l'homme parvenait à retenir l'arbre sans difficulté alors que lui peinait comme un enfant. Foutus loups-garous !

« Rentre au village, Harry, lui cria Chyreer. Draco va être furieux s'il te voit ainsi ! »

Des rires se firent entendre aux mots du second et Harry fit la moue. Il était souvent taquiné sur sa relation avec Draco et cela l'agaçait, la majorité du temps. Surtout lorsque c'était Gabriel qui s'y mettait.

Marchant rapidement dans les bois, Harry regardait le sol afin de ne pas trébucher. Il était déjà trempé, il n'allait pas en plus se blesser ! La journée avait été épuisante. Ils avaient passé la matinée et l'après-midi à dégager les berges remplies d'arbres morts ou branches tombées tout en se dirigeant vers le barrage en contrebas pour ensuite découvrir en fin de matinée la catastrophe qui menaçait. Et ils avaient passé le reste du temps à tenter d'empêcher une inondation, prenant à peine une pause pour manger un sandwich que la pluie avait rendu humide.

Pestant et marchant vite pour rentrer, Harry ne fut pourtant pas suffisamment concentré sur son chemin que pour ignorer la voix sifflante un peu plus loin. Sursautant, il tourna la tête en s'immobilisant. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de Voldemort, ni de Nagini et au son de la voix, il sut que le serpent qu'il entendait était tout sauf menaçant pour lui.

« _Humidité, humidité, humidité ! Aucun endroit où se réfugier ! Maudite humidité ! »_

Le reptile pestait, manifestement dérangé par le temps. Harry sourit en le constatant et il fut tenté de le chercher pour l'aider avant de décider que l'animal était assez débrouillard pour trouver et il s'éloigna d'un pas plus détendu. Il était en train d'enjamber un tronc lorsqu'il se figea.

« _Serpent »_, pensa-t-il, absorbé par ce mot. « _Serpent »_.

Il ne savait pourquoi ce mot lui sembla si important mais il ne cessa d'y penser jusqu'à son retour au village. Il savait que Draco, s'il était rentré, était juste passé chez Greyback avant de rejoindre la maison qui leur avait été donnée. Le blond ne dormait pratiquement plus chez l'alpha, préférant rejoindre son compagnon qui voulait rester proche de ses amis. Peut-être même qu'il serait encore dans la salle de bain ? Soudainement pressé de rentrer, Harry balaya de sa tête le mot serpent.

**oOo**

Quand il déboula dans la maison, créant une petite flaque à ses pieds, Harry fut accueilli par une Hermione compatissante et un Draco à l'air contrarié. Le blond le fixa pendant un moment, siffla et, sans attendre, l'attrapa par la main pour le traîner à l'étage, sans même lui laisser le temps de saluer son amie. Il le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain, anormalement chauffée et s'y enferma en sa compagnie, l'air sombre.

« Déshabille-toi. Tout de suite ! »

Et il ne discuta même pas. Il détacha son manteau après avoir enlevé la capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux trempés puis ses vêtements qu'il ôta brutalement, jusqu'à finir nu. Et comme toujours, la respiration de Draco accéléra légèrement alors que ses oreilles s'allongeaient et que la longue queue blanche du loup se matérialisait.

« Ne souris pas, idiot, lui dit le lycanthrope, contrarié. Dans le bain ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry obéit et se dirigea vers la baignoire remplie d'une eau fumante. Il y plongea la main et la sortit rapidement puis, après un petit regard vers Draco, il se décida et y plongea la jambe droite puis la gauche. Enfin, il s'y assit avec précaution, gémissant face au contact de l'eau chaude.

« Tu aurais dû rentrer bien plus tôt ! grogna Draco en le regardant. Tes lèvres sont bleues !

-Viens les réchauffer, le provoqua Harry en le regardant avec envie.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Harry, lui dit le blond. Je ne suis pas content !

-Moi non plus, lui répliqua le brun. S'il te plaît, Draco… J'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes ici avec moi ! »

Plissant les yeux, le lycanthrope le regarda pendant un petit moment avant de secouer la tête pour ensuite se dévêtir. Quand il fut nu, il s'approcha et poussa Harry jusqu'au centre de la baignoire, l'eau chaude suivant le mouvement et arrosant un peu le sol. Indifférent, Draco rentra dans le bain et s'assit derrière Harry, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de celles plus petites et nerveuses et ses bras allant se nicher autour des épaules de Harry. Satisfait, le brun s'appuya contre son torse en soupirant délicatement.

Malgré lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si avide de lui, à présent… ses doigts taquinant le ventre de Harry, il caressa son cou de la pointe de son nez.

« Tu pourrais tomber malade, dit-il d'une voix caressante.

-Mais non, répondit Harry en appuyant son crâne contre l'épaule de son amant. Ils avaient besoin d'aide…

-Saint Potter », se moqua Draco en amenant un peu d'eau bouillante avec sa main pour la faire couler sur les cheveux encore froids de Harry.

Ce dernier donna un coup de coude vicieux à Draco qui grogna de mécontentement.

« Et moi alors ? demanda Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre de te voir roucouler avec ces filles, chaque matin ?

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, lui répondit Draco en allant déposer un baiser sur le front de Harry. Je me montre souriant et poli devant elles mais elles m'indiffèrent complètement. En fait, je passe la majorité de la matinée à penser combien j'aurais aimé être dans notre lit à te câliner, comme avant.

-Han… »

Draco sourit en entendant son gémissement alors que sa main glissait sur l'aine réchauffée pour ensuite aller se saisir du sexe dressé de Harry.

« Toujours si impatient…

-Ferme-la, répondit le brun, honteux.

-J'adore ça », grogna Draco à son oreille.

Harry répondit par un son plaintif alors qu'autour d'eux, l'eau se mettait à bouger en rythme avec les mouvements de poignet experts de Draco et ceux impatients des hanches de Harry. Ce dernier ondulait contre le corps du blond, perdu dans son plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Draco pour le faire jouir dans un petit cri satisfait, le brun tremblant entre ses bras, des petits gémissements sortant de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Serpent, dit-il en haletant. Tu te sers de ma faiblesse pour réprimer ma jalousie ! »

Draco sourit contre lui.

« Aucune jalousie n'a place entre nous, lui dit-il. Nous nous appartenons. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. C'était la vérité et il l'avait acceptée en même temps que son amour pour Draco et sa passion pour son amant ! Pour son corps, ses mains, sa bouche et toutes ces choses incroyables que Draco savait si bien lui faire.

« Demain, tu travailles ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Draco en se relaxant contre lui. J'ai quelques leçons avec Joshua et une séance d'exercices mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant. Depuis combien de mois étaient-ils liés ? Presque quatre… Et à présent, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui… Harry se surprenait parfois à remercier l'alcool.

« On se lave ? proposa Draco en tendant la main pour attraper le shampoing. Ainsi, on pourra enfiler des vêtements chauds et rejoindre les autres avant que Weasley ne hurle au meurtre parce qu'on a repoussé le souper d'une minute. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré l'injustice des mots de Draco. Il se décolla légèrement pour se tourner vers lui, à quatre pattes entre ses cuisses, et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'entrejambe de Draco à travers l'eau claire.

En réponse, Draco se contenta d'un sourire et se hissa hors de la baignoire pour s'asseoir sur le bord, écartant les jambes pour laisser place à Harry.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime. »

Les joues rouges, Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. Il enroula docilement ses bras autour de sa taille et s'appliqua de sa bouche à le satisfaire.

**oOo**

La soirée se déroula dans une routine qu'ils avaient établie depuis que Draco travaillait au _Grelot d'Argent_. Ils descendirent de la salle de bain chaudement habillés et s'installèrent dans la cuisine où ils aidèrent Hermione à terminer le souper. Harry était le plus à l'aise dans une cuisine et Draco, souvent, finissait par s'asseoir pour les regarder travailler.

Ron rentrait peu de temps après que tout soit prêt, affamé de ne pas avoir pu toucher aux délicieux plats préparés par le petit restaurant du village et ils s'empressaient dès lors de manger, savourant à leur juste valeur les plats péniblement préparés et un peu trop souvent servis. Dans ce genre de situation, chacun regrettait de ne pas avoir un elfe de maison à disposition. Oh, Harry aurait pu appeler Kreattur qui lui était dorénavant totalement dévoué, mais il craignait que l'elfe xénophobe ne survive pas à la présence si forte des lycanthropes.

Après le souper, Harry faisait la vaisselle, le plus souvent aidé de Ron. Draco et Hermione, eux, prenaient plaisir à discuter ensemble dans le salon de choses diverses, que ce soit de la vie du village, du ressenti lycanthrope ou, parfois, quand Draco était sûr que Harry n'entendait pas ou qu'Hermione était trop curieuse, du couple de liés.

Cette fois ne fut pas différente. Profitant qu'elle entendait ses meilleurs amis se chamailler dans la cuisine, elle se pencha vers Draco, installé dans le canapé en face d'elle et murmura :

« Alors ? Tu… tu en as acheté ? »

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre ce dont elle parlait. Il jeta un œil méfiant vers la cuisine et acquiesça de la tête discrètement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda la jeune femme, impatiente.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit, chuchota Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Hermione laissa planer un petit moment de silence avant de hocher la tête. Puis elle regarda vers la cuisine et se repencha vers Draco.

« Mais peut-être qu'il se sentirait rassuré de savoir que… et bien, que ce sera plus… facile ? »

Draco hésita une seconde, haussa les épaules et murmura :

« Je lui en parlerai peut-être cette nuit, mais… enfin, on verra. »

Et ils s'écartèrent précipitamment alors que Harry et Ron revenaient, les mains chargées d'un plateau à thé pour le premier et de dessert pour le second. Comme d'habitude, Ron se vautra dans le seul fauteuil disponible alors que Harry allait s'installer à côté de Draco, ce dernier posant une main possessive sur son genou gauche. Occupé à servir le thé ou tout simplement habitué au comportement possessif du loup, Harry n'y prêta même pas attention, bien qu'un frisson lui traversât l'échine.

Quand tout le monde eut devant lui une tasse fumante et une part de tarte à la pomme, un long silence régna, chacun occupé à savourer le nectar à la menthe – choix de Draco – ou la part de tarte. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui reprit la parole, ses yeux posés sur la cheminée.

« Mes recherches ne mènent nulle part, dit-elle d'une voix frustrée. C'est dans ce genre d'occasion que la bibliothèque de Poudlard me manque…

-Je doute que tu aies trouvé quelque chose là-dessus à Poudlard, lui répondit Ron en la regardant. Mais c'est vrai que ça commence à devenir gênant de les entreposer ici… Gabriel m'a dit que la maison sentait mauvais ! »

Le silence accueillit cette réflexion, chacun fixant les trois coffrets rangés sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Si seulement on avait l'épée », marmonna Hermione, agacée.

Personne ne répliqua. Ils savaient malheureusement que sans cette arme, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'un Avada… commença Draco.

-Essaye si tu veux, mais pas quand on est là, se moqua Ron.

-Une potion suffisamment toxique alors ?

-Fais-en une, on regardera ! dit Harry en s'appuyant contre lui, après avoir fini sa tasse. Mais nous sommes loin d'avoir une réserve d'ingrédients ici. »

Draco grimaça en l'entendant et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, contemplant les objets. Appuyé contre lui, le ventre plein de tarte et de thé, Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction à être au chaud, en sécurité et contre son amant.

« Si on avait du venin de basilic, au moins », dit soudainement Hermione.

Les yeux de Harry, qui se fermaient paisiblement, se rouvrirent brutalement sous la phrase prononcée avec regret.

« _Serpent ! »,_ se rappela-t-il.

« Mais on en a ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, ses amis sursautant. Il y en a dans la Chambre des Secrets ! »

Sa phrase fut accueillie par un silence pesant avant qu'Hermione ne se frappe le front d'un air presque furieux, que Ron ne laisse tomber sa tête en arrière d'un air consterné alors que Draco haussait un sourcil perplexe.

« Mais pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ? demanda Hermione, énervée. C'était si évident !

-Evident ? demanda Ron, cédant à la colère aussi. Flagrant, tu veux dire. Que tu n'y penses pas, c'est normal, tu as été moins touchée par ça mais Harry et moi…

-J'ai dû y penser, cet après-midi, en revenant, dit le brun. Le mot serpent n'arrêtait pas de me revenir mais je ne savais pas pourquoi !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » demanda Draco, les faisant sursauter.

De nouveau, les trois amis se turent et le regardèrent.

« Il y a un basilic mort dans la Chambre des Secrets à Poudlard ! dit simplement Ron.

-Harry l'a tué ! ajouta Hermione, presque fière.

-Et le venin de basilic détruit les horcruxes ! termina Harry. C'est pour ça que l'épée de Gryffondor fonctionne sur eux ! »

Draco resta un instant interdit avant de grogner.

« Vous êtes une équipe de bras cassés !

-Hé ! se plaignit Ron. On a tendance à croire que Poudlard est inaccessible !

-Alors qu'il est plus fréquenté qu'un bordel ! se moqua Draco, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Quand allons-nous chercher ça ?

-Ce soir, répondit Harry. Maintenant. On y va, toi et moi…

-Je peux y aller seul, signala Draco.

-Et tu ouvres la chambre comment, sans Fourchelang ? » se moqua Harry en levant le nez en l'air.

Le blond grimaça alors que le brun exultait : pas question de laisser Draco repartir là-bas seul, sans lui !

« J'ai ma cape, ma carte et tes sens pour me protéger, lui dit Harry face à son air contrarié. Rien ne pourra arriver, surtout une fois que nous serons dans la Chambre ! »

Draco grimaça à nouveau mais il acquiesça de la tête avec un semblant de dégoût.

« Bon, alors faisons ça ce soir, dit-il. Mais pas tout de suite. Attendons le couvre-feu. »

Les trois Gryffondor hochèrent la tête à cette réflexion, souriant de satisfaction.

« J'en reviens pas, dit Ron. Avec de la chance, ces horreurs seront détruites ce soir… »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les coffrets, les contemplant d'un air presque sournois.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas le dire devant eux, souffla Hermione. Et s'ils… tentaient de s'enfuir ? »

Pendant un instant, les trois garçons la dévisagèrent avec scepticisme avant de décider que, venant d'objets maléfiques, ce ne serait même pas surprenant.

« On devrait les enfermer dans un coffre… Enfin, un coffre plus… plus… sécurisé ? proposa Ron.

-Ou simplement enchanter ceux-là ? suggéra Draco en sortant sa baguette. Si vous avez des idées, ne vous gênez pas. »

Presque en même temps, ils sortirent tous leur baguette et s'amusèrent à lancer une flopée de sorts. Quand ils eurent fini, ils contemplèrent leur œuvre avec une pointe de satisfaction et d'hilarité.

« Bonne idée le sort d'ancrage, dit Hermione en regardant Ron.

-Oui, je sais. Et celui d'enchaînement ?

-Le mien, dit Draco en levant la main, une certaine rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues pour une raison inexplicable.

-Avec ça, ils ne partiront pas, dit Harry en rangeant sa baguette, satisfait des clous par centaine qui s'étaient plantés dans le couvercle pour que ce dernier tienne bien.

-Sûr, renchérit Hermione en contemplant son sortilège de soudure. Heureusement qu'on peut tout annuler avec un finite… »

Ils la fusillèrent aussitôt du regard.

« Quoi ? dit-elle.

-Et s'ils pouvaient le lancer ? » demanda Ron.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'Hermione ne lève les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi ! S'ils savaient faire de la magie, on le saurait ! Sur ce, je vais aller fabriquer des sacs pour y mettre les dents de basilic. Mieux vaut que vous ne teniez pas ça dans vos mains ! D'ailleurs, vous devriez mettre les gants en peau de dragon que Greyback nous a donnés ! Et habillez-vous en noir… »

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel mais acquiescèrent. Ils se décidèrent à monter à l'étage, chacun excité par ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Il n'en restera que deux, dit Harry en rentrant dans leur chambre, enlevant le large pull vert que Madame Weasley lui avait offert l'année précédente.

-Et tu n'as toujours aucune idée de ce que peut être le dernier ? Nagini mis à part ?

-Aucune, répondit Harry, une moue sur les lèvres. Un objet de Gryffondor, peut-être ? Mais Hermione est certaine qu'à part l'épée, il n'y en a pas d'autre. »

Draco souffla tout en enlevant son pantalon bleu pour en passer un autre de couleur noire.

« Et s'il en reste un et qu'on le tue quand même, c'est si grave ?

-Et bien, ça ne fait que repousser le problème, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui, le regardant s'habiller. Il sera encore là, même si immatériel et il suffit d'un seul serviteur pour qu'il revienne. Et même sans serviteur, il était plutôt… présent, immatériel. »

Draco grimaça en se retournant vers lui, souriant en découvrant son regard désireux. Harry rougit presque aussitôt d'avoir été surpris et se racla la gorge pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie.

« Viens, rejoignons les autres, dit-il en attrapant un sac à dos où étaient rangées carte des maraudeurs et cape d'invisibilité.

-Une minute, dit Draco en l'attrapant. On a encore du temps avant le couvre-feu, il n'est que vingt heures...

-Mais on doit discuter de ce que nous allons faire, répondit Harry en tentant de résister.

-Oh, on sait ce qu'on va faire, déclara Draco en l'attirant contre lui avec force, ses bras l'enlaçant presque aussitôt. On va y aller, aller jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets, arracher ses vilaines dents à ce serpent, les mettre dans un sac que Granger a préparé puis rentrer tranquillement à la maison où on va détruire ces horreurs qui empestent… et je pourrai enfin être dans le salon sans avoir envie de m'arracher le nez ! »

Harry sourit avec compassion en l'entendant, se laissant finalement faire.

« Désolé pour ça, dit-il. C'est si pénible ?

-Une vraie horreur, répondit Draco en allant respirer son odeur. Heureusement que tu es là ! Tu es mon désodorisant ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois en être flatté ou outré, dit-il en s'écartant pour le regarder, gardant pourtant ses hanches fermement appuyées contre celles de Draco. Mais je suis content de t'être utile.

-Tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois, lui dit Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Bien plus ! »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, savourant simplement les lèvres de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir dans tout leur corps comme une attente langoureuse qu'ils savouraient, les yeux mi-clos, se regardant tout en frôlant la bouche de l'autre. Taquin, Draco donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres rougies, Harry souriant avant de lui rendre la pareille. Le brun rougit légèrement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent en dehors de leurs bouches, se léchant mutuellement avec une perversité qui le laissa pantelant.

Ils se collèrent finalement l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant réellement et à pleine bouche, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne le libère pour attaquer sa gorge.

« Draco, murmura Harry. On a pas le temps pour ça… »

Le blond grogna avec agacement. Son envie de Harry semblait toujours monter plus haut, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Il savait que ce n'était pas la pleine lune la responsable, ni le loup qui, depuis l'aveu amoureux de Harry, était un peu apaisé, mais bel et bien lui qui voulait enfin accéder à ce dont il rêvait : l'avoir entièrement, définitivement.

« Désolé, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder. Tu es simplement irrésistible. »

Harry roula des yeux, rougissant malgré tout.

« C'est toi qui l'es », avoua-t-il avec gêne.

Draco sourit puis redevint sérieux, hésitant. Il resta un instant immobile à contempler son amant avant de lui murmurer :

« J'ai de plus en plus envie de toi, Harry. »

Le concerné se crispa en rougissant furieusement, baissant les yeux. Il les releva avec difficulté, une lueur de courage brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Moi aussi, dit-il. J'ai… j'ai de plus en plus envie… d'essayer. Totalement. »

Draco déglutit en l'entendant, pensant aux tubes de lubrifiant cachés sous le lit. Il inspira pour se donner courage, se détacha de Harry et s'approcha du lit. S'agenouillant à côté, il glissa sa main en-dessous et attrapa le sac noir sous l'œil interrogateur d'Harry. Puis, délicatement, il sortit un tube du sac après s'être assis sur le couvre-lit.

« J'ai acheté ça, aujourd'hui, dit-il. En revenant du travail. C'est… c'est du lubrifiant. »

Harry rougit brutalement en l'entendant, ses yeux fixés sur le tube enfermé dans la main de son amant.

« Je ne t'oblige à rien, dit rapidement Draco. Mais… je veux que tu saches que… enfin, pour la partie… anale… ce sera plus facile. »

Le feu aux joues, Harry hocha la tête. Il ressentait une excitation latente, presque oppressive et il réalisa que s'ils ne devaient pas aller chercher les dents du basilic, il se serait déjà jeté sur Draco pour qu'ils utilisent son achat. A la place, il s'approcha, s'assit à côté de lui et prit le tube en main pour le regarder et lire ce qui était marqué.

« Je n'aurais jamais osé acheter ça, avoua-t-il.

-J'ai eu du mal, confia Draco en souriant. Mais… je préférais en avoir pour… pour coucher avec toi. Pas seulement parce que ce sera… notre première fois, si je puis dire. »

Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui, découvrant le blond qui le dévorait des yeux, une lueur taquine dans son regard.

« Tu es très étroit, expliqua Draco, déclenchant un autre rougissement. Je l'ai bien senti quand j'ai enfoncé mes doigts en toi, il y a quelques jours… »

Harry eut envie de foncer se cacher sous les couvertures en repensant à cette nuit-là, où Draco avait osé le masturber de ce côté-là tout en le suçant, ce qu'il faisait dorénavant chaque nuit, à son grand plaisir.

« Euh… merci, bégaya-t-il avec gêne.

-De rien, répondit Draco en souriant, amusé de son trouble. Bon… Maintenant que nous avons eu cette conversation gênante, si nous descendions ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête, pressé de redescendre afin de calmer ses nerfs un peu trop malmenés par son amant. Après avoir rangé le lubrifiant sous le lit, ils quittèrent la chambre, non sans que Draco n'ait pris la main de Harry dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts.

**oOo**

Ils se glissèrent sur la propriété de Poudlard, dissimulés sous la cape sous la cape qui les protégeait un minimum de la pluie battante s'abattant également sur le château. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée et se cachèrent contre le mur pendant que Harry sortait la carte pour la consulter.

« Personne dans le hall, dit-il. Mais il y a Rusard au deuxième étage qui est principalement celui qui nous intéresse.

-Et Miss Teigne ?

-Dans les donjons. Ah… Neville se balade encore dans les couloirs ! Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de rester au dortoir ?

-Quel étage ? demanda Draco.

-Septième, répondit Harry. Viens, rentrons au sec ! »

Ils se hâtèrent de passer les portes. Une fois au chaud, Draco leur lança un sortilège afin de les sécher et de dissimuler les traces d'eau qu'ils faisaient en marchant. Satisfaits d'être totalement invisibles, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir en direction des escaliers, le cœur battant.

« Poudlard me manque, murmura Harry à un Draco aux oreilles canines dressées sur le haut de son crâne.

-Moi aussi, chuchota Draco. Être avec toi et à Poudlard devrait être fascinant… »

Ils sourirent avec amusement tout en commençant à gravir les escaliers, Harry surveillant la carte tandis que Draco tendait l'oreille.

« Ce château n'est vraiment pas protégé », marmonna Harry.

Il ralentit un peu le pas en constatant que Severus Rogue était en train de quitter le bureau directorial pour marcher dans un couloir. Il donna un petit coup de coude pour montrer à Draco qui hocha la tête.

« Continuons, lui dit le blond. Il n'est pas dérangeant pour l'instant. »

Harry approuva et reprit son chemin. Ils atteignirent le second étage bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, satisfaits de le découvrir désert sur le plan comme dans la réalité. S'avançant, ils se hatèrent jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et y entrèrent avec empressement.

« Qui va là ? s'exclama la voix pleurnicharde de Mimi.

-C'est nous, répondit Harry en enlevant sa cape, les découvrant.

-Oh ! s'exclama Mimi. Je vous croyais tous les deux morts ! »

Draco et Harry échangèrent un sourire amusé en l'entendant. Nul doute qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils le soient, pour les avoir à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? C'est dangereux ici pour vous ? Sauf si vous voulez me rejoindre…

-Nous venons chercher quelque chose dans la chambre, dit Harry en s'approchant du lavabo. Tu garderas ça secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mimi sembla rosir mais elle hocha la tête, flattée d'être dans la confidence. Draco la regarda avec une pointe de dégoût et de colère. Durant sa sixième année, il n'avait trouvé que ce fantôme pour parler de ses problèmes et elle avait merveilleusement bien gardé ses secrets. Le problème était surtout ses tentatives infructueuses pour le persuader de se suicider, afin de la rejoindre. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait un peu de mal à digérer. Quel genre de directeur autorisait donc qu'un fantôme pousse des élèves au suicide ?

« C'est ouvert ! » dit Harry, attirant son attention sur le lavabo décalé et sur le tunnel descendant.

Il grimaça, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé de porter son Eclair de feu, ingénieusement bien attaché dans son dos par Hermione.

« On y va ? demanda Harry. Mimi, si qui que ce soit vient ici et découvre l'ouverture, descends nous prévenir, d'accord ?

-D'accord, Harry. A bientôt ! »

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'ouverture. Rapidement, Draco le rattrapa et l'empêcha de glisser dans le tunnel.

« J'y vais d'abord, dit-il. Au cas où…

-Au cas où quoi ? demanda Harry. Le seul danger qu'il y avait a été tué il y a déjà 5 ans !

-On ne sait jamais », répliqua Draco, agacé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa finalement passer. S'asseyant au bord du trou, Draco fit pivoter l'Eclair de feu pour qu'il soit placé devant lui plutôt que derrière. Puis, après une inspiration inquiète, il donna un coup de hanches qui le propulsa dans le tunnel. Il ne cria pas. C'eut été humiliant, le cas échéant. Mais il sentit un léger sentiment d'inquiétude l'étreindre alors qu'il glissait dans le long tunnel pour finalement atterrir dans un tas de squelettes de rongeurs, à sa grande horreur. Très rapidement, il se releva, s'épousseta et se tourna vers le tunnel, les bras ouverts. A peine une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Harry atterrit directement dans ses bras en riant.

« C'est marrant quand on sait qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux au bout, dit Harry en s'écartant de lui, les joues rouges d'excitation et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Draco en le regardant. On y va ? »

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'avancèrent dans le tunnel, le brun prenant la direction des opérations pour guider son amant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'éboulement et aussitôt, la voix amusée, Harry se mit à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, cinq ans plus tôt, ignorant tantôt l'expression horrifiée de Draco, tantôt son air consterné.

« Tu es un aimant à problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? dit le blond, sidéré. A côté de toi, ma scolarité a été une vraie promenade de santé, la sixième année incluse ! »

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la Chambre, leurs mains jointes, comme toujours.

« Un jour, je te raconterai aussi mes autres années, lui dit-il en se postant face à la porte. On en reparlera alors ! »

Puis il tourna la tête vers les serpents protégeant la seconde porte, les fixant un très long moment. Enfin, après un temps qui parut interminable à Draco, il ouvrit la bouche et siffla quelque chose de long qui provoqua un frisson de gêne au blond. Que ce soit l'humain ou le loup, aucun n'apprécia ce son.

Devant eux, dans des sifflements désagréables, presque menaçants, les serpents glissèrent et s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à laisser la porte ouverte. Harry inspira puis s'avança, concentré. A côté de lui, Draco eut un frisson en le regardant. L'adolescent boudeur en lui devait admettre avec difficulté que Harry avait la classe. Le regard concentré et fixé sur un point, la démarche sûre, il s'avançait dans la Chambre des Secrets comme en terrain conquis. Et probablement l'était-il, mais Draco savait que, avant sa transformation, il aurait tremblé comme un bébé. A la place, il marchait à côté de Harry en regardant partout après un danger quelconque, les oreilles aux aguets, les dents férocement prêtes à mordre et les griffes plus longues que jamais.

Harry, lui, gardait son esprit concentré sur l'immense squelette qu'était le basilic. Le pas prudent pour ne pas glisser sur l'eau croupie entourant les restes, il regarda le monstre qui l'avait terrorisé en deuxième année, repensant avec nostalgie à cette époque où il était encore si innocent. Puis, avec précaution, il s'agenouilla sous la gueule proéminente.

« Il lui manque un croc, fit remarquer Draco.

-Oui, il doit être un peu plus loin, dit Harry. Je l'ai arraché de mon bras. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant, repensant à l'une des cicatrices demeurant sur l'un des bras de son amant.

« C'est de ça qu'elle vient ? La cicatrice sur ton bras…

-Oui, répondit Harry en passant une main douce sur la tête de l'animal. Tu sais, il n'était pas si méchant… il n'a fait qu'obéir à ce que Voldie lui disait de faire… »

Draco grimaça et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Loin de moi l'envie de stopper ton émotion, Harry, mais nous devrions nous dépêcher. (On doit encore rentrer au village. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, ici. »

Harry hocha la tête, enleva le sac à dos qu'il portait et l'ouvrit. Ce dernier était doublé de plastique, si bien que le venin ne pouvait pas les atteindre s'il s'écoulait des dents acérées. Sans attendre, Harry ouvrit largement le sac sous une des dents alors que Draco levait sa baguette, lançant le sortilège d'incision. Il ne fallut pas une minute à la première dent pour tomber et en seulement un quart d'heure, ils en avaient retiré douze. Satisfaits, ils refermèrent le sac et se relevèrent.

« Greyback sera content du cadeau, dit Draco en époussetant ses vêtements humides. Ce genre de produit vaut une fortune. »

Harry hocha la tête, regardant la Chambre. A la tache au sol, il reconnut l'encre du journal et grimaça.

« Allons-nous-en, dit-il en tournant les talons. Finalement, je n'aime pas être ici. »

Draco approuva et le suivit. Ils quittèrent la chambre et la regardèrent se refermer silencieusement avant d'emprunter les tunnels vers la sortie.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, se moqua finalement Harry, déclenchant un grognement de la part de son amant.

-On ne sait jamais, lui dit Draco. Et puis ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. On doit encore quitter Poudlard. »

**oOo**

Mais ils rentrèrent sans problème, devant juste se plaquer au mur pour laisser passer un Rusard maussade. Quand ils regagnèrent le village, ils foncèrent droit vers la maison et y entrèrent en trombe, lançant la cape d'invisibilité sur le divan pour ensuite faire un large sourire à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci occupés à pousser la table basse et écarter les fauteuils. Par prudence, ils étendirent une bâche métamorphosée sur le sol, afin de protéger ce dernier d'éventuelles retombées toxiques. Puis, enfin, Harry enfila les gants en peau de dragon, prit une des dents et fit un signe de la tête en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva, alla prendre le coffre contenant le médaillon et le posa au sol. Ron sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le coffre qui s'ouvrit, libéré de toutes ses contraintes.

En même temps, ils se penchèrent sur le contenu, regardant le simple médaillon. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ron soupire d'impatience. Alors, Harry leva la main au-dessus du coffre, pointant le bijou. Puis, après une hésitation inquiète, il abattit son bras.

Il y eut un sifflement aigu, un son horrible et Draco plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles sensibles, blêmissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione firent de même mais ils perçurent moins l'horrible son émis. Quand enfin cela s'arrêta, ils enlevèrent leurs mains de leurs oreilles pour regarder le médaillon. Tordu, semblant presque brûlé, le bijou ne valait plus rien, un énorme trou fumant en son centre. Harry soupira et se rassit au sol, soulagé. Il sourit à Ron et Hermione qui échangèrent un regard ravi avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Merlin, Draco, tu saignes ! »

Et pour cause, le lycanthrope continuait d'appuyer sur ses oreilles d'où une petite rigole de sang s'écoulait doucement entre ses doigts sous ses plaintes douloureuses.

« Merde, Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron, aussi choqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et haletait alors qu'il continuait d'appuyer sur ses oreilles sensibles. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Harry paniquait, il sentit la douleur se calmer et enleva ses mains de ses oreilles.

« Je… je crois que ça va, dit-il d'une voix rauque et hachée.

-Tu crois que ça va ? demanda Harry, paniqué. Draco, tu as saigné des oreilles !

-Je sais, répondit le lycanthrope en regardant ses doigts teintés de rouge carmin. Mais ça va. Je n'ai plus mal. C'est passé…

-Il vaudrait mieux te faire analyser par un médicomage quand même, intervint Hermione, soucieuse. Ce n'est pas normal, une réaction pareille…

-Acquiers l'ouïe surdéveloppée d'un loup et on en reparlera, dit Draco. Pour vous, ce n'était qu'un horrible grincement. Pour moi, c'était multiplié par dix ! »

Hermione grimaça en l'entendant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais un coup sonore résonna contre la porte. Etonnés, les quatre amis se regardèrent puis Draco sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Greyback ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? demanda l'alpha, d'une voix rude. Un bruit horrible est venu de votre maison !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry. Désolé pour le dérangement. Ça va peut-être se reproduire deux fois mais ensuite, ça n'arrivera plus.

-Deux fois ! s'exclama l'alpha de l'autre côté de la porte. Bordel, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des couteaux dans les oreilles ! Faites ça vite et ensuite, ne recommencez pas !

-Promis ! dit Hermione. Draco, tu devrais partir…

-Hors de question ! répliqua le lycanthrope. Et si ces choses vous attaquent ?

-Alors on se défendra, dit Harry en l'obligeant à se lever. Mais Hermione a raison. Tu devrais retourner chez Greyback. Je viens te rechercher ensuite. Mais tu devrais t'éloigner un peu… Va voir un médecin. Il y en a un à côté de chez Hystéria.

-Je sais, déclara Draco en le regardant avec une moue contrariée. J'habite ici aussi et depuis longtemps, tu sais ? Bon… Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry en passant une main inquiète sur son cou, essuyant le sang. Va le voir… Puis va chez Greyback. Je t'y rejoins. »

Soupirant, Draco hocha la tête. Faisant fi de la présence de Ron, il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa.

« A tout de suite. »

Puis, sans attendre, il quitta la maison, s'éloignant presque en courant. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le son suivant et il en tomba au sol de douleur. Pas dans les oreilles cette fois. Ce furent ses yeux qui se mirent à saigner, les couvrant de rouge carmin alors qu'il gémissait au sol. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom alors qu'il se roulait en boule puis un troisième son retentit. Dès lors, un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

**oOo**

Quand Harry était arrivé chez Greyback, il avait été accueilli par un Chyreer à l'air sombre, un Gabriel occupé à faire les cents pas au milieu du salon alors que d'autres lycanthropes rongeaient leur frein dans leur coin. Etonné, il entra et se racla la gorge.

« Bon sang ! explosa Gabriel en se jetant presque sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, tes amis et toi ? C'était quoi cet horrible son ? Et qu'est-ce qui arrive à Draco ?

-Draco ? demanda Harry, soudain inquiet de ne pas le voir. Où est-il ?

-A l'étage, intervint Chyreer en éloignant Gabriel, remarquant des traces d'ongle implantées dans le pull noir d'Harry, traces laissées par Gabriel. Il a… mal réagi aux bruits venant de chez toi.

-Mal réagi ? Comment ça ? demanda Harry, fou d'inquiétude.

-Comme du sang coulant de ses yeux et de sa bouche ! s'écria presque Gabriel. Bordel, je n'ai jamais vu ça avant !

-Tu n'as que seize ans, grogna Chyreer, l'air contrarié face au jeune homme. Tais-toi, Gabriel. Harry, qu'était ce bruit ? »

Le brun, livide, regardait celui qui était depuis peu son mentor dans le village.

« On… Hermione, Ron et moi avons détruit les objets maléfiques qu'il y avait chez nous, dit-il. On a trouvé ce soir comment les détruire… »

Les lycanthropes présents le regardèrent avec perplexité et soulagement. Aucun d'eux n'appréciait l'odeur mauvaise émanant de la maison des Gryffondor mais ils restèrent stupéfaits de la réaction de Draco.

« Peut-être l'avaient-ils contaminé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? proposa une femme à l'air malade, un peu plus loin. Nous sommes fort sensibles à ces choses et Draco dormait là depuis des jours ! »

Cette explication sembla convenir aux membres de la meute qui se détendirent. Chyreer se tourna pourtant vers Harry.

« N'amène plus ce genre de choses ici… Merlin sait ce que ça pourrait nous faire, à nous tous, sur une période plus prolongée. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête précipitamment puis, sans attendre, se dirigea vers le couloir menant à l'étage. Il gravit les escaliers en bois presque en courant avant de se retrouver face à Greyback qui marchait dans le couloir.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry, terrifié.

-Mieux, répondit l'alpha. Ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa trachée sont guéris. A présent, il faut juste que sa fièvre baisse.

-Mais il va bien ? Il va s'en sortir ?

-Vu la vitesse de rétablissement d'un loup-garou, demain, il n'échappera pas à sa séance de combat avec Hystéria, lui dit Greyback avec un sourire moqueur. Potter… Je sais ce qu'étaient ces objets. »

Harry resta un long moment immobile, fixant le loup-garou d'un air incertain.

« Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, reprit Greyback. Mais je sais que c'était lié à… mon maître. Ce que vous avez détruit ce soir est un morceau de lui. J'ignore comment, mais c'était un morceau de lui. »

Déglutissant, Harry garda les lèvres closes. Il ne pouvait pas parler devant Greyback. Qu'importe que l'alpha veille sur lui en l'autorisant à être au village, l'aide en ramenant des cheveux de Bellatrix, il n'oubliait pas que sur une question bien tournée de Voldemort, l'homme serait obligé de tout révéler, tenu par son serment.

« Merci, dit Greyback. Il est toujours là. Je suis toujours lié à lui… Mais moins. Merci. »

Harry resta un instant coi puis hocha la tête, incapable de sourire tant son inquiétude l'étouffait.

« Et pour Draco ? demanda-t-il.

-Incompréhensible, dit Greyback. On a tous été touché par le son… mais nous l'avons juste très fortement entendu, ça n'a fait saigner personne…

-Un loup a pensé que c'était peut-être une contamination des objets… vu que Draco est souvent en leur présence…

-Envisageable, dit Greyback. Probable, même. Si tu en trouves d'autres, ne le mets pas en présence de façon trop… répétée. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Mais il va bien ?

-Il ira mieux demain, biaisa Greyback. Va près de lui, maintenant. Il t'appelle sans arrêt. »

Harry acquiesça et s'empressa de dépasser l'alpha pour aller dans la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier était allongé entre ses draps, endormi mais agité. Il remuait dans tous les sens, geignant douloureusement alors que de la sueur coulait de son front. Sans attendre, il courut jusqu'au lit où il s'assit précipitamment, sa main se posant sur le front bouillant. Il grimaça puis avisa une vasque d'eau froide et un linge. Comprenant que Greyback l'avait laissé là pour lui, il attrapa le linge, le mouilla, le tordit et le posa sur le front moite. Puis il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et il se glissa sous les couvertures, tirant Draco contre lui jusqu'à l'installer entre ses jambes, sa tête contre son ventre.

Le lycanthrope émit un geignement puis sembla se calmer un peu, gigotant un peu moins en reconnaissant sans doute son compagnon.

« Harry, murmura Draco.

-Je suis là, répondit ce dernier en se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son front. Je suis là, Draco. »

Le blond souffla, comme apaisé. Harry soupira en caressant sa joue humide, regardant ses yeux étrangement cernés de noir, sa bouche noircie également, tout autant que ses oreilles.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur lui. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Draco serait touché par les horcruxes à force d'y être exposé mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces choses près de Draco.

« Maman, marmonna le blond en enfouissant son visage contre Harry, se plaçant sur le ventre. Papa… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant, sentant un chagrin intense l'envahir. Jamais Draco ne lui avait semblé plus enfant et fragile que sur le moment. Il avait tendance à ne pas s'appesantir sur la perte de ses parents. Il en avait souffert et ce serait toujours le cas. Mais il les avait perdus si tôt qu'il ne ressentait qu'un vague élancement dans le cœur. Mais Draco avait vécu avec ses parents dix-sept ans. Il avait été dorloté, gâté par eux. Il s'était battu pour eux… Mais il les avait finalement perdus. Et là, sous la fièvre, l'indifférence, le silence qu'il gardait sur cette perte avait éclaté.

Pendant des heures, Harry le berça en écoutant ses sanglots suppliant, mêlés de gémissements, alors qu'il appelait tantôt son père, sa mère ou son compagnon, les implorant parfois de ne pas l'abandonner. Harry avait eu envie de pleurer en l'entendant. Puis, finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, il sentit que le corps chaud tremblait moins. Les bruits douloureux s'apaisèrent, les mots torturés aussi. Et peu à peu, sa température diminua. La noirceur de sa bouche, de ses oreilles et de ses yeux s'atténua, petit à petit. Puis, enfin, Draco ouvrit deux yeux brillants et égarés. Harry soupira en les voyant, faisant un léger sourire tremblant.

« 'Ry ? demanda Draco, la voix rauque. Tu as une tête de mort vivant… »

Malgré lui, Harry se mit à rire en l'entendant, presque hystérique. Il tira sur lui de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Draco soit assis entre ses jambes pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer et le serrer fort.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, réellement déchiré par sa culpabilité. Draco, je suis tellement désolé…

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

-Tu… les horcruxes… Ils t'ont blessé… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser si souvent être si proche d'eux. J'aurais dû les enlever dès que tu t'es plaint de leur odeur.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco en le serrant. J'ai été touché par eux ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête avec difficulté, le regardant avec inquiétude. Greyback n'avait pas menti : Draco semblait en pleine forme, malgré un petit air fatigué et des cheveux encore un peu humides à cause du linge frais que Harry avait passé sur sa tête pendant des heures et la sueur apportée par la fièvre.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute, dit Draco. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je serais touché. Je ne le savais pas non plus…

-Mais j'aurai dû les éloigner quand même ! Pardon. »

Draco secoua la tête puis, jetant le linge humide sur le sol, il se glissa dans le lit et tira Harry à lui. Il grogna face à ses vêtements et les lui enleva sans douceur, Harry l'aidant pour ne pas les retrouver déchirés. Nu, il se retrouva enlacé par le corps chaud, mais d'une chaleur naturelle, de son amant.

« Je vais bien maintenant, déclara Draco.

-Mais il y avait du sang, dit Harry. Dans tes oreilles, tes yeux… et ta bouche. »

Draco grimaça. Il se rappelait la douleur, la brûlure et le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche mais il éloigna ses souvenirs désagréables et se concentra sur le jeune homme coupable.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu le sais. Ils m'auraient peut-être atteint, même dans une autre pièce, dit-il. Harry… Je vais bien maintenant. C'est tout ce qui importe, d'accord ? »

Le brun mit un petit moment avant de hocher la tête. Il se rapprocha pourtant de son amant et se serra contre lui, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Il leur fallut un long moment pour s'endormir. Harry pensa longuement à la terreur qu'il avait ressentie et au fait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la sentir. Draco, lui, resta tendu. La douleur… la brûlure… et le hurlement plaintif de son loup… ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'Harry. Qu'importe ce que les horcruxes lui avaient fait… ça avait été dangereux. Et ça l'avait atteint jusqu'à son âme.

A suivre…

Et je vous donne rendez-vous **le 26 février**! Ouais, je sais... C'est loiiin! Mais vous survivrez! niark! Ah et le nom du chapitre 17, juste pour indication, c'est...: **Godric's Hollow**


	17. Godric's Hollow

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Faut jamais demander de l'action à Umbre. Naaan, jamais. Qui a dit « il ne se passe rien » ? Tenez, c'est cadeau. Dégustez. Moi, je me marre ! A dans un mois !

Et sur ce, je publie en avance! Tant pour m'obliger à finir mes RAR que pour avoir une récompense, demain, après ma leçon d'auto-école. On se retrouve dans un mois, **le 26 mars**... Jour important pour moi, ou presque, mais je ne peux rien dire, c'est secret! loll

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Alors, au début, on va dire… mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai regardé à la télé hier ? Je devrais peut-être mettre « émission regardée » à la place… Ah, vi, donc, Scream 2 jusqu'à la moitié du chapitre, OST de Naruto Shippuden avec la chanson Despair et Tragic. Et enfin, pour LA scène qui va vous donné des envies de meurtres, Dark empire, X-Ray dog. Demandez Hagane pour toute réclamation phonique ! loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 24 commencé.

**oOo**

**Chapitre 17 : Godric's Hollow**

Harry fut tiré de son profond sommeil par une série de grognements et une voix forte intimant à Draco de se calmer. Il sentait le corps du blond pesant sur le sien et il eut un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ouvrant un œil flou dû à l'absence de lunettes, il regarda autour de lui mais rencontra vite un torse ferme et pâle qui le surplombait. Près du lit, il entendait Greyback parler mais sa difficulté à se réveiller l'empêcha de se concentrer sur les mots. Le grognement rauque était continuel et proche et Harry mit un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il venait de son compagnon. Levant la main, il la passa sur le torse doux et nu au-dessus de lui, attirant sur lui un regard argenté et animal.

« Draco ? marmonna-t-il, les yeux perdus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec une intensité qui fit frissonner Harry. La seule fois où Draco l'avait dévisagé de cette façon, c'était peu de temps avant la pleine lune. Les pupilles fendues, ses oreilles plaquées contre sa tête, les dents plus longues que la normale, Draco le dévorait du regard. Harry frissonna sous tant de désir, sentant son corps y réagir.

« Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de l'encourager. Draco ne se contrôle pas du tout ! Je suis venu pour essayer de le réveiller et il m'a attaqué dès que je suis rentré dans la chambre ! »

Harry eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de Draco pour regarder Greyback, plaqué contre le mur, une trace de griffure sur l'épaule, de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer.

« Mais… la pleine lune n'est que dans quoi… ? Deux semaines ?

-Deux semaines et quatre jours, répondit Greyback. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il se passe mais il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes. »

Harry resta un instant interdit, les yeux fixés sur l'alpha. Puis il tourna la tête vers Draco, continuant inconsciemment de caresser son torse, au niveau des cicatrices sur son cœur.

« Non, ça ira, dit-il d'une voix décidée. Sortez. »

Le silence accueillit ces mots.

« Potter, je ne crois pas que vous…

-Je réalise, coupa Harry en fixant Greyback. Sortez. Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste. »

Greyback écarquilla les yeux. Puis, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes de stupéfaction, il hocha la tête et sortit, sans tourner le dos par prudence. Il referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls. Aussitôt, Draco sembla se calmer légèrement, son corps prêt à l'attaque se relaxant pour se couler contre celui de Harry avec sensualité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry en le regardant. Draco ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le lycanthrope ne répondit pas. A la place, il enfouit son visage contre son cou, poussant un couinement envieux. Harry eut un soupir d'agrément et ferma les yeux pour savourer les coups de langue sensuels.

« Tu as du… du lubrifiant ici ? » demanda Harry en caressant son dos.

Aucune réponse à nouveau. Manifestement, Draco n'était pas très causant. Il avait des idées nettement trop orientées, au vu des caresses de ses mains légèrement griffues.

En temps normal, Harry aurait dû y être réfractaire. Ce n'était pas Draco qui le surplombait. C'était le loup, manifestement fermement décidé à le dévorer, sexuellement parlant. L'étrangeté de la chose venait de l'absence de la lune dans le ciel. A moins que Draco ne soit encore somnambule ? Mais non, il avait attaqué Greyback quand ce dernier était entré…

« Draco, gémit Harry à son oreille. S'il te plaît… »

Le lycanthrope s'écarta de lui pour le regarder, grognant sourdement, comme menaçant Harry d'oser le contrarier. Raisonnable, Harry s'alanguit contre lui, penchant la tête sur le côté pour exposer sa morsure sur son épaule, mais aussi sa gorge, se soumettant au loup. Ce dernier émit un son appréciateur et se pencha, ses dents frôlant les traces argentées. Harry inspira. Il l'avait senti venir dès le moment où il avait vu l'air dominateur et s'y était préparé mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsque Draco le mordit, plantant ses dents longues à l'endroit exact de la morsure.

Plusieurs sensations se firent sentir en Harry. D'abord la douleur d'avoir la peau percée par une mâchoire aiguisée et puissante puis, brutalement, un sentiment d'appartenance, de protection et d'amour l'envahit. Il gémit, incapable de comprendre d'où venait cet amour renversant avant de réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait venait de Draco. En réponse, il tenta de se concentrer un maximum sur ses propres sentiments, conscient que le loup devait lui aussi les ressentir. Il pensa à combien il aimait se soumettre à son compagnon et ses envies, combien il avait appris à l'aimer, il ne savait trop comment et à l'accepter, entièrement. Et soudainement, les dents disparurent, les sensations extraordinaires aussi et Harry se détendit. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, pour croiser les yeux humains d'un Draco stupéfait.

« Merde… Harry… je… Je suis désolé, dit-il en regardant la blessure ensanglantée sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Pas moi, répondit le brun en l'enlaçant pour le serrer contre lui. C'était magnifique. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant, crispé. Pour le détendre, Harry passa une main douce dans son dos, déposant de petits baisers sur la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre dans leur position.

« Mais… euh… je t'ai…mordu…

-Et tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose d'incroyable, répondit Harry en l'écartant pour le regarder. C'était… indescriptible. »

Draco le contempla avec stupéfaction pendant un long moment.

« Est-ce que tu as… des tendances masochistes ? »

Harry éclata de rire malgré lui.

« Mais non, idiot. La morsure était douloureuse, c'est vrai ! Mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai soudainement ressenti… tout ce que le loup éprouvait pour moi. Tout ce que tu éprouvais. Et c'était magnifique. »

Draco se laissa tomber contre lui en soupirant.

« Moui, mordre… enfin, remordre à l'endroit du lien primal permet au loup de raffermir l'appartenance et de transmettre comme… un résumé de ce qu'il ressent pour la personne. Mais normalement, ça ne se fait pas. Enfin, si, mais ça arrive dans des moments intenses, comme le sexe ou…

-Il était très motivé à en avoir, lui, interrompit Harry en le regardant en biais.

-Motivé ? Déterminé, je dirais. Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des appels…

-Des appels ? demanda Harry. Comment ça ? Comment ça se passe, en fait, entre vous ?

-Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, se moqua Draco. Comment dire ? En temps normal, le loup reste endormi et latent en chaque humain contaminé, pendant tout le mois, sauf lorsque la lune apparaît. Là, nous entrons dans les phases lunaires. Ce qui correspond à une excitation grandissante et à un éveil sensoriel assez puissant, de jour en jour, jusqu'à nous rendre totalement loup à la pleine lune. Là, le loup s'impose un peu plus à l'humain qu'il habite, jusqu'à prendre le contrôle définitif. Mais ça, c'est pour un loup normal. Ce que je ne suis pas, vu que je suis un alpha. »

Harry hocha la tête. En effet, le loup de Draco était tout, sauf latent.

« Pour un alpha, le loup est nettement plus présent. La sensation du quart de lune pour un loup normal, on va dire. Il peut parfois intervenir, surtout pendant le sommeil. Et comme tu l'as déjà remarqué à cause de mes foutues oreilles, de cette queue qui me dérange quand je m'assieds ou parfois de mes dents, il se permet aussi d'influer sur ma physionomie lorsqu'il est… excité. Il peut aussi parfois influencer l'humain. Pour exemple, actuellement, il accroît mon envie de toi afin que je réalise l'idée qu'il me susurre à l'oreille, soit te retourner comme une crêpe sur le lit et te baiser comme un fou. »

Sans surprise, le visage d'Harry devint rouge alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche au bout de quelques secondes puis la referma. Puis, inspirant en fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit au bout d'une seconde et dit :

« Chiche ! »

Draco resta un instant pétrifié, le mot faisant son chemin dans sa conscience et manquant de lui faire perdre la raison. Il se retint difficilement de répondre au défi, au grand agacement du loup en lui.

« Pas sans préparation, répliqua Draco, la voix rauque et les yeux brutalement moins humains.

-Tu as du lubrifiant ici ? redemanda Harry, décidé.

-Euh… oui, répondit le blond, stupéfait. Tu… tu es sûr ?

-Oui, affirma Harry. J'en ai envie. Vraiment. Et j'en ai marre de retarder ça juste parce que j'ai… peur d'une douleur qui sera provisoire, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu ne me feras pas de mal intentionnellement. Et bordel, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une fille ! »

Draco sourit, amusé.

« Non, tu n'en es pas une, dit-il. Je le sens très bien depuis tout à l'heure. Je peux juste soulager ça, tu sais ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller si loin…

-Tais-toi et fais ce que je te demande ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai. Envie. De. TOI ! »

Draco le fixa un long moment, déglutissant. Et lui donc, combien avait-il envie de lui ? Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler, pas avec le loup prêt à prendre le relais dès qu'il baisserait sa garde. Malgré tout, il ne put refuser à Harry ce qu'il demandait. Le Gryffondor le dévisageait, les joues en feu et le cœur battant d'appréhension. Et fait important, il tremblait. Mais pas de peur, ça non. C'était de l'excitation qui le rendait si fébrile. Son désir. Draco le percevait, le lien plus fort que jamais à cause de la morsure toute récente.

« Puisque tu le demandes avec tant de force », dit-il en souriant, séducteur.

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et Harry leva vivement la tête pour le toucher plus rapidement. Le baiser fut langoureux mais profond. Draco ne pouvait pas nier la motivation de son amant et celle-ci le grisait encore plus que le loup. Très rapidement, profitant que les cuisses de Harry étaient déjà ouvertes et qu'il soit placé entre, il se mit à bouger du bassin, masturbant leurs sexes l'un sur l'autre. Harry geignit dans sa bouche, crispant ses mains dans son dos, ses doigts pressant sa peau avec un peu plus de force.

« Ironique, non ? chuchota Draco en descendant le long de son corps, reniflant son cou, le long de sa trachée, de son sternum pour ensuite donner un coup de langue provocateur sur un téton dressé vers lui. C'est ici, que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. »

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, Harry hocha la tête à sa réflexion.

« Cette chambre t'excite, Harry ? demanda Draco avec moquerie. Ou est-ce le fait que Greyback et Chyreer peuvent probablement tout entendre de ce que nous faisons… ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous les mots provocateurs mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une langue taquine passer sur le bout de son érection. Un simple petit couinement lui échappa et il attrapa l'oreiller sous sa tête entre ses doigts pour le serrer.

« Avec une telle réaction, ils vont croire que la réponse est oui, Harry, se moqua Draco en reprenant ensuite sa torture, se contentant de parcourir son sexe de la pointe de sa langue.

-Tu… Draco… Ne dis… »

Harry poussa un cri, incapable de parler face aux mouvements de son amant. Ce monstre avait appris par cœur ce qu'il aimait que Draco lui fasse, dans ce genre de pratique et il s'en servait avec une habilité s'expliquant par l'entraînement régulier des jours précédents.

« Que dis-tu, Harry ? ronronna presque Draco en souriant, recommençant aussitôt.

-Connard !, répliqua Harry avant de pousser un gémissement sonore lorsque la bouche de Draco vint aspirer ses testicules pour ensuite se mettre à les sucer, alors que sa main voyageait de bas en haut sur son sexe.

-Quelle vulgarité », rétorqua Draco, reprenant ensuite sa torture langoureuse.

Harry émit une plainte, agacé. Merlin, pour quoi allait-il passer aux yeux de Greyback et Chyreer, à cause des manigances de Draco ? Ses préoccupations sociales s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine quitter ses testicules pour, très lentement, glisser jusqu'à son anus et le titiller.

« Oh, Draco… Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh, mon Dieu ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire. Il avait gardé ça pour ce moment. Il savait que cela lui plairait et au vu des petits cris que poussa son amant, il devina que Harry aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, malgré son embarras. Sans pudeur, Draco fit glisser sa langue dans l'anus de son amant. Il savait que sa salive aiderait. Bien sûr, il avait du lubrifiant, mais juste au cas où… c'était un produit moldu, après tout…

Avec une sorte de délectation, il repensa aux chaînes cachées dans son armoire et au petit short – spécialement adapté, avec une ouverture à l'arrière – et son excitation grandit, le rendant un peu plus vif dans son action. Mais Harry n'était pas encore prêt pour ça alors il éloigna son envie de les sortir pour se concentrer sur ses doigts qui commencèrent à envahir l'entrée étroite de son amant.

Il commença par un doigt et, comme toujours, Harry le reçut sans difficulté, bougeant même des hanches pour l'accueillir. A la dernière minute, Draco pensa à s'arrêter pour enlever sa langue et son doigt, se redressant.

« Non, supplia Harry en le regardant bouger. Ne t'arrête pas…

-Je vais juste chercher le lubrifiant, Harry, répondit Draco d'une voix apaisante. Je reviens dans trente secondes. »

Du reste, il se contenta de se redresser au-dessus de Harry qui, excité, se mit à frotter son sexe humide contre la cuisse de Draco, placée entre les siennes. Le blond faillit perdre la tête en le voyant agir de cette façon et se hâta d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir le flacon de lubrifiant. Il le déboucha avec rage et appuya doucement, du liquide transparent et glissant coulant dans sa main. Tout en retournant entre les jambes écartées d'Harry, il s'en badigeonna les doigts. Puis, doucement, il renfonça son index en Harry, surpris de sentir son doigt pénétrer si facilement alors que le brun geignait d'appréciation.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Draco pour oser faire entrer son majeur, toujours si étonné de l'aisance du geste. Ses doigts étaient toujours à l'étroit en Harry mais ils se faufilaient en lui avec un petit bruit que Draco jugea indécent mais délicieux. Comprenant qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu moins délicat, il en profita pour bouger ses doigts avec plus de vigueur, les écartant de façon régulière afin d'habituer son amant. Puis il rajouta le troisième et continua, encore et encore, l'oreille tendue vers les sons exquis qu'émettait Harry.

Ce dernier n'osait même pas regarder Draco. Il savait que le lycanthrope souriait, les yeux fixés sur ce que ses doigts faisaient. Etrangement, il fut plus excité encore en imaginant lui aussi les doigts de son amant bouger de bas en haut. Harry regretta presque qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir au-dessus puis la honte d'une telle pensée le percuta et disparut aussitôt sous le plaisir brutal qu'il ressentit, lorsque Draco reprit son sexe en bouche.

Baissant la tête, il regarda la bouche pâle monter et descendre, son excitation semblant l'immerger totalement et ses cris se faisant beaucoup plus sonores. Les doigts de Draco, en lui, faisaient des merveilles et Harry ressentit brutalement l'envie que ce ne soit plus des doigts. Alors, difficilement, il se mit à supplier.

« Draco, dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Je veux… toi… »

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, sa bouche cessant son activité. Il déglutit, soudain nerveux et sortit ses doigts d'Harry. Pendant un instant, il resta là, immobile, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Harry haletait, le regardant de ses yeux brillants et légèrement flous à cause de la myopie excessive. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge foncé excitant et ses lèvres prenaient peu à peu la même teinte sous les coups de dents impatients qu'il se donnait.

« Draco », réclama-t-il en levant la main vers lui.

Le loup-garou eut l'impression gênante que sa queue lycanthrope remuait de gauche à droite au son de cet appel et c'est avec un mouvement totalement animal qu'il alla frotter sa tête contre la paume tendue, jusqu'à finir coucher contre son amant. La respiration de Harry sembla s'accélérer et il remarqua que lui aussi respirait plus vite.

Pendant un court instant, il fut tenté de demander à Harry s'il était sûr. Mais il croisa ensuite le regard déterminé de son amant et referma la bouche, s'écorchant une lèvre à cause de ses dents trop proéminentes. Dans un mouvement lent, Harry se redressa légèrement et lécha sa lèvre et son sang de la pointe de sa langue, Draco gémissant en le voyant faire. A son tour, il sortit sa langue et lapa celle de son amant pour ensuite l'attirer dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide que c'était trop long. Alors, courageusement, il entoura la taille de Draco de ses jambes, bougeant ensuite des hanches contre lui. Presque aussitôt, le blond gémit plaintivement.

« Tu ne… me simplifies pas la tâche, hein ? grogna Draco, conscient que son esprit perdait de plus en plus de sa résistance.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? demanda Harry. Je te veux ! »

Un petit couinement échappa alors au blond qui cessa de se contrôler. Il le voulait ? Il le voulait vraiment ? Alors foi de Draco Malfoy, il allait l'avoir.

« Ne t'avise pas de pleurnicher ou de vouloir arrêter, lui dit-il d'une voix menaçante, dominatrice. Parce que ce sera hors de question ! »

Et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, lentement mais fermement, il le pénétra. Contre lui, le Gryffondor poussa un petit son plaintif à la sensation du sexe épais de Draco qui s'immisçait en lui, mais il ne pensa pas une seconde à lui demander d'arrêter. A la place, il resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes et crispa ses doigts sur l'oreiller sous sa tête. Draco entra complètement. Lentement, mais complètement. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il l'eut pénétré, le souffle précipité et le corps tremblant, incapable d'y croire. Il y était. Après trois mois de lien complet, presque quatre, il y était. Une forte émotion l'enserra mais il la réfréna. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas encore. A la place, il tenta de se redresser pour regarder Harry mais ce dernier le plaqua contre lui, l'empêchant de le voir.

« Attends, geint le brun contre lui. Ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. »

Sa voix était hachée et son corps tremblait aussi. Inquiet, Draco gigota pour tenter de se dégager et, dans son mouvement, déplaça légèrement son sexe, arrachant à Harry un petit couinement.

« Harry ? demanda Draco en stoppant tout mouvement. Est-ce que…

-Je vais bien, coupa le brun. J'ai juste besoin… Une seconde, d'accord ? C'est si… Hum… »

Le son n'était pas douloureux, plutôt émotif et Draco esquissa un sourire en comprenant que la vague de sentiments qu'il avait ressentie un peu avant n'avait pas envahi que lui. Manifestement, Harry aussi était ému du moment.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Draco, Harry souffla et l'écarta de lui pour le regarder, ses mains caressant son dos et ses épaules.

« Bouge, dit-il. S'il te plaît, bouge. »

Draco hocha la tête. Puis, avec beaucoup de prévenance, il initia un premier mouvement de hanches. Harry eut un petit mouvement nerveux de la tête et il poussa un soupir alors que, tout en douceur, Draco allait et venait, les yeux fixés sur son visage, appréhendant la moindre de ses réactions. Pourtant, rapidement, la gêne éprouvée par Harry sembla se fondre en plaisir et il se mit à bouger des hanches pour accompagner Draco dans ses mouvements. Leurs corps frottaient l'un contre l'autre et, peu à peu, les sons que Harry poussait démontrèrent un plaisir réel et de plus en plus intense. Accroché à Draco par ses jambes, il gémissait en bougeant des hanches.

La sensation du sexe du lycanthrope en lui avait d'abord été douloureuse puis un peu dérangeante. Puis, au fur et à mesure, la gêne s'était métamorphosée en quelque chose d'agréable qui devint, petit à petit, délicieux. Il sentait l'érection de Draco pousser en lui, entrer et sortir pour finalement venir frapper sa prostate d'abord avec douceur puis avec une certaine dureté qu'il adora. Bien vite, se furent des cris que Harry poussa alors même qu'ils bougeaient l'un sur l'autre avec frénésie. Un peu de sueur coulait sur leur corps et ils émirent un son d'extase.

Enfin. C'était tout ce que Draco était capable de penser. Harry était à lui et l'acceptait entièrement. Il l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, ne le rejetant pas, ne souffrant pas, criant au contraire son plaisir. Et ce simple fait aurait pu le satisfaire, mais la sensation de son sexe bougeant en Harry, de cette chaleur qui l'englobait, mais aussi de tout le corps chaud de Harry qui se contractait sous lui, entièrement à sa merci. Peu à peu, Draco perdit son contrôle pour simplement donner les coups de hanches violents qu'il désirait.

« Ha… Draco, gémit le brun, cambrant son corps sous ses allées et venues de plus en plus vives. Tu… c'est… Oui »

Draco dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas choquer Harry par le hurlement qu'il eut envie de pousser face à ses mots hachés. Manifestement, le brun appréciait sa violence, augmentant lui aussi ses déhanchements pour rendre l'acte plus vif. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry, Draco se mit à aspirer la peau dans sa bouche, la mordant, la léchant, la suçant de toutes ses forces, des sons de plaisir s'échappant malgré tout de sa gorge.

« Draco, geignit encore Harry. Je… je vais… je vais jouir…

-Oh, moi aussi, grogna Draco à son oreille. Moi aussi, Harry. »

Ils bougèrent encore plus vivement puis, brutalement, Harry renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts alors que son sperme se répandait sur leurs ventres collés. Draco n'eut le temps que de faire une allée et venue en plus avant de céder au resserrement brutal de l'anus d'Harry. Il éjacula avec satisfaction en Harry, savourant la sensation de le marquer, définitivement, une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, oui, gémit Harry en sentant la semence de son amant s'écouler en lui.

-Putain, Harry, grogna Draco en l'entendant. T'es si… ptain… »

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots. Il était extraordinaire, magnifique, excitant, bandant, sexy… et il était à lui, surtout. Réalisant cela, Draco l'enserra pour ensuite l'embrasser. Il eut conscience que son corps devait être lourd pour la physionomie plus délicate d'Harry, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester à sa place, le corps tremblant d'extase entre les cuisses de son amant tout aussi fébrile.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles, la respiration haletante, incapable de bouger, de parler, savourant seulement le plaisir qui traversait leur corps et la chaleur qui émanait d'eux. Puis, peu à peu, la sueur de leur corps sécha, leur donnant un peu froid. Draco se décida alors à se redresser, sortant enfin son sexe du corps tremblant sous le sien. Il baissa les yeux, admirant l'anus rougi brillant de son sperme et cette image le satisfit tant qu'il eut envie de hurler, hurler comme l'aurait fait un loup et non comme un homme. Mais il contint aussi cette envie. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de traumatiser Harry. Alors à la place, il pivota sur lui-même, cherchant la couverture qui, au cours de leurs ébats, était tombée au sol. Se penchant au bout du lit, il l'attrapa et la tira pour ensuite aller se coucher sur le lit et enfin, installer la couette sur eux.

Toujours couché sur le dos, Harry ne bougeait pas, respirant plus lentement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda Draco en s'appuyant sur son coude, le corps tourné vers celui de son amant.

-Mhmm, répondit le concerné, comme figé.

-Tu es sûr ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux un peu égarés. Puis, brutalement, il rougit en écarquillant les yeux et attrapa la couverture pour se cacher en dessous, se recroquevillant.

« Harry ? demanda Draco, stupéfait. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je… Harry ? Sors de là ! Je t'ai… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il avait beau tirer sur la couette, Harry la tenait fermement sur son visage, l'empêchant de le voir. Effrayé par son comportement, Draco sentit peu à peu la panique l'envahir. L'avait-il blessé sans s'en rendre compte ? Harry était-il fâché parce qu'il n'y avait pas mis assez de douceur, se laissant aller à une violence qui l'aurait traumatisé ?

« _Oh non, tout sauf ça ! »_

« Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Est-ce que je… t'ai blessé ? J'y suis allé fort, je sais et je suis désolé. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus. Plus jamais si tu veux. Ça me va très bien de juste nous caresser avec nos mains ou notre bouche. Alors par pitié, sors de cette couverture ! Harry ! Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, fit la voix étouffée de Harry. Je vais très bien.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Draco eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'angoisse. Puis, doucement, la couette baissa, révélant un front rouge, deux yeux brillants puis des joues incandescentes. Tout le visage d'Harry était empourpré.

« Harry ? interrogea Draco. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Est-ce que… Je vais partir, d'accord, je…

-Non, ça va, répondit le brun, visiblement troublé. Je… je vais très bien, en fait. »

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. S'il allait si bien, alors quel était le problème ?

« Je t'ai blessé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Harry d'une voix basse et gênée.

-Je… est-ce que je t'ai choqué ou…

-Non, tu n'as… tu n'as rien fait, répondit Harry, baissant les yeux d'un air gêné.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » redemanda Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant rougir encore plus. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui, déglutissant.

« J'ai… J'ai adoré, dit-il, mortifié. Ce que… j'ai vraiment… vraiment adoré ça. »

Draco sentit un soulagement sans nom l'envahir. Adorer. Il avait adoré ! La satisfaction de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, il avait satisfait son amant, fut telle qu'il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais de joie cette fois.

« Et ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Et je… je ne m'y attendais pas, couina presque Harry. J'aime que tu me touches, que tu me lèches, que tu m'embrasses… et c'est normal parce que… et bien, mon corps est stimulé par tes attouchements. Tes doigts… c'était étrange d'aimer que tu les enfonces… mais pour… pour… euh…

-Ma queue ? » demanda Draco, sceptique.

Harry rougit de plus belle en hochant la tête.

« J'ai adoré, dit-il, comme si ça expliquait son comportement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir », lui dit Draco.

Harry soupira et enleva la couverture de son visage, de son cou et du haut de son buste, révélant par la même occasion que tout son visage irradiait, la rougeur se propageant même jusqu'à son cou.

« Je ne pensais pas… je veux dire… J'accepte notre relation. Totalement. Malgré le fait… Que tu sois un homme, je l'accepte. Mais… j'ai toujours été persuadé que… même si j'acceptais, une relation physique avec toi n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une vague… appréciation. Mais j'ai… j'ai adoré. »

Draco haussa de nouveau un sourcil sceptique face à ses mots.

« Et en quoi… je veux dire… C'est plutôt bien, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur.

« Oui… mais… je… J'ai adoré ! »

Il dit ça d'une voix presque plaintive et Draco mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où exactement était le problème. Soupirant, il s'approcha de lui pour aller déposer un baiser sur son front. Il descendit lentement sur son visage, embrassant son nez, ses yeux, ses joues puis sa bouche.

« Tu n'en es pas moins homme, lui dit Draco. Le fait que tu aies adoré que je te… prenne, ne fait pas de toi quelque chose d'horrible, de monstrueux. Tu restes celui que tu es. Si le fait d'apprécier la sodomie te rend honteux, de mettre sur toi l'étiquette d'homosexuel, alors ne la mets pas. Rien ne t'oblige à te coller cette étiquette sur toi. Tu es mon compagnon. Dis-toi que tu n'as pas le choix si ça peut te soulager…

-Mais j'ai le choix, l'interrompit Harry en se redressant. J'ai le choix et je le sais. Et je sais aussi que… que même si tu me disais comme tantôt que tu ne me feras plus jamais ça, que tu partirais pour moi, le fait est que je ne le veux pas. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai… j'ai adoré ça et j'en ai encore… envie. »

Ce dernier mot apporta une accentuation de la rougeur qui s'était légèrement calmée et Draco resta un instant pantelant avant de comprendre.

« Tu en as encore envie ? dit-il, séducteur.

-Ne te moque pas ! s'insurgea Harry.

-Je ne le fais pas, répondit Draco en se redressant aussi pour faire tomber Harry, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Tu me veux encore en toi, Harry ? »

Le brun frissonna en l'entendant, rougissant.

« Tu as aimé que je te prenne, c'est ça ? Que je m'enfonce en toi ? Que je jouisse en toi ? »

A ces mots, Harry rougit encore plus, resserrant ses cuisses nerveusement.

« Ah, oui, tu as aimé ça… je me rappelle encore très bien de ce que tu as dit quand j'ai joui en toi. Tu as dit : « Oh, oui ». Juste quand je t'ai rempli…

-Arrête ! » dit plaintivement Harry en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Draco rit en le voyant faire. Il se calma pourtant et enleva de force les mains du visage d'Harry.

« Adore ça, Harry, lui dit-il sérieusement. Tu n'en es pas moins un homme. Et qu'importe ce que tu aimes faire dans le domaine du privé, tu n'en es pas moins puissant, extraordinaire. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous, dans notre chambre, ne regarde personne d'autre que nous. Ce que tu aimes que je te fasse, ce que j'aime que tu me fasses… c'est à nous. Personne n'a besoin de savoir ou de s'en mêler et je ne te jugerai jamais sur ça. Tu aimes que je te sodomise ? Et alors ? J'aime le faire, moi aussi. J'ai adoré, moi aussi. Et je recommencerai, encore, encore et encore, tant que tu le voudras bien. Sans aucune honte, sans aucune pudeur. Parce que c'est juste toi et moi, ici. Compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était moins rouge, seules ses joues étaient encore teintées de honte.

« Tu ne me jugeras jamais ? demanda-t-il pourtant en détournant la tête.

-Jamais, répondit Draco en l'obligeant à le regarder. En fait, je suis plutôt soulagé que tu aimes ça. Ça aurait été très compliqué, sans ça… »

Harry sourit malgré lui en l'entendant dire ça. Il soupira et leva les mains pour caresser son visage, Draco tournant la tête pour embrasser son poignet, le regard provocateur.

« Désolé pour ma réaction, dit le brun, gêné. Tu as paniqué…

-Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une telle situation, lui dit Draco. Mais je suis content que tu l'aies initiée. Qu'on en ait parlé. Ainsi, je sais que quand tu seras avec moi, dans notre lit, tu n'éprouveras plus de gêne. Enfin, plus trop. »

Il sourit, ses doigts allant caresser les joues encore un peu rouges avec douceur.

« Mais surtout, ne change pas, dit-il. Je t'aime ainsi. Avec tes doutes, tes gênes… et ta sensualité, ta perversité inconsciente… c'était chaud, tantôt. »

Les couleurs sur les joues d'Harry revinrent et Draco rit. Il se recoucha contre lui en soupirant, riant de temps en temps.

« Ah, je suis tellement heureux, dit-il avec soulagement. Si tu savais combien je le suis. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant, levant les bras pour l'enlacer.

« Je le sais, lui dit-il. Je le suis aussi. A un point, inimaginable. »

**oOo**

En début d'après-midi, Greyback se risqua à venir frapper à leur porte. Ils somnolaient tous les deux mais répondirent qu'ils arrivaient. Du reste, ils descendirent – avec une certaine raideur pour Harry – un quart d'heure plus tard. Greyback fusilla Draco du regard, ce dernier haussant les épaules avec raideur.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J'ai juste eu… peur et… Comment dire ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'Harry était menacé. Alors j'ai attaqué. Je suis désolé, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…

-La fièvre d'hier, sans doute, dit l'alpha d'une voix rude. Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Je sais combien un loup peut être violent quand il s'agit du lien. Tant que tu ne m'attaques pas pour une autre raison, je resterai clément.

-Merci, dit Draco. Je crois que ça va aller mieux, maintenant…

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui, dit Greyback, moqueur. Allez, va voir Joshua. Je me suis arrangé avec lui. Hystéria t'attend demain à l'aube pour tes exercices physiques, même si tu en as techniquement fait.

-Je raccompagne Harry et je vais voir Joshua, promit Draco. Encore navré. »

Greyback haussa les épaules en grognant et en détournant la tête d'un air agacé.

« Au fait, Potter… Si vous tenez à votre intimité, une douche et une écharpe, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Votre odeur est entièrement couverte par celle de Draco ! »

Harry devint incandescent en réalisant que l'alpha avait tout entendu et il balbutia, mortifié. Draco grogna d'un air agacé, entraînant son compagnon à l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait pas, pour une fois et ils traversèrent le village en frissonnant face à l'humidité.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, lui dit Draco en l'enlaçant devant la porte de la maison des Gryffondor. Tu sens très bon. Par contre, pour l'écharpe, il a raison. »

Harry rougit et passa une main curieuse sur son cou. Il sentit juste que sa peau était légèrement entaillée et boursoufflée.

« C'est énorme, violet avec des traces de dents, expliqua Draco d'un air coupable mais amusé.

-Je vois, dit Harry, enlevant sa main. Sauvage, va !

-Si tu savais, répondit Draco en se collant à lui, le plaquant contre la porte de la maison. Je ne t'ai pas encore montré combien je le suis… »

Harry rougit et frissonna à ses mots, un sentiment d'envie lui échappant et faisant rire Draco.

« Autant que tu veux, dit-il à son oreille. Chaque fois que tu veux… »

Harry hocha la tête qu'il tourna ensuite pour embrasser Draco avec douceur, le baiser devenant rapidement un peu plus sauvage et violent.

« Y'a des enfants dans ce village ! fit une voix près d'eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Gabriel, dit Draco, menaçant, en tournant la tête.

-Quoi ? dit le petit blond. Tu l'as plaqué contre une porte et tu avais l'air sur le point de le violer…

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Draco, sans même s'écarter de Harry, ses mains toujours occupées à tripoter ses hanches.

-Je dis la vérité ! dit Gabriel. Enfin, tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux. Tu semblais si mal en point en point hier… je vois que la potion Potter a bien marché… Et même plus que bien, si j'en crois l'odeur. »

Il remua la main devant son nez, comme si l'odeur l'indisposait, provoquant une nouvelle rougeur chez Harry.

« J'ai vu Joshua ce matin… Il était furieux. Tu devrais y aller !

-J'y allais. Tu permets que je dise au revoir ?

-Oh, mais fais, fais, se moqua Gabriel. C'est pas moi qui vais me faire engueuler alors prends ton temps ! »

Et sur ces mots, il partit en riant, moqueur. Draco grogna d'un air agacé, se retournant vers Harry.

« Quel impertinent, dit-il en recommençant à l'embrasser.

-Mais il a raison, répondit Harry en l'écartant. Il y a des enfants dans ce village… Et Joshua t'attend. On se revoit ce soir. »

Draco hocha la tête, non sans passer la pointe de son nez sur celui d'Harry, échangeant un baiser esquimau.

« Passe le bonjour à Hermione et Weasley. On se revoit au soir. »

Harry acquiesça puis le laissa partir, restant un instant contre la porte à le regarder marcher vers la maison de Joshua. Il soupira et tenta de recouvrir le suçon de son cou, sans succès. Alors, se résolvant, il finit par pousser la porte d'entrée.

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, dès qu'il entra. Comment va… Draco ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient indubitablement posés sur son cou, ainsi que ceux de Ron, juste derrière elle. Tous deux fixaient la marque avec stupéfaction, un long silence se prolongeant jusqu'à ce que…

« Ben dis donc, il t'a pas raté ! s'exclama Ron. T'as vu comme c'est gonflé ? C'est normal que ce soit aussi… mauve ? »

Hermione éclata de rire en entendant son meilleur ami, Harry sentant ses joues chauffer, encore !

« Arrêtez, dit-il, froissé. Je sais que c'est voyant mais… voilà quoi ! »

Les deux autres continuèrent de rire alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, non sans avoir jeté sa cape inutile sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir ? demanda Hermione en le suivant. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Draco a si mal réagi ? Tout le village ne parlait que de ça, ce matin. Ils ont dit que les 'objets puants' avaient infecté Draco.

-C'est la seule explication que je vois, dit Harry en attrapant un petit pain au chocolat rescapé et mis de côté pour lui, le portant à sa bouche.

-C'est possible, supposa Hermione en lui servant une tasse de thé. Mais étrange. Nous vivions avec ces choses, nous aussi et nous n'avons pas été touchés…

-Mais Draco est un animal magique, dit Harry. Apparemment, ça aurait… un sens ? »

Hermione eut une grimace peu convaincue et haussa les épaules.

« Je vais faire des recherches, dit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications, de toute façon. Médicalement, il va bien, si j'en crois les traces sur ton corps… (Harry rougit, faisant rire Hermione). Donc, c'est peut-être ça. On va surveiller ça et si jamais il présente d'autres symptômes, on agira en conséquence. »

Harry approuva de la tête, continuant de déguster son petit déjeuner tardif.

« Et sinon, dit Ron, l'air de rien. C'était bon ? »

Harry faillit en recracher son thé alors qu'Hermione pouffait.

« Ron ne l'ennuie pas, veux-tu ? se moqua la jeune fille. Son visage n'a pas repris une couleur normale depuis qu'il est rentré.

-Faute à qui ? baragouina Harry en terminant sa tasse. Bon, je vais me laver ! »

Sans attendre et sous le ricanement de ses amis, il quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage. Il fit un léger détour par sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres puis alla enfin s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, il se tourna vers le miroir et écarta son pull pour regarder l'énorme suçon que Draco lui avait fait. Il avait la taille d'une balle de golf et il était si gonflé qu'il en avait presque la moitié de la forme. Harry passa un doigt dessus et gémit en le sentant tirailler la peau. Autour, il y avait quelques traces de dents qui ne trompaient pas. En effet, on ne pouvait pas le rater…

Souriant pourtant, Harry finit par enlever ses lunettes pour ensuite retirer ses hauts. Il repassa la petite monture pour regarder la morsure qu'il avait, de l'autre côté, sur son épaule. Elle était elle aussi violacée et surtout, ensanglantée. Pourtant, il caressa presque amoureusement cette trace, enlevant le sang séché qui ne tenait pas. Il soupira en pensant vaguement qu'à le voir, il ressemblait en effet à un masochiste.

Amusé, il enleva ses chaussures en s'aidant de ses talons, puis ses chaussettes. Alors, il détacha son pantalon et le baissa, accompagné de son boxer. Et alors, il rougit. Jusqu'alors retenu par ses fesses serrées et son sous-vêtement, le sperme de Draco s'écoula le long de ses cuisses nues et il se sentit troublé par la sensation. Il resta un instant figé avant de souffler. Et bien, rien ne pouvait être totalement parfait, après tout.

Il haussa les épaules et se hâta d'aller dans la douche, non sans éloigner ses vêtements souillés. La sensation de l'eau chaude tombant sur ses épaules le délassa. Il en avait bien besoin. Les yeux clos, il savoura l'eau tombant sur son front avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses lunettes (1). Il jura et éteignit l'eau pour aller les poser sur l'évier, retournant ensuite sous sa douche. Pendant un long moment, il resta juste là, sans penser ni bouger. Puis, doucement, tous les derniers évènements l'imprégnèrent. D'abord, sa relation intense avec Draco. Leur discussion, leur amour. Puis l'horrible nuit. La fièvre, le délire de Draco, ce « Maman, Papa » dit avec tant de chagrin et de douleur. Et son nom, aussi, prononcé avec supplication, désespoir.

Et enfin, le meilleur. Le plus heureux et le plus sensationnel. Trois horcruxes détruits. Trois victoires contre Voldemort. Le médaillon, la coupe, le diadème. Il ne restait que Nagini et l'autre, celui dont il ignorait totalement la forme.

«_ Commençons par Nagini… On se penchera sur le dernier ensuite. Le serpent ne va pas être évident non plus._ »

Il porta les mains à sa tête, passant ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Doucement, son index droit frôla sa cicatrice et il soupira. Peut-être… peut-être, s'il allait à Godric's Hollow… Peut-être que là, il y aurait un indice, sur le dernier horcruxe. Ou peut-être pas… Mais en repensant à la façon triste dont Draco avait appelé ses parents, la veille… L'envie d'aller à Godric's Hollow était revenue, latente, envahissante.

« _La semaine prochaine. D'abord, je me repose un peu. Trois d'un coup, c'est bien. J'ai juste besoin… de me reposer un peu. »_

Et sur cette pensée, un peu coupable, il attrapa le shampoing et se savonna les cheveux avec satisfaction.

**oOo**

Il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour se décider à demander à ses amis et Draco si une visite à Godric's Hollow les tentait. Sa question fut accueillie par un long silence. C'était le soir. Ils étaient rassemblés dans le salon, comme à leur habitude. Sauf qu'aucun frisson ne les parcourait quand ils regardaient la cheminée. Blotti sur le divan, contre un Draco fraîchement lavé et revenu de la pâtisserie le _Grelot d'Argent_, il avait osé interrompre un débat un débat entre Draco et Hermione sur la propriété des Bubobulbs fraîchement hachés en médicomagie.

Le silence se prolongea un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco l'enlace, son nez allant passer contre sa gorge dans un mouvement de consolation.

« Harry, commença Hermione, soucieuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… Enfin…

-Je veux y aller, dit-il. Ecoute, nous savons que les horcruxes et toutes ces merdes sont liés à… à Voldie. Qu'il les a créés par rapport à des évènements essentiels de sa vie. Et ce jour où, par hasard, je l'ai détruit, est un élément important. Je ne dis pas que le dernier horcruxe y sera caché mais… Enfin, peut-être que ça m'inspirera une idée ou… Enfin… »

Il se tut. Il avait plus l'impression d'essayer de se justifier alors qu'il était intiment persuadé qu'il était capital qu'ils aillent là-bas.

« Je sais pas, intervint Ron. Ce que tu dis à du sens mais on peut très bien y aller, s'exposer et tout ça pour rien !

-Mais on peut aussi trouver quelque chose ! N'importe quoi mais quelque chose ! S'il vous plaît. »

Le silence régna encore un long moment. Draco ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser une de ses mains. Harry savait très bien pourquoi. Quoi qu'il arrive, le lycanthrope l'accompagnerait de toute façon et cela le soulagea de savoir qu'au moins une personne serait d'accord pour le suivre.

« Bon, d'accord, dit Hermione, grimaçante. Nous irons. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée, mais il est certain que ce n'est pas en restant ici, les bras croisés, que nous parviendrons à avancer. Il nous en reste deux, un qui est quasiment inaccessible et un dont nous ignorons même la forme. Alors même si ton idée me semble bancale, c'est toujours mieux que de rester ici, les bras croisés. »

Harry hochait la tête à chacun de ses mots, manifestement entièrement d'accord.

« Mais on doit se préparer, dit Hermione. Hors de question d'y aller à la va-vite ! »

Encore une fois, Harry accepta. Il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi du moment qu'il allait là où il voulait.

« Je sens venir les ennuis », dit Ron, grimaçant.

Hermione soupira et se leva.

« Bon, je vais à Londres demain, dit-elle. Je vais faire des recherches sur Godric's Hollow à la bibliothèque…

-Quelle bibliothèque ? demanda Ron, stupéfait. Il y a une bibliothèque à Londres et tu ne l'as pas dit ?

-Une bibliothèque moldue ! dit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. On a encore du polynectar alors je vais me déguiser en habitante du village et y aller.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu pourrais apprendre dans une bibliothèque moldue ? demanda courageusement Draco.

-Et bien, la typographie du village, peut-être même que je trouverai un plan, au cas où on devrait s'enfuir en courant. Ça ira plus vite ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans attraper sa cape.

« Tu vas où ? demanda Ron.

-Voir Rosalia, dit-elle. J'aimerais bien un de ses cheveux…

-Bonne chance ! » répliqua Draco.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Le reste de la semaine, ils la passèrent à prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. A leur grande surprise, Hermione était parvenue à avoir un plan relativement détaillé du village et elle avait même réussi à trouver la maison d'Harry, la marquant d'une croix rouge sur une petite carte. Après quelques hésitations, Harry avait demandé si elle savait où était le cimetière et Hermione avait soupiré en l'indiquant d'une croix bleue.

« Nous atterrirons là-bas, dit Hermione. Ainsi, tu pourras… aller d'abord voir tes parents. »

Manifestement, elle avait compris que Harry ne partirait pas de Godric's Hollow sans avoir salué ses parents dignement. Quand vendredi soir arriva, ils étaient tous un peu nerveux. C'était le soir même qu'ils allaient à Godric's Hollow et, toute la journée, ils avaient accumulé les bêtises, que ce soit Ron au restaurant, Hermione à l'école, Harry en compagnie de Chyreer ou Draco au _Grelot d'Argent_.

Harry avait été le premier à rentrer. Là, malgré sa nervosité, il s'attela à la confection d'un frugal souper. Personne n'aurait faim, selon lui, mais il préféra tout de même préparer quelques sandwichs. Hermione rentra en deuxième. Quand elle vit son activité, elle hocha la tête et, après avoir déposé ses affaires, s'approcha pour l'aider.

« Il va peut-être neiger ce soir, dit-elle. Il fait horriblement froid et le temps est couvert. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il avait passé toute la journée à l'extérieur en compagnie de Chyreer alors il savait bien qu'il faisait très froid. Un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre et Harry se tourna vers la porte. Ce n'était que Ron qui, blanchâtre, alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Peu de temps après, ce fut Draco qui rentra. Les sandwichs étant prêts, Harry quitta la cuisine pour aller le saluer dignement. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le blond tenait dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de fleurs. De magnifiques lys blancs, accompagnés de quelques pousses de verdure savamment travaillées, le tout emballé dans un magnifique papier transparent et relié d'un ruban en soie.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Harry en regardant son compagnon.

-Pour tes parents, dit Draco, mal à l'aise. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais… les honorer… »

Pendant un long moment, Harry resta immobile avant d'aller prendre le bouquet qu'il posa doucement sur le divan. Puis il s'approcha de Draco et l'enlaça.

« Merci, dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Je… J'avais envie de faire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas…

-Je sais, répondit Draco en caressant son dos. Des fleurs, ça va, non ? Le bouquet te plaît ?

-Beaucoup, affirma Harry. C'est gentil. »

Draco se contenta de lui sourire en réponse et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Etonnement, si le stresse coupait tout appétit à Harry, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'amour et il se serait volontiers laisser aller dans le baiser si l'estomac de Draco n'avait pas grogné.

« Tu as faim ? dit-il, étonné.

-Je n'ai pas peur, lui répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Un peu d'appréhension pour toi, rien d'autre. C'est le loup qui fait ça. Alors oui, j'ai faim. »

Il eut une grimace presque gênée avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

« Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger aussi. Tu commences seulement à être convenable au niveau du poids, alors je ne vais pas te laisser maigrir sans rien faire.

-Ce n'est pas pour un repas, dit Harry, boudeur.

-Sait-on jamais ! » répliqua Draco.

Et sur ces mots, il l'entraîna dans la cuisine où il l'obligea à avaler deux sandwichs, lui-même en mangeant quatre assez rapidement. Quand ils furent rassasiés et que, sous l'insistance de Draco, ils eurent digéré une heure, ils se levèrent enfin, enfilant leurs capes et gants d'hiver.

« Bon, dit Hermione, la voix tendue. Rappelez-vous. On arrive dans le cimetière. Là, on va directement à la tombe des parents d'Harry qui se trouve dans la troisième allée. Ensuite, on sort et on va à Godric's Hollow. Puis, si rien ne vient au cerveau d'Harry, on rentre. C'est clair ? »

Les trois garçons approuvèrent de la tête.

« Toi, Draco, tu te transformes en loup dès qu'on arrive. Ainsi, s'il y a des mangemorts, ils te prendront peut-être pour Remus… et avec ton flair, on sera plus facilement informé du danger. »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer. Sous sa cape, il était seulement vêtu d'un short. Son entraînement actuel avec Joshua portait justement sur sa capacité à garder ses vêtements lors de ses métamorphoses mais il échouait lamentablement, jusqu'à présent, à son grand agacement.

« Bien, dit Hermione en soufflant. On y va. »

Harry attrapa le bouquet abandonné sur le divan puis, après un petit décompte, ils disparurent en même temps. Le choc thermique fut brutal, en particulier pour Draco qui se métamorphosa aussitôt en loup, Hermione récupérant la cape et le short abandonnés pour les fourrer dans son sac à dos. Puis ils se tournèrent vers le cimetière. La neige avait déjà commencé à tomber dans le village, recouvrant les tombes d'une fine poudre blanche. Pendant un instant, ils observèrent le lieu désert et froid avant de se diriger lentement, Hermione en tête, Draco trottinant près de Harry, jusqu'à l'allée où était la tombe.

Harry sut instantanément laquelle était celle de ses parents. En marbre blanc, entourée de sépultures de pierre grise, elle tranchait très nettement, surtout sous la neige. Il n'eut aucun mal à lire les noms de ses parents, leur date de naissance et celle de leur mort. Et surtout, cette petite phrase, étrange, juste en dessous :

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort._

Harry resta un instant immobile face à la pierre, incapable de bouger, de parler ou même de cligner les yeux. C'était très étrange. Il avait toujours su que ses parents étaient morts. Il en avait toujours ressenti une certaine peine… mais jamais aussi forte que devant cette tombe blanche. C'était comme si, brutalement, il prenait conscience d'un fait qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis des années : ses parents étaient là. Sous cette pierre éternelle, morts, immobiles à jamais. Et de soudaines larmes montèrent à ses yeux, incontrôlables, amères et douloureuses.

Par pudeur, Ron était resté plus loin, incapable d'assister à ça. Hermione avait voulu s'approcher mais en voyant le loup blanc la dépasser, elle s'arrêta, écoutant les sanglots de son meilleur ami. Elle finit par revenir vers Ron, détournant elle aussi la tête.

Draco s'y attendait. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de venir à Godric's Hollow, Harry faisait des cauchemars la nuit, où il appelait parfois ses parents ou encore son parrain. Alors il savait d'avance que ce serait pénible. Ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé, ce fut son propre chagrin. A sa façon, il partageait la douleur de son compagnon. Ce fut sans aucune difficulté et sans pudeur qu'il reprit son apparence humaine pour enlacer doucement les épaules tremblantes d'Harry. Ce dernier hoqueta en le sentant et écarquilla les yeux en le découvrant, nu devant lui.

« Tu… n'aurais pas dû, lui dit-il, se serrant pourtant contre lui avec reconnaissance.

-Peu importe, répondit Draco. Je n'allais pas te laisser seul pour ça. »

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête, son visage dissimulé contre son épaule. Draco sentait très bien les larmes sur sa peau et il eut envie de pleurer lui aussi. Ce que la guerre leur faisait, ce que les adultes leur avaient fait, personne ne pourrait jamais le réparer. Il savait qu'il aurait toujours mal en pensant au rejet de sa mère et à l'abandon de son père. Et il savait aussi que, éternellement, Harry serait inquiet de la mort d'un proche, à cause de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, à son parrain. Ils en étaient blessés, mutilés. Et qu'importe le réconfort qu'ils trouvaient ailleurs. Ces blessures-là ne guérissaient jamais vraiment.

« Les fleurs, Harry, murmura Draco contre sa tempe. Donne-leur. »

Le brun s'écarta de lui en reniflant. Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers la tombe près de laquelle il s'agenouilla. Alors, doucement, il déposa les fleurs achetées par Draco sur la sépulture. Il avait envie de parler. De leur dire combien il était désolé de ne pas les avoir mieux connus. Combien il aurait aimé se souvenir mieux d'eux. Les serrer dans ses bras, leur dire qu'il les aimait. Mais à la place, il se contenta de poser sa main sur la tombe, pleurant silencieusement, reconnaissant envers Draco d'être là, juste derrière lui.

Après un moment, pourtant, le blond reprit son apparence de loup pour venir simplement déposer son museau contre son épaule. Et une main douce vint caresser ses cheveux – Hermione – tandis qu'une plus large – Ron – se posait sur son épaule. Harry resta un long moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même et que ses genoux, placés dans la neige froide, ne lui fassent mal. Alors, il se releva, essuyant son visage.

« Désolé, dit-il.

-De quoi ? demanda Hermione. Il n'y a aucune excuse à faire, Harry. »

Le brun acquiesça simplement de la tête, les yeux baissés. Il croisa un regard argenté et animal et sourit, passant une main sur la tête douce près de lui. Une langue vint lécher ses doigts avec tendresse et il hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

« On y va ? proposa-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps. »

Hermione approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière, un peu plus loin. A la dernière minute avant de quitter l'allée, Harry se retourna pour regarder la tombe nouvellement fleurie, un chagrin encore puissant dans le cœur.

Finalement, d'un pas lent, ils quittèrent le cimetière par la petite porte attenante à l'église, sombre bâtisse froide trônant dans la nuit. Ils passèrent à côté sans la regarder puis se dirigèrent vers des petites rues finement étudiées par Hermione et qui leur permettaient d'éviter le centre du village où la présence d'un loup serait difficilement acceptée, qu'importe que ce dernier suive docilement trois adolescents portant des capes.

Le silence régna un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient presque quitté le village. Et là, une nouvelle épreuve se dressa devant Harry. Sans surprise, la maison était en ruine. L'aile est, en particulier, était en morceaux. Sans doute était-ce là que Voldemort avait été détruit. Le reste, recouvert par des plantes envahissantes, tenait encore, par miracle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison pendant un instant puis Harry s'en approcha avec douceur.

« Est-ce que quelque chose te vient ? » demanda Hermione.

Mais il ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'approcha de la porte. Non, rien ne lui revenait. C'était juste une maison en ruine. A quoi s'attendait-il, exactement ? A rien. Il le savait. Il avait surtout eu envie de venir pour saluer ses parents, pour voir leur tombe. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Pourtant, il passa une main douce sur la porte et sursauta lorsqu'un écriteau apparut brutalement.

_En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. _

_Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier_

_Qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. _

_Cette maison, invisible aux moldus, a été laissée_

_Dans son état de ruine comme monument _

_A la mémoire des Potter_

_Et pour rappeler la violence_

_Qui a déchiré cette famille._

Et tout autour, des noms. Des noms inconnus, parfois vaguement familiers, des initiales. Et des encouragements, sans doute récemment inscrits.

_Bonne chance, Harry, où que tu sois. _

_Si tu lis ceci, Harry, sache que nous sommes tous derrière toi !_

Et bien d'autres encore. Chaque phrase apporta un sourire à Harry, ce dernier amusé des petits mots. Au moins, cela prouvait que certains continuaient de résister et d'y croire. Malgré la débâcle actuelle du monde de la magie, il n'était pas tout seul. Et cette perspective lui réchauffa le cœur.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner, pourtant, il entendit un grondement familier qui le fit sursauter. Pivotant, il avisa Draco, les poils dressés, les oreilles couchées sur son crâne, occupé à grogner d'un air menaçant vers une frêle silhouette un peu plus loin. Une vieille dame s'était approchée et s'était manifestement figée en entendant le son sourd émis par le loup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions. Draco s'était tassé sur lui-même, babines retroussées, prêt à l'attaque, fixant la vieille dame avec tant de rage qu'il eut un instant peur.

« Draco, arrête, c'est juste une vieille dame, enfin ! » s'exclama Hermione, choquée de son comportement.

Et face à eux, la vieille dame sembla stupéfaite et, brutalement, pivota, tentant de s'éloigner. Grave erreur : Draco s'élança à sa poursuite en grognant de rage, sous les cris d'effroi d'Hermione et d'Harry. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le loup blanc, presque invisible dans la neige, avait rattrapé la vieille dame et avait pris un élan spectaculaire pour bondir sur elle, la renversant au sol.

« Draco, non ! » hurla Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard. L'énorme loup blanc était déjà occupé à déchiqueter la vieille dame qui se tortillait sous ses mâchoires puissantes, tentant de s'échapper. Pourtant, chose étrange, aucun hurlement ne s'échappait de sa bouche.

« Il faut l'arrêter ! » s'écria Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Mais aucun n'eut le temps de lancer un sort. Sous un craquement sinistre, le corps de la vieille femme sembla s'écarter puis, brutalement, exploser. Et la chose la plus horrible qu'Harry ait jamais vue se produisit devant lui : Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, s'échappait des restes ensanglantés de la femme. Draco continuait de gronder et d'attaquer le serpent qui n'avait pas encore sa complète mobilité, mais il recula prudemment lorsque Nagini fut totalement libéré. L'immense serpent se redressa, dardant Draco d'une langue fourchue et de crocs acérés.

_« Impardonnable ! _sifflait le serpent_. Traître à ta famille, infâme créature. Tu as trahi ! Tu t'es lié à lui. A l'ennemi de mon maître ! Impardonnable !_ »

Et il attaqua, rapide, visant Draco, tentant de le mordre. Le loup sauta sur le côté, évitant la première attaque et la seconde. Il chargea à son tour, sautant pour mordre le serpent au cou mais ce dernier lui asséna un coup de queue qui le fit tomber au sol dans un cri de douleur qui percuta Harry. Aussitôt, furieux, le brun s'élança, sa baguette à la main. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approcher. Draco s'était relevé et lancé à l'attaque, continuant de foncer sur le reptile, décidé à le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il tournait en rond autour de lui, tentant de le perdre de part sa rapidité et sa fourrure qui, aussi blanche que la neige au sol, le rendait presque invisible.

Manifestement, il comptait sur ça car il tournait, changeait de sens, tentant de rendre le serpent confus. Malheureusement, ce dernier était vif et aux aguets. Il pivota sur lui-même et, sous le cri d'horreur de Harry, essaya de s'enrouler autour de Draco. Ce dernier, vif, parvint à s'enfuir et profita de la position du serpent pour lui mordre le bout de la queue. Nagini poussa un long sifflement rageur et attaqua à son tour, mais la rage le rendait trop incontrôlé et ce fut sans difficulté que Draco retourna la situation, attaquant encore. Ses coups de dents plongeaient le serpent dans une colère folle et Draco en profitait pour prendre plus de risques.

Jusqu'à ce que le pire arrive. Sans doute Nagini avait-il réfléchi mais dans tous les cas, il profita que Draco se rapprochait pour le mordre pour, enfin, s'enrouler autour de lui, le bloquant sur place.

« DRACO ! » hurla Harry, horrifié, en recommençant à courir.

Le loup criait et se débattait. Ce n'était pas des cris de rage ou de combat, mais bel et bien de douleur. Puis, alors qu'Harry se trouvait suffisamment proche pour lancer un sort à Nagini sans toucher Draco, le serpent leva la tête et mordit violemment Draco qui couina douloureusement.

L'horreur que ressentit Harry fut si grande qu'il cessa de réfléchir et se jeta dans la mêlée sans hésiter. Hermione cria à son tour, ainsi que Ron et sans qu'il comprenne exactement comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous à tenter de dérouler Nagini de Draco.

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, satané reptile ! éructa Harry en tirant de toutes ses forces.

-Harry, il faut le tuer ! cria Hermione en essayant de le desserrer. C'est le seul moyen !

-Mais si on touche Draco ? Demanda le brun, terrorisé.

-Ron, retourne au village ! cria Hermione. Va… Va chercher une dent… dépêche ! »

Le rouquin finit par lâcher Nagini et s'éloigna. Presque aussitôt, il disparut, laissant les autres lutter.

« Lâche ! ordonna Harry, sifflant sans s'en rendre compte. Lâche-le ! »

Nagini tourna sur lui-même et ouvrit la gueule, menaçant Harry. De rage, Draco se contorsionna et, malgré le sang suintant de sa blessure à la gorge, mordit violemment le serpent. Ce dernier sembla émettre un cri – aux oreilles de Harry – qui était plus un sifflement et tenta de le faire lâcher, mais la mâchoire puissante de Draco s'était plantée dans son cou et ne voulait pas lâcher, le tenant férocement dans un étau de crocs.

Au même moment, Ron réapparut dans un paf sonore, un croc de basilic en main. Il courut jusqu'à eux et, profitant que le flan de Nagini était parfaitement exposé, l'enfonça dans la peau froide et glissante. Presque aussitôt, le serpent poussa un long cri.

« Draco, lâche-le maintenant ! », cria Harry.

Et le loup obéit alors que, sur lui, le serpent desserrait sa prise pour tomber au sol, semblant convulser. Harry s'éloigna de lui, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron, tandis que Draco rampait en couinant, incapable de se lever. En avisant cela, Harry sentit la terreur l'envahir et il s'approcha rapidement de lui pour l'aider à se mettre en sécurité.

« Non ! sifflait Nagini en se tordant au sol. Ça brûle ! Maître ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se leva.

« Mais merde, crève ! dit-il. Avada Kedavra ! »

Hermione hoqueta alors qu'un rayon vert sortait de la baguette d'Harry pour percuter violemment le serpent qui, aussitôt, cessa de bouger. Dès lors, un long silence, seulement coupés par les respirations hachées des Gryffondor et les couinements de douleur de Draco, s'installa. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté quand, brutalement, une série de pop retentirent autour d'eux. Harry écarquilla les yeux et il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Emmène le loup ailleurs ! Vite ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et posa une main sur le pelage ensanglanté. Elle disparut et Harry s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'une violente douleur à la tête l'empêcha de bouger. Voldemort avait rejoint ses mangemorts et se dressait devant lui, son regard pourpre posé furieusement sur lui.

A suivre…(2)

(1) Riez pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé !

(2) Ben ouais, fallait bien que je vous en fasse un, hein ! niark niark niark niark

Alors, récapitulons… Nous avons un Draco au village, certes, mais gravement blessé par Nagini… Une Hermione avec lui, donc, ça, c'est ok…. Mais un Ron et un Ryry face à des mangemorts et Voldemort… Que tout cela est réjouissant. Qui se plaignait qu'il n'y avait pas d'action, déjà ? Ben fallait vous taire ! A dans un moooiiis (l'auteur part en sifflotant).

Oh ! J'oubliais :

Chapitre suivant : Instants de fête


	18. Instants de fête

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Aaah, un mois que je vous laisse mariner et une part de moi est tentée de vous remettre ce chapitre en retard. Je suis épuisée à l'excès et donc un peu déprimée (fou comme la fatigue influence l'humeur). Et plus que tout, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre au RAR… Pourtant, j'adore ça mais… je suis CREVEE ! Donc ! J'ai décidé de poster sans répondre. Je vais répondre ici ou là, mais certains d'entre vous n'aurons probablement pas leur réponse avant dimanche voir même le courant de la semaine ! Je n'aime pas que mes réponses soient « en décalage »… Mais bon, je vous adore, donc, je vais faire un effort.

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois et une bonne lecture !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** euh…. Alors, y'a encore la même musique que dans le chapitre précédent et aussi Hey ! Soul Sister, Train. Mais je suis sûre que vous connaissez ^^

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 24 en cours. L'écriture stagne car je dois me consacrer à MF pour l'instant.

**oOo**

**Chapitre 18**** : Instants de fête**

La douleur. C'était une brûlure sans fin qui se répandait dans tout son corps, dans ses os, ses chairs et même son âme. Draco pleurait de souffrance, incapable de reprendre son apparence, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait conscience que des mains passaient dans sa fourrure, qu'on lui parlait, qu'on tentait de le rassurer, mais il brûlait. Il brûlait de la tête aux pieds.

« … a été mordu… Nagini…

-Mais… étiez où bordel ?

-Pas le temps… y retourner… Occupez-vous…

-Bien sûr ! »

Il perçut d'autres bruits forts puis de nouvelles mains dans son pelage. Puis il entendit Greyback appeler Chyreer, lui demander d'aller chercher Stein, le médecin du village.

« Et vite ! Sinon… le perdre ! »

Des bruits, des sons de plancher qui est foulé par des pieds, la chaleur d'un feu, une lumière aveuglante apportée par les flammes. Rien n'avait de sens et l'inconscience lui sembla salutaire.

**oOo**

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui fendait le crâne en deux, de haut en bas. Il cria et tomba à genoux sous l'appel horrifié de Ron, à ses côtés, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il gémit, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur qu'il avait presque oubliée. Depuis qu'il était lié avec Draco, il n'avait plus jamais ou presque rêvé de Voldemort, si bien qu'il avait un peu oublié la douleur que cela procurait.

« Harry ! cria Ron, juste à côté de lui. On doit transplaner, lève-toi !

-Comme si cela était possible, se moqua une voix sifflante, près d'eux. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà pris les précautions nécessaires, stupide Weasley. »

Harry entendit un son sourd qu'il n'aima pas du tout mais, pris dans sa douleur, il ne vit rien si ce n'est un vague éclair de lumière. Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'était ni vert, ni rouge.

« Je suis très contrarié, Harry, dit Voldemort. Extrêmement, même. Non seulement tu te permets de disparaître pendant des mois, mais lorsque je te retrouve enfin, c'est pour découvrir que tu as tué mon serpent ! »

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée avec rage et Harry sentit brutalement une douleur sans fin s'emparer de son corps. Un doloris… Ce fut ce qu'il crut pendant un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'une main griffue s'était posée sur ses cheveux et l'avait soulevé, le mettant ainsi face-à-face avec le mage noir.

« Ça te fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le mage noir en plaquant sa deuxième main sur le visage de Harry, ce dernier poussant un hurlement à son contact. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me fatiguer pour te torturer, il me suffit de te toucher… c'en est presque dérisoire ! »

Sur ses mots, il le laissa tomber au sol avec dégoût, sortant sa baguette de sa poche tout en tournant autour de lui.

« Ce vieux Dumbledore doit se retourner dans sa tombe, Harry. Après autant de temps, tu n'es toujours pas capable de me résister. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut croire qu'il avait choisi le mauvais professeur pour t'enseigner la matière adéquate… »

Harry serra les dents à l'allusion de son échec dans l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie.

« A noter que, durant ces trois derniers mois, tu m'as été totalement inaccessible, lui dit Voldemort. Comment as-tu fait ? »

Bien entendu, Harry ne répondit pas. D'abord, parce qu'il l'ignorait. Bien sûr, il lui avait semblé lui aussi qu'il était étrange qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle de Voldemort mais alors même que le mage noir parlait, il réalisa que Draco en était probablement le responsable. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le loup avait entravé son lien avec Voldemort…

Cette réalisation amena deux sentiments en Harry : le premier était de l'amour, inconditionnel, pour le loup-garou qui l'avait protégé. Le second fut de l'inquiétude. La proximité du mage noir était-elle responsable du manque de résistance d'Harry ou Draco allait-il si mal ?

_« Je dois rentrer. Je dois parvenir à m'échapper, avec Ron. »_

Combattant la douleur, Harry tourna la tête. Ron était au sol, inconscient, du sang s'écoulant de son front. Manifestement, il avait été assommé et pas en douceur. Grinçant des dents, Harry tenta de calculer combien de chance il avait de parvenir à s'approcher de son meilleur ami et de s'éloigner de la zone dangereuse avant d'être tué.

« _Aucune, _pensa-t-il avec amertume._ Il s'est sans doute arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas transplaner._ »

La mâchoire serrée, Harry tenta de réfléchir, désespéré.

« Allons, Harry, lui dit Voldemort, moqueur. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir alors pourquoi te fatigues-tu autant à réfléchir ? »

Il aurait pu tenter de se soustraire, mais Harry savait qu'il n'y réchapperait pas. Il n'essaya donc même pas d'éviter le doloris, un hurlement sortant aussitôt de sa gorge. Il s'étala au sol, son corps convulsant nerveusement. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que ses cris, mais il savait que les mangemorts autour de lui devaient se délecter de la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes, la torture cessa, le laissant haletant.

« Vraiment lamentable, Po…

-Impedimenta ! »

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait là ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Etait-elle folle ? Etait-elle seule ? Tournant la tête sur le côté, il avisa avec horreur que oui. La jeune femme était revenue seule et se battait contre trois mangemorts, sous l'œil indifférent de Voldemort. Saisissant l'occasion, Harry sortit sa propre baguette en se mettant à genoux.

« Enervatum ! dit-il en visant Ron. Expelliarmus ! »

Son sortilège ricocha sur le bouclier érigé de Voldemort mais Harry profita de la distraction pour rouler jusqu'à Ron qui se réveillait, perdu.

« Dépêche-toi, Ron. Lève-toi ! dit Harry en faisant de même. Nous devons fuir !

-Pas dans cette vie ! » répliqua un mangemort en les attaquant.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Ron réagit en premier, contre-attaquant avec une batterie de sortilèges bloquant. De son côté, Harry était satisfait de sentir que son corps reprenait le dessus, pourvu d'une vitalité étrangement grande. Il eut l'impression brusque qu'on l'avait rempli d'énergie et ce fut avec un mouvement qu'il jugea presque impossible qu'il évita le sort lancé par Voldemort vers lui, son corps se tordant vers l'arrière et bondissant avec une agilité animale. Il écarquilla les yeux presque autant que le mage noir quand il atterrit sur ses jambes, perplexe. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La réponse lui vint lorsqu'il constata l'anormale longueur de ses ongles.

« _Draco ! »_

Le fait, très net, qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête et qu'il sentait une énergie illimitée parcourir ses membres, le fit frissonner. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que Draco était en train de lui transmettre l'énergie nécessaire pour combattre sans difficulté.

« _Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron et Hermione, _pensa-t-il en regardant ses deux amis, qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, peiner face aux mangemorts qui les entouraient. _Il faut qu'on fuie, mais comment ? Et où ? »_

Il tourna la tête vers le côté et avisa les restes de sa maison. Non, par là, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Hermione, si tu as une idée, je suis preneur ! dit-il.

-Il y a une barrière anti-transplanage qui fait une vingtaine de mètres autour de ta maison, Harry ! répondit la jeune femme, concentrée. Alors on doit se débrouiller pour les distraire assez longtemps pour partir en courant vers l'endroit d'où on est venus. »

Harry mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait du cimetière.

« _Les distraire », _pensa-t-il.

« J'ai une idée ! cria Ron. Essayez de me couvrir ! »

Il s'inséra entre Harry et Hermione et s'agenouilla, les deux autres se plaçant de chaque côté du rouquin pour continuer à parer les sorts ou à en lancer quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

« Dépêche, Ron ! dit Hermione, nerveuse en voyant d'autres mangemorts arrivés.

-J'y suis presque… Fermez les yeux ! »

Harry et Hermione obéirent, bien qu'avec hésitation. Puis, brutalement, une intense lumière lumière franchit leurs paupières closes, leur faisant presque mal. Ils grognèrent de dépit et ouvrirent les yeux. La majorité des mangemorts se tenait la tête en gémissant douloureusement.

« On court, vite ! »

Et Ron tourna les talons, repartant vers le cimetière. Harry et Hermione le suivirent presque aussitôt.

« Mais c'était quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Je vous raconterai à la maison, en attendant, courez ! Et putain, Harry, t'as avalé une potion de rapidité ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il était en effet dix mètres devant ses amis et se forçait pourtant à ralentir afin de ne pas les distancer. Son cœur battait vite mais il se sentait capable de courir plus vite encore.

« Ron, relance le sort derrière nous ! » dit-il en entendant des voix et des pas précipités.

Et il les entendait vraiment ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir une ouïe si développée mais par un miracle inexplicable, il parvenait très bien à les percevoir. Un autre rayon éblouissant apparut et des cris de douleur se firent entendre alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione continuaient de foncer.

« Maintenant ! dit Hermione. Nous sommes sortis du cercle ! Visez au moins dix lieux ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête puis, sans attendre, disparurent. Harry visita plus de quinze endroits avant de se sentir suffisamment isolé pour transplaner aux portes du village. Et encore, une fois là, il s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière un arbre et patienta. Au bout d'une minute, ce fut Hermione, rapidement suivie de Ron, qui apparut. Les deux amis se hâtèrent eux aussi d'aller se cacher et Harry émit un sifflement pour leur signifier sa présence. Hermione répondit par un autre son aigu, puis Ron. Enfin, ils attendirent. Quand au bout de dix minutes, rien ne se produisit, ils sortirent de leurs cachettes.

« Où est Draco ? demanda Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Greyback », répondit-elle.

Sans se concerter, les trois amis s'élancèrent vers la maison de l'alpha, l'atteignant en moins d'une minute. Ils poussèrent la porte de Greyback avec violence pour tomber directement sur le visage défait de Gabriel. Ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'air terrorisé. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers eux à leur entrée, n'agressa pas Harry. A la place, il fixait ses chaussures, les yeux rouges. Harry hésita un instant puis se précipita vers les escaliers de l'étage. Il en avait gravi la moitié lorsque Greyback surgit dans le passage, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Ne monte pas, gamin, je préfère que tu restes en bas…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, blême. Est-ce qu'il…

-Il souffre assez, répondit l'alpha. Stein et un de ses amis potionnistes sont à ses côtés. Ils tentent d'enrayer le poison mais une fièvre inattendue est venue compliquer les choses. Tu ne ferais que les gêner. Viens. »

Et il le poussa vers le bas avec autorité, l'obligeant à rejoindre le salon où Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés aux côtés de Gabriel.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione en se levant par automatisme.

-Mal, répondit Greyback. Le poison de Nagini est une saleté très envahissante. Si Draco n'avait pas été un loup-garou, nul doute qu'il aurait été tué. »

Harry sentit ses jambes le lâcher à ses mots et il fut rattrapé vivement par Greyback.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, gamin, lui dit-il. On va avoir besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose de difficile…

-Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Assieds-toi par terre. Donnez-lui de l'espace ! »

Ron et Hermione retournèrent s'asseoir près de Gabriel. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Bon… Je ne suis pas sûr de comment cela marche, Potter, mais Draco a besoin de force pour lutter contre le poison. Alors j'ai besoin que tu lui en donnes. Je n'ai jamais été lié donc, j'ignore comment ça marche, mais j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur lui. Sur le lien qui vous unit. Et que tu lui transmettes de l'énergie. Ça marche dans un sens alors Stein pense que ça peut fonctionner dans l'autre. Tu peux essayer ?

-Je peux, oui, dit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

-Qu'importe, essaye. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur un lien quelconque. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il constata avec aberration qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment procéder et que donc, rien ne lui venait.

« Euh… je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire, dit-il, gêné, en rouvrant les yeux.

-Concentre-toi sur lui ! s'énerva Greyback. Pense à lui, n'importe quoi, mais essaye !

-Mais j'essaye ! s'indigna Harry.

-Ne t'énerve pas, Harry, dit Hermione. Ferme les yeux. Respire profondément. Peut-être que si tu touchais la morsure… »

Harry rosit légèrement puis acquiesça de la tête. Il hésita une seconde avant d'ôter son pull et d'écarter son t-shirt, révélant une morsure encore fraîche et légèrement tuméfiée. Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux à la vue de la blessure.

« Il t'a remordu ? s'étonna Greyback.

-Euh… oui, la semaine dernière, répondit Harry.

-Ah, oui, se moqua l'alpha. _La semaine dernière_… »

Harry roula des yeux, rougissant pourtant sous la phrase moqueuse. Il inspira, remua un peu les épaules et souffla, levant la main pour la poser sur la blessure encore sensible. Il resta immobile pendant un long moment, se sentant parfaitement idiot, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à combien c'était important. Il tenta alors de ressentir quelque chose, se concentrant sur Draco, sur combien il était important et combien il voulait qu'il s'en sorte, à n'importe quel prix.

« _Prends__ tout ce que tu veux de moi,_ pensa-t-il. _Tant que tu restes avec moi, ça m'est égal… Draco… »_

Il mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose. Comme une sensation de tiraillement, au niveau du cœur. Il hoqueta en la percevant puis se concentra sur elle, tentant de la saisir, bien qu'il en soit techniquement incapable. Il entendit vaguement des voix autour de lui, mais elles venaient de loin. Seul comptait ce sentiment d'amour qu'il gardait contre lui, le nourrissant d'autant d'énergie qu'il contenait.

Puis, brutalement, une douleur à la joue l'obligea à revenir à lui, non sans un gémissement de souffrance.

« Outch », dit-il en tentant de lever la main pour se masser la joue.

Mais sa main pesait soudainement des tonnes et il fut incapable de la soulever. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'un milliard de petits points blancs dansait devant lui et il préféra relever les yeux.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? balbutia-t-il.

-Il arrive que je t'ai demandé de donner de l'énergie à Draco, pas de te tuer pour lui ! répliqua Greyback, sa voix grondante semblant heurter chaque partie de sa boîte crânienne.

-Pas si fort, gémit Harry en crispant les paupières.

-Je pense que ça fait bien une heure que tu te concentres, lui dit Hermione, Harry ouvrant les yeux sous la surprise.

-Une heure ? dit-il. Mais… non, j'ai fermé les yeux il y a seulement… quoi ? Trois minutes ?

-Faux, Potter, cela fait une heure ! répliqua Greyback. J'ai vraiment négligé votre éducation, à Draco et toi… Je vais arranger ça à partir de la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je vais t'emmener à l'étage. Stein est descendu pendant ton petit sacrifice. Draco a une forte fièvre et le poison mettra un jour à être éjecter de son organisme, mais sa nature de lycanthrope, ton énergie et l'antipoison brillant de son ami vont le sauver. De justesse, cette fois ! Il risque d'être fatigué. Alors il va falloir arrêter de te jeter sur lui !

-De quoi je me mêle ? grogna Harry, agacé des remarques salaces de l'alpha.

-Des bruits que vous faites dans ma maison, répliqua l'alpha. Allez, on monte ! Dis bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit Harry en se sentant brutalement soulevé dans les bras de Greyback.

-Repose-toi Harry, dit Hermione. Tu es presque bleu tant tu es pâle ! »

Harry se contenta de sourire courageusement alors qu'il était transporté à l'étage, incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« Vous m'amenez dans la chambre de Draco ? demanda-t-il, par prudence.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Greyback. Ta présence va le calmer. Il délire encore… il t'appelle tout le temps. »

Harry grimaça. Il sut tout de suite quand il entra dans la chambre de Draco. D'abord, à cause de l'odeur régnante. Une odeur de menthe atténuée par une autre, au clou de girofle. Et le plus important, la chaleur d'une présence, la respiration haletante, la chaleur de la pièce… Il sursauta en sentant un matelas chaud dans son dos.

« Reste avec lui et dors. Tu es vidé et il a besoin de toi. Demain, il est encore dispensé de cours et dimanche aussi, s'il le faut. Mais lundi soir, il aura rattrapage, s'il va mieux. Enfin, je lui en parlerai. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Et l'alpha quitta la pièce. Resté seul avec Draco, Harry se tourna sur le côté, ouvrant les yeux. Il ne distingua pourtant qu'une série de points blancs et finit les refermer. Il enleva ses lunettes et tâtonna jusqu'à la table de nuit où il les posa maladroitement. Enfin, il chercha après Draco. Il sursauta quand ses mains rencontrèrent de la fourrure. Greyback avait omis de lui dire que son amant n'avait pas repris sa forme originelle. Haussant les épaules, Harry profita de sa taille plus petite pour s'enrouler autour du corps du loup. Il passa un bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure douce et il releva ses jambes, ces dernières s'appuyant contre ses pattes arrière.

Il s'endormit très rapidement, bercé par la chaleur de la fourrure contre son visage et de la respiration du loup soufflant contre sa gorge, épuisé par son don d'énergie. Il fut tiré de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard, lorsque des mains se mirent en mouvement sur lui, tirant sur ses vêtements avec un grognement agacé. Il ouvrit un œil vitreux mais les soudaines ténèbres de la chambre l'empêchèrent de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, les sons contrariés le renseignèrent sur la personne occupée à le dévêtir.

« Attends, dit-il, pâteux. Je vais… enlever. Déchire pas ! »

Les sons un peu furieux se calmèrent alors que, les bras un peu raides, Harry commençait à se déshabiller. Il avait complètement oublié de se dévêtir la veille et n'avait bien entendu pas demandé à Greyback de l'aider à le faire.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Harry en tirant sur son jean pour l'enlever.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Juste un simple grognement lui indiquant que, comme souvent, Draco n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, se résolut-il en envoyant balader son sous-vêtement. Voilà, je suis nu ! Content ? »

Draco répondit en le faisant basculer sur le lit, l'étalant brutalement sur le ventre. Harry haleta en le sentant se coucher sur lui, son visage allant se blottir contre sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas confortable », protesta-t-il.

Mais le loup se contenta de grogner, l'obligeant à rester couché dans cette position. Abandonnant, Harry s'arrangea pour positionner sa tête convenablement et écarta un peu les jambes pour que Draco ne pèse pas de tout son poids dessus, ce qui eut le chic de le faire rougir en sentant la soudaine excitation de son compagnon contre ses fesses.

« Tu… tu dois te reposer, dit-il, la voix rauque. Greyback a dit que tu en avais besoin. A cause de ton empoisonnement… »

Un son contrarié lui répondit et Harry se sentit trembler à son audition. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas réagir à la domination de Draco mais surtout, au mouvement de balancier de ses hanches contre ses fesses. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira pour tenter de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, dit-il. S'il te plaît, ne me tente pas plus… Ou… si tu veux… je peux… te sucer. »

Le corps de Draco cessa tout mouvement et Harry retint sa respiration, attendant la décision du lycanthrope. Ce dernier donna un soudain coup de langue dans son cou, le faisant haleter. Puis, doucement, le corps de Draco se retira. Harry releva la tête mais ne distingua rien. Ce fut quand il tendit la main sur le côté qu'il perçut le corps de son compagnon, assis à côté de lui. Alors, lentement, il se redressa pour marcher à quatre pattes. Les cuisses de Draco étaient écartées et ce fut avec une certaine impatience qu'Harry s'étendit entre elles, son visage à hauteur de son entrejambe.

« Ne bouge pas trop, lui dit Harry. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

Puis il tendit la main et se saisit de l'érection tendue pour ensuite se mettre à lécher lentement la peau chaude qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas distinguer. Au gémissement d'agrément que poussa le loup-garou, il esquissa un léger sourire. Ce genre d'activité l'aurait répugné, autrefois. Mais il y prenait désormais du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir…

« _Il le mérite bien, de toute façon… C'est pour nous protéger qu'il a été empoisonné. »_

Sur cette pensée, ce fut sans pudeur qu'il se mit à le sucer, gémissant à son tour de ravissement face aux petits grognements de son compagnon. Malgré la demande de Harry, il bougeait des hanches, accompagnant les mouvements de tête du brun. Ce dernier essaya bien de le bloquer en posant ses mains sur ses hanches mais rien n'y fit. Alors il se résolut simplement à augmenter le rythme, arrachant cette fois des cris d'extase à son amant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le faire jouir et ce fut sans plus aucune répugnance qu'il avala, satisfait de sa prestation. Il se redressa alors que Draco haletait, le corps tremblant de plaisir. Un bras s'enroula brutalement autour de son cou et il se retrouva plaqué contre lui, sa bouche se faisant dévorer par celle de son amant. Harry gémit, haletant sous l'ardeur de la langue qui caressait la sienne.

« Mhmm… Draco, du calme… »

Mais le lycanthrope le renversa sur le lit, leurs corps nus se retrouvant collés l'un à l'autre. Harry avait écarté les cuisses avec passivité mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous l'assaut décidé de son amant.

« Non, geignit Harry sous les lèvres parcourant son visage. J'ai… j'ai fait ça pour que tu te calmes, pas pour que tu sois encore plus excité… Draco… »

Le lycanthrope continua d'embrasser son visage puis descendit le long de son cou. Il le lécha sensuellement puis, soudainement, s'arrêta au niveau de la morsure. Harry sentit sa respiration se couper en comprenant : il allait encore le mordre. C'était cela, la raison de sa soudaine agitation. Il se crispa un peu, dans l'expectative, puis sentit brutalement les crocs se planter dans son épaule, le faisant haleter. Il renversa la tête en arrière, grisé par la soudaine sensation. Elle était encore plus forte que la dernière fois. A l'amour de Draco se mêlait sa reconnaissance, son soulagement de le savoir là, en sécurité. Mais aussi un grand sentiment d'appartenance. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ça, le corps tendu du plaisir ressenti.

« Oh, que je t'aime, murmura-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco. Ne fais plus jamais des choses aussi dangereuses ! Même si c'est pour me protéger… Je ne veux pas te perdre, d'accord ? »

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas, sa langue allant lécher le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou et sembla être totalement serein. Harry sourit contre lui, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il. Dors, maintenant, mon cher amour… Nous en reparlerons demain, crois-moi. »

Le loup grogna en réponse puis, lentement, sous les caresses tendres prodiguées par Harry, il sombra dans le sommeil. Harry mit plus de temps. Son corps était encore excité et il lui était pénible de l'ignorer alors que le responsable dormait sur lui. Quand finalement, il parvint à se calmer, il sombra à son tour, sans même s'en rendre compte.

**oOo**

Sans surprise, Harry se réveilla le premier, avec l'impression persistante qu'il avait dormi très longtemps. Les paupières lourdes, il ouvrit deux yeux un peu perdus qu'il referma aussitôt face à la luminosité vraiment trop forte dans la chambre. Pourtant, les rideaux étaient fermés, ce qui était étonnant quand on voyait le flot de lumière pénétrant par la fenêtre. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna sur le côté et enfouit paresseusement son visage contre une peau chaude. Il prit rapidement conscience que, comme chaque matin, Draco et lui étaient tellement emmêlés que chaque partie de leur corps touchait celui de l'autre et il sourit. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, celle-ci n'ayant aucun chauffage et Harry adorait se blottir contre la bouillote qu'était son compagnon pour chercher un peu de chaleur.

Pourtant, très rapidement, il perdit son sourire en se rappelant des évènements de la veille. Draco avait failli mourir… Il avait combattu Nagini avec une motivation presque morbide et ce foutu reptile l'avait mordu, l'empoisonnant gravement… Soupirant avec tristesse, Harry ouvrit courageusement les yeux pour observer son amant. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et Draco le serrait contre lui d'un bras fermement noué autour de sa taille. Il dormait profondément, manifestement peu pressé d'émerger du sommeil. Harry regarda son visage détendu et serein pendant un long moment avant de laisser ses yeux glisser sur son corps. D'abord le torse pâle aux cicatrices qui le remplissaient de honte, de part sa culpabilité. Puis, le pansement presque chirurgical qui était collé à ses côtes, là où l'immonde serpent l'avait mordu.

Le visage penché sur la blessure, Harry n'en sentit pas moins son amant s'éveiller. Il releva la tête pour le regarder ouvrir deux yeux un peu fatigués et brillants encore un peu d'une fièvre persistante.

« Mhmm… Ry ? »

Le concerné sourit face au surnom et se pencha sur lui pour frotter son nez contre le sien en un petit bonjour tout en tendresse.

« Bonjour, Draco, répondit Harry en allant embrasser sa joue, dans un souci de préserver la sensibilité de son amant en l'embrassant dès le réveil avec leur haleine de la veille.

-Bonjour, répondit Draco en déposant à son tour un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. L'est quelle heure ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il gigota un peu pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant et attrapa ses lunettes. Puis il regarda au sol où il trouva ses vêtements qu'il avait péniblement enlevé la veille.

« Mince, elle est par terre, dit-il en se levant, ignorant le regard fasciné de Draco sur son corps. Alors, donc… Tempus ! »

Des chiffres dorés apparurent et Harry écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.

« Alors ? demanda Draco, le dévorant du regard, ses yeux suivant la chute de reins parfaite, les fesses si délicieuses qu'il ne se lassait pas de toucher et ses cuisses entre lesquelles il adorait se glisser.

-Euh… il est quatorze heures vingt-quatre… »

Harry se retourna pour surprendre le regard stupéfait de Draco.

« Merde, c'est une blague ! dit-il en se redressant vivement, retombant presque aussitôt dans le lit. Nom d'un chien, je suis bien trop fatigué…

-Tu n'as aucune raison de quitter ton lit de toute façon, dit Harry. Tes leçons sont repoussées. Greyback te donne ton week-end pour te reposer. Je suis juste surpris de constater qu'il est si tard, c'est tout… »

Harry retourna dans le lit sans hésiter, allant se recoucher contre Draco.

« Tu dois juste te reposer, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Et me laver, dit Draco. Et manger… Je meurs de faim. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant et alla embrasser son front qu'il caressa ensuite tendrement du bout des doigts, ceux-ci glissant sur le visage lisse de Draco.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, dit-il. Tant que tu as de l'appétit, tu vas bien.

-C'est une phrase de Weasley, ça, hein ? »

Harry répondit par un simple sourire.

« Je vais te préparer un bain, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux puis ses oreilles qui demeuraient humaines, pour une fois. Ensuite, de quoi manger…

-Viens te laver avec moi, réclama Draco en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu dois te reposer, contrecarra Harry.

-Et ? Se laver dans de l'eau bien chaude, avec mon amant contre moi, est reposant !

-Mais tu sais très bien que ça risque de dégénérer en autre chose qu'un simple bain, lui signala Harry.

-Tu me choques ! répliqua le blond. Jamais je n'ai eu ce genre d'idée, Harry, je te le promets ! Sur mon honneur !

-Ton honneur frotte contre ma cuisse, répondit Harry en riant. Tu n'es pas très crédible. »

Draco grimaça.

« Tu gambades nu dans notre chambre, te loves contre moi avec sensualité… comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas excité ? »

Harry grimaça en l'entendant puis se redressa.

« Bon, un bain sage, dit-il. Ensuite, déjeuner… Et enfin… repos… sexe… repos… Un peu de tout, ça te va ? »

Draco hocha la tête et se leva, absolument indifférent à l'érection qui frottait contre son ventre. Harry le regarda avec envie mais se secoua : Greyback avait dit repos, pas de sexe… Certes, ils avaient dormi si longtemps que Draco devait être en pleine forme… mais il avait tout de même failli mourir, la veille. Une moue sur les lèvres en repensant à ce très mauvais souvenir, Harry rattrapa son amant qu'il enlaça par derrière, le serrant fort contre lui.

« Harry ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, lui dit Harry. Qu'importe que ce soit pour me protéger ou parce que Nagini était dangereux et qu'il allait tout raconter à Voldie… Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te mettes en danger ainsi ! Je suis amoureux de toi, maintenant. A cause de toi ! Parce que tu as tout fait pour que ça arrive. Alors si tu veux veiller sur moi, arrange-toi juste pour rester en vie, à mes côtés. C'est la seule chose que je souhaite et c'est la seule mission que tu dois remplir. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser ses mains sur celles qui reposaient sur son ventre et les pressa avec tendresse, un sourire aux lèvres.

**oOo**

Ils s'étaient lavés, presque sagement. Leurs mains s'étaient un peu égarées et ils avaient profité de l'évacuation d'eau pour effacer toutes les preuves. Puis ils étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée désert où Harry avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux et tardif. Ils étaient vêtus d'un pyjama chacun. Toutefois, le brun n'ayant aucun vêtement chez Greyback se retrouvait affublé d'un pyjama trop grand. Etrangement, cela avait semblé plaire à Draco qui n'avait cessé de le tripoter pendant tout le temps où il prépara du pain perdu, rendant l'activité difficile.

Finalement, ils étaient remontés à l'étage avec un plateau chargé de victuailles et avaient mangé tout en discutant un peu de la veille – Draco avait blanchi en apprenant que Voldemort en personne avait été présent – et beaucoup d'eux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se taquinaient avec beaucoup plus de douceur, parfois avec perversité et ce petit jeu leur plaisait énormément à tous les deux. Ils y jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Draco baille profondément et se love dans les coussins confortables.

« Je crois… que je vais dormir encore un peu. Tu restes ici. »

Ça n'était pas une question et Harry aurait pu mal le prendre, mais à la place, il sourit et caressa les cheveux doux et longs.

« Avec plaisir, dit-il. Si ça peut satisfaire sa majesté. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose, mais il était manifestement trop épuisé pour répliquer. Harry le laissa donc s'endormir et ce fut presque sans surprise qu'il se laissa aller au sommeil, lui aussi. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais de sentir la chaleur de Draco, de le voir si relaxé lui donna envie de faire la même chose et il ferma les yeux sans même le remarquer. Il fut secoué un peu plus tard par une main plus petite sur son épaule et il ouvrit deux yeux un peu fatigués. Ses lunettes étaient encore sur son nez – et entières, miraculeusement – et il distingua Hermione sans difficulté.

« Harry… Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais il est déjà dix-huit heures et Ron et moi commencions à nous inquiéter.

-Mhm… Désolé, dit-il en soulevant un peu ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Dix-huit heures, tu dis ? Mince alors, on a passé la journée à dormir… »

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant.

« On est tous en bas… Avec Fenrir aussi. Vous descendez ?

-Oui, je le réveille et on arrive, répondit Harry en regardant Draco toujours profondément endormi.

-D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Hermione quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, sans doute peu désireuse de réveiller un loup-garou en colère d'avoir une autre personne présente dans sa chambre. Il se pencha sur son amant, caressant ses cheveux.

« Draco ? appela-t-il. Il faut te réveiller, il est tard. Draco. »

Il se mit à le secouer et le blond poussa un grognement agacé. Pourtant, il ouvrit deux yeux qui étaient plus animaux qu'humains. Ses oreilles se métamorphosèrent et ses dents s'allongèrent, sous l'œil étonné d'Harry.

« D'accord… Draco ne veut pas émerger alors c'est toi qui vient ? Mais j'ai besoin de Draco alors réveille-le. Allez ! »

Il le secoua encore et le loup émit un autre grognement agacé. Il se redressa, s'étendit étrangement, sa longue queue blanche apparaissant derrière son dos.

« S'il te plaît, s'impatienta Harry. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que je veux voir Draco ! »

Mais le loup se contenta de le regarder d'un air peu content. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha de lui pour enfouir son visage contre sa gorge avec mollesse. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« Greyback nous attend au rez-de-chaussée, dit-il. Allez, Draco… Réveille-toi. C'est ton alpha, tu es censé lui obéir, non ? »

En réponse, le loup grogna un peu à nouveau mais il daigna s'écarter de lui. Il était vêtu, pour une fois, ainsi que Harry, ce qui était étrange. Le loup regarda le pyjama d'Harry d'un air embêté et le brun comprit pourquoi il était là.

« Ce soir, répondit-il en allant caresser son visage puis ses oreilles. On aura tout le temps de faire tout ce que tu veux, ce soir… Mais là, maintenant, Greyback nous attend. Allez, sois gentil, s'il te plaît… »

Il eut conscience que sa promesse fonctionnait lorsqu'il constata que le corps de Draco reprenait forme humaine, à l'exception de ses oreilles.

« Désolé, dit Draco. Je faisais un rêve intéressant, je suppose qu'il a eu envie de le poursuivre dans la réalité… »

Harry eut un léger rire. Un rêve intéressant ? Il fut curieux un instant d'interroger Draco, mais face à son regard hésitant, il comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dans l'immédiat.

« On en reparlera ce soir, dit le brun. Descendons, d'accord ? J'ai des questions à poser à Ron… »

Le blond hocha la tête et se leva avec docilité, s'étirant en poussant un petit gémissement douloureux.

« Trop dormi, dit-il. J'en ai mal partout…

-On va sans doute avoir quelques difficultés à s'endormir cette nuit, dit Harry avec une petite moue embêtée.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un mal, lui fut-il répondu, avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Obsédé, répliqua Harry en souriant pourtant. En bas, maintenant ! »

Il chassa la main qui s'était égarée sur ses fesses, reprit le plateau de couverts sales posé au sol dans la chambre et entraîna Draco au rez-de-chaussée, non sans subir un certain nombre de caresses intéressées. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon, ils constatèrent qu'Hermione et Ron étaient confortablement assis dans le canapé, une tasse de thé devant eux. Gabriel était également là et ses yeux semblèrent scanner Draco de bas en haut. Constatant sans doute qu'il se portait comme un charme, il se détendit dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Greyback était appuyé contre la cheminée et il leur fit un simple signe de tête en guise de salutation. Harry lui répondit par un sourire et s'empressa d'aller déposer le plateau sale. Il lança quelques sorts et la vaisselle se fit laver copieusement, sécher et ranger en moins d'une minute. Bénissant presque la magie pour ce miracle, il rejoignit tout le monde au salon.

Sans surprise, Draco avait pris possession du dernier fauteuil libre. Il tendit une main autoritaire à Harry qui roula des yeux mais le rejoignit, se retrouvant assis sur ses genoux. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, de même que Ron et Greyback, alors qu'Hermione esquissait un léger sourire amusé.

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là… Nom d'un chien galeux, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'attaquer Nagini ? As-tu seulement conscience qu'à présent, le Lord est d'une humeur massacrante ! Bien sûr, il pense Potter responsable et tu as de la chance que cette chose immonde ait semblé se désagréger petit à petit, sinon, il aurait probablement remarqué les traces de crocs sur son corps ! »

Draco grimaça à cette phrase. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Ce qui m'a pris ? dit-il. Je ne sais pas… Sans doute le fait que cette chose était hostile envers mon compagnon ? Sans doute le fait qu'elle prévoyait de le tuer ? Puis qu'ensuite, quand elle a compris qui j'étais, elle a menacé d'aller tout raconter à Voldie, ce qui non seulement mettait en danger Harry, mais aussi toute la meute ! Pas besoin de t'expliquer que mon lien révélé, Voldie n'aurait pas tardé à comprendre que Harry était au village ! »

Greyback grogna d'un air menaçant. Il n'appréciait manifestement pas le ton de Draco.

« Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais je n'avais pas le choix, dit le blond. Tu n'es pas lié, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser ce serpent vicieux s'en prendre à Harry !

-Je sais, répliqua l'alpha, agacé. Je ne suis pas lié, mais je sais comment ça marche, ne sois pas impertinent avec moi, Draco. Simplement, en deux semaines, c'est la seconde fois que nous sommes obligés de nous occuper de toi. Tu pourrais protéger ton compagnon en essayant de ne pas te faire tuer ?

-Pour la première semaine, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, intervint Harry. Ecoutez, ça va se calmer maintenant… Ron, Hermione et moi avons fait… le principal. Il reste encore une petite chose puis… euh… et bien, je suppose qu'après, on pourra s'en prendre directement à Voldie… »

Le silence accueillit cette réflexion. Presque sans réfléchir, Draco resserra son bras autour de la taille de Harry, allant enfouir son visage contre sa gorge. Aucun n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'ils feraient une fois les horcruxes détruits.

« Il va falloir s'entraîner, souffla soudainement Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas prêts… Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir le prouve, on était totalement désarçonnés…

-D'un autre côté, on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, dit Ron en grimaçant. Mais c'est vrai, faut qu'on révise un peu des sorts. »

Le fait que Ron lui-même propose d'étudier aurait pu paraître drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« Il ne nous reste qu'un objet à détruire, dit Harry en regardant Greyback. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est… Est-ce que… après la nouvelle année, ça vous dérangerait si Ron, Hermione et moi cessions nos activités au village ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on s'exerce.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Greyback. Tant que vous ne tuez personne…

-Bien entendu, répliqua Harry rapidement. On fera ça à l'extérieur du village, histoire de ne pas toucher quelqu'un accidentellement… »

Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel Harry eut l'impression qu'Hermione était déjà en train d'établir la liste de sorts à lancer, que Ron avait envie de se pendre, que Gabriel s'interrogeait manifestement sur beaucoup de choses et que Draco semblait déterminer à lui manger le cou.

« Arrête, souffla-t-il à son amant, agacé.

-J'ai faim ! dit soudainement Ron, faisant sursauter tout le monde. On mange ici ? »

Il interrogea Greyback du regard et, soupirant, ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Si vous voulez, mais je cuisine pas ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face aux regards posés sur lui : ça allait encore être pour sa pomme !

**oOo**

Ce n'était pas pour rien si Harry avait proposé l'entraînement pour l'année suivante. Noël approchait et, déjà, le village se parait de ses décorations pour cette occasion. Les quelques sapins présents dans le village avaient été décorés de guirlandes lumineuses fonctionnant par magie. Les maisons aussi s'étaient remplies de sapin et de décorations de Noël. On pouvait voir les rares enfants présents dans le village courir avec des bonnets rouge et blanc, rire en faisant des bonhommes de neige ou des batailles…

Et Harry, en tant qu'assistant de Chyreer, se retrouvait à aider à la tâche de la préparation de Noël. D'abord, il avait fallu s'assurer que le budget du village permettait l'organisation de la fête annuelle. Ensuite, il avait fallu monter un immense chapiteau, suffisamment grand pour contenir tous les habitants du village. Puis ils avaient dû louer des tables et des bancs que les villageois avaient aidé à installer et orner de nappes rouge et blanche et d'autres décorations. Un immense sapin avait été mis tout au bout et décoré. Et au centre, un feu, protégé, était régulièrement alimenté pour réchauffer les habitants qui seraient présents.

Parfois, alors qu'il aidait à préparer la salle, Harry voyait passer un de ses deux meilleurs amis, que ce soit Hermione qui venait soutenir l'équipe pour la décoration à coup de sortilèges efficaces ou Ron qui poussait de lourds chariots de nourriture sur lesquels était posé un sort de conservation puissant.

Les jours passaient horriblement vite et Harry se retrouva déguisé, à déambuler dans Londres en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Il n'avait pas voulu que Draco vienne avec eux et, de toute façon, ce dernier travaillait toujours au _Grelot d'Argent_ jusqu'à la fin du mois de décembre.

« Je devrais envoyer quelque chose à tes frères, dit Harry en regardant une vitrine exposant des écharpes et des bonnets. Sans eux, nous serions morts ! »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Sans eux, sans eux… Si je n'avais pas écouté, nous le serions ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en réponse. Ron leur avait expliqué, le dimanche de repos de Draco, que Fred et Georges avaient discuté près de lui d'un sortilège éblouissant qu'ils tentaient d'incorporer à l'une de leur blague. Sauf que la lumière était si vive qu'ils ne parvenaient jamais à le lancer convenablement, s'aveuglant mutuellement à tour de rôle.

« Des lunettes de soleil, peut-être ? proposa Hermione, passant une main rêveuse dans ses cheveux blonds magnifiques.

-Arrête de tripoter tes cheveux ! dit Ron. Tout le monde nous regarde !

-Non, Ronald, répliqua Hermione en levant le menton, dans une parfaite imitation de Rosalia. Tout le monde _me_ regarde ! Pour une fois ! »

Harry s'empêcha de rire en se mordant la lèvre. Hermione avait emprunté un cheveu à la magnifique lycanthrope et flânait dans les rues de Londres sous des regards admirateurs alors que Ron et lui avaient simplement emprunté un cheveu à Gabriel – pour Ron – et à Chyreer – pour Harry. Ce dernier découvrait un corps plus tonique que le sien malgré un âge plus avancé et s'amusait parfois à étendre les jambes pour faire de plus grands pas. Il savait qu'il était petit mais il n'avait pas pris conscience du handicap que cela représentait avant d'avoir expérimenté des jambes plus grandes. Il les savourait à présent avec un émerveillement d'enfant.

« Harry, arrête de faire des grands pas ! C'est agaçant ! se plaignit Ron, largement plus petit avec la silhouette d'adolescent de Gabriel.

-Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés, laisse-moi savourer ! » lui répondit Harry en riant.

Et sous le regard amusé d'Hermione et Ron, il exécuta une série de pas ridicules qui pouvait presque passer pour une danse. Les trois amis rirent avec soulagement, savourant la liberté donnée par l'anonymat. Ils formaient un tableau presque atypique dans ses rues de Londres où les passants se pressaient, l'air renfrogné. Parfois, ils croisaient quelques adolescents rieurs qui les dévisageaient – en particulier Hermione pour sa soudaine beauté ou Harry pour l'étrange comportement d'un adulte à l'air si responsable – et, parfois, les apostrophaient avec des petites plaisanteries auxquelles ils répondaient vaguement.

« Bon, si on faisait des achats ? demanda Hermione en tâtant la poche contenant son portefeuille. Je sais déjà quoi vous acheter, il ne me reste qu'un cadeau pour Greyback…

-Tu vas lui faire un cadeau ? s'étonna Ron.

-Bien entendu ! répondit Hermione. Il nous a accueillis ! C'est la moindre des choses ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent pensivement la tête à cette phrase.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare, dit Hermione. On aura qu'à se retrouver ici, disons… dans deux heures ? Ce n'est pas difficile de retrouver une librairie, surtout qu'on est pas loin du… enfin, du vous savez quoi. N'oubliez pas de boire du polynectar de façon régulière. A dans deux heures ! »

Et sans même attendre, elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé mais élégant. Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air surpris.

« Tu crois que c'est raisonnable de la laisser parader dans les rues toute seule ? demanda Ron, inquiet. Je veux dire… avec un physique comme celui de Rosalia… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Elle saura se défendre, ne t'inquiète pas. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. J'ai des idées pour Hermione et toi, mais alors pour Draco… »

Ron grimaça en l'entendant.

« Achète-moi des bouchons, dit-il. Pour les oreilles ! Sérieux, mec, les sorts de silence, c'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Si je me réveille encore une fois en t'entendant gémir en pleine nuit, je crois que je vais te tuer ! Je suis certain que Voldie ne m'en voudra pas et qu'il comprendra ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, non sans rougir de honte.

« Ok, j'en prends note, dit-il. A dans deux heures, Ron ! »

Et il préféra s'éloigner rapidement lui aussi, de crainte que son meilleur ami n'évoque encore les sons nocturnes qu'il avait tendance à pousser, à cause d'un Draco vraiment trop performant ! Il déambula longtemps dans les rues, regardant les vitrines des magasins, soufflant alors qu'il cherchait quoi prendre à son amant. Les cadeaux d'Hermione et de Ron furent vite achetés et il balançait les sachets les contenant d'un air distrait. De temps en temps, il portait à ses lèvres une petite gourde accrochée à sa ceinture et placée sous un sort de « Ne me vois pas ». Il se décida finalement à rentrer dans un magasin de vêtements, ses yeux se posant sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Flânant dans les rayons, Harry observait les nombreux vêtements pour hommes l'entourant. Quelle tenue plairait le plus à Draco ? Un pull épais à col roulé ? Un pantalon ? Et si oui, en quelle matière ? Le blond portait souvent des jeans, serrés et de belle facture… mais les jeans présents dans la boutique semblaient tout, sauf beau… Pas assez pour Draco, en tout cas ! Et plus important, il n'y connaissait rien en vêtement… Enfin, pas assez pour en offrir, en tout cas.

Une écharpe et des gants ? Trop banal ! Un pyjama ? Draco n'en portait pas… alors quoi ? Le Kama Sutra, peut-être ? Bien entendu, il rougit en y pensant, puis soupira en continuant de déambuler dans les rayons. Des sous-vêtements ? Bien qu'il ait vu largement le bas-ventre de Draco, Harry était bien incapable de dire quelle taille il devait prendre… ni même quelle taille il devait prendre pour lui-même ! Alors pour un autre ?

Du savon et du shampoing ? Bien trop impersonnel pour un cadeau de Noël ! Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui acheter quelque chose de trop personnel, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il estimait la relation trop jeune, bien qu'intense. S'il lui offrait trop vite quelque chose de trop personnel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui donnerait, dans quelques années ?

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Dans quelques années… Dire que quelques mois auparavant, il souhaitait que Draco meure en découvrant ce qu'ils avaient fait sous le coup de l'alcool… à présent, il n'imaginait tout simplement pas ne pas le voir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour ! Soupirant, Harry continua de déambuler. Il avait déjà les cadeaux d'Hermione et de Ron, mais il connaissait ses deux meilleurs amis depuis des années alors leur dégotter quelque chose, que ce soit pour Noël ou pour leur anniversaire, était si évident qu'il n'y réfléchissait même pas. Mais pour ce qui était de Draco… La seule idée de cadeau qu'il aurait eu, durant leurs années à Poudlard, aurait été une bouteille de poison. Mais là ? Peut-être des douceurs ? Du chocolat ?

Harry s'arrêta un long moment sur cette idée. Pourquoi pas du chocolat ? N'y avait-il pas des sortes de jeu, avec du chocolat… des jeux sexuels ? Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne pensait donc réellement qu'à cela ? Il savait que oui… C'était la vérité, il était obsédé par ce que Draco et lui faisaient, pratiquement chaque soir ! Ils étaient tous les deux assoiffés de contacts charnels et, depuis qu'Harry avait enfin osé accepter que Draco le pénètre, il se surprenait lui-même à en vouloir toujours plus. Si son amant, fatigué du travail, n'orientait pas leurs caresses platoniques du soir vers le sexe, alors c'était Harry qui se débrouillait pour aller plus loin, non sans une timidité maladroite qui rendait son loup-garou complètement fou.

Ils étaient accros l'un à l'autre, accros au moindre contact, au sexe en général et à la sodomie en particulier. Harry devait l'admettre. Même s'il en gardait une certaine honte, un vague esprit d'hétérosexuel persistant malgré son plaisir à être pris par Draco. Il aimait vraiment ça ! Et nul doute qu'un cadeau, d'ordre sexuel, lui ferait plaisir, Harry ne savait vraiment pas où trouver cela ni que prendre.

_« Il est allé dans un __sex-shop__, pour moi… Je devrais probablement faire de même… »_

Regardant autour de lui, Harry décida finalement de sortir du magasin de vêtements. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi acheter pour son amant dans une telle boutique. Elle n'était pas assez luxueuse pour Draco et il n'avait pas assez d'argent de toute façon pour lui prendre une tenue qui lui plairait réellement.

« _Peut-être, dans quelques années… En attendant, l'idée du cadeau sexuel est bien meilleur… Voire du chocolat ! »_

Il sortit du magasin et regarda autour de lui. Mais… où se trouvait exactement un sex-shop ?

**oOo**

Ils se retrouvèrent, comme prévu, juste devant la librairie où ils s'étaient séparés. Hermione affichait toujours un petit air supérieur satisfait et Harry ignorait totalement si c'était simplement l'expression naturelle de Rosalia où si elle le faisait exprès. Ron, lui, semblait avoir du mal à porter ses sacs.

« Quand on prend l'apparence de quelqu'un, pourquoi on ne prend pas aussi sa force démesurée ? demanda-t-il en tirant ses cadeaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? questionna Hermione, curieuse.

-Tu verras ! s'exclama Ron en cachant ses sacs derrière lui. Bon, on rentre ?

-Je préfererais, oui, répondit Harry, les joues un peu rouges. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, ici… Vous ne trouvez pas que l'ambiance est un peu… lourde ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et le rouquin soupira désespérément.

« T'es vraiment déconnecté depuis qu'on a mis les pieds dans ce village, hein ? dit-il à Harry, ce dernier le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Moi, je dirais que c'est depuis qu'il a commencé à coucher avec Draco, répondit Hermione, l'air aussi désolée que Ron. Harry, bien sûr que l'ambiance est lourde… Viens ! »

Elle lui attrapa la manche et le tira jusqu'à une façade.

« Regarde. »

Harry l'interrogea du regard avant de tourner la tête vers la façade. Il la trouva normale. Faite de pierre, grise… sinistre. Puis Hermione le poussa un peu et le sortilège qui recouvrait le mur s'effaça, révélant un certain nombre d'affichettes. Certaines le concernaient lui. Il était l'indésirable numéro 1. Mais il y en avait d'autres, faites de visages parfois étrangement familiers, mais surtout étrangement résolus.

« On vit protégés, au village, lui dit Hermione. Personne ne nous atteint, pas même la guerre que Greyback laisse en dehors avec férocité. Et puis, le ministère a bien trop peur pour s'en prendre à un village de loups-garous. Mais Harry, dehors, c'est la guerre… Ici, en vérité. Bien sûr que c'est tendu, ici… »

Le brun ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixant les affiches avec horreur. Hermione et Ron ne se trompaient pas. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas Voldemort, les horcruxes… mais il avait oublié qu'en dehors du village, chaque sorcier et sorcière vivait dans la terreur la plus grande. Voldemort avait gagné, le ministère était tombé… Et ses amis, leurs parents… toutes ses personnes qu'il avait fréquentées étaient peut-être en danger, luttant chaque jour, gardant l'espoir qu'il les libère… Oh, il n'avait pas chômé bien entendu. Il ne restait plus qu'un horcruxe puis ils pourraient s'en prendre directement à Voldemort. Mais voilà… il avait été si occupé à roucouler avec Draco qu'il en avait oublié l'extérieur…

« Je suppose que je devrais m'en vouloir d'avoir oublié ça, dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Non, Harry, tu sais bien que non, le rassura Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule. Nous savons tous que la situation est particulière et que nous luttons tous pour… et bien, pour l'arrêter. Ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser… Si je ne lisais pas la Gazette tous les jours, je pense que j'aurais tendance à oublier aussi… »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air sombre. Il eut soudain tellement envie de voir Draco que l'idée de rentrer et de ne pas le trouver au village le déprima.

« On rentre ? dit-il quand même. C'est vraiment sinistre… tous ces visages… »

Il resta silencieux un petit moment puis écarquilla les yeux, regardant brutalement ce qu'il y avait dans un de ses sachets. Puis il tourna la tête vers Hermione, l'air inspiré.

« Dis… Hermione… Tu saurais m'aider ? »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais, après un soupir résolu, elle elle acquiesça de la tête.

**oOo**

La fête de Noël était le lendemain. La tradition voulait, au village, que tous se réunissent dans le chapiteau, mangent et s'amusent ensemble afin de fêter dignement le réveillon. La nouvelle année était également célébrée, bien qu'avec plus de modestie car la pleine lune les fatiguait généralement trop. Le chapiteau, déjà installé pour Noël, servait également de lieu de célébration.

Habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements, Harry se dirigea avec Draco, Ron et Hermione, vers le chapiteau dont les lampions de lumière annonçaient une agréable soirée. Il y avait du bruit, des paroles, de la musique et énormément de monde. Tout le monde rentrait dans le chapiteau sans difficulté et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il y pénétra qu'Harry prit conscience de la population du village. Ils n'étaient pas plus de trois cents, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant de voir toute cette foule réunie et discutant ici où là, un verre à la main.

« On va bien s'amuser à tout nettoyer demain, dit Ron, l'air ennuyé tout en se servant pourtant d'un verre de champagne.

-Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, dit Hermione, souriante dans sa robe lilas. Profitons d'abord du moment ! »

Et elle entraîna un Ron un peu surpris vers un groupe de personnes, souriante et joyeuse. Harry la regarda avec amusement. Hermione semblait avoir perdu toute morosité entraînée par le mur aux affiches de la veille alors que lui ne faisait qu'y penser, bien qu'il ait tendance à l'oublier grâce à un Draco étrangement câlin, depuis quelques temps. Encore cette fois, il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille et posé sa tête sur le haut de son crâne, sa joue passant parfois dans ses cheveux comme pour le caresser dans un mouvement étrangement canin.

« Tu viens ? demanda Draco en l'entraînant lui aussi dans le chapiteau. J'ai faim. »

Harry se laissa faire avec complaisance. Draco souriait mais ne cessait de le tenir contre lui, saluant ici et là des personnes qui lui rendirent ses mots avec politesse, accueillant également Harry avec quelques paroles bienveillantes. Le brun soupira en regardant tout cela. L'ambiance était joyeuse, colorée et son sentiment de malaise de la veille ne pouvait lui sembler plus éloigné.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de salutations joyeuses, ils finirent par s'installer à une table, une assiette bien remplie devant eux. Ron et Hermione les avaient bien entendu rejoints, souriant eux aussi.

« C'est agréable, dit Hermione tout en dévorant son plat de canard à l'orange et de pomme de terre dauphine. Si… convivial !

-C'est tout l'intérêt de cet évènement, dit Greyback en arrivant près d'eux, un verre de vin à la main. Au fait, Potter… J'ai un joli cadeau pour toi. Il est au pied de ton lit. Juste une façon polie de te dire de le déballer en privé… Car je suppose que vous aviez tous l'intention de le faire ensemble ? »

Les quatre adolescents hochèrent la tête, perplexes.

« Et bien, n'ouvre pas le mien, un petit conseil. Sauf si tu veux mourir… »

Et sur ces mots, il partit avec un petit sourire mesquin qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon pour eux.

« Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-C'est sûrement pervers ! commenta Ron. Peut-être qu'il t'a acheté un de ces objets moldus qui sont faits pour la masturbation…

-Comment sais-tu que ces objets existent ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'arrives même pas à dire le mot « téléphone » convenablement ! »

Ron rougit et préféra attraper son verre, le portant à sa bouche pour en boire une bonne lampée, manquant de s'étrangler ensuite. Le visage encore plus rouge, il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Super bon ce vin ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Finalement, je préfère ne pas savoir ! Vous, les garçons êtes si…

-Obsédé ? Pervers ? Libidineux ? demanda Draco d'un air presque fier. Et c'est tant mieux, crois-moi ! Je me porte très bien en assumant tout à fait mon envie de renverser Harry sur la table pour lui faire l'amour. »

Le concerné devint aussitôt d'un joli rouge pivoine. Mais le petit sourire envieux cassait totalement son air gêné.

« Même toi, Harry ? s'étonna Hermione, stupéfaite. Je pensais que tu ne commencerais à être réellement un mec que dans quoi… au moins six ans !

-Hé ! s'exclama Harry, offensé. Ça va, je sais que j'ai déconné en osant dire que j'étais une fille parce que je ne pensais qu'à Draco, mais je…

-Tu es tout sauf une fille, Harry, signala Draco.

-C'était vraiment immonde comme réflexion ! lui dit Hermione. Immonde et si machiste !

-Tu as fait pire en me disant de me masturber !

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de te masturber, Harry, rectifia Hermione. Je t'ai dit de t'enfoncer deux doigts pour tester ta sexualité !

-Vous avez des conversations passionnantes quand je ne suis pas là, dit Ron, ébahi.

-J'adorerais te voir faire ça ! ajouta Draco, l'air de rien.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger et profiter de l'esprit de Noël sans avoir de discussion perverse ? s'exclama Harry, gêné. Vraiment… Tout ça est de la faute de Greyback ! »

Ils se turent pendant un moment, chacun grignotant son plat d'un air distrait.

« N'empêche, je suis sûr que c'est pervers ! dit Ron. Tu nous le montreras ?

-Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama Harry.

-Et à moi, tu le montreras ? demanda Draco en allant caresser sa jugulaire du bout du nez, provoquant un certain rougissement chez Harry.

-Si tu enlèves ta main ! »

Ron eut une moue dégoûtée en constatant que la main gauche de Draco avait disparu sous la table.

« Merde, on mange ! dit-il, horrifié.

-Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être dévoré de curiosité à l'idée de savoir ce que Greyback a offert à Harry, signala Hermione. Non, ça suffit ! Parlons de… tiens, que pensez-vous des décorations ? Elles sont jolies, non ? »

Et ils préférèrent discuter de ce sujet, à l'exception de Draco qui, malgré la demande de Harry, glissa à nouveau sa main gauche sur sa cuisse. Malgré un début un peu tumultueux, le repas se termina dans une certaine convivialité. Quand ils eurent terminé de discuter des décorations, ils embrayèrent sur le travail de Draco au _Grelot d'Argent_, puis sur la beauté du lieu, puis ils parlèrent un peu du passé, en venant à rire sur les nombreuses péripéties provoquées par leurs rivalités d'enfants.

« N'empêche, je n'oublierai jamais cette gifle qu'Hermione t'a donnée ! s'exclama Ron en regardant Draco. Tu as eu l'air si… comment dire ? Saisi ?

-Totalement ébahi, je dirais, répondit Harry, hilare. Que n'aurais-je pas donné, à cette époque, pour t'en donner une aussi ?

-Je me sens aimé », grogna Draco, une moue agacée sur les lèvres.

Harry émit un rire moqueur et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Depuis que le repas était terminé, Draco l'avait obligé à migrer sur ses genoux.

« Dites… Vous n'avez pas soif ? demanda soudainement Ron en regardant leur bouteille de vin vide.

-Si, répondit Harry. Mais je ne sais pas si boire encore du vin est une bonne idée…

-Moi, ça me réussit plutôt de boire, affirma Draco en allant mordiller sa nuque. Je vais rechercher quelque chose. »

Il obligea Harry à se lever puis s'éloigna rapidement vers la réserve de nourriture et d'alcool de la tente. Harry le regarda partir, non sans sourire.

« Il est très câlin, ce soir, dit Hermione en observant aussi le blond discuter avec Joshua, qui était le gardien de la réserve.

-Oui, assez, répondit Harry. L'effet des fêtes, je suppose. »

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé et se redressa pour donner à Harry une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïe ! dit-il, plaquant une main sur le haut de sa tête.

-Tu es bête ou quoi ? demanda Hermione. Si Draco est si câlin, c'est parce qu'il est triste !

-Triste ? reprit Harry, soudain inquiet. Mais… euh… »

Il se concentra un instant sur le lien les unissant et perçut un sentiment de mélancolie persistant.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est triste ? interrogea Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Parce que c'est Noël ! dit Hermione, comme si c'était une évidence. Harry, Noël est une fête familiale… Ecoute, je sais que ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais le fait que tes parents soient morts quand tu avais un an est probablement une bonne chose ! Non, tais-toi ! »

Harry referma la bouche furieuse qu'il avait ouverte.

« Harry, du fait que tu n'avais qu'un an, tu ne te souviens pas du seul et unique Noël que tu as passé avec eux. Et ce n'est pas les Noëls que tu as célébrés avec les Dursley qui vont te manquer… Mais pour Draco… Pas que pour lui, en fait. Pour Ron, Draco et moi, ce Noël est… triste. Nous avons toujours célébré cette fête avec notre famille. Ron ne peut pas retourner au Terrier, mes parents m'ont tout bonnement oubliée et Draco a été renié. Bien sûr qu'il est triste ! »

Harry soupira, demeurant silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette perspective. Il regarda Draco qui revenait avec une bouteille d'eau et une autre de vin.

« J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir et Joshua ne nous en donnera pas une autre sous prétexte que nous sommes des "enfants", donc, savourez-la. Ou alors, allez négo… hé ! »

Harry, incapable d'attendre, lui avait arraché les bouteilles des mains et les avait posées sur la table pour ensuite le serrer contre lui. Draco, surpris, se contenta de passer ses bras autour de lui en lançant un regard interrogateur à une Hermione amusée et un Ron résolu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco.

-Il a l'alcool câlin, dit Hermione. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

Draco resta un instant silencieux avant de sourire.

« Oui, je le sais, dit-il en allant se rasseoir, Harry s'installant aussitôt sur ses genoux pour ensuite appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Dis donc… Tu veux un autre verre ?

-Il faut qu'au moins un d'entre vous soit sobre ! intervint Ron. Le sort de silence… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, une main passant de bas en haut dans le dos de son amant. Il sentait parfaitement son envie de le consoler et cela l'étonnait. Mais il la savourait tranquillement, tout autant que les autres verres de vin qu'ils dégustèrent ensemble, dans un silence relativement agréable. Ils observaient les enfants qui couraient et jouaient alors que certains adultes dansaient ou discutaient ici et là. Finalement, alors que certains enfants baillaient, le dessert arriva et un nouveau sentiment d'excitation parcourut la tente. Tous se servirent de gâteau ou de bûche avec un sourire ravi et ce fut avec satisfaction qu'ils dégustèrent ce qui signifiait la fin de la soirée.

Quand enfin, ils eurent terminé la pâtisserie, aucun des quatre adolescents n'eut envie de s'attarder. Une certaine fatigue se faisait sentir en eux et ce fut avec des au revoir joyeux qu'ils quittèrent la soirée, marchant tranquillement dans la neige. Quelques flocons tombaient ici ou là et ils les regardèrent avec une certaine appréciation.

« La chasse va être facile, avec cette neige, non ? demanda Hermione.

-Et bien, ça dépend, répondit Draco. Certains animaux sont doués pour se fondre dans la neige, comme les lapins ou les hermines…

-Chasse ? demanda Harry, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Draco.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune », répondit laconiquement Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool et la nourriture pesant sur son estomac.

« Bon… on se retrouve demain pour les cadeaux, dit Harry. Et non, Ron, je vais le déballer ce soir, en privé ! »

Le rouquin referma la bouche, l'air boudeur. Ils entrèrent tour à tour dans la maison et, après un « joyeux Noël » d'Hermione et un « Sort de silence, n'oubliez pas ! » de Ron, chacun se réfugia dans sa chambre.

A peine entrer dans la sienne, Harry jeta un œil aux paquets au pied de leur lit. Il y avait bien entendu ceux qu'il faisait à Draco… et d'autres, sans doute ceux d'Hermione et Ron, ceux que Draco lui faisait… et ils étaient très nombreux ! Il enleva sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et les posa dans un coin pour s'approcher des paquets.

« Tu vas vraiment l'ouvrir ? demanda Draco en ôtant ses chaussures qu'il rangea dans un coin de la chambre.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je préfère le faire avec toi… »

Draco sourit et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Ils cherchèrent ensemble et finirent par dénicher une boîte ronde d'une hauteur étrange. Ils la regardèrent, échangèrent un regard sceptique face à sa couleur violette et lilas et au nœud mauve énorme. Ils sourirent en secouant la tête, s'éloignèrent ensuite des autres paquets pour s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre sur le tapis de la chambre, le paquet entre eux.

« Bon, dit Harry en prenant son courage à deux mains. J'ouvre. »

Et il tira délicatement sur le ruban, ce dernier se défaisant sans difficulté, révélant une petite carte blanche posée sur le couvercle et où une fine et élégante écriture noire était dessinée. Harry échangea un regard avec Draco et attrapa la carte pour ensuite lire à voix haute :

« _Parce que Draco n'osera jamais te les offrir et parce qu'il est de mon devoir de m'assurer de votre __bien-être__… Profitez-en bien_. »

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui fixait alors la boîte avec une certaine angoisse. En voyant cela, Harry s'approcha et souleva le couvercle. Il remarqua d'abord un vêtement qu'il attrapa sous le regard blême de Draco. Il fut surpris de découvrir un short. Un très petit short en cuir.

« Un short en cuir ? demanda Harry en examinant le vêtement sous toutes les coutures le vêtement de tous les côtés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une fermeture Éclair sur l'arrière…. »

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il réalisait la réponse à sa question et il rougit en fixant le vêtement si minimaliste. Il regarda Draco qui avait caché son visage dans ses mains et reporta alors son attention sur le reste de la boîte.

« Des chaînes ? dit-il en les sortant, celles-ci cliquetant doucement. Et un collier ? »

Draco enleva ses mains de son visage pour regarder.

« Je n'ai acheté aucun collier ! dit-il, stupéfait. Je te le jure !

-Mais tu as acheté les chaînes, lui signala Harry.

-Euh… oui… je… et bien… »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à son manque d'éloquence. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre toute logique. Amusé, Harry reprit le short et le leva devant lui.

« C'est très… moulant, dit-il en le plaquant par-dessus ses vêtements. Est-ce que… ça t'exciterait que je porte ça ? »

Draco souffla en l'entendant dire ça puis il finit par hocher la tête. Harry sourit et se releva, enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour ensuite commencer à détacher sa chemise blanche trop grande. Draco le regarda faire, écarquillant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je l'essaye, répondit Harry en enlevant totalement sa chemise puis le sous-pull trop large qui était en dessous, finissant torse nu. Il faut bien l'essayer, non ? Et puis, je crois que j'ai besoin de voir ce que ça va donner si je le porte. Parce que là, comme ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'excitant. Je comprendrai peut-être mieux avec le vêtement sur moi. »

Il détacha son pantalon et l'enleva. Puis, avisant la taille trop grande de son caleçon et le minimalisme du short, il fit descendre aussi son sous-vêtement, finissant nu. Face à cette image, Draco déglutit, soudainement très attentif. Il regarda Harry se pencher et enfiler le petit short, bien qu'avec une certaine difficulté étant donné la matière nouvelle. Le short finit pourtant par s'installer naturellement sur lui, le moulant parfaitement. Harry referma le bouton puis la fermeture Éclair. Il se pencha ensuite vers la boîte et attrapa le collier. Ce dernier était aussi en cuir. Il le détacha, regarda Draco puis l'enfila autour de son cou pour le refermer. Le blond eut tout bonnement l'impression que son corps prenait feu.

« Alors ? demanda Harry en tournant sur lui-même. Est-ce que je te plais ? De quoi ai-je l'air ? Oh, attends ! »

Il se dirigea vers le seul miroir présent dans la pièce. C'était un grand miroir sur pied, suffisamment large pour s'y voir à plusieurs. Harry fixa son reflet.

« C'est vraiment très… collant. »

Il passa une main sur ses fesses moulées par le cuir, ses doigts frôlant la fermeture Éclair le long de l'arrière. Elle était parfaitement bien placée…

« Vraiment pratique, dit-il en suivant la petite fermeture argentée. Tu l'as acheté pour ça ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, Harry jeta un œil au reflet de Draco et il sentit soudainement le short devenir plus étroit. Simplement le regard de son amant avait suffi à l'exciter et il gémit en le voyant. Il se retourna, dévoilant à Draco son érection dans son petit short.

« Il moule un peu trop, maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix plaintive en passant sa main sur la bosse du short. Tu es sûr que tu veux que je le garde… ? »

Draco était sans voix. Est-ce que Harry était en train de le provoquer ? Ce garçon magnifique, au corps mince et moulé de cuir, un collier noir pour chien autour du cou, les cheveux ébouriffés et le corps tendu par le désir était-il réellement en train d'essayer de l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Etait-il suicidaire ?

« Draco, dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne saurai jamais l'enlever dans mon état… Tu veux bien m'aider… »

Définitivement, oui, il le provoquait. Lentement, le blond se releva du sol. Puis, sans s'avancer, il commença à détacher sa propre chemise alors que Harry se dirigeait prudemment vers le lit. Il sourit tout en s'asseyant pour ensuite reculer sur le couvre-lit. Il hésita un instant puis s'appuya contre les oreillers moelleux, écartant les cuisses pour passer doucement ses mains sur l'intérieur de celles-ci. Draco poussa alors un grognement appréciateur en le voyant faire.

« Putain, grogna Draco en arrachant presque l'attache de son pantalon. Oh putain, Harry… Je vais devoir remercier Greyback… tu es si sexy. »

Harry rougit en l'entendant mais il continua de se caresser avec douceur, l'une de ses mains allant masser son érection par-dessus le short en cuir.

« Oh putain », cria presque Draco en déchirant son sous-vêtement qui ne voulait pas descendre pour ensuite monter sur le lit, avançant lentement vers Harry à genoux pour s'arrêter à un mètre de lui.

Harry le regardait, les paupières légèrement baissées, la respiration rapide alors qu'il continuait de se caresser par-dessus le short de cuir. Ses yeux étaient directement posés sur le sexe bandé de Draco et, sans s'en apercevoir, il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en contemplant l'érection tendue. Draco, dont les oreilles étaient devenues celles du loup depuis qu'Harry avait commencé à se déshabiller, sentit ses dents se faire plus pointues alors que la longue queue blanche canine remuait de droite à gauche dans son dos.

« Un autre jour, Harry, je te demanderai de recommencer à faire ça… et de faire ce qu'Hermione t'a suggéré de faire… mais ce soir… bordel, ce soir, je vais te baiser si fort que demain, tu ne seras pas capable de te lever avant midi. »

En réponse, Harry glissa dans le lit et, d'un geste sensuel, leva une jambe qu'il enroula d'autorité autour de la taille de Draco, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher.

« Chiche », dit-il, répétant l'expression provocatrice de leur première fois, mais avec bien plus de sensualité.

En réponse, Draco se jeta sur lui avec un grognement vorace, commençant à le lécher et le caresser avec envie. Dans la chambre d'à côté, pourtant, une voix eut l'effet nécessaire pour les calmer.

« Le sort de silence, BORDEL ! »

Harry et Draco cessèrent tout mouvement, le brun soudainement rouge pivoine alors que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face au cri de Ron.

« Bon, dit-il, tentant de calmer son hilarité. Le sort d'abord… Le sexe ensuite. Ne bouge pas… reste chaud… Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Et il s'empressa d'aller chercher sa baguette magique, abandonnée au sol pour satisfaire Ron mais, surtout, eux !

**A suivre…**

Rendez-vous** le 23 avril **les amis ! ^^ Le nom du prochain chapitre ? Aaah, vous allez l'adorer ! « _**Lune trois-quarts**_ ». Avec un énorme avertissement pour lecteur sensible !


	19. Lune Trois Quarts

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et bien, nous voilà arrivée au chapitre par excellence… Celui que j'ai presque peur de poster ! loll

Bref ! Je vous rappelle (et parce que je suis une fainéante, je fais un copier collé) que le recueil Cœur de Cristal sera vendu par le stand maskot à la Japan Expo où je serais présente, le dimanche 03 juillet, toute la journée. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'acheter pour venir me dire coucou, mais vous êtes obligé de réserver pour avoir le recueil et nous bouclerons définitivement les commandes… en mai, je crois ?

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Aloors… Il y a… X Ray Doc, Barbarian, Tainted Love, de Marylin Manson et… ben c'est tout. Loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 25 commencé !

**oOo**

**AVERTISSEMENT**

**Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexe intenses et réellement perverses ! Si ce genre de scène entraîne chez l'un de mes lecteurs un certain choc, je vous remercie de cesser de lire dès la fin de la visite de Greyback à Harry et de ne vous y remettre qu'après le réveil de ce dernier. Afin que vous reconnaissiez ces scènes, je les démarquerais par ces symboles oOoOoOo. Merci de ne pas lire si vous savez ne pas pouvoir le supporter.**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 19**** : Lune Trois Quarts**

Le réveil fut difficile. Comme toujours, Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux qu'il referma aussitôt en jurant contre leur stupidité d'avoir laissé les rideaux ouverts. Il cacha son visage sous la couverture, se demandant vaguement si sa baguette était assez proche que pour l'attraper sans ouvrir les yeux pour fermer les rideaux. Mais il se rappela s'être dévêtu entièrement la veille et malheureusement, pas juste à côté du lit. Harry gigota, grognant en se sentant un peu courbaturé. Draco avait été très… déchaîné. Manifestement, le short l'avait vraiment inspiré !

Le plus étrange était que lui aussi avait été très inspiré par sa tenue… il avait eu un comportement provoquant et étonnant… mais il avait apprécié cette petite scène. Il venait de comprendre qu'à sa façon, il avait du pouvoir sur Draco. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas le plus reluisant… mais c'était le plus satisfaisant ! Il rougit bien entendu en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser mais sourit malgré tout. Il était impatient de voir jusqu'où ce pouvoir pouvait aller…

Soufflant, il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Les draps filtrèrent un peu la lumière alors il parvint à s'y habituer. Puis il sortit la tête, la tournant un peu dans tous les sens. Il aperçut Draco, profondément endormi, son visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux blonds. Seul le bout de son nez pointu était visible et Harry tendit la main pour le frôler de son index, amusé. Il se redressa ensuite, s'étirant en poussant un petit grognement douloureux. Ils n'y étaient vraiment pas allés de main morte, lors de leur relation de la veille.

Baissant la tête vers le sol, Harry aperçut le petit short de cuir. Il l'avait gardé pendant un long moment puis, brutalement, Draco n'avait plus supporté sa présence.

« Enlève-le ! avait-il dit avec impatience. Enlève-le, je veux que tu sois nu ! Tout à fait nu contre moi ! »

Et bien entendu, il avait obéit, l'enlevant avec une petite difficulté à cause de la sueur sur son corps. Au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait séduire Draco avec des tenues originales mais que ce serait toujours nu qu'il le préférait. Souriant, il sortit du lit puis sentit ses jambes vaciller légèrement.

« Vraiment trop fort hier, dit-il en s'accrochant à la table de nuit.

-Mais c'était délicieux », dit une voix rauque venant du lit.

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers le corps étendu et immobile de Draco. Quelques mèches étaient écartées de son visage et deux yeux d'un gris intense le fixaient avec amusement.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry en remontant dans le lit.

-Seulement quelques secondes, répondit Draco en bougeant pour s'étendre avec satisfaction. Tu es magnifique à marcher comme un crabe parce que tu as trop mal au cul. »

Harry rougit en l'entendant, enfonçant son visage contre l'épaule de Draco.

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu préférais que j'utilise un autre mot ? demanda le blond en allant caresser son dos nu, ses reins puis finalement ses fesses. Comme postérieur. Ou popotin. Ou fessier. Ou délicieux petit cul qui me fait bander à se dandiner le matin devant moi… »

Sous un grognement gourmand, Draco alla mordiller la fesse droite d'Harry, ce dernier couinant en le sentant faire.

« Draco… arrête, je ne suis pas… pas maintenant ! Laisse-moi me remettre de cette nuit ! Tu as été… vraiment violent ! »

Draco répondit par un petit son complaisant et s'écarta, donnant une claque sur les fesses tendues vers lui.

« Alors soit, dit-il. Pas de sexe ce matin ! Profitons plutôt des cadeaux ! »

Et il se leva avec une énergie qu'Harry trouva réellement inhumaine !

**oOo**

Ils s'étaient habillés de vêtements larges et confortables puis, après un lévi lancé distraitement par Draco, les paquets s'envolèrent tranquillement et les suivirent au rez-de-chaussée où une odeur de chocolat chaud régnait. Harry et Draco sentirent leur estomac grogner d'impatience et ils s'empressèrent d'abandonner leur cadeau près du sapin déjà bien accompagné des paquets de Ron et Hermione pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Joyeux Noël ! dit Harry en entrant, souriant. Désolé pour le sort, Ron. »

Le rouquin baragouina quelque chose, le visage enfoncé dans son chocolat chaud, les autres riant.

« Moi, je n'ai rien entendu, dit Hermione. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ron crie. Tu as l'oreille collée au mur ou quoi ?

-Ceci expliquerait cela, dit Draco en s'asseyant, une main pourtant encore posée sur les fesses d'Harry.

-Mon mur doit être plus fin, c'est tout, râla Ron.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, Weasley, dit Draco en tendant son bras libre pour attraper une crêpe qu'il déposa dans son assiette.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, Weasley, imita Ron d'un air bougon. Ras-le-bol d'avoir une chambre juste à côté de deux pervers ! Si au moins vous lanciez votre foutu sort ! Je vous préviens, si ça arrive encore une fois, je vous lance un sort d'eau gelée à distance ! Sérieusement ! »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire en l'entendant, Ron continuant de grogner dans sa tasse de chocolat. Hermione servit Harry en crêpe et s'en servit également, s'installant après avoir amené trois autres tasses de chocolat.

« Donc, le cadeau de Greyback était à la hauteur !

-Hermione, je mange ! dit Ron, choqué.

-Oh, pitié, tu veux savoir ce que c'était toi aussi !

-Un short en cuire, répondit Draco.

-Et le collier qui va avec », dit Hermione en passant un doigt moqueur sur le collier qu'Harry portait encore.

Ce dernier rougit en constatant qu'il avait oublié de l'enlever alors que Ron redressait enfin la tête pour regarder Harry.

« Merde, tu as mis un collier ? s'exclama-t-il. Un collier pour chien ! Vous êtes encore plus pervers que je ne le croyais ! »

Et sur ces mots, il embarqua son petit déjeuner et quitta la pièce alors qu'Harry tentait de disparaître tout en entrant petit à petit en combustion spontanée alors qu'Hermione ricanait et que Draco mangeait, comme si de rien était.

« Arrête de rire ! » dit Harry à sa meilleure amie.

Mais cette dernière ne fit que ricaner plus fort, rapidement accompagné par Draco. Outré, le brun finit par détacher le collier qu'il posa sur la table, attrapa sa propre assiette et quitta la cuisine d'un pas tout aussi rageur que Ron qu'il rejoignit dans le salon. Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco et Hermione les rejoignirent. Un sort lancé et les couverts sales d'Harry et Ron s'envolèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi d'Hermione. Draco s'installa près d'Harry et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, allant embrasser sa tempe.

« Désolé, dit-il. C'était juste… drôle.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Désolé de m'être énervé… C'est juste… gênant. Tu sais… tu avais dit que… ce serait juste entre nous. »

Draco s'écarta de lui pour le regarder pendant un moment, contemplant son air mortifié. Il sourit et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

« D'accord, dit-il. Désolé. Je ne leur dirais plus rien. Tout restera juste entre nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'un détail si minuscule… je veux dire… ce n'est qu'un short en cuir et un collier. C'est un peu comme la cravate Gryffondor et le pantalon de l'uniforme. Ce ne sont que des vêtements. Mais c'est d'accord. Je n'évoquerais plus ce genre de détail devant une autre personne que toi. »

Harry souffla et hocha de la tête, l'air reconnaissant. Il s'appuya contre lui, content d'avoir eu le dernier mot sur ce sujet.

« Bon ! dit Hermione qui revenait d'avoir déposé la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et lancer les sorts nécessaire au nettoyage. Si on déballait les cadeaux ? »

Les trois garçons approuvèrent et tous se rassemblèrent autour du sapin.

« On fait ça comment ? demanda Draco. Tout le monde déballe en même temps ou on donne tous les cadeaux à une personne et on prend le temps ?

-Moi, je préfère la seconde option, dit Hermione. Ainsi, on peut regarder ce que l'autre a reçu ! »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent de concert puis, tous regardèrent les cadeaux.

« Qui commence ? » demanda Ron.

Le silence régna pendant un long moment puis, finalement, Harry tendit la main pour attraper son cadeau destiné à Hermione et il le présenta à cette dernière.

« Les femmes d'abord, dit-il en haussant une épaule hésitante.

-Et bien… merci », dit-elle.

Dans un silence presque religieux, elle se mit à déballer le paquet offert par Harry. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une série d'objets féminins, telle qu'une jolie brosse à cheveux, un peigne, une série d'élastique et de pince à cheveux.

« D'habitude, je t'offres des bonbons ou des livres, dit Harry. Mais… tu es une fille. Presque une femme. Et j'avais envie de… je sais pas, de t'offrir quelque chose qui représentait ça. Parce que tu n'es pas juste une fille lisant des livres. »

Hermione sourit, émue, et enlaça Harry avec reconnaissance.

« Merci de me dire que tu remarques que je suis une fille, Harry, ça me touche !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! dit-il, horrifié.

-Je sais, je te taquine, idiot ! lui dit-elle, amusée. Merci pour ça. Ça change d'un livre. »

Harry sourit alors que Ron prenait son propre cadeau et le tendait à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se saisit du paquet, l'air interrogateur. Elle déballa le paquet avec précaution, figeant ensuite en le découvrant.

« Et bien… c'est… euh… surprenant. »

Harry se redressa pour apercevoir, dans le paquet, une magnifique fleur, une orchidée décorée de perle et de ruban. C'était une parure digne d'un bal et Harry regarda son meilleur ami dont les joues étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

« Elle… m'a faite penser à toi, dit-il, mal à l'aise. J'ai pensé… que ça t'irait bien. J'ai lancé un sort pour qu'elle ne se dégrade jamais et… euh… ça te plait ? »

Hermione releva la tête, manifestement très émue. Elle s'approcha de Ron et, au grand malaise de ce dernier, le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Merci, dit-elle. C'est vraiment très joli. Merci beaucoup. »

Ron, très gêné, lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« Euh… de rien. Je la trouvais… vraiment jolie et… hem. Joyeux Noël. »

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'Hermione reprenait sa place, déposant précieusement la fleur près du cadeau d'Harry. A son tour, Draco lui tendit son propre paquet. Il s'agissait, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, d'une magnifique robe noire ponctuée ici où là de pierre brillante.

« Elle est magnifique ! dit Hermione en se levant. Ça alors, c'est la première année où on ne m'offre aucun livre ! Merci Draco ! »

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue pour ensuite se rasseoir.

« Il reste un cadeau pour toi, s'étonna Harry. C'est de… Greyback ? »

Tous regardèrent Hermione avec curiosité et cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Il a dut apprendre que je comptais lui faire un présent, dit-elle en prenant le petit colis, l'ouvrant avec rapidité pour ensuite se figer. Merlin ! »

Elle avait ouvert un petit écrin délicat dans lequel se trouvait une chaîne argentée au bout duquel pendant un petit pendentif ovale possédant un fermoir. Hermione l'ouvrit et y trouva avec une certaine émotion une photo de son père et de sa mère.

« Comment, dit-elle. Comment a-t-il fait ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle passa une main tendre sur les visages souriants qu'elle se désespérait de revoir. Harry sentit un certain malaise s'installer alors que Ron semblait s'assombrir et que Draco affichait un air à la fois surpris et inquiet.

« Et bien, dit Harry. Il a fait fort. C'est un très joli cadeau. »

Hermione hocha de la tête, s'empressant de passer le collier autour de son cou.

« J'irais le remercier tout à l'heure, dit-elle, la voix émue. Bon… Je choisi ! Ron ! »

Elle attrapa son propre cadeau et le tendit à ce dernier. Hermione avait préféré choisir des cadeaux pratiques et tous les garçons se virent offrir des choses utiles. Ron eut donc droit à un pull, des gants et une écharpe.

« Merci Hermione ! » dit-il, ravi.

Harry avait offert à Ron un set de dégustation chocolatée qui fit presque saliver son meilleur ami alors que Draco, lui, avait préféré un cadeau plus neutre en lui offrant, à lui aussi, un pantalon noir élégant accompagné d'une chemise d'une couleur identique et assortie à la robe d'Hermione.

« Et bien… euh… merci. C'est vraiment beau. »

Draco lui sourit simplement en réponse. Ce fut au tour de Ron de choisir à qui il allait offrir son cadeau et comme il ne restait plus que Draco et Harry, il préféra sélectionner son meilleur ami et lui tendit son présent. Harry le déballa rapidement et trouva avec amusement des petits gâteaux. Il le remercia, non sans avoir l'envie d'en manger. Hermione lui avait également acheté des gans et des chaussettes qui le firent sourire en découvrant que des loups blancs servaient de motifs. Il remercia sa meilleure amie puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Tiens, dit-il. J'espère que… ça te plaira. »

Le paquet de Draco était énorme et Harry s'empressa de le découvrir. Il contenait deux pantalons (un jeans et un pantalon très élégant et noir, le tout à sa taille selon ce qu'il pouvait juger), deux pulls (un noir et un vert avec des motifs noirs, les deux étaient réellement d'une beauté et d'une douceur qui rendit Harry presque extatique), deux chemises (une noire et une blanche) et enfin, des sous-vêtements neufs. Harry rougit mais comprit qu'il n'y avait là aucun sous-entendu.

« Merci, dit-il. Ils sont… magnifiques. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux. Ils ont du coûter une fortune… »

Draco l'interrompit en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche.

« Je m'en fiche, dit-il. Je les ai payés avec l'argent que j'ai gagné. Et j'ai travaillé parce que je souhaitais te les offrir. Aucun de tes vêtements ne sont à ta taille… ils sont tous vieux et trop large. Tu es… magnifique. Et c'est un crime que tu le caches derrière de vieilles fripes immondes ! »

Touché, Harry sourit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Merci, dit-il. Je vais en prendre bien soin.

-Pas la peine, dit Draco. Je t'en achèterai d'autres. Je te ferai toute une garde-robe ! »

Harry secoua la tête mais n'essaya pas de le raisonner. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Draco émettait des ondes presque dominatrices pour démontrer à Harry qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur la question et il s'y soumit sans restriction. A la place, il tendit la main et attrapa ses cadeaux pour Draco.

« Le premier cadeau n'était pas très inspiré. Le second l'est bien plus. »

Il tendit un paquet un peu gros à Draco qui le découvrit. C'était des chocolats et le blond se lécha les lèvres en les voyants.

« Chocolat au lait, dit-il en regardant Harry. Mon préféré, surtout maintenant. Merci. »

Harry lui tendit un autre paquet, plus petit.

« Celui-là est… plus convenable, je pense.

-Les chocolats me vont très bien aussi », dit Draco en prenant pourtant l'autre paquet qu'il déballa.

Il y découvrit deux portes clés identiques. Chacun était en métal, du faux argent de ce qu'il pouvait en juger car il n'eut aucun geste répulsif. Et au bout d'une petite chaînette pendait une boule de cristal, ce dernier brillant légèrement, l'un d'une couleur dorée, l'autre d'un joli violet.

« Ils sont… représentatifs de certaines émotions, dit Harry. Celui-là… »

Il attrapa le violet, le tourna et montra un petit H sur la chaîne.

« Celui-là est pour toi. Il me représente. Le violet montre mon trouble actuel parce que… je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer mon cadeau. Et celui-ci est le mien. Mon but n'est pas vraiment de montrer les sentiments que nous ressentons, mais surtout de savoir si l'un de nous est… en danger. Bien sûr, on peut le savoir grâce au lien, mais… ça nous permettra de le savoir plus vite. D'accord ? »

Draco lui fit un large sourire ravi et enlaça son compagnon.

« Merci, dit-il. Je le garderai toujours. »

Et il le serra dans sa main.

« Je l'attacherai à mon pantalon… A chaque pantalon, chaque matin, dit-il. Merci. »

Harry hocha de la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Ce qu'il ne disait pas était que, si Draco pouvait facilement savoir si Harry était en danger, ce n'était pas son cas. Et il avait besoin de ça pour se rassurer.

« Bon ! dit Hermione. Voilà le mien ! »

Draco avait reçu des chaussettes, lui aussi. Mais le loup était noir, ce qui fit rire Harry. De Ron, il eut un bonnet.

« Vu que tu supportes pas le froid, dit-il, mal à l'aise à nouveau.

-Merci Weasley, dit Draco, amusé.

-Il reste deux paquets, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle tendit la main et lut l'étiquette.

« C'est de Devis, dit-elle. Pour Harry et Draco. »

Ces derniers attrapèrent le colis et l'ouvrirent. Il contenait, à leur grande surprise, une peinture, joliment réalisée, les représentant tous les deux. Comment Devis les avait-il vu, le matin du lendemain de la pleine lune, ils l'ignoraient, mais la peinture les plongea dans un long moment de silence heureux. Harry et Draco étaient torse nu, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, assis. On ne voyait que leur torse, parfois leurs mains apparaissaient, caressaient le visage de l'autre alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, l'air tendrement amoureux. Hermione haleta en voyant la toile et même Ron n'eut aucune réflexion moqueuse.

« C'est magnifique, dit Harry, ému. C'est… Elle est vraiment belle. »

Draco hocha de la tête, la gorge trop serrée que pour parler. Ce matin là avait été si important. Harry avait décidé d'avancer dans leur relation, d'avancer d'une façon radicale et à présent, ils étaient ensembles, amoureux, heureux… malgré la guerre et tout le reste. Et cette peinture là le représentait à merveille.

« Dans notre chambre. Près du lit ? Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

-Oui, dit-il, la voix fortement rauque et les yeux brillants. Ce serait parfait. »

Ils se sourirent alors qu'Hermione attrapait le dernier cadeau.

« C'est encore pour Draco… mais il n'est pas signé. »

Le blond tendit la main et sembla figé en regardant la petite carte.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry, inquiet en voyant deux larmes perler au coin des yeux de son amant. Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-C'est mon père, répondit Draco, la voix brisée. C'est… ça vient de mon père. »

Il attrapa la petite bourse et l'ouvrit lentement. Ce n'était que de l'argent. De beaux galions rutilant… Mais Draco fut réellement bouleversé par le geste. Il se leva brutalement et quitta le salon, sous le regard gêné des trois autres.

« Va le voir, dit Hermione en regardant Harry. Ne parle pas spécialement. Sois juste avec lui. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il lança un sort à ses cadeaux et à ceux de Draco et ces derniers le suivirent lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'étage. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Draco s'était réfugié dans le lit, le visage caché dans un oreiller. Harry s'approcha après avoir déposé les cadeaux au sol et refermé la porte. Il enleva ses pantoufles et se coucha dans le lit. Tendant la main, il caressa les cheveux de son amant avec lenteur, de bas en haut.

« Draco ? appela-t-il. Draco, regarde-moi. »

L'autre secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tremblant légèrement. Harry souffla et s'assit finalement. Il força lentement Draco à lâcher le coussin et l'obligea à enfoncer son visage contre son ventre, ce que le blond fit avec empressement, serrant sa taille de ses bras. Il fut silencieux un petit moment puis murmura :

« Ils me manquent. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon. A la place, il continua de caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse et attendit simplement que ça passe.

**oOo**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis Noël et le village avait repris un semblant de vie normale, ou presque. Ils avaient tous été réquisitionné pour nettoyer le chapiteau et l'apprêter pour la nouvelle année avec une excitation de plus en plus grandissante et contagieuse. Nombreux étaient les membres du village qu'Harry voyait courir ici et là, sans sens, sans raison, mais avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Une frénésie étrange s'était emparée du village et de certains de ses habitants et il ne se posait aucune question, malgré l'évidence.

Deux jours après Noël, alors qu'une Hermione un peu étrange et un Ron encore plus bougon que d'habitude quittaient la maison pour aller travailler, il resta seul chez eux, Draco ayant du s'absenter pour aller discuter avec Greyback, ce qu'il faisait beaucoup depuis la veille.

Ce matin là justement, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Chyreer s'était contenté de lui donner l'ordre de rester chez lui et de ne surtout pas quitter l'endroit.

« Mieux vaut que vous vous reposiez aujourd'hui », avait dit le second, mystérieux.

Du reste, Harry devait admettre qu'il se sentait un tantinet las. Godric's Hollow, la soirée de Noël avec les lycans et… Draco. Depuis trois ou quatre jours, le blond était devenu infernal, en particulier la nuit, rendant tout rapprochement physique si intense qu'Harry peinait à le suivre. Et tout particulièrement lors de leur dernière relation. Draco avait été jusqu'à le réveiller pour se satisfaire ! Certes, ça avait été le réveil le plus chaud et agréable qu'Harry ait jamais expérimenté, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins fatigué.

Ainsi, après qu'Hermione et Ron aient quitté la maison, il s'attela au rangement de la maison avec la vitalité d'un escargot sous sédatif. Puis, quand il fut satisfait – et il ne le fut qu'après avoir rangé la cuisine, fait la vaisselle et ranger les couverts du petit déjeuner – il retourna se coucher dans leur lit, se lovant dans leur odeur mélangée avec satisfaction, non sans bénir les sortilèges nettoyant, devenus essentiels depuis le début de leurs relations sexuelles.

Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fermé l'œil depuis longtemps lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Ouvrant un œil un peu flou, il tenta de reconnaître la personne près de lui. Malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il reconnut Greyback à sa coupe de cheveux longue et ébouriffée.

« Greyback ? demanda Harry, la voix pâteuse.

-Lève-toi gamin, répondit l'alpha. Et descends au salon. Je t'attends. »

Harry le regarda sortir, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Que lui voulait l'alpha ? Et d'abord, quelle heure était-il ? Perplexe, il attrapa ses lunettes sur sa commode et, saisissant sa baguette, lança un simple tempus. Il avait dormi plus de trois heures ! L'heure du dîner était passée et il n'avait même pas profité de ce moment pour voir Draco ! Agacé, il se leva pourtant pour constater qu'un mot était placé près de la lampe de chevet.

_« Ai préféré te laisser dormir. A tout à l'heure. DM. »_

Harry eut un sourire appréciateur. Le meilleur. Vraiment, Draco était le meilleur ! Satisfait, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour découvrir un Greyback agité tournant en rond dans le salon. L'alpha avait tourné la tête vers lui bien avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans la pièce mais cela n'étonna pas Harry. Non, ce fut surtout son regard lycanthrope, celui d'un animal sauvage, qui l'inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-On doit parler, lui répondit l'homme. Assis. »

Quelques jours plutôt, Harry se serait rebellé face à cet ordre mais cette fois, il obéit simplement. Marchant d'un pas tendu, il alla s'installer dans le divan. Greyback s'assit en face de lui, joignant les mains pour ensuite les démêler à plusieurs reprises.

« Potter, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas évident. Alors contente-toi de m'écouter. Sais-tu quelle nuit nous allons être ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelle nuit ? C'était bientôt la nouvelle année, mais ce n'était pas avant trois jours.

« Euh… Non ? » dit-il.

Greyback grogna d'agacement. Il se leva puis se rassit presque brutalement, son genou droit bougeant frénétiquement de bas en haut.

« Potter, tu devrais le savoir. En tant que compagnon d'un loup-garou, tu dois faire attention à ce genre de chose. Très attention ! N'as-tu donc pas remarqué que Draco était plus… agité, dernièrement ? »

Harry rosit. Ça, pour l'avoir remarqué, il l'avait fait ! Sa sieste matinale avait été plus que bienvenue !

« Nous sommes aux trois-quarts, dit finalement Greyback de sa voix grave. Et tu dois savoir qu'en tant que telle, cette nuit… va être assez intense. »

Les mots trois-quarts éveillèrent en Harry le souvenir d'un Draco enchaîné à un lit et gémissant en levant les hanches avec désespoir, désireux de posséder son lié. Mais les mots suivants lui amenèrent d'autres images. Celles des nuits précédentes où Draco avait été de plus en plus demandeur, de plus en plus dur et violent dans leurs étreintes. Et il se rappela que _cette nuit là_ était la plus sauvage. La plus forte. Et il comprit pourquoi Greyback était là.

« Draco sait que vous…

-Nous en avons convenu ensemble, Potter, répondit l'alpha. Tu as deux choix. Soit tu décides de ne pas affronter ça et je m'arrange pour que Draco ne t'approche pas… soit tu l'acceptes. »

Harry resta un instant silencieux. Greyback et Draco en avaient parlé _ensemble _? Et lui alors ? Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il jamais pris la peine d'en parler avec lui ? C'était lui son compagnon, non ?

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer si je choisis la première option, dit Harry, contrarié. Mais pour la seconde ? »

Pour la première fois, Greyback fut mal à l'aise. L'alpha rougit et gigota sur son siège. Manifestement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

« Je n'ai jamais été lié, Potter, dit-il. Et encore moins à un alpha. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Mais… si tu choisis cette option, je te conseille de prendre cette potion avant que Draco ne revienne. Il viendra vers 19 heures. »

L'alpha sortit une fiole de son pantalon et la déposa sur la table basse, entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en regardant la petite fiole remplie d'un liquide opaque et doré.

-Plusieurs choses à la fois. Un aphrodisiaque couplé à un antidouleur. Il te permettra de faire face à… la demande répétée d'un lycanthrope. Je ne saurai affirmer qu'il sera suffisant pour te faire tenir aussi longtemps que Draco, mais il aidera. »

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux. Aussi longtemps ? Combien de temps exactement ? La nuit chez Devis avait été longue et Harry ne se souvenait pas de combien de jouissance Draco avait été traversé avant qu'il ne s'endorme, le corps encore tremblant. Mais il avait supposé que cela était du à l'absence du lié. Pas uniquement à la lune de plus en plus pleine.

« Il me faut ta réponse au plus vite, dit Greyback, interrompant ses pensées. Selon tes paroles, nous prendrons nos dispositions…

-Dispositions ? demanda Harry en relevant les yeux.

-La séquestration de Draco, informa l'alpha avec sérieux. Ou l'éloignement salutaire de tes deux amis qui viendront dormir chez moi… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux au mot séquestration. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire et il secoua vivement la tête en l'entendant. Les marques sur les poignets, les chevilles et la taille de Draco étaient encore trop visibles que pour être ignorées !

« Hors de question, dit-il vivement. Hors de question qu'il subisse ça à nouveau ! Hors de question que nous subissions ça à nouveau ! »

Greyback demeura silencieux un moment puis soupira. Il se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Si tu changes d'avis, vous avez jusque 16 heures pour me le faire savoir. Après, Draco sera devenu trop sauvage que pour être contrôlé et enfermé. Prend la potion à 18h45. Ensuite… et bien, amusez-vous bien, je suppose ? »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la maison d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte avec brusquerie, laissant Harry seul avec la fiole et son choix.

**oOoOoOo**

Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Jusque 16 heures ou il avait finalement décidé de ne pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que Draco soit enchaîné à nouveau. Et puis, il avait accepté ça, non ? Et il était courageux, non ? Alors il resta assis dans le salon à regarder les chiffres magiques s'approcher de l'heure fatidique ou à jouer avec la fiole qu'il tenait entre ses doigts hésitants.

Finalement, vers 18h50, il déboucha la fiole et l'avala. Il n'avait même pas pensé au goût que pouvait avoir la potion, trop craintif face à l'arrivée de Draco. Pourtant, quand le liquide toucha sa langue, il sursauta. Il était chaud, onctueux, doux, presque suave. Et quand il coula dans sa gorge, Harry eut l'impression qu'une main chaleureuse caressait son torse et finalement son ventre. De là, il sentit une onde chaleureuse traverser tout son corps qui s'alanguit dans le canapé. Il se sentait bien. La crainte avait disparu, se muant en attente, en envie. Et tout son corps s'était relâché, presque quémandeur d'un contact. Pour autant, il n'était pas excité, juste en attente. Et les dix dernières minutes lui semblèrent interminables alors qu'il s'étendait dans le divan, fixant la porte dans l'expectative.

Il entendit les pas rapides, la respiration presque rauque et sentit comme un appel désespéré résonner à travers tout son torse. Puis Draco ouvrit la porte – ou sembla presque l'arracher de son encadrement – et entra. Il n'avait rien du Draco qu'Harry connaissait. Ses oreilles n'étaient plus humaines et étaient plaquées sur l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux aux pupilles fendues le cherchèrent et quand ils le trouvèrent, Draco poussa un son canin presque violent. Derrière son dos, la longue queue blanche était immobile, comme aux aguets. En réponse, Harry gémit. Tout son corps s'était éveillé à l'apparition de son compagnon et il eut la nette impression, soudainement, que ses vêtements le dérangeaient, qu'ils étaient de trop et qu'il aurait du les enlever. Il leva des mains tremblantes vers eux mais ses gestes étaient lents, gênés par l'excitation de plus en plus grande alors que ses yeux se délectaient de l'image d'un Draco suintant l'envie.

Les mains d'Harry continuaient de tenter d'enlever ses vêtements sous le regard animal de Draco. Ce dernier respirait vite, le caressant de ses yeux alors qu'Harry tremblait. Il ignorait ce qu'était exactement cet aphrodisiaque mais une chose était sûr, il fonctionnait foutrement bien. Quoi qu'après réflexion, Harry fut certain que même sans ça, il aurait été excité par ce regard intense, orageux et dominateur, posé sur lui.

La respiration de Draco se coinça quand le lycanthrope comprit que les mouvements d'Harry avaient pour but de le dévêtir. Frissonnant, l'ancien Serpentard referma la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant claquer violemment et coupant l'air froid de décembre. Harry n'avait pas allumé beaucoup de lumières, tout juste le feu et quelques chandelles et cela rendit la scène encore plus intense.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Draco avec difficulté à cause de ses dents devenues proéminentes bien que toujours très fines.

Harry répondit en se cambrant violemment dans le canapé. Le son rauque, l'accent aristocrate mélangé à la brutalité lycanthrope rendit Harry brûlant et il gémit désespérément, ses doigts se crispant sur son pull qu'il tirait pour essayer de l'arracher de son corps. En constatant cela, Draco s'approcha, non sans avoir enlevé chaussures et chaussettes. Puis, encore contrôlé sur le moment, il s'agenouilla auprès du corps en ébullition.

« C'est un aphrodisiaque que j'ai créé, dit-il dans un souffle intense. Il a été mélangé à mon sang, mon aura… C'est pour cela que tu réagis si violemment à ma vue… »

Harry pleurnicha presque. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement. Presque désespérément, il tendit une main vers lui et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds. Draco haleta, ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de garder le contrôle encore un peu.

« Tant… tant que je serais excité… tu le seras, dit-il avec difficulté. Et ma seule vue… ma seule voix… va te faire bander. »

Harry se redressa dans le canapé. S'aidant de ses pieds, il enleva ses chaussons d'intérieurs crispant un peu les jambes avant de les écarter. A genoux devant lui, Draco grogna en voyant la sensualité qu'avait mit son amant dans ce geste pourtant banal. Les joues d'Harry avaient depuis longtemps été colorées de rouge, ses yeux brillants de désir. Autant que les siens.

« Il va aussi… dilater ton anus, dit-il en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa propre chemise, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever la cape pendant lâchement à ses épaules. Est-ce que… tu es ok ? »

Harry ne comprit pas le sens la question. Sur quoi était-il censé être ok, exactement ? Que signifiait cette formulation ? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout ce dont il était capable de penser, c'était qu'il avait trop de vêtement et que Draco était trop loin. Alors, d'un même mouvement, il arracha son pull tout en glissant du canapé pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses d'un Draco à genoux devant le canapé. Presque aussitôt, les mains de Draco se posèrent dans son dos, ébouillantant presque la peau d'un Harry frémissant. Il avait envie d'hurler tant son désir était grand. Était-ce ce que Draco ressentait ? Comment parvenait-il seulement à se contrôler ?

Puis, soudain, il comprit le sens de la question de Draco et poussa un petit son désespéré, ses hanches se frottant désespérément contre celle de son amant.

« Je… je suis ok, dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Lâ… Lâche-toi. »

Et sous un grognement incontrôlé, presque un jappement dangereux, Draco le renversa au sol, ses dents et ses griffes attaquant son corps. Ce furent d'abord ses vêtements qui furent atteints. Son sous-pull fut déchiré du col jusqu'en bas et son jeans – le neuf, celui que Draco lui avait offert pour Noël – faillit subir le même sort mais Harry protesta en couinant, enlevant les mains de son amant avec difficulté.

« Laisse… Pas mon cadeau de Noël, supplia-t-il. Je vais… je vais l'enlever… attends… »

Mais Draco chassa ses mains contraignantes et tira si fort sur le bouton de l'attache qu'il l'arracha. Ensuite, écoutant sans doute sa vague protestation, il se redressa à genoux, dévoilant un regard furieux pour ensuite tirer sur le pantalon, ce dernier glissant si vivement le long des jambes qu'Harry se demanda obscurément s'il l'avait fait disparaître par magie.

Son sous-vêtement n'eut pas autant de chance : il fut réduit en charpie, tout bonnement, ne laissant que de petites coupures de tissus dont certaines s'accrochèrent aux ongles longs et aiguisés du lycanthrope. Harry couina en le constatant et il tenta vaguement de se relever, mais Draco le plaqua au sol pour commencer à lécher et à mordre ses lèvres avec vigueur. Geignant, Harry laissa sa langue sortir pour aller taquiner celle de son amant. Pendant un long moment, un ballet passionné s'établit entre leur langue, celles-ci passant l'une sur l'autre, se léchant mutuellement alors que leurs hanches suivaient naturellement un mouvement de frottement.

Harry s'aperçut bien vite que les vêtements de Draco le dérangeaient lui aussi alors il se mit à tirer dessus avec rage, tentant de le déshabiller.

« Je veux… ta peau, dit-il en stoppant le baiser. Draco… ton corps… s'il te plaît…

-Alors déshabille-moi, dit la voix rauque, bestiale, d'un Draco occupé à lécher son torse. Déshabille-moi, Harry… »

Le brun gémit. Cette voix… basse, animale… Elle lui donna des frissons dans le corps entier et Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait jouir sur ses mots. Comment une simple voix pouvait-elle lui faire tant d'effet ? Incapable de se maîtriser, les mains griffant de temps en temps le corps du lycanthrope, Harry se mit à tirer sur les vêtements à son tour, les entendant craquer sans pour autant les faire céder, ce qui le plongea dans une rage folle. Il grogna, tempêta, jusqu'à finalement réussir à extraire totalement le t-shirt, la chemise détachée ne résistant pas, de même que la cape. Le pantalon fut plus compliqué mais Harry voulait juste le détacher pour sentir l'érection de Draco. Quand il parvint enfin à tirer sur la ceinture – le bruit métallique de la boucle lui arracha un son d'envie – puis à défaire le bouton et la brayette récalcitrante, il enfouit sa main dans le pantalon, ses doigts frôlant les poils pubiens pour enfin aller s'emparer du sexe raide.

« Oh oui, je la veux, dit-il, le corps tremblant d'excitation. Je la veux, je la veux, Draco… »

Le blond roula des yeux sous la demande, perdant encore plus de sa réserve pour finalement céder. Difficilement, il se redressa pour retourner Harry sur le sol. Ils étaient coincés entre le canapé et la table basse, ce qui rendit l'acte difficile mais il y parvint avec un grognement appréciateur. Ses doigts passèrent sur son dos, de haut en bas, le griffant légèrement avant que ses mains ne se placent sur ses fesses, une main sur chaque globe.

« Moi, je veux ça, dit-il. Ça tombe bien. »

Il recula sur le corps d'Harry, écarta ses fesses et enfouit son visage entre elles, sa langue allant lécher puis s'enfoncer dans l'anus entièrement dilaté par la potion. Harry cria en le sentant faire, son corps avançant malgré lui. Contrarié, Draco le saisit par les hanches et le ramena vers lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant sans délicatesse dans la peau d'où s'échappa un peu de sang. Mais Harry n'eut même pas mal. Il ne sentait que cette langue dans son anus qui tournoyait, allait d'avant en arrière, le rendant fou.

« Oui, disait-il, ses doigts tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais ne faisant que glisser sur le bois lisse du parquet. Draco… Enfonce-là… »

Le loup-garou se mit à voyager encore plus fort, montrant toute sa vigueur alors qu'un doigt envieux allait se mêler à son jeu, Harry couinant aussitôt.

« Ah… Non, Draco… Juste… ta langue… pas… je ne peux pas en supporter autant… »

Tout le corps d'Harry était en feu. Il avait l'impression que son bas-ventre allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. L'index curieux continua pourtant ses allées et retours, l'ongle de Draco étrangement rétracté alors qu'il le préparait inutilement à sa venue.

« Draco, pleura presque Harry. S'il te plait… Je veux… maintenant… »

Mais le lycanthrope n'accéda pas à sa demande. A la place, il sortit sa langue de son anus pour aller mordre ses fesses en poussant des sons rauques et plein de désir. Brutalement, son doigt cessa sa torture et ses mains se replacèrent sur les hanches d'Harry. Ce dernier avait déjà les cuisses largement écartées, prêt à le recevoir, mais à la place, Draco l'obligea à se mettre à genoux et le tourna vers le divan. Il fit voler la table basse jusqu'au mur du fond d'un coup de pied rageur, dégageant ainsi le passage. Puis, toujours sans douceur, il força à Harry à s'agenouiller, ses bras posés sur l'assise du canapé, ses cuisses appuyées contre le divan et son torse penché sur lui.

« Voilà, dit-il, la voix impatiente. C'est comme ça que je te veux te prendre… A genoux… comme notre première nuit… »

Harry en perdit le souffle. Le torse couché contre l'assise du fauteuil, il planta ses doigts dans les coussins du dossier, tendant ses fesses vers Draco alors que ses cuisses demeuraient écartées.

« Fais-le, haletait-il, sans arrêt. Fais-le, Draco, fais-le. Je te veux… Je te veux tellement, Draco. Pitié… Fais-le ! »

S'en fut trop : avec un cri inhumain, Draco s'enfonça entièrement dans l'anus dilaté, lui arrachant aussitôt un long hurlement de satisfaction. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Qu'importe qu'ils n'aient pas pris le temps de se caresser comme d'habitude, qu'importe que Draco n'ait pas utilisé le lubrifiant, il le voulait. La potion s'occupait d'elle-même de le rendre disposé. Et il l'était, totalement. Sans attendre que Draco se décide à bouger, il se mit à onduler contre le canapé, frottant son érection contre le coussin confortable de l'assise, sa bouche émettant des petits sons rauques. Derrière lui, Draco se mit en mouvement, ses hanches bougeant si durement contre lui qu'Harry devait se crisper de toutes ses forces au canapé, ses doigts presque douloureux de trop serrer. Mais c'était bon. C'était si bon qu'il en pleurait.

Un torse chaud vint s'appuyer contre son dos, Draco continuant pourtant de serrer ses hanches avec force, le marquant de ses doigts et de ses ongles. Il grognait à chaque poussée, ses dents allant érafler l'omoplate d'Harry puis son épaule et son cou qu'il suça, lécha et mordilla à de nombreuses reprises. Transporté, le brun bougeait la tête, frottant son crane contre Draco, comme une chienne avide de contact. Ça n'avait jamais été si fort. Si violent. Son désir était si intense qu'il en avait presque mal et il réalisa que ce que Draco avait vécu, un mois plus tôt, était réellement une torture.

« Plus jamais, dit-il, haletant. Plus jamais tout seul… je veux… chaque nuit… ensembles. Compris ? »

Etonnement, Draco le comprit car il grogna son assentiment, continuant ses mouvements bestiaux. Puis, brutalement, Harry la sentit. La jouissance qui montait par vague, entièrement dépendante des entrées brutales de Draco. Il se mit à bouger avec plus de force, ses doigts déchirant le tissu des coussins dans sa vigueur. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus rauques et il sentait que sa gorge lui faisait un peu mal. Ainsi que ses genoux, écorchés sur le parquet. Mais rien n'avait d'importance. Rien, si ce n'est Draco.

Sur le point de jouir, il poussa un hurlement lorsque, brutalement, Draco le mordit au niveau du lien primal, lui transmettant un tel plaisir, une telle passion qu'il sentit son sexe se tendre à l'extrême, son anus se resserrer alors qu'il jouissait d'une façon presque douloureuse tant ce fut fort. Draco se répandit presque aussitôt et son sperme s'écoulant en lui, sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, entraîna chez Harry un long gémissement de satisfaction. Haletant contre son dos, Draco passa une main le long de la taille d'Harry, étendant un peu le sang de son compagnon qu'il avait sur le bout des doigts. Il alla enrouler sa main pâle autour du sexe encore dressé d'Harry, grâce à la potion, et prit un peu de sperme. Puis, sans hésiter, il porta ses propres doigts à sa bouche, gémissant sous le goût. Harry le regardait, le visage appuyé contre les coussins du divan, la respiration un peu haletante.

En le voyant, il poussa un autre petit son et s'assit sur les cuisses de Draco, ce dernier s'étant sagement agenouillé au sol. Alors, il se mit à frotter son anus contre l'érection du blond en geignant.

« Encore, dit-il, les paupières dilatées par le premier plaisir ressenti et les yeux brillants d'un désir encore puissant.

-Toute la nuit », répondit Draco.

Il porta ses doigts nettoyé à l'anus d'Harry, en dégageant un peu de son propre sperme pour ensuite l'amener à la bouche rougie et mordue d'Harry. Geignant, le brun ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue, celle-ci lapant l'index et le majeur de Draco pour ensuite les entraîner dans sa bouche. Draco grogna de satisfaction en le voyant faire et Harry finit par le relâcher.

« Plus, dit-il en baissant la tête vers le sexe de Draco.

-Prends, lui répondit Draco. Viens… »

Il appuya sur le crâne d'Harry, l'obligeant à se coucher au sol, son visage au niveau de son sexe. Et ce fut sans aucune gêne, avec une docilité réellement perverse, qu'Harry aspira le gland rougit en bouche, impatient d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

**oOo**

La sueur dégoulinait de son corps. Harry ne se souvenait même pas comment ils avaient fini dans la chambre à coucher. Il se souvenait du sol du salon, des escaliers et du couloir. De la porte aussi. Mais il avait l'impression de s'être évanoui quelque part entre le moment où ils étaient en train de faire l'amour contre la porte de la chambre et le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit. Tout était flou pour lui, tout ce qui ne concernait pas Draco en tout cas. Harry avait des marques sur son corps. Des griffures ensanglantées et des marques de dents. Et Draco en avait tout autant, bien qu'Harry ait été nettement moins violent. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas l'occasion. Ils se léchaient, indifférents aux fluides les recouvrant – que ce soit la sueur, les quelques traînées de sang ou de sperme.

A un moment, Harry avait conscience qu'ils s'étaient endormi, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux pour ce qu'il croyait une minute et il avait rêvé de Draco et lui faisant l'amour. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment si ce qu'il se passait était un rêve ou la réalité lorsqu'il se réveilla avec la langue de Draco passant encore et encore entre ses fesses. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans le coussin qu'il mordait pour ne pas hurler. Pourtant, des gémissements désespérés s'enfuyaient du tissu et il n'en avait pas honte, au contraire.

Accepté son comportement dominé, son envie de l'être était toujours difficile mais dans l'état où il était, il ne s'imaginait pas agir autrement. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne rougit pas, pour une fois, lorsqu'il supplia Draco d'enfoncer sa langue en lui.

« S'il te plaît, dit-il d'une petite voix. Enfonce-là juste… Pitié… »

Draco lui jeta un regard satisfait. Il attendait ça. Il aimait qu'Harry se laisse aller à sa véritable nature, même s'il comprenait que le brun ait quelques difficultés à accepter cette part de lui qui le poussait à se comporter comme une sorte de chienne. En réponse à sa phrase, il réalisa la demande et poussa le bout de sa langue dans son anus déjà fort dilaté par leurs précédentes relations. Harry poussa un cri et bougea des hanches pour apprécier le traitement. Amusé, Draco fit des allées et venues rapides, pas gêné de son propre sperme qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa langue, contre sa bouche ou encore son menton. Si Harry avait été une fille, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait été enceint après une telle nuit et cette idée l'excita encore plus. La lune trois-quarts était-elle une façon d'obliger les loups-garous à se reproduire ? Il devrait poser la question à Guilbert ou Joshua, s'il parvenait à s'en souvenir le lendemain. Ou plutôt, tout à l'heure…

Un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, Draco attrapa le sexe tendu d'Harry, ce dernier pleurant aussitôt sous le plaisir trop intense. Il avait mal dans tous le corps, à force d'avoir joui et d'avoir bougé trop violemment, de s'être contorsionné pour prendre les poses que Draco désirait mais il n'arrivait même pas à sentir la douleur dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il voulait juste jouir encore et il savourait la large paume qui passait encore et encore sur son sexe, le faisant trembler comme jamais. Il le paierait le lendemain, mais ça lui était égal.

« Draco, geignit-il en tournant son visage rouge vers lui. Viens près de moi… »

Le lycanthrope sourit en réponse et cessa sa torture pour retourner Harry sur le matelas, sans la moindre difficulté. Puis il se coucha sur lui, entre ses cuisses, frottant son corps le long de celui de son amant pour l'attiser. Enfin, il alla l'embrasser avec un peu plus de douceur qu'avant. Ce serait probablement leur dernière fois car Draco sentait l'excitation de son corps redescendre. La nuit touchait à sa fin et heureusement. Il sentait les courbatures naitre dans chacun de ses membres et ne pouvait imaginer l'état dans lequel était Harry réellement.

Malgré la présence de plus en plus grande de son humanité, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller mordre la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, lui arrachant une plainte. Une goutte de sang s'en échappa et Draco la lécha presque avec satisfaction. Il n'aimait pas blesser Harry mais il adorait le voir marqué par lui. Se redressant jusqu'à être à genoux entre les cuisses d'Harry, il admira son œuvre. Le brun avait les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été maintes fois dévorées. Son cou arborait des morsures et des suçons violacés. A l'endroit où se trouvait sa marque d'appartenance, des marques de dents argentées et ensanglantées trônaient. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le clamer comme sien lors de leur première relation de la soirée, dans le salon.

Les tétons bruns d'Harry étaient devenus bruns foncés et étaient encore humides de la salive qu'il y avait laissée. Son ventre portait la marque de quelques griffes mais ses ongles n'avaient pas percé la peau. Par contre, ses hanches étaient couvertes de petites blessures. Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses doigts – Harry en portait les marques violacées – mais aussi ses ongles, dans sa fougue. Et ses cuisses, marquées par des traînées de sperme, affichaient elles aussi des traces de dents et de griffures.

Normalement, Draco aurait du en être horrifié. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent avec quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Là, il sentit un sentiment de fierté intense. Harry le portait sur lui. Dans son odeur, dans sa peau, partout. Et il le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes et de désir, frottait ses fesses contre le matelas, le suppliant de venir en lui encore une fois… Il était à lui et se soumettait sans aucune honte. C'était délectable. Qu'importe qu'Harry ait du mal à assumer ça en temps normal, ce soir, il l'assumait et se comportait plus naturellement que jamais.

« J'aimerais que tu sois ainsi chaque nuit, ronronna Draco en caressant lentement le vente d'Harry. Si sensuel dans ta soumission… assumant chaque comportement dépravé que tu as… »

Harry poussa une petite plainte quand les mains de Draco passèrent des deux côtés de son sexe dressé, levant les hanches pour tenter de le convaincre de le toucher là.

« Tu m'as obéis sans même en être gêné et c'était si bon, Harry, poursuivit Draco en allant caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Me suçant sans même rougir… Frottant tes fesses contre mon sexe en me suppliant de te prendre…

-S'il te plaît, couina Harry en réponse, levant encore les hanches.

-Oui, exactement comme ça, sourit Draco. J'aime quand tu es comme ça… »

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses genoux, de ses mollets et attrapa ses chevilles. Puis, sans hésiter, il tira dessus, soulevant le bassin d'Harry qu'il vint poser sur ses cuisses. Il ne pourrait pas garder cette position pendant leur étreinte mais il profita du moment pour passer son sexe contre l'anus d'Harry, lui arrachant des suppliques presque désespérées.

« Tu la veux, hein ? lui dit-il en souriant. Dis-le-moi juste encore une fois, Harry et je te la donnerais…

-Je la veux… S'il te plait, Draco, viens en moi… »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant. Harry était si excitant. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer si intense dans un lit, avant qu'ils ne se lient. Et même après leur nuit de beuverie, même après leur première fois qui s'était passé tout en douceur, il n'aurait pu penser qu'Harry aimerait être aussi soumis. Mais il adorait ça. En lui, le loup était plus que satisfait. Harry était sa chose. Il lui appartenait corps et âme et le démontrait par son comportement. Et c'était si bon de le voir si désespéré à cause de lui.

« Draco, l'appela encore Harry, fâché de ne pas avoir ce qu'il demandait.

-Tout de suite. »

Et il s'enfonça presque violemment en lui, Harry criant de satisfaction. Il aurait du avoir mal. Surtout après autant de relation violente. Mais l'aphrodisiaque, l'antidouleur mélangé au baume soignant aidait beaucoup. Et ce fut sans hésitation qu'il leva les hanches pour bouger sur le sexe qui l'empalait et le remplissait si bien. Draco le regarda faire, n'exécutant pas le moindre mouvement. Il admirait la façon dont Harry bougeait ses hanches pour venir jusqu'à lui et savourait ses petits sons suppliant. A lui… il était totalement à lui. Sur cette pensée, il resserra la prise de ses doigts sur ses chevilles et commença ses allées et venues brutales, Harry répondant aussitôt par des cris. Il savait que la peau d'Harry serait marquée par de nouvelles traces de doigts mais il s'en fichait. Cette position lui convenait. Il voulait voir le visage de son amant lorsqu'il jouirait une dernière fois grâce à lui. Son expression extatique était si délicieuse… Sa bouche rougie légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper des sons indécents qui le grisaient tellement.

Draco accéléra la cadence sans hésiter et Harry lui répondit par des petits cris satisfaits. Son corps luisait de sueur, sans doute autant que le sien mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il sentit vaguement ses ongles percer la peau d'Harry quand il resserra sa poigne et que ses hanches bougèrent un peu plus brutalement mais encore une fois, il balaya le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit. Il avait besoin de ça. Du corps de son amant, soumis à sa seule volonté, tremblant grâce à lui, à cause de lui. Et de ce plaisir intense qui, de son sexe, envahissait tout son corps jusqu'à envahir toute capacité de raisonnement. Il ne contrôlait rien, se déhanchant juste avec violence contre ce corps chaud qui le réclamait. Il sentait son sexe si bien entouré dans ces parois chaudes et humides à cause de lui…

Cette pensée lui arracha un grognement d'appréciation. Harry n'était qu'à lui. Il était son seul et unique amant. Il n'avait connu et ne connaîtrait jamais personne d'autre, pas tant qu'il serait en vie et cela le rendit fou. A lui, rien qu'à lui seul.

Baissant la tête, il regarda son amant dont les mains étaient crispées aux draps, au point de les déchirés. Sa tête tournait de gauche à droite et il pleurait sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, criant son nom, le suppliant de le faire jouir, de ne pas s'arrêter, jamais, de toujours continuer.

« C'est bon, tellement bon… Tu es tellement bon, Draco… »

Le concerné sourit. C'était Harry qui était bon. Harry et ses hanches qui bougeaient en rythme, ses fesses posées sur ses cuisses qui étaient crispées pour tenir la position impossible.

« Tu es le meilleur de nous deux, grogna Draco en gémissant. Si étroit… Si chaud… J'aimerais te faire l'amour jusqu'à en mourir… »

Harry couina à cette phrase. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre relation mais son corps ne pourrait pas le refuser si Draco le décidait. Et il n'avait même pas envie de le refuser, le cas échéant. Il était à Draco, totalement.

« Draco… est-ce que… est-ce que je peux… »

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase alors que Draco se mettait à sucer et mordiller son mollet gauche, lui arrachant un petit cri.

« Est-ce que tu peux quoi, Harry ?

-Me caresser, dit le brun. J'ai besoin… de me branler… »

Draco baissa les yeux sur le sexe tendu et rougit d'Harry. Du sperme suintait légèrement de son gland, signe que la jouissance était proche et Draco se lécha les lèvres en le regardant. Il avait envie de lécher cette goûte blanche qui annonçait l'orgasme proche d'Harry et la fin de cette nuit de débauche. Il lâcha une des chevilles qui retomba sur son épaule et le talon d'Harry alla directement se planter dans son dos mais Draco n'y ressentit aucune douleur. A la place, il tendit la main vers le sexe, passa son pouce sur la pointe et le ramena ensuite à sa bouche. Le goût salé le rendit fou et il reprit la cheville abandonnée dans sa main pour pilonner Harry avec plus de rage.

« Draco, s'il te plait, cria le brun. Est-ce que je…

-Non, coupa le blond, enragé. Juste avec ma queue, Harry. Ce sera juste avec ça que tu jouiras… »

Et pour le prouver, il accéléra encore alors qu'il croyait cela impossible. Harry finit par descendre de ses cuisses face à la violence et il lâcha ses chevilles, les jambes du brun allant s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que Draco s'allongeait contre lui. Harry poussa un son d'appréciation face à la nouvelle position et il referma ses bras sur lui, ses doigts allant s'enfoncer dans les fesses fermes de Draco pour l'accompagner dans leur mouvement.

Le ventre de Draco se mit à frotter contre son sexe et Harry eut conscience que le lendemain, il ne saurait probablement pas parler. Sa gorge lui faisait mal de trop crier mais rien ne l'empêchait de continuer. Et enfin, brutalement, il sentit la jouissance monter en lui, Draco poussant alors un grognement en le sentant. Puis ils jouirent, l'un après l'autre. Harry d'abord en criant son plaisir puis Draco en le sentant se resserrer sur son sexe avec brutalité. Deux allées et venues suffirent pour le combler et il se vida une dernière fois à l'intérieur de son amant. Ce dernier, encore crispé sous lui, savoura la sensation du sperme de Draco le remplissant pour la dernière fois. La potion fabriquée par Draco ne mentait pas : l'envie d'Harry était comblée et donc, celle de Draco également.

Epuisé, ils n'eurent pas le courage de bouger avant un petit moment, leur corps alanguis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Draco reprit conscience et il se redressa. Il ne regarda pas ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Il était trop épuisé pour ça. Doucement, il se décala. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva la couverture sur le sol. Il l'y avait jeté en entrant dans la chambre. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans son corps et la ramena sur eux. Puis il enlaça le corps encore chaud et tremblant d'Harry et s'endormit aussitôt, reput.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut la douleur qui éveilla Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit deux yeux épuisés, le corps paralysé. Il avait mal absolument _partout_. Et tout particulièrement à l'anus. Ce dernier le brûlait légèrement mais il ne se posa aucune question sur le moment, la souffrance globale de son corps l'accaparant totalement. Il avait presque l'impression que chaque partie de son anatomie pulsait dans un rythme anarchique, chaque battement envoyant une onde de douleur. Dans ces mouvements, il y avait des endroits plus sensibles que d'autres. Etonnement, sa gorge. Elle lui faisait mal alors qu'il n'était même pas malade et simplement avaler sa salive était insupportable. Il était certain d'être incapable de parler.

Ses hanches le brûlaient un peu et quand il parvint à lever le bras, non sans un gémissement de douleur alors que son membre semblait tout ankylosé et fait d'une pierre friable, et qu'il posa sa main sur sa hanche gauche, il fut étonné de sentir des éraflures profondes. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ça, exactement ? Qu'avait-il donc fait, la veille ? C'était-il battu contre un hippogriffe enragé ?

La nuque raide, il tenta de distinguer quelque chose. La chambre était très éclairée, à cause de la neige à l'extérieur. Et à côté de lui, les lèvres incroyablement rouges et gonflées, Draco dormait, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Harry le fixa pendant un long moment, stupéfait, alors que, brutalement, les souvenirs de la veille daignaient enfin lui revenir. Il rougit, horrifié.

Qu'avait-il donc fait exactement ? Poussant une plainte, il se tourna sur le dos avec beaucoup de difficulté, leva ses mains qu'il découvrit légèrement écorchées, du sang séché sous ses ongles. Il y avait des marques sur ses poignets, des ecchymoses s'étaient formées sur sa peau, avec la forme de doigts et Harry n'avait pas besoin de comparer pour savoir de quels doigts il s'agissait. Il se souvenait aussi très bien de la façon dont ses bleus étaient apparus sur ses poignets. Draco les avait tenus fermement alors qu'il le prenait contre la porte de la chambre, sous ses propres cris d'extase… La rougeur sur ses joues s'accentua.

A sa grande horreur, il se souvenait très bien du comportement qu'il avait eu la veille… Un comportement de chienne !

_« Pire, de pute ! Je me suis comporté comme une sorte d'esclave sexuel qui ne demande que ça… Merlin, je n'oserais jamais plus le regarder après ça ! »_

Il tourna la tête vers son amant endormi. Draco avait pourtant semblé apprécier énormément son comportement soumis et pervers… Même si à ce niveau là…

_« Mais cette potion était diabolique ! Elle m'a fait faire n'importe quoi ! »_

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas nier que la potion n'était pas réellement responsable. Elle avait juste levée ses inhibitions, le rendant totalement libre de toute gêne. Elle l'avait forcée à être simplement… lui-même. Cette réalisation le choqua autant qu'elle le laissa pantois. Lui-même ? Cet homme docile, suppliant pour se faire baiser – car c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille : ils avaient baisé – gémissant de satisfaction, hurlant son plaisir qui était satisfait par son amant plus que fougueux… Il gémit en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin et le son qu'il poussa faillit le faire pleurer : simplement gémir lui avait brûlé la gorge et il comprit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas parler. Il ne devait pas pousser le moindre son… non, surtout pas !

Soufflant, il se recoucha, le corps lourd. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser. De toute façon, ça avait eu lieu… Non, le problème était qu'il était à présent K.O. pour un long, très long moment.

« _Que ce soit pour le sexe ou autre chose, je ne crois pas être capable de bouger réellement… Bon sang, j'ai mal partout… »_

Il referma les yeux, pensant que se rendormir serait une bonne chose. Endormi, il ne ressentirait plus la douleur régnant dans tout son corps, ni à cette honte qui l'avait immergé à la venue de ses souvenirs. Mais voilà, il n'était pas du tout fatigué et sa vessie le gênait horriblement, signifiant clairement qu'il devait se lever. Sauf que justement, se lever lui semblait impossible ! Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers Draco qui dormait toujours. Le blond semblait totalement heureux, détendu dans les oreillers, le corps dénudé et relâché. Il avait quelques écorchures lui aussi, mais elles avaient déjà commencé à se soigner, capacité de guérison lycanthrope oblige. L'air presque jaloux, Harry souffla. Il allait devoir le réveiller. Il ne pourrait jamais se lever et son envie devenait vraiment trop pressante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva à nouveau un bras et se mit à secouer doucement Draco. En fait, il le faisait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais se sentait si faible qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à grand-chose. Agacé, il commença à essayer d'appeler son amant mais sa gorge lui fit si mal qu'il cessa de parler. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le lit, non sans le regretter en sentant les élancements douloureux de la moindre parcelle de chair.

Alors qu'il était doucement en train de désespéré – et d'envisager de simplement ramper jusqu'aux toilettes – Draco sembla enfin s'éveiller. Le blond poussa d'abord un son ravi, s'étendit puis ouvrit deux yeux un peu brumeux. Il bailla puis releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Et quand son regard se posa sur Harry, il sembla littéralement se statufier. En voyant ça, le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin…, dit Draco, la voix presque coupée. Oh Merlin, Harry… »

Il se releva si brutalement du lit qu'il fut hors de ce dernier en à peine une seconde, s'éloignant d'un air presque horrifié. Péniblement, Harry se redressa dans le lit pour découvrir que même se mettre à genoux était difficile. Et pour cause, il était si écorché à ce niveau – sans doute à cause de cette fois, contre le canapé – qu'il ne pouvait supporter la position. Il la maintint pourtant assez longtemps que pour s'avancer dans le lit, de façon à être plus proche de Draco et pour tendre les bras vers lui, inquiet. Le blond le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, choqué. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son comportement violent.

« Je… je suis désolé, dit Draco, mortifié. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je… je vais soigner ça, d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Il s'approcha presque avec hésitation, ses yeux parcourant la peau bleuie à de nombreux endroits, les griffures ensanglantées et les stries rougies par ses ongles. Il y avait également un nombre incroyable de suçon et de morsure. Mais le plus choquant pour Draco était l'air totalement endolori d'Harry. Il voyait parfaitement qu'il souffrait et ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était celui qui avait provoqué ça. Tout ça parce qu'il était un putain d'égoïste et qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il aurait dû s'enchaîner ! Quand Greyback lui avait annoncé qu'Harry voulait qu'il le rejoigne, il avait été tenté de refuser, mais non, il l'avait fait…

Une main un peu trop chaude se posa sur sa joue et il sursauta en constatant qu'Harry s'était rapproché de lui pour le toucher et le regarder avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas simplement le détester pour ça ?

« Harry, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne te ferais plus jamais… ça. Dorénavant, j'irai m'enchaîner, je te le… »

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il s'écarta un peu et se plaqua contre lui, sa bouche allant près de son oreille. Puis, malgré la douleur, il dit d'une voix si basse que Draco ne l'aurait pas comprise sans l'éveil de son audition, depuis qu'il était lycanthrope.

« J'ai a…doré chaque mom…ent de la…nuit derni…ère. Alors… tais-toi. Et porte-moi… toilettes ! »

Draco s'écarta de lui pour le dévisager avec stupeur. Il souffla et hocha de la tête pour, ensuite, avec énormément de précaution, soulever Harry dans ses bras. Il sortit de la chambre, dont la porte était demeurée ouverte et lui fit écarquiller les yeux en constatant les traces non négligeables de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, contre elle, pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. Là, il s'empressa de déposer Harry sur les toilettes.

« Je vais chercher ma baguette, dit-il en caressant son visage avec douceur. Et ensuite, je m'occupe de toi. Promis. »

Et il quitta la pièce presque en courant. Il décida d'abord de se vêtir un minimum puis quitta rapidement la chambre.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose, dit-il. Je reviens ! »

Et il descendit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, arrivant dans le salon qui le laissa un instant stupéfait. Le canapé était définitivement tâché, d'une telle façon qu'on ne pouvait pas douter qu'ils y avaient fait l'amour. Il y avait un peu de sang sur le sol, là où Harry s'était blessé les genoux. Et la table basse était fracassée contre le mur du fond. Honteux et horrifié, Draco lança plusieurs sorts afin de réparer les dégâts puis sortit en courant. Il n'alla pas chez Greyback : il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. A la place, il courut chez Stein, le médecin du village. Etonnement, quand il frappa à la porte avec brutalité et que celle-ci s'ouvrit, il se vit offrir un petit panier remplis de potion, sans même qu'il eut ouvert la bouche.

Le médecin, souriant avec moquerie, releva ses lunettes en argent sur son nez droit et fin, ses yeux jaunes le regardant avec supériorité.

« Le flacon jaune dans le bain, ainsi que le turquoise. Le premier est pour les courbatures, le second pour les blessures. Le laiteux est pour sa gorge. Et l'onguent pour son anus. Après le bain, il saura se déplacer relativement bien seul. Les blessures ne disparaîtront pas tout de suite, mais elles cesseront de lui faire mal. Le pot rose est pour les ecchymoses. Ça fera également disparaître la douleur jusqu'à ce que ça se résorbe. Bonne journée, petit alpha. »

Draco se vit pousser à l'extérieur alors qu'un autre loup-garou arrivait et se voyait offrir un panier similaire. L'homme le prit puis partit rapidement, l'air gêné. Un peu stupéfait, Draco s'éloigna, non sans croiser d'autres membres de la meute qui allaient chez un Stein manifestement très amusé.

Quand il revint dans la salle de bain, encore un peu stupéfait, Harry était toujours assis sur les toilettes, manifestement soulagé. Draco souffla en le regardant puis enchanta la baignoire qui se remplit d'eau chaude. Il s'approcha de son amant, le souleva dans ses bras et le plongea dans l'eau, lui arrachant un petit glapissement surpris. Quand Harry fut installé dans l'eau, Draco attrapa les flacons jaune et turquoise et les vida vivement dans l'eau du bain, celle-ci prenant une étrange couleur verte. Presque aussitôt, Harry ferma les yeux, soufflant de soulagement. Apitoyé, Draco prit la potion pour sa gorge et la tendit à un Harry étrangement docile. Il la prit et la but sans attendre.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Draco.

Harry hocha de la tête, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'eau du bain qui l'entourait. Ses blessures et ses membres cessaient de pulser violemment et, bientôt, il sentit que sa gorge ne le brûlait plus. Il parla pourtant avec une nette hésitation.

« Beaucoup mieux, dit-il, la voix encore un peu rauque. Tu n'y es vraiment pas allé de main morte…

-Pardon, dit Draco, l'air réellement coupable.

-De quoi ? demanda Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais très bien.

-Ah non ? demanda le blond. Alors tu as couché avec quel loup-garou féroce, hier ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Puis il tendit la main pour que Draco s'approche et la prenne dans l'une des siennes.

« Viens dans le bain, dit-il. Tu es blessé, toi aussi…

-A peine, contrecarra Draco.

-Je m'en fous, je veux que tu viennes. Ne m'oblige pas à t'y tirer tout habillé ! »

Draco marmonna quelque chose, mais il obéit. Sous les yeux analytiques de son amant, il se dévêtit pour ensuite entrer dans l'eau, sentant son corps se détendre sous l'effet des deux potions. Il n'osa pourtant pas s'approcher d'Harry qui grogna, mécontent. Levant un pied taquin, il alla caresser sa cuisse du bout des orteils puis son ventre et ses bras.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il en le regardant. J'ai adoré… chaque seconde. »

Draco le fixait, semblant totalement captivé par ses mots.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'acceptais tel que tu étais, tu te souviens ? Avec ta lycanthropie, ta perversité lunaire… j'accepte tout ça. Et j'ai vraiment adoré la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, je me serais passé des blessures, de la douleur, mais… j'ai vraiment… vraiment aimé ça. »

Il était rouge, bien entendu, en avouant avoir aimé être dominé, presque maltraité par un Draco dominant et déchaîner mais il ne baissa pas les yeux comme il le faisait normalement, dans ce genre de cas.

« Et le mois prochain, nous recommencerons…

-Harry, ce n'est pas…

-Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, dit Harry en se redressant pour aller s'installer entre ses cuisses, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le mois prochain, nous recommencerons. Encore et encore. Et chaque mois, jusqu'à notre mort. Je suis ton compagnon. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas choisi au début, mais maintenant oui. Et si être ton compagnon signifie me faire baiser de façon torride une fois par mois, alors je le ferai. Parce que… je t'aime. Et que j'ai aussi vraiment aimé ça. Et c'est vraiment humiliant d'admettre que j'ai aimé me faire baiser de cette façon alors s'il te plaît, ferme-là, hoche de la tête et contente-toi de ça. »

Draco resta un instant immobile puis finit par hocher de la tête. Il l'enlaça pour le coller contre son torse, sa bouche allant embrasser son cou et son visage avec reconnaissance.

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, dit-il. Tout le temps. Toute la journée. Je ne serais pas là ce soir, mais toute cette journée, je te promets que je vais te gâter tellement que tu seras content de me voir partir avec les autres pour la nuit. »

Harry sourit en l'écoutant, se laissant faire avec bonne humeur. La douleur était partie. Tout juste quelques bleus qui étaient encore forts sensibles mais il se laissa aller contre le torse réconfortant.

« Je veux ! dit Harry. J'ai pris soin de toi le mois dernier, chacun son tour ! »

Draco ne répondit pas. A la place, il attrapa le shampoing pour laver ses cheveux avec toute la douceur dont il était possible.

« Je suis désolé quand même, dit-il, lorsqu'il aida Harry à sortir de l'eau et qu'il contempla l'entièreté de son corps mutilé et marqué. J'ai été… je suis désolé.

-Pas moi, répondit Harry en s'écartant, prouvant ainsi qu'il savait marcher sans aide. Tu as intérêt à assurer quand on fera l'amour la prochaine fois. Ça va me paraître fade, maintenant…

-Tu as le droit de me traiter de monstre, tu sais ? demanda Draco. Tu as le droit de me frapper ou de me détester…

-Draco, souffla Harry, agacé. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais, d'accord ? Et ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mais je t'ai blessé… volontairement !

-Je ne crois pas, dit Harry en s'avançant d'un pas lent vers la chambre, Draco empoignant le panier afin de le soigner. Tu as surtout été pris dans le feu de l'action, je pense. Draco, cesse de culpabiliser. C'est mon choix et je l'assume. J'ai adoré chaque seconde passée durant notre soirée et notre nuit et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Maintenant, viens donc me mettre ces foutues crèmes, histoire que je sois réellement en pleine forme ! »

Draco voulut encore protester mais au regard que lui lança Harry, il comprit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire. Il se décida donc à obéir, non sans se sentir écraser par une culpabilité pesante.

**oOo**

Ce fut le cœur lourd que Draco sentit son corps se transformer, lorsque la lune se leva, relativement tôt à cause de l'hiver. Il prit son apparence lycanthrope et regarda Harry en poussant un petit gémissement attristé. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et lui caressa le sommet du crâne, le gratouillant un peu.

« Je vais bien, lui dit-il. Maintenant, va chasser avec les autres. Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Draco lui lécha la main en réponse. Puis, non sans certains remords, il partit en courant, d'autres loups lui emboitant le pas, quittant d'autres maisons pour s'élancer dans la forêt. Harry étant le compagnon d'un loup, qui plus est d'un alpha potentiel, il se permit de quitter la maison sans la moindre crainte. Il croisa d'autres loups qui le regardèrent mais passèrent leur chemin sans faire le moindre geste menaçant. Harry n'était pourtant pas vraiment à l'aise, mais il avait envie de voir Ron et Hermione qui étaient restés chez Greyback toute la journée.

Quand il arriva enfin à la maison de l'alpha en titre, il trouva ses amis dans le salon, étrangement silencieux et, surtout, étrangement proche. Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans le canapé et parlaient discrètement, l'air serein.

« Bonsoir vous ! dit-il de sa voix toujours fort rauque.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, sursautant, alors que Ron rougissait. Tu vas bien ?

-Bien, oui, dit-il en allant embrasser la jeune femme puis Ron. Enfin, mieux, je vais dire. »

Il grimaça en constatant que ses deux amis fixaient les blessures manifestes sur son corps.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, dit-il en tirant sur le col de son pull pour cacher les morsures. Enfin, Draco s'en veut horriblement, mais ce n'est rien. Ça lui passera… »

Du moins, il l'espérait. Vraiment !

« Il t'a fait…

-Enormément de bien, dit Harry en regardant Ron d'un air contrarié. Ecoute, je ne veux pas en parler, ok ? Pas que j'ai peur de vous dégoûter, mais… j'ai juste du mal à accepter le fait que j'ai vraiment… adoré ça. Que je suis quelqu'un qui apprécie être… soumis. Voilà, je l'ai dit. J'adore que Draco me soumette, me fasse l'amour et j'ai l'impression que plus il me malmène et plus j'aime ça ! Mon dieu, Hermione, quelle sorte de monstre suis-je ? »

La jeune femme le fixa pendant un long moment, silencieuse. Puis elle sourit, amusée.

« Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre, dit-elle. Tu aimes juste ça, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien de monstrueux, on a chacun nos désirs et nos préférences. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Ce qu'il se passe entre Draco et toi… ça te plaît, non ? Et bien, tu n'as pas besoin de te trouver des raisons ou des excuses. C'est ainsi, c'est tout. Et ni Ron, ni moi ne te jugeons. N'est-ce pas, Ron ? Ron !

-Non, non, du tout ! répondit le rouquin, dont les yeux fixaient le cou marqué d'Harry. Tu… fais ce que tu veux. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant mais il ne put qu'hocher de la tête.

« Le plus difficile, c'est Draco, dit-il. Il a vraiment du mal à accepter ce qu'il m'a fait la nuit dernière. Je ne le comprends pas trop, d'ailleurs. Il est un alpha, non ? Je veux dire… le fait de me marquer comme sa propriété devrait lui plaire !

-Sauf qu'il t'a blessé, dit Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'une part de lui est très fière de ce qu'il t'a fait et très satisfaite de la nuit que vous avez passée. Mais… voilà, il t'a blessé. Et sans doute culpabilise-t-il d'être content de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, étant donné les conséquences que cela a eu… Dis-lui simplement que les blessures te sont égales et il se calmera tout seul.

-C'est déjà ce que j'ai fait, dit Harry. Mais il ne s'est pas calmé. Il a continué de présenter ses excuses, encore et encore, toute la journée ! »

Hermione eut une moue pensive.

« C'est sans doute parce que c'est la première, dit-elle. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça… il s'y habituera…. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Aucun problème, je suis déjà habitué, dit-il, amusé. Enfin, ce matin, j'ai surtout eu l'impression que je m'étais fait tuer par des hippogriffes furieux, mais maintenant, ça va. Stein a préparé des potions pour tous les compagnons…

-Oui, je sais, dit Hermione. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco. Demain, il reviendra de sa nuit en pleine forme. »

Harry hocha pensivement de la tête tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser ici, dit-il. Je suis crevé et dormir me fera du bien. A demain ?

-A demain, répondit Hermione. Bonne nuit. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit de la maison après les salutations de Ron. Il retourna dans la maison vide avec les pieds lourds. Bien sûr, Draco avait besoin de cette nuit de liberté, mais bon… il avait pour habitude de dormir avec lui.

« Ce n'est qu'une nuit, marmonna-t-il. Demain, ça ira mieux. »

Et il retourna s'enfermer dans sa maison, pressé de se reposer.

**oOo**

Comme toujours, ils avaient d'abord tué pour se sustenter puis pour alimenter le village. Draco devait admettre que cette séance lui faisait énormément de bien. La culpabilité de ce qu'il avait fait à Harry l'avait déserté alors qu'il se défoulait sur la carcasse d'un cerf, arrachant des lambeaux de chaire qu'il avalait goulument, ignorant le sang coulant sur son pelage. Et surtout, il y avait l'excitation provoquée par la chasse, le plaisir d'avaler de la viande encore chaude et saignante et de hurler à la lune avec le reste de la meute.

Pendant un petit moment, il s'était amusé à se battre avec Gabriel, jusqu'à ce que Greyback les rappelle à l'ordre. La nuit se finissait à présent et, après avoir traîné quelques carcasses jusqu'à la maison du boucher, il trottinait dans le village en reniflant ici et là, accompagné de Gabriel. Ce dernier était surexcité et ne cessait de bondir à droite et à gauche, malgré le jour de plus en plus proche.

Au bout d'un moment, ils croisèrent Guilbert qui trottinait vers sa maison et Draco se décida à courir jusqu'à lui.

« Guilbert ! dit-il, attirant l'attention du loup sur lui. J'ai quelques questions au sujet de… euh…

-La Lune trois quarts ? demanda le professeur, l'air ennuyé. C'est toujours moi qu'on vient trouver… je suis professeur, certes, mais pas professionnel dans les relations sexuelles !

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le caractère sexuel, dit Draco, agacé. Mais plutôt pour… euh…les blessures. »

Guilbert le regarda un instant puis soupira.

« Tu ne peux rien y faire, lui dit-il. Ce sera ainsi chaque mois. Même en essayant de résister, tu ne pourras pas. Tu peux toujours t'enchaîner, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ton compagnon sera d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Et bien, il ne t'a pas mis dehors, aucune dispute, non ? Il l'a accepté, je pense ? »

Draco hésita puis approuva.

« Il a dit qu'il le faisait mais si…

-Si quoi ? S'il était un loup-garou, il serait le premier à se frotter contre toi comme une chienne suppliante à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il a aimé, non ? Alors ferme-là, ne te pose pas de question. Sois juste satisfait d'avoir un compagnon compréhensif. Beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas cette chance… Mais il t'aime. Et s'il a accepté ta nature, alors il doit aussi accepté cette nuit là. Et si ça te creuse tellement, enchaîne-toi. Mais sois sûr de ne pas le regretter. »

Draco soupira mais finit par hocher de la tête.

« D'accord. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment mais… merci quand même. »

Guilbert grogna d'un air agacé mais s'éloigna pour rentrer chez lui. A son tour, Draco trottina vers la maison où son amant dormait probablement. Ce fut sans la moindre difficulté qu'il se glissa dans la maison pour monter à l'étage et rejoindre son amant endormi dans le lit. Bondissant, Draco monta sur la couche et s'approcha d'Harry. Il lécha son visage avec un semblant de peine, comme pour s'excuser et Harry poussa un gémissement amusé avant de, finalement, se tourner dans le lit, un bras passé sur la taille fine du lycanthrope. Il blottit son visage contre la gorge poilue et douce et soupira de satisfaction. Draco bailla à son tour et posa sa tête sur celle de son amant. Il s'endormit alors que son corps était en train de changer.

**A suivre…**

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois, le **21 mai** ^^ En espérant que vous avez survécu et que j'aie toujours le droit de publier T_T


	20. Lien et convocation

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Alors, comme toujours, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire. En premier, je suis bien contente de constater que personne n'est mort suite à la parution de mon chapitre précédent ! Et je suis également contente de constater que mon avertissement et ma technique de délimitation ait si bien servi !

Bref ! Le premier point important est une demande de vote ! Par pitié, merci de prendre ceci en considération : A votre avis, dois-je donner la possibilité aux lycanthropes mals d'enfanter. Non, n'espérez pas. Si je leur donne cette faculté, elle sera évoquée mais pas exploitée. Ma fic est déjà programmée et cela n'en fait pas partie. J'ai juste prévu deux versions d'une mœurs lycanthrope… cela s'arrêtera là. Mais je me pose tout de même la question sur cette possibilité.

Ensuite ! Retraite obligée, je me dois de renoncer à des idées de fics que j'ai eue mais l'une d'elle me taquine le cerveau. Il s'avère cela dit que je ne veux pas l'écrire mais que j'adorerais la lire. Cette idée part du principe qu'après la mort de Voldemort, nos héros sont de retour à Poudlard pour une ultime dernière année. Sauf que lors du premier jour, un incident se produit et cela ferme hermétiquement Poudlard et éjecte les adultes du château. Les élèves s'y retrouvent donc enfermés pour une durée indéterminée.

Cette histoire entraînerait d'abord une première part de chaos où les élèves tenteraient de dominer d'autres, où le conflit serait part régnante, jusqu'à ce qu'une poignée d'élève de 17 ans (et ça ne doit pas obligatoirement venir des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors, soyez original, pitié) décident de rallier les élèves de leur âge afin d'instaurer une certaine société qui leur permettrait de survivre jusqu'au retour des professeurs. Je tiens à préciser également que les fantômes, les cadres et les elfes de maisons sont concernés par la disparition. Il n'y a donc plus QUE les élèves !

Je suis ouverte à toute conversation pour la personne qui déciderait de reprendre cette histoire qui n'est pas vouée à être quelque chose d'humoristique mais de sérieux, sans toutefois établir trop de drame. Et je veux bien entendu que cela devienne un HPDM. Et uniquement cela, pitié, pas de Threesome inattendu !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ceux qui ont survécu à cette longue note ! Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu et à dans un mois, **le 25 juin !**

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** 'Sais plus !

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en fin de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 20**** : Lien et convocation**

Contrairement à Noël, la nouvelle année avait été célébrée dans un calme relatif. Certains loups-garous étaient encore épuisés par la pleine lune et dormaient à moitié, dont Draco, malgré des nuits complètes et ininterrompues. Harry, lui, s'était totalement remis de la lune trois quarts, bien qu'il ait encore quelques bleus sur le corps qui rendaient son amant étrangement sombre. La simple évocation de la nuit le faisait grincer des dents, malgré l'assurance constante d'Harry à ce sujet. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait considérer son amant comme un masochiste ou s'estimer heureux qu'Harry apprécie sa violence sexuelle. S'il l'avait réellement appréciée…

L'arrivée de l'année 1998 déclencha le début de l'entraînement, sous la tutelle d'une Hermione motivée. Elle lisait longtemps le soir, puisant dans des grimoires qu'elle trimballait et apprenait le lendemain à se servir des sortilèges, en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry. Parfois, Draco se mêlait aux leçons, mais il avait encore des responsabilités au niveau du village auxquelles il ne dérogeait pas, Greyback y veillait.

L'alpha avait justement obligé les deux liés à suivre, en compagnie de Joshua, des leçons sur l'exploitation du lien.

« Manifestement, vous avez exploré le côté physique de la relation en profondeur, se moqua Greyback, un matin qu'il les avait rejoints dans la petite maison prêtée aux Gryffondor. Mais il n'en est pas de même pour le psychique, si on exclut la capacité de Potter à suivre Draco en dormant… Joshua et sa compagne ont poussé l'exploration du lien plus loin que n'importe quel lycanthrope. Il devrait vous être utile. »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Draco n'avait pas particulièrement été ravi de cette perspective. Et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il fut présenté à Joshua. Outre sa carrure impressionnante et sa vieillesse, ce qui choqua le plus Harry fut sa haine à son encontre. Il semblait tolérer à peine Draco et dévisageait Harry comme s'il avait envie de le tuer. Bien entendu, le blond y avait réagi de façon violente : les dents plus proéminentes, le regard dangereux, il grognait contre le vieil homme, l'air furieux.

En réponse, Joshua grogna à son tour contre Draco qui sembla se tasser sur lui-même. Non pas de crainte ! Mais bel et bien dans l'intention de l'attaquer.

« Du calme ! intervint Greyback, qui les avait accompagnés. Joshua, tu as promis de faire un effort ! Je sais que la présence de sorciers te rend furieux, mais ils doivent apprendre. Et Potter n'est pas le responsable de la mort de ta compagne alors te venger sur lui est totalement stupide ! »

Joshua grogna en réponse, continuant à fixer Draco d'un air dangereux.

« Pardonne-le, dit Greyback à Harry. La compagne de Joshua a été assassinée par des sorciers. Depuis, il ne peut pas les supporter. Il tolère Draco uniquement parce qu'il est un loup-garou. Hé là ! »

Il attrapa Draco de justesse par le col alors que le blond s'apprêtait manifestement à passer à l'attaque.

« On se calme, j'ai dit ! cria Greyback avec autorité. Draco, reste tranquille. Joshua, arrête de te comporter comme un louveteau ! Aie un peu de bon sens nom d'un chien galeux ! »

Le vieil homme le fusilla du regard mais il continuait d'arborer un air dégoûté.

« Bon ! Les bébés sont calmés, maintenant ? »

Greyback semblait satisfait, ce qui étonnait Harry : Draco continuait de se placer devant lui, le collant à son dos tout en grognant bassement, les oreilles blanches du loup plaquées contre son crâne, griffes et dents sorties alors que sa queue était aux aguets. Quant à Joshua, il les fixait toujours avec autant de haine, même s'il paraissait un peu moins menaçant.

« Bon… Et bien, je pense que je vais rester, alors, dit Greyback. Joshua… fais un effort ! Ils ont besoin d'apprendre !

-Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre professeur ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix gutturale.

-Tu sais bien que non, répondit Greyback. Annie et toi étiez les meilleurs en ce qui concerne le lien. Et je sais que ces deux-là peuvent aller loin aussi, s'ils sont sérieusement entraînés… Potter parvient à suivre Draco dans ses rêves, si notre foutu alpha potentiel est réveillé. Arrête de grogner, Draco ! »

Le concerné ne répondit même pas, fixé sur Joshua, toujours en position de défense face à Harry. Joshua plissa les yeux et s'éloigna d'un pas, démontrant ainsi à Draco qu'il ne les attaquerait plus.

« Bon, tout le monde est calme, maintenant ? Draco, assis ! »

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un poil et Greyback leva les yeux au ciel.

« Potter, assieds-toi. J'ai l'impression qu'on en tirera rien pour l'instant. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta, s'installant calmement dans un canapé. Draco le suivit bien entendu, ne tournant jamais le dos à Joshua. Et il n'accepta de s'asseoir que lorsque le vieux loup fut dans un fauteuil, à une distance raisonnable.

« Et bien, dit Greyback, en soufflant. Ceci passé, si nous commencions ? »

Il se tourna vers Joshua qui serrait si fort ses accoudoirs que Harry les entendait presque craquer.

« Le lien, dit-il d'une voix rauque et dangereuse, est établi sur l'amour. Il prend forme lorsque deux personnes amoureuses – et il fusilla ici Harry du regard – s'unissent physiquement et que le loup dominant mord son compagnon. Il arrive parfois que le dominé morde également son dominant, mais il le fera toujours dans un endroit que le dominant pourra dissimuler. Le dominé, par contre, portera normalement la marque à un endroit qui peut être facilement visible. »

Harry passa une main sur son épaule. Il devait admettre qu'en t-shirt, une partie de la morsure apparaissait. Joshua suivit son mouvement des yeux mais ne commenta pas.

« Le lien ne _peut_ être détruit, sauf à la… mort d'un des deux compagnons. Et encore, tout est relatif. Lorsque le lien est créé, les deux compagnons peuvent normalement percevoir les émotions de l'autre. Plus le lien est jeune, plus cette transmission est puissante. Avec le temps, elle s'altère et c'est seulement si l'un des deux liés cherche à connaître le ressenti de son compagnon qu'il peut le percevoir. »

Mentalement, les deux liés approuvèrent de la tête. Ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient dorénavant capables de se couper de l'autre pour ne se tourner vers le lien que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de savoir les sentiments ressentis.

« Généralement, une séparation trop grande oblige le lien à se raffermir. C'est une façon pour le dominant de s'assurer que son compagnon se porte bien et qu'il n'est pas en danger. Sa façon de pouvoir intervenir… »

Joshua se tut un long moment. Manifestement, il cherchait que dire.

« Le sorcier est capable de suivre Draco dans ses rêves, c'est ça ? »

Harry sursauta. Joshua ne lui avait pas parlé, alors que c'était pourtant plus simple. Il s'était adressé à Greyback, le regardant pourtant avec dégoût.

« Oui, répondit l'alpha, installé un peu à l'écart mais prêt à intervenir si besoin. Si Draco est éveillé, dès qu'il ferme les yeux et s'endort, il le visualise.

-Et tu peux le percevoir ? demanda le vieux loup à Draco.

-Seulement ses sentiments », répondit Draco, la voix lourde et menaçante.

A sa grande honte, Harry eut un frisson de plaisir en l'entendant. Cette voix-là était celle que son amant avait employée, durant la nuit de la lune trois quarts et il sentit son corps y réagir. Il se crispa et serra la main sur le genou de Draco qu'il tenait dans l'intention de l'apaiser. Sa réaction n'échappa à personne. Greyback esquissa un sourire, Joshua sembla se méfier alors que Draco se tendait lui aussi, surpris de sa réaction.

« Hum, dit Harry, troublé. Je ne suis pas capable de le toucher, mais les objets alentours, oui, bien que je ne sois pas capable de les déplacer. Je suis… juste là. »

Joshua ne lui répondit pas. Harry se demanda même s'il l'avait écouté.

« A-t-il une prédisposition aux rêves ? demanda l'homme à Draco.

-Il… euh… »

Draco regarda Harry en coin. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le blond soupira.

« On va dire ça, dit-il. Il a un autre lien… avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un lien qui n'a rien à voir avec le nôtre et qui est plutôt basé sur… la mort. Et avant que nous ne soyons liés, il lui arrivait d'en rêver. »

Greyback avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant les mots de Draco. Il dévisageait Harry avec une telle stupéfaction que le garçon gigota.

« Tu as un lien avec mon maître ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Avant… quand je dormais… et parfois même en étant éveillé… j'étais capable de voir ce qu'il faisait, de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait… mais depuis que je suis avec Draco, tout a cessé.

-Le loup-garou est un dominant. Il est possible que ce lien ait été brisé, expliqua Joshua. Normalement, il a dû l'être. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Brisé ? Vu la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à Godric's Hollow, il en doutait.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il l'est, dit Harry. Je pense qu'il est juste… étouffé. Je veux dire… quand Draco est parti chez Devis, il m'est arrivé de rêver de Voldie… Draco devait alors dormir… »

Joshua fronça les sourcils. Il grogna puis se leva pour s'approcher d'eux. Presque aussitôt, Draco émit un long son sourd et menaçant.

« Du calme, répliqua Joshua, agacé. Je veux juste le renifler. Je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. Tu permets ? »

Le vieux loup ne fit plus le moindre mouvement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco acquiesça, avec une certaine raideur. Joshua s'approcha alors de Harry et se pencha sur lui, inspirant. Il se rapprocha davantage, son nez allant parfois frôler un Harry horriblement mal à l'aise. Autant ça ne le dérangeait pas que Draco le fasse, mais un autre… il eut envie de se réfugier contre Draco pour se soustraire à cette séance de reniflement.

Joshua parcourut d'abord tout son torse. Il grogna en percevant l'odeur de Draco sur son épaule, plus présente que partout ailleurs puis monta sur sa gorge puis le long de son visage. Quand il passa sur sa cicatrice, il s'écarta en éternuant.

« Oui, il y a un autre lien, dit-il, passant une main sur son nez pour l'essuyer. Léger, presque éteint par celui de Draco, mais il est juste là. »

Et il pointa la cicatrice d'Harry qui hocha la tête. Oui, c'était toujours là qu'il avait mal, lorsque Voldemort l'attaquait.

« C'est étrange, cela dit, poursuivit Joshua. Normalement, le loup de Draco aurait dû détruire ce lien dès qu'il a mordu le sorcier… »

Il regardait Greyback d'un air presque interrogateur et ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Mon maître est un sorcier puissant, dit-il. Et Potter n'a pas un potentiel négligeable. Loup-garou dominant ou non, il ne peut pas lutter contre deux puissances magiques trop fortes. »

La réflexion sembla blesser Joshua qui retourna s'asseoir. Draco, lui, à la grande gêne d'Harry, se mit à lécher sa gorge, sous l'air amusé de Greyback.

« Qu'importe ! dit le plus vieux. Il a donc une disposition pour les rêves. La question est : peut-il voir Draco, même en étant éveillé ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, dit Harry, tentant de ne pas gémir sous l'attouchement de son lié. Draco, arrête !

-Tss, fit Joshua en l'entendant. Il marque juste son odeur. N'importe quel loup-garou le saurait ! Même un louveteau d'un jour ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Alors les seuls mots qui lui étaient adressés directement étaient des reproches. Voilà qui lui rappelait un certain professeur de potions amer.

« Tu as déjà essayé de voir Draco en étant éveillé ? demanda Greyback, tentant de temporiser le comportement de Joshua.

-Non, jamais, avoua Harry. Mais je ne saurais pas trop comment faire…

-Tu ne savais pas non plus comment lui donner de ton énergie, tu l'as fait…

-Quoi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Draco et Joshua.

-Et bien… Oui, quand tu as été mordu par Nagini… Mais Draco m'a aussi donné la sienne cette nuit-là, même si je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait consciemment. Il était empoisonné au village et moi je… me faisais poursuivre par des ennemis.

-C'est probablement inconscient, répondit Joshua. Tu n'aurais pas dû être capable de le décider, vu ton état. Et n'importe quel loup lié ferait de même. Manifestement, le sorcier est plus capable que Draco… »

Il avait dit ça d'un air réellement ennuyé et Harry dut lutter contre son envie de lui tirer la langue en réponse. Greyback s'en aperçut et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Dis-leur donc ce que tu étais capable de faire avec Annie, dit-il à Joshua. Qu'ils comprennent les possibilités.

-Ce que nous étions capable de faire, dit pensivement Joshua. Nous savions voir par les yeux de l'autre. Nous étions capables de nous transmettre notre énergie, notre force à tout moment, parfois même, de nous transmettre des pensées. Enfin, plus que des pensées, c'était des… comme une sorte de pressentiment, mais si limpide que nous savions exactement ce que l'autre voulait dire. Il nous est arrivé, un jour, de ne pas nous adresser la parole une seule fois, mais de simplement « parler » via le lien. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment appeler cela « parler » car ce n'était pas à proprement parler des mots. »

En l'écoutant, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tout ça était-il possible ?

« Et faire ressentir… des émotions. Enfin… ce qu'on aurait ressenti, à une période ultérieure… est-ce possible ? »

Joshua ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de ce genre de chose », dit-il finalement, Harry ayant soudainement l'envie de le frapper.

L'intérêt de ce genre de chose ? Sans doute était-ce d'obliger Draco à le croire, lorsqu'il disait que la nuit de la lune trois quarts n'avait pas été une torture de bout en bout ! Le blond n'en démordait pas et continuait de s'en vouloir pour des blessures qu'Harry n'avait même pas senties avant le lendemain ! Et pire : il refusait de le toucher sexuellement tant que tous les hématomes sur son corps n'avaient pas disparu. Et malheureusement pour Harry, les bleus étant fortement présents sur tout son corps, il était incapable de faire croire à son amant que c'était le cas. Et vraiment, il commençait dangereusement à être en manque !

« Donc, dit Joshua, en continuant. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je devrais vous donner des leçons. C'est à vous de travailler sur cela. Il vous suffit de vous concentrer sur ce que ressent l'autre. Ouvrez le lien le plus souvent possible et vous finirez pas vous percevoir avec plus d'acuité. Et surtout, plus important : entraînez-vous à vous offrir quelque chose. De l'énergie, du réconfort, qu'importe, mais faites-le !

-La dernière fois que Potter a tenté de donner de l'énergie à Draco, il a failli s'évanouir, dit soudainement Greyback. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'enseigner ça à un humain, mais ils doivent savoir !

-Surtout qu'il soit sorcier, dit Joshua en regardant de nouveau Harry avec dégoût. Mais en effet, le fait qu'il soit humain est incontestablement gênant. Pourquoi ne le mordrions-nous pas ? »

Aussitôt, Draco répondit par un long grondement menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend pour un autre, dit Greyback. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Et sérieusement, mordre le compagnon d'un autre loup ? C'est contre nos lois…

-Nous ne pouvons pas le mordre, répliqua Joshua. Mais Draco si. »

Le silence accueillit cette réflexion. Le blond n'osait manifestement pas regarder Harry alors que ce dernier dévisageait tout le monde. Devenir un loup-garou ? Comme Draco ? Etrangement, l'éventualité ne le dérangeait pas. Elle paraissait presque charmante. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il ne l'avait jamais envisagée, cela dit… Qu'en pensait Draco ?

Il se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Les oreilles du blond se tassèrent sur son crâne quand il constata que les grands yeux verts d'Harry le fixaient avec tant d'innocence. Il se massa l'arête du nez, maudissant mentalement Joshua et Greyback.

« Nous n'y avons jamais songé, dit le blond. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais. Pas sans une raison cruciale. Maîtriser le lien peut se faire sans que Harry ne devienne un loup-garou alors…

-Mais ce serait plus simple ! s'exclama Joshua. Il percevrait les choses avec bien plus de facilité. Et il en va de même pour toi ! Vous vous sentiriez bien plus. Votre lien n'est jamais totalement ouvert, parce que vous êtes de deux espèces différentes. Si Potter était un loup…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! grogna Draco, furieux. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision pour mon lié et ce n'est pas inévitable. Fin de la discussion ! »

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation surprise face à la colère de Draco. Pourquoi, exactement, son compagnon était-il si fermé à une éventuelle transformation ? Non pas qu'il en ait spécialement envie… le côté douloureux des métamorphoses mensuelles ne l'enchantait guère… mais de là à refuser avec autant de rage…

« On en parlera seuls, dit Draco en détournant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais déjà ce que tu vas lui dire, lui dit Joshua. Il est hors de question qu'il devienne un loup-garou car tu as bien trop peur qu'il ne soit un alpha. Sans compter qu'il va souffrir. Surtout lors de la première transformation. A noter que, vu le comportement de ton compagnon, il ne sera pas un alpha. Tu le sais. Tu refuses juste de lui faire du mal. »

Il affichait un sourire moqueur, comme si le sujet était quelque chose d'hilarant.

« J'ai eu le même problème avec Annie, poursuivit-il. Si je l'ai transformée, c'est justement parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de la savoir vulnérable aux autres… Ainsi modifiée, elle savait se défendre encore mieux. Tu devrais y penser étant donné… l'identité de ton lié. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait un air indéchiffrable, mais surtout décidé : Non, c'était non ! Pour le calmer, Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule, tentant de l'apaiser.

« Nous verrons ça plus tard, dit-il. Il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen que de me transformer ?

-Deviens animagus, dit Greyback. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras un loup.

-Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr et ça prendrait trop de temps, indiqua Joshua.

-Pourquoi pas une potion ? proposa Draco. Il en existe à profusion, ce ne serait pas impossible.

-Pour faire de moi un loup ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Et bien, il existe certaines potions de métamorphose animale. Selon l'animal, la potion doit être légèrement modifiée et elles sont d'autant plus difficiles qu'il faut généralement un poil de la bête en question, mais dans le cas des loups, il y a de quoi faire ici… »

Greyback hocha la tête en réponse à cette affirmation.

« Mais ça va nous prendre des jours, fit-il remarquer, agacé.

-Ils n'auront qu'à s'entraîner à ouvrir le lien pendant ces jours-là, dit Joshua. Ce sera déjà un très bon exercice. »

L'alpha sembla considérer cette option puis approuva de la tête.

« Bon, dit-il. Vous vous entraînerez. Vraiment ! Je veux que vous soyez capables à tout moment d'interpréter les sentiments de l'autre. Draco ! Que ressent Harry actuellement ? »

Le blond sembla surpris, hésita puis répondit :

« Beaucoup de choses… de l'agacement… et… autre chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Greyback. Je veux l'entendre, Draco.

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Oh si, ça me regarde. Vous êtes incapables de vous servir d'un cadeau qui vous a été fait. Certes, dans l'inconscience éthylique, mais il vous a été fait quand même. Vous êtes liés à présent et j'attends de vous que vous sachiez en tirer profit, surtout dans l'époque actuelle. Alors. Ce second sentiment, Draco ? »

Le blond hésita. Il lança un regard désolé à Harry puis répondit :

« De la frustration.

-Frustration ? s'étonna Greyback. Potter… Vous couchez ensemble plus souvent que des lapins et tu es frustré ?

-Hé ! s'indigna Harry. D'abord, ce que Draco et moi faisons ne vous regarde pas. Ensuite… ce que je ressens ne vous regarde pas non plus ! Qui vous dit que je suis frustré sexuellement ? C'est peut-être dû au fait que vous harceliez mon compagnon pour apprendre des choses qui ne vous regardent en rien !

-Ce qui me dit que c'est de la frustration sexuelle ? demanda l'alpha, moqueur. Peut-être les hormones qui émanent de ton corps ! Oh, tu l'ignorais ? Même inconsciemment, tu tentes de persuader Draco de te toucher. Nous, les loups, sentons parfaitement ce genre d'émanation… Et puis, même si tu ne suintais pas le désir, il suffit de voir comment tu t'es crispé lorsqu'il a parlé, qu'il t'a léché ou simplement touché… »

Embarrassé, Harry se mit à rougir, horrifié d'être si facile à comprendre pour l'entièreté des lycanthropes du village.

« Dis-toi que si tu t'entraînes, tu pourras lui transmettre tellement de désir qu'il finira bien par craquer ! » lui dit Greyback.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma… et afficha un sourire presque sournois tandis que Draco blêmissait. Merlin, ce foutu alpha ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Croyait-il qu'il était facile pour lui de résister à son amant ? Qu'il était aisé d'ignorer ses petits soupirs envieux, ses caresses intéressées et la façon dont il se frottait contre lui, la nuit, pour le tenter plus ? C'était la pire expérience de sa vie ! Mais Draco ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter l'idée de le blesser plus. Les ecchymoses étaient peut-être soignées, les écorchures également, mais il savait que son amant avait encore quelques douleurs lorsqu'il s'asseyait ! Alors il était hors de question de tester la moindre pénétration anale pour le moment !

Mais en croisant le regard d'Harry, il sut qu'il n'allait jamais lui résister. Il était entêté au possible et jurait ses grands dieux qu'il n'avait mal nulle part, qu'il avait adoré leur nuit et qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Et Draco devait bien avouer que c'était une vraie pénitence que de lui tenir tête. Harry était devenu bien plus à l'aise, vis-à-vis de sa sexualité, depuis l'expérience de la lune trois quarts. Si Draco n'avait pas eu une parfaite connaissance de l'aphrodisiaque qu'il lui avait donné, il aurait pu croire que ce dernier faisait toujours effet. Cela expliquerait la soudaine impudeur de son amant. Ou peut-être avait-il été tellement choqué par son propre comportement cette nuit-là qu'il se sentait capable de faire absolument n'importe quoi sans risquer d'être un total dépravé : Draco l'était bien assez pour le rassurer !

« Bon, et bien vous n'avez plus qu'à vous entraîner, en plus des cours de sortilèges donnés par Hermione, des leçons de combat que Draco subit de la part de Hystéria – franchement, Draco, te faire battre par un serpent ! – et ceux encore donnés ici par Joshua, vous aurez de quoi faire… »

Cette fois, ils eurent tous les deux une moue d'ennui à ces mots. En effet, ils n'allaient pas chômer. Hermione leur faisait déjà subir un entraînement digne d'un camp militaire alors si en plus, ils devaient faire tout le reste ! Ils échangèrent un regard las mais finirent par accepter.

« On fera ça le soir, déclara Harry. Pendant le souper ou…

-Tout le temps, Potter, dit Greyback. Je veux que vous me gardiez à tout moment ce lien ouvert ! Si jamais je tombe sur vous, que je vous demande le sentiment de l'autre à un moment et que vous êtes incapable de me le donner, je vous jure que je vous punis. Et tous les deux, pas juste un ! Les deux ! L'erreur de l'un vous fera plonger ensemble ! Après tout, vous êtes un couple. »

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur à ses mots.

« Vous êtes prévenus, tous les deux… N'oubliez pas ! Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. Quand la potion sera terminée, vous reviendrez. Demandez à Hermione de la faire ! Moi, je suis occupé. »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva, salua poliment Joshua puis quitta la pièce, non sans avoir ordonné un dangereux « et pas de bagarre ! ».

Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment immobiles, méditant sur ce que Greyback avait dit.

« C'est pas que vous me dérangez, mais… si, c'est le cas. Partez ! »

Harry sursauta en l'entendant. Vraiment agréable, ce loup-garou ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué sa compagne, bon sang ! Agacé, il se leva vivement et sans même attendre Draco ou dire au revoir, il quitta la maison. Il entendit vaguement son amant saluer le lycanthrope puis le suivre en courant.

« Harry… attends, j'aimerais te parler ! »

Le brun ralentit sa marche et se tourna légèrement vers lui, s'arrêtant totalement lorsqu'il comprit que Draco préférait avoir cette discussion loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

« Viens… allons plus loin », dit-il.

Harry souffla mais accepta de le suivre d'un pas lent. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'orée de la forêt entourant le village et Draco s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre un arbre dépourvu de toute feuille. Un peu de neige tenait encore sur les branches et quand le blond appuya son dos, il en tomba quelques flocons sur ses épaules. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, fixant Harry avec sérieux.

« Ecoute… Au sujet de ce que Greyback a dit… »

Il paraissait mal à l'aise et Harry haussa un sourcil face à ça. C'était rare de voir Draco gêné et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le déranger ainsi.

« Ne le fais pas, dit le blond en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'il t'a dit d'essayer… avec le… sentiment de désir. Ne le fais pas. »

Harry resta un instant immobile. Ne pas le faire ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco soupira, semblant réfléchir à une réponse convenable.

« Ecoute… je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça, d'accord ? Je sais que… tu en as envie, mais pas moi. Je suis encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de la lune trois quarts et je n'ai vraiment pas… enfin… il me faut un peu de temps pour m'en remettre, c'est tout. »

Il ne le regardait plus et heureusement. Harry resta longtemps figé sur les mots 'je n'en ai pas envie', son visage s'assombrissant.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Pourquoi exactement n'arrives-tu pas à t'en remettre ? Je t'ai dit que je me fichais des blessures. Et elles sont pratiquement toutes parties ! »

Draco soupira en l'entendant.

« Je sais ! dit-il. Mais ça ne change rien. J'ai été choqué, ok ? Et pas que par les blessures ! Alors je…

-Et par quoi d'autre ? coupa Harry en croisant les bras. Par quoi as-tu été choqué ?

-Mon comportement ! répondit Draco vivement. Et le tien, un peu, aussi ! »

Harry le prit comme une gifle.

« Nos comportements…, dit-il simplement. Tu… as été choqué ?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai été ! Je sais que depuis le début de notre sexualité, je suis celui qui assume le plus et je ne suis absolument pas gêné par le fait de coucher avec toi, tu le sais… mais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là… c'est une tout autre histoire, Harry. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas choqué par ça ? Et toi, pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le fixer d'un air étrangement figé puis finit par baisser les yeux

« Peut-être parce que j'ai aimé cette nuit, dit-il en relevant deux yeux brillants. Ça a été violent, c'est vrai… mais sincèrement, Draco, je n'y faisais même pas attention…

-J'avais cru remarquer ! répliqua le blond, cinglant. Bon sang, Harry, je n'ai eu aucune considération pour toi, je t'ai juste… baisé pour me soulager et _ça ne te dérange pas _?

-Tu ne l'as pas fait, dit Harry. Tu t'es occupé de moi… Je veux dire… même s'il y avait l'aphrodisiaque spécial, tu as tout de même pris un peu de temps pour me préparer… tu m'as caressé à chaque fois, tu as veillé à chaque fois à ce que je jouisse… ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « ne penser qu'à soi ». Mais soit. Si tu ne veux pas que nous couchions ensemble, si tu n'en as pas « envie » alors soit ! Je ne ferai rien ! Je ne vais certainement pas t'obliger ! »

Et il tourna les talons furieusement, laissant un Draco totalement ahuri derrière lui. Il finit par se reprendre et l'appela, mais le brun ne daigna même pas se retourner et continua à avancer, encore plus vite si possible.

« Et merde, grogna Draco en commençant à le suivre rapidement. Harry, attends, tu n'as rien compris ! »

Mais le brun fit la sourde oreille et avança si vite qu'il fut bientôt arrivé à la maison des Gryffondor où il fut accueilli par une Hermione à l'air agacée.

« Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai trouvé de nouveaux sorts ! Ils sont géniaux ! On s'y met ?

-Avec plaisir ! dit Harry, furieux. Je veux même m'y mettre le plus longtemps possible ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique et ouvrit la bouche, mais au même instant, Draco déboula, cherchant Harry du regard.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! commença-t-il. Je n'ai…

-Tu ne devais pas aller voir Hystéria pour ton entraînement ? interrompit Harry, le dos tourné. Je pense que tu devrais y aller. »

Hermione bougeait la tête, les regardant tour à tour. Quand elle aperçut l'expression fermée de Harry, elle grimaça en direction de Draco et secoua la tête en le regardant, tentant de lui faire comprendre.

« Tu devrais y aller, il a raison, dit-elle en lui faisant des grands yeux. Ça _peut_ attendre ce soir… »

Priant pour qu'il ait comprit le « doit » sous-entendu, elle regarda Draco qui fixait Harry d'un air hésitant. Il finit par hausser les épaules et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, pas du tout, dit froidement Harry. Bon, on va s'entraîner ? »

Comprenant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien, ils soufflèrent et acquiescèrent. Quelque chose leur disait que la séance allait être intense !

**oOo**

Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent peu de temps avant l'heure normale du souper. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco l'avait préparé – avec énormément de difficulté et l'aide discrète d'un Gabriel apitoyé – afin de, peut-être, calmer son amant vraiment trop susceptible. Il les regarda entrer avec une pointe d'angoisse et beaucoup d'espoir. Malheureusement, le regard d'Harry était toujours aussi furieux lorsqu'il se posa sur lui et il l'ignora tout bonnement.

« Ah, génial, tu as préparé le repas ! dit Hermione en s'asseyant à table, découvrant des pâtes au fromage. Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça ! »

Le blond se retint péniblement de grimacer : ça l'aurait trahi ! A la place, il préféra garder le silence, les regardant goûter.

« Mais c'est bon, en plus ! s'étonna Ron, Draco levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je l'ai cuisiné ! », répliqua-t-il, faisant rire Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air agacé alors qu'Harry, lui, se contentait de fixer son assiette, l'air sombre.

« Alors, dit Hermione. Harry m'a dit que je devais faire une potion de métamorphose animale… tu… aurais la formule ?

-Oui, je l'ai, répondit Draco. J'irai te la chercher après le souper, si tu veux…

-Je préférerais. Ainsi, j'aurais le temps de regarder si j'ai les ingrédients nécessaires ce soir… Sinon, je demanderai encore quelques cheveux à Rosalia…

-Mais… pour une fille qui a l'air de tant tenir à son physique, ça ne la dérange pas que tu lui prennes des cheveux ?

-Ben… je ne lui demande pas vraiment son avis, avoua la jeune femme.

-Tu lui fais quoi ? demanda Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu l'endors pour lui en prendre !

-Non, voyons ! protesta Hermione. Je me contente de… la bousculer ou je fais un accio sur un cheveu… ce n'est qu'un petit pincement, elle le sent à peine !

-T'es sûre ? C'est un loup-garou, peut-être qu'elle le sent ! dit Ron, en lançant un regard interrogateur à Draco.

-Nous sommes fort sensibles, mais pas au point de s'inquiéter d'un cheveu enlevé… Enfin, ne le fais pas trop souvent quand même ! »

Hermione acquiesça et le silence revint à nouveau. Habituellement, Harry et Draco discutaient ensemble ou chacun avec Ron et Hermione. Mais pour une fois, le brun avait une expression si sombre que même les quelques tentatives de ses amis échouèrent, ainsi que les vagues approches de Draco. Il eut des réponses si froides et brèves qu'il n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche si ce n'est pour manger. Quand il eut terminé, il se leva poliment.

« Je… vais chercher le livre. Je reviens. »

Et il quitta presque précipitamment la maison, dérangé par la froideur ambiante. Quand il entra dans la maison de Greyback, il soupira à nouveau en croisant le regard de l'alpha.

« De la colère… Beaucoup de colère. Et de la honte… de la confusion… de l'angoisse. C'est bon, j'ai réussi le test ?

-On va dire, lui répondit Greyback. Tu as mis ta chienne en colère, Draco ?

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! s'énerva le blond. Et oui, assez… mais on va régler ça ensemble. Je suis juste venu chercher un livre. »

Il grimpa à l'étage sur ses mots et ouvrit son armoire pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Quand Voldemort l'avait exilé au village de Greyback, Draco avait pris avec lui énormément de livres, afin de se distraire. Que ce soit des recueils de potions, de métamorphoses, sortilèges ou autres. Il en avait déjà prêté beaucoup à Hermione mais gardait encore certains – dont ceux de potions – pour lui. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas les prêter, mais il doutait fortement que les trois Gryffondor prendraient le temps de faire des potions sur le champ de bataille !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il finit par débusquer le vieux livre de potions recouvert de poussière. Il le nettoya un instant avec une chaussette isolée qui avait dû tomber de l'étagère au-dessus du placard et soupira. Il continuait de ressentir une certaine rancœur de la part d'Harry et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Il s'était bêtement très mal exprimé ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait dit ! Enfin, si, mais il l'avait mal dit !

« _Croire que je n'ai pas envie de lui ! Moi ! Ne pas avoir envie de lui ! N'importe quoi ! »_

Il se releva du sol en tenant le livre et quitta la chambre qu'il n'occupait que très rarement pour ensuite rejoindre Greyback au rez-de-chaussée.

« Toujours de la colère ! » dit-il en sortant, faisant siffler d'agacement l'alpha qui n'avait toujours rien demandé.

Il traversa le village, ignorant la neige qui tombait à nouveau sur le village déjà bien blanc et rejoignit la maison Gryffondor. Quand il entra, il aperçut rapidement Ron et Hermione dans le salon, mais pas d'Harry.

« Il est monté, dit la jeune fille en apercevant son air interrogateur. C'est le livre ?

-Oui, dit-il en lui tendant. Je vais monter aussi…

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione. Je ne l'ai plus vu aussi énervé depuis… et bien, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de quand !

-J'ai mal parlé, répondit Draco en grimaçant. Ecoute, dans un premier temps, je préfère essayer de régler ça avec lui, d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Ron, assis près d'elle, semblait penser que Draco devrait accepter l'aide de son amie ! Un Harry en colère pouvait être très dangereux !

Mais Draco préféra s'abstenir. C'était un sujet bien trop privé. Il savait que s'il en parlait avec Hermione – et Ron, par extension – son amant serait encore plus en colère contre lui pour avoir osé mentionner la raison de leur conflit.

« Bonne chance ! lui dit Hermione. Il est vraiment furieux ! »

Oui, ça, il avait remarqué, merci bien ! Il se retint de le dire car il savait que s'énerver sur Hermione n'aiderait en rien. A la place, il déposa le livre sur l'accoudoir du canapé et monta au premier. Il frappa d'abord à la porte de la chambre, trop intimidé pour oser entrer. Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, pourtant, il poussa la porte avec timidité, passant d'abord la tête. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Harry s'était couché et était allongé sur le lit, recroquevillé sur la droite, la couverture étroitement serrée autour de son corps. Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et soupira. Vraiment, n'exagérait-il pas un peu ?

« Harry ? appela-t-il en entrant finalement, enlevant son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants – et le bonnet de Weasley… Il devait le porter, sinon, il déclencherait la colère de la belette. Tu dors déjà ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint mais il savait qu'elle était négative. Soupirant de façon sonore, il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il monta sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry, se servant du coussin libre comme appui pour son dos.

« Harry, dit-il en le regardant. C'est ridicule et tu le sais. Je me suis simplement mal exprimé. Je ne voulais pas dire tout à l'heure que je n'avais pas envie de toi. J'ai toujours envie de toi ! Je voulais simplement dire que je n'avais pas envie de céder à mon désir maintenant ! Parce que… tu es encore un peu blessé et je ne parle pas des blessures externes, mais internes. Je parle… de ton anus, Harry. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour sentir la soudaine tension dans ses épaules, ni de le voir pour deviner qu'il rougissait.

« Je le sais, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui applique de la pommade chaque soir. Enfin, sauf ce soir, si j'en crois le pot sur ta commode. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec… une quelconque absence de désir. Je te le jure. Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir de toi ? »

Il avait dit ses derniers mots sur un ton langoureux, tout en passant une main envieuse le long de sa taille, comme pour l'enlacer, mais son bras fut vertement rejeté alors qu'Harry le repoussait.

« Tu as dit « Obliger », dit-il, furieux. T'obliger à me faire l'amour ! C'est une si grande corvée que ça !

-Non, pas du tout ! se défendit Draco, stupéfait de la colère toujours présente sur son visage.

-Parce qu'il faut le dire, tu sais ! On peut tout aussi bien tout stopper, si c'est si désagréable pour toi ! On peut très bien ne plus avoir la moindre relation physique et simplement être un couple platonique !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! interrompit Draco, coupant sa diatribe. Harry, calme-toi un peu, tu ne raisonnes pas clairement ! Je me suis simplement mal exprimé, je ne me sens jamais obligé ! Nom d'un chien, c'est toujours moi qui initie la moindre relation charnelle entre nous alors ne viens pas dire que c'est une corvée ! J'en ai envie ! Tout le temps ! Tu devrais le savoir !

-Et bien non, je ne le sais pas ! Et bien sûr que c'est toi qui inities nos rapports sexuels, parce que Monsieur est un dominant et peut-être aussi parce que je n'assumais pas ça mais c'est le cas maintenant et manifestement, ça ne te va pas !

-Quoi ? dit Draco, surpris. Pas du tout, j'adore que tu assumes ça, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Harry plissa les yeux d'un air furieux.

« J'ai été choqué par ton comportement. C'est ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Tu as été choqué parce que je me suis laissé aller à te montrer ce que j'aimais, ce que je désirais, cette nuit-là. Alors ose dire que tu apprécies que j'assume. »

Draco resta un instant sans voix. Puis, brutalement, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il rougit.

« Cette nuit-là, tu… tu as fait ça… de ton plein gré ? »

La colère de Harry laissa place à une totale incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Mais oui, enfin, quelle question ! »

Draco resta un long moment immobile et silencieux, Harry haussant un sourcil incompréhensif. Il était toujours aussi rouge et le regardait d'une façon étrange. Presque comme s'il était une espèce rare.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu m'avais forcé, dis-moi ? »

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux brillant toujours étrangement alors qu'il le dévisageait.

« L'a… l'aphrodisiaque, finit-il par balbutier.

-Il m'a juste permis de t'accueillir en moi facilement. Et… bon, je suppose aussi qu'il m'a aidé à bander sans arrêt, parce que franchement, j'aurais été incapable de remettre le couvert autant de fois en temps normal. Mais il n'a pas influencé mon comportement. Enfin, si, il m'a juste… aidé à me lâcher totalem… mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, tu me gênes ! »

Il remonta la couverture sur son torse, bénissant le pyjama qu'il s'était obstiné à mettre, afin de démontrer plus encore sa colère envers Draco. Ce dernier ne répondait pas. Il semblait toujours autant absorbé dans sa contemplation. Quand Harry, excédé, finit par ouvrir le lien pour comprendre ce que Draco ressentait, il fut surpris d'y trouver de la fascination. A son encontre !

« Pourquoi es-tu… fasciné ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Manifestement, il n'en avait pas le courage. Agacé, Harry leva la main et lui frappa l'épaule.

« Réponds, bon sang !

-Ok, ok, désolé ! dit Draco. Tu es fascinant, tout simplement. Je veux dire… ça ne t'a vraiment pas dérangé ? Mon apparence, ma violence, tout ça... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois allait-il devoir le répéter ?

« Non, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, dit-il. J'ai adoré ton comportement, tu étais… chaud. Ton apparence ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais l'amour en ayant l'air moins humain. En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu me faire l'amour sans tes foutues oreilles de loup et ta queue. Celle de derrière ! Les ongles étaient juste un petit plus. Pour les dents, ce n'est pas la première fois non plus. Alors non, ton apparence ne m'a pas choqué. Quand à la violence… Draco, tu n'as pas été violent, tu as été passionné. Alors oui, ça m'a blessé. Bien entendu ! Tu as serré un peu fort, tu m'as un peu griffé, beaucoup mordu et sucé, mais rien qui ne soit réellement insurmontable. Et tu n'as pas été le seul à blesser l'autre ! J'ai moins de force, mais je ne t'ai pas laissé intact non plus. Le désir était trop fort, c'est normal. Et tu recommences à être fasciné !

-Comment ne pas l'être ? demanda Draco. Sérieusement, Harry… je ne sais pas si je dois m'estimer heureux que tu apprécies ça ou… si je dois m'inquiéter. »

Un peu de honte suinta aussitôt de Harry et Draco s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains passant automatiquement sous le pyjama qui le dérangeait vraiment.

« N'aie pas honte. Tu es… incroyable. Je t'adore ! »

Il l'embrassa alors avec bien plus de force qu'il n'en avait mis depuis que la lune trois quarts était passée.

« Tu croyais quoi, exactement ? demanda Harry. Que tu m'avais forcé ? Que l'aphrodisiaque avait fabriqué mon désir et mon plaisir ?

-Et bien… peut-être pas fabriqué ! dit Draco en commençant à le déshabiller avec autorité. Mais… enfin… si, peut-être. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas spécialement…

-Quoi, consentant ? Bordel, Draco, tu n'es pas le seul qui ressent du désir constamment ! J'ai dix-sept ans aussi ! »

Cette phrase fit rire le lycanthrope qui, l'air de rien, enleva à Harry sa blouse de pyjama pour ensuite descendre ses mains sur son pantalon. Le brun se laissait faire. Après tout, il n'avait mis le vêtement de nuit que pour ennuyer son amant… mais bon, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de l'ennuyer. Et c'était bien mieux de dormir nu. Presque machinalement, il se mit, lui aussi, à dévêtir Draco. Cela se fit en silence, seulement interrompu par quelques baisers tendres déposés sur la peau découverte et quelques soupirs de plaisir. Quand ils furent nus et étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs mains caressant l'autre avec innocence.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance, dit Draco en enlaçant son amant. De la chance de t'avoir, de la chance que tu acceptes si bien ça… Putain, n'importe qui aurait refusé que je dorme encore avec lui. N'importe qui aurait eu peur que je veuille encore lui faire l'amour alors que tu sembles juste… impatient qu'on le fasse à nouveau. »

Harry avait simplement rougi en l'entendant.

« Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? dit-il. Que je te dise que… tu… m'excites ? Que tu es beau ? Que je t'aime, tout simplement ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Draco sourit et se pencha pour recommencer à l'embrasser, déposant ensuite de petits baisers partout sur son visage puis dans son cou.

« Tu es beau aussi, lui dit-il. Tu m'excites tout le temps. Et je t'aime. »

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux pour savourer sa présence. Lui faire la tête toute la journée avait été épuisant. Ça et la séance d'entraînement rigoureuse qu'il s'était imposé pour tenter de se calmer.

« Tu es épuisé, lui dit Draco, lien largement ouvert.

-Pas toi, dit Harry d'un air presque désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit son amant. Ça peut attendre. Ça doit attendre. Tu es encore fort sensible ? »

Sa main descendit sur les fesses d'Harry, lui faisant comprendre de quoi il parlait sans détour.

« Pas trop, répondit Harry. Ça ne m'a plus gêné, cette fois. »

Draco sourit en l'entendant.

« Bon… alors tu pourras bientôt me tenter en m'envoyant ton désir par le lien… même si je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de ça. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, il m'est très pénible de te résister.

-Je le sais, dit Harry, les yeux fermés et le visage blotti contre l'épaule de son amant. Je le sens, maintenant. »

Draco eut un autre sourire tendre et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. Repose-toi.

-Mais il est tôt…

-Pas tant que ça, lui répondit Draco. Dors. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister davantage. Harry s'endormit malgré lui, presque aussitôt. Et bien entendu, il rêva de Draco, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède lui aussi au sommeil.

Hermione et Ron furent proprement stupéfaits de voir Draco et Harry occupés à préparer le petit déjeuner en riant entre eux, comme si de rien était, le lendemain. La seule différence notable était probablement la lueur définitivement heureuse et amoureuse dans le regard de Draco. Il dévorait son compagnon des yeux comme s'il était un objet rare et précieux auquel il tenait précieusement. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sceptique puis haussèrent les épaules : les mystères des couples liés !

Ils les rejoignirent dans la cuisine où un petit déjeuner pantagruélique les attendait. Gaufres – Draco était devenu un professionnel depuis son travail au _Grelot d'Argent_ – pain perdu, crêpes… Harry et Draco semblaient décidés à les combler de nourriture et ils firent honneur à leur petit déjeuner.

« J'ai regardé la potion hier soir, dit Hermione. Ça me semble tout à fait faisable. J'ai pratiquement tout, sauf les poils de loup. Je t'en demanderai quelques-uns le moment venu…

-Pas de problème », dit Draco.

Un choc contre la porte se fit entendre puis Greyback surgit, les saluant.

« Et bien… quel petit déjeuner ! Vous vous en donnez à cœur joie, ici. Draco, tu as cours avec Hystéria dans une heure, alors tâche de digérer tout ça. Potter, je sais que tu as un entraînement magique à suivre, mais exceptionnellement, je vais te demander d'aller assister Chyreer. Il a attrapé un mauvais rhume, il a besoin d'aide. Hermione, tu as la potion à faire, donc, tu as ta journée. Weasley… comme tu veux. »

Il attrapa une gaufre, siffla en la sentant chaude et quitta la pièce pour y revenir cinq secondes plus tard. Bouche pleine, il s'exclama :

« Potter, que ressent Draco ?

-De l'agacement, beaucoup d'amour et… d'envie aussi. Et de la fascination. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en disant le dernier mot alors que Draco souriait, amusé.

« Et maintenant, il se fout de ma gueule ! »

Il lui envoya sa serviette au visage et Draco l'évita sans difficulté.

« Une pointe d'agacement, de la satisfaction et de l'amour, résuma Draco en fixant son alpha avec défi. Content ?

-Impertinent ! répliqua Greyback. Soyez là où vous devez être dans une heure ! »

Et il quitta définitivement la maison, sous le rire des quatre personnes y vivant. Le petit déjeuner se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si rassasiés qu'ils en eurent presque mal au ventre. Ils profitèrent donc du temps restant pour aller digérer dans les fauteuils, Hermione décrétant que la vaisselle attendrait bien qu'Harry et Draco partent. Ces deux-là étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, presque couchés même, si calmes et relâchés qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de les interroger sur la raison de leur dispute. De toute façon, ça ne la regardait pas. C'était sûrement une stupide histoire de couple !

**oOo**

La potion fut prête deux jours plus tard et ils retournèrent chez un Joshua fort peu content de les voir venir si tôt. Harry, lui, était fébrile, presque autant que Draco qui semblait sautiller de joie.

« Bien, dit Greyback en les regardant. Tout d'abord, Hermione nous ayant fait un chaudron plus qu'énorme, nous allons pouvoir tester cette potion de façon intense… mais ! Et je dis bien mais ! Ce n'est pas là pour que vous puissiez vous amuser tous les deux ! Draco, écoute ce que je dis bon sang ! »

Le blond, dont le visage était appuyé contre la gorge d'un Harry amusé, remuait la queue de gauche à droite, marquant son impatience. Manifestement, le loup était ravi que Harry prenne cette potion.

« Je disais donc que ce n'est pas là pour que vous vous… Draco, ne m'oblige pas à vous séparer ! Bon, très bien, je veux voir un mètre entre vous. Maintenant ! »

Le blond grogna dans sa direction, l'alpha plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant alors qu'Harry tentait de contenir son hilarité. Il finit par le repousser doucement, l'obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner.

« Calme, dit-il en caressant sa tête. Tout à l'heure. »

Et il s'écarta, provoquant presque un couinement navré chez son compagnon, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle alors que Greyback levait les yeux au ciel, navré de tant de mièvrerie.

« Bordel, Draco, ça suffit ! Je sais que tu es surexcité de voir ton compagnon sous forme de loup, mais reste garde les pieds sur terre une seconde ! Si on fait ça, c'est pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre votre lien ! Alors maîtrise-toi ! C'est pour que tu protèges mieux ton compagnon qu'on s'embête à faire tout ça ! »

La dernière phrase porta plus que toutes les autres, ce qui fit encore pouffer Harry. Bien entendu, selon Draco, sa protection était la chose la plus importante au monde ! Il soupira en secouant la tête et se tourna vers Greyback et Joshua. L'alpha tenait entre ses mains une fiole contenant une potion de couleur noire comme le charbon.

« Bon. Potter va prendre cette potion et se transformer. Draco… »

La queue de ce dernier avait recommencé à battre d'impatience.

« Ensuite… je vais vous laisser disons… une heure. Pas plus, Draco. Une heure ou je vous punis, c'est clair ? Une heure pour jouer, vous amuser, bref, ce que vous voulez. Ensuite, Joshua et moi interviendrons pour vous obliger à vous fixer sur votre lien. Normalement, vous devriez mieux le sentir, avec Potter sous forme de loup. C'est clair ? »

Harry acquiesça alors que Draco semblait juste fasciné par la possibilité de jouer pendant une heure avec son compagnon.

« On en tirera rien pour l'instant, comprit Greyback, l'air agacé. Draco, transforme-toi déjà. Potter, bois ça. »

Il lui tendit la potion alors que, sur le même instant au même instant, Draco prenait son apparence de loup, ses vêtements se retrouvant au sol, comme toujours.

« Ah, oui… Déshabille-toi, Potter. Ça vaut mieux ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant et rougit. Greyback leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, Potter ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes et Joshua non plus. Déshabille-toi et que ça saute ! »

Draco grogna en réponse et se plaça devant Harry, manifestement peu content d'entendre ça. L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel et souffla.

« Bon, on se retourne. Tu as cinq minutes pour être nu et avaler cette potion ! »

Harry hocha vivement la tête. Dès que Greyback et Joshua eurent le dos tourné, il déposa la fiole sur le fauteuil près de lui, enleva sa cape, son écharpe et ses chaussures presque simultanément pour ensuite détacher son pantalon à la va-vite, ôter son pull et sa chemise. A sa grande gêne, Draco vint l'aider en attrapant un morceau de son sous-vêtement dans sa gueule pour ensuite tirer dessus avec un léger grognement impatient.

« Oui, ça va, j'y arrive tout seul, Draco ! », s'impatienta Harry en faisant descendre son dernier vêtement.

Il attrapa alors la fiole, la déboucha et la fixa d'un air presque inquiet.

« Bon, dit-il. Et bien… cul sec ! »

Et il la porta à sa bouche avec inquiétude. Malheureusement, comme le laissait présager l'odeur, la texture et aussi la couleur, elle avait un goût infect ! Il y avait quelques grumeaux à l'intérieur et il se retint férocement pour ne pas vomir. C'était pire que le polynectar ! Et pourtant, il était certain que c'était physiquement et chimiquement impossible ! Dégoûté, il déglutit aussi difficilement que s'il avalait des tessons de verre. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

A sa grande honte, se furent d'abord les poils qui apparurent, si brusquement que ça aurait pu en être drôle. Tout son corps fut recouvert d'une douce et longue fourrure noire en une seconde. L'instant d'après, il sentit son crâne se modifier, ses oreilles s'allonger alors qu'une sourde douleur apparaissait dans l'arrière de son dos. La queue était en train de pousser et ce fut probablement le pire. Du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce que ses genoux et les articulations pivotent dans le sens contraire et lui arrachent un long cri de souffrance.

Il tomba au sol, incapable de se maintenir debout. Draco couina d'inquiétude mais Greyback le retint en arrière.

« Laisse… Comme toute métamorphose animale, ce n'est pas vraiment sans douleur… mais ça va aller. »

En effet, la métamorphose ne prit que quelques secondes. Bientôt, l'adolescent eut totalement disparu pour ne laisser qu'un loup noir aux incroyables yeux verts. Harry eut un peu de mal à se lever, légèrement déstabilisé d'être à quatre pattes. Il remarqua aussi un flot de sensations qui l'assaillirent avec tant de force qu'il en serait bien retombé s'il n'avait pas eu un équilibre si grand.

D'abord, sa vue. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et pourtant, il distinguait tout bien mieux que lorsqu'il était un humain. Ça n'avait aucune comparaison ! Ensuite, son odorat. Il percevait l'odeur de Greyback avec force. Elle était imposante, dominante, presque écrasante. Signe de l'alpha, sans doute ? Il sentait un mélange de terre et de gel, l'odeur qu'avait l'hiver, presque.

Joshua était nettement différent. Son odeur était très présente également, mais elle tenait à se faire discrète. Respect d'un ancien alpha à son suppléant oblige, sans doute. Mais son odeur était indescriptible. Harry ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur ça. C'était trop mélangé. Tantôt elle lui évoquait le paprika, tantôt elle lui rappelait l'odeur de la colle qu'il utilisait, petit, pour faire des bricolages qui finissaient toujours à la poubelle, chez les Dursley.

Et plus envoûtante et tentatrice que les autres, l'entourant presque comme pour l'attirer à lui, il y avait celle de Draco. Le girofle. Elle aurait dû être écœurante tant elle était présente, mais au contraire, elle lui procura un tel sentiment d'excitation et d'envie qu'il tourna la tête brutalement vers Draco. Ce dernier, le corps tendu, aux aguets, les oreilles dressées, le port droit, presque décidé, la queue tendue derrière lui, le fixait intensément, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Ses yeux passaient partout. Sur sa fourrure noire et parfaite, sur son museau plus fin, ses pattes légèrement plus longues que les siennes – Harry était un coursier. Nul doute qu'à la chasse, il serait parfait – et plus arrondies sur le bas – signe qu'il n'était pas encore adulte, tout comme Draco – et sur le reste de son corps, un peu trop fin pour un loup. Il était cependant musclé, tonique, ce qui rassura le loup blanc. Lui aussi semblait prêt à lui bondir dessus et Draco piaffa presque de défi en le voyant. Harry l'imita aussitôt.

Spectateurs, Greyback et Joshua levèrent les yeux au ciel en les voyant.

« Des gamins, grogna l'alpha en les regardant se découvrir avec des sens ou des apparences différents. Bon, allez jouer ! Vous n'avez qu'une heure ! Ensuite, vous avez intérêt à être là ! »

Quand Greyback avait parlé, Harry avait été effrayé. Un instinct qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent lui signala que Greyback était dangereux et qu'il devait lui obéir, sous peine d'être férocement puni. Mais une autre sensation, celle qu'il ne devait rien à cet alpha, s'empara de lui. Il était le compagnon de Draco. Et même si ce dernier était encore un enfant – c'est ainsi qu'il le percevait, soudainement – il n'en restait pas moins un futur alpha et surtout, son compagnon. Il se contenta donc de se rapprocher du loup blanc et d'aller s'appuyer contre son flanc, comme pour le soutenir s'il décidait de se révolter.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le faire, dit soudain la voix de Draco. Viens… je veux courir avec toi ! »

Il bondit presque jusqu'à la porte qui était restée ouverte et Harry le suivit aussitôt, surpris de l'avoir entendu. A l'extérieur, Draco semblait presque se fondre dans la neige alors qu'Harry était nettement plus visible avec son pelage noir. C'était un désavantage pour le jeu mais Harry ne s'en laissa pas compter et se lança à son tour à la poursuite de Draco qui était déjà plus en avant. Comme l'avait réalisé le blond un peu plus tôt, les pattes d'Harry, plus longues, plus adaptées à la course, lui permirent de rattraper puis dépasser son amant. Harry émit un petit jappement amusé en le faisant, lui démontrant ainsi sa supériorité dans ce domaine et Draco grogna d'agacement en tentant d'accélérer.

Ils disparurent dans les bois, sans s'inquiéter de l'endroit où ils allaient, zigzagant entre les arbres en se moquant de leur immobilité. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il se sentait libre et invulnérable. Il était fort, rapide et rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est le loup qui le poursuivait. Il finit par tourner la tête pour dire (à la façon d'un loup, mais il le dit tout de même) :

« Alors, tu me rattrapes ? Ou tu fais du surplace ? »

Draco grogna d'agacement et voulut, semble-t-il, accélérer. Mais brutalement, il s'arrêta, les oreilles aux aguets, tournant la tête sur le côté. Harry courut encore un peu avant de s'en apercevoir et il s'arrêta, tournant la tête dans sa direction. Voyant son air absorbé, il s'approcha de lui, trottinant avec aisance. Il y avait un peu de neige emmêlée dans les poils de ses pattes, mais elle ne le dérangeait pas. Il sentait à peine le froid ! Pourquoi Draco disait-il que, depuis qu'il était un loup, il avait plus froid ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry, reniflant l'air et tendant l'oreille.

Il était si concentré sur les odeurs et les sons qu'il comprit trop tard qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Draco bondit sur lui et il tomba à la renverse, roulant dans la neige en émettant des sons rauques de contrariété.

« Je t'ai eu ! » dit Draco, moqueur.

Il se coucha sur lui avec fierté et se mit à parcourir son pelage de petits coups de dents vainqueurs suivis de coups de langue consolateurs.

« Tricheur ! répliqua Harry. J'y ai cru ! »

Draco sembla rire mais cessa ensuite pour relever sa tête majestueuse et le regarder avec satisfaction.

« C'est amusant ! dit-il. Et si… c'est incroyable que tu sois ainsi ! »

Et pour accentuer son contentement, il se mit à le renifler avec intensité, le léchant ensuite avec ravissement. Harry se laissait faire sans contrainte, malgré le poids nettement supérieur de Draco sur lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu froid ? demanda-t-il. Depuis que tu es un loup-garou, je veux dire…

-Je n'ai pas froid sous forme de loup, lui fut-il répondu. Mais quand je reste humain, ma fourrure me manque ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée de voir un Draco recouvert de fourrure constamment. Il repoussa un peu son amant et se releva, s'ébrouant pour se débarrasser de la neige dans ses poils. Puis il se mit à trottiner ici et là, reniflant, regardant au loin autant qu'il le pouvait.

« C'est incroyable ! Je vois si bien ! Et tout sent si fort ! »

Draco, encore couché dans la neige, le regardait avec amusement. La langue pendante, respirant vite, il tournait juste la tête pour l'observer roder ici et là. Puis, avec langueur, il se leva, s'étira… et bondit à nouveau sur Harry. Une bataille commença aussitôt, assez gentille malgré les grondements féroces qu'ils émettaient. Bien entendu, ce fut Draco qui gagna. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire – le dominant en prendrait un sacré coup et surtout, il avait une musculature bien plus développée par rapport à la sienne – mais il donna le meilleur de lui-même jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau couché, pattes en l'air, un Draco étalé à nouveau sur lui, les dents serrées autour de sa gorge. Harry remua la queue d'un air amusé et Draco le relâcha pour donner un coup de langue sur son oreille. Harry jappa aussitôt et Draco recommença avec plaisir sous la demande implicite.

« Tu veux chasser ? » proposa Draco, l'air ravi de cette idée.

Harry sembla hésiter et le loup blanc comprit que, si son compagnon avait la forme et une partie des instincts, il n'était pas totalement un animal, contrairement à lui.

« On peut juste s'amuser à poursuivre un lapin et le laisser rentrer dans son terrier. On est pas obligé de le tuer !

-D'accord ! » s'exclama Harry, excité par la perspective.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un mignon petit lapin gris tacheté qu'ils s'amusèrent à poursuivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans son terrier, tremblant de terreur. D'amusement, Draco hurla, museau en l'air, la queue remuant frénétiquement alors qu'Harry faisait des petits bonds d'excitation à ses côtés. Quand le long hurlement prit fin, il vint frotter sa tête massive contre celle de son compagnon.

« Encore une fois ! » dit-il à Draco.

Et ce dernier hurla sa joie une nouvelle fois, Harry le suivant dans le son, sa voix plus claire s'harmonisant à celle du loup blanc. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, ils recommencèrent à se poursuivre et à jouer dans la neige, incapables de se reprendre. L'allégresse de ce moment était bien trop forte. Harry ne se lassait pas d'être sous la forme d'un loup alors que Draco tremblait presque de ravissement d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés.

Malheureusement, très vite, ils furent rejoints par deux énormes loups gris. Presque instinctivement, Harry recula pour se mettre sous la protection de Draco qui se redressa, alerte. Ils reconnurent pourtant rapidement Greyback et Joshua. Tous les deux étaient immenses comparer à Draco et Harry s'en étonna.

« Tu vas encore grandir ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Pour un humain majeur, lorsqu'on est mordu, il faut un an réglementaire avant que la taille réelle ne soit octroyée. Sinon, la première transformation serait vraiment trop douloureuse. Je n'ai pris que quoi… La moitié ?

-Plus ou moins, dit Greyback en s'arrêtant devant eux. En muscle comme en taille. C'est pour ça que ses pattes sont si grosses. »

Harry regarda ces dernières puis les siennes. Lui aussi avait l'apparence d'un jeune loup.

« Bon, ça fait une heure ! A part les sens et la joie de pouvoir jouer aux idiots, vous n'avez rien ressenti ? »

Harry regarda Draco. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, sous son apparence de loup. Tellement brillants… Mais ce n'était pas ce dont Greyback parlait !

« Une meute est synchrone, dit soudainement Joshua. Elle suit son alpha, comme un seul corps. Bien sûr, Draco n'est pas encore un alpha, mais il en est proche. Potter… (il dit son nom avec dégoût). Vous n'avez rien perçu ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant un certain moment, hésitant.

« J'ai senti que Draco m'était supérieur tout en m'étant égal à sa façon…

-Oui, dit Joshua. Draco est un alpha, contrairement à toi. Tu es très clairement un beta. Et normalement, tu devrais reconnaître en lui un dominant et simplement lui obéir, sans jamais oser le contredire. Mais tu es son compagnon. Alors de part le lien, tu es son égal, jusqu'à un certain point. »

Harry hocha la tête, d'une façon très humaine, ce qui arracha à Draco un son amusé. Il se rapprocha de lui et recommença à frotter sa tête contre son cou.

« N'y pense même pas, Malfoy ! dit Greyback, agacé. Le jeu est terminé. Quand au sexe, Potter n'est pas un loup-garou. Si toi, ça ne te dérange pas de le faire sous cette forme, lui n'a pas encore l'instinct nécessaire pour l'accepter. »

Harry sentit en effet un certain malaise en comprenant que son compagnon le désirait ardemment. Bien qu'il soit un loup et qu'il sache que l'animal blanc était Draco, avoir des relations sexuelles sous forme animale ne lui convenait vraiment pas !

« Est-ce que ça se fait ? demanda-t-il. Sous forme animale, je veux dire…

-Oui, ça se fait, dit Greyback. Mais tu n'es pas un vrai loup, c'est normal que tu n'en aies pas envie. »

Harry regarda Draco qui semblait agacé de ce fait et baissa les oreilles d'un air désolé.

« Quand on sera humain ! dit-il, remuant la queue, plein d'espoir.

-On verra », répondit Draco.

Harry grogna. Il avait pourtant affirmé à Draco qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal !

« Revenons-en à nos moutons, les tourtereaux. Le lien ! Il est ouvert ? »

Harry et Draco répondirent par l'affirmative.

« Bon… euh… »

Greyback se tourna vers Joshua. Manifestement, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Et comment percevez-vous les sentiments de l'autre ? intervint le vieux loup. Plus fort ?

-Oui, dit Harry. Bien plus. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, mais ils sont si imposants que je pourrais le croire.

-Pareil », répondit Draco.

Joshua approuva.

« Alors maintenant, je veux que Potter ferme les yeux. Draco, éloigne-toi. Potter, on va tester quelque chose. Essayez de le voir, mais en gardant les yeux fermés. »

Harry fut clairement sceptique, mais il obéit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Draco. Il avait envie de renifler pour tenter de le percevoir avec son nez ou ses oreilles mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'exercice demandé. Alors il continua de se focaliser sur lui jusqu'à ce que soudainement, comme si une onde était sortie de son corps pour frapper Draco et l'éclairer l'espace d'une seconde, il le vit. Il tourna la tête sur la droite, mais ne distinguait plus rien.

« Je l'ai vu ! dit-il. Mais juste une seconde ! Je… ah, encore une fois ! »

C'était comme s'il voyait par flash. Draco était sur sa droite. Il était tourné vers lui et le regardait, tranquillement assis.

« Bon, dit Greyback, manifestement content. On sait donc que cela est possible. Il faudra essayer en étant humain !

-Mais tu ne vois pas par ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Joshua, Harry ouvrant les paupières.

-Non, je le vois lui.

-L'environnement aussi ?

-Oui, mais c'est un peu flou.

-Alors il faudra travailler ça. Draco. Essaye, toi aussi. »

Le blond parut sceptique. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait faire ça.

« Contente-toi de te concentrer sur Harry, lui dit Greyback. Ferme les yeux et essaye. »

Le blond obéit. Malheureusement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ne se passait toujours rien.

« Bon, abandonne. Tu n'es simplement pas doué, lui dit Greyback, amusé.

-Il devrait en être capable, observa Joshua. Le talent de l'un devrait appartenir à l'autre, de part le lien… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans leur union. »

Instinctivement, Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour se coller l'un à l'autre avec angoisse.

« Quelque chose qui cloche ? demanda Greyback, étonné. Est-ce que leur lien est… faible ?

-Non, il est aussi fort que n'importe quel lien, dit le vieux loup. Mais on dirait qu'il est obstrué par quelque chose. Potter passe au-dessus de ça avec facilité, mais pas Draco. Il n'a pas l'expérience de Potter… Peut-être est-ce ce fameux lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Voldie obstruerait notre lien ? demanda Harry, horrifié.

-Un lien étranger aurait dû être détruit. Même s'il est puissant. Un loup n'admet aucune concurrence, il veut l'exclusivité. Si ce lien contre nature a survécu au vôtre, c'est qu'il a trouvé un moyen de s'imposer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il obstrue le vôtre. Ce qui explique que Draco n'est pas capable de faire ce que Potter fait. Il n'a pas l'expérience du lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que Draco est lié à… Voldie ? demanda Harry, horrifié.

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Joshua. Mais je ne suis pas assez expérimenté en lien pour le savoir… »

Un long silence plana face à cette révélation. Harry trembla d'horreur et se blottit contre Draco qui, dans un souci de réconfort, passa son nez contre son crâne puis sur sa gorge. Si Draco avait un lien avec Voldemort par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

« Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, dit Greyback. Je pense que vous devriez vous entraîner pendant le temps qu'il reste. Plus ou moins… trois heures. Je laisse une demi-heure pour que vous ayez le temps de rentrer au village avant que Potter ne reprenne sa forme humaine. Eloignez-vous l'un de l'autre, concentrez-vous sur le lien. Essayez de transférer de l'énergie à l'autre, voire de puiser chez l'autre… Et essayez de vous voir, surtout. »

Bien que légèrement refroidis par la possibilité d'un lien entre eux et Voldemort, ils obéirent. Tous deux s'écartèrent, s'installèrent et l'entraînement commença.

**oOo**

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils étaient épuisés. L'heure du souper était déjà dépassée largement et ils avaient une faim dévorante mais ignoraient totalement s'ils seraient capables de se cuisiner quelque chose…Harry avait retrouvé son apparence humaine dans la maison de Joshua, non sans douleur et Draco avait dû l'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez eux.

Sous l'œil compatissant d'Hermione et de Ron, ils mangèrent un sandwich puis se traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils se lavèrent avec lenteur. Draco força Harry à boire du lait avant d'aller dormir, espérant que, peut-être, la boisson fonctionnerait autant que sur lui et lui épargnerait des douleurs musculaires le lendemain. Puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormir sans attendre, épuisés.

Ce fut Draco qui s'éveilla, en pleine nuit, le corps tremblant et dérangé. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, remarquant qu'il s'était collé au dos d'Harry et qu'il se frottait contre ses fesses innocemment appuyées contre son entrejambe. Il avait envie. Trop envie ! Il n'avait plus touché Harry depuis dix jours. Enfin, pas plus qu'avec ses mains et sa bouche… Et ça devenait vraiment… insupportable ! Ses fesses fermes et étroites qui se tenaient contre lui, qui gigotaient parfois dans le sommeil d'Harry…

« Harry, souffla Draco à son oreille, ses mains allant vagabonder sur le torse nu. Harry, réveille-toi… »

C'était peut-être égoïste. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il se permettait de réveiller son amant pour se satisfaire alors que ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander de faire l'amour… et il avait refusé, encore et encore… Et à présent, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter son désir – et parce qu'il savait que Harry était définitivement soigné… et peut-être aussi parce que l'expérience de l'après-midi l'avait vraiment excité – il se permettait de réveiller Harry pour se soulager… Vraiment, il était un monstre.

Mais ce fut sans honte qu'il le tira de son sommeil, à force de caresses, de baisers et de coups de langue. Harry poussa un halètement brutal alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, le sexe de son amant glissant de bas en haut contre ses fesses, le stimulant et l'aidant à comprendre sans problème ce qui allait se passer.

« Qu… maintenant ? dit-il, surpris.

-Oui, grogna sauvagement Draco à son oreille. Maintenant. »

Et il renversa Harry sur le lit, se coulant entre ses cuisses alors qu'il allait s'emparer autoritairement de sa bouche consentante. Draco prit un soin exagéré pour le préparer, faisant presque pleurer son amant qui voyait les allées et venues des doigts recouverts de lubrifiant chauffant comme un supplice. Quand finalement il s'enfonça en lui, Harry poussa un long son de satisfaction.

« Oh, enfin ! »

Et par ses mots, il signala à Draco qu'il avait, à sa façon, bien fait d'attendre. Leur rapport se fit en silence – car Draco n'avait pas lancé de sort avant – et dans le noir. Ils bougeaient lentement, pour savourer le plaisir qui leur avait tant manqué. Quand ils jouirent finalement, ce fut dans un petit cri sourd, contrôlé pour ne pas réveiller Ron et Hermione. Puis, le corps tremblant, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, haletant.

« Il était temps, dit Draco en soupirant. Je commençais à ne plus supporter ça…

-A qui le dis-tu ! répondit Harry. Ça fait des jours que je te supplie ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire et alla embrasser le visage de son amant, pas gêné par la sueur qui le recouvrait.

« Cet après-midi était super, lui chuchota Harry.

-Oui, c'était extra, répondit Draco. J'ai adoré ça… c'était si… magique ! T'avoir avec moi, jouant, courant, sautant… je veux recommencer ! Encore, encore, encore ! Il faut qu'Hermione nous fasse plus de chaudron, il faut…

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me transformer ? » demanda Harry, l'interrompant.

Draco resta silencieux un long moment, stupéfait. Il regarda le brun, qu'il distinguait dans les ténèbres de la chambre grâce à sa vue parfaite de lycanthrope. La curiosité innocente de Harry le toucha.

« Parce que ça va te faire du mal… je ne veux pas non plus t'imposer ça, lui chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux pas prendre cette décision…

-Mais si moi je te le demandais ? »

Draco ne sut quoi répondre. S'il lui demandait ? Un profond sentiment d'exaltation le submergea à cette idée. Harry, transformé, courant chaque pleine lune avec lui, ne craignant aucune blessure durant la lune trois quarts, sachant parfaitement respecter son autorité… L'idée le rendit presque impatient. Mais il s'obligea à se tempérer pour poser la question qui l'intéressait.

« Tu voudrais être un loup-garou ? »

La question laissa Harry un long moment pensif. Mais il finit par dire :

« Oui. »

Draco retint sa respiration alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche à nouveau.

« J'adorerais être comme toi, partager ça avec toi… Aussi surprenant que cela soit. Il y a des années, je n'aurais même pas imaginé dire oui à cette question, mais… Maintenant, je le veux. »

Draco sourit et l'enlaça plus fermement.

« Un jour… je te transformerai, promit-il. Mais pas maintenant. Réfléchis-y encore. C'est beaucoup de portes que tu te fermes. Ton travail d'Auror… Peut-être même une éventuelle septième année à Poudlard. Penses-y bien… et quand tu seras sûr de ton « oui »… on en reparlera. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça en posant son visage contre l'épaule de Draco, s'en servant comme oreiller et écoutant avec plaisir le cœur palpitant dans le torse de son amant. Il finit par s'endormir, encore épuisé par la journée précédente mais aussi par le sexe qu'il venait d'avoir. Draco le suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand ils se levèrent le lendemain, à la grande satisfaction de Draco, Harry n'avait aucune courbature. Lui eut besoin d'un autre verre de lait avant de se sentir en forme et il le but avec Harry dans les bras, ce dernier le regardant et profitant de l'absence de Ron et Hermione pour aller déposer des baisers sur sa gorge, le blond caressant son dos sous la chemise qu'il portait.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda Harry en le regardant.

-Bien mieux, répondit Draco en allant l'embrasser, un goût de lait sur la langue se transmettant à Harry. Et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien », répondit Harry en allant jouer avec les cheveux un peu plus longs de Draco.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Un bruit de porte les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent pour regarder Greyback s'avancer vers eux. L'alpha était blême et les regarda avec gravité.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il, les deux amants se tendant. Mon maître m'a appelé, hier soir. »

Il laissa planer un silence, les deux autres s'angoissant. Au même moment, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la cuisine, s'étonnant de les y trouver tous les trois.

« L'est pas un peu tôt pour des instructions ? demanda Ron en se grattant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, dit Greyback, sombre. Draco… Tu es convoqué. Dans trois jours, tu dois m'accompagner au manoir. Le maître désire te voir. »

A suivre…


	21. Le dernier Horcruxe

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Bion ! Nous voici dans le chapitre que j'ai imaginé dès le premier mot d'Alpha Potentiel. Ce qui, comme avec toutes scènes que j'imagine longtemps en avance, en fait celui que je déteste le plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un milliard de fois mieux dans ma tête ! loll

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré cela.

En résultat du sondage MPREG, la réponse est donc… Non, je n'en ferai pas et ne donnerai pas la possibilité à Harry et Draco d'avoir un petit louveteau rien que d'eux. Rien n'empêche qu'ils en aient un rien qu'à eux, mais ça, je me réserve le droit de décider.

Ensuite ! Pour les personnes désirant écrire l'idée que j'ai retranscrite le mois dernier, veuillez me contacter par MP si vous êtes toujours motivés. Plusieurs personnes se sont proposées mais vous avez fait preuve d'un enthousiasme égal. Résultat, je ne sais pas vous départager !

Enfin, je rappel que je serais à la Japan Expo dimanche prochain, au Stand Maskot, toute la matinée avec certitude, l'après-midi avec des pauses (ben oui, je paye pas le train depuis la Belgique simplement pour rester assise sur une chaise. Merde, je veux visiter un peu ! loll).

Sur ce… Rendez-vous fin du chapitre !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Sais plus… Me connaissant… Les experts Las Vegas ? MDR

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_, toujours en fin de mois. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 25 en cours d'écriture, presque terminé !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 21**** : Le dernier Horcruxe**

Ça avait été, sans aucun doute, les trois jours les plus longs et les plus angoissants de leur vie. Ou plus exactement, de la vie de Harry. Draco, lui, prenait les choses plus sereinement alors que Harry ne cessait de s'interroger sur les raisons de cette convocation. Greyback avait eu beau le rassurer en lui affirmant que le mage noir désirait rencontrer Draco afin de s'assurer que son investissement était toujours de son côté, le brun voyait en cette convocation un sinistre présage.

Vivre avec l'angoisse constante d'Harry avait été pour Draco très pénible. Mais le pire avait probablement été lorsque son amant avait fini par en être malade. Le loup-garou avait été somme toute assez surpris de se réveiller seul dans leur lit, une nuit. Puis, de part son ouïe, il avait clairement entendu Harry vomir dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant la convocation et Draco savait qu'une fois revenu, en pleine forme, Harry irait mieux. Du moins, il l'espérait…

« Transplane si jamais tu vois que c'est dangereux, lui chuchota Harry alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir à l'entrée du village.

-Tout ira bien, répéta pour la millième fois Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Harry, il ne peut rien me faire… Au moindre pépin, je me transforme et je pars. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il se pencha pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser une dernière fois de toutes ses forces, tentant de le rassurer une ultime fois mais l'angoisse puissante qui avait pris possession du corps de son amant était trop imposante pour la vaincre.

« A tout de suite », dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de Greyback, non sans avoir à décrocher les doigts serrés d'Harry sur sa cape. Pour l'occasion, il avait dû se vêtir à la sorcière, ce qui était étrange pour lui. Greyback avait tenté de le persuader de paraître moins élégant, plus animal, mais Draco avait refusé.

« Tu peux jouer les animaux si tu veux, je refuse de m'abaisser à ça. Je n'irai pas me rouler dans la boue pour jouer une stupide comédie ridicule ! Chaque loup-garou est différent : moi, je suis un loup-garou élégant ! »

Et il s'était vêtu de sa robe la plus charmante et avait coiffé ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Ceux-ci, telle une crinière sauvage, encadraient son visage et retombaient sur ses épaules avec noblesse. Si bien que quand il entra, il s'attira les regards stupéfaits de la majorité des mangemorts qui cessèrent de parler, le dévisageant avec stupeur en le regardant. Presque automatiquement, leurs yeux se portèrent sur Greyback qui, à côté de Draco, avait l'air d'un homme des cavernes.

« Eh bien… Bon sang ne saurait mentir », se moqua l'un des mangemorts en observant Lucius, tout aussi élégant que son fils.

Draco se refusa à regarder ses parents en face, bien que, du coin de l'œil, il les perçut nettement. Son père semblait fier et soulagé. Sans doute avait-il craint de le voir dans le même état que Greyback. Sa mère, le ventre disproportionné à cause des jumeaux, continuait pourtant de le dévisager avec dégoût mais Draco préféra l'ignorer. Il se concentra plutôt sur les jumeaux. A vue de nez, ceux-ci se développaient parfaitement et devaient approcher lentement des cinq mois. Il se retint de sourire.

« Eh bien… comme l'a si justement fait remarquer notre ami Rookwood, bon sang ne saurait mentir, siffla une voix qui déclencha chez Draco des frissons glaciaux. Je suis ravi de te revoir, Draco… Cela faisait… longtemps. »

Bien qu'avec difficulté, le blond tourna la tête en direction de Voldemort et il dut serrer les mains – heureusement dissimulées dans ses manches – pour s'empêcher de vomir. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été hideux… mais jamais il n'avait senti l'odeur immonde qui émanait du mage noir. C'était pire que les trois horcruxes posés sur la cheminée. Sa soudaine pâleur sembla ravir le mage noir, ce dernier pensant sans doute que Draco était impressionné alors qu'il combattait férocement sa nausée.

« Cela fait déjà sept mois que nous ne t'avons plus vu, jeune Malfoy… Je suis ravi de constater que tu te portes bien…

-Greyback s'est bien occupé de moi, répondit le blond.

-Oui, il semblerait, constata le mage noir en regardant l'alpha d'un coup d'œil méfiant. Tu approches également de ta majorité, si je ne me trompe…

-Elle surviendra dans cinq mois, répondit poliment Draco. Lors de la pleine lune de juin… »

Le mage noir acquiesça, manifestement au courant des traditions lycanthropes.

« Il me tarde d'y être… »

Il l'évaluait du regard, comme un maître-chien regardait sa nouvelle acquisition et Draco sentit son loup se rebeller face à ce regard dominateur. Il fut tenté de grogner et grimaça intérieurement en sentant ses oreilles, ses ongles et ses dents lycanthropes apparaître, sous le hoquet surpris des mangemorts. Voldemort, lui, sembla amusé.

« Tu ne contrôles pas encore bien ton loup, à ce que je vois…

-C'est encore un enfant, intervint Greyback. C'est normal… »

Le mage noir l'ignora, fixant toujours Draco avec intérêt.

« Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais fait quelques excursions à Poudlard, signala le mage noir, ses longs doigts froids tapotant délicatement l'assise de son fauteuil.

-En effet, admit Draco, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de nier. Une vague… nostalgie, justifia-t-il.

-Compréhensible, dit le mage noir, semblant perfide. Tu aimerais probablement terminer tes études… mais je suppose que tu comprends parfaitement qu'un monstre tel que toi ne peut être placé dans une école… »

Draco serra les dents. Monstre, lui ? Et comment devait-il nommer la chose face à lui ? Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge, certains sorciers se tendant à ce son alors que Greyback tournait vers Draco deux yeux impérieux. Le blond se calma aussitôt. L'ordre était clair : Sois calme.

« Je… le comprends, dit-il.

-Et puis… Tu es dorénavant un hybride aux yeux de notre société. Oh, je sais combien vous, loups-garous, pouvez être utiles… mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... »

Son regard dévia sur Narcissa et Bellatrix qui étaient côte à côte. Draco refusa de suivre le regard de Voldemort. Ce monstre savait pertinemment que ce rejet le blessait. Mais il n'était pas déterminé à se laisser enfermer dans son chagrin.

« Je suis, pour ma part, fasciné par votre espèce, lui dit finalement le mage noir en le regardant à nouveau. Es-tu lié, Draco ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi parlait-il de lien ? Etait-ce à dessein ? Ou juste un hasard ?

« Non », mentit-il avec douleur.

Nier la chose dont il était le plus fier et le plus heureux était difficile mais nécessaire.

« Je vois, dit Voldemort. Eh bien, cela est heureux. Le lien lycanthrope est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas réellement. Pourquoi une créature si forte accepterait-elle de se réduire en une sorte de bête soumise à l'amour, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux comprendre et tolérer. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Tolérer… ? Presque nerveusement, il regarda Greyback du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier évita son regard et Draco sentit un froid immense l'envahir.

« _Merlin tout puissant »_, pensa-t-il.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle, outre l'envie de te revoir, je t'ai convoqué. Je sais qu'en tant que louveteau, ta fidélité va avant tout à Greyback… et que tu ne pourras me rejoindre qu'à ta majorité lycanthrope…Ce que tu désires toujours, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

Le concerné regarda à nouveau le mage noir et se fit violence pour hocher la tête, arrachant un sourire faussement tendre de la créature devant lui.

« Bien… Mais je suppose aussi que tu comprendras ma demande concernant une quelconque liaison… »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté dans une forme d'acquiescement.

« Notre lien devra primer sur le reste, Draco, lui dit doucereusement l'homme-serpent. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne devras jamais… _jamais _! t'unir à qui que ce soit. »

Draco avait envie de rire et d'attaquer le monstre en face de lui. Il avait aussi envie d'aller prendre Greyback dans ses bras et de le secouer de toutes ses forces. Alors c'était ça ? Simplement ça ? L'alpha le plus respecté, celui qui dirigeait la meute, avait simplement obéi à Voldemort et accepté, à jamais, de repousser toutes formes d'amour ? Il avait accepté de rester seul ? Mais pourquoi ? Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu et Voldemort se pencha légèrement sur son trône.

« Tu désapprouves, Draco ? »

Le susnommé releva la tête avec lenteur et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, maître, dit-il.

-Tu avais quelqu'un à l'esprit, dans ce cas ?

-Pas exactement, maître, répondit Draco. Simplement… »

Voldemort et l'ensemble de ses hommes se tendirent à ce mot.

« Je serai probablement un alpha, mon seigneur, dit respectueusement Draco. Et il est manifeste qu'à moins d'entamer un combat à mort contre Greyback ici présent, ce que je ne souhaite pas, il me sera nécessaire de former ma propre meute. Ce lien… est nécessaire, si je veux garder mon esprit clair et disposé. »

Ces mots semblèrent fortement intéresser et agacer Voldemort.

« Ainsi donc… les alphas ne peuvent se passer d'une meute…

-Ils le peuvent, reprit Draco. Mais ils deviennent rapidement fous et incontrôlables. »

Voldemort considéra la chose un long moment.

« Bon… soit, s'il le faut, tu possèderas ce lien. Cela n'a jamais empêché Greyback de me satisfaire pleinement, après tout. »

Il remua la main comme s'il offrait là à Draco une faveur extrême et le blond inclina docilement la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Tu es donc certain d'être un alpha, lui dit le mage noir.

-Il en sera un, intervint Greyback. Il défie trop souvent mon autorité pour ne pas en être un. »

Voldemort sembla apprécier ce fait. Sans doute s'imaginait-il déjà contrôler deux meutes de loups sanguinaires… Le pauvre inconscient !

« Voilà qui n'est guère étonnant, siffla-t-il. Tu ressembles tout à fait à ton père. Malgré ta déchéance, il doit être fier de toi.

-Je le suis, maître », dit la voix de Lucius.

Draco sentit son cœur accélérer à ses mots et il se fit violence pour ne pas accorder de regard à son père. Ça ne changeait rien de toute façon. Il demeurait un loup-garou et était donc toujours banni de la famille.

« Comment te débrouilles-tu au combat ? Comment est ta force ? demanda soudainement Voldemort.

-Conséquente, par rapport à n'importe quel humain, répondit Draco. Mes séances d'entraînements sont régulières et mon professeur est chaque jour satisfait de mes progrès… Je devrais normalement bientôt en changer.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je deviens trop fort pour elle. »

Voldemort esquissa un sourire à ses mots.

« Elle ? dit-il.

-Hystéria est celle qui apprend l'art du combat humain et lupin, répondit Greyback. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inutile. Le loup est ensuite confié à un autre précepteur. Celui de Draco sera probablement mon prédécesseur…

-Un autre alpha, donc… qui n'a pas de meute.

-Il est le bienvenu dans la mienne, répondit Greyback. Il y demeure, à l'exception des nuits de pleine lune où il se doit de s'isoler… Sans quoi, je risquerais de le tuer.

- Et pourquoi cet alpha ne m'a-t-il jamais été présenté ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Parce qu'il nourrit envers les sorciers une haine viscérale, répondit Greyback, choquant l'ensemble de l'auditoire. Ceux-ci ont tué sa compagne. Il parvient tout juste à tolérer Draco. »

Ses mots semblèrent vivement énerver les mangemorts.

« Et tu le gardes avec toi ? s'étonna Voldemort. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué ce loup ? »

Greyback resta un instant silencieux. Puis il s'inclina.

« Les lois de la meute, mon seigneur, indiquent qu'on ne peut tuer un autre loup sans qu'il n'ait défié l'alpha ou commis un crime relatif à nos lois. Or, Joshua n'a jamais rien fait qui ne justifie une peine de mort. Ses opinions arrêtées sont pénibles, certes, mais je ne peux le tuer sous ce prétexte. Un tel comportement entraînerait probablement une rébellion de ma meute qui n'hésiterait pas à trouver refuge auprès d'un autre alpha. »

Il jeta à Draco un regard d'avertissement, comme s'il le soupçonnait capable d'attendre un tel évènement. Le blond resta impassible mais ses oreilles se couchèrent sur son crâne en un signe de soumission.

« Intéressant, dit Voldemort. Je serais toutefois curieux de rencontrer ce Joshua, un jour… Sais-tu s'il connaît l'identité des tueurs de son épouse ?

-Je crois savoir qu'il les a déjà tués, mon seigneur. »

La réponse de Greyback provoqua un autre remous.

« Et tu ne peux l'en punir, bien entendu.

-Non, mon seigneur. Sa vengeance était justifiée. Le lien est sacré. Quiconque se permet de l'altérer… se doit d'être châtié. »

Voldemort hocha la tête avec compréhension mais Draco avait la vague impression de l'entendre réfléchir à toutes ses informations. Il commença à se détendre en constatant qu'il n'était plus celui qui était sous le feu des projecteurs.

« Quelle espèce étrange, dit Voldemort. Si bestiale et pourtant si respectueuse… Si arrogante et pourtant, si soumise… »

Draco eut envie de grogner à ce mot mais se contint une fois de plus. Il sentait toujours l'angoisse venant d'Harry et cela l'énervait légèrement. Ne pouvait-il se calmer ? Il était en train d'essayer de transmettre un peu d'apaisement à son compagnon via le lien lorsqu'un mouvement brusque attira son attention sur la gauche. Un mangemort, relativement proche du trône de Voldemort, s'était subitement détaché du lot, une arme étrange à la main. Draco ne la reconnaissait pas, mais il sut d'emblée que cela était dangereux. Son corps bougea sans qu'il comprenne. Il eut conscience que ses jambes se mettaient à courir, que sa main s'était tendue pour attraper le poignet contenant l'arme, la levant vers le plafond. Il y eut un bruit sourd et une odeur de souffre alors que l'homme criait de peur. Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa main libre attrapa soudainement sa gorge et ses ongles longs s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, déchirant la chair sans difficulté alors qu'un soudain flot de sang explosait dans la salle, recouvrant le lycanthrope, les mangemorts derrière lui mais aussi le sol et les murs. Draco le laissa aussitôt tomber. En moins de trois secondes, l'homme s'était vidé de son sang et ne vivait plus. Il le regarda, couché à ses pieds, avec une satisfaction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis, lentement, ce qu'il avait fait s'imposa à lui.

Autour de lui, c'était la stupeur. Tout comme lui, Greyback avait bougé, mais plus lentement. Draco avait été plus près, plus rapide. Il le regardait, le bras tendu, à seulement trente centimètres de lui. Le silence régna un long moment, tous regardant le jeune homme blond à la robe et aux cheveux rougeoyant de sang et au regard dangereusement animal.

« Eh bien, dit Voldemort, ramenant tout le monde sur terre. Je vois que tu l'éduques parfaitement, Fenrir… Un vrai petit soldat. »

Draco frissonna. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il baissa les yeux sur sa main ensanglantée, ses yeux figés sur les ongles longs où pendait un lambeau de chair et il eut soudain envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi son loup avait-il brutalement décidé de protéger Voldemort ?

Déstabilisé, il lança à Greyback un regard perdu et terrifié mais le concerné se contentait de le fixer d'un air choqué et perplexe.

« En effet, dit-il finalement, se reprenant. Mais un soldat bien salissant… Ne pouvais-tu pas juste lui casser la nuque ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, dissimulant sa panique derrière une mine contrite.

« Permettez-nous de rentrer, maître, dit Greyback. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une petite toilette… »

Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, je suppose, dit-il. Je te remercie, en tout cas, Draco. Je doute fort que ce fou m'aurait réellement atteint, mais… eh bien, tu viens de me sauver la vie, d'une certaine façon. »

Le blond se retint péniblement de couiner de douleur à ses mots. Il venait de protéger l'ennemi de son lié ! Celui-là même qui essayait de le tuer par tous les moyens ! Etait-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi son instinct avait-il agi de cette façon si stupide et incontrôlée ?

« _Merlin, Harry va me tuer ! Il va me détester ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

L'expression de son visage dut refléter toute son angoisse car Greyback l'attrapa vivement par le bras, l'obligea à se tourner vers Voldemort et à s'incliner puis le dirigea vers la sortie avec autorité. Draco le suivit sans réfléchir, incapable de réagir. Ils quittèrent le manoir plus vite qu'ils n'y étaient entrés mais Draco n'y prêta absolument aucune attention, bouleversé. Il sentait le sang sécher sur sa peau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses propres doigts comme s'ils n'étaient pas à lui. Comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'il ait tué… d'instinct ! Il avait agi sans prendre la décision de le faire. C'était le loup qui avait bougé, celui-là même qui grognait contre Voldemort quelques secondes plus tôt…

« Reste calme, lui dit Greyback. Encore quelques secondes, reste calme… On rentre.

-Non, gémit Draco. Ha…

-Pas maintenant ! ordonna l'alpha, resserrant sa poigne sur son bras. Il le saura de toute façon. On verra le moment venu ! »

Et il continua de le tirer vers la sortie, indifférent à la panique qui commençait à envahir le plus jeune.

« Il va encore me rejeter, gémit Draco alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée menant au portail. Il va me haïr !

-Il va probablement hurler, mais il ne va pas te haïr. Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Draco, paniqué. J'ai agi… enfin, c'est le loup qui a agi. Je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il se passait avant de l'avoir tué ! Je n'ai pas voulu le faire !

-Le loup ? s'étonna Greyback, le lâchant et s'arrêtant pour le regarder. Mais tu n'as prêté aucun serment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais officiellement prêté serment à mon maître ?

-Non, jamais ! répondit Draco, bouleversé. Merde… Il va me tuer ! »

Greyback grogna et l'attrapa à nouveau pour l'obliger à continuer à avancer. Ils finirent par passer le portail et, presque aussitôt, Greyback les fit transplaner. Pour une fois, Draco eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'ils apparaissaient aux portes du village. Sans surprise, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'entrée, le brun tournant en rond sous l'angoisse. Quand ils les virent, la première réaction d'Harry fut de se précipiter vers eux, ses deux amis sur les talons. Mais rapidement, il cessa tout mouvement pour regarder Draco, les yeux écarquillés en avisant tout le sang qui le recouvrait. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de son amant qui, mortifié, détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, choquée elle aussi.

-Un sacré bordel, répondit Greyback. Rentrons. Draco a besoin d'une douche et je pense que vous asseoir sera nécessaire. Surtout à Potter, en fait. »

Obéissante, Hermione se dirigea sans attendre vers la maison de Greyback, suivie d'un Ron légèrement hésitant et au teint blafard. Harry, lui, tentait vaguement de croiser le regard de Draco. Mais ce dernier se détourna et se dirigea vers la maison, sans oser le regarder.

« Draco », appela-t-il, troublé de percevoir un sentiment de honte, de culpabilité et même de haine chez son amant.

Le dernier sentiment était le plus désagréable. Draco se détestait et Harry n'appréciait pas cela. Pourquoi tant de colère envers lui-même ? Une partie de lui craignait le pire alors qu'il le suivait d'un pas rapide vers la maison de Greyback. Ils franchirent rapidement la porte et, à peine entré, Draco prit la fuite à l'étage afin de se laver et se changer.

« Je leur raconte », dit Greyback alors qu'il entrait dans le couloir menant à l'étage.

Draco ne se retourna même pas, préférant trouver refuge dans la salle de bain où il arracha littéralement ses vêtements, les jetant au sol avec dégoût. Il se précipita ensuite sous la douche afin d'effacer les traces de sang recouvrant son torse, son visage et ses cheveux. Ce fut surtout sur sa main qu'il s'acharna, la lavant avec autant de rage qu'il en ressentait pour lui-même. Il avait beau frotter, l'impression que le sang était encore sur sa peau ne le quittait pas et il frotta avec plus d'acharnement, jusqu'à s'écorcher. Quand il vit son propre sang, il ressentit une vague de honte à nouveau et éteignit l'eau, restant statique dans la cabine de douche, incapable de bouger.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Greyback avait-il fini de leur raconter ? Que pensait Harry ? Avec un certain malaise, il ouvrit le lien et perçut un puissant sentiment d'horreur venant de son amant. De la colère, de l'incompréhension… du dégoût ? Draco sentit un horrible étau enserrer sa gorge et pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, une peur sans nom l'envahit. Il hoqueta et ce fut brutalement qu'il se transforma en loup.

« Je ne peux pas l'entendre me rejeter encore une fois ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Il n'eut aucun mal à sortir de la douche, indifférent à ses poils mouillés. La porte s'ouvrit d'une poussée de pattes efficace et il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui quelques traces d'eau. Il parcourut le couloir, descendit les escaliers et se précipita vers la porte de sortie. Elle était fermée mais il l'ouvrit en coinçant la poignée dans sa gueule pour ensuite la faire descendre. Le déclic et le bruit de ses pattes avaient été entendus de Greyback et ce dernier surgit dans le couloir.

« N'y pense pas, Draco, ce n'est pas une solution ! »

Le grand loup blanc le regarda. Son regard dériva ensuite sur celui des trois adolescents derrière lui. Hermione semblait confuse. Mais Draco pouvait distinguer son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure. Ron était perplexe. Une pointe d'angoisse et de déception brillait dans ses yeux. Mais le pire était le regard d'Harry. Tellement de souffrance, de colère, d'incompréhension. Draco couina de douleur et recula à l'extérieur en remuant la tête.

« Draco, reviens, ce n'est pas… Reviens ici ! »

Mais le loup refusa d'écouter l'alpha. Il tourna sur lui-même et partit en courant, fuyant sans remords des mots qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre.

**oOo**

Le récit fait par Greyback avait laissé les trois Gryffondor plongés dans un silence pesant et douloureux. Aucun ne comprenait. Pas plus la raisonnable et analytique Hermione Granger que l'impulsif Ron Weasley. Quant à Harry, il était déchiré par tant de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses. La colère avait été la première. Comment avait-il pu tuer quelqu'un, dans le but de défendre Voldemort ? Ce fut ce sentiment qui l'envahit le premier et il resta en premier plan. La fuite inexpliquée de Draco n'avait pas aidé les choses.

Ce serait un mensonge que de nier l'ébahissement de l'équipe face à un loup blanc au regard terrifié qui s'était tout bonnement carapaté, la queue entre les jambes. Harry avait perçu une terreur sans nom venant de Draco. Greyback s'était transformé presque aussitôt et l'avait suivi en courant. Mais trois heures plus tard, il était revenu, l'air furieux.

« Cette tête de bûche court plus vite que je ne le croyais ! Il m'a semé dans les montagnes en se servant de la neige et des cours d'eau pour m'égarer ! Petit merdeux rusé ! »

C'est sans honte qu'il se rhabillait devant les trois Gryffondor, pestant sans fin. Il passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu as encore de la potion de métamorphose animale ?

-Euh… Oui, un demi-chaudron.

-Refais-en, ordonna Greyback. Autant que tu peux. Je vais le ramener. Ce petit idiot est terrifié par la réaction de Potter et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de fuir ! Fuir ! »

Il siffla d'un air écœuré alors qu'Harry réalisait que la terreur de Draco était née à cause de lui. Il éprouva un peu de culpabilité avant d'être à nouveau en colère.

« Mais pourquoi fuir ? dit-il, sourcils froncés.

-Parce qu'il a probablement peur que tu ne le rejettes à nouveau, répondit Greyback. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que tes mots ont été oubliés ? Tu as marqué Draco jusqu'à son âme, par ton rejet. C'est une blessure qui ne guérira probablement jamais, à moins que tu ne deviennes un loup-garou et encore… il aura toujours peur que tu ne veuilles plus de lui ! Il est d'autant plus terrifié qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il a agi tel qu'il l'a fait et qu'il a peur que tu ne le croies… bref, je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui a un lien avec lui, pas moi ! Réfléchis ! Hermione, quand pourrai-je avoir les chaudrons ? Je dois absolument le ramener…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

-La pleine lune est dans deux semaines…. Dans l'état où il est, il va passer une sale nuit, croyez-moi ! Seuls les alphas et certains potentiels sont capables de se transformer hors pleine lune. Mais j'ai besoin de chasseurs plus aguerris que des enfants et donc, j'ai besoin de Chyreer et d'une dizaine d'autres loups… Et pour cela, il me faut une potion de métamorphose animale. Tu peux la faire ?

-Elle sera prête demain, dit Hermione en se levant pour quitter la maison rapidement.

-Merci ! cria Greyback. Potter, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, soit tu viens avec nous, soit tu lui transmets des sentiments à distance, mais tu essayes de le raisonner et de l'obliger à revenir ! Et ne commence pas à me dire que tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne ! Ce n'est pas Draco qui a agi, c'est le loup et ça n'est pas normal ! J'ai besoin qu'il soit là pour comprendre. Alors tu te calmes, tu respires, tu pardonnes et tu l'appelles ! Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça mais il resta sceptique. Il se sentait à présent totalement perdu. Le loup avait agi ? Pas Draco ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Il a prêté serment auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Non, répondit Greyback. Le seul lien qu'il a est avec toi alors il n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi… »

Le regard de Greyback sembla se troubler un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout en scrutant le visage d'Harry.

« Retrouve-le, dit-il. Au boulot ! »

**oOo**

A l'exception des rêves, Harry n'eut plus le moindre contact avec Draco. Il avait été un peu déstabilisé lorsque, après une tentative de contact par le lien, il s'était vu claquer la porte au nez – métaphoriquement et spirituellement – par son amant dont l'angoisse d'être une fois de plus rejeté était si forte qu'il pouvait presque la percevoir, malgré l'obstruction mentale de Draco.

Greyback avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à contacter son amant et avait pressé Hermione pour qu'elle réalise le plus de potion de métamorphose possible. Le lendemain, il avait offert à une dizaine de loups un flacon et ils étaient tous partis « en chasse ». Malheureusement, les cinq heures de la potion n'étaient pas suffisantes pour permettre à des chasseurs lycanthropes de rattraper un loup terrifié et courant manifestement depuis plus d'un jour.

Car lorsque Harry s'endormait, c'était ce qu'il voyait : Draco, sous forme lycanthrope, courant encore et toujours dans les forêts enneigées, sans jamais s'arrêter si ce n'est pour chasser un pauvre lapin téméraire. Quelquefois, il s'arrêtait, humait l'air et partait se rouler en boule sous un arbre pour faire une sieste qui ne durait qu'une heure. Harry le savait car il cessait de distinguer son amant pour ensuite revenir à lui à son réveil. Bien entendu, il avait tenté de contacter Draco grâce aux rêves… mais le blond s'était montré curieusement compact. Incroyablement fermé à lui. Sa peur s'était calmée mais il demeurait trop inquiet pour revenir.

Du reste, Harry avait un peu trop de mal à se départir d'un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Tantôt il était en colère contre Draco, voire même furieux – tant pour le meurtre que pour la fuite – tantôt il se sentait juste horriblement perdu et souhaitait le voir revenir de tout son cœur. Il s'imaginait l'accueillir avec amour ou avec rage, lui pardonner ou l'insulter… Mais en réalité, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi avoir défendu Voldemort ? Harry ne doutait pas un instant de la sincérité de Draco : il détestait le mage noir, c'était une certitude que ses paroles, son comportement et finalement le lien lui avait démontré. Son comportement n'avait aucun sens ! Quand il avait interrogé Greyback, ce dernier avait affirmé que l'alpha potentiel n'avait pas prêté serment à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait le faire tant qu'il n'était pas majeur aux yeux de la meute, tant qu'il ne serait pas un loup adulte car ce dernier pourrait alors se rebeller contre l'humain qui le contenait.

En outre, Draco n'avait jamais été désigné officiellement mangemort. Lucius s'y était opposé, pendant de longs mois, prétextant un âge encore trop peu avancé… Donc, aucun lien ne rattachait Draco, son loup inclus, à Voldemort. Aucun ? Harry n'en était plus si sûr…

Alors que les jours passaient, que Greyback regardait le ciel avec une certaine angoisse à l'idée de voir la lune devenir pleine – alors qu'il s'en réjouissait, normalement – et que Ron et Hermione n'osaient lui parler face à son air renfermé, Harry commençait à entrevoir une possibilité qui le terrifiait.

L'oppression née de cette idée finit par l'empêcher de dormir et il se releva, une nuit, le corps parcourut de frissons. Il avait rêvé de Draco avec une vision étonnement détaillée. Il l'avait vu marcher, trottiner ici et là, renifler… Parfois, le loup blanc s'arrêtait près d'un ruisseau pour boire ou pour essayer de pêcher. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à sortir un poisson, mais la moindre proie finissait dévorée en quelques secondes. Manifestement, Draco était affamé. Harry le trouvait même légèrement maigri et ses yeux étaient un peu obscurcis. Il souffrait horriblement et Harry avait du mal à le tolérer. Il ne cessait de tenter de lui envoyer divers sentiments visant à le convaincre de revenir, mais Draco restait fermé et s'enfonçait dans une solitude étouffante qui, combinée à la peur soudaine de Harry, fut trop difficile à supporter.

Il se réveilla donc, transpirant légèrement dans un pyjama trop grand pour lui et appartenant à Draco. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir sans lui. Sentir son odeur, même celle artificielle de la menthe, l'aidait considérablement. Sans compter le fait que, la nuit, il pouvait voir ce que son amant faisait. Ce fut les pieds traînants qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Arrivé là, il se posta près d'une petite fenêtre et regarda les ténèbres extérieures.

Il n'y avait rien. Juste de la neige un peu fondue, des arbres, quelques maisons plongées dans l'obscurité. Rien d'intéressant. Le silence et l'immobilité. Un frisson lui traversa le dos et il s'éloigna de ce manque de vie pour aller dans le salon. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, incantation brillamment réalisée par Hermione afin que les flammes ne s'éteignent jamais. Il s'en approcha et s'assit à même le sol, son verre d'eau en main. Puis il poussa un énorme soupir, tentant d'éloigner l'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur.

« Harry ? »

La voix le fit sursauter si fort qu'il renversa un peu d'eau sur son pantalon. Il l'ignora pourtant pour se tourner vers une Hermione en robe de nuit et à la mine chiffonnée.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit honnêtement Hermione. Je t'ai entendu te retourner dans ta chambre puis te lever. Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à contacter Draco ? »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que Harry secouait négativement la tête avec regret.

« J'ai beau y mettre toute ma force, il m'ignore. Plus que de l'ignorance, il me rejette en bloc, il me repousse… Sans doute a-t-il trop peur de ce que je pourrais lui dire. »

Hermione grimaça et regarda les flammes à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en soupirant. Je… je ne sais vraiment pas, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé ressentir ? Suis-je censé le détester et vouloir le punir ? Ou est-ce que… est-ce que je suis juste censé lui pardonner ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, penchant la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux faire ? dit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas ! s'écria presque Harry. J'ai autant envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule que de lui sauter dans les bras. Une part de moi veut l'engueuler et l'autre veut l'embrasser et le supplier de ne plus jamais partir… Je suis… je ne sais pas, Hermione, j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux et je ne sais pas qui écouter, qui a raison… je ne sais pas ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux comme pour essayer de trouver une réponse écrite en lettre rouge sur ses paupières. Mais il ne ressentit rien de plus que cette impression d'être en manque de quelque chose et cette angoisse latente.

« Tu l'aimes, murmura Hermione, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. C'est tout le problème. Ta raison te dit que ce que Draco a fait était mal. Il y a une justification à son meurtre, même si on ignore laquelle. Et ton amour pour lui tente de toutes ses forces de trouver une raison et lui pardonne absolument tout parce que… tu l'aimes, tout simplement. »

Harry la regarda d'un air bouleversé et la jeune fille poussa un soupir résigné avant de regarder le feu d'un air attristé.

« L'amour, murmura-t-elle. C'est vraiment chiant, hein ? »

La phrase l'aurait fait rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi désespéré. Il eut toutefois la décence de noter l'air étrangement bouleversé de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Son amie tourna la tête vers lui, étrangement silencieuse avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Fenrir… est amoureux de moi, finit-elle par dire, la respiration de Harry se bloquant sous l'aveu. J'ai été le remercier pour le médaillon et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'offrait un objet si… si précieux, à moi. Et il m'a répondu qu'il était amoureux de moi. »

Elle eut un sourire amer.

« J'avais remarqué qu'il aimait passer du temps en ma compagnie, qu'il était différent avec moi mais… »

Elle se tut, inspira puis expira.

« Le plus triste, dans tout ça… c'est qu'il sait que je ne partage pas ses sentiments. Il l'accepte. Il dit qu'il veut juste s'assurer que je serai heureuse et bien traitée. »

Elle eut un petit sanglot qui l'étonna et il l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui.

« Le pire… C'est que je ne ressens rien pour lui à part de l'amitié, mais… Mais je ne sais pas… ça m'a semblé si… si triste ! Tu aurais dû le voir quand il a dit ça ! Il souriait, satisfait de ça et… il était presque content de m'avoir rencontrée, même si je ne l'aimais pas et… Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'on pourrait qualifier mon ressenti comme de la pitié ou de l'apitoiement, mais… La vérité, c'est que je regrette presque de ne pas être amoureuse de lui. Qu'importe qu'il ait plus de trente ans de plus que moi ! C'est un homme bien ! Un homme seul ! Et quand il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, je… je ne suis pas capable de lui donner… »

Elle cessa de parler, comme incapable de continuer sa phrase et Harry la serra davantage. Pauvre Greyback. Eternellement seul… Tombant enfin amoureux d'une personne dont le cœur était déjà pris…

« Il a dit que… c'était mieux ainsi. Vu notre âge… la situation… Mais… Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça si… triste. »

Harry approuva. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à ne rien dire. Puis, Harry se redressa légèrement pour la regarder.

« Pourquoi Draco a-t-il défendu Voldie ? »

La jeune fille resta un instant coite avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suis désolée, Harry…J'ai beau y avoir pensé mille fois en plus d'une semaine, je suis incapable de répondre à ta question. Il n'y a aucune logique à ça si ce n'est peut-être un sortilège ou…

-J'ai… peut-être une idée, l'interrompit difficilement Harry. Je… »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle, scrutant son visage curieux.

« Ecoute, la seule raison pour laquelle un loup-garou protège une personne, c'est parce qu'elle fait partie de sa meute, qu'elle est son compagnon ou son enfant. Et nous sommes d'accord pour dire que Voldie n'est aucun de ceux-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, manifestement d'accord avec son raisonnement.

« Et nous savons que Draco n'a prêté aucun serment vis-à-vis de Voldie, donc, il n'y avait aucune raison d'agir… sauf si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le loup a vu en Voldie un être… précieux. »

A ce mot, son amie fronça les sourcils. Harry inspira avant d'oser dire à voix haute ce qui le chamboulait tellement :

« J'ai… un lien, avec lui. Avec Draco, je veux dire. Et… et nous savons aussi que j'en ai un avec Voldie. »

Hermione resta un instant perplexe avant que, petit à petit, son visage ne reflète une horreur qui lui confirma la justesse de son idée.

« Non, murmura-t-elle.

-Draco est le seul loup qui ait tant réagi à la destruction d'un horcruxe…

-Non, Harry, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas…

-J'ai questionné Joshua, coupa-t-il. Il y a deux jours, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai été le voir. Il a d'abord essayé de me tuer mais je crois que mes questions l'ont intéressé alors il n'a rien fait… Il m'a affirmé qu'un simple lien ne pouvait pas obliger Draco à protéger Voldie, surtout compte tenu de la situation. Le fait qu'il soit mon ennemi, qu'il essaye de me tuer, fait de lui un ennemi pour Draco. Sans compter le fait que c'est un monstre… Donc… Donc, ce n'est pas ce pseudo lien qui justifie ça. C'est quelque chose de plus gros et je… Hermione, je crois que…

-Non, ne le dis pas ! supplia-t-elle. Ça ne se peut pas, Harry ! Dumbledore… il l'aurait su, il l'aurait dit !

-Sauf s'il craignait qu'une telle réalisation me plonge dans le désespoir ou que sais-je encore. Hermione… Le simple fait qu'il y ait un lien entre Voldie et moi me laissait déjà perplexe. Pourquoi ce lien ? Parce qu'il avait tenté de me tuer ? Je ne m'y connais pas en magie, c'est vrai, mais un tel acte manqué justifie-t-il la création d'un lien entre nous ? Et… et le fait qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'est le dernier… »

Hermione s'était mise à pleurer, confirmant Harry dans ses pensées. C'était logique. Son lien avec Voldie, la réaction de Draco face à la destruction des horcruxes, le fait qu'il ait protégé Voldemort malgré sa haine pour lui…

« Je suis le dernier horcruxe, dit Harry, arrachant à Hermione de gros sanglots. C'est pour ça qu'il a protégé Voldie. Je partage mon âme avec un morceau de ce monstre alors Draco est lié à lui par extension. Le loup a pensé me protéger en intervenant… Et… sa réaction face à la destruction des horcruxes… C'est comme si nous avions détruit une part de moi et c'est pour ça que Draco a si mal réagi physiquement. Je suis le dernier, Hermione. Je… je suis le dernier qu'il faut détruire. »

Soudainement, Hermione l'enlaça pour le serrer contre elle, pleurant. Il la laissa faire. Sa réaction prouvait que ses déductions étaient suffisamment logiques pour être vraies. Suffisamment logiques pour la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. Un grand froid se propagea doucement en lui, malgré le feu devant lui et Hermione qui l'enlaçait.

« Alors, murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je vais devoir… mourir ? »

Hermione le serra plus fort en l'entendant, secouant la tête.

« Non, dit-elle. Il doit y avoir une autre solution, Harry ! Il doit forcément y en avoir une ! Tu ne mourras pas ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je trouverai une solution ! Je te le promets, Harry, je trouverai une solution ! »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à tout cela. A la place, il resta silencieux, pensif. Y avait-il réellement une solution ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux, résolu. S'il n'y en avait pas… il ferait ce qui serait nécessaire.

« _Mais je vais m'accorder encore un petit peu de temps. Désolé d'être égoïste… Je veux encore un peu de temps. »_

Il repoussa Hermione, la jeune fille le regardant d'un air hésitant et inquiet.

« Tu aurais de la potion animale ? demanda-t-il. Je crois que je dois retrouver Draco… Il a assez culpabilisé ainsi… Je dois… il faut que j'aille le rejoindre. »

Hermione resta un instant immobile, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se redressa finalement en essuyant maladroitement son visage.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle. Draco aura peut-être une idée… Et puis… je crois que tu vas devoir lui expliquer ça… Merlin, pauvre Draco… »

Elle se tut un instant puis soupira.

« Tu devrais prendre un sac… avec des vêtements, des couvertures et de quoi manger ! Et plusieurs fioles de potion. Tu n'en auras pas assez d'une, pour le retrouver, si j'en crois Greyback. Je vais te préparer ça tout de suite, attends-moi ! »

Elle quitta la pièce en courant, manifestement contente de se rendre utile et Harry s'assit sur le canapé, l'esprit étrangement vide. Pauvre Draco… C'était le cas de le dire ! Lié à quelqu'un qui l'avait si cruellement repoussé qu'il en avait été traumatisé puis finalement, rattaché à Voldemort à cause de son compagnon…

« Quel pitoyable compagnon je fais, murmura-t-il, résigné. Je suis désolé, Draco. »

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il entendait Hermione s'affairer à l'étage… Elle devait probablement être en train de lui préparer un sac d'affaires et de potion… Il sourit vaguement. La pauvre devait déjà être en train de réfléchir à des centaines de solutions qui n'existaient pas. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, de toute façon…

« Harry ? »

Il ne sursauta pas cette fois. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Ron arrive, avec tout le bruit qu'Hermione faisait. Le rouquin avait l'air fatigué alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil près de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione court partout ? Est-ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

Harry le regarda sans rien dire. Comment annoncer la nouvelle à Ron ? Il n'était pas comme Hermione. Il aurait une autre réaction, sûrement disproportionnée… Lui-même ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ça. Il se sentait juste… vide.

« Je… je suis le dernier, dit-il alors qu'Hermione traversait le salon pour entrer dans la cuisine, sans doute pour lui préparer de quoi manger.

-Le dernier ? demanda Ron, clairement perdu.

-Le dernier Horcruxe, précisa Harry. C'est moi. »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer encore une fois comment il le savait. Il préféra retourner contempler les flammes devant lui alors que Ron restait étrangement silencieux.

« Tu plaisantes ? dit finalement son meilleur ami, au bout de cinq minutes. Harry, tu… Merde, regarde-moi ! »

Le brun tourna docilement la tête pour le fixer, l'air étrangement résolu et Ron sembla tant blêmir que ses tâches de rousseur ressortirent avec plus de force.

« Ce n'est pas possible, lui dit-il. Tu ne peux pas être… Enfin, ça n'a pas de sens. La prophétie…

-N'est qu'une prophétie qui a conduit à un véritable désastre, dit Harry d'une voix terne. Je suis le dernier horcruxe… C'est juste ironique que je sois celui qui doit le détruire… C'est même logique, en fait. En mourant, je permettrais sa destruction. »

Ron secoua à nouveau la tête, horrifié. Il avait manifestement du mal à y croire et ouvrait et refermait la bouche, tentant de trouver quelque chose à lui dire, sans succès.

« Mais… il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution ! s'exclama Ron. Tu ne peux pas… Enfin, ça ne peut pas juste finir ainsi !

-Apparemment, si, dit Harry en regardant à nouveau les flammes.

-Ne dis pas de connerie, Harry ! répliqua Hermione en arrivant, lui balançant un sac à dos étonnement léger. Il doit y avoir une solution et nous allons la trouver, je peux te l'assurer. Alors déshabille-toi, avale ça (elle déposa un flacon de potion sur la table) et va chercher Draco. Dis-lui et reviens ensuite ! »

Harry la regarda un instant, l'air si calme et résolu qu'Hermione eut clairement envie de le frapper. Mais il finit par se lever, enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table pour ensuite commencer à détacher son pyjama.

« Hermione, retourne-toi ! s'exclama Ron, stupéfait de voir Harry se mettre nu devant eux sans même s'en préoccuper.

-Oh ne sois pas ridicule, Ronald ! J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus !

-Quoi ? couina presque le roux, choqué. Mais… quand… Comment…

-Peu importe ! répliqua Hermione. Tiens, Harry, la potion… »

Le brun la prit d'un geste las, presque résolu. Il allait la boire lorsqu'Hermione l'en empêcha et l'obligea à la regarder.

« On va trouver, Harry. N'abandonne pas, d'accord ? Je sais que ça doit être douloureux, mais on va trouver. Alors… essaye juste de retrouver Draco, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence et porta le flacon à sa bouche.

« Ah et… tu es vraiment fin, comme garçon, Harry…

-Arrête de le mater !

-Je ne le mate pas, je le constate ! Tu as vu comme il est fin ! Musclé, mais fin, c'est vraiment étonnant…

-Hermione, arrête, enfin ! C'est… Est-ce que tu viens de regarder son entrejambe ?

-Pas du tout !

-Tu rougis !

-Non, je ne le fais pas !

-Menteuse ! »

Le reste de la dispute s'effaça dans la douleur fulgurante de la transformation. Il se plia rapidement en deux puis tomba au sol alors que ses jambes changeaient d'orientation, que ses muscles et ses os craquaient bruyamment et qu'il gémissait de douleur. Mais ce fut court. A force de prendre de la potion animale, les transformations se faisaient plus rapides et faciles. Ça ne lui prit que dix petites minutes pendant lesquelles Ron et Hermione s'étaient tus pour regarder la métamorphose avec horreur.

« Eh bien mon vieux… ça n'a pas l'air agréable du tout ! » dit Ron, choqué.

Harry ne put répondre. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Sa tête n'avait plus l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un ballon vide et inutile. Il avait au contraire l'envie folle de courir, de courir vite et loin dans la nuit pour essayer de retrouver Draco. Il avait besoin de lui ! Un besoin impérieux de le retrouver et de se blottir contre lui, de le supplier de bien vouloir encore de lui, de ne pas le détester, de ne pas lui en vouloir d'être un monstre ! Car c'était ce qu'il était… un monstre, par extension. Il leva négligemment le museau en l'air et, provoquant un hoquet de stupeur chez ses amis, hurla de toutes ses forces.

« Le sac, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en lui tendant. Prends le sac ! »

Il hésita une seconde avant de mordre dans la poignée. Il était vraiment léger. Il ne le dérangeait pas dans sa course.

« J'ai mis dix flacons, ça devrait suffire. Bonne chance ! »

Ron ouvrit également la bouche pour parler mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. A la place, il se précipita vers la porte, soudain impatient et Hermione vint rapidement l'ouvrir face à ses grognements agacés. Dès que le montant de bois s'écarta un peu, il se précipita et se faufila dehors, non sans devoir tirer sur le sac coincé. Puis il s'élança dans les bois avec une rapidité étonnante, même pour un loup. Draco n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était fait pour la chasse. Il parcourut plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter. Certains endroits lui étaient plus familiers que d'autres et il pouvait parier que Draco y était passé. Il finit par déposer le sac pour renifler le sol et retrouva, sans difficulté, l'odeur de son compagnon.

Malheureusement, il la perdit au bout de dix kilomètres, au bord d'une rivière. Comme l'avait dit Greyback, Draco était doué pour effacer ses traces et il se servait pour cela des cours d'eau. Mais Harry ne se désespéra pas. A la place, il s'arrêta lui aussi près de l'eau, posa le sac au sol, but un peu et s'assit tranquillement, fermant les yeux.

Lors de la première leçon, Joshua avait déclaré qu'une absence prolongée permettait au lien d'être plus fort, afin de rassurer les deux membres liés sur le bien-être de leur compagnon. Harry n'en demeura pas moins surpris lorsque, une fois ses yeux clos, il perçut si nettement Draco qu'il en fut presque bouleversé. Le loup blanc avait laissé place à l'homme. Nu, assis dans une eau froide, presque gelée, Draco faisait sa toilette avec beaucoup de précaution, frictionnant ses membres frigorifiés avec vigueur.

Harry fut tenté de se laisser distraire par le corps pâle dans l'eau mais il se força à s'en détourner pour regarder les alentours. Le cours d'eau était entouré de neige et d'arbres divers, de pierres, tantôt grosses, tantôt petites. Plus grosses que là où Harry était.

« Je dois remonter. Remonter le courant. Draco est plus haut. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, attrapa le sac et entreprit de remonter le petit ruisseau. Le début fut assez simple, la berge était propre, seulement pourvue de neige et de quelques arbres qu'il évitait avec brio. Mais petit à petit, il dut s'éloigner du ruisseau devenant peu à peu rivière et coulant un peu plus rapidement. Il dut la traverser lorsqu'un ravin l'empêcha de poursuivre sa route et il frémit en sentant l'eau froide imprégner sa fourrure mais ne se découragea pas. Quand les rochers entourant l'eau devinrent plus gros, Harry se stoppa pour fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Une grotte sombre. Draco y était roulé en boule, le nez enfoui dans sa queue, mais il ne dormait pas. Il fixait l'entrée de la grotte d'un air triste. Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Rien dans sa vision ne lui permettait de déterminer où était son amant mais il devait continuer de chercher.

Sans attendre, il reprit le sac et continua de remonter le fleuve, sautant parfois de rocher en rocher pour poursuivre sa montée ou rampant sous un arbre tombé. Il finit par retrouver l'endroit où Draco s'était lavé sommairement et il dut retraverser. Là, il reposa le sac pour renifler la neige, puis constata que des empreintes fraîches désignaient naturellement le chemin emprunté par son amant.

« Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure de potion… Comment Greyback a-t-il pu ne pas le trouver ? »

D'accord, il était cruel. Greyback n'avait eu aucune vision pour l'aider, mais bon… Ils étaient plus de dix ! Suivant les empreintes qui montaient dans la forêt, il sentit trop rapidement son corps changer et tomba au sol dans un borborygme douloureux. Très vite, il reprit forme humaine et un grand froid le fit gémir. Tant celui extérieur que l'intérieur. Il avait tellement froid. Il était…

« Non, je ne dois pas y penser, pas maintenant ! »

Il attrapa le sac et voulut l'ouvrir pour en sortir une potion, mais au même moment, un bruit de neige piétinée le fit sursauter. Levant la tête, il aperçut une forme floue cachée derrière un arbre.

« Draco, geignit Harry, certain que c'était lui. Dra… Draco. »

Il tenta de se lever puis glissa sur la neige et tomba en grognant douloureusement. Presque aussitôt, un museau froid s'enfouit dans ses cheveux puis contre sa gorge, des grognements inquiets se faisant entendre. Maladroitement, Harry se redressa, ses mains accrochées à une fourrure un peu rêche pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir une fois que le loup s'apercevrait qu'il allait bien. Il le tira contre lui de toutes ses forces alors que cette boule froide dans sa gorge se mettait soudainement à chauffer et explosait en lui, provoquant un tel désespoir qu'il se mit à pleurer sans s'arrêter, serrant le loup contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il difficilement. Je suis désolé, Draco, je suis tellement désolé. Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, je m'excuse, je… »

La forme contre lui se mit à bouger, comme si elle se débattait et Harry cria presque alors qu'il tentait de resserrer ses bras. Il se fichait d'être nu dans la neige, il se fichait de la douleur provoquée par la neige sur sa peau, tant que Draco restait là et ne le rejetait pas à son tour. Tant qu'il restait avec lui… jusqu'à la fin.

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi, ne pars pas ! supplia-t-il.

-Je ne pars pas, lui répondit une voix grave qui le calma aussitôt. Je ne pars nulle part Harry, mais… Viens, tu vas te rendre malade. Viens, suis-moi. »

Draco avait repris forme humaine. C'était la raison des soudains mouvements du loup contre lui. Il n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir… Il le serrait contre son corps, l'aidant à se relever et Harry ne put que se cramponner à lui.

« Le… le sac, dit-il en essayant de l'attraper sans se décoller de Draco.

-Je reviendrai le chercher…

-Non ! cria presque Harry en se collant à lui. Tu… tu ne pars nulle part… tu restes avec moi. »

Il sentait l'étonnement et le ravissement de Draco à le voir si désespéré à l'idée d'être séparé de lui et il en eut honte. Draco ne se rendait pas compte que, bientôt, il ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais de lui. Que bientôt… ils seraient de toute façon séparés pour toujours.

« Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? demanda Draco en se penchant pour attraper le sac à dos et en tentant de l'entraîner ailleurs. Harry, tu es gelé, viens. »

Son inquiétude pour son compagnon empêchait manifestement Draco de ressentir la moindre peur. Harry se laissa guider par le blond, même s'il savait qu'une fois qu'il serait en sécurité, loin du froid, il devrait avouer à Draco quel monstre il était et quelle horreur il avait entraîné en se liant avec lui. Peut-être qu'alors, son amant le repousserait… la peur que cela engendrait en lui, presque aussi grande que celle de sa future mort, lui fit comprendre ce que Draco avait ressenti, presque une semaine plus tôt. C'était beaucoup trop intense pour être nié. Presque aussi fort qu'un raz-de-marée ! Harry se cramponna encore plus fort au corps nu et chaud contre le sien.

Ils ne marchèrent que pendant dix minutes et Draco le porta à moitié pendant les cinq restantes. Ils se retrouvèrent assis dans la grotte où Draco tentait de trouver le sommeil dans la vision d'Harry, tremblant de froid. Le blond avait enlacé son compagnon, essayant de lui apporter de la chaleur avec son corps alors qu'une de ses mains tenait serrés ses pieds mouillés.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda finalement Draco, après un long moment de silence.

-Potion animale, répondit Harry, claquant des dents mais savourant le contact chaleureux contre sa peau nue. Le lien m'a aidé à te voir et à te trouver… »

Draco n'ajouta rien. Maintenant qu'Harry était en sécurité, il s'était tendu, sans doute dans la crainte que Harry ne le rejette ou ne lui hurle dessus. Le brun le détrompa en soupirant de plaisir et en appuyant sa joue contre son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas… en colère, dit-il. Je l'ai été, je crois que je le serai encore, quand… quand ce que je ressens maintenant se sera apaisé d'une façon ou d'une autre… Je suis juste content d'être enfin près de toi. Je… »

Presque désespérément, il se remit à pleurer, à la grande surprise de Draco qui resserra ses bras sur lui.

« Harry, dit-il, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ressens-tu une telle panique ? Un tel désespoir… Harry ? »

Le brun secoua la tête avec force, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, pas tout de suite.

« Encore… Encore un peu, s'il te plaît…

-D'accord, répondit Draco. D'accord, reste calme, arrête de pleurer… »

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, son nez allant naturellement se loger à l'intérieur pour inspirer l'odeur d'agrume qu'il aimait tant. Une semaine et un jour sans le sentir, sans le toucher, le voir, l'entendre… c'était tout bonnement délicieux. Ça aurait été encore mieux s'il n'avait ressenti un tel désespoir venant de son amant. Il accepta pourtant de rester silencieux. Tant qu'il pouvait le garder contre sa peau, tant qu'il pouvait caresser sa peau, sentir son odeur… et peut-être… juste un peu…

Doucement, il se pencha pour lécher délicatement sa peau. Son cou… son épaule… sa clavicule gauche pour ensuite écarter légèrement le corps tremblant et descendre sur son sternum. Devant lui, Harry émit un halètement lorsque sa bouche vint cueillir un téton tendu et se mit à le taquiner. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté alors que son corps ne pouvait que réagir à la proximité et au toucher de son amant.

« Mhmm… Non, Draco… je… je pense qu'on devrait d'abord parler, avant… Draco… »

Le blond répondit par un grognement agacé. Il ne pouvait pas parler… Pas avant d'avoir apaisé ça… ce manque horrible qu'il ressentait depuis des jours, des semaines. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le goûter.

« Juste encore un peu, chuchota-t-il, continuant de le caresser et de le lécher. Oh Harry, juste encore un peu… J'ai besoin…

-Non, tu ne voudrais pas… Si tu savais, tu ne voudrais pas, se désespéra Harry, tenté de céder au désir plus que présent qui le faisait trembler.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Draco en le regardant, ses yeux brillant intensément. Quoi que ce soit, rien ne changera le fait que j'ai envie de toi. Que tu m'as tellement manqué que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait tous les jours. Et que le fait que tu ne sembles pas m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit Harry, l'air bouleversé. C'était tout, sauf ta faute, Draco…

-On ne m'a lancé aucun sort, répondit le blond. J'ai agi de mon propre chef, Harry…

-Ton loup…

-Mais ça ne change rien ! C'est une partie de moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas… Je veux dire que c'est ton loup qui a agi et il l'a fait… il l'a fait à cause de moi. »

Draco cessa de lécher son torse pour se redresser. Il tremblait encore de désir, redressé sur ses genoux alors qu'il caressait Harry. Ce dernier tremblait, tant de froid que de plaisir et de terreur.

« A cause de toi ? » demanda Draco, perplexe.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il préférait cent fois se retrouver face à Voldemort plutôt que de dire ça.

« Te lier à moi… Draco, ça… ça n'était pas… une bonne idée. »

Ses mots semblèrent refroidir son amant qui s'écarta de lui d'un air à la fois choqué et énervé.

« Je ne regrette pas du tout de…

-Non, tais-toi ! cria Harry. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas la vérité. Cette nuit-là… Cette nuit-là où nous avons bu et où nous avons fait l'amour, comme deux idiots inconscients, nous nous sommes liés, c'est vrai. Et Merlin sait que je ne regrette pas ça, Draco. J'ai détesté cette idée, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, je ne remets pas ce que nous sommes en cause, je dis juste que cette nuit-là, nous avons fait une erreur parce que… je… tu… en te liant à moi… »

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. C'était trop dur, trop effrayant et il regretta le détachement qu'il avait ressenti au début et qui lui avait permis de le dire à Ron sans difficulté.

« En me liant à toi quoi ? » demanda Draco.

Harry prit une longue inspiration. Il savait qu'il devait le dire. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Il devait juste ouvrir la bouche et laisser les mots sortir. Et briser une chose qui lui était si précieuse qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans.

« _Quelle importance, je vais mourir… Non, je _dois_ mourir… »_

« Tu t'es lié à Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu as lié ton âme à la mienne, mais aussi à celle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je… Je suis un horcruxe, Draco. Je suis le dernier. J'ai ça en moi… J'ai une partie de lui en moi et c'est pour ça que tu t'es lié à lui, par accident. Je… Tout est de ma faute… Tu l'as défendu parce que le loup a cru me défendre… Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco. »

Il n'eut pas le courage de le regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur qui le parcourut – mais que le lien lui fit très bien ressentir – ni le dégoût. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, la tête baissée sur le sol inégal de la grotte. Il faisait froid et humide et sans le corps de Draco contre le sien, Harry s'était mis à trembler fortement. Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour attraper le sac contenant vêtements et couvertures. Il resta juste là, immobile et incapable d'agir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'attrape par l'épaule pour le plaquer contre le torse large de Draco et qu'une autre vienne s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Puis ce fut le tour de deux lèvres de se poser sur les siennes avec gourmandises et de l'embrasser avec une telle force que Harry gémit presque douloureusement. Quand Draco s'écarta, il le regarda d'un air à la fois stupéfait et plein d'espoir.

« Tu… tu n'as pas envie de me voir… disparaître ou…

-Ferme-la, ordonna Draco. Comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais te rejeter ? Moi ? Tu as une part de Tu-Sais-Qui en toi ? Eh bien soit ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en avoir à foutre ? On a qu'à le tuer et que le reste du monde aille se faire foutre ! Il ne peut pas mourir tant que tu es en vie ? Laisse-moi t'annoncer une chose : Tu n'es pas immortel et s'il faut que je le tue chaque fois qu'il se montre, je le ferai ! Mais écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! »

Presque avec violence, faisant au passage un peu mal à Harry, il tira sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux et ce que le brun y vit lui fit presque peur : c'était un mélange étrange de rage, de détermination et de domination qui le fit haleter.

« Je t'interdis de te faire du mal, d'essayer de te tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autres comme conneries sous prétexte que tu es un horcruxe. Je n'en ai strictement rien à branler. Traite-moi de monstre, d'égoïste ou ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu te tues juste parce que Tu-Sais-Qui sera capable de revenir à cause de toi. Je m'en fous, c'est clair ? Et je vais t'obliger à vivre, même si je dois t'enchaîner à moi pour le faire.

-Ce n'est pas juste, tenta Harry.

-Rien n'est juste dans la vie, répliqua Draco. Nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre mais aucun de nous n'a jamais voulu être ensemble. Pourtant nous avons bu ensemble, nous avons couché ensemble et maintenant, nous sommes liés. Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire ainsi. C'était la pire façon de se lier, mais nous l'avons fait et Merlin sait que je ne le regrette absolument pas. Et je ne le ferai jamais, qu'importe que tu sois la réincarnation du pire mage noir du monde ou que tu sois la clé de l'apocalypse, je m'en fiche ! Et si ta conscience t'ennuie en te disant que ce n'est pas juste, que tu ne dois pas vivre au mépris du danger qu'encourent les autres, pas de problème : on va chercher une solution pour sortir cette chose de toi, sans te faire mal et sans te tuer ! »

Harry resta un instant sans voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Draco ne pouvait pas juste accepter ça ainsi.

« Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

-La seule façon de me dégoûter de toi est que tu te roules dans du fumier ! Même si je pense qu'après quelques bains…

-Draco, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Harry. Je… ça devrait… je veux dire…

-Pas grand-chose, tu n'es décidément pas très loquace !

-Tais-toi ! s'énerva Harry. Tu devrais être dégoûté, je ne suis pas normal !

-Tu dis ça à un loup-garou, fit remarquer Draco.

-Loup-garou ou non, tu es quelqu'un de bien !

-Toi aussi ! Ou en tout cas, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler des centaines de personnes que tu as massacrées récemment…

-Mais… J'ai un morceau de lui en moi !

-Et cette formulation apporte à mon imagination une image absolument horrible qui me donne envie de pleurer ou de vomir, mais ça ne change rien !

-Arrête de plaisanter !

-Je ne plaisante pas, c'est vraiment une image dégoûtante ! »

Agacé, Harry voulut se redresser mais Draco le tira violemment par le bras pour le faire tomber contre lui. Il l'enlaça aussitôt, l'obligeant ensuite à rester immobile.

« Nous sommes liés et ça ne peut être défait. Mais rien ne dit que _ça_ ne peut être détruit sans vraiment te faire subir… le pire. Je ne saurais pas… je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi. Regarde Joshua. Il se traîne, malheureux comme la pierre, pleurant la mort d'Annie. Je ne serai pas comme Joshua. Je ne te perdrai pas. Pas après si peu de temps ensemble. Je veux des années avec toi. Si tu l'acceptes, je veux toute ma vie avec toi.

-Je le veux aussi ! s'exclama Harry. Arrête de croire que je vais te rejeter d'un moment à l'autre, cesser de t'aimer ou que sais-je ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais avec toi, maintenant. Que je t'aimais ! Ce que j'ai dit… après notre première fois… je le pensais. Mais j'étais… je ne sais pas, j'étais sans doute choqué, stupide et hétéro aussi ! »

Draco sourit en l'entendant et il enfouit à nouveau son visage contre sa gorge.

« Nous allons trouver une solution, dit-il. Hermione doit déjà être sur le pied de guerre. Je ne doute pas qu'elle sache, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, elle sait… c'est à elle que je l'ai dit en premier. »

Draco approuva en silence.

« Alors elle doit déjà chercher. Et je vais le faire aussi. Je vais demander de l'aide à Devis. Vu son âge, il doit savoir des choses que nous ne pourrions même pas imaginer. Il doit être capable de nous aider. Enfin, dès qu'il m'aura pardonné de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite pour le nouvel an…

-Visite pour le nouvel an ? demanda Harry en attirant le sac à eux afin de sortir une des couvertures données par Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans ? demanda brutalement Draco. De la nourriture ? Je sens de la nourriture ! »

Presque frénétiquement, il se mit à fouiller dans le sac sortant les vêtements, les flacons de potion (« Tu avais vraiment pris de quoi me chercher longtemps, hein ? »), une autre couverture, deux bouteilles d'eau et enfin, un énorme sachet rempli de petits sandwichs ronds. Il lança un regard presque suppliant à Harry qui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Elle les a préparés pour toi, je crois, lui dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ou alors, elle pensait que j'en aurais pour des jours à te retrouver.

-Tu étais certain d'y arriver vite, hein ? demanda Draco, mordant ensuite voracement dans un des petits pains.

-Je ne pensais rien, avoua Harry. J'étais complètement sous le choc de ce que je venais… d'admettre. »

Il s'assombrit, regardant le sol d'un air résolu tout en serrant la couverture autour de lui.

« Et totalement obsédé par l'idée de te retrouver et… et de simplement essayer d'oublier tout ça pour rester avec toi.

-Comment ? se moqua Draco. L'altruiste Saint-Potter serait disposé à ne pas penser à l'humanité et à fuir avec son loup-garou de compagnon ?

-Non, répondit Harry d'un air agacé. Mais… Je suppose que ça m'a tenté, l'espace d'une seconde. Ou de plusieurs heures. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il soupira en tournant la tête vers la sortie de la grotte.

« De même que je ne peux pas me passer de toi également. »

Draco cessa de manger un instant pour tendre la main et lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Harry souffla en le sentant faire et tendit inconsciemment sa joue vers lui. Il se reprit pourtant.

« Il va falloir rentrer, ensuite. Je crois que le plus simple, c'est que je reprenne une forme de loup. En moins de cinq heures, on devrait y être. Ça m'a prit un peu de temps vu que j'ai dû m'arrêter pour essayer de te percevoir, donc, je pense que…

-On ne rentre pas tout de suite, interrompit Draco en repoussant le sachet de sandwichs et en se rapprochant de lui. Non, pas tant que je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim.

-Bien sûr, je voulais attendre que tu aies fini de manger, mais… euh… Draco ?

-Mhmm ?

-Pourquoi es-tu en train de me coucher par terre ?

-C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant… »

Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant de rire ensuite aux éclats face à la plaisanterie de son amant.

« Idiot, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Mais tu sais, le sol est assez dur…

-Pas que le sol, répondit Draco en le regardant avec intérêt. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà trouvé cinq idées différentes pour ne pas te blesser en te faisant l'amour ici…

-Seulement cinq, hein ? » plaisanta Harry.

Il rit puis caressa tendrement ses oreilles lycanthropes, sorties depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« On trouvera une solution, lui dit-il après s'être écarté. Sur mon âme, Harry, je te le promets. On va sortir ce monstre de ton corps et je te jure qu'ensuite… on le tuera. Et ce sera enfin juste nous deux. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant.

« C'est un programme qui me plaît beaucoup. Autant que de savoir les cinq idées que tu as eues… »

Draco lui fit un léger sourire séducteur avant de se pencher sur lui.

« Tu vas avoir un peu mal pour revenir au village… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sage… mais ça fait une semaine et un jour… c'est trop long… »

Il poussa un grognement en allant enfouir son visage dans sa gorge, recommençant à mordiller et lécher sa peau avec envie.

« Bien trop long, répliqua Harry, amusé. Cèdes-y, Draco… S'il te plaît… »

Le blond s'écarta de lui pour le regarder d'un air gourmand.

« Tu es vraiment dangereux, chuchota-t-il. Dangereusement désirable… »

Et sans plus attendre, il passa à l'attaque.

**A suivre… **

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et par pitié, dites-le, ne vous contentez pas de râler à cause de l'annonce suivante :

Au vue des vacances d'été (pensez à respirer), je vous annonce qu'Alpha Potentiel ne sera plus updaté avant le **13 août**. Le mois de juillet est de toute façon bien trop chargé pour moi. J'ai d'abord deux semaines de travail intense (à savoir que nous allons faire, en deux semaines, le travail d'un mois : la facturation de 100 dossiers infirmiers (d'à peu près 50 patients et plus par dossier, ce qui équivaut à 1000 coups de téléphone furieux parce que « il manque l'accord mutuel ! C'est quoi le numéro du patient ? Et où est cette PUTAIN de PRESCRIPTION MEDICAAAAALE ! ». Ou si vous préférez : 100 ulcères, des heures sups, deux semaines à travailler six jours et à stresser comme pas possible !) puis une semaine de vacances en Espagne afin de bien me reposer de l'épreuve que va être le travail. Enfin, je mettrais à profit la dernière semaine de juillet pour m'avancer un maximum dans l'écriture de mes deux fics et d'un OS. Pourquoi pas début août, alors ?

Et bien, tout simplement parce que les deux premières semaines du mois, je suis surchargée par le travail. Coup de bol, le week-end du 13août est aussi un long week-end grâce à un férié alors je peux poster ! Sinon, ça aurait été le 20 !

Bref ! Pour les fans de MF, rassurez-vous, si tout va bien, je vous livrerais le chapitre suivant le 9 juillet. Je l'ai terminé ce lundi et l'ai envoyé à ma correctrice. J'aurai aimé vous le poster la semaine prochaine, mais vu que je suis à la Japan, je suis obligée de le reporter à la semaine suivante !

Sur ce… Rendez-vous le 13 août ! Gros bisous à tous et toutes. Et surtout, surtout… Bonnes vacances ! Pensez à moi le 17 juillet ! Je vais célébrer mes 25 ans sur une plage d'Espagne où j'ai passé mon enfance et où je n'ai plus eu le plaisir d'aller depuis maintenant 10 ans !

A bientôt !


	22. Choix de vie

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et bien… Voilà le chapitre 22 qui est de loin un de mes préférés. Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'aimerons peut-être pas ce qu'il se produit à la fin. Personnellement, je projetais cette scène depuis le tout début de l'histoire. Alors qu'importe les « Ah non, je ne voulais pas », moi oui ! Vivez avec ! loll

J'ai constaté en lisant les Reviews que certains d'entre vous n'avaient pas noté une des informations essentielles du chapitre précédent, concernant Greyback. Vous êtes nombreux à lui souhaiter de se lier (soit avec Remus, ce qui est impossible car Remus est déjà lié à Tonks, soit avec Hermione ou quelqu'un d'inconnu), hors, pour rappel, Greyback à fait le serment à Voldemort qu'il ne se lierait JAMAIS ! Et malheureusement, en tant que servant à ce sale serpent et tant que ce dernier sera encore en vie, il ne pourra pas le faire. Les loups-garous accordent une grande importance à la hiérarchie, au respect de celle-ci et aux engagements qu'ils prennent. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore ressenti avec ces 21 premiers chapitres, les suivants devraient vous éclairer.

Bref ! Je suis sur un petit nuage. Si tout va bien, dans un an et trois mois, je pars au Japon pour deux semaines. Je vole, je plane, j'ai envie que le temps passe ! loll

A dans un mois, **le 10 septembre**, pour le chapitre 23 intitulé **Nouvelle vie**.

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Sais pu ^^

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 27 commencé. A ce chapitre, la fin de l'histoire se profile. Encore 5 ou 6 chapitres…

**oOo**

**Chapitre 22**** : Choix de vie**

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu s'endormir ou même faire l'amour avec Draco alors que son esprit était si bouleversé par la chose qu'il avait en lui. Mais il faut croire que le manque de Draco, le soulagement de le retrouver et celui apporté par l'orgasme furent suffisants pour lui apporter la paix de l'esprit nécessaire au repos du corps.

Dans le petit nid de vêtements et de couvertures que Draco leur avait fabriqué, un feu magique tout près d'eux, il était si bien installé qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, rêvant de Draco qui l'enlaçait, caressait rêveusement son flanc et se penchait parfois pour embrasser son épaule. Il y avait une telle adoration dans le regard de son compagnon qu'il se détendit entièrement. Il avait la sensation que tant qu'il restait là, dans les bras forts qui l'entouraient, il serait protégé de tout. C'était cette sensation, après tout, qui l'avait séduit le plus. Ça et la détermination de Draco à l'avoir. Et peut-être aussi le fait qu'il soit si sexy…

Les yeux posés sur le corps endormi de son amant, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Ça faisait si longtemps… et c'était si bon de le retrouver, lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours. A la place de ça, Harry était revenu le chercher et s'était accroché à lui avec une telle peur de le perdre à nouveau qu'il en avait été déstabilisé. Bon, d'accord, les circonstances n'en restaient pas moins dramatiques… mais ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il trouverait une solution pour enlever cette chose horrible du corps de son amant et briser le lien qui l'avait uni à ce monstre de mage noir.

Car il ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait une solution. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, il trouverait. Même s'il devait lire les livres du monde entier. La simple idée qu'Harry partage son âme avec un morceau de Voldemort le rendait… furieux. Une part de lui ne cessait de se dire qu'Harry n'était pas encore entièrement à lui. Que par accident, il partageait son corps et son âme avec un autre que lui. Et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer ! Harry n'était qu'à lui seul ! C'était son compagnon !

Presque durement, il resserra son emprise sur le corps de son compagnon, grognant dans la manœuvre. Il se pencha pour frotter son nez contre sa gorge qu'il se mit à lécher et à mordiller. Il avait envie de le mordre à nouveau, mais Harry dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il le ferait… plus tard. En attendant, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu. Il posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule nue et resserra ses bras sur la taille fine. Un soupir extatique sortit de sa bouche et il sentit un tel sentiment de bonheur l'envahir qu'il eut presque envie de pleurer. L'horcruxe n'était qu'une embûche sur son chemin… Rien d'important…

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent au village le lendemain, peu de temps après le dîner. Ils étaient allés directement à la maison des Gryffondor, même s'ils savaient que rapidement, ils ne seraient plus seuls. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Hermione et Ron furent sur eux.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Hermione. Draco, reprends forme humaine à l'étage. Il y a des vêtements prêts pour toi. Et toi, Harry, j'ai mis un antidote dans une petite assiette. Bois-le et tu reprendras forme humaine. Dépêchez-vous ! Greyback ne devrait pas tarder, il t'a sûrement senti. »

Draco grogna d'un air à la fois agacé et angoissé et, lâchant le sac qu'il tenait dans sa gueule, Harry vint se frotter contre lui pour l'encourager. Ils montèrent promptement à l'étage où, comme Hermione l'avait dit, une potion attendait Harry et un verre de lait était posé sur la table de nuit pour Draco. Rapidement, le loup blanc laissa place à un homme nu et Harry eut envie de hurler de toutes ses forces en le voyant. A la place, il alla sagement laper l'assiette creuse. L'antidote avait un goût horrible mais pour son bien, il se força à le boire, jusqu'à sentir son corps changer progressivement pour retrouver son corps d'homme. Il se releva avec raideur, des courbatures apportées par le sexe et par le sol dur de la grotte crispant son corps. Un bras chaud et nu vint l'aider à se redresser et il se retrouva blotti contre un torse doux, le visage de son amant posé contre sa gorge.

Le matin même, au réveil, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le mordre à nouveau, déclenchant un léger saignement sur sa peau. Harry n'avait rien dit. Il savait que c'était presque obligatoire pour le loup et l'avait accepté, comme sa possessivité, sa sauvagerie graduelle et finalement explosive due à la présence de la lune chaque fois plus forte. Et bien entendu, le loup plus que présent entre eux.

« Habillons-nous, dit Draco en donnant un coup de langue repentant sur la morsure sur l'épaule de Harry. Greyback est déjà en bas. »

Harry soupira et ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer.

« Il… il ne va pas te faire de mal, hein ? »

L'absence de réponse de Draco répondit à son interrogation. Si, probablement. Il allait devoir payer sa désobéissance, lorsque Greyback lui avait ordonné de rester et qu'il avait refusé d'écouter. Mais il y était préparé.

« Allez, dépêchons », dit Draco en le poussant vers sa garde-robe.

Une moue sur les lèvres, Harry obéit en allant s'emparer rapidement de sous-vêtements et d'un pantalon qu'il enfila hâtivement sur lui. Draco l'imita et très vite, ils furent vêtus. Mais aucun n'esquissa de mouvement pour quitter la chambre.

« Plus vite on y va et plus vite c'est terminé, déclara Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et plus vite je pourrai aller prendre une vraie douche et me brosser les dents… Désolé pour ça. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais été dérangé par l'haleine étonnement fraîche de son amant.

« Allons-y », dit-il en prenant sa main.

Résolus, ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, horriblement tendus. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Greyback se tourna vers eux, furieux. Chyreer était là, ainsi que Gabriel qui eut un sourire crispé. Presque automatiquement, Harry s'était placé devant Draco qui l'écarta en douceur, lui soufflant un « reste en dehors de ça » à l'oreille. Il s'avança jusqu'à Greyback, baissant les yeux dès qu'il lui fit face.

« Punis-moi comme tu le souhaites, dit-il, stoïque. Je l'accepte. »

Presque aussitôt, Greyback le gifla si fort que Draco fut envoyé contre le mur du salon. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'Hermione poussait un cri de stupeur et que Ron sortait sa baguette dans un réflexe. Chyreer se plaça devant lui en une seconde.

« Je ne te le conseille pas, dit-il. C'est une histoire entre nous. Ne t'en mêle pas. »

Ron balbutia et rangea sa baguette alors que Greyback, lui, s'était approché de Draco pour le soulever par les cheveux. Harry devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller l'aider, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était entre les membres de la meute. Il n'était qu'un humain, il n'avait aucun droit face à cette histoire.

« Tu n'es qu'un arrogant petit prétentieux, toi qui crois sans arrêt que tu peux me défier sans en payer le prix. D'abord en osant m'attaquer, lorsque nous avons retrouvé les Gryffondor, en osant me grogner dessus parce que je m'approche trop de ton compagnon ou que j'essaye de vous empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Et n'ose pas dire que ce qu'il se passe entre Potter et toi ne me regarde pas, ça me regarde si cette relation te pousse à t'enfuir d'ici sans même t'inquiéter des conséquences que cela a. Qui crois-tu être pour me défier de cette façon, encore et encore, Draco ? Je suis ton alpha ! Ton supérieur ! Je t'ai recueilli, appris ! Et tu oses me désobéir ? »

Il avait approché le visage de Draco du sien, criant les derniers mots avec rage. Draco ne put répondre qu'il se faisait déjà repousser contre le mur, un cadre tombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un sanglot d'Hermione sembla distraire un instant Greyback qui la regarda une fraction de seconde avant de revenir sur Draco.

« Si tu te sens assez adulte pour prendre tes propres décisions, tu peux quitter le village, dit-il froidement. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Il pivota sur lui-même pour partir mais Draco parla aussitôt.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il. Je veux rester ici. »

Greyback se tourna vers lui, le fusillant des yeux.

« Je ne me sens pas assez adulte pour quoi que ce soit… et par-dessus tout… je n'ai pas d'endroit plus sécurisé pour Harry. »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Il avait envie d'aller près de lui pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et de sa lèvre fendue mais il resta immobile, les poings serrés. Ron avait rejoint Hermione et la serrait dans ses bras pour la calmer, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Nous… il a découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose qui va nous occuper pendant un long moment et dont je ne peux parler à cause du serment que tu as passé. Mais nous avons besoin de ta protection. S'il te plaît. Sauf pendant la semaine qui va suivre, je te promets que je ferai tout ce que tu m'ordonneras. Sans jamais me rebeller. S'il te plaît… »

Il était à genoux, le visage baissé vers le sol dans un signe de repentance et Greyback le regardait avec colère.

« N'apparais pas devant moi jusqu'à la pleine lune, sauf urgence, dit-il. Après cette pleine lune, quel que soit votre découverte, tu seras sous ma direction et tu auras intérêt à obéir. Compagnon ou pas ! »

Et sur ses mots, il sortit de la pièce, vite suivi de Chyreer. Presque aussitôt, Harry se précipita sur Draco, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour relever son visage vers le haut et l'examiner. Il passa une main sur son front, suivant le sourcil blessé avec douceur. Draco le regarda d'un air presque honteux.

« Je n'ai guère été reluisant, hein…

-Je m'en fous, répondit Harry en allant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Comme tu l'as dit, c'était inévitable… Viens, lève-toi. »

Il tira sur son bras et l'aida difficilement à se lever. Gabriel les observait avec une petite moue sur les lèvres.

« Il a encore été gentil, dit-il, amusé. Tu sais que tu l'as mérité… Tu méritais même pire !

-Je sais, répondit Draco en se laissant tomber sur le canapé dans le canapé. Mais la situation est compliquée, Gabriel… »

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le dossier du siège en gémissant douloureusement. Hermione, qui s'était remise, quitta la pièce pour revenir un peu après avec une trousse de secours qu'elle donna à Harry. Reconnaissant, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour commencer à chercher du nettoyant désinfectant accompagné d'une potion cicatrisante. Il attrapa quelques linguettes qu'il humidifia à l'aide des deux potions puis, délicatement, alla nettoyer le visage de Draco.

« Désolé, lui dit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco sur le même ton.

-Si tu n'avais pas eu si peur que je te repousse… tu n'aurais pas fui et désobéi… et maintenant, tu n'aurais pas mal…

-Il n'a pas été si cruel, lui affirma le lycanthrope en fermant les yeux sous la douceur des soins effectués. Il aurait pu me faire mille fois pire… il s'est retenu parce qu'il savait… il savait que je ne contrôlais plus rien ce jour-là, que j'étais terrifié et que c'est la seule raison qui m'a fait partir. Ce qu'il n'accepte pas, c'est que je ne l'ai pas laissé me retrouver. J'ai continué de le fuir alors que toi… toi, je t'ai laissé m'atteindre…

-C'était différent, répondit Harry. C'était… enfin, c'était nous. »

Draco rouvrit les yeux pour le contempler avec une pointe d'amour qu'Harry apprécia. Il continua de le soigner, heureux de constater que les soins fonctionnaient sur les blessures qui, lentement, se refermaient.

« Donc, commença Ron. Tu sais ? »

Draco le regarda. La présence de Gabriel rendait les choses difficiles et il se tourna vers son ami avec hésitation. Ce dernier soupira en comprenant la demande muette.

« Vous êtes chiants avec vos foutus secrets…

-Désolé, s'excusa Draco.

-Menteur, répliqua le plus jeune. Bon, je me casse vu que je dérange ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Et il quitta la maison, non sans pester. Restés seuls, les quatre amis se regardèrent avec hésitation.

« Je sais, répondit enfin Draco. Et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit tue Harry !

-Comme si on voulait le faire ! s'exclama Ron, révulsé que Draco sous-entende l'inverse. Mais il va falloir trouver une solution et…

-Je vais aller voir Devis, le coupa Draco. Aujourd'hui… Il a des années d'existence. Peut-être qu'il saura quelque chose. Ou qu'il connaîtra un vampire assez vieux qui saura quelque chose… mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, on trouvera quelqu'un pour nous aider ! Il le faut. Je refuse de laisser cette chose dans mon compagnon ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry qui se laissa faire, trop occupé de toute façon à passer sa crème désinfectante sur le visage marqué.

« Mais avant, on va prendre une douche, dit-il. Et manger quelque chose de solide. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de préparer quelque chose…

-Pas du tout, répondit Hermione. Allez vous laver. Ensuite, on continuera de discuter. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour ensuite quitter la pièce. Avec un peu de pitié, Ron s'occupa de remettre le salon en état.

**oOo**

La nervosité s'était emparée de Draco à l'idée d'aller voir Devis. Il n'avait pas rendu visite à son ancêtre pour la nouvelle année et il craignait que ce dernier ne soit fâché. Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de les accompagner, trop inquiets qu'ils étaient pour leur ami. Harry était fermement collé à Draco. Non pas qu'il en ait spécialement l'envie, mais son compagnon, depuis leurs retrouvailles, ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, au sens propre. Sa main était solidement tenue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre où ils s'étaient habillés après une douche assez satisfaisante. Même pour manger – du poulet à la crème, des pommes de terre rôties et des asperges – Draco avait emmêlé leurs jambes afin de s'assurer de ne pas être séparé de lui.

« On y va ? demanda Ron. Les voisins commencent à s'interroger. »

Draco souffla mais hocha la tête. Laborieusement, il entraîna Harry vers la porte, Ron et Hermione leur emboîtant le pas. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte à laquelle Draco frappa difficilement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, dévoilant un jeune homme à l'air étrangement souriant. Un sourire effrayant qui se fana à la vue qui se dévoilait devant lui.

« Ah… Draco, constata-t-il d'une petite voix sifflante. Et le gentil Harry accroché à lui… A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Et les deux autres amis si… Oh, je m'en fous, en fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et ne viens pas me dire « te souhaiter la bonne année ! » car nous sommes presque en Février et tu as presque UN MOIS de retard ! »

Draco grimaça en l'entendant crier d'un ton aigu.

« Devis… je suis désolé, dit-il. Les… les évènements ont été assez… chargés et… Bonne année ? »

Le vampire plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant puis finit par les lever au ciel.

« Espèce d'ingrat égoïste et profiteur, tu n'es vraiment qu'un… qu'un… Malfoy ! »

Il pivota et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Se regardant, les quatre visiteurs entrèrent calmement à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte. Ce fut tout naturellement que Draco les emmena vers le salon où, sans surprise, Devis était installé sur le canapé, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, sa longue chevelure retenue dans un petit ruban de soie noir. Il tenait une tasse de thé en porcelaine, décorée de dorures et d'arabesques rouges des plus élégantes. Mais ce n'était pas du thé, dans la tasse. Lorsqu'il porta le contenant à ses lèvres et qu'il en but, une légère trace de sang s'installa sur sa bouche qu'il lécha goulûment.

« Donc, dit-il en les observant d'un air distant. Que me vaut vraiment l'honneur ?

-Alrick n'est pas là ? demanda Draco en regardant la tasse remplie de sang.

-Il s'est absenté cette semaine, pour affaire, répondit le vampire. Il est censé revenir ce soir… mais il est en retard. »

Boudeur, il termina sa tasse, poussant le vice jusqu'à lécher l'intérieur d'un air gourmand.

« Ah, dit Draco, grimaçant. Tout d'abord, merci… pour le cadeau de Noël. »

Devis releva les yeux sur lui, le bout de sa langue parcourant les bords de la tasse.

« J'ai adoré, poursuivit Harry, assis à côté de Draco, toujours tenu par la main. C'était vraiment très réussi…

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! siffla Devis. Bref ! Je suppose que je dois te dire merci aussi pour ton cadeau, Draco… par contre, j'attends toujours le tien ! »

Et il fusilla Harry des yeux, ce dernier semblant stupéfait par les mots.

« Le… le mien ? dit-il.

-Tu es son époux, non ? Alors tu fais partie de ma famille !

-Il est mon compagnon, pas mon…

-C'est juste un nom ! répondit Devis en remuant la main d'un air évasif. C'est pareil ! Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là, réellement ? Tu as besoin de mon aide, je suppose ? Pour quelle autre raison ! Juste me rendre une visite de sympathie, c'est trop te demander ! Tu es vraiment un Malfoy jusqu'au cou ! »

Il se releva rapidement et quitta la pièce, sa tasse à la main. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, déchargé de sa boisson, l'air toujours furibond.

« Alors ? »

L'air embarrassé, Draco resserra sa main sur celle d'Harry et prit une inspiration.

« Vold… ie a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas mourir alors il a coupé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a transféré dans des objets et des personnes et ça s'appelle des Horcruxes ! Depuis des semaines, Harry essaye de les retrouver et de les détruire et il n'en restait plus qu'un lorsqu'il a découvert que ce un, c'était lui. »

Devis resta un instant immobile et silencieux avant d'arquer un sourcil sceptique.

« Ce un… attends, quoi ? dit-il, stupéfait. Je n'ai rien compris, Draco, ça n'a… c'est complètement stupide !

-Non, coupa Hermione. Enfin, si, c'est stupide de couper son âme en morceaux, mais Harry est… enfin, suite à plusieurs indices, il paraît évident qu'il est un horcruxe… même si c'est assez désagréable à admettre. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête d'un air légèrement renfrogné. Manifestement, elle n'appréciait pas de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité…

« Donc… si je comprends bien, ton compagnon partage son corps avec… Voldie ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Notez, c'est toujours mieux que « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… » Qui a inventé un truc aussi con et long ? »

Personne ne répondit. Ils regardaient le vampire avec une sorte de déception qui l'étonna.

« Eh bien quoi ? Quel est le problème ? »

Draco hésita un instant, se raclant la gorge.

« On espérait que… peut-être… Tu saurais quelque chose sur les horcruxes ou… sur une façon d'enlever cette chose d'Harry… »

Devis le regarda un long moment avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je suppose que ça doit te donner envie d'aller l'éviscérer, ce bâtard qui ose empiéter sur ton territoire, hein ? »

Draco répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord, dit le vampire. Navré, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces choses. Pourquoi chercherais-je une façon de rester en vie alors que je suis déjà immortel ?

-Eh bien, techniquement, vous ne l'êtes pas, intervint Hermione. Le soleil peut vous tuer et vous…

-La ferme, tout le monde connaît les mythes, pas besoin d'en faire tout un étalage, coupa Devis, furieux. Bref ! Je _suis_ immortel et je n'ai donc jamais eu à chercher une façon de me sauver la vie… Mais ce concept est intéressant. Il a fractionné son âme, hein ? Et il en a mis un morceau dans le corps d'Harry… Intéressant. »

Il se leva souplement et, d'un pas presque dansant, s'approcha de Harry. Draco ne put s'empêcher de tirer son compagnon contre lui et Devis siffla d'agacement. Il ignora le mouvement de son descendant et continua d'avancer jusqu'à être si proche de Harry que le brun s'en sentit gêné. Devis dégageait une odeur étrange, suave, capiteuse, presque hypnotique. Il sentit son corps s'alourdir contre le torse sécurisant de son amant et ses paupières se fermèrent presque nerveusement.

« Donc, dit la voix lointaine de Devis. Mon gendre est infecté par cette punaise. Tu veux que j'essaye de l'enlever, c'est ça ?

-Tu saurais ? demanda Draco, plein d'espoir.

-Non, répondit Devis. Je peux atteindre les âmes, mais de là à l'extraire hors d'un corps, il ne faut pas rêver ! »

Il s'éloigna et Harry reprit ses esprits plus clairement. Il était plus étendu contre Draco qui l'enserrait dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Mon charme, se vanta Devis en le regardant. Mais je suis pris, bébé, fais-toi une raison ! »

Draco leva encore les yeux au ciel.

« Quoiqu'une expérience à quatre m'a toujours tenté, mais Alrick est très possessif… Notez, juste regarder m'irait aussi…

-Devis, s'impatienta Draco.

-D'accord, d'accord… espèce de prude ! »

Ron eut un ricanement qui fit hausser un sourcil curieux au vampire mais le rouquin refusa de poursuivre. Agacé, Devis s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faudrait être sûr qu'il est bien un horcruxe, dit-il. Et pour cela, j'ai un moyen ! »

Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Harry en profita pour se redresser maladroitement, Draco gardant pourtant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? demanda-t-il.

-L'odeur d'un vampire est un procédé très employé pour rendre son… sa proie apathique, de façon à pouvoir le… boire plus facilement, expliqua Hermione. Seuls les humains y sont sensibles. Draco est immunisé contre ça, mais pas toi. Proche de toi, Devis t'a plongé dans cette apathie sans vraiment le vouloir. Il paraît qu'avec le temps, un humain peut s'y habituer… »

Harry grimaça en l'entendant. Au même moment, Devis revint, portant un étrange bâton rouge et noir dans sa main. Il était si net et régulier qu'il semblait fait de métal mais, à l'œil, Harry sut qu'il était en bois.

« J'ai déniché ça en Egypte, il y a cinquante ans, ou presque, on ne va pas chicaner sur des dates. Bref, ce joli bâton a des capacités étonnantes. Draco, prends-le… »

Le fait qu'il le tienne avec des gants ne rassura guère le lycanthrope qui hésita clairement à obéir. Agacé, le vampire le lança sur Harry et, par automatisme, Draco l'attrapa. Aussitôt, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Le bâton s'illumina et un second Draco, translucide et entouré d'une aura bleue, apparut, debout dans le salon. A ses côtés, un majestueux loup blanc se tenait, imposant, dominateur. Tous deux étaient reliés par un étrange cordon rouge qui semblait se diriger droit vers Harry.

« Ce bâton est capable de montrer ce que contient une enveloppe charnelle… Donc, si notre petit bébé le prend…

-Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! s'énerva Harry.

-Oh, je suis sûr que si Draco te le susurrait, tu apprécierais ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais soudain, il la referma en rougissant, à la grande stupeur de Draco.

« Tu aimerais ? dit-il, étonné.

-Donne-moi le bâton ! s'exclama Harry, mortifié. Allez, donne ! »

Il se contorsionna dans la prise solide de son amant et attrapa l'objet, le lui arrachant des mains. Aussitôt, un Harry entouré d'une aura verte apparut. Mais il n'était pas seul. À côté, une forme noire se matérialisa, recouverte d'une cape et remuant de façon étrange. Hermione hoqueta alors que Ron écarquillait les yeux. Excité, Devis se mit à tourner autour de la forme noire avec fascination.

« Intéressant, dit-il, la voix haut perchée. Très intéressant… Regardez… un morceau d'âme de «Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». Fascinant… »

Il le regardait de près puis ses yeux passèrent sur les deux âmes avec attention.

« Etrange… Les deux âmes ne sont pas reliées, comme avec celles de Draco, alors qu'elles ont le même contenant… Mais elles sont toutes les deux directement rattachées à notre petit louveteau… »

Le concerné grogna. Un lien rouge se détachait en effet des deux âmes et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Tu es amoureux de Tu-Sais-Qui, Draco ? demanda Devis, moqueur. D'accord, d'accord, je plaisante, range tes dents… »

Draco referma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ouverte dans un mouvement furieux.

« Bref ! L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas liés entre eux. Le problème, c'est qu'en détruisant ce morceau d'âme, tu vas souffrir. Beaucoup. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il se rappelait encore très bien de la douleur ressentie lorsque les horcruxes avaient été détruits…

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Tant que Harry est débarrassé de cette… chose, ça me va. »

Devis acquiesça de la tête, continuant à tourner en rond autour du morceau d'âme avec intérêt.

« Je l'ai appelé parasite par accident, mais au fond, c'est ce qu'il est… Et c'est ainsi qu'il serait perçu si… mhmm… vraiment intéressant. »

Draco fronça les sourcils face au sous-entendu.

« Tu as une solution ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Je crois, oui, répondit Devis, souriant. En fait, j'en ai deux. »

Théâtral, il retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé avec un petit sourire félin. Mais à peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le doux tissu que la porte d'entrée claqua. L'expression de Devis vira de sournoise à extatique et il bondit sur ses petits pieds, passant ensuite une main rapide sur ses vêtements pour les replacer convenablement et recoiffant ses cheveux avec un empressement presque ridicule. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Alrick apparut, imposant et majestueux. Harry aurait presque ri de l'expression extatique du vampire s'il n'avait pas été si impatient d'apprendre les idées de Devis. Draco, lui, poussa un soupir résolu : il ne saurait rien tant que Devis n'aurait pas salué son calice comme il le souhaitait.

Ce fut d'un pas presque dansant que le petit vampire se jeta sur son calice, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de la taille musclée et ses bras enlaçant le cou adoré.

« Enfin, te voilà ! dit-il d'une voix presque emphatique. Tu es en retard !

-Désolé », répondit Alrick en passant deux bras tendres autour de sa taille pour ensuite se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser sans aucune gêne.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, si long que même Draco commença à se sentir mal à l'aise : il avait l'impression de suffoquer en s'imaginant retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps ! Que Devis ne respire pas était normal, mais Alrick ?

« Merlin, ils vont mourir ? demanda Ron, horrifié.

-Ou s'envoyer en l'air devant nous, proposa Harry en avisant les mains gourmandes du calice qui s'étaient glissées dans le pantalon étroit de son vampire.

-Oh pitié, dit Ron.

-Devis, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Draco, impatient. J'aimerais connaître tes idées et ensuite, on te laissera faire ce que tu veux avec Alrick ! »

Le susnommé sursauta en s'écartant de son vampire pour regarder Draco avec étonnement.

« Tu es là, dit-il de sa voix calme, les lèvres légèrement rougies et une goutte de sang s'en écoulant, vite léchée par un Devis gourmand. Un problème ? »

Devis lança à Draco un regard presque victorieux à la question de son calice.

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, dit-il en attirant l'attention de son compagnon sur lui. La réponse est simple, Draco : tue-le, ou mords-le. Je me porte volontaire, si tu veux, pour la première option…

-Quoi ? s'étrangla presque le blond, Devis levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est une plaisanterie, très cher. Ton sens de l'humour est déplorable. Mais les idées se valent. Tu le tues et ainsi, il est libéré ou tu le mords et le loup que tu lui infecteras fera le sale travail… »

Draco le regardait d'un air si choqué que Devis leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Les loups-garous sont des dominants, Draco, expliqua-t-il, agacé. Ils ne détruisent pas l'âme de leur porteur car ils s'en nourrissent pour vivre, mais si quelque chose devait être dans le corps qu'ils habitent, nul doute qu'ils le détruiront afin de prendre sa place. Si tu le transformes, ça devrait fonctionner. Sinon, il reste la mort. Pénible, certes, mais on s'y fait ! »

Il eut un sourire moqueur en parlant.

« Et ça marcherait ? s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite. Simplement le mordre ?

-Simplement ? demanda Devis, moqueur. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'une théorie. Je vous prête le bâton si vous voulez ! Enfin, maintenant, si vous pouviez… partir ? Et essayez de me rendre visite lorsque vous n'aurez pas de problème, pour une fois… Bonne soirée ! Alrick… la chambre ! »

Le calice eut un simple sourire en réponse et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, Devis toujours cramponné à lui. Les quatre adolescents échangèrent un regard sceptique, manifestement hésitants. Harry, lui, prit une inspiration, encore surpris par la solution étonnement facile de Devis.

« Eh bien, murmura-t-il. C'est… facile…

-C'est une théorie, intervint Draco. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est une putain de théorie… »

Il se leva, commençant à tourner en rond, indifférent à la représentation de l'âme de Harry et de l'horcruxe. A la place, il passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les idées se précipitant dans sa tête.

« Juste une théorie ? Rien d'autre ? Personne à nous indiquer ou… Merde, juste ce bâton ridicule et une théorie ! »

Il était déçu. Horriblement. Dès le moment où Harry lui avait annoncé sa filiation avec Voldemort, il avait pensé que Devis pourrait les sortir de là. Lui qui avait été si proche de briser un lien dit indestructible, il devait forcément avoir une meilleure idée que ça ! Une meilleure piste qu'une théorie fumeuse sur le parasite que pouvait être un loup-garou !

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit Harry d'une voix douce, Ron écarquillant les yeux de stupeur alors qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air pensif.

-Pardon ? demanda Draco, stupéfait. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ? Essayer quoi exactement ? Ton meurtre ou ta transformation définitive ?

-La transformation, dit Harry en le fixant, lâchant le bâton pour que les deux âmes cessent d'être visibles. On en a déjà parlé, ajouta-t-il. Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord…

-Quoi ? s'exclama cette fois Ron, choqué. Harry, mec, t'es pas sérieux ! Tu… tu veux devenir un loup-garou ?

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me dérangerait, dit posément Harry. En fait… ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Son meilleur ami fut tellement choqué qu'il ne trouva rien à dire, tant il était bouleversé. Hermione demeura silencieuse mais son regard signifiait clairement qu'elle se doutait de ça.

« On en a parlé, c'est vrai, reconnut Draco. Mais on en a parlé comme quelque chose de loin, quelque chose de mûrement réfléchi. Pas comme quelque chose qu'on ferait, pour tester la théorie fumeuse d'un vampire décadent qui ne sait même pas si ça marcherait ! Et pas alors que la pleine lune est si proche !

-Alors quoi ? demanda Harry en se levant à son tour. On choisit la mort ? Très bien, alors tue-moi ! »

Draco se tourna vers lui si brutalement et avec un regard si furieux et lupin qu'Harry voulut reculer. Il dut prendre sur lui pour rester fermement camper sur ses jambes.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? cria presque Draco. Tu crois peut-être que ta blague me fait rire ?

-Je ne blague pas ! s'exclama Harry sur le même ton. Tue-moi, puisque tu ne veux pas me mordre !

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te mordre ! hurla Draco. Mais pas ainsi ! Pas dans la précipitation, pas dans le désespoir ! Pas sans que tu n'aies le choix !

-J'ai le choix entre mourir ou être transformé ! répliqua Harry. Et je choisis la seconde ! Où est le mal à ça ?

-Il n'y a pas de mal, mais… pas ainsi, Harry ! Je… ça ne doit pas se faire comme ça. Ça doit être quelque chose de… quelque chose de voulu sincèrement, quelque chose de… de…

-Sacré, murmura Hermione, leur rappelant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Exactement ! répondit Draco. Ça doit être quelque chose de sacré entre nous, pas… pas comme ça. Pas dans l'urgence et encore moins pour… Écoute, on trouvera une autre solution. Rentrons maintenant. Je crois qu'on les a assez dérangés. »

Et il quitta le salon, laissant un Harry un peu perplexe derrière lui.

**oOo**

Ils rentrèrent au village en silence. A aucun moment, ils n'ouvrirent la bouche. Hermione avait emballé le bâton dans un tissu afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des habitants du village en se promenant avec une âme qui se baladait à côté d'eux. Ils croisèrent Greyback qui ne leur adressa aucune parole, tout juste un regard contemplatif vers Hermione qui n'osa pas le fixer en retour. Harry, lui, regardait Draco d'un air à la fois agacé et attristé.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec agacement, manifestement frustré. Il avait mis tous ses espoirs en Devis. Devis devait avoir une idée ! Mais ce stupide vampire était trop occupé à papouiller son satané calice pour l'écouter réellement. Et il lui proposait quoi ? De tuer Harry ! Ou de le contaminer, de cette façon si… si peu respectueuse ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. C'était censé être un échange, une preuve d'amour indéfectible, le choix définitif de Harry de rester avec lui, rien qu'avec lui. C'était aussi fort et sacré qu'un mariage. Et Devis proposait ça comme s'il les invitait à jouer au Quidditch ! Et Harry qui suivait le mouvement, inconscient de l'importance d'un tel acte !

« Qu'est-ce qui te met si en colère ? demanda Harry en allant s'appuyer contre la cheminée, bras croisés. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à refuser ça ? Le fait que ce soit dans l'urgence ne désacralisera pas ça…

-Si, ça le fera ! s'emporta Draco. Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu refuses de comprendre !

-Non, je ne le fais pas ! cria Harry. J'essaye, mais tu ne m'expliques pas ! Dis-moi puisque c'est si évident ! »

Draco gronda en le regardant. Il se leva à nouveau pour recommencer à faire les cents pas.

« Outre le fait que cette stupide idée n'est qu'une théorie, Harry, sache que… que cette morsure… c'est quelque chose d'important, dans une relation. C'est rare qu'un loup-garou se lie à un humain, mais quand il le fait, en règle générale, la transformation du lié, c'est un peu comme… comme un mariage. C'est… c'est une union totale !

-Mais nous sommes unis ! s'exclama Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Non, Harry, intervint Hermione. Techniquement, le seul qui est lié, c'est Draco. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ? Jusqu'à présent, Draco lui avait toujours dit qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux.

« Nous sommes liés jusqu'à un certain point, expliqua Draco. Tu peux percevoir mes sentiments… tu peux m'en transmettre, me visualiser… mais tu n'es pas engagé.

-Je le suis ! s'écria Harry.

-Mentalement, oui, dit Draco. Mais pas psychiquement. Je… Je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Incapable de te tromper, de te quitter. Je suis attaché à toi, jusqu'à la mort, mais ça n'est pas ton cas. Notre lien ne va que dans un seul sens, tu comprends ? Si je te mords… tu auras toi aussi cette obligation. Tu seras à moi de façon… indéfectible. Actuellement… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Puis il souffla et osa :

« Tu peux me quitter. Tu peux encore changer d'avis et tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et me quitter pour… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et Ron se tendit alors qu'Harry donnait à Draco un coup de poing des plus violents, à la grande stupeur du blond. Méchamment, Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre lui.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? dit-il. Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Draco ? Quelle partie de « je te veux, je t'aime », tu ne comprends pas ?

-Les sentiments peuvent changer, répondit Draco en détournant le regard.

-Pas les miens !

-Et ça s'est vu avec Ginny ? »

Harry plissa les yeux et il leva le poing à nouveau mais Draco l'attrapa et lui tordit le bras pour le mettre dans son dos.

« Comment oses-tu ? cria Harry en se débattant. Comment peux-tu la ramener dans cette conversation ? Alors que… j'ai dit que je t'aimais déjà bien avant elle ! »

Draco relâcha sa poigne alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

-Je l'ai dit ! répliqua Harry. Pas à toi, c'est vrai, mais je sais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant ! On le sait tous les deux, sinon le lien…

-Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit ressentir ça avant…

-Si je l'ai dit ! s'emporta le brun.

-Euh, fit courageusement Hermione. C'est à moi que tu l'as dit, Harry… »

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle et perdit aussitôt son air combatif.

« Peu importe, dit-il, agacé, se retournant vers Draco. C'est normal que j'aie réussi à quitter Ginny, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée ! Désolé, Ron ! »

Le rouquin se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air las et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, résolu.

« Parce que je t'aimais déjà toi ! J'étais juste trop en colère contre toi pour le remarquer et trop hétéro, aussi ! Mais j'ai accepté, tout ! Toi, ta lycanthropie, mes… tendances ! Alors ne viens pas me parler de sentiments qui changent, Draco ! Je ne dis pas qu'avec le temps, ils ne changeront pas, si tu ne me transformes pas. Mais là, tout de suite, je sais que je m'en fous ! Je sais que cet horcruxe, en moi, me bouffe, Draco. Il me bouffe parce que je ne saurais pas vivre en sachant que je condamne des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers à souffrir et à mourir par pur égoïsme, mais je ne veux pas mourir car je veux rester avec toi ! Alors c'est peut-être juste une théorie, mais cette théorie, je veux la tenter. Je veux essayer. Et si en en la testant, je peux en plus de ça m'unir à toi de façon totale, inéluctable, indestructible… eh bien, soit, on le fait.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Draco, radouci, en caressant tendrement son visage. Tu ne comprends pas, Harry…

-Epouse-moi ! coupa le brun. C'est un mariage, non ? Alors, Draco Malfoy, je te demande de m'épouser ! »

Et il se mit à genoux, le regard presque défiant. Draco secoua la tête d'un air à la fois ébahi et amusé et il l'obligea à se relever, cessant le ridicule de la situation.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire par « tu ne comprends pas ». Tu ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie et je ne parle pas ici de ce que ça va changer entre nous, mais de ce que ça va changer dans ta vie. Tu ne sauras plus te séparer de moi, mais ce n'est qu'une maigre conséquence. Tu vas sacrifier tant de choses… ta dernière année à Poudlard…

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de la faire, l'interrompit Harry.

-Une carrière d'Auror…

-Ma cinquième année m'a assez bien dégoûté du Ministère alors ce n'est pas une grande perte !

-N'importe quel emploi dans le monde de la magie ! s'emporta Draco.

-Je serai ton second, non ? Tant au niveau humain que loup… et je sais, maintenant que j'ai accompagné Chyreer, que ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps alors je m'en fiche. Et cette responsabilité me convient. »

Draco inspira en le regardant. Il le tenait par les coudes, leur corps se touchant légèrement et ils se regardaient en douceur, les yeux de Harry brillant de détermination alors que ceux de Draco étincelaient de résolution et de satisfaction. Avoir Harry pour second… Gabriel serait furieux, mais il s'en fichait. Avoir Harry à ses côtés, Harry comme compagnon pour l'éternité. Briser ce lien avec Voldemort une bonne fois. Tuer le mage noir puis… avoir son propre clan, sa propre meute avec son lié à ses côtés. C'était un rêve fou qu'il n'osait pas faire… mais si c'était possible. S'il y avait une once d'espoir…

« La pleine lune est dans trois jours, dit-il en le regardant, sa main recommençant à caresser ses cheveux. Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

-C'est ce que je veux, répliqua Harry. Je te veux toi. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites, dit-il. Quand je t'aurai mordu, notre relation changera. Et je ne parle pas que de la liberté de changer d'avis concernant notre couple. Tu… tu vas changer de comportement envers moi. Je serai ton dominant. Tu… ce sera différent entre nous. »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Tu es déjà très dominant actuellement, tu sais, murmura Harry.

-Oui, mais là… tu m'obéiras… aveuglément.

-Seulement dans tes fantasmes, Draco, lui souffla son amant. Je m'en fiche, tu le sais…

-Ta personnalité…

-Je m'en fiche. »

Draco secoua la tête en posant son front contre le sien. Lui ne s'en fichait pas. Il aimait son caractère. Il ne voulait pas le voir soumis, contrôlé. Il aimait son tempérament révolté.

« Tous les loups ne se soumettent pas, dit Harry. On ne peut pas savoir. »

Draco soupira. Il se sentait abandonné. Il se sentait céder. Harry était trop déterminé, trop décidé.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? demanda Draco. Pour l'horcruxe ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant ses traits.

« Alors on trouvera un autre moyen, dit-il. On retournera voir Devis et on l'obligera à être sérieux. Mais si ça marche, Draco… si ça marche, penses-y, une seconde. »

Le blond ferma les yeux, secouant doucement la tête, la frottant inconsciemment à celle de Harry qui se laissa faire en poussant un soupir d'envie. C'était un échange doux, encore immergé de la violence avec laquelle ils s'étaient affrontés et qui rendait chaque mouvement, chaque toucher et parole plus intenses. Ils finirent par s'immobiliser, leurs bras s'enlaçant et leur visage appuyé contre l'épaule de l'autre, le nez et la bouche dans la gorge de l'autre.

« D'accord, chuchota Draco. Tu as gagné. Je te mordrai. »

Harry eut du mal à retenir son cri de joie. A la place, il le serra davantage contre lui en soupirant d'extase. Dans trois jours, il serait peut-être débarrassé de cette chose en lui… et il serait un loup-garou.

« Merde alors, murmura Ron, derrière eux. Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry gagnerait ! »

Hermione sourit en l'entendant et haussa les épaules. Elle savait sans doute depuis le début qu'Harry subirait cette transformation. Au bout d'un moment, les deux amants se séparèrent pour retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ils se sentaient tous un peu fatigué et Draco plus que les autres : rien qu'à l'idée d'annoncer à Greyback qu'il allait faire d'Harry un loup-garou à la prochaine pleine lune, il en avait mal à la tête. Il appuya mollement sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, l'air usé.

« Qui a le courage de préparer quelque chose pour souper ? demanda Ron, passant une main gourmande sur son estomac vide. On a encore rien mangé, vu qu'on était chez Devis… »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a de la quiche dans le frigo, dit Hermione. Tu peux la réchauffer. C'est Chyreer qui me l'a donnée. »

Ron se leva avec mollesse et disparut dans la cuisine. Ils l'entendirent s'agiter mais gardèrent le silence. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger. Il se contentait de caresser les cheveux blonds et soyeux de Draco tout en regardant sa meilleure amie dont le visage était pensif.

« Tu crois que ça marchera ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Ma transformation… pour l'horcruxe. »

Hermione haussa les épaules en réponse.

« La théorie de Devis n'est pas mauvaise, dit-elle. Mais… je ne sais pas. On verra. Je me demande où il a trouvé ce bâton. »

Elle le découvrit du tissu et le prit en main. Presque aussitôt, une réplique de son âme apparut. Elle sourit presque en la voyant.

« C'est bizarre, dit-elle en rangeant l'item dans le tissu protecteur. Je ferai des recherches si j'ai un jour la chance de retourner à Poudlard. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en l'entendant et appuya à son tour sa tête sur celle de Draco. Ce dernier était devenu un peu plus lourd contre lui et il s'était totalement relaxé, si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il dormait.

« Remus va piquer une crise, réalisa soudain Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Certainement, répondit la jeune fille, esquissant un sourire. Pas que lui, si tu veux mon avis. J'entends d'ici Madame Weasley ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était certain que les jumeaux Weasley trouveraient des dizaines de plaisanteries à faire sur le sujet.

« Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre la question.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle encore. D'une certaine façon, je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Il est rare qu'un loup-garou laisse son compagnon humain. Ils sont trop nerveux à l'idée d'être quitté ou que quelqu'un profite de la faiblesse du compagnon pour l'atteindre. Maintenant, je sais que certains liés refusent d'être transformés. La peur, sans doute. Ou alors, ils ont quelques a priori. Mais je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais un loup-garou. Dès le moment où ça a été mieux entre vous deux… »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda son amant manifestement endormi. Ron revint dans le salon en traînant les pieds et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Elle cuit, dit-il en bâillant. J'ai mis la table. Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu vas devenir un loup-garou ! »

Harry lui sourit en l'entendant.

« Dans trois jours ! Est-ce que tu n'es pas… effrayé ?

-Juste un peu inquiet par la destruction possible de l'horcruxe, répondit Harry. Mais non, je n'ai pas peur.

-Pas même par la perte de contrôle ? La transformation ? La première fait encore plus mal…

-Et je doute qu'elle se passe en douceur si le loup détruit vraiment l'horcruxe, signala Harry. Mais non, je n'ai pas peur. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. Et c'est nécessaire. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Ron…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire ! se défendit son ami. C'est juste… je sais pas. Je suppose qu'à ta place, je serais terrifié par ça. Mais je suppose que c'est inévitable, en effet. Entre détruire un morceau d'âme de Voldie et devenir un loup-garou ou simplement le garder, je suppose que la première option est moins horrible…

-Ce n'est pas horrible du tout, répondit Harry. Je suis content qu'il ait cédé…

-Un peu violemment quand même, signala Ron.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, fit remarquer Hermione. J'ai eu assez peur quand tu l'as frappé. Tu n'avais pas… enfin, tu ne craignais pas qu'il soit furieux ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Draco ne me ferait jamais de mal.

-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a plaqué contre le canapé la dernière fois, fit remarquer Ron.

-Il l'a fait, mais en douceur, répliqua le brun, regardant son amant endormi. Non, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour ne pas se montrer abusif, d'une façon ou d'une autre… »

Il ferma les yeux en appuyant sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres en percevant la satisfaction du blond : il ne dormait clairement pas. Sa joie face à ses paroles le démontrait. Mais il continua de faire semblant et Harry le laissa à sa tranquillité méditative, trop content de savourer ce calme retrouvé. D'être à nouveau à la maison, avec Draco près de lui, Ron et Hermione occupés à discuter de sujets divers. Il entendit le four sonné au bout d'un long moment et ses amis se levèrent.

« Tu réveilles Draco ? demanda Hermione en constatant que Harry avait ouvert les yeux.

-Oui, on arrive », dit-il.

Il les regarda quitter la pièce et sourit doucement en allant titiller le nez du lycanthrope du bout du doigt.

« Arrête de faire semblant de dormir et viens manger, lui dit Harry. C'est prêt. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux à son tour et le regarda avec un petit air contrit.

« Mais j'étais bien ainsi. »

Harry répondit par un sourire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« On ira au lit après, lui dit-il. Alors viens manger où tu vas encore te lever pendant la nuit pour venir manger ! »

Draco grimaça mais accepta de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. L'odeur de nourriture acheva de réveiller son estomac qui avait bien besoin d'un remontant, après toutes ses émotions.

**oOo**

Bien plus tard, après une douche assez reposante, ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans leur lit où Draco avait poussé un geignement d'appréciation en s'étendant : le confort lui avait horriblement manqué pendant ces quelques jours passés dans la forêt et il savourait le plaisir retrouvé dans le lit, son amant nu contre lui. Ils ne disaient rien, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées qui semblaient emplir les ténèbres de la chambre. Harry ressentait un peu d'appréhension pour le lendemain et pour la nuit de la pleine lune tandis que Draco était rempli de doutes persistants. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Harry finit par se tourner vers lui, appuyant son visage contre son épaule alors que sa main allait caresser la peau incroyablement douce.

« Ne doute pas, chuchota-t-il. Je ne le fais pas.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Draco. J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée et… je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai peur de te voir souffrir pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien, affirma Harry. Même si ça ne nous débarrasse pas de Voldie, ça ne sera jamais pour rien, tu le sais. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment puis il se tourna vers lui à son tour, un de ses bras allant s'enrouler autour de la taille menue.

« Alors même sans cette chose… tu l'aurais voulu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, non ? demanda Harry. Bien sûr que je l'aurais voulu, Draco. Dans quelle langue dois-je te le dire, exactement ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement le ressentir ? »

Il poussa un petit soupir et embrassa la peau proche de lui. Draco frémit légèrement en le sentant faire et il tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Est-ce que je vais changer physiquement ? demanda Harry, arrachant un sourire à Draco avec sa curiosité.

-Sans doute, répondit son amant. Tu vas peut-être enfin grandir ! Non, je plaisante, arrête ! »

Harry cessa de lui pincer le bras avec force et se recoucha calmement près de lui.

« Tu vas gagner en muscle, chuchota Draco. Je ne saurais te dire combien, cela dit… ça dépendra du loup que tu deviendras. Peut-être que tes cheveux vont pousser, comme les miens… Mais quelque chose changera sûrement, c'est une certitude. »

Harry lui sourit dans le noir. Il continuait de caresser son torse avec langueur, une certaine somnolence s'emparant doucement de lui. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, Draco reprit la parole, bien qu'avec difficulté.

« C'est bientôt la nuit trois quarts », dit-il, hésitant.

Harry sursauta et releva la tête. Une certaine rougeur avait envahi ses joues à la mention de cette nuit mais aussi une certaine excitation qui fit frémir Draco.

« Je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la passer ensemble, dit-il difficilement.

-Draco, commença Harry, agacé.

-Non, écoute ! l'interrompit le blond. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je vais te blesser. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas la motivation réelle. Harry, je vais te mordre le lendemain. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de combien la transformation est douloureuse, la première fois. Ton corps va non seulement se tordre dans tous les sens pour prendre l'apparence d'un loup, mais en plus de ça, ta morphologie va changer. Tes muscles vont se développer, tes os vont peut-être s'allonger. Et crois-moi, je n'essaye pas de dramatiser les choses en disant que cette métamorphose est vraiment la plus pénible de toutes. Pas comme si les suivantes étaient agréables, d'ailleurs. Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne ressens aucune douleur quand je prends ma forme de loup. Oui, même encore maintenant, malgré la fréquence élevée des changements. »

Harry l'écoutait avec attention, pour sa plus grande joie : il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était dans son intérêt.

« Nous savons déjà dans quel état te met une lune trois quarts, poursuivit-il. Alors… la transformation, avec des blessures…

-Les potions de Stein…

-Te soignent un minimum, interrompit Draco. Mais pas assez. Tu es encore courbaturé et certaines blessures… partent plus lentement que d'autres. »

Il glissa sa main sur les fesses d'Harry avec tendresse et le brun y réagit étrangement en se collant contre son flanc.

« Mais tu vas souffrir, chuchota le brun, peiné.

-Moins que toi si nous sommes ensemble, dit raisonnablement Draco. Et puis… ce n'est qu'une nuit. Après… nous les passerons toutes ensemble, sans exception. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnera, si tu es aussi excité que moi cette nuit-là. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, prenant la pleine mesure des paroles de son amant. Forcément ! S'il devenait un loup-garou, lui aussi serait influencé par la présence de la lune. Et donc, la veille de la pleine lune… il rougit de façon incontrôlable en le réalisant.

« Merlin, dit-il, haletant presque. Ça va être…

-Oui, confirma Draco avec un sourire, comprenant le choc de son amant. Sans conteste ! »

Harry eut un rire en l'entendant, s'appuyant de nouveau contre lui. Il laissa un léger silence s'installer avant de chuchoter :

« Il n'y a aucun moyen ? Pour que je vienne quand même ? En améliorant la potion ou…

-C'est déjà une des plus fortes que j'aie faite », lui signala Draco.

Harry soupira, frustré. Il se dégoûtait à l'idée de laisser Draco s'enchaîner et souffrir encore comme il l'avait fait, deux mois plus tôt. Et puis… il avait envie de cette nuit. Il aimait ça. Cette pensée amena une forte honte en lui et Draco le serra davantage.

« Ce n'est qu'une parmi des centaines d'autres, Harry, lui dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais c'est une nuit que j'attendais, répondit le brun, mortifié de l'avouer. C'est une nuit que j'apprécie vraiment de partager avec toi… »

Draco esquissa un sourire en l'entendant. Il se déplaça sur le lit, le couchant sous lui avec facilité alors qu'il se glissait entre les cuisses fermes de son amant.

« Rien ne nous empêche de faire l'amour des dizaines et des dizaines de fois en attendant… et puis, ça m'apaisera peut-être…

-Tu crois ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

-Non, répondit Draco. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai une envie irrépressible de toi, cette nuit-là. Mais j'ai aussi envie maintenant, donc… »

Il se pencha sur lui et commença à mordiller sa gorge avec gourmandise, arrachant un léger rire à Harry. Ce dernier tendit la main, attrapa la baguette posée sur la table de nuit et chuchota rapidement une petite incantation. Pas besoin de déranger encore Ron et Hermione. Ces moments-là n'appartenaient qu'à eux !

**oOo**

Le lendemain, quand ils se présentèrent tous devant Greyback, le petit déjeuner à peine avaler, l'alpha poussa un grognement, une cuillère toujours en bouche. Il souffla en roulant les yeux.

« Donnez-moi des vacances ! J'avais dit après la pleine lune, Draco !

-Désolé, s'excusa le concerné. Ce n'est pas ma décision, même si je l'ai acceptée. »

Greyback haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis se tourna vers Harry, ce dernier le fixant avec fermeté.

« Bon, entrez, dit-il. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant ! »

Ils obéirent et allèrent sagement s'installer dans les fauteuils disponibles. Comme d'habitude, Greyback était seul chez lui. Draco eut une vague de remords en pensant que, peut-être, l'alpha avait été heureux d'avoir un colocataire provisoire. Mais voilà, il était parti pour s'installer petit à petit avec Harry, laissant l'alpha à sa solitude imposée. IIl baissa la tête quand il le réalisa, laissant à son compagnon le soin d'annoncer la raison de leur venue.

« Alors ? demanda Greyback. La raison de votre venue est… ?

-Je vais devenir un loup-garou, annonça courageusement Harry. A la prochaine pleine lune. »

Il y eut un long silence. Si long que Draco se demanda si Greyback respirait toujours. Puis, finalement, il releva la tête pour le voir, le verre à portée de lèvres, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il en aurait bien ri, mais il tenait à la vie !

« Pardon ? dit l'homme, stupéfait. Est-ce une sorte de plaisanterie ? Dans quel monde exactement t'es-tu vu devenir un loup-garou ?

-Dans un monde où cette transformation est à la fois nécessaire et voulue, répondit posément Harry. Je ne peux pas vous le raconter précisément, mais vous devez savoir que… c'est très important pour… ce que je suis censé faire.

-Tuer mon maître, répliqua Greyback dans un grondement sinistre. Comptes-tu te servir de ta nouvelle force ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit un bon plan, gamin…

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry. Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette option. Le simple fait de devenir un loup-garou m'aiderait. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire exactement pourquoi. »

Greyback plissa les yeux d'un air pensif puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? dit-il.

-Je ne l'étais pas vraiment, répondit le blond. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'imaginais ça. Mais… Disons que nous avons une épreuve à passer et qu'il n'y a que deux solutions. Et des deux, celle-ci était la moins pire… »

Greyback sembla méditer ses paroles un long moment avant de hocher la tête avec lenteur.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment m'y opposer, dit-il. Il est ton compagnon. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer entre vous, tout alpha que je suis. Une relation de liés est trop sacrée. Vous ferez comme vous le voudrez. Mais, Potter… Une fois que tu seras devenu un loup-garou, à moins que tu ne sois un alpha – et ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'en seras pas un, je le sais… Tu devras m'obéir…

-Mais je sais aussi que vous prenez soin de votre meute, ajouta Harry.

-Et s'il m'ordonne de te capturer directement, je ne pourrai pas te mettre sous le couvert de la meute. Bien sûr, c'était un risque déjà avant… mais avant, tu pouvais t'enfuir. Plus lors de ta transformation. Je t'ordonnerai de m'accompagner et tu diras oui. Et tu m'y suivras sans pouvoir rien faire… »

Hermione serra les poings et Ron blanchit considérablement. Mais Harry resta ferme.

« Je sais, dit-il, la voix étrangement rauque.

-Moi, je saurais l'empêcher, fit remarquer Draco. Je pourrais l'emmener. Avant l'alpha, le compagnon prime. Si tu lui donnes cet ordre, je pourrais le contrebalancer avec un autre.

-Et finir par le rendre fou ? demanda Greyback, moqueur. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons… »

Un long silence accueillit cette phrase et Harry se détendit en comprenant qu'il allait pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Draco, quant à lui, se tendit davantage.

« J'ai… un autre service à te demander, dit-il, embarrassé.

-Ose toujours, répondit l'alpha, moqueur.

-Il… j'ai besoin d'un endroit. Pour la lune trois quarts…

-Bien sûr ! Ron et Hermione viendront…

-Non, interrompit Draco, relevant les yeux. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où m'enchaîner. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec autant de stupeur que Greyback. Pourtant, l'alpha et la jeune fille comprirent vite.

« Tu veux diminuer la douleur de la transformation en lui épargnant les douleurs d'une nuit de sexe torride ? Et ta chienne est d'accord ? »

Harry rougit en le fusillant du regard. Ron grimaça en entendant l'appellation alors qu'Hermione esquissait un sourire, amusée par la gêne de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Eh bien, je t'accueillerai avec plaisir. Mais tu sais que simplement changer de maison ne sera pas suffisant. Il faudrait que Potter quitte le village. Ou l'inverse.

-Je ne peux pas encore demander à Devis ! dit Draco. Il est furieux parce que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite pour Noël…

-Mais Harry et nous pouvons y aller, proposa Hermione. Enfin… s'il accepte. »

Draco grimaça en réponse mais il finit par hocher la tête en soufflant.

« Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure, dit-il. Tu es d'accord pour l'enchaînement ?

-Je le suis, répondit l'alpha. Je préparerai ça pour le trois quarts. Maintenant, parlons de la transformation. Il vaudrait mieux que vous transplaniez dans un endroit à l'écart de la meute. Harry est ton lié alors personne ne le touchera mais tu sais que ce genre d'évènement perturbe toujours. Vous pourrez ainsi profiter de votre première nuit ensemble. Ensuite, ce sera la meute… »

Draco approuva de la tête.

« J'ai déjà l'endroit parfait pour ça, assura-t-il. J'y emmènerai Harry une heure avant la pleine lune.

-Bon, parfait, dit Greyback. Je vais déjà prévoir ce que je vous ferai faire le lendemain. Car pas question de dormir malgré la fatigue, Potter. Ce sera ton tour de découvrir le village, ses particularités et ses obligations, surtout. Tu seras le second de Draco… A ce propos, je te conseille d'en parler avec Gabriel. Il ne va pas aimer. Il lui vole sa place de compagnon et maintenant celle de second… Finalement, tu devrais te taire. Mieux vaut lui dire quand Potter saura se défendre. »

Draco émit un long grognement protecteur à ces mots et Harry frémit en l'entendant. Il prit une inspiration rapide pour se calmer : il ne servait même à rien qu'il pense à la lune trois quarts et aux sons animaux que Draco y poussait car il ne pourrait pas en profiter. À la place, il préféra prendre la main du blond dans la sienne et la serrer fortement.

« Je lui parlerai, dit Draco. Avant. Je pense qu'il mérite de le savoir. Et s'il fait le moindre mal à Harry… ami ou non… »

Greyback haussa les épaules. Dès le moment où il s'agissait d'une histoire de liés, il ne pouvait intervenir.

« Ne foutez pas le bordel, répondit-il laconiquement. Bon… J'ai pas mal de travail alors dehors les gosses. Draco, on se revoit demain pour ton enchaînement. N'oublie pas d'aller trouver Devis pour ces trois-là. Autant qu'ils accompagnent Potter, on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient avoir besoin de se défendre. Et bonne chance avec Gabriel. »

Sur ses mots, il se leva, s'étira et quitta la pièce, indifférent à ses vêtements en lambeaux et couverts de saleté ou encore à ses cheveux si sales qu'ils semblaient presque vivants.

« Je sais qu'il joue la comédie vis-à-vis de Vous-Savez-Qui, chuchota Ron. Mais… Comment il peut supporter ça ? Est-ce que l'odeur ne le dérange pas, ou…

-Il ne sent pas mauvais du tout, répondit Draco. C'est juste un déguisement. Il a la forme, pas le fond. Nous devrions rentrer. Je vais aller trouver Devis puis Gabriel.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Non, je ne préfère pas. Tant pour le vampire que le loup-garou. Ça va être pénible… »

Il roula des yeux en soupirant puis, d'un signe de tête, leur indiqua de le suivre. Ils obéirent, plus parce qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, sans quoi, Ron aurait discuté.

**oOo**

La journée avait filé à une vitesse folle, à la grande stupeur du petit groupe et d'Harry en particulier. L'appréhension de la transformation à venir était sans doute responsable de la vitesse du temps, l'amenant vers ce moment plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait. Oh, il voulait devenir un loup-garou ! Du moins, ça ne le dérangeait pas… il craignait simplement que la raison de la transformation ne fonctionne pas… S'il devait se réveiller le lendemain et s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours un horcruxe, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. Surtout qu'il avait la nette impression d'avoir forcé la main à son amant qui ne cessa de se ronger les ongles de toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'agacé, Harry l'oblige à aller prendre un bain pour se détendre. Bon, peut-être que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le bain avait plus aidé que l'eau chaude, mais ça, Ron et Hermione ne devaient pas le savoir !

Le lendemain était le jour de la lune trois quarts, le jour où Ron, Hermione et Harry devaient aller chez Devis qui avait gracieusement accepté de les recueillir pour la nuit. Harry avait d'ailleurs été obligé d'aller acheter un petit cadeau à son « ancêtre par alliance », comme se moquait Ron. Depuis le début de la journée, Draco était resté avec eux et ne cessait de peloter son amant avec gourmandise, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, les dents proéminentes et les griffes bien décidées à lui arracher ses vêtements. Harry en était un peu gêné et tentait de le repousser en douceur, sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : lui céder. Le laisser seul pour cette nuit en particulier lui semblait horriblement dur !

« Sinon, avec Gabriel, commença Hermione, arrondissant les yeux face à la main du lycanthrope qui était occupée à se glisser entre les cuisses d'un Harry incandescent.

-Draco, arrête ! s'énerva le brun en enlevant sa main, horrifié des regards de ses deux meilleurs amis posés sur eux. On est censés déjeuner ! »

Le blond poussa un son agacé.

« Je suis disposé à te manger, dit-il d'une voix rauque. A te lécher, partout… même ce joli petit trou que j'aime tellement ! »

En face d'eux, Ron était devenu vert alors qu'il repoussait son assiette de crêpes.

« Je crois que je vais vomir, dit-il.

-Draco, soupira Harry, gigotant sur sa chaise. Tu oublies ce que je t'ai demandé en ce qui concerne… ce sujet.

-D'y aller aussi fort que je veux car tu adores ça ? Comme tu veux… »

Il glissa à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses alors qu'il allait lécher sa gorge avec envie.

« Non, pas ça ! dit Harry en le repoussant, horrifié. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas en parler devant les autres.

-Quels autres ? demanda Draco en essayant de le caresser, ses mains se faisant systématiquement repoussées par celles de Harry.

-Ron et Hermione, juste en face de nous ! répliqua Harry en le rejetant fermement. Arrête, nous ne sommes que le matin !

-Mais tu m'excites chaque seconde ! dit Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oui, eh bien… attends ! »

Le blond recula un peu la tête, le fixant si intensément qu'Harry en fut rapidement gêné. Il entendait un bruit sourd cognant contre la table et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était la queue lycanthrope de Draco qui remuait de gauche à droite et allait frapper le pied de la table. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Lors de la dernière nuit de trois quarts, son amant avait été convoqué pour le travail, mais Greyback n'ayant plus envie de s'occuper de lui pour l'instant, Harry devait subir son harcèlement depuis leur réveil ! Et ça avait commencé par une fellation qui l'avait sorti de la somnolence avec une violence agréable, certes, mais très humiliante vu l'absence de sort de silence et les cris qu'il avait poussés.

« Draco ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'attends, répondit ce dernier en continuant de fixer Harry.

-Tu attends quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Que Harry se déshabille ou vienne me sucer ! »

Le concerné geignit en couvrant son visage d'une main.

« Bref, dit-il en fusillant son amant des yeux. Pour Gabriel, Draco m'a raconté hier, quand il avait l'esprit encore sain, qu'il avait… plus ou moins accepté ça.

-Plus ou moins ? demanda Ron. Malfoy est revenu avec des bleus ! »

Le blond continuait de fixer Harry. Il avait en effet quelques hématomes sur les bras et un sur le visage. Manifestement, les deux lycanthropes en étaient venus aux mains mais Draco avait refusé de s'étendre sur le récit de la conversation : ça s'était plus ou moins bien passé, selon lui. Il ne fallait juste pas s'étonner si Gabriel ne leur adressait plus la parole pendant quelques semaines.

« Je vois, dit Hermione quand Harry lui eut raconté. Eh bien… il fallait s'y attendre. Gabriel sait qu'il ne sera pas un alpha mais il est indubitablement fait pour être un second… et à moins qu'il ne devienne celui de Rosalia, il n'a pas d'avenir dans cette meute.

-Surtout que Rosalia devrait quitter la meute pour être un alpha reconnu, rappela Ron. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit capable de rester ? Elle est clairement un alpha reconnu, non ?

-Parce que c'est une femme, dit Hermione d'un air revanchard, manifestement outrée. Les femmes ne sont pas considérées comme une menace pour un alpha mâle car ils sont soi-disant toujours plus forts qu'une femelle ! »

Ron grimaça à ses mots : il s'abstint de donner son opinion, ça ne lui attirerait que des ennuis, il en était certain.

« Est-ce que Malfoy est en train de gémir ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond qui continuait de fixer Harry.

-Il couine, en fait, expliqua Hermione, amusée. Harry, tu crois que si tu balades ta main de gauche à droite devant son nez, il va la suivre ? »

Le brun soupira. Sa main, peut-être pas. Ses fesses, par contre… Il secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée ridicule de la tête et observa son amant. Un peu sournois, il dit :

« Je devrais rester ce soir…Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, répondit Draco. Reste et tu vas voir combien tu vas aimer ça… »

Harry frémit. Il lâcha ses couverts et le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Je peux ?

-Non, répondit Draco, soudain raisonnable. Si… enfin non… euh… »

Il secoua la tête, tentant manifestement de reprendre contenance.

« Harry, ce n'est pas… Tu n'es vraiment pas… rah, maudit sois-tu ! »

Il se leva brutalement et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Je vais chez Greyback, dit-il d'un ton agacé. On se revoit demain. N'oubliez pas d'aller chez Devis, d'accord ? »

Et il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, partant presque en courant sous l'œil dépité d'Harry.

« Tu es vraiment un sale petit sournois obsédé ! s'exclama Ron envers son meilleur ami rougissant. Avoue que tu espérais qu'il cèderait !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Harry, de mauvaise foi.

-Tu le fréquentes vraiment trop ! » répliqua Ron.

En réponse, Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence : ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui le dérangeait. L'enchaînement de Draco le contraignait bien plus qu'un peu de ruse pour obliger son amant à l'accepter à ses côtés pour cette nuit certes sauvage, mais surtout très agréable !

Malheureusement, comme Draco l'avait précisé, il ne le vit plus jusqu'à leur départ chez Devis. Harry avait pris soin d'emballer le cadeau de Noël et l'avait fourré dans son sac avec son pyjama et ses vêtements du lendemain. Alors qu'il passait devant la maison de Greyback, il jeta un œil circonspect à l'habitation, hésitant manifestement à obéir et à partir sagement, surtout aidé par la poigne ferme et l'obsédé chuchoté de Ron.

« Ce n'est pas que pour le sexe ! se défendit mollement Harry. C'est surtout l'enchaînement !

-Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua Ron en grimpant les marches menant à la maison de Devis.

-Mais je t'assure que si ! persista Harry. Comment veux-tu que je reste de glace quand je sais que l'homme que j'aime va se mutiler les bras et les jambes… Sans parler de la taille !

-Le tout en étant enchaîné à un lit en gémissant ton nom et en bandant comme un malade… Admets que ça t'excite ! »

Harry avait sursauté au son de la voix sinueuse venant du couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Devis était resté éloigné de l'ouverture, sans doute pour se protéger de la luminosité diurne : il n'y avait pas de soleil à cause des gros nuages de pluie, mais il n'en restait pas moins faible face au jour. Harry ouvrit la bouche à ses mots, tentant de trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, mais l'image invoquée l'excita tellement qu'il regretta amèrement ses robes de sorcier. Ron baragouina quelque chose sur la perversité et s'empressa de rentrer dans la demeure, non sans avoir poliment saluer leur hôte.

D'un petit pas allègre, Hermione le suivit, non sans avoir ricané devant un Harry mortifié. Devis, dont seuls les immenses et froids yeux bleus étaient visibles, le fixait avec une pointe d'amusement qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Je sais que c'est _dur_, mais tu dois encore marcher pour rentrer. Je te proposerais bien _un coup de main_, mais je doute que Draco apprécie et encore moins les voisins ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, inspira et expira pour ensuite avancer courageusement et entrer dans la maison, non sans essayer d'oublier l'image imposée dans son cerveau par la sale tique qu'était Devis.

« Bienvenu cher gendre, dit-il en claquant la porte, le plongeant presque dans le noir. Et à nos deux amis également. Vous excuserez le manque de visibilité. La lumière du jour a des tendances nocives sur ma peau délicate. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur et le vampire la fusilla du regard en réponse. Il siffla puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le salon d'un pas presque dansant. Quand ils y entrèrent à sa suite, ils tombèrent automatiquement sur la forme imposante d'Alrick, sagement installé dans un canapé et occupé à lire le journal, éclairé par des centaines de bougies disposées autour de la pièce. L'ambiance aurait pu paraître un tantinet romantique si ce n'est la tasse de sang posée sur une tablette près d'un rocking-chair où s'était assis Devis.

« Installez-vous ! dit le vampire, royal. Les canapés ne sont pas payants ! »

Ron et Hermione prirent place côte à côte sur un fauteuil deux personnes et Harry en déduisit qu'il devait s'asseoir à côté d'Alrick. Ce dernier ne quitta même pas son journal des yeux quand il s'assit près de lui.

« Comment va Draco ? Pas trop triste de devoir passer la nuit seul avec sa main ? »

Harry inspira encore une fois. Plutôt que de répondre, il préféra farfouiller dans son sac et sortit le cadeau de Noël qu'il tendit au vampire.

« Euh… Joyeux Noël en retard ?

-Ah, enfin ! » dit l'homme éternellement jeune, ravi.

Il se hâta de déballer le présent, ses yeux dévorant avec curiosité l'intérieur du petit paquet. C'était un simple petit bijou dégoté par Draco il ne savait trop où. Le blond avait certifié que son ancêtre aimerait et vu son expression, il ne s'était pas trompé. Devis leva le rubis pendouillant à une chaîne en or, souriant.

« J'aime ça ! dit-il. Ah, Alrick ! Cela t'irait à la perfection. Et encore mieux si tu ne portais que ça ! »

Le calice ne leva même pas les yeux de son journal mais Harry le vit esquisser un sourire.

« Nous essayerons cette nuit, déclara le vampire. Pendant que certains se contenteront de leur main droite… »

Et il lança un petit regard moqueur à un Harry agacé. Que la journée allait être longue…

Et il ne croyait pas si bien penser ! Toute la journée, Devis ne cessa de le provoquer avec des allusions salaces, le narguant sur son incapacité à satisfaire Draco lors d'une telle nuit ou sur la possibilité que son amant ait voulu l'éloigner pour se reposer avant la pleine lune car sa « chienne » lui en demandait trop. Harry n'osa même pas l'interroger sur le pourquoi de cette appellation. Tant Greyback que Devis s'amusaient à le nommer de cette façon et lui-même s'était cru chienne, un moment. Mais la pratique, les mots rassurants de Draco et le désir constant de ce dernier l'avaient rassuré : il était un adolescent normal, aimant faire l'amour avec son compagnon. Certes, il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec un homme, mais bon… il aimait ça, tout simplement !

Bien qu'il ne mangeât rien de solide, Devis s'avéra être un vrai cordon bleu. Il leur mitonna pour le souper un tel festin que même Ron ne trouva rien à dire. Ils mangèrent dans un silence pensif ponctué de soupirs appréciateurs. Quand le repas fut terminé, le trio savoura la présence du lave-vaisselle – qui fascina Ron – et s'installa en compagnie d'Alrick et de son compagnon dans le salon. Là, le vampire s'amusa à les distraire en leur parlant de son enfance, non sans ironie.

« Vous auriez vu la tête de mon père, lorsqu'il m'a découvert, robe de sorcier sur le ventre et jambes écartées, mon précepteur entre les cuisses… le pauvre a failli avoir un arrêt, comme disent certains jeunes moldus. C'était à mourir de rire ! »

Et il s'esclaffa, hilare et satisfait de l'évènement. Alrick leva les yeux au ciel à cette anecdote alors que Ron frémissait d'effroi et qu'Hermione continuait de lire sagement un ouvrage emprunté au vampire.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? intervint soudain Ron.

-Oh, c'était à mourir de rire aussi ! commença Devis.

-C'était pendant une chasse au dindon, coupa Alrick, sérieux. Nocturne. Ce qui rendait la chasse nettement plus dure et plus dangereuse… »

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, sceptique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque Devis s'exclama :

« Mythomane ! Combien d'histoires différentes as-tu raconté, jusqu'à présent ? »

Alrick sembla réellement considérer la question. Au bout d'un long moment, il répondit :

« Huit cent trente-deux. »

Il avait énoncé le chiffre d'une voix indifférente alors qu'Harry hésitait entre hurler au mensonge ou simplement être consterné. Après délibération, il choisit la seconde option : il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un idiot crédule.

Peu de temps après, Devis et Alrick les abandonnèrent. Le vampire avait déjà fait preuve d'énormément de retenue en restant manger avec eux mais dès que son calice eut déclaré avoir digéré, il se leva et entraîna l'homme dehors.

« On va se promener ! dit-il. J'ai préparé une chambre pour les deux garçons et une pour la demoiselle. Allez dormir quand vous voulez ! … Sauf si notre ami poil de carotte a peur qu'Harry le viole par frustration. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez dormir avec la jeune fille ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et ils partirent, indifférents à leur présence. Le trio se regarda, haussa les épaules et continua ses activités. Après quelques parties d'échec lamentablement perdues contre Ron, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir et il souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis pour monter à l'étage. En passant devant une fenêtre, il jeta un œil au ciel qui, malheureusement, était couvert de nuages. Impossible de dire si Draco était déjà plus influencé… mais il le devinait déjà attaché.

_« À souffrir le martyr, tout ça juste pour me protéger ! Loup-garou obstiné ! Maudit Malfoy ! »_

Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre mise à sa disposition. Un lit double y était installé avec deux commodes. Il posa son sac au sol, enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le côté gauche du lit. Il était épuisé. Draco n'avait cessé de le réveiller la nuit précédente, déjà un peu excité par la lune montante. Et même s'ils faisaient l'amour de façon plus douce, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il se sentit partir dans le sommeil bien avant d'avoir réalisé.

Comme toujours lorsque Draco était éveillé, ce fut lui qu'il vit. Il était dans sa chambre, dans la maison de Greyback, entièrement nu. Harry haleta presque en le voyant ainsi. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les chaînes, cadenassées au sol et si bien enroulées aux montants du lit que Draco n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, à moins d'arracher le bois à première vue solide. Il remarqua aussi les bandages, enroulés autour des poignets, des chevilles et de la taille. Harry lui avait suggéré afin qu'il ne se blesse pas trop et il fut presque heureux de constater que cela avait fonctionné.

Mais bien vite, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux gourmands glisser sur le corps dénudé. Ce dernier était en sueur, tendu et il bougeait dans tous les sens, plus souvent de bas en haut. Draco gémissait son nom tout en donnant des coups de hanches dans le vide, manifestement très excité. Son érection était largement tendue, presque suintante dans son désir. Harry se surprit à se lécher les lèvres avant de grimacer face à sa propre réaction. Mais il oublia sa honte alors qu'il approchait du large lit. Les insinuations de Devis lui revinrent en mémoire, l'excitant malgré lui.

« _Attaché et prêt à te satisfaire…_ »

Oh oui, il était si prêt. Le corps tendu dans l'envie, sa voix rauque et animale prononçant son nom…. Ce fut avec un peu de honte qu'Harry s'aperçut qu'il bandait lui aussi. Si Ron l'avait rejoint pour dormir, il ne doutait pas qu'il le retrouverait enroulé dans une couverture sur le sol le lendemain matin ! Mais il chassa cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur son amant dénudé. Il était si… chaud ! Il laissait échapper des gémissements entre ses appels, bougeait parfois ses membres endoloris par la position, faisant cliqueter les chaînes d'argent. Quelques maillons entrèrent en contact avec l'une de ses jambes et lui brûlèrent la peau. Il couina de douleur mais cela ne diminua pas son désir pour autant. Il continua d'appeler son compagnon, le suppliant presque de le rejoindre.

Haletant près du lit, Harry luttait pour ne pas porter sa propre main sur son érection. Il n'avait pas le droit de se soulager, pas alors que Draco ne le pouvait pas. Mais il s'avança vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit sans que cela n'influence quoi que ce soit. Draco ne sembla pas le percevoir, continuant de gémir en l'appelant. Harry s'approcha de lui et tenta de le toucher. Malheureusement, le rêve se montra toujours aussi injuste : sa main traversa le corps qu'il devinait bouillant. Le sien, en tout cas, semblait s'échauffer de plus en plus et Harry dut se coucher aux côtés de son amant. Il essaya bien de contrôler ses mains mais celles-ci se mirent à voyager sur son propre corps, passant sur son torse, glissant sur son ventre pour se faufiler sous sa chemise et caresser sa peau, lui arrachant un frisson. Il voulait les mains de Draco. Elles étaient plus larges que les siennes, plus chaudes, plus douées. Il se mordit la lèvre en allant pincer l'un de ses tétons, comme le faisait parfois le blond. Mais cela ne lui procura qu'un peu de plaisir, bien moins que lorsque Draco le faisait…

Agacé, il se força à enlever ses mains de son torse. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas alors que Draco souffrait. Pas alors qu'il pleurait presque sous la douleur naissante d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir. Une douleur qu'il commençait lui-même à ressentir, à son grand agacement.

« Viens, marmonna Draco. Pitié, viens… Viens ! »

Et alors qu'il criait le dernier mot, Harry sentit une puissante vague d'envie l'assaillir, directement envoyée par Draco, à travers le lien. Il haleta fortement et se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant et en sueur. Ron n'était pas encore venu se coucher et il rejeta violemment les couvertures pour se lever. Il enfila ses chaussures, redressa ses lunettes et quitta la chambre presque en courant. Ron et Hermione surgirent du salon en même temps. La jeune fille avait les joues légèrement rouges et les yeux brillants, autant que Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Je… je rentre au village ! répondit-il précipitamment.

-Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix ennuyée.

-Non, répliqua-t-il avec fermeté. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, ok ? Je dois l'aider !

-Et te faire sauter avec violence, en même temps, signala Ron.

-Oui, eh bien tu devrais peut-être commencer à t'y mettre, tu comprendrais ainsi ! »

Et sur ces mots dits d'un ton agressif, il quitta la maison presque en courant pour ensuite transplaner une fois dehors, empressé de rejoindre le village. Il atterrit aux portes de celui-ci et n'hésita pas un instant avant de courir jusqu'à la maison de Greyback. Il en était encore à quatre mètres lorsque l'alpha en sortit brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda Greyback, dont les oreilles étaient ressorties, ainsi que les dents, pour la première fois.

-Je… je viens pour Draco, répondit Harry, le feu aux joues.

-Il me semblait que vous aviez convenu que tu resterais chez ce putain de suceur de sang jusqu'à demain ! Tu devrais repartir. Il t'a déjà senti... »

Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco. Il ne pouvait rien voir mais savait qu'il devait s'agiter et se blesser.

« Il a convenu que je ne devais pas le rejoindre, dit-il, décidé. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Et je le suis encore moins maintenant ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Alors laissez-moi passer. »

L'alpha le regarda pendant un moment, stoïque. Il finit par soupirer.

« Attends ici », dit-il.

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison. Harry resta immobile, fébrile. Etait-il allé en parler avec Draco ? Serait-il seulement en état de l'écouter ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Greyback revint. Il lui tendit la main, le petit flacon d'aphrodisiaque spécial entre les doigts.

« Heureusement qu'il en a une réserve, grogna l'homme. Bois-le puis monte. Et dis-lui bien demain que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Sur ce, je vais chez toi. La maison est vide alors j'irai dormir où je veux. Les clés des chaînes sont sur la tablette près de la porte de la chambre. Bonne nuit. »

Il eut un ricanement puis, les pieds nus, s'éloigna tranquillement, sifflotant presque. Harry jeta un œil un peu craintif en direction de la porte laissée ouverte. Il hésita, piétina puis un hurlement venant de l'étage le convainquit. Qu'importe que Draco soit furieux contre lui, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette image de son amant enchaîné et souffrant le martyre. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça ! Et pire que tout… il ne pouvait pas ignorer combien il avait envie de le rejoindre et de le laisser faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Fallait-il qu'il soit masochiste…

Délicatement, il décapsula le petit flacon et savoura le goût délicieux de l'aphrodisiaque spécial. Il sentit la caresse puissante parcourir tout son corps et gémit, se sentant brutalement étouffé par le désir qu'il ressentait. Pantelant, il s'avança jusqu'à la maison de l'alpha et prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il hésita un instant à se dévêtir en avançant puis décida de le faire sur le palier. Il n'avait pas envie que Greyback se moque de lui le lendemain. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, la chaleur qui envahissait son corps était si intense qu'il se mit à détacher les boutons de sa chemise puis celui de son pantalon. Il entendait les grognements rauques de Draco quand il arriva sur le palier et une pleurnicherie s'échappa de sa propre gorge. Encore une fois, les sons produits par son amant se répercutaient sur son corps comme des attouchements sensuels qui le laissaient tremblant.

Arrivé devant la porte et avec un peu de difficulté, il arracha les vêtements qu'il portait et expulsa chaussures et chaussettes d'un mouvement de talon, aidé par ses doigts de pied. Alors, enfin, il osa ouvrir la porte qui l'empêchait de voir son amant dont les sons se faisaient plus violents. A peine la porte se fut-elle ouverte qu'il entendit des cris de rage, des bruits de chaînes et de bois craquant. Draco se débattait de toutes ses forces, tentant de se défaire de ses liens pour l'atteindre. A sa vue, Harry sentit son corps s'embraser de façon complète et il se retint fortement pour ne pas tomber sous l'effet de la potion.

Les yeux lupins étaient fixés sur lui et le dévoraient littéralement alors que Draco continuait ses mouvements brutaux. Tremblant, Harry s'avança dans la chambre où l'atmosphère lui semblait brusquement brûlante. Il referma la porte et tourna la tête vers la tablette appuyée contre le mur, juste à côté. Un trousseau ne contenant qu'une seule énorme clé y était posé et il le saisit brutalement pour ensuite s'approcher d'un pas hésitant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna Draco, le dévorant des yeux. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! »

Ses mots le rejetaient mais il tendait les mains vers lui avec désir et Harry céda en s'approchant rapidement.

« Je voulais te voir, répondit-il en s'abaissant pour aller déverrouiller la chaîne entourant la taille de Draco. Je… je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, pas cette nuit ! »

Il se releva dans l'intention d'enlever définitivement la chaîne maintenant son amant par la taille mais quand celle-ci finit au sol dans un bruit métallique, Harry fut incapable de s'abaisser à nouveau pour s'attaquer aux autres cadenas. Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur la peau douce, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses yeux fixaient le ventre ferme, comme hypnotisés et il laissa échapper un son rauque de convoitise. Doucement, il se pencha, commençant à lécher la peau à portée, arrachant à son amant des sons envieux et enragés.

« Détache-moi complètement ! dit-il. Harry, détache-moi ! Je veux… Détache-moi, merde ! »

Il se débattait toujours avec autant de rage et le brun savait qu'il devait obéir, mais l'image transmise par Draco – et imposée un peu plus tôt par Devis – l'empêcha de bouger. Avoir Draco rien qu'à lui, enchaîné sur un lit, tout disposé à le satisfaire… Sauf que Harry serait celui qui contrôlerait… l'idée le fit gémir et il laissa tomber les clés sur le sol pour monter sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son amant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser et de lécher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit Draco. Harry, détache-moi. J'ai besoin d'être libre ! Détache-moi ! Tu m'en… Merlin ! »

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait trop envie de Draco et la situation était trop excitante pour ne pas la tester. En douceur, il prit le sexe du lycanthrope en main, se souleva et s'empala sans hésitation sur l'érection tendue. Son geste arracha un petit cri d'extase à son amant qui ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation, Harry l'imitant alors que son dos se cambrait. Ça faisait un peu mal, malgré l'aphrodisiaque spécial. Il resta immobile un instant, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de chaîne reprenne. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard animal et furieux de Draco.

« Je t'ai dit de me détacher ! Quand vas-tu apprendre à obéir, Potter ? »

Le concerné répondit en commençant à bouger, se relevant pour se rabaisser sur le bassin en sueur, un petit geignement de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« C'est bon, dit-il, les yeux entrouverts et la tête penchée sur Draco. C'est si bon, ainsi… ça n'a jamais été si profond… »

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation. C'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient cette position et il l'adorait. Tant parce qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation qu'à cause de la pénétration totale, à chaque mouvement. Sous lui, Draco émit un son réprobateur. Il continuait de se débattre avec ses chaînes, manifestement peu décidé à se laisser gentiment dominer.

« Pas ce soir, Potter, siffla-t-il. N'importe quel soir, je pourrais supporter ça, mais pas ce soir ! Alors détache-moi. Détache-moi ou tu ne vas pas apprécier quand je me serai libéré, crois-moi. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait rien, perdu dans son plaisir physique. Il était trop excité pour écouter. Il n'entendit donc pas, au bout de quelques minutes, les bruits de bois craquant vivement. Draco avait attrapé les chaînes dans ses mains, ignorant la brûlure occasionnée et les avait tendues à l'extrême. Il s'en servit pour s'élancer plus violemment dans le corps au-dessus de lui, faisant presque bondir son amant installé à califourchon et osant le dominer, dans une nuit si importante ! La tête et le pied du lit, où étaient enroulées les extrémités des chaînes avec efficacité, émirent un énième craquement menaçant alors qu'il continuait de tirer. Du sang coula le long des maillons qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses mains et là où il était parvenu à enrouler ses mollets afin d'essayer de libérer ses jambes.

Soudainement, il y eut un craquement plus sonore et des éclats de bois volèrent dans la chambre. Victorieux, Draco lâcha les chaînes qui tombèrent au sol. Celles des jambes tenaient encore un peu, il en saisit le bout et les arracha à leur tour. Puis, regardant son amant toujours assis sur lui, il plissa les yeux, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le fit basculer dans le lit, sur le ventre. Harry hoqueta de surprise. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien tant il était perdu dans le moment et sursauta en se retrouvant, la tête violemment enfoncée dans le coussin, l'érection de Draco frottant contre ses fesses alors qu'il se plaquait contre son corps, sa bouche allant chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je vais t'apprendre à obéir, lui dit-il. Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, Harry… et quand j'aurai fini ça… tu seras juste capable de te rappeler qui est le maître ici. »

Le brun frissonna. Pas de peur. Mais d'un désir incontrôlable provoqué par cette voix animale.

« Fais-moi ce que tu veux, répondit-il. Tant que tu me baises, je m'en fiche ! »

Draco grogna d'agacement. Malheureusement, il n'était pas capable de lui refuser ça cette nuit. A la place, il s'écarta d'Harry et le retourna. Un sourire presque mauvais sur les lèvres, il se pencha vers le sol, attrapa une des chaînes d'argent dans ses mains pour ensuite l'exposer devant Harry.

« Oh, je vais te baiser. Plus que tu ne saurais le supporter, crois-moi. »

Et, presque menaçant, il détendit la chaîne et la retendit, entraînant un claquement métallique prometteur.

**oOo**

Draco se réveilla le lendemain avec le corps étrangement courbaturé. Il sentait une brûlure douloureuse au niveau des mains et des jambes mais chassa cette sensation avec négligence. Il était bien. Il avait un peu mal, mais il était relativement bien. Au chaud, le corps totalement détendu. Il voulut s'étirer, mais une forme contre lui l'en empêcha et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Harry était couché contre lui, les bras ficelés au-dessus de sa tête à la chaîne qu'il aurait dû avoir à ses propres poignets. Draco écarquilla les yeux et se redressa dans le lit. Très vite, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent et il plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche. Merlin, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Angoissé, il baissa les yeux sur le corps enchaîné d'Harry en craignant d'y découvrir les nouvelles blessures. Mais il n'en avait pas tant. Quelques bleus sur les hanches, une ou deux lacérations sur ses cuisses, des morsures et des suçons sur la gorge, mais rien d'autre. Malgré tout, ses yeux se levèrent avec angoisse vers les poignets si fortement enserrés par les chaînes en argent. Il hésita une seconde avant de les saisir à pleines mains, grimaçant face à la brûlure ressentie. Ignorant la douleur, il se dépêcha d'enlever la chaîne.

D'énormes marques de maillon s'étaient incrustées dans la peau pâle et bleuie, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Draco n'osa pas pour autant se relaxer. Il porta ses doigts sur les os fins et les tâta : aucun n'était cassé, heureusement ! Soupirant de soulagement, il évalua le corps endormi et fut presque satisfait de le découvrir si peu blessé. Le fait d'avoir passé la nuit dans un lit devait être responsable du manque de blessures… Il devrait s'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois.

Doucement, il sortit du lit et s'étira en grognant. Ses mains étaient blessées ainsi que ses jambes, malgré les bandages. C'était sans doute dû à sa détermination à se libérer de ses liens. Il soupira puis s'approcha rapidement du tas de vêtements qu'il avait laissé au sol, la veille. Sans bruit, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un petit panier rempli de potions ainsi que les vêtements appartenant à Harry. Greyback avait manifestement pensé à eux. Souriant, il se pencha, ramassa le tout et retourna dans la chambre. Il venait de refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit Harry s'agiter dans leur lit. Quand il se tourna vers ce dernier, il grimaça en constatant qu'il avait tout de même réussi à casser le meuble pendant la nuit…

Dans le lit, Harry s'agita davantage et bâilla. Il grimaça en levant le bras et Draco s'empressa de s'approcher du lit, s'asseyant dessus avec précaution. Le brun ouvrit deux yeux brumeux et Draco regarda à gauche et à droite. Il retrouva les lunettes de son compagnon sur le sol, brisées. Grimaçant, il sortit sa baguette, marmonna un Reparo avant de les lui poser délicatement sur le nez. Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et endormi. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur son corps avec un semblant d'appréciation, voire de fierté.

« C'est ça, fais le malin, lui dit Draco en lui tendant la fiole destinée à soigner sa gorge sans doute encore malmenée. Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas venir et le manque de blessures ne change rien au fait que je sois en colère ! »

Harry but tranquillement la fiole, non sans grimacer sur la fin. Il se racla la gorge puis ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper une voix encore rauque.

« N'ai-je pas été assez puni, maître ? »

Draco rougit en entendant l'appellation moqueuse et détourna les yeux, mortifié. Il se souvenait très bien avoir obligé Harry à l'appeler ainsi.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je… suppose que le loup n'était pas très satisfait de ta petite rébellion.

-Laquelle ? demanda Harry en essayant de s'étirer mais en abandonnant face à la douleur dans ses membres. Celle de ma présence durant cette nuit ou celle de l'enchaînement forcé ?

-Sans conteste, la seconde, répondit Draco en le regardant, lui tendant l'antidouleur qu'Harry but avec reconnaissance. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-J'avais trop envie pour perdre mon temps à te détacher, expliqua Harry, gêné. Et puis… la position était très… excitante. »

Draco soupira alors qu'Harry tentait de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Cette position, dit-il. Ça l'a mis en colère aussi ou…

-Oui, répondit Draco. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu dois faire. Me dominer physiquement, je veux dire. Enfin, pas la nuit trois quarts ! En dehors… je crois que ça irait. »

Harry le regarda avec hésitation et le blond lui sourit.

« Le côté alpha était plus présent que d'habitude, la nuit dernière. Mais en dehors du cycle lunaire… il faudra réessayer. C'était très agréable à regarder… »

Rougissant, Harry hocha la tête. Draco examina ses poignets bleuis et tendit la main pour les prendre dans les siennes.

« Désolé pour ça, dit-il en les caressant.

-Je ne sens presque rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et ça ira quand j'aurai pris mon bain. Tu veux bien… me porter ? »

Draco lui sourit en acquiesçant de la tête. Il se releva pour ensuite l'attirer et le soulever dans ses bras. A la dernière minute, il pensa à se pencher vers le lit.

« Attrape le panier », dit-il.

Harry s'exécuta, récoltant les potions très utiles sur ses genoux. Ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre, non sans quelques difficultés pour ouvrir la porte. Heureusement, celle de la salle de bain était largement ouverte et la pièce était vide.

« Il me semblait que nous avions convenu de passer la nuit séparés, lui dit Draco en le déposant sur l'évier, Harry soupirant de soulagement face à la position normalement inconfortable mais qui lui permettait surtout de ne pas s'asseoir réellement sur ses fesses mais plutôt sur le haut de ses cuisses.

-Je n'ai pas su résister, admit le brun. Je me suis endormi et quand je t'ai vu… enfin… qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'être nu, aussi ! »

Il avait dit ça d'une petite voix, le visage baissé sur le sol. Ça n'empêcha pas Draco de le voir horriblement embarrassé. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire. Il laissa l'eau couler et alla tout près de son amant, l'enlaçant tout en se glissant entre ses jambes.

« J'ai dû me déshabiller pour mettre les bandages, dit-il. Greyback m'a rattrapé alors que j'essayais de m'enfuir pour te retrouver. »

Harry émit un léger ricanement et Draco haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Je suis un loup-garou ! Le fait que je ne puisse te résister à la lune trois quarts, c'est normal ! Mais que toi, tu ne me résistes pas… c'est juste flatteur ! »

Et il lui fit un sourire arrogant qui amusa Harry plus qu'il ne l'énerva.

« Ne te flatte pas trop, lui répondit-il. J'ai autant été attiré par ton corps qu'horrifié par ta souffrance… Je ne saurais plus supporter de te laisser subir ça… »

Il appuya son visage contre l'épaule vêtue et grimaça au contact du tissu. Draco sourit et le serra contre lui, non sans jeter un œil à la baignoire. Voyant qu'elle se remplissait de plus en plus, il s'écarta d'Harry pour fermer l'eau chaude et enclencher l'eau froide. Il en profita également pour y verser les potions puis commença à détacher ses vêtements avec lenteur.

« De toute façon, quand tu seras un loup-garou, tu ne te blesseras plus autant, lui dit-il en le regardant, s'amusant de la lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux de son amant. Donc, nous n'aurons plus aucune raison de nous inquiéter des conséquences.

-Tu es le seul qui s'inquiète des conséquences ! » lui fit remarquer Harry.

Draco grogna en réponse puis alla fermer l'eau après avoir plongé ses mains dedans. Il la trouva un peu chaude, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Reculant, il commença à défaire les bandages sur ses poignets, ses chevilles puis sa taille.

« Tu t'es blessé quand même, murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur ses jambes brûlées et ses mains.

-Et ça ne serait pas arrivé si une certaine personne m'avait libéré quand je l'ai demandé ! dit moqueusement Draco. Non, ne culpabilise pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cet aphrodisiaque te transforme en nymphomane… »

Harry marmonna quelque chose en rougissant. Quand Draco s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener dans la baignoire, il l'empêcha de bouger et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, l'amenant à sa bouche pour ensuite embrasser les blessures. Draco le regarda faire puis libéra son membre pour aller le serrer contre lui et le soulever.

« Quand tu seras un loup-garou, ta salive me soignera, l'informa-t-il.

-Même en étant humain ? demanda Harry, haletant brutalement au contact de l'eau bouillante.

-Même en étant humain, répondit Draco en s'installant derrière lui, son corps accueillant l'effet des potions avec autant de satisfaction que celui de Harry.

-Alors vivement demain, lui dit Harry en fermant les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Oui, répondit Draco, l'enlaçant. Vivement demain matin. »

**oOo**

Ils avaient passé la journée au lit. Draco voulait que Harry se repose un maximum alors ils avaient dormi, non sans avoir changé le lit et réparé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec de la magie. A dix-sept heures, ils étaient descendus pour souper en compagnie d'un Greyback étrangement raisonnable. Il se contenta d'un : « Content que ta chienne soit venue ? » moqueur puis continua de manger tranquillement face au silence embarrassé de Harry et agacé de Draco.

« Hermione et Ron sont rentrés, signala Greyback. Ils te souhaitent bonne chance et ont hâte d'être demain. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête en réponse. Il sentait une anxiété vicieuse s'insinuer en lui alors qu'à l'extérieur, la nuit tombait. Ils allaient bientôt devoir transplaner et Harry se sentait fébrile à l'idée que, dans quelques heures, il allait subir la transformation qui, peut-être, le libérerait de l'horcruxe en lui.

Ils finirent rapidement de manger et lavèrent leurs couverts en silence. Draco angoissait aussi, tant pour l'horcruxe que pour la transformation de Harry. Et si ça se passait mal ? Le fait d'être seul avec lui, sans personne pour les aider si nécessaire, le terrifiait et il le démontrait en enlaçant son amant sans arrêt, se sentant obligé de le serrer contre son corps.

Enfin, alors que le soleil disparaissait définitivement, ils sortirent de la maison, accompagnés de l'alpha du village.

« Bonne chance, leur dit-il. On se revoit demain. »

Et il s'éloigna lentement pour rejoindre le centre du village où, sûrement, le reste de la meute se réunissait. Draco poussa un soupir galvanisant, attrapa la main de Harry et le regarda.

« Tu es encore décidé ? dit-il.

-Transplane au lieu de poser des questions stupides ! » répondit le brun, emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

Draco obéit sans répliquer. Une partie de lui avait été inquiète à l'idée qu'il change d'avis et une autre l'était qu'il ne le fasse pas ! Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt et Harry dut attendre un peu pour se stabiliser et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient près de la grotte où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il sourit presque avec douceur en la regardant puis se tourna vers son amant. Ce dernier arborait des oreilles lycanthropes, des yeux tout sauf humains et un air un peu prédateur qui le fit trembler. Ses dents étaient déjà bien plus longues que celles d'un être humain.

« Je vais bientôt me transformer. Je ne te mordrai pas si tu me dis avoir changé d'avis… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! dit-il.

-On verr… »

Draco ne put finir sa phrase. La lune s'était levée et il tomba brutalement au sol en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : il avait vu Draco se métamorphoser des dizaines de fois devant lui mais jamais il n'avait semblé en souffrir. Pourquoi était-ce différent ? Car il était manifeste que le blond ne subissait pas cette transformation avec plaisir. Ses membres se tordaient brutalement, s'allongeaient ou rétrécissaient alors que, peu à peu, il laissait place à un énorme loup blanc. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes mais les plaintes douloureuses de Draco le firent grimacer et semblèrent rallonger le temps. Quand enfin, il eut devant lui un loup qui se redressa et s'ébroua avec force, il trembla presque.

En dehors de la pleine lune, la forme de loup de Draco semblait plus petite et plus humaine. Son expression était encore empreinte de douceur. Mais pas le loup qu'il avait devant lui. Celui-là était différent. Il était plus grand, plus massif. Et il le regardait avec des yeux de prédateur, empreints d'une férocité qui l'effraya un peu. Il se força pourtant à se calmer et regarda son amant. Doucement, il enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le tas de vêtements de Draco. Ceux-ci étaient presque intacts. Il soupira, retira son pull pour demeurer torse nu et tendit son bras.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit-il. Mords-moi. »

Le loup le fixa un très long moment sans bouger. Puis il s'approcha de lui avec assurance : manifestement, l'animal était bien plus déterminé que l'humain. Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant les immenses dents. Il trembla quand l'énorme gueule entoura son poignet et bloqua sa respiration quand le loup-garou leva ses yeux argentés vers lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore décidé. Harry serra la mâchoire et raffermit la position de sa posture, affirmant par ses actes qu'il assumait.

Comme il l'espérait, le loup interpréta ses quelques mouvements comme une réponse et il sentit brutalement les dents se refermer sur sa peau et la transpercer. Il eut mal à cause de la morsure. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face à ça. Mais rapidement, une autre souffrance envahit son corps son corps : celle du venin qui se répandait dans ses veines et artères. Il remonta jusqu'à son cœur qui, en quelques pulsations rapides, l'envoya dans tout son organisme, entraînant une réaction presque enflammée dans chacun de ses membres. Alors que la brûlure se répandait en lui, Harry se sentit tomber au sol, un cri franchissant ses lèvres. Plus qu'un cri, c'était un hurlement. Et Draco l'accompagna, le museau pointé vers le ciel. Il l'entendit jusqu'à ce qu'il perde finalement connaissance.

A suivre…

A dans un mois vous tous… J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ^^


	23. Nouvelle vie

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et me revoilà, à nouveau, pour un autre chapitre ! Le 23, déjà ! Pourquoi ai-je à peine le temps d'écrire un chapitre que je dois à nouveau réduire mon avance si péniblement acquise. Me voilà obligée de terminer le chapitre 28 afin de la maintenir… Que le temps est cruel (et que ne donnerais-je pas pour deux semaines de congé afin de me consacrer ENFIN à l'écriture !).

Brefouille ! Mes chers et adorés reviewers ont sans doute remarqué mon absence de réponse, en ce samedi 10 septembre. Il faut savoir qu'en temps normal, je réponds à vos reviews la semaine avant la publication…. Mais cette semaine a été particulièrement… épuisante ! J'ai négociée avec ma patronne afin de libérer mon samedi (je devais normalement travailler) car je n'en pouvais plus… le problème, c'est que cela me vaut des heures supplémentaires en semaine et que j'étais donc épuisée !

Je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun de vous et je ne vais pas promettre de le faire maintenant, car je dois partir dans une heure ! loll Et non, en une heure, c'est impossible de vous répondre. Je pourrais le faire ce soir et vous livrer le chapitre après…. Mais je pense que vous préférez que je vous le livre maintenant, qu'importe l'absence de réponse, non ?

Je m'abstiendrai donc de réponse ce mois-ci, mais je vous ai tous relu avant ! loll

Les questions principales tournent autour de Greyback, à savoir : après Voldie, pourra-t-il se lie ? Bien entendu ! Mais Hermione voudra-t-il de lui ? C'est une autre question !

Harry doit une obéissance provisoire à Greyback, car il habite dans son village et Draco n'est pas encore alpha. Mais ! Il ne doit aucune obéissance à Voldie, car seul Greyback a fait serment de le servir, sans inclure sa meute.

Pour les fans d'un éventuel couple Gabriel/Ron, navrée, ça ne se fera pas. J'aime le couple Hermione/Ron, même si très « traditionnel ». Et même si je n'en étais pas fan, j'essaye de ne pas rendre tout le monde gay dans cette histoire. Nous avons Harry, Draco, Gabriel… C'est suffisant ! Certains personnages le seront mais ils ne feront qu'une vague apparition. Mais globalement, j'essaye de ne pas transformer tout ce gentil petit monde en une gay pride ! loll

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent d'une trop grande soumission d'Harry, ne vous en faites pas. Il reste lui-même, on va dire. Il ne sera soumis à Draco qu'en tant que second. C'est-à-dire lorsqu'il aura ce rôle, en public. En privé, Harry gardera sa personnalité.

Tiens, tant que j'y pense, une lectrice m'a posé une question intéressante… Que préférez-vous ? Des longs chapitres ? Ou des chapitres court mais plus réguliers ? Nan, parce que je peux très bien les fractionner en 5 pages, hein… Enfin, sauf que compte tenu du fait que mes chapitres dépassent maintenant les 30 pages, nous risquons de nous retrouver avec une histoire de 100 chapitres ! loll

Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et toutes et je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain, pour le chapitre 24 : Dressage et séparation. Rendez-vous le **15 octobre**.

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** euh… En fait, j'écoute plus vraiment… je regarde la télé, je crois que vous l'aviez compris… Et ouais, c'est toujours les experts ! loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 28e entamé ! Je cours, j'essaye de terminé cette histoire. Je rappelle que si j'y parviens, c'est toutes les deux semaines que je posterai ^_^

**oOo**

**Chapitre 23**** : Nouvelle vie**

Sa tranquillité était parfaite. Il ne ressentait rien. Pas de sol sous son corps… Pas de corps tout court. Il était juste une masse flottante dans un vide chaleureux et confortable. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, pas de sentiment, pas de préoccupation. Juste la tranquillité apportée, la chaleur ressentie. Il était bien. Il savait ses yeux fermés car il ne distinguait rien. Toutefois, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment des paupières, car il n'avait pas conscience de les avoir fermées.

Il aurait dû se sentir en paix. Mais au bout d'un long moment, sa quiétude fut dérangée par un grognement sourd et bas qui l'effraya. Le son fut suivi d'un sifflement menaçant qui le terrorisa totalement. Ces bruits-là ne le rassuraient pas. Ils n'étaient pas censés se faire entendre. Ils n'étaient pas censés être là. C'était sa maison, son chez lui. Il était censé être seul dans cet endroit si agréable. Ils venaient le déranger dans sa quiétude, sans se soucier de violer son refuge.

Ses paupières qu'il ne sentait pas s'ouvrirent et il distingua un large océan doré. Il y flottait tranquillement, sans manquer d'air, sans se noyer. Cet océan le nourrissait, le protégeait. Il était sans fin. Il y était normalement seul et bien. Mais dans cet océan, il y avait deux choses qui ne devaient pas y être. Trois. Un lien qui s'enroulait autour de lui. Ce dernier ne le gênait pas. Il était agréable, rempli d'amour. Le toucher était l'extase.

Il y avait un loup. Un loup noir, gigantesque, aux yeux verts menaçants. Il grondait sourdement face à une masse noire et frémissante qui émettait ces horribles sifflements. Des sifflements qui le dérangeaient plus que les grognements. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas dirigés vers lui. Au contraire. Le loup regardait la masse noire et la menaçait. Il semblait le protéger de la chose sifflante. Il apprécia. Cette chose sombre était froide et désagréable. Que faisait-elle dans son océan ? C'était sa maison. Elle devait sortir.

L'impression de bouger fut étrange. Normalement, il se contentait de flotter. Mais là, il devait agir. Aider le loup. Détruire cette chose. C'était important. Il s'approcha du loup qui lui lança un regard agacé. Manifestement, lui demander son aide le contraignait. Il ne s'en soucia pas. A la place, il se lova contre lui. L'envahit. Il le remplit de force et de rage. Il fallait chasser cette chose. Pour qu'ensemble, ils puissent flotter dans l'océan doré en toute tranquillité.

**oOo**

Mordre Harry était facile. Agréable. En le mordant, il le transformait en loup-garou, il le changeait en un être protégé. Il en faisait l'un des siens. Son second. Sa place naturelle, accordée par le lien qu'ils avaient construit par accident. En le mordant à sa demande, il le reconnaissait définitivement comme sien et Harry acceptait de lui appartenir pour toujours. C'était bon. Délicieux.

Mais le voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol lors de la transformation puis après… Draco savait qu'il devait se dérouler en lui un combat à mort entre trois entités et il savait qu'il en souffrirait. Il y était préparé mentalement… mais pas physiquement. Il ressentit ça comme des milliards de coups de poignard, directement dans sa poitrine et hurla. Pas ce long son mélodieux que pouvaient pousser les loups. Non, c'était un son étranglé, douloureux. Il tomba à terre en couinant, le corps pris de convulsions. Il ne savait pas qui gagnait dans le corps tremblant au sol. Au bout d'un très long moment, frissonnant, il s'évanouit. C'était trop douloureux. Un goût de sang se répandit dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le noir et il craignit un instant de s'étouffer avec. Malheureusement, les ténèbres de l'inconscience furent plus fortes que sa crainte.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Il avait mal partout, comme s'il avait été écrasé par un troupeau de centaures en colère. Il ouvrit ses yeux mais sa vue fut trouble pendant quelques secondes. Puis il distingua les arbres dénudés de l'hiver encore présent, l'entrée d'une grotte. Il entendit le son d'une rivière un peu plus loin et comprit où il était. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se rappela qu'il était un loup et qu'auprès de lui devait se trouver son compagnon. Presque aussitôt, ignorant les courbatures dans son corps, il se redressa pour trouver un loup noir endormi près de lui. Le soulagement qui l'envahit, en constatant qu'il respirait toujours, l'aurait fait pleurer sous forme humaine. Là, il se contenta de pousser un long geignement aigu alors qu'il se mettait à ramper prudemment jusqu'au corps étendu. Il aurait pu se lever et marcher, mais il craignait que son geste brusque n'effraie son compagnon et qu'il ne l'attaque. En arrivant avec prudence, il ne craignait rien.

Il fut rapidement proche, si proche que l'odeur agréable l'imprégna entièrement. Il souffla de soulagement. Son compagnon sentait l'agrume. S'il avait senti quelque chose de néfaste, il aurait compris que la chose en lui avait gagné le combat qui s'était manifestement livré dans le corps endormi. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Soit cela s'était terminé sur un ex-æquo soit la chose était morte et Harry serait sauvé. Draco frôla la douce fourrure de son museau et le corps de son compagnon eut un frémissement. Il le sentit s'éveiller. Il sentit (ressentit) sa conscience perdue, son scepticisme et sa douleur. Puis sa curiosité sur ce qui l'entourait, sur les odeurs perçues, les bruits nouveaux, les sensations étrangères. Le loup découvrait son environnement.

Quand il eut constaté que rien ne venait le menacer, Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction. Les yeux verts luisaient d'une reconnaissance qui lui plut. Il le reconnaissait. Il l'aimait. Il était encore capable de ressentir ça. En plus de l'odeur, cela lui apporta une preuve indéniable de la présence d'Harry dans le corps lupin. Son compagnon était encore là, rien qu'à lui. Il se leva enfin, baissant la tête pour aller lécher doucement le haut du crâne, lavant la fourrure épaisse et douce. Le loup noir frotta aussitôt sa tête contre son pelage, marquant son approbation et sa satisfaction.

Draco grogna avec amusement. La douleur dans son corps s'effaçait pour laisser place à la joie. Il se mit à sautiller sur place sous l'excitation, mordilla l'oreille de Harry et s'éloigna avec un ordre clair : Suis-moi. Harry lui obéit aussitôt et trottina derrière lui avec maladresse au début, puis beaucoup plus d'élégance. La faim les envahit lentement et Draco eut la satisfaction de voir Harry renifler le sol à la recherche d'un gibier quelconque. Il l'imita et détecta l'odeur d'un sanglier. C'était une proie trop forte pour deux. Ou un défi intéressant. Ils échangèrent un simple regard puis, ensemble, s'élancèrent sur la trace laissée par l'odeur. Il serait toujours temps de reculer si l'animal était trop gros. En attendant, le chasser était excitant et alléchant. Autant se lancer dans l'aventure !

**oOo**

Draco se réveilla à nouveau, dérangé par la présence du soleil. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à venir fermer les rideaux la veille et le soleil décidait de montrer le bout de son nez le pire jour. Il grogna et enterra son visage dans son oreiller. Comme toujours, le lendemain de la pleine lune, il avait rejoint son lit avant de se retransformer. Beaucoup de loups le faisaient, mais certains avaient parfois la surprise de se réveiller dans les bois car ils avaient voulu profiter de la nuit jusqu'au bout. Draco n'était pas ainsi. Depuis plus de six mois qu'il était un loup-garou, il rejoignait toujours son lit, qu'importe combien la nuit était agréable.

Et elle l'avait été ! Le mal de tête apporté par le réveil violent diminua alors qu'il se rappelait de l'extase de la nuit passée. Oh, il y avait eu un début angoissant et douloureux, mais le reste avait été…

« _Magique »_.

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. La nuit avait été magique. Passée la douleur, ils avaient chassé ensemble. Ils avaient débusqué un petit sanglier qu'ils avaient poursuivi sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de l'attraper, le piégeant dans un ravin de pierres. Là, chacun leur tour, ils l'avaient attaqué, jusqu'à l'épuiser tellement que l'animal n'avait pas pu se défendre lorsqu'ils avaient finalement décidé de le tuer. Draco avait mangé en premier. C'était ainsi que le voulait la hiérarchie. Harry l'avait regardé faire avec satisfaction. C'était leur proie mais Harry était celui qui était parvenu à le coincer dans le ravin.

Après un festin trop long pour le loup noir, Draco le laissa accéder à la viande déjà refroidie et ensanglantée. Harry mangea sans le moindre dégoût et Draco trouva ses crocs blancs fouillant dans la chair morte étrangement beaux. Dangereusement beaux.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils finirent leur festin. Il restait encore beaucoup de viande sur l'animal et ils savaient qu'ils ne viendraient pas manger le reste le lendemain. Ils auraient pu le ramener à la meute, mais la carcasse était lourde et ils n'étaient que deux pour la traîner jusqu'au village. La nuit était vieille, ils n'auraient pas le temps. Ils l'abandonnèrent donc aux autres prédateurs, notamment un renard qui rôdait non loin d'eux, attendant patiemment qu'ils s'éloignent. Ils le firent en se provoquant, se mordillant et se bousculant. Ils s'étaient poursuivis sur une dizaine de kilomètres avant de finalement sentir que la lune allait se coucher. Alors ils rentrèrent au village en courant, se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormirent tandis que leur corps changeait douloureusement.

A présent, Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait encore mal dans tout le corps et se sentait un peu fiévreux, mais il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Harry. Avait-il grandi ? Avait-il pris des muscles ? Comment seraient ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage entier ? Douloureusement, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux noirs. Il resta un instant interdit avant de se redresser sur le lit. Ils s'étaient endormis sur la couverture, ce qui lui permit de voir le corps nu dans son intégralité. Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il dévorait le corps nu des yeux.

La peau de Harry était toujours la même, bien qu'un peu plus crémeuse qu'avant. A première vue, il avait la même taille, ce qui lui procura une satisfaction sans bornes. Il savait déjà que Harry ne serait pas un alpha, mais il pouvait être plus grand que lui, ce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié. Heureusement, Harry gardait son mètre soixante et quelques. Il avait pris quelques muscles, surtout au niveau des jambes. Ses mollets étaient fermes, les muscles tendus sous la peau. Ses cuisses étaient solides, nerveuses… Et ses fesses… Draco dut contenir son envie d'aller les lécher tant elles l'attirèrent.

Son dos était plus musclé aussi et il devina que son ventre devait être plus marqué par les abdominaux sans doute fermes également. Les muscles de ses bras étaient légèrement apparents, sans être trop visibles. Draco ne s'était pas trompé à sa première évaluation : Harry était un chasseur. D'un point de vue force brute, Draco était clairement supérieur. Mais son compagnon pourrait le battre sans problème à la course.

Ses yeux continuèrent de monter et il les écarquilla en remarquant la longueur des cheveux. Il évalua qu'ils devraient arriver au milieu du dos de Harry. Longs, doux d'aspect, légèrement bouclés sur les pointes pour quelques mèches, ils étaient presque autant attirant que les fesses fermes. Il eut l'envie d'y plonger le nez, tant pour sentir l'odeur d'agrume tant aimer que pour apprécier leur certaine douceur. Mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Harry avait besoin de repos. Et surtout, il voulait qu'à son réveil, il trouve de quoi se rétablir.

Précautionneusement, Draco se leva pour aller chercher sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila. Au diable Weasley et Hermione, il n'avait pas le temps de mettre autre chose. Harry pouvait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre ! Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour courir à l'extérieur. Il traversa le couloir et surgit dans la cuisine encore déserte. Ouvrant un placard magiquement glacé – que Granger nommait frigo – il attrapa deux petites bouteilles de lait et, tout en ouvrant une des deux et en la buvant par à-coup, s'empressa de remonter. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il alla poser la petite bouteille pleine sur une des tables de nuit, partit refermer la porte et les rideaux et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, non sans avoir presque arraché la robe de chambre de son corps.

Ses fesses avaient à peine touché le matelas qu'il sentit son amant s'éveiller. Il le vit remuer dans le lit, son corps se frottant presque contre le drap de la couverture. Puis il bascula sur lui-même pour se mettre sur le dos, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement avec souplesse. Draco sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il appréhendait clairement. Comment Harry réagirait-il ? Serait-il toujours aussi heureux d'être un loup-garou ? Ou les souvenirs de la veille allaient-ils le dégoûter ?

Couché sur le dos, Harry ouvrit les yeux et Draco sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Les pupilles émeraude n'étaient plus celles qu'il avait toujours croisées. Ses yeux-là étaient ceux d'un animal, ceux d'un loup et il sentit une vague d'envie l'envahir. Doucement, son amant tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder et Draco déglutit. Il sentit ses poils s'hérisser sous le désir et dut presque fermer les yeux pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il émanait de Harry un appel sourd, une bestialité renversante et cela, juste dans son regard. Et c'était irrésistible.

En face de lui, le brun s'était redressé, les lourdes boucles tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il le vit écarquiller les yeux et porter la main à l'une des mèches élégantes qu'il regarda avec étonnement avant de frissonner vivement. Harry ferma les yeux et respira. Ou plutôt, il huma l'air, semblant se délecter de ce qu'il sentait.

« Girofle, murmura Harry d'une voix adoratrice. Tu sens bon. »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager et, se mettant à quatre pattes, il se mit à marcher dans sa direction pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa peau, son nez le reniflant doucement. Draco faillit laisser échapper un gémissement : il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à regarder son amant le sentir ainsi, si proche de lui mais refusant de le toucher, pour son plus grand agacement. Il avait envie qu'il le touche. Il le voulait tellement.

Un coup de langue sur sa peau nue lui arracha une autre plainte : c'était vif, presque comme un test et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Harry semblait se délecter de ça. Il le regarda encore, inclinant la tête sur le côté alors que sa main se levait enfin pour aller se perdre dans la longue crinière noire. Harry poussa un son d'exaltation qui fit grogner Draco. Le brun y répondit en levant les mains pour les poser sur ses épaules. Le contact de la peau chaude les fit trembler. C'était intense. Une simple empoignade qui les faisait trembler comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. A bien y réfléchir, c'était une première fois. Un premier contact entre deux loups-garous liés. Quelque chose frôla la conscience de Draco à ce sujet, quelque chose qu'avait dit Joshua un jour sur les loups liés de la même espèce mais la langue de Harry passant sur sa bouche stoppa toutes possibilités de réflexion ou de raisonnement. Il ne put que sortir sa langue à son tour pour laper sensuellement celle qui était en face de lui.

Le goût du lait encore présent sur la langue de Draco excita Harry. Il grogna, attrapa le muscle dans sa bouche et se mit à le suçoter avec envie. Le blond comprit très vite ce qui l'attirait et il s'éloigna, le repoussant un peu. Harry protesta par un grondement, manifestement désireux de poursuivre sa découverte mais Draco le gronda à son tour. Il le contourna, attrapa la bouteille de lait qu'il décapsula. L'odeur fit trembler son amant qui, à présent, fixait le contenant avec presque autant de désir qu'il en avait transmis à Draco, un peu avant.

Le blond hésita une seconde puis porta la bouteille à sa bouche, aspirant un peu de lait. Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de lui voler quelque chose de précieux. Draco se retint péniblement de sourire et, à genoux, tenant la bouteille d'une main, il s'approcha de lui. Il l'attrapa par le menton de sa main libre et approcha son visage du sien. Harry dut comprendre car il ouvrit la bouche pour attraper celle de Draco et il gémit en sentant le lait couler aussitôt dans sa gorge. Dans l'échange, un peu de lait s'écoula le long du menton de Draco et sur son torse et Harry glissa le long de sa bouche pour lécher le liquide qui lui avait échappé. Il se laissa déborder et, posant ses deux mains sur le torse musclé à la peau blanche, se mit à le lécher et le sucer en poussant des sons indécents. Draco ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque attention mais il finit par le saisir par les cheveux pour le redresser et plaqua la bouteille contre la bouche tentatrice. Harry avala le contenu presque aussitôt en poussant un long son de satisfaction. Mais quand la bouteille fut vide, il la jeta au sol sans s'inquiéter pour ensuite attraper Draco et le coller à lui, sa bouche allant dévorer celle de son compagnon.

Aucun des deux ne pensait réellement. Ils avaient juste envie de se toucher, de se mordre et de se griffer, de s'appartenir encore plus. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer Harry, pas alors qu'il était si sauvage, si beau avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux si incroyablement lupins. Et manifestement, Harry était dans le même état que lui. Qui était-il pour le repousser ?

Ils ne parlaient pas, ils grondaient, geignaient alors qu'ils basculaient sur le lit, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, se caressant. Au bout d'un moment, Draco finit par renverser Harry sur le lit qui, en réponse, écarta les cuisses pour entourer sa taille avec une telle soumission et une telle envie qu'il en frémit. Il avait envie de le dévorer. De le marquer, partout… jusqu'au plus profond de lui…

En dessous de lui, Harry se cambra, comme s'il ressentait son désir. Il piailla presque d'impatience et releva la tête au maximum pour aller mordre ses lèvres. Draco émit un son proche du sifflement et du halètement et il se pencha pour mordre à son tour les lèvres, le menton et la gorge. Il fut surpris de sentir Harry pousser sur son crâne afin de le positionner près de la marque de leur lien.

« S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il. Fais-le… Fais-le maintenant. »

Draco sentit ses yeux se révulser sous le désir intense. Oh oui, qu'il voulait le mordre. Se le réapproprier encore, le marquer une nouvelle fois. Mais pas ainsi. Pas avant.

« Bientôt, répondit-il. Bientôt, Harry… Je te remordrai… et tu le feras aussi. Tu sais quand il faudra le faire. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux et Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il savait quand. Il couina et l'attira pour l'embrasser encore avec violence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Draco ne prit pas la peine de le préparer. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait qu'il blesserait un peu son amant, mais il savait aussi que sa nouvelle condition le soignerait aussitôt. Et le petit cri adorateur d'Harry le rassura totalement. C'était douloureux, mais délicieux. Harry renversa la tête dans l'oreiller et Draco plongea sur son cou pour le lécher, le râpant légèrement de ses dents inférieures. Harry couina et tenta de bouger ses hanches mais le blond les saisit pour l'immobiliser. Il se redressa, le regarda droit dans les yeux et bougea brutalement des hanches, sortant et entrant pour ensuite s'arrêter. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent et il resta un instant immobile, haletant. Avant de gémir :

« Encore… Pitié, encore ! »

Draco réitéra son geste avec autant de brusquerie pour s'arrêter une nouvelle fois et Harry eut les larmes aux yeux entraînées par la frustration. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, haletants et Harry leva les mains pour encadrer le visage de Draco. Il l'attira pour l'embrasser un long, très long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'air. Jusqu'à ce que l'immobilité devienne insupportable. Alors, Draco se mit à bouger. Sans s'arrêter. Avec une violence presque rageuse. Posséder Harry physiquement était ce qu'il aimait le plus. Marquer son corps, le déclarer comme sien… c'était intense, brutal, physique… il aimait l'entendre crier son extase, sentir son sexe dressé contre son ventre. Il aimait être le maître de son plaisir. Son maître tout simplement. Et Harry le lui rendait bien. Il se soumettait sans discuter, sans chercher à se défaire de ça.

Au bout de longues minutes, Draco lâcha les hanches d'Harry pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Il attrapa la tête de lit dans ses mains et, se servant d'elle, prit de l'élan pour pénétrer Harry avec plus de force. Harry enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour mordre violemment dans le coussin à côté de sa tête. Il plia les jambes et posa ses pieds sur le haut des cuisses de Draco, se servant de sa position pour se maintenir immobile et ainsi recevoir son amant plus durement en lui.

Le lit tapait contre le mur avec tant de force qu'il en faisait presque trembler le bois les séparant de la chambre d'un Ron devant probablement avoir quitté les lieux avec horreur. Mais aucun n'y pensa. Seule comptait l'extase qui envahissait leurs corps. A un moment, ils se regardèrent. Le moment arrivait. Draco se pencha sur Harry, les dents ressorties, prêtes à s'implanter dans la peau crémeuse. Celles d'Harry étaient anormalement longues et aiguisées mais il s'en fichait. Le torse de Draco était juste au-dessus de son visage. Il pouvait distinguer les cicatrices laissées par Devis lors de sa tentative de destruction du lien. Et ce fut naturellement qu'il alla lécher cet endroit. C'était l'emplacement idéal…

Cinq coups suffirent à Draco pour faire jouir Harry et il l'y suivit aussitôt. Dans un mouvement presque coordonné, ils ouvrirent la bouche et mordirent férocement la peau qui était à portée. Et ils eurent tous les deux l'impression de jouir une seconde fois, longtemps, pendant ce qui leur sembla durer des heures alors que cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Draco s'effondra sur Harry qui eut seulement le courage de lever une main pour caresser ses cheveux rendus humides par la sueur. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, respirant vite, le corps bouillant de plaisir.

Après de longues minutes, Draco se redressa pour le regarder. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Harry et frotta le sien contre sa joue, descendant sur son menton. Il suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire pour rejoindre l'oreille délicate et la lécha avec douceur. Puis il plongea son visage dans le cou adoré et dans les longs cheveux, inspirant de toutes ses forces.

« Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il. Tu sens nous. »

Harry soupira, caressant son dos. Lui aussi sentait Draco et leurs odeurs mélangées. L'odeur de leur sueur, de leurs corps et même de leur plaisir. Un mélange subtil d'orange et de girofle. Il sourit avec paresse et ferma les yeux, cédant à son envie de dormir. A la place, il s'étendit langoureusement, appréciant la sensation du sperme de Draco sur lui et en lui. Il aurait dû en être mortifié de honte. Mais au contraire, il soupira de satisfaction.

« J'en veux encore. », chuchota-t-il.

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer. Il leva la main pour attraper une boucle brune et jouer avec, sous l'œil observateur de Harry.

« Tu es magnifique, lui murmura Draco, portant la mèche à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec révérence.

-Ils sont trop longs, marmonna Harry.

-Ils sont parfaits, répliqua le blond. Je les aime ainsi. Tu es sublime. »

Harry sourit. Il ne rougit pas ce qui étonna le blond. Il sentit par le lien qu'il était simplement satisfait de lui plaire et sourit. Doucement, il bascula sur le côté, non sans entraîner Harry dans son mouvement. Le brun se retrouva au-dessus et il frissonna en le constatant. Ses mains se mirent à caresser le torse musclé.

« Tu es magnifique aussi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Si fort… si puissant… »

Ses hanches se mirent à bouger doucement, apportant une friction légère sur l'entrejambe de Draco. Ce dernier sentit, à sa grande stupeur, une excitation puissante l'envahir. Il sourit en constatant que Harry était dans le même état.

« Tu es excitant, geignit Harry. Et si chaud… »

Il se pencha pour respirer sa peau et le mouvement fut tellement sensuel que Draco dut fermer les yeux pour se retenir de renverser Harry et le culbuter.

« Ne me tente pas, dit-il. On… on ne peut pas… Il y a sûrement des choses qui nous attendent… Tu as toute une éducation à faire et… Oh Merlin tout puissant. »

Harry avait glissé le long de son corps et frottait son visage contre son sexe, sa langue sortant de temps en temps pour le lécher en poussant des petits sons d'extase. Draco le regarda faire en haletant.

« Suce-moi, ordonna-t-il. Fais-le maintenant ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour attraper le gland pourpre. Et quand ses yeux animaux se relevèrent vers lui, ils brillaient d'une malice qui effraya presque Draco. Il allait passer un excellent quart d'heure.

**oOo**

Ils avaient fini par quitter la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient traversé le couloir, indifférents à leur nudité, trop pressés d'aller se laver. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Harry croisa son reflet et sursauta, entraînant un sourire amusé de Draco lorsqu'il se rua sur le miroir pour s'en approcher et regarder ses propres yeux, stupéfaits.

« Mes… Mes yeux, balbutia-t-il, en regardant la pupille verticale et affinée du loup.

-Ils sont magnifiques, dit Draco en l'attrapant par les hanches, plaquant ses fesses contre son bas-ventre. Ils m'inspirent beaucoup. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu n'avais pas besoin de tes lunettes pour voir ?

-Non, répondit Harry, fixé sur leur reflet. J'étais trop occupé. Mais pourquoi sont-ils ainsi ? Ils vont rester comme ils sont ?

-Probablement, répondit le blond, occupé à caresser les longs cheveux noirs, savourant presque leur nouvelle longueur. Les loups ont l'instinct de survie… et tes yeux sont un obstacle à ça. Ils te rendent vulnérable. Afin de résoudre ce problème, le loup te prête les siens… ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à savourer les mains tendres qui lui massaient si bien le crâne.

« Si, dit-il après un temps de retard, se regardant à nouveau. C'est pratique. Mais mes cheveux, par contre… »

Il attrapa une mèche, l'air agacé. Draco la dégagea presque aussitôt.

« Je les aime ainsi, dit-il, autoritaire. Garde-les… de toute façon, si tu les coupes, tu vas devoir le faire tous les mois.

-Ils vont repousser à chaque fois ? Chaque transformation ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

-Certainement, répondit Draco en dégageant son cou pour aller le mordiller. Garde-les longs… »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, à travers le miroir et il sentit son amant frémir contre lui. L'ordre était clair, bien que teinté d'une légère supplique qui rendait la demande d'autant plus importante aux yeux du brun.

« D'accord, dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant ainsi toute la place nécessaire à son amant. Mais tu m'aideras à les attacher ! Je ne les lâcherai que le soir, quand je serai avec toi ! »

Cette perspective sembla réellement réjouir Draco qui approuva en souriant.

« Pourquoi les aimes-tu autant ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

-Ils te vont bien, répondit simplement Draco, à première vue honnête. Et ils sont magnifiques… et tellement imprégnés de ton odeur. »

Il se pencha pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément. Harry sourit en le regardant faire. Bon… il pourrait faire un effort, puisqu'il les aimait tant… Draco, lui, se retint de toutes ses forces de soupirer de soulagement. S'il avouait à Harry que ses cheveux avaient quelque chose de féminin, il était certain qu'Harry s'empresserait de les couper !

« Allons nous laver, dit-il en l'attirant loin du miroir. Greyback ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir pour nous donner les ordres concernant aujourd'hui… »

Harry eut une grimace en l'entendant mais le suivit docilement jusque dans la douche. Là, il sursauta en sentant l'eau d'abord froide puis de plus en plus chaude s'écouler sur leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai juste envie de dormir, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux, appuyé contre le torse massif de Draco.

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui répondit Draco, amusé. Greyback ne va pas nous laisser tranquille, qu'importe que ce soit ta première nuit… Il se doit de te montrer qui commande… Mais tu verras, la journée va passer si vite que tu ne la verras pas passer. »

Harry soupira, savourant les caresses des mains de Draco sur sa taille, ses hanches et son dos. Il avait l'impression étrange que chaque frôlement de son amant lui procurait des frissons d'extase. C'en aurait été gênant, avant… sauf que tout à coup, rien ne lui paraissait embarrassant. Il se sentait capable de tout dire, de tout faire, tant que c'était avec Draco, il n'y avait aucune honte. Un autre geignement de plaisir lui échappa alors qu'il frottait son nez contre le torse nu et humide devant lui. Draco posa une main apaisante contre ses cheveux.

« J'ai l'impression que tout ton corps me hurle de te toucher, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. C'est comme des appels incessants et entêtants… »

Il caressa son épaule puis descendit le long de son bras pour emmêler leurs mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le blond en le regardant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. J'ai juste l'impression d'être en manque de toi… l'impression qu'il est vital que nous restions collés l'un à l'autre, que nous nous touchions… et plus encore. »

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser voracement son amant, ce dernier soupirant de plaisir sous le désir manifestement présent. Il sourit en s'écartant.

« Ce que tu me décris là est ce que j'ai ressenti après l'établissement du lien… je suppose que tu n'es touché par ça que maintenant parce que tu es un loup-garou depuis cette nuit… »

Harry souffla, tentant de reprendre pied. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait tout autre chose.

« Tu crois ? dit-il en laissant son corps se frotter contre celui de Draco.

-Je crois surtout que nous devons nous laver, Harry… pas… Merlin… »

Harry se frottait contre sa cuisse avec tant de sensualité qu'il lui était impossible d'y résister. Il accompagna son mouvement, d'abord avec lenteur puis avec un peu plus de force, plaquant le jeune homme contre la paroi de pierre de la douche. Il s'aperçut qu'il perdait pied seulement lorsqu'il se sentit frotter la pointe de son sexe contre l'anus d'Harry. Alors, il tenta de se reprendre. Merde, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que Harry ressente les effets du nouveau lien était une chose, mais lui ? Il était déjà passé par cette phase, certes entravée par le rejet d'Harry… Mais il y était passé quand même ! Et hors lune trois quarts, il était certain de pouvoir se contrôler alors pourquoi se frottait-il si férocement contre un Harry frémissant, luttant contre une sauvagerie animale qu'il n'arrivait plus à restreindre ?

« Arrête, arrête, chuchota-t-il contre Harry.

-Mais je ne fais rien ! se plaignit le concerné, toujours occupé à se frotter contre lui.

-Oh, si, geignit Draco. Tu me tentes… tu… arrête de gémir ! »

Mais le brun n'arrêtait pas et Draco ne put retenir l'envie qui montait en lui. Brutalement, presque avec rage, il franchit la ligne et s'enfonça en Harry en poussant un grognement animal. Très rapidement, la cabine de douche se remplit de cris et de suppliques alors que leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, indifférents à l'eau qui se refroidissait. Ils jouirent très vite, trop excités pour tenir longtemps. Aucun des deux n'en ressentit la moindre honte et ils passèrent cinq minutes à se caresser avec langueur, le corps alourdit par le plaisir.

Soulagé, Draco laissa son visage se frotter sur le torse d'Harry, sa bouche allant lécher un téton indécent dressé vers lui. Il le lâcha en entendant le soupir appréciateur et s'écarta pour le regarder. Les joues de Harry étaient encore rouges, mais plus de gêne… Non, son compagnon n'était plus honteux de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Au contraire. Draco pouvait percevoir une nette satisfaction, presque une sorte de jubilation. Il sourit en arrêtant l'eau devenue totalement froide.

« On a vidé les réserves d'eau chaude, dit-il, amusé.

-Ah bon ? demanda Harry d'une voix langoureuse, encore tremblant d'extase.

-Mhmm, répondit Draco. On se lavera plus tard. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sales. »

Harry approuva. Il voulut sortir mais grimaça en marchant.

« Va, je te rejoins, dit-il. J'ai quand même quelque chose à laver. »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur et le laissa. Sans gêne, Harry porta sa main à ses fesses, passant un doigt curieux sur son anus. Il releva ensuite sa main vers son visage, regardant la semence de Draco. Sans honte, il donna un coup de langue sur son index et ferma les yeux. Il savoura le goût sur sa langue, sans le moindre embarras. Il aurait bien réitéré son geste s'il n'avait pas été si pressé de retrouver Draco. Rapidement, il remit l'eau en route et frémit sous le contact glacé. Il attrapa un des gants de toilette et s'empressa de se laver à la va-vite pour ensuite sortir de la cabine. Il sourit lorsqu'une serviette s'enroula autour de lui et qu'un corps chaud vint l'entourer pour le réchauffer.

« C'était bon ? se moqua Draco.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry, en le regardant sans la moindre gêne. Mais ça m'a donné faim. »

Les mots étaient clairement équivoques et Draco frissonna en l'entendant.

« Pervers, lui dit-il en se penchant pour lécher ses lèvres. Allez, viens t'habiller. On nous attend en bas. »

Harry obéit sans discuter. De toute façon, tant qu'il pouvait rester collé à Draco, il se fichait du reste !

**oOo**

Les réactions de Ron et Hermione, en le voyant, lui donnèrent envie de rire. La jeune femme le fixait, ses yeux clairement analytiques mais avec une lueur d'étonnement à l'intérieur. Ron, lui, avait carrément ouvert la bouche, celle-ci béant alors que ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'une stupeur presque offensante.

« Tes cheveux », dit-il, balbutiant.

Draco s'était contenté d'une tresse lâche. Certaines mèches encadraient son visage dont une plus longue qu'il avait coincée derrière son oreille.

« Ils ont poussé, constata Hermione en s'approchant, leur tournant autour car Draco refusait de se décoller. Par contre, ton corps n'a pas vraiment changé… Et en ce qui concerne l'horcruxe ? »

Elle se releva juste en face d'Harry après avoir admiré ses jambes et hoqueta en croisant ses yeux.

« Eh bien ça ! dit-elle. Le loup a jugé ta myopie dangereuse et l'a corrigée en t'octroyant ses yeux ! C'est vraiment une chouette idée ! »

Draco gronda en tirant Harry en arrière, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Hermione haussa les sourcils en percevant le mouvement protecteur. Harry, lui, eut soudain l'envie brutale de se réfugier contre son amant et il eut beau lutter, il se retrouva cramponner au pull de Draco sans s'en rendre compte.

« Euh…, dit-il, surpris, en se reprenant avec le recul. C'est assez chouette, oui… »

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Draco mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser une épaule avec indifférence et l'entraîna ensuite vers la table de la cuisine pour qu'ils s'installent. Le déjeuner était manifestement largement terminé mais les deux amis d'Harry avaient eu la gentillesse de leur laisser des tranches de pain grillé accompagnées de confiture et de la pâte à tartiner. Harry commença tranquillement à se servir, non sans laisser son genou droit en contact avec la cuisse de Draco. Ce dernier avait posé une main possessive sur la cuisse de son amant, satisfait.

« Et donc, l'horcruxe ? demanda Ron.

-On a pas regardé, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Vous… quoi ? s'exclama le rouquin, stupéfait. C'est une blague ? Mais… c'est la première chose que vous auriez dû faire ! Quel genre d'idiots vous êtes ?

-On avait mieux à faire, répondit Draco. Mais on va regarder, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais chercher le bâton », lui dit Hermione.

Elle quitta rapidement la cuisine et, à son départ, Draco se détendit légèrement ainsi que Harry. Aucun des deux ne trouva cela étrange. Le brun avait senti l'aura de domination et d'appartenance l'envahir et l'envelopper et, à présent, il se contentait de lui transmettre un sentiment de tranquillité mêlé à beaucoup d'envie. Ils mangeaient pourtant calmement, non sans se toucher et sans se regarder de temps à autre avec envie.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous êtes encore pires qu'avant ? demanda très justement Ron, les yeux plissés alors qu'il les fixait agir avec une étrange symbiose.

-Je l'ai ! »

Hermione surgit dans la pièce en tenant le bâton enveloppé dans son tissu protecteur. Au même moment, Harry émit un geignement de plaisir. L'aura de Draco suintait la domination et elle lui donna l'impression de l'étreindre violemment. Il se cambra sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux, à la grande stupeur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Draco se contenta de mordre férocement dans une tartine, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Ne fais… pas ça, haleta Harry en se pliant en deux. Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Elle a tendance à trop te toucher, répondit Draco. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Il l'observa avec un étrange regard impénétrable et Harry frissonna en le voyant. Il se redressa péniblement pour aller se coller à Draco, se glissant entre ses cuisses après l'avoir écarté de la table.

« Mais elle m'indiffère ! dit-il, stupéfait.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit Draco en croisant les bras, obstiné. Elle dépose son odeur sur toi et ça ne me convient pas. Il n'y a que mon odeur qui peut se poser sur ton corps… »

Il prononça ses mots en allant lui grignoter doucement la gorge et Harry se surprit en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir ressenti. Lentement, il leva une main pour aller caresser le crâne de Draco, le massant avec délicatesse.

« Tu ne supportes pas ça ? questionna-t-il. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

Draco se recula pour le dévisager, ses mains posées sur les hanches d'Harry avec autorité.

« Parce que tu n'aurais pas compris, répondit-il. Tu aurais été… en colère. Mais maintenant, je crois que tu peux comprendre. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, y réfléchissant manifestement. Puis il hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie que Draco porte une autre odeur que la leur. Il se pencha vers son amant pour le renifler.

« C'est réciproque, dit-il en s'écartant pour le regarder. D'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça lentement de la tête, marquant ainsi son approbation. Souriant, Harry se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser voracement, satisfait de l'échange. Il ne devait être touché par personne. Soit, ça lui convenait. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier les autres contacts, de toute façon. Seuls ceux de Draco le satisfaisaient… Et même bien plus…

Sous l'œil écœuré de Ron et stupéfait d'Hermione, Draco fit glisser ses mains des hanches de Harry jusqu'à ses fesses, les empoignant avec force et le faisant gémir dans un baiser qui était tout, sauf innocent. Bien vite, ils se mirent à gémir et à haleter sous les regards de plus en plus choqués des deux spectateurs qui reprirent leurs esprits en constatant que Harry essayait de détacher le pantalon d'un Draco plus que consentant.

« Hé, les mecs… on est là, vous savez ? fit Ron, mal à l'aise. Euh… Harry ? »

Le brun ne répondit que par un grognement alors que Draco le soulevait pour l'asseoir sur la table. Presque aussitôt, le blond commença à tirer sur la chemise blanche trop large – et pour cause, c'était la sienne – qu'Harry portait, dans le but manifeste de le dévêtir.

« Harry, Draco ! s'exclama Hermione, rougissante. Vous êtes dans la cuisine et… et merde, arrêtez de vous toucher ! »

Elle n'osait pas approcher et pour cause, un simple pas dans leur direction entraîna un grondement furieux de la part de Draco qui la fixa d'un air dangereux. Presque simultanément, Harry se coucha sur la table en geignant de plaisir, l'attention du lycan blond se reportant aussitôt sur lui. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour se pencher sur son torse qui était largement à découvert depuis que la chemise avait été détachée. Draco allait s'incliner vers lui pour le lécher lorsque, à leur grande stupeur, un sceau d'eau apparut au-dessus d'eux pour, lentement, se pencher et déverser sur leurs corps une eau manifestement glacée. Draco cria de stupeur, ainsi que Harry qui se crispa totalement, resserrant brutalement ses jambes écartées autour de la taille de son amant et s'accrochant à lui pour tenter d'échapper à l'eau.

« On se calme, les louveteaux ! s'exclama la voix de Greyback, posté dans l'embrasure de la porte, baguette magique en main. On se calme, on descend de la table et on s'éloigne gentiment l'un de l'autre. Je vois que la danse nuptiale a commencé… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, stupéfait. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, semblant comprendre quelque chose.

« Mais oui ! dit Hermione, amusée. La danse ! J'avais oublié !

-Moi aussi, marmonna Draco, gêné. Désolé… »

Il s'écarta difficilement d'Harry, avec l'impression étrange que son corps s'en plaignait. Mais il était plus facile d'y résister en sachant la raison pour laquelle il était si désespéré de s'en éloigner.

« La… la danse ? demanda Harry en refermant sa chemise et en s'asseyant, manifestement dérangé de l'interruption.

-Guilbert t'expliquera ça, gamin ! Normalement, il ne donne pas de cours… mais vu que tu as du retard sur l'éducation des gamins de six ans qui eux, ont des leçons depuis septembre, tu vas avoir droit à quelques cours de rattrapage intensifs. Tous les jours, à partir de treize heures jusque quinze. Ensuite, tu auras la chance d'aller t'entraîner avec Hystéria et le groupe. Jusque dix-huit heures. Le matin, tu auras diverses tâches que je me ferai un plaisir de te donner. Assure-toi d'être levé et habillé pour huit heures trente. Compris ? »

Machinalement, Harry hocha la tête.

« Quant à toi, cher Alpha Potentiel… »

Il sourit et s'approcha de Draco, lui tournant autour avec un sourire presque mesquin.

« Tu vas avoir l'immense plaisir de retourner te coucher. Il vaut mieux que tu sois bien reposé pour l'activité que je t'octroie pour les deux semaines à venir… »

Draco tourna vers l'alpha un regard à la fois craintif et interrogateur. Greyback esquissa un sourire.

« Ce soir, de vingt heures à six heures du matin… »

Draco gémit en l'entendant, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Oooh si, gamin, lui confirma l'alpha, amusé. Tu es de garde ! Adresse-toi à Sean. Tu sais qui est Sean, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco d'une voix blanche.

-Il te donnera ton poste de garde.

-Greyback, s'il te plaît, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas… Enfin, tu sais que c'est la danse et…

-Et tu m'as défié, gamin, lui répondit l'alpha en le regardant, le plus sérieusement du monde. Alors ta danse, tu la feras les dimanches ou pendant les quelques heures où Potter et toi serez réunis, c'est-à-dire de six heures à huit heures trente ou de dix-huit heures à vingt heures. En attendant, sois à l'heure ce soir. Sean n'est pas réputé pour sa patience, tu le sais. Hermione, Ron… Comme d'habitude, vous faites ce qu'il vous plaît. Le restaurant serait ravi de te revoir, Ron… Quant à toi, Hermione… »

Il la regarda d'une façon presque gênante, comme si son regard la caressait.

« Comme tu veux, lui dit-il en tournant le dos. Sois à l'heure pour ton cours, Potter ! »

Et il sortit de la maison d'une démarche clairement satisfaite.

« Euh… C'est quoi, la danse ? demanda Ron.

-La danse nuptiale, répondit Hermione, amusée. On dit que lorsqu'un loup-garou mord son compagnon dans le but de le transformer, c'est comme un mariage. Sauf que cela a aussi des conséquences sur le comportement des deux loups liés. Ils deviennent… excités. Attirés l'un par l'autre, incapables de cesser de se toucher, de se désirer… bref, ils se transforment en deux… animaux. Avides et incontrôlables… C'est pour cela que ça s'appelle la danse nuptiale et ça explique que, depuis leur réveil, si j'en crois le boucan de ce matin et la petite démonstration que nous venons d'avoir, Harry et Draco ne pensent qu'à… baiser. »

Les deux concernés se fixaient étrangement. Harry semblait comprendre ce qu'Hermione insinuait mais ne voyait pas trop le rapport.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de toi, dit-il soudainement, franc. Je ne crois pas que mon comportement ait un quelconque rapport avec cette danse…

-Si, ça en a, répondit Draco. La preuve vient de ton incroyable capacité à oublier qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que nous… »

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione et haussa les épaules. C'était vrai, le fait d'être vu par ses deux meilleurs amis le laissait totalement indifférent. Tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait… soit Draco ! Il eut conscience qu'un frisson traversait le corps de son compagnon alors qu'il le fixait intensément.

« Tu… tu devrais reboutonner ta chemise, dit Draco en détournant la tête. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita en direction d'Harry. Presque aussitôt, l'eau s'assécha, le laissant parfaitement sec. Draco se lança le même sort et retourna s'asseoir, non sans avoir ramassé les quelques tartines tombées au sol et leur avoir lancé un sortilège de nettoyage. Avec prudence, Harry retourna à sa place à ses côtés, non sans avoir l'impression étrange qu'un courant électrique le traversait alors qu'il s'asseyait juste à côté de Draco. Il ressentait toujours l'aura possessive, comme une présence l'entourant, le frôlant et le taquinant sans arrêt, comme si elle testait sa résistance qui, à son grand dam, était fort peu élevée.

A ses côtés, Draco mordit dans une tartine avec rage. Comment avait-il pu oublier la danse ? Certes, c'était excusable ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Harry accepterait d'être mordu et à son réveil, il lui avait semblé si désirable avec ses yeux animaux et ses cheveux magnifiques qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de céder. Sans oublier le fait que le lien demandait à être consolidé une ultime fois. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à cette foutue danse nuptiale… et pourtant, l'allégresse, la passion qui l'avaient envahi, si ce n'est dès le matin, au moins depuis la consolidation, étaient révélatrices de la danse. Et alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il mangeait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'impression étrange d'être caressé sur chaque centimètre de son corps par Harry. Ce dernier ne le regardait pourtant pas mais il dégageait une telle envie qu'il semblait littéralement l'appeler. Comme si sa peau le suppliait de la caresser, ses lèvres d'être embrassées et ses cuisses d'être écartées. C'était presque un refrain entêtant auquel il pouvait difficilement résister.

La voix d'Hermione, assise en face d'eux, les fit péniblement redescendre sur terre.

« Tiens, Harry ! Prends ce fichu bâton qu'on sache enfin si tu es libéré de l'horcruxe ! »

Le brun releva la tête pour fixer le bâton que lui tendait sa meilleure amie. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il était libéré de l'horcruxe, mais par prudence, il tendit la main et attrapa l'item pour, lentement, le découvrir de son tissu protecteur. Dès que sa main entra en contact avec le bois poli, il eut le plaisir de voir son âme apparaître. Et à ses côtés, se tenait un majestueux loup noir au pelage légèrement ébouriffé. Et rien d'autre. Pas de forme noire et menaçante, rien. Juste le loup et l'homme, tout deux traversés par un lien rouge qui se dirigeait vers Draco. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire satisfait en regardant les deux êtres symbolisant son compagnon et il tendit la main pour la poser sur la cuisse d'Harry. Presque aussitôt, sa propre âme et un autre loup blanc apparurent. Les deux âmes humaines se faisaient face tandis que les deux loups se tenaient l'un contre l'autre et se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec allégresse. Ils étaient sans conteste les responsables de leur désir sexuel.

« Il n'est plus là ! s'exclama Ron, ravi. Ça a marché ! On l'a détruit ! On peut aller tuer l'autre cinglé et tout sera fini ! »

Sa phrase fit légèrement sursauter Harry. En temps normal, une fois par jour, il pensait à Voldemort, au fait qu'il devait le tuer rapidement… mais pas cette fois. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose : Draco. Et le plus étrange était justement qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter de l'existence de l'autre serpent. Seuls comptaient son compagnon et ses désirs. Son alpha et ses ordres. Il ne put résister, glissa de sa chaise et se retrouva contre Draco à frotter son visage contre sa gorge en poussant des petits sons d'envie. Presque aussitôt, Draco l'avait enlacé pour répondre à son avance. Son aura s'était faite protectrice, apaisante et Harry eut presque envie de pleurer de bonheur. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose, de ressentir autre chose. Être juste avec Draco et rien d'autre ! C'était tout ce qui importait !

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous asperger ! s'exclama Ron, blême.

-Laisse-les, Ron ! dit sagement Hermione. Ils vont bientôt être séparés et avec les nuits de Draco, ils ne vont plus se voir beaucoup. Viens, allons dans le salon.

-Mais…

-Ron ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec agacement. Viens dans le salon ! »

Elle lui fit de gros yeux menaçants et le rouquin leva les siens au ciel avant de la suivre, non sans lancer un :

« Interdiction de baiser sur la table ! »

Mais les deux liés ne l'écoutaient même pas. Ils se fixaient tous les deux, semblant se comprendre sans parler.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, lui dit Draco en caressant ses cheveux d'une main tendre. Tu as déjà fait le plus dur… on peut laisser le meurtre à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre aura le courage de le faire ? » demanda Harry.

Draco répondit par un soupir. Il savait que non. Egoïstement, les autres sorciers se reposaient sur Harry pour les libérer. Et ceux qui osaient étaient trop faibles pour gagner contre le mage noir. Mais il était égoïste. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'expose.

« Rien ne nous dit que tu es assez puissant pour le tuer, chuchota-t-il contre son front, en le serrant contre lui.

-Je sais, murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Hermione voulait qu'on s'entraîne depuis la nouvelle année…

-Cet entraînement est d'autant plus important maintenant que tu es transformé, dit Draco, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Ma magie est devenue instable lorsque j'ai été mordu. J'ai encore un peu de mal maintenant à la contrôler alors…

-Alors je vais sûrement avoir le même problème, enchaîna Harry en soupirant. On va encore avoir moins de temps ensemble ! »

Etrangement, c'était la seule chose qui l'inquiétait vraiment. Le fait que cela retardait aussi le décès du mage noir ne semblait pas réellement le préoccuper.

« On se débrouillera, lui répondit Draco. Va falloir trouver… »

Il poussa un soupir et le colla contre lui, le forçant presque à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Je ne t'autorise pas à te battre contre Voldemort tant que tu ne seras pas suffisamment fort… Et je m'en fous si on me traite d'égoïste ou si Hermione et Weasley désapprouvent. Ils n'ont rien à dire. Je suis celui qui décide. »

Il le serrait si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il répondit à son autorité en allant lécher doucement son cou, frottant ensuite son nez le long de sa jugulaire. Sa soumission supposée sembla apaiser Draco qui relâcha légèrement ses bras. Il grogna en allant caresser sa joue de la sienne puis l'écarta pour le regarder.

« Te serais-tu soumis de cette façon sans la morsure ?, demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

-Oui, répondit Harry sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas une question de soumission, c'est une question de priorité. »

Voyant que Draco ne comprenait pas, Harry soupira, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Je… suis amoureux de toi et… j'ai juste l'impression que tu es plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant… »

Il avait rougi alors qu'il murmurait cette phrase et Draco sourit. Cela l'avait presque inquiété que Harry ne rougisse plus, face à sa soudaine facilité à dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, de son corps et de ses propres envies. Il n'avait même pas paru gêné de lui avoir sauté dessus devant ses amis… mais manifestement, exposer ses sentiments restait difficile, même si Draco savait parfaitement les percevoir par le lien.

« Je vois, dit-il en réponse à sa déclaration. C'est réciproque. »

Il alla embrasser son front, juste entre ses yeux et Harry poussa un soupir appréciateur, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Son corps frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de Draco se glisser sous sa chemise et il souffla en cambrant le dos sous sa caresse.

« Tu es vraiment réactif, s'amusa Draco.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute, grogna Harry en frottant inconsciemment son corps contre celui du blond, tentant d'augmenter la force de la caresse dans son dos par ce geste. Tu… j'aime ça. Que tu me caresses… je pourrais passer la journée à ça ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire et continua de passer sa main dans son dos, une autre allant se mêler aux mèches libres sur le crâne d'Harry. Presque aussitôt, ce dernier poussa un soupir rauque et frotta presque sa tête sur la main au-dessus de lui.

« Un vrai chat, se moqua Draco, déclenchant un petit grognement outré. Je plaisante, Harry… Je sais combien c'est agréable. »

Harry le regarda, se mordant la lèvre. Presque avec hésitation, il porta une main vers la tête de Draco et se mit à le caresser, allant titiller les oreilles lycanthropes. Draco soupira et se frotta contre sa paume. Amusé, Harry se colla à lui et, appuyant sur la chaise avec ses pieds, alla lécher et mordiller les bords des oreilles apparemment très sensibles. Draco poussa aussitôt un jappement appréciateur qui le fit sourire. Les mains sur ses hanches, il l'aidait à maintenir la position, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir.

« Tu es sensible des oreilles, toi, se moqua Harry. Alors laisse-moi être sensible à tes mains…

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit Draco d'une voix rauque. Tu le sais très bien… Oh putain, arrête de me mordiller, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester… calme ! »

Harry eut un sourire amusé en l'entendant parler. Il continua pourtant, donnant des petits coups de langue sur les bords sensibles des oreilles, arrachant au blond un autre jappement, ses mains quittant les hanches étroites pour se glisser à nouveau dans le dos de son amant, le caressant de long en large. Il se permit de le griffer de temps en temps, montant en douceur pour redescendre à coup de griffes, arrachant à chaque fois un « Mhmm » appréciateur chez Harry.

« J'ai dit… pas de baise sur la table ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Il fut un peu déstabilisé de découvrir Draco simplement assis sur sa chaise, Harry perché sur ses genoux et légèrement redressé pour atteindre les oreilles blanches. Les deux amants s'étaient figés à son entrée pour le regarder, tous deux manifestement énervés d'avoir été interrompus.

« D'un, on est pas sur la table, cingla Harry.

-De deux, on est loin de baiser ! continua Draco.

-Alors dehors ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

-Oh, du calme ! dit Ron en levant les mains. C'est aussi ma cuisine ! Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure de ton cours, Harry, alors tu devrais… être un peu plus décent et te préparer. Et toi, Malfoy, t'es pas censé dormir ?

-J'irai quand Harry sera parti, répondit Draco en tirant son amant plus près de son corps, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre pour frotter son visage contre la chemise trop grande. J'aime que tu portes mes vêtements, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête pour regarder Harry.

-J'avais remarqué, s'amusa Harry. J'aime aussi… »

Il sourit en recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux, allant ensuite lui masser la nuque ce qui provoqua aussitôt un long soupir de la part de Draco.

« Sérieux, arrêtez de flirter ainsi, c'est vraiment gênant ! signala Ron. Surtout de voir Harry frotter ses fesses contre la main de Malfoy, en fait…

-On ne t'avait pas dit de partir ? s'agaça Draco, grognant dans sa direction.

-Je prends un verre d'eau !

-Ben prends-le plus vite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione en entrant à son tour, souriant ensuite en voyant la position des deux autres. Ooh, Ron, je ne savais pas que tu étais si curieux et que tu viendrais les observer…

-Je… mais non, je venais prendre un verre d'eau ! C'est eux qui ne savent pas se tenir !

-Si tu le dis, ricana la jeune fille. Harry, il est bientôt treize heures. Tu devrais aller te changer. La chemise de Draco te va bien, mais je crois que les cours d'Hystéria ne vont pas te permettre de la garder en un seul morceau. Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus… à ta taille ? »

Harry soupira en l'entendant. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Draco, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce foutu alpha l'avait ordonné et une part de lui savait qu'il devait obéir à cet ordre-là. Une moue sur les lèvres, il se rassit sagement sur les genoux solides sous son corps, grimaçant. Il regarda ensuite Ron et Hermione, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Si je désobéis, je risque quoi ?

-Plus que je ne saurais le supporter, intervint Draco. Vas-y. On se retrouvera ce soir, pour deux heures… »

Harry le dévisagea, clairement hésitant. Il finit par se lever de son siège confortable, s'étirant ensuite avec force.

« Puisqu'il le faut, dit-il en se tournant vers Draco. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Son air innocent ne trompa personne et Hermione se mit à rire alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

« Des obsédés ! Tous ! »

Draco rit à son tour mais se leva.

« Je vais t'accompagner, dit-il. De toute façon, je comptais retourner me coucher en attendant ton retour. Viens. »

Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'étage, sous les sous-entendus vaseux d'Hermione et les sifflements agacés de Ron. Ils furent rapidement à nouveau dans la chambre où leurs odeurs mêlées régnaient encore et les firent frémir d'envie.

« Hem, fit Draco en remuant la tête. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir ici… »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir mais se figea, la main tendue vers la poignée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aérer la pièce et de perdre ça… cette odeur, celle de Harry et la sienne, emmêlées si fort…

« Ouvre la fenêtre, dit Harry, près de l'armoire. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et et acquiesça, abaissant enfin le loquet et ouvrant la fenêtre à meneaux en bois. Aussitôt, l'air frais du mois de janvier envahit la pièce. Se retournant, Draco observa Harry qui, torse nu, cherchait après un t-shirt à manches longues. Il finit par le dénicher et l'enfila.

« Ainsi, ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

-Ainsi, oui, confirma Draco. Mais tu risques d'avoir un peu froid pendant la leçon de Guilbert. Tiens. »

Il s'approcha, se positionna derrière lui et tendit le bras par-dessus son épaule pour attraper un de ses gilets. Il le déplia et, précautionneusement, le posa sur les épaules menues.

« Si Hystéria est trop dure, ne te laisse pas faire, d'accord ? dit-il en caressant les épaules et la nuque devant lui.

-Tout ira bien, répondit simplement Harry en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Elle a tendance à pousser fort à la première séance, c'est pour te tester…

-Je n'ai pas peur, Draco. Je ferai de mon mieux et on verra. »

Le blond soupira et le serra contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé, tout comme devait l'être Harry. La nuit précédente avait été intense en émotion et ils avaient continué en dépensant beaucoup d'énergie le matin même. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute mieux qu'ils soient si épuisés. Le cas contraire eut été explosif, entre eux…

« Réveille-moi quand tu rentres, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille. De façon originale… »

La langueur dans la caresse de ses mains sur son ventre ne laissa pas de doute à Harry qui esquissa un sourire avant de se retourner.

« D'accord, dit-il en se redressant pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Je le ferai. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite, non sans un réel regret. Draco lui lança un regard presque défiant en se laissant tomber sur le lit derrière lui, bras et jambes écartées. Il atterrit pile au centre et passa ses bras derrière sa tête pour se servir d'accoudoir, l'œil pétillant de malice.

« Tortionnaire ! dit Harry. Je ne te réveillerai peut-être pas, finalement… »

Et sur ses paroles, non sans tirer la langue, il sortit de la chambre pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je vais te conduire à l'école », dit Hermione en enfilant une cape.

Elle se tenait juste dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Manifestement, elle l'avait attendu impatiemment. Etonné de son empressement, il attrapa sa propre cape, hésita une seconde et déposa sa baguette sur la commode du salon, sous l'œil inquiet de Ron.

« Elle va me déranger pour l'entraînement, expliqua Harry.

-Tu viens ? s'énerva Hermione.

-Oui, oui, je viens ! »

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la maison, Hermione sur les talons.

« Tu vas être en retard, s'agaça la jeune femme.

-Mais non, dit-il. Il reste dix minutes, l'école n'est pas si loin, si ? »

Il n'y était jamais allé, contrairement à Hermione et Draco. Au fond, c'était sans doute une excellente chose que sa meilleure amie l'accompagne !

« Merci de me montrer le chemin, dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas venue seulement pour ça, lui dit calmement Hermione, en l'arrêtant près d'une petite maison coquette sur laquelle était peinte des pommiers. Harry… je sais que… ta vie actuelle te plaît. On vit dans ce village, protégé, isolé… Il ne se passe rien, si ce n'est l'évolution de ton couple. Les loups ont leur propre routine, leur propre monde… et tu en fais partie, désormais. »

Il hocha la tête en l'écoutant, souriant. Oui, il en faisait partie intégrante et cela l'enchantait !

« Actuellement, tu es sur ton petit nuage, lui dit Hermione, l'air soucieuse. Mais… tu ne dois pas oublier le reste, Harry.

-Le reste ? répéta-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, entraînant un soupir dramatique de la jeune femme.

-Oui, le reste, Harry, confirma Hermione, grimaçant. La guerre, les combats, Tu-Sais-Qui, nos amis qui se battent. Le reste, Harry ! »

Il grimaça en l'entendant.

« Je ne l'oublie pas, dit-il, agacé.

-Si, tu l'oublies ! Tu vis quelque chose de magnifique en ce moment, quelque chose de fort et nous comprenons très bien que tu sois distrait par ça, mais… il y a le reste. En dehors de cette bulle qu'est ta vie avec Draco, de ce cocon qu'est ce village, il y a une guerre, Harry. Des gens meurent en espérant que quelqu'un les sauve…

-Et ça doit obligatoirement être moi, c'est ça ? s'énerva Harry. Ecoute, Hermione, Draco et moi en avons parlé alors…

-Non, toi, écoute ! s'impatienta la jeune femme. Cette situation n'est pas éternelle. Je te rappelle que Greyback a prêté serment à Tu-Sais-Qui. Et qu'à sa majorité, Draco sera obligé de faire de même. Et alors là, quoi ? Que se passera-t-il, à ton avis, à ce moment-là ? Lorsque Voldie apprendra que son nouvel alpha mâle s'est lié à son pire ennemi ? Tu crois qu'il vous félicitera ? Et même si c'est le cas, ce dont je doute, que comptes-tu faire ? T'enrôler ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione, je ne ferais jamais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? coupa la jeune femme. Que serais-tu prêt à faire, pour sauver Draco ? »

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Serait-il capable de rejoindre Voldemort si cela permettait de protéger Draco ? Un frisson douloureux le parcourut quand il réalisa, avec un peu de honte, que oui, il oserait le faire. Dans la limite du raisonnable. Ce ne serait pas une adhésion totale, juste préventive…

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'enrôlerait pas, lui dit Harry, conscient que c'était la vérité.

-Non, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione. A plus forte raison, il te tuerait. Qu'importe la douleur que cela provoquerait à Draco. Qu'importe aussi que Draco se rebelle ensuite et tente de le tuer ! Mais il échouerait et mourrait à son tour. Quelle belle histoire nous avons là !

-Ne sois pas sarcastique !

-Je ne le suis pas ! cingla Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a une date butoir, Harry !

-Mais on est en janvier ! La majorité de Draco n'est pas avant juin, alors pourquoi tu me prends la tête avec ça !

-Parce que le temps va passer vite, Harry ! Nous sommes ici depuis quoi ? Octobre ? As-tu seulement vu le temps passer depuis que nous sommes ici ? »

Dire oui serait un mensonge alors il ne répondit pas.

« Draco et moi avons un plan ! On comptait vous en parler…

-Quand ? demanda Hermione. Le mois prochain, quand la danse sera finie ? Ce sera encore un mois à ne rien faire ! Un mois où Tu-Sais-Qui continuera de tuer et de persécuter des gens innocents !

-ET ALORS ? cria Harry, furieux, faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie. Va le tuer puisque c'est si facile ! Tu crois que je suis prêt ? Non, je ne le suis pas ! J'ai peur et ma magie est instable, maintenant ! Je n'arrive même pas encore à contrôler réellement mon corps ! Merde, oui, je vis des moments merveilleux, mais ça m'a transformé et je dois apprivoiser ça. Et ça ne va pas se faire en un jour ! Alors sois gentille et mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Il voulut partir mais Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet et tira – de toutes ses forces – pour le retenir.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais manifestement, tu es trop bien installé sur ton nuage pour en descendre sans un vilain coup, mais Harry, que se passera-t-il si Tu-Sais-Qui découvre que Draco t'est lié ? J'ai évoqué la possibilité qu'il te tue et que Draco en meure ensuite… mais la situation inverse est également possible. Ça pourrait très bien être Draco qui serait tué en premier. Pense un peu à cette possibilité. Celle de vivre seul, parce que tu n'auras pas été assez conscient que tant que ce fichu mage noir est en vie, tu es sa cible. Et tous ceux que tu aimes le seront aussi. Tout comme l'a été Sirius ! »

Harry recula comme si elle l'avait frappé. Comment osait-elle parler ainsi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? siffla-t-il, furieux. Que je ne suis pas préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Par ce qu'il pourrait arriver à nos proches ?

-Oui, c'est ce que Ron et moi croyons ! »

Il sentit cette fois une réelle rage l'envahir et eut l'envie ferme de la frapper. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, son amitié avec Hermione – et avec Ron, par extension – serait sérieusement détruite alors il se retint péniblement.

« Eh bien vous vous trompez, dit-il. Tous les deux. Je m'en préoccupe. Et tu n'as pas à évoquer la possibilité de la mort de Draco pour me rappeler que l'arme que je suis doit faire son boulot. Pas besoin de me reprogrammer Hermione, je l'ai déjà bien été…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Vraiment ? coupa Harry, en la fixant de ses yeux lupins. (Navré mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Si Ron et toi ne croyez plus en moi, je ne vous retiens pas. Faites vos bagages et partez ! »

Et sur ses mots, il tourna définitivement les talons. Hermione tenta encore de le retenir, mais Harry testa pour la première fois sa nouvelle force et ce fut sans difficulté qu'il se libéra de sa prise pour partir ensuite rapidement. Il ignorait totalement où était l'école et doutait d'être capable de se concentrer sur les cours. Le mieux aurait été de commencer par les leçons d'Hystéria… Il aurait pu se défouler une bonne fois…

« Potter, appela une voix rauque, le faisant sursauter. L'école est à droite. Le bâtiment devant lequel se trouve un chêne avec une balançoire. Avec des murs beige peints d'arbres fruitiers. Des citronniers. »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Greyback. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, jusque-là.

« Je te conseille de commencer par courir sur le terrain derrière. Explique à Guilbert, il te laissera faire. »

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il sentait parfaitement les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne lui en veux pas, lui dit l'alpha en posant une main consolatrice sur son épaule. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle a sacrifié jusqu'ici, pour cette guerre. »

Harry hocha la tête, même si pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas encore à lui pardonner. Il était trop en colère. Il avait trop envie de lui dire combien il la détestait d'oser supposer qu'il n'était pas préoccupé par la guerre. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Bien sûr qu'il savait que les gens l'attendaient – bande de pouilleux trouillards ! – que Draco et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait étaient en danger, à cause de lui. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait été heureux, en avait profité. Hermione avait-elle besoin de le replonger si brutalement dans la douleur ?

Il repéra l'école facilement. La balançoire bougeait, poussée par le léger vent de l'hiver et les chaînes grinçaient presque sinistrement. Toute la rage d'Harry retomba alors qu'il regardait cette balançoire. Il n'en avait fait qu'une fois, étant enfant. Un jour qu'il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley, frustré de ne pas avoir droit à ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sympathie pour son anniversaire. Il avait fait un temps odieux, pour un trente-et-un juillet et il n'y avait personne au parc. Indifférent au vent et à la pluie, il avait fait de la balançoire pendant plus de deux heures. Mais il avait dû rentrer ensuite. Et il avait été sévèrement puni pour sa rébellion. Il regarda un long moment le jeu extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne le fasse sursauter.

« Vous êtes en retard, déclara Guilbert en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, l'air épuisé. Nous avons pourtant beaucoup… »

Sa voix se tut quand Harry tourna la tête vers lui, l'air à la fois désespéré et sombre. Le professeur soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il contourna le bâtiment avec lenteur, se glissant entre une haie et le mur. Petit à petit, la haie qui les cernait s'écarta pour révéler ce que cachait l'école et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'immense terrain d'athlétisme juste derrière.

« Merlin, dit-il.

-Oui, ça fait toujours cet effet-là, commenta Guilbert. Je vais chercher Hystéria. Commence à courir. On va inverser le programme. »

Harry hocha la tête. Le terrain était de forme ronde, presque aussi grand qu'un terrain de Quidditch. Une piste de course avait été dessinée et bétonnée. Peinte en rouge, traversée de lignes blanches, elle était idéale. Il sentit des fourmis lui parcourir les jambes. Courir lui faisait envie. Il enleva le gilet de Draco, non sans respirer son odeur avec adoration. Puis il s'élança, sans hésiter, ses yeux admirant les chevaux d'arçons, les barres parallèles ici et là, les dessins désignant un terrain de base-ball, les cages destinées au football… Tout le terrain était dévoué au sport et, sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra sa course. Il aperçut des barrières sur son chemin. Il pouvait soit les éviter, soit sauter… et la seconde option lui parut enviable alors ce fut sans hésiter qu'il continua d'accélérer, prit son élan et sauta, sans la moindre difficulté, la première haie. Et il les passa toutes, bondissant majestueusement, sans la moindre crainte, avec toujours plus de rage. Il avait envie de tout casser. De hurler ! Et il mit quelques minutes pour remarquer qu'il grognait férocement en courant.

Un sifflement le détourna de sa course. Tournant la tête, il repéra Guilbert, tout menu à côté d'une femme à la carrure étonnante. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins élégante, dans une tunique un peu chinoise, ceinturée à la taille puis largement ouverte sur les jambes. Elle portait un pantalon large et assorti à son haut, ainsi que des chaussures plates à l'apparence pratique. Sans hésiter, Harry quitta la piste et courut vers les deux professeurs.

« Tu cours vite, constata la jeune femme d'une voix presque réjouie. Et quels sauts ! Tu as tout dans les jambes, à ce que je vois… »

Il s'était arrêté devant eux et Hystéria lui tournait autour. Elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Des cheveux roux, emmêlés de mèches châtain, noués au-dessus de la tête. Ils lui arrivaient pourtant dans le milieu du dos.

« Des fesses solides… je pense que tu en auras l'usage avec notre petit alpha potentiel… »

Harry grogna en l'entendant. Ça ne la regardait pas, ce qu'il faisait avec _son_ compagnon. Hystéria souriait narquoisement en se postant devant lui.

« Tu es un chasseur, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je sais que tu en es un… je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi… »

Harry frémit en réponse. Elle avait quelque chose de dangereux dans l'œil. Presque une lueur menaçante. Mais il n'en fut pas inquiet. Il souhaitait plus que tout se défouler.

« Tu es déjà bien échauffé, je crois, dit-elle. Viens. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux barres parallèles fixées au sol et les désigna du menton.

« Je sais ce que tu as dans les jambes. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans les bras. Tu vas commencer par te soulever, une centaine de fois. Fais le poirier, plie les bras pour les retendre. Cent fois. Ensuite, nous verrons ce que vaut ton lancer de poids. Puis nous testerons tes capacités au combat au corps à corps. Et si ça ne me satisfait pas… tu feras connaissance avec ma petite salle de boxe. Au travail, Potter. Montre-moi ce que cache ce petit corps ! »

Et il obéit avec une joie presque destructrice.

**oOo**

Il s'était épuisé. Littéralement. Il était déjà bien fatigué, avec la nuit de pleine lune, le sexe au réveil, mais la leçon d'Hystéria l'avait plongé dans un état de somnolence aggravée. Après les cent suspensions, le lancer de poids (qui n'avait guère été concluant, au vu des grimaces de son entraîneuse) et plusieurs tentatives de combats au corps à corps, Harry avait, en effet, fait connaissance avec la petite salle de boxe, cachée dans une petite maison, à l'opposé du terrain. Il avait frappé dans un sac si longtemps, si fort, qu'il en avait mal aux poings malgré les gants de protection. A la fin, il était couvert de sueur et c'est avec une pointe de soulagement qu'il avait été prendre une douche dans la salle de boxe. Apparemment, Hystéria avait pensé à tout. Il trouva même un sweat-shirt de rechange en sortant.

« Merci, dit-il en s'essuyant les cheveux, après s'être rhabillé.

-On continuera demain, dit-elle en réponse. Mais tu auras des collègues. Alors sois prêt. Tu vas en chier. »

Et elle quitta la salle sans autre mot. Harry sortit à son tour, retraversa le terrain, attrapa son gilet et l'enfila. Encore une fois, l'odeur de Draco le consola. Sa rage était passée. Il parvenait à mettre ça de côté, un tout petit peu, pour se concentrer plutôt sur ce qu'on lui apprenait. Il avait un peu plus conscience de ce qu'il avait dans les jambes, dans les bras. Il était nettement plus fort, à présent, depuis qu'il était un loup-garou. Et surtout, plus rapide. Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à présent ce que signifiait être un chasseur. C'était simplement une rapidité, un flair, une vue plus perçante… Tout comme il était doué pour attraper le Vif d'or au Quidditch, il était à présent le meilleur pour la chasse… Hystéria le lui avait démontré en enchantant un étrange renard en peluche et en l'obligeant à le suivre sur tout le terrain, jusqu'à l'attraper. Ce qu'il avait réussi, à dix reprises. Sur dix essais. L'entraîneuse avait elle-même dit qu'il était exceptionnel, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier !

Quand il entra dans la salle de classe, il fut surpris de trouver de petits bancs en bois sur lesquels étaient collés des étiquettes en forme de pomme, de poire ou de cerise. Il y avait pratiquement tous les fruits, un différent par banc. Il sourit en regardant. La salle était enfantine, chaleureuse… mais les bancs étaient de toutes tailles, signe que des élèves de tout âge étaient présents dans la salle, pendant les heures de classe.

« Assieds-toi où tu veux, lui dit Guilbert, calmement assis au bureau professoral, devant un énorme bureau.

-D'accord. »

Il alla s'asseoir juste en face, sur un petit banc. La chaise était trop petite, mais les bancs des plus grands étaient dans le fond de la classe alors il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bon, commença Guilbert. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le lien. Et si tu as la moindre question, tu peux encore les poser. »

Il se tut quelques secondes, le temps de lui laisser la possibilité de l'interroger. Mais Harry n'avait pas de question sur ce point. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout compris, si ce n'est déjà avant la morsure, en tout cas, depuis le matin même. Guilbert reprit alors la parole.

« Une meute a une hiérarchie importante. Il y a d'abord l'alpha, celui qui dirige, commande. Il est un peu comme le maire de la ville. Il prend les décisions importantes, instaure un mode de vie. Ce dernier est toujours le reflet de ce que l'alpha veut. S'il veut la paix, ce sera un village paisible. S'il ne la veut pas… Le nom de village n'aurait pas de sens. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Alors la paix du village était le reflet de Greyback ? Sa vision des choses, son envie… Comment quelqu'un de si tranquille pouvait-il être le monstre qui lui avait été dépeint, bien des années plus tôt ?

« Un alpha a ses faiblesses, dit Guilbert, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Seul, il devient incontrôlable, assoiffé de meute et mord tout ce qu'il peut. Il aura tendance à essayer un adulte de son âge. Quelqu'un qu'il connaît… Et bien entendu, cela ne se passe… jamais bien. L'ami a tendance à penser qu'il a été trahi, que la morsure est une mauvaise chose… et l'alpha finira seul. S'il est entêté, il essayera de mordre une femme, ensuite, les pensant plus dociles… mais les femmes ne sont pas dociles. Elles savent se rebeller. Et c'est souvent ce qu'elles font. Seul, désemparé, désespéré, l'alpha s'attaquera alors à une personne plus docile (soumise). Une personne qui n'a pas encore de préjugés, qu'il peut encore modeler…

-Des enfants, murmura Harry.

-Oui, des enfants, répondit Guilbert. Ce que Fenrir Greyback a fait n'est pas une première et, malheureusement, il ne s'est pas arrêté à un seul enfant. La réputation de monstre sanguinaire qu'on nous a attribuée vient en partie de là.

-En partie, répéta Harry, pensif.

-L'alpha commande. S'il est passif, tout ira bien. S'il est agressif, la meute le sera. Un alpha revanchard, en colère, incitera sa meute à l'être et à attaquer. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère anglais interdit les meutes de loups-garous. Ils savent qu'un alpha mauvais ne peut que créer de mauvaises choses. En règle générale, les alphas tentant de réunir une meute sont tués et la pseudo-meute, dissoute. »

Harry frémit d'horreur en l'entendant. Tué ? Le ministère était donc à ce point… négatif ?

« Même si l'alpha se montre positif ? Passif, je veux dire ?

-Ils ne prennent généralement pas le temps d'interroger le chef de meute, dit calmement Guilbert. C'est la première raison expliquant la sécurité et le secret sur la position et l'existence de ce village. De tous les villages, de par le monde, à l'exception du Canada, de l'Amérique du Nord et de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Ce sont les seuls pays qui acceptent les meutes, bien qu'elles soient soumises à un contrôle constant. »

Harry hocha la tête. Alors comme ça, certains pays les acceptaient ?

« Mais l'alpha instable n'est pas la seule raison nous désignant comme des monstres. Tu le sais, il existe ce qu'on appelle des loups solitaires. Des loups dominés qui vivent seuls, qui subissent les transformations, deviennent incontrôlables et attaquent absolument tout ce qui passe. Cette apparente cruauté nous rajoute une raison d'être haïs et craints. Les humains ne se rendent pas compte que nous sommes des prédateurs et que toute personne autour de nous représente une proie… C'est malheureusement le côté le plus négatif de notre… particularité.

« Toutefois, lorsqu'un loup se lie, pour peu qu'il soit enfermé dans une maison pendant la pleine lune et qu'il soit seul, avec son lié, il sera doux comme un agneau et ne fera jamais de mal à personne. Un alpha peut aussi se contrôler s'il a un lié. Il existe des loups alphas qui, bien que seuls, ne sont jamais devenus fous comme Fenrir, car ils sont liés et heureux. Ils ne ressentent que très légèrement l'appel de la meute, de fait. »

Harry sourit. Draco lui avait déjà dit qu'ils pourraient vivre seuls, s'ils le désiraient.

« La troisième et dernière raison pour laquelle nous sommes… considérés comme des monstres est à cause de la lune rouge.

-La lune rouge ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Elle vient, une fois par an, généralement au printemps. C'est une pleine lune rouge qui… l'espace d'une nuit, rend le contrôle des alphas obsolète. Eux-mêmes perdent conscience de leurs faits et gestes et ne sont plus que des monstres, assoiffés de sang. »

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut à ces mots.

« Cette nuit-là… tous les humains du village doivent être évacués. Il n'y a jamais personne dans ces bois, car nous les avons enchantés pour que personne ne nous approche… mais si un humain devait se glisser ici… ne doute pas qu'il serait mangé avant le lever du soleil. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Guilbert avait parlé d'un ton sombre et résolu et Harry se mit à craindre l'arrivée du printemps qu'il attendait pourtant avec impatience.

« C'est la nuit de Walpurgis, Beltane…. Qu'importe comment tu la nommes, c'est toujours la même nuit. Cette nuit est inévitable, même une potion tue-loup ne peut empêcher l'animal de prendre un contrôle total. Enfin, il le fait déjà sur nous, mais pas sur les alphas. Or, cette nuit-là…Il n'y a pas d'alpha. Juste des loups sauvages et dangereux. »

Il laissa planer un long silence.

« Bref ! dit-il, faisant sursauter Harry. La hiérarchie. L'alpha, le second, le conseil et les autres. L'alpha donne l'ordre et le second s'assure qu'il est exécuté. Au fond, ce sont les réels dirigeants de la meute. Mais il y a aussi le conseil. Ce dernier est constitué des personnes les plus âgées de la meute. Ce sont surtout d'anciens alphas détrônés ou d'anciens seconds sans alpha. Ils sont replacés dans le conseil car ils connaissent le village et sont donc les mieux formés pour conseiller l'alpha et le second en poste. L'alpha a tout à fait le droit de ne pas les écouter et de les envoyer au diable ! Mais il n'est jamais mauvais d'avoir plusieurs opinions !

« En outre, il est difficile, pour un alpha, d'établir seul une certaine dynamique de groupe. Le conseil connaît parfaitement bien les habitants. Comme tu l'as remarqué, ce village fonctionne pratiquement en autarcie. Nous cultivons notre propre nourriture, à l'exception de quelques raretés ou de certains produits que nous achetons avec les taxes que paient les habitants. Car oui, nous avons notre propre système monétaire. Chaque habitant travaillant à l'extérieur – c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous – versent au conseil cinquante pour cent de sa paie. Le reste est laissé à leur plaisir personnel. En échange, l'alpha leur donne accès à la nourriture gratuitement ou presque. Seuls certains aliments sont payants, ceux qui sont généralement les plus durs à obtenir.

« Ce village cultive tout, en ce qui concerne les fruits, les légumes, parfois même les céréales. Comme tu le sais, chaque mois, la meute chasse, tant pour se nourrir que pour rapporter de quoi sustenter les habitants du village. Mais la chasse est réglementée. Nous ne pouvons pas nourrir tout le village avec les animaux que nous ramenons pendant un mois. En outre, nous ne pouvons pas non plus tuer tous les habitants de la forêt… Nous ne pouvons pas décimer la forêt entière. Nous ramenons dix animaux par nuit, grand maximum. Et nous en tuons seulement cinq pour nourrir la meute pendant cette nuit. Le reste de la viande est achetée avec ces cinquante pour cent. Cet argent sert aussi à pallier aux problèmes matériels. Fuite d'eau, maison insalubre, frais de médecin et j'en passe. Tu me suis ? »

Harry hocha la tête, fasciné. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait une telle organisation, dans ce village ?

« Chaque habitant travaille dans ce village, en dehors de leurs activités dans le monde humain. Certains cultivent, d'autres construisent, surveillent, tout dépend de la personnalité des personnes. Tu te rends compte de l'ampleur du travail ? »

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il s'en rendait compte. Ça semblait loin d'être facile.

« Tu seras un second. En tant que compagnon de Draco, alpha potentiel et de plus en plus confirmé, tu seras un second. J'ignore encore si Draco aura le courage d'affronter Fenrir ou s'il partira avec toi. J'ignore l'ampleur du village que vous construirez, si vous en construisez un, un jour… Mais sache qu'en tant que second, tu auras la responsabilité de diriger. Actuellement, tu es sur un nuage que seul un lien fraîchement établi et la jeunesse justifie. Mais la majorité de Draco fera de toi son second. Et tu auras avec, toutes les responsabilités que cela incombe. Tu as quelques mois pour t'y préparer et, je n'en doute pas, le mieux est encore que tu les vives. Nos leçons n'auront pas lieu d'être longtemps. Juste le temps que je t'apprenne nos us et coutumes. Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Chyreer de te prendre sous son aile, tout comme Fenrir se charge, à sa manière, d'éduquer Draco. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, la voix étrangement rauque. Je comprends. »

Guilbert le regarda un long moment, en silence.

« File, lui dit-il. Un lendemain de pleine lune n'est pas indiqué pour apprendre toute une manière de vivre. Demain, nous commencerons la journée par une visite du village. Je te montrerai tout ce que tu n'as pas encore découvert. Les serres, les fermes, tout ce que tu ignores d'ici. Tout comme Draco, tu apprendras à y travailler, afin de bien comprendre leur fonctionnement. C'est ce que tu feras le matin, pendant un temps. Tu auras ton tour de garde, toi aussi. Deux semaines, comme Draco. Mais cela, c'est bien plus tard. Nous allons commencer par les habitudes de vie des loups-garous. D'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Harry, presque impatient d'être le lendemain.

-Bon, alors à demain. Mes élèves vont t'adorer. Grâce à toi, ils auront fini leur leçon à midi. File, maintenant ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois. Il se leva de sa chaise presque brutalement et partit en courant, presque. Il ralentit son pas quand il vit la maison. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées, comme en signe de paix. Mais il se sentait tout sauf en paix à l'idée de retrouver Hermione et Ron. Seul l'étage l'intéressait. Bien décidé à les éviter, il finit par se diriger vers la maison dans laquelle il entra vivement. Il claqua la porte et entendit des personnes marcher dans le salon. Il vit très vite son meilleur ami s'avancer vers lui, l'air inquiet. Hermione le suivait, manifestement incertaine. Il leur décocha un regard froid avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Harry, murmura Hermione, la voix étrangement cassée. Je voudrais…

-Pas maintenant.

-Mais... Harry, il faut qu'on en parle ! »

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Draco devait partir dans deux heures. Et il était bien déterminé à en profiter encore un peu.

« On en parlera dans deux heures ! »

Et il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour atteindre l'étage. Là, il parcourut le couloir avec plus de discrétion pour arriver devant la porte de leur chambre. Il souffla et saisit la poignée. Il la poussa et ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse. Draco dormait profondément, immergé sous les couvertures. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Malgré les draps posés sur son corps, Harry devinait sa nudité et ce fut sans hésiter qu'il se dévêtit à son tour. Enfin, il se dirigea lentement vers le lit et se glissa à l'intérieur. Le mouvement du matelas tira Draco de son sommeil. Il ne sursauta pas mais gémit en s'étirant.

« J'imaginais mieux, comme réveil original, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Tu n'as qu'à être moins vigilant ! »

Draco sourit, amusé, alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui pour se coller à lui. Draco sourit en l'enlaçant.

« Alors ? questionna-t-il. Pourquoi toute cette colère, tout à l'heure ? »

Harry soupira. Draco l'avait sentie, bien entendu.

« Hermione a tenté de me faire redescendre de mon soi-disant nuage d'amour… Selon elle, je ne suis centré que sur toi et je me fiche du reste.

-Elle se sent délaissée ? demanda Draco en plissant les yeux face au chagrin qui émanait de Harry.

-Non, dit-il. Elle a l'impression que j'oublie… ce que je suis censé faire. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry le regardait d'un air si peiné qu'il eut envie d'aller étrangler la stupide jeune femme dans le salon.

« Elle a raison, hoqueta Harry. J'ai tendance à oublier… ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il a fait… j'ai tout oublié avec toi. »

Il enfonça son visage contre l'épaule de Draco qui s'empressa de le serrer avec force. Ses mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux et les libérèrent de leur élastique.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit-il à son oreille.

-Si, c'en est une. J'ai…. J'ai délibérément oublié ça. Oublié Sirius, oublié mes parents, oublié Dumbledore, tout… J'ai voulu oublié. J'ai voulu être… heureux, juste une fois. Pleinement, égoïstement.

-On a tous le droit à ça au moins une fois…

-Pas moi. Ou en tout cas, pas maintenant… Mais… je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. La peur, la crainte de perdre ceux que j'aime, de les entraîner vers la mauvaise passe…

-Ça n'arrivera pas…

-Mais c'est déjà arrivé ! le contredit Harry. Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence, ça me terrifie. Je… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble, qu'on construise un foutu village ensemble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu projettes, tant que c'est nous deux. »

Draco sourit paisiblement en l'entendant. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, descendant sur ses paupières, léchant les larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé du bout de la langue pour rejoindre ses délicieuses lèvres qu'il dévora aussi longtemps que leurs poumons leur permirent.

« Nous aurons ça, affirma Draco en le regardant. Je te promets d'y dédier ma vie. Nous aurons cette paix que tu souhaites. On va s'entraîner et amorcer le combat. Nous le tuerons. Et ensuite, qu'importe les autres et leurs projets, leurs attentes, ce sera juste nous deux, sans qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit à en dire. Je serai le seul que tu devras satisfaire… »

Harry sourit en entendant le ton chaud et intéressé. Il tendit les bras pour les nouer derrière la nuque de Draco, frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Mon alpha, dit-il en le reniflant avec gourmandise. Merci. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry avait besoin de se sentir aimé et protégé alors il l'enlaça pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement, partout sur le visage, lui arrachant un petit rire fatigué.

« Et cette première journée en tant que loup-garou ?

-Fatigante. Emotive. Agréable. Mauvaise… un peu de tout, chuchota Harry en fermant un œil face à la pression des lèvres de Draco sur sa paupière.

-J'aimerais dire que le soir va être plus agréable, mais… pas vraiment. »

Harry sourit, manifestement résolu à le voir partir.

« On a encore deux heures, dit-il en caressant sa nuque. Fais-moi oublier encore. Oblige-moi à penser, juste encore un peu, que tu es le centre de l'univers. »

Draco gronda. Quelle supplique captivante il avait là.

« Mais je le suis, dit-il en le renversant dans le lit. Je suis le centre de ton univers, Harry… Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite. »

Et sur ses mots, il fondit sur lui, bien décidé à lui faire oublier, encore un peu, qu'il avait une mission à accomplir.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, lavé et chaudement habillé, Draco descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Harry était resté à l'étage. Il n'avait pas faim et était épuisé par sa journée. Il s'était endormi presque aussitôt que Draco l'avait quitté, sur un dernier baiser et un « à demain » plein de promesses.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il tomba directement sur Hermione et Ron. Ils semblaient tous les deux prêts à aller à un enterrement.

« Harry ne descend pas ? demanda Hermione en le regardant, craintive.

-Non, il se repose, dit Draco. Il a eu une première journée mouvementée. »

Il s'avança dans le salon, jusqu'à être devant eux, les regardant froidement.

« Que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Je vous apprécie. Sans quoi, vous seriez déjà morts pour avoir osé lui parler de cette façon. Car je sais que la discussion que vous avez eue était une idée collective. Harry a quelque chose à faire, soi-disant. Vous avez cette idée en tête, lui aussi et Merlin sait que j'ai envie de la lui arracher du cerveau. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Car étant donné les nombreux meurtres perpétrés par Voldie sur les membres de sa famille, il a une revanche à prendre. Sans compter le fait que ce connard veut le tuer. Pour cette raison, je vais laisser à Harry la possibilité de le tuer en premier. Mais ça se fera sous mes conditions. Silence ! »

Hermione et Ron refermèrent la bouche qu'ils avaient ouverte en chœur.

« Vous êtes des humains et je n'ai aucune autorité sur vous. Mais j'en ai sur Harry. Et vu qu'il est votre martyr, oh, glorieux amis…

-Draco, ce n'est pas…

-SILENCE ! tonna Draco. Je commande. Et Harry n'affrontera pas ce mage noir merdique tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt. Tant qu'il ne contrôlera pas sa nouvelle personnalité, sa magie, surtout. Alors pour l'instant, il ne va rien faire, soi-disant. Il va vivre comme d'habitude, profitant de moi, des leçons, de son innocence qu'il a enfin retrouvée. Pendant deux semaines. Le temps que mes gardes se terminent. Ensuite, Harry et moi nous entraînerons ensemble, tous les jours, à la magie. Je ne crois pas t'enseigner quelque chose en t'affirmant qu'Harry et moi avons besoin de bouger ensemble. Nous allons donc nous impliquer de la même façon dans cette guerre et tu n'as rien à y redire, Granger. C'est clair ? C'est clair ?

-Oui, c'est clair ! dit-elle. Mais je ne voulais pas… Je sais que j'y suis allée fort, mais… Comprends-moi ! Ici, c'est… protégé, isolé et il a tant envie d'oublier ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, mais on ne peut pas ! Ces gens… tous ces gens…qui meurent et qui souffrent, je…

-Tu crois qu'il les oublie ? demanda Draco en la regardant dans les yeux. Non, Granger, il ne les oublie pas. Il essaye, mais ils le hantent tous. S'il les oubliait vraiment, il se contenterait de vous envoyer au diable et de vous dire de vous débrouiller seuls avec Voldie. Mais non. Il ne les oublie pas et ça le torture de savoir qu'il va encore devoir les faire attendre parce que sa nouvelle transformation a rendu la pratique de sa magie difficile. Il s'en veut d'être heureux à mes côtés alors que d'autres sont désespérément malheureux. Tu devrais le connaître mieux que ça, Granger. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse. Un choc contre la porte les distrayant, ils se tournèrent tous vers Greyback qui venait d'entrer. Il regarda Hermione d'une étrange façon. Son regard était presque partagé entre l'apitoiement et la désapprobation.

« C'est l'heure, gamin, dit-il à Draco. Sean va s'impatienter. »

Draco siffla mais approuva. Il regarda à nouveau Ron et Hermione.

« Laissez-le dormir. Vous en parlerez demain. Je te conseille de lui présenter tes excuses. Tu l'as profondément blessé, surtout en osant invoquer Sirius. »

Hermione détourna la tête, confuse, alors que Draco tournait le dos.

« Et si vous vous sentez tellement inutiles et que cela vous démange…, rien ne vous empêche de partir. Nous viendrons quand nous serons prêts. »

Et il quitta la maison, l'aura d'Harry l'entourant, semblant presque le remercier. Pourtant, sa reconnaissance était encore teintée d'une tristesse qui était appuyée par la pluie qui s'abattait sur le village plongé dans le noir. Draco n'en fut que plus agacé. Ça promettait d'être une longue, très longue nuit !

A suivre…

Que voilà un surprenant conflit qui s'installe, n'est-ce pas ? Merci à ceux qui auront l'obligeance de lire ma note d'auteur après avoir fini ce chapitre, si vous n'avez pas eu la patience de la lire avant ! loolll

A dans un mois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'aime expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de la meute grâce aux chapitres qui s'installent actuellement, mais cette partie ne va pas « durer ».

A bientôt !


	24. Dressage et séparation

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note ****de ****l****'****auteur**** :** Un mois, déjà, que j'ai posté le chapitre 23 ! Mon dieu, je ne l'ai pas vu passer. Je n'ai rien vu passer du tout, en fait. Ce chapitre est important, il marque une cassure, entre notre trio d'or et une victoire pour Draco dans sa domination. Il me plaît mais uniquement pour sa fin et pour les quelques détails lupins que je vous déverse en douceur.

Il me permet aussi d'introduire un nouveau personnage, Sean, qui a une histoire particulièrement intéressante. Je remarque que beaucoup de mes personnages (et quand je dis mes, je parle de ceux que j'ai créé personnellement) ont une histoire que je ne vous raconte pas ou pas beaucoup, en tout cas. Je crée leur personnalité, leur passé, sans toutefois savoir si je vais les employé. Sean était destiné à révéler plus de lui-même, mais là où j'en suis arrivé, je doute d'en avoir l'opportunité (et c'est d'ailleurs le cas de bien des personnages). Si certains d'entre vous sont curieux (que ce soit envers Chyreer, Rosalia, Gabriel, Sean, Annie et j'en passe), n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer ^^

Maintenant, une partie un peu plus personnelle de la note. J'explique ceci d'avantage pour apaiser les lecteurs de **la ****magie ****d****'****une ****fleur**. Depuis un mois et demi, je n'ai plus rien écris. Plus rien du tout. Pas une ligne, pas un mot. Mon imagination a été comme brutalement étouffée par un harcèlement douloureux, suffocant sur mon lieu de travail. Avec le départ de cette imagination, j'ai eu en cadeau de l'hypertension et de la tachycardie. Le tout accompagné d'un médicament pour apaiser tout ça. Et d'un certificat d'une semaine de repos que je n'ai pas pu prendre…

Je ne m'étendrais pas d'avantage. Sachez juste que, depuis peu, mon imagination pointe timidement son nez et que j'ai réussi à imaginer à nouveau quelques petites scènes. Derrière l'imagination, tout aussi timide, l'envie d'écrire pinaille, mais est bien présente. Je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux pour les appâter à nouveau. Soyez patients, par pitié. Je n'abandonne pas **magie** qui va s'avérer même bien plus longue que je ne le prévoyais au début et qui continue de me passionner autant, même plus que cette histoire !

A présent, pour les lecteurs d'**Alpha**, on se retrouve dans un mois, le **12 ****novembre**. Soyez donc heureux que j'ai des chapitres d'avances car malheureusement, Alpha a subit le même abandon que Magie et a stagné tout aussi cruellement.

**Musique ****écoutée ****pour ****la ****rédaction ****du ****chapitre**** :** Ben… J'ai regardé les experts. Y'a pas à dire, écrire et écouter cette série vont de paire, maintenant T_T….

**Temps ****de ****parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 **__**chapitre **__**par **__**mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre ****de ****chapitre**** :** Encore et toujours au chapitre 28.

**oOo**

**Chapitre ****24**** : ****Dressage ****et ****séparation**

Ce fut presque sans surprise que Harry se retrouva à suivre Draco, hors de la maison. Il s'était à peine endormi qu'il s'était matérialisé dans la chambre. Il avait admiré Draco dans sa nudité totale jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lever. Il le regarda essuyer son ventre pour effacer les traces de leurs actes de façon fort sommaire. Il le dévisagea pendant qu'il s'habillait tranquillement, non sans de nombreux coups d'œil vers son corps endormi. Quand il fut présentable, Draco s'approcha du lit pour caresser la longue chevelure noire, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux. Harry s'était senti frissonner de volupté et il se serait bien laissé aller à se blottir contre son amant s'il n'avait pas été immatériel.

« Repose-toi bien, lui avait-il chuchoté en allant l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. On se revoit demain matin… »

Puis il avait assisté à la discussion entre ses amis et Draco. Où plutôt, à la sévère réprimande que Draco leur avait fait subir. Il avait eu l'envie folle d'aller se lover contre lui alors qu'il fusillait ses meilleurs amis des yeux. Mais à la place, il lui transmit un maximum de reconnaissance. Puis il le suivit dehors, souriant face à l'agacement de Draco découvrant le mauvais temps extérieur.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà recouverts d'une fine couche d'humidité, Draco se mit à avancer le long du sentier menant à une rue principale du village, bien que celle-ci soit juste une vaste allée de terre boueuse. Draco n'y fit pas vraiment attention et continua son chemin pour finalement se rendre jusqu'à la sortie du village. Il longea les barrières sommaires qui entouraient la propriété, simple clôture de bois en apparence inoffensive. Mais elles ne l'étaient pas. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'avoir été instruit pour le savoir, il le sentait : elles étaient imprégnées de magie.

« Ah, te voilà ! » s'exclama une voix masculine, faisant sursauter Draco qui tourna la tête en direction de la voix indiquée.

Harry fut surpris de découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Une énorme cicatrice barrait tout le côté gauche de son visage juvénile, depuis le front jusqu'au bas du menton. Son œil gauche, large trou béant et blanc, était horrible à regarder et Harry fut soulagé d'être immatériel.

« Je ne suis pas en retard, que je sache, dit Draco en croisant les bras.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas, c'est vrai, répondit le balafré. Mais tu n'es pas en avance non plus ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Fais pas chier, Sean !

-Sinon quoi, petit alpha ? »

Draco montra presque les dents avec agacement alors que le dénommé Sean tournait les talons en lui indiquant de le suivre. Il obéit, non sans qu'un puissant sentiment de contrariété ne l'ait envahi. Harry pouvait percevoir la tension qui habitait les épaules de Draco alors qu'il suivait le jeune homme avec nonchalance.

« Les gars, dit Sean à un groupe de dix hommes qui attendaient près de l'entrée du village. Nous avons de la main d'œuvre pendant les deux prochaines semaines ! »

Les hommes lancèrent à Draco un regard à la fois moqueur et compatissant.

« Je suppose que le chef ne t'a pas expliqué en quoi consistait les gardes ? dit Sean en se tournant vers lui.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Draco, un brin provocateur.

- Alors tu vas voir, c'est très simple, se moqua Sean. Tu te contentes d'écouter, de regarder, de sentir, tout le long du village. Si tu as un doute, tu _dois_ aller voir. Le village forme une poire. Il y a trois cercles de capteurs. Les premiers sont à dix mètres, les deuxièmes à cent mètres et les derniers à un kilomètre. Ils reconnaissent très facilement toutes personnes vivant dans le village, donc, ils ne se déclencheront pas si l'un de nous s'en approche. Chaque capteur émet un son, une lumière différente. Les plus proches déclenchent une alarme que seul des lycanthropes peuvent entendre. Ceux à cent mètres émettent un son et ceux à un kilomètre une lumière. Le tout dans ce petit appareil que tu vas porter autour du cou ! »

Il lui tendit une lanière noire au bout de laquelle pendouillait une petite plaque de métal noir et poli. En passant ses mains dessus, il constata qu'il y avait deux petits trous sur l'une des faces et une petite boule luisante sur l'autre.

« C'est pour la lumière et le son, expliqua Sean. Garde-le bien. Si tu le perds ou si on te le vole, je te casse la gueule ! »

Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur et défiant. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de Sean, bien qu'il soit réputé pour être un combattant remarquable. En attestait la balafre sur son visage, lorsqu'il avait jugé bon d'attaquer un loup adulte à tout juste dix ans. Le pire était qu'il avait gagné, malgré sa blessure plus qu'inquiétante.

« Si tu le dis, dit-il en lâchant la balise qui vint taper contre son sternum. Et donc, je me contente de me balader autour du village ?

-Non, on a des postes fixes, lui expliqu) Sean. Tu vas faire équipe avec Yves. C'est un moldu et il est d'origine française. Tu survivras à ça ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait difficile d'être avec lui, lui répondit Draco d'un air sérieux.

-Tu n'es pas réputé pour ton ouverture d'esprit, Malfoy, lui répliqua Sean, provocateur.

-Les gens changent, dit simplement Draco.

-Comme c'est mignon, se moqua Sean. Bon, Yves ! Tu prends le petit en main ! »

Et sur ses mots, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers cinq hommes l'attendant plus loin. Draco se retourna machinalement vers un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux coupés très courts et l'air fatigué.

« Salut, dit-il avec un léger accent. 'Suis Yves. Viens. »

Il sortit du village et longea tranquillement le petit muret qui l'entourait, les mains dans les poches. Il avait un air flegmatique qui donna un frisson à Draco : affublé d'un compagnon de garde si calme, comment allait-il survivre ? L'ennui allait probablement le tuer avant la fin de la nuit.

Quand il pensait à Harry, paisiblement endormi dans leur lit, son corps alangui dans les draps… Il frissonna alors qu'Yves le conduisait dans les bois, contournant le village par la gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement près de la barrière est, non loin de l'école. Yves s'appuya nonchalamment contre un arbre, ses yeux fixés sur la nuit. Draco préféra aller s'asseoir sur la barrière et il profita de sa particularité pour obliger ses yeux lupins à ressortir, la nuit s'éclairant davantage. Il perçut le mouvement d'oreilles d'un lapin, à cent mètres de là. Il eut presque l'envie de lui courir après mais resta immobile. Il était là pour surveiller, pas pour chasser.

« Merlin que ça va être long ! marmonna-t-il.

-J'ai un jeu de cartes si tu veux », lui proposa Yves, le faisant sursauter.

Draco le considéra un instant, hésitant.

« On peut ? dit-il, étonné.

-Jouer ne nous empêche pas d'être attentifs et puis… les capteurs nous le diraient s'il y avait quelqu'un. Allez, viens ! On va jouer.

-Sean est d'accord ? s'enquit tout de même Draco.

-Ouais, répondit Yves. Il se gêne pas non plus pour jouer. Allez, arrête de faire ton premier de la classe et viens. »

Le français s'assit au sol, le corps légèrement tourné vers la forêt et Draco s'installa à côté de lui, dans une position identique.

« Suffit de pas trop se laisser prendre au jeu et de se taire, lui dit Yves. Tu connais Bataille ? C'est encore le jeu le moins excitant, sans toutefois être trop ennuyeux. Tu connais ?

-Non, répondit Draco.

-Bon, alors je t'explique ! »

Et tout en mélangeant les cartes, il entreprit d'instruire Draco sur un jeu typiquement moldu.

**oOo**

La nuit, bien que distrayante à cause des parties de cartes, sembla interminable. Draco s'était senti somnolent seulement quelques heures, surtout vers la fin. Yves avait fini par stopper son jeu pour simplement fixer le vide. Draco l'avait dévisagé avec désespoir pour ensuite soupirer et regarder le vide aussi. Le moindre bruit lui était parfaitement audible à cause de ses oreilles lycanthropes, le moindre mouvement était aussitôt capté…

Et s'il était amusant, au début, d'observer une famille de lièvres intrépides – il se promit de se rappeler la position de leur terrier pour la prochaine pleine lune – il en vint rapidement à s'ennuyer à mourir…

Finalement, vers cinq heures trente, Yves se releva en s'étirant, exécutant plusieurs exercices d'assouplissement pour dégourdir son corps endormi.

« Bon, dit-il. 'Va être l'heure. On y va ? »

Draco acquiesça. Il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour refuser ! Tranquillement, les mains dans les poches pour Yves, ils retournèrent à l'entrée du village.

« C'était une bonne nuit, au moins, dit Yves. Pour une première, je veux dire. L'a pas trop plu, fait moins froid… T'as de la chance ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ses vêtements étaient chargés d'humidité et ses cheveux complètement trempés. Il évitait d'y passer les doigts de crainte d'en sentir la moiteur sur sa main.

« Et revoilà notre petit alpha, fit la voix de Sean, moqueuse. Alors, petite lavette, tu as survécu ?

-Manifestement, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils face au sobriquet. Ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie. »

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur tout en secouant légèrement ses cheveux trop longs. Il avait l'envie féroce d'empoigner Sean pour ensuite le clouer au sol et le rouer de coups. Il était franchement antipathique et défiant. Draco ne supportait pas ça !

« Je peux le comprendre, répliqua le chef de garde. Quelqu'un qui n'en a pas ne peut que s'impressionner de l'observation des autres… »

Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de Draco dont les yeux se faisaient clairement dangereux. Certains loups s'agitèrent tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil anxieux vers Sean.

« Chef, intervint un des hommes, plus âgé et plus fort que le jeune homme qu'il appelait chef. Si on rentrait ? Je crève de faim et les autres aussi… »

Sean resta un long moment silencieux à simplement fixer les yeux de Draco. C'était un combat de regards et l'alpha potentiel refusait de le perdre. Finalement, ce fut Yves qui vint pousser Sean qui interrompit le défi.

« Allez, chef, arrêtez maintenant ! Vous pourrez continuer à l'ennuyer demain ! Allons tous dormir !

-Tu as raison, Yves, dit le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Va donc retrouver ta petite chienne, Malfoy. Reviens demain et sois à l'heure ! »

Draco voulut répliquer qu'il l'avait été mais à ce moment-là, la sensation d'une main se posant sur son épaule le maintint en place. Il resta un instant figé alors que Sean et les autre tournaient les talons, d'autres hommes s'approchant d'un pas fatigué et grimaçant : l'équipe de jour arrivait.

Draco sursauta lorsque l'un d'eux le taquina en lui demandant s'il désirait rester pour la garde de jour mais il ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'élança en courant, le corps parcourut de frissons. Comment Harry avait-il fait ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour le toucher et lui transmettre ce contact, alors même qu'il était immatériel ? Il était certain qu'Harry n'avait pas tenté de le toucher réellement. Il avait probablement pensé que sa main allait le traverser, comme d'habitude. A présent, une énorme stupéfaction émanait de son amant.

Jamais Draco ne traversa le village aussi vite. Et pourtant, Merlin savait combien de fois il avait couru dans les allées de terre battue. Il arriva à leur maison en moins de quelques minutes, entra, referma la porte, traversa le salon et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, le tout dans un silence relatif. Quand il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre, il savait qu'Harry ne dormait pas. Il le sentait. Il l'ouvrit et la referma vivement, se figeant devant le lit où un Harry nu s'était redressé et fixait encore sa main avec étonnement.

« Comment ? chuchota Draco, s'approchant avec rapidité. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia Harry. Je… je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai juste voulu te calmer et… C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose… Je n'essaye jamais de te toucher parce que ma main te traverse toujours et là je… »

Il continuait de regarder sa main d'un air totalement ébahi et Draco s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, non sans avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts et obligeant Harry à cesser de fixer sa main par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que tu te sens différent ? Fatigué à l'excès ? Ta main est-elle bizarre ou…

-Je n'ai rien, interrompit Harry. Je me sens bien, juste encore un peu fatigué, mais je viens de me réveiller… Mais… Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu…

-Peut-être est-ce dû à ta transformation, répondit Draco en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit, soulagé que Harry aille bien. Avant, il n'allait que dans un seul sens. Maintenant que cela est réciproque, peut-être que cela a renforcé tes capacités. Non, nos… Peut-être que je serai capable de te suivre la nuit, moi aussi… »

Cette perspective le fit trembler d'envie : il trouvait cela vraiment injuste qu'Harry soit le seul capable de faire ça.

« Tu aurais réussi hier, si c'était le cas, lui fit remarquer le brun en le regardant avec une moue. Enlève tes vêtements ! »

Draco aurait pu grogner de mécontentement face à l'ordre de son amant mais l'envie irrépressible d'être nu fut si forte qu'il n'y pensa même pas et s'exécuta. Quand il fut dévêtu, il se lova dans les bras d'Harry avec un soupir de satisfaction, la fatigue recouvrant l'excitation ressentie par l'étonnant contact psychique de son amant.

« La nuit a été longue, murmura Harry en caressant sa joue avec douceur, le serrant d'un bras tendre passé autour de sa taille.

-Trop, répondit Draco, somnolent. Tu m'as manqué. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en l'entendant et appuya sa tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il, sentant la somnolence le reprendre.

-Tu m'as suivi toute la nuit, fit remarquer Draco.

-Mais ton corps manquait au mien », répliqua Harry.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot pendant un moment puis :

« Demain soir, il faudra que tu réessayes…

-Je le ferai… »

Ils s'endormirent sans même s'en apercevoir.

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla une heure et demie plus tard. Il avait lancé un sortilège à une cuillère pour que celle-ci vienne l'asticoter à sept heures et demie, ce qu'elle fit avec un peu trop de motivation. Il se réveilla en sursaut, l'attrapa et la brisa d'une poigne vengeresse avant de réaliser que l'attaque de la cuillère était sa faute. Gémissant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant de désespoir : il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le confort de la couette, de son coussin et surtout, du corps chaleureux de son amant. Draco n'avait même pas été perturbé par son mouvement. Il dormait comme un loir, un bras négligemment passer autour de sa taille, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller d'Harry. Quand ce dernier fit mine de se lever, le blond marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en serrant sa taille pour finalement le lâcher après quelques tentatives d'évasion.

Hors du lit, Harry hésita un peu avant de finalement sortir de la chambre, une chemise de Draco sur le dos. Il alla directement à la salle de bain où une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. La veille, le corps alourdi par la pleine lune récente, la fatigue émotionnelle engendrée par Hermione et le sexe, il s'était endormi tout de suite après la jouissance et son corps portait encore les traces de Draco. Il savait que la décence voulait qu'il se lave même si une partie de lui – la partie lycanthrope – n'était pas spécialement enchantée d'effacer l'odeur de son compagnon.

La veille, Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux étranges idées – presque des pensées fugaces – qui lui traversaient l'esprit, étrange présence animale à laquelle il devrait s'habituer. Le loup était sans doute fatigué de sa première nuit. Ce matin-là, par contre, une foule d'impératifs se pressait contre son cerveau et la première était que porter des vêtements était le comble de la stupidité. Se laver également. Ne pouvait-il pas juste garder l'odeur de son alpha sur lui ? C'était un honneur d'être le compagnon d'un loup dominant et se laver était idiot. De même que de quitter Draco, tranquillement endormi. Et si quelqu'un l'attaquait ? N'était-il pas censé protéger son alpha ? Pire, son compagnon !

Ah, mais techniquement, Draco n'était pas encore son alpha. Greyback l'était, par intérim. Et il lui devait obéissance. Contradictoire ! Son compagnon était presque majeur. C'était juste une ridicule histoire de quatre mois.

« Pire qu'une pie ! » marmonna Harry en ouvrant la vanne d'eau chaude, celle-ci s'écoulant aussitôt sur sa tête.

Et il eut la vague sensation que le loup poussait un cri horrifié dans son esprit. Mais il le nia et laissa l'eau caresser son corps et effacer les traces laissées par le sexe de la veille. Il tendit la main vers le savon mais le prendre fut au-dessus de ses forces.

« Couvrir ainsi mon odeur – et le peu qu'il me reste de celle de Draco – par cette chose ? Hors de question ! »

Il referma l'eau et sortit. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment sale !

« Mais il faudra tout de même que je me renseigne pour trouver un savon, marmonna Harry en s'essuyant avec application. Je vais finir par puer, sinon… Peut-être existe-t-il un savon sans odeur ? Comment Draco fait-il pour utiliser cette chose à la menthe ? »

Il lança un regard dégoûté au flacon de son amant. Jetant un œil à gauche puis à droite, il l'attrapa vivement et le porta à son nez. Le renifler provoqua deux réactions différentes en lui. Le loup s'horrifia du parfum piquant – et Harry se le représenta presque en train de secouer le museau d'un air dégoûté – alors que l'humain souriait avec tendresse, une foule de souvenirs amoureux se rappelant à lui.

« Mince, dit-il. Comment fait-il ? »

Il resta un instant immobile à regarder le savon puis, brutalement, sans qu'il parvienne à se contrôler, il leva le bras et le jeta contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Dans un bruit tintant, la vitre éclata et le savon vola dans les bois. Harry contempla son œuvre avec une pointe de satisfaction lycanthrope et une stupéfaction humaine.

« Merde, comment je vais justifier ça, moi ? »

Il resta un instant immobile avant d'enfiler la chemise de Draco pour retourner dans la chambre. Celle-ci était totalement imprégnée d'eux et le loup s'apaisa en y entrant, devenant si silencieux en lui que Harry eut l'impression d'être à nouveau seul. Etait-ce toujours ainsi ? Etait-il censé ressentir ainsi les émotions et pensées de son loup ? Continuellement ? Draco lui avait dit que pour un loup normal, il était supposé rester latent jusqu'au cycle lunaire… alors pourquoi ?

Un sentiment de panique l'envahit et Harry jeta un œil angoissé vers son compagnon endormi. Il avait envie d'aller le secouer pour l'interroger mais à la vue du visage paisiblement endormi, il n'en eut pas le courage. Il ne pouvait pas le déranger pour si peu ! Et puis, de toute façon, Guilbert saurait lui répondre. Ou Chyreer.

« Mince, l'heure ! »

Attrapant sa baguette, Harry jeta un discret Tempus. Il n'était pas encore huit heures mais il ne devait pas traîner s'il voulait manger. Il ne savait déjà plus s'il était censé rejoindre Greyback ou si ce dernier venait le chercher. Et qu'allait-il lui faire faire ? Serait-il affecté au second ? Il l'avait déjà été un long moment et Guilbert avait sous-entendu qu'il devrait occuper plusieurs postes dans le village, afin de totalement s'imprégner des règles instaurées dans le village mais aussi pour rencontrer et reconnaître ses habitants de façon plus précise…

« Je ne le saurai qu'en descendant », réalisa Harry.

Soupirant, il finit par se décider à se tourner vers l'armoire pour aller sélectionner des vêtements propres. Comme la veille, il opta pour un simple pantalon – et l'enfiler lui parut aussi dur que si le vêtement était recouvert de tessons de verre – un t-shirt manches longues et, après une hésitation, il reprit le gilet que Draco lui avait prêté la veille, savourant l'odeur encore fort présente sur la laine.

Quand il fut entièrement vêtu et qu'il eut enfilé ses chaussures, il se tourna vers le lit et s'en approcha doucement. Il tendit la main mais s'arrêta juste au-dessus des cheveux d'or. Il n'avait pas le droit de le réveiller simplement parce qu'il voulait profiter encore un peu de lui. Draco l'avait laissé dormir, lui, la veille… A la place d'une caresse, il inspira pleinement l'odeur du corps assoupi puis s'éloigna, non sans avoir pensé à ramasser sa baguette au sol. L'avoir en main lui provoqua encore d'étranges chatouilles.

« Mais ça ne fait qu'un jour… Je suppose qu'on finira par s'habituer… »

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ensuite la refermer discrètement derrière lui. Quand il fut au rez-de-chaussée, bien qu'une partie de lui le sache déjà, il fut soulagé de découvrir que la cuisine était déserte : Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés et il aurait donc la paix.

Vide de toute présence humaine, la cuisine lui parut abandonnée et triste. Il eut envie de quitter la pièce sans s'attarder mais son estomac lui signala que cette option était inenvisageable. Alors soupirant, il entreprit de se préparer quelques toasts accompagnés de confiture qu'il mangea tranquillement. Il était en train d'engloutir le dernier lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Greyback mais Chyreer en personne qui venait le chercher.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda le second, laconique.

-Oui, je le suis ! répondit Harry en se levant, sortant sa baguette qu'il agita rapidement afin de ranger le désordre. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui ? »

Chyreer le fixa pendant un instant, comme s'il l'évaluait.

« On ne va rien faire, dit-il. Moi, je vais aller travailler, toi, tu vas aller aider Boris.

-Boris ? reprit Harry, interrogateur.

-Le couturier, répondit Chyreer. Viens. »

Il tourna les talons et Harry s'empressa de le suivre. Le couturier ? Il y avait un couturier ? Mais Guilbert ne lui en avait même pas parlé ! D'un pas tranquille malgré sa rapidité, il suivit Chyreer dans le village jusqu'à atteindre une petite maisonnette sur laquelle une énorme paire de ciseaux était accrochée. Chyreer ne la regarda même pas et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle regarda Chyreer avec un sourire ravi mais, quand elle aperçut Harry, elle blêmit et s'enfuit en courant.

« Euh…

-N'y fais pas attention, répondit Chyreer. Viens. Boris ? »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite chaumière. La première pièce était sans conteste l'atelier. Rempli de tissus, de bobines de fil ou de laine, d'aiguilles à tricoter ou à coudre, l'endroit laissa Harry stupéfait pendant un petit moment. Mais il fut distrait de son observation par l'arrivée d'une femme d'âge mûr et au sourire jovial.

« Oh, bonjour Chyreer… Voilà l'apprenti du jour ?

-Pour ce matin, rectifia le second. Je te le laisse, Kate. Boris dort encore ?

-Il émerge, indiqua la jeune femme, amusée. Enchantée, je suis Kate et tu es…

-Harry, répondit le concerné.

-Ah, oui… Le compagnon de… Oh, non, Annie… »

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry qui se tourna vers le second avec un air interrogateur.

« Tu comprendras sûrement, lui répondit le second. Travaille bien. A midi, tu peux rentrer manger. A treize heures, tu auras ta leçon avec Guilbert. Sois prêt. »

Et sur ces mots laconiques, il tourna les talons et quitta la maisonnette dont il referma la porte derrière lui. Resté seul dans l'atelier chargé, Harry eut l'impression d'être emprunté. C'était un endroit dans lequel il n'avait absolument pas sa place, lui qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec les vêtements. Il se força pourtant à rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air fatigué, les cheveux noirs très courts, n'entre dans la pièce. Il avait des petites lunettes sur le nez mais avait glissé sa main sous le verre afin de se frotter l'œil, le tout en bâillant et en se grattant le ventre de la main libre.

« Boooonjour, dit-il en s'étirant au maximum, le regardant ensuite. Ah, tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Sois le bienvenu dans ma boutique. Tu es donc mon aide pour la matinée… euh… tu t'y connais, en couture ? »

A l'air dépité d'Harry, il comprit rapidement que la réponse était non. Soupirant, il s'approcha de la table et lui désigna du tissu.

« Bon, eh bien… On va faire ce qu'on peut pour que tu me sois utile, alors. Prêt ? »

Et à sa grande peine, il ne put qu'acquiescer.

**oOo **

La matinée lui parut durer une éternité. Il était épuisé à force de simplement mesurer du tissu, tendre des aiguilles ou des ciseaux, découpé, rangé… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs !

« Est-ce que Draco a déjà travaillé ici ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Oui, il y a déjà plusieurs mois, lui répondit Boris, occupé à réparer un pantalon qu'on lui avait apporté.

-Et… ? Il s'est bien débrouillé ?

-Au niveau couture, il était lamentable ! confia Boris. Mais il se débrouillait très bien pour ce qui était des associations de vêtements. S'il avait la patience d'apprendre, je suis certain qu'il serait un styliste de génie. »

Harry soupira. Oui, forcément, Draco avait un certain goût pour les vêtements. Son compagnon n'avait pas caché son désir puissant de l'emmener dans plusieurs magasins, plus tard, quand il aurait plus d'argent à dépenser… C'est-à-dire quand il aurait accès à Gringotts sans avoir peur de croiser un mangemort !

_« Et c'est pas demain si j'en crois ma magie… Je peux à peine frôler ma baguette sans qu'elle en crépite comme un pétard enragé… »_

Il soupira encore et Boris tourna la tête vers lui, esquissant un sourire.

« Tu t'ennuies, hein ?

-Euh… eh bien, ce n'est pas mon endroit préféré, mais non, ça va. Je pensais juste à… des choses peu réjouissantes. »

Il grimaça alors que l'homme esquissait un sourire. Il était bientôt midi et Harry se sentait plus à l'aise qu'au début, bien qu'il ait eu l'impression d'avoir été plus gênant qu'utile.

« Ce n'est pas trop pénible ? demanda soudain le couturier. D'être séparé de ton lié ? En pleine danse… »

Harry grimaça encore. Depuis le réveil, il avait l'impression de manquer cruellement de quelque chose et il savait que Draco était concerné. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Non, c'est… supportable. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. »

Boris hocha la tête, concentré.

« Greyback a tort de vous séparer ainsi, même si c'est pour punir Draco… Beaucoup de loups désapprouvent sa sanction… Pour l'instant, vous le supportez, mais combien de temps…

-La punition n'est que pour deux semaines… »

Boris le regarda d'une façon étrange.

« Crois-moi, au bout de deux semaines, tu n'en pourras plus. Deux loups liés restent collés l'un à l'autre pendant la danse. Et quand je dis collé, c'est collé. Pour l'instant, vous supportez… Mais dans quelques jours, tu verras, tu ne le supporteras plus… Tout va venir petit à petit…

-Vous êtes liés ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

-Oui, à Kate, répondit Boris. Nous sommes tous les deux des loups-garous alors je sais de quoi je parle, si telle était ta vraie question. »

Harry baissa la tête, légèrement gêné d'avoir mis en doute les paroles de l'homme, sans le vouloir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est compréhensible. A ton âge, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Bref, tout ça pour dire que… si vous ne le supportez plus, ne vous laissez pas faire. Greyback est un alpha, mais il est seul. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être lié à une personne, il ne peut qu'imaginer… Discutez-en avec lui, ne vous laissez pas détruire… »

Harry resta un instant silencieux, sceptique. Détruire ? A ce point ? Il est vrai qu'il avait une envie irrépressible de voir Draco, mais ce n'était pas intenable. Cela allait-il empirer ? Et dans ce cas, Greyback l'avait-il fait sciemment ? Harry n'avait jamais douté de l'alpha. Ce dernier voulait clairement que Voldemort disparaisse. Il culpabilisait d'avoir prêté serment au mage noir, mais il n'en restait pas moins sous ses ordres…

_« Et pour ce que je sais, Voldemort a très bien pu ordonner à ses mangemorts de m'affaiblir autant que possible… »_

« Le lien, dit-il, faisant sursauter Boris. N'aide-t-il pas à supporter l'éloignement ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le couturier. Je n'ai jamais été séparé de ma compagne. Mais j'ai déjà vu des loups qui l'avaient été. Ils ont tous dit qu'au début, le lien avait aidé… mais petit à petit, c'était devenu une douleur presque physique. J'ai même assisté aux retrouvailles d'un couple séparé depuis six mois. Enfin, le début, ensuite, j'ai préféré partir… »

Il grimaça de façon évocatrice et Harry ne put que rougir. Si lui-même était séparé de Draco pendant six mois, il n'était pas sûr d'oser se regarder dans un miroir après les retrouvailles… Il aurait sans doute le comportement le plus débridé qui soit. Il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer une telle scène. Peut-être serait-elle aussi intense qu'une nuit trois quarts ? L'évocation d'un tel moment lui arracha un frisson et il chassa cette pensée avec brusquerie. Non, surtout, il ne devait pas y songer. Sinon, il risquait bien de déranger Draco quand il rentrerait manger…

« Boris ? dit une voix féminine, Kate entrant d'un pas rapide. Il est midi. »

Elle alla passer une main distraite dans les cheveux du couturier qui s'étira alors en bâillant.

« Bon, dit-il en se levant. Merci pour ton aide, Harry. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, même si je me doute que tu ne choisiras pas mon atelier comme lieu de refuge préféré.

-Désolé, répondit Harry. Ai-je vraiment aidé ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Rentre, va manger. Et va près de ton loup pour te recharger…

-Il dort, dit Harry d'un air hésitant.

-Pas besoin de le réveiller, lui répondit Kate en le regardant avec une sorte de compassion. Juste être avec lui sera déjà bien. Vous avez beaucoup de mérite pour supporter une telle séparation.

-Euh… Merci, dit Harry, de plus en plus inquiet. Je vais y aller. Passez une bonne journée.

-Merci, répondit le couple.

-Passe une bonne journée toi aussi, lui dit Kate. Et désolée pour Annie… elle est… timide. »

Mais dans sa phrase, il y avait comme une certaine gêne tandis que Boris s'était tendu à côté. Harry préféra ne pas les interroger. Après tout, c'était sûrement une histoire de famille sans importance.

« Pas de problème, dit-il. Au revoir. »

Il quitta la petite maison d'un pas mi-pressé mi-hésitant. L'idée de rentrer lui plaisait, surtout s'il suivait le conseil de Kate et qu'il trouvait refuge contre le corps de Draco pendant l'heure de midi. Mais il savait que Ron et Hermione seraient là… et la peur d'une possible confrontation l'empêchait de se réjouir.

« _Mais__mince,__je__ne__peux__pas__les__fuir__éternellement ! »_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il accéléra sa foulée. Il croisa Gabriel alors qu'il arrivait vers sa maison mais le jeune homme détourna la tête d'un air dégoûté à son arrivée. Harry s'en sentit irrité tout en étant en même temps désolé. Le loup grognait de mécontentement : de quel droit ce sale petit profiteur osait-il être furieux contre lui ? C'était lui qui devait s'outrer : sous prétexte qu'il avait été humain, ce loup avait osé tenter de prendre sa place dans la meute. Mais humain ou loup, quelle différence ? C'était lui le compagnon de Draco, pas Gabriel ! Et puis… n'avait-il pas osé dire qu'il souhaitait sa place ? Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry émit un long grognement menaçant envers le jeune homme blond qui, aussitôt, se figea pour le fusiller du regard.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, sans bouger. Harry avait l'envie irrépressible de se jeter sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Oser tenter de prendre _sa_ place ? Comment osait-il ? Ce stupide petit bébé qui se prenait pour un alpha potentiel. Tout ça parce qu'il était capable de faire apparaître ses oreilles et sa queue ? Le grognement devint plus menaçant encore et, sans s'en apercevoir, Gabriel et lui prirent une pose d'attaque, les jambes légèrement fléchies et les bras prêts à frapper. Ils se seraient probablement battus l'un contre l'autre si, brutalement, Joshua n'était pas apparu à côté de Gabriel. Il l'attrapa par le bras, sortant Harry et le jeune homme de leur transe.

« Vous jouez à quoi, tous les deux ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? Vous n'êtes pas censés rentrer manger chez vous ? »

Gabriel et Harry le fixèrent sans rien dire. Puis, finalement, le brun se mit en mouvement et passa à côté d'eux d'un pas lent, presque provocateur.

« Oh, Gamin, lui dit Joshua. Quand votre punition sera finie, Draco et toi devrez venir me voir. On a des choses à voir ensemble. »

Harry acquiesça sans s'arrêter pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Quand il referma la porte, il s'appuya dessus pour pousser un long soupir, tentant de retrouver son calme.

« Euh… Harry ? »

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour regarder une Hermione embarrassée devant lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ron apparut alors, sortant de la cuisine d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de croque-monsieur.

« J'ai juste envie de défoncer la tête de Gabriel contre un arbre, mais oui, ça va. »

Il avait répondu froidement et ses amis se tendirent face à son ton et à sa phrase. Les ignorant, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y voir trois couverts et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de dédaigner le repas préparé par ses amis pour partir s'enfermer dans la chambre avec un morceau de pain. Mais il savait que c'était inutile. Au fond, Ron et Hermione avaient eu raison : il tentait désespérément d'oublier Voldemort, afin de profiter un maximum du bonheur qu'il vivait avec Draco. Mais tenter n'était pas réussir. Au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Et il ne risquait pas d'effacer cette partie de sa vie, maintenant que son compagnon était directement menacé par le mage noir.

Malgré tout, il avait très mal pris les remontrances de sa meilleure amie : il avait toujours pensé que plus que n'importe qui, Hermione comprendrait son besoin de profiter des moments de bonheur offerts par son lié. Sans compter qu'il ne servait à rien de le raisonner pendant la danse ! Et il ne fallait pas oublier l'instabilité de sa magie…Ce qui l'avait pourtant mis le plus en colère était la façon culotée dont Hermione s'était servie de Sirius pour l'atteindre.

Malgré tout, il se força au calme et s'installa. Quand Hermione fit glisser un croque-monsieur dans son assiette, il marmonna un merci puis commença à manger en ignorant les petits coups d'œil angoissé de ses deux amis. La tension était palpable mais il s'obligea à ne pas s'attarder dessus : dès qu'il aurait fini de manger, il monterait ! Le manque était tout à coup devenu plus fort, il avait besoin de voir Draco, même si c'était juste pour le regarder dormir.

Il avala son repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Dès qu'il eut fini, il débarrassa son assiette qu'il posa dans l'évier, se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il but précipitamment puis, après avoir reposé son verre, voulut sortir de la cuisine. Malheureusement, comme il le craignait, Hermione le rappela.

« Harry, attends… Nous devons parler. »

Il hésita une seconde. L'envie de l'envoyer balader était forte mais il se contint et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. En se retournant, il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle, signe qu'il était prêt à partir à tout instant.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée, lui dit Hermione en le regardant d'un air sincère. Je suis allée trop loin et je le sais mais… tu dois comprendre également, Harry. Ron et moi sommes là, à ne rien faire… Nous sommes en sécurité mais… on ne fait rien. On attend juste que tu te décides et comme tu ne montres aucun signe de vouloir mettre un terme à tout ça…

-Il me semblait que tu étais intelligente ? demanda Harry d'une voix coupante. Il me semblait que tu connaissais les loups-garous ? Je viens juste de me faire transformer, vous en avez conscience, non ? »

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air étrangement incompréhensif.

« Ma magie est instable, précisa-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à lancer le moindre sort sans avoir l'impression que ma baguette ne proteste. Alors affronter Voldie ?

-On ne pouvait pas le savoir, signala Ron.

-Non, c'est vrai. Toi en tout cas, tu ne sais jamais rien. Mais Hermione… Tu sais que ma transformation n'est pas sans conséquence. Que ce soit vis-à-vis de ma magie ou vis-à-vis de mon comportement. Tu sais très bien que ma relation actuelle avec Draco…

-C'est justement ça, le problème, coupa Ron. C'est Draco. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Ecoute, je sais que… ne le prends pas mal, Harry, mais tu n'as pas de famille et moi, oui. Mes parents sont des ennemis déclarés de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et ils risquent leur vie tous les jours. Alors peut-être que ça ne te touche pas autant que moi, mais moi, ça m'inquiète. Je suis venu ici pour que nous trouvions les horcruxes, pour que nous tuions Tu-Sais-Qui. Et on a fait le premier pas. Le problème, c'est que je commence à douter du fait que tu feras le second, un jour.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, s'énerva Harry. Bordel, Ron, je me préoccupe autant que toi de savoir ce monstre en vie. Ce monstre a tué mes parents, mon parrain. Il est menaçant pour l'avenir de Draco alors comment peux-tu penser que je l'oublie ? Je ne l'oublie pas. J'essaye, j'admets. J'ai envie, pour une fois, de profiter de mon bonheur parce qu'il n'est peut-être pas éternel. Oh, c'est facile pour vous. Va donc tuer Voldie, Harry, on te regarde ! Mais je vous rappelle que l'inverse peut très bien se produire ! Je peux être celui qui sera tué ! Et vu ma formation actuelle, il est certain que je le serai ! Et alors vous ferez quoi, hein ? Moi, je veux bien y aller. Allons-y demain ! Envoyons une lettre et provoquons-le ! Vous vous sentez prêts à affronter des mangemorts ? Car il ne faut pas espérer vous installer dans des gradins avec des popcorns et simplement observer ce qu'il se passe ! Ils vous attaqueront, ils tenteront de vous faire du mal pour me déstabiliser. Vous êtes prêts pour ça ? Vous l'êtes ? »

Il avait crié sans le vouloir et ses deux amis frissonnèrent.

« Non, dit Hermione, raisonnable. Nous ne le sommes pas, je le sais… C'est pour ça que nous devons nous entraîner. Mais il est difficile de le faire si tu n'es pas libre. Tu as besoin d'une formation, toi aussi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous former pendant ces deux semaines puis de m'aider à le faire quand je serai libre ?

-Tu ne seras jamais libre, fit remarquer Ron. Après ces deux semaines, Greyback te donnera autre chose à faire. Peut-être même qu'il le fait exprès…

-S'il m'assigne quelque part, j'essayerai de refuser. Il est fort probable que je sois forcé d'aller aider au village le matin et d'assister aux leçons d'Hystéria en fin de journée. Mais je serai disponible l'après-midi et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester simplement là à ne rien faire !

-Vraiment ? demanda Ron. Ne seras-tu pas simplement occuper à coucher avec Malfoy ? »

Harry accusa l'attaque. Il est vrai qu'il était probable qu'il passe tout son temps avec Draco, mais pourquoi cette activité ?

« On sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et nuits de trois quarts exclues, je n'ai pas souvenance d'avoir pratiqué cette activité toute la journée avec Draco, fit froidement remarquer Harry. En outre, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde en rien !

-Elle me regarde quand tu ne penses qu'à aller te faire baiser plutôt qu'à ce que tu dois vraiment faire ?

-Ron, prévint Hermione, inquiète. Arrête…

-Tu dis que tu n'oublies pas mais j'ai franchement l'impression que même si tu n'oublies pas, tu t'en fous ! C'est toujours Malfoy qui t'importe le plus et il suffit qu'il grogne une fois pour que tu ailles te frotter à lui comme une chienne en chaleur ! Ne nie pas, c'est ce que tu as fait hier matin ! Tu n'avais même pas pensé à regarder si tu étais débarrassé de l'horcruxe. Seul ton désir pour Malfoy t'importait ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes de Voldie, Harry, je ne te crois pas.

-Ron, ça suffit ! dit Hermione. Harry, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit…

-Si, je le pense ! s'exclama le rouquin. Si le sort de ma famille, celui de nos amis t'importe tant, pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas d'ici ?

-Partir ? demanda Harry, les mains crispées sur son t-shirt pour ne pas aller frapper Ron. Partir où ?

-Ailleurs qu'ici ! rugit Ron. Loin de Greyback qui ne fait que nous contraindre à agir selon sa volonté et loin de Malfoy qui te distrait beaucoup trop.

-Ron, non ! » s'exclama Hermione, soudain consciente qu'il venait d'aller trop loin.

Bien que ses yeux soient ceux du loup, Harry eut la vague impression qu'il ne voyait soudainement plus très bien. Un voile noir s'était déposé sur sa vue et il finit par décroiser les bras avec lenteur. Quitter le village ? Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, Greyback cesserait de le priver de son compagnon. Et il ne verrait plus Gabriel. Mais quitter Draco ? Lui demander de se séparer de son compagnon ? Ron était-il sérieux ? Venait-il seulement de lui soumettre cette idée complètement stupide ?

« J'ai envie de te tuer, dit-il d'une voix rauque, presque animale. Sérieusement, Ron, j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer pour ce que tu viens de proposer. Je ne suis pas encore en mesure de contrôler mon loup pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas. Alors je te conseille de retirer ce que tu viens de dire, sinon je… je ne suis pas sûr de te laisser en vie.

-Je ne le retirai pas, dit Ron avec fureur. Et ne crois pas que tes menaces me… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sous le cri horrifié d'Hermione et dans un geste souple et rapide, Harry se jeta sur Ron, le faisant tomber au sol avec sa chaise. Il l'avait d'instinct empoigné par le col de son t-shirt et ce fut avec rage qu'il se mit à secouer son meilleur ami comme un vulgaire pantin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? cria-t-il en l'étranglant presque avec son vêtement qu'il enserrait autour de la gorge de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement, stupide humain ? Que j'ai le choix ? Que je vais t'obéir ? La seule personne à qui j'obéis se trouve là-haut et crois bien qu'elle va te tuer quand je lui aurai raconté ça. Sauf si je le fais avant…

-Harry, arrête… Tu sais comment est Ron ! tenta Hermione, derrière lui. Il parle sans réfléchir… S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal ! »

Elle sanglotait et Harry aurait eu pitié s'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle colère envers son meilleur ami. Mais dans le cas actuel, il cessa simplement de le secouer pour le fixer. Un peu de sang sortait de son nez et de sous son crâne mais Harry n'en éprouva aucune horreur si ce n'est une vague satisfaction. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas mortellement blessé. Il lui avait juste écorché le cuir chevelu sur le sol.

« Ne dis plus jamais que tu veux me voir quitter Draco, même si ce n'est que provisoire ! Ou je te jure que je te tuerai ! »

Il se releva sans difficulté et, sans prendre garde à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, partit. Il eut conscience de marcher sur l'épaule de Ron – ce qui fut récompensé par un craquement léger – mais ne se retourna pas, malgré les sanglots d'Hermione et les gémissements de douleur de son meilleur ami.

Quittant la cuisine, il se hâta de grimper les escaliers pour atteindre le palier. Draco était réveillé, il le savait. Il se précipita sur la porte pour découvrir son amant nu, redressé sur le lit, une main posée sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et le drap le couvrait à peine. Mais ce qu'Harry remarqua surtout, c'était la fureur sur son visage. Ses yeux lançaient des Avada clairement dirigés vers le rez-de-chaussée. Sans s'attarder, Harry referma la porte pour ensuite enlever ses chaussures d'un coup de talon habile et alla se jeter sur le lit. Draco le regarda faire avec un air sérieux mais il l'accueillit contre lui sans la moindre hésitation.

« Je vais me le faire, dit-il d'une voix presque hachée de fureur. Je te jure que je vais le déchiqueter !

-Non, s'il te plaît, murmura Harry, son nez frottant contre la gorge de Draco.

-Tu as dit toi-même que je devais le tuer. Tu en as envie toi aussi !

-J'ai envie de lui faire mal. Et je l'ai fait… Et je m'en veux. Mais je t'en supplie, ne le tue pas. Il ne sait pas. Il ne comprend pas, c'est normal.

-Il n'a pas à te demander de me quitter !

-Mais je ne le ferais pas.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! enragea Draco en l'enlaçant. Que tu l'écoutes !

-Je ne le ferais pas, promit Harry en passant des mains apaisantes dans son dos. C'est hors de question.

-Je vais le tuer, répéta encore Draco.

-S'il te plaît, non, murmura Harry, embrassant son cou, ses épaules et son torse avec dévotion. Je l'ai déjà puni.

-Alors lui briser les jambes !

-Je crois que je lui ai déjà cassé l'épaule.

-Les jambes en plus, ce n'est pas plus mal ! répliqua Draco.

-S'il te plaît…

-Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Harry, s'exclama Draco en l'écartant de lui. Il mérite de souffrir pour ça. Oser s'interposer entre nous, tenter de t'éloigner.

-Sa tentative était vouée à l'échec alors quelle importance ?

-Quelle importance ? s'indigna Draco. Tu es à moi, voilà quelle importance ! Tu n'as pas à choisir si tu veux me quitter, tu m'appartiens, tu restes avec moi ! Personne n'a le droit de disposer de toi ! »

Il le serrait si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal mais Harry ne protesta pas. Il recommença au contraire à frotter son visage contre son torse, s'imprégnant de lui avec satisfaction. Une part de lui avait envie de laisser Draco massacrer Ron mais… c'était tout de même son meilleur ami ! Et même s'il avait envie de lui faire payer ses mots, il ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce qu'il avait fait. Ni laisser Draco agir. Restait à savoir comment le calmer.

« Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde, dit-il en cessant ses mouvements pour le regarder. Jamais. Quelle que soit la personne qui me le demande. Il n'y a que la mort qui pourra m'arracher à toi. Et Ron ne m'a pas menacé de mort. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je reste ici. Avec toi. Je ne vais nulle part. S'il te plaît… »

Draco le fixa un long moment, hésitant. Il poussa un grognement pour ensuite aller enfouir son visage contre sa gorge.

« Qu'il ne dise plus jamais ça et je le laisserai vivre. S'il ose encore une fois… je le démembrerai lentement et crois-moi, il restera vivant jusqu'à ce que je lui arrache la tête ! »

Harry frissonna. La menace n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il le ferait. Et il l'approuvait, tout au fond de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de se mettre entre eux. C'était… immoral ! Interdit.

« D'accord, dit-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, lui massant presque le cuir chevelu. D'accord. »

Il se blottit contre lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se sentait mieux. Il s'apercevait seulement qu'il avait été tendu toute la matinée, depuis qu'il avait quitté Draco. Etait-ce ce que Boris voulait dire par « souffrance » ?

« Calme-toi, dit-il en se redressant, agacé de sentir Draco encore tendu et bouillant de colère. S'il te plaît…

-Je fais de mon mieux. Non mais tu les entends ? »

Harry se concentra sur ses oreilles et ce fut sans difficulté qu'il perçut les paroles du rez-de-chaussée.

« Est-il devenu un animal ? Bordel, il m'a cassé l'épaule ! Hermione, comment peux-tu prendre sa défense ? Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on intervienne et maintenant…

-J'étais d'accord pour qu'on rappelle à Harry que nous devions nous entraîner et ne pas oublier la guerre, pas pour qu'on lui propose de se séparer de Draco. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

-C'est lui l'idiot ! »

Harry cessa d'écouter. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver à nouveau. Gigotant, il se plaça face à Draco dont il encadra le visage de ses mains pour aller l'embrasser, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue sans la moindre hésitation. La diversion fonctionna : Draco grogna en l'agrippant plus tendrement pour ensuite le renverser sur le lit sans difficulté, commençant à le caresser, cherchant à enlever ses vêtements.

« Non, non, Draco, protesta Harry. Je dois aller chez Guilbert dans une dizaine de minutes alors…

-Je m'en fous, répondit Draco.

-Mais pas moi, protesta Harry en le poussant. J'ai des questions et…

-Pose-les-moi, répondit son amant, en continuant d'essayer de lui enlever son pull.

-Arrête, Draco, c'est sérieux. Greyback sera furieux si on désobéit déjà le premier jour. On pourra le faire tout… tout à l'heure. »

Ses mots étaient contredits par les mouvements de ses hanches précipitées contre celles de Draco qui souriait en l'entendant. Pourtant, brutalement, il s'arrêta et s'écarta, provoquant presque un couinement désespéré chez Harry.

« Ok pour ce soir, dit-il. Après que tu aies mangé… »

Il esquissa un sourire presque sournois qui donna un frisson dans le dos d'Harry : qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Mais il préféra ne pas demander. De toute façon, Draco ne le lui dirait pas. A la place, il tendit la main pour caresser le torse pâle. Pivotant, il se coucha contre le flanc de Draco, le visage appuyé contre son cœur pour l'entendre battre.

« Tu ne feras rien, hein ?

-Je resterai non violent, répondit vaguement Draco.

-Draco…

-Quoi ? C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, je te jure ! »

Harry fit la moue puis ferma les yeux, juste pour savourer la présence chaleureuse contre lui et les bruits des battements de cœur. Il se força pourtant très vite à se détacher de Draco pour se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Dors encore un peu, dit-il en caressant son front, un doigt se glissant ensuite sur le front, le nez et les paupières. Tu as besoin de te reposer… la nuit risque d'être encore longue. »

Draco lui répondit par un sourire et approuva.

« Je suis calmé, déclara-t-il. Tant que je ne les vois pas. Ils sont sortis, tu peux descendre sans risque… Et je peux me rendormir tant que je ne les entends plus.

-Bon, dit Harry, satisfait. Alors dors. Je reviens tout à l'heure… Et je n'oublie pas ta promesse. »

Draco esquissa un simple sourire. Il était à nouveau détendu et paraissait épuisé. Délicatement, Harry se leva puis se pencha sur le lit pour le recouvrir. Il embrassa son front et murmura contre son oreille : rêve de moi.

« Toujours », lui répondit Draco en refermant les yeux.

Harry le regarda un instant puis s'empressa d'aller attraper ses chaussures et de sortir. S'il restait plus longtemps, il allait craquer et rester près de lui. Hors, il était presque certain d'être déjà en retard pour sa leçon avec Guilbert. Enfilant rapidement ses baskets, il courut jusqu'à l'extérieur, plus dans la crainte de croiser Hermione ou Ron qu'autre chose. Il parvint pourtant à sortir sans problème et se précipita jusqu'à l'école dont la porte était ouverte.

« C'était juste mais tu es pile à l'heure, fit la voix morose de Guilbert.

-Désolé, répondit Harry. Quelques difficultés à la maison…

-Je vois, dit Guilbert en regardant la manche d'Harry tâchée de sang. Pas de mort ?

-Pas encore, marmonna Harry en grimaçant sombrement. Mais ça peut encore se faire… »

Guilbert haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Quelqu'un de stupide a sous-entendu que je devrais quitter Draco… »

Le loup-garou eut un mouvement de fureur qui surprit Harry. Lui-même, maintenant qu'il était apaisé, se demandait s'il n'avait pas réagi avec trop de rage. A la réaction du professeur, il comprit que non.

« Et il vit toujours ? Alors que vous êtes en pleine danse ? Qui a été assez stupide…

-Mon meilleur ami, répondit Harry. Ron. Il… il ne pensait pas à mal, même s'il m'a vraiment énervé.

-Le fait qu'il soit ton meilleur ami l'a probablement sauvé, constata le professeur. Viens, allons marcher dans le village. Tu vas me raconter ça. Je suis curieux. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le froid de l'hiver. Celui-ci s'était déjà adouci, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins menaçant. Le mois de février allait commencer et Harry se demanda vaguement s'il allait encore faire si froid très longtemps. Il resserra le pull de Draco sur lui et sourit en sentant l'odeur encore plus forte. Puis, remarquant l'attention de Guilbert sur lui, il se mit à parler à voix basse, peu envieux que tout le village soit au courant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il constata que le professeur fronçait les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression que ton ami est jaloux…

-Jaloux ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

-Je pense que ton ami est jaloux de ta relation avec Draco. Pas qu'il soit amoureux de toi, non ! Mais je crois qu'il a l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami. Oh, je sais qu'il a ses raisons d'insister pour que tu te rappelles que tu as soi-disant une mission à réaliser, mais ce qui l'a poussé à te demander de quitter Draco, c'est la jalousie. Ça a dû lui faire un choc quand tu l'as attaqué… même si d'un point de vue loup-garou, c'est tout à fait compréhensible… »

Harry garda le silence un long moment. Ron, jaloux ? Il est vrai qu'il avait plus ou moins bien accepté sa relation avec Draco mais il n'avait pas cessé de protester chaque fois qu'ils faisaient du bruit, la nuit… Bon, c'est vrai que ça devait être dérangeant de se faire réveiller par des hurlements d'extase, mais… Jaloux ? Avoir l'impression que Draco le volait ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il avait considérablement négligé ses amis… mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la danse… Non, même avant la danse. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas été un ami très présent, c'est vrai… Quand j'y pense, Ron vit des moments difficiles. Sa famille est dehors, contre Voldie, sa sœur est enceinte alors qu'elle n'a que seize ans… il m'a dit que tout allait bien alors j'ai supposé que c'était vrai et… et j'avais trop à penser pour me préoccuper de lui… Et je lui ai cassé l'épaule ! »

Guilbert esquissa un sourire en l'entendant. Ils marchaient tranquillement le long des allées bordées de petites maisons et, parfois, le professeur s'arrêtait pour désigner une bâtisse importante telle que la maison de Boris, celle du boucher, du maraîcher qui était directement fournit par les fermes du village et le plus important : la maison de la distraction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-C'est ce qu'elle est : une maison de distraction. C'est la seule à avoir de l'électricité. On y diffuse des films, on y fait des soirées, on s'y retrouve pour jouer aux cartes… Passez-y un soir, tu verras… »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire. Chaque maison était décorée, bien que fort modestement.

« Tu verras, quand le printemps arrivera… il y aura tellement de fleurs aux fenêtres, dans les parterres… Ce sera magnifique. Les fées et les niffleurs reviendront pour égayer les lieux… tu verras, tu adoreras ça ! »

Ils marchèrent un long moment tout en discutant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rappelle qu'il avait des questions à poser.

« Dites, dit-il, alors qu'ils se baladaient parmi les arbres fruitiers qui étaient chaque fois désignés par une petite pancarte. J'ai quelques soucis avec… avec mon loup.

-Des soucis ? demanda Guilbert, étonné.

-Eh bien… il est fort présent, précisa Harry. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux personnalités tellement il n'arrête pas de me glisser des idées.

-Quelles sortes d'idées ? demanda Guilbert, l'air amusé.

-Eh bien, selon lui, porter des vêtements est complètement stupide, se laver aussi… surtout si je porte l'odeur de Draco ! C'est le comble du crime, si je fais ça… Et… enfin, il n'est pas censé être latent ? Est-ce ce que vous appelez latent ? Non parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec la définition !

-Eh bien, le loup est supposé être latent en dehors des phases lunaires, oui, dit Guilbert.

-Alors pourquoi est-il si bruyant pour moi ? s'énerva Harry.

-Parce que ce sont les phases lunaires ? proposa Guilbert, amusé.

-Quoi… ? Mais la pleine lune… ?

-Etait il y a deux nuits, mais la lune est toujours là. Elle décline, mais elle est toujours là. Maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire que ton loup ne sera pas présent après. Certains loups sont plus puissants que d'autres. Prends Gabriel : Il n'est pas un alpha mais son loup est plus présent que tout autre ! Et ça peut t'arriver aussi. »

Harry fit la moue à cette pensée. Pas que ça le dérange d'avoir un loup présent, mais ce n'était pas agréable de ne pas contrôler ses mouvements. Comme le matin même, avec le savon… Il rougit à la pensée de devoir expliquer ça à Draco.

_« Note, à l'odeur, il le retrouvera vite… »_

D'ailleurs, aucun de ses amis ne s'était étonné que la fenêtre de la salle de bain fût cassée…

« Dites, fit à nouveau Harry. Et pour les odeurs ?

-Les odeurs ? demanda Guilbert.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser du savon, aujourd'hui, avoua Harry, embarrassé.

-Ah, dit Guilbert. Malheureusement, ça arrive que certains loups aient un odorat surdéveloppé. Je veux dire… On l'a tous ! Mais certains y sont plus sensibles que d'autres… Viens, je vais te montrer une maison intéressante. »

Il le ramena vers le village et lui désigna une petite maison un peu à part.

« C'est celle du Docteur. Il est potioniste, en fait. Et il fabrique un savon sans odeur. Tu peux lui en acheter, ce n'est pas trop cher.

-D'accord, merci. Euh…

-Vas-y, je t'attends », lui dit Guilbert en allant s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre taillée posée près de la maison.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte contre laquelle il frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme aux cheveux un peu ébouriffés apparut, la mine mauvaise.

« Tiens… le petit nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà ?

-Euh… rien, répondit Harry. J'aimerais juste… si possible… avoir un savon sans odeur.

-Oh. Je vois… On a un nez sensible ? Je reviens. »

Il partit sans attendre et Harry resta un instant figé avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

« Tiens, fit soudainement Stein en lui tendant un flacon blanc de taille raisonnable.

-Euh… je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, avoua Harry, gêné.

-Tiens, dit soudainement Guilbert. C'est cinq noises, non ?

-Merci, répondit Stein. Penses-y la prochaine fois. »

Et il referma sa porte.

« Je vous rembourserai demain, promit Harry, reconnaissant.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas pour cinq noises, dit-il. Tu peux me les rendre quand tu les auras…

-Je les ai, répondit Harry. Mais je ne pense jamais à prendre de l'argent avec moi…

-Normal, tu n'achètes rien. C'est miss Granger qui s'en occupe, si je ne me trompe.

-Non, c'est elle », avoua Harry, soudain gêné de l'avoir laissée tout acheter sans participer.

Guilbert ne commenta pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses importantes à savoir, sur les loups-garous ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, dans un premier temps ? Outre l'envie de ne pas porter de vêtements, la sensibilité aux odeurs, les liens possibles… euh… je ne sais pas si vous voyez… Ce qui touche directement le mordu, on va dire ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez spécifique à la personne, dit Guilbert. Toi, par exemple. Tu es manifestement fait pour la chasse, tu seras un des loups les plus rapides et tu auras un odorat très développé. Tes cheveux ont énormément poussé pour ta première transformation ce qui peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses…

-Plusieurs choses ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Eh bien, ça peut simplement vouloir dire que tu auras dorénavant les cheveux longs. Mais certains loups-garous voient leurs cheveux changer selon les saisons.

-Les saisons ? s'étonna Harry. Vous voulez dire qu'ils pourraient être plus longs ou… plus courts ?

-Si tel est le cas, alors tu as là la version longue car nous sommes en hiver. Au printemps, ils seront peut-être plus courts pour reprendre un aspect que nous dirions normal, par rapport à ton ancien toi, en été. »

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se prit à rêver d'avoir les cheveux plus courts. Il soupira en jouant négligemment avec la tresse qu'il s'était confectionné à la va-vite puis les lâcha.

« Rien d'autres ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas que je sache, dit Guilbert. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tout est spécifique à la personne… Donc, tu le découvriras, au fur et à mesure… »

Harry hocha pensivement la tête en l'écoutant. Seul le temps lui dirait quel type de loup-garou il était.

« Bien, maintenant que les questions ont été élucidées, embrayons sur la fonctionnalité monétaire du village ! »

Et à la grande horreur d'Harry, la balade qui, à la base, était distrayante, devint presque soporifique.

**oOo**

Harry rentra de sa leçon groupée avec Hystéria et les loups avec le corps horriblement courbaturé. Après avoir quitté Guilbert, il était parti rejoindre un groupe de jeunes loups-garous d'à peine dix ans. Tous étaient en pleine forme et étaient surexcités. Et étrangement, ils semblaient bien plus forts que lui.

« Ce sont des loups de naissance, lui expliqua Hystéria. Ils ont grandi avec l'animal en eux et ils savent l'exploiter. Toi, non. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour apprivoiser ta nouvelle force, ta rapidité. Et ces séances de groupe vont t'y aider. On laisse le combat pour demain. Aujourd'hui, on va surtout s'acharner sur tes déplacements physiques. C'est la raison pour laquelle, après l'échauffement, vous allez tous jouer… au football. »

Harry avait haussé un sourcil face à l'air presque psychotique de l'entraîneuse. Mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi elle avait l'air si effrayante lorsqu'il se retrouva à jouer à la balle à un contre dix.

« Dérobe-leur la balle. Sers-toi de ton agilité. Tu es plus grand, plus rapide, tu as des jambes plus robustes. Utilise-les ! »

« Pourquoi fais-tu de petits pas pour courir ? Tu sais étendre les jambes, non ? Alors fais-le ! »

« Potter, tu n'es pas là pour te rouler dans la boue, mets-toi sur tes jambes et vole-leur cette balle ! »

Harry avait eu des idées de tortures qu'il ne pensait pas avoir une fois dans sa vie envers Hystéria mais il avait résisté. Et après une douche rapide dans les vestiaires – et par respect pour Draco, il avait attendu d'être seul pour se dévêtir – il était parti rejoindre sa maison, non sans une certaine crainte. Ron serait-il encore en vie ? Que devrait-il dire à ses amis ? Comment serait l'ambiance ?

Quand il entra dans la maison, il eut presque l'impression de pénétrer dans un igloo. La table était mise mais il s'agissait simplement d'un ragoût aussi appétissant qu'un tas d'épinards trop cuits – bien qu'il soit en vérité savoureux, manger semblait impossible dans une ambiance si glaciale. Ron et Hermione étaient installés à table, juste en face de Draco qui les fusillait du regard. Le roux avait le bras en écharpe et un bandage autour du crâne et du cou. Harry se sentit légèrement honteux en le voyant et il n'osa pas le regarder alors qu'il s'approchait, son flacon de savon en main. Quand il le vit, Draco fit la moue.

« Alors voilà qui est responsable de la disparition de mon savon et de la fenêtre cassée…

-Désolé, dit Harry, honteux. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur…

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Assieds-toi. »

L'ordre était clair, bien qu'adouci par un peu de légèreté et Harry obéit docilement. Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant. Le brun n'osait pas lever les yeux vers ses meilleurs amis et fixait donc son assiette, mal à l'aise. Il sentait l'incompréhension de Draco face à son comportement : à ses yeux, Ron avait mérité sa punition. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que pour Harry, les choses étaient apparues sous un autre angle, depuis peu.

« Comment était ta séance avec Hystéria ? s'enquit Draco, pour couper court au silence.

-Pénible, confessa Harry. Je ne contrôle pas du tout mon corps ! »

Hermione le fixa aussitôt avec intérêt.

« Comment ça ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Je n'arrive pas à réguler ma vitesse. Elle m'a fait jouer au football avec des… des gamins, autant le dire. Sauf qu'à côté d'eux, j'avais l'impression d'être l'enfant qui n'arrivait pas à savoir comment courir convenablement. J'essayais de courir plus vite qu'eux pour leur voler la balle mais j'y mettais tellement de force que je les dépassais beaucoup trop. Alors je faisais demi-tour pour les prendre de face mais… mais ils utilisaient des manœuvres de groupe et j'étais incapable de les prévoir ! Je devais passer au combat demain mais Hystéria pense que tant que je ne contrôlerai pas ma vitesse, ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Elle a raison, dit Draco. Une fois que tu sauras assumer cette partie de toi, tu seras plus doué en esquive. Ce sera un atout non négligeable dans un duel, qu'il soit physique ou magique. Mais mal contrôlé, tu pourrais te blesser ou blesser quelqu'un par accident. Tu devrais t'entraîner en soirée… Courir autour du village ou sur la piste d'entraînement. Ce n'est pas interdit, tu sais ?

-Je sais, Hystéria me l'a dit. J'irai… Il faut vraiment que je puisse contenir ma force dans mes jambes. Mais je me suis impressionné ! Je ne pensais pas être capable d'aller si vite !

-Quelle vitesse ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Eh bien, selon Hystéria, 60 km/heure. »

Draco siffla d'admiration. Un loup normal ne pouvait pas dépasser les 50 km/heure. Lui, en tout cas, n'y arrivait pas.

« Ce sera vraiment intéressant quand tu arriveras à contrôler ça. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant et hocha la tête. En face d'eux, Ron poussa un son méprisant, repoussa son assiette vide et quitta la table sans un mot pour aller au salon. Hermione sembla se tasser, comme par crainte qu'un des loups-garous ne réagisse mal. A la place, Harry releva enfin la tête et profita de l'absence de Ron pour adresser la parole à sa meilleure amie.

« Détends-toi, dit-il. Je suis calmé.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, gronda Draco, les yeux plus lupins qu'humains.

-S'il te plaît, Draco, supplia Harry. J'ai… J'ai réfléchi pendant ma balade avec Guilbert. Laisse courir, d'accord ? »

Il caressa sa cuisse sous la table et Draco redevint plus humain.

« Comme tu veux, dit-il. Mais Weasley devra s'excuser auprès de moi ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression que Ron avait tenté de voler le nounours de Draco plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Il est furieux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Il te déteste, je crois, dit sincèrement son amie. Mais… ça lui passera. Avec le temps. Tu as été… très effrayant et violent.

-Pas assez, marmonna Draco.

-Draco, prévint Harry, le blond se renfrognant au rappel.

-Pour moi qui sais combien ses mots étaient mal venus pendant une danse ou même entre deux loups liés, ta réaction paraît… modérée. Je sais que certains loups l'auraient tué pour si peu… »

Elle coula un regard presque suppliant vers Draco qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire : si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà mort.

« Mais Ron est moins informé que moi. Pour ne pas dire pratiquement pas. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il retient, c'est que tu as essayé de le tuer et que tu lui as cassé l'épaule. Sans compter les cheveux en moins sur l'arrière du crâne. Alors… essaye juste de ne pas lui parler, dans l'immédiat.

-D'accord, dit Harry. Ecoute… Je vous ai négligés, tous les deux, au profit de Draco et… je suis désolé. Je m'excuserai auprès de Ron, le moment venu, mais uniquement pour ça. Ma réaction… je l'aurai eue, même si nous n'étions pas en train de nous disputer. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses venant de vous, mais pas… pas que vous me demandiez de quitter Draco.

-Je sais, répondit Hermione. Donc… pour ce qui est de mon speech sur le fait d'oublier la guerre…

-Je comprends que vous ayez cette impression. Je suis tellement centré sur Draco… Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Hermione. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça. Mais… j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Oui, je l'ai compris. Tu dois apprivoiser ton physique et ta magie… Ne tardez juste pas trop. N'oublie pas que Voldie peut comprendre ce que nous avons fait à chaque instant… Et il pourrait tenter d'y remédier. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, reconnaissant de la compréhension d'Hermione.

« Je vais le rejoindre au salon. Il serait capable de me reprocher de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Sois patient pour lui. Et… merci, Draco, de ne pas l'avoir… tué ?

-Il n'est pas encore sauf, répondit le blond. Assure-toi qu'il garde sa bouche fermée. »

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, le visage blême. Elle quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls dans la cuisine. Draco se tourna alors vers Harry, interrogateur.

« Tu m'expliques ? dit-il, presque froidement.

-J'ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à Guilbert. En dehors du fait qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû demander notre séparation, Ron n'est pas informé du sacrilège qu'il a évoqué. Et quant à ses raisons de le faire… »

Harry soupira en passant une main dans les quelques mèches humides qui s'échappaient de sa tresse.

« La famille de Ron est menacée, constamment. Voldie sait combien ils comptent et les attaquer serait presque… une conclusion logique. Il m'attirerait là-bas sans problème et il le sait. Actuellement, il ne l'a pas encore fait, sans doute parce que les protections des Weasley sont assez puissantes pour tenir ses hommes éloignés, mais pour combien de temps ? Ron a peur que ce temps soit écoulé et c'est normal ! C'est sa famille ! Et moi, je passe mon temps à roucouler avec toi plutôt que d'y penser… Non, tais-toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Draco referma la bouche furieuse qu'il avait ouverte alors que Harry se tournait vers lui tout en restant assis sur sa chaise, sa main se baladant doucement sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser.

« Il est jaloux, poursuivit Harry. Il a l'impression que son meilleur ami s'en fiche de lui et n'a plus besoin de lui ! Et c'est vrai que… si la situation était inversée, si je devais être seul et que Ron et Hermione devaient sans arrêt roucouler ensemble comme nous le faisons, je serais furieux. Je ne dis pas que ses mots sont excusables, juste compréhensibles. Ron a toujours été ça ! Il explose puis il s'excuse après avoir pris la mesure des conséquences de ses mots. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé en quatrième année. Et même si ça me donne envie de lui fracasser la tête sur un mur, c'est… c'est lui, c'est tout. Quand il aura compris, il viendra s'excuser et ça ira. Tu comprends ? »

Draco le fixa un instant, son corps lui aussi tourné vers Harry. Leurs cuisses s'étaient entremêlées et se touchaient, leurs doigts caressant négligemment le tissu des jeans qu'ils portaient.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu aies la patience de le comprendre alors que lui n'a pas la décence de t'offrir cette même compréhension. Je ne comprends pas que tu lui pardonnes son égoïsme…

-Nous sommes tous égoïstes ici, coupa Harry. Je le suis de vouloir savourer chaque jour avec toi, sans remords pour ceux qui souffrent, hors de ce village ! Non, ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, pas parce que je voulais te le cacher mais parce que je ne voulais pas t'affecter. Tu étais déjà si inquiet pour notre lien, avant la morsure. Cette information allait juste te bouleverser un peu plus. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai fait une erreur. Je dois te dire ça parce que… ça a une influence sur toute ma vie et surtout, sur notre avenir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Dimanche. Tu auras toute la journée pour digérer ça. D'accord ? »

Draco grimaça. Savoir qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose le dérangeait. Surtout qu'il lui demandait d'attendre pour avoir l'information. Malgré tout, il s'obligea à hocher la tête.

« Comme tu veux, dit-il. Je vais au salon, pendant que tu fais la vaisselle. »

Harry soupira en le regardant quitter la cuisine, silencieux. Une façon pour l'alpha de lui intimer sa désapprobation : un secret entre eux ? Inadmissible ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Alors il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, ignorant Ron qui tirait la tête devant un jeu d'échecs qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il entendit Harry lancer un sort sur la casserole de ragoût afin de le préserver puis pomper de l'eau qu'il chauffa d'un coup de baguette pour enfin faire la vaisselle. Jetant un œil aux deux Gryffondor, Draco estima qu'il était temps de leur montrer ce dont il était capable.

« Harry ? appela-t-il, le bruit de vaisselle s'arrêtant dans la cuisine. Viens ici. »

Il avait utilisé un ton langoureux et il sentit le frisson qu'avait eu son amant, même à distance. Le brun obéit et quitta la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon, s'approchant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Draco le fixa et il sentit Harry frissonner de son regard tout sauf innocent.

« Rien, répondit le blond. Retourne à la cuisine. »

Pendant un instant, le brun sembla sceptique et contrarié mais il obéit et tourna les talons. Draco l'y laissa tranquille pendant quelques minutes, le temps de le laisser poser les plats propres sur l'égouttoir et de s'essuyer les mains puis il dit :

« Harry ? »

Le brun se figea. L'appel était presque un gémissement, à ses oreilles.

« Viens. »

Il mit un peu plus de temps pour l'écouter. Draco pouvait deviner sa tentative pour reprendre ses esprits. Il le bombardait de désir par le lien, ce qui rendait Harry fébrile. Résister à un tel appel, en pleine danse, devait le faire souffrir physiquement. Mais c'était pour son bien ! Enfin… façon de voir les choses.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en allant se planter devant lui.

Cette fois, Draco laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps mince et il inspira plusieurs fois avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Rien, dit-il encore. Repars. »

Cette fois, c'était clairement de la colère dans le regard de son amant mais Draco s'en délecta. La peau d'Harry émettait déjà des phéromones évocatrices. Encore un peu et il pourrait montrer aux deux sombres idiots qui était le maître de Harry. Juste… encore une fois !

« Harry… Viens ici. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Allait-il s'amuser ainsi encore longtemps ? Quittant la cuisine d'un pas rapide après avoir libéré l'eau par le système d'évacuation, il regagna le salon où Draco trônait sur le canapé, l'air diabolique. Il le fusilla des yeux, tentant par la même occasion de lui faire comprendre que cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Draco esquissa un sourire amusé tout en levant la main, la tendant d'un air patient. Harry eut envie de la mordre, cette main blanche lui intimant le même ordre que celui donné par la bouche rosée qu'il aimait tant mais qui l'agaçait prodigieusement depuis qu'il était rentré de sa leçon avec Hystéria. Faisant fi de la présence de Ron et Hermione, il s'approcha finalement du canapé où Draco était assis.

Bras croisés sur son torse, il se campa devant lui, plissant les yeux, le défiant d'oser lui répondre encore « rien ».

« Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Rien, répondit Draco, presque hilare.

-Toi, je vais te… »

Il avait décroisé les bras dans sa fureur et avant d'avoir compris, se fit saisir par la main et jeter dans le canapé. Etendu, il se retrouva avec Draco entre ses cuisses, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

« Ah, si, finalement, dit Draco. Il y avait bien quelque chose… »

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec autorité et Harry ne put que lui céder. Il adorait quand Draco se montrait dominant et le blond le constata à nouveau en sentant la soudaine érection contre son ventre. Il eut un autre sourire tout en s'écartant de lui pour finalement tenter de se redresser. A genoux entre ses cuisses, il le regarda avec une pointe de fierté et beaucoup de satisfaction.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais… »

Quand il fit mine de se relever, il ne fut pas surpris de voir les jambes de Harry se nouer autour de sa taille avec langueur alors qu'il le poussait d'un pied puissant pour l'étendre contre lui.

« Moi, je veux plus, murmura-t-il en attrapant le visage de Draco entre ses deux mains. Je veux tout. »

Il l'attira à nouveau pour l'embrasser et Draco ne put que se laisser faire. Difficile de ne pas être convaincu en constatant la lueur perverse dans les yeux verts et les joues rougies par le désir. Sans compter l'odeur qui émanait d'Harry, entêtante, envoûtante, essayant de le persuader de le toucher. Harry avait-il seulement conscience des phéromones qu'il dégageait ? Draco était prêt à parier que oui. Il les utilisait avec bien trop d'efficacité.

« On est là, bordel ! » s'énerva Ron, dans le fauteuil en face du canapé.

Mais ni Harry ni Draco ne l'écoutèrent. Le blond se contenta de le fusiller des yeux alors que sa main se glissait entre leurs corps collés pour aller caresser le ventre haletant, se glissant sans hésiter sous la chemise grise. Il sentit Harry frissonner au toucher de sa main froide mais continua de l'embrasser, étendu sur lui.

« Draco, Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait raisonnable. Montez à l'étage si vous ne savez plus vous tenir. »

Draco gronda, menaçant. Il releva la tête en fixant les deux Gryffondor avec rage. Que n'eut-il pas donné pour qu'ils partent ! Ils auraient alors la maison pour eux seuls et pourraient s'aimer où ils le voulaient, sans s'inquiéter. Merlin, ils passeraient la journée nus !

« Et pourquoi _vous_ ne monteriez pas dans vos chambres ? s'énerva Draco, dominateur, Harry gémissant presque en réponse. Tiens, mieux encore ! Pourquoi ne cesseriez-vous pas de faire semblant de ne pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Vous pourriez alors avoir vos propres relations sexuelles et nous foutre la paix ! »

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Draco se faisait de nouveau tirer par Harry qui reprit ses lèvres. Il mordit férocement sa bouche pour lui faire payer ses paroles puis donna un coup de langue taquin, comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais il n'avait aucune culpabilité dans le regard et Draco n'était pas dupe. Provocateur, il remonta plus sa main sous la chemise pour attraper un téton qu'il pinça, Harry se crispant aussitôt sous lui, un couinement appréciateur lui échappant.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne surent que dire. Ils ne purent que regarder avec stupeur la façon dont le corps de Draco se mettait à bouger sur celui de leur meilleur ami, entraînant une friction qui, au vu des gémissements qu'il poussait, plaisait beaucoup à Harry. Ce dernier avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui, ainsi que ses bras. Il avait vicieusement glissé ses mains sous le jean pourtant très serré de son amant et ne se gênait pas pour presser ses fesses, accentuant ainsi la pression entre eux.

« J'ai envie, murmura Harry, gémissant ensuite alors que Draco partait explorer sa gorge. Draco… J'ai envie… »

Le blond se redressa pour le regarder. Le contrôle instable auquel Harry s'astreignait avait clairement volé en éclat et il le regardait, haletant, les joues incandescentes et le corps tendu vers le sien : il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, dans cet état. Il sourit et se pencha, déposant un baiser tendre sur son front.

« Sortons… Même si je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils nous voient… ton corps nu n'appartient qu'à moi. »

Et il fusilla Ron et Hermione, hébétés dans leur fauteuil. Il se releva, ne cachant rien de son excitation ni de celle de Harry. Sans difficulté, il le tira vers lui et l'obligea à s'agripper à lui. Harry se laissa faire avec docilité, le corps tremblant.

« Pas jusq… jusqu'en haut, dit-il. Je te veux trop…

-Chut, murmura Draco en embrassant sa tempe, traversant le salon sans difficulté. Sois patient… »

Harry geignit, ses hanches se mouvant contre son bas-ventre avec lenteur. Draco sentit les maigres réserves qu'il avait s'épuiser et se mit à douter d'atteindre jamais la chambre à coucher. Il quitta le salon mais eut beaucoup de mal à monter les escaliers. Quand il atteignit enfin le couloir de l'étage, il gronda et plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche, l'embrassant voracement.

« Petit démon, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Ne vois-tu pas que je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'au lit si tu fais ça… »

Il bougea à son tour ses hanches pour démontrer ses mots mais fut incapable de s'arrêter.

« Je m'en fous, marmonna Harry d'une voix suppliante. Je te veux maintenant… »

Draco faillit perdre le peu de réserve qu'il avait et juste lui obéir. Le poser au sol et baisser son pantalon pour le prendre était plus que tentant mais déconseiller. D'abord parce que Harry ne tiendrait jamais sur ses deux jambes. Ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas certain des conséquences que cela aurait…

« Draco… j'ai chaud… »

Harry s'était légèrement écarté de lui et avait commencé à défaire les boutons du gilet qu'il portait en le regardant. L'idée d'un Harry occupé à se déshabiller devant lui en gémissant le fit frémir et il se décolla du mur avec difficulté, le tenant toujours solidement pour avancer d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à leur chambre. Merlin soit loué, la porte était largement ouverte ! Il entra et la referma d'un coup de pied efficace. Dès qu'ils furent isolés, Harry poussa un son d'extase et jeta son gilet au sol, se retrouvant juste en t-shirt. Ce dernier était coincé entre leurs corps et il tira dessus avec vigueur, provoquant une chatouille presque torturante pour Draco. Mais le vêtement finit lui aussi sur le sol, dévoilant un torse crémeux marqué de multiples suçons et autres marques de désir que Draco lui avait laissés, lors de leurs précédentes étreintes.

Voyant qu'Harry s'était attaqué à ses propres hauts, Draco s'approcha du lit pour le laisser tomber dessus. Il s'en éloigna, laissant un Harry tremblant et couinant de désespoir.

« Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il, le corps fiévreux et tendu. Entièrement. »

Il attrapa la chaise placée dans leur chambre et s'installa dessus, juste en face du lit. A genoux sur le matelas, Harry sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa et détacha doucement le bouton de son jean d'une main, l'autre allant rapidement défaire la tresse retenant sa chevelure. Celle-ci tomba souplement sur ses épaules, telle une crinière sauvage. Elle était en accord parfait avec la lueur de malice présente dans les yeux du lycanthrope.

Crispé sur sa chaise, Draco le regarda avec plaisir. Il détailla le torse ferme et marqué par ses dents et sa bouche, la douceur des cheveux croulant sur les épaules menues mais puissantes, la marque des clavicules sous la peau, son ventre, mince mais sans trace de côte, signe que le brun avait enfin repris le poids nécessaire à une vie saine. Il observa le nombril qu'il savait sensible, puis le bas-ventre de plus en plus dévoilé par le jean que Harry faisait descendre en même temps que son sous-vêtement, exposant ainsi son sexe en érection et ses cuisses plus puissantes que n'importe quelles autres. Il finit par enlever totalement ses vêtements, dévoilant entièrement ses jambes. Elles étaient petites, nerveuses, musclées et Draco eut envie de les lécher. Il resta pourtant sur sa chaise, bras croisés.

« Caresse-toi, dit-il, la voix rauque. Fais-toi plaisir. Fais ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et son sexe sembla se tendre davantage. Il se mit à caresser son torse sans hésiter, passant ses doigts fins sur son ventre, pinçant ses tétons pour redescendre vers son sexe qu'il prit d'une main assurée. Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Impatient, dit-il d'une voix grondante mais manifestement contente. Continue… »

La main de Harry voyageait de bas en haut alors que Draco commençait à enlever ses propres vêtements. Il avait toujours eu envie de faire ça…Regarder Harry se branler, haletant face à lui… et faire de même ! Il se retrouva nu très vite et saisit sa propre érection, la caressant de bas en haut avec lenteur. Pas question de jouir autre part que sur Harry. Ou dans Harry… Peu importait tant qu'ils le faisaient en se touchant.

« Est-ce tout, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tu veux juste que je te branle ? »

Harry secoua péniblement la tête, haletant. Il tenta de reprendre pied mais l'image de Draco, assit tranquillement sur sa chaise à se masturber était le comble de l'érotisme.

« Non, couina-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur le sexe et la main de Draco. Je… je veux plus.

-Quoi donc, Harry ? Montre-moi. »

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Non ? interrogea Draco d'une voix sévère. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je… je ne peux pas, dit-il, tremblant. Je ne suis pas assez… assez souple pour ça. »

Draco mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui pourrait demander tant de souplesse et il sourit.

« Tu aimes que je te lèche, hein, Harry ? »

Le concerné hoqueta et sa main se resserra sur son sexe alors qu'il semblait perdre sa capacité à rester debout. Il tomba à quatre pattes sur le lit, continuant de fixer Draco avec désir.

« Manque de souplesse, en effet… mais n'y a-t-il que cela qui te fait envie ? »

Autre réponse négative. Celle-ci fit sourire Draco avec sournoiserie.

« Quoi d'autre, alors ? »

Il était magnifique à tenter de se maintenir d'une main, l'autre se caressant vivement. Il le regardait, à quatre pattes, les yeux mi-clos et les joues rouges… Draco devait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le lit et ce fut encore plus dur lorsqu'Harry se redressa à nouveau sur ses genoux pour ensuite avaler ses doigts et les lécher avec gourmandise, le tout en regardant le sexe du blond avec envie. Draco gémit et planta ses ongles, devenus plus longs et tranchants, dans le siège de sa chaise.

« Tu… tu veux me sucer ? »

Draco n'avait pas pu garder une voix unie. Pas devant la lueur gourmande habitant les prunelles vertes et fixées sur son érection. Il léchait ses doigts comme s'il souhaitait lécher son sexe et poussait quelques gémissements envieux.

« Quoi d'autre ? » dit Draco, perdant de plus en plus son contrôle.

Harry cessa de lécher ses doigts et lâcha son sexe. Il le fixa un instant, haletant puis, doucement, pivota sur lui-même pour lui tourner le dos. Il se retourna et laissa tomber son buste sur le lit, se retrouvant fesses en l'air, dirigées vers Draco dont la respiration se coupa. Il n'allait pas oser ? Harry se contorsionna légèrement pour tourner son torse vers lui. Les joues rouges, il le regardait, haletant, alors qu'une main se glissait entre ses fesses et qu'un index hésitant allait tâter son intimité. Draco déglutit, les yeux fixés sur cet index qui, lentement, s'enfonça. Quand il fut plongé à l'intérieur, Harry gémit de plaisir et commença à bouger son doigt d'avant en arrière, y ajoutant rapidement un deuxième. Il gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts, fixés sur Draco.

« C'est ça que je veux, dit-il d'une voix plaintive, presque suppliante. Je veux… que tu me fasses ça. Draco… »

Le blond faillit se jeter sur lui. Il sentit les muscles de ses jambes se tendre pour le propulser en avant mais se contint à la dernière seconde. Pas encore. Ce spectacle était tellement fascinant ! L'absence de pudeur d'Harry était le plus grand changement dû à la transformation. Si avant la morsure, le brun osait difficilement parler de sexe, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il semblait totalement libéré de toute gêne et c'était avec une liberté perverse qu'il réclamait ce qu'il voulait, osant dire ce que son ancien lui n'aurait même pas pu imaginer sans rougir. Draco adorait ça. Il en profitait largement. Tout en avançant jusqu'au bord du lit où il s'arrêta finalement, il murmura :

« Que je te fasse quoi, Harry ? »

Sa voix était grondante, haletante, transmettant sans faille la tension qui l'habitait. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir. Il devait le toucher. Il devait s'enfoncer en lui, aussi fort que le demandait son corps.

« Que tu me baises, répondit le brun d'une petite voix haletante. Que tu t'enfonces, fort et loin. Que tes mains me touchent, partout… J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps chaud sur le mien, ta queue en moi et tes lèvres sur moi. Draco, s'il te plaît… »

Il y avait un sanglot dans sa voix et il ne put y résister. Lâchant son sexe, il monta sur le lit pour se positionner derrière les fesses qui lui étaient présentées avec tant de désespoir. Il obligea Harry à enlever ses doigts et fut tenté un instant d'aller lécher l'ouverture préparée par son amant. Mais il eut conscience que s'il faisait ça, Harry ne tiendrait pas. La jouissance était proche, pour lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Aussi joua-t-il la prudence : saisissant les hanches étroites, il se positionna pour ensuite le pénétrer avec lenteur. Son mouvement arracha un soupir d'extase à Harry. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, comme pour savourer l'acte et Draco sentit les dernières parcelles de sa conscience disparaître. Perdant toute douceur, il se mit à bouger avec rage, arrachant presque aussitôt des plaintes appréciatrices au corps devant lui.

Les mains d'Harry étaient crispées sur les draps déjà froissés et tiraient dessus avec force pour maintenir la position. La tête couchée sur le côté, Draco pouvait voir, à travers le rideau de cheveux soyeux qui lui tombait sur le visage, combien il aimait ça. Ses traits étaient détendus, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des sons indécents mais excitants et ses joues étaient à nouveau rouges sous le plaisir ressenti. Son dos nu, arqué par sa pose, accentuait la rondeur parfaite de ses fesses et Draco n'arrêtait pas de les caresser tout en les maintenant d'une poigne ferme pour l'amener durement à sa rencontre, le pénétrant avec toujours plus de force.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en haletant. Tu aimes ça, Harry… Je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Il se pencha sur lui, plaquant sa bouche contre son oreille pour chuchoter :

« Fais-leur entendre… A eux qui osent te critiquer. Fais-leur entendre combien tu m'aimes, combien tu m'appartiens. Qu'ils comprennent… »

Et il reprit ses mouvements rageurs. Comment osaient-ils tenter de l'influencer, de l'éloigner de lui, sous prétexte stupide qu'il _devait_ sauver le monde ? Harry n'avait qu'une seule obligation : lui appartenir. Et il allait leur faire comprendre !

« Dis-leur ! cria-t-il.

-J'aime ça, répondit Harry, sa voix rauque clairement perceptible à cause de ses hurlements. Oh, Draco, j'aime tellement ça…

-Tu aimes quoi ? »

Il ne parlait pas fort. Pas assez pour que Ron et Hermione l'entendent.

« Que tu me prennes ! cria Harry. Que tu me possèdes comme tu le fais.

-Tu m'appartiens, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Oui, oui, oui, je…

-Dis-le, murmura sournoisement Draco. Dis-le fort !

-Je t'appartiens ! Draco, je t'appartiens, juste à toi ! »

Le blond sourit. Personne n'avait pu ignorer ce cri-là. Surtout pas les deux Gryffondor dans le salon. A moins qu'ils aient quitté la maison mais il en doutait. Il pouvait encore les sentir trop fortement. Alors, tout à sa joie, il pilonna Harry avec plus de vigueur, jusqu'à le faire pleurer d'extase. Il le sentit se tendre et donna encore quelques poussées puissantes avant de le sentir jouir, hurlant son nom. Draco l'y suivit aussitôt, grognant de félicité. Rien n'était meilleur que ça ! Il s'effondra sur le corps déjà étendu sur le lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Ça lui avait manqué. Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille et ça lui avait manqué ! Foutue danse !

« T'es qu'un connard possessif, marmonna Harry en gigotant sous son corps. Tu as fait ça juste pour leur donner une leçon, hein ?

-Si tu le sais… pourquoi poses-tu la question ? » demanda Draco, moqueur.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle. Il frissonna en sentant Draco frotter son nez contre sa nuque, dans un mouvement purement repentant, alors qu'il n'était même pas désolé.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour leur donner une leçon, lui dit Draco en se décalant sur le côté. Je voulais surtout te faire l'amour… et te voir en train de te toucher. J'y pense depuis Noël ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire en repensant à la conversation du réveillon où Draco avait été si intéressé par la perspective d'une masturbation en règle par Harry avec son amant comme spectateur.

« C'était un fantasme ? demanda-t-il. Tu en as d'autres, comme ça ? Juste histoire que je me prépare ? »

Draco sourit tout en s'amusant à dessiner des arabesques du bout de l'index sur son torse.

« Te faire l'amour dans un hôtel de luxe, dit-il. Le côté aristocrate qui ressort, sûrement… Le côté bestial, lui, souhaite juste t'étendre sur n'importe quel meuble. Dernièrement, c'est surtout la table de la cuisine qui m'inspire. T'y coucher sur le ventre, baisser ton pantalon et te prendre juste comme ça… J'adorerais. »

Il se pencha sur lui et renifla son odeur avec délectation.

« C'est tout ? demanda Harry, posant ses mains sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à redresser la tête.

-Non, j'ai aussi l'idée de toi, enchaîné au lit… La dernière lune trois quarts n'était pas suffisante… »

Il esquissa un sourire presque coquin.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tes fantasmes ? Tu en as, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

-Et ? insista Draco.

-Et… »

Harry s'amusa presque de son impatience, ses doigts jouant avec les longues mèches blondes.

« Des miroirs, souffla-t-il. Au plafond, sur les murs… des miroirs partout. »

Draco eut un air surpris avant de sourire, l'air gourmand.

« Tu veux pouvoir regarder, hein ? Tu aimerais voir tout, sous chaque angle ?

-A l'infini, murmura Harry. J'adorerais ça… »

Draco frotta son nez contre le sien, retenant l'idée qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

« Quoi d'autre ? souffla-t-il, impérieux.

-J'aime… j'aime quand tu me domines, avoua Harry. Alors je suppose qu'un peu de… de soumission me plairait. »

Draco frissonna en l'entendant. Un peu de soumission…

« Tu voudrais que je t'attache ou autre ? »

Harry rougit mais hocha la tête.

« L'idée des chaînes… ou d'être plaqué contre un mur ou jeté sur la table… ça m'excite. »

Draco se sentit frissonner en l'entendant parler sur ce ton. Comment était-il censé résister à une telle demande ? Il se redressa à genoux pour regarder Harry de haut, l'air dangereux.

« Ne m'en veux pas si je te prends au mot, à l'avenir.

-Fais comme tu veux, répondit Harry. Je n'attends que ça. »

Oh, merde… Il allait sûrement être en retard pour sa garde, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à une déclaration pareille. Jamais !

**oOo**

Harry avait mal au corps. Mais c'était une douleur saine, agréable. Draco l'avait laissé une demi-heure plus tôt. Il était allé prendre une douche rapide puis avait quitté la maison presque en courant, après un rapide baiser. Harry l'avait regardé partir d'un air amusé, un sentiment de manque déjà bien ancré en lui. Des marques de chaînes s'étaient encore dessinées sur sa peau mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ça avait été bon et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

Après un petit moment de paresse post-coïtale au lit, il se décida enfin à se lever pour aller se laver. Le savon acheté plus tôt était déjà dans la douche et il apprécia le manque de parfum : il avait moins l'impression de se trahir ainsi. Certes, il avait effacé l'odeur de Draco de son corps mais, au moins, il gardait la sienne bien présente.

Quand il descendit enfin au rez-de-chaussée, non sans une certaine hésitation, il fut surpris de trouver Ron et Hermione assis dans le salon, dans un silence grave. Il resta un moment immobile avant de finalement entrer dans la pièce.

« Désolé, dit-il. Pour tout à l'heure. Draco voulait… euh… marquer son territoire, je suppose ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hermione. On l'avait compris. »

Il y eut un long silence pesant puis, lentement, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Harry… Ron et moi avons pris une décision… »

Le brun se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

« Nous nous inquiétons tous les deux beaucoup pour nos familles et… et vous êtes en pleine danse alors… étant donné la situation actuelle…

-Vous partez, coupa Harry, comprenant très bien ce que son amie tentait de lui dire.

-Le temps de la danse, répondit Hermione. Vous avez besoin d'être seuls tous les deux et on a besoin de savoir comment vont nos familles… alors je pense que nous devrions nous absenter, un peu… Mais nous reviendrons, je te le promets ! »

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de demander :

« Quand partez-vous ?

-Demain matin, répondit Hermione. Dès qu'on aura fait nos valises. »

Harry acquiesça.

« D'accord, dit-il. Faites attention à vous. Dites bonjour à tout le monde de notre part. Et… On se revoit dans un mois alors ? »

Hermione approuva mais le doute se lisait clairement dans son regard. Tournant vivement sur lui-même, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Courir, répondit Harry, lui tournant le dos. J'ai… J'ai besoin d'entraînement. »

Il s'empressa d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit, indifférent à la pluie extérieure. Rageusement, il s'élança dans les ténèbres et le froid.

A suivre…

A dans un mois ! Avec de bonnes nouvelles, je l'espère sincèrement (pour ma santé mentale… Sinon, je publierai depuis le milieu carcéral car j'aurai fini par buter ma patronne).

Tant que j'y pense, le prochain chapitre se nomme **Entraînement, ****confrontations ****et ****invitation **et nous aurons la chance… de revoir Remus. Sur ce, je cours me mettre à l'abri !


	25. Entraînement,confrontations et invitatio

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note ****de ****l****'****auteur**** :** Bonjour et bonsoir, chers lecteurs attentifs. Comment allez-vous ? Moi, mal. Les ennuis au travail continuent. C'est de pire en pire. Une part de mon esprit tente encore de lutter mais je dois admettre qu'un trop gros morceau a abandonner toute velléité de combattre…

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de tout ça. Avec ces problèmes, je me suis encore éloignée de mes histoires, bien que j'ai planté mes ongles férocement dans les mots. MF a donc recommencé à avancer, mais le chapitre est long, compliqué et douloureux… Et j'ai actuellement une… garde familiale on va dire, à faire. Mais dans une semaine, je devrais être plus libre pour écrire.

Le problème, c'est qu'Alpha et MF se disputent la primeur… Et alors que je sais qu'Alpha a encore de l'avance (mais de moins en moins), MF me tanne car il n'en a plus assez… Et Alpha, au point où j'en suis, est presque terminé (enfin, c'est une histoire de 5 ou 6 chapitres). Bref, dilemme, quand tu nous tiens. Mais je vais favoriser MF, je pense, histoire de donner quelque chose à grignoter aux lecteurs de cette fic… ^^

Bref, je cesse mon bavardage intempestif.

Savez-vous comment je reconnais un bon auteur d'un mauvais ? Lorsque, après avoir fini le livre (ou la fic), je suis incapable de lire quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant plusieurs jours. Car son histoire m'a tellement imprégnée, j'ai ressenti tellement d'émotion que m'immerger dans un autre livre m'est totalement impossible. Je crois que j'aimerais bien faire ressentir ça à mes lecteurs, un jour… C'est ce que j'ai ressenti ce week-end, lorsque j'ai refermé un livre écris pas Jijisub… Je tenais à la saluer pour cela.

Sur ce, à dans un mois, le **17 ****décembre**. C'est une semaine plus tard, donc, un mois et une semaine, mais je veux publier ce jour là. Car ce sera le début de mes vacances d'hiver. Et surtout, l'assurance d'une pause de deux semaines dans mon enfer quotidien. Ce sera une célébration digne de la publication du chapitre 26 ! En espérant avoir de meilleures nouvelles !

A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Musique ****écoutée ****pour ****la ****rédaction ****du ****chapitre**** :** Ben… J'ai regardé les experts. Y'a pas à dire, écrire et écouter cette série vont de paire, maintenant T_T….

**Temps ****de ****parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1**__**chapitre **__**par **__**mois**_ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre ****de ****chapitre**** :** 28e toujours en cours…

**oOo**

**Chapitre 25 : Entraînement, confrontations et invitation**

Dans un premier temps, Harry était allé courir sur le terrain d'athlétisme. Il avait fait plusieurs tours de piste, avait sauté quelques haies avant de finalement s'arrêter, le corps trempé. Courir n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Même si ça lui faisait du bien. Levant le visage vers le ciel, Harry resta un long moment à laisser la pluie balayer sa figure. Il faisait froid, presque suffisamment pour qu'il neige. L'idée que Draco doive passer la nuit dans ce temps le fit frémir. Avait-il pensé à lancer un sort sur sa cape, pour se protéger ?

« _Contrairement __à __moi.__»_

Il leva une main pensive et regarda la pluie la remplir d'eau en quelques minutes, une grimace apparaissant sur son visage. Il avait lu que les loups-garous étaient plus résistants au mauvais temps qu'un humain normal.

_«__Heureusement __pour __les __gardiens __nocturnes__!_»

Paresseusement, il se mit à marcher sur le terrain ténébreux. Il avait besoin de Draco. C'était ce dont il avait envie, c'était la seule chose qu'il demandait pour digérer la décision de ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin en attaquant Ron. Mais ce dernier avait dépassé les bornes en lui demandant de quitter Draco, jalousie ou inquiétude pour sa famille incluses. Ron ne comprenait décidément rien ! Rageur, Harry se mit à arpenter la piste de long en large. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était le sentiment de culpabilité persistant au fond de lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû attaquer Ron mais une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à se le reprocher : comme si lui pourrait quitter Hermione, dans un cas similaire !

« Pauvre con de célibataire non lié ! » grogna Harry.

Mais une part de lui était également inquiète de sa dépendance à Draco : la simple possibilité de devoir s'en éloigner de façon prolongée lui était insoutenable. Etait-ce un effet de la danse ? Ou cela serait-il ainsi toute sa vie ? Pas qu'il ait envie de quitter Draco, mais de là à ne pas pouvoir s'en éloigner trop longtemps… et bien entendu, personne n'était là pour lui répondre !

Alors même qu'il pensait ça, ses pensées l'emmenèrent vers Joshua. Sa femme était morte depuis plusieurs années et lui-même vivait au village. Un peu comme un reclus, mais il vivait là et ne semblait pas souffrir. Etait-ce le cas ? Sans s'en apercevoir, il quitta la piste pour se diriger vers la maison de l'ancien alpha. Quand il arriva devant, il se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait exactement ? Joshua détestait les sorciers ! Il n'était pas la meilleure personne à aller consulter ! Et pourtant… n'était-ce pas celui qui était allé le plus loin, avec son épouse, dans la découverte du lien ?

Hésitant, Harry finit par s'approcher de la porte à laquelle il frappa. De la lumière filtrait sous l'entrée, il n'était donc pas couché. Mais il fallut un peu de temps à Joshua pour venir lui ouvrir. La raison lui apparut quand il lui désigna un torchon et lui jeta une serviette sur la tête.

« Essuie-toi convenablement. Et sans magie ! »

Harry obéit avec déférence. C'était déjà gentil de sa part de l'accueillir sans rien demander. Un feu ronflant dans la cheminée lui procura des démangeaisons dans tout le corps : la chaleur tentait déjà de chasser le froid apporté par ses vêtements et ses cheveux mouillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Joshua, agressif mais plus calme que lors de leur précédente rencontre.

-J'ai des questions, répondit Harry. Et j'ai pensé que vous seriez le plus capable…

-Ben voyons. »

Un long silence régna pendant un moment, seulement coupé par le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée ou par les bruits que Harry faisait en s'essuyant.

« Bon, tu les poses, tes questions ? » s'impatienta Joshua.

Harry baissa la serviette qu'il avait sur la tête pour regarder l'homme. Il soupira, enleva ses chaussures, tira sur son jean pour l'empêcher de toucher le sol et s'approcha de la cheminée.

« Est-ce qu'il est impossible pour un loup lié de se séparer de son compagnon ? »

Joshua haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'entends-tu par séparer ?

-Eh bien… s'éloigner ? De plusieurs kilomètres ?

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit Joshua. Tant que c'est provisoire, bien entendu. »

Harry fit la moue. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il même pas à l'envisager, alors ? Ron n'avait pas dit qu'ils devaient se quitter pour toujours, juste pour quelques semaines ! Alors pourquoi cette réaction brutale ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? demanda Joshua, soudainement plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, s'appuyant contre le manteau de la cheminée. Tout à l'heure… un de mes amis m'a conseillé de quitter Draco pendant quelques semaines pour… pour m'entraîner à la magie et… j'ai mal réagi.

-Tu l'as attaqué, dit philosophiquement Joshua. C'est normal. C'est la danse. Aucun lié ne peut se séparer pendant cette période. C'est trop intense. Ce moment est… un peu magique. Vous êtes jeunes liés, un peu jeunes mariés. C'est physiquement impossible de vous éloigner trop l'un de l'autre. »

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il y avait comme une nostalgie dans la voix de Joshua. Et tellement de chagrin sur son visage. Son antipathie pour l'homme diminua légèrement.

« Et après ? demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

-Après ? Vous saurez vous séparer. Plusieurs jours au début et ça finira par grandir. Mais vous ne saurez jamais vraiment vous quitter totalement. »

Harry hocha la tête. Tant mieux !

« Et… pour notre comportement… »

Joshua esquissa un sourire presque moqueur.

« Vous n'aurez plus autant besoin de contact physique, soi-disant. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit, en tout cas. Personnellement, j'avais toujours besoin de toucher Annie et elle aussi. Je suppose que c'était rassurant. Après avoir vu tant d'êtres humains reculer loin de nous avec dégoût… je ne me lassais pas de la voir accueillir mes mains avec tant de joie. »

Il ferma légèrement les yeux, comme pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« Le besoin de sexe sera normal et non plus anarchique. Quoique ça dépend des gens, de l'âge, du sexe des personnes… Tu le découvriras quand tu y seras. »

Harry sourit en l'entendant.

« Donc, cette… cette dépendance, c'est uniquement la danse ?

-Actuellement, oui. Maintenant, rien ne t'empêche d'être dépendant de Draco après. Vous le serez tous les deux, mais ça sera plus supportable. Ce sera comme avant qu'il te morde, mais en plus intense. »

Harry se sentit aussitôt rassuré. Bien sûr, il était dépendant de Draco. Mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir s'en éloigner.

« D'accord, dit-il. Ça me rassure, merci. »

Joshua hocha la tête en réponse. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme reprenne la parole.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton ami, hein ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je… je l'ai attaqué. »

Il baissa la tête, encore perclus de honte alors que Joshua esquissait un sourire.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer (il soupira face à l'air interrogateur de Harry). Tu n'es plus toi, dorénavant. Tu es toi avec un animal dans le corps. Même si tu ne le perçois pas à la disparition de la lune, il est là. Et s'il doit se manifester, il le fera. Contre ton avis, bien entendu. Pourquoi crois-tu que les loups soient craints ? Oh, il y a le fait que certains alphas deviennent fous, qu'un loup bêta est incontrôlable sans son alpha… Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'un loup-garou reste avant tout un homme impulsif, dominé par ses instincts. On a vu des loups tuer des amis, des anciens amants parfois même des parents juste parce qu'ils avaient enfreint une règle qui n'a d'importance qu'aux yeux des lycanthropes. C'est pourquoi tu dois apprendre ses règles, pour les transmettre à tes proches afin qu'ils ne commettent pas d'impairs sans le vouloir. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Les règles…

« Ne pas s'interposer entre deux liés, entre un alpha et son second, entre un alpha et un bêta ayant reconnu sa domination. Ne pas attaquer le proche d'un lycanthrope, quel qu'il soit. Ne pas tenter de soumettre un alpha, de le manipuler. Toujours montrer à un alpha le respect qui lui incombe, reconnaître son autorité sans toutefois s'y plier si on ne fait pas partie de la meute. Un tel geste signifierait qu'on se sent inférieur à lui et donc, l'alpha aura tendance à mal réagir lorsque l'humain désobéira.

« Pour ce qui est des loups normaux, les règles sont plus ou moins les mêmes, entre humains et loups. Un lycanthrope se sent toujours un peu… supérieur, par rapport à un être humain. Nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides… Et eux ont tendance à nous comparer à de vulgaires monstres bestiaux. Mais l'ignorance crée généralement le plus de problème. Votre ami rouquin doit comprendre que même si vous êtes toujours physiquement le même – ou presque, si j'en crois vos yeux et vos cheveux – ce n'est plus le cas. Vous êtes un loup-garou et cela, avec tout ce que cela implique ! Cette fille qui s'entête à fouiner partout doit le savoir. Elle ne lui a pas appris ? »

Harry soupira. Apprendre quelque chose à Ron, c'était aussi simple que de déclarer son amour à Rogue !

« Même si elle l'a fait, il est tellement têtu que ça n'a pas dû le heurter, soupira-t-il.

-Il va devoir le comprendre, dit calmement Joshua. Sinon, votre amitié risque d'être fort compromise. »

Harry grimaça en l'entendant et il s'affaissa dans le canapé.

« J'ai envie de voir Draco, avoua-t-il d'une voix troublée.

-Alors va le voir, dit Joshua. Les ordres de Greyback sont qu'il doit monter la garde. Rien n'indique que tu ne peux pas y aller.

-Mais… Ma venue ne sera-t-elle pas mal perçue ?

-Personne ne peut se mettre entre deux liés. Ils n'ont rien à y redire. Sean va se foutre de vous car il a un vécu douloureux avec les liens, mais c'est tout. Va le voir et parle-lui autant que tu veux. De toute façon, il ne se passe jamais rien pendant ces nuits de garde, c'est juste « au cas où ». Vas-y. »

Harry se leva brutalement, soudain très envieux d'obéir. Il retourna à l'entrée et remit ses chaussures. Alors qu'il attrapait la poignée pour sortir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Joshua.

« Que… que ressentez-vous ? demanda-t-il, gêné. Je veux dire… pour la mort de votre femme, c'est… euh…

-Une pure torture, répondit Joshua en le regardant d'un air impassible. Je survis car c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait que je continue de vivre, que je profite encore un peu de la vie. Mais chaque inspiration me brûle les poumons. Chaque battement de cœur me transperce la poitrine. Il me manque une moitié de mon âme. Être écartelé me paraît plus envisageable que de vivre ainsi. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et son instinct lui dictait de se taire. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans plus attendre. Le désir de voir Draco était encore plus fort et il traversa le village sous la pluie, en courant. Alors que l'entrée était presque face à lui, il vira vers la gauche et se glissa entre deux maisons pour ensuite sauter par-dessus la barrière. Draco était là, négligemment appuyé contre un arbre, l'air morose. Quand il sentit et vit Harry, il tourna la tête vers lui avec rapidité, étonné.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention de Georges, l'homme avec qui il faisait équipe. Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il s'avança jusqu'à son compagnon pour aller se réfugier contre lui, son visage se blottissant contre sa gorge avec envie. Un peu plus loin, l'autre lycanthrope grogna et se détourna : il ne pouvait pas regarder ça sans avoir l'impression d'être un voyeur !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco en massant son dos. Tu es trempé. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Harry ne répondit pas et frotta son nez contre sa gorge, inspirant son odeur qui, petit à petit, calma sa dépendance durement mise à l'épreuve.

« Ron et Hermione s'en vont, dit-il d'une voix basse. Demain. »

Draco resta un instant immobile avant d'étreindre Harry avec compassion.

« Ils reviendront dans un mois, normalement, poursuivit Harry. Ils veulent aller voir leur famille… S'assurer qu'ils vont bien… »

Draco soupira. Il pencha la tête et alla humer Harry à son tour.

« Tu sens Joshua, constata-t-il avec aigreur.

-J'avais des questions sur le lien, expliqua Harry. Je voulais savoir ce qui était dû à la danse et ce qui était dû à nous. »

Draco soupira en l'entendant, inspirant l'odeur adorée. Il appuya son visage contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, savourant la présence chaleureuse.

« Les nuits de garde seraient vraiment plus agréables si tu restais…

-Par pitié, non ! geint Georges plus loin, le dos tourné.

-Désolé », s'excusa Draco à l'intention du lycanthrope.

Il tenta d'écarter un peu Harry de son corps mais le brun poussa un geignement et resserra ses bras, pas gêné d'offrir à un autre loup un spectacle qui était jugé intime. Il avait conscience qu'il devait se reprendre mais en était incapable : l'idée de rentrer dans cette maison où régnait l'hostilité, sans Draco, le rendait soudainement plus dépendant encore.

« Calme-toi, murmura le blond en allant à nouveau frotter son visage contre sa gorge. Je reviendrai dans sept heures et trente-quatre minutes… tu devrais rentrer et aller prendre un bain. Je serai vite de retour, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête en le regardant, l'air pourtant plus intéressé par l'idée de rester. Il soupira et se détacha avec lenteur.

« D'accord, je rentre, marmonna-t-il, manifestement plus tenté à l'idée de rester là avec lui.

-Tu as toujours les rêves, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille. Je serai vite de retour… On parlera demain de tout ça, d'accord ? »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux humides de Harry, l'air soucieux. Il sentait parfaitement le mélange émotionnel instable de Harry et savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour mettre ses émotions au clair. Une part de lui était satisfaite d'avoir attaqué Ron, satisfaite aussi de le voir partir alors qu'une autre était terrifiée à l'idée que cette querelle n'ait mis un terme définitif à une amitié à laquelle il tenait plus que tout. Il y avait également cette histoire stupide selon laquelle il devait tuer Voldemort. Même si Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller faire ce qu'il _devait_, il n'en demeurait pas moins sans arrêt culpabilisé depuis le rappel à l'ordre d'Hermione. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition et il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était bien ou ne l'était pas. Malheureusement, les gardes imposées par Greyback ne permettaient pas à Draco d'aider Harry à traverser ces premiers jours tumultueux de transformation. Lui-même, pendant les premiers jours, avait été très instable émotionnellement. Et la danse venait juste en rajouter une couche !

« Demain, Harry, je te le promets, lui chuchota Draco. Ne réfléchis pas trop, va te reposer, tu es fatigué. Et prends un bain chaud, compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour aller déposer un baiser timide sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je suis juste… dans un total chaos et ça m'est soudainement devenu intolérable d'être loin de toi.

-Je sais, lui répondit Draco. Beaucoup de loups traversent ça pendant leur première transformation. Tu as du mal avec tes nouveaux instincts. Ne lutte pas contre eux, c'est la pire idée que tu pourrais avoir. Je sais que c'est difficile, surtout compte tenu du fait que tu as eu la pire expérience qu'on puisse avoir pour une première transformation, à savoir ton conflit avec Ron… Mais ça va s'arranger. Laisse-le partir, reprendre ses esprits. Granger l'aidera à comprendre et quand vous vous reverrez, tout ira mieux. »

Harry haussa les épaules, clairement dubitatif. Quand ils se reverront… dans un mois, selon Hermione, mais Harry en doutait.

« D'accord, dit-il. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pendant votre garde… »

Il regarda George avec un air attristé mais l'homme haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« T'inquiète, lui répondit-il. C'est la danse… »

Il avait dit ça comme si cela expliquait tout et peut-être était-ce le cas, Harry l'ignorait. Il savait juste qu'il avait envie d'être avec Draco, sans arrêt et surtout cette nuit. L'idée de rentrer là, de supporter le silence, la rage de Ron et l'air à la fois triste et résolu d'Hermione le rendait malade. Il préférait encore continuer à courir sous la pluie !

« Rentre, lui dit Draco, semblant deviner ses pensées. Je serai de retour très vite, je te le promets. »

Harry acquiesça et finit par s'éloigner, sa main restant en contact le plus longtemps possible avec Draco. Finalement, il repassa la barrière et, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Draco, s'éloigna dans la nuit noire en direction de sa maison. Il fixait le sol boueux avec indifférence, l'esprit encore emmêlé et perturbé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas simplement à prendre une décision quelconque ? Pourquoi son esprit ne pouvait-il pas se fixer sur quelque chose et valdinguait dans tous les sens, lui criant de faire une chose que sa raison contrecarrait presque aussitôt ? Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit les bruits de pas que lorsque son assaillant fut sur lui. Il se sentit pousser violemment et chuta dans la boue, ses vêtements s'alourdissant à cause de l'humidité. Il perçut un corps au-dessus du sien et une main empoigner ses cheveux. La force de l'homme au-dessus de lui était nettement supérieure et il sentit son cœur s'affoler un instant.

« T'en as pas marre de te promener dans mon village ? T'en as pas marre de me narguer ? »

Harry identifia Gabriel et se détendit légèrement, jusqu'à ce que le potentiel ne lui donne un violent coup sur la tête en l'enfonçant dans la terre humide.

« Tu ne peux pas juste te terrer chez toi et me foutre la paix ?

-Et toi, tu ne peux pas juste me lâcher ? s'énerva Harry, se débattant pour se défaire de la poigne sur ses cheveux et surtout, pour se relever.

-Tu me fais chier, Potter ! éructa le jeune homme. Tu me fais chier et je te hais ! »

Il enfonça encore son visage dans la boue et Harry sentit un peu de terre entrer dans son nez, le faisant hoqueter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer mais ce fut sa bouche qui fut envahie de terre et il se mit à suffoquer.

« Tu me voles tout ! Le compagnon que je voulais, la place de second à ses côtés. Et puis quoi, après, hein ? »

Harry tenta vaguement de se dégager de la terre pour récupérer de l'air, sans succès. Paniqué, il descendit l'un de ses bras, alors occupés à attraper les mains de Gabriel pour les enlever de sa tête, pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche : s'il était plus faible que Gabriel physiquement, il avait l'avantage d'être un sorcier.

« J'aimerais que vous ne vous soyez jamais croisés ! »

Gabriel redressa sa tête et Harry cracha aussitôt la boue pour inspirer de l'air. Il avait à peine reprit une goulée d'oxygène que son visage était à nouveau propulsé dans le sol, déclenchant une vive douleur dans son nez. Il sentit au même moment que sa main frôlait sa baguette dans sa poche et expira de soulagement, malgré lui. Quand il l'eut bien en main, il se débattit avec plus de rage pour relever la tête, respirer et, surtout, lancer un sort. Gabriel tenta de le retenir, mais boosté par le désespoir, Harry parvint à se dégager et, levant sa baguette pour la pointer vers Gabriel, l'expulsa d'un puissant Expulso. Le lycanthrope décolla brutalement du sol et fut projeté dix mètres plus loin. Harry se redressa d'un bond et le pointa de sa baguette avec rage, la main tremblante : la puissance de son sort lui avait valu une décharge électrique dans tout le bras.

« Je t'ai volé ? En quoi, exactement ? Draco ne t'appartient pas, que je sache. Il ne t'a jamais appartenu. Il n'a jamais manifesté la moindre envie d'être ton amant ! Quant à ta place de second, il est vrai que je te l'ai prise mais tu aurais dû te douter que ça allait arriver ! Draco et moi étant liés, c'était inévitable qu'un jour, je deviendrais un loup-garou ! Le plus tôt est le mieux car tu peux maintenant rechercher un autre alpha. Alors de quel droit oses-tu me faire des reproches ? Tu connais pourtant les règles mieux que moi, non ?

-Et alors ? cria Gabriel, se relevant avec force pour ensuite s'approcher et se stopper à la vue de la baguette magique pointée sur lui. Trop lâche pour m'affronter au même niveau ?

-Non, réaliste, cingla Harry. Tu me prends pour un con ? J'ai à peine trois jours et tu crois que je vais t'affronter en corps à corps ? Reviens me défier quand je serai stable. En attendant, le lâche, c'est celui qui attaque un louveteau sans honte !

-Je suis un louveteau aussi, je te signale !

-Uniquement en âge humain, signala Harry. Ce qui est un avantage, car tu as pu t'entraîner, maîtriser ta force, ton corps. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne t'affronterai pas aujourd'hui, Gabriel. Jamais, d'ailleurs, pas au sujet de Draco ! Tu sais que tu as perdu d'avance. Draco est mien, autant que je suis sien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'interposer ! »

Gabriel serra les dents, furieux, conscient que Harry avait entièrement raison.

« Rends-moi au moins mon ami ! dit-il, l'air soudainement si piteux que Harry en fut presque déstabilisé. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu l'avoir comme compagnon. Je sais que dès le moment où vous vous êtes unis, j'ai perdu la possibilité d'être un vrai second. Mais je veux au moins garder l'ami que je me suis fait à son arrivée ! Laisse-moi au moins ça ! »

Harry n'eut pas la stupide idée de baisser sa baguette mais il relâcha son corps. C'était le vrai problème, en vérité. Tout comme il avait négligé Ron et Hermione, Draco avait négligé Gabriel qui avait vu là un abandon. Il soupira et baissa réellement son arme.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te le prendre ainsi, lui dit-il avec plus de calme. Draco et moi… avons vécu sur notre nuage. D'abord parce que… je ne sais pas trop pour lui, mais personnellement, je sais que j'avais besoin de profiter de lui. De ce qu'il m'offrait. De sa protection, de sa chaleur. Je n'avais jamais eu ça, avant… »

Harry se retint de baisser les yeux : ce serait une preuve de soumission et il devait tout sauf offrir sa soumission à Gabriel.

« Maintenant, c'est la danse… mais je te promets que lorsqu'elle sera finie… tu pourras récupérer ton ami. Je ne crois pas que je serai capable de te laisser l'approcher avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir tant que cette période sera… en cours. Mais après… tu pourras. »

Gabriel le fixa pendant un long moment, l'air clairement suspicieux. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Je ne ressens aucun amour pour Draco, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner. J'ai eu du désir à son arrivée… et j'ai voulu m'unir à lui car il était fort, charismatique et parce que nous nous entendions bien. Mais ça m'est passé rapidement. Aussi beau soit-il, Draco n'est pas pour moi. Mais je tiens à lui, en tant qu'ami. Mais dès que tu es arrivé… Je l'ai perdu et…

-Tu ne l'as pas perdu, coupa Harry. Crois-moi. Tu es toujours son ami. Nous avons juste été… trop égoïstes, je suppose. »

Gabriel ne répondit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins, Harry pouvait nettement le voir sur son visage. Soupirant, il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avec prudence.

« Tu ne m'attaqueras plus ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Draco apprécierait ça…

-Non, je ne le ferai plus, lui dit Gabriel en grimaçant. J'avais besoin de me défouler une bonne fois… te cogner quelques fois a suffi. »

Harry grimaça en l'entendant mais haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit Harry. Il a sans doute senti ce qu'il vient de se passer et il va m'interroger dès qu'il le pourra… lui mentir ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes capacités. »

Gabriel grimaça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je tournerai ça bien, lui dit Harry, amusé.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Gabriel, étonné.

-Parce que Draco a aussi besoin d'ami, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne devrais pas me haïr parce que j'ai tenté de séduire ton compagnon ?

-Oh pitié… Soyons réaliste, tu n'avais aucune chance ! »

Et sur ses mots un peu arrogants, Harry tourna le dos pour rentrer chez lui. Il entendit un sifflement furieux derrière lui mais Gabriel ne l'attaqua pas. Il tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui également, arrachant un sourire amusé à Harry. Avec un peu de patience et beaucoup de travail sur sa propre possessivité, il pourrait peut-être tolérer Gabriel auprès de son amant.

« Mais certainement pas pendant tout le mois… Hors de question qu'il l'approche pendant la danse ! »

Sur cette pensée, Harry se dirigea vers la maison des Gryffondor, non sans sentir son cœur s'alourdir considérablement. Il devait parler à Ron, au moins une fois avant qu'il ne parte. Lui présenter ses excuses, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner… Mais il ignorait si Ron voudrait l'écouter.

Quand il rentra dans la maison, il trouva le rez-de-chaussée désert. A l'oreille, il identifia le bruit de choses déplacées, notamment les vêtements. Il devina qu'ils devaient être en train de faire leurs bagages et soupira. Soit, il valait mieux en parler seul avec Ron. Lentement, il gravit les marches menant à l'étage et traversa le couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte de Ron. Il l'entendait peiner dans sa chambre, déplacer péniblement ses affaires. Ça ne devait pas être facile avec une épaule cassée… Prenant son courage à deux mains et ignorant son apparence physique – son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue – Harry frappa à la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence suivi d'un « Arrête de venir voir si je vais bien, Hermione, ça va ! » agacé. Harry esquissa un sourire à ces mots, reprit son sérieux puis ouvrit la porte. Ron se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte, avant de blanchir et de refermer la bouche.

Harry resta planté dans l'entrée, ignorant que dire. Il savait, en vérité, ce qu'il devait dire mais n'osait pas. Ron le fixait des pieds à la tête, stupéfait mais petit à petit, son expression surprise reprenait cet air fermé et furieux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, lui dit Harry. Mais j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne partes. Je suis désolé. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, le temps de remettre ses idées au clair.

« Pas de t'avoir cassé l'épaule ou jeter au sol, précisa Harry. Si tu laisses Hermione t'expliquer, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai agi de cette façon et je sais qu'avec le temps, tu me pardonneras. Mais je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné pour Draco. C'est ce que tu as ressenti et avec le recul, je sais que c'est ce que j'ai fait mais… je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi… j'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. Je sais juste que j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur ce que Draco m'offrait et juste sur ça. T'expliquer pourquoi… ça me prendrait des heures et tu n'es pas d'humeur à écouter ça, je crois. Je voulais juste te dire… avant que tu partes… que j'étais désolé de t'avoir laissé. J'ai été égoïste… et une part de moi est heureuse de ça. Mais pas l'ami. Je te demande, pendant ce mois, de penser à ce qu'Hermione t'apprendra… que ce soit sur les loups-garous ou sur moi… elle est intelligente, elle a sûrement dû comprendre pourquoi je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans ma relation avec Draco… Apprends d'elle et… reviens, s'il te plaît. »

Ron ne répondit pas. Harry ne l'attendait pas de toute façon. A la place, il préféra aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où une douche brûlante enleva toute la boue qu'il avait sur le corps, à sa grande satisfaction. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. A présent, les cartes étaient entre les mains de Ron.

**oOo**

Draco rentra de sa garde avec l'impression persistante qu'il était en manque de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, il le savait, dormait paisiblement dans leur lit. Cette étrange impression qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que Harry était reparti de son poste de garde, traînant des pieds d'un air apitoyé. Draco savait pertinemment que son amant traversait les pires jours de sa vie : ses instincts lupins se battaient contre sa logique d'humain et cela pouvait entraîner une grande confusion chez n'importe qui. Draco avait eu quelques difficultés aussi, surtout dues à son éducation mais il s'était contenté de se résoudre, tout simplement. Mais Harry était plus têtu et sa situation était plus compliquée, avec la danse.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés, Draco savoura la sécheresse du salon lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison. Il sortit sa baguette et, ignorant l'habituel fourmillement dans sa main, se sécha d'un sort efficace. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers l'étage. Une part de lui eut envie d'aller trouver refuge dans son lit mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord se laver, même s'il répugnait à être à nouveau trempé. Pourtant, vu la boue qui avait maculé ses chaussures et chevilles, il s'obligea à dépasser la porte tant attractive pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Dédaignant la baignoire, il alla ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau de la douche pour que l'eau chauffe pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Dès qu'il fut nu, il se hâta d'aller sous le jet d'eau, accueillant la chaleur avec satisfaction. Il se mouilla rapidement, stoppa la vanne et attrapa le savon spécial que Harry avait acheté. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit le récipient, versa une bonne quantité de savon dans sa main et entreprit de se savonner avec vigueur. Il fit subir le même traitement à ses cheveux puis, satisfait de sa propreté, se rinça. Un bruit de porte le fit sursauter mais il ne paniqua pas : l'odeur de son lié l'atteignit, même avec l'eau venant entraver son odorat.

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers l'ouverture de la douche que le rideau se fit écarter prestement par un Harry au regard un peu vague. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il ne portait qu'une chemise de Draco sur le dos. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Harry s'avança dans la cabine pour aller contre son amant, ignorant l'eau qui tombait sur lui.

« Harry ? questionna Draco, inquiet de le voir coller son visage contre sa gorge sans même une parole. Tu vas bien ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il frotta son visage contre sa peau humide, un geignement lui échappant. Il resta ainsi, profitant de l'immobilité de Draco pour se coller à lui et le sentir, comme un drogué réclamant une dose manquante. Le blond finit par l'écarter, soucieux et il comprit en croisant le regard légèrement vitreux du brun : ce n'était pas Harry qu'il avait contre lui, c'était le loup. Bien que stupéfait d'assister ainsi à la prise de contrôle de l'animal – il n'aurait normalement pas dû en être capable – Draco lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

« Eh bien, bonjour, lui dit-il en le laissant recommencer à frotter son visage contre son torse dans une tentative de se marquer de l'odeur dominante. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Le brun renifla étrangement, comme pour répondre à sa moquerie avec ironie. Draco sourit et l'écarta à nouveau, sa main libre allant arrêter l'eau.

« Tu aurais dû m'attendre dans notre chambre. Je t'y aurais rejoins, tu sais ? »

Le loup-garou répondit en tentant à nouveau de l'enlacer mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Attends, viens… Tu es tout mouillé et la chemise aussi. Sortons d'ici. »

Il le poussa jusqu'à la sortie de la douche et lui enleva le vêtement trempé. Totalement nu, Harry retourna se blottir contre lui et Draco fut forcé de le soulever pour le porter.

« Aussi obstiné que ton colocataire », dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain, ignorant les traces d'eau qu'ils laissaient sur le sol à leur passage.

Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte et se vit réprimander par un grognement lorsqu'il jeta son compagnon sur le lit. Il l'ignora et alla refermer la porte. Il se tourna dans tous les sens et, avisant la baguette de Harry, s'en saisit. Il fut légèrement étonné de ne pas sentir le moindre fourmillement alors qu'il leur lançait un sortilège afin de les sécher. Puis, bien que curieux de la facilité avec laquelle il avait utilisé la baguette de Harry, il le rejoignit dans le lit où il se retrouva bien vite avec un corps chaud presque enroulé autour du sien.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, lui dit Draco en l'enlaçant. Tu es câlin, toi… »

Harry ne répondit que par un marmonnement plus proche du grognement. Il gigota un peu, le temps de trouver une position confortable et de laisser Draco s'installer. Quand ils y parvinrent, le silence engloba la chambre. Le blond laissa une main apaisante passer dans le dos nu de son amant silencieux mais éveillé. Harry ne semblait pas disposé à fermer les yeux et il continuait de le sentir avec délectation. Draco sourit en le sentant faire et ferma les yeux.

« Dors, lui chuchota-t-il. Laisse ton corps se reposer, tu en auras besoin pour demain. Je serai encore là à ton réveil. D'accord ? »

Le brun gémit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Draco pouvait le sentir s'endormir contre lui et il ne tarda pas à l'imiter, non sans penser avec amusement qu'il devrait raconter à Harry la prise de pouvoir de son compagnon lupin.

**oOo**

Quand Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé mais il fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'étendit dans le lit, utilisant une technique de contorsion apprise à l'instinct pour que son corps puisse se décrisper malgré l'étreinte solide des bras autour de sa taille, le visage calé contre sa gorge et le corps presque à moitié couché sur lui.

Il releva la tête difficilement pour la tourner vers l'homme au corps solide qu'il sentait contre lui et sourit en le regardant. Une petite moue prit rapidement place sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela ne pas avoir rêvé de Draco cette nuit. Il n'avait pas pu tester cette nouvelle perception onirique, de fait. La question était : pourquoi ? Les émotions de la journée, peut-être ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Peu importe les émotions passées ressenties, Harry avait toujours rêvé de Draco, du moment que ce dernier était éveillé. Agacé d'avoir sans arrêt des questions à chacun de ses réveils, Harry entreprit encore de se libérer de l'étreinte de Draco, bien que sans réelle volonté : rester là, dans ses bras, lui allait très bien !

Malgré tout, une certaine obéissance à l'autorité que représentait Greyback l'obligea à s'extraire du lit et à aller se préparer pour rejoindre Chyreer. En retard à cause de sa paresse, il eut juste le temps de se confectionner un rapide déjeuner avant que le second ne frappe à sa porte. L'homme haussa un sourcil face aux œufs et bacon devant Harry.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je me suis levé en retard… J'avale vite et je viens… »

Le second souffla mais approuva.

« Mieux vaut que tu aies l'estomac plein… »

Il se tut quelques secondes puis :

« Ron et Hermione sont partis… »

Ce n'était pas une question et la formulation laissa Harry étonné. Il resta un instant immobile puis huma l'air, comprenant ce sentiment de changement qu'il avait ressenti au réveil : l'odeur de ses amis était atténuée. Ils étaient partis sans dire au revoir, sans prévenir, sans un mot. Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il repoussa son assiette déjà à moitié vide, l'appétit coupé.

« Je n'ai plus très faim, dit-il, amer.

-J'imagine, lui répondit Chyreer. Mais mange, tu en auras besoin. Crois-moi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais céda à la pression et continua de dévorer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. A la fin, il ne lui restait plus qu'une vague nausée mais il rangea ses couverts sales dans l'évier et s'essuya précipitamment la bouche.

« Suis prêt, déclara-t-il, un morceau de bacon encore occupé à descendre dans son œsophage.

-Alors allons-y, dit-il. Il est temps que tu apprennes certaines choses… Et cet endroit sera le meilleur pour ça. »

Harry ne chercha même pas l'interroger, malgré sa curiosité dévorante. Il le découvrirait de toute façon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il sortit, de trouver un vaste ciel bleu d'hiver. Le temps était froid mais agréable, principalement à cause du pâle soleil qui les éclairait.

« Viens, on a du chemin. »

Chyreer s'éloigna sans l'attendre et Harry s'empressa de lui courir après. Il le rattrapa sans difficulté, aisance lycanthrope oblige. Chyreer n'était pas quelqu'un de très causant. Il préférait l'action aux paroles et Harry appréciait ce fait. Il ne se sentait jamais obligé de discuter avec le lycan, juste être à ses côtés et s'imprégner de sa tranquillité. Très vite, ils s'éloignèrent du village pour atteindre la frontière sud du village. Harry haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils approchaient d'une des zones les plus protégées de la propriété : la ferme.

« Mais… je croyais que les loups n'avaient pas le droit… commença Harry.

-Seulement en période de pleine lune, le coupa Chyreer. En attendant, tu peux y travailler sans problème. J'ai cru comprendre que les travaux délicats n'étaient pas ton truc. La ferme devrait te plaire. Enfin, essaye de ne pas siffloter en passant sous le bâtiment annexe, juste là. »

Il pointa du doigt une petite dépendance à l'écart dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que Sean y dort. C'est là qu'il habite. Il aide à la ferme quand il se réveille. Allez, viens que je te présente. »

Et il s'avança jusqu'à une large barrière en bois qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté, s'avançant sur un pont qui enjambait une petite rivière qui semblait presque encercler la propriété. Harry la regarda avec spéculation : la rivière avait-elle été détournée pour construire un vague barrage naturel face aux loups ?

Ils avancèrent sur un chemin de terre bordé de petits enclos contenant des volailles diverses mais aussi quelques moutons ou cochons. Harry comprit pourquoi Chyreer avait insisté pour qu'il mange lorsqu'il se mit à saliver à l'idée de planter ses dents dans l'une des cuisses appétissantes d'un des porcs paisiblement couchés sur le sol.

« Bon sang, marmonna-t-il.

-La matinée va te demander du contrôle, lui enseigna le second. Tu vas devoir résister aux instincts qui te disent de chasser des proies qui sont en tout point délectables. »

Harry déglutit, une main plaquée sur son nez. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir. Son estomac était plein mais il avait tout de même l'envie de les manger. Si la partie humaine était révulsée par cette idée, la partie lycanthrope salivait et elle était si imposante qu'il ne pouvait le nier.

« Merlin, geignit-il.

-Courage, gamin, l'encouragea Chyreer. Pour un chasseur tel que toi, ça ne doit pas être évident… allez, viens. Voilà David. »

Un homme vêtu d'un pantalon solide et d'une chemise épaisse à carreaux s'approchait d'eux. Il devait avoir facilement dans la trentaine et respirait la tranquillité. Du premier coup d'œil, Harry sut qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou. A l'odeur, il ne remarquait rien d'animal et sa détente en présence des proies les entourant était un révélateur encore plus fort.

« Bonjour, dit l'homme d'une voix qui parut étrangement apaisante. Voici le petit fermier du matin. Enchanté, je suis David Gram et toi ?

-Harry Potter, répondit le plus jeune en lui serrant la main.

-Ah, le fameux Harry Potter, dit l'homme, amusé. Je ne sais pas combien j'ai pu entendre Sean se moquer de Draco et toi… Enfin, ne fais pas attention. Bienvenu dans ma ferme. Inutile de te préciser qu'il t'est interdit de manger quoi que ce soit que je ne te donne, bien entendu. Si je vois un seul animal mort avant ton départ, tu le paieras cher, je te préviens.

-D'accord, répondit poliment Harry.

-Je vous laisse, dit Chyreer. Passe une bonne matinée. Sois à l'heure pour tes cours de l'après-midi. »

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant Harry seul dans ce qu'il baptisa officiellement son enfer personnel.

« C'est toujours dur, la première fois, lui expliqua David en l'invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Surtout au début d'une transformation, tu as encore du mal à contrôler ton instinct de loup. Ta part humaine n'a aucun mal à t'obliger à enfiler des vêtements, un peu plus de difficulté quand il s'agit de se laver et pour ce qui est de la chasse… On oblige toujours les petits nouveaux à venir travailler à la ferme, au bout de trois ou quatre jours. C'est le passage obligatoire pour vous forcer à tenir vos instincts animaux en laisse. Histoire que vous restiez un peu plus humains et gentils, en société. Tu sais ce que tu aimerais faire comme métier ?

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua Harry.

-Avant d'être un loup-garou, tu avais bien une idée, non ?

-Je voulais… devenir Auror, avant, reconnut Harry. Mais ça ne me tente plus. Pas à cause de la transformation. C'est plutôt… les combats continuels… ça ne me tente plus. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry comprit que l'homme, en plus de ne pas être un lycanthrope, était un moldu.

« Euh… Disons que je suis fort actif dans une guerre contre un mage noir.

-Ah, oui… L'associé de Greyback, dit David avec ironie. J'ai tendance à oublier cette partie. Non pas que je ne craigne pas une arrivée probable de cet homme, je sais que ça peut arriver et que le cas échéant, je devrai me cacher, mais ce village est si paisible que j'en oublie qu'il y a une guerre, dans le monde sorcier.

-Vous êtes le compagnon d'un loup-garou ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Tiens, mets ces bottes, lui dit David. Non, je suis le fils de l'un d'entre eux.

-Le… le fils ? s'étonna le jeune homme en enlevant ses baskets pour enfiler les bottes désignées. Mais…

-Je n'ai pas été atteint par la lycanthropie, ce qui est assez spectaculaire quand on considère le fait que ma mère et mon père étaient tous les deux atteints. Mais j'y ai réchappé. Bien que ça me donne quelques instincts typiques, notamment une certaine force. Mais passons, viens. »

Il l'entraîna vers une grange apparemment vide mais dans laquelle régnait l'odeur des animaux, à la grande horreur de Harry.

« Je ne vais pas te torturer outre mesure en te mettant tout de suite en contact avec les animaux alors on va profiter de l'absence des vaches pour nettoyer la grange. Sean dort et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour commencer. Ne t'inquiète pas si nous n'avons pas terminé, je terminerai avec lui quand il se sera réveillé. Allez, au boulot ! Prends cette pelle, tu as une brouette juste là, il faudra transporter tout ça dans le fumier, derrière. Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ton pull, tu vas avoir rapidement chaud ! »

Et de fait, Harry dut admettre que rapidement, à force de soulever des pelles de fumier et de paille usée, le froid de l'hiver disparut pour laisser place à une fournaise presque aussi grande que lors de ses entraînements avec Hystéria.

**oOo**

Quand Harry rentra, il avait une faim de loup ! Il sentait la sueur et le fumier mais en ressentait une certaine indifférence. Il n'avait qu'une envie : planter ses dents dans un morceau de viande, qu'importe sa consistance et sa provenance. Quand il arriva près de la maison, il fut stupéfait de sentir une délicieuse odeur de viande occupée à cuir. Il s'empressa aussitôt de rentrer, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait presque à voir Ron ou Hermione. Mais ce n'était aucun d'entre eux. Draco, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon lâche, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en surveillant la cuisson d'un steak encore saignant. Harry resta un instant immobile, stupéfait, puis referma la porte, attirant l'attention de son amant sur lui.

« Ah, tu es rentré, lui dit Draco. Va vite te laver, tu mangeras tout de suite après.

-Mais…. Mais, s'étonnait Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pas de mais, dépêche-toi. »

Harry ne put qu'obéir, bien que toujours étonné de la présence de Draco à midi. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'étage, se dévêtit à la va-vite pour se précipiter sous une douche d'abord froide. Il se lava rapidement et prit à peine le temps de s'essuyer alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre où il attrapa un t-shirt sans manches, un jean propre et des chaussettes. Sa main se tendit naturellement vers un pull de Draco et il descendit en l'enfilant.

« Tes cheveux sont encore trempés, le sermonna Draco en le regardant entrer dans la cuisine, le ventre gargouillant. Mange, je vais chercher de quoi te les essuyer. »

Il quitta la cuisine, laissant là un Harry toujours bouillant de curiosité. Pourquoi Draco, alors qu'il était manifestement épuisé, était-il déjà levé ? Sa faim devenant trop grande, il s'installa à table où le steak saignant et fumant l'attendait encore, accompagné de pommes de terre sautées. Il attrapa ses couverts et se mit à découper la viande dont l'odeur lui arracha un gémissement. Dès qu'il eut un morceau en bouche, il poussa un soupir extatique puis, cessant de s'extasier, se mit à dévorer le contenu de son plat. Un léger rire l'interrompit brièvement lorsque Draco rentra.

« L'expérience de la ferme est toujours difficile », dit le blond en s'approchant de lui.

Il attrapa ses cheveux sans l'empêcher de manger et se mit à les sécher avec délicatesse, au grand soulagement du brun. Rapidement, il eut terminé son plat et Draco se permit d'être plus invasif et plus dur.

« Voilà, dit-il en lançant la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise. Maintenant, viens. »

Il l'obligea à se lever et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, obligeant le brun à s'asseoir sur lui. Sortant un peigne de sa poche de pantalon, il entreprit de lui coiffer les cheveux lentement.

« Pourquoi es-tu levé ? demanda Harry en tentant de se tourner pour le regarder, Draco l'en empêchant en lui remettant la tête droite.

-Parce que j'avais envie de te voir, lui répondit son amant. Et parce que j'ai compris quelque chose sur la danse, cette nuit. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et pivota sur les genoux du blond afin de lui faire face.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-La danse est définie comme un moment d'euphorie et de proximité des deux liés, souvent associée à une période de sexe intense, lui dit Draco. En fait, je crois qu'elle est surtout une période pendant laquelle nous avons besoin d'être ensemble et de nous toucher. Le fait que pendant ta petite visite au début de ma garde, le simple fait de t'avoir dans mes bras m'a semblé le comble de l'extase. Je n'ai pourtant eu aucun désir de te faire l'amour à ce moment-là. Juste t'avoir contre moi, comme maintenant, m'a suffi. Et la nuit m'a paru moins pénible. J'ai donc pensé que si nous mettions à profit les moments où nous étions réunis pour nous coller l'un à l'autre, nous souffririons moins de nos séparations.

-Mais tu as besoin de te reposer, lui dit Harry, appuyant son buste contre le sien.

-Et j'irai me coucher dès que tu seras reparti, lui répondit Draco, ses mains occupées à rassembler ses cheveux en une queue serrée sur l'arrière de son crâne. Interrompre ma nuit une heure ne m'empêchera pas d'être en forme tout à l'heure. Par contre, ne pas avoir de contact avec toi, si !

-Mais on se voit avant que tu partes…

-Et ça suffit à peine à apaiser le manque que je ressens… pas toi ? »

Harry acquiesça et enfouit son visage contre sa gorge avec satisfaction. La partie égoïste de lui était ravie de l'initiative de son amant. Une autre s'en voulait d'abuser ainsi de son repos.

« Mais si la danse n'est pas responsable de nos envies de sexe alors pourquoi… ?

-Le fait d'être l'un près de l'autre nous excite, sans oublier tes instincts animaux qui sont libérés. De fait, je ne suis plus obligé de me contenir à présent. Si je te jette sur la table du salon pour te faire l'amour, tu comprendras tout à fait ça et ne t'en offenseras pas. Reste calme, Harry, ne me tente pas, nous n'avons pas le temps. »

Le brun répondit par un grognement agacé. Etait-ce sa faute si l'idée d'être si brutalement pris par Draco l'excitait ?

« Tu es très instable, à cause de ta nouvelle condition, poursuivit Draco. Et le manque entraîné par nos séparations durant la danse n'aide pas à te stabiliser. Greyback est un sale connard en nous obligeant à être séparé car ces moments sont capitaux pour toi qui est novice. Il sait que je pourrais t'aider à te fixer et il te punit autant que moi pour mes désobéissances passées. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Harry frotta son visage contre celui de Draco et le blond resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute, lui dit Harry.

-J'aurais dû obéir, répondit raisonnablement Draco. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. A présent, on peut juste essayer de parer à ça en profitant l'un de l'autre un maximum. »

Le brun sourit dans l'étreinte et se redressa pour le regarder.

« Ça me va, lui répondit-il en s'étirant pour atteindre ses lèvres qu'il lécha avec douceur. Mais tu vas te recoucher après, hein ?

-Promis, lui affirma Draco en allant respirer sa gorge, comme à son habitude. Ça fait tellement de bien d'être juste ainsi. »

Harry ne put qu'approuver. La pression de ses épaules avait déjà disparu et la sensation de tiraillement qu'il ressentait en quittant seul la maison s'apaisait lentement, le laissant aussi mou que de la guimauve. Ils auraient pu s'endormir mais n'en avaient pas envie, leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains se caressant sagement par-dessus les vêtements. Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent inconsciemment à frotter leurs visages l'un contre l'autre en poussant d'étranges sons plus proches du loup que de l'homme.

Ils commençaient à se sentir excités lorsqu'un bip sonore et répétitif se fit entendre, faisant presque couiner Harry d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna-t-il, agacé.

-Un minuteur que j'ai mis, lui répondit Draco en soupirant. Tu dois aller à l'école et moi, je vais retourner dormir dès que j'aurai enchanté la vaisselle pour qu'elle aille se nettoyer. »

Harry eut une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'heure était déjà passée si vite ! Et une partie de lui paniqua à l'idée de se séparer encore de son alpha.

« Pas encore, dit-il en agrippant Draco.

-Ce n'est que cinq heures, Harry, lui répondit son amant avec tendresse.

-C'est trop, répliqua le brun en frottant son nez contre sa gorge. Une petite demi-heure de plus et ça irait…

-Je sais, lui répondit Draco en lui caressant le dos. Mais nous ne pouvons pas… »

Harry geignit mais finit par s'arracher à lui. Il le regarda un instant et, constatant les cernes sous ses yeux, se leva rapidement.

« Va dormir, ordonna-t-il. Tu es épuisé ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû te lever !

-Au contraire, j'ai bien fait, lui répondit Draco. Et ne prends pas ce ton-là avec moi, tu ne discutes pas. Va à l'école, à présent. On se retrouve ce soir. »

Harry grimaça mais obéit, malgré lui. Il sentit ses pieds le faire quitter la maison malgré son désir flagrant de rester là. Il rejoignit l'école avec des pieds de plomb et entra dans la bâtisse vide avec autant de motivation qu'un escargot à aller se faire manger.

**oOo**

Draco se réveilla extrêmement tôt, comme il l'avait projeté. Sachant Harry dorénavant livré à lui-même, il était décidé à prendre soin de Harry afin de lui faire oublier le départ de ses meilleurs amis. Et si pour cela, il devait s'épuiser, alors il était prêt à le faire. Il lui devait bien ça. D'une certaine façon, il était celui qui l'avait accaparé et avait entraîné la dispute entre le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Non pas qu'il regrettât le départ des deux autres mêle-tout. Mais il ne supportait pas le chagrin sous-jacent en Harry. Il le sentait, flirtant avec sa culpabilité, prêt à bondir à tout moment. Et s'il y avait une chose que Draco souhaitait, c'était rendre son compagnon heureux. Son repos venait après.

Cette dévotion lui était inspirée intégralement par le loup en lui. Draco n'était pas le genre de garçon à prendre soin d'une autre personne. Il avait toujours été nombriliste, égocentrique mais tout cela avait changé à sa transformation. Il avait d'abord eu de l'intérêt pour la meute. Il s'était senti proche d'elle, comme si elle était sa famille sur laquelle il devait veiller. Et si les Malfoy prenaient soin de quelque chose, c'était bien de leur famille. Sur ce point-là, Draco retrouvait son ancien caractère. Il l'égara lorsqu'il prit plaisir à se salir, à se battre, à suer, à grogner, à courir, à tuer et à manger des animaux encore chaud de la vie qui les avait quittés. Il aurait pu être dégoûté. Il aurait pu se haïr, se sentir misérable et répugnant… Mais à la place de ça, il avait décidé que lutter était totalement stupide : il était un loup-garou, il le serait toute sa vie. S'il se méprisait, il méprisait également la meute, seul endroit où il était dorénavant le bienvenu. Et quitte à être un loup-garou, il préférait être un loup-garou sain d'esprit. Et seul, il ne l'aurait pas été. Il accepta donc ça, relativement facilement.

Se posa ensuite le problème de ses instincts. Ceux du loup qui lui disaient de ne pas porter de vêtements, de ne pas se laver – avec cet horrible savon – et de marquer son territoire. Se retenir d'uriner sur les murs pouvait paraître facile pour un homme normal mais pour Draco ce fut presque une pénitence, surtout lorsqu'on considérait le parfum entêtant de Greyback flottant sur son habitat. Merlin soit loué, il avait changé de maison et, s'il n'avait pas marqué son territoire, son odeur et celle de Harry régnaient en maître sur toute la maison, signifiant leur propriété.

Faire la distinction entre ce qu'il pouvait se permettre et ce qu'il devait s'interdire ne fut pas difficile. Loup-garou ou non, il devait garder une certaine respectabilité. Mais il fallait aussi faire des compromis. Permettre à son loup d'explorer une odeur qu'il trouvait intéressante, s'autoriser une brutalité sportive lors des entraînements, se montrer dominant avec les inférieurs et respectueux avec les supérieurs… Tout cela était des compromis que Draco avait fait inconsciemment avec son loup afin que ce dernier cesse de protester lorsqu'il refusait d'écouter ses jérémiades purement animales. Mais cela demandait quelques jours et beaucoup de patience, ce que Harry n'avait pas eu.

La danse, Ron et Hermione s'en étaient mêlés, bouleversant Harry dans sa première semaine et compliquant nettement les choses. Greyback avait été un véritable enfoiré en les empêchant d'être ensemble. Draco était l'équilibre nécessaire à Harry pour construire l'entente qu'il devrait avoir avec son loup. Malgré tout, le blond était déterminé à ne pas laisser Harry avancer seul sur ce chemin. Foi de Malfoy, il le guiderait ! Et si cela voulait dire utiliser les précieux gallions de son père pour acheter de la viande, du pain ou autre denrée alimentaire, il le ferait.

Ainsi, vers seize heures, soit deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude, il se leva pour s'habiller de façon plus convenable et quitta la maison avec quelques gallions en poche. Il alla d'abord rendre visite au boucher, Lane, qui lui vendit une généreuse part de viande avec laquelle ils pourraient se nourrir toute la semaine.

« Et mets-le dans le frigo magique en rentrant, ne gâte pas la viande ! »

Draco avait roulé des yeux mais avait été assez honnête pour remercier le boucher : il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait faire de ça !

Le maraîcher lui vendit fruits et légumes sans mot dire, le regardant juste avec un léger sourire ironique : qu'un dominant fasse les courses pour satisfaire son compagnon était totalement atypique mais Draco ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était un homme responsable, c'était normal qu'il prenne soin de l'homme à sa charge. Et il ne dirait jamais à Harry qu'il avait pensé une telle chose, il était certain qu'il le prendrait mal.

Après cette visite, il se dirigea vers la seule épicerie présente et acheta tout ce qui pourrait accompagner la viande ainsi que du pain chez le boulanger. Après quoi, il se permit de dévier jusqu'à la maison de Boris. Il avait l'envie dérangeante de faire d'autres vêtements à Harry, à la fois tenté par des pantalons normaux, des t-shirts ou des pulls corrects… Mais d'autres types de vêtement lui hantaient l'esprit, du genre du short en cuir… Mais demander un tel service à Boris n'était pas la meilleure idée de sa vie. Il devrait se rendre dans le monde moldu pour dénicher les costumes qu'il voulait enfiler à son amant…

Un frisson délicat lui parcourut le dos et il poussa la porte de la boutique, faisant cliqueter la clochette de l'entrée. Aussitôt, Kate surgit, un sourire commercial aux lèvres.

« Ah, Draco, dit-elle, ravie. Tu es réveillé si tôt !

-Oui, j'avais des courses à faire. Dites-moi, pourriez-vous me faire des pantalons ?

-Oui, bien sûr, combien ?

-Trois pour moi, vous avez mes mesures. Noir ou en jean, peu importe. Et un avec ces mesures. Un noir. Deux autres avec ces mesures-ci. »

Kate prit les papiers qu'il tendit avec calme, malgré sa nervosité. Si la femme s'étonna de trouver l'un des papiers avec des mesures presque identiques mais un peu plus serré au niveau des fesses, elle ne fit aucune remarque et lui sourit.

« Tu peux régler tout de suite ?

-Sans problème, répondit Draco. J'en ai pour combien ?

-Dix gallions et cinq noises en argent sorcier.

-Tenez. »

Il fouilla dans sa bourse et parvint à lui donner le montant exact.

« Pas de haut ?

-Non, pas cette fois, répondit Draco en souriant. Merci pour votre aide. »

Il voulut sortir mais changea d'avis à la dernière seconde.

« Comment va Annie ?

-Elle va bien, lui répondit Kate. Même si elle continue d'avoir peur de toi… »

Draco grimaça en l'entendant.

« Je lui ai pourtant dit que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je ne suis pas du tout en colère.

-Je sais, dit Kate avec un sourire désolé. Laisse-lui du temps, elle finira par ne plus te craindre. »

Draco soupira en hochant la tête puis quitta la boutique, non sans promettre de passer récupérer les pantalons. Il rentra enfin chez eux où il rangea les commissions où il pensait qu'était leur place. Il trouva enfin le placard glacé où Hermione rangeait la viande et hésita à en laisser sortie. Mais Harry avait déjà copieusement dîné, un sandwich lui suffirait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il grossisse, quand même.

Sur cette sage décision, Draco décida que rejoindre Harry au terrain d'entraînement serait une bonne idée. Cela lui permettrait de le regarder en action et peut-être pousserait-il jusqu'à courir un peu : il avait besoin de se dérouiller. Quittant la maison, il traversa le village en saluant les quelques loups qu'il croisait. Depuis le début de ses gardes, à l'exception de Harry et des hommes partageant son calvaire, il n'avait pas croisé beaucoup de villageois. Les voir et les saluer lui semblait le comble de la sociabilité.

Il atteignit le terrain d'entraînement rapidement, se glissant entre la haie et le mur de l'école pour enfin débouler aux abords du terrain où, comme il le pensait, Harry se livrait à un exercice des plus ardus : dérober une simple balle à dix loups d'une dizaine d'année. Son amant était en short et en t-shirt, le tout bien serré et Draco se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. La sueur et la boue tachaient son haut, le rendant presque obsolète et Draco s'imagina un instant en train de le déchirer de ses ongles pour ensuite laver le torse de Harry avec sa langue. L'image était si tentante qu'il voulut s'avancer pour la réaliser mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Tu te rinces l'œil ? »

Le blond se contenta de regarder Hystéria du coin de l'œil. Il la fixa un instant puis se détourna définitivement d'elle.

« Oui, affirma-t-il avec fierté.

-Son entraînement n'est pas fini, dit-elle avec sévérité. N'interviens pas, s'il te plaît. »

L'ordre était sous-entendu, assez pour ne pas l'offenser. Draco resta sagement à sa place, suivant des yeux son amant peinant à attraper cette maudite balle.

« Il n'y arrivera jamais à un contre dix, dit-il. Quelle est ton intention, exactement ?

-Mon intention ? C'est qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y arrivera jamais en courant partout. Le loup en lui sait ce qu'il doit faire mais il essaye de le contenir. Il doit le laisser sortir dans ce cas-ci. »

Draco la regarda puis retourna son attention sur Harry. Il était essoufflé, énervé et épuisé de courir après les morveux qui se moquaient de lui mais il se refusait à utiliser la manière forte qui était pourtant sa seule option. Draco soupira et tenta de se détendre et de calmer sa colère : ces dix merdeux osaient ricaner du mal qu'avait son amant à les attraper. Il grogna inconsciemment et Harry se figea au milieu du terrain. Il se tourna vers lui avec hésitation et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Pendant un long moment, Draco le fixa avec sévérité, tentant de lui faire comprendre. Harry sembla frissonner sous son regard et, brutalement, il y eut un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux. Il se tourna vers les dix garçons qui se passaient la balle devant lui et montra les dents.

« Oh oh, dit soudainement Hystéria, tendue. Tu as réveillé quelque chose, Draco. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, observant son amant. Sa pose était tout sauf passive. Il avait plié les jambes qu'il tenait légèrement écartées. Ses bras étaient pliés aussi mais perpendiculaires à son corps. Ses doigts bougeaient nerveusement alors que, des yeux, il suivait la balle, étudiant le mouvement. Puis, soudainement, il se mit à courir. Oh, pas vers la balle. Mais vers l'un des garçons qui, en comprenant qu'il ne feintait pas, tenta de s'échapper. Mais Harry le rattrapa sans difficulté, bondit et lui tomba sur le dos, le faisant basculer en avant et demeurant immobile sur le dos du gamin alors que ce dernier glissait dans la boue, le visage enfoncé dans cette dernière. A peine le corps du gamin s'était-il arrêté que Harry bondissait à nouveau, mais cette fois, sur un autre gamin qui était proche.

En un seul bond, Harry le mit au sol et il alla jusqu'à le frapper afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Quand les huit garçons restants comprirent qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ils tentèrent de se regrouper, pensant sans doute qu'une formation serrée les protégerait mieux de Harry mais le brun se contenta de foncer sur eux sans la moindre crainte. Il ne pouvait pas faire honte à son alpha et si pour cela, il devait les tuer, il le ferait !

Les huit enfants restants comprirent que la défense ne leur servirait à rien et prirent une position d'attaque. Draco sentit son dos frémir à cette vue et eut envie d'intervenir mais Hystéria posa une main ferme sur son bras.

« Laisse-le faire, dit-elle, comme fascinée. Ton compagnon n'est pas idiot ! »

De fait, Harry avait changé sa trajectoire, augmentant la largeur de ses foulées et sa vitesse par la même occasion. Quand il fut presque arrivé au petit groupe prêt à l'accueillir à grand renfort de coups, Harry changea brutalement de trajectoire en accélérant encore. Il contourna le groupe qui, déstabilisé, tenta de pivoter dans la même direction, mais le temps qu'ils s'organisent pour aller vers la droite, Harry était sur leur gauche et avait saisi l'un des enfants par le col de son t-shirt pour ensuite le lancer cinq mètres plus loin. Le garçon atterrit sur ses jambes mais il avait laissé l'espace suffisant à Harry pour se glisser dans le groupe, dérober la balle et partir en courant rapidement, cette dernière roulant devant ses pieds agiles. Draco eut un sourire fier face à l'air déconfit des enfants qui ne firent aucun mouvement alors que Harry s'arrêtait et posait un pied gauche possessif sur le haut de la balle. Hystéria jugea que le moment était venu d'interrompre l'entraînement en sifflant violemment.

« Eh bien, Potter, il était temps, dit-elle ironiquement. J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à te bouger ! »

Le brun fit la moue en l'entendant. Au fond de lui, il était un peu honteux d'avoir malmené des enfants de dix ans. Mais il était bien trop content d'avoir _enfin_ réussi à attraper cette maudite balle.

« Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Hystéria en s'approchant d'un des enfants encore couché au sol. Ça va ?

-Il m'a planté dans la boue ! s'exclama le gamin en se débattant pour sortir de la prison de terre dans laquelle son corps était manifestement coincé.

-Je vois », répondit l'entraîneuse.

Elle le saisit par l'arrière de son pantalon et tira de toutes ses forces, extirpant le gamin de là. Draco sourit avec sarcasme, se permettant enfin de rejoindre son amant. Il posa une main sur son épaule avec tendresse.

« Bien joué, lui dit-il. Tu t'es laissé aller. Ça va mieux ? »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe, avant de se rendre compte de la signification réelle des mots de Draco : en lui, le loup exultait de satisfaction et se montrait soudainement plus calme que jamais.

« Je… je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, étonné.

-Être un loup-garou demande un certain équilibre, expliqua Hystéria en s'approchant d'eux. Nous devons garder un comportement humainement civilisé mais il ne faut pas étouffer le loup sous toutes les règles et coutumes des humains. Parfois, il est bon de le laisser s'exprimer, comme tu viens de le faire. Tu n'aurais jamais osé lever la main sur des enfants normalement, mais le loup en toi a su reconnaître des adversaires de valeur, des loups entraînés et il a attaqué en conséquence. »

Elle désigna les trois enfants occupés à frotter la boue qui recouvrait leurs vêtements, l'air boudeur.

« Ils ont dix ans, mais ce sont des loups naturels. Ils sont nés avec cette capacité et se sont entraînés depuis la naissance ou du moins, depuis l'âge de cinq ou six ans, à contrôler leur corps, à développer leur force. Alors que tu n'as que trois jours ! L'homme est plus âgé que l'enfant mais pas le loup. Vous êtes tous des louveteaux ici. Même si le tien est avantagé par le développement de ton corps d'homme. Tu n'avais pas à te retenir pour eux, au contraire. »

Harry les regarda avec hésitation. Aucun ne semblait vraiment souffrir des coups qu'ils avaient reçus, sauf le deuxième qui avait eu du mal à s'extraire de sa prison de boue molle.

« Ne prends jamais aucun lycanthrope pour un faible, poursuivit Hystéria. Eux ne se méprennent pas sur ton compte et s'ils t'attaquent, ils le feront de toutes leurs forces. Il en va de même pour tes éventuels ennemis. Compris ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, étrangement plus calme face à ces mots.

-Bon… demain, nous commencerons le combat au corps à corps. Tu sautes haut, tu cours vite mais tu dois encore coordonner tout ça. Tu t'entraîneras directement contre moi, je n'ai pas d'élève de ton âge à cette heure de la journée et je sais mieux mesurer ma force. A demain, Potter. »

Hystéria décocha un sourire évocateur à Draco et tourna les talons, ordonnant aux enfants de déguerpir fissa avant qu'elle ne les oblige à réparer les dégâts faits au terrain.

« Mais c'est Potter qui a fait des trous ! s'exclamèrent-ils, outrés.

-Ce sont vos corps qui se sont enfoncés dans la terre. Au trot, sales morveux ! »

Rapidement, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre.

« Tu es plus serein, constata tranquillement Draco en frottant sa joue salie. Viens, allons à la maison. Tu as encore besoin d'une douche et tu as besoin de manger.

-Toi aussi, lui dit Harry, amusé.

-Juste pour la nourriture. Je suis propre, moi ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit tranquillement. Il ne demanda pas à Draco pourquoi il était venu au terrain, il savait quelle serait la réponse. A la place, ils marchèrent en silence, savourant la proximité de l'autre, à l'extérieur, en pleine journée. Ils venaient de quitter l'école lorsque de l'agitation à l'entrée du village attira leur attention. Ils entendirent des grognements et des voix furieuses et, étonnés, se dirigèrent naturellement vers l'entrée, accompagnés d'une foule de curieux mais aussi de protecteurs inquiets. Tous se demandaient quelle querelle pouvait bien se dérouler à l'entrée de leur village. Etait-ce un étranger ou deux loups en train de régler leur compte ? Ce n'était pas un fait rare dans le village, avec des caractères aussi explosifs réunis en meute.

Rapidement, Harry augmenta la vitesse de ses foulées. Il se mit à courir lorsqu'il fut certain de sa première impression : la personne qui criait n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Draco l'avait reconnu aussi car il se mit à courir à ses côtés, maudissant Ron et Hermione entre ses dents.

« Amenez-les ici tout de suite, je ne bougerai pas tant que je ne leur aurai pas fait part de ce que je pense !

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner, solitaire, répondit un des gardes de jour. Va-t-en où tu le regretteras.

-Attendez ! cria Harry en arrivant aussi vite que possible. Ne lui faites pas de mal, attendez ! »

Les personnes présentes sur place s'écartèrent pour leur révéler la situation alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la porte principale. Trois gardes faisaient face à un Remus au visage déformé par la fureur. Un silence grave tomba lorsque Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent devant lui. L'homme regarda d'abord Harry, ses yeux scannant ses cheveux longs et emmêlés, vaguement attachés, ses vêtements sales et presque estivaux, ses jambes fortes et plus toniques qu'avant. Puis son regard se posa sur Draco et une haine sans nom se peignit sur ses traits.

« Comment as-tu pu ? éructa Remus. Comment as-tu pu lui faire une telle chose ! »

Sans que les gardes ne puissent intervenir – ou ne le veuillent – Remus franchit la maigre résistance face à lui et se jeta sur Draco, Harry écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Il voulut intervenir mais, au même moment, Greyback fit son apparition. Indifférent à Remus qui tentait de frapper un Draco très adroit pour s'échapper, il se posta à côté de Harry, les bras croisés.

« Laisse, dit-il. C'est une affaire entre eux, qu'importe que tu sois celui qui est concerné. Ils doivent régler ça. Parce que Draco est ton alpha en devenir et ton compagnon, celui qui t'a mordu. C'est ce que Remus lui reproche et c'est ce pourquoi il l'attaque. »

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à obéir, mais le loup en lui était serein. Remus était fort, mais il n'était pas aussi bien entraîné que Draco, ni aussi vigoureux. Un cercle s'était formé entre les deux lutteurs et tous pouvaient constater avec quelle habilité le blond évitait les coups grossiers de Remus dans sa direction. Ce dernier grondait littéralement de rage contre l'alpha potentiel qui le fixait avec un sérieux presque respectueux. Il aurait pu se moquer, il aurait pu le ridiculiser mais il savait combien Remus était important aux yeux de Harry. Alors il se contenta d'attaquer.

Ce fut d'abord un coup négligeant sur l'avant-bras que Remus projetait sur lui, ce qui le rejeta brutalement vers l'arrière. Puis une poussée sur l'épaule, profitant que celle-ci soit dévoilée par le recul de tout le bras. Remus hoqueta mais repartit à la charge sans hésiter. Il se jeta de tout son corps sur Draco et Harry put dire aussitôt que l'homme avait perdu. Draco l'évita, le laissa tomber au sol, à ses pieds. Il attendit que l'homme tente de se relever pour décocher un coup de pied contre sa hanche, le faisant violement pivoter. Remus se retrouva étendu sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur alors que Draco, farouchement, s'asseyait sur lui et piégeait ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Harry grimaça face à la position mais ne prononça pas un mot.

« Alors ils ont parlé, hein ? Oui, bien sûr qu'ils ont parlé, dit Draco d'une voix dangereuse et rauque, ses yeux lupins fixés dans ceux de Remus. Mais ils n'ont pas pris la peine d'expliquer _pourquoi_. Où n'as-tu pas pris la peine de les écouter et m'as-tu condamné sans chercher à comprendre ? Ah, la deuxième proposition est la réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils ont refusé d'expliquer ! répondit Remus, furieux. Et quand bien même, comment peux-tu justifier d'avoir égoïstement transformé Harry en monstre ? »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre. D'une manœuvre de contorsion digne d'un serpent, Remus parvint à se libérer et donna un violent coup de poing à Draco, ce dernier accusant le coup. Du sang perla au coin de ses lèvres mais il l'ignora pour frapper Remus à son tour. L'homme parut sonné car il ne bougea plus malgré la liberté de ses mains. Il remuait vaguement la tête, comme s'il tentait de retrouver sa lucidité. Draco profita de sa confusion et, sortant sa baguette, il le ligota d'un sort rapide. Puis, ignorant les loups autour d'eux, il se pencha sur Remus, jusqu'à être totalement couché sur lui.

« Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un long plaidoyer sur les loups-garous. Ni tenter de te convaincre que nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Tu es trop obstiné pour comprendre que nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Il y a une chose, pourtant, qui me semble essentiel que tu intègres. »

Il prit son inspiration et Harry enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras.

« Harry est à moi, gronda Draco, menaçant. Il est _mon_ compagnon. Humain ou loup-garou, rien ne changera ça. Je ne l'ai pas transformé pour en faire un monstre, ni pour l'obliger à m'obéir, ni pour asseoir l'autorité de Greyback sur lui ou toute autre connerie que tu peux inventer dans ton cerveau tordu. Je l'ai transformé parce qu'il me l'a demandé. J'ai refusé. J'ai discuté longtemps avec lui afin de l'obliger à reconnaître que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! Je l'ai mordu parce que je l'aime et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Si tu as l'obligeance de calmer tes nerfs, tu nous suivras bien gentiment jusqu'à notre maison où Harry et moi t'expliquerons ce qu'il en est. Le cas contraire, tu peux remballer tes cris et te casser ou je ne te promets pas de te laisser en vie. »

Il laissa planer un long moment le silence, les dents proches du cou de Remus. Si proche qu'une de ses canines frôlait ostensiblement la peau du lycanthrope.

« Alors, Remus. Que choisis-tu ? »

Harry retint sa respiration, conscient que la réponse de Remus déterminerait une relation plus forte que la question de Draco ne sous-entendait. Sa réponse signifierait soit sa soumission à Draco, soit la continuation de loup solitaire. Si Remus acceptait de plier, il se soumettrait à Draco, reconnaîtrait son autorité. Il le reconnaîtrait en tant que son alpha.

« D'accord, dit Remus, la voix honteuse. D'accord, je vous suis et je suis prêt à entendre vos explications mais libère-moi ! »

Draco resta un long moment dans la même position, jusqu'à ce que Remus réclame à nouveau sa libération. Alors seulement, il se releva et le libéra de ses entraves. Presque aussitôt, Remus bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna prudemment de Draco. La force du blond ne lui avait pas échappé et il le regardait à présent avec une once de respect qui détendit Harry. Ce dernier se permit enfin d'approcher mais ce fut pour aller aux côtés de Draco auprès duquel il s'arrêta avec obligeance. Il ne le toucha pas. Il se posta simplement près de lui, en marque de soutien et Remus finit par se relâcher, comprenant qu'il devait obéir.

Alors intervint Greyback qui, jusque-là, n'avait rien dit.

« Draco, dit-il. N'oublie pas qu'à partir de vingt heures, tu es de garde.

-Je n'oublie pas, répondit froidement le blond. Deux heures devraient être suffisant pour lui expliquer. Plus que suffisant. Ensuite, il s'en ira. Je le raccompagnerai moi-même jusqu'à la sortie. »

Greyback fronça les sourcils, manifestement peu satisfait de la pointe d'autorité dans la voix de Draco, mais en avisant l'air haineux de Remus qui le fixait, il hocha la tête.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas que Chyreer vous accompagne… »

L'ordre était suave, presque inexistant mais l'expression du visage ne laissait aucun doute : Draco ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, lui dit-il. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Il y avait une sorte de révérence polie dans sa voix qui sembla apaiser Greyback.

« Mais… (l'alpha se tendit, menaçant), il y a des choses qu'il ne devra pas te répéter. Des choses relatives à Tu-Sais-Qui. »

L'alpha écarquilla les yeux ainsi que Remus. Il pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

« Je ne l'envoie que pour représenter mon autorité, pas pour vous espionner, lui dit finalement Greyback.

-Je sais, assura Draco. Je lui explique et je le remballe. Désolé. »

Greyback fit un vague mouvement de la main, signifiant la fin de la conversation. Il se tourna vers la meute attroupée et leur ordonna aussitôt de déguerpir. Harry, Draco et Chyreer prirent aussitôt la direction de la maison, encadrant un Remus étonné. Il les regardait tour à tour, pas dupe de la formation qu'ils tenaient autour de lui : Harry à droite, Draco à gauche et Chyreer derrière, ils l'empêchaient de fuir autrement que par l'avant et s'il s'élançait dans cette direction, il serait vite rattrapé.

Mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se sauver et ce fut sans difficulté qu'ils atteignirent la maison des Gryffondor. Harry les guida aussitôt vers les fauteuils mais il s'arrêta lorsque Chyreer et Remus furent assis.

« Je dois me changer, dit-il en désignant ses vêtements sales. Draco aussi. Nous revenons tout de suite. »

Si le blond s'étonna d'être inclus dans cette déclaration – il avait juste un peu de boue sur les genoux, il suivit Harry sans discuter. Montrer qu'ils partageaient la même opinion les faisait paraître unis et plus forts. Ils quittèrent le salon et montèrent à l'étage sans discuter. Pourtant, à peine dans la chambre, Harry se tourna vers Draco qu'il plaqua contre le mur, à la grande surprise de son amant. Il s'attendait à ce que le brun le sermonne d'avoir osé attaquer Remus mais à la place, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et darda une langue vers ses lèvres. Il les lécha doucement, ses yeux lupins plongés dans les siens et Draco frémit, le cœur accélérant soudainement.

Lentement, avec un plaisir manifeste, Harry faisait voyager la pointe de sa langue sur le coin de sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il savourait un met délicieux, un léger gémissement d'extase sortant de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit pour le regarder à nouveau avec une passion écrasante.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autorité envers lui, ni de violence. Il l'avait toujours suivi docilement, même si son caractère était plus fougueux qu'un loup normal. Mais il n'avait jamais été dominant. Mais là, alors qu'il léchait sa lèvre inférieure avec sensualité, il était tout sauf le loup soumis qu'il avait connu. Une pointe d'excitation parcourut Draco, tout autant que la réprobation de son loup. Mais rapidement, Harry s'écarta et afficha une expression plus abordable.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre que Harry ne l'avait pas léché sans raison : avec sa salive, il avait soigné sa lèvre blessée. Aussitôt, le loup se calma, reconnaissant et Draco afficha un sourire.

« Oui, dit-il. Merci. »

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules et pivota pour aller chercher des vêtements propres. Draco l'y suivit : en se plaquant à lui, son amant l'avait plus que sali. Indifférent à un surplus de saleté, il enlaça Harry par derrière et enfouit son visage contre sa gorge.

« Merci, dit-il encore.

-C'est normal, répondit Harry en sélectionnant son seul jean propre et un t-shirt manches longues. Il faudra que j'aille rechercher les affaires que j'ai laissées dans les vestiaires d'Hystéria. Je n'ai déjà pas des masses de vêtements alors si je les abandonne à gauche et à droite, ça n'ira pas. »

Draco sourit.

« Je ne te remercie pas que pour le soin, s'obstina-t-il.

-Je sais, coupa Harry. Je l'avais compris. »

Il se défit de son étreinte et commença à se dévêtir sous l'œil gourmand de Draco. Ce dernier finit pourtant par se détourner. Ils avaient un invité ! Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se changer et redescendirent rapidement, non sans que Draco n'ait coiffé les cheveux sales de Harry au préalable. Ce dernier avait grimacé à cause de la boue séchée décollée par le peigne mais n'avait pas pleurniché une seule fois, au grand amusement de Draco.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon, Chyreer était debout, bras croisés et jaugeait un Remus parfaitement serein dans le canapé.

« Je vais préparer du thé et des sandwichs, dit rapidement Harry, conscient que Draco devait se nourrir avant d'aller faire sa garde. Est-ce que ça vous tente ?

-Non, merci, dit Chyreer.

-Je veux bien du thé, Harry, répondit Remus avec un calme restreint.

-Je reviens tout de suite. »

Harry quitta la pièce alors que Draco s'installait dans un fauteuil faisant face au siège où Remus était assis. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que Harry n'apparaisse avec un plateau chargé. Il le déposa sans mal sur la table basse et servit consciencieusement du thé, même à Chyreer malgré son refus. Il prit ensuite une assiette garnie de deux énormes sandwichs et la porta à Draco, ce dernier le remerciant.

« Draco a une garde à faire, bientôt, expliqua Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas s'il mange pendant que nous parlons ?

-Non, répondit Remus. Je pense de toute façon que c'est à toi d'expliquer, non ? Tu es celui qui lui a demandé de te faire ça. »

La voix était froide et furieuse mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il sentit Draco se tendre et une aura de possession et de protection l'entoura. Il se tendit et retint péniblement le gémissement qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge. Après avoir tendu sa tasse de thé à Remus, il prit la sienne et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Remus, dit-il avec lenteur. Voldie… Voldie a fait en sorte de se rendre immortel. Pour cela, il a scindé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a dissimulés dans divers contenants. Cinq d'entre eux étaient des objets… Les deux autres étaient des êtres vivants. S'il est… facile, de détruire les objets afin d'éliminer ces morceaux d'âme, il est impossible d'extraire ce qu'on appelle Horcruxe sans tuer l'être qui en est habité… Il faut les tuer, Remus. Et je n'avais pas envie de mourir. »

L'ancien professeur de défense avait cessé de respirer, brutalement. Il fixait Harry, de même que Chyreer.

« Je n'avais que deux solutions, Remus, poursuivit le brun. La mort ou la métamorphose. Les loups-garous sont possessifs. Ils veulent être les seuls à posséder les corps qu'ils habitent. Le choix a été vite fait. Ne reproche rien à Draco. Il a lutté, criant que nous trouverions une autre solution… Mais je ne voulais pas d'une autre solution qui n'existait peut-être pas… J'ai demandé à ce qu'il me morde pour me sauver la vie. Mais pas seulement. »

Remus était encore trop choqué pour réagir.

« Je l'ai aussi fait par amour. Parce que je ne voulais pas le quitter… »

Harry posa une main sur le genou de Draco, ce dernier alors immobile, comme tous les hommes occupés à l'écouter.

« Et parce que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être de la même espèce que lui. D'être totalement à lui et avec lui… »

Draco émit un puissant sentiment de possession et de satisfaction qui le fit trembler. C'était ainsi à chaque fois que Harry affirmait lui appartenir. Comme une aura solide qui l'enlaçait, le serrait presque à l'étouffer et dans laquelle il se lovait avec complaisance. Comment Draco faisait-il cela ? Était-ce consciemment ? Harry repoussa cette interrogation dans son esprit. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent, plus tard, quand ils auraient un moment à eux.

« Et tu crois que ça va m'aider à l'accepter ? demanda Remus, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Tu crois que ta soi-disant épée de Damoclès ou ta jolie petite déclaration d'amour vont me pousser à te féliciter pour ça ? »

Remus avait presque crié sur la fin et il regardait Harry avec une rage mal contenue.

« Tu as éliminé un monstre pour le remplacer par un autre ! Un qui ne peut être extrait, si ce n'est en mourant ! Quelle est la différence, dis-moi ? Où est le bienfait là-dedans ?

-Cette conversation est stérile, intervint soudainement Chyreer, à la grande surprise des trois autres. Vous désapprouvez la lycanthropie alors qu'eux l'acceptent. A part « Non, c'est pas bien » et « si, c'est bien », vous ne direz rien d'intéressant. Je pense personnellement qu'il vaut mieux être un loup-garou que mort ou habité par le morceau d'âme d'une créature tuant par pur caprice. Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. En outre, si vous aimez sincèrement, Harry, vous devriez également préférer ça. »

Remus fusilla Chyreer du regard alors que Harry, lui, soupirait.

« Chyreer a raison, Remus, cette conversation est stérile. Je peux comprendre que tu détestes me savoir un loup-garou, mais ne peux-tu pas garder simplement le positif et…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! interrompit Remus en se levant. Tu ne comprends pas, tu es… tu es envoûté par Draco, tu planes sur ton petit nuage sans ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il y a dehors. Dans ce village, tu es accepté, traité normalement, mais en dehors… Merde, Harry, tu ne pourras même pas le cacher ! Est-ce que tu as vu tes yeux ? »

Harry se retint de baisser la tête. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était mais il n'aimait pas être responsable du chagrin de Remus.

« Je les ai vus, dit-il. J'apprécie assez de ne plus être myope. Des lunettes de soleil empêcheront les moldus de constater mon anormalité. Je saurai trouver du travail, je saurai vivre, Remus. C'est ce qui compte, non ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il avait les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, signe qu'il se retenait de répondre quelque chose de blessant.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester caché ici ? dit-il finalement.

-Le temps d'apprendre à me contrôler, répondit Harry. Il faut aussi que j'apprenne à me battre magiquement. Ma baguette crépite quand je la prends…

-C'est parce qu'elle ne te reconnaît plus, lui expliqua l'homme. Tu dois l'utiliser un maximum, de préférence en dehors des phases lunaires. La présence lupine est moins forte, elle sentira l'humain plus facilement. »

Sa voix était calme, presque lasse. Il semblait se résoudre au fur et à mesure et il était si pâle que Harry craignit qu'il ne s'évanouisse ou ne vomisse. A la place, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'air défait. Il se tut encore une longue minute, les yeux perdus dans le vide puis releva la tête.

« Et pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? dit-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Est-ce que tu comptes… continuer à te battre ou…

-Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Harry, outré. Ou quoi, Remus ? Pense-tu que j'ai abandonné ça parce que je vis ici ? »

Le silence du plus âgé était révélateur.

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas le cas ! s'énerva Harry. Je compte toujours me battre. Je compte le tuer ! Je dois juste m'entraîner.

-As-tu l'occasion de le faire ? demanda Remus.

-J'ai des cours tous les jours.

-De magie ? »

Harry serra les dents. Qu'avaient dit Ron et Hermione, exactement ?

« Non, dit-il. J'apprends à maîtriser mes nouveaux muscles, pour l'instant. Et mes instincts. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de pratiquer la magie sérieusement.

-Pas encore eu le temps, répéta Remus. Et quand l'auras-tu ? »

Encore une fois, Harry ne put répondre. Il l'ignorait totalement.

« Je vois, dit Remus. Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Ou plutôt, que faites-vous ?

-Je dors, répondit Draco. Je suis de garde, la nuit, pour le village. Harry, lui, a insertion au village le matin. A savoir qu'il change de poste chaque matin. C'est la technique utilisée par Greyback pour lui présenter la meute et surtout, lui enseigner le fonctionnement du village. L'après-midi, Guilbert lui enseigne les mœurs du village et de notre espèce. Ensuite, il a deux heures d'entraînement physique avec Hystéria. La soirée reste libre. »

Remus sembla analyser les mots de Draco avec un soin particulier.

« Bon, je vois… Chyreer, c'est ça ? Pourrais-tu aller chercher Greyback ? Je pense qu'il doit assister à la conversation, à présent. »

Le second regarda Draco, en une demande claire d'autorisation. Harry en fut surpris mais ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce que le blond ait hoché la tête. Aussitôt, le second quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Pourquoi a-t-il attendu ton autorisation ? s'étonna Harry.

-Parce que je suis le seul, ici, représentant l'autorité, dit le blond en passant une main distraite dans son dos. Je suis le plus proche d'un alpha et surtout, je ne suis pas un étranger, contrairement à Remus. »

Harry approuva muettement et enleva la main de Draco sur son dos pour la placer sur l'assiette de sandwich.

« Mange », dit-il simplement.

Draco obéit sans rechigner. Le silence se fit pesant, jusqu'à ce que Greyback n'entre, suivi d'un Chyreer soudainement plus assuré.

« Il me semblait que tu devais le raccompagner à la sortie, une fois la conversation terminée.

-Quels sont tes projets pour Harry, attaqua presque Remus en se levant.

-Mes projets ? demanda Greyback, interrogateur.

-Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? Comptes-tu lui donner une formation magique quelconque ? Une initiation au combat en général ? »

L'alpha sembla un instant sceptique.

« Non, pourquoi ?

-Ah ! s'exclama l'ancien professeur, presque vainqueur. Non ! Non, dis-tu ! Et quoi, alors ? Tu vas lui apprendre à faire ses propres nœuds, histoire qu'il se ligote lui-même le jour où tu le livreras à ton maître ?

-Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de le livrer, Remus. Sinon, je ne passerais pas mon temps à l'éduquer !

-Une éducation inutile, par les temps qui courent, trancha l'autre homme. Tu sais que Tu-Sais-Qui veut le tuer, le combattre. Tu sais aussi que Draco est un alpha. Qualifie-le de potentiel si tu veux, mais il est un alpha. Et deux alphas ne cohabitent pas. L'enseignement des règles de ton village, de sa composition, est totalement obsolète car ils n'auront pas la direction de _ce_ village ! Et qui te dit même qu'ils créeront un village ? Tu les occupes, tu les distrais. Quelle est ton intention ? »

Greyback fronçait les sourcils tout en regardant Remus fixement. Un bout d'un moment, il se détendit.

« Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Peu importe ce que je fais, ce n'est jamais assez bien pour toi, de toute façon.

-Tu es un mangemort, répliqua Remus. Tu ne peux pas faire le bien, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

Il y eut un long silence et Harry retint sa respiration. Les deux hommes se fixaient, l'un avec haine, l'autre avec une lassitude presque douloureuse.

« Tu n'as pas toujours pensé ça de moi, Remus. Ne peux-tu pas simplement te rappeler de ce que nous étions avant…

-Ce que nous étions avant ? siffla Remus. Qu'étions-nous exactement ? J'étais juste un gosse qui avait pitié d'un clochard et qui lui apportait à manger chaque soir. Chaque putain de soirée je t'apportais les restes de ma famille, je t'ai donné une couverture ! Je te prenais pour un ami !

-Je l'étais, répondit calmement Greyback. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé, j'étais…

-Tu as déjà dit tout ça ! coupa Remus, criant presque. Tu as déjà dit que tu étais désolé, le soir même où tu m'as mordu alors que je venais de t'apporter du thé. Tu as dit que tu étais désolé, mais que tu t'occuperais de moi, que tout irait bien ! J'avais six ans à peine et tu as profité de ma pitié pour toi pour essayer de m'enrôler dans ta stupide meute !

-Je n'avais pas de meute. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai mordu.

-Pauvre alpha abandonné. Tu crois que je vais te pardonner sous prétexte que la solitude t'avait rendu fou ? Ne rêve pas, Greyback, je ne te pardonnerai pas. J'avais six ans, je te croyais abandonné et seul. Autant que je l'étais. J'ai voulu t'aider, je suis devenu ton ami. Tu n'étais plus seul quand tu m'as mordu. »

Greyback ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? dit-il enfin. Je suis désolé, c'est la vérité. Mais je ne peux plus rien y faire, à présent. Tu es ce que tu es. Tu te fais du mal en ne t'acceptant pas…

-Répare tes torts, coupa Remus.

-Réparer ? demanda Greyback, sceptique.

-Libère Harry et Draco de leurs obligations, à l'exception de l'entraînement physique. Libère-les et laisse-moi les entraîner à la magie. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas servir Tu-Sais-Qui, si vraiment tu es désolé de ce que tu m'as fait… donne tes ordres. »

Greyback resta silencieux comme la mort. Il fixait Remus avec une expression si étonnée que Harry fut incapable de déterminer ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Le temps semblait comme suspendu entre eux.

« Et tu me pardonneras ? demanda enfin l'alpha. Tu me pardonneras enfin ?

-Jamais, répondit Remus, avec feu. Mais je pourrais faire un effort pour te tolérer. »

Greyback eut comme un sursaut mais resta silencieux. Il jeta un œil à Harry et Draco, toujours assis sur le fauteuil. Le blond mangeait, comme indifférent, mais ses sens étaient aux aguets.

« Ils sont en danse, dit soudainement l'alpha. J'ai puni Draco en le séparant de Harry… Mais tout le village n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ça. »

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés.

« D'accord, dit-il. Vous changez de programme. Le matin sera consacré à la magie. L'après-midi sera divisé entre l'entraînement physique et vos responsabilités au village. Et je n'en démords pas, Remus, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Ils doivent apprendre le fonctionnement d'une meute, c'est essentiel. Draco est un alpha, tu l'as dit toi-même. Il pourrait vivre avec Harry uniquement, mais il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il soit chef de meute. La vie est longue. En outre, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui un courrier qui m'oblige à poursuivre leur éducation, en particulier celle de Potter.

-Une lettre ? » demanda Draco, étonné.

Greyback le regarda d'un air à la fois agacé et frustré.

« Nous sommes convoqués, dit-il. Tous les alphas et leur compagnon sont convoqués pour la grande réunion annuelle. Et même si tu n'es qu'un potentiel, tu es convié également, ainsi que Rosalia, Gabriel, Joshua… Et Potter, vu qu'il est ton compagnon. Ça aura lieu le mois prochain. D'ici là, Potter et toi devez apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Je connais les bonnes manières, s'impatienta Draco.

-Celles des humains, certainement, mais pas celles des loups. Tu en sais plus que Potter, cela dit. »

Harry se retint de grogner. Ben voyons, c'était lui le mal élevé !

« Quoi que tu décides, Remus, ils doivent rester ici pendant un mois encore. Ensuite… Ensuite, advienne que pourra. Si Potter est prêt… Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez pour que cette guerre se termine. »

A suivre…

Et au passage, le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Retrouvailles ».


	26. Retrouvailles

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** J'ai honte de moi, si vous saviez… D'abord, dimanche dernier avec MF et maintenant, aujourd'hui avec AP… Je commence les RAR et je n'ai pas le courage de les terminer, alors que je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est une flémingite (et un mal de gorge atroce, mais passons, ce n'est pas lui qui tape loll) terrible. Je me suis réveillée tard et depuis, je ne cesse de errer dans la maison à ne rien faire. Je n'ai même pas vu passer la journée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais à part regarder la télévision… et lire des fics.

Mais bon, j'ai promis de poster et puisqu'apparemment, faire les RAR me paraît insurmontable aujourd'hui, je me dois de faire l'impasse dessus afin de vous fournir le nouveau chapitre…

Que j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs. C'est un des derniers chapitres calmes… Alors profitez-en !

Bref ! Je termine là. Merci à Akina pour sa review. Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews. Bonnes fêtes à tous. Vives les fics de Noël (et ce n'est pas un message clandestin, c'est juste pour tenter de demander aux auteurs qui s'égarent ici de poster d'éventuelles fics de Noël… J'ai envie d'en lire… Personne ? Pitiiéééé). Sinon, si l'un d'entre vous a une histoire HPDM terminée (c'est la condition ultime) et dépourvue d'histoire de créatures (vous pouvez m'en conseiller, mais en tout dernier lieu car j'ai envie de faire une pause vampire, loup-garou et compagnie…), une jolie histoire d'amour qui se passe hors Poudlard, dans Poudlard, hors monde magique (Je suis fan de UA pour l'instant alors surtout, n'hésitez pas), envoyez-moi les liens et je vous bénirai pour l'éternité…

Et une petite parenthèse pour remercier très cordialement Nikushin pour les merveilleux dessins d'Alpha qu'elle m'a fait. Lorsqu'elle aura terminé son compte deviantart et qu'ils seront dessus, je mettrais le lien dans mon profil afin que vous puissiez tous en profiter ^^

Sur ce, encore désolée pour ma fainéantise, je n'ai aucune excuse à part une possible angine rouge débutante…

A dans un mois, comme toujours, le **14 janvier 2012** (la fin du monde approche…Loll). Bisous à tous !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Trailerhead – lacrimosa dominae, pour les scènes de combats de fin. Pour le reste, c'est indéfinissable, il y a eu Adèle, Lady Gaga… de tout !

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 28… Merdum. Faut que j'écrive d'urgence !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 26 :** Retrouvailles

Un mois pouvait passer vite. Harry l'apprit à ses dépends, après la visite de Remus. Il était un loup-garou d'à peine quatre jours et déjà, il se voyait entraîné comme un gentil soldat qu'on dirigeait à l'abattoir. Et le pire était sans doute l'acharnement de Draco dans ce domaine. Juste après le départ de Remus, Greyback et Chyreer, le blond n'avait pas perdu de temps : il avait interrogé Harry au sujet de cette obligation qu'on semblait lui octroyer, concernant la mort de Voldemort. Et en bon compagnon, Harry s'était résolu à lui révéler la vérité.

La réaction de Draco n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il l'avait imaginé compatissant, moqueur… mais certainement pas en colère ! Il eut droit à la rage la plus frappante qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Le blond lui hurla littéralement dessus !

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler il y a des mois de ça ! Bon sang, mais où as-tu la tête ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je ne voulais pas te perturber ! tenta faiblement Harry. Tu l'étais déjà bien assez avec les horcruxes et notre nouveau lien, je…

-Foutaises ! coupa Draco, marchant de long en large devant lui. Un tel élément. Quelque chose d'aussi… Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, Draco se montrait si furieux envers lui.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! persista Draco. Hermione et Weasley avaient raison, tu dois t'entraîner, tu dois te préparer. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que c'était évitable, mais avec ça… Il est au courant, bien sûr ? Voldie connaît cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

-En partie, répondit Harry. Il en sait bien trop, en fait…

-Il te prend pour son ennemi désigné. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que tu n'étais que sa honte. Un bébé qui tue le plus grand mage de tous les temps, c'est compréhensible qu'il essaye de te tuer, pour prouver sa puissance. Mais là, Harry, c'est différent. Tu es son tueur désigné, tu… Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Nous avons pris un retard abominable ! Il faut réparer ça ! »

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cette colère brutale dirigée contre lui. Recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, il fixait Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je pensais que tu étais au courant… Lors de la cinquième année, si ton père a été arrêté, c'est parce qu'il essayait de récupérer cette prophétie…

-Eh bien, non, je n'étais pas au courant ! Tu crois peut-être que mon père me racontait ce qu'il faisait avec _lui _? Et là n'est pas la question, tu aurais dû m'en parler !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? s'énerva Harry. J'étais déjà _son_ ennemi désigné avant, alors qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il y ait cette prophétie ?

-Ce que ça change ? Ça change qu'avant ça, j'avais l'espoir qu'il laisse tomber. Qu'au vu de ta disparition totale, il renoncerait à te tuer. Et que peut-être, quelqu'un se chargerait de ce travail à ta place. Voilà ce que ça change. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tes foutus amis insistaient pour t'entraîner. Et je regrette de ne pas les avoir écoutés ! Nous avons perdu un temps précieux stupidement ! Tu ne sais même plus lancer un sort convenablement ! Bon sang, Harry, es-tu suicidaire ?

-Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, tu es fou ? Nous avons perdu un temps précieux ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression quand tu te délectais de mon attention envers toi ! Tu as même semblé plutôt soulagé que Ron et Hermione s'en aillent !

-J'ignorais alors qu'ils avaient raison ! Tu as fui tes responsabilités en te servant de moi comme excuse, c'est inacceptable !

-Comment oses-tu ? cria Harry en se levant, furieux. Je n'ai pas fui en me servant de toi, je me suis simplement consacré à toi, ce que tu voulais, je te rappelle !

-Ne viens pas me remettre ça sur le dos, Harry, tu avais tout à fait le temps de t'entraîner également ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça ! Je peux t'assurer que tu vas devenir plus fort, que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Harry resta un instant interdit face à la rage et la soudaine incompréhension de Draco. Plus que quiconque, il avait pensé qu'il comprendrait son insatiabilité concernant leur couple mais au contraire, le blond semblait juger qu'il avait perdu son temps. Que ça avait été une erreur. Jusqu'à quel point Draco considérait-il le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble comme une bêtise ? Furieux et blessé, Harry tourna vivement les talons pour s'enfuir, clairement. Il ne voulait pas rester en sa présence sous peine de le blesser par les mots, voire par les actes. Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'atteindre le couloir. Une poigne solide le saisit par le bras et le tira en arrière.

« Nous n'avons pas fini de parler ! grogna Draco. Je t'interdis de fuir cette conversation ! Tu vas m'écouter !

-Pour quoi faire ? s'énerva Harry. Pour que tu me dises d'autres horreurs ? Pour que tu me reproches d'avoir voulu construire quelque chose avec toi avant tout ? »

Il se débattit pour libérer son bras mais son geste sembla énerver encore plus Draco qui, sans ménagement, l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer de toutes ses forces.

« Idiot ! scanda-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Potter ! Je m'en fous de notre couple et de son équilibre. Il n'a strictement aucune importance par rapport à ta vie ! Tu pouvais bien continuer de me détester tant que tu restes en vie, c'est clair ? Je t'autorise tout ce que tu veux ! Sois grossier et vulgaire, sois calme, brave-moi, désobéis-moi, fais ce que tu veux, sauf une chose : d'une manière ou d'une autre, je t'interdis de me quitter ! »

Harry serait resté figé sur place si Draco ne l'avait pas brutalement projeté contre un mur pour le coincer et le dévorer de ses lèvres. Il se débattit encore mais ses bras, solidement noués dans son dos, se virent plus enserrés encore, Draco se méprenant sur son geste.

« Je te l'interdis, répéta-t-il encore. Je t'interdis de mourir, de partir, de m'abandonner. La mort n'est pas une excuse ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? »

Il le fixait de ses yeux lupins remplis de fureur et Harry tremblait contre le mur derrière lui. Le pire était sans doute l'excitation qu'il ressentait face au comportement violent de Draco. Il sentait son bas-ventre le torturer alors qu'il était plaqué sans ménagement contre ce mur par son amant. La situation ne se prêtait pourtant pas à ce genre d'étreinte, Harry en avait pleinement conscience. Mais les frissons de désir qui lui parcouraient le dos, eux, n'avaient pas l'air d'être au courant ! Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que sans le vouloir, ses hanches se mettaient à bouger pour créer un frottement contre celles de Draco.

« Bordel, tu crois que c'est le moment, Potter ? »

Draco s'écarta de lui, furieux et écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard excité de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

-Je… Tu sais bien que ça m'excite, quand… quand tu as ce genre de comportement. »

Draco s'était écarté et l'avait relâché et Harry, incapable de se maintenir, glissa lentement sur le sol, le corps tremblant.

« Oui, quand on joue au jeu de la domination, mais ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry !

-Eh bien, manifestement, mon corps, lui, ne fait pas la différence ! » s'exclama le brun, frustré.

Draco resta un instant interdit avant de finalement se pencher sur lui. Il passa une main apaisante sur sa joue, le fixant avec encore un semblant de colère maîtrisée.

« Respire, dit-il. Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Va te faire foutre ! répliqua Harry en repoussant sa main. C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'envoyer cette espèce d'aura chaude qui m'étouffe et c'est elle qui m'excite à chaque fois. Tu n'as qu'à contrôler ça !

-Une aura chaude ? demanda Draco, interrogateur.

-Je n'ai pas de meilleure explication, riposta Harry. Ça arrive, parfois, surtout quand j'affirme t'appartenir. C'est comme une étreinte, comme si ton corps entier m'entourait, sauf que tu ne me touches même pas. Et ça me fait chaque fois le même effet ! »

Harry replia ses jambes pour dissimuler son érection et appuya son visage contre ses genoux. Ainsi recroquevillé, il tentait d'ignorer l'aura toujours dominatrice qui l'entourait.

« Je ne sais pas… je veux dire, je ne savais pas que je te faisais ça… Je le fais souvent ?

-Non, mais quand tu tentes d'imposer tes idées, ta domination, oui ! Comme maintenant, par exemple !

-Je n'ai pas l'impression de te faire quoi que ce soit, pourtant… »

Harry ne répondit pas. L'aura était en train de disparaître et il retrouvait peu à peu son sang froid.

« C'est pourtant le cas ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas, Potter !

-Je t'en veux pour ce que je veux ! rétorqua le brun en se relevant. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, _Malfoy _! Je peux mourir, c'est vrai. J'aurais dû m'entraîner, c'est vrai. Et si tu te souviens bien, Hermione, Ron et moi avions commencé à le faire, jusqu'à ma transformation en loup-garou. C'est après que nous avons cessé ça. Non, tais-toi ! »

Draco referma la bouche furieuse qu'il avait ouverte.

« Tu étais d'accord sur le fait que je devais d'abord apprivoiser mon corps et mes instincts avant toute chose, ne viens pas me mettre sur le dos l'unique responsabilité de mon manque d'entraînement magique. Les circonstances nous ont obligés à rester inactifs sur ce plan, et pas seulement la construction de notre couple. Je recherchais en premier plan les horcruxes, c'était le plus important. Et la destruction du dernier a été justement ma transformation que je dois maintenant apprivoiser, tu le sais mieux que moi ! Alors ne viens pas dire que je t'ai pris comme excuse pour fuir mes responsabilités, _Malfoy_, sinon, je risque bien de te montrer ce que c'est, lorsque je fuis mes responsabilités. Mais sache que ce ne seront pas celles vis-à-vis de la prophétie que je sacrifierai pour cette démonstration ! Ne commence pas à me reprocher des choses, pas toi !

« Je suis touché que tu ne veuilles pas que je meure et je pourrais me laisser attendrir par ça, mais pas cette fois ! Aussi déterminé que tu sois à me garder à tes côtés, tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de m'être consacré à nous ! Surtout quand tu as fait exactement la même chose ! Nous avons l'occasion de nous entraîner alors on va le faire et sérieusement. Et je ne le fais pas parce que tu m'ordonnes de rester en vie, mais bel et bien parce que j'ai l'intention de vivre. Et tu as intérêt à t'appliquer toi aussi car je te rappelle qu'une fois que Voldie sera au courant de notre lien, tu seras tout autant visé que moi. Maintenant, si tu as fini ta petite crise d'autorité, je vais me laver et ensuite, je viendrai manger puis j'irai dormir. Et n'espère rien de ma part ce soir ! »

Furieux, il avait quitté la pièce d'un pas rageur et était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans pester, encore et encore, sur un alpha définitivement maladroit. Le soir même, avec autant de plaisir qu'il aurait pu éprouver à s'arracher les dents, Draco lui présenta des excuses du bout des lèvres. Harry le regarda froidement, pelotonné dans un fauteuil avec un livre de sorts sur les genoux.

« Je suis allé trop loin, je le sais, lui dit Draco. Mais… je ne sais pas, je n'apprécie déjà pas que tu me caches des choses mais alors quelque chose d'aussi important…

-Pourtant, on s'en cache, des choses, répliqua Harry en fermant brutalement son livre. Tu m'en caches aussi !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Draco. Non, pas du…

-Que ressens-tu par rapport à l'abandon de tes parents ? » interrompit Harry.

Draco resta un instant interdit avant de détourner le regard.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! poursuivit Harry, vainqueur. Tu me caches des choses, je t'en cache aussi. J'aurais dû te parler de la prophétie bien plus tôt, j'admets ça. Mais admets que les évènements ne nous y ont pas poussés. On t'a tout expliqué concernant les horcruxes mais nous avions décidé de ne rien te dire concernant la prophétie. Pas parce que nous n'avions pas confiance en toi mais parce que nous savions qu'en tant que compagnon instable – et tu l'étais, de ma faute, je sais – il valait mieux que tu ne saches pas. Nous savons tous les deux que tu l'aurais encore plus mal vécu avant que tu ne me transformes ! Quand l'occasion s'est présentée, quand tu es devenu plus stable, nous avons découvert que j'étais un horcruxe et ça a entraîné les évènements que tu connais. Ensuite… ensuite, tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il y a bien une personne auprès de qui je pensais ne pas avoir à me justifier, c'était bien toi. »

Et il rouvrit son livre, obstiné. Draco soupira et se rapprocha de lui, provoquant un repli plus fort chez Harry, manifestement décidé à l'ignorer. Sans en tenir compte, le blond s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit le livre des mains et, ignorant son air outré, le prit contre lui de force.

« Je t'aime, lui répondit-il. Et j'ai une peur bleue de te perdre, sans doute à cause du lien, mais surtout à cause de… de la perte de mes parents. Tu es ma famille à présent et… je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher quoi que ce soit, je le sais. Essaye juste de ne plus me cacher des choses pareilles. Plus jamais, s'il te plaît. Je ne l'accepterais pas. Je sais que nous nous cachons encore des choses. Nous ne nous connaissons pas si bien que ça, je crois. Mais s'il te plaît, lorsque quelque chose te menace, dis-le-moi. Juste ça. »

Harry s'était détendu petit à petit dans l'étreinte et avait fini par poser sa tête contre le torse de Draco où il entendait parfaitement les battements calmes de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, inspira son odeur et resta ainsi, même longtemps après que Draco se soit tu.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je ne te cacherai plus rien. Mais j'attends la même chose de toi. Si tu es en danger un jour. »

Draco lui sourit et alla frotter son nez contre sa joue avec tendresse.

« Bon… maintenant que cela est résolu… si tu me parlais de cette histoire d'aura chaude qui t'excite… ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! »

Harry grogna d'agacement en réponse.

« Va te faire voir ! »

**oOo**

L'entraînement fut intense. Difficile au début car les baguettes de Harry et Draco protestaient en électrisant les doigts qui les tenaient. Plus le sort était puissant, plus la décharge était forte. Mais petit à petit, les baguettes semblèrent les reconnaître. Draco fut celui qui s'habitua le plus vite car il manipulait l'item magique depuis plus longtemps, en tant que lycanthrope. Harry eut bien plus de mal. La solution vint rapidement lorsque, lors d'un combat contre Remus et Chris, un loup-garou affecté par Greyback afin qu'ils aient tous un adversaire et que Remus ne soit pas surchargé, Harry et Draco échangèrent leur baguette.

Aucun des deux n'avait prévu de le faire. Ils étaient simplement occupés à se battre, à tenter des sorts nouveaux, lorsque Chris et Remus leur avaient envoyé un Expelliarmus à tous les deux. Dans un mouvement coordonné, les deux amants avaient lancé leur baguette dans la direction de l'autre. Le sort les avait traversés sans les atteindre – étant alors désarmés – et ils avaient récupéré la baguette de l'autre pour ensuite attaquer Remus et Chris. A leur grande surprise, ils ne ressentirent aucune gêne et leurs attaques devinrent plus mordantes, presque « sauvages », selon un Chris hilare.

Remus les avait encouragés à échanger leur baguette, leur expliquant que sur un terrain de combat, un tel mouvement pourrait s'avérer très utile pour contrer un sortilège de désarmement. Ils s'entraînèrent donc régulièrement à le reproduire.

L'entraînement révéla une certaine symbiose, entre Harry et Draco, que ce soit dans le combat physique ou magique. Harry avait encore droit à deux heures de sport avec Hystéria et une heure supplémentaire pour le combat au corps à corps qu'il effectua d'abord contre Draco, ensuite contre un autre adversaire. Les deux amants se révélèrent redoutables et Hystéria demanda rapidement l'aide de loups adultes pour les affronter : les enfants en ressortaient indubitablement blessés, au bout de deux semaines.

Très rapidement, ils firent des progrès ahurissants. Remus appréciait cela et son regard était chargé de satisfaction lorsqu'il repartait chez lui, le soir venu. Il évitait Greyback comme la peste mais le saluait du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il le croisait. L'alpha comprenait sa rancœur et ne se présentait pas souvent face à lui, sauf lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Ce fut le cas, quatre jours avant la pleine lune, lorsqu'il se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement pour convoquer Harry et Draco. Ces derniers faisaient justement une pause, assis au sol, leurs jambes emmêlées presque intimement sous l'œil à la fois amusé et scrutateur de Remus.

« Il faut que vous alliez chez Boris, leur dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Il doit vous confectionner des costumes, pour la grande réunion.

-Des costumes ? demanda Harry.

-Une telle réunion demande une certaine présentation, Potter. Avez-vous déjà oublié vos leçons de bonnes manières ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Leçon de bonnes manières, pour le compagnon d'un alpha convié à une réunion d'alphas, consistait à se tenir derrière son amant et à ne rien dire, même quand il en avait envie. Il devait juste rester contre Draco, derrière lui et se taire. Le blond avait eu un sourire presque moqueur en entendant cela et il avait regardé Harry d'un air presque calculateur.

« Rêve, je ne me comporterai pas de cette façon ici ! »

Draco avait répliqué par un « tu crois ? » dominateur. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait signalé l'existence de cette aura, Draco s'était amusé régulièrement à s'en servir. S'il ne percevait rien au début, il avait rapidement compris le procédé à utiliser. Il lui suffisait de penser dominer Harry et celui-ci se retrouvait à haleter, excité. C'était une arme dont il se servait très souvent, dans l'intimité, ce qui énervait prodigieusement son amant.

« Bref, vous devez y aller pour qu'il prenne précisément vos mesures et détermine quel type de vêtements il va vous faire. Ah, j'ai aussi pris des dispositions pour la veille de la pleine lune. Remus, tu voudras bien prendre Potter en charge dès le matin ? Draco, tu viendras avec moi. Ok ? »

Ils avaient hoché la tête et l'homme était parti sans attendre. La lune trois quarts était un moment qu'Harry attendait avec angoisse et envie. Il était curieux de voir quel comportement il aurait, mais aussi de ressentir le désir que Draco percevait chaque mois. Mais il était aussi effrayé par cette envie. Et s'il ne se contrôlait pas assez ? Les jours passèrent vite, entraînant une soudaine augmentation de ses sens mais surtout, de son désir. S'il s'était cru pervers par le passé, les jours précédents la lune trois quarts le détrompèrent et ce ne fut rien comparé au jour tant redouté.

Il s'était réveillé tremblant, le corps parcourut d'un milliard de frissons de désir. Il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de se frotter contre celui de Draco, emmêlé au sien dans leur lit. Et le blond y avait répondu, presque automatiquement. Il avait ouvert des yeux lupins sur lui et ils auraient probablement cédé à leur désir si Greyback n'était pas arrivé pour les arrêter, les séparant dès le lever, non sans quelques grognements de rage.

« C'est pour votre bien, les gosses, leur avait dit Greyback. Encore un jour et la danse sera finie. Maintenant, au déjeuner et à l'entraînement ! »

Ils mangèrent sous la surveillance de l'alpha, en se dévorant des yeux. Selon Greyback, ils devraient parvenir à se contrôler, les autres lunes trois quarts, une fois la danse terminée. Ils se désireraient toujours avec passion une fois la nuit venue mais le jour devrait être plus gérable. Le manque de contrôle passé, chez Draco, venait surtout de l'instabilité d'un lien à sens unique.

La journée parut interminable à Harry qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Draco pour satisfaire son désir. Même si l'entraînement imposé par Remus s'avéra être une source de distraction très pratique, il vit chaque heure se prolonger indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que, apitoyé, Remus ne le libérât pour rejoindre sa maison, ce qu'il fit presque en courant. Il venait à peine de rentrer lorsqu'un coup à la porte le stoppa dans sa course. Frustré mais conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver – Draco n'était pas encore rentré – il se tourna vers la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment. Il tomba pile sur Stein, le médecin du village, qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix angoissante. Tu es un petit nouveau dans le domaine alors je préfère te l'apporter tout de suite. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Pense à venir chez moi, les autres mois. »

Et il lui tendit un petit pot, si minuscule qu'Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

« Bonne nuit, lui dit Stein. Oh ! Mets-en bien en profondeur, surtout ! »

Et il partit, les mains dans les poches, l'air moqueur. Harry comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait et il referma brusquement la porte qui, jusque-là, pouvait dévoiler son érection avec bien trop de facilité. Il resta planté là pendant quelques minutes, le pot en main, à le fixer d'un air stupide. Puis, pressé par le temps, il grimpa à l'étage presque en courant.

S'il avait cru ressentir du désir pour Draco pendant la journée, à l'approche du lever de la lune, il s'aperçut que la sensation devenait de pire en pire. Il s'était douché et déshabillé pour s'installer confortablement dans leur lit duquel il avait jeté tous les draps, ne laissant qu'une simple protection de tissu sur le matelas. Même les oreillers s'étaient vus balancés au sol. Ensuite, suite à plusieurs recommandations de Draco, la veille, il s'assura par plusieurs sorts que leur couche resterait indestructible. Puis, il s'était étendu et avait attrapé le petit pot apporté par Stein.

Un soulagement sans nom l'avait envahi lorsque, après l'avoir ouvert, il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre odeur. Il ne détestait pas certaines fragrances, en règle générale, mais pour cette nuit-là, il ne voulait que celle de son amant sur son corps. C'était impératif et il ne chercha pas à contrarier le loup.

La préparation de son intimité acheva de lui faire perdre la tête. Le lubrifiant de Stein – car c'en était – lui donna l'horrible impression d'être en feu et il était presque en train de sangloter de désir, les doigts allant et venant en lui, lorsque Draco était enfin rentré. Nul besoin de dire combien la scène à laquelle il eut droit, en entrant dans la chambre, le rendit fou : il éjecta ses vêtements avec tant de brutalité qu'Harry s'étonna, le lendemain, qu'ils ne soient pas déchirés.

Cette nuit-là fut sans doute la plus sauvage de leur existence. Harry eut du mal, le lendemain, à se rappeler de tout. Il eut conscience d'avoir pris un grand plaisir, d'avoir été violent, mais le reste se fondait sur un seul souvenir : Draco. Ce dernier lui avoua avoir été centré uniquement sur son amant, sans s'être préoccupé de leurs actes.

L'état de la chambre, par contre, était significatif : malgré les sorts, le lit avait été détruit. Le matelas reposait obliquement sur le sol et les montants avaient été brisés. Ça, plus le sang sur les draps, leur peau et les murs, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été tout sauf doux pendant la nuit. Etrangement et au grand soulagement de Draco, ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune blessure. Quelques marques de morsure et de griffes, beaucoup de courbatures, mais ils se portaient bien. Un bain, un verre de lait et quelques coups de langue rétablirent les choses, les mettant parfaitement sur pied pour la pleine lune.

La journée passa vite, au grand déplaisir d'Harry qui angoissait également pour cette première transformation. Draco l'avait rassuré une bonne partie de la journée qu'ils avaient libre, pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Il avait pris le temps de lui raconter sa première transformation consciente, lui assurant que cela lui avait fait moins mal et qu'il en gardait un excellent souvenir.

« Quand tu sentiras ton corps changer, surtout, ne lutte pas contre ça. Tu auras mal et tu vas vouloir empêcher les métamorphoses, mais au contraire, accompagne-les, pousse-les à accélérer ! Non seulement la transformation sera plus rapide, mais en plus, tu auras moins mal. Penses-y, d'accord ? »

Harry avait hoché la tête, appréhensif. Pourtant, le soir même, tout se passa incroyablement bien. Draco avait pensé à se transformer en avance afin de l'aider. Harry avait été sceptique mais dès le déclenchement de la métamorphose, il avait senti une grande paix, inspirée par son amant et son aura dominatrice, l'envahir. Il avait alors perdu toute conscience humaine et, bien qu'il ait eu conscience d'avoir chassé, joué, couru avec la meute et en particulier avec Draco, il ne garda que de vagues visions de la nuit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était couché en boule, Draco étendu tout autour de lui et profondément endormi. Il s'était redressé péniblement, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Mais à l'exception de ces quelques courbatures, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Son âme jusqu'alors en ébullition s'était apaisée et ce fut sans crainte qu'il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. La veille, il aurait été incapable de laisser Draco sans se sentir coupable. Ce n'était plus le cas, la danse était finie, il retrouvait un peu d'autonomie. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrit le frigo improvisé et saisit les deux petites bouteilles de lait froid qui s'y trouvaient. Il en décapsula une et remonta à l'étage tout en la savourant aussi lentement que possible.

Quand il rejoignit la chambre, Draco s'était assis et s'étirait. Il stoppa son mouvement et lui fit un sourire.

« Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as l'impression qu'on t'a enlevé un boulet ?

-Charmante comparaison, lui dit Harry en lui tendant sa bouteille de lait. Mais si, j'ai cette impression. »

Ils se sourirent, amusés et restèrent là, assis, à contempler la chambre qu'ils avaient réparée la veille tout en buvant leur lait. Harry finit par appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui enroula un bras tendre autour de sa taille.

« J'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi, ce n'est juste plus existentiel. Je sais que je pourrais encore respirer, même si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Mais j'aime toujours te toucher et j'ai toujours le même désir. »

Draco sourit en l'entendant. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à finir sa boisson puis posa la bouteille au sol, regardant enfin Harry dont il caressa les cheveux emmêlés.

« Ils sont plus courts, non ? dit-il, surpris.

-Je trouve aussi, confirma Harry en souriant. Nous sommes presque en mars. Je crois que je suis un loup-garou saisonnier. »

Draco fit la moue mais haussa les épaules : quelle que soit la longueur de ses cheveux, il l'aimait de toute façon.

« Tu crois que Ron et Hermione vont revenir ? murmura Harry. Comme ils l'ont promis ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas et n'était pas sûr de vouloir les revoir. Il n'était plus aussi possessif envers Harry : il savait qu'il supporterait de le voir toucher Hermione (tant qu'il pouvait lui remettre son odeur ensuite), qu'il saurait se retenir de tuer Ron, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter une autre blessure psychique imposée par les deux humains.

« Remus a dû leur dire que nous nous entraînions. Ça a dû les rassurer quant à ton implication dans la guerre.

-Mhmm… seul le temps nous le dira, répondit Harry. Viens on a besoin d'une douche et d'un bon repas ! »

Draco le suivit sans rechigner. Bien que libérés de l'obligation d'être ensemble, ils n'avaient aucune envie de changer leurs habitudes. Ils prirent donc leur douche et leur déjeuner ensemble dans un silence relaxant. Ils savaient que Greyback allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, pour les tenir occupés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, afin qu'ils soient en forme le lendemain. Mais aucun ne s'en préoccupa.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette nuit, dit soudainement Harry, alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle avec tranquillité, Draco assis à table et occupé à le regarder. Quelques images floues de chasse, de jeux et de courses… est-ce normal ?

-Tu n'es pas un alpha, lui répondit Draco. Tu n'as donc pas prise sur ton corps. Mais ça devrait venir avec le temps. Tu es encore un tout jeune loup. Tu n'es pas encore assez en phase avec ton loup pour ça… bien que tu m'aies beaucoup impressionné pour ta première transformation. Ça a été très rapide !

-C'est grâce à toi, avoua Harry, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres. Ta présence m'a énormément aidé. »

Draco répondit par un simple sourire et se leva. Il alla se poster derrière Harry et l'enlaça pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux lâchés. Plus courts, ils arrivaient dorénavant au-dessus des épaules de Harry. Ils allaient sans doute retrouver leur longueur normale au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprocheraient de l'été.

« A moins qu'ils ne deviennent encore plus courts…

-Quoi ? demanda Harry en tentant de le regarder.

-Rien, répondit Draco. Je pensais à tes cheveux et à la taille qu'ils auront pour l'été. »

Harry rit à ses mots et continua ensuite sa vaisselle, non sans frotter le haut de son crâne contre le menton de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient désormais l'habitude de ces petites scènes tranquilles et les savouraient à leur juste valeur. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas l'un de l'autre pour autant.

« Bonjour les tourtereaux, dit Greyback en entrant. Alors cette première nuit, Potter ?

-Excellente, je crois, répondit Harry sans arrêter son activité. Et la vôtre ?

-Parfaite, répliqua l'alpha en souriant. Bon, comme vous le savez, nous avons une réunion importante dans six jours. Nous devrons prendre un portoloin qui nous emmènera là-bas. Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que nous aurons réunion dans un hôtel moldu. Pas la peine de vous signaler que si vous n'y êtes pas sages, vous êtes priés de mettre un sort de silence sur votre chambre ! Ah, vos costumes sont prêts, au fait. Boris m'a demandé de vous le dire ! Pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à vous faire faire. L'entraînement reprend demain et je préfère que vous restiez en forme… En plus de ça, Remus m'a clairement fait comprendre que si vous n'étiez pas parés, j'entendrai parler de lui et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie ! Mais interdiction de dormir avant l'heure, compris ?

-Compris, répondit Draco en frottant sa joue contre le haut de la tête de Harry. On ira chez Boris dès qu'on aura fini le ménage.

-En gros, dès que j'aurai fini », rectifia Harry, moqueur.

Draco lui mordilla l'oreille en punition et le brun éclata de rire.

« Bon, je m'en vais avant de vomir, dit Greyback, une moue sur les lèvres. A plus tard les mioches ! »

Il s'avança dans la cuisine mais, avant d'atteindre le couloir, il s'arrêta, se retourna et dit :

« Ah Draco, tant que j'y pense… Informe ton cher et tendre de ce qu'il en est, concernant la grande réunion, tu veux ? »

Il repartit aussi brutalement qu'il était venu, les laissant seuls.

« La grande réunion ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Draco, l'air interrogateur.

-Plus tard, lui répondit Draco, allant déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Nous avons toute la journée, pour en parler. »

Comme prévu, Harry nettoya, rangea la vaisselle puis s'occupa de la maison sous l'œil attentif de Draco. Ce dernier avait obstinément refusé de toucher au moindre balais et torchon ! Son aristocratie était effacée depuis sa morsure, mais pas au point de s'abaisser à _nettoyer _! Pour se faire pardonner, il cuisinait pratiquement chaque jour pour son amant, s'améliorant dans cet art pour lequel il se découvrait un nouveau talent. En outre, il veillait scrupuleusement à l'alimentation de son compagnon par la même occasion, lui assurant ainsi un équilibre alimentaire presque despotique !

Le reste de la matinée se termina par du ménage. Ils mangèrent tranquillement d'un repas composé de fromage fondu, de pain, d'un peu de charcuterie et de yaourt. Draco voulait qu'ils consomment le plus de produits laitiers afin de se remettre le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, non sans enchanter une cuillère qui devrait les réveiller s'ils avaient le malheur de s'endormir.

« Faudra qu'on aille voir Boris, aussi, marmonna Draco, les yeux mi-clos, affalé sur le divan.

-Oui », répondit simplement Harry, somnolant sous les caresses lentes de Draco dans ses cheveux qu'il lâchait de plus en plus.

Un coup de cuillère efficace le sortit de son état de sommeil.

« Parle-moi de la réunion ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant brutalement, l'air un peu hagard. Allez, secoue-toi ! »

Draco marmonna mais se redressa. Il plia une jambe sur laquelle il s'assit à moitié sur le canapé, de façon à faire face à Harry, un bras sur le haut de l'assise du canapé.

« Bon, alors la réunion, dit-il, passant une main vague sur son visage épuisé. Elle a lieu dans un endroit inconnu. Le loup alpha qui reçoit dans son pays est désigné au hasard par un sort, lancé par le dernier accueillant qui en informe son successeur. Donc, quand on prendra le portoloin, on sera emmené quelque part mais on ignore où. »

Harry grimaça à ses mots.

« Quoi ? demanda Draco, étonné de sa réaction.

-Je n'aime pas ça, lui répondit son amant. Les portoloins surprises… ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'affectionne. La dernière fois que j'en ai pris un, je me suis retrouvé dans un cimetière attaché à une tombe et face à Voldie ! »

Draco grimaça à son tour.

« En effet, dit-il, soudainement soucieux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on nous ait mijoté un piège quelconque. Surtout considérant le fait qu'il ignore que tu es ici et que tu es mon compagnon. C'est la raison pour laquelle Greyback lui a déjà sorti un pieux mensonge, afin de justifier ta position à mes côtés lors de cette réunion.

-Il y sera ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Draco, apaisant. Mais les loups solitaires, oui. Et certains d'entre eux lui sont fidèles. Greyback n'est pas le seul de ses toutous domestiques. Bref, Greyback lui a dit qu'il avait sélectionné un de ses loups pour se faire passer pour mon compagnon, afin d'éviter que quiconque me mette le grappin dessus. Tu es censé « jouer » ton rôle. Et afin d'être sûr que tu ne seras pas reconnu, nous allons nous servir de tes cheveux longs pour cacher ta cicatrice. Nous allons prendre une de ses mèches… (il prit une longue mèche sur le côté droit du visage de Harry et l'étira jusqu'au côté gauche de son front) et la cacher… Bien sûr, ce sera travaillé, fabriqué pour en faire une coiffure élégante. Tu passeras pour un loup-garou un peu trop soucieux de sa coiffure, mais bon…

Il remit la mèche en place puis reprit son souffle pour annoncer le pire selon lui.

« Comme tu le sais, tu seras enchaîné à moi lorsque nous serons ensemble et si nous venons à être séparés, nous devrons chacun de nous devra garder un morceau de notre chaîne autour de notre bras. D'accord ?

-Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, lui rappela Harry. C'est tout ?

-Non, lui répondit Draco. Cette réunion va durer trois jours.

-Trois jours ? s'exclama Harry. Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une nuit !

-Non, ça dure trois jours. Le premier jour est pour l'arrivée, pour le faste. Chacun se présente en grande pompe, il y a un grand dîner et la soirée est une sorte de banquet libre. Nous devrions arriver pour dix-sept heures. Le deuxième jour est la réunion. Nous allons discuter longtemps des fonctionnements de villages, des alliances éventuelles avec le monde sorcier, qu'il soit gouvernemental ou… enfin, tu me comprends.

-Une alliance avec _lui_.

-Oui, dit Draco. Il en sera question et Greyback, en bon chien, sera obligé d'inciter les autres à le rejoindre. Il ne le fera pas de gaieté de cœur, mais il y est forcé, c'est son rôle. S'il se trahit, il y aura toujours des loups solitaires pour le dénoncer et la meute sera attaquée. Bref, tu as suffisamment changé pour passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, seule ta cicatrice peut te trahir, c'est pourquoi nous allons la dissimuler. Ainsi, personne ne pourra dire que Harry Potter se trouvait enchaîné à Draco Malfoy… d'accord ?

-D'accord. Ensuite, après cette réunion ?

-Un autre repas, suivi d'un bal…

-Un bal ? demanda Harry, horrifié. Oh, non, pas un bal !

-Si, lui confirma un Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. Et pire, tout le monde doit danser ! Enfin, les compagnons le doivent, en tout cas. Nous nous devons d'honorer l'hôte par des danses.

-Mais je ne sais pas danser ! s'exclama le brun.

-Si, tu sais, lui répondit son amant.

-Mais non, je ne sais pas ! Tu ne m'as pas vu au bal, Draco, moi si ! J'ai massacré les pieds de Parvati Patil ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et il se leva prestement du canapé. Il saisit la table basse d'une main, la souleva et la posa sur un des fauteuils, dans un équilibre précaire. Après quoi, il le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Il revient vers Harry, l'attrapa par la main et l'obligea à se relever pour ensuite éloigner le canapé du chemin, laissant le centre du salon totalement libre. Harry le regardait faire, une moue sur les lèvres.

« Ne compte pas me faire danser, je vais t'écraser les pieds.

-Non, tu ne le feras pas, dit Draco en levant sa baguette, une musique se faisant presque aussitôt entendre.

-Draco, non, je ne veux pas ! » tenta Harry.

Mais il se vit attrapé par la taille par un bras solide alors qu'une main se saisissait de la sienne.

« Pose ton autre main sur mon épaule. C'est une valse informelle, mais on va commencer par ça. Voilà, colle ton corps au mien. Parfait. Maintenant, ne réfléchis pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux uniquement et suis mon corps, d'accord ? »

Avec crainte, Harry suivit les mouvements imposés par Draco, suffisamment lents pour lui permettre d'éviter tout incident.

« Tu as dansé avec Parvati Patil à quatorze, Harry, lui dit son amant. Tu étais jeune, intimidé par les personnes t'entourant et par la fille que tu devais guider. Et le guide est ce qu'il y a de plus important, dans une danse. La preuve ! »

Il accéléra le mouvement de son corps, tournant au milieu de la pièce sans que Harry ne lui marche sur les pieds.

« De fait, tu n'es pas gêné de danser avec moi, pas physiquement gêné, contrairement à ta démonstration avec Parvati. C'était une fille, tu étais un garçon en pleine découverte hormonale et même si tu n'étais pas attiré par elle, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un contact physique te troublait. Si tu es encore troublé par mon corps, c'est uniquement à cause d'un désir quelconque, mais me toucher ne te fait pas peur. C'est pourquoi, il t'est plus facile d'être proche de moi sans en être influencé. Comme maintenant. Tu vois ? Tu sais danser… »

Harry sourit en réponse. Draco n'avait pas tort : protégé ainsi de tout regard, son corps frôlant celui de son amant, danser semblait étonnement facile…

« Mais avec d'autres regards, commença-t-il, inquiet.

-Ne te soucie pas du regard des autres, lui dit Draco. Il n'y en a qu'un qui doit t'intéresser et c'est celui de ton partenaire de danse. Ne quitte jamais mes yeux. Laisse-toi aller, fais-moi confiance et même en compliquant les choses, tout ira bien. »

Il le lâcha un instant, garda juste sa main dans la sienne, le fit tourner et le ramena contre lui, leurs regards se quittant pour ensuite se rejoindre, comme magnétisés.

« Et pour d'autres danses ? demanda Harry. Il n'y aura que la valse ?

-Sûrement pas, lui dit Draco, amusé. Mais nous avons toute l'après-midi pour apprendre, ça nous tiendra éveillés. »

Il s'arrêta, sortit sa baguette et transforma la musique classique en quelque chose de plus langoureux.

« Un slow ? demanda Harry, amusé.

-Si je t'avais séduit de façon classique, nous en aurions dansé un à notre premier rendez-vous, lui confia Draco. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, avec toi. »

Il enlaça sa taille et presque automatiquement, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Regarde mes yeux, Harry, lui rappela Draco, le brun relevant la tête vers lui.

-Et si je veux appuyer mon visage contre mon épaule ?

-Pas tout de suite, dit doucement Draco, le fixant. Ne me quitte pas du regard. »

Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ils dansaient en se fixant, ne se lâchant pas. C'était si facile que Harry s'en étonna mais il s'en sentit aussi bizarrement ému. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et c'était comme si soudainement, ils s'unissaient sans pourtant avoir de contact physique plus approfondi. Il aurait pu se sentir ridicule dans d'autres circonstances, mais ça n'était pas le cas, alors qu'il dansait doucement, au rythme de la musique lente qui, malheureusement, se finit trop vite à son goût. Ils restèrent alors immobiles, dans la même position.

« Et… sur quelque chose de plus… de plus rythmé ? s'enquit Harry, tentant de se remettre de cette étrange communion paisible.

-Plus rythmé ? demanda Draco. Mhmm, peut-être… voyons voir. »

Le son qui se fit entendre était nettement plus sensuel, presque évocateur et Harry en aurait rougi, autrefois. Ce fut pire encore, lorsque le chanteur se mit à parler d'une voix rauque, presque sexy, d'un acte que Harry et Draco commettaient bien souvent. Draco eut un sourire moqueur en le regardant.

« Avant ta transformation, je ne t'aurais pas initié à cette danse, mais maintenant… Je sais que tu sauras faire bon usage de ton corps. »

Il l'attira à lui avec lenteur, collant leurs hanches, sa main passant sensuellement sur ses fesses sur laquelle il effectua une légère pression.

« Pour ce genre de danse, il n'y a pas de règle, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, sa bouche près de son oreille. Il suffit de suivre le rythme de la musique et de ton partenaire. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'innover également. »

Il se mit à bouger lentement contre Harry. Ça ressemblait plus à un frottement du corps qu'à une danse, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette en mouvement à son tour. Le brun s'écarta légèrement de Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux, une lueur de provocation dans le regard qui fit sourire son amant.

« Oui, exactement comme ça, lui dit Draco en suivant les mouvements. Je savais que ce genre de musique te conviendrait… »

Harry trembla au son de sa voix. Il savait ce que Draco était en train de faire et le laissait agir. Après tout, ce n'était que de la danse. Qu'importe que leurs corps s'échauffent à chaque mouvement, que leur cœur accélère brutalement, ce n'était que de la danse qui devenait anarchique, provocatrice, presque sexuelle. Leurs mains feintaient de caresser alors que leur seul but était d'exciter, leurs hanches bougeaient en rythme, tant sur la musique que sur le mouvement de l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas de la danse, lui souffla Harry.

-Si, ça en est, répondit Draco, la voix séductrice. Une danse dangereuse, mais c'en est une, je t'assure. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Une part de lui hurla au sacrilège lorsque la musique s'arrêta, une autre en fut soulagée. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de Draco, loin de là. Mais si Ron et Hermione revenaient… il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être découvert, nu sur le tapis du salon, avec Draco sur son corps.

« Et… pour ce qui est des autres danses ? demanda Harry, la respiration haletante. Celles qui peuvent être faites en public sans qu'on soit qualifié de pervers ? »

Draco sourit en l'entendant. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry se forçait à garder sa maîtrise de soi, tout en la désapprouvant. Ces foutus humains avaient plutôt intérêt à frapper avant d'entrer !

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit-il pourtant, complaisant. Il est fort probable que nous ayons droit à une valse plus formelle que celle que je t'ai enseignée. Ce sera quelque chose qui nous tiendra plus à distance, mais avec la même position, comme ceci. »

Il reprit Harry par la taille, bien qu'avec plus de distance et Harry prit la pose enseignée. La danse lui sembla moins agréable, moins facile, surtout après avoir été si collé à son amant mais il savoura le temps de la musique, gardant les yeux fixés dans ceux de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils tournoyaient toujours, ils perçurent deux odeurs qui les tendirent.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient revenus, murmura Draco en continuant pourtant ses pas. Tu en es heureux ?

-Et terrifié, lui dit Harry. Et si ça n'allait plus, entre nous ? Je veux dire, entre eux et moi ? Et si malgré la fin de la danse, nous ne parvenions pas à nous entendre à nouveau ?

-Je serai toujours là, lui affirma Draco, indifférent aux coups sur la porte. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils n'avaient pas répondu et continuaient de danser tranquillement alors que la porte d'entrée était ouverte timidement par une Hermione dont l'angoisse était nettement perceptible. Elle les remarqua tout de suite et écarquilla les yeux en les voyant valser sereinement au milieu du salon, indifférents à leur présence. Ron, lorsqu'il entra, sembla tout aussi stupéfié qu'elle.

« Euh… Bonjour ? » demanda presque la jeune fille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et se séparèrent, mais Draco garda une des mains de Harry dans les siennes. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux humains qui venaient d'entrer et Harry se força à sourire.

« Bonjour, leur dit-il, l'air aussi accueillant qu'il le pouvait. Vous êtes revenus… »

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu dire. Une angoisse sans nom vint lui nouer le ventre. Et si Ron lui en voulait toujours ? Et s'il décidait de partir ? Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir faire face à cette perte-là. Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne bougea le moindre muscle. Puis, Hermione s'avança dans le salon. Elle hésita, lança un regard interrogateur à Draco qui, en réponse, lâcha la main de Harry et s'éloigna d'un pas. La jeune femme sourit, s'approcha de son ami et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry », lui dit-elle avec une joie sincère.

Le brun frissonna légèrement à ce contact étranger. La danse l'avait obligé à rester éloigné des autres, à l'exception de Draco. Maintenant qu'elle était finie, avoir Hermione contre lui ne le dérangeait plus. Elle n'était qu'une amie, après tout. Il jeta pourtant un petit coup d'œil oblique à Draco qui se contenta de hausser les épaules discrètement. Rassuré, Harry se laissa aller à étreindre celle qu'il considérait presque comme une sœur.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Hermione », déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Il n'osait pas regarder vers Ron et sa meilleure astuce pour éviter de croiser son regard fut de se concentrer intégralement sur sa meilleure amie.

« Il faut que tu me racontes tout ce que vous avez fait, depuis votre départ, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Draco, remets les fauteuils, s'il te plaît. »

Le blond marmonna quelque chose au sujet des ordres donnés par des loups soumis mais il obéit avec application, non sans se tenir sur ses gardes : tant que Ron n'aurait pas parlé, il se méfierait de lui autant que d'un quelconque mangemort !

« Je te raconterai tout, promit Hermione. Et toi aussi ! Remus nous a dit que vous vous entraîniez sérieusement, depuis son arrivée…

-Eh bien, il a su ordonner à Greyback de nous laisser un peu de liberté, même si nous continuons notre entraînement physique et à nous occuper du village, le matin. Mais oui, nous avons fait de grands progrès en magie. Ma baguette ne m'envoie presque plus de décharge électrique et Draco manipule la sienne aussi bien qu'avant !

-Mais c'est toujours plus simple quand on échange, marmonna le blond qui repoussait le canapé à sa place initiale.

-Quand vous échangez ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant tranquillement dans un des fauteuils libres.

-Nous avons découvert que nous parvenons mieux à utiliser nos pouvoirs lorsque nous échangeons nos baguettes, récapitula Harry, s'installant sur le canapé. Mais Remus nous a conseillé de quand même nous entraîner avec celle qui nous appartient. Ce sera un bon moyen de surprendre nos adversaires, en échangeant.

-Oui, il a raison. Même si je ne vois pas très bien…

-On te montrera, lui dit Harry, souriant. Remus n'a pas beaucoup parlé de vous, pendant l'entraînement… Alors… euh… »

Le silence accueillit ses mots. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione se lance dans un récit précis de leurs activités. A la place, elle s'était tournée résolument vers Ron qui, un peu gauche, s'avança jusqu'à elle pour ensuite faire face à Harry.

« Je… euh… je suis désolé, dit-il, sans oser les regarder tous les deux. Hermione…m'a un peu expliqué, Remus aussi. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste en te demandant de partir et en me conduisant comme je l'ai fait. Enfin… en partie, on va dire. Disons que je suis allé trop loin. Je suis désolé. »

Harry resta silencieux un instant. Il entendit Draco renifler avec mépris et lui lança un regard agacé.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Ron. Comme je te l'ai dit avant votre départ, j'ai conscience d'avoir été… négligeant. Envers vous, envers la guerre. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Nous avons la réunion avec les loups-garous dans quelques jours, raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore pris part activement aux évènements mais… c'est pour bientôt. Très bientôt. »

Ses mots firent sursauter ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux vers Draco. Ce dernier, l'air sombre, était aller s'installer près de Harry, sans dire un mot. Il semblait désapprouver les paroles de son amant mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. De toute façon, il savait à présent combien c'était inévitable.

« Et donc, dit Draco, sortant tout le monde du silence pesant où ils s'étaient plongés. Qu'avez-vous fait, pendant votre absence ? Vous êtes-vous entraînés ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione avec fierté. Avec tout l'Ordre ! Kingsley nous a pris sous son aile pendant tout le mois.

-Kingsley ? demanda Draco.

-Un membre de l'Ordre et un Auror, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Comment se porte l'Ordre ?

-Tout le monde va plus ou moins bien, commença Hermione. Bien sûr, il y a l'angoisse provoquée par la guerre. On est tous un peu sur nos gardes, à cause des mangemorts qui rôdent à l'extérieur. Heureusement, les murs de protection entourant le Terrier sont solides et consolidés chaque jour, mais on ne s'expose pas trop à l'extérieur pour autant. On s'entraîne sous la remise de Monsieur Weasley. L'Ordre y a creusé une sorte de salle souterraine par magie. On y accède facilement depuis la maison et puis, ça peut servir d'abri, au cas où… Ah, figure-toi qu'il y a une semaine, nous avons participé à une mission !

-Une mission ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, Xenophilius Lovegood et sa fille ont été attaqués par des mangemorts. Luna a pensé à nous appeler en renfort sinon, Merlin sait ce qu'il se serait passé… Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Quelques blessures sans importance. Maintenant, elle est chez Bill et Fleur avec son père. Ils recueillent certains rescapés dans leur maison…

-C'est bien, dit Harry, bien qu'étrangement tendu. Et sinon, à part ça ? Comment tout le monde se porte ?

-Bien, poursuivit la jeune fille. Tonks va bientôt accoucher. Remus est très angoissé par ça. Je crois que ça lui fait du bien de venir s'entraîner avec vous. Quant il est au Terrier, il regarde le ventre de Tonks comme si Alien allait en sortir !

-Alien ? demanda Ron.

-Un film moldu, lui répondit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Tu te souviens, nous sommes allés voir un film, un jour…

-Ah oui. C'est génial, Harry ! Est-ce que tu en as déjà vu un ?

-Une fois, oui, lui répondit le brun, souriant en regardant leurs mains unies. Enfin, c'était un dessin animé.

-Un dessin animé ? demanda Ron. Un tableau ?

-Euh… Non, c'est comme un film mais en dessin.

-Les moldus savent faire ça aussi ? On ira en voir un, Hermione ?

-Si tu veux, lui répondit la jeune femme, amusée. Et toi, Draco ? Tu connais les films ? »

A son expression totalement égarée, ils en déduisirent que non. Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter et Greyback entra à nouveau. Il se figea en constatant la présence de Ron et Hermione et ses yeux semblèrent s'attarder, un instant, sur la proximité des deux jeunes gens ainsi que sur leurs mains enlacées. Mais il feinta à merveille, pour des humains, une indifférence glacée.

« Ah, vous êtes revenus, dit-il simplement. Eh bien, bienvenue à vous. Lupin va-t-il cesser ses visites quotidiennes ou continuera-t-il d'honorer mon village de sa présence ?

-A ma connaissance, il va continuer à venir, lui répondit Hermione, l'air presque intimidée.

-Bon, dit Greyback. Il y en aura donc quatre à entraîner au lieu de deux… Enfin, bref. Potter, Draco. Boris vous attend, je vous rappelle ! Il a plusieurs costumes à vous faire essayer et s'il y a des retouches à faire, cela risque rapidement de tourner au cauchemar ! Ah et… euh… Draco. Il faudrait que tu viennes, chez moi, ce soir. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Compris ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil mais il hocha la tête avec prudence.

« D'accord, dit-il. Ce soir…

-Vingt heures. Maintenant, que l'un de vous aille chez Boris, peu importe lequel mais il faut que vous y passiez aujourd'hui. Gabriel, Rosalia et Joshua sont déjà prêts, il ne reste que vous deux ! Alors ne vous faites pas désirer, le rendez-vous est pour bientôt. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. »

Il repartir presque aussi brutalement qu'il était venu.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de ton aide ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Va savoir, répondit Draco. Je te le dirai quand je reviendrai. Sur ce, un thé ferait-il plaisir à nos nouveaux colocataires ?

-Avec plaisir, Draco, dit Hermione, reconnaissante. Alors vous allez vraiment assister à une réunion d'alphas ? Oh, comme j'aimerais venir. Il paraît que c'est assez étonnant ! »

Harry lui sourit en réponse.

« Je te raconterai tout en détail, lui promit-il. Personnellement, je ne me réjouis pas. Je vais devoir me taire et rester en retrait. C'est le rôle qu'on attend des compagnons qui s'imposent ! »

Il grimaça en prononçant ses mots. Draco était parti en cuisine et Harry savait qu'il les avait laissés seuls délibérément.

« Comment va ta famille, Ron ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Bien, répondit le rouquin. On est rentrés juste à temps pour le mariage de Ginny et Colin. Bon sang, j'en frissonne encore d'horreur. Crivey est mon beau-frère ! Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire !

-Michael Corner, souffla Hermione.

-Bon d'accord, il y a pire ! dit Ron. Mais il y mieux aussi ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas tombée enceinte de Dean, par exemple ?

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas couché avec lui ? demanda Harry. Ecoute, Colin est un peu… excentrique, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de si mauvais… »

Ron eut une grimace qui parlait d'elle-même : tout dépendait du point de vue.

« Sa grossesse se déroule bien ? s'enquit Draco en revenant, un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une théière en main.

-Oui, très bien, répondit Ron. Elle accouchera normalement en avril… Elle est un peu nerveuse à cette idée… Enfin, je sais qu'elle a piqué une crise au sujet du mariage mais maman ne lui a pas laissé le choix… »

Hermione avait une moue aux lèvres qui révélait parfaitement ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Amis des moldus ou non, vous restez des sangs-purs, dit tranquillement Draco. Il est assez déshonorant d'avoir des petits-enfants illégitimes…

-Ce n'est pas que pour ça, défendit Ron. Mais… Bon, d'accord, c'est en grande partie pour ça, mais…

-Je ne vous critique pas, expliqua calmement Draco. Au contraire, je le comprends tout à fait. Si j'avais dû faire un enfant illégitime à une de mes précédentes partenaires, je sais que j'aurais été le premier à la demander en mariage… Aïe, tu viens de me frapper, Harry !

-Je sais, dit posément le brun en prenant une des tasses pleines sur ses genoux.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Ne parle pas de tes anciennes conquêtes devant moi si tu ne veux pas que je recommence ! »

Le blond resta un instant estomaqué mais il finit par se reprendre et servit Ron et Hermione en thé.

« Donc, ta sœur s'est mariée, dit le blond, tentant de reprendre sur un terrain neutre.

-Et ouais, confirma Ron d'un air un peu dégoûté. A tout juste seize ans. Et elle sera bientôt maman…

-Dis-toi que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit le blond. Bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, d'ailleurs. Pansy avait une cousine qui était tombée enceinte à l'âge de quinze ans, ce qui a créé un scandale sans précédent. Personne ne peut être dignement marié avant l'âge de seize ans. Ils ont dû procéder à des fiançailles rapides et plusieurs dessous de table ont été versés pour autoriser les épousailles… Je me souviens qu'on en avait ri pendant plusieurs jours, à l'époque.

-Ouais, c'est follement drôle ! grogna Ron. Quand ça arrive aux autres… »

Draco grimaça à ses mots, conscient qu'il n'avait pas été des plus délicat.

« Bref, dit-il. Je vais aller chez Boris pour les costumes. Tu iras ensuite, d'accord. Profitez-en pour parler entre vous. »

Il se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser rapidement et quitta la maison, non sans dire au revoir aux deux autres Gryffondor.

« Manière subtile de nous laisser tous les trois, constata Hermione avec un sourire. Ça a l'air d'aller, entre vous ?

-Oui, ça va très bien, confirma Harry en souriant. La danse a été un peu… pénible. Enfin, pas que je n'aime pas être avec Draco, mais je ne pensais qu'à lui, je respirais pour lui, je… enfin, disons qu'on se sent mieux depuis que c'est fini. Plus libre, on va dire. »

Hermione lui sourit à ses mots.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Comment tu te sens ? Par rapport à la lycanthropie ?

-Mieux, indiqua Harry. En un mois, j'ai plus ou moins réussi à m'associer avec mon autre moi, comme dit Draco. Disons que je sais ce qui lui plaît. Je dois juste lui laisser un peu de liberté d'expression.

-Liberté d'expression ? répéta Ron, soudainement angoissé.

-Rien de dangereux, je te rassure. Disons que lorsque je me bats au corps à corps, je suis tout sauf… gentil. Les duels magiques sont aussi une bonne manière d'exprimer mon animalité, ça lui plaît, le combat. Il aime aussi prendre soin de Draco, c'est la nature du second, selon Joshua, qui s'associe parfaitement à celle de compagnon. Et je mange beaucoup de viande et de chocolat. Enfin, pas autant que je le voudrais, Draco se charge de mon alimentation. Il aime assez régenter les choses, jusqu'aux vêtements que je dois porter… ça pourrait m'ennuyer mais en fait, je suis juste content de ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de ça. Je me lave avec un savon sans odeur pour ne pas froisser l'odorat du loup... Et j'essaye aussi de ne pas trop contrarier Draco, même si… ce n'est pas toujours évident.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Un peu, répondit Harry, une grimace sur les lèvres. A cause de la prophétie. Il a été assez remué quand je lui ai dite… Mais bon, on a réglé ça. On a appris qu'on ne se connaissait pas totalement… et on règle ça, avec le temps. »

Hermione approuva muettement cet état de fait.

« Et vous êtes enfin ensemble ! s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire, provoquant leur gêne. Je dois dire qu'il était vraiment temps, vous savez ? Je suis presque sûr que certains de nos amis de Poudlard tenaient des paris, sur vous !

-Des paris ? s'outra Hermione.

-Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure. On se demandait surtout quand Ron allait ouvrir les yeux…

-Hé ! Pourquoi c'était moi, celui dont vous vous moquiez ?

-Parce qu'on savait qu'Hermione, elle, était consciente de ce qu'il se passait entre vous. Il n'y a que la crainte d'être dans l'erreur qui l'a empêchée d'agir, j'en suis certain ! Enfin, je suis content pour vous. Vous prendrez la même chambre ou… Elles sont libres toutes les deux, de toute façon… »

Ses deux amis avaient rougi à la mention d'une seule chambre et ils avaient tourné la tête dans des directions opposées, embarrassés.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre les sorts de silence, hein ?

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, mortifiée.

-Lancez-le avant les préliminaires, sinon, vous oublierez !

-Arrête, bon sang ! marmonna Ron, incandescent. On en est pas encore là… »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Cette conversation aurait ravi Draco, dit-il. Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne soit pas là.

-Est-ce qu'il… euh… pour ce que j'ai dit, balbutia Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, coupa Harry. Je pense que juste par acquit de conscience, tu dois lui présenter tes excuses. Il ne desserrera pas les dents sans ça…

-Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Ron. Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai eu cette conversation !

-Heureusement ! lui dit Harry. Il t'aurait tué, sinon. Sérieusement ! Non, Ron, tu n'as pas demandé à Draco de me quitter, tu me l'as demandé mais ça ne change rien. Je lui appartiens. Je ne le nie pas d'ailleurs. De son point de vue, en me demandant de le quitter, c'est à lui que tu t'en es pris. Tu as essayé de t'immiscer dans notre relation, tu as essayé de m'imposer un ordre que seul Draco pourrait me donner. Selon lui, tu lui as causé un grave manque de respect, ce qu'il n'accepte pas. Alors si, Ron. Tu vas devoir lui présenter tes excuses, même si tu estimes que ce n'est pas ton devoir. »

Ron grogna d'agacement mais finit par se résoudre.

« Bon, alors je le ferai, dit-il. Ce qu'il peut être fier !

-Tu n'as pas idée ! lui dit Harry, hilare. Mais il est bien ainsi…

-Ben voyons ! lui répondit son meilleur ami. Enfin quand il faut, hein... »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et Harry se détendit totalement. Il savait qu'il avait retrouvé ses amis et se sentait beaucoup plus heureux et détendu à présent. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Pour quelques jours encore, il pouvait profiter de la paix du village et de sa sécurité. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de la savourer avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait autour de lui !

**oOo**

Draco était revenu de chez Boris avec plusieurs housses contenant ses costumes. Harry avait été surpris d'en découvrir quatre. Bien sûr, il y avait eu plusieurs essayages durant le mois mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux tenues que lui enfilait le couturier du village. Ce fut à son tour d'aller faire les derniers essais qui durèrent, à sa grande horreur, plus d'une heure.

« J'avais déjà tes mesures, vu que Draco me les avait données, mais il a un peu triché sur l'arrière, sans doute pour donner un effet serré et rebondi... Et même si je suis certain qu'il préfèrerait que je continue de te faire ce type de pantalon, le fait est que tu dois être confortable dans tes vêtements ! Quel petit pervers, vraiment ! »

Harry avait rougi en entendant ses mots et avait eu envie d'aller se cacher dans les mètres de tissus entreposés plus loin. Oh, il n'avait pas honte de tout ce qu'il faisait avec Draco, ni de porter des pantalons un peu trop bien ajustés à ses fesses, mais tout de même ! Draco aurait pu s'abstenir de commander de tels vêtements à un membre du village, un voisin ! Enfin, au moins, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de tenue aguichante ! Enfin… normalement !

Le reste de la journée passa dans une tranquillité toute relative, enjouée par les retrouvailles entre les trois Gryffondor. Ron avait manifestement présenté ses excuses à Draco pendant que Harry était chez Boris car, quand il revint, il trouva son amant et son meilleur ami dans le salon, occupés à discuter avec courtoisie.

Le soir, après un souper préparé par un Draco attentionné, le blond les quitta pour rejoindre la maison de Greyback. Harry était curieux de savoir pourquoi son amant avait été appelé mais n'ayant pas été convié par l'alpha, il ne pouvait s'y rendre. Il resta donc à la maison avec ses deux amis qui continuèrent de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Le monde semblait presque figé, selon Hermione, comme en attente de quelque chose, d'un évènement. Les sorciers se pliaient au règne de terreur imposé par Voldemort, tout en gardant l'espoir d'en être bientôt libérés.

« Ils le seront, promit Harry. Draco et moi en avons parlé pendant le mois. Il n'est pas très content à l'idée de me voir partir me battre, mais il sait maintenant que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons procéder mais… la fin est proche. Il faut bien y passer, de toute façon. »

La conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée de Draco qui, un large sourire aux lèvres, alla s'avachir dans le canapé. Il y resta un moment silencieux, ricanant simplement sous l'œil interrogateur du trio.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda Harry, curieux. Tu sens Greyback à plein nez ! »

Draco rit à nouveau.

« Il faut que vous soyez tous levés pour huit heures demain matin ! dit-il. Je veux voir vos têtes quand Greyback viendra nous donner nos affectations du matin. Putain, ça va être excellent ! Soyez levés, d'accord ? »

Et malgré l'insistance des trois amis, il refusa d'expliquer ses mots. Il répondait par un rire presque satanique et ils finirent par abandonner. Harry et Draco allèrent dormir tôt, encore épuisés par la pleine lune. Ron et Hermione les suivirent bien plus tard et, si Harry avait tenté de rester éveillé pour savoir s'ils allaient dormir ensemble ou non, il n'y parvint malheureusement pas.

Quand il se leva le lendemain, non sans que Draco ne l'ait secoué plusieurs fois, il avait oublié l'étrange comportement de son amant, la veille. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'une Hermione en forme et d'un Ron un peu bougon d'être réveillé si tôt, il eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher lorsque Greyback entra dans la cuisine.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité d'un Draco manifestement très au courant.

-Très drôle, Potter », répliqua Greyback, le feu aux joues.

Le trio d'or le regardait d'un air tout à fait ahuri. Les cheveux lisses et propres − ils lui arrivaient presque jusqu'aux reins − rasé de près, la peau fraichement lavée − il avait le teint crémeux et non grisâtre − les ongles coupés et manucurés, vêtu d'un pantalon noir non déchiré et d'une chemise assortie, sans trou, sans fil, sans trace de boue, l'homme qui était devant eux avait quelque chose de Fenrir Greyback tout en étant totalement…

« Sexy, marmonna Harry, stupéfait.

-Je te demande pardon ? grogna Draco.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! se défendit le brun, rougissant. On dirait une autre personne ! C'est incroyable.

-Oui, bon, ça va ! s'énerva Greyback. C'est pour la réunion ! Aucun alpha digne de ce nom n'oserait se présenter à un tel rassemblement en étant… dans l'état où j'étais ! Bon, arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais… un morceau de viande ! »

Il était clairement mal à l'aise face aux regards posés sur son corps qui était pourtant bien mieux fait que Harry ne l'avait cru. Comme quoi la crasse, les guenilles qui lui servaient de vêtements et des cheveux plus qu'emmêles pouvaient dissimuler une sorte de beauté.

« Potter ! dit Greyback avec ennui, vous êtes affecté chez le boucher qui vous attend chez lui dans une demi-heure. Draco, tu es avec moi. On doit encore parler de la réunion et j'ai d'autres petites choses à te faire faire. Granger, Weasley, je crois savoir que vous vous préparez pour un conflit avec… mon maître. Alors je vous laisse libre. Sur ce, bonne journée ! »

Il se retourna et frémit presque, tournant la tête vivement vers eux.

« Et je vous interdis de mater mon cul, Potter !

-Je ne le fais pas ! se défendit Harry. J'admire juste la transformation !

-C'est ça ! Draco, tiens ta chienne en laisse !

-Ne l'appelez pas ainsi, répéta le blond, agacé pourtant que son amant reluque Greyback. Il te plaît, Harry ? »

Sa voix était froide, presque dure.

« Oui, répondit honnêtement Harry. Il est beau, c'est un fait. Dommage qu'il se déguise en monstre sanguinaire la majorité du temps, je suis sûr qu'il se serait trouvé quelqu'un, sinon ! Tu crois que…

-Hors de question ! lui dit le blond. Tu ne lui chercheras pas quelqu'un, Harry.

-Mais…

-Non ! cingla Draco. Ecoute, c'est… c'est compliqué, d'accord ? Mais Greyback doit rester seul. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Draco soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il tendit la main, caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse puis, presque méchamment, tira dessus, Harry poussant un cri de douleur.

« Et je t'interdis de dire encore une fois qu'un autre homme que moi est beau, siffla l'alpha potentiel à son oreille. Tu n'as pas à mater un autre que moi, c'est clair ?

-C'est clair, grinça Harry, son crâne lui faisant affreusement mal. C'est clair, Draco, alors arrête de me tirer les cheveux ! »

Le blond le relâcha enfin, l'air satisfait.

« Bon. Alors mange tes pancakes ! »

Harry marmonna mais obéit, l'air boudeur. Ron et Hermione les fixaient tous les deux, stupéfaits de l'étrange échange auquel ils venaient d'assister.

« Ne faites pas attention, dit Harry. Ça arrive, de temps en temps.

-Surtout quand un de nous deux a tendance à dire ce qu'il ne faut pas, gronda Draco, furieux.

-Ecoute, j'ai juste dit tout haut ce que tout le monde ici a pensé ! Le fait que je trouve que Greyback soit sexy ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de lui.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! lui répliqua Draco. Evite ce genre de scène avec moi, Harry, ne provoque pas ma jalousie, ça risquerait d'être très dangereux. »

Le brun se le tint pour dit. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de voir ce que son amant serait capable de faire, dans ce genre de cas.

_« Et moi, que ferais-je, par jalousie ? »_

Harry frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser la question. La fidélité obligatoire de Draco était une des choses qui l'avait le plus charmé lorsqu'il avait été question de former un couple avec le lycanthrope. Ça et sa protection totale. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Je suis un loup-garou, Draco, lui rappela Harry. Ma fidélité t'est totale et elle l'était aussi lorsque j'étais humain. Alors même si je trouve Greyback sexy, tu es le seul avec qui je veux avoir une relation amoureuse pour le reste de mes jours. En outre, je sais que ça peut paraître con, mais je ne suis pas gay ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil face à ses mots.

« Ah bon ? dit-il. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes lorsque je te…

Ron toussa suffisamment fort pour couvrir le dernier mot de Draco qui le fusilla du regard.

« Trop d'images pour moi, se justifia le rouquin. La dernière fois m'a suffi… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est vrai que j'ai avec toi une relation tout à fait homosexuelle, poursuivit Harry. Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi. Je ne pense pas que je me serais laissé séduire par un autre homme. Je suis d'ailleurs répugné par un potentiel contact physique avec un autre que toi. Une caresse, un baiser... une relation sexuelle (il eut l'air dégoûté par cette perspective). Greyback est sexy, mais je préfèrerais mourir que de le toucher de la même façon que tu me touches. »

Draco le fixa pendant un long moment, silencieux. Il passait une main presque apaisante dans ses cheveux, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir maltraité.

« Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas me tromper, lui répondit Draco. Je n'ai jamais remis ta fidélité en cause, Harry. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que je ne tolère pas que tu détailles un autre que moi. Et je ne te parle même pas d'une femme. Ce serait encore pire. Que ressentirais-tu si je te disais que je trouve Gabriel adorable ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vois ? demanda Draco. Tu sais que je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour Gabriel, pourtant…

-Sauf que ce n'est pas son cas ! cingla Harry.

-Il a dépassé ça, Harry, rappela Draco.

-Oui, ça, c'est ce qu'il dit, gronda le brun.

-Je pensais que tu avais décidé de faire une trêve, avec lui… Après que vous vous soyez battus comme des gamins dans la boue…

-Tu veux dire après qu'il ait essayé de me tuer en m'étouffant dans la boue ? »

Draco grogna en l'entendant. Harry lui avait raconté, après plusieurs jours, la raison de l'excitation presque violente qu'il avait ressentie au tout début de la danse, non sans que Draco n'ait insisté pendant plusieurs heures pour qu'il lui dise. Quand il avait commencé son récit par un « Gabriel m'a attaqué par surprise », le blond avait failli aller tuer le jeune homme. Mais Harry l'avait retenu et avait tenté de lui expliquer les raisons de l'attaque de Gabriel. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Draco, lorsqu'il avait croisé le blondinet, de le frapper violemment à l'abdomen et de le secouer comme un prunier en lui hurlant dessus que s'il osait encore une fois attaquer son lié, il l'égorgerait de ses propres mains !

« Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus, dit Draco. Sinon, je vais m'énerver, toi aussi et on n'en tirera rien de bon ! Contente-toi de ne pas détailler d'autres hommes et encore moins des femmes devant moi car au mieux, je les tuerai, au pire, je te frapperai et nous n'avons pas envie de ça, toi et moi !

-Bien, alors prends en compte que tu ne dois pas le faire non plus !

-Bien !

-Bien !

-Parfait !

-Tout à fait ! »

Ron et Hermione ricanaient tout en les regardant tous les deux tenter d'avoir le dernier mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? s'énerva Harry.

-Vous ! répondit Hermione. Vous vous chamaillez comme des gosses !

-Pas du tout ! dit Draco avec fierté. Nous établissons des règles !

-En vous chamaillant comme des gosses, s'obstina Ron. C'est rafraîchissant de voir que vous êtes encore capables de vous disputer. Enfin, que le lien ne vous pousse pas simplement à accepter… tout l'un de l'autre.

-Le lien n'est pas censé modifier notre personnalité, lui précisa Harry. C'est plus un pont entre nos âmes qui nous permet de veiller l'un sur l'autre. »

Draco sourit en l'entendant et il prit l'assiette vide de Harry pour ensuite lui tendre un verre de lait que le brun but sans même y faire attention.

« Mais le fait que Draco soit ton futur alpha et toi son second, ça n'établit pas une sorte de relation… comment dire ?

-De domination ? proposa Harry. Si, sur un certain plan. Si Draco avait sa propre meute, nul doute que je devrais obéir aux ordres qu'il donnerait, concernant la meute. En tant que second, je devrais me plier à sa volonté. Mais seulement en tant que second. Dès lors que la relation prend une tournure personnelle, la donne change. Même si Draco tente de me dominer, parce que c'est sa nature de le faire, je n'y suis pas forcé. C'est à moi de décider si je veux m'y plier ou non.

-Je vois, dit Hermione. Nous pensions que… euh…

-Qu'il m'obéirait aveuglément à tout moment ? demanda Draco. Non, ça n'est pas le cas. Il est même assez rebelle, en fait. »

Le blond sourit en disant ses mots. Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans sa phrase, au contraire. Il souriait avec affection tout en regardant Harry qui, par habitude, débarrassait la table pour faire la vaisselle.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Ron, intéressé.

-Non, dit Draco. Je suis tombé amoureux de Harry parce qu'il est bien le seul garçon au monde qui se soit rebellé contre moi, depuis le tout premier jour de notre rencontre. Je dois être masochiste parce que… j'aime ça ! »

Harry sourit en l'entendant, tout en faisant la vaisselle avec tranquillité. Rapidement, Hermione se leva pour aller l'aider.

« Nous nous sommes donc trompés, dit-elle. Notre principale crainte, lorsque tu as été transformé, était que… eh bien, que tu obéisses à Draco sans jamais… enfin, je veux dire…

-On avait peur que tu deviennes l'esclave sexuel de Malfoy et que ça te plaise tellement que tu ne tenterais rien pour changer ça ! avoua Ron avec franchise.

-Esclave sexuel, répéta Draco avec un sourire pervers, ses mains allant naturellement caresser les hanches d'un Harry souriant avec convoitise. Ça t'irait très bien…

-Et ça me conviendrait, c'est vrai, reconnut Harry en allant déposer un vague baiser sur la joue de son amant, collé à son dos. Mais non, Ron, même si mon désir est d'être avec Draco, de rester bien caché et protégé ici, je n'en oublie pas… que nous sommes en danger. Tous. Ma présence ici est provisoire… Tant parce que Draco va devenir un alpha et ne pourra pas rester ici que parce que… je dois tuer Tu-Sai-Qui. Sinon, nous ne serons jamais heureux.

-Mais tu le fais pour Draco et toi, fit remarquer Hermione, comprenant ce que Harry sous-entendait. Tu le fais uniquement pour être en sécurité avec Draco.

-Oui, avoua Harry avec honnêteté. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Avant, j'aurais tué Voldie pour vous. Pour que mes amis soient en sécurité, pour que vos familles cessent de souffrir. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. Je suis centré sur Draco. Il est ce qui m'est de plus précieux. Et je ne dis pas que si Voldie nous promettait de ne pas nous faire de mal, de nous préserver, je resterais neutre. J'en serais incapable car je ne ferai jamais confiance à cet homme. Et pour la sécurité de Draco… je ferais n'importe quoi.

-Même t'en prendre à nous ? » demanda Ron.

Le silence de Harry répondit pour lui.

« Eh bien, dit Hermione en cessant d'essuyer les couverts sales. Voilà qui est parlant. Promis, Draco, on ne te fera jamais de mal !

-Je n'en doutais pas, Granger. Maintenant que cela est clair, je vous l'enlève un instant. »

Il tira Harry avec lui jusqu'au salon, sous l'œil stupéfait des deux autres. S'asseyant sur le canapé, ce fut sans hésiter qu'il attira Harry sur ses genoux pour ensuite enfoncer son visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur avec une pointe de tendresse.

« Euh…, dit Ron, surpris.

-Pendant la danse, nous ne supportions pas la séparation, expliqua Harry, caressant les cheveux de Draco. C'était… douloureux, de ne pas nous toucher, de ne pas se sentir. Alors nous avons mis au point des petites… habitudes.

-Des habitudes ? demanda Hermione.

-On se touche et se sent avant de partir le matin et le midi. Le soir, vu que nous sommes ici ensemble, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et puis, nous faisons l'amour tous les jours, donc…

-Pitié, déclara Ron, l'air agacé.

-Bref, dit Draco en appuyant le visage de Harry contre sa gorge. Même si ce n'est plus obligatoire, c'est devenu une habitude, pour nous. »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, chacun avec le nez dans le cou de l'autre, enlacés. Puis, avec lenteur, Harry se détacha et se leva.

« Le boucher m'attend, dit-il. Je reviens vers midi. Des sandwiches, ça vous ira ? On a tendance à manger léger à midi car l'après-midi est trop sportif. Draco s'occupe des repas, la grande majorité du temps, alors voyez avec lui pour tout ce qui est nourriture. Moi, c'est la vaisselle et le ménage.

-Un peu déséquilibré, non ? demanda Ron. Dans les tâches, je veux dire.

-Non, ça me convient, répondit Harry. Enfin, j'y vais avant d'être en retard. Remus sera là à treize heures et on vous présentera Chris…

-Chris ? demanda Hermione.

-Un partenaire d'entraînement, expliqua Draco. Il fallait bien un adversaire pour chacun. Bon, je vais voir Greyback. Et peut-être essayer de lui mettre de la boue sur la tête, afin qu'il soit moins sexy, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Le brun grimaça.

« Oublions ça, d'accord ? Et tiens-moi au courant, cette fois, de tous les détails donnés concernant cette fichue réunion ! Surtout s'il y a une danse particulière à apprendre, d'accord ?

-D'accord, lui dit Draco, amusé. A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry quitta la pièce, non sans un signe rapide d'au revoir. Il poussa un long soupir joyeux en sentant la fraîcheur presque rassurante du mois de février qui touchait à sa fin. Ils seraient bientôt en mars qui verrait peut-être la fin de Voldemort. Son visage s'assombrit à la pensée des combats mais il repoussa l'idée. Juste encore un peu, il voulait s'immerger dans le plaisir d'être aimé et protégé, de pouvoir vivre selon son envie et non celle des autres. Juste pour encore quelques jours… le temps de la réunion.

**oOo**

« Bon ! dit Remus, sur le terrain d'entraînement. Nous avons face à nous de nouveaux adversaires ou partenaires d'entraînement… Mais je pense qu'une démonstration collective ne serait pas la plus malvenue. Vous vous êtes tous entraînés de votre côté et vous avez acquis différentes façons de procéder. Hermione et Ron, de part leur entraînement avec un Auror, on acquit un savoir-faire traditionnel. Draco, Harry, vous êtes plus… animals, plus instinctifs et plus physiques. C'est pourquoi confronter les deux techniques de combat sans vous être préparés pourrait être dangereux. Je sais que sur le terrain, vous ne pourrez pas demander aux mangemorts de vous faire une démonstration, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous tuer. Ron, Hermione, commencez ! Je vous impose un combat de dix minutes. »

Il fit apparaître une grosse horloge qui était plus un minuteur qu'un indicatif d'heure. Lorsque, soudainement, l'aiguille se mit en route, les deux jeunes Gryffondor se firent face et levèrent leur baguette. Assis par terre, éloignés afin de ne pas les gêner et protégés d'un sort de bouclier, Harry, Draco, Chris et Remus observèrent ce que les lycanthropes qualifiaient en eux-mêmes de combat « sage et classique ». Il consistait en un simple échange de sorts, tantôt combatif, tantôt défensif. Les mouvements, aux yeux de Harry, manquaient d'agressivité mais cela n'était pas étonnant : amoureux l'un de l'autre, aucun ne se battait vraiment pour blesser son adversaire. C'était juste une démonstration. Violente dans certains sorts utilisés, mais une démonstration.

Quand Harry et Draco se levèrent pour prendre le relais, une certaine tension habitait leur corps. On aurait pu penser que s'affronter serait pénible pour eux, mais ça n'était pas le cas. En vérité, ils adoraient ça. Laisser parler leur loup dans un combat magique et physique les électrisait l'un et l'autre. Bien sûr, Harry avait culpabilisé, quelques fois, lorsqu'il était parvenu à vaincre Draco. Il n'était techniquement pas censé se rebeller contre son compagnon et futur alpha. Mais grâce à de nombreuses discussions – Draco et Remus avaient été proprement stupéfaits de voir Harry se mettre à sangloter lorsqu'il parvenait à battre son amant – avec Chris, puis avec Draco qui avait enfin compris, Harry avait finalement associé ce genre de combat à un moment agréable. Qu'importe qu'il reçoive des sorts douloureux ou des coups, le défi présent était exaltant. Et s'il gagnait ? Eh bien, ce n'était qu'un jeu, pas un vrai affrontement. Et cela était autorisé par son futur alpha alors peu importait.

Ils se firent face avec un calme presque relatif. A la grande surprise de Ron et Hermione, ils prirent une position défensive physiquement, baguette à la main comme s'ils tenaient un couteau. Remus les regarda avec un bref sourire.

« Vous allez rapidement constater la différence entre eux et vous. Venez dans la bulle de protection et lancez-en une seconde. Je lancerai le chronomètre lorsque vous serez protégés. »

Les deux Gryffondor obéirent promptement alors que, face à face, Harry et Draco se jaugeaient sur le terrain.

« Prêt, bébé ? se moqua Draco, tout à fait conscient du trouble qu'il occasionnait à son amant en utilisant ce pseudonyme.

-Et toi ? » répliqua son amant.

Au même moment, le chronomètre s'enclencha et émit un son brutal. Les deux amants n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et se lancèrent deux sorts qui firent écarquiller les yeux à Ron et Hermione : avec un sort de découpage et un autre de combustion, Draco et Harry marquaient clairement leur envie de se blesser. Mais leurs mouvements les étonnèrent aussi. Plutôt que de rester dans une position fixe pour un duel classique, les deux amants s'étaient mis en mouvement, bougeaient, l'un en face de l'autre, de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, se rapprochant et s'éloignant selon le sort et sa puissance. Une nuée de dagues en argent dirigée vers Draco obligea même ce dernier à plonger au sol mais plutôt que de se laisser déstabiliser, le blond envoya un sort de givrage sous les pieds de Harry qui glissa et tomba. Harry se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, non sans se lancer un sort de bouclier au cas où. Draco profitait de son immobilisme pour se remettre sur pied et pour l'assaillir de plusieurs sorts vicieux, presque à la limite de la magie noire. Et le pire était sans doute qu'aucun des deux ne se laissait déstabiliser. Quand Harry parvint à annuler la patinoire sous ses pieds et à se remettre debout, ce fut pour se retrouver désarmé. Hermione et Ron voulurent alors enlever le sort les protégeant mais Remus les en empêcha.

« Le duel n'est pas fini, il reste cinq minutes…

-Mais Harry a été désarmé, dit Ron.

-Et alors ? » répliqua Chris, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres pâles.

En effet, Harry ne se rendit pas, à leur grande stupeur. Utilisant une vitesse qui n'était clairement pas humaine, il se mit à se déplacer, courant autour de Draco, s'approchant, reculant pour s'approcher à nouveau, dans une tentative nette de l'attaquer physiquement. Draco lançait des sorts qui ne touchaient jamais leur cible, malgré sa tentative claire de le stopper : intelligent, le blond invoquait les sorts avant que Harry ne passe par un endroit, déduisant presque cruellement les mouvements de son amant. Mais le brun les évitait par un bon ou en ralentissant juste avant que le rayon ne le frappe. Il finit par approcher assez Draco pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia et la vitesse de son mouvement fut telle que le blond se retrouva aussitôt au sol. Harry en profita, plongea sur sa baguette qu'il tenta d'arracher à la main de Draco. Mais ce dernier avait prévu le mouvement, jeta l'item dans la direction opposée, attrapa la main de Harry et, à la grande stupéfaction de ses deux meilleurs amis, la tordit violemment, dans le but clair de la lui briser ou de lui déboîter l'épaule.

Grognant, Harry se servit de sa position dominante pour attaquer Draco de sa main libre. Il le frappa violemment – et à une vitesse toujours anormale – au niveau du torse, faisant presque haleter de douleur son amant étendu sur le sol. Loin de se laisser faire, le futur alpha utilisa les muscles de ses abdominaux pour renverser Harry au sol, d'une poussée du corps. Il tenait toujours une main et se saisit de la seconde en la bloquant entre leurs corps. Alors, il dirigea sa baguette sur le visage de Harry et cria :

« Stupéfix ! »

Immobilisé, Harry avait perdu et Draco se releva fièrement. Il attendit que le chrono émette le son de fin pour relâcher Harry qui afficha une grimace dépitée.

« Tu fais chier, bordel ! Arrête de me jeter cette putain d'aura sur le corps, tu sais qu'elle m'excite et que ça me trouble !

-C'est là tout l'intérêt, lui fit remarquer Draco en accionant la baguette de Harry qu'il lui tendit ensuite. Allez, ne boude pas. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. »

Il passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa tempe, non sans saisir sa main malmenée qu'il inspecta ensuite avec tendresse.

« Ce sont des monstres, chuchota Ron à côté de Remus. Cette façon de combattre n'est pas du tout… Enfin, c'est…

-Une super idée, souffla Hermione, ravie. Aucun mangemort ne s'attendra à ça ! Aucun d'eux ne pourra rivaliser avec ça, pas même _lui _! C'est totalement non conventionnel, ils vont tous être déstabilisés !

-C'est ce que nous espérons, oui, reconnut Remus. Et pour bien faire, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous battre aussi bien qu'eux !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! dit Ron. On a pas l'entraînement physique pour, nous ne sommes pas des loups-garous, nous !

-Eh bien, faites du sport ! lui conseilla Harry qui écoutait attentivement pendant que Draco soignait son poignet. Point de vue sorts, vous avez l'air de vous débrouiller et je suis sûr que vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour ça. Faites du sport, entraînez-vous, devenez plus forts. Quand vous serez prêts, on vous entraînera comme nous.

-Harry, ça va nous prendre des mois de nous entraîner ainsi ! dit calmement Hermione. Une telle condition physique ne s'acquiert pas en quelques jours !

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, il va falloir vous battre contre nous et essayer de survivre, déclara Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ron et Hermione pourraient se battre contre l'un d'entre nous pendant que l'autre s'entraînera contre Remus et Chris. On inversera quand celui qui affronte les adultes sera fatigué. Ça sera dur, mais ça nous fera évoluer plus vite.

-C'est une idée, dit Remus. Le fait que Ron et Hermione soient à deux contre l'un de vous devrait donner une certaine égalité au combat, même s'il faudra tout de même y aller plus doucement, au début, avec eux. Quand à celui qui nous combattra, Chris et moi… il est certain qu'au niveau de l'esquive, ça se révélera très intéressant. Vous êtes partants ? »

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard évaluateur mais ils approuvèrent : une telle proposition ne pouvait pas se refuser.

« Bien, dit Remus. Nous allons procéder ainsi jusqu'au grand rassemblement de loups-garous. Ensuite, vous partez trois jours, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Harry. Même si on revient le troisième, ce sera tard, donc…

-On reprendra le lendemain, lui dit Remus. Ensuite, je pense qu'une réunion de l'Ordre ne serait pas de refus. Il est temps que nous accordions les violons et que nous décidions de comment nous battre contre… _lui_. »

Le silence accueillit ses mots, vite brisé par un Draco plus que motivé :

« Au boulot alors ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

A suivre…

Et le prochain chapitre marque la grande réunion des Alphas… Danger, danger en vue…


	27. Jalousie

**Titre :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Hello à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que 2012 n'a pas trop mal commencé pour vous !

Mon année 2011 s'est terminée dans le bonheur de deux semaines de vacances où j'ai dormi, écris, lu, regardé la tv continuellement… Bref, du pur flémard et j'en suis fière ! Je me suis bien reposée… Malheureusement, le retour au travail a sonné le glas du bonheur, je n'ai fais que pleurer en deux semaines… Je suis déjà à bout alors que je reviens de vacances. Priez donc pour que je trouve un autre job, faites des cérémonies sataniques, ce que vous voulez, mais qu'on me sorte de là, pitié ! loll

Bref, passons ce sujet ! Je tiens à rappeler que la base de cette histoire, le point principal, c'est la relation d'un alpha avec d'autres personnes, que ce soit son lié ou d'autres humains, même si j'ai décidé, étant une auteur de romance, d'exploiter le côté lié en particulier. De fait, un alpha est une personne dominante, commandant, que ce soit dans la meute ou dans sa relation. Draco est tel qu'il est. J'exploite dans ce chapitre la partie la plus sombre de sa dominance. Ne soyez pas trop cruel.

Quant à Harry, il ne se soumet pas. Il accepte. Nuance. Il y a une différence entre la soumission – qui est chez Harry, plus physique que morale (relation sexuelle ou mouvement de son corps) – et l'acceptation de la personne, de son caractère, de ce qu'il est intrinsèquement. Cette partie de l'histoire est difficile à accepter pour certains lecteurs et j'en suis désolée mais vous devez comprendre que c'est dorénavant dans leurs gènes d'agir de cette façon. Ou vous l'acceptez simplement ou vous allez constamment souffrir du contenu de cette histoire.

Et enfin, je vous annonce que le chapitre 28 sera publié le **18 février**. Son titre est **Réunion de loups-garous.**

A dans un mois à tous, du moins, si vous survivez à ce chapitre !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Alors ça, bonne question…

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** 28 et le 29 est en cours de fabrication… L'avance est vraiment très très raccourcie….

**oOo **

**Chapitre 27 : Jalousie**

Les quelques jours avant la grande réunion passèrent à une vitesse pharamineuse. Harry et Draco ne les virent pas, pris dans la folie de leur entraînement et de leurs activités au village. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils eurent, Ron et Hermione parvinrent à faire des progrès, même s'ils se faisaient battre facilement par Draco et Harry. Remus avais émis l'idée qu'il serait intéressant d'organiser un affrontement entre Harry et Kingsley, afin de tester leurs techniques de combat pour le moins sauvages.

Mais le plus important allait à la réunion. Le matin du départ arriva si vite que Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'angoisser. En outre, l'idée d'y aller avec Draco rendait la chose moins inquiétante. Le matin ne changea rien à leurs activités : l'un passa du temps à la serre, à cultiver des tomates, l'autre se vit affecté à Greyback qui avait un surplus d'activité à cause de son départ. Ron et Hermione, du fait de leur absence, avaient décidé de repartir au Terrier afin de ne pas perdre du temps dans leur entraînement.

Ce matin-là, Harry et Draco se livrèrent aux mêmes activités que les autres jours. Ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations dans le village, se retrouvèrent pour le dîner où ils mangèrent en tête à tête. Après quoi, ils furent forcés d'aller se préparer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils décidèrent d'aller se laver séparément. Aucun d'eux ne savait à quoi ressemblerait le costume de l'autre et ils avaient envie de se faire la surprise. Tandis que Harry s'habillerait dans la chambre d'Hermione, Draco emploierait celle de Ron. Les costumes, soigneusement rangés dans des housses, étaient cachés aux yeux curieux.

Harry se devait d'aller se laver en premier car Kate, la femme de Boris, devait venir s'occuper de sa coiffure et lui enseigner le sortilège de remise en place qu'il devrait utiliser. Aussi se retrouva-t-il très vite installé sur une chaise, dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, une Kate obstinée s'acharnant sur sa tête. Elle lui avait interdit d'enfiler le costume, arguant qu'il devait s'habituer à lancer le sortilège tout de suite.

« Voilà, dit-elle, une heure après avoir commencé. Ça devrait aller. Regarde. »

Elle lui présenta alors un miroir et Harry s'observa. Il sourit, ravi. La mèche rabattue de droite à gauche, sur son front, dissimulait totalement sa cicatrice. Plutôt que de le rendre idiot comme il le craignait, il embellissait la coiffure compliquée réalisée par la jeune femme. Sur la gauche, une longue mèche lissée avec soin, retombait sur son épaule. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse africaine mêlée d'un fil rouge.

« Le rouge est la seconde couleur principale du costume d'aujourd'hui. Demain, pour la grande réunion, vous porterez un uniforme scolaire noir et blanc. Étant donné la couleur de tes cheveux, il faudra que le fil soit blanc. Pour cela, demande à Draco de lancer un sortilège de coloration. Il lui suffit de poser sa baguette sur le ruban et de dire : Mutare Color. En pensant bien à la couleur qu'il veut changer. Le dernier jour, le rouge sera parfait. Pour le bal, par contre, je pense que Draco devra aviser selon lui… »

Harry approuva. Une pince si discrète qu'elle en paraissait invisible retenait la mèche sur le côté gauche de sa tête.

« C'est incroyable, dit Harry, charmé.

-Merci, répondit Kate. Harry… cette coiffure dissimule ton front, mais il se peut qu'un loup ait un quelconque doute concernant ton identité et essaye d'enlever ta mèche. Afin d'éviter ça… Stein a fabriqué ceci. Nous avons pris en compte tes difficultés olfactives et il est dépourvu d'odeur. Tu devras en mettre sur ton visage. C'est du maquillage. »

Elle lui tendit un flacon contenant un liquide crémeux qui le fit grimacer.

« Pourquoi pas juste sur le front ?

-Parce qu'il y aura une différence entre ton front et le reste de ton visage et il faut à tout prix éviter ça. Bon, le sort pour tes cheveux se dit : Capili Fixing. Tu dois bien penser à cette mise en place en le disant alors mémorise-la bien. »

Harry continua de s'observer pendant un long moment, que ce soit l'arrière ou l'avant. Il souffla ensuite et reposa le miroir.

« D'accord, dit-il. Défais-la, je vais m'habiller puis essayer. »

Kate obéit aussitôt. Les cheveux lâchés, Harry s'approcha de la housse. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant son contenu. Sans surprise, le pantalon noir s'enfila sans difficulté. Moulant, il était un peu plus serré aux fesses, comme l'avait demandé Harry à un Boris hésitant. Il avait de simples chaussures noires qui montaient légèrement sur la cheville. Comme le lui avait conseillé le couturier, il rabattit le bas du pantalon dessus, ne laissant apparaître que les bottines brillantes.

Il souffla quand ce fut fait. Boris lui avait donné des consignes claires concernant ce costume. Il attrapa la simple chemise blanche qu'il enfila et rentra dans son pantalon qu'il referma. Puis, enfin, il passa l'élégante veste noire qui lui arrivait juste à la taille. Fermée sur le côté et bordée de rouge, elle se boutonnait avec des attaches en or. Le col montait haut, dissimulant la chemise qu'il portait en dessous.

« Il ne te reste que les pièces de rajout », dit Kate en le regardant avec intérêt.

Harry répondit en souriant. Il se vêtit des gants noirs qui dissimulaient ses mains puis attrapa des bandes blanches. L'une s'attachait au niveau du genou gauche et recouvrait toute la jambe pour ensuite se fixer sous la semelle de la chaussure. Simple drapé autour de son membre, elle se fermait sur le côté par de multiples boutons d'or et était maintenue en place par deux bandes rouges autour du genou. Il portait exactement la même au bras droit mais ses doigts noirs étaient laissés libres, tels de terribles griffes aiguisées.

Une autre jambière blanche fut passée sur la jambe droite mais celle-ci montait jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. Quant à la main gauche, elle restait libre, juste vêtue d'un gant noir et d'un large bracelet en or au poignet. Ce dernier était décoré d'un petit maillon fixé solidement : il servait d'encoche à la chaîne qui devrait le rallier à Draco. Ne restait que la cape à enfiler. Pourvue d'une capeline intégrée assez longue − elle lui arrivait à la taille − le blason de Greyback s'étendait sur tout le coin gauche de la capeline : une tête de loup rouge, mise de profil, en ligne épurée. L'œil n'était visible que grâce à un jeu des couleurs. L'attache de la cape et de la capeline était une longue bande de tissu rouge et doré surmontée d'une tête de loup en or, la gueule férocement refermée sur le côté opposé.

« Tu es très élégant, constata Kate tout en tournant autour de lui, remettant en place la longue cape qui frôlait souplement le sol. Voyons voir avec la coiffure, alors. »

Harry inspira, leva sa baguette et lança le sort. Sans surprise, sa chevelure se mit en place instantanément.

« Parfait ! s'exclama Kate, ravie. Ah, il y a une poche pour ta baguette, dans ton dos…

-Je sais, Boris me l'avait montrée, dit Harry en la rangeant à sa place.

-Attends ! Il reste le sort de refroidissement. En fait, ça te permettra juste de ne pas avoir chaud dans ton vêtement. Ça se dit Frigus Vestimenta et tu remues ta baguette en cercle, en suivant les aiguilles d'une montre, en te pointant de ta baguette.

-Comme ça ? demanda Harry en montrant le mouvement avec l'item magique.

-Oui, vas-y. »

Harry prononça le sort et la chaleur qu'il ressentait avec les gants et les bottines disparut.

« Super ! dit-il. Je suis tout à fait à l'aise !

-Et très élégant, le complimenta Kate, souriante. Bon… il est seulement quinze heures trente et vous ne partez que dans deux heures, mais je pense que Draco ne sera pas prêt avant une bonne demi-heure. Attention à ne pas trop froisser tes vêtements, d'accord ? Voici la chaîne que tu devras attacher à ton bracelet et à celui de Draco. »

Harry prit la décoration avec douceur : composée de maillons serrés et entièrement en or, elle brillait froidement à la lumière. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose d'hypnotique et de rassurant. Harry la regarda un long moment avant de se décider à sortir de la chambre, non sans que Kate ait vérifié que Draco ne traînait pas dans le couloir. Ils descendirent en courant au rez-de-chaussée où le brun prit la peine d'enlever cape et capeline afin de s'asseoir. Croisant les jambes avec élégance, il attendit un long moment que Draco arrive.

Ce fut Gabriel qui le sortit de ses pensées en entrant après trois petits coups timides donnés à la porte. Le jeune homme passa une tête interrogatrice avant d'entrer, arborant un costume identique à celui de Harry. La différence reposait sur l'absence du bracelet d'or remplacé alors par une autre bande blanche montant jusqu'à l'épaule. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés avec soin et une petite tresse pendait le long de son visage.

« Salut ! dit-il. Le costume te va bien, dis donc. Mais pas aussi bien qu'à Rosalia !

-Elle est splendide, je suppose, présuma Harry en lui désignant un fauteuil.

-Éblouissante ! lui confirma Gabriel en grimaçant. Elle a plus ou moins le même costume que Greyback mais avec une jupe.

-Et à quoi ressemble le costume de Greyback ? demanda Harry.

-Le même que le nôtre, sauf qu'il a un haut moulant et sans manches ainsi qu'une ceinture rouge serrée autour des hanches. Il a aussi une cape différente, la sienne s'enfile par la tête et il a une chaîne qui relie les deux fermetures en forme de tête de loup, gueule ouverte… »

Harry tenta d'imaginer la chose.

« Il doit être beau…

-C'est un costume d'alpha, répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Mais oui, il est torride. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas gay… »

Harry esquissa un sourire en l'entendant.

« Et Joshua ?

-Même costume ! Toi et moi portons des costumes de second… en aura un différent, vu qu'il est un alpha potentiel…

-Mais… Rosalia aussi, non ?

-Non, Rosalia est majeure, lui précisa Gabriel. Elle se plie à l'autorité de Greyback car il est un homme et elle respecte ça. Et puis, ça lui permet de ne pas devenir folle. Elle a une tenue d'alpha, donc. »

Harry approuva silencieusement, le cœur battant la chamade d'impatience. Quand est-ce que Draco allait descendre de cette foutue chambre ? Agacé, il finit par se lever pour marcher de long en large. Il lui fallut patienter quinze minutes de plus pendant lesquelles Gabriel ne cessa de se moquer de son impatience. Depuis la fin de la danse, Harry l'avait autorisé à les fréquenter à nouveau, bien qu'il ait pris le temps, en tête à tête, de s'expliquer clairement avec le blondinet :

« Touche-le une fois, regarde-le une fois avec trop d'intérêt et je t'arrache les couilles avec les dents ! »

Gabriel n'avait pas pris la menace à la légère. Même bousculer Draco pour chahuter était vu comme un contact physique outrancier par Harry qui n'avait pas hésité à le frapper des plus violemment : il était peut-être encore un louveteau, mais son récent entraînement avec Hystéria, Draco, Remus et Chris l'avait rendu dangereux. Gabriel se tenait donc à carreau tout en devenant peu à peu un ami du couple. Harry appréciait son respect vis-à-vis de leur lien et sa tranquillité.

En temps normal, Harry aurait été le premier à lancer au jeune homme un regard méfiant lorsque Draco arriva dans la pièce, mais il fut proprement incapable de quitter son amant des yeux dès qu'il entra. Le costume de Draco ressemblait pratiquement à celui de Harry. La différence était que la cape qu'il portait était retenue à ses épaules par deux broches en or en forme de tête de loup et qu'il portait une très large ceinture tombant obliquement sur ses hanches et représentant les mêmes motifs que l'attache de la cape de Harry. Son haut était également prolongé jusqu'à ses chevilles et coupé sur les côtés, l'avant et l'arrière depuis la taille, afin de lui donner plus d'amplitude de marche. Les armoiries de Greyback étaient dessinées sur le pan droit de son haut (1). Ses cheveux, soigneusement lissés, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux argentés avaient perdu leur caractère humain tandis qu'il détaillait son amant des pieds à la tête.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura Harry.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit Draco en s'approchant de lui, collant presque aussitôt son corps au sien. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà nu… A moins que… te laisser juste les capes…ce serait intéressant.

-Trop d'informations ! intervint Gabriel. Greyback a bien fait de m'envoyer ici ! Il avait prévu que vous risquiez de vous sauter dessus, sinon ! »

Les deux liés ne prirent même pas la peine de le fusiller des yeux, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se dévorer du regard.

« Pitié ! s'exclama le blondinet. Il reste deux heures, vous n'allez pas passer les deux prochaines heures à vous fixer de cette façon, je vais mourir d'ennui ! »

Harry et Draco reprirent une distance honorable, par respect pour Gabriel, mais ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé et Harry s'empressa d'installer la chaîne en or, les reliant ainsi tous les deux.

« Chaque costume a sa propre chaîne, expliqua Harry. Voici celle d'aujourd'hui. »

Draco sourit en réponse, observant leur lien physique pendant un long moment. Une légère honte s'insinua en lui.

_« Ainsi… ça devrait toujours être ainsi. Enchaîné à toi, seulement à toi, toujours… arrête de le laisser libre ! »_

Draco fit taire son loup en le repoussant au fond de lui de toutes ses forces, horrifié d'être d'accord, d'être tenté. Il porta une main tendre à la joue de Harry, ce dernier esquissant un sourire.

« Du thé ? demanda Draco en se détachant du brun pour regarder Gabriel.

-Je veux bien, oui. »

Draco porta la main à la chaîne et voulut la défaire, mais Harry l'arrêta. Le brun sortit sa baguette qu'il remua deux-trois fois et un service à thé apparut devant eux.

« Si tu veux bien faire le service, Gabriel ? proposa Harry avec patience.

-Ben voyons ! » lui dit le jeune homme, moqueur.

Draco s'appuya confortablement sur l'assise de son fauteuil, une satisfaction étrange l'envahissant au geste précédent de son amant. Comme si lui aussi prenait plaisir à cet enchaînement d'apparat.

« Pas trop stressé ? demanda Gabriel, lorsqu'ils furent tous servis en thé. Vous avez déterminé un nom d'emprunt pour Harry ? Parce que je doute que les éventuels espions croient au gars qui s'appelle Harry, ressemble à Harry Potter mais ne l'est pas…

-Greyback a proposé Evan, dit Draco en grimaçant. Moi, je l'appellerai bébé. »

Le frisson du brun ne leur échappa pas, mais aucun ne le fit remarquer, préférant déguster leur thé, non sans que Draco ait esquissé un léger sourire plein d'arrogance. Harry n'avait pas critiqué son choix, de toute façon.

Le temps s'écoula vite et ils durent rejoindre la maison de Greyback où Rosalia et Joshua étaient déjà. Tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un. Le vieil alpha était le seul à transporter une valise avec lui. Rosalia et Gabriel n'étaient pas sorciers, mais ils avaient accepté avec plaisir la proposition de Greyback : rétrécir leur valise. Ce dernier était en train de donner ses dernières recommandations à un Chyreer manifestement habitué.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, le moindre ! Tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Si tu soupçonnes une attaque ou…

-Je sais, seigneur ! intervint Chyreer, presque amusé. Ne vous en faites pas, si jamais un lapin inconnu franchit une des lignes de défense, je vous appelle avant de l'éviscérer !

-Ne te moque pas Chyreer ! répliqua Greyback, soucieux. _Il _pourrait vouloir profiter de mon absence pour… Enfin, tu sais. Sois vigilant.

Chyreer hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Bon ! dit Greyback en se tournant vers sa troupe d'accompagnateurs. Nous allons tous être transportés via le portoloin d'ici quelques minutes. Nous arriverons donc là où se tiendra la réunion. La coutume veut que nous allions d'abord nous présenter et que nous prenions possession de nos chambres ensuite. Joshua, tu iras déposer ton bagage à la réception avant, bien entendu. Potter, rappelle-toi que tu ne dois pas dire un mot ! Pas un ! Tu ne peux t'adresser qu'à Draco et uniquement si ce dernier t'en donne l'autorisation. Clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche ! répondit Harry, moqueur.

-Alors pourquoi me réponds-tu ? répliqua Greyback. Bref. Prenez tous cette fichue corde en main ! »

Il désigna une longue corde recouverte d'or qui était posée sur le sol. Elle était assez longue pour qu'ils puissent tous la tenir, sans qu'ils aient à se serrer.

« Chyreer, double les gardes, d'accord ?

-Je sais, répondit le second avec patience.

-Laisse Sean décider de qui il veut…

-J'en avais l'intention, répondit patiemment Chyreer. Je prendrai soin du village, ne vous en faites pas. »

Greyback n'eut pas le temps de donner un autre conseil. Une sensation familière s'empara d'eux et Harry saisit, de sa main libre, le bras de Draco, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux face à la soudaine frayeur de son amant. Bien sûr, le survivant lui avait confié son angoisse liée à l'utilisation des portoloins, mais il ne s'attendait pas à sentir une si forte peur venant de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de passer un bras sécurisant autour de sa taille avant d'être entraîné dans un autre endroit.

A peine ses pieds furent-ils stabilisés sur un confortable tapis luxueux qu'il reçut brutalement Harry contre lui, ce dernier perdant nettement l'équilibre. Il sourit et l'aida à se stabiliser alors que ses yeux scannaient rapidement les alentours. Il les écarquilla en reconnaissant le hall d'entrée d'un hôtel très huppé.

« Bienvenus à l'Overlock, madame, messieurs, dit un homme vêtu d'un uniforme. Vous êtes bien Greyback, de la tribu d'Angleterre.

-Oui, répondit le susnommé en se tenant bien droit. Et vous êtes…

-Votre serviteur, pour la durée de votre séjour. Je m'appelle Dick. »

L'alpha hocha la tête et lâcha la corde qu'il tenait dans la main. Les autres l'imitèrent tandis que Draco continuait de tenir Harry serré contre lui. Bien que rassuré de se découvrir dans un lieu manifestement dépourvu de sorciers maléfiques, Harry n'en restait pas moins d'une nervosité presque harassante.

« La tribu d'Amérique du Nord a le plaisir de vous accueillir dans les Rocheuses du Colorado. L'hôtel est normalement géré par des moldus, mais est laissé à la charge d'un homme pour l'hiver. Nous avons pris soin de placer un sorcier pour cette fonction. Étant donné la période, l'Overlook est déserté par les sorciers du mois de novembre au mois de mai. Nous vous déconseillons de sortir sans un équipement qui pourra vous être fourni à la réception. »

Curieux, les membres de la meute jetèrent un œil par la fenêtre la plus proche : la neige tombait dru dehors et elle ne faisait que recouvrir une couche déjà épaisse. A vue de nez, Harry jugea qu'il devait bien y avoir plus d'un mètre de poudreuse.

« En tant que responsable, poursuivit le serviteur, je me dois également de vous avertir de la présence d'un poltergeist dans cet hôtel. Étant donné sa nocivité, je vous conseille de fuir sa présence.

-Sa… nocivité ? demanda Gabriel.

-Ce poltergeist est responsable de plusieurs tueries qui ont été provoquées par la folie qu'il répand. Personne, pas même les sorciers, n'est insensible à son influence. Veuillez rester éloignés de lui. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête alors que, d'un geste ample, le serviteur les enjoignait à le suivre. Le hall d'entrée, décoré fastueusement, était éclairé par plusieurs lustres de cristal et candélabres. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la réception où un petit homme moustachu attendait patiemment.

« Voici la meute d'Angleterre, annonça le serviteur flegmatique.

-Bonjour Madame, bonjour Messieurs, dit le réceptionniste. Je vous prie de me laisser tout bagage ou arme, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en l'entendant mais il sortit sa baguette magique lorsque Greyback et Draco le firent pour la donner au petit homme. Ce dernier les déposa dans des boîtes − une pour Greyback, une pour Draco et lui − prévues spécifiquement à cet effet et il posa dessus un puissant sceau magique.

« Posez vos mains sur la boîte correspondant, s'il vous plaît », dit le réceptionniste.

Greyback et Draco obéirent. Instinctivement, Harry savait que la demande ne lui était pas destinée. Lorsque leurs paumes touchèrent les couvercles, une lumière dorée entoura les boîtes.

« Dorénavant, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir déceler les baguettes se trouvant dans ces réceptacles, expliqua l'homme − Roger, selon son badge. Je vais les placer dans un coffre qui ne devra en aucun cas être violé. Le cas échéant, vous serez responsables des conséquences qui en découleront. »

Il prit les boîtes et, pivotant, fit un geste de la main. Un coffre apparut dans le mur derrière lui et il l'ouvrit pour déposer son fardeau à l'intérieur. Tous purent voir qu'il était déjà bien rempli. Refermant le coffre qui disparut aussitôt, Roger se tourna vers Joshua qui avait posé son bagage sur le comptoir.

« Joshua Greenbay, déclara-t-il. Votre bagage sera déposé immédiatement dans votre chambre dont nous vous donnerons la clé après la réception. Passez un agréable séjour dans notre institution. Que vos tractations soient fructueuses. »

Greyback et Joshua s'inclinèrent à ses mots et les plus jeunes s'empressèrent de les imiter. Le serviteur prit à nouveau le relais.

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, dit-il. Vous êtes le troisième groupe arrivé, loups solitaires et louves exceptées. Nous attendons encore neuf meutes. Les alphas en tête, suivis du potentiel et de son second.

-Gabriel est normalement un alpha potentiel jusqu'à sa majorité, intervint Greyback en posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule du blondinet. Mais du fait de son comportement, nous savons qu'il est un second désigné.

-Qu'il se tienne derrière l'alpha potentiel et son second », répliqua le serviteur.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit en marche. Greyback, Joshua et Rosalia le suivirent aussitôt. Draco souffla et leur emboîta le pas, Harry s'empressant de se placer à ses côtés.

« Légèrement en retrait, bébé », lui rappela Draco.

Le brun frissonna encore : ce surnom allait le tuer avant la fin du séjour, il en était certain ! Surtout si Draco s'amusait à le lui susurrer de façon si ambiguë ! Maugréant, il se plaça un pas derrière Draco. Gabriel, ricanant, se mit derrière eux. Harry fut tenté de le réprimander, mais le rappel sur son silence l'en empêcha. Greyback lui avait ordonné de se taire et même s'il ne l'estimait pas comme son alpha, il savait qu'il devait lui obéir. Il se contenta donc de fusiller le plus jeune du regard tout en suivant tranquillement son compagnon.

Dans un silence presque pesant seulement coupé par le bruit de leurs pas et des cliquètements de la chaîne de Draco et Harry, ils traversèrent tout le hall jusqu'au mur de droite où une porte ouvragée en chêne et à double battant était ouverte, donnant sur une vaste salle de réception. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient distinguer des tables recouvertes de nappes élégantes et de couverts en porcelaine. Harry sentit sa nervosité augmenter à la vue des nombreux couverts − en or − qui étaient disposés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte, le serviteur les obligea à s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée dont Harry et Draco ne distinguèrent que de vagues silhouettes.

« La tribu d'Angleterre, dirigée par Fenrir Greyback et composée de lui-même, Rosalia Vermont, Joshua Greenbay, Draco Malfoy, Evan Malfoy − Harry tiqua − et Gabriel Deroy est arrivée et vous salue. »

Le serviteur se dégagea alors du chemin et Greyback entra dans la salle, suivi des deux autres alphas. Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant sur le seuil et cette fois, Harry et Draco purent voir qu'une table, tout au bout de la salle, était occupée par une meute composée de cinq personnes. En son centre, un homme grand, musculeux mais âgé, pourvu de trois cicatrices − faites par des griffes − s'était levé.

« La meute d'Amérique du Nord vous salue, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Bienvenue, Greyback. Tu es à l'heure, voilà qui n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Merci, Jack, lui répondit Greyback en inclinant la tête. Un bien joli hôtel, dans lequel tu as la gentillesse de nous accueillir, ma meute et moi…

-Je ne vois pas Chyreer, pourtant, fit remarquer Jack, moqueur.

-Il faut bien qu'un loup surveille le troupeau. »

La répartie de Greyback sembla amuser la foule. Harry tourna aussitôt la tête dans tous les sens, bien qu'aussi discrètement que possible. A ses côtés, Draco était manifestement lui aussi occupé à épier les nouveaux visages. La table de Jack était décorée d'une nappe blanche et pourvue d'un emblème bleu : il s'agissait d'un piège à loup brisé. L'homme, malgré son âge, respirait la force et la droiture. Il avait de cheveux châtain ponctués de mèches blanches et deux yeux bleus d'un froid presque abyssal. Malgré tout, il était détendu, entouré de quatre loups d'âges variés.

Une autre table, décorée cette fois d'un bleu très pâle, était occupée. En son centre, Harry fut surpris d'y voir un homme jeune aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux. Ils tombaient en lourdes mèches sur ses épaules. Tout comme Harry, ses yeux, d'un bleu presque blanc, étaient ceux de son loup. Ils scannaient les nouveaux arrivants, les étudiant de la tête aux pieds. A la vue de son costume, blanc et bleu pâle, le brun devina tout de suite qu'il était l'alpha de la meute. Pourtant, nombre de loups étaient nettement plus âgés.

« Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, dit soudainement Jack. Entrez, entrez et prenez place à votre table. Le groupe suivant ne devrait pas tarder ! »

Greyback s'inclina avec reconnaissance et se dirigea vers une longue table où il prit la place du centre. Rosalia et Joshua se mirent de part et d'autre. Gabriel prit place auprès du vieil alpha alors que Draco et Harry s'installaient aux deux dernières places, côte à côte. Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir que le chef de la meute inconnue se leva.

« Que faites-vous, Pierce ?

-Je vais saluer mon père », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Harry et Draco eurent la surprise de voir l'homme se diriger vers leur table. Il se décala pourtant et, se plaçant devant Joshua, s'inclina devant lui.

« Heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien, dit-il en fixant le vieux loup.

-Merci, mon garçon, sourit Joshua, parlant avec bien plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais manifestée. Je me réjouis de passer du temps avec toi durant ces trois jours.

-Je m'en réjouis tout autant. »

Par respect pour Greyback, le jeune homme s'inclina face à lui. Après quoi, sans même accorder de signe à la jolie Rosalia, il retourna à sa place. Harry était encore trop estomaqué pour s'en remettre.

« Tu… tu savais que Joshua avait un fils, toi ? chuchota-t-il à Draco.

-J'avais cru le comprendre, répliqua doucement le blond. Mais je n'en étais pas certain. Tiens-toi bien… »

Harry reprit aussitôt une posture plus ferme et se tourna sur le reste de la salle. D'autres tables, dépourvues d'armoiries, étaient occupées dont deux étaient remplies de femmes qui les regardaient en gloussant. Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant les regards aguicheurs directement dirigés sur son amant qui étudiait plutôt les loups solitaires présents.

« Trois sont des serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui, chuchota-t-il à Harry avec la plus grande discrétion. Le grand aux cheveux hirsutes…

-Cheveux gris ? murmura Harry.

-Oui. Celui à la demi-queue rousse et le brun à l'air malade. »

Harry les repéra facilement. Deux étaient occupés à lorgner la bande de femelles d'un air alléché tandis qu'un fixait Greyback d'un air contemplatif. Harry voulut parler à Draco lorsque, brutalement un serviteur arriva à la porte.

« La meute d'Amérique du Sud, dirigée par Carlos Sanchez et composée de lui-même, d'Eleanor Stanberg, de… »

Harry cessa d'écouter les noms très rapidement. Son attention était dirigée vers l'alpha de la meute qui venait d'entrer. Son costume était coloré, très coloré et… épuré. A son poignet, un bracelet d'or le reliait à une femme pour le moins splendide et au teint foncé. Harry détourna rapidement le regard en la découvrant : elle était plus nue qu'habillée, bien que ses parties les plus intimes fussent dissimulées. Elle ne devait la dissimulation de sa poitrine qu'à ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Ah, Carlos ! dit Jack avec un grand sourire. Tu t'es fait attendre, à ce que je vois. Vous auriez dû être deuxième.

-Nous avons hésité à venir, lui répondit l'homme, impressionnant par sa grandeur et sa force.

-Ah ? demanda Jack, soudainement moins jovial.

-Certaines personnes ne sont pas agréables à avoir à dîner, expliqua franchement le chef de meute en regardant Greyback.

-Allons, allons, Carlos, tempéra Jack. Ce soir est destiné aux présentations et au repas. Gardons ces petites piques pour demain. Je me réjouis que vous ayez vaincu votre colère. Prenez place, prenez place. Soyez tous les bienvenus ! »

L'homme hocha froidement la tête. Accompagné de seulement deux loups, sa compagne exclue, il alla s'asseoir à sa table, décorée d'un blason brun doré. Harry observa ses deux accompagnateurs et il sourit en constatant que les deux étaient manifestement liés.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls ! dit-il à son amant, ravi.

-Tu croyais que nous étions uniques ? se moqua Draco. Non, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Et je sais que tu as envie de parler à des personnes comme nous. Mais pas eux. »

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Ils sont contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Je sais… qu'ailleurs, ça irait. Mais pas ici…

-Oui, je sais, dit Harry en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Le paraître de Greyback et la survie du village avant tout. »

Draco hocha la tête en réponse et embrassa sa tempe avec reconnaissance. Harry les regardait pourtant avec tant d'envie qu'il attira l'intérêt des deux compagnons mais aussi du chef de meute.

« Un problème, petit ? demanda Carlos, les yeux plissés.

-Pardonnez-le, intervint promptement Draco. Mon compagnon et moi n'avons jamais rencontré d'autres couples similaires au nôtre. Il est simplement curieux. »

L'alpha siffla d'un air méprisant et se détourna d'eux. Le potentiel du couple homosexuel imita son mentor mais pas l'autre. Il sourit à Harry d'un air amusé et grimaça discrètement, arrachant un sourire au survivant. Les alphas et leur ego, semblait-il dire. Harry haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Presque aussitôt, son interlocuteur et lui se firent réprimander par leur compagnon respectif.

« Ne les provoque pas, bébé, dit Draco d'un air agacé.

-Arrête ça, Stefan ! » avertit l'autre en même temps.

A la table des maîtres, Jack éclata de rire alors que les deux dominés prenaient un faux air repentant. Si l'alpha de la meute d'Amérique du Nord voulut parler, il n'en eut pas le temps : un serviteur se présenta à la porte pour annoncer l'arrivée de la meute d'Afrique du Nord. Harry fut consterné de les découvrir encore plus dévêtus que ceux d'Amérique du Sud, malgré les remarquables capes de fourrure − il s'agissait d'un lion pour l'alpha, de zèbre pour les trois potentiels l'accompagnant et de hyène pour les compagnes attachées à leur bras.

L'arrivée des meutes ou de loups solitaires dura deux heures encore, chaque fois dans des costumes époustouflants ou étranges. La plus remarquable de part sa rigidité et son traditionalisme, aux yeux de Harry, fut celle du Japon. Il la regarda passer avec une pointe de respect, dû aux costumes aux couleurs incroyables. Le plus aberrant, également, était leur nombre : ils n'étaient que deux L'alpha et sa compagne. Draco préféra l'Australie. Seule meute dirigée par une femme, au grand agacement de Harry face à l'expression contemplative de son amant. Ce qui lui donna droit à un grand coup de coude.

« Du calme, avait dit Draco. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une femme que je suis admiratif, mais parce qu'elle dirige une meute ! »

La France, l'Espagne, l'Italie, la Nouvelle-Zélande, la Chine, la Russie et l'Allemagne étaient également représentées. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, Harry eut l'espoir de manger : son estomac gargouillait désespérément depuis longtemps déjà et il n'était pas le seul. La faim commençait à les rendre nerveux et agacés. Malheureusement, Jack se leva.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, dit-il. Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes nombreux à nous avoir rejoints, une fois encore. Cette année, je suis le responsable de notre rencontre et j'apprécierais de ne pas avoir de conflit physique. Laissons les discussions pénibles à demain. Ce soir, je vous invite à vous restaurer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à faire connaissance avec nos nouveaux visages et à profiter de cette soirée. Bon appétit et bonne soirée ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une foule de serviteurs apparut dans la salle, transportant d'énormes plats recouverts de nourriture d'Amérique du Nord traditionaliste. Personne n'afficha la moindre surprise alors que les mets succulents étaient disposés sur les tables. Comme le voulait la tradition, Greyback se servit en premier, suivi de Joshua, puis de Rosalia, de Draco, de Harry et enfin de Gabriel. le blondinet fit une moue, adressée à Harry, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il désapprouvait d'être désigné le dernier.

Le repas valait la peine d'attendre, Harry devait l'admettre. Il y avait le bruit de conversations, certains alphas allaient jusqu'à se parler depuis leur place, provoquant parfois une cacophonie désagréable mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il observait toutes les personnes présentes, les alphas, en particulier. Ils étaient tous grands − sauf peut-être l'alpha français − et assez musclés. Draco, à côté d'eux, ressemblait à… un adolescent. Pourtant, Pierce, le fils de Joshua et chef de meute du Canada, était apparemment très jeune, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins gigantesque et fort.

« Dis-moi, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco. Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais grandir à ta majorité… euh… Tu vas grandir de combien de centimètres, exactement ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil à sa question puis sourit.

« Personne ne peut le dire, ça, lui répondit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu grandiras aussi…

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment la différence de taille entre nous qui m'inquiète. Plus petit que toi ou non, je serai quand même capable de te batte à la course… »

Draco grogna en l'entendant.

« C'est surtout… pour savoir, enfin… »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise. Comment avouer à Draco que l'idée qu'il soit plus grand − le serait-il de partout ? − et plus fort, l'excitait ?

« Je vois, dit Draco, l'air graveleux. Toi et ton fantasme de la domination, hein ? »

Il se pencha discrètement sur lui et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix rauque :

« Tu ne risques pas de dormir beaucoup cette nuit… alors ne gâche pas ton énergie en fantasme. Garde-la pour réaliser le mien… »

Harry eut l'air interrogateur avant de se souvenir qu'un des fantasmes de Draco était de lui faire l'amour dans un hôtel de luxe. Il rougit, gigota et préféra attaquer son gâteau au chocolat, ignorant les ricanements de son amant.

Lorsque le repas disparut, plusieurs loups se levèrent pour rejoindre d'autres tables et discuter. Joshua fit partie de ceux-là. Après un signe de tête à Greyback, il retrouva son fils auprès duquel il s'installa avec tranquillité. Harry les observa un temps, cherchant une ressemblance entre l'un et l'autre. Pierce était aussi grand que son père mais il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Draco s'il voyait des traits communs lorsqu'une haute stature se présenta devant eux.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama un homme brun, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon. Je suis Stefan et toi ?

-E… Evan, répondit Harry en levant la tête vers le visage souriant. Ah, tu es l'autre soumis ! »

Stefan eut l'air surpris puis éclata de rire.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais oui, je suis le compagnon de l'autre têtu, là, derrière moi… »

Stefan avait manifestement traîné son compagnon jusqu'à eux car ce dernier se tenait aussi loin que sa chaîne le lui permettait et avait croisé les bras sur son torse, l'air buté.

« Je vois, dit Harry en souriant. Je pensais que tout le monde allait nous ignorer…

-Oh, non, je pense que tout le monde ne va pas le faire, lui répondit Stefan en regardant un loup solitaire s'approcher pour discuter avec Greyback. Vous accepteriez de venir… plus loin avec nous ? Pour discuter ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Draco, l'autre compagnon se rapprochant aussitôt d'un air mauvais.

-Parce que je le veux, répliqua Harry. S'il te plaît… »

Le blond le fixa un instant puis soupira. Merlin, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser !

« Bon, d'accord. Je préviens Greyback. »

Il se leva et tira sur la chaîne au maximum pour chuchoter à l'oreille de l'alpha. Ce dernier écouta attentivement, hocha la tête puis reprit sa conversation. A son tour, Harry se leva et attrapa la main de Draco pour suivre Stefan jusqu'à une petite table désertée où ils s'assirent tous les quatre.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous liés ? demanda Stefan. Vous êtes si jeunes…

-Depuis octobre, répondit Harry tranquillement. Et vous ?

-Oh, ça doit déjà faire un an, non ? »

Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant une sorte de « comme si tu ne le savais pas ! ». Stefan sourit avec affectation.

« Il n'aime pas que je fasse preuve d'autorité sur lui. Je suppose que toi non plus.

-S'il pouvait me coudre les lèvres, parfois, je crois qu'il le ferait, taquina Harry.

-N'exagère pas ! » répliqua Draco, offensé.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire moqueur et Draco souffla, comprenant que comme l'autre, il ne pouvait rien dire. Manifestement, les deux dominés prenaient plaisir à échanger leurs avis.

« Et donc… Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Harry sentit la main protectrice de Draco dans le bas de son dos et comprit le message : gare aux questions pièges. On pouvait tenter de le percer à jour.

« Oh, Draco a été introduit dans la meute de Greyback en punition… Et j'y étais déjà. On s'est soulés ensemble, on a couché ensemble et malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaissait pas bien, il semblerait que nous ayons été amoureux parce que… hum…

-Vous vous êtes réveillés avec une gueule de bois et un lien ? s'exclama Stefan. Mon Dieu, quelle horrible façon de se lier ! Et comment avez-vous pris ça ?

Harry grimaça alors qu'il sentait Draco se tendre derrière lui. Maladroitement, il se tourna vers lui et appuya son visage contre sa gorge dans un geste d'excuse.

« Il m'a rejeté, reconnut Draco en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun. Assez cruellement. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait me voir mort que d'être avec moi. Nous ne nous entendions pas bien, alors.

-Ça n'a pas dû être agréable, intervint le compagnon de Stefan, manifestement plus détendu.

-Ça a été l'enfer, répondit Draco. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie. »

Harry couina contre lui et frotta son visage contre sa gorge. Il ne chercha pas à s'excuser ni à comprendre pourquoi soudainement, il se comportait ainsi. Ses instincts étaient les meilleurs guides, il le savait.

« Chut, tout va bien, murmura Draco à son oreille. Tout va bien. »

Il lui frotta le dos avec tendresse puis reprit :

« Evan a… une capacité particulière : lorsqu'il dort, si je suis éveillé, il me voit. Et comme rester auprès de lui était trop douloureux, j'avais trouvé refuge chez un parent vampire.

-Yeurk ! dit Stefan.

-Oui, je sais, approuva Draco. Mais il est assez supportable, malgré son excentricité. Bref, à force de rêver de moi, il a eu pitié…

-Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas eu pitié.

-Si tu l'as eue, rétorqua Draco. N'aie pas honte, ton côté sauveur du monde me plaît… parfois. Bref, il est venu me chercher, m'a ramené au village et… je l'ai séduit. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fou de moi. Et qu'il me supplie d'être à lui.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça s'est passé, espèce de bâtard égocentrique ! Tu m'as séduit, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai pas supplié !

-Si peu, répliqua Draco.

-Je ne t'ai jamais supplié pour que tu m'appartiennes, _tu_ n'arrêtes pas de réclamer que je t'appartienne alors que c'est le cas !

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais…

-Abandonne, intervint Stefan. C'est de l'orgueil de dominant. Donne-lui des victoires de temps en temps, laisse-lui penser qu'il a raison. Le point important ici, c'est qu'il t'a séduit. Donc, il a gagné. Qu'il soit celui qui ne cesse de te marquer comme sa chose n'a pas de poids face à ça. Ce n'est pas logique, je sais, mais ils sont tous comme ça. Aïe, Eric, tu m'as frappé.

-Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un cas psychologique.

-Vous, les soi-disant dominants, êtes tous pareils ! Vous avez besoin de vous sentir dirigeant, de vous sentir supérieur. Qu'importe que nous soyons capables de vous faire danser sur vos mains si on le souhaite.

-Pas du tout ! répliqua l'autre, choqué.

-Crois-le, mon amour, crois-le. Je sais que j'ai raison ! »

Et Stefan leva fièrement le nez en l'air, moqueur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et vous ? dit-il. Comment cela s'est-il produit ? »

Il inclina automatiquement la tête sur le côté, Draco étant alors occupé à lui grignoter la gorge.

« Oh, simplement ! affirma Stefan. On a fait partie de la même meute. On a grandi ensemble, on s'est entraînés ensemble, on a chassé ensemble… Puis, un jour, j'ai remarqué que je le regardais beaucoup. Il m'excitait. Tout le temps. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Alors… je me suis jeté sur lui (il grimaça). Il n'a pas apprécié et il m'a rejeté. Alors je suis parti.

-Parti ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai… j'ai quitté ma meute, lui expliqua Stefan d'un air soudainement sombre. Je suis devenu un loup-garou solitaire. »

Derrière lui, Eric eut un air chagriné. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon et frotta son nez contre son oreille avec douceur. Stefan esquissa un sourire.

« Mais il est venu me rechercher. Ça lui a pris un an pour se décider !

-Non, ça m'a pris six mois pour te retrouver ! s'outragea Eric. Six putain de mois où je lui ai couru après ! Et tout ça pour découvrir quoi ? Monsieur sortait avec un autre.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, surpris.

-C'est vrai, dit Stefan grimaçant. Je m'étais résolu. J'essayais de l'oublier. J'avais accordé sa chance à un autre qui ne m'intéressait que parce qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Et il lui a défoncé la tête en le frappant quand il l'a vu m'embrasser. »

Eric l'enlaça brutalement, l'air presque furieux à ce souvenir. Harry sourit en les regardant.

« Et ensuite ? Il t'a ramené ?

-Il a voulu, mais j'ai refusé. Comme si j'allais juste m'incliner parce que monsieur se rendait compte de quelque chose si évident que même un aveugle l'aurait vu ! Non, je l'ai fait courir un peu aussi. Il m'avait blessé, il le méritait bien !

-Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. A flirter avec tous les mecs alors qu'il ne daignait même pas me regarder. Connard de sadique ! »

Stefan éclata de rire.

« Mais un jour, j'ai vu que même s'il m'avait blessé… j'étais en train de lui faire pire. Alors… je lui ai laissé sa chance. Même si on s'est unis qu'un an plus tard !

-Un an ! s'horrifia Draco. Merlin, heureusement qu'on ne vous a pas rencontrés avant ! Tu lui aurais donné des idées horribles !

Il avait placé ses mains sur les oreilles de Harry, comme si ce dernier pouvait s'inspirer des paroles de l'autre homme.

« Arrête, idiot, lui dit le brun en enlevant ses mains. Comment as-tu tenu ?

-J'ai utilisé mes mains, répliqua Stefan, pragmatique. Et je suis rancunier, très ! »

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'Eric approuvait muettement les paroles de son compagnon.

« Je vois qu'on fraternise, dit soudain la voix froide de Carlos qui venait vers eux.

-Oh, je vous en prie ! dit Stefan d'un air agacé. Ils sont adorables tous les deux. Et ça fait du bien de parler avec un autre couple gay ! J'en ai assez d'être regardé comme une chose anormale.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, le contredit Carlos d'un air agacé.

-Si peu ! rétorqua Stefan. Allons, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont dans la meute de Greyback qu'ils sont comme lui, vous le savez. Regardez Joshua ! Ou Pierce ! C'est son fils, mais c'est un bâtard, contrairement à son père !

-On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te fais entraîner par Joshua, marmonna Draco.

-C'est Joshua qui vous forme ? s'étonna Carlos en le regardant.

-Oui, répondit le blond. Greyback n'a pas le temps et puis… je suis un peu trop rebelle pour lui. Surtout quand ça concerne bébé. »

Harry sourit. Il s'habituait presque à ce surnom.

« Je vois, dit Carlos en le regardant. Combien de temps avant ta majorité.

-Trois mois, lui répondit Draco. Et je sais que je ne pourrai pas rester là. Je ne saurai jamais. J'ai mon compagnon. Si je ne dois jamais avoir de meute, ça me va, tant que lui est à mes côtés. »

Carlos sembla approuver ses mots. Sa compagne était en retrait, silencieuse. Harry la vit sourire furtivement avant qu'elle ne regarde autour d'elle. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ce dernier siffla, l'air écœuré.

« Les garçons, allez vous coucher. Tous les quatre. Ça vaut mieux. »

Il se détourna d'eux, prit la main de sa compagne et s'éloigna. D'un même mouvement, Stefan et Eric se levèrent.

« Vous devriez obéir, suggéra le dominé. A demain, pour une autre conversation, Evan. »

Et ils partirent presque en courant, comme s'ils fuyaient quelque chose. Draco et Harry eurent l'air étonné puis se retournèrent à la recherche d'un danger. Pourtant, rien ne semblait dangereux. Les invités discutaient, certains buvaient tranquillement. Harry nota avec retard qu'ils n'avaient même pas consommé d'alcool, Draco et lui. Il ne savait pas non plus quel était l'effet exact sur les loups-garous, concernant l'alcool. Il s'apprêtait à interroger son amant lorsqu'il remarqua le regard flou de ce dernier. Suivant son regard, Harry sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir lorsqu'il nota la présence d'une femme à l'allure sauvage non loin d'eux. Ils se regardaient. _Non_. Ils se dévoraient des yeux !

Draco, lui, n'avait rien compris. Un instant, il se demandait pourquoi les membres de la meute d'Amérique du Sud avaient fui et celui d'après, un parfum entêtant embrouillait ses sens. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une jeune femme à la chevelure noire et bouclée. Elle le fixait. Et brutalement, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il n'y avait que cette femme au monde. Il eut l'envie − brève, éphémère − de se lever, d'avancer vers elle. Il se vit l'enlacer, l'embrasser, la caresser. Il se vit lever cette jupe ridiculement courte. Et il savait que la femme ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire. Elle l'accueillerait. Elle gémirait. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Oui, absolument tout. Il la prendrait. Il la prendrait autant de fois qu'il le voudrait et alors…

Alors un choc violent au niveau de son visage le fit tomber de sa chaise si brutalement qu'il eut l'impression de sombrer dans un précipice. Mais la distance était courte et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il était sur le carrelage, une main posée sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva que des sourires moqueurs de quelques alphas l'entourant. Puis, soudainement, Gabriel était près de lui et l'aidait à se relever.

« Dépêche-toi, tu dois t'éloigner d'ici.

-Quoi ? balbutia Draco, qui ne comprenait pas.

-Les louves se sont mises en chasse, répliqua Gabriel. Tu es trop jeune pour y résister et elles en veulent aux jeunes alphas.

-Mais, je suis… où est…

-Il est parti en courant après t'avoir frappé extrêmement fort et après avoir cassé votre chaîne. Vite avant qu'elles n'essayent encore de te séduire.

-Mais… je suis lié, s'exclama Draco, outré qu'une _louve_ ait essayé de le séduire.

-Alors ça, si tu crois que ça les inquiète ! dit Gabriel. Elles ne cherchent pas à se lier. Elles veulent juste que tu t'accouples avec elles et que tu les fasses tomber enceinte. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec Harry, tu es la proie parfaite. Tout comme l'autre couple gay. A l'avenir, je te conseille de porter un tissu avec l'odeur de Harry sous ton nez, sinon, ça recommencera. Et si tu ne te dépêches pas d'aller parler avec ton lié, il va sûrement ne pas être à tes côtés pour te sortir à nouveau de ta transe. Allez, dépêche, sors, cours-lui après. »

Pantelant, Draco obéit et il se hâta de sortir de la pièce où, en effet, plusieurs louves étaient passées à l'attaque et, à grand renfort d'hormones, tentaient de séduire les hommes présents. Draco sortit de la salle de réception pour débouler dans le hall seulement éclairé par quelques bougies flottantes. Derrière son comptoir, le réceptionniste ainsi que Dick semblaient l'attendre.

« Je vous conduis à la chambre, dit le serviteur avec patience. Venez.

-Evan y est ? demanda Draco en le suivant.

-Il y est. Il a demandé à ce que vous soyez placé dans une autre chambre, mais nous avons préparé scrupuleusement le bon nombre de pièces. Quel que soit le motif de sa colère, pensez-vous pouvoir le calmer ?

-Je vais essayer, répondit Draco. Euh… est-ce que les chambres sont insonorisées ? »

Dick eut un sourire tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Elles le sont, monsieur », répondit le serviteur.

Draco ne dissimula pas son soulagement. Connaissant Harry et sa jalousie, il y aurait sans doute des cris et des injures. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laver son linge sale en public. Surtout lorsque le linge exposé risquait de révéler l'identité de son amant.

L'ascenseur daigna enfin arriver dans un grincement sinistre. Dick poussa la grille en or ouvragé et ils montèrent à l'intérieur, non sans que la cabine ne s'enfonce sous leur poids. Peu rassuré, Draco regarda le serviteur appuyer sur l'étage correspondant − le troisième − et il retint un gémissement nauséeux lorsque la cabine se mit lourdement en mouvement. Heureusement, le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et ils se stabilisèrent enfin. Draco s'empressa d'ouvrir la grille à la place de Dick et sortit, respirant un grand coup.

« Il n'est pas très rassurant, compatit l'employé. Mais il est très pratique. Venez, c'est la chambre 318. »

Draco le suivit le long des luxueux couloirs. Par les fenêtres entourées de rideaux vaporeux, il pouvait distinguer le parc enneigé et la forêt au loin. Il se détourna du spectacle extérieur lorsque Dick s'arrêta.

« C'est ici, monsieur, dit-il. Je tiens à préciser que tout meuble fracturé vous sera facturé. En outre, en tant que sorcier, vous vous devez de savoir que tout désir écrit sur parchemin sera réalisé. Ce dernier se trouve dans les tables de nuit et vous explique la manœuvre.

-Écoutez, je verrai ça plus tard, interrompit Draco. Merci pour votre aide. »

Et sans plus attendre, plantant là le pauvre Dick, il ouvrit la porte pour entrer. la referma aussi vite, se plaquant contre le battant. La chambre était magnifique. Aussi grande qu'une salle commune, pourvue d'un mobilier verni en chêne − table, chaises, tablette près du lit à baldaquin aux multiples coussins duveteux − et de nombreux tapis valant sans doute une fortune, elle ne pouvait laisser indifférent un aristocrate tel que lui. Mais Draco ne s'attarda pas sur le décor. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette furieuse postée près d'une fenêtre à guillotine. Il lui tournait le dos mais Draco pouvait voir ses doigts serrant furieusement ses propres coudes, le brun ayant enlevé ses capes qui reposaient sur une chaise. Tout son corps tremblait d'une rage indicible et le blond déglutit. Tant qu'il était calme, il devait en profiter.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer, réclama Draco. S'il te plaît. C'est un sujet qui aurait dû être abordé mais qui ne l'a pas été du fait de ton entraînement avec Lupin alors s'il te plaît, écoute… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry s'était retourné et le regardait avec tant de haine dans les yeux que Draco sentit son cœur s'affoler dangereusement. L'espace d'un instant, une panique semblable à celle ressentie un mois et demi plus tôt s'empara de lui mais il la repoussa de toutes ses forces : Harry était un loup-garou ! Il pouvait le haïr, mais pas le quitter.

« Guilbert aurait dû t'expliquer… ce genre de choses peut arriver et… Euh… »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était habitué à un Harry hurlant sa colère. Pas à cette froideur haineuse qu'il dirigeait contre lui. Ce silence était encore pire.

« Toutes les femmes ne sont pas faites pour porter des enfants, commença Draco, mal à l'aise. C'est pour cela que certaines… certaines se donnent le rôle de mère porteuse. On les appelle les louves. »

Harry le dévisageait toujours sans rien dire et Draco souhaita qu'il lui jette des objets au visage.

« Dans une situation idéale, un lycan rencontre sa compagne, se lie avec et ils ont leurs propres enfants. Mais si la compagne n'y parvient pas… une louve peut se proposer comme substitut. Elle y gagne une place sociale, un toit et le droit de voir les enfants qu'elle a portés, bien qu'ils la considèrent comme une marraine et non comme une mère. Dans une situation idéale encore, l'homme sélectionne une louve avec l'approbation de sa compagne. Ils copulent ensemble, une seule nuit, elle porte son ou ses enfants et ils vivent dans un bonheur familial… mais ce genre de situation est rarissime.

« Les louves ne sont pas idiotes : plus le père des enfants est hiérarchiquement élevé, mieux c'est. Elles viennent donc à la réunion des alphas. Mais il y a entre elles une féroce compétition. C'est la raison pour laquelle elles… elles ne suivent pas souvent les règles imposées.

-Les règles ? demanda froidement Harry.

-C'est censé être un choix mutuel du couple, répondit Draco. Tu es censé être d'accord et nous sommes supposés en choisir une ensemble. Mais elles… enfin, elles passent au-delà de ça. Elles tentent d'attirer un alpha, qu'il soit libre ou non et… et…

-Le séduise, trancha Harry avec fureur.

-Non, pas exactement, répondit Draco avec calme. Elles l'envoûtent. Elles utilisent pour ça leurs phéromones qu'elles savent rendre très… persuasives.

-Je vois, répliqua Harry en le fixant toujours avec fureur. Eh bien, je ne te retiens pas. Vas-y. Va en sauter une, deux, trente, si tu veux ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi après, Malfoy ! Plus jamais après ça !

-Harry, je n'ai aucune envie de m'accoupler avec une d'entre elles ! s'exclama le blond, fronçant les sourcils en entendant son amant l'appeler par son nom de famille.

-C'est ça ! Prends-moi pour un idiot aussi ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas interpréter ton regard ? Que je ne sais pas y reconnaître le désir ?

-Je ne les désire pas vraiment ! C'est ce parfum qui…

-Qui quoi ? Qui t'a fait la regarder comme si elle était une piscine d'eau douce après une traversée du désert ? Va te faire voir, Malfoy, tu ne me feras pas prendre des vessies pour des lanternes !

-Tu ne raisonnes pas convenablement, Harry et je peux le comprendre. Si la situation était inversée, j'aurais probablement tué cette garce et je serais en train de te hurler dessus, au mieux. Je n'ose imaginer le pire. Mais tu ne comprends pas non plus quelle était la situation.

-Ah, parce que je dois me montrer compréhensif, c'est ça ? Tu veux peut-être que j'aille en chercher une pour toi, que je lui explique ce que tu aimes qu'on te fasse, que je vous souhaite un bon moment puis que je parte ? Tu ne veux pas non plus que je vous accompagne, peut-être ?

-Harry, soupira Draco. S'il te plaît. Quand je te dis de te montrer compréhensif, c'est vis-à-vis de ma réaction, pas d'une éventuelle copulation. Je n'ai aucune envie de toucher une de ces créatures. Strictement aucune !

-Permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua le brun. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu exprimais tout à l'heure ! Et tu me fais rire avec ton « sois compréhensif ». Et si j'allais m'en taper une, moi, hein ? Si je sortais maintenant et que je lui proposais de… copuler, comme tu dis. Ou mieux, faisons ça à quatre, histoire que je ne sois pas le seul à être cocu ! »

Malgré lui, Draco ne put rester indifférent à la menace. Il savait que c'était exactement ce que Harry cherchait mais il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à de telles paroles.

« Je te l'interdis, siffla-t-il.

-Ah, alors monsieur peut s'envoyer en l'air avec une de ces traînées parce qu'il est un futur alpha et qu'elles sont en mesure de lui fournir des enfants, mais moi, non ? Je serai second, pourtant, ça devrait les intéresser, non ? Je devrais aller leur dire, tiens. »

Harry fit un pas pour se diriger vers la sortie et Draco bondit sur lui. Il savait que Harry parlait de cette façon pour le provoquer, mais sa possessivité ne pouvait pas être réfrénée.

« Tu arrêtes ça, Potter, cria-t-il. C'est une réaction chimique, due à une provocation à laquelle il est difficile de résister, mais j'y ai résisté ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'accoupler, aucune envie d'avoir des enfants avec l'une d'elles ou d'en avoir tout court, d'ailleurs ! Oui, j'ai été charmé par son parfum, oui, je me suis imaginé en train de la toucher, mais ça n'est pas allé plus loin et c'était entraîné uniquement à cause de son odeur ! J'y ai résisté et ne viens pas dire que non sous prétexte que je l'ai dévoré des yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas, elle m'a attaqué par surprise, c'est la seule raison qui explique mon attitude. Mais j'y ai résisté ! Quelqu'un d'autre que moi se serait jeté sur elle sans réfléchir ! Quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'aurait baisé à même le sol. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je me fiche d'elle, que je ne veux que toi et que jamais, jamais, je ne voudrai d'enfant !

-Tu dis ça maintenant ! cria Harry en se débattant. Tu dis ça maintenant mais tu changeras d'avis ! »

Il tenta de se défaire de sa poigne, en proie à une jalousie féroce mais Draco l'en empêcha. Utilisant les techniques apprises lors de leur entraînement, il lui fit un croche-pied et l'étendit sur le sol en quelques secondes, pour ensuite se coucher sur lui, provoquant un grognement rageur de son amant.

« Quand comprendras-tu, Potter ? souffla Draco à son oreille, la voix presque menaçante. Quand comprendras-tu que nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre ? Que tu ne pourras jamais me trahir et que je ne le peux ni ne le veux ?

-Tu le peux, si tu le veux ! répliqua Harry, tentant de se défaire de sa prise et agacé d'être encore excité par l'aura dominatrice du blond. Si plus tard, tu veux en enfant…

-Jamais ! grogna Draco. Jamais je n'en voudrai, est-ce que c'est clair pour toi ? Jamais !

-Tu n'en veux pas, _pour l'instant _! lui dit Harry. Mais tu peux changer d'avis ou…

-Ou rien, l'interrompit le blond. Je n'en voudrai _jamais_, Harry, est-ce que tu comprends ? Jamais ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une signification étrange derrière les paroles de Draco. Son regard, son emprise sur ses poignets, la lourdeur sur son corps… tous réclamaient une possession de son être qui le fit trembler. Jamais Draco ne l'avait regardé et dominé ainsi. Comme s'il était… un objet. _Son_ objet.

« Comment ? dit-il, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que tu n'en voudras jamais ? »

Draco le fixa un long moment de ses yeux devenus lupins. Il resta silencieux et Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te partager, lui répondit Draco. Jamais. Avec personne. Pas même avec un quelconque enfant ! »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer à ces mots. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point possessif et égoïste ?

« Et si moi j'en veux ? »

Drao plissa les yeux dangereusement.

« Jamais ! cria-t-il férocement en serrant ses doigts si fort autour de ses poignets que Harry craignit de les entendre se casser. Je le refuse, tu m'entends ? Tu ne feras jamais ça ! »

Harry voulut répondre mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Draco se redressa brutalement et, avec des gestes empressés et violents, lui détacha son haut.

« Tu m'appartiens ! dit-il en se recouchant sur lui, sa langue allant passer sur sa marque au niveau de l'épaule. Tu as accepté ça ! Tu as dit que tu ne me tromperais jamais ! Tu as revendiqué ton appartenance des dizaines de fois ! Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'à moi seul ! »

Il avait presque crié sur la fin. Harry le regardait, estomaqué de tant de violence et de rage chez son amant. Il était hermétiquement fermé à toute discussion. Aucune négociation n'était possible. L'espace d'un instant, Harry s'interrogea. Voulait-il des enfants ? Non. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Il était trop jeune. Il ne se voyait pas devenir père avant… au moins plus de trente ans. Mais le voulait-il ? Etait-ce un besoin vital, pour lui, d'être un père ?

« _Non_, réalisa-t-il. _Pas pour l'instant_. »

Alors il pouvait au moins désamorcer le conflit. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

« Je ne veux pas d'enfants », dit-il le cœur battant.

Il fut presque soulagé de sentir les doigts de Draco, dont les ongles allongés s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, se détendre et relâcher la pression.

« Je n'en veux pas, pour l'instant, corrigea Harry, grimaçant face au retour de la pression, bien que moindre. Je suis trop jeune. Trop égoïste. Je veux pouvoir être libre de toute contrainte. Profiter de ma liberté, profiter de toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ne jamais vouloir en avoir.

-Oublie cette idée, lui rétorqua Draco. Oublie ça, Harry. Je ne partagerai pas. Et je ne te permettrai jamais de féconder une de ces femelles !

-Je ne le voudrais pas, de toute façon, répondit le brun avec patience, ignorant la douleur mais aussi son désir. Je ne saurais pas, quel que soit mon envie d'avoir des enfants. Mais il existe d'autres moyens.

-D'autres moyens ? demanda le blond, méfiant.

-Les moldus ont des techniques. Ou il y a l'adoption. »

L'expression de Draco restait sombre et Harry soupira.

« Je n'en veux pas pour l'instant et je n'en voudrai sûrement pas avant plusieurs années… Alors ne t'angoisse pas pour ça.

-Je ne m'angoisse pas, Harry. Mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre que je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Je ne veux pas te partager. Jamais ! C'est… Lorsque je te dis que tu m'appartiens, ce n'est pas pour être romantique, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour quelconque. C'est une mise en garde. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux à nouveau mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Les yeux plus lupins qu'humains, l'air dominateur avec une pointe de honte, Draco dit d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai parfois envie de t'enchaîner à moi de façon physique et définitive. Pour que jamais tu ne t'éloignes de moi. Et pour que personne ne t'approche, ne te touche. C'est une lutte que je mène contre moi-même depuis l'établissement de notre lien. Et ça n'a fait que s'accentuer, avec le temps. J'essaye d'y résister… mais je ne supporte pas qu'on t'éloigne de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je ne le tolère que parce que je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais tu n'imagines pas… ce qu'il me chuchote parfois de te faire. »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase dans un souffle rauque, animal. Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était ce _il_. Il lui suffisait de regarder Draco et son aspect si peu humain pour le savoir. Même le bout de son nez semblait s'être assombri !

Tout être humain normal aurait dû être terrifié ou en colère. En colère d'être pris pour une possession, pour ne pas avoir son mot à dire sur son avenir et sur ses désirs. Terrifié des mots prononcés par Draco, par la menace planant derrière eux. Mais Harry ne ressentit rien de tout cela. D'abord, parce qu'en tant que loup-garou, il comprenait pourquoi il était si possessif. Ensuite, parce que son autorité et même la possibilité d'être _enchaîné_ à son amant l'excita. Il gémit contre le blond et ses jambes s'écartèrent pour se nouer autour de la taille d'un Draco réceptif. L'alpha potentiel poussa un son rauque en le voyant s'alanguir ainsi sous lui et il fondit sur sa gorge pour le mordre avec douceur et le lécher. Il murmurait parfois des « A moi » qui arrachaient à Harry des petites plaintes rauques d'assentiment.

« Pour… pourquoi personne ne m'a… ne m'a prévenu ? marmonna Harry, incapable de résister au toucher de plus en plus passionné de son amant.

-Je pensais que Guilbert t'en avait parlé, répondit Draco, ses dents continuant de mordiller la peau pourtant déjà bien marquée. Il aurait dû t'en parler. Oh putain, Harry, comment peux-tu penser que je veuille toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es si sexy. »

Il était descendu le long de son torse et passait son nez sur son ventre, sentant son odeur qu'il avait aimée dès le début avec un plaisir voluptueux, sa langue allant parfois flatter la peau crémeuse et arrachant des soupirs alanguis au brun.

« Le corps… Le corps d'une femme… ne te manque pas ? » haleta Harry, inquiet de la réponse.

Draco releva la tête pour le fixer un long moment, immobile au-dessus de lui.

« Pourquoi ? fit-il avec méfiance. Ça te manque, à toi ?

-Non ! répondit précipitamment Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais… enfin, je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme. Alors que toi… »

Draco sembla se renfrogner à l'entente de ses mots. Brutalement, il se redressa, laissant au sol un Harry à l'air totalement égaré.

« Lève-toi, déshabille-toi et va sur le lit. Enlève les couvertures. Maintenant ! »

Le brun se redressa et le regarda se diriger vers la tablette posée près du lit. Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir un encrier, une plume et un parchemin recouvert de petits caractères. Sceptique, Harry finit par se lever et enleva sans difficulté son haut déjà détaché. Il défit sa coiffure avec lenteur, observant le blond qui écrivait férocement sur le papier. A sa grande surprise, une étoffe en soie apparut au milieu du lit tandis qu'il faisait glisser son pantalon. Draco reposa le parchemin et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? » dit-il, l'air agacé.

Il s'approcha de lui et fit descendre son sous-vêtement avec brutalité pour ensuite saisir ses fesses dans ses mains et le plaquer contre lui, allant sentir ses cheveux avec plaisir.

« Tu es vraiment mieux au naturel, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Harry en s'apercevant que certains meubles semblaient devenir transparents, le long des murs.

-Te montrer une bonne fois pour toute que je ne veux que toi, à jamais. Viens. »

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au lit dont il dégagea vivement les couvertures pour les jeter au sol, non sans avoir récupéré le bandeau. Il fit la même chose avec les oreillers et désigna le centre du lit à Harry.

« Mets-toi à genoux, là », indiqua-t-il en pointant le centre du lit.

Bien que sceptique, Harry obéit. Il avait entièrement confiance en son amant et même si sa demande et ses agissements étaient soupçonneux, il ne craignait pas les conséquences. Son cœur accéléra lorsque Draco noua le bandeau de soie autour de son visage, lui dissimulant entièrement la chambre qui continuait de se modifier.

« J'arrive tout de suite, lui dit Draco d'une voix suave. Je me déshabille. Ensuite, je te préparerai. »

Une succession de bruits eut alors lieu : des vêtements tombant au sol, des chaussures jetées violemment. Puis, il y eut des cliquetis de chaînes et le poignet gauche de Harry fut pris avec douceur. Un bracelet métallique et froid lui fut passé, l'obligeant à garder le bras levé : Draco l'avait enchaîné, sans doute aux hauts montants du baldaquin. Très vite, la main droite subit le même traitement, non sans avoir été tendrement embrassée. A genoux sur le lit, bras tendus et enchaînés, Harry sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui puis un corps nu et manifestement excité se colla au sien, deux bras forts enlaçant sa taille. Des baisers furent déposés contre sa gorge, le long de sa jugulaire et le souffle de Draco apparut contre sa peau.

« Personne d'autre que toi ne m'a jamais satisfait, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai eu cinq relations. Je ne dis pas avoir couché avec une femme seulement cinq fois. Il n'y a eu que cinq femmes et aucune ne m'a jamais apporté ce que tu me donnes. Tu es unique. Incomparable. Et pas seulement parce que tu es un homme. Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer pourquoi. Profites-en bien et observe. Regarde autant que tu veux. »

Le bandeau lui fut alors retiré et Harry hoqueta alors que ses yeux se posaient à gauche, à droite, partout. Mais il ne voyait qu'eux : sur chaque mur les entourant, de larges miroirs avaient remplacé le papier peint. Les meubles, devenus transparents − à l'exception du lit − lui laissaient une vue parfaite de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Presque avec crainte, Harry leva la tête vers le plafond pour hoqueter. Un autre miroir lui permettait de les voir également.

« Oh Merlin, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée et le corps tremblant soudainement d'excitation. Oh, Merlin, Draco… »

Le blond esquissa un sourire − et trois miroirs le lui renvoyèrent, sous différent point de vue, à l'infini. La respiration précipitée, les yeux de Harry scannaient chaque partie de leurs corps, la façon presque tendre qu'avait celui du blond de s'appuyer contre le sien. Et l'expression de son visage : il était si satisfait, si gourmand. Comme s'il voulait le dévorer…

« Ton corps est magnifique, murmura Draco en commençant à le caresser lentement. Si fin… et tellement doux. »

Ses mains passaient sur lui, sur ses côtes, sa taille, ses hanches pour ensuite s'égarer sur ses cuisses. Elles se glissèrent vers l'intérieur et les écartèrent doucement, remontant pour ensuite redescendre. Et Harry suivait tout ça, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, l'excitation de plus en plus forte.

« Pitié, Draco, supplia-t-il. Ne… ne fais pas ça. Je ne saurai pas le supporter, c'est trop.

-Si, tu vas le supporter, lui chuchota son amant. Tu vas le supporter et tu vas adorer. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de moi. Et crois-moi qu'après ça… il te sera impossible d'y penser. »

Il recommença à embrasser son cou, dégageant ses cheveux au passage pour ensuite descendre le long de son dos. Il y avait une telle dévotion dans ses gestes, sur son visage, que Harry eut presque envie de pleurer.

« C'est trop, répéta-t-il avec désespoir alors que le blond approchait lentement de ses fesses, glissant sur le lit afin d'y avoir accès sans problème. Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que ça m'excite, alors ne le fais pas ou je vais…

-Jouis autant que tu veux, coupa Draco en le regardant par le jeu des miroirs. Je te ferai quand même tout ce que je veux te faire. Et autant de fois que je le jugerai nécessaire. »

Sur ces mots, il écarta lentement ses fesses pour y plonger son visage, sa langue allant aussitôt taquiner son entrée et lui arrachant des petits cris d'extase. Les chaînes cliquetèrent alors qu'il tentait désespérément de s'éloigner, sans succès. Se faire lécher par Draco avait toujours été quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais le voir en train de le faire était encore plus intense. En levant la tête vers le plafond, Harry hoqueta face à l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Il se vit lui-même d'abord. Les fesses levées désespérément vers le visage de Draco, le corps tendu et transpirant légèrement. Il vit la rougeur sur ses joues et l'expression presque extatique de son visage.

Ensuite, il remarqua son amant. A genoux lui aussi, juste derrière lui, il était penché en avant, le nez plongé entre ses fesses. Il arborait une expression concentrée. Seuls ses yeux clos lui étaient visibles ainsi que les bords de son visage, mais cela était suffisant. Parfois, Draco s'éloignait, lui laissant voir la façon dont il le taquinait du bout de la langue avant de la renfoncer, arrachant à Harry des petits couinements de plaisir. Ses mains étaient posées sur chaque globe de ses fesses et les écartaient lorsqu'il voulait le pénétrer plus loin.

Cette vision arrachait à Harry des suppliques presque incohérentes. Il ressentait une telle excitation et un tel plaisir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa voix. Il se sentait proche de l'éjaculation lorsque, brutalement, Draco s'arrêta. Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de la bouche de Harry, celle-ci étant devenue rouge à force d'être frénétiquement mordue.

« Tu t'abandonnes toujours totalement lorsque je te touche, dit Draco en caressant doucement son entrée d'un doigt taquin. Personne ne s'est jamais abandonné ainsi. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'es qu'un pantin entre mes bras… J'adore ça. »

Son doigt s'enfonça et Harry hoqueta en le sentant faire.

« Pitié, murmura-t-il. Draco… c'est trop…

-Pas du tout, chuchota le blond. Ce n'est que le début. »

Il se colla à lui à nouveau, frottant son sexe contre son flanc.

« Regarde-toi, dit-il contre sa gorge. Regarde comme tu es beau, quand tu prends du plaisir. Aucune des femmes que je connais n'est aussi magnifique dans ces moments.

-Arrête, marmonna Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, à travers le miroir. Pitié, arrête… ne parle pas, ne dis plus rien.

-Regarde comme ton corps cherche le mien, poursuivit Draco, implacable. Avec tellement de désespoir, tellement de passion… ça aussi, c'est unique. »

Il recommença à embrasser sa gorge, descendant petit à petit sur son épaule. Sa langue glissa sur sa marque avec lenteur, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les siens, presque provocateurs.

« Tu es magnifique, dit-il en plongeant un second doigt, les faisant aller et venir. Et si réceptif. Regarde comme tu m'accueilles en toi. »

Il s'écarta assez pour laisser ses doigts entrant et sortant totalement visibles et Harry tourna la tête sur la gauche pour les regarder.

« Je vais m'évanouir, dit-il soudainement, le corps tremblant. Pitié, arrête. »

Parler pendant l'amour était habituellement un jeu entre eux. Draco savait que ses paroles et sa voix excitaient le brun. De même, Harry savait que ses gémissements rendaient Draco plus passionné dans ses mouvements. Ils s'amusaient souvent à se chuchoter des remarques perverses, à se dire combien c'était bon, juste pour rendre le sexe plus agréable et violent. Mais cette fois était différente. Draco détaillait lentement ce qu'il aimait chez lui et, additionné à la vue offerte par les miroirs, décuplait le plaisir et le désir de Harry.

« Regarde bien, Harry, grogna Draco en le rapprochant à nouveau. Regarde bien comment je m'enfonce en toi. Comment tu m'accueilles en toi. J'adore ce spectacle. J'aime autant voir ma queue qui s'enfonce que l'expression de jouissance sur ton visage. Tu adores ça, Harry. Tu adores que je te baise et Merlin sait combien j'aime ton petit trou. »

Le brun pleurnicha presque aussitôt. Draco esquissa un sourire puis l'éloigna. Il enleva ses doigts pour passer sa main sur son dos avec douceur, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il écarta lentement.

« Regarde, Harry, dit-il encore. Regarde ton visage. »

Et il s'enfonça, le plus doucement possible, arrachant au brun un long gémissement appréciateur. Il fixait les miroirs, ses yeux passant tantôt sur le mouvement du corps de Draco, tantôt sur son propre visage, comme l'avait demandé le jeune alpha. Il finit par cesser de se détailler pour se concentrer sur son amant qui, après l'avoir pénétré jusqu'à la garde, s'était arrêté pour reprendre ses esprits. Harry avait déjà détaillé Draco, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il avait remarqué comme son visage était tendu et rougi alors qu'il allait d'avant en arrière. Mais il ne voyait jamais plus que ses bras, ses épaules, son torse et sa tête. Grâce au miroir, il pouvait tout voir. A genoux derrière lui, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, la façon dont son dos se tendait, ses pieds crispés sur le couvre-lit…

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » demanda Draco.

A travers le miroir de droite, le jeune alpha le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur, la respiration presque aussi haletante que la sienne.

« Moi, j'aime te voir pendant l'amour, poursuivit Draco. J'aime te voir tout le temps. Quand tu dors, quand tu ris, quand tu manges, quand tu te laves… Sans arrêt. Les filles m'ont toujours lassé en cinq minutes… »

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge puis sa joue. Désespéré, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et happa ses lèvres, leurs langues jouant ensemble aussitôt. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent, gémissant de délectation. Puis Draco s'éloigna et, avec une lenteur presque sadique, se mit enfin en mouvement. Les cris de plaisir de Harry ne se firent pas attendre, l'encourageant à accélérer. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco donna de plus forts coups de reins, la tête tournée sur la gauche, dans la même direction que le brun.

« Regarde, haleta-t-il en laissant ses mains caresser ses flancs. Regarde comme nous allons bien ensemble. Regarde comme nous sommes parfaits. Comme nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre… C'est magnifique. Tu es extraordinaire, Harry… »

Un léger sanglot d'extase lui répondit. Le brun n'en perdait pas une miette mais il regardait plutôt comment leurs corps se touchaient, se frottaient, s'éloignaient pour se rapprocher avec violence. Il admirait les fesses tendues de Draco, la vigueur de ses mouvements, son corps en sueur. Et son visage exprimant tant de plaisir. L'alpha potentiel avait raison : ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Ils s'associaient à merveille. Leur peau presque identique, la force de leur corps, la passion qui le brûlait et cette façon presque désespérée qu'ils avaient de se chercher, de se toucher. Même si les chaînes l'excitaient et lui permettaient de rester dans la position sans tomber, Harry regrettait presque de ne pas avoir les mains libres pour pouvoir caresser Draco à son tour. Il aurait voulu voir l'effet de son toucher sur le blond. A la place, il ne pouvait que subir mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. C'était délicieux.

« Oh, Draco, gémit-il. C'est tellement fort… Putain, je t'adore, si tu savais… »

Le blond répondit par un sourire haletant.

« Je t'adore aussi, lui dit-il. Comme tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. »

Harry répondit par un petit couinement qui fit gémir Draco : depuis leur toute première relation, ce son avait la manie de lui faire perdre la tête. Conscient qu'ils avaient été rapides mais voulant désespérément jouir, il saisit le sexe du brun dans sa main et commença à le caresser d'avant en arrière. Harry poussa un long cri à son geste, le regard fixé sur le miroir devant eux, occupé à suivre les mouvements de pompe. Il jouit après cinq allées et venues, ses yeux se fermant presque automatiquement. Il les rouvrit pourtant pour observer, grâce au reflet du miroir arrière dans celui de devant, la façon dont Draco bougea presque frénétiquement, donnant quatre coups expéditifs en lui avant de jouir à son tour. L'expression de son visage lui arracha un halètement : bien qu'il ait très souvent vu l'air comblé de son amant, jamais il n'y avait accordé l'importance qu'elle revêtît soudain à ses yeux.

La respiration précipitée, Draco le tenait toujours par les hanches, son corps entièrement appuyé contre le sien. Harry ressentait une douleur dans ses bras tendus qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors, trop pris par son plaisir. Le corps recouvert de sueur, il frottait mollement sa joue contre les cheveux blonds et humides près de lui.

« Draco, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Détache-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Le jeune alpha releva une tête fatiguée vers lui et obéit. Il tendit la main et défit ses liens, Harry retombant aussitôt sur le drap de lit avec soulagement. Le matelas bougea étrangement tandis que Draco en descendait, laissant Harry seul. Le brun tourna la tête sur le côté afin de le regarder. Le bond avait repris le parchemin et écrivait dessus. Lentement, les meubles redevinrent visibles et les miroirs disparurent, ainsi que les chaînes. Satisfait de voir la transformation opérée, Draco se pencha, ramassa les oreillers qu'il remit sur le lit puis la couverture qu'il rabattit sur Harry. Ce dernier gigota et en sortit : il avait encore bien trop chaud pour porter un quelconque tissu sur lui ! Draco esquissa un sourire puis remonta sur le lit, son corps allant se coller au sien. Etrangement, Harry supporta très bien cette chaleur-là, se blottissant même contre le torse accueillant.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as su voir ce que je voulais te montrer, murmura le blond contre son front, sa main caressant ses cheveux humides. Mais j'espère que tu as compris que tu ne devais plus avoir peur d'une éventuelle infidélité de ma part. Si ce n'est par mes mots, au moins par mes gestes.

-J'ai compris, répondit Harry en le pressant davantage contre lui, un soupir de bien-être lui échappant. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. »

Un silence apaisé régna entre eux, pendant un long moment. Ils respiraient toujours vite, le corps recouvert d'une sueur froide mais aussi du sperme de l'autre. Le brun gigota un peu, sentant la semence de Draco couler sur ses cuisses. Il sourit presque rêveusement puis reprit la parole.

« Dois-je être informé d'une autre spécificité sexuelle de notre race ou puis-je enfin dormir sur mes deux oreilles, sur ce point ? »

Draco éclata de rire et embrassa finalement son front.

« Dors sur tes deux oreilles, dit-il. C'était la dernière spécificité de notre race. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se détendit totalement contre lui, ses mains caressant tendrement les flancs pâles près de lui. Il ferma les yeux, respirant leurs odeurs mélangées.

« Désolé d'avoir douté, dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'étais furieux de te voir la détailler de la sorte, je…

-Je sais, interrompit Draco. Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'aurais été, si je t'avais vu regarder une femme ainsi, sans savoir que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je l'aurais probablement tuée, je te l'ai dit. Et… je préfère ne pas penser à ce que je t'aurais fait pour me venger de ça. Je dois remercier Merlin que tu ne sois pas un dominant. Non seulement cela aurait compliqué nos relations, mais en plus de ça… Note, ton côté soumis ne t'a jamais empêché de me frapper par le passé ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire à ces mots.

« J'avais envie de t'arracher la tête, avoua-t-il. Il n'y avait que tes promesses de fidélité passées qui m'en ont empêché… Si je m'étais laissé aller à faire ce que je voulais… je t'aurais fait souffrir autant que je le pouvais, crois-moi ! »

Draco sourit à son tour, soulagé que Harry ait su se contrôler un minimum.

« Alors il est bien que tu aies su te contenir… »

Harry sourit et accueillit mollement les quelques baisers que Draco déposa sur son front.

« Dors maintenant, dit-il. J'espère que tu as aimé la réalisation de ton fantasme, même si je l'ai utilisé afin de te montrer…

-J'ai adoré, coupa Harry en souriant. Et toi ?

-J'imaginais le mien plus calme… mais nous pourrons le réaliser demain. J'ai eu une vision de toi assis sur moi dès le moment où j'ai vu ce lit… »

Harry mit quelque temps à comprendre les paroles du blond.

« Moi… sur toi ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mhmm, répondit Draco en se penchant pour lui ravir ses lèvres, pendant un long moment. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment que nous fassions… Je suis sûr que ce sera magnifique à regarder… »

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer à l'idée d'être enfin autorisé à dominer physiquement son amant et ce dernier eut un sourire en le voyant s'impatienter.

« Demain, dit-il en collant à nouveau Harry contre lui. Aujourd'hui, je veux que nous dormions. Demain sera une longue et dure journée, surtout à cause du bal. Je veux que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi de plus de dix centimètres. Si ces femelles osent encore tenter de me pervertir, j'aurai besoin de ton odeur pour me contenir. D'accord ?

-Compte sur moi, elles ne t'approcheront plus d'un iota ! »

Draco sourit à sa réflexion et enfouit son visage contre la gorge adorée.

« A demain, Harry… Je suis impatient de pouvoir danser avec toi. »

Le brun marmonna quelque chose mais ne répondit pas. Danser… il en frémissait presque d'horreur. Mais sachant qu'il aurait une récompense, juste après, il se sentit consolé et ferma les yeux. Morphée se saisit de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

**oOo**

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à leurs yeux. Il n'y avait pas de service de réveil officiel et rien n'était prévu avant onze heures, mais ils se réveillèrent tôt, envieux de découvrir l'hôtel et ses environs. Il s'avéra pourtant que Harry ne pouvait pas dignement sortir avec le costume que leur avait confectionné Boris. Comme l'avait prévenu Kate, le costume était un uniforme scolaire : un simple pantalon noir, accompagné d'une chemise blanc cassé à manches longues. L'écusson de Greyback était simplement dessiné sur les deux poches à l'avant de la chemise ainsi que sur celles à l'arrière du pantalon. Ils avaient des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées.

Non, le seul problème était que, afin de distinguer Harry des alphas potentiels, Boris avait eu l'idée de l'affubler d'un short − il lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des genoux, mais Draco l'avait tout de même fixé un long moment avec intérêt − et d'une chemise à manches courtes. Sans baguettes pour lancer de sortilège de chaleur, le brun grelottait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel ! Sortir était donc impensable.

Afin de le tenir au chaud, Draco le gardait fermement contre lui, un bras noué autour de ses épaules. Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, descendant tranquillement, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Gabriel, vêtu de la même façon que Harry, à l'exception du bracelet en or et de la chaîne que le brun portait.

« Bon sang, ça caille, hein ? dit le blondinet en serrant ses bras autour de lui. Vous allez à la réception ? Je voulais demander à un quelconque domestique de me lancer un sort de chaleur…

-C'est là que nous allons, confirma Draco. Allez, viens avec nous. »

Sans aucune ambigüité, Gabriel vint se coller à eux et se furent serrés à trois qu'ils descendirent jusqu'à la réception. Quelques lycanthropes étaient présents dans le hall et Harry reconnut la délégation d'Amérique du Sud, quelques Africains, sans plus. Ils ne s'en approchèrent pas et allèrent directement trouver le réceptionniste. Compréhensif, ce dernier accepta de rendre sa baguette à Draco, le temps que ce dernier lance un sortilège aux deux futurs seconds.

« Merlin merci, dit Harry, plus détendu, tandis que son amant rendait sa baguette à l'homme. C'est mieux !

-Mais tu ne peux quand même pas sortir, fit remarquer Draco avec une moue. En short, dans la neige… Même si tu as un sort de chaleur, ça pourrait être dangereux…

-Si ces messieurs s'ennuient, intervint le réceptionniste, il y a une salle de jeux attenante à la salle à manger. Marc va vous y emmener. Marc, venez ici. »

Un serviteur s'approcha et s'inclina devant eux. Ils furent menés à la salle à manger où d'autres loups étaient installés, notamment le couple de liés gay. Harry se dirigea naturellement vers eux, sous la grimace agacée du blond qui était obligé de le suivre et la curiosité de Gabriel.

« Bonjour ! dit Harry, les faisant sursauter. Peut-on s'asseoir en votre compagnie ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Stefan, Eric levant les yeux au ciel. Venez, venez. Oh, qui est ce petit blondinet ?

-C'est Gabriel, répondit Draco en s'installant, Harry à ses côtés. Un futur second, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore d'alpha…

-Faute à qui, marmonna le jeune homme en s'asseyant pour ensuite s'approprier une cruche de chocolat chaud et deux brioches.

-Bref, dit Harry, amusé. La nuit a été bonne ?

-Excellente ! répondit Stefan, l'air légèrement graveleux. Les lits de l'Overlook valent la peine d'être testés ! »

Harry éclata de rire à ces mots tandis que Draco secouait la tête, amusé également. Ils passèrent le temps en compagnie de l'autre couple et de Gabriel. Vint un moment où Greyback surgit dans la salle, accompagné de plusieurs loups solitaires parlant avec lui. Il jeta un simple coup d'œil aux plus jeunes de sa meute, grimaça en voyant le couple d'Amérique du Sud, mais ne les rejoignit pas. Contrairement à eux, il avait eu droit à une longue veste noire qu'il avait maintenue fermée, seul le col de sa chemise dépassant de la large ouverture laissée par la veste dont la fermeture commençait sous le sternum. Il était toujours aussi élégant, ses longs cheveux lisses maintenus en un catogan lâche. Carlos fit également une apparition, accompagné de sa compagne solidement attachée à lui. Il les dévisagea avec une légère moue aux lèvres mais resta loin d'eux.

« On a quartier libre, dit Eric en haussant les épaules. Alors on peut parler avec qui on veut, ils le savent. Par contre, à la réunion, ce sera retour des clans…

-Et du silence de mort pour les compagnons, s'agaça Stefan. J'ai horreur de ça ! Rester assis sans pouvoir rien dire, juste regarder les alphas se chamailler entre eux… A être simple spectateur, certaines réponses aux différents problèmes paraissent évidentes… C'en est désarmant, tu verras. »

Harry grimaça à la remarque : il n'appréciait jamais de rester simple spectateur ! Après un repas qui les cala au moins jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi (conseil de Stefan : pour avoir participé à d'autres réunions du genre, le lycanthrope savait que manger serait une option pour ce jour-là !), ils finirent par se rendre dans la salle de jeux. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant l'heure officielle de la réunion, mais ils avaient bien envie d'y participer.

« Ce que c'est barbant, dit Eric, une moue sur les lèvres. On ne peut même pas dire ce qu'on veut à ces réunions car nous sommes juste des potentiels alors pourquoi nous traîner ici ! Si nous pouvions au moins faire des pauses… Préparez-vous à souffrir jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi ! »

Gabriel et Harry grimacèrent mais Draco s'abstint de répondre : formé à la politique par son propre père et conscient qu'un jour, il serait un alpha invité à ces réunions, il savait combien sa présence était importante. Ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre un maximum !

« Au fait, ça a été avec la louve, hier ? demanda un Stefan compatissant à Harry.

-Disons que ça aurait pu aller mieux, avoua le brun, l'air boudeur. Mais oui, ça a été… On a fui un peu tardivement, mais Draco est resté assez contrôlé… Donc, on a évité le pire !

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? demanda l'autre lié, surpris.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry. Je suis bien trop jeune pour m'en soucier ! En outre, je refuse que Draco touche une autre personne que moi, même si c'est pour avoir mes propres enfants ! »

Sa déclaration fit sourire le blond tandis que l'autre couple les regardait avec tranquillité.

« Et vous ? demanda Gabriel, curieux.

-Un jour, peut-être, lui dit Stefan en haussant les épaules. On est trop jeunes, nous aussi, pour l'instant ? Mais plus tard… Je n'y suis pas totalement fermé… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.

« Tu accepterais ? dit-il, ébahi. Que… Enfin, qu'il couche avec… quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

Stefan grimaça mais haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste de la reproduction, dit-il. Ça n'arrivera qu'une nuit, ensuite, il ne la touchera plus jamais. Alors oui… tant que ça ne se reproduit plus, je l'accepterais. »

Harry eut un air choqué sur son visage et Eric fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Il attira son amant à lui pour le protéger, Stefan acceptant le geste sans résistance.

« Tu nous juges ? demanda le potentiel, agressif.

-Non, répondit Harry alors que Draco l'attirait lui aussi dans ses bras. Je suis surpris, c'est tout… Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais tolérer que Draco touche quelqu'un d'autre que moi… ça me surprend que vous en soyez capables… »

Stefan sembla se relaxer et haussa les épaules.

« Tous les loups-garous ne pensent pas de cette façon, dit-il. Personnellement, je veux des enfants et Eric aussi. Donc, même si c'est difficile d'accepter ça, je le ferai. Maintenant, si toi, tu préfères vivre seul avec Draco, c'est ton choix.

Le couple s'éloigna finalement, sans doute pour laisser à Harry et Draco le temps d'y réfléchir. Les deux amants se regardèrent puis fixèrent un Gabriel à l'air pensif.

« Et toi ? demanda Harry, curieux. Tu es gay aussi, non ? Donc…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le plus jeune. Je n'ai que seize ans, je suis encore loin de ma majorité lycanthrope qui ne commence qu'à dix-huit ans. Mais… je suppose que ça dépendra de mon compagnon, si compagnon j'ai un jour. Mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas juger les autres couples, même si vous désapprouvez leur choix. C'est leur droit, de toute façon. De même que vous avez le droit de décider de rester juste vous deux… Enfin, on devrait y aller ! La réunion va commencer et si nous ne sommes pas à l'heure, Greyback en sera humilié ! »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent à nouveau et décidèrent de suivre Gabriel, bien qu'avec une légère distance.

« Je n'en voudrai jamais, répéta encore Draco.

-Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, répondit Harry. Même si ce n'est que pour de la reproduction.

-Bon, alors si nous cessions de parler de ce sujet ? Peu importe les choix des autres ! Nous avons fait le nôtre ! »

Harry approuva. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne changerait pas d'avis !

**A suivre…**

Tous les costumes dépeints dans ce chapitre, concernant la meute de Greyback, sont honteusement inspirés des nombreux costumes de Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle, de Clamp.

L'Overlook, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, est l'hôtel hanté et maudit de Shining, de Stephen King.


	28. Réunion de loupsgarous

**Titre **: Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé **: Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler **: Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Note de l'auteur **: Et me voilà. En retard. C'est rare, pour cette fic, mais malheureusement, il va falloir vous y habituer. Car ce chapitre est mon dernier écrit d'avance. J'ai lutté ces deux dernières semaines pour pouvoir finir le 29. Malheureusement, mon inspiration pour Alpha frôle les abysses alors que celle pour MF est en pleine expansion… Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Brefouille ! J'ai déjà tenté de l'expliqué dans le chapitre précédent mais ce n'est pas passé, manifestement.

Beaucoup d'entre vous disent qu'Harry est plus dépendant de Draco que l'inverse, mais en vérité, ils sont dans une égalité parfaite. Harry s'efface volontairement car il n'a pas envie de se battre contre Draco ou simplement parce que suivre son autorité ne le dérange pas, selon la situation. Toutefois, il lui arrive de se rebeller, en témoigne les coups qu'ils s'échangent parfois…

Mais d'un point de vue lycans, ils sont dans une sorte d'égalité. Harry doit respecter l'autorité de Draco, mais Draco ne sait aller contre les envies d'Harry car il ne veut pas le blesser. Les seules fois où Draco impose sa volonté sont lorsqu'il veut protéger son amant (contre les autres ou contre lui-même).

Harry a besoin de Draco pour se contrôler _pendant la pleine lune_. Mais Draco a besoin d'Harry pour ne pas perdre la tête de façon constante. Enfin, tant qu'il n'a pas de meute. Ensuite, il gardera toute sa tête, mais il souffrira atrocement sans Harry. De mon point de vue, il y a une certaine égalité relationnel, tant qu'on reste dans le domaine du privé.

Dans le domaine public, c'est-à-dire si Draco devient un alpha avec une meute, Harry se devra d'être obéissant envers Draco tant qu'ils seront en public. Mais une fois seuls, rien ne l'empêche de lui faire savoir son point de vue… Mais bon, vous ne pouvez pas le constater pour l'instant.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre d'avantage sur ce sujet. C'est mon histoire. J'en fais ce que je veux ! Bien que cela ne veut pas dire que vos opinions ne m'intéressent pas. Preuve en est que j'en ai été influencée dans certains chapitres, en adoucissant certaines réactions ou en modifiant des mouvements futurs…

Sur ce… Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui, malheureusement, risque de céder le pas à une longue attente douloureuse… Au mieux, vous retrouverez le chapitre 29 dans un mois, c'est-à-dire le **17 mars**. Sinon… et bien… au plus tôt, je l'espère !

Merci de votre compréhension, bonne lecture et à très bientôt je l'espère !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre **: Sais pu ! loll

**Temps de parution **: Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois.**_ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre **: Sonnons le glas de la fin… Plus de chapitre d'avance. L'attente va commencer…

**oOo**

**Chapitre 28 : Réunion de loups-garous**

La salle de banquet de la veille avait été vidée de ses petites tables pour être remplie par une plus large où chaque meute avait ses places. Bien entendu, tous les membres devaient y siéger et ce fut sans hésitation que Harry et Draco s'installèrent tout au bout, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient placés juste à côté des très nobles Japonais qui leur accordèrent à peine un regard, les yeux fixés en face d'eux dans une sérénité exemplaire.

Merlin soit loué, aux yeux de Harry et Draco qui n'avaient pas le droit de participer, des plats d'amuse-gueule étaient déposés devant chaque personne. Modestes, mais bien décorés, ils leur assuraient que, si l'ennui devenait trop grand, ils pourraient toujours passer le temps plus tard. Gabriel était assis à l'autre bout de la table, juste à côté de la délégation du Canada et, bien qu'il ait jeté de fréquents coups d'œil au fils de Joshua, il semblait alors s'ennuyer à mourir.

« N'oubliez pas de ne rien dire, leur rappela un Greyback à l'air revêche. Ah, au fait, Evan… Certains de nos compatriotes s'interrogent sur… ton aspect physique. Ils viendront sans doute t'en toucher un mot ou deux. »

Harry enregistra les informations : en gros, il se devait d'être plus que prudent ! Heureusement, comme il l'avait constaté le matin même, le maquillage offert par Kate et fabriqué par Stein était plus qu'efficace : sa cicatrice avait totalement disparu et Draco lui avait confirmé qu'il était quasiment indétectable.

L'ambiance relâchée de la salle se fit brutalement plus sérieuse lorsque la délégation d'Amérique du Nord arriva. Jack, maître de cérémonie, resta debout jusqu'à ce que tous soient installés et se soient tus.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit dans ce magnifique hôtel qu'est l'Overlook. Nous ne déplorons aucune attaque du Poltergeist, ce pour quoi nous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants ! Je vous rappelle que cette réunion à pour but d'améliorer la qualité de vie des loups-garous, pas de déclencher une guerre entre nous. Nous allons d'abord parler du fonctionnement des villages. Ensuite, nous en viendrons aux problèmes plus épineux. »

Et il lança cette fois un regard presque ennuyé vers le clan d'Angleterre, Harry grimaçant en comprenant qu'ils parleraient de Voldemort.

« Essayons de finir tôt, aujourd'hui, plaisanta Jack. L'année dernière, j'ai le souvenir que le souper a été servi à seulement vingt-deux heures et que le bal a commencé à minuit… Ce serait dommage de réitérer l'expérience ! Nous allons commencer par les villages dont les gouvernements acceptent la présence, si vous le permettez. »

Jack se tourna vers la Nouvelle-Zélande dont le dirigeant, un homme épais avec une légère barbe, se leva presque aussitôt. Curieux, Harry tendit l'oreille. Comment se passait donc la vie d'une meute, en étant acceptée par le gouvernement ? La différence lui sauta aux yeux presque immédiatement. En premier lieu, il comprit que les terres où vivait la meute étaient délimitées par les gouvernements sorcier et moldu du pays. Si certains moldus étaient informés de leur présence, d'autres en étaient totalement ignorants. Ils les prenaient pour les habitants d'un village isolé auprès desquels, étrangement, ils préféraient ne pas demeurer en présence de la pleine lune. En dehors de cette période, le village, pittoresque, était presque un lieu touristique. En outre, du fait de leur nature, ils étaient des guides exceptionnels pour les terres, bois et montagnes environnantes.

Leur économie s'en ressentait : les meutes reconnues par l'Etat, comme ils l'exprimèrent plus tard, commerçaient, travaillaient malgré la difficulté due aux deux jours mensuels de congé par mois qu'ils prenaient et étaient en plus de cela protégées par les dirigeants du pays.

La meute la plus étrange se révéla être celle du Canada. Il n'y avait pas de village. Chaque loup avait sa propre vie, sa propre existence, sa propre direction. Seuls les soirs de pleine lune étaient différents : chacun se rendait dans une forêt isolée et protégée où ils passaient la soirée, la nuit et la matinée sous la direction du fils de Joshua. Puis, le lendemain, ils se quittaient tous, reprenant leur vie. Le système était étrange mais Pierce, l'alpha, semblait parfaitement heureux de cette situation.

« Tant que le loup en lui a une meute la nuit de la pleine lune, il ne deviendra pas fou, chuchota Draco à Harry. C'est intéressant… »

Harry approuva silencieusement. Ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre et se touchaient distraitement, indifférents à un éventuel manque au protocole. Ils étaient de toute façon censés être transparents lors de l'échange, alors ils se fichaient qu'on désapprouve leur comportement.

Vint le tour des meutes qui n'étaient pas approuvées par leur gouvernement. A sa grande stupéfaction, Harry découvrit que la meute anglaise n'était pas la plus mal lotie ! Le Japon était soumis à une rude chasse au loup-garou, ce qui expliquait leur manque de représentant. Le village, maigrement constitué de vingt-huit personnes, devait constamment se déplacer et se cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'Iroki Satoshi n'en devienne le dirigeant : riche à millions, il se servait impitoyablement de sa fortune et de ses relations pour protéger, difficilement, les lycanthropes qui le rejoignaient.

Les meutes africaines étaient simplement ignorées par leurs gouvernements qui, trop occupés à régler les conflits internes aux pays, avaient d'autres 'loups' à fouetter. Quant aux meutes européennes, elles étaient sensiblement similaires à celle de Greyback. La meute française se distinguait par une explosion de petites meutes, dirigées par plusieurs alphas qui avaient prêté serment à un autre plus puissant. Ce dernier était naturellement leur représentant pour la réunion.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les meutes parlèrent de leur propre fonctionnement, de leurs règles de vie, des avancées ou des reculs dans une tentative de reconnaissance gouvernementale, de leurs innovations pour rendre la vie au village plus supportable, plus agréable.

Quand vint le tour pour Greyback de prendre la parole, une certaine tension s'installa dans la pièce. Mais l'alpha n'évoqua Voldemort à aucun moment, se bornant strictement aux fonctionnalités du village. Il parla des fêtes réalisées pour la fin de l'année et du succès qu'elles avaient, mentionna l'organisation apportée par l'école, les fermes, le pourcentage vital qu'ils prélevaient sur le salaire des habitants, conférant à leur fonctionnement un aspect un peu communiste qui ne fut pourtant pas critiqué. Quand il se rassit, le silence se prolongea pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Jack se lève.

« Bien, dit-il. Nous n'avons mis que cinq heures pour parler de chaque meute. »

Il y eut quelques rires à ces mots et Jack sourit. Des sandwichs avaient été distribués à midi ainsi que quelques cruches de vin. Même Harry et Draco y avaient eu droit mais, sous l'attention de l'alpha, ils l'avaient consommé avec modération. La nuit était déjà tombée à l'extérieur, le jour se voyant raccourci par les lourds et sombres nuages qui continuaient de déverser leurs stocks de flocons sur les Rocheuses. L'Overlook bravait fièrement la neige, protégeant ses habitants du froid extérieur avec brio.

« Malheureusement, nous allons ici entamer la partie la plus difficile de la conversation… c'est-à-dire les alliances. Nous savons déjà que certaines meutes bénéficient d'alliances avec leur gouvernement. Certaines meutes, toutefois, ont des liens autres qu'officiel. Je ne fais que citer Satoshi-san qui est très lié avec les yakuza… il y a également la meute de Nouvelle-Zélande qui entretient de forts liens avec celle du Canada pour un pacte d'entraide lors d'éventuels conflits et cela, depuis une bonne centaine d'années et nous savons tous l'efficacité qu'il a eue par le passé. »

Un bon nombre de lycanthropes hochèrent la tête, souriant avec satisfaction.

« Il y a également le pacte d'accueil de mon pays pour les lycanthropes qui ne supportent plus la vie dans leur pays et ma propre meute a une alliance avec celle du Canada et d'Amérique du Sud. Et… il y a Greyback. »

Le silence accueillit cette phrase alors que tous se tournaient vers l'alpha. Ce dernier affichait un sourire presque cynique.

« Comme je vous le rappelle depuis des années, commença l'homme, j'ai prêté serment à Vous-Savez-Qui alors que je n'étais pas un alpha possédant une meute. Si cela avait été le cas… j'ignore quelle aurait été ma position. »

A ces mots, les lycanthropes solitaires d'Angleterre et fidèles de Voldemort froncèrent les sourcils.

« Je suis pourtant sûr d'une chose. Mon passé est ce qu'il est et personne ici ne peut me reprocher ma folie. Vous tous la comprenez car vous savez… vous savez que vous y seriez entraînés, si votre meute et votre compagne ou compagnon vous étaient enlevés… A cette époque, j'ai vu en la proposition de mon maître une chance d'aider les membres de mon espèce. J'ai aussi eu l'espoir de trouver une meute, car je savais que d'autres que moi lui avaient prêté serment. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas… »

Un silence prolongé accueillit ses paroles. Même Draco et Harry s'étaient redressés sur leur siège pour l'écouter attentivement.

« Sous bien des points de vue, Vous-Savez-Qui est… mauvais. Je ne le nierai pas. Mais c'est un homme de parole. Et il m'a promis… que s'il gagnait cette guerre, la législation lycanthrope serait modifiée. Dans le sens positif du terme. Il sait que la magie réside en nous et il est pour la magie avant tout. Je n'essayerai pas de vous recruter. Même si c'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous préfèreraient se faire couper un membre plutôt que s'abaisser à jurer fidélité à un simple humain. Mais je vous demande d'y réfléchir. Surtout vous, meutes européennes rejetées par vos gouvernements. L'Angleterre n'est qu'une première étape. Il s'étendra à la France, l'Espagne, l'Italie, la Belgique, l'Allemagne… Il ira partout. Et sa porte vous sera ouverte.

-A condition de lui servir de chien-chien de compagnie ! s'énerva le représentant de l'Amérique du Sud. Comme beaucoup de nos ancêtres d'ailleurs. Dois-je te rappeler ce que la guerre de Grindelwald a fait à Joshua et son épouse ? Nous savons tous ici que se mêler des guerres humaines ne fait que nous détruire. Et cela détruit également ta réputation. Au nom de ta meute, Greyback, comment peux-tu prôner l'intérêt de cet homme ?

-Au nom de ma meute, je fais le nécessaire pour les protéger, répondit glacialement l'alpha. Ne viens pas faire le fier, Sanchez. Nous savons avec qui ta meute a été alliée, par le passé.

-C'était un moldu ! cingla Carlos à l'air furieux. Moins dangereux qu'un sorcier, plus contrôlable !

-Mais un dictateur ! répliqua Greyback avec fureur. Il a fait autant de mal que n'importe qui !

-J'étais un gosse !

-Moi aussi ! cria Greyback. Que je sache, tu ne critiques pas les relations de Satoshi avec les yakuza ? Alors cesse de critiquer les miennes avec mon maître. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas ! »

Il y eut cette fois encore un long silence pendant lequel les deux alphas se fixèrent avec rage. Chaque convive les regardait avec angoisse, attendant une déclaration de guerre ou une résignation frustrée. Ils choisirent heureusement la seconde car ils se quittèrent rageusement des yeux et Greyback se rassit.

« J'en ai terminé, conclut-il sombrement.

-Bon, dit Jack, l'air soulagé. Pas de sang pour cette année, donc ? »

Sa plaisanterie fit rire certaines personnes, mais aucun lycan d'Angleterre ou d'Amérique du Sud ne daigna esquisser un sourire. Draco avait naturellement attiré Harry contre lui dans un geste protecteur et le brun avait accepté avec tranquillité.

-Quel âge a Carlos ? murmura Harry.

-Dans les cinquante ans, je dirais, répondit Draco en lui caressant distraitement la tête.

-Il ne les fait pas… »

Le blond esquissa un sourire en réponse alors que Jack reprenait la parole.

« Bon… Cette année encore, cet échange a été fructueux. Pour moi, en tout cas. Ton idée de fête de Noël, Fenrir, est relativement bonne. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te la reprendre ?

-A ton aise, répondit l'alpha, l'air toujours contrarié.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vous laisse là dans vos pensées et vous propose d'aller vous changer pour le souper de ce soir et le bal. Laissons derrière nous les conflits, profitons du bien que cette réunion nous a apporté et de l'enseignement transmis aux jeunes générations. Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous retrouve dans une heure, ici même. »

Sous son invitation, plusieurs meutes se levèrent ainsi que la troupe de louves mais Greyback ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendit que la meute d'Amérique du Sud soit sortie pour se lever.

« C'est pas passé loin, commenta Joshua, moqueur.

-Je me passerai de ton ironie, répondit Greyback d'un air agacé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, poursuivit le vieil homme. Que tu persistes à croire en Tu-Sais-Qui ou que tu essayes de recruter pour lui. Soit tu es stupide, soit tu es crédule. Et aucune des réponses ne me convient, Fenrir. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. »

Et il s'éloigna à son tour, laissant derrière lui un alpha à l'air plus que contrarié.

« Tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout, vieux singe, répliqua l'homme en replaçant ses cheveux impeccables dans son dos. Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez vous préparer ! »

Il partit d'un pas rageur, laissant les plus jeunes derrière lui.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient se battre, reconnut Gabriel, l'air inquiet.

-Ce n'était pas dans notre intérêt, dit Rosalia. Tu devrais le savoir, tu n'es pas un enfant. »

Elle partit à son tour d'une démarche gracieuse, l'air froidement indifférente. Passant près de la table où quelques louves étaient encore assises, elle leur lança un regard empli de mépris et quitta la pièce rapidement.

« J'ai été effrayé aussi, avoua Harry à Gabriel.

-Mhmm, marmonna le blondinet d'un air pensif, les yeux dirigés vers la chaise vide qu'il avait occupée. Peu importe. Oublions ça et essayons de ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Ce serait bête d'exclure l'Angleterre comme l'ont été certains pays ! »

Et il partit à son tour. Harry, stupéfait, se tourna vers Draco qui, voyant sa question arriver, répondit :

« Une bonne partie des meutes d'Afrique, celles d'Amérique du centre, d'Arctique et d'Antarctique, la Hollande, la Belgique, la Suisse… En fait, tous les pays manquants.

-Il y a donc une meute dans chaque pays ? demanda Harry en suivant Draco vers leur chambre.

-Oui, partout, répondit le blond. Même plusieurs meutes dans un seul pays. Crois-tu qu'un continent aussi large que les Etats-Unis ne possède que deux meutes ? Il n'y a ici que les meutes les plus peuplées et donc, les plus fortes. Il est impossible de tous nous réunir en un seul endroit. Ça peut être une petite meute de trois personnes, mais il y en a aussi d'autres que celle de Greyback en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi les meutes fortes des autres pays sont-elles exclues ? demanda le brun.

-Parce qu'elles sont trop mauvaises », expliqua son amant d'un air sombre.

Harry préféra se contenter de cette réponse.

**oOo**

A l'occasion du bal − et surtout parce qu'il voulait refréner la joie débordante de Draco à l'idée de _danser_ − Harry préféra aller se préparer avec Gabriel. Son amant avait grimacé à cette annonce mais le « je veux te faire la surprise » de Harry était passé comme une lettre à la poste et il s'était enfui de la chambre, la housse de son costume sous le bras, pour aller frapper à la porte d'un futur second à moitié vêtu et étonné.

« Ha… Evan ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Gabriel, les cheveux mal peignés.

-Je viens me cacher ici, lui répondit le brun en secouant sa housse devant lui.

-Je vois, dit Gabriel. Eh bien, entre. »

Il s'éloigna de l'entrée pour rejoindre son lit où était posé le reste de son costume. Harry entra et referma tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

« Je t'emprunte la salle de bain, ça te va ?

-Vas-y, j'ai fini », répondit laconiquement Gabriel.

Harry sourit puis entra. Son choix avait étonné Draco qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant si possessif essayait soudainement de se rapprocher de Gabriel qu'il voyait pourtant comme un rival. Mais la vérité était que Harry ne voyait plus aucun danger. Gabriel avait définitivement abandonné, bien des mois plus tôt, en vérité. Il avait été frustré, blessé et inquiété par la perte de sa position de second, raison de son attaque surprise, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Le jeune homme ne ressentait aucune attirance pour Draco, il recherchait juste son amitié. Il tentait aussi de se rapprocher de Harry, bien qu'avec plus d'hésitation et le brun avait décidé de l'y aider. Il appréciait Ron et Hermione, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre certaines de ses réactions, comme leur dernière querelle le lui avait démontré. Gabriel, oui. Avoir un ami lycanthrope, autre que Remus, ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

En outre, depuis quelques temps, Harry avait détecté une inquiétante part sombre chez le jeune homme. Comme une ombre grandissante dans son regard. Ses épaules se voûtaient tout doucement et il souriait de moins en moins. Le Gabriel d'avant aurait dû être enchanté d'être convié à la réunion des Alphas. A la place, il affichait un air renfrogné et ennuyé. Ce n'était pas normal, pour Harry. Gabriel couvait quelque chose et il craignait que ce qu'il dissimule soit trop mauvais pour l'aider, si on le laissait seul avec sa souffrance. Passer du temps avec lui, même pour une simple préparation, devrait l'y aider.

Fort de cette pensée, Harry se contenta de se rafraîchir à l'évier. Il n'avait de toute façon pas pris son flacon de maquillage et n'avait pas envie de retraverser tout le couloir sans protection. Sa coiffure était déjà bien assez difficile à faire avec le parchemin magique de l'hôtel ! Il se vêtit rapidement, sans trop faire attention au long pantalon noir, à la ceinture de tissu rouge qu'il enfila autour de sa taille, la chemise blanche au col mao, la large cravate rouge, au gilet doré et à la veste noire en queue-de-pie bordée de rouge et d'or. Il sortit précipitamment, son ancien costume jeté pêle-mêle dans la housse et ses chaussures noires parfaitement cirées en main.

« Et me voilà prêt, lança joyeusement Harry à un Gabriel assis sur son lit, entièrement vêtu et occupé à se coiffer.

-Pourquoi te dépêches-tu ? Il reste encore une demi-heure, tu sais ?

-Oh, eh bien… J'avais pensé que nous pourrions discuter, en attendant ? »

Gabriel le regarda d'un air distrait et surpris, mais haussa ensuite les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-il. Et discuter de quoi, exactement ?

-Euh… »

Ils restèrent muets un long moment alors que Harry regardait le plus jeune d'un air hésitant. C'était vrai, de quoi étaient-ils censés discuter ?

« Mhmm… Eh bien, de cette réunion, par exemple ? proposa Harry, mal à l'aise.

-C'est chiant », répondit Gabriel en se relevant, dévoilant des vêtements similaires à ceux de Harry, à l'exception de la queue-de-pie qu'il n'avait pas.

Sa veste était si courte qu'elle dévoilait le bas de sa chemise rentrée dans son pantalon, le haut de la large ceinture de tissu rouge et le bas de son gilet noir. Le costume le mettait indéniablement en valeur.

« Tu ressembles un peu à Draco, sous certains côtés, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, Gabriel sursautant puis rougissant.

-Ah, dit-il, l'air gêné. Tu trouves ?

-Oui, répondit Harry en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Tu es plus petit que lui… même si tu restes plus grand que moi. Et tes cheveux sont plus sombres que les siens, mais ils n'en restent pas moins d'un blond magnifique… »

Gabriel l'écoutait d'un air surpris, le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Est-ce que tu me dragues ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'outragea Harry. Non, pas du tout ! Je n'avais juste jamais remarqué… Tu lui ressembles, c'est tout. Tu es pâle, tu as les yeux clairs… et un caractère de merde !

-Tu peux parler ! s'exclama le plus jeune, l'air offensé.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Harry. Où est ton parchemin magique ?

-Dans la commode, répliqua Gabriel. Et tu paieras cette transaction !

-Fauché !

-Pas du tout ! Mais franchement, c'est de la pure fainéantise ! Ou de la stupidité, au choix ! Tu saurais la faire toi-même, ta coiffure !

-Non, je ne saurais pas, répondit Harry. J'en suis incapable.

-Eh bien, moi, je saurais. Laisse ce parchemin et assieds-toi sur mon lit ! Au bout ! »

Harry hésita une seconde puis haussa les épaules et alla s'installer gracieusement, prenant garde de ne pas écraser la somptueuse queue-de-pie. Les bords de sa veste étaient aussi courts que celle de Gabriel et il les tira vers l'avant afin de lisser le tissu. Gabriel sélectionna une série de peignes et de brosses et il monta sur le lit, derrière lui, pour finalement s'installer à genoux dans son dos.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Harry sentit les mains fines défaire sa coiffure avec soin.

« Le ruban est assorti avec cette tenue aussi donc, ça ne pose pas de problème, récapitula Gabriel.

-Mhmm, répondit Harry. Donc, tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire sur cette réunion ? »

Gabriel soupira, semblant se résoudre à discuter.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est chiant ! Tu es un second soumis… les louves ne s'approchent pas de toi. Enfin, pas encore ! Moi, elles n'arrêtent pas de me tourner autour, encore et encore !

-Mais tu leur résistes ?

-Bien sûr ! cingla Gabriel en lui brossant les cheveux. Qui voudrait d'un môme à tout juste seize ans ?

-La sœur de Ron a cet âge… et elle est enceinte. »

Gabriel ne répondit que par un simple « oh » gêné.

« Je ne savais pas, dit-il.

-On évite d'en parler, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Ron est assez touché par ça et… Draco n'aime pas qu'on mentionne Ginny.

-Ginny ? C'est la fille avec qui tu sortais avant, non ? Oh merde, est-ce que c'est ton…

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. Non, ce n'est pas mon enfant. On a jamais couché ensemble. J'étais trop… inquiet à l'idée que Ron le découvre. Merlin soit loué, non, ce n'est pas mon enfant…

-Comme tu dis ! fit Gabriel. La fierté de Draco ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

-Je sais, lui dit Harry avec tranquillité. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté non plus, je crois. La situation aurait été horriblement compliquée et… Enfin, c'est terrible pour Ginny, mais je suis bien content de ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire.

-J'imagine, déclara Gabriel. Moi, si je pouvais juste être mêlé à une seule histoire sentimentale, je crois que ça m'irait ! »

Il y avait une telle amertume dans la voix de Gabriel que Harry ne s'y trompa pas : si la phrase était anodine, la douleur qu'elle contenait ne l'était pas.

« Tu trouveras, murmura-t-il. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi, Gabriel !

-Trop de temps, répondit le jeune homme. Et trop de chance de ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un. C'est déjà difficile pour un loup-garou de trouver une compagne qui l'accepte. Alors un compagnon gay ? Quant au pourcentage de chance que je rencontre un autre lycanthrope de mon bord, ça… je n'y crois pas trop !

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry. Il y a plein de loups dans le monde ! C'est un fait que si tu restes dans la meute de Greyback, tu ne le rencontreras pas, mais…

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire partir ? demanda Gabriel, l'air mécontent.

-Pas du tout, répondit Harry. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Il n'apparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain, Gabriel. Tu dois aller le chercher pour ça ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, semblant trop occupé à replacer les cheveux de Harry. Au bout d'un moment, il s'exclama :

« Fini ! Je ne t'ai pas refait la même coiffure. Va voir si ça te va. »

Harry se leva, non sans grimacer face au changement de sujet mais il s'approcha du miroir à pied dans la chambre pour admirer le résultat. Gabriel avait respecté la longue mèche barrant son front mais avait laissé le reste libre, à l'exception d'une fine tresse sur le côté gauche de sa tête où était entremêlé le ruban. Harry observa le résultat avec satisfaction.

« J'aime bien, dit-il avec un sourire. Merci.

-De rien, répondit Gabriel en le regardant d'un air ennuyé. On va retrouver Draco ? Ou tu comptes le torturer encore un peu ?

-Non, allons-y. Mais… Gabriel ? Ne désespère pas, d'accord ? Tu as encore beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. Et je sais qu'un jour, tu auras droit à ton propre lien. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et attrapa la housse du brun pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Mais son sourire n'échappa pas à Harry qui s'empressa de le suivre. Ils traversaient paisiblement le couloir lorsque, devant eux, le fils de Joshua s'avança. Il était vêtu d'un large costume blanc cassé et décoré de tissu bleu ciel au niveau des épaules, des poignets et des chevilles. Le pantalon était noir et il portait un sous-pull de la même couleur mais la robe demeurait claire. Le tout lui allait à la perfection. A sa vue, Gabriel siffla d'agacement et attrapa la main de Harry.

« On est pas censés se promener sans alpha, chuchota Gabriel. Enfin, toi, surtout. »

Harry haussa un sourcil alors que Pierce, les ayant aperçu, se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers eux.

« Que fait un second lié seul ? Où est ton compagnon ?

-Dans notre chambre, répondit tranquillement Harry. Je voulais lui faire la surprise de ma tenue et suis allé me préparer avec Gabriel. »

Pierce jeta un simple et rapide coup d'œil au blondinet, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils à sa vue.

« C'est lui qui aurait dû venir te chercher, dit-il en revenant sur Harry.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, il m'a juste devancé. »

Les trois lycanthropes sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Draco, magnifique dans son costume similaire à celui de Harry et Gabriel. Il avait une chemise noire, une cravate blanche piquetée d'une perle noire et un gilet rouge. Sa veste lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et et était fermée par trois boutons d'or.

« Evan, appela-t-il d'une voix presque autoritaire. Viens ici. »

Le brun n'hésita pas. Il contourna lentement Pierce et alla jusqu'à son amant qui, tranquillement, lia la chaîne qui pendait à son poignet au bracelet d'or que Harry portait.

« Voilà, dit-il posément en regardant Pierce. Les règles sont respectées. »

L'alpha canadien siffla d'un air ennuyé. Il se détourna d'eux, sembla considérer Gabriel avec ennui puis le dépassa calmement, quittant le couloir silencieusement. Un soupir de soulagement sortit des trois bouches des lycanthropes.

« Il fait froid dans le dos, constata Harry en liant sa main attachée à celle de Draco. Ça va, Gabriel ? »

Le blondinet le regarda d'un air un peu distrait et finit par répondre positivement.

« On devrait y aller, proposa-t-il avec sérieux. Même si c'est un bal de détente, on ne doit pas être en retard.

- Pars devant, lui dit Harry. On te rejoint, je dois déposer mon sac dans la chambre.

-D'accord. »

Le second isolé partit d'un pas tranquille mais lent, sans doute de peur de rattraper le terrifiant mais magnifique fils de Joshua. Harry et Draco le regardèrent quitter le couloir puis, brutalement, le brun se tourna face à son amant.

« Tu perdrais contre lui, affirma-t-il sans hésitation.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Il est adulte, moi non. Je perdrais contre Pierce, c'est un fait évident. Mais pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me le signaler ? »

Draco arborait un air dégoûté.

« Pour que tu ne le provoques pas. Je te connais, tu n'as pas aimé qu'il soit menaçant avec moi. C'est son rôle, tout comme le tien si tu rencontrais un second seul. Alors ne sois pas désobligeant avec lui. Je ne veux pas te retrouver en morceaux.

-Il ne me mettrait pas en morceaux, s'agaça le blond. Je me défendrais !

-Ne joue pas les arrogants, lui dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre pour y jeter négligemment son sac de vêtements et refermer à nouveau le battant. Prends soin de toi, tout simplement. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, l'air ennuyé. Bien sûr, il était évident que Pierce, en tant que loup adulte, était plus fort que lui. Mais avait-il besoin de lui signaler cette force avec tant d'insistance ?

« Ne joue pas les hommes bafoués, veux-tu ? demanda calmement Harry en emmêlant leurs bras ensemble. C'est un fait. Et ne suis-je pas censé te protéger, moi aussi ? J'essaye simplement de calmer ta verve habituelle car tu perdrais contre lui et tu le sais ! Alors ne grogne pas en sa présence !

-Tout le monde dit que c'est un bâtard, alors si je grogne en sa présence, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Pas grand-chose, admit Harry. Mais essayons de passer ce séjour sans combat ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en réponse et continua d'avancer sans lui. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'éviter l'ascenseur de l'enfer, selon eux. L'appareil était bien trop inquiétant et aucun lycanthrope ne s'y sentait à l'aise. Ils empruntèrent donc la cage d'escalier, descendant tranquillement. Ils venaient d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée quand un ricanement derrière eux les arrêta.

« Voici donc notre petit couple de l'année », dit une voix ironique et rocailleuse.

Harry et Draco se retournèrent pour découvrir l'un des loups solitaires d'Angleterre. Cheveux Gris, comme l'avait baptisé Harry avec un peu d'humour.

« Comme vous êtes mignons, dit-il, moqueur. Et… réalistes, pour un prétendu faux couple…

-N'importe qui peut feinter l'amour, quand il sait ce que c'est, bien sûr, riposta Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que d'agressivité, petit alpha », constata Cheveux Gris en s'approchant d'eux.

Il n'avait qu'un simple costume, un peu usé à côté de celui que Harry et Draco arboraient fièrement.

« Je venais simplement m'enquérir de mes deux petits comédiens préférés. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir à jouer un rôle. Est-ce un bon coup, Draco ?

-En quoi ça te regarde, siffla le blond, agacé.

-Oh, mais ça regarde surtout notre maître… Dois-je te rappeler que tu as pour ordre de ne pas te lier ?

-Je ne le suis pas, mentit Draco, le bras crispé sur celui de Harry, prêt à attaquer.

-Vraiment ? dit Cheveux Gris d'un air étonné. C'est très bien imité. Il te sent tellement… (le lycanthrope s'approcha de Harry et le huma, provoquant un grognement méfiant du brun) que c'en est troublant. Comment fais-tu dans ce cas ? Est-ce que tu te masturbes sur lui ?

-Ce que je fais avec Evan ne te regarde pas, je te le répète, cingla Draco. Nous jouons notre rôle alors de quoi te mêles-tu ?

-Mais je ne fais que veiller aux intérêts de notre maître, Draco… Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ses intérêts… »

Il tendit une main griffue vers Harry, son index frôlant la longue mèche plaquée sur le front de Harry.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais étrangement à Harry Potter, _Evan_ ?

-Si, répondit Harry avec une pseudo indifférence. Mais il y a deux grandes différences entre Harry Potter et moi…

-Voyez-vous ça ? Et lesquelles, petit sosie ?

-L'intelligence, répliqua Harry en souriant moqueusement. Et la lycanthropie ! »

Cheveux Gris éclata de rire, d'un rire faux et parfaitement maîtrisé. Il s'arrêta brutalement et se rapprocha de Harry au point de presque coller son nez au sien.

« Certes, reconnut-il. Si Harry Potter devait être un lycanthrope, ça se saurait, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est dans notre intérêt qu'il n'en soit pas un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil presque méfiant à Draco qui se retenait péniblement de cacher Harry derrière son dos.

« C'est ridicule, dit sereinement Harry. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Je suis un loup-garou et il n'en est pas un. J'ai tout juste seize ans ! Il en a dix-sept ! Il doit probablement être plus grand que moi. Et je ne porte pas de lunettes !

-Ah, mais ton loup te donne la correction nécessaire, à ce que je peux constater, dit calmement Cheveux Gris.

-Je ne vais pas défaire cette coiffure juste pour vous montrer que vous avez tort ! Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps il me faut pour réussir cette œuvre d'art ? »

Draco aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet. Harry venait tout bonnement de prendre un ton si peu masculin qu'il crut presque que Cheveux Gris allait lui arracher sa coiffure mais soudainement, le lycanthrope recula, l'air ennuyé.

« Un loup-garou qui soigne son apparence, dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Il n'y a pas pire !

-Pourquoi, parce que j'ai une notion d'hygiène ou parce que moi, je peux aller en société sans être rejeté immédiatement ? demanda Harry, l'air supérieur. Il suffit, cette conversation est ridicule. Si j'étais Harry Potter, je ne perdrais pas mon temps ici, non ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il a mieux à faire ? Comme s'entraîner ou tenter de détruire votre maître ? Et vous croyez vraiment que Greyback cacherait Harry Potter ? Et qu'il l'amènerait ici, sachant que vous y étiez ? C'est ridicule ! Si votre maître entendait ça, il serait le premier à en rire aux larmes ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'apprécie pas de fréquenter les loups de bas étage ! Et j'ai faim ! Nous y allons ! »

Avec autorité, il tourna les talons, entraînant Draco qui souriait d'un air presque provocateur à Cheveux Gris.

« Une minute, le paon, cingla Cheveux Gris. Ne crois-tu pas que ce serait exactement ce que Harry Potter pourrait dire ?

-Sincèrement ? demanda Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. J'ignore totalement ce que cet humain pourrait dire. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, monsieur : je n'apprécie pas d'être comparé à un être qui est, par définition, stupide, suicidaire et inférieur à moi ! Alors cessez de m'insulter ou vous serez responsable de ce que je vous ferai. Clair ? »

Cheveux Gris grimaça d'un air ennuyé. D'autres lycanthropes, représentant de Nouvelle-Zélande, arrivèrent et il ne put que les dépasser d'un pas pressé. La délégation néo-zélandaise leur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet mais ils les dépassèrent sans chercher à savoir. Restés seuls, Draco poussa un soupir. Il se tourna vers Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne te savais pas capable d'être si orgueilleux, bébé, dit-il d'un air presque fier.

-J'ai un bon professeur, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire moqueur. Tu crois que ça a marché ?

-On le verra dans la soirée. Allez, viens. Après tout, tu as faim, non ? »

Harry se contenta de rire et se laissa entraîner vers la salle de bal, non sans espérer que les deux autres loups solitaires ne viennent pas les questionner, eux aussi !

**oOo**

Le repas était à la hauteur de l'attente, dans tous les cas. Un buffet digne des rois les avait accueillis à leur entrée et chacun s'était généreusement servi. Pour l'occasion, il n'y avait pas de table par pays mais une multitude de petites tables regroupées près du buffet, laissant une place généreuse à une éventuelle danse. Harry avait grimacé en le constatant mais il avait savouré le délai qui lui était accordé et s'était assis en compagnie de Gabriel, Draco et, à sa grande stupeur, Rosalia. La jeune femme, splendide dans sa robe assortie aux costumes masculins de sa meute, était de loin la plus grande beauté de la salle, sans modestie. Elle ne cessait de fusiller les louves des yeux, l'air méprisante. Manifestement, elle était également un fort répulsif pour les jeunes femmes qui ne s'approchaient même pas de leur table, à la grande satisfaction de Harry.

« Eh bien, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire, soupira Gabriel en jouant avec une brochette de boulettes.

-Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? se moqua Rosalia. Rencontrer l'âme sœur, peut-être ?

-Oh, la ferme, cingla Gabriel, l'air ennuyé. Non, mais on fait un tel foin de cette rencontre ! Il n'y a même pas eu une petite bagarre !

-Et c'est tant mieux, rétorqua Joshua en arrivant près d'eux. Une année, ça s'est terminé en pugilat entre la meute de Corée du Sud et la Chine. Je ne sais plus quel était le motif, mais il y a eu des morts !

-Des morts ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

-On est des loups-garous, Evan, lui signala Joshua. Ça dégénère facilement… Cela dit, la nuit ne fait que commencer. Carlos et Fenrir peuvent encore se battre… »

Il jeta un œil à leur alpha qui mangeait tranquillement dans son coin, entouré des loups solitaires d'Angleterre. Harry grimaça en constatant que tous le regardaient.

« La soirée va être longue, observa Draco en posant une main apaisante sur la cuisse de Harry.

-Tant que vous savez éviter un affrontement, dit Joshua. Bonne soirée les enfants ! »

Il les abandonna là pour rejoindre la table de son fils. Ce dernier dégustait un verre de vin en fixant le vide d'un air contemplatif, totalement indiffèrent aux louves qui tournaient autour de lui d'un air alléché.

« Il a l'air tellement… supérieur, s'agaça Draco en le regardant, toujours énervé de la menace sous-jacente qu'il avait représenté pour Harry. J'ai horreur de ce genre de personne !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, dit posément Rosalia.

-Tu peux parler ! fit remarquer Gabriel.

-Est-ce que vous avez toujours vécu au village ? interrompit Harry, sentant venir une bataille entre les trois plus jeunes.

-Non, répondit calmement Gabriel. J'ai vécu avec mes parents jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. »

Au regard curieux de Harry, Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« A l'époque… toujours maintenant, d'ailleurs, les loups-garous n'étaient pas les préférés des créatures… Des sorciers ont découvert que mon père était un alpha et ma mère son second… Bref, ils ont décidé qu'ils étaient des nuisances et ils sont partis à la chasse. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère m'a caché dans la cave alors je n'ai rien eu. Mais eux ont été tués. Bref. J'ai été récupéré par Greyback et je vis là depuis.

-Merde, désolé, s'excusa Harry, choqué. Je ne savais pas que… enfin… que ce genre de choses arrivait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demanda Rosalia, l'air ennuyée. On est des monstres, non ? Alors ne t'attends pas à être gentiment caressé par les « normaux » quand tu retourneras auprès d'eux. Tu vas vouloir revenir au village en rampant, tu verras ! »

Harry grimaça et se tourna vers Draco qui haussa les épaules.

-Rappelle-toi de ma mère, dit-il simplement, l'air sombre. Rosalia a raison et je te l'ai dit avant de te transformer : on est des monstres, qu'importe que ce soit faux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Lupin est si en colère contre moi…

-Il ne l'est plus autant, tenta vaguement Harry.

-Tu parles, il me hait, rit Draco. Mais ça m'est égal. C'était ton choix. Et on l'assumera tous les deux, qu'importe les huées des humains.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre, murmura Harry. Pourquoi les esprits sont si fermés…

-Fais-toi attaquer par un des nôtres un jour et tu verras, répliqua Rosalia.

-C'est arrivé, lui répondit Harry. Quand j'avais treize ans, Remus s'est transformé devant nous et nous a attaqués. Mais… ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il ne se contrôlait pas…

-C'est bien, tu es compatissant, dit Gabriel. Mais pas tout le monde, malheureusement. Ce qui est différent fait peur. Et nous sommes différents, pas seulement pendant la pleine lune. Ton attaque envers ton meilleur ami te l'a démontré, non ?

-Oui, mais c'était un contexte particulier, tenta Harry.

-Ah et qu'as-tu envie de faire à la louve qui as tenté de séduire Draco et qui est juste là ? demanda Rosalia en pointant la jeune femme, non loin d'eux, les yeux fixés sur l'alpha. Tu n'as pas envie de lui trancher la carotide avec tes dents ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… »

Harry s'était mis à grogner en avisant la jeune femme, les lèvres presque retroussées sous la colère.

« On n'est pas normaux, quoi qu'on fasse pour en avoir l'air, déclara Gabriel. On a des instincts, des règles… et on perd la tête au moins une semaine par mois. Car ce serait réducteur de dire que ce n'est qu'un jour ! On est trop différents pour être acceptés par les autres. Toi qui es un sorcier, tu devrais le savoir, pourtant. Comment penses-tu qu'un moldu réagirait face à toi ? »

Harry grimaça en repensant à sa famille et secoua la tête.

« Oui, je suppose, admit-il. Je suppose que tout le monde ne peut pas être tolérant mais…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conversation ennuyeuse ? demanda Greyback en se laissant tomber sur une chaise libre. Vous êtes jeunes et vous avez un débat sur la tolérance ? Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas détailler le joli petit cul d'une louve ou au moins échanger des commentaires graveleux ?

-Evan et Draco sont gay ainsi que Gabriel, fit remarquer Rosalia. Et nous sommes vierges. Gabriel et moi, je veux dire. Quelle sorte de commentaires sommes-nous censés faire ?

-Bon et bien faites des commentaires sur les hommes ! Amusez-vous, nom d'un chien ! Vous tirez une tête de six pieds de long comme si vous assistiez à un enterrement ! Draco, tu devrait être saoul et tenter de déshabiller ton cher et tendre ! Et toi, Gabriel ? Arrête de mater Pierce, va simplement lui parler !

-Quoi ? Je ne…

-Rosalia ! continua Greyback, sans faire attention au plus jeune. Il y a des tas d'alphas, ici ! Des célibataires ! Alors tu attends quoi, exactement, une invitation ?

-C'est une proposition, Fenrir ? demanda la jeune femme. J'ai l'impression que _toi_, tu as trop bu !

-Pas du tout !

-Vous puez le vin, signala Harry.

-Ferme-la, bébé, se moqua Greyback. Va donc danser !

-Le bal n'est pas encore ouvert ! » fit remarquer Harry.

Mais au même moment, Jack se leva, un tintement résonna dans l'air, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, merci de votre attention.

-Je suis maudit ! souffla Harry, sous l'air presque ravi de Draco.

-Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'être venus si nombreux à cette soirée. Mon moment préféré est arrivé, celui où nos couples et si d'autres personnes veulent se lancer sur la piste, elles le peuvent, vont ouvrir le bal de cette réunion. Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas timides, faites honneur à l'Overlook. Allez, dansez ! »

Les lumières se firent brutalement plus tamiser et une musique, classique et lente, se fit entendre. Sans hésitation, Draco se leva et tendit la main à un Harry boudeur.

« Il le faut vraiment ? dit-il.

-Oui ! répliqua Draco. Allez, juste quelques-unes. Ensuite, promis, on s'assiéra et on ne se lèvera plus !

-Si tu insistes, marmonna Harry, ennuyé.

-J'insiste ! »

Draco eut tôt fait de le tirer sur la piste où de nombreux couples liés dansaient déjà, l'air presque heureux.

« On est pas censés être des monstres ? demanda Harry tandis que Draco lui faisait prendre la pose. Et tu sais, grogner, se battre… Plutôt que de danser ?

-Tais-toi, répliqua Draco. Laisse-moi profiter de ça, d'accord ?

-Maudit aristocrate romantique », maugréa Harry.

Mais il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et se laissa gentiment guider, pendant toute la valse et toutes les suivantes, sans discuter. Il se surprit même à sourire face à l'air bêtement ravi d'un Draco décidément trop romantique à son goût. Son alpha prenait un malin plaisir à valser ainsi avec lui, dans cette salle fastueuse, sur cette musique d'un autre temps mais qui rendait le moment presque féerique, dans des costumes qui auraient dû leur coûter une fortune.

« Nous sommes des monstres, lui chuchota Draco à un moment. Mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher d'êtres des monstres au comportement humain, tu sais ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, espèce d'idiot, répondit Harry en l'enlaçant. J'emmerde le monde entier, personne ne m'obligera à penser à nous de cette façon ! »

Draco secoua la tête et le serra contre lui. Il s'écarta brutalement et montra un coin de la salle du menton à Harry.

« Regarde, dit-il. Greyback et Rosalia dansent ! »

Harry tourna la tête dans leur direction et écarquilla les yeux. Il sourit en les regardant, amusé.

« La belle et la bête, observa-t-il, hilare.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Je t'expliquerai, ricana Harry. Mais c'est drôle. Comment est la chanson, déjà ? L'histoire éternelle, touche de son aile, la belle et la bête ? Un truc comme ça, je crois ?

-Tu es totalement incohérent, lui signala Draco.

-Regarde ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait. Est-ce que Pierce est en train d'inviter Gabriel à danser ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est le cas ! »

Un peu en retrait, le fils de Joshua était bien penché sur un Gabriel à l'air plus que surpris. Il lui parla vaguement, d'un air ennuyé mais le blondinet lui fit un large sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Il l'a fait, s'exclama Draco, amusé. Eh bien… intéressant. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Et c'est moi que tu traites de marieur ! marmonna Harry.

-Je ne joue pas les marieurs, je suis juste content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Gabriel !

-Est-ce qu'il s'y intéresse vraiment ? demanda Harry. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer profondément…

-Qu'importe, répondit Draco. Gabriel a un sourire large comme le Grand Canyon aux Etats-Unis et c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

Harry sourit en réponse. Il regarda autour de lui tous ces couples qui valsaient tranquillement, comme s'ils étaient _normaux_, comme s'ils n'étaient pas des _monstres_, comme si certaines personnes ne rêvaient pas de les tuer ou qu'une guerre ne faisait pas rage quelque part, dans le monde…

« Je crois que je pourrais aimer danser, finalement, dit tranquillement Harry en regardant son amant dans les yeux à nouveau, pour ne plus le lâcher.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, l'air presque heureux.

-Parce que n'importe qui a l'air magnifique, en valsant ici, murmura Harry. Et parce que tu _adores_ ça ! »

Le blond esquissa un sourire.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais horreur de ça, confessa-t-il. J'avais des leçons qui duraient des heures avec un professeur horrible, petit, sec comme un bâton de bambou séché… Je le haïssais. Et un jour, je devais avoir treize ans, je faisais tapisserie dans une des nombreuses soirées où mes parents m'avaient traîné pour m'exhiber comme le fier petit héritier que j'étais. Ma mère a vu que je m'ennuyais à mourir… Alors elle est venue vers moi, dans sa merveilleuse robe de cocktail blanche piquetée de diamants. Elle avait une longue et magnifique natte remplie de roses blanches. Elle était éblouissante. C'était une déesse à mes yeux. Elle m'a tendu sa main gantée et elle m'a tiré sur la piste de danse. On devait avoir l'air ridicule. Je mesurais quoi ? Un mètre vingt ? Et elle était resplendissante. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Maman et moi valsions, dans une salle de bal incroyablement somptueuse, avec des gens tout autour de nous qui valsaient comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à leurs yeux… C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie », chuchota Draco, presque immobile.

Harry sentit l'immense chagrin qui envahissait son amant et il profita d'une accélération de la valse pour le ramener au moment présent.

« Ne quitte pas mon regard, Draco, lui dit Harry en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Vis ce moment avec moi. Fais-en le plus beau de ta vie…

-Impossible, lui répondit Draco en esquissant un sourire. Tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Crétin romantique, maugréa Harry en rougissant. Dans ce cas, contente-toi de vivre la plus belle valse de ta vie ! »

Draco se contenta de sourire en réponse. Mine de rien, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils dansaient depuis près d'une heure ! S'il devait raconter ses souvenirs les plus tendres avec ses parents pour obtenir autant de son amant, il ne se gênerait plus !

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et vint le moment où, épuisé et assoiffé, Harry demanda une pause. Ce qui, pour Draco, voulait clairement dire qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds sur la piste à moins d'y être traîné. Il se résolut donc à l'accompagner jusqu'à la table où ils s'installèrent et se servirent du vin.

« Dis-moi, s'exclama soudainement Harry. Quelle influence a le vin, sur les lycanthropes ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Il doit avoir une influence spécifique ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Peut-être ? En a-t-il une ?

-Non, répondit Draco. Nous sommes à égalité en ce qui concerne les boissons alcoolisées. Donc, ça dépend de la personne. Certains deviennent horriblement affectueux… »

Il tendit un doigt discret vers un couple qui se papouillait dans un coin.

« D'autres, horriblement libidineux… »

Un peu plus loin et avec ce qui semblait être une tentative pour être discret, un des jeunes alphas de Nouvelle-Zélande tripotait sans vergogne une louve plus que consentante.

« D'autres ont la larme facile ou rient pour un rien… »

Et il désigna succinctement deux loups solitaires occupés à rire ou à pleurer.

« Tout dépend de la personne…

-Je vois, dit Harry. Donc, le soir où nous avons bu tous les deux…

-N'est en rien une réaction lycanthrope face à l'alcool, compléta Draco en souriant d'un air amusé. Je suis assez facile à exciter, en état d'ébriété…

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry, ses pupilles semblant s'affiner étrangement.

-Vraiment », affirma Draco avec un léger sourire séducteur.

Ils se turent pendant un instant puis Draco émit un léger rire.

« J'aime ça, dit-il. Danser avec toi et flirter avec toi. Comme des gens _normaux _!

-C'est un mot qui est fort évoqué, signala Harry. Une frustration quelconque par rapport à la formation de notre couple ?

-C'était juste… douloureux et précipité, précisa Draco, l'air indifférent.

-Je me suis excusé pour ça, rappela Harry.

-Je sais et je ne t'en veux absolument pas, lui dit tranquillement Draco. Le contexte était tel qu'il est. Et je suis parfaitement conscient que si je n'étais pas un loup-garou. Il n'y aurait eu aucun toi et moi. Alors je ne vais pas commencer à pleurnicher sur la rudesse de notre couple ou quoi que ce soit… Simplement, je crois que parfois… j'aimerais qu'on ait eu une autre vie.

-Une autre vie ? répéta Harry. Dis-moi quelle vie ?

-Seulement si tu danses encore… S'il te plaît ? »

Harry eut une petite moue mais accepta. Il était curieux, Draco le savait.

« Imaginons, commença Draco en recommençant à valser. Toi et moi, deux jeunes lords anglais qui ne se connaissent pas et qui faisons connaissance par hasard, lors d'un bal tel que celui-ci ou d'un thé chez un ami commun. Je t'aurais trouvé à mon goût, bien entendu…

-Ah, pas moi ?

-Non, toi, tu aurais été horrifié par mon arrogance et tu m'aurais détesté. Sauf qu'en fait, ta haine est surtout là à cause du désir incroyable que j'éveille en toi…

-Bien sûr, se moqua Harry. Et donc, ensuite, qu'aurions-nous fait, cher lord anglais ?

-Je t'aurais poursuivi, lui raconta Draco, amusé. Encore et encore, m'arrangeant sans cesse pour qu'on se rencontre fortuitement, par hasard. Sans arrêt aux mêmes soirées, aux mêmes jeux, aux mêmes rassemblements. Je t'aurais parlé, ignorant ton air dédaigneux, je t'aurais séduit. Et un soir comme celui-ci, sur une musique comme celle-ci, je t'aurais invité à danser…

-Deux lords anglais qui valsent ensemble ? N'aurait-ce pas été… étrange ?

-Pas dans mon monde imaginaire, répliqua Draco, déclenchant l'hilarité de Harry. Nous aurions dansé et au bout d'une valse, tu aurais compris que tu étais amoureux de moi…

-Et nous serions-nous embrassés, là, sur cette valse, face à tout le monde ? demanda Harry, se prêtant au jeu.

-Non, pas du tout ! répondit Draco. Tu m'aurais fui, effrayé par tes sentiments !

-Effrayé, moi ? s'étonna Harry. Le preux Gryffondor ?

-Sauf que n'importe qui peut avoir peur, quand il s'agit de sentiments… Toi également et tu le sais. Tu aurais fui dans le parc et je t'aurais suivi…

-Le parc ? Il y a un parc ? demanda Harry. Enneigé ou fleuri ? Sous un ciel étoilé, quoi qu'il arrive, je parie ?

-Bien entendu, confirma Draco. Qu'importe le temps, même si je le préfèrerais printanier. Assez chaud pour y sortir, mais assez frais pour ne pas s'y attarder…

-Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas trop de gêneurs !

-Exactement ! »

Ils se sourirent, amusés et Harry se laissa guider, inconscient des pas de plus en plus complexes que Draco lui faisait exécuter sans difficulté.

« Et donc, je t'aurais suivi et retrouvé. Et là, sous ce ciel étoilé, nous nous serions avoués nos sentiments !

-Comme c'est romantique ! se moqua Harry en riant légèrement. Tu es affligeant, Draco.

-Je sais, répondit le blond. C'est de ta faute, je crois.

-Ah, tu crois ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'étais pas ainsi avant de te rencontrer !

-Quand tu m'as rencontré, tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me faire renvoyer. Tu étais un démon ! Ne viens pas dire que tu es devenu un crétin romantique à cause de moi !

-Bon, alors c'est arrivé quand tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi. Bien que Merlin en soit témoin, je ne sais pas du tout quand c'est arrivé !

-Toi non plus ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais qu'au moins un de nous deux en avait eu conscience…

-Et non, lui dit Draco. Je me suis réveillé un jour et je t'aimais. Va savoir comment… »

Harry sourit. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'était fait avoir à danser pour rien mais ne s'en plaignait pas, valsant tranquillement. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil et constata que Carlos le fixait d'un air contemplatif. Les trois loups solitaires d'Angleterre s'étaient rassemblés et discutaient en leur lançant de petits regards curieux.

« Je crois que la soirée va être longue, marmonna Harry.

-Oui, je crois aussi, approuva Draco qui avait suivi son regard. Veux-tu qu'on tente de se réfugier dans notre chambre, l'air de rien ? Ou que je demande à Greyback de nous raccompagner ?

-Greyback a disparu, signala Harry. Rosalia aussi, d'ailleurs…

-Par les couilles de Merlin, s'exclama Draco. Ont-ils… est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, songeur. Rosalia pourrait… enfin… Est-ce qu'elle serait intéressée par Greyback ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua Draco. Mais lui ne peut normalement pas se lier…

-A cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Harry, l'air préoccupé. Il lui a ordonné… ainsi qu'à toi ! de ne pas se lier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Draco. C'est assez salaud, quand on y pense, mais ce n'est guère surprenant venant de ce maniaque du contrôle. Merde, où est passé ce salaud de Greyback ? Je ne peux pas affronter trois loups solitaires seul !

-Je suis là pour t'aider, tu t'en rappelles ? demanda Harry. Et de toute façon, on n'en viendra peut-être pas au combat…

-Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'ils ont dû ingurgiter ? Si, ça en viendra là, lui dit Draco. Mais avec un peu de chance, ils auront tellement bu qu'ils ne seront pas capables de nous attaquer de toutes leurs forces. Et Carlos aussi nous regarde bizarrement. Ça, c'est plus inquiétant. C'est un alpha et il aura sa compagne de son côté, peut-être même ses alphas potentiels… »

Harry grimaça face à la situation plus que compliquée qui s'annonçait. Mais soudainement, il se mit à rire, sous l'œil stupéfait de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il.

-La chanson, répliqua Harry. Je nous imagine très bien en train de jouer à cache-cache dans tout l'Overlook, sur cette musique…

-Le beau Danube Bleu te fait rire, se lamenta Draco. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour trouver cette chanson digne d'une partie de cache-cache. Ne pourrais-tu pas penser à un plan ?

-J'en ai plusieurs, mais aucun ne finit bien, lui signala Harry.

-Dis toujours, l'incita Draco.

-Eh bien, nous pourrions partir maintenant. Les loups solitaires nous suivraient, mais on arriverait peut-être à notre chambre assez vite. Toute la meute de Carlos ne pourra se tenir prête à nous chasser car ils sont trop dispersés et ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de se concerter. »

Draco hocha la tête, reconnaissant le jugement.

« On peut aussi attendre que les louves et l'alcool aient distrait nos amis d'Angleterre, en supposant que cela soit un assez bon dérivatif, mais vu leur air déterminé, j'en doute… Et attendre risquerait de laisser à Carlos le temps nécessaire à l'ébauche d'un plan, quoi qu'il nous veuille…

-Je préfèrerais toutefois avoir affaire à la meute d'Amérique du Sud qu'aux loups d'Angleterre…

-Moi aussi, admit Harry. On continue de danser en espérant avoir une chance ou on se sauve maintenant, sur cette chanson pour le moins… jolie ?

-Tu la trouves vraiment jolie ou c'est ironique ?

-Non, j'aime assez. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ton manque d'éducation me scie, Harry. C'est le Lac des Cygnes… Enfin, une des chansons qui peuple l'œuvre. La plus connue. Ok, je t'emmènerai à l'opéra, un jour…

-L'opéra, singea Harry, l'air horrifié.

-Tu pleureras, quand tu auras vu combien c'est beau alors ne prends pas cette mine dégoûtée avec moi, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit poliment Harry. Tu me diriges lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie, finement joué mais je crois qu'ils l'ont remarqué. Nos trois saoulards se sont levés, en tout cas…

-J'ai vu, indiqua Draco. Tant pis pour le Lac des Cygnes, allons-y ! »

Ils cessèrent de valser et sans prêter attention aux couples qu'ils dépassaient, abandonnèrent la salle de bal. Ils avaient quitté le hall d'entrée lorsqu'ils les entendirent, derrière eux, qui couraient presque pour les rattraper. Apparemment, Carlos n'avait pas bougé de la salle de bal car il n'y avait que les trois loups solitaires d'Angleterre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry en regardant un Draco à l'air furieux près de lui.

-Soit on leur fait face avec innocence, soit on attaque directement. Que préfères-tu ?

-Mieux vaut commencer par l'innocence, lui chuchota le brun. Marchons calmement, ils auront le temps de nous rattraper et on feintera de ne pas comprendre. S'ils nous attaquent, on est formés… il nous suffira de les tuer et de mettre ça sur le dos du Poltergeist.

-Très Serpentard, bébé, lui signala Draco en adoptant une démarche plus calme.

-Merci », répondit Harry, feintant la décontraction.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour être rattrapés par les trois loups solitaires qui couraient derrière eux. Voyant que le soi-disant faux couple avait cessé de se presser, ils se mirent à marcher eux aussi et profitèrent de l'éloignement du hall d'entrée pour les appeler.

« Une minute, le faux couple ! intervint Cheveux Gris, les deux amants se retournant calmement vers lui. Notre conversation de tout à l'heure n'est pas terminée !

-Vraiment ? questionna Harry, l'air ennuyé. Je suis fatigué, ne pouvez-vous pas nous laisser tranquille monsieur… Quel est votre nom, d'ailleurs, je ne vous connais même pas, Gandalf, peut-être ?

-Gandalf ? demanda Cheveux Gris, perplexe. Non, je m'appelle Tom Jersey !

-Jersey, marmonna Harry. Dommage, Gandalf aurait été plus drôle. »

Sa blague semblait passer loin au-dessus de la tête des personnes présentes et Harry regretta presque l'absence d'Hermione. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait ri !

« Bref ! s'exclama le dénommé Tom qui le fixait alors comme s'il lui manquait quelques neurones. Notre conversation n'est pas terminée et Stanley et Bink ont bien envie de savoir eux aussi si tu n'es pas Harry Potter !

-Mais, bon sang, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne l'étais pas ! riposta Harry, frustré. Il vous faut quoi, un certificat de naissance ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gamin, intervint le lycanthrope à l'air malade. On sait tous ici que tu ressembles trop à Potter pour être innocent. Alors si tu ne l'es pas, ça ne devrait pas autant te déranger de défaire ta jolie coiffure ! »

Manifestement, ce loup-là était plus agressif que Cheveux Gris. Harry grimaça et se retint de regarder Draco à la recherche d'une autorisation : seul un lié soumis ferait ce geste. A la place, il soupira dramatiquement.

« Vous avez de la chance que nous ayons décidé de quitter le bal, sans quoi, j'aurais dû vous refuser ce privilège ! Vous rendez-vous compte que je vais devoir traverser tous les couloirs sans être correctement coiffé, tout ça parce que je suis prétendument Harry Potter ? Vous êtes ridicules ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait levé une main hésitante pour défaire sa coiffure. Il avait mis du maquillage le matin même et avait évité de mouiller son visage afin de ne pas le défaire, mais il n'était pas certain que la poudre soit toujours bien en place. Il sentit la mèche retomber mollement le long de son visage et dut se faire violence pour ne pas chercher confirmation dans le regard de Draco. A la place, il fixa bravement les trois lycanthropes qui regardaient fixement son front.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, heureux d'avoir une voix aussi assurée. Satisfaits ? Pas de cicatrice ? Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'on m'a mutilé dans mon sommeil ! »

Face au manque de réaction du trio, Harry se détendit. Il eut confirmation que tout allait bien lorsque Draco s'avança, se plaçant devant lui.

« Je pense que le maître sera satisfait d'entendre cette magnifique petite histoire, la prochaine fois que je le verrai, dit-il d'un air amusé. Il va sûrement longuement vous en parler, d'ailleurs…

-Pas si sûr, intervint d'une voix sifflante le seul loup qui n'avait pas encore parlé, celui aux cheveux roux. Quelque chose cloche avec son front ! Il n'a pas une odeur normale ! »

Draco se retint de grogner. Le fond de teint était normalement dépourvu d'odeur, mais pour un lycanthrope aux sens aiguisés, il était possible de remarquer que l'odeur corporelle de Harry était étouffée par rapport au reste de son corps. Il l'avait lui-même perçu la veille mais n'y avait vu aucun danger : seul quelqu'un de proche de Harry pouvait le remarquer ! Mais il n'avait pas envisagé la présence d'un loup à l'odorat surdéveloppé, comme Harry !

« Et voilà que quelque chose cloche avec mon front, maintenant ! s'impatienta Harry, l'air grandiloquent. Pitié, je voudrais juste aller dormir ! Ne pourriez-vous pas acquérir un cerveau et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Le loup aux cheveux roux, manifestement un chasseur, s'était déplacé à une vitesse incroyable et avait bondi devant lui, le dominant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Harry hoqueta et voulut reculer mais le lycanthrope le saisit par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour qu'il intervienne. Poussant un son rauque et menaçant, il attrapa la main libre du lycan et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Le loup solitaire glapit alors qu'il était soulevé du sol. Dans sa terreur, il lâcha Harry. Draco en profita pour le balancer de toutes ses forces contre le mur opposé.

« Ne le touchez plus, gronda-t-il, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on le touche ? intervint Cheveux Gris en s'aplatissant, prêt à attaquer. Il n'est pas ton compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? cingla Draco en prenant la même position, montrant les dents. Il est innocent ! Il devait juste m'accompagner pour détourner les louves, pas pour vous servir de quatre heures ! Si vous voulez vous défouler, faites-le avec les chiennes qui ne demandent que ça dans la salle de bal et laissez mon ami en dehors de ça !

-Mon ami ! répéta le lycanthrope à l'air malade. Prends-nous pour des idiots, Malfoy ! Ton ami te sent bien trop pour être un simple ami ! Tu t'es lié à lui et on le sait ! »

Draco évita de regarder Harry qu'il sentait prêt à l'attaque derrière lui. Il ne quittait pas Cheveux gris du regard, bien conscient que le loup aux cheveux roux s'était relevé et était proche de son amant. Il pouvait encore l'attaquer et s'il tentait de défendre Harry, les deux autres profiteraient de sa distraction pour lui sauter dessus. La situation semblait mauvaise et l'espace d'un instant, Draco jugea que le mieux était de les tuer. Mais heureusement − ou malheureusement, il n'en était pas sûr − la tribu entière d'Amérique du Sud, soit Carlos, sa compagne, les deux compagnons gay ainsi que deux autres futurs alphas, déboulèrent au fond du couloir. Ils marchaient calmement, mais à leur posture, Draco comprit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer s'ils le devaient.

« Allons, que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Carlos d'un faux air bon enfant.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua Cheveux Gris en se redressant légèrement. C'est une histoire entre citoyens de l'Angleterre !

-Je vois cela, répondit froidement Carlos. Mais citoyens d'un même pays ou non, personne dans cet hôtel n'apprécierait un conflit, messieurs. Alors je vous conseille fortement de regagner vos chambres.

-Regagne plutôt la tienne, alpha stupide ! » gronda le loup à l'air malade.

Le geste de Carlos fut si rapide que Draco eut du mal à le voir, mais l'instant d'après, le lycanthrope qui avait osé répondre était projeté en l'air avec violence. Il toucha le plafond et atterrit sur le sol en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

« J'ai cru entendre un loup-garou bêta me répondre, dit Carlos avec hauteur. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un qui n'a pas mon rang oser m'insulter ? Ai-je bien entendu ? »

Il s'était penché sur le loup et n'avait soudainement plus rien d'un homme gentil et agréable. Draco s'était reculé vers Harry, dans un geste purement défensif mais aussi parce qu'il craignait que le loup aux cheveux roux ne profite de la confusion pour l'attaquer et le brun s'était cramponné à son dos, mal à l'aise. La présence de Carlos était suffocante et Harry avait l'envie folle de se cacher quelque part. Les autres loups en présence semblaient avoir la même envie car Cheveux Gris s'écarta précipitamment et se colla au mur, comme pour se faire le plus petit possible.

« M'as-tu répondu, sous-chose ?

-Non, non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! s'exclama le lycanthrope, terrorisé.

-Pourtant, je l'ai entendu. Serais-je fou ?

-Je suis désolé, tremblota le loup-garou, je ne le ferai plus, je suis désolé. »

Carlos le regarda longuement et pendant un instant, Harry pensa qu'il allait le tuer. Les ongles de Carlos étaient immenses, comme prêts à s'enfoncer dans le corps recroquevillé au sol. Les autres loups d'Amérique du Sud, eux, se tenaient droit, pleinement conscients d'être dans le camp supérieur.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, vous, chiens de pacotille. Je n'ai que mépris pour les êtres comme vous qui lèchent les pieds d'êtres qui se croient supérieurs à nous. Et je n'aurais aucun regret à vous tuer. Maintenant. Alors je ne me répèterai pas : allez-vous-en. Tout de suite ! Avant que je ne décide de vraiment vous déchiqueter ! Je veux que vous ayez quitté cet hôtel dans une demi-heure. Et si j'entends encore parler de vous une fois dans cette vie, je peux vous promettre que vous le regretterez amèrement. Est-ce que je suis suffisamment clair ? Maintenant, partez. Allez ! »

Il avait crié le dernier mot et les trois lycanthropes solitaires avaient détalé comme des lapins. Mais ni Harry, ni Draco ne se détendirent pour autant.

« Bien, dit Carlos en prenant un air plus abordable. Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de la vermine, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter dans un endroit plus intime.

-Evan et moi sommes… »

Draco s'interrompit. Carlos le fusillait du regard et il renonça. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à un alpha.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il en prenant une posture plus accessible. On vous suit. »

Ses mots provoquèrent une légère détente dans la meute et Carlos se dirigea sans attendre vers les escaliers. Les autres alphas potentiels ne bougèrent pas et Draco comprit qu'ils voulaient se placer derrière eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne fuient pas. Il emboîta donc le pas à l'alpha, Harry le suivant aussi docilement que la compagne de Carlos le faisait avec l'homme auquel elle était enchaînée. Ils montèrent trois étages avant d'entrer dans la suite qui devait être celle de l'alpha. Son odeur était partout et Harry se colla à nouveau à Draco, toujours dans son dos.

Sans leur prêter attention, Carlos alla s'installer tranquillement sur une chaise, juste en face d'eux, alors que les autres alphas potentiels les encerclaient. Soudain, Eric et Stefan semblaient bien moins sympathiques aux deux anglais.

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous faire part de la raison de notre présence, à tous, dans ma suite, commença Carlos, royal. La raison est la même que celle de vos trois compatriotes, bien qu'avec une finalité moins sanglante. Alors, Evan… Si tu effaçais le joli maquillage que tu as sur le front, afin que nous soyons bien tous sûrs de ton identité… »

Ni Harry ni Draco ne bougèrent et Carlos finit par soupirer, agacé.

« Ne m'obligez pas à en venir à la force, je ne crois pas que nous apprécierions. Faites-le simplement !

-Non, il ne le fera pas, rétorqua froidement Draco. Je veux bien acquiescer à l'identité que vous prêtez à mon lié, mais il n'effacera pas ce qu'il a sur le front ! Pas pour une simple confirmation. Vous savez manifestement qui _il est_. Ce n'est pas une raison pour clamer son identité à toutes les personnes nous croisant lorsque nous regagnerons notre chambre. Car nous la regagnerons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carlos esquissa un sourire presque moqueur tout en le fixant, comprenant qu'il devait s'adresser à Draco. C'était ce que la hiérarchie imposait, en tout cas.

« Vous êtes donc vraiment liés, murmura-t-il. Vous n'avez cessé de clamer le contraire au trio…

-Leur confirmer notre lien aurait été une très mauvaise idée, expliqua simplement Draco.

-Oui, à cause de ton _maître_, c'est ça ? cingla Carlos en se levant. Je n'ai donc plus qu'une seule question ! Comment celui qui est censé tuer Vous-Savez-Qui s'est-il retrouvé lié à un mangemort ?

-Je n'en suis pas un, répondit calmement Draco, provoquant un rire presque moqueur chez l'alpha. C'est la vérité ! »

Agacé, Draco défit le bouton de manchette de sa veste et la releva pour ensuite procéder de la même façon avec sa chemise. Il exposa son avant-bras totalement dépourvu de marque avec fierté.

« _Il_ sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me marquer avant que je ne sois un alpha, précisa posément Draco. Je n'ai pas encore prêté serment. _Il_ attend ma majorité, sans savoir que nous projetons de le détruire bien avant !

-Je vois, dit Carlos. Et bien entendu, Greyback est au courant…

-Qu'il héberge Harry Potter, lié à un prétendu mangemort ? Oui, répondit patiemment Draco.

-Eh bien… qui l'eut cru. Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous trahisse ?

-Pas tant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne lui en aura pas donné l'ordre.

-Je vois, répéta l'alpha. Le coup du manquement d'ordre. Pas stupide… »

Il y eut un long silence puis, soudainement, Carlos éclata de rire et toutes les personnes présentes se détendirent. Eric et Stefan se permirent même de s'asseoir alors que la compagne de l'alpha se détachait pour aller tranquillement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Ce bon vieux Greyback n'est pas si pourri, à ce que je vois, poursuivit l'homme en face d'eux, sans s'inquiéter du relâchement de ses hommes. Eh bien, je suppose que si l'Angleterre est sauvée par un des nôtres, ça devrait être assez positif pour notre espèce, non ? Peut-être que vous pourrez faire de bonnes choses, tous les deux… Mais blague à part… »

Il prit un air mortellement sérieux.

« Quand comptez-vous vous battre contre cette… chose ?

-Très bientôt, répondit Draco. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, nous n'avons pas encore décidé de quand, mais… c'est très proche. »

Il avait fait passer un Harry plus détendu devant lui mais à ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer vivement son amant contre lui. Laisser Harry aller se battre était l'épreuve la plus difficile au monde, aux yeux de Draco. La peur de le perdre dans cette bataille ou l'éventualité qu'il soit blessé lui était intolérable. Et au fond de lui, Harry savait que la majorité des problèmes de domination de son amant venait de cette bataille qui se profilait. Incapable de pouvoir contrôler cet évènement, il tentait par tous les moyens de se rassurer en essayant de le contrôler, lui ! Et même si tout autre que lui trouvait son comportement atroce et honteux, ce n'était pas son cas. Il le comprenait comme seul un loup-garou, et de préférence un loup-garou lié, pouvait le faire. Qu'il soit son compagnon ne faisait que rendre cette compréhension encore plus aiguisée. Il savait qu'une fois Voldemort six pieds sous terre, Draco se détendrait largement avec lui !

« Bien sûr, leur dit Carlos. En tout cas, vous avez eu de la chance que j'intervienne ce soir. Sans quoi, vous n'auriez pas pu faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin… je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance…

-Vous… vous n'allez pas nous aider ? demanda Harry, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

-Non, répondit Carlos. J'ai… j'ai depuis longtemps décidé de laisser les affaires des hommes loin de moi. Je suis parfois obligé de m'en mêler, lorsque ça menace ma meute mais… non, Potter, je ne me mêlerai pas d'un conflit qui ne concerne pas mon propre pays… Il est toutefois évident que je veux la fin de votre mage noir. Avec son affiliation à Greyback, il donne une très mauvaise image de notre peuple que je ne peux tolérer. Des accords avaient commencé à être instaurés avant que la soumission de votre alpha ne soit rendue publique. Dès lors que le monde a appris qu'il était le laquais de votre monstre, tous les ponts que j'avais péniblement construits ont été entièrement détruits. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si agressif envers lui… Mais si vous, un loup-garou, vous parvenez à le tuer et à libérer un peuple entier de sorciers… ça ne pourra être que positif pour notre race !

-Et ça le sera encore plus si vous nous y aidez, fit remarquer Draco. Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne dis pas que vous profitez de nos exploits et que je ne suis pas d'accord, au contraire, je comprends et j'accepte votre raisonnement. Toutefois, il s'appuie sur notre victoire qui n'est même pas certaine ! Alors que si nous avions d'autres loups-garous à nos côtés…

-Avec ou sans moi, rien n'est sûr, signala Carlos. En outre, n'avez-vous pas d'autres amis lycanthropes qui…

-Avec ou sans vous rien n'est sûr, coupa Harry. Mais sans vous, c'est encore moins sûr. Et non, nous n'avons pas d'autres amis lycanthropes, à l'exception d'un loup solitaire et d'une poignée de sorciers dont beaucoup sont des enfants, nous n'avons aucun poids face à lui ! Nous avons réussi à le rendre vulnérable, mais ça s'arrête là ! Nos chances ne sont pas plus élevées parce que je suis un loup-garou. Tout juste avons-nous eu un peu plus de possibilités, sans que cela nous assure la victoire. J'ignore quel est votre passé et je ne veux pas le savoir… Mais si vous appuyez votre avenir sur ma victoire… alors vous devriez plutôt vous rallier à nous. Ou nous trouver des alliés. Parce que pour l'instant, le seul support de ma victoire, c'est la chance. Et uniquement elle ! »

Carlos le considéra pendant un très long moment dans un silence contemplatif.

« Je comprends, dit-il. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, vous ne connaissez pas mon passé. C'est avec moi-même que j'ai fait le serment de ne plus jamais me mêler des affaires d'hommes et je ne trahirai pas ce serment, j'en suis désolé. Toutefois, je dois rencontrer les alphas du pays, après cette réunion et je leur ferai part d'une éventuelle aide pour le camp d'un futur alpha qui se dresse contre votre mage noir. Si certains sont intéressés, ils vous rejoindront. Un point de ralliement ?

-Qu'ils aillent dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard, indiqua simplement Harry. C'est probablement là que nous irons en premier et là également que Vous-Savez-Qui nous rejoindra… la forêt les accueillera en attendant, bien que je leur recommande de se méfier des centaures et de bien vérifier que certaines araignées ne nichent pas là où ils décideront d'établir leur campement.

-Je leur dirai, promit Carlos. Sur ce, Messieurs, je vous invite à tous rejoindre vos chambres. Isabella me fait savoir qu'elle ne sortira pas de la salle de bain tant que vous serez là et je ne voudrais pas la forcer à y rester toute la nuit. »

Il y eut quelques rires parmi la meute d'Amérique du Sud puis, tous, non sans saluer poliment leur chef, sortirent. Harry et Draco furent les derniers.

« Nous comptons sur vous, Carlos, dit Draco. Tant pour les éventuels alliés que pour votre silence sur l'identité d'Evan…

-Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura le vieil alpha. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler, je vous l'ai dit. Et mon silence sera la clé de ma neutralité.

-Merci, lui dit Harry. Merci aussi de nous avoir débarrassés des trois autres…

-Ce n'est que provisoire, leur rappela Carlos. Viendra un moment où ils vous retrouveront. Et je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas trop vous attarder chez Greyback. Car il risquerait de recevoir très prochainement un ordre lui ordonnant d'amener Evan Malfoy à son maître, lorsque ces trois-là auront été raconter ce qu'ils ont vu ici.

-On s'en doute, lui dit Draco. Merci tout de même.

Ils sortirent tranquillement de la pièce et soufflèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Plusieurs catastrophes venaient d'être évitées et une proposition d'aide avait été faite… ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle porte ses fruits. Peut-être que la bataille finale serait alors plus abordable…

**oOo**

Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans croiser personne, ce qui leur fit plaisir. Ils n'auraient pas supporté une autre conversation. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, de penser et surtout, d'être enfin eux-mêmes. Car même s'ils parlaient et agissaient comme si tout était normal, il n'y avait que protégé des murs de leur chambre qu'ils se détendaient vraiment. Quand ils entrèrent enfin, ils soupirèrent tous les deux de satisfaction. Enfin, en sécurité !

« C'est pas passé loin, fit remarquer Draco en faisant glisser sa veste qu'il déposa sur un magnifique fauteuil.

-Comme tu dis, souffla Harry en enlevant maladroitement ses chaussures. J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à la fin de cette journée sans qu'il y ait un mort. Et quand Carlos s'en est mêlé… je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser !

-J'espère que nous ne regretterons pas de lui avoir fait confiance, chuchota Draco en allant l'enlacer. Merlin, que tu es beau dans cette tenue. Je n'ai même pas pu te le dire ce soir… Tu ressembles à un vrai petit prince, habillé ainsi !

-Je suis moins beau que toi, répondit Harry en le regardant grâce au miroir à pied qui leur faisait face. Tu portes le costume à la perfection, on voit que tu as l'habitude ! »

Draco se contenta de sourire en réponse.

« En tout cas, ton costume de ce matin, lui… était encore plus intéressant que celui-ci… »

Harry sourit avec amusement tandis que Draco faisait descendre la veste qu'il portait jusqu'au sol. Il pivota dans ses bras et regarda le blond, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te plaisait, dans ce costume ? Mhmm, laisse-moi deviner… »

Il se colla à lui, frottant son nez avec lenteur contre le sien.

« Disons… la chemise ? Non… »

Son nez descendit sur sa joue puis remonta le long de sa mâchoire. La respiration de Draco s'accéléra alors que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses hanches.

« Le short, souffla Harry dans son oreille. N'est-ce pas ? C'est le short qui te plaisait…

-Plutôt le souvenir qu'il évoquait, murmura Draco en le serrant contre lui. Le magnifique souvenir… »

Il fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il serra dans ses larges paumes, collant le bassin de Harry contre le sien.

« Oh merde, chuchota Harry en le sentant faire. J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

-Un cadeau ? demanda Draco, ses lèvres déjà égarées sur sa gorge. Quel cadeau ?

-Tu verras, répondit Harry en se détachant de lui brutalement. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Attends-moi. Reste chaud. »

Il se défit de son étreinte sans trop de difficulté, alla jusqu'à son bagage pour en sortir un sac noir que Draco regarda d'un air interrogateur. Harry haussa les épaules avec amusement et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Bien que curieux, Draco alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il eut juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau pour découvrir la silhouette fine et pratiquement nue de Harry. Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer brutalement à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry ne portait qu'un seul vêtement : l'adorable petit short de cuir que Draco lui avait acheté, quelques mois plus tôt. Autour de son cou, le collier que Draco aimait tellement, cadeau de Greyback. Mais une étrange petite médaille d'or y avait été ajoutée et pendouillait sur le torse de son amant. Ronde comme la lune, elle brillait à la lumière du lustre de bougies et de cristal.

« Je l'ai emporté, dit Harry d'une voix rauque en s'avançant vers Draco. J'ai pensé… que ça pourrait te plaire. »

Draco était sans voix tandis qu'il le regardait s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée. Il avait tellement d'assurance, presque d'arrogance dans son allure. Il le provoquait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, souriant sensuellement. Ses cheveux libérés de la coiffure réglementaire qu'on lui imposait étaient légèrement ébouriffés, retombant en cascade autour de sa tête, comme s'ils venaient de faire l'amour.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, le regard de Harry se fit plus dangereux, plus sauvage et Draco se sentit presque autant excité par son regard que par sa tenue. Quand le brun fut proche, il se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à pratiquement toucher son nez du sien, ses yeux le scannant avec intérêt.

« Explique-moi, Draco… Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé ? »

Le blond esquissa un sourire en l'entendant. Il recula sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver étendu dessus, souriant avec sensualité.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit hier que ce matin, c'était à ton tour d'être le dirigeant de notre relation… ? Alors, Harry… J'attends que tu me déshabilles… »

Harry répondit par un léger rire et il monta sur le lit pour y marcher à quatre pattes. Quand il fut totalement au-dessus de Draco, il s'assit sur lui comme un oiseau se posant sur un son lit, ses mains passant sur le devant de sa chemise et du gilet. Elles montaient et descendaient sensuellement pour enfin s'attaquer aux quelques boutons qui maintenaient les tissus attachés. Quand enfin, il vit la peau tant aimée apparaître, les pans des vêtements s'écartant, il s'abaissa lentement pour donner quelques coups de langue sur la peau. Les mains derrière la tête, Draco le regardait faire avec intérêt. Il ferma les yeux une seconde lorsque Harry se mit à lécher, téter, mordiller ses tétons avec ferveur.

« Putain, Harry, murmura Draco, incapable de rester silencieux. Je vois que tu te sens inspiré par la position…

-Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, répondit le brun sur le même ton, ses yeux toujours figés dans les siens. J'ai tellement d'idées… tellement d'envies… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois je me suis imaginé dans cette position… »

Il le quitta du regard, mais ce fut seulement pour se faire glisser sur son corps, au niveau de ses cuisses. Il déboucla la large ceinture qu'il portait et la jeta au sol pour ensuite détacher le pantalon. Sans surprise, le sexe de Draco en surgit presque aussitôt, arrachant un son satisfait au brun. Il l'ignora pourtant pour baisser le pantalon avec lenteur, jusqu'à le jeter au sol. Assis juste devant les pieds de Draco, Harry eut un sourire en le regardant, presque nu. Seule sa chemise était restée mais, largement ouverte, elle ne dissimulait rien du corps musclé qui était à son service.

« Tout ça rien qu'à moi, dit-il d'une voix caressante alors qu'il rampait à nouveau sur le corps étendu. Que je suis gâté… »

Il passa la pointe de son nez sur les testicules de son amant, ce dernier émettant un sifflement rauque. Ce fut pourtant un gémissement quand il remonta le long de sa verge, taquinant ensuite son gland pour le quitter. Il lui donna un rapide baiser qui fit pousser un petit cri impatient au blond.

« Ne joue pas trop avec ma patience, Harry, ronronna presque Draco alors que le brun, couché sur lui, remontait le long de son corps. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder cette position toute la nuit… Surtout si tu me provoques sans arrêt.

-Ah, mais si tu la garderas, dit Harry en venant poster son visage face au sien. Tu as promis… »

Il se pencha et lécha lentement sa bouche. Draco sortit sa langue qui vint répondre à l'invitation, tous deux se léchant avec gourmandise, sans se lâcher du regard. Leurs érections, couchées l'une sur l'autre, se frottaient sensuellement.

« Ne me fais pas attendre, chuchota Draco avec autorité. Je te veux trop… Tu es trop sexy dans cette tenue…

-Mhmm, je sais, répondit Harry. Et tu n'as pas vu… ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, sur le médaillon… »

Sa curiosité éveillée, Draco se décida enfin à lever une main qu'il tendit jusqu'au collier. Harry donna une légère tape sur sa main, le blond le dévisageant aussitôt d'un air outré.

« Pas touche, Malfoy, ordonna Harry d'une voix suave. Si tu lis ce qu'il y a sur cette médaille, tu vas me retourner comme une crêpe et me défoncer sans réfléchir. Or, je veux un peu profiter de mon pouvoir. Tu liras ce qui est écrit… quand j'aurai envie de te voir perdre la tête…

-Je la perds déjà, répliqua Draco, l'air agacé. Laisse-moi lire, qu'as-tu écrit ?

-Devine, répondit Harry, provocateur. Laisse-moi t'aider à réfléchir… »

Il se fit à nouveau glisser sur son corps, jusqu'à être sur ses jambes et se coucha sensuellement sur ses cuisses, sa joue passant sur le sexe pâle et tendu avec dévotion.

« Bordel, tu crois… que ça m'aide à réfléchir ? demanda Draco, tremblant face à la vision lascive qui lui était offerte.

-Non, répondit franchement Harry. Je crois que ça t'excite et j'aime ça. »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son sexe était brutalement enfoncé dans la bouche si rouge et provocatrice. Il haleta, le souffle coupé face à la soudaine sensation et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps avec brutalité.

« Oh putain… ta bouche est vraiment faite pour ça Harry, geignit Draco. Elle est faire pour me sucer… Tu es parfait… »

Harry répondit par un long gémissement alors qu'il continuait de monter et de descendre le long de la verge qu'il avait en bouche, s'arrêtant parfois sur la tête pour la taquiner vivement de la langue. Malgré lui, Draco bougeait ses hanches par petits à-coups, incapable de rester immobile. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour regarder et rien ne lui paraissait plus érotique que la bouche de Harry l'avalant, encore et encore. Il se serait bien contenté de cette seule gâterie pour la soirée mais il _savait_ à quoi ressemblait l'adorable cul de Harry lorsqu'il était serré dans le short qu'il portait et c'était bien trop tentant pour le laisser passer !

« Harry, gémit Draco, prononçant son nom avec adoration. Arrête ou… ça va se finir dans ta bouche ! »

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui et, ralentissant le rythme, continua de monter et de descendre. Il s'arrêta un long moment, son sexe totalement enfoncé puis remonta et le libéra. La salive avait rendu ses lèvres et son menton luisant. Harry le regarda un long moment, toujours couché, et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant : s'il devait le pénétrer sur le champ, il ne se donnait pas deux coups de reins pour jouir. Les quelques minutes laissées par Harry l'aidèrent à faire redescendre son excitation conséquente, malgré son érection persistante.

Harry finit par se relever et se déplaça à nouveau. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et, sans le quitter des yeux, porta une main à la fermeture Eclair avant tandis que l'autre allait défaire l'arrière. Le bruit des deux tirettes accéléra la respiration de Draco qui se lécha nerveusement les lèvres à la vue du sexe qui, dès que le bouton fut détaché, sortit du short de cuir. Harry sembla hésiter une seconde puis il porta sa main droite à sa bouche et avala deux de ses doigts qu'il ressortit luisant de salive et alla mettre derrière son dos. Le blond sentit l'excitation remonter alors qu'il regardait son amant se préparer succinctement pour lui.

« Je peux le faire, si tu veux, murmura Draco en se redressant pour se débarrasser de sa chemise et de son gilet.

-Non… ça va, répondit Harry, la voix rauque.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, insista son amant. Viens ici… »

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le tira avec une force presque délicate, l'obligeant ainsi à avancer à genoux au-dessus de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de son torse. Draco le regarda puis, sans attendre, avala le sexe dressé qui touchait son menton. Harry poussa un cri appréciateur alors que le blond allait enlever ses doigts pour les remplacer par les siens. Plus longs que ceux du brun, ils le pénétrèrent avec plus d'efficacité, frôlant sans fin sa prostate. Harry émit une pleurnicherie, ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux de son amant. Draco sourit avec satisfaction et il cessa de bouger sa bouche, invitant Harry à donner des coups de hanches pour chercher son plaisir. Le brun le comprit rapidement et donna de petits coups lents afin de ne pas l'incommoder.

Les légers cris que Harry poussait satisfaisaient pleinement Draco qui ressentit pourtant une légère pointe de culpabilité : depuis quand n'avait-il plus offert de fellation à son amant ? Lui qui n'aurait jamais la possibilité d'utiliser son sexe autrement dans ce genre de rapport méritait d'en avoir une par jour, au moins ! Et Draco se fit la promesse de lui en offrir une chaque matin, qu'importe qu'ils soient obligés de se réveiller plus tôt pour se faire !

« Oh Draco, Draco, murmura Harry, l'esprit en total perdition face au plaisir ressenti. Je… c'est… »

Le blond leva les yeux vers le visage rougi et extatique de son amant, totalement relâché. Il était magnifique… Son regard passa sur la médaille qui bougeait au rythme des mouvements du brun mais il fut incapable de lire l'inscription dessus. Le brusque recul de Harry le ramena au moment présent.

« Arrête, dit-il en l'obligeant à enlever ses doigts. C'est… arrête. »

Il se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de son amant alors que son corps glissait sans difficulté sur son torse, ses fesses allant se caler naturellement sur les hanches de son alpha. Ce dernier l'enlaça avec vigueur, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille alors que, avec de petits mouvements du bassin, il frottait son sexe contre l'ouverture du short de cuir, excitant ainsi son compagnon.

« Je suis censé être celui qui contrôle en ce moment, s'agaça Harry en se redressant.

-C'est ce que tu fais, Harry, répondit Draco, l'air amusé.

-Menteur de connard rusé ! lui dit Harry. Arrête de me faire perdre la tête !

-Voilà qui va être difficile, bébé, susurra Draco en le regardant avec amusement. Car tu as tendance à perdre la tête, lorsque j'enfonce ma queue en toi et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ce soir… quelle que soit ta position… »

Harry poussa un petit couinement envieux et ses yeux semblèrent être presque dépourvus de pupilles tant elles s'affinèrent, rendant son regard plus prédateur encore. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'abaissa sur son amant, plaquant son torse contre le sien. Il frotta son visage contre sa gorge, comme une caresse animale, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu es monstrueux, lui dit-il. Tu as dit que tu me laisserais contrôler…

-Tu es encore assis sur moi, répondit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne t'ai pas touché, je n'ai fait que parler…

-Et c'est déjà trop, tu le sais, gémit Harry, totalement perdu. Tu le sais très bien alors arrête, s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi encore un peu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Draco sembla comprendre. Il se contenta de caresser ses cuisses avec douceur et le regarda se redresser avec fascination. Les joues de Harry étaient d'un rouge incandescent et ses yeux brillaient de désir. Sa pose sur lui, son corps penché sur lui et son regard lui coupèrent le souffle. Il était tellement parfait… Malgré lui, Draco se remit à bouger des hanches avec langueur mais Harry ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Il accompagna ses mouvements en le regardant, sa respiration hachée. Puis, enfin, il se décida à porter sa main sur la verge tendue qu'il sentait frotter contre ses fesses et la guida jusqu'à son entrée. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le cri qui voulut sortir de sa bouche, émettant à la place un long gémissement qui fut accompagné par celui de Draco. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, savourant simplement la sensation d'être unis à nouveau, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas une seconde.

Mais rapidement, l'immobilité devint insupportable et Harry se mit à bouger, de bas en haut, faisant gémir Draco dont les larges mains étaient allées se poser sur les hanches couvertes de cuir. Il l'aidait dans ses mouvements sans le lâcher du regard pour autant. Rien ne lui paraissait plus excitant, plus beau et délicieux qu'un Harry Potter aux cheveux ébouriffés, en short de cuir − largement détaché et laissant passer son sexe en érection − occupé à s'empaler sur son sexe. Très jalousement, Draco se sentit heureux d'être le seul amant de Harry. Le seul à le voir de cette façon, à connaître l'incroyable passion qu'il avait pour le sexe… Sa façon si étourdissante de gémir, de se mordre la lèvre, le mouvement crispant de ses doigts sur son torse, l'incroyable amour qui baignait son visage lorsqu'il le regardait… Oui, vraiment, Draco était plus qu'heureux d'être le seul à avoir le droit de contempler pareille merveille !

« Mhm, Draco, marmonna Harry en se penchant sur lui pour aller embrasser son torse avec bonheur. J'ai eu envie d'être seul avec toi toute la soirée… »

Le blond n'eut pas le courage de répondre. De part sa position, Harry lui laissait la vision claire et nette de la médaille pendouillant au collier de cuir et sa respiration s'était arrêtée alors que ses yeux parcouraient les mots gravés : _Propriété de Draco Malfoy_. Presque violemment, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine contre la sienne et ses lèvres vinrent dévorer celles plus rouges qui avaient été désespérément mordillées.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit provocateur, chuchota Draco contre ses lèvres, ses hanches se levant plus vivement vers Harry. Et je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… »

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais le lien les unissant sembla tinter d'une joie indicible à laquelle Draco répondit en allant mordiller sa gorge. Une de ses mains se glissa lentement entre leurs corps et il se saisit de la verge qui frottait entre leurs ventres pour la caresser de long en large, Harry poussant un petit « Oh » appréciateur. Les mouvements se firent plus frénétiques et Draco luttait pour ne pas juste renverser Harry sur le lit afin de le pénétrer avec plus de vigueur. Il lui avait promis la position dominante et il comptait bien la lui laisser. L'image d'un Harry perché sur lui et jouissant serait sans aucun doute délectable et il voulait l'admirer !

La jouissance monta en eux brutalement et ils ne la retinrent pas, au contraire. Harry se redressa et s'aida de ses mains posées à plat sur le torse de Draco pour accélérer, des petits cris d'extase franchissant sa bouche alors qu'il jouissait, aidé par les mouvements de la main de Draco sur lui. Ce dernier savoura l'image qui s'imposa à lui, celle de Harry s'abandonnant, renversant la tête en arrière. Il ferma ensuite les yeux alors qu'il venait à son tour dans un long cri.

Epuisé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le torse en sueur qui l'accueillit sans résistance et appuya son visage contre l'épaule rassurante de son amant. Draco leva une main lourde pour lui caresser le dos, haletant.

« Autant pour mon stupide côté dominateur, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que je veux que nous utilisions cette position souvent ! Très souvent ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé et releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas plaqué au lit quand tu as vu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la médaille…

-J'ai voulu le faire, avoua Draco en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre à la coiffure totalement folle de son amant. Mais je t'avais promis de te laisser être au-dessus… et franchement, le spectacle était vraiment trop beau à voir pour le gâcher… je n'aurais voulu rater ça pour rien au monde… Tu étais délicieux à regarder ! »

Harry marmonna quelque chose puis se recoucha sur lui, fermant les yeux alors qu'il écoutait son cœur battre la chamade. Pourtant, il se redressa, arrachant une plainte à un Draco manifestement très d'accord pour s'endormir sur le champ. Harry l'ignora et descendit du lit afin de faire glisser le short sur le sol. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, il remonta sur le large lit et se blottit contre le flanc chaleureux de Draco, tirant sur les couvertures coincées sous leurs corps. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait la paix qu'une fois qu'ils seraient convenablement recouverts, Draco l'aida et soupira ensuite d'aise quand il put savourer les draps sur son corps encore parcouru de frissons.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous serait possible de faire l'amour tranquillement, un jour ? demanda Draco en caressant les cheveux de Harry. Juste une fois ?

-Je suis sûr que oui, répondit Harry. Même si ça me semble difficile pour l'instant. Je perds la tête dès qu'il s'agit de faire l'amour avec toi, alors il faudra attendre un peu, je crois. »

Draco esquissa un sourire et referma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide encore à parler.

« Demain, murmura-t-il. On va devoir s'y mettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout air tranquille déserta le visage de Draco qui rouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battit la chamade à nouveau avant de se tranquilliser quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est ce qu'on a promis à tes amis, en tout cas, dit-il.

-Est-ce que… on va quitter le village ? »

La tristesse dans la voix de Harry arracha un soupir à Draco qui le serra contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Pas immédiatement, ce ne sera pas obligatoire tant qu'on ne fait que prévoir un plan de bataille et tant qu'on ne l'ébruite pas aux oreilles de Greyback, mais… dès que les choses sérieuses commenceront, il le faudra, oui. »

Un long silence régna dans la chambre. L'ambiance sensuelle était soudainement devenue angoissée et les deux amants se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient froid dans la chambre pourtant très bien chauffée.

« Tout ira bien, murmura Draco contre l'oreille de Harry. Ça doit aller bien… je ne pourrais pas accepter une autre fin que quelque chose de bien pour nous ! »

Harry soupira contre lui et inspira longuement, savourant leurs odeurs mélangées qui régnaient autour d'eux.

« Tu as raison, dit-il contre lui. On en a trop bavé jusqu'ici pour être séparés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça finira bien… »

Mais ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil avant un bien trop long moment, à leur goût.

**oOo**

Le lendemain leur parut difficile. Se lever, se doucher et ranger la chambre leur prit plus d'une heure avant d'enfin y arriver. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, Harry avait repris son ultime déguisement. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un costume noir avec un long manteau. Par l'ouverture du large col, on pouvait distinguer une chemise rouge sang et une cravate noire.

L'écusson de Greyback était cousu sur la poche avant de leur veste, à la place du cœur et une fois n'est pas coutume, ils avaient été dispensés de chaîne restrictive.

« Ah, vous voilà ! les accueillit un Greyback à l'air sombre dans le hall d'entrée. Vous avez déjeuné ?

-Non, répondit Draco en le fixant d'un air interrogateur. Il y a un problème ?

-_On_ m'appelle, leur expliqua l'alpha. Je dois partir immédiatement, mais vous pouvez rester encore un peu ici, si vous le voulez. N'oubliez pas de venir rendre la clé de votre chambre et de régler votre note avant de partir, d'accord ? Sur ce, à ce soir les gosses ! »

Les mains dans les poches de son grand et long manteau, Greyback se dirigea tranquillement vers les portes de sortie. Il disparut rapidement, laissant les deux amants seuls.

« Tu crois que c'est mauvais ? demanda Harry en suivant un Draco manifestement décontracté vers la salle de réception.

-Va savoir, répondit le blond. Allons manger, on rentrera après. »

Ils retrouvèrent Rosalia et Gabriel assis à une table et, ignorant Carlos qui leur avait adressé un signe joyeux, ils les rejoignirent. Autant la jeune femme semblait rayonnante, autant Gabriel semblait proche de la mort.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Gabriel ? demanda Harry en le regardant, soucieux.

-Le monde est pourri, répliqua le blondinet d'un air outré. C'est tout ce que j'ai à en dire ! »

Il se leva de table et quitta la salle d'un pas rageur, sous l'œil interrogateur du couple.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco à la seule personne qui pouvait avoir une réponse à leur table.

-Il a craqué pour Pierce, leur répondit une Rosalia souriante et joyeuse, les terrifiant presque. Et il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un gamin inexpérimenté dans sa vie ! »

Harry grimaça en l'entendant. Pauvre Gabriel… Il n'avait définitivement pas de chance, dans la vie ! Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence. Harry observait la salle soudainement calme et détendue alors que Draco regardait Rosalia d'un air méfiant et interrogateur. La jeune femme, pourtant, se contenta de déguster ses viennoiseries en silence.

Le petit déjeuner fut vite expédié et afin d'éviter la foule au comptoir, Harry et Draco décidèrent d'aller régler leur note. Heureusement, le blond avait emmené avec lui la bourse que son père lui avait envoyée pour Noël car l'addition fut salée. Ils avaient utilisé un nombre important de sortilèges lors des trois jours, ne serait-ce que pour agrandir et rétrécir leurs bagages, la coiffure de Harry ou encore leurs petits jeux sexuels. Harry avait d'ailleurs été mortifié en découvrant dans le registre les mots « Chaînes de lit » et autres commentaires humiliants et révélateurs. Toutefois, le maître d'hôtel ne semblait pas du tout gêné ni amusé. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et garda un professionnalisme déroutant !

« Vous rentrez ? demanda Gabriel en arrivant près d'eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Gabriel sembla jeter un regard presque suppliant à la salle de bal, comme s'il espérait que Pierce allait en sortir, mais rien ne se produisit. Il soupira et hocha finalement la tête.

« Oui, je viens avec vous. Il y a une aire de transport spécial pour chaque meute, dans le parc. Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent sans un mot de plus et virent avec amusement de larges cercles magiques dans l'immense parc enneigé. L'un d'eux était décoré de leurs armoiries et ils s'en approchèrent lentement, profitant du magnifique spectacle des Rocheuses en hiver.

« Dommage qu'on en ait pas profité, dit Harry en se perdant dans le décor avec un sourire ravi. Ça aurait pu être drôle…

-Une prochaine fois, lui dit Draco en le guidant vers le cercle. Je préfèrerais qu'on rentre rapidement… »

Harry approuva et ils quittèrent sans remords − sauf peut-être pour Gabriel qui s'était retourné vers la porte d'entrée avant de sauter dans le cercle − le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils atterrirent à l'entrée du village et sourirent presque en le voyant. Il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir, mais ça ne les étonnait pas, tout le monde devait être occupé à diverses tâches et Ron et Hermione ne revenaient qu'en soirée. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer l'entrée lorsque le bruit d'un transplanage se fit entendre derrière eux. Se retournant, il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Harry pour sortir sa baguette lorsqu'il reconnut Severus Rogue, debout derrière eux. L'homme érigea rapidement un bouclier devant lui, le sort de Harry ricochant sur sa protection.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Messieurs, dit-il avec ennui. Et si j'étais vous, j'écouterais attentivement ! »

Harry et Draco, toujours en position de combat, le fixèrent avec méfiance.

« Je vous conseille vivement de déménager au plus vite. Car à l'instant où je vous parle, Vous-Savez-Qui a donné l'ordre à Greyback de traquer son cher et tendre survivant et de le lui ramener. Vivant, certes, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il obéira et que vous ne le resterez pas longtemps. Alors vous feriez mieux de partir. Vite ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il transplana à nouveau, laissant deux lycanthropes particulièrement stupéfaits de la mise à garde.

A suivre…


	29. La réapparition de l'élu

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéi à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Et bien, je vous aurai fais attendre, hein ?

Pour ma défense, de grands bouleversements ont eu lieu dans ma vie dernièrement. Non, je n'ai pas changé de job (dommage). A la place, j'ai perdu ma collègue (et alliée) pour me retrouver seule en enfer pendant deux mois. L'ambiance s'est améliorée (ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de me harceler, elle a préféré me surmener), j'en ai récupéré une incapable qui est partie pour en retrouver une nouvelle qui se débrouille. A suivre… loll

Niveau autre bouleversement, je prépare actuellement mon déménagement. Enfin, je quitte le foyer familial pour m'installer seule ! Voilà qui va occuper mon mois de juillet et, malheureusement, desservir mes histoires. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, jamais. Sachez que je programme et pense à mes fics tous les jours. Je n'abandonne pas !

Enfin, suite à mon déménagement, j'annonce officiellement ma dernière visite à la Japan Expo française. J'y vais une ultime fois cette année ensuite, je profiterai de la made in Asia qui vaut largement le détour également ! Ainsi, si certains voulaient éventuellement me rencontrer.. ben z'avez qu'à venir en Beligque ! loll

Mais cela dit, vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à vouloir taper la discute alors je suppose que mon absence ne fera pas une grande peine. Enfin, pour celles (ceux ?) qui voudraient me dire un coucou cette année… Ben on s'arrangera en MP ! loll

Sur ce… Ce chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal ! Je m'étais mis en tête de commencer la bataille mais je ne l'ai pas atteinte, par soucis du détail.

Alors certains vont dire 'il ne se passe rien' 'A quand l'action ?' et à ceux-ci je leur réponds : si vous voulez quelque chose qui se déroule vite et sans attente, regardez un film ! loll

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'accélérer les évènements juste pour satisfaire l'action, sous peine de me frustrer par manque de détail. Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré ses défauts !

Encore un grand merci à Tamaki pour sa correction attentionnée !

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :** Que dale ! loll

**Temps de parution**** :** Etant donné le peu de chapitre d'avance, il est pour l'instant limité à _**1 chapitre par mois**_. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une parution plus rapide !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Plus d'avance.

**oOo**

**Chapitre 29 : La réapparition de l'élu**

La disparition de Rogue les laissa quelques instants totalement hébétés. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes et s'élancèrent dans le village, le traversant en courant rapidement. Bien entendu, Harry dépassa Draco en quelques secondes mais le blond ne s'en offensa pas. Il l'encouragea au contraire à se dépêcher.

A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte de leur maison qu'ils se mirent à lancer des sorts, réunissant l'entièreté de leurs effets personnels ainsi que ceux de Ron et Hermione. Ils remplirent ainsi le petit sac magique laissé par la jeune Gryffondor, ce pourquoi Harry ne cessa de l'en féliciter, même si elle n'était pas là. Quand enfin, toutes leurs affaires furent entassées dans le petit accessoire, ils se regardèrent une seconde, comme avec hésitation.

« On ne peut transplaner qu'à l'entrée du village, murmura Draco. Si Greyback est revenu, pars sans moi.

-Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! s'énerva Harry, agacé.

-Tu vas le faire ! s'écria Draco, soudainement furieux. Celui qu'ils doivent capturer, c'est toi ! A moins que Voldie ait donné des ordres précis, je ne suis pas encore concerné alors tu transplanes et c'est tout. Quant à moi, je prendrai ma forme de loup et je partirai en courant. J'ai déjà semé Greyback une fois, je pourrai le refaire. Ensuite, je te rejoindrai… où allons-nous, d'ailleurs ?

-Chez les Weasley, répondit Harry en ouvrant lentement la porte d'entrée, y jetant un coup d'œil méfiant. C'est encore l'endroit le mieux gardé pour nous… Et de toute façon, nous avions promis de commencer le combat aujourd'hui, donc autant aller là-bas…

-Super, marmonna Draco. Tout a l'air normal. Viens, pressons-nous ! »

Ils quittèrent la maison sans même se soucier de fermer la porte d'entrée. Chacun ressentit un puissant sentiment de peine en quittant ce lieu qui avait été témoin de tant de bons moments entre eux, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Le temps n'était pas à l'émotion ! Alors qu'ils traversaient le village, ils croisèrent plusieurs habitants qui les saluèrent et auxquels ils répondirent à peine, à leur grande stupéfaction. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être polis et sympathiques. Ils arrivaient à l'entrée lorsqu'ils avisèrent Gabriel, tranquillement appuyé contre la barrière délimitant le village.

« Alors vous partez ? demanda le plus jeune, un sac à dos en main. Je peux venir ?

-Tu plaisantes, là ? questionna Draco, stupéfait.

-Non, pourquoi plaisanterais-je ?

-Tu n'es pas un sorcier, signala Harry.

-Et alors ? Tous les lycanthropes qui ont rejoint votre ennemi n'en sont pas… Et je sais me transformer hors pleine lune, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je vous serai utile ! »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, hésitants.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Gabriel, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser. Donc, tu vas venir avec nous et on avisera là-bas. Harry, tu nous fais transplaner, je vais te soutenir magiquement pour le transport. Gabriel, prends la main de Harry, ne la lâche pas et ne lutte pas, d'accord ? Laisse-toi juste emporter. C'est compris ?

-D'accord », répondit le blondinet en saisissant la main de Harry avec précipitation.

Harry souffla et se concentra sur la maison des Weasley. Au même moment, un pop se fit entendre et Greyback apparut devant eux. Il resta un instant immobile, stupéfait par le trio puis soupira.

« Vous êtes au courant, dit-il simplement.

-Oui et on s'en va, répondit Draco. Au revoir. »

L'alpha n'eut pas le temps de répondre : avant de lui laisser l'opportunité de donner un ordre, Harry les avait fait transplaner. Ils atterrirent − en entier, heureusement − à presque un kilomètre de la maison des Weasley, sécurité entourant la maison oblige. Conscients qu'ils ne seraient pas en sûreté tant qu'ils ne seraient pas dans les limites protectrices, ils se mirent à courir aussitôt.

« Soyez prudents, il peut y avoir des mangemorts n'importe où, ici ! Alors courons au plus vite jusqu'à la maison des Weasley et ensuite, on avisera, d'accord ? »

Personne ne répondit aux paroles de Harry, chacun le suivait avec attention. Harry traversa le champ rapidement et il avisa un rouquin qui se déplaçait dans la cour de la célèbre famille Weasley, l'air nonchalant. Ça devait être Fred ou George, il lui était impossible de le déterminer sans voir ses deux oreilles. Plutôt que d'attendre, il le héla.

« Fred ou George, on est là ! »

Le rouquin se retourna et Harry constata qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en les voyant arriver tous les trois en courant.

« Harry ? dit-il, stupéfait. Et… Malfoy ? »

Il les fixait alors qu'ils arrivaient à côté d'eux, s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-On expliquera ça à tout le monde, assura Harry. On est en sécurité ?

-Moyennement, répondit le jumeau. Venez, allons à l'intérieur, c'est plus sûr. »

Il les entraîna vers la maison mais avant d'entrer, les trois lycanthropes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Harry parce qu'il ignorait les réactions des personnes dans la maison à sa vue, Draco car il angoissait pour la même raison et Gabriel car il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans un lieu inconnu en premier. Fred, malheureusement, annonça leur venue avec son exubérance habituelle.

« Devinez qui est là ? »

Des voix interrogatrices se firent entendre et les trois lycanthropes n'eurent d'autre choix que de pénétrer dans la cuisine accueillante et remplie de membres de la famille Weasley, chaque personne hoquetant à leur vue.

« Harry ! s'exclamèrent en même temps toutes les personnes présentes.

-Hé, tout le monde, répondit le brun, collant son dos au torse rassurant de Draco derrière lui. Ça faisait longtemps… »

Tout le monde était là ou presque. Kingsley Shacklebot, Tonks − qui était bien enceinte − et Remus, l'intégralité de la famille Weasley − à l'exception de Percy et Charlie − le petit Dedalus Diggle, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Crivey, Dobby et quelques autres sorciers que Harry ne connaissait que de vue. Tous les dévisageaient, stupéfaits.

« Gabriel ? interrogea Hermione, surprise. Mais… enfin…

-Greyback a reçu l'ordre de me livrer, expliqua sombrement Harry. Alors on a plié bagage. Et Gabriel nous accompagne.

-Oh, merde, commenta simplement Ron alors que tous, autour de la table, blêmissaient.

-C'est bien de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, souffla Remus, manifestement fier d'avoir eu raison.

-Greyback avait prévenu depuis le début qu'il me livrerait s'il en recevait l'ordre, lui dit Harry, mal à l'aise d'être le point de mire de tout le monde. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une surprise… Je ne savais simplement pas que Voldie ferait le premier mouvement.

-Il faut croire qu'il en avait assez de te savoir caché, intervint Kingsley avec un sourire en s'approchant d'eux. Harry, je suis ravi que tu nous rejoignes enfin. Tu as bien changé… »

De fait, tout le monde le détaillait des pieds à la tête, remarquant le changement de sa physionomie, la longueur de ses cheveux détachés par la course que les trois lycanthropes avaient effectuée et ses yeux pour le moins tout sauf humains.

« Il semblerait, oui, répondit Harry. Madame Weasley… Y a-t-il une petite place chez vous pour trois lycanthropes en fuite ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri ! » s'exclama la matriarche en osant enfin faire un pas vers lui.

Elle sembla toutefois hésiter en constatant que le brun était fermement plaqué à un Draco très impressionnant de muscles et de taille derrière le brun, lui-même ayant une main cramponnée à l'épaule de son amant. Harry se dégagea pourtant gentiment et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras sans hésiter, conscient que Draco devait lever les yeux au ciel derrière lui. Elle s'écarta de lui, encadrant son visage de ses mains pour l'observer avec une pointe de chagrin. Mal à l'aise, Harry se dégagea pour retourner s'appuyer contre un Draco rassurant.

« On ne vous a pas dit le pire, dit-il.

-Le pire ? s'inquiéta Hermione, consciente que toutes les personnes présentes étaient fixées sur l'apparence des deux amants.

-C'est Rogue qui est venu nous avertir, souffla Harry, provoquant un long silence stupéfait.

-Rogue ! s'exclama Remus. Il savait que vous étiez là ? Mais comment ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Mais il était là quand on est arrivés au village et il nous a avertis directement que Greyback avait reçu l'ordre de me capturer.

-Et il vous a conseillé de fuir, rappela Gabriel.

-En plus ! ponctua Harry.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens, s'étonna Shackelbot, Rogue est un traître ! »

Son exclamation assombrit le visage de toutes les personnes présentes. Au bout d'un moment, Draco prit la parole.

« J'étais celui qui devait tuer Dumbledore, dit-il, tout le monde tournant la tête vers lui. C'était une mission qui m'avait été donnée, plus pour punir mes parents de l'échec dans la salle des Prophéties qu'autre chose. Voldie savait que j'échouerais et mon échec devait entraîner ma mort et le deuil de ma famille. Mais… ma mère était bien décidée à ce que je sois sauvé. »

Harry se tourna vers son amant, interrogateur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est allée voir Rogue avant ma sixième année. Je le sais car elle me l'a dit quand on… quand j'ai été traîné de force auprès de Voldie pour recevoir ma sentence, pour mon échec. Elle… elle a demandé à Rogue de faire un serment inviolable… »

Ses mots provoquèrent certains hoquets horrifiés dans l'assemblée. Difficilement, il poursuivit.

« Elle lui a demandé de faire en sorte que ma mission soit exécutée. Elle lui a demandé de faire ce qu'elle savait impossible pour moi…

-Merlin tout puissant, souffla Remus. Ta mère lui a fait prêter serment de tuer Dumbledore !

-A peu près, répondit Draco. Alors… je ne peux rien dire quant au camp qu'il respecte, mais je suis certain d'une chose : il n'avait pas le choix, pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Enfin, si, il pouvair mourir, mais… »

Le reste de la phrase restait en suspens. Qui se serait volontairement sacrifié pour un vieil homme ? Pour Dumbledore ? La question restait en l'air. Si certains eurent envie de dire qu'ils l'auraient volontiers fait, personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Car tous savaient : dans une telle situation, l'auraient-ils vraiment fait ?

« Enfin, bref, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, de quel camp il est ni ce qu'il pense, poursuivit Draco. Mais quand j'ai eu l'idée stupide d'aller à Poudlard il y a quelques mois…

-Tu es allé à Poudlard ? s'étrangla Bill Weasley en le regardant.

-Oui, j'avais envie de me balader. Bref, Rogue savait que j'y étais et c'est lui qui est venu me prévenir que Voldie arrivait et que je devais déguerpir discrètement…

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'avait jamais défendu illogiquement pendant six ans, persifla Ginny, parlant pour la première fois. Ça n'a rien de révélateur !

-Sans doute, répondit prudemment Draco. Mais il est actuellement le directeur de Poudlard. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en supposant que c'est l'endroit que vous voulez reconquérir en premier lieu ? »

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence avant qu'Arthur ne se décide finalement à parler.

« En fait… on ne sait pas vraiment où commencer, avoua le patriarche de la famille. Nous en avons longuement discuté mais nous ignorons totalement quel endroit il nous faut reconquérir en premier. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard sceptique.

« Ah, dit simplement Draco. Eh bien, il va falloir commencer par cela.

-Mais pas avant que vous ne soyez installés ! s'outragea Molly. Malheureusement, vous vous en doutez, toutes les chambres sont prises avec tout ce monde et… euh… Je ne sais pas trop si… »

La mère de famille semblait horriblement gênée tout en dévisageant timidement le couple de lycanthropes.

« Oui ? encouragea Harry.

-Eh bien, Ron et Hermione nous ont un peu expliqué comment fonctionnait les… couples de lycanthropes et… je suppose qu'il vous faudrait une chambre mais…

-On prendra ce que vous nous donnerez, intervint Draco, conscient qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Harry et moi pouvons nous tenir de façon convenable, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes (Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et les jumeaux eurent un air presque moqueur sur le visage). Toutefois, il risque d'y avoir un problème pour… euh… la lune trois quarts.

-Ah, oui… la lune trois quart, balbutia Molly, soudainement rouge pivoine. Oui, Hermione a expliqué, ça aussi… »

Cette fois, les jumeaux riaient alors que certains membres de l'Ordre les dévisageaient clairement. Certains avec admiration, d'autres avec dégoût ou interrogation.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à venir chez nous, proposa Fleur. Hum… On vous prêtera notre chaumière, si jamais… si jamais ce jour se présente et que nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à régler le problème.

-Merci, répondit Harry. Et donc, pour dormi…

-Nous avons l'habitude d'installer les invités dans la salle d'entraînement, avoua Molly. C'est une sorte de dortoir…

-Parfait ! dit joyeusement Harry. Ça nous rappellera Poudlard, ainsi. »

Molly sembla sincèrement soulagée de son enthousiasme. Draco, lui, retenait tout son agacement : un dortoir commun ! Magnifique, il pouvait oublier de dormir nu contre harry ! Mais Merlin lui en était témoin, personne ne l'empêcherait d'être collé contre son amant, qu'importe qu'ils doivent porter des pyjamas !

« Ah ! dit-il soudainement. Nous n'avons pas de pyjama ! »

Son exclamation fit à nouveau éclater de rire Fred et George alors que Harry rougissait à son tour, tout comme certaines personnes dans la pièce.

« On vous en prêtera », dit laconiquement Ron, pas surpris.

**oOo**

La salle d'entraînement, dissimulée sous la grange de Monsieur Weasley, était gigantesque. Quoique comme l'avait soufflé Gabriel, il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe pour y passer tout son temps. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre et même si la salle était soutenue par de solides poutres et de nombreux sorts, la vue de la terre nue des murs rappelait constamment qu'ils étaient sous terre. Malgré cela, le sol était en bois et la pièce, de plus de cinquante mètres carrés, permettait des déplacements amples pour le combat.

« Qui dort ici ? avait demandé Draco avec intérêt.

-Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Seamus, Luna, Kingsley, Dedalus et vous, maintenant. »

Draco acquiesça muettement tout en jurant mentalement. Trop de monde ! Bien trop de monde à son goût ! Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans un coin de la salle puis, tout le monde étant rassemblé là, s'assirent en cercle sur le sol. Il était temps de parler de la guerre et de convenir d'une éventuelle solution.

« Bien, Remus nous a fait part de l'évolution de votre entraînement. Même si je pense que nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps de vous former énormément avant un éventuel affrontement, un peu de duel tous les jours ne devrait pas faire de mal, dit Kingsley, manifestement désigné comme le chef de la bande. Mais il reste le plus difficile à décider : où attaquer, comment gagner…

-Vaste problème, souffla Harry. Lors de la réunion des alphas, nous avons fait une proposition de ralliement à un des alphas…

-Vous avez été reconnus ? s'alarma Hermione.

-Oui, dit clairement Draco. Et à mon avis, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que Voldie ne sache que Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Voire même qu'il sache que Harry est un loup-garou.

-Merde ! jura Charlie Weasley, horrifié. C'était notre principal atout, qu'il ne le sache pas ! »

Son aveu étonna les trois lycanthropes.

« Votre atout ? répéta Harry.

-Ta force, ta rapidité, la résistance des lycanthropes à certaines armes et sorts mineurs étaient un avantage puissant ! expliqua calmement Remus. Sans compter la présence de Malfoy qui, avec l'effet de surprise, nous donnait un avantage de taille ! Maintenant qu'il sait ce que tu es, ce que vous êtes… il faut s'attendre à ce que tous les mangemorts apprennent les sortilèges qui éradiquent les loups-garous, à ce qu'ils se promènent tous avec des dagues en argent ou que sais-je… »

Toutes les personnes présentes arboraient un air sinistre désormais. La nouvelle semblait réellement les désespérer.

« Qui vous a percé à jour ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

-Trois loups-garous solitaires, lui répondit Draco. Ils sont partis hier soir et ils ont sans doute tout raconté à Voldie.

-Et votre appui ? interrogea Kingsley.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un appui, intervint Harry. Il s'agit d'un Alpha d'Amérique du Sud. Il a dit qu'il ferait passer le mot selon lequel deux lycanthropes demandent de l'aide pour affronter Voldie mais… il n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un réponde à notre demande et… »

Le bruit d'une alarme stridente se fit soudain entendre et tous les loups-garous présents dans la salle plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles avec un cri de douleur tandis que les autres membres de l'Ordre bondissaient sur leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? gémit Gabriel, plié en deux.

-L'alarme anti-intrusion, répondit Hermione en stoppant l'horrible bruit d'un mouvement de baguette. Des mangemorts sont dehors ! »

Tout le monde s'était levé et avait sorti sa baguette. Comme une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait donné un coup de pied, ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à un mur de pierre dans lequel il y avait un renfoncement. Arthur leva sa baguette et, à la grande surprise de Harry, un périscope sortit du trou aménagé. Aussitôt, Monsieur Weasley colla son œil dans la visière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? le pressa Bill, interrogateur.

-Rien, attendez… Attendez, je vous dis ! »

Le patriarche manœuvra son instrument puis, s'écria.

« Rogue ! C'est Rogue ! Il est là !

-Tout seul ? s'étonna Fleur.

-A première vue, oui, dit Arthur. Il… Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce ! Il est totalement… Ah ! Il a déposé quelque chose par terre. Il a disparu ! »

Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a déposé ? interrogea Hermione, baguette en main.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur. On dirait une sorte de… Rah, je n'ai pas une assez bonne vue !

-Permettez ? demanda Gabriel derrière lui. Je saurais sans doute le voir. »

Il cligna des yeux une seconde et ses pupilles perdirent leur aspect humain.

« J'ai une des meilleures vues du village, précisa calmement le blondinet en avançant vers le périscope devenu libre. C'est une fiole. Elle semble contenir un produit vaporeux. Blanc.

-Un produit blanc et vaporeux ? » répétèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre en même temps.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Il faut aller voir !

-Mais si c'est un piège ? demanda aussitôt Colin.

-Et si ça n'en est pas un ? contrecarra Tonks. C'est peut-être capital !

-J'y vais », dit calmement Draco.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers lui, avec stupéfaction, l'air soucieux. Le blond le tranquillisa d'un regard et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attends, je viens ! s'écria Harry en voulant le suivre.

-Certainement pas, répondit posément son amant en s'arrêtant. S'ils sont en embuscade dehors, tu seras automatiquement visé ! Alors que moi, non !

-Mais…

-Tais-toi et reste là. Je suis plus résistant que toi, tu n'es encore qu'un débutant, je te rappelle ! Alors tu restes là. Je reviens ! »

Il quitta la salle, ignorant le regard agacé de Harry derrière lui. Il avait horreur de la dominance de Draco et de cette façon presque sournoise qu'avait son amant de s'en servir quand cela l'arrangeait. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser choisir, juste une fois ? Marmonnant, il se dirigea jusqu'au périscope et plaqua son œil contre. Il vit aussitôt Draco apparaître dans son champ de vision. Son amant marchait d'un pas presque nonchalant, comme s'il ne craignait aucune attaque. Il s'abaissa et ramassa la fiole qu'il fit tourner dans sa main. Un air étrangement sceptique apparut sur ses traits et il haussa les épaules pour ensuite revenir vers la grange. Il disparut alors de sa vue. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour parmi eux.

« Ce sont des souvenirs, dit-il. Il a juste apporté des souvenirs.

-Des souvenirs ? s'étonnèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-Il faut une pensine pour les regarder, souffla Seamus, l'air déçu.

-Pas obligatoirement, signala Hermione, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il y a aussi la possibilité d'enchanter un miroir pour les diffuser…

-Enchanter… Tu saurais le faire ? demanda Remus.

-Oui, mais ça va me demander un peu de temps.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faut, répondit Molly. En attendant, Ginny, Tonks et moi allons aller préparer le dîner. Ron, Fred, George, je veux que vous alliez mettre la table !

-Puis-je venir vous aider ? proposa Draco, à la grande stupéfaction de tous les membres de l'Ordre sauf de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Euh… Oui, si tu veux, accepta Molly, ébahie. Eh bien, allons-y, avant que tous les estomacs ne se réveillent ! »

Le groupe quitta aussitôt la grange, laissant les autres plantés au beau milieu, d'un air sceptique. Seule Hermione s'était précipitée vers un sac posé près d'un mur. Elle en sortit immédiatement une multitude de bocaux qui firent grimacer Harry. Il s'éloigna prudemment, de crainte que son amie ne lui demande de l'aide : les potions, très peu pour lui, merci ! Il jeta un œil tout autour de lui afin de trouver quoi faire et avisa Colin qui discutait avec Seamus. Il s'approcha aussitôt.

« Bonjour, dit-il, attirant l'attention des deux Gryffondor sur lui. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, répondirent les deux garçons, le plus jeune d'un air totalement mortifié. Et toi ?

-Bien, s'exclama Harry, conscient du malaise. Au fait, félicitations, Colin… est-ce que vous savez de quel sexe sera le bébé ?

-Euh… oui, couina presque le photographe en herbe. Ce… ce sera un garçon.

-Vraiment ? Et vous avez choisi un prénom ?

-Fabian, répondit aussitôt Colin d'un air timide. C'est… c'est le nom d'un oncle de Ginny qui est mort… »

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Félicitations, répéta-t-il. C'est… un beau prénom ! »

Colin lui répondit par un sourire, manifestement mal à l'aise. Il inventa une excuse passable et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sous l'œil interrogateur de Harry.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-il à un Seamus planté près de lui.

-Non, pas du tout, lui affirma l'Irlandais, amusé. Colin a juste peur que tu sois… comment dire ? Fâché ? Qu'il ait couché avec ta copine. Enfin, ex, si j'en crois les récits d'Hermione et Ron… »

Il laissa planer un silence raisonnablement court avant de s'exclamer :

« Comment as-tu pu finir avec Malfoy ? Et par devenir un lycanthrope ! Sérieux, Harry, j'arrive pas à comprendre !

Le brun se tourna vers son ancien camarade de classe. Il n'y avait pas de haine ni de colère sur son visage. Juste une sérieuse interrogation et perplexité. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne le comprends pas très bien non plus, admit-il. Je croyais le détester. Mais nous avons couché ensemble après avoir bu et je me suis retrouvé lié à lui. J'ai appris à le connaître et plus je l'observais, plus je l'aimais. Et maintenant voilà ! On est… ce qu'on est. Que le monde l'accepte ou non.

-T'inquiète, je ne suis pas contre ! le rassura Seamus en lisant la crainte dans son regard. Juste surpris. La dernière fois que je vous ai vus, vous essayiez de vous tuer ! Et maintenant, il te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle chose du monde ! Et toi, tu te colles à lui comme s'il était ton espérance de vie ! Avoue qu'il y a de quoi surprendre ! Oh merde, si on va à Poudlard, je veux absolument être là quand tout le monde va l'apprendre ! Je suis sûr que certains vont s'évanouir ! Romilda Vane va probablement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ! Elle t'aimait tellement ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un large sourire ravi aux lèvres. Harry secoua la tête, navré par tant de cruauté, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux remarques de son ami.

« Eh bien, si tout le monde pouvait réagir comme toi, ça me ferait plaisir !

-Oh, ne rêve pas, lui dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout le monde ici apprécie. Ginny n'a pas cessé de vous fusiller du regard depuis que vous êtes arrivés. C'en est presque navrant pour ce pauvre Colin ! »

Harry grimaça. Oui, il avait noté les regards colériques de la rousse dont le ventre proéminant aurait dû la pousser à se montrer plus discrète. Et il espérait vraiment que Draco saurait ne pas y prêter attention, sans quoi, il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge.

« Heureusement, elle ne dort pas ici, souffla Harry, déclenchant l'hilarité de l'Irlandais. Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici, au fait ? »

Le rire de Seamus s'arrêta, comme étouffé. Son visage s'assombrit considérablement.

« J'ai… j'ai été fait prisonnier, souffla-t-il. Avec Luna et Ollivander… C'est l'ordre qui nous a sauvés, sinon… eh bien, je ne sais pas où je serais et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

La terreur de sa voix incita Harry à ne pas l'interroger davantage : Seamus avait l'air si sombre, tout à coup. Heureusement, un Gabriel laconique qui s'approchait d'eux les intéressa.

« Ah, Gabriel ! Je te présente Seamus, un ami d'école. Seamus, voici Gabriel, un membre du village de Greyback.

-Enchanté ! répondit l'Irlandais en détaillant le plus jeune. Est-ce que tous les lycanthropes ont l'air d'avoir fait dix ans de sport ? Non parce que, vous êtes tous les trois assez… baraqués. Enfin, Harry un peu moins, mais toujours plus qu'avant !

-Pas tous, non, répliqua Gabriel avec assurance. Mais Draco est un alpha et moi… eh bien, j'ai toujours fait beaucoup d'exercices. Toutefois, l'apparence n'est pas ce qui révèle la force d'un lycanthrope. J'ai l'air fort, mais je le suis bien moins que Draco. Quant à Harry, il a l'air faible, mais il bat n'importe qui à la course !

-La course ? demanda Seamus.

-Tout dans les jambes, marmonna Harry en remuant ces dernières. Manifestement, mon loup est un chasseur et un lycanthrope hérite des particularités de son animal. Le mien est très bon à la course, c'est utile pour la chasse. Celui de Draco, en tant qu'alpha, est plus fort que n'importe qui ! Quant à Gabriel… C'est quoi, ton truc ?

-Charmant, murmura le blondinet, l'air ennuyé. J'ai une bonne vue, tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je suis un bon gardien.

-Un chien de garde ? se moqua Seamus, hoquetant ensuite face à l'air furieux de Gabriel.

-Je ne suis pas un chien ! s'énerva le lycanthrope.

-Du calme, Gabriel, intervint Harry. Seamus ne faisait que plaisanter, il ne pense pas que tu en sois un ! »

Gabriel eut un air suspicieux mais il finit par hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

« Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il en regardant un Seamus à l'air perplexe. Désolé, l'habitude d'être… mal traité par les gens… normaux. »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec ironie. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Pas de problème, répondit Seamus. Je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous… Enfin, hors pleine lune en tout cas ! »

Sa dernière phrase eut le mérite de tous les amuser. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par un Fred et George manifestement en pleine forme.

« Alors mon petit Harry…

-Il paraîtrait qu'on s'est lié à un Malfoy !

-Et qu'on soit devenu un loup-garou !

-Vivant sous la protection de Greyback… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dire ensemble :

« T'as pas envie de rester tranquille, parfois ? »

Harry éclata de rire en les regardant, heureux de voir que les jumeaux semblaient trouver la situation hilarante.

« Si, j'aimerais, dit-il. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger beaucoup…

-Oh, on a été un peu choqués quand Ron et Hermione nous ont tout raconté. On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'y attendait…

-Mais à vous voir, ça a l'air de ne pas être mal. Tu rayonnes, c'est aveuglant ! »

Les jumeaux se frottèrent les yeux d'un air douloureux.

« Ravi de le savoir, répondit Harry, amusé. Mais sinon, comment allez-vous ?

-On ne peut mieux ! répliqua un des jumeaux. Nous sommes actuellement devenus inventeurs d'une multitude d'armes magiques pour l'Ordre !

-Des armes magiques ?

-Oui, disons que nous créons des farces et attrapes un peu plus dangereuses que prévues… L'avantage, c'est qu'après, quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons les rendre moins offensives !

-Et de fait, on pourra élargir notre gamme !

-Mais vous n'allez plus au magasin, pour l'instant ? »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

« Le Chemin de Traverse est devenu infréquentable depuis quelques temps, biaisa Fred. Alors on a décidé de s'en éloigner un peu, le temps que les choses se calment…

-Je vois, répondit Harry, pas dupe. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses, hein ?

-Assez, oui ! lui confirma George. Mais on peut te faire un topo, si tu veux ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Asseyons-nous dans ce cas, intervint Gabriel. Rester planté là est ridicule ! »

Ils allèrent s'installer à même le sol, dans un coin de la salle. Remus et Tonks, qui étaient restés avec eux sous la grange, vinrent les rejoindre, suivis de Kingsley avec un temps de retard.

« En soi, les choses ne sont pas si différentes, pour les moldus. Un peu plus de crimes, des disparitions mystérieuses, quelques phénomènes qu'ils mettent sur le compte du climat, va savoir pourquoi, commença Fred. Mais pour les sorciers, c'est autre chose !

-A commencer par les rafles et les arrestations, souffla Remus, l'air énervé. Mais tu dois le savoir, non ? Tu es allé au ministère, selon Ron et Hermione…

-Oui, peu de temps après le mariage de Bill et Fleur… Donc, ça ne s'est pas calmé ?

-Eh bien, techniquement, si, répondit Kingsley. Il y a de moins en moins de personne à arrêter vu qu'ils le sont déjà presque tous. Et ceux qui ne le sont pas se sont cachés ou enfuis dans d'autres pays…

-Se faire passer pour des moldus est devenu le jeu à la mode, ajouta Tonks, une main posée sur son ventre rebondi.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que les sorciers nés-moldus ne se font pas arrêter. Même si certains sont très doués pour se cacher, il y a des sorciers qui s'amusent à les dénoncer…

-Les dénoncer ? s'horrifia Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Ils savent pourtant ce qui les attend, non ?

-Ils le savent, confirma Remus. Mais soit ils s'en moquent, soit ils sont trop en colère, trop effrayés ou trop jaloux pour se raisonner. Vois-tu, Harry, certains sorciers de haut rang n'ont pas apprécié que leurs voisins nés-moldus soient plus… épanouis qu'eux.

-Plus riches, en gros, intervint Gabriel.

-Ou plus heureux, mieux installés, plus chanceux, ajouta Remus. Donc, ils ne se gênent pas pour dénoncer leurs voisins. Ils y voient là un juste retour des choses…

-Sans qu'ils soient du côté de Voldie pour autant ? demanda Harry.

-Non. Mais Voldie sait quelles armes utiliser. L'avarice des uns et des autres a toujours été une méthode très perspicace… »

Ils méditèrent un instant ces mots puis la conversation reprit.

« Est-ce qu'on a au moins des sorciers prêts à se battre avec nous ? interrogea le survivant, l'air sombre.

-L'AD ! intervint Seamus. Ils se tiennent tous prêts ! On a continué à s'entraîner, en secret, à Poudlard, tu sais ?

-Certains Aurors n'attendent que ton signal pour nous rejoindre, continua Kingsley.

-Et certains employés du ministère avec eux, poursuivit Remus. Mais nous ne sommes pas très nombreux… Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ça me chagrine de le dire, mais tu as réussi à réunir une plus grande armée avec tes camarades de classe que nous…

-Il est difficile d'aborder un sorcier et de lui demander : seriez-vous prêt à vous battre si je vous le demandais ? dit Tonks. La plupart n'imaginent même pas de se rebeller contre l'autorité installée. Ils ont bien trop peur !

-Je vois, répondit Harry. Donc… nous n'avons pas vraiment trente-six solutions, n'est-ce pas ? Le mieux serait d'aller à Poudlard ?

-Ce serait le plus judicieux, en tout cas, lui répliqua Remus. Il y a là-bas les professeurs qui sont prêts à aider, sans compter un bon nombre d'élèves. Et n'oublions pas le château en lui-même !

-Le château ? demanda Harry.

-Les armures, les portraits, les escaliers… Toute la magie du château est à la solde de son directeur…

-Mais c'est Rogue, le directeur ! dit Seamus.

-Rien ne nous empêche de le destituer dès notre arrivée, signala Kingsley.

-Et les créatures magiques ? » interrogea Harry.

Il y eut une grimace collective.

« Malheureusement, de ce côté-là, il ne faut rien attendre. Enfin, les sirènes du lac ont répondu qu'elles se défendraient si on venait les embêter, mais les centaures ne veulent pas intervenir, pas plus que d'autres créatures qui habitent la forêt. Draco, Gabriel, Remus et toi êtes les seules créatures magiques qui acceptent de nous aider ! »

Harry ne cacha pas sa déception à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. L'intervention des centaures ou d'autres créatures n'aurait pas été malvenue.

« Et Hagrid ? intervint Harry. Est-ce qu'il a réussi à avoir… des alliés ?

-Malheureusement, non, répondit Kingsley. Il n'a pas réussi et en plus, il y a fort à parier que ceux qui auraient dû être nos alliés seront nos ennemis. Il faut d'ailleurs qu'on vous enseigne les sorts qui sont efficaces contres des géants, à Draco et toi, si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà.

-Je connais juste les sorts pour leurs yeux, indiqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Quant à Draco, je l'ignore.

-Il faudra donc vous les apprendre, décida Remus. Bon, on fera ça après dîner. Une petite démonstration de vos forces ne ferait pas mal non plus. Et peut-être devrions-nous instaurer un duel entre Gabriel et un sorcier, histoire de voir comment tu t'en sors ? »

Le jeune lycanthrope approuva avec un air serein : manifestement, affronter des sorciers ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde ! Le son d'une petite clochette se fit entendre dans la salle et tout le monde se leva, sous l'air interrogateur de Harry et Gabriel.

« Le respas est prêt ! dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Allez, venez ! »

Les deux lycanthropes se levèrent d'un bond et Harry se dépêcha de dépasser tout le monde pour rejoindre la cuisine, à la grande surprise des personnes présentes. Gabriel, lui, ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Seamus. Il a si faim que ça ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione en riant. Il veut juste retrouver Draco, je suppose… »

Harry avait vaguement entendu les paroles de ses amis et l'éclat de rire des jumeaux le mortifia un peu mais il chassa ce sentiment pour remonter plus vite dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était petite mais Madame Weasley avait réussi le miracle de caser tout le monde à sa table légèrement agrandie. Celle-ci était déjà bien garnie et son estomac cria famine lorsque ses narines humèrent les fumets de la viande cuite. Il ignora pourtant sa faim, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour enfin apercevoir Draco, occupé à s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon près d'une Molly Weasley à l'air satisfait.

« Ben alors, Harry ? Pas de câlin désespéré à ton homme ? se moquèrent les jumeaux, quand ils arrivèrent. On pensait te retrouver dans ses bras, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as monté les escaliers ! »

Le brun grimaça alors que Draco se tournait vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Je sais me tenir, moi ! dit le Gryffondor en allant s'asseoir, l'air boudeur.

-C'est ça, ouais », marmonna Ron, pourtant parfaitement audible pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Certains se permirent de rire mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention lorsque Draco vint s'asseoir a ses côtés, une main réconfortante se posant aussitôt sur sa cuisse.

« Tout s'est bien passé, le rassura Draco, conscient que Harry mourait d'envie de l'interroger sur son entente avec Molly Weasley − et surtout Ginny, qui les fusillait encore du regard. Et toi ?

-On a discuté de la situation… mais on en parlera après, mangeons d'abord ! »

Tout le monde s'était déjà installé et discutait joyeusement tout en se servant des divers plats disposés sur la table, dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie. Il était difficile, dans la maison Weasley, de croire que la guerre faisait rage dans leur monde. Pourtant, certains indices le révélaient, comme la présence des baguettes à chaque ceinture ou les quelques coups d'œil soucieux de Madame Weasley vers la porte d'entrée.

L'ambiance était bonne et Harry la savourait pleinement. A côte de lui, Draco affichait un sourire serein. Lorsque Harry les avait emmenés au Terrier, il avait ressenti une nette appréhension. Non seulement parce qu'il était un lycanthrope qu'on emmenait chez des sorciers normaux, mais surtout parce qu'il était Draco Malfoy se rendant dans la famille Weasley ! Mais il avait oublié son inquiétude lorsqu'il avait senti le bonheur éclatant de Harry. Son amant rayonnait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé tout le monde. Oh, il ressentait d'autres sentiments et ils n'étaient pas tous positifs : de la crainte d'être rejeté à celle de voir Ginny et Draco s'entretuer… mais l'évidente acceptation de tout le monde l'avait plongé dans une sorte d'euphorie que Draco était content de percevoir.

Etrangement, il n'en ressentait aucune jalousie (tant que personne ne regardait son amant avec désir ou ne le touchait, en tout cas). Harry les considérait tous comme des membres de sa famille, sans exception et Draco le ressentait de part leur lien. Il était donc tout à fait détendu.

Lui-même avait été assez bien accueilli. Un peu de tension au début, les membres de l'Ordre ne savaient pas comment l'aborder. Mais il se montra détendu, à l'aise et son comportement rassura l'ensemble des adultes présents. Hermione et Ron avaient également dû faire campagne car, si certains furent surpris, d'autres ne manifestèrent qu'une vague appréciation. Notamment Molly Weasley. Draco avait été grandement stupéfié par la facilité avec laquelle la matrone avait engagé la conversation avec lui, discutant d'abord de temps, puis de cuisine, pour enfin aborder avec légèreté le confort du dortoir improvisé.

Finalement, lorsque Harry avait surgi dans la cuisine, Draco avait été surpris de constater que le temps était passé si vite. Mais il n'avait pas caché sa joie de voir la précipitation de son amant à le retrouver. Après tout, même s'il feignait l'indifférence, il n'en restait pas moins un homme possessif et voir Harry se précipiter vers lui avec un sourire joyeux avait été un bonus pour ce côte de sa personnalité.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur et une familiarité qui séduisirent Draco. Lui qui était habitué aux grandes et longues soirées dégustations dans les restaurants les plus côtés du monde sorcier, il préféra cent fois cette heure passée à discuter simplement, écoutant les anecdotes des jumeaux, savourant les éclats de rire de son amant et son air ravi plutôt que ces interminables soirées avec ses parents. Cette pensée entraîna en lui une vague de culpabilité mais la main tendre de Harry sur sa cuisse lui apporta une détente inattendue. Il sourit et chassa ses sentiments négatifs pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

La pause se termina avec le départ rapide de Kingsley. Ce dernier était le seul à être encore capable d'entrer au ministère sans être arrêté. Il était donc l'espion parfait et le recruteur de l'Ordre. Il devait opérer avec subtilité et Draco le regarda partir avec une pointe d'admiration : vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror, Kingsley ne paraissait même pas s'inquiéter des ennemis en surnombre au ministère.

Le départ de Kingsley entraîna le début du nettoyage de la cuisine et ce fut tout naturellement que Harry se mêla à l'équipe qui en était responsable. Draco, bien qu'il ait conscience que son amant lui laissait une chance de se mêler aux autres, resta dans la cuisine, assis sur sa chaise, pour regarder son amant interagir avec une Molly Weasley ravie de l'interroger sur sa vie au village. Quelquefois, Ginny osa s'approcher du Survivant qui, plutôt que de lui parler, détourna habilement les choses afin de l'éviter. Draco aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais il n'était plus assez nombriliste pour croire à une éventuelle délicatesse de son amant : Harry n'avait pas pardonné le doloris de son ex-petite amie et il n'était pas prêt de le faire !

La vaisselle fut vite faite et rangée. Harry reposa son essuie-main sur l'évier et se tourna ensuite vers Draco qui le fixait avec interrogation. Depuis le début de leur couple, ils avaient pour habitude de se lover l'un contre l'autre, le temps de digérer. Toutefois, depuis leur arrivée au Terrier, Draco avait laissé à Harry une distance respectable : il savait l'importance que l'Ordre en général et les Weasley en particulier avaient aux yeux de son amant. Il avait donc décidé de laisser à ce dernier la liberté de révéler leur façon d'être ou de la garder secrète. Même si le deuxième choix le contrarierait certainement beaucoup, il était capable de garder ses distances si son amant le souhaitait.

Heureusement, après avoir fait la vaisselle, ce fut sans la moindre hésitation que Harry s'approcha de lui. Il écarta sa chaise de la table et s'installa sur ses genoux avec tranquillité, ignorant les regards autour d'eux. Draco esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça avec reconnaissance pour ensuite enfouir son visage contre sa gorge. Merlin soit loué, Harry n'avait pas choisi la seconde option : Draco l'aurait acceptée mais il savait que son loup ainsi que sa fierté en auraient été atrocement offensés ! Par son acte, le brun lui avait encore une fois prouvé qu'il avait vraiment le meilleur compagnon du monde !

« Hum, intervint Remus, légèrement déstabilisé par leur air presque rêveur et leur position pour le moins rapprochée. Ne devions-nous pas tester vos capacités au combat ?

-Si, confirma Harry en caressant nonchalamment les cheveux de son amant. Mais il vaut mieux s'autoriser une petite pause pour digérer, non ? Je me souviens encore de cette fois où nous avons vomi notre repas, au début de l'entraînement et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. Alors, si tu permets, Remus…

-Euh… oui, oui, tu as raison, lui dit l'ancien maraudeur, manifestement peu envieux de revivre l'expérience. Mais dans une heure, on retourne dans la salle, compris ?

-Pas de problème », répondit le brun.

Puis il replongea son visage contre la gorge de Draco, fermant paisiblement les yeux. Ils restèrent immobiles un si long moment que certaines personnes les crurent endormis, contrairement à Ron, Hermione et Gabriel qui savaient pertinemment qu'ils entendaient tout.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? questionna Ginny avec mépris.

-Comment ? demanda Ron. Tu veux dire collés l'un à l'autre avec un air béat sur le visage ? Oui ! »

Ginny émit un vague son de dégoût. La main de Harry caressa distraitement la carotide de son amant : cachée par les cheveux blonds, personne ne vit le mouvement apaisant.

« C'est… déstabilisant, intervint Seamus. A la fois… mignon et tellement différent d'eux, avant…

-Je te conseille d'oublier qui ils étaient avant, recommanda Hermione. Les Harry et Draco que tu as connu sont morts. Ceux qui sont devant nous ne sont plus du tout les mêmes. Méfie-toi surtout de leurs instincts, ça pourrait te jouer de vilain tour. Demande à Ron pour plus d'explications, il a eu une très bonne démonstration des instincts de Harry. Sur ce, moi, je retourne à ma potion. Digérer, n'empêche pas de touiller un chaudron !

-Je t'accompagne, dit Remus, je vais préparer le terrain. »

Il y eut de nouveau un grand silence puis :

« Moi, je les trouve adorable, intervint Fleur.

-C'est vrai ! dit Tonks. Si seulement Remus pouvait assumer sa partie lycanthrope, lui aussi…

-Alors ça, pour s'assumer, ces deux-là, soupira Ron. Enfin, peu importe. Ne croyez pas qu'ils dorment, ce n'est pas le cas alors évitez de dire n'importe quoi. Un Draco Malfoy loup-garou furieux sur les bras, c'est pas un cadeau ! Alors soyez sympa. »

Le rouquin quitta la pièce à son tour.

« Dis-moi, Gabriel, interpella Seamus. Est-ce que tous les loups-garous sont comme eux ?

-Aussi câlin ? demanda le blondinet. Oui et non. Il est un fait certain que notre race aime la proximité. J'aime assez me faire câliner, moi aussi… Mais je crois que pour eux, c'est plus fort.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Tonks. C'est vrai que Remus est assez tactile, lui aussi ! »

Il y eut quelques rires dans la cuisine. Draco esquissa un sourire contre la gorge de son amant.

« Eh bien, de ce que je sais, Draco a été renié par sa famille lorsqu'il a été transformé et ça a été assez douloureux. Mais ça a été pire lorsque Harry l'a rejeté, après leur lien. Aucun loup-garou normal ne ressortirait d'un rejet pareil sans en être affecté. Pour exemple, le second de notre village a été rejeté, lui aussi et…

-Chyreer ? s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête brutalement, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Chyreer a été rejeté ? Il est lié ?

-Oui, intervint tranquillement Draco, toujours blotti contre son torse. Il est tombé amoureux d'une femme quand il avait vingt-et-un ans. Il a commencé une relation normale avec elle puis s'est uni à elle… sans toutefois lui dire ce qu'il était.

-Aïe, souffla Fred, imaginant la suite.

-Exactement, soupira Gabriel. Je n'étais pas encore au village, à l'époque, mais… on m'a raconté qu'il a réussi à le lui cacher pendant sept mois. Ensuite, un jour, agacée de ne pas savoir où disparaissait son amant une fois par mois, elle l'a suivi…

-Et elle a tout découvert, rajouta Draco. Elle l'a quitté aussitôt !

-On dit que Chyreer a tout fait pour essayer de la reconquérir mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle a déménagé pour s'éloigner de lui et il ne l'a jamais revue !

-C'est faux, rectifia Draco. Je sais de source sûre qu'il sait où elle se trouve. De ce que je sais, il intervient discrètement dans sa vie, quand elle a besoin d'aide.

-Comment tu le sais ? interrogea Gabriel.

-J'ai entendu Greyback, un jour, se disputer avec Chyreer. Il lui disait qu'il devait arrêter de donner tout son argent à une femme qui non seulement lui avait brisé le cœur, mais lui torturait aussi l'âme… Chyreer a répliqué qu'en tant que non lié, il n'avait aucun conseil à lui donner… »

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois avant que Harry ne blottisse à nouveau son visage contre la gorge de Draco.

« Pauvre Chyreer, souffla-t-il.

-Il paraît qu'elle s'est mariée, en plus, précisa Draco en caressant le dos de son amant. Et qu'elle a des enfants. »

Harry grogna et se resserra contre Draco. Il savait que ce dernier aurait été prêt à vivre comme le second de Greyback. A le regarder profiter de sa vie, loin de lui, veillant sur lui. Merde, il avait même été prêt à mourir pour lui ! Mais foi de Harry Potter, il allait le rendre heureux ! Tellement heureux que son amant ne penserait plus jamais à se suicider ou à se sacrifier pour lui !

« Ce n'est pas le seul à avoir une histoire terrible, cela dit, reprit Gabriel. Le village, c'est un peu notre arche de Noé...

-Arche de Noé ? » demandèrent certains sorciers.

Gabriel soupira mais leur raconta succinctement l'histoire. Quand il eut terminé, certains membres de l'Ordre fixaient le vide, pensifs.

« Les lycanthropes sont assez méconnus du monde, intervint Molly Weasley en couvant le couple enlacé avec tendresse. On voit plus facilement leur dangerosité que le reste…

-Ce qui est différent fait peur, c'est bien connu, souffla Gabriel. Bon, je ferais mieux de me changer et de m'échauffer. Je doute que Boris apprécie que je souille son beau costume en me battant contre des sorciers. Est-ce que vous avez une salle de bain ?

-Oui, au premier étage. Attends, j'appelle ton sac ! », dit Molly Weasley.

D'un accio rapide, elle fit venir le sac à dos de Gabriel. Le lycanthrope la remercia de sa voix placide puis quitta la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Harry releva la tête à son départ pour simplement la déposer sur le crâne de Draco, contemplant les personnes présentes.

« Comment croyez-vous que vont réagir les sorciers en général, en sachant ce que je suis devenu ? demanda Harry à la cantonade.

-Eh bien, ça dépend, lui dit Arthur avec un air désolé. Dans notre communauté, comme l'a dit Molly, les lycanthropes sont mal jugés. Si tu as beaucoup de fans de part ta condition de survivant, il faut t'attendre à les perdre en grande majorité… »

Harry grimaça. Protégé du village, il n'avait jamais pensé aux réactions des sorciers face à sa transformation, ni même face à son lien avec Draco Malfoy. A présent qu'il était sorti de son terrier, il se devait de penser aux conséquences de ses actes et ce qu'il entrevoyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait que les êtres humains, face à quelque chose qu'ils n'approuvaient pas, pouvaient se montrer extrêmement cruels. Et il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à cette cruauté.

« Tuons d'abord Voldie, dit Draco de sa voix grave, consolatrice. On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour le reste du monde après. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry s'écarta de lui pour le fixer et il lut dans ses yeux toute la crainte qu'il éprouvait. Malgré tout, il se força à sourire.

« On devrait aller se changer, nous aussi, dit-il en se levant. L'heure est presque passée et vraiment, j'aime trop ce joli costume pour l'abîmer. Tu viens ? »

Draco saisit sa main tendue sans hésitation et ils quittèrent la pièce, non sans avoir fait venir le sac d'Hermione à eux. Ils croisèrent Gabriel, vêtu d'un pantalon de sport et d'un t-shirt moulant. Le blondinet leur sourit, sans rien dire. Néanmoins, il murmura en les croisant :

« Vivement qu'on rentre à la maison ! »

Le couple pensa fortement la même chose !

**oOo**

« Bien ! dit Remus, débarrassé de sa robe de sorcier afin de se déplacer plus facilement. Hermione étant occupée avec la potion, je propose que nous testions les capacités de combat de tout le monde et en particulier de Gabriel, tant que nous en avons l'occasion. Il y a fort à parier que les mangemorts seront informés de la nouvelle condition de Harry et de Draco, c'est pourquoi il est important que vous soyez capables d'éviter les sortilèges qui vous seront lancés. Je m'inquiète cependant plus pour toi, Gabriel. Tu n'es pas un sorcier et je ne connais pas ton niveau alors peut-être pourrais-tu te battre contre moi ou contre un des deux autres ? »

Il désigna Draco et Harry et le blondinet grimaça.

« Mhmm… pourquoi pas contre moi ? intervint Harry, à la grande surprise de Gabriel. J'ai une petite revanche à prendre et puis… j'aimerais voir de quoi je suis capable contre un lycanthrope.

-Si tu veux, dit Remus, enchanté qu'il se propose. Mais je veux que tu utilises d'abord uniquement la magie. Lorsqu'il sera évident que tu ne sauras plus seulement l'attaquer, utilise ta façon de combattre habituelle.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Draco, fixant Gabriel d'un air menaçant.

-Si, c'en est une, dit Harry en l'obligeant à le regarder. Tu ne pourras pas me protéger de tout, Draco. Demain, on sera peut-être en train de se battre à mort. Alors laisse-moi essayer. »

Le futur alpha grimaça mais il s'écarta de lui en soupirant, marquant ainsi son accord. Il alla s'appuyer contre un mur, bras croisés, les yeux fixés avec méchanceté sur un Gabriel soudainement nerveux.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, lui dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. Donne tout ce que tu as. »

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête et son corps prit alors une position plus animale, clairement agressive. L'Ordre, à l'exception de ceux partis travailler, était présent et certaines personnes glapirent en voyant les oreilles de Gabriel prendre un aspect lupin ainsi que la longue queue rousse sortir derrière son dos. Remus s'empressa de reculer et, d'un sort, établit un mur de protection autour des deux combattants. Ils avaient assez d'espace pour courir mais ils étaient tout de même limités en mouvement.

« Au top, dit Remus en levant sa baguette. Prêts ? Allez-y ! »

Une détonation se fit entendre et aussitôt, Gabriel se mit en mouvement. Il courut vers Harry, ses ongles allongés prêts à le frapper mais le brun n'hésita pas une seconde à lui lancer plusieurs sorts assez vicieux : Flammes, stupéfix, jambes en coton et même un sort d'odeur nauséabonde pour déstabiliser son odorat, il se déchaînait, obligeant le jeune homme à faire des écarts, à bondir ou à rouler au sol pour éviter les attaques. Malheureusement, Gabriel était vif et parfaitement entraîné par Hystéria : il parvint sans difficulté à atteindre Harry et tenta de le griffer. Obligé de bouger, le brun évita l'attaque sans difficulté et un combat plus physique débuta.

Dans les spectateurs, chacun retenait son souffle alors que Harry et Gabriel tentaient vainement de se frapper et de s'esquiver. Contre le mur, Draco grognait d'un air féroce, manifestement furieux de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Harry n'hésitait pas à se servir de sa magie et son entraînement récent au combat physique l'avait rendu très habile mais Gabriel était formé depuis son enfance : il était plus jeune que Harry mais plus aguerri. Et il avait un avantage de taille : il contrôlait parfaitement sa métamorphose lycanthrope ! Il pouvait donc utiliser la force de son loup alors que Harry, lui, était plus limité. Bien qu'extrêmement rapide, Harry l'était moins qu'un loup et il prit rapidement des coups, malgré une capacité extraordinaire à parer les attaques.

Sa baguette roula au sol en moins de dix minutes et le combat devint uniquement physique : que Gabriel ait réussi à le désarmer était néanmoins un point très positif. Harry s'autorisa alors à devenir plus violent et à son tour, il déchaîna sa vitesse et sa force pour frapper son adversaire qui roula au sol à plusieurs reprises. Harry était plus grand que Gabriel et plus âgé, son manque de formation était pallié par sa maturité. Il était rusé aussi et n'hésitait pas à user de stratagèmes pour déstabiliser Gabriel. Malheureusement, la transformation complète de Gabriel ne lui laissa aucune chance : sous forme de loup, le blondinet avait clairement l'avantage. Il bondit sur Harry, l'étalant au sol. Il ouvrit la gueule et le saisit à la gorge. S'il eut l'intention de le mordre, personne ne le sut car brutalement, l'énorme loup blanc qu'était Draco surgit et attaqua Gabriel qui roula plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il voulut bondir sur Gabriel mais Harry le saisit vivement par le train arrière.

Furieux d'être arrêté, Draco se retourna vers lui en grognant, tentant de mordre sa main. Harry enleva assez vite son membre mais ce fut pour le plaquer au sol avec vigueur.

« Du calme ! dit-il. Tu te calmes, Draco, Gabriel n'a rien fait de mal ! »

Mais le loup blanc grognait avec fureur sous son corps, se débattant pour se défaire de sa prise.

« Je te lâche si tu me promets de ne pas l'attaquer ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas mordu ! Gabriel connaît les règles des liés, il n'aurait pas mis sa marque sur moi alors arrête ta crise, c'est inutile ! Tu te calmes ! »

Autour d'eux, tout le monde regardait la scène avec stupeur et terreur. Draco semblait réellement enragé. Plus loin, Gabriel s'était redressé avec difficulté. Il claudiqua jusqu'à eux et poussa Harry du bout de la truffe. Le brun se tourna vers lui d'un air hésitant.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne voulais pas me mordre et il va sûrement te punir inutilement. »

Le loup roux sembla communiquer avec Harry mais personne à part lui et Remus ne comprirent. Finalement, après un soupir, le survivant libéra son amant qui, furieux, bondit sur Gabriel. Le loup se laissa tomber au sol, se soumettant sans hésitation à l'alpha au-dessus de lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre en avisant l'air furieux de Draco. Heureusement, il ne fit rien, il se contenta de le sermonner, pendant bien cinq minutes avant de s'éloigner d'un pas royal. Il se dirigea vers Harry et le toisa avec colère.

« C'est une démonstration, Draco ! Tu dois accepter de me laisser me battre, tu as dit que tu le faisais, non ? Tu vas faire comment, quand on sera sur un champ de bataille, hein ? »

Le loup grogna quelque chose et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh oui, très intelligent, tu as raison ! C'est sûr, je serai en état de me battre si je te vois prendre tous les coups à ma place ! Abruti, tu sais bien que je ne saurai pas me contrôler dans un tel cas ! On doit travailler en équipe. Je ne suis pas faible, je sais me défendre alors laisse-moi me battre ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

Le loup blanc grogna à nouveau et Harry soupira.

« Harry a raison, Draco, intervint Remus. Tu ne peux pas le protéger, par sur un terrain de combat. Il va te falloir le laisser se débrouiller seul. »

Pour seule réponse et sans aucune pudeur, Draco reprit forme humaine. Harry entendit certaines femmes hoqueter face au corps nu de son amant mais il les ignora.

« Je peux le protéger, cingla le blond. Et je le ferai que vous le vouliez ou non. Aucun de vous n'a son mot à dire là-dessus ! C'est mon choix et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! Gabriel ! »

Le blondinet reprit forme humaine à son tour, d'autres exclamations fusant face à sa nudité.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais d'attaquer mon lié, démonstration ou non. C'est clair ?

-C'est clair, se soumit le plus jeune avec tranquillité.

-Draco, tenta Harry, agacé.

-Je ne veux même pas en discuter, Harry, lui dit le blond. Tu veux combattre ? Tu le feras. Mais je te protégerai comme je le peux. Je sais que cet affrontement est nécessaire. Aucun de nous ne pourra vivre en paix tant que l'autre monstre est en vie. Mais j'entends bien te garder en vie !

-Pas en te faisant tuer pour moi ! s'exclama le brun.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais mourir, lui signifia Draco. J'ai l'intention de te protéger et de gagner. Et crois-moi, ces vulgaires humains n'ont aucune chance contre moi ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements abandonnés au sol pour se revêtir, ignorant la stupéfaction des uns et l'agacement de Harry.

« Tu vas bien, Gabriel ? s'enquit Harry en regardant le jeune homme blond qui enfilait son pantalon.

-Oui, ça va », lui répondit-il.

Harry s'approcha de lui pour l'aider mais le jeune homme s'écarta d'un coup d'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-il. Si lui te protège, moi, je me chargerai de sa sécurité. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Eh bien, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, vous avez tous eu une démonstration assez représentative de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire au combat, déclara Remus. Donc… qui veut les affronter ? »

Etrangement, personne ne se porta volontaire.

« Moi, je veux bien affronter Draco… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Kingsley était revenu et souriait d'un air tranquille. Remus soupira, soulagé et il fit signe à Harry et Gabriel de le rejoindre près du mur.

« Bon, alors voyons ça. Draco, tu es partant ? »

Le futur alpha acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'aire de combat tandis que Kingsley s'avançait, enlevant sa robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise.

« Duel sorcier amélioré, dit Draco avec un sourire suffisant. Voyons voir comment je me débrouille face à un Auror…

-Je n'aurai aucune pitié, prévint son adversaire. Aucun sort pour tuer ou handicaper…

-Ok ! »

Harry soupira en les regardant. Il se tourna pourtant vers Gabriel, ignorant le top de Remus et les sorts qui fusaient sous les exclamations stupéfiées du public.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Gabriel ? murmura Harry. Par le fait de le protéger… »

Le blondinet le regarda. Puis il soupira.

« Greyback savait qu'il finirait par recevoir l'ordre de te capturer et que le cas échéant, vous partiriez. Il m'a chargé de vous suivre. Et de protéger Draco. Coûte que coûte. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Greyback. Que manigançait-il ?

« Pourquoi ? dit-il. Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

-Greyback est mon alpha, coupa Gabriel. Je reconnais son autorité. Et puis… ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mais pourquoi toi ? insista Harry.

-Parce que je suis le seul que Draco aurait accepté à ses côtés, répondit Gabriel. Ne lui dis pas, d'accord ? Sa fierté ne le tolérerait pas.

-Mais… Gabriel, tu risques…

-Quoi ? D'être tué ? demanda le blond. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait des mois que Greyback m'entraîne pour ça. Fais-nous confiance, ok ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Des cris de stupeur se firent entendre et il se tourna vivement vers le terrain de combat où un Draco au bras ensanglanté et au t-shirt en lambeaux venait de plaquer un Kingsley en sueur sur le sol, tenant fermement son bras gauche en l'air et le droit dans son dos. Il tirait sur son membre, forçant l'Auror a finalement lâché sa baguette. Dès lors que l'item fut au sol, Remus déclara le combat terminé.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita sur Draco. Le blond s'était relevé et pressait sa main sur son épaule blessée. Harry arriva près de lui alors que Kingsley se relevait, massant douloureusement son propre bras.

« Eh bien, tu es fort, c'est une évidence ! assura-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction à Draco.

-Vous aussi, répondit le blond avec une grimace. Votre sort de découpe m'a fait un mal de chien !

-Laisse-moi faire », lui dit Harry en bougeant sa main.

Ignorant l'air éberlué des personnes autour de lui, il alla lécher la plaie avec douceur, arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction à son amant. Sous les yeux ébahis des membres de l'Ordre, la blessure de Draco se referma totalement.

« Merci, dit-il au brun, l'attirant à lui ensuite. Tu as vu ? Je suis tout à fait capable face à un Auror ! Alors face aux mangemorts…

-Tu étais face à un Auror et il t'a blessé gravement à l'épaule. Que feras-tu face à quatre mangemorts qui eux, te lanceront des sorts pour te tuer ? »

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il soupira et le serra fermement contre lui.

« On a pas le choix de toute façon, dit-il. On verra. »

Harry grimaça mais il ne put trouver de réplique. Malheureusement, Draco avait raison. Aucun d'eux n'avait le choix : ils devraient aviser le moment venu.

**oOo**

La journée s'était passée tranquillement, sous plusieurs affrontements. Gabriel, comme il l'avait insinué, avait été formé pour se battre contre les sorciers car personne ne parvint à le stopper dans ses duels. Un combat contre Remus ou Draco l'avait fait perdre mais les autres finissaient automatiquement au sol. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient quelques hésitations à se battre contre Harry, de crainte de voir le jeune alpha les attaquer pour défendre son amant mais le blond les avait rassurés en jurant qu'il n'interviendrait pas. S'il avait sauté sur Gabriel, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était un loup-garou.

Cette justification les relaxa un peu mais Harry gagnait trop facilement, signe que personne n'osait vraiment se battre à fond contre lui. Quand le souper arriva, Hermione annonça qu'elle était prête pour le visionnage des souvenirs mais Madame Weasley insista pour que tout le monde mange et se lave avant.

« Super, soirée pyjama avec les souvenirs de Rogue ! » avait ironisé George.

Mais personne n'avait ri à l'image imposée. Le repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance nerveuse. Tout le monde était impatient de découvrir les images concernées. Chacun prit son tour dans la salle de bain. Harry et Draco y allèrent en même temps et enfilèrent un short et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Puis, tout le monde redescendit dans la salle d'entraînement où les lits d'appoint avaient été posés au sol. Harry et Draco avisèrent que les leur étaient collés et un peu éloignés des autres. Ils en furent reconnaissants à Molly Weasley.

Toutefois, l'élément le plus flagrant de la pièce était l'immense miroir relié à une vasque d'argent au sol. Une potion bouillonnait tranquillement dedans, sous l'œil acéré d'Hermione.

« Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle. Bien, je verse les souvenirs… »

Elle déboucha la fiole et laissa tomber son contenu dans la vasque. Aussitôt, la potion bouillonna furieusement puis sembla se calmer. Il fallut attendre encore quelques secondes avant que, finalement le miroir ne se mette à grésiller. Puis, brutalement, une scène se dessina sur l'écran.

C'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était là, bien en vie mais avait l'air malade et affaibli. Rogue, posté près de lui, lançait des sortilèges sur sa main noircie, l'air maussade.

_« Cette bague porte en elle un maléfice d'une extraordinaire puissance, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est d'en limiter les effets. Pour l'instant, j'ai enfermé le sortilège dans une seule main… »_

Dumbledore regarda sa main noircie, l'air résolu.

« _Vous avez très bien fait, Severus. Combien de temps me reste-t-il, à votre avis ?_

_-Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être un an. On ne peut arrêter indéfiniment un tel sortilège. Il finira par se répandre, c'est le genre de maléfice qui se renforce avec le temps._

_-J'ai de la chance, beaucoup de chance, de vous avoir, Severus. _

_-Si seulement vous m'aviez appelé un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu faire davantage, vous gagner un peu plus de temps ! répliqua Rogue avec colère. _

_Il regarda la bague fendue et l'épée. _

_« Pensiez-vous que briser la bague briserait le maléfice ? _

_-Quelque chose comme ça… J'étais en plein délire, sans nul doute… », dit Dumbledore. _

_Au prix d'un grand effort, il se redressa dans son fauteuil. _

_« En fait, voilà qui rend les choses plus simples. »_

_La perplexité de Rogue était évidente et Dumbledore sourit. _

_« Je veux parler du plan que Voldemort a échafaudé à mon intention. Son plan pour amener le pauvre Malfoy à me tuer. »_

Draco sursauta près de Harry, stupéfait d'apprendre que le vieux sorcier était au courant de son plan bien avant que l'année scolaire de leur sixième année ne commence. Car manifestement, la scène se déroulait juste avant. Tous se souvenaient de la main noircie du directeur à la rentrée. Et selon la conversation, cela venait juste d'arriver.

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Draco réussisse, intervint Rogue, installé dans un fauteuil. Il s'agit d'un simple châtiment destiné à punir les récents insuccès de Lucius. Une torture lente pour que ses parents voient Draco échoué et en payer le prix. »_

Molly Weasley avait blêmi à ses mots et posé une main horrifiée sur sa bouche, en imaginant seulement ce que le couple Malfoy avait dû ressentir dans une telle situation.

_« En résumé, ce garçon est condamné à mort aussi sûrement que moi, dit Dumbledore. J'aurais tendance à croire que le successeur naturel pour accomplir ce travail, une fois que Draco aura échoué, sera vous-même ? _

_-Je pense que c'est le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avoua Rogue après un bref silence. _

_-Lord Voldemort prévoit donc que, dans un avenir proche, il n'aura plus besoin d'espion à Poudlard ?_

_-Il estime en effet que l'école tombera bientôt sous sa coupe. _

_-Et si elle tombe sous sa coupe, j'ai votre parole que vous ferez ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?_

_Rogue acquiesça avec raideur. _

_« Bien. Alors, voilà. Votre première priorité sera de découvrir ce que prépare Draco. Un adolescent apeuré est un danger pour les autres, comme pour lui-même. Offrez-lui une aide et des conseils, il devrait accepter, il vous aime bien…_

_-… Beaucoup moins depuis que son père est en disgrâce. Draco m'en rend responsable, il pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius. _

_-Essayez quand même. Je suis moins inquiet pour moi que pour les éventuelles victimes des stratagèmes auxquels ce garçon pourrait avoir recours. Bien entendu, il n'y aura qu'une seule chose à faire, en définitive, si nous voulons le sauver de la colère de Voldemort. _

_-Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ?_

_-Certainement pas ! C'est _vous_ qui devrez me tuer. »_

Les mots de Dumbledore provoquèrent les glapissements stupéfaits de tout l'Ordre. Même Draco et Harry avaient les yeux écarquillés face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

_-Vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? se moqua Rogue. Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous accorde quelques instants de répit pour composer une épitaphe ? _

_-Oh, nous ne sommes pas pressés, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. J'imagine que l'occasion se présentera le moment venu. Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir – il montra sa main noircie – on peut être sûr que cela arrivera d'ici un an. _

_-Si mourir ne vous gêne pas, pourquoi ne pas laisser Draco se charger de vous tuer ? _

_-L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore trop abîmée, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi. _

_-Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ? _

_-Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur, Severus, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Canons de Chudley arriveront derniers du championnat cette année. Je vous avouerai que je préférais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longueet répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback s'en mêlait – j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort l'avait pris à son service ? Ou encore, si j'avais affaire à cette chère Bellatrix qui aime bien jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger. _

_L'expression de Rogue révélait clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'idée, mais Dumbledore le fixait avec une autorité indiscutable. Péniblement, le professeur de potions hocha la tête. _

_« Merci, Severus. » (1)_

La scène s'effaça, laissant les personnes présentes sidérées par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer. Non, de l'achever. De lui rendre service en lui ôtant la vie. Pour protéger Draco et s'épargner une mort trop pénible. Et Rogue l'avait fait. Sur son ordre.

« Mais alors… », commença Arthur Weasley.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une autre scène prenait place devant eux. C'était un couloir somptueux que Draco reconnut comme étant l'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Il ne pipa mot, pourtant, fixant Rogue, appuyé contre un mur, qui attendait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry sursauta en reconnaissant les trois loups solitaires qui entraient précipitamment.

« Je me réjouis de voir leur tête à tous ! s'exclamait le loup gris en entrant. Tiens, Rogue… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les trois loups s'étaient arrêtés devant le mangemort qui leur faisait manifestement barrage, les empêchant d'avancer.

« Je vous attendais, dit-il. Vous avez vu Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois lycanthropes eurent un air stupéfait avant de paraître totalement déçus.

« Merde, tout le monde sait déjà ? s'emporta le loup gris, énervé que ses révélations n'aient plus d'importance.

-Que Potter est un loup-garou et lié à Draco Malfoy ? résuma Rogue. Non, personne ne le sait. Sauf moi. »

Les trois lycanthropes haussèrent les sourcils de surprise puis se mirent brutalement en position d'attaque.

« Alors si je comprends bien, si on arrive à se débarrasser de toi, on sera les premiers à l'annoncer au maître, souffla le rouquin, souriant avec mesquinerie.

-En effet, répondit Rogue en sortant lentement sa baguette de sa manche. Mais vous ne pourrez pas le lui dire.

-Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu nous en empêcher ? »

Rogue esquissa un léger sourire moqueur.

« Mais en vous tuant, voyons, dit-il d'un air presque affectueux.

-Tu crois que ça va être si simple ? se moqua le loup a l'air maladif.

-Nous seulement c'est simple mais en plus, c'est déjà fait, répondit Rogue. Au revoir. »

Il leva sa baguette et, aussitôt, plusieurs choses se produisirent : trois lames en argent se plantèrent dans le corps du loup roux qui glapit et s'effondra au sol. Le loup a l'air malade fut propulsé en arrière par la dalle de marbre sur laquelle il se tenait et alla s'écraser au mur, sa nuque se brisant aussitôt. Un nuage de fumée jaune attaqua le loup gris qui sembla étouffer sur place. Il saisit sa gorge en hoquetant et un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche. En quelques secondes, il était mort. Rogue esquissa un sourire et leva à nouveau sa baguette. Les trois corps se transformèrent en petits os qu'il fourra dans sa poche avec indifférence et le sang disparut du couloir.

« Rogue ? demanda la voix froide de Bellatrix en entrant dans le hall d'entrée. Tu es seul ?

-Manifestement, répondit l'espion. A moins que certains fantômes invisibles ne se promènent autour de moi.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, répliqua Bellatrix.

-Tu as dû t'assoupir, rétorqua l'homme. Je me rendais dans les donjons, j'ai certaines potions à concocter pour le maître.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le faire à Poudlard ?

-Pas sans certains éléments essentiels… Je ne pouvais les trouver qu'ici… »

Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Si tu permets… »

Il s'éloigna, l'air supérieur et la scène disparut à nouveau. Pendant un long moment, personne n'osa parler. Puis, une nouvelle scène se dessina. Rogue était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assis à son bureau. Le cadre du vieux sorcier, suspendu au mur, était proche de lui et son habitant semblait écouter ce que le nouveau directeur lui racontait :

« Apparemment, ils sont liés… Reste à savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire maintenant…

-Qui l'eut cru, murmura Dumbledore. Le jeune Malfoy transformé en loup-garou et Harry lié à lui… Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. Savez-vous si Harry a été…

-Non, il ne l'était pas ce soir, en tout cas, raconta Severus. Mais peut-être Draco le transformera-t-il, plus tard…

-Ce serait parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore. La lycanthropie ne permettra pas la survie du morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Harry serait sauvé !

-Encore faut-il qu'il soit transformé, signala Rogue avec calme.

-Il le sera. J'en suis certain. Tâchez de vous en assurer avant le combat final, Severus. Le cas échéant, je compte sur vous pour faire le nécessaire. »

Le professeur de potions grogna.

« Tuer Potter… Vous ne m'accordez aucune chance de m'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne vous demande pas de le tuer, Severus. Arrangez-vous pour que Voldemort le fasse.

-Ça revient au même !

-Mais tout sera réglé s'il est transformé. Le cas échéant, ralliez-les. Poudlard sera prêt à défendre ses terres. Et avec Harry et Draco comme chefs…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, coupa Rogue, agacé. Et comment dois-je faire pour les rallier ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis l'infect bâtard qui vous a tué !

-Allons, Severus ne soyez pas si cruel avec vous-même. Attendons de savoir si Harry est un loup-garou. Quand nous aurons l'information, il vous suffira de leur envoyer certains souvenirs et ils vous pardonneront.

-Vous pensez toujours à tout, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue, amer.

-Non, mon garçon, pas à tout. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais prévu que Harry et Draco finiraient ensemble. Mais là, vraiment… J'en reste stupéfait ! »

Et le souvenir s'effaça aussitôt. Tous attendirent une autre scène, mais rien n'arriva. Au bout d'un moment, enfin, ils reprirent la parole.

« Alors Rogue est de notre côté ? demanda Ron, sidéré.

-On dirait, souffla son père, stupéfait lui aussi. Merlin tout puissant… Sa propre mort ! C'est sa propre mort que Dumbledore a préparée ! »

Personne ne parla plus pendant un long moment, choqués par tous les éléments. Ce fut finalement Remus qui reprit la parole, bien que totalement abasourdi.

« Mais au moins, grâce à Rogue, personne ne sait pour Harry et Draco. Personne ne sait qu'ils sont liés et que Harry est un loup-garou.

-C'est au moins ça de pris, soupira Tonks, l'air ébranlée.

-Et Rogue est finalement de notre côté ! souligna Fred. Ce n'est pas un élément à négliger !

-Apparemment, dit Kingsley. C'est donc à Poudlard que nous devons aller… »

A nouveau, le silence. Puis, Molly Weasley soupira.

« Nous irons demain, dit-elle. Dumbledore a peut-être pensé à autre chose, nous devons nous entretenir avec lui directement. Ainsi qu'avec Severus.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? proposa Bill.

-Parce que nous sommes épuisés, lui répondit sa mère. La nuit porte conseil. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous digérions tous la nouvelle avant d'aller discuter avec Severus. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle regardait principalement Harry et Draco dont les mains étaient liées et crispées l'une sur l'autre. Les deux garçons approuvèrent son choix et, sans faire attention à qui que ce soit, allèrent se réfugier près de leur lit où ils se couchèrent. Aussitôt, les personnes dormant dans la maison partirent alors que les autres se mettaient au lit également, dans un silence de plomb. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure pour que tout le monde se couche, alors qu'il était démesurément tôt. Mais ni Harry, ni Draco, ne s'en soucièrent. Une bulle de silence les entourait, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne parlât. Il leur fallut bien une heure pour desserrer les dents.

« Il avait vraiment tout prévu, murmura Harry contre Draco. Jusqu'à un moyen pour que je meure…

-Chut, souffla Draco contre lui. Reste calme…

-Je suis calme ! répliqua Harry. Mais ce qu'on vient de voir…

-Je sais, chuchota son amant. Je sais. »

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, un très long moment, enlacés dans le noir relatif de la salle d'entraînement. Au bout d'un moment, Draco grogna quelque chose et s'écarta de Harry qu'il obligea à se relever, le temps d'enlever leur t-shirt. Ils se recouchèrent ensuite afin de dormir, soupirant en sentant leurs torses nus se toucher.

Mais bien entendu, ils ne dormirent pas. Pas un instant. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient de temps en temps et réfléchissaient en silence, aucun n'osant troubler leurs derniers instants de tranquillité. Bientôt, ils seraient à Poudlard. Bientôt, ils allaient devoir faire face au reste du monde et affronter leur dégoût face à un couple d'hommes et pire, un couple de loups-garous. La peur les étreignait aussi sûrement que leurs bras et à un moment, Harry sentit sa respiration se saccader alors qu'il s'agrippait désespérément autour de Draco. Ce dernier le pressa aussi fort, tentant de l'apaiser.

« Nous n'avons pas à rester, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Harry. Nous pouvons y aller, tuer Voldie et repartir aussitôt. Nos amis sauront où nous habitons. Nous n'avons pas à y rester, tu sais ?

-Je sais, murmura Harry contre lui. Mais nous laisseront-ils seulement le temps de partir ? Et est-ce la chose la plus raisonnable à faire ? Ne devrions-nous pas… lutter ?

-Lutter pour quoi ? demanda Draco. La liberté des lycanthropes ? Tu as vu comment ma mère a réagi à ma transformation. Tu as entendu l'histoire de Chyreer, celle de Gabriel. Tu es le survivant et peut-être te toléreront-ils pour cette raison, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, Harry. En tant qu'Alpha, je serai exécuté. Les alphas ne peuvent pas vivre. »

Harry gémit contre lui, son chagrin à cette idée percutant Draco de plein fouet. Son amant embrassa son visage, à de multiples endroits, pour l'apaiser.

« Je déteste ça, chuchota Harry. Cette intolérance, ce despotisme, ce n'est pas juste, Draco. Rejetés par les moldus parce que nous sommes sorciers et rejetés par notre communauté parce que nous sommes des loups-garous ! On ne nous laisse aucune chance ! Ni à nous, ni aux autres. Il faut être dans la norme pour vivre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde ?

-Un monde obstiné, murmura Draco. Et dégoûtant. Je le sais bien. Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Pas sans sacrifices. Es-tu prêt à les faire ? »

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Non, il n'était pas prêt à les faire. Pas prêt à perdre Draco au nom de n'importe quelle cause.

« Tuons l'autre connard et partons, dit-il en se blottissant contre son amant. Dans une forêt quelconque ou dans un autre pays, peu m'importe. Tant qu'on est tous les deux ! »

Draco sourit contre son épaule.

« Entièrement d'accord, dit-il. Où tu veux et quand tu veux, Harry. »

Ils restèrent encore un long moment silencieux puis, finalement, bercés par la respiration de l'autre, ils finirent par s'endormir, solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre.

**oOo**

Tout le monde s'était levé aux aurores. Personne n'avait réussi à dormir longtemps avec l'angoisse qui nouait leur ventre.

« Nous allons transplané à Pré-au-Lard, expliquait Remus, occupé à manger une tartine de confiture. Le plus près possible de Poudlard, mais ne vous leurrez pas, il y a des mangemorts plein le village. Ils vont nous attaquer aussitôt qu'ils nous verront ! Kingsley, toi, tu vas au ministère et tu lèves les troupes. Tout va se passer à Poudlard alors il vaut mieux s'y retrouver. Hermione, tu prends la suite ? »

Harry se tourna vers son amie, peu surpris de constater que la jeune femme avait une part de responsabilité dans la stratégie de l'Ordre.

« Vous autres, sorciers sang-purs, êtes engoncés dans vos traditions, dit-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Ce qui explique que vous êtes si déstabilisés face aux techniques de combat peu conventionnelles de Harry et de Draco. L'excentricité n'a jamais fait partie des Anglais mais encore moins des sorciers sang-purs. C'est pourquoi je propose que nous attaquions… à l'américaine, si je puis dire… »

Tout le monde, sauf Ron, la regardait avec scepticisme et la jeune fille lança une œillade à son petit ami.

« Hermione m'a fait regarder certains films, dernièrement. Ce sont des inventions moldues qui racontent une histoire et j'ai pu remarquer une certaine originalité lors des combats. Se lancer dans une attaque en grande pompe a le chic pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Et un ennemi déstabilisé est un ennemi affaibli. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé tous les deux à… nous déguiser.

-Nous déguiser ? demanda Fred, sceptique.

-Oui ! répliqua Hermione. Avec l'aide de Molly et Tonks ici présentes, nous avons préparé des costumes pour chaque membre de l'ordre.

-Des costumes ? interrogea Harry, clairement amusé.

-Oui… C'est Boris qui les a dessinés, révéla Hermione. On les a faits ces derniers mois. Si vous permettez… Gabriel ? »

Harry remarqua seulement que le blondinet n'était pas dans la pièce et il fut surpris en le voyant entrer. Le jeune homme était vêtu entièrement de noir, du pantalon de cuir au haut dépourvu de manches épais. Une forte magie en émanait, sans doute dans le but de protéger le jeune homme. Mais ce qui était le plus détonnant était la cape rouge flamboyante qu'il portait. Derrière était brodé un phœnix en or brillant comme s'il était en feu.

« Ce n'est pas très… discret, intervint Draco, l'air étrangement amusé et dégoûté par la cape.

-Mais le but n'est pas d'être discret, confia Ron, mais d'en mettre plein la vue. Les membres ici présents seront les seuls à être vêtus de noir et rouge mais nous avons des capes pour tout le monde !

-Boris les a très bien pensées, dit Hermione en se levant pour s'approcher de Gabriel. Elles sont faites pour ne pas déranger les mouvements et sont pourvues de multiples poches pour y stocker des armes en tout genre ! Potions explosives, corrosives, soignantes ou encore urticantes. »

Elle montra différentes poches sur les côtés de la cape.

« Mais aussi dagues, épées et tout autre arme que vous pourriez aimer. »

Des lanières pendaient de l'autre côté.

« Et autre avantage. Gabriel, tire sur le cordon. »

Le blondinet obéit et, aussitôt, la cape se rétracta jusqu'à se transformer en une écharpe nouée autour du cou.

« Pour nos combattants un peu trop physique, dit-elle en clignant des yeux. Il a aussi été constaté qu'une tenue moulante, pour des loups, adhérait à la peau et que de fait… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et, tout à coup, Gabriel se métamorphosa. Toutefois, ses vêtements ne tombèrent pas de son corps.

« Il… ses vêtements ! s'exclama Draco, amusé.

-Exactement ! approuva Hermione. Ils se sont fondus dans la métamorphose. Et note que l'écharpe est restée autour du cou de Gabriel. De cette façon, on ne risque pas de vous tuer parce qu'on ne vous reconnaît pas sur le terrain de combat ! Enfin, je dis surtout ça pour toi, Gabriel car la forme de Draco n'est pas difficile à rater avec sa blancheur et sa corpulence !

-Oui, enfin, on a aussi pensé à l'éventualité que tu sois couvert de sang alors garde l'écharpe, au cas où, intervint Ron.

-Voilà, dit Hermione. On avait pensé à du maquillage facial pour en mettre encore plus plein la vue, surtout pour faire peur, mais le fait est qu'avec la sueur, il y a de forte chance qu'à la fin, on ait juste le visage noir alors ce n'est pas une option. Et puis, connaissant les lycanthropes, il ne vaut mieux pas ! »

Draco, Remus et Gabriel – qui avait repris forme humaine – grimacèrent de concert, sous les rires des membres de l'Ordre.

« Sur ce, je propose que tout le monde se change, dit Remus avec un sourire. Ensuite, on transplane tous à Pré-au-Lard, à l'entrée du village, côté Poudlard. De là, il va falloir établir une formation efficace. Harry sera en tête, car tu es l'icône de ce combat. Draco, si ça ne te dérange pas de fermer la marche ? Je sais que tu veux protéger Harry, mais il nous faut un sorcier doté d'une bonne vue pour repérer une attaque arrière éventuelle. Et si Gabriel a la meilleure vue, il n'est pas un sorcier et ne saura pas ériger une barrière. Nous avions pensé à lui affecter un sorcier pour l'aider mais le temps qu'il le prévienne de l'attaque, ce sont des secondes de perdues et peut-être une vie alors…

-D'accord, répondit le blond, comprenant que Remus s'enfonçait dans ses justifications. Jusqu'à Poudlard, je fermerai la marche. Arrivé là, je serai à ses côtés. Toujours ! »

Remus acquiesça, reconnaissant malgré tout qu'il accepte de s'éloigner de Harry jusqu'au château.

« Ron, Hermione, vous resterez aux côtés de Harry, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche. Dans un esprit purement tactique, Fred et George seront également près de vous. Je serai juste derrière avec les autres, nous regarderons les éventuelles attaques transversales. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard et les grilles derrière nous, en supposant que Rogue soit vraiment de notre côté, le territoire nous protégera. Il y a deux mangemorts sur place, il s'agit d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Impressionnants physiquement mais bêtes comme leurs pieds ! Une fois débarrassés d'eux, nous aurons le château pour nous. Normalement, l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard suffira pour signaler à Vous-Savez-Qui que nous sommes là. Il viendra sûrement très vite à nous. »

Un silence accueillit cette phrase.

« Si par malheur l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard devait être une catastrophe totale, mieux vaut fuir. Et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Pas d'héroïsme inutile. Vous transplanez au signal, sans hésitation. Compris, Harry ?

-Compris, répondit le Gryffondor en prenant le colis qu'Hermione lui tendait et contenant son costume.

-Bien, dit Remus. Allez tous vous changer. On se retrouve ici dès qu'on est prêts. »

Tout le monde se dispersa et ce fut sans hésiter que tous les garçons allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour se changer, laissant aux filles le loisir d'utiliser les pièces de la maison. Harry enleva le jean qu'il avait enfilé et se faufila dans le pantalon de cuir noir. Il sourit en constatant qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise, quels que soient les mouvements effectués. Il jeta son sweat au sol et passa le haut, appréciant le sort de température constante lancé dessus. Puis il se tourna vers la magnifique cape rouge et or, ses doigts caressant le tissu avec tendresse.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à la passer ? proposa Draco à côté de lui, déjà vêtu de pied en cap.

-Oui, je veux bien », lui dit Harry.

Le blond sourit et se tourna vers lui, dépliant la cape qu'il fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, offrant à Harry la vision de la soie rouge qui passait sur son crâne pour ensuite retomber dans son dos. Il sourit avec amusement, regardant les yeux de Draco alors que ce dernier lui nouait l'écharpe autour du cou. Quand il eut terminé, ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, avec un sérieux inhabituel. La main de Draco alla tout naturellement caresser la joue pâle de son amant.

« On le tue et on s'en va, murmura Draco en appuyant son front contre le sien. Ce sera juste toi et moi, jusqu'à la mort. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Longtemps. Ce serait le dernier baiser avant la fin du combat, peu importe son issue. Leur dernier baiser… Cette pensée le poussa à le renforcer encore plus.

« C'est parti, chuchota-t-il en reprenant la position front contre front. On fonce, on les dégomme et on s'en va.

-Garde-moi Bellatrix, lui demanda Draco.

-Vois ça avec Neville, je crois qu'il a aussi un compte à régler avec elle.

-D'accord, lui murmura le blond. Prêt ?

-Non. Mais il le faut. »

Draco acquiesça. Et ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement, sans un regard en arrière.

A suivre…

(1) Tirer de _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_.

Bon… Eh bien, à la base, j'étais censée faire l'arrivée à Poudlard, mais je préfère la garder pour le chapitre suivant. Un chapitre difficile, tout en combat et affrontement. Je ne promets pas de l'écrire rapidement, c'est le genre de chapitre qui me pend du temps car il me demande beaucoup de concentration, d'imagination et de réflexion. Surtout que j'ai imaginé ce combat depuis… des mois ! Les pions dissimulés ici où là vont ressurgir. J'espère que vous apprécierez les ruses, si vous les remarquez…

Sur ce, je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews par fatigue et empressement de poster. Je pense répondre au fur et à mesure maintenant, histoire de ne pas être à nouveau submergée par tant de message. Sachez que je lis très souvent vos messages, surtout pour m'encourager et me pousser à écrire quand l'envie me quitte.

A bientôt j'espère, pour MF… et je m'applique pour Alpha, promis !


	30. La bataille de Poudlard

**Titre**** :** Alpha Potentiel

**Résumé**** :** Pour avoir lâchement désobéis à Voldemort, Draco va recevoir une punition qui va définitivement changer sa vie… en bien, comme en mal, d'ailleurs. HPDM

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 (non inclus, donc)

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M, comme toujours !

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Je sais… Vous m'avez lancé des tomates imaginaires. Des bombes. De la boue ! De la bouse. Dans un premier temps.

Certains ont essayé de me cajoler « mais tu nous manques, tu sais ? », d'autres ont tenté de me culpabiliser « Tu ne peux pas nous laisser ainsi à deux chapitres de la fin (mais qui a dit qu'il ne restait que deux chapitres ? Naïfs lecteurs) »…

J'ai reçu des tas de messages depuis ma disparition dans la publication d'AP. Si certains étaient d'une sincérité débordante, d'autres regorgeaient d'un égoïsme suffocant.

Je ne vais pas bien. Ma vie professionnelle (qui est le seul secteur de ma vie qui soit en activité, le reste étant aussi plat que l'encéphalogramme d'un mort) est pourrie. Et quand on a rien d'autres que ça dans sa vie, il est difficile de prendre de la distance, de relativiser. Quand on passe neuf heures par jour, cinq jours sur sept, dans un endroit où chaque cellule de votre corps hurle « Sortez-moi de là », on ne peut pas juste garder la tête haute.

Je vais mal, c'est un fait. Certains d'entre vous, je le sais de part les commentaires sur MF, se sentent concernés même si, comme mes amies, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est hocher patiemment de la tête en compatissant. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je suis la seule qui peut le faire. Mais je manque de courage et de force. Il est si facile de s'aplatir et de subir…

Après réflexion, j'ai remarqué que c'est ce que j'ai fais toute ma vie. Je me suis aplatie et j'ai subi. Avec quelques regains d'énergie et de mutinerie. Comme j'en ai un actuellement. Alors je profite de ce regain subit pour écrire et, je l'espère, vous satisfaire de cette presque année d'attente.

Ce chapitre a été une vraie torture pour moi, car je déteste les scènes de combats. Et il s'agit ici d'une scène de combat en entier, ou presque. Et je hais ça. J'ai été tenté de bâclé. Voir de juste le supprimer et de sauter deux mois plus tard, de vous le raconter genre « il s'est passé ça, le héros se remémore vaguement, mais vous n'en verrez que dale ». Mais je culpabilisais. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce ne serait pas digne pour une histoire d'adieu.

Quelques-uns des messages purement égoïstes que j'ai reçu m'ont juste donné envie de tuer Draco et d'en finir là. Voir de raccourcir l'histoire prévue. Mais encore une fois, serait-ce juste pour tous ceux qui, eux, me soutiennent avec patience et tendresse ? Pas du tout.

Alors, voilà enfin le grand moment, le grand combat. Mais c'est loin d'être fini. Je pense boucler avec trois, quatre chapitres, je ne suis encore sûre de rien. Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'avancer plus vite car je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans les jours, semaines, mois à venir. MF me passionne, mon travaille me détruit et dans tout ça, j'essaye de rester debout dans une tempête de vide.

Mais comme je l'ai dis à des lectrices d'MF, ne croyez pas que j'abandonne. Je suis une lectrice, moi aussi. Je lis des histoires sur ce site, tout comme vous. Je les aime. Je les adule. Et rien ne me fait plus mal que de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'auteur pendant des mois, des années… pour finalement abandonner l'histoire tant aimée, par dépit.

Si je devais abandonner, je m'arrangerai pour vous le transmettre. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose (car on est jamais à l'abri d'un accident de la vie), je me débrouillerai aussi pour que vous le sachiez. Pour que comme la lectrice que je suis, vous n'attendiez pas, encore et encore, la suite d'une histoire que vous avez aimée.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour votre présence, votre soutient, votre patience… et j'espère que ce long chapitre, tant attendu, ne vous décevra pas autant qu'il m'a déçu.

**Musique écoutée pour la rédaction du chapitre**** :**

-Musique de Three Days Grace : Animal I Have Become, Gone Foverver, Riot, Pain, Time of Dying, **Get Out Alive**,

-E. : Anumati, Kuvera, Unstoppable

-Musique d'ouverture de Game of Thrones (qui m'a d'ailleurs aidé à débloquer)

-Breathe, Anna Nalick (bien que cette chanson appartienne en fait à MF, elle a aidé pour AP)

-L'intégralité des NRJ Musics Awards 2012, par pure fainéantise de chercher une musique inspirante, le 03/06/13, à minuit 38… Vive les insomnies !

-En date du 14/07… Mamamia.. Allez comprendre !

-en date du 19/08/13… Rien. J'ai juste laissé la télé !

-En clôture : Si deus me Relinquit, OST de Kuroshitsuji

**Temps de parution**** :** Faut-il encore parler de temps de parution quand on a plus donné de signes de vie depuis un an ?

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** … Je pense que je devrais carrément supprimer cette rubrique !

**oOo**

**Chapitre 30 : La bataille de Poudlard**

Près-Au-Lard était atrocement calme. Le silence régnait dans les rues, les magasins étaient fermés, du peu qu'ils pouvaient en voir. Ils étaient aux portes du village, flagrant dans leur cape rouge flamboyante. Mais ils n'avaient pas à le traverser. Ils devaient au contraire s'en éloigner, ce qu'ils firent d'un pas lent, mesuré, prudent. Ils n'entendaient que leurs respirations et les battements de leur propre cœur. Tous serraient leur baguette avec nervosité, leurs yeux scannant les alentours. Derrière, marchant à reculons, Draco et Gabriel scannaient le village qui semblait mort. De part sa lycanthropie, Gabriel était tout à fait apte à voir le monde magique et le peu qu'il en voyait lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait mis sa cape en mode écharpe car il était le seul obligé à bouger.

Ils étaient tous là, sauf Tonks, Ginny, Fleur et Colin. Les premières étant enceintes et le second avait été désigné pour les protéger en cas d'attaque éventuelle. Ginny avait été furieuse de devoir rester au Terrier mais l'ensemble de l'ordre s'était montré intraitable ! Tandis qu'ils marchaient tous en rang serré, chaque membre de l'ordre s'en félicita. Une telle pression aurait à coup sûr déclenché l'accouchement d'une des deux femmes. Ils avançaient vers le chemin menant à Poudlard sans que personne ne se soit manifesté. Personne ne savait s'ils devaient s'en estimer heureux ou au contraire, commencer à craindre le pire.

Pourtant, à leur grande surprise, ils arrivèrent aux grilles de Poudlard sans que personne ne les attaque. A l'exception du silence, du bruit de leur pas sur les graviers et de leur respiration, ils n'entendirent pas le moindre son, même pas le petit pépiement d'un oiseau. Comme si autour d'eux, le monde s'était arrêté, dans l'expectative d'un évènement si grand qu'ils avaient préféré fuir.

« Nous sommes au château », souffla Remus, comme stupéfait.

Personne ne répondit à son exclamation. Harry, Ron et Hermione en tête, ils s'arrêtèrent aux grilles ouvertes pour découvrir le parc désolé. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, méfiants à l'excès lorsque les doubles portes du château s'ouvrirent soudainement pour laisser passer Severus Rogue accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave. Malgré eux, les membres de l'ordre poussèrent un soupir de soulagement au sourire que leur adressa la directrice des Gryffondor.

« On vous attendait, dit-elle, sa voix magiquement amplifié. Entrez vite ! »

L'ordre obéit et franchit les grilles qui, dans un grincement sinistre, se refermèrent derrière eux. Ils n'en tinrent pas compte et s'approchèrent rapidement de l'entrée.

« Nous avons déjà évacué les élèves les plus fragiles de l'école, résuma rapidement Rogue, l'air indifférent. Les deux mangemorts mis en poste ont été chassés hier soir…

-Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que vous aviez un plan d'attaque, signala Arthur.

-Je n'étais pas certain que vous récupéreriez mes souvenirs en premier, répliqua Rogue. Je n'y ai mis que des informations révélant ma véritable appartenance, ce qui me mettait en danger mais n'exposait pas le plan de défense de l'école. Entrons. Ne restons pas à découvert. Nous serons attaqués bien assez vite. »

Il tourna les talons, faisant claquer sa cape avec brutalité derrière lui. McGonagall leur sourit, amusée.

« Sa façon de vous dire bienvenu, on va dire, plaisanta-t-elle. Je suis ravie de vous voir bien en vie, Monsieur Potter. Qu'est-il arrivé à vos yeux ?

-Longue histoire, répliqua Harry en rangeant sa baguette. Je préfère ne la dire qu'une fois alors suivons Rogue pour l'instant. »

La directrice des Gryffondor hocha la tête et tous se pressèrent dans le château. Lorsque les doubles portes se refermèrent derrière eux, ils s'en sentirent infiniment réconforté, même s'ils savaient qu'ils devraient bien affronter l'ennemi après. Dès lors qu'ils furent entrés, la formation fut brisée et Draco s'empressa de rejoindre Harry. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire crispé et se saisit de sa main avec brutalité, cherchant son soutien. Le pire allait commencer, pour eux deux. Ils suivirent les professeurs jusqu'à la Grande Salle où, à leur grande surprise, plusieurs élèves de septième et sixième année étaient rassemblés. Aussitôt qu'Harry apparut, des exclamations ravies furent entendues, suivies de certaines remarques sceptiques face à la présence d'un Draco Malfoy étonnement charismatique à ses côtés.

Harry se tendit en voyant les visages souriant au départ se figer face à leurs mains entrelacées.

« Garde la tête haute, lui souffla Draco. Affronte ça le nez en l'air, d'accord ? »

Harry souffla et hocha la tête qu'il releva, carrant les épaules. Il n'avait pas honte de ses choix ni de Draco. Il avait juste peur de la violence que pouvait entraîner les préjugés. Un demi-cercle s'était formé autour des nouveaux arrivants et tous les regards s'étaient tourné vers Harry et Draco.

« On ne va pas y passer Noël, intervint soudainement Rogue, agacé. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont deux loups-garous liés. Peut-on en venir à l'important, maintenant ?

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves.

-Comment ça, des loups-garous ?

-Depuis quand ?

-Que voulez-vous dire par liés ?

-Mais de quoi est-ce que…

-SILENCE ! intervint McGonagall, le teint pâle. Est-ce vraiment important, là, tout de suite ? N'avons-nous pas plus urgent à traiter ? N'avons-nous pas un mage noir qui va arriver à nos portes, d'un instant à l'autre ? Vous ferez part de vos opinions et répandrez vos ragots lorsque nous serons tous saints et saufs. La seule question pertinente est de savoir si Monsieur Malfoy ici présent est de notre côté. Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je le suis indéniablement, répondit calmement Draco.

-Alors tout est dit. Sur ce, parlons des défenses. Severus et moi avons éveillé Poudlard. Chaque pierre, chaque statue présente dans cette école défendra ses habitants et les membres de l'Ordre. Kingsley est-il parti chercher ses aides au ministère ?

-Oui, répondit calmement Arthur. Il devrait arriver dans une demi-heure.

-Bien, répondit McGonagall. Nous devons établir un périmètre de défense autour de l'école en accentuant la protection sur la partie exposée près de la forêt interdite…

-Non, interrompit Ron, à la surprise de son professeur. Il faut la même protection partout.

-Monsieur Weasley, il est évident que l'ennemi profitera des bois pour…

-Oui, ça l'est, interrompit à nouveau Ron. Justement. Ils vont se cacher dans la forêt et profiter du couvert des arbres pour attaquer en étant protégé. Mais ils vont se douter que nous auront le même raisonnement et ils ne vont pas se gêner pour nous envahir par les endroits que nous ne privilégions pas, tel que le lac, par exemple.

-Le lac est sous la protection de ses habitants, couina Flitwick.

-Pas s'ils sont sur des balais, signala Hermione.

-Et s'il y a des détraqueurs, prévint Harry.

-Bon, d'accord, dit McGonagall. Dans ce cas, protégeons tout. Nous sommes plus ou moins quarante ici, je propose qu'on se divise en quatre groupes de dix. Chacun avec un des professeurs responsables des maisons. Maintenant ! »

Avant que quiconque eut le temps de réagir, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Gabriel et Remus s'étaient précipité pour faire partie du groupe de Severus Rogue qui leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. A la grande stupeur de Draco, Neville Londubat mais aussi Blaise Zabini se joignirent à eux.

« Blaise ? s'étonna Draco, stupéfait. Mais… pourquoi es-tu là ? N'étais-tu pas neutre ?

-Si, je le suis, lui répondit son ami. Mais on a su me convaincre de m'investir. »

Il désigna Neville qui, le visage meurtri par plusieurs blessures, regardait Harry avec interrogation.

« Va falloir que tu nous racontes, Harry, lui dit Neville. Parce que ça… c'est un scoop vraiment trop gros que pour juste le laisser passer !

-Je sais, lui dit Harry, amusé. Mais quand nous en auront la possibilité.

-Fort bien, dit McGonagall. Le groupe de Filius, vous vous occupez du Nord. Pomona, je vous laisse les abords de la forêt. Je prends la grille. Severus, le lac ? »

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête et tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie dans un bruit de mots emmêlés d'interrogation. Et bien entendu, Harry et Draco étaient les principaux sujets de conversation.

« Allez-y, attaquez, siffla Rogue, l'air maussade.

-C'était vous, la biche dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? dit soudainement Ron.

-Si je n'ai pas décidé de vous envoyer cette partie du souvenir, c'est qu'elle me paraissait évidente, répondit Rogue. Autre question !

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais lié à Draco ? Et pour ma transformation ?

-J'ai su pour le lien lors de votre pitoyable rupture avec Weasley. Et si j'avais eu un doute, le combat de Draco contre Nagini me l'aurait confirmé.

-Quoi ? demandèrent les lycanthropes d'une même voix.

-Comment croyez-vous que Stein ait eu des potions pour soigner Monsieur Malfoy ? L'intervention d'une divinité ?

-Vous êtes ami avec Stein ! glapirent Harry et Draco.

-De très bons amis, répliqua Rogue, moqueur. Il a fait appel à moi pour soigner Draco. Vous étiez trop inconscient que pour me remarquer dans votre chambre et j'ai quitté les lieux alors que Potter vous transférait son énergie et ne pouvait pas me détecter.

-Mais on ne vous a pas vu non plus, signala Ron.

-Et les sorts de dissimulation, ça vous dit quelque chose ? grogna le professeur de potion. Les questions attendront. Vous connaissez tous les sorts de bouclier ? Alors lancez-les devant le lac, jusqu'à la barrière que commence Minerva. On continuera après. »

Tous approuvèrent et se mirent au travail. Il fallut moins d'une heure pour qu'un épais bouclier vienne entourer Poudlard et le protéger. Entre temps, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes avaient rejoint l'école, sous la direction de Kingsley, tous Aurors. En les voyants arrivés, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçu par leur petit nombre. Si peu d'aide, pour un combat si grand ! Ils n'avaient même pas eu la moindre chance d'avertir d'éventuels loups-garous voulant se mêler à eux… Un peu égoïstement, Harry se demanda si, potentiellement, ils auraient pu demander à certains habitants du village de les joindre. Hystéria, si habile au combat ? Ou encore Joshua ? Le nom de ce dernier sonna comme un glas à ses oreilles. Le principal reproche de l'ancien alpha était cette tendance qu'avaient les sorciers d'utiliser les lycanthropes pour leur bataille. Et il venait justement d'y penser.

« Sauf que ce combat nous concerne tous, marmonna-t-il en regardant quelques Aurors les dévisager, Draco et lui, avec stupeur et inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda son amant, soucieux.

-Rien, je réfléchissais à voix haute, lui répondit Harry. La barrière est finie…

-Oui, et aucun combat pour l'instant, souffla le jeune alpha, rassuré. Enfin, il finira par venir et je ne m'en réjouis pas !

-Le contraire m'aurait inquiété ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'une puissante explosion eut lieu du côté de la forêt interdite. Etonnés, ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction mais rien n'apparut menaçant. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs boules de feu furent tirés du lac et percutèrent le haut du bouclier. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux professeurs de Poudlard pour indiquer aux élèves de rentrer aux plus vite dans le château. Une centaine de silhouettes courant vers la bâtisse se répandit dans le parc, sous les yeux soucieux d'Harry et Draco. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et regardèrent vers les rives du lac, de l'autre côté. Celles-ci étant trop loin pour y distinguer quoi que ce soit, ils tournèrent leur attention vers la forêt, humant l'air.

« Des géants, des lycanthropes, des vampires et des hommes, marmonna Draco, dents serrées. Nous aurions du contacter Devis…

-Il serait venu ? demanda Harry, en se dirigeant vers le château, poussé par son amant.

-Même pas en rêve, je pense, lui répondit le plus grand. Mais l'interroger n'aurait rien coûté. Viens, allons à l'intérieur, on doit s'organiser un minimum. »

Harry approuva et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres alors que les attaques se succédaient sur le bouclier qui, déjà, se fissurait en son centre. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le hall où Rogue en personne donnait ses recommandations.

« Le principe veut que nous dégagions la voie pour Potter. Mais Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas idiot, il ne va pas se montrer s'il n'en a pas besoin. Sa première tentative va d'être de tuer le plus de monde possible afin de culpabiliser Potter et quand il sera satisfait, il essaiera de le pousser à l'affronter ou à se rendre. Dans tous les cas, il va falloir renverser la vapeur mais avec le petit nombre que nous sommes, ça ne va pas être évident. Il peut aussi chercher à nous épuiser un maximum afin de nous anéantir avec une force de frappe supérieure. Tout peut se passer en une demi-heure ou en plusieurs jours mais dans tous les cas, ça va être une bataille d'endurance et de rapidité. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un bon nombre de jeunes élèves blêmissaient considérablement, dont Blaise Zabini. Harry serra les dents à son tour, conscient que toutes les personnes devant lui étaient découragées par les mots du professeur. Sans hésiter, il s'avança, coupant la parole à ce dernier d'un regard.

« La plupart d'entre vous est entraîné, je ne fais ici que mentionner les Aurors. Je propose de faire une répartition des forces, il n'est pas question que les meilleurs partent en premier et que les faibles gardent le château, ça ne nous laisserait pas une retraite équitable. Je pense que soixante pour cent des forces doivent se risquer sur le terrain et les quarante restants demeurent ici afin de soigner les blessés, mais aussi défendre notre place forte. Poudlard est un château, il a été battit pour faire face à ce genre d'évènements. Professeur, les armures ont été activées, envoyées les en premières mais gardez-en une partie. Qu'elles commencent un premier élagage. Qui est doué en métamorphose ? Il nous faudrait d'autres armes de départ, il faut défaire leur troupe également, tout comme ils vont l'essayer avec nous !

-Il pourrait envoyer des géants en renforts, intervint Ron. Il y a des gargouilles sur ce château et des mâchicoulis, on pourrait utiliser une sorte de catapulte depuis la tour d'Astronomie pour les bombarder d'huile bouillante ?

-Bonne idée, prend une équipe et va là-haut ! Il nous faut au moins deux Aurors avec toi, ils pourraient tenter d'envahir Poudlard depuis la tour, elle est la plus accessible. Remus, va avec Ron, tu es doué en enchantement ! »

Le lycanthrope obéit spontanément.

« Qui est le plus doué en combat physique ? interrogea Draco. Et j'entends par là en course et éventuellement combat à main nue ? »

Plusieurs sorciers levèrent la main, dont dix Aurors.

« Bien, vous serez avec Harry, Gabriel et moi, dit-il. N'hésitez pas à protéger le blondinet, il n'est pas sorcier, il est juste loup-garou ! »

Les Aurors regardèrent Gabriel avec stupéfaction mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention. Il fixait Draco, recevant ses ordres avec rigueur.

« Gabriel, lui dit l'ancien Serpentard avec plus de délicatesse. Si on croise Greyback…

-Je ne l'affronterai pas, répondit-il. Et je ne crois pas qu'il m'affrontera non plus. Le cas échéant, je suis bon à la course, ça devrait aller. »

Draco approuva, une légère appréhension lui serrant pourtant le cœur. S'il y avait bien un combat qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'était bien celui de son jeune ami contre leur alpha.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'envoyer les armures et le plus de créations de métamorphose possibles, souligna Harry qui regardait par la porte. Le bouclier va céder, il est temps. Professeur Chourave, avez-vous des plantes qui pourraient éventuellement servir ?

-Elles sont déjà disposées, répondit la botaniste avec un sourire presque sadique.

-Fred, Georges ? interrogea Harry.

-C'est fait ! répondirent les deux roux, ricanant. Tout le long des terres. Ils vont s'en prendre plein la tronche au moindre pas dans le parc, c'est un vrai terrain miné. On a enclenché tout quand vous êtes rentré ! »

Harry approuva, amusé. Il se réjouissait presque de voir l'œuvre des inventions démoniaques des jumeaux, sans même plaindre le camp adverse. Après tout, c'était une guerre et ils avaient choisi leur camp ! Brutalement et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, il y eut un puissant bruit d'explosion suivit de verres brisés. La déflagration avait cassé l'intégralité des vitres du château ! Heureusement, ils étaient tous relativement éloignés et personne ne fut blessé. Au vu des hurlements venant du terrain, il n'en allait pas de même pour les personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans Poudlard. Un bruit puissant de pétarade se fit entendre, suivit de celui de la terre qui tremble. Harry regarda tour à tour les jumeaux et Chourave mais aucun ne semblaient surpris des sons émis. Des grognements et des cris de rages suivirent, signent que les pièges avaient faits leurs effets. Puis ce fut les bruits métalliques des statues du château et des différentes créations de métamorphose que les élèves envoyaient tour à tour par la porte entrebâillée qui résonnèrent.

« Il va falloir bientôt sortir, intervint soudainement Draco. Qui reste ? Il faut se dépêcher de le déterminer, nous n'avons peut-être que dix minutes, tout au plus ! »

A l'ordre crié par Draco, il y eut un méli-mélo soudain mais constructif : les élèves doués en soin, dont Hermione, décidèrent de rester au château, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, plus utile pour bombarder de l'intérieure et protéger les habitants. Le reste décida de sortir.

« Il est temps, annonça Rogue avec autorité. Sinon, ils vont s'enfoncer trop profondément dans les terres de Poudlard, il ne faut pas qu'ils approchent trop prêt du château où notre retraite sera nulle !

-Une seconde », dit prudemment Harry.

Il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, jetant un œil aux alentours. Il entrevit plusieurs dizaines de sorciers luttant péniblement contre des racines épaisses sortant du sol ou contre les statues du château. Malheureusement, les détraqueurs flottant dans l'air n'étaient même pas embarrassés par l'obstacle et flottaient lentement vers eux. Sans parler des quelques géants qui, à grands coups de massue, détruisaient les maigres créations de métamorphose des élèves.

« Il y a des loups-garous, indiqua Draco, regardant Gabriel.

-Greyback n'a pas soulevé le village, il en serait incapable, lui répondit le blondinet. Ce sont sûrement des loups solitaires qui se sont mêlés à la cause. Il en a recruté d'autres, il est reconnu qu'il y a plus d'une centaine de loups solitaires en Angleterre… Tous ne sont pas de son côté, beaucoup préfèrent rester éloignés des guerres des humains depuis la débâcle avec Gindelwald…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

-Est-ce vraiment le moment pour un cours d'Histoire ? intervint Rogue, agacé. Il faut y aller. Potter, _Il_ n'est manifestement pas là, essayez de garder quelques atouts dans votre manche car je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il nous observe tous. Malfoy, je ne crois pas qu'il soit une bonne idée que vous sortiez dans l'immédiat.

-Je ne quitterai pas Harry, répondit Draco, furieux. Hors de question !

-_Il_ ignore encore que Potter est un loup-garou et encore plus que vous êtes liés ! Le révéler plus tard pourrait être un énorme avantage !

-N'insistez pas, je ne le laisserai pas. C'est hors de question ! »

Il fusilla Rogue du regard, déterminé, et ce dernier n'insista pas, soupirant avec agacement.

« Comme vous voudrez ! Mais dès qu'ils vont comprendre que vous êtes lié à Potter, vous allez être visé en priorité. _Il _n'est pas idiot !_ Il_ sait l'importance d'un lien entre deux loups-garous. Et il saura exploiter votre faiblesse.

-Nous sommes entraînés pour ça, répliqua hargneusement Draco. Maintenant cessez de palabrer pour rien, je reste avec Harry ! »

Draco avait perdu depuis longtemps ses attributs humains pour dévoiler les yeux, les dents et les oreilles d'un loup-garou. Il dut faire peur aux personnes présentes car quelques-unes reculèrent, inquiètes.

« Draco, Harry et moi allons être de front, intervint Gabriel. Ils pourraient éventuellement penser que nous sommes justes trois loups associés et mis en tête pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles, de cette façon.

-Potter ne peut pas aller de front, tous les mangemorts présents vont se dépêcher de l'attaquer pour l'affaiblir un maximum !

-Et de fait, ils seront moins susceptibles de se défendre contre vous, répliqua Gabriel. Nous sommes entraînés de toute façon et nous exercerons un repli si jamais nous n'en pouvons plus. En tant que loups-garous, nous n'auront aucune difficulté à obéir aux ordres de Draco qui est un alpha, ça fait de nous une meute coordonnées et rapides. Plus efficace que vous, n'en doutez pas. Alors contentez-vous de nous suivre et de ne pas nous gêner ! Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ? Tu prends la direction ? »

Le blond sembla hésiter une seconde puis finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord, je dirige. Dans un premier temps, on va faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Le but est qu'ils se replient une première fois. Et d'en massacrer le plus possible. Quoi, ça vous choque ? »

Certains Aurors le dévisageaient en effet d'un air horrifié.

« Vous êtes le fils d'un mangemort, signala l'un des employés du ministère.

-Un fils renié, lié au Survivant et amoureux de lui, répliqua Draco. Faites ce que vous voulez de toute façon, tant que nous ne nous gênez pas, comme l'a dit Gabriel. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Les deux loups-garous à ses côtés hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent en même temps que lui vers la double porte de Poudlard.

« Alors on y va, répondit Draco. Si la situation devient trop périlleuse, lancez des étincelles rouges signifiant le repli. Rogue, Monsieur Weasley et Kingsley, vous serez ceux qui jugeront de la nécessité d'un abandon. Tant que l'un de vous n'a pas donné le signal, personne n'abandonne. Maintenant, fin de discussion, on y va ! »

Et sans attendre, il ouvrit en grand les deux portes de Poudlard. Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita dans le parc, Draco, Harry et Gabriel en tête. Les deux seconds potentiels encadraient l'alpha, clairement en tête, comme s'il était le dirigeant et le point central de l'attaque.

« Gabriel, contente-toi des sans magie et de quelques sorciers, Harry et moi on se charge des créatures en particulier. Lance ton patronus, Harry ! Que ceux qui savent utiliser le sort le fassent également, débarrassons-nous en priorité des détraqueurs ! »

Sa voix portait parfaitement bien et, comme un seul homme, tous lui obéirent et lancèrent une flopée de patronus qui s'élancèrent directement vers les ombres flottant dans le ciel dans leur direction. Les créatures spectrales poussèrent un cri d'effroi et s'éparpillèrent dans le ciel, reculant progressivement au-dessus du lac. Malheureusement, d'autres attaquants, voyant enfin des formes humaines, ne tardèrent pas à se jeter sur eux. Certains mangemorts entraperçurent Harry et s'ils en furent aussitôt excités, leur exaltation chuta brutalement en constatant Draco à ses côtés. Des exclamations de stupeur se firent entendre parmi les rangs adverses mais aucun n'y prêtèrent attention. Ils continuèrent de charger droit devant eux, lançant déjà des sortilèges à distance pour essayer d'éliminer rapidement des ennemis.

Très vite, les hommes de Voldemort se reprirent et attaquèrent à leur tour, des sorts fusant dans tous les sens. Il n'était pas rare de voir un homme chuter, toucher par son propre camp dans la folie brutale des rayons magiques qui étaient propulsés partout dans le parc. Des explosions retentissaient parfois ainsi que des jets d'huile bouillante envoyés depuis la tour d'Astronomie. Ceux-ci touchaient majoritairement les géants qui poussaient alors de terribles cris de douleur. Si par malheur, c'était un homme qui était enduit de l'arme abominable, c'était l'agonie qui se faisait entendre dans tout le parc.

Malgré la mêlée autour d'eux, aucun des trois loups-garous de tête ne fut inquiété pendant qu'ils fendaient le terrain, fonçant droit sur les ennemis devant eux. Harry s'aperçut pourtant bien vite qu'ils risquaient de se retrouver séparer de leurs appuis, aussi conseilla-t-il rapidement de ralentir la charge et d'attaquer à distance. Constatant que les jets de sorts risquaient d'anéantir leurs forces, chacun des camps se rapprocha de l'autre, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ennemis et alliés se retrouvent totalement emmêlés.

En peu de temps, les mangemorts s'aperçurent que les membres de l'ordre avaient une façon de bouger atypique. Fort de l'exemple donné par les lycanthropes, chaque membre s'était perfectionné dans l'art du combat physique et magique, déstabilisant ainsi des sorciers sangs purs habitués à la rigidité des duels. Mais ils s'adaptèrent rapidement et anticipèrent parfois les déplacements des sorciers, les touchant ainsi sans difficulté. Malgré tout, le temps perdu pour réaliser la technique donna un léger avantage au camp de Poudlard et un sentiment de plénitude les envahit en constatant que beaucoup de mangemorts étaient déjà touchés et blessés.

Draco, lui, ne criait pas victoire. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas encore constaté la présence des mangemorts les plus importants du cercle de Voldemort, signe que les plus forts étaient restés en retrait. Il continuait de guider Harry et Gabriel, faisant d'eux le trio le plus redoutable de la mêler. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et deux loups solitaires leur firent face. L'un d'eux tenait une baguette magique en main, indiquant son appartenance au monde sorcier. Naturellement, Draco se tourna vers lui, engageant aussitôt un combat d'une rare violence. Gabriel se jeta sur l'autre, entamant une démonstration physique qui, en toute autre circonstance, aurait été presque agréable à regarder pour tout amateur sportif. Harry, lui, restait en défense global, lançant sort sur sort à quiconque voulait se mêler aux affrontements. Il fut lui-même très vite occupé par deux mangemorts profitant de son apparente vulnérabilité. Ils déchantèrent très vite lorsque, d'un bond magistral, Harry leur tomba dessus avec un grognement animal. Sans même penser à utiliser sa baguette magique, il leur arracha les leur qu'il brisa d'une seule main, montrant les dents avec envie.

Durant leur entraînement au village, Remus leur avait honteusement conseillé de laisser parler le loup sommeillant en eux. Malheureusement pour ses adversaires, Harry était un chasseur. Dès lors qu'il lançait son dévolu sur une victime, il ne s'arrêtait pas tant que cette dernière était hors d'état de nuire. Si Draco bénéficiait d'un atout majeur face à lui, ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses adversaires. Les deux mangemorts le découvrirent bien assez tôt lorsque le brun se jeta à nouveau sur eux, les lacérant de griffes et allant jusqu'à les mordre avec ses dents. Le loup en lui avait manifestement décidé qu'il voulait participer et certaines caractéristiques ressortaient clairement. Terrifiés, les deux mangemorts tentèrent de s'enfuir mais ils furent rattrapés en une seconde par le jeune homme qui tordit le cou du premier et cassa la jambe du second. Couché au sol, le mangemort reculait, terrifié par l'aspect bestial du Survivant.

« Pitié, gémit-il, tremblant de terreur. Laissez-moi ! »

Harry se contenta de grogner. Il était pitoyable ! Levant sa baguette, il l'assomma d'un stupéfix efficace, son attention revenant vers Gabriel et Draco. A sa grande satisfaction, son amant terminait son combat. Le loup face à lui était recouvert de balafres et de morsures et quelques sorts vicieux avaient déformé son bras si horriblement qu'Harry en eut un frisson d'horreur. Draco, lui aussi, dévoilait quelques blessures mais elles étaient bien moins graves que celles de son ennemi déjà à moitié mort.

A côté d'eux, Gabriel avait nettement plus de blessures mais il était gagnant, lui aussi. Il mit un terme à la vie de son ennemi cinq secondes après que Draco eut remporté son propre affrontement. En même temps, ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco retourna l'encadrer avec célérité. Harry s'empara négligemment de sa main qu'il lécha avec lenteur, refermant une vilaine plaie s'y trouvant.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, intervint Draco.

-Tu en as besoin pour tenir ta baguette, répliqua Harry. Pas d'étincelles rouges…

-Pas encore, répondit Draco. Mais certains de nos amis sont en mauvais état. Allons les aider. Les mangemorts ne sont plus très nombreux et les géants ont déjà fuit. La première vague va être facilement défaite, c'est la suivante qui va poser problème. Allons-y ! »

Ils s'élancèrent sur le terrain, allant aider sans attendre tous membres de leur force en difficulté. Malheureusement, certains ne pouvaient déjà plus être aidés, comme ils le découvrirent en courant sur le terrain. Ils enjambèrent avec peine les corps de certains de leur camarade de classe tombés, notamment ceux des sœurs Patil, atrocement mutilées sur le sol.

Ils avisèrent ensuite que certains de leurs amis étaient gravement blessés malgré leur combat toujours en cours, notamment Denis Crivey dont la jambe était horriblement déformée. Il se cramponnait à un arbre pour tenter de rester debout, tout en lançant sorts sur sorts contre les deux mangemorts leur faisant face. Plus loin, Seamus peinait contre un loup-garou manifestement très déterminé à l'égorger. D'un commun accord, Gabriel s'élança vers lui pour l'aider alors qu'Harry et Draco se jetaient sur les ennemis de Colin. Ce dernier en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement quand le couple mis à terre ses deux adversaires.

« Tu es capable de retourner au château ? interrogea Draco en lui lançant plusieurs sortilèges de soins sur sa jambe blessée.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Denis. Pas si on m'attaque… »

Harry et Draco se consultèrent du regard puis regardèrent Gabriel qui venait de ramasser Seamus, gravement blessé.

« On devrait se charger du transport de blessés, dit Harry. Les autres ont l'air de se débrouiller, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'attaquant et… »

Un son retentit et les quelques mangemorts présents arrêtèrent soudainement de se battre.

« Ils battent en retraite ! s'étonna Denis, regardant les hommes et femmes courir pour quitter les frontières du château.

-Ce n'est pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle, répliqua Draco. Il faut transporter les blessés à l'intérieur au plus vite ! »

Manifestement, d'autres partageaient son avis car très vite, tous les membres valident s'échinèrent à ramener les blessés au château. Quand ils furent tous rentrer, Harry constata que le Professeur Chourave était déjà en œuvre pour piéger d'autres éventuels attaquant. Le Professeur McGonagall, bien qu'essoufflée, réparait habilement les armures tombées.

« Transportez les blessés dans la Grande Salle ! s'exclama Madame Weasley, aux portes de cette dernière. Des lits ont été posés là-bas. »

Les combattants se dirigèrent vers la large pièce, sans exception, sauf deux Aurors qui décidèrent de rester avec les professeurs occupés à enchanter le parc à nouveau, afin de surveiller toute nouvelle attaque. Quand ils furent dans la Grande Salle et que Denis fut confié à un des guérisseurs présents, Harry et Draco se tournèrent naturellement vers Rogue.

« Ce n'était qu'un échauffement, marmonna ce dernier, confirmant leur première impression. Il n'y avait aucun combattant de première ligne sur le terrain, tel que Bellatrix ou encore ton père et Greyback. Le plus gros viendra après le rapport des survivants. Espérons que ceux-ci seront assez désappointés par la déconfiture qu'ils viennent de subir… »

Harry et Draco approuvèrent puis se tournèrent vers Gabriel, assis au sol près de Seamus gémissant. Ils s'approchèrent pour constater avec dépit que le Gryffondor était dans un sale état. Un bras avait été entièrement lacéré par le loup-garou qu'il affrontait et sa jambe avait été mordue en plusieurs endroits.

« Il n'est pas contaminé, intervint Gabriel. Sinon, je l'aurai lécher, mais… »

Son désarroi faisait peine à voir. Compatissant, Harry se pencha vers le plus jeune et l'entraîna à part avec eux. Il n'hésita même pas une seconde avant de lécher les quelques blessures que Gabriel portait, Draco venant l'aider avec complaisance.

« On nous regarde, marmonna Gabriel, embarrassé.

-On s'en fiche, répondit Harry, lapant une de ses blessures qui se referma. Tu n'as personne pour le faire pour toi alors on t'aide, qu'importe ce qu'ils en pensent. On ne va pas t'abandonner avec des blessures juste parce que ça les dérange qu'on se soigne de cette façon ! »

Gabriel ne répondit rien mais il semblait clairement gêné d'être ainsi le centre de leur attention. Malgré tout, il ne fit rien pour les éloigner. Dès qu'il fut soigné, Harry et Draco se tournèrent naturellement l'un vers l'autre et entamèrent le même processus de guérison.

« Vraiment pratique, intervint Kingsley, proche d'eux. Dommage que ça ne marche pas sur les humains normaux… »

Il désigna les élèves cruellement touchés couchés sur le sol et soumis aux soins de Rogue ou de Pomfresh, ainsi que de quelques Aurors spécialisés et élèves compétents.

« En effet, répondit Draco, satisfait de ne plus avoir la moindre blessure et terminant de soigner Harry d'un coup de langue. On s'en sort comment, globalement ?

-Des forces présentes sur le terrain, je dirai que quinze pourcents est totalement hors d'état. Mais de leur force, nous en avons anéantis facilement quatre-vingt. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était sans doute qu'un échantillon. Les pires restent à venir et ils seront sûrement très vite là, ils ne vont pas nous laisser nous reposer… »

Harry acquiesça lentement, agacé. Un hurlement à l'extérieur attira leur attention et ils se précipitèrent dans le hall, les oreilles tendues.

« Des loups-garous, grinça un des Aurors en faction. Dans la forêt interdite… »

Harry et Draco ne répondirent pas, tendant l'oreille. Ils froncèrent les sourcils aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea McGonagall, concentrée sur les statues qu'elle réanimait.

-Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, répondit le brun, pensif. En fait, ils nous déclarent une alliance…

-Une alliance ? demanda Kingsley. Mais… vous les connaissez ?

-Impossible s'ils ne se présentent pas directement, répondit Draco. Je vais y aller.

-Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Harry.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Harry, je dois y aller. Je suis capable de me métamorphoser…

-Et ça pourrait très facilement être un piège !

-Ou pas ! Gabriel peut venir avec moi, nous serons bien trop rapide pour des mangemorts…

-Mais pas pour Greyback ! » signala Harry.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et Draco se tourna vers la porte, hésitant.

« Il s'agit peut-être des renforts promis par Carlos…

-Nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'il ait eu le temps de contacter d'autres loups-garous dans son pays, qu'ils aient eu le temps de venir jusqu'ici ou encore de simplement décidé de se joindre à nous. C'est trop rapide, tu dois l'admettre…

-Avec un portoloin…

-Je ne sais pas, Draco, je…

-J'y vais, intervint Gabriel, les faisant sursauter.

-Quoi ? Non, Gabriel, je ne suis pas plus d'accord que ce soit toi ou Draco qui y aille…

-Greyback ne me fera rien, répondit le blondinet. On a un accord, lui et moi.

-Un accord ? » interrogea Draco, perdu.

Gabriel regarda Harry, hésitant et ce dernier approuva doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, merde ? s'énerva l'alpha potentiel, agacé de ces mystères.

-Greyback m'a formé pour te protéger, répondit calmement Gabriel. Depuis que vous vous entraînez avec Lupin, je suis formé à te défendre. C'est sur son ordre que je vous ai suivi pour venir ici. J'ai pour mission de te garder en vie.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes présentes, dont Draco.

-Mais pourquoi ? » interrogea ce dernier, clairement sceptique.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

« Tu crois qu'il a prit le temps de se justifier auprès de moi ? demanda-t-il. Il m'a juste dit de veiller à ta survie du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais il ne m'a rien expliqué d'autre… »

Draco grinça des dents. Greyback manigançait quelque chose et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Connaissant l'alpha, ça pouvait autant être un piège qu'un avantage…

« Mais tu es de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un des Aurors en regardant Gabriel.

-Je suis du côté de Draco, répondit ce dernier. Mon alpha m'a donné l'ordre de le protéger et de le suivre quoi qu'il arrive, je le fais…

-Mais s'il te rencontre dans la forêt et qu'il te donne l'ordre de revenir et de nous tuer… insinua un autre Auror.

-Non, il ne le peut plus, répondit Gabriel. En me donnant son ordre, Greyback m'a éjecté de sa meute et m'a rattaché à celle de Draco. Il n'est pas encore alpha, mais je l'assimile ainsi et de fait, c'est à lui que j'obéis dorénavant. »

Le scepticisme se lut clairement sur tous les visages, sauf ceux d'Harry, Draco et Hermione qui les avait naturellement suivis en les voyant partir en courant.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? intervint Draco, décidant de laisser le sujet Greyback de côté.

-A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de loups solitaires qui nous tendent un piège, je peux aller à leur rencontre. S'il s'agit d'alliés, je les ramène. S'il s'agit d'ennemi, je les laisse sur place et je reviens.

-Comment sauras-tu qu'ils sont nos alliés ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

-Et bien, je devrais les croire sur parole, malheureusement. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez convaincu Carlos d'appeler à l'aide parmi sa meute ? Si c'est eux, je le saurai rapidement. L'odeur de leur alpha sera présente sur eux. Si par contre, ce sont juste des loups anglais… je hurlerai pour Draco, il tranchera. »

Le blond grimaça, n'appréciant pas d'avoir cette responsabilité sur le dos. Si les loups voulant les rejoindre étaient des ennemis, ils étaient susceptibles de feinter de les rallier pour ensuite tenter de tous les massacrer. Surtout que, aux hurlements entendus, l'un d'eux, au moins, devait être soit un alpha potentiel, soit un alpha, vu qu'il avait été capable de se transformer.

« Vas-y, trancha-t-il finalement. Mais si tu sens la moindre entourloupe, tu reviens ! »

Gabriel hocha la tête puis, sans attendre, se transforma. Son changement d'apparence provoqua des hoquets de stupeur parmi les peu initiés à ce genre de transformation mais Gabriel n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et s'élança dans le parc. Il traversa ce dernier pratiquement sans encombre. Quelques sorts fusèrent dans sa direction, provenant de la forêt interdite, mais Gabriel les esquiva sans problème pour enfin disparaître dans les bois. Au grand soulagement des spectateurs de Poudlard, il n'y eut plus le moindre bruit de sort ni aucun autre hurlement, si ce n'est celui du loup qui continuait d'appeler pour signaler sa présence.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège, murmura Draco. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir envoyé à la mort, le cas échéant. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il préféra passer un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre son flanc, savourant les quelques instants de repos que leur offrait une éventuelle revanche du camp adverse. Il préférait ne pas y penser, même si ses yeux se posaient vaguement sur les cadavres restés sur le terrain. Personne n'avait pris le temps d'aller les ramasser, personne n'avait eu le courage de sortir pour les récolter. Il y avait tant des mangemorts que des élèves et il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en pensant aux sœurs Patil abandonnées au sol. Détournant le regard, il croisa les visages perplexes de quelques élèves. Profitant manifestement des quelques minutes de repos qu'ils avaient, tous s'étaient curieusement rassemblés autour du couple de lycanthropes, des questions plein les yeux. Résolu, Harry fit un signe de main pour les encourager.

« Vous êtes vraiment ensembles ? intervint Neville, l'air de ne pas y croire.

-Nous le sommes, répondit Harry en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-Mais… et Ginny ? demanda une jeune fille qu'Harry identifia comme une amie de son ex.

-C'est fini entre nous depuis l'année dernière, rappela-t-il.

-Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ? demanda Zabini. Tu étais… enfin, tu n'as jamais montré la moindre attirance envers les hommes ! »

Il s'adressait cette fois à Draco qui haussa les épaules.

« L'alcool m'a prouvé qu'apparemment, j'avais bien plus d'attirance envers mon propre sexe qu'envers les femmes, dit-il, serein. Et que j'étais également amoureux d'Harry, par la même occasion… »

Zabini eut l'air un instant perdu mais soupira, résigné.

« Pansy va en faire un malheur, marmonna-t-il. Et je ne parle même pas de Greengrass… Elle avait de vrais espoirs vous concernant… »

Un air presque dangereux sur le visage, Harry se lova entre les bras d'un Draco amusé.

« Elles n'ont rien à dire, cingla le survivant, menaçant. Et si elles veulent protester, je suis à leur entière disposition… »

Le fait qu'il sourit ne sembla rassurer aucun de leurs interlocuteurs.

« Waw, Draco, marmonna Blaise, semblant à la fois terrifié et impressionné. Tu as hérité d'un copain vachement possessif…

-Oh crois-moi, je suis pire, répliqua le blond, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Milles fois pire ! »

Harry afficha un air amusé à la déclaration de son amant, son corps frissonnant presque délicieusement à l'aura de possessivité qui l'entourait. Il avait toujours adoré ça… D'autres élèves ouvrirent la bouche pour poser une question, mais au même moment, il y eut plusieurs éclairs de magie venant de la forêt interdite, l'angoisse naissant brutalement à la vue des rayons lumineux – et essentiellement vert – qui surgirent. Harry fronça les sourcils et se colla à Draco, la crainte lui nouant le corps en pensant que c'était peut-être Gabriel, la cible des Avada qu'il pouvait voir.

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur les terres de Poudlard, à l'entente de la voix sifflante et rageuse magiquement amplifiée.

« Tu es donc un loup-garou, maintenant, Potter ? Et ce petit lâche et menteur de Draco Malfoy t'a rejoint ! Voilà une information intéressante ! »

Harry resta silencieux et indifférent alors que le mage noir parlait.

« Mais ne crois pas que tu puisses m'échapper juste parce que tu es devenu une créature, Potter. Au contraire. Tu es encore plus faible maintenant et tes petits amis et toi allez en payer le prix fort ! »

Dramatiquement, Voldemort laissa planer un instant de silence qui donna envie à Harry de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux toujours te rendre, Potter. Abandonner, renoncer… A l'exception de Rogue et de Malfoy, toute personne qui décidera de se rendre sera épargnée… Réfléchissez tous… Et rapidement ! Quant à toi, Potter, tu peux mettre un terme à ce combat. Il te suffit de me rejoindre dans la forêt. Je te donnerai une mort rapide et sans douleur. Penses-y, Potter. Tu peux tous les sauver. Je te donne une demi-heure pour prendre ta décision. Si d'ici là, tu n'es pas venu… alors les inconscients qui auront décidé de te suivre mourront ! »

Un silence pesant régna un instant avant que, soudainement, Draco n'émette un grognement sourd.

« Rejoins-moi dans la forêt, qu'il dit…, se moqua le blond, hilare. Et où, gros nigaud ? Au cinquième caillou après le quinzième chêne ? Il espère vraiment que tu vas le retrouver dans une forêt sans même préciser où il est ?

-Il doit penser que je vais le renifler, se moqua Harry. Ça où il n'a simplement pas réfléchi à la subtile précision de sa position…

-Ou il n'a pas voulu la donner de peur que nous l'attaquions tous, signala Rogue, à côté d'eux.

-Possible, répondit Draco. Bon, on a une demi-heure pour se préparer, si j'ai bien compris… Fred, George ? Vous auriez encore quelques tours à préparer ?

-On est déjà dessus, répondit un des jumeaux, occupé à fourrager dans un sac de toile avec son frère.

-Bon… D'autres idées de piège ? Il n'est pas impossible que nous ayons cette fois droit à toute l'armée…

-Mieux vaut peaufiner nos attaques, alors, intervint Schackelbot. Et tous ensembles, de préférence. Allons dans la Grande Salle, réunissons nous et voyons quoi faire. »

Les personnes présentes approuvèrent du chef. Aucun ne sembla aborder la possibilité de se rendre ou de livrer Harry. Ce dernier n'y pensait même pas. Voldemort n'avait plus d'horcruxe et il n'allait pas laisser la possibilité de le tuer juste parce que son ennemi lui promettait une mort « sans douleur ». Comme s'il allait être assez idiot que pour le croire !

« On reste à la porte, signala George en secouant le sac de farces. On prépare ce qu'on peut et si quelque chose se produit, on viendra. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous informer rapidement. »

Harry approuva. Il s'apprêtait à suivre lorsqu'il pensa aux hommes postés sur la tour. Rapidement, il secoua sa baguette, envoyant un patronus sous l'air stupéfait des hommes alentour.

« Ron est bon stratège, expliqua-t-il. Nous aurons un avantage avec lui à la réunion. »

Si les plus âgés semblèrent sceptiques, certains élèves de Poudlard – essentiellement des Gryffondors – approuvèrent sa décision. Draco enroula un bras autour de sa taille et ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers la Grande Salle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tous soient informés et réunis en un cercle autour d'une des tables des quatre maisons, attendant.

« Je suppose qu'ici, personne n'a envie d'abandonner ? commença raisonnablement McGonagall. C'est votre droit, personne ne vous ensorcèlera si vous désirez de profiter de la demi-heure pour partir. Alors ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint, même si Harry put constater quelques regards fuyants et hésitants posés sur les blessés ou cadavres.

« Bon, dit le professeur, satisfait. Et quant à l'idée de livrer Harry ? »

Cette fois, heureusement, personne ne sembla douter qu'il ne fallait certainement pas en venir à cette méthode. Au côté de son amant, le regard menaçant de Draco était significatif quant à ce qui arriverait à l'idiot qui soumettrait l'idée…

« Nous avons une demi-heure pour nous préparer, intervint un Auror qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Plutôt que d'énoncer des évidences, nous devrions nous préparer. Leurs forces seront différentes de celles qu'ils nous ont envoyées jusqu'à présent.

-Nous n'avons même pas une estimation de ce qui reste ! se plaignit une élève de Serdaigle.

-Le pire, croyez-le, répondit Rogue, sérieux. Les mangemorts que nous avons reçus n'étaient pas les plus fous, ni les plus motivés. Nous n'avons eu que les faibles et les inutiles, ceux qu'il a envoyés pour tester nos forces. Et pour lui rapporter nos atouts, comme le prouve sa déclaration face à la lycanthropie de Potter. »

Sa voix était clairement réprobatrice à l'idée qu'Harry ait révélé si tôt sa métamorphose, mais le concerné se contenta de le dévisager froidement et indifféremment. Oui, il savait que les sorts qui allaient être lancés contre lui seraient orientés sur sa lycanthropie, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il se sentait capable de les éviter autant que faire se peut et il n'avait pas l'intention de cacher sa vraie nature par crainte. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre les firent sursauter, mais ce n'était que Ron qui entrait en trottinant, essoufflé d'avoir dévalé tous les escaliers menant à la tour.

« Sympa de m'attendre, dit-il.

-Il n'y a encore rien eu de constructif, répondit Draco avec ironie, tu n'as rien manqué. Tu as une bonne vue ?

-Génial, répondit Ron. Y'a au moins quinze géants dans la forêt et j'ai vu pas mal de détraqueurs de l'autre côté du lac. Une bonne faction de mangemorts entoure la frontière de la forêt interdite. Gabriel leur a échappé avec brio. A ce propos, où est-il allé ?

-Rencontrer des loups dans la forêt. Ils nous proposent une alliance et Gabriel est allé tester ça… »

Ron grimaça. Lui aussi savait que ça pouvait être autant un piège qu'une alliance inespérée.

« Bon, est là pour établir un plan de bataille, non ? dit-il, l'air amusé.

-Difficile à faire quand on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en face, signala une Auror, pensive.

-On sait ce qu'on a en face, signala Hermione. Des mangemorts. Des vampires. Des loups-garous, des détraqueurs, des géants. Voldemort (frissons quasi général). Il nous suffit d'imaginer le pire et d'essayer de trouver une situation.

-Il suffit, se moqua un autre Auror.

-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, intervint Harry. Imaginons la pire des situations. Essayons d'y trouver une solution. Au mieux, nous serons trop bien préparés et les éliminer ne sera pas trop difficile. Au pire, notre imagination n'aura pas vu assez de catastrophe et nous serons tués…

-Chouette perspective, signala Arthur Weasley, le front moite. Et bien, imaginons le pire et trouvons une solution, dans ce cas. »

Les personnes autour de la table hochèrent de la tête solennellement. Malheureusement, aucun ne semblait rassuré. Loin de là.

**oOo**

Le silence régnait dans le château. Chacun était à son poste, attendant silencieusement. La demi-heure était presque écoulée et Draco n'avait eu aucun appel venant de Gabriel, augmentant l'angoisse d'Harry. Il avait proposé un éventuel appel, mais le blond s'y était opposé : si les loups étaient des ennemis, ils pouvaient avoir gardé Gabriel en vie et le forcer à répondre ce qu'ils voulaient. Mieux valait attendre une information réelle.

Il avait été décidé que seuls les mages les plus talentueux en soin seraient affectés à l'infirmerie où les blessés avaient été amenés. Tous les autres devaient se battre. Remus, deux Aurors et Ron étaient toujours en faction sur la tour d'Astronomie alors que quelques élèves – parmi les moins forts – étaient postés dans les étages. Ils devaient prévenir l'ensemble des forces si qui que ce soit parvenait à pénétrer l'école via une fenêtre ou un éventuel passage – tel que celui de la sorcière borgne.

Malgré toutes les idées parfois astucieuses que le conseil avait eues, l'ambiance était pesante dans le château. Pour des raisons techniques, il avait été décidé que le combat ne se déroulerait pas intégralement dans le parc. Si ce dernier était plus facile pour un front ouvert, il était néanmoins dangereux. Exposés et dérangés par les cadavres au sol, il leur était apparut qu'il serait plus facile de piéger les mangemorts à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Tous les élèves connaissaient Poudlard. Tous savaient comment se glisser, se dissimuler au mieux dans les sombres recoins du château. Oh, les mangemorts connaissaient aussi l'école, mais bien moins que les étudiants actuels. Sans compter la petite invention ingénieuse d'Hermione et Ron… Ceux-ci n'avaient pas chômés pendant leur absence du village. S'inspirant de la carte des Maraudeurs, ils avaient créé un sortilège à lancer sur les bras des combattants : ce dernier leur indiquait le chemin le plus court vers une cachette ou un passage, des lignes se traçant à même la peau afin de désigner le trajet. Hermione avait eu un large sourire en citant les GPS moldus, ce qui avait fait ricaner Harry et grimacer Draco qui ne comprenait pas le rapport…

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de suivre le parcours, surtout si vous connaissez un endroit plus sûr, mais sinon, n'hésitez pas ! », avait déclaré la jeune femme, souriante.

Harry avait été sincèrement impressionné par l'astuce et il avait vu McGonagall regarder son bras droit – le sort avait été lancé sur les deux bras, au cas où ils en perdraient un dans la bataille – avec respect et intérêt : nul doute que, s'ils survivaient, le sort inventé par Ron et Hermione risquaient fort bien d'être réutilisé à l'avenir, ne serait-ce que sur les élèves de premières années, souvent perdu dans leurs premières semaines au Château.

Malgré ça, l'idée du sort GPS n'avait pas été suffisante pour rassurer les combattants. Une partie d'entre eux devait s'exposer à l'extérieur, ne serait-ce que pour élaguer les rangs des créatures magiques et attirer le reste des forces à l'intérieur. Les appâts (ou suicidaire, comme avait marmonné Rogue) avaient été tirés au sort parmi les plus fort. Harry avait pesté en découvrant qu'il devrait malheureusement resté dans le château, Draco avec lui. Ce dernier refusait obstinément de se séparer de son amant, malgré la paille le désignant comme un combattant extérieur. Rogue avait marmonné contre les amoureux stupides, mais le blond n'en avait pas démordu : pour rien au monde il ne se séparerait de son amant !

Harry avait bien tenté d'être lancé à l'extérieur, surtout après qu'Hermione eut été désignée comme un appât, mais tous s'y étaient opposés, à sa grande exaspération.

« Je suis le plus rapide ! avait-il tonné, agacé. Et ils me suivront plus volontairement que vous tous ! »

Si l'argument était valable, personne n'avait voulu en entendre parler. Exaspéré, Harry était parti marmonner dans la Grande Salle, où il devait attendre les premiers attaquants avec dix Aurors, Rogue et cinq élèves de septième année.

« Ne soit pas si boudeur, tentait Draco, alors que la demi-heure se mourrait lentement. Nous aurons bien vite des ennemis, surtout ici…

-Voilà bien une raison pour laquelle je devrais être dehors. J'aurai pu attirer Voldemort dans un couloir isolé et non pas ici où il peut faire plus de victimes !

-Et te laisser à sa merci sans y penser ? Allons, Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et puis, s'il entre en premier… Penses-y », se délecta Draco, amusé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. L'entrée de la Grande Salle était truffée de piège, raison pour laquelle les appâts ne devaient surtout pas tenter de pénétrer dans la pièce, mais s'éparpiller dans l'école en utilisant le sort GPS. Une seule personne pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce et était donc chargé d'attirer Voldemort et ses mangemorts : Flitwick. Il était le seul assez petit et fin que pour cette mission périlleuse et Harry n'aimait pas ça particulièrement. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le petit professeur de sortilèges exploser grâce aux multiples pièges disposés à l'entrée de la salle.

« Tu crois que des farces et attrapes mortelles et des enchantements vont tuer Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

-On peut rêver, répliqua Draco, le tenant contre lui avec tendresse mais aussi terreur. Ça m'arrangerait bien, en tout cas… »

Harry sourit vaguement, le ventre et la gorge nouée. Il percevait très bien la frayeur plus qu'étouffante de Draco et il ressentait la même chose. Ils avaient peur pour leurs amis, peur pour Gabriel dont ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, peur pour eux. Peur de voir l'autre mourir sans pouvoir rien faire, de ne pas pouvoir le secourir à temps… Draco avait tenté de blaguer au sujet de sa mort mais un regard furieux et un grognement d'Harry l'avait vite fait taire ! Comme s'il allait être capable de retourner avec Ginny – appelée la sangsue par son amant – si ce dernier mourrait !

« Le temps est écoulé ! »

La voix de Voldemort les avait fait sursauter et ils se tendirent d'avantage, si c'était seulement possible.

« Toutes personnes encore présentes sur les terres de Poudlard sera tué. Quant à toi, Potter… tu seras le dernier. Ainsi, tu pourras profiter de la mort de chaque personne à laquelle tu as pu tenir ! »

Puis ce fut le silence. Suivi rapidement par des bruits d'explosions venant de l'extérieur. Ils parvenaient étouffés à leurs oreilles, malgré l'acuité auditive dont faisait preuve les deux loups-garous. Ils tentaient de tout entendre, de comprendre si oui ou non, leur plan était à leur avantage. Ils avaient calculé, en étant le plus négatif possible, que quinze minutes s'écouleraient avant que Poudlard ne soit envahi. Une alarme devait retentir dès l'entrée d'un mangemort dans le bâtiment, activée grâce à un sort détectant la magie noire.

A leur grand dépit, cinq minutes seulement étaient passées lorsque la première alarme résonna, vite suivie d'une multitude d'autres. Harry grimaça et prit position aussitôt. Aucune personne dans la Grande Salle ne pouvait avoir la certitude que Flitwick franchirait les portes en premier. Des mangemorts pouvaient s'égarer là sans raison, juste pour essayer de les débusquer. Il y eut une interruption dans les alarmes qu'Harry et Draco avaient mécaniquement comptées. Ils dénombrèrent sans difficulté quinze ennemis (accompagnés d'alliés ?) et se tinrent prêts.

Cinq autres minutes s'écoulèrent, rythmées par des explosions à l'extérieur. L'une d'elle fit trembler le château et Harry se demanda avec angoisse ce qui en était responsable. Il pensa à Ron percher sur la tour d'Astronomie, occupé à bombarder les géants d'huile bouillante et de tout autre sort qui pourrait s'avérer utile contre les créatures. Sans compter le patronus pour les détraqueurs et les autres attaques destinées aux mangemorts.

L'attente parut interminable. L'angoisse montait, dévorante, suffocante et Harry avait presque envie de hurler pour attirer les éventuels attaquants. Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette, tous ses muscles tendus dans l'expectative. Inconsciemment, il se serrait contre Draco, positionné de façon similaire à ses côtés. Il avait envie de l'étreindre désespérément, de l'embrasser, juste une dernière fois, au cas où, mais il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la porte de la Grande Salle. Incapable de bouger, paralysé, la respiration presque haletante tant l'attente lui semblait pesante.

Puis, enfin, il y eut du bruit dans le couloir. Des pas de courses précipités, un rire hystérique qui lui dressa les poils de la nuque et l'enragea presque. Un cri de douleur étouffé puis de nouveau une course précipitée.

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas, minable nain ! »

Harry retint son souffle. Flitwick était donc là, entraînant les ennemis. Au même moment, de nouvelles alarmes résonnèrent dans Poudlard, signalant une autre entrée de magie noire dans la bâtisse. Harry grimaça : focalisé sur ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir – des sorts étaient alors criés par plusieurs voix – il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre d'ennemis entrants. Tous les sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle fixaient la porte, attendant… quand enfin, Flitwick en franchit le seuil.

Pour tout observateur, le professeur de sortilège semblait désorienté ou occupé à éviter d'éventuelles attaques. Mais pas pour les personnes dans la Grande Salle. Il évitait les pièges d'un pas léger, allègre, l'œil acéré. Son visage était noirci par de la fumée et du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe droite. Sa jambe de pantalon gauche était également rouge et la tache s'agrandissait dramatiquement, mais l'homme n'y prêtait aucune attention.

« A COUVERT ! », hurla Flitwick en bondissant dans une tranchée qu'ils avaient creusée à son intention.

Harry se recroquevilla dans sa propre tranchée avec Draco, mais il garda la tête dehors afin de regarder qui franchissait les portes. Une jubilation sans borne l'envahit en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange et deux hommes passer. Marcher délibérément, exactement où il ne fallait pas. Le premier homme fut prit dans une déflagration puissante qui balaya Bellatrix, la propulsant violemment dans la Grande Salle dans laquelle elle roula, son corps se tordant dans le mouvement alors que les membres de son compagnon étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Le second homme voulu reculer en comprenant le piège mais à la place, il fut atteint par une mine explosive pendant au-dessus de lui. Sa tête explosa comme une pastèque trop mûre.

Au sol, apparemment inconsciente, Bellatrix ne bougeait plus. Les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle esquissèrent un sourire ravi : trois avec seulement deux pièges… Alors qu'ils jubilaient tous, cinq autres mangemorts se précipitèrent dans la salle et subirent le même sort : deux explosèrent, un autre eu la jambe arrachée et les deux autres furent propulsés contre les murs de la Grande Salle, ceux-ci les aspirant à l'intérieur et les étouffant. Une invention assez dangereuse des jumeaux : le sol ou les murs, devenu guimauve, vous avalait et vous étouffait. Les hommes présents entendirent les sont d'horreur des mangemorts alors que, couché au sol, celui à la jambe arraché hurlait de douleur. Personne ne bougea, caché derrière une table renversée ou dans les quelques tranchées qu'ils avaient établies.

De nouveau, ce fut le silence. Puis, au centre de la salle, Bellatrix releva la tête, les faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, tous lui lancèrent des sorts mais la femme ne se laissa pas déstabilisé. Elle roula sur elle-même, tentant de les éviter. Au même moment, dix sorciers se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, dont un que Draco reconnut sans difficulté malgré son masque : son odeur et ses cheveux étaient trop familier que pour ignorer l'entrée en scène de son père. Son cœur se serra à sa vue et il se surprit à supplier Merlin pour qu'aucun des pièges ne s'enclenche. Il eut honte de ressentir de la joie en le voyant arriver saint et sauf dans la zone sécurisée.

A ses côté, Harry avait parfaitement saisi la situation mais aucune rancœur ne l'envahit. Il comprenait que, malgré la situation, Draco s'inquiète pour son père. Qu'importe le camp, le blond aimait encore Lucius. Il le regarda commencer à attaquer puis livrer un duel contre Arthur Weasley avec difficulté mais se força à se détourner de son père : d'autres mangemorts avaient réussi à s'en sortir et avançaient dans la pièce, venant en aide à Bellatrix qui put se relever et passer à l'attaque avec un rire strident. Le champ des alarmes ne s'arrêtaient plus : la défense dans le parc s'était effondrée et des alliés commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ces derniers sachant pertinemment où étaient les pièges, ils arrivèrent sans danger dans la salle. Deux autres mangemorts furent encore tués par les inventions démoniaques des jumeaux mais les autres purent entrer sans danger.

Les combats avaient commencé, Harry et Draco bataillant côte à côte, laissant les mangemorts venir à eux. Le brun remarqua qu'Hermione était entrée. Elle était légèrement blessée à l'épaule mais se portait bien, dans l'ensemble. Les apercevant, elle fit chemin vers eux, évitant les sorts tant bien que mal.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Harry, non sans lancer des sorts.

-Mal, répondit Hermione. Greyback était là avec plusieurs loups-garous et beaucoup d'entre nous ont été déchiquetés avant même qu'on ait pu se défendre ! Ron a fait de l'excellent travail avec les géants et les détraqueurs mais des sorciers ont compris et ont attaqué la tour. Je n'ai pas tout suivi mais j'ai vu que ça se battait sévère, la haut. D'autres sont entrés par les fenêtres des étages, en volant sur des balais. Je n'ai pas vu Voldemort, mais le plus gros des mangemorts vient ici alors il ne devrait pas tarder ! Attention, Harry ! »

La jeune femme lança un bouclier, empêchant les poignards en argent de se ficher dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui fit un mouvement de tête reconnaissant, tentant d'ensorceler le mangemort qui avait osé tenter de le tuer. L'homme, trop occupé à éviter Harry, ne vit pas Draco se glisser derrière lui. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la gorge et la lui tordit sans ménagement, intraitable. Harry ne grimaça pas en voyant l'acte, il écarquilla simplement les yeux. Derrière Draco, le tenant dans sa ligne de mire, se tenait Lucius Malfoy. L'homme avait la baguette levée mais ne lançait aucun sort. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que le blond relevait les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de son amant. Il sembla comprendre qu'un ennemi se tenait derrière lui et, sans attendre, se déporta sur le côté tout en pivotant sur lui-même pour attaquer. Mais comme son père, il s'immobilisa en rencontrant les yeux de ce dernier.

Pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, les deux Malfoy se regardèrent, manifestement incapable de prendre une décision. Lucius sembla finalement trancher et baissa sa baguette, Harry respirant à nouveau. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Draco, l'homme blond le fixant aussitôt. Il ne releva pourtant pas son arme.

« Alors c'est vrai, murmura Lucius de derrière son masque. Tu as rejoint Potter. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Ce n'était de toute façon pas une question.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius. Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai banni ? C'est une façon de te venger ? »

Draco secoua paisiblement la tête.

« Non, répondit-il. Rien de ça. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'attaque d'un mangemort. Harry lui régla son compte prestement, indifférent à son cri d'agonie.

« Alors pourquoi ? insistait Lucius, d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couvrir le bruit des attaques. Dis-moi. Je mérite de savoir pourquoi mon fils m'a trahi. »

Draco resta un instant immobile puis il tendit la main et caressa le dos d'Harry, ce dernier surveillant les attaquant autour d'eux pour les empêcher d'intervenir. Le mouvement était souple, tendre, amoureux et Lucius écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire.

« A votre avis, père ? demanda Draco d'une voix calme. Pourquoi vous ai-je trahi ? »

Lucius resta un instant estomaqué. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre, le simple geste de Draco l'avait éclairé sur sa relation avec Harry. Il resta un long moment paralysé avant de se ressaisir.

« Je vois, dit-il en réponse. Et bien, c'est… inattendu. »

Draco se retint de sourire. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de savourer la stupeur de son père. A la place, il resta planté devant lui, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler, pas le droit non plus. Ils étaient opposés. Ils devaient s'affronter. Mais Draco n'en avait nul envie. S'il y avait bien un ennemi qu'il ne voulait pas croiser, c'était bien son père. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Harry qui se débattait avec un homme que Draco reconnut comme Mcnair et il gronda sauvagement en voyant son amant en difficulté. Il n'osait pas faire un pas, pourtant, conscient que son père pouvait décider de l'attaquer. Alors qu'il allait finalement se résoudre à tenter de le stupéfixer pour aller secourir Harry, Lucius leva sa baguette… pour lancer un sort d'écartèlement à Mcnair. Draco écarquilla les yeux, de même qu'Harry qui tourna la tête dans leur direction. Voyant la baguette de Draco baissée et celle de Lucius levée, le brun eut la même expression ébahie que son amant.

« Oups, dit Lucius avec ironie. J'ai mal visé… »

Draco esquissa un sourire, presque reconnaissant. Ils se séparèrent là. Lucius se jeta dans un autre combat, s'éloignant habilement de son fils. Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif et reprit son propre combat, rejoignant Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il vient de m'aider ? haleta Harry à ses côtés, estomaqué.

-On dirait, répondit Draco, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire. Allez, un peu de nerfs, ils n'ont pas l'air heureux d'être contre nous ! »

Harry rit en regardant les trois mangemorts face à eux. L'un d'eux était Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco le reconnut dans sa façon de jeter des sorts de magie noire visant à torturer sa cible. Le jugeant plus dangereux que les deux autres, il n'hésita pas à s'approprier l'affrontement, laissant les deux autres à Harry. Ce dernier commençait à retrouver sa sauvagerie de la première vague, sans doute à cause de l'odeur du sang qui commençait à se faire plus forte. Draco le vit désarmé l'un de ses assaillants pour ensuite lui casser les deux bras sans la moindre hésitation, retournant ensuite vers l'autre adversaire avec rage. Rassuré de ne le voir en face que d'un homme, il se concentra sur son propre combat.

Rodolphus était un homme puissant et rapide. Il avait eu l'inconscience d'épouser une folle – dont le rire psychotique se faisait encore entendre – mais il n'était pas impulsif. C'était un combattant prudent, rusé et cruel : à plusieurs reprises, il lança des sorts en direction d'Harry, manquant de blesser ce dernier afin de distraire Draco. Rageur, le loup-garou blond n'hésita pas à se montrer plus violent – et par la même plus imprudent – pour essayer d'arrêter son adversaire.

Coincé avec deux autres adversaires, dont un était un vampire, Harry ne pouvait qu'éviter les attaques de son mieux tout en essayant de se débarrasser de ses deux attaquants. Il tenta vaguement de demander à Draco de ne pas s'occuper de lui, mais il était impossible pour le blond de rester calme en constatant qu'on attaquait son compagnon, dans une technique plus lâche que jamais. Furieux, il se jeta sur Rodolphus sans même utiliser la magie, toutes griffes dehors. Quand le mangemort leva sa baguette, Draco était une cible parfaite. Harry hurla alors qu'il tua l'homme face à lui sans hésitation, mais le vampire fit barrage, l'empêchant d'aller secourir son amant. Tout se passe en trois secondes. Alors que Rodolphus s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de mort, une fusée rousse surgit. La mâchoire du loup se ferma brutalement autour de la gorge du mangemort et les dents aiguisées se plantèrent dans sa peau, déchirant sa chaire avec l'efficacité des meilleures lames. Le sang gicla sur le sol alors que l'homme s'effondrait et que le loup le lâchait, poussant un long hurlement de satisfaction. Draco, retombé accroupi sur le sol, regardait la scène avec stupéfaction. Quelques secondes plus tard, le loup face à lui reprit forme humaine, révélant une silhouette haute et indubitablement anglaise.

« Navré pour le retard, dit l'homme avec une voix trainante. Votre émissaire était très suspicieux et il nous a fallu le temps pour le convaincre que nous étions de votre côté. »

Harry regarda alors autour de lui et constata que cinq loups étaient présents dans la grande salle, dont Gabriel. Ce dernier avait une blessure à l'œil gauche mais ne semblait même pas déstabilisé par la chaire brûlée et sanglante. A la place, il courrait dans la foule, aidant les élèves en difficulté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Draco.

-Alistair Barow. Alpha indépendant. Les quatre autres sont des amis avec qui nous nous partageons notre territoire. Tous des alphas. Nous avons été approchés plusieurs fois par Vous-Savez-Qui pour rejoindre ses troupes, mais nous avons refusé. Ça s'est soldé par la mort de deux de mes enfants… »

L'homme gronda furieusement après ça.

« Alors en récompense pour ses actes, je me suis senti obligé de venir vous aider. C'est pareil pour les quatre autres. »

Deux étaient occupés à harceler un mangemort massif avec détermination. L'un avait un pelage sable tâché de brun, l'autre était d'un noir d'encre profond. Les deux autres étaient occupés à deux extrémités de la pièce, tout deux d'un brun blanc chatoyant. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'Harry se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux.

« On fera les présentations plus tard, on a du pain sur la planche, remarqua l'homme. Il y a encore beaucoup d'ennemi dehors, trois d'entre nous vont y retourner pour aider les pauvres malheureux là-bas. On voulait juste vous déclarer notre soutien, histoire d'éviter un malheureux combat.

-Vous avez bien fait, répondit Draco. Merci. »

Alistair hocha la tête puis se retransforma. Il leva le museau et hurla rapidement avant de détaler vers la sortie, accompagné du loup noir et d'un des jumeaux. Gabriel vint vers eux alors qu'Harry et Draco continuait de lutter contre le vampire, adversaire bien plus coriace que les autres.

« Bordel, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux quand je… merde, on parle, tu peux pas nous foutre la paix ? »

Gabriel, à nouveau humain, asséna un violent coup de poing à un mangemort qui avait décidé de l'attaquer pour ensuite lui attraper le bras qu'il cassa sans la moindre hésitation.

« Voilà, reste tranquille et donne-moi ce bout de bois, t'en aura plus l'usage ! »

Il cassa sa baguette sans hésitation et la jeta par-dessus son épaule.

« Je disais, j'en ai pas cru mes yeux en arrivant, c'est l'anarchie ici. Le grand méchant ne s'est pas encore montrer ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Harry en bondissant pour éviter un sort. Greyback ?

-Croisé dehors, répondit Gabriel. Mais on a pas vraiment parlé. »

Le couple approuva puis se désintéressèrent du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur leurs adversaires. Dans commun accord, ils décidèrent de se canaliser sur les mêmes assaillants et non plus de se séparer pour les affronter. Si un ennemi tentait de les éloigner, Gabriel s'occupait de lui avec une rare efficacité. Ils venaient de mettre un terme à la vie de deux mangemorts quand il entra. Un frisson d'angoisse les parcourut et ils tournèrent ensembles la tête vers la porte, Gabriel aplatissant ses oreilles sur sa tête. Greyback les regarda directement, sans la moindre hésitation. Son regard lupin les transperça et ils y lurent la même résolution imprégnée de chagrin. Sans perdre une seconde, il se transforma en loup et fonça sur eux. Draco et Harry agirent aussitôt. Le blond lança sa baguette à son amant et se changea à son tour en l'énorme loup blanc qu'Harry connaissait si bien. Il s'élança en direction de Greyback, évitant les sorts sans difficultés ainsi que les combattants dans leur chemin. Le choc, entre les deux, fut bestial et brutal. Harry se retint de détourner les yeux, toute son attention centrée sur l'affrontement des deux hommes.

Juste avant son entrée au village, Harry avait déjà vu un combat entre les deux hommes et Greyback avait été très nettement gagnant. Néanmoins, Harry était conscient de l'absence réelle de combativité de Draco, à l'époque. Le jeune homme avait été impulsif et avait juste voulu démontrer sa colère. Le combat qui se déroulait devant lui était nettement différent. Celui-là était volontaire, avec un but clair : gagner !

Beaucoup de spectateurs s'étaient figé aux mouvements des deux loups. Un grand nombre de mangemorts, d'élèves et d'adultes, s'étaient arrêté pour admirer les deux loups s'affronter à grand renfort de grondements menaçants. Seuls quelques acharnés poursuivaient la lutte, indifférent à la bataille non loin d'eux. Bellatrix Lestrange, notamment, riant de façon cruelle, lançait sort sur sort à une Molly Weasley dépassée et à une Hermione Granger frustrée de ne pas avoir le temps d'attaquer, trop occupée à se défendre.

Mais Harry ne les regardait même pas. Toute son attention était figée sur ce qu'il se passait, juste devant lui. Il regardait, le souffle presque retenu, comment Greyback mordait et griffait Draco, tentant de le faire tomber, de l'obliger à abandonner. L'alpha avait-il reçu l'ordre de tuer son ancien protégé ? Agissait-il ainsi pour se couvrir ? Avait-il décidé d'attaquer Draco dans la perspective où le loup blanc était le seul qui serait capable de le contenir ? Aucun autre combattant ne pouvait faire face à une telle violence animale…

Près d'Harry, Gabriel pleurait, incapable de rester de marbre, son cœur déchiré. S'il aimait Draco de tout son cœur, comme un ami, un frère, Greyback était celui qui l'avait accueilli quand ses parents avaient été tués. Il était celui qui lui avait donné une maison, un lieu sûr. Celui qui l'avait entraîné pour protéger Draco… Mais que devait-il faire ? Devait-il poursuivre ce pourquoi il avait été formé et se lancer dans le combat ? Il en était incapable. Aider Draco signifiait tuer Greyback, à deux. Et il ne le pouvait pas. A la place, il détourna les yeux et regarda Harry. Conscient soudainement que certains mangemorts risquaient de profiter de l'inattention du survivant pour l'attaquer, il décida de tourner le dos au combat pour se concentrer uniquement sur la protection du Survivant. Advienne que pourra, il ne pouvait pas regarder son ancien chef de meute et son nouveau se déchirer entre eux. C'était au-delà de ses forces.

Le temps semblait comme ralenti. Les grognements de Draco et Greyback, les couinements de douleurs, le sang qui giclait des crocs blancs et meurtriers, les regards fous, les yeux écarquillés des spectateurs… et en fond de plan, le rire hystérique de Bellatrix qui se battait contre Hermione et Madame Weasley. Harry ne les regardait pas, son attention était toute à Draco et c'est pourquoi il eut tellement de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passa, en quelques secondes.

Madame Weasley fut soulevée du sol par un sort vicieux et éjectée à travers toute la grande salle. Son corps percuta deux élèves qui tombèrent, mais il ne s'arrêta pas dans son mouvement. Elle roula sur les dalles ensanglantées et fonça droit vers la double porte de la Grande Salle. Elle passa sur un des explosifs rescapés qui se déclenchèrent aussitôt et l'explosion se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction mais le couinement douloureux de Draco le fit revenir au combat. Greyback avait attrapé la patte avant droite de Draco et la mordait si fort qu'il l'avait cassé. Il avait lâché le membre et s'apprêtait à soumettre – et tuer – Draco quand son attention fut détournée par Bellatrix lançant un sort argenté vers Hermione.

Alors que certains comprenaient que Molly Weasley venait d'être désintégrée par un des pièges de ses propres fils, Greyback lâcha Draco et bondit en avant. Il reprit forme humaine en quelques fractions de secondes et se plaça devant une Hermione tétanisée. Le sang éclaboussa la jeune fille qui resta figée sur place en voyant le corps nu de Greyback être brutalement transpercé par le sort découpant, sa chaire se désintégrant aussi facilement que de la neige jetée dans un volcan et laissant un trou béant dans son corps.

Hurlant de rage, Gabriel se transforma à son tour et, en deux bonds, atteignit une Bellatrix stupéfaite. La femme n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre : le loup roux l'attrapa par la gorge et arracha la chaire, perçant sa jugulaire pour faire gicler son sang. En trois secondes – et trois longs jets d'hémoglobine – elle était morte, convulsant dans son propre sang.

Cela sembla donner le feu vert pour chaque combattant. Tous se reprirent et recommencèrent à se battre avec une fureur destructrices. Tous, sauf Harry, Draco, Gabriel et Hermione. Non, eux étaient restés plantés sur place. Puis, en quelques secondes, ils furent tous autour de Greyback dont le corps blafard criait la mort. L'alpha respirait encore mais si faiblement qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à ce qui l'attendait. Pendant quelques secondes, les trois loups envisagèrent d'essayer de le soigner en le léchant, mais les os de la colonne avaient été désintégrés et aucune salive ne réparait ce genre de blessure.

En pleurs, Hermione saisit la main de Greyback, incapable de parler. L'homme la regarda vaguement, esquissant un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. Mais il ne lui parla pas. A la place, il regarda Draco, aussi nu que lui. Le jeune homme était recouvert de morsures et lacérations. Son bras droit était cassé et mâché mais il ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir, trop touché de le voir agoniser.

« Ne… Ne fais pas cette tête, crachota l'alpha, amusé de voir Draco si peiné.

-Idiot, répliqua Draco, en larmes. Quelle tête dois-je faire ? Celui d'un vainqueur ? Je ne veux pas d'une telle victoire ! »

Greyback hoqueta, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Incapable de supporter ça, Gabriel reprit sa forme de loup et hurla, le museau en l'air. Personne ne songea à l'arrêter ni à l'attaquer. Il avait l'air bien trop désespéré, bien trop assoiffé de vengeance que pour s'en prendre à lui avec l'espoir de survivre.

« Tu… Tu ne m'as pas vraiment battu, hoqueta Greyback en regardant Draco. Tu n'es toujours qu'un petit louveteau… »

Draco hocha vivement de la tête, acceptant la critique.

« Mais tu vas bientôt être un loup, poursuivit Greyback. Un alpha. Et… je sais que tu prendras soin de ma maison. »

Encore une fois, Draco hocha la tête rapidement, incapable de parler.

« Tu devras en prendre soin. Comme si c'était ta vie. Tu entends ? Tout… tout ce que tu feras sera pour eux. Tout !

-Je te le promets, répondit Draco. Je te le promets, Fenrir. »

L'alpha eut l'air serein en l'entendant. Il poussa un son rauque de douleur et regarda Hermione qui pleurait toujours en serrant sa main.

« Ah, que n'aurais-je donné… que n'aurai-je donné pour être… jeune ? dit-il en la regardant. Mais… mais je ne le suis pas et… Rosalia, dit-il en regardant Draco. Tu devras t'occuper d'elle… Elle a… pendant la réunion des loups, nous avons… Elle est enceinte, Draco. Elle porte mon louveteau et… tu devras les protéger, d'accord ? Tu devras les aider !

-Je le ferai. Tout le monde au village le fera, n'en doute pas une seconde ! Merde, Chyreer va probablement le gâter abominablement !

-Merde, Chyreer, pleura presque Greyback. Il va… il faut… Tu dois rentrer au village au plus vite. Ils m'attendent. Ils doivent savoir, Draco. Ils doivent avoir un chef. Rentre au plus vite, tu m'entends ! Tu… prends-en la tête. Et aide-les ! »

Draco acquiesça encore. Harry, à côté d'eux, détourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Gabriel criait toujours, son pelage recouvert de sang. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des morts ou des combattants. Personne n'abandonnait, ils livraient tous une lutte acharnée, sans ménager leurs efforts. La Grande Salle n'avait plus rien de beau et de magique, même le ciel semblait horrible. Des cadavres, des gens en pleurs, d'autres blessés. Harry regarda tout ça puis fixa à nouveau Greyback dont la vie s'échappait sous les pleurs d'Hermione, de Draco et de Gabriel et il se sentit si fatigué, tout à coup. Ça n'avait que trop duré. Ça aurait du être fini depuis longtemps ! Où était Voldemort ? Comment osait-il être caché alors que c'était à eux d'arrêter tout ça ?

Furieux, Harry se releva et tourna le dos à ceux qui pleuraient sur le sol. Il traversa la Grande Salle, ignorant si Draco s'était aperçu de son départ et le suivait. Il prit juste la peine de se protéger des sorts qui lui étaient envoyés, zigzaguant avec brio entre les cadavres. Puis il sortit de la pièce, tentant de ne pas regarder les restes du cadavre de Molly Weasley.

Le couloir n'était guère plus brillant. L'entrée menant aux donjons était détruite et celle du château ressemblait à un gruyère. Des hurlements venaient de l'extérieur, notamment des loups venus en renfort. Les cris de Gabriel avaient été entendus et compris : les lycanthropes pleuraient la mort d'un alpha qui n'avait plus eu le choix. Mais Harry ne sortit pas. A la place, il inspira profondément l'air, cherchant une odeur particulière.

Lors de leurs différentes rencontres, Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à l'odeur de Voldemort. Mais il se souvenait de ce que Draco disait des horcruxes. Une horreur. Une odeur si pestilentielle qu'elle lui irritait le nez. Et il y en avait une dans le château. Sans attendre, l'air déterminé, Harry laissa le loup en lui prendre le dessus. Il sentit son corps changer légèrement, prenant une position plus animale alors qu'il se mettait à la chasse. Penché vers le sol, le nez cherchant le fumet le plus désagréable qu'il ait pu sentir, il avança, les griffes déjà prêtes, les crocs un peu plus prononcés que d'habitude. Même ses oreilles avaient perdu leurs aspects humains. Comme l'avait déjà remarqué Draco, Remus, Gabriel et Hystéria, le loup et Harry s'entendaient à merveille. Ils avaient un intérêt commun – Draco – et aimaient la chasse, que ce soit au vif d'or ou aux lapins. Et une fois qu'ils étaient en mode chasseur, aucune proie ne leur échappait !

Sans attendre, Harry se mit à courir. Pour avoir souvent parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard, il les connaissait par cœur. Et il savait où l'odeur le menait. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il grimpa les marches et franchit les couloirs où des corps et des combattants s'entremêlaient. Personne ne parvint à l'arrêter. Il tua ceux qui étaient trop motivés à le blesser et ignora ses alliés qui l'appelaient, stupéfaits de le voir plus animal qu'humain. Il évita les pièges, les sorts et les objets qui lui étaient lancés. Au bout du troisième étage, plus personne ne lui barrait la route. Il était seul et il se mit à être plus prudent lorsque l'odeur devint plus pressante.

Au sixième étage, elle devint presque intolérable. Harry ignora la nausée qui l'avait envahi pour simplement escalader prudemment les dernières marches le séparant du septième étage. Personne. Pourtant, la fragrance était trop forte que pour mentir : Voldemort était là. Et il n'avait pas besoin de suivre l'odeur pour comprendre où il se trouvait : la salle sur demande était visible, les portes grandes ouvertes, comme une invite macabre à son intention.

Lentement, tâtant presque le terrain, chaque sens en alerte, Harry s'avança dans le couloir. Il était à découvert et le chasseur en lui détestait ça. Il devait entrer dans la salle et profiter de la multitude d'objets présents pour se dissimuler. Pour passer de proie à chasseur. Car il _sentait_ qu'il était observé. Il pouvait percevoir le regard brûlant du monstre caché dans la pièce. Mais au lieu de reculer, de fuir, il avança. _Droit dans la gueule du loup ?_ Non, il était le loup ! Il était celui qui devait gagner. Il n'avait pas le choix, pas après avoir croisé tant de souffrance, pas après le sacrifice de Greyback et les pleurs de ses amis. L'explosion de Molly Weasley, les sœurs Patil, Seamus et Denis gravement blessés… Et Merlin seul savait qui était encore atteint, là-bas… Il était parti sans oser regarder, sans oser enregistrer dans son esprit les multiples noms d'amis et d'inconnus vaguement familiers.

Il passa le seuil de la porte sans que rien ne se passe. Aucun sort, aucun son, juste les objets et la certitude d'être épié. Lentement, Harry renonça à l'esprit humain endormi en lui pour laisser parler l'animal. L'odeur de Voldemort était comme un chemin qui lui indiquait la voie à ne pas suivre. A la place, il contourna la fragrance, se servant des objets pour se dissimuler. Après quelques minutes, il se sentit rassuré. La pression du regard avait disparu au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la piste mais il savait qu'il devait la retrouver pour dénicher le gibier puant qui l'attendait. Presque à quatre pattes, il s'avançait dans le dédale d'objet. Enfin, il retrouva l'horrible parfum et il resta aux abords de la sente, marchant lentement. Au détour d'une colonne, il le vit enfin. Il était de profil et même si Harry tenta de se dissimuler aussi vite que possible, le fait était que Voldemort l'avait repéré en moins d'une seconde. Ses yeux rouges et furieux se posèrent sur lui sans qu'aucune douleur ne vrille Harry. A la place, ils restèrent face à face, immobiles.

« Potter…, siffla la créature face à lui. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, à ce que je vois… Ta transformation est-elle due au jeune Malfoy ? »

Harry s'abstint de toutes réponses. A la place, il analysait la situation, cherchant les cachettes les plus utiles mais calculant également le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre l'homme face à lui afin de lui arracher la tête. Il s'en savait capable. Il en avait la force, la rapidité. Etrangement, utilisé sa baguette ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Le sorcier en lui n'avait aucune voix au chapitre, seul le loup était présent. La chasse, l'attaque, la mort, c'était son domaine. Pas celui de l'être humain. En position d'attaque, il fixait sa proie tout en calculant les diverses parades à utiliser, les endroits où se réfugier et ses angles d'approche. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Voldemort pour se décider à charger. Avait-il compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec la bête devant lui ou était-il juste pressé d'en finir, Harry l'ignorait. Il ne pensait plus à rien, son cerveau n'était plus basé que sur une seule règle : tuer la proie. Quand le rayon violet fonça vers lui, Harry se servit de ses jambes et de son talent pour la course : il démarra au quart de tour, évitant le premier sort, bondissant dans un tas d'objet pour esquiver le second. Voldemort siffla avec agacement, comprenant soudainement que son ennemi n'avait plus rien d'un petit sorcier inexpérimenté. Ses déplacements, son attitude ne laissaient rien présager d'humain.

Rapidement, les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir, que ce soit pour blesser Harry ou pour tenter de l'entraver mais sa rapidité empêcha Voldemort de l'atteindre. Les objets de la salle sur demande étaient en morceaux pour la plupart, en feu même, à certains endroits.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu esquiver, Potter ? s'énerva le serpent, agacé. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

Harry ne s'abaissa même pas à répondre. Si le monstre puant n'était pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il s'était rapproché, lentement mais sûrement, ce n'était pas son problème. Au contraire ! Un nouveau sort fusa vers Harry qui bondit brutalement. Voldemort n'avait sans doute pas imaginé qu'il serait capable de sauter aussi haut ni d'aussi loin mais Harry eut le plaisir de voir un frisson de peur dans son regard alors que, griffes sorties, il l'atteignit d'un violent coup au visage, lui laissant trois marques sanguinolentes. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et essaya de reculer mais Harry n'était pas d'accord : sans lui laisser de possibilité de retraite, il chargea à nouveau, le contournant habilement et donnant d'autres coups, dans son dos et dans ses jambes, labourant sa chaire de longues griffures. Le monstre cria à nouveau et Harry se retint de rire, galvaniser par l'odeur du sang de sa proie. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir, non, pas cette fois. Il allait payer pour toutes les personnes mortes ce soir, pour celles mortes avant !

Fou de rage par cette pensée, Harry bondit à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il utilisa ses dents, mordant brutalement la main qui tenait la baguette. Voldemort hurla encore, tenta de le faire lâcher mais Harry n'enfonça ses dents que plus profondément. Jusqu'à ce que la peau se déchire, que les ligaments rompent. Quand il sentit les os, il gronda brutalement et d'un coup de tête, lui arracha la main qu'il balança plus loin, la baguette roulant dans les décombres des objets. Voldemort hurla à nouveau et tomba à la renverse, tenant son moignon dans sa main valide et le regardant avec horreur.

« Ma main ! », cria-t-il, horrifié.

Harry se contenta de ricaner.

« Un rat a dit la même chose, il y a quelques années, dit-il, accroupi face à Voldemort. Je m'en souviens encore… »

Voldemort le fixait toujours, l'air de ne pas y croire. Harry lui-même n'en serait pas revenu s'il s'était vu : du sang plein le visage, ruisselant sur sa gorge, les dents allongées et prêtes à déchirer à nouveau, accroupis au sol comme un animal, il était plus effrayant que la chose pâle au sol.

« Tu ne gagneras pas, Potter ! éructa Voldemort. Tu peux me tuer ce soir, ça ne changera rien !

-Tu crois ça ? demanda Harry. Et sur quoi tu comptes, pour revenir à la vie ? Ton journal que j'ai détruit en deuxième année ? Ton médaillon infecte, ta foutue coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, la bague de Serpentard ? Aucun n'est encore apte à te ressusciter, Tom. Tes horcruxes ont été détruits. Tous, sans exception. Aucun ne te sera plus utile. Le seul morceau d'âme qu'il te reste… c'est celui dans ton corps. Un corps que je vais détruire. Maintenant. »

Si Voldemort voulut rajouter quelque chose, il n'en eut jamais l'occasion : il tenta de se relever pour fuir mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Harry bondit en avant, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine qu'il se mit à labourer de ses mains, déchirant la robe et la chaire du mage noir. Suffisamment que pour le blesser, suffisamment que pour déchirer des veines et des artères importantes. Il aurait même pu atteindre son cœur si une exclamation derrière lui ne l'avait pas fait sursauter et se retourner. Draco avait fini par se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était plus à ses côtés et avait suivit son odeur pour le retrouver. Le bras replié contre sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés, le blond regarda le corps convulsant de Voldemort sur le sol et Harry, accroupi sur son torse, barbouillé de sang.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla. Puis, très lentement, Draco s'approcha de lui, claudiquant légèrement. Harry se détourna du cadavre sans vie, plus du tout intéressé. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, le monstre était mort, la proie n'avait plus d'importance une fois capturée. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de Draco qui le fixait toujours, à la fois fasciné et horrifié par son aspect. Quand ils furent assez proches l'un de l'autre, Harry inspira son odeur avec délectation et retrouva petit à petit un aspect plus humain, à l'exception de ses yeux.

« Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il doucement, dans le silence de la salle sur demande.

-A quel propos ? demanda Draco, levant sa main valide pour toucher tendrement son visage recouvert de sang.

-Il puait atrocement ! »

Draco éclata de rire. C'était à la fois de nervosité et de soulagement. Il avait eu l'impression de mourir en s'apercevant qu'Harry avait disparu, lorsqu'il avait repris un peu de prise sur lui-même. Rassuré, il plaqua Harry contre lui, indifférent au sang et à l'odeur de la pièce.

« Oui et il pue toujours, si tu veux mon avis, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Merlin, personne ne t'a jamais appris à dire où tu allais quand tu partais ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, tenta de se justifier Harry.

-Je vois ça, répondit Draco en l'écartant pour le regarder. Tu es couvert de sang, hors de question que quelqu'un te voit comme ça.

-Il y a des toilettes pas loin…

-Bonne idée ! »

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie mais à la dernière minute, Harry s'arrêta pour se tourner vers le cadavre de Voldemort. Il hésita puis s'en approcha et l'empoigna par un pan de sa robe, le traînant derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Draco.

-Annoncer aux autres qu'il est mort, répliqua Harry. Allons d'abord dans les toilettes. Ensuite, j'aimerai que nous allions à la tour d'Astronomie. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore aurait adoré l'ironie… »

Draco sourit, amusé. Et bien, Harry avait l'air un peu effrayant à rire sadiquement, recouvert de sang… Mais le loup en lui était en train de hurler d'amour pour son compagnon alors il ignora le petit frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos et suivit son amant jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, le corps de Voldemort laissant une longue traînée de sang derrière eux.

**oOo**

Après s'être lavé le visage à l'eau froide – ainsi que les mains et la bouche – Harry reprit conscience totalement. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il se fixa dans le miroir, horrifié, les yeux écarquillés. Sans doute aurait-il hurlé si Draco ne l'avait pas enlacé du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec son bras cassé. Sans doute aurait-il détruit l'intégralité de la pièce, aussi. Arraché quelques éviers…. Péter quelques miroirs. Mais à la place, il se contenta de pleurer – avec une pointe d'hystérie – dans les bras d'un Draco compréhensif. Ce dernier n'avait pas douté un seul instant que son amant aurait une réaction de ce genre. Il l'avait imaginé plus tôt… Puis, quand il avait constaté que son amant n'avait pas disjoncté au bout de cinq minutes, il l'avait imaginé bien, bien plus tard ! Finalement, il pensa qu'il valait mieux maintenant que devant tout le monde. Au moins, personne ne pourrait savoir qu'Harry avait laissé place au loup et en avait perdu la tête. Il en serait le seul témoin et ça valait mieux comme ça.

Quand Harry se fut calmé, il s'écarta de Draco pour le regarder avec inquiétude, avisant son bras. Le blond haussa les épaules avec autant d'indifférence qu'il le pouvait.

« Je garderai un souvenir de Greyback jusqu'à ma mort, commenta-t-il.

-Merlin, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas soignable !

-Quoi ? Oh, si, répondit Draco. Mais ça va prendre des semaines et j'aurai les marques de ses dents dans la peau pour un moment ! »

Harry grimaça à cette phrase. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour aviser une serviette de bain mise à disposition pour s'essuyer les mains. S'en emparant, il la déchira en deux et la noua pour en faire une attelle à Draco qui sourit en constatant son geste.

« On aura le temps pour ça plus tard, fit-il remarquer.

-Non, répliqua Harry. Ça prend deux minutes alors enfile-là. Ensuite, on va balancer le serpent du haut de la tour.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, constata Draco.

-Non, répliqua Harry. Ils sont sûrement encore en train de se battre en bas. Personne n'a vu ce qu'il vient de se passer…

-Les mangemorts doivent le savoir, fit remarquer Draco. La marque a du leur signaler…

-Mais notre camp ne sait pas. Et je veux leur annoncer en grande pompe ! »

Draco acquiesça et ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Voldemort était toujours couché au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Harry grimaça et le ramassa par le même pan de robe pour ensuite recommencer à le traîner.

« Et les escaliers ? demanda Draco.

-Quoi, il est mort ! répliqua Harry. Si son crane explose dedans, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Draco se retint de rire. Harry était presque drôle dans sa détermination à balancer le mage noir du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Lentement, presque en silence, ils traversèrent tout l'étage pour s'approcher des escaliers qu'ils commencèrent à gravir. Il n'y avait aucun son si ce n'est quelques vagues bruits de combat venant d'en bas. Quand ils furent suffisamment haut, Harry put percevoir les voix de Remus et Ron qui parlaient avec entrain. Le bruit du corps de Voldemort traîné sur le sol les fit taire et lorsqu'Harry et Draco furent devant la porte de la tour, ils prirent le temps de s'annoncer avant d'ouvrir.

« Prouvez-le, répliqua Ron, menaçant.

-Draco et moi avons failli faire l'amour dans la cuisine après ma transformation, répliqua Harry.

-Ouais, pas du doute, c'est Harry », répliqua Ron.

Ce dernier sourit et ouvrit la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, ni Ron, ni Remus ne remarquèrent ce que Harry traînait derrière lui. Puis, quand il eut avancé suffisamment, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, blêmissant.

« Merde, Harry, c'est…

-Voldemort, oui, répondit le brun, sérieux, tout en s'approchant du bord de la tour.

-Ce qu'il en reste, commenta Remus en constatant les blessures au torse et la main manquante.

-Tu veux me culpabiliser ? demanda Harry en le regardant avec sérieux.

-Ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit, répliqua Remus, levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Comment c'est, en bas ? demanda Harry en regardant les Aurors en faction qui lançaient des sorts avec autant de précision que possible.

-Je dirais cinquante, cinquante, répondit Ron. On ne gagne pas, mais on ne perd pas non plus. On a pris un léger avantage il y a quelques minutes… les mangemorts ont eu l'air déstabilisé, je comprends pourquoi maintenant… »

Ron jeta un regard angoissé au cadavre.

« Il est mort, c'est sûr, hein ? dit-il, soucieux.

-S'il ne l'est pas, il le sera quand je l'aurai jeté du haut de la tour ! »

Ron sembla un instant figé à la déclaration puis il sourit.

« Bonne idée, dit-il, ricanant. Dumbledore aurait sans doute trouvé ça drôle.

-Drôle ou pas, je m'en fous, répondit Harry. Je veux juste le jeter… »

Il se pencha sur le corps et le souleva pour le poser sur le parapet. Il hésita un instant puis fouilla ses poches un instant pour sortir sa baguette qu'il avait presque oublié. La pointant sur sa gorge, il se lança volontairement un sonorus.

« Hé, en bas ! cria-t-il, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes au sol. Juste au cas où les mangemorts n'auraient pas compris ou n'auraient pas eu l'amabilité de vous le dire, Voldemort est mort ! Et juste au cas où vous auriez quelques doutes, je vous l'envoi alors ne restez pas dans le sillage ! »

Puis, sans hésiter, il souleva le corps qu'il jeta violemment dans le vide. Il y eut des cris de stupeur en bas, puis des exclamations de joie. Harry ne les écouta même pas. A la place, il recommença à parler.

« Je répète : Voldemort est mort. Alors pour ceux qui sont fatigués de se battre et aimeraient abandonner, ne le faites pas. On a techniquement gagné. Le reste, c'est juste du menu fretin ! Alors n'abandonnez pas ! »

Il y eut des cris de joie et de rage en bas qui le fit sourire. Ron, amusé, se pencha par-dessus le parapet pour regarder.

« Les géants se sont déjà barrés, signala-t-il. Et les détraqueurs aussi. Ah, y'a des mangemorts qui courent… En gros, tout le monde se fait la male. »

Harry esquissa un sourire et le regarda. Il hésita un instant puis murmura :

« Ron… Tu devrais descendre. Tu dois rejoindre ta famille. »

Le rouquin tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui. Il ne demanda pas. Il savait pourquoi Harry lui conseillait de descendre. Il alla à l'essentiel.

« Qui ? »

Harry hésita. L'espace d'un instant, il eut juste envie de ne pas répondre. A la place, il murmura doucement :

« Ta mère, pour ce que j'en sais. Mais je n'ai pas regardé s'il y avait d'autres victimes. »

Le rouquin blêmit horriblement. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il partit en courant rapidement. Harry le regarda détaler sans rien dire, se tournant ensuite vers Remus.

« Greyback est mort, dit ce dernier, serein. J'ai entendu Gabriel hurler…

-Il a protégé Hermione, répondit Harry. Il est mort pour elle. »

Remus acquiesça. Il ne prononça aucune parole de regret. Il ne le pouvait pas. Qu'importe que l'Alpha ait été bon, tout au fond de lui. Pour Remus, il resterait toujours le monstre qui avait changé sa vie. A son tour, il quitta la tour, mais d'un pas plus lent que Ron. Il n'était pas pressé de compter les morts. Les Aurors avaient cessé de tirer et regardaient les deux loups-garous avec choc, incertain. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Vous devriez descendre, leur dit-il. Des bras en plus ne seront pas de trop et puis… vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus représentatif du ministère ici. S'il y a des survivants à arrêter, vous aurez du boulot. »

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'un d'eux hésita et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Draco.

« Vous devriez partir au plus vite, conseilla-t-il. On sait que vous êtes de notre côté, mais… mais vous êtes un Malfoy… et un alpha, si j'en juge par votre carrure. Héros de guerre ou non, quand les autres Aurors arriveront…

-Je comprends, répondit Draco. Merci du conseil. »

L'Auror hocha la tête et partit, les laissant seuls sur la tour. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parla, regardant ce qu'il se passait dans le terrain. Beaucoup de mangemorts essayaient de fuir. Certains parvenaient à atteindre la forêt, d'autres non. Tout en bas, au pied de la tour, le cadavre de Voldemort ressemblait à une fleur rouge, blanche et noire. Harry regrettait presque d'avoir une aussi bonne vue.

« Ton père a été arrêté, signala Harry, pointant du menton deux Aurors qui maintenait Lucius Malfoy au sol.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant », répondit Draco.

Harry esquissa un sourire en réponse. Ils se turent à nouveau puis Harry finit par se tourner vers Draco.

« Tu dois partir, dit-il.

-Tu viens avec moi », répliqua Draco.

Harry hocha négativement de la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Pas maintenant. Tu le sais bien. Ça doit se clôturer une bonne fois pour toute et je dois être là…

-Je ne te laisserai pas, répondit Draco, les yeux tristes.

-Il le faut, répliqua Harry. L'Auror a raison. Ça ne fera aucune différence pour le ministère que tu sois un héros de guerre, que tu ais prouvé ici, ce soir, que tu étais bon. Tu es un alpha et un Malfoy. Tu seras jugé pour avoir laissé les mangemorts entrer ici. Et même si je témoigne pour toi en justifiant ton acte par la peur, en disant que Rogue a tué Dumbledore… ils ne te laisseront pas libre, parce que tu es un alpha. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Tu dois partir. »

Draco secoua la tête, son bras valide allant naturellement entouré Harry pour le presser contre lui.

« Je ne risque rien, murmura Harry contre son torse. Je ne suis pas un alpha. Et je suis le garçon-qui-a-tué-Voldemort. »

Draco esquissa un sourire en l'entendant.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux te quitter.

-Tu ne me quittes pas, répondit Harry en s'écartant pour aller tendrement caresser son visage. Tu vas te mettre à l'abri. Et je te rejoindrai, très vite. »

En réponse, Draco soupira profondément, appuyant son front contre le sien.

« Je n'ai pas envie de livrer ce combat, murmura-t-il. Mais parfois… parfois, j'aimerai vraiment que nous soyons plus… protéger. Plus reconnu.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais moi, je ne veux certainement pas livrer ce combat. Alors va. Prends Gabriel et pars, vite. Va au village. Annonce-leur la nouvelle. Je vous rejoindrai très vite. »

Draco acquiesça. Mais avant de s'autoriser à partir, il se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser. Juste encore une fois.

A suivre…

Ah, putain, enfin ! Enfin, finiiiiii ce foutu chapitre. Plus d'un an que je le traîne, comme un boulet au pied et j'en suis enfin libérée ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette mort pour le moins… rapide et sanglante. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce genre de mort pour notre grand vilain méchant. Mais je pense que j'avais besoin d'un peu de sang et de violence, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer la frustration de ne pas avoir réussi à finir ce put* de chapitre !

Je ne vais pas vous promettre que le prochain arrivera plus vite, ça ne dépend pas (que) de moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai vaincu le plus dur, je devrais pouvoir me remettre à AP avec plus de plaisir et de volonté. Aucune promesse, cela dit. Mais j'espère poster la suite avant un an !

A tous et toutes…

A bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
